


Der Einstige und Künftige König

by CarpeDiem



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Immortal Leon (Merlin), Immortality, M/M, Magic bonds, Multi, Post-Season/Series 05, Sexy Times, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 348,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiem/pseuds/CarpeDiem
Summary: Bei der Schlacht von Camlann schafft Merlin es, Arthur das Leben zu retten und Morgana zu töten. Dabei gibt er sich jedoch als Zauberer zu erkennen und Arthur verbannt ihn aus Camelot.Fünf Jahre später ist Arthur bereit, wieder mit Merlin zu reden, und sie erkennen, dass sie Albion nur zusammen vereinen und die Prophezeiung erfüllen können.Am nächsten Morgen wachen sie in ihren jungen Körpern in der Vergangenheit auf.~„Irgendjemand oder irgendetwas hat uns hierher zurückgeschickt, genau an den Anfang, mit all unseren Erinnerungen“, sagt Merlin und erst jetzt wird ihm wirklich klar, was das bedeutet. „Stell dir nur vor, was wir alles tun könnten! Wir könnten dafür sorgen, dass sich dieses Mal alles zum Guten wendet.“Arthur sieht ihn zweifelnd an. „Können wir die Zukunft denn einfach so verändern?“„Ich glaube schon”, antwortet Merlin und Hoffnung und Zuversicht steigen in ihm hoch.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon/Gwaine (ONS), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon/Lancelot (ONS), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon/Leon (ONS), Merlin/Mithian/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), background Gwaine/Morgana, background Lancelot/Guinevere
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Ein paar Infos vorne weg:
> 
> Ich habe die Story in Deutsch und Englisch geschrieben und bin gerade dabei sie in Englisch noch einmal schreiben/zu übersetzen. 
> 
> Es sind an einigen Stellen Fußnoten im Text, die zu Bildern oder Anmerkungen am Ende eines Kapitel führen.
> 
> Ich habe mich an diesen Karten orientiert:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037453/chapters/2069264  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037453/chapters/16736179
> 
> Was die Länder in Albion angeht, habe ich einen König für Kent und Dyfed benannt und König Olaf das Land Deira gegeben. Anglia und Tír-Mòr stehen unter der Kontrolle der Sachsen. Mein Albion endet im Norden oberhalb der Länder Rheged und Northumbria, die nur von einzelnen Lords unter der Kontrolle von König Olaf aus Deira regiert werden.
> 
> Schreibt mit gerne auf  
> livejournal: lhttps://carpediem-14.livejournal.com/  
> tumbl: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yourcarpediem14

# Der Einstige und Künftige König

# Teil 1

## Prolog

Als Merlin in seiner gealterten Gestalt als Dragoon der Große die Anhöhe oberhalb der Ebene von Camlann erreicht und von seinem Pferd aus auf das Schlachtfeld hinunterblickt, hat er nur einen einzigen Gedanken: Er muss Arthur finden, und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

Die Sonne ist bereits hinter dem Horizont versunken und Nebelschwaden ziehen auf, während das letzte Licht des Tages langsam verschwindet. Im Schein mehrerer Feuer und Fackeln sieht Merlin, dass die Sachsen, die für Morgana kämpfen, Camelots Soldaten zahlenmäßig weit überlegen sind und nachdem beide Armeen aufeinandergeprallt waren und ein blutiges Gemetzel Mann gegen Mann ausgebrochen ist, kann Camelots militärische Disziplin nichts mehr gegen die feindliche Übermacht ausrichten. Merlin weiß, dass er sofort etwas unternehmen muss, bevor es zu spät ist.

Mit steifen Gliedern von der langen, sitzenden Haltung im Sattel, klettert er von seinem Pferd hinunter. Das Tier ist schweißnass und die Flanken der Stute heben und senken sich in rascher Folge. Merlin streichelt ihr dankbar über das durchnässte Fell, bevor er seinen Stab von der Seite des Sattels losbindet und nach vorne an den Rand des Felsvorsprungs tritt. Von dort aus kann er das gesamte Schlachtfeld überblicken, aber trotzdem ist es so gut wie unmöglich Arthur im Durcheinander der Schlacht auszumachen. Einer Eingebung folgend, schließt Merlin für einen Moment die Augen. Er atmet tief ein und wieder aus und sendet seine Magie auf die Ebene hinunter, während er versucht, sich auf den Faden des Schicksals zu konzentrieren, der ihn und Arthur verbindet. Merlin dreht wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht geleitet den Kopf nach rechts und als er die Augen wieder öffnet, blickt er genau auf Arthur, der getrennt von seinen Rittern von mehreren Dutzend Sachsen eingekreist worden ist.

Merlin hebt seinen Stab und aus den dunklen Wolken, die bereits am Nachthimmel hängen, ertönt ein tiefes, zitterndes Grollen, bevor ein gleißender Blitz auf die Sachsen unmittelbar vor Arthur hinabfährt. Die Männer werden nach hinten geschleudert und einen Augenblick darauf, schlägt bereits der nächste Blitz ein, und kurz darauf noch ein Weiterer, und töten die übrigen Männer, die versucht haben Arthur von der Seite her anzugreifen.

Arthur sieht sich überrascht um und als sein Blick schließlich nach oben wandert und er Merlin in seiner Gestalt als Dragoon entdeckt, treffen sich ihre Blicke für einen Moment.

„Emrys!“

Der Schrei, der durch die Luft hallt, lässt Merlin ruckartig den Kopf drehen. Einen Augenblick darauf entdeckt er Morgana, die ebenfalls von einer erhöhten Position das Schlachtfeld beobachtet und Merlin kann spüren, wie sie ihre Magie bündelt. Er bewegt seinen Stab in ihre Richtung und ein weiterer Blitz schlägt direkt vor ihr ein. In dem Moment, als der Blitz gleißend hell in den Boden fährt, sieht Merlin, wie Morgana einen Schild heraufbeschwört, aber auch das kann sie nicht davor bewahren, nach hinten geschleudert zu werden.

Merlin macht sich bereit, Morgana ein weiteres Mal anzugreifen, aber sie verschwindet mit einem Mal aus seiner Wahrnehmung. Er schickt seine Magie aus, aber er kann sie nicht mehr finden und schließlich beißt er die Zähne zusammen und flucht unterdrückt. Entweder hat sie ein magisches Artefakt bei sich, das sie vor seiner Magie verbergen kann, oder Morgause hat ihr einen Zauber beigebracht, gegen den Merlin nichts ausrichten kann. Was es auch ist, Morgana weiß jetzt, dass Emrys hier ist und sie wird versuchen, Arthur zu töten, bevor Merlin sie aufhalten kann. Und das bedeutet, dass Merlin so schnell wie möglich auf das Schlachtfeld hinunter gelangen muss, um Arthur zu beschützen.

Bevor Merlin sich jedoch in Bewegung setzen kann, ertönt ein lautes Brüllen über der Ebene und er richtet seinen Blick hinauf in den Nachthimmel. Im Schein der vereinzelten Feuer sieht Merlin einen Moment darauf Aithusa, die mit mächtigen Schlägen ihrer Flügel über die Köpfe der Kämpfenden hinweg fliegt. Sie steuert direkt auf Merlin zu und öffnet ihr Maul, um ihn zweifellos auf Morganas Befehl hin mit einem Flammenstrahl anzugreifen. Merlin ruft die alten Kräfte der Drachenmeister und sucht die Verbindung zu Aithusa, bevor er ihr in der alten Sprache befielt wegzufliegen und nicht wieder zurückzukommen. Aithusa schüttelt unwirsch den Kopf und lässt einen wütenden Schrei hören, doch gegen den Befehl eines Drachenmeisters ist sie machtlos und so ist sie gezwungen abzudrehen.

Merlin sieht ihr nur kurz hinterher, während sie am Nachthimmel verschwindet, bevor er zum Rand der Felsen geht, doch bereits nach ein paar Schritten wird ihm klar, dass er es in seinem gealterten Körper unmöglich schaffen kann, den Steilhang hinunter zu laufen und Arthur rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Er zögert nur einen winzigen Augenblick lang, dann lässt er den Stab in seiner Hand fallen und verwandelt sich zurück in sich selbst. Es spielt keine Rolle mehr, dass damit alle herausfinden werden, dass er, Merlin, Magie besitzt, denn wenn er es nicht schaffen sollte, Arthurs Leben zu retten, dann ist ohnehin alles verloren.

So schnell er kann, läuft Merlin den Abhang auf das Schlachtfeld hinunter und mehr als einmal, kommt er dabei beinahe ins Straucheln. Als er schließlich den Rand der Ebene erreicht, ruft er weitere Blitze zu sich herunter, um sich einen Weg durch die Sachsen zu bahnen, bis dorthin, wo er Arthur zuletzt gesehen hat. Ohne den Stab ist es schwerer, die Elemente zu kontrollieren, und Merlin muss sich zuvor jedes Mal mehrere Augenblicke lang konzentrieren, aber seine Magie scheint zu spüren, wie verzweifelt er ist, und der Stab wäre ihm beim Abstieg nur im Weg gewesen.

Als er Arthur schließlich im Kampfgetümmel entdeckt, weiten sich Merlins Augen und kalte Angst ergreift von ihm Besitz. Arthur kniet auf dem Boden, sein Blick ist benommen und er blutet aus einer Wunde an seiner Brust, wo das Kettenhemd durchtrennt wurde, während Morgana mit erhobenem Schwert über ihm steht. Merlin streckt seine Hand aus, ohne seine Schritte zu verlangsamen, und ein ohrenbetäubendes Grollen ertönt, das die Erde erzittern lässt, bevor ein Blitz, der gleißender ist, als alle zuvor, die Nacht zum Tag macht und mit einem lauten Knall genau an der Stelle einschlägt, an der Morgana steht.

Als das gleißende Licht verschwunden ist und sich Merlins Augen wieder an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt haben, sieht er, dass Morgana bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegt, ihre Glieder seltsam verrenkt und über ihre Haut, die mit verbrannten Stellen übersäht ist, zucken noch für einen Moment lang kleine bläuliche Entladungen.

„Nein! Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Merlin!”

Merlin wirbelt herum, als er den wutentbrannten Schrei hinter sich hört und nur seiner Magie, die instinktiv reagiert, um ihn zu beschützen, hat er es zu verdanken, dass er nicht von Mordreds Schwert durchbohrt wird. Die Klinge stoppt nur eine Armeslänge von Merlin entfernt, als sie mitten in der Luft auf eine unsichtbare Wand trifft und Mordred stolpert von der Wucht des unerwarteten Aufpralls nach hinten. Merlin weicht vor Mordred zurück und er streckt eine Hand aus, um einen weiteren Blitz zu rufen, doch Mordred hat sein Gleichgewicht bereits wiedergefunden und seine Augen leuchten golden auf, als er ebenfalls eine Hand ausstreckt und Merlin mit einer Druckwelle nach hinten schleudert.

Merlin landet unsanft auf dem harten Boden, und während er sieht, wie Mordred mit erhobenem Schwert auf ihn zukommt, blitzt etwas im Schein der Fackeln neben ihm auf und er entdeckt Excalibur, dessen Klinge nicht weit von ihm entfernt liegt. Er ruft das Schwert mit einer Handbewegung zu sich, reißt es nach oben und umklammert den Griff mit beiden Händen, als Mordreds Schwert einen Augenblick später auf Excaliburs Klinge prallt. Mit seiner ganzen Willenskraft hält Merlin Excalibur fest und versetzt Mordred dann einen magischen Stoß, um ihn auf Abstand zu bringen, während er versucht wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Er schafft es, sich unter Mordreds nächstem Schlag wegzuducken und Excalibur nach oben zu schwingen, um einen weiteren Angriff zu parieren, aber Mordred ist ihm hoffnungslos überlegen und Merlin spürt, wie seine Kräfte schwinden. Schließlich schlägt Mordred Excaliburs Klinge mit seinem eigenen Schwert bei Seite und Merlin fällt erneut rückwärts zu Boden.

Als Mordred zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholt, wird Merlin bewusst, dass es vorbei ist. Er ist zu erschöpft, um sich mit Magie zu verteidigen, und seine Arme sind von der Anstrengung, Mordreds Schläge zu parieren, so gut wie taub. Mordred wird ihn töten und Merlins einziger Gedanke in diesem Moment ist, dass er versagt hat. Er hat es nicht geschafft Arthur zu beschützen. Und mit Arthur wird die Zukunft der Magie und die Zukunft Albions sterben.

Der erwartete Schwerthieb, der Merlin den Oberkörper aufschlitzen sollte, kommt jedoch nicht, stattdessen hält Mordred mitten in der Bewegung inne und seine Augen weiten sich, als sein Körper mit einem Mal erstarrt. Er gibt einen erstickten Laut von sich und der Griff seines Schwertes gleitet ihm aus den Fingern. Die Klinge fällt zu Boden und erst jetzt bemerkt Merlin die blutige Schwertspitze, die aus Mordreds Brust herausragt. Einen Moment darauf bricht Mordred zusammen, als das Schwert zurückgezogen wird und Merlin sieht Arthur, der mit Morganas Schwert in der Hand hinter Mordred steht, die Klinge rot von Mordreds Blut.

Merlin starrt Arthur an und er braucht einen Moment, bis er in der Lage ist zu begreifen, was gerade passiert ist. Arthurs Gesicht ist eine ausdruckslose Maske, während er mit der tropfenden Klinge in der Hand nur wenige Schritt von Merlin entfernt steht. Es dauert einen Moment, aber schließlich wird Merlin bewusst, dass Arthur gerade mit angesehen hat, wie er, sein persönlicher Diener und sein wohl bester Freund, Magie benutzt hat, um Morgana zu töten und gegen Mordred zu kämpfen. Merlin öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, irgendetwas, aber bevor ein Laut aus seiner Kehle dringen kann, verzieht sich Arthurs Gesicht zu einer wütenden Grimasse und er schüttelt den Kopf, während er die blutverschmierte Spitze des Schwertes auf Merlin richtet.

„Sei still. Ich will kein einziges Wort aus deinem Mund hören.”

Merlin schluckt schwer und sein Blick wandert unwillkürlich zu dem Schwert, das Arthur mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand umklammert hält. Merlin hat viele Male versucht, sich vorzustellen, wie Arthur herausfinden würde, dass Merlin ein Zauberer ist - denn dass Merlin es geschafft hat, seine Magie so lange geheim zu halten, grenzt an ein Wunder - und er hat immer gehofft, dass Arthur in diesem Moment kein Schwert in der Hand halten würde. Trotzdem hat Merlin immer an dem Glauben festgehalten, dass Arthur ihn nicht umbringen würde, so wie Uther es zweifellos ohne zu zögern getan hätte. Der Ausdruck, der jetzt auf Arthurs Gesicht liegt, macht Merlin jedoch bewusst, dass er sich damit wohl geirrt hat und er macht sich darauf gefasst, letztlich doch noch von der Klinge eines Schwertes durchbohrt zu werden.

Zu seiner Überraschung bleibt Arthur bewegungslos stehen. „Du wirst Camelot verlassen, sofort. Und du wirst nie wieder zurückkehren“, sagt er mit kalter Stimme, während er Merlin dabei mit unterdrücktem Zorn anstarrt. „Ich verbanne dich und wenn ich dein Gesicht jemals wiedersehe, dann werde ich nicht zögern, dich umzubringen.“

Mit diesen Worten dreht Arthur sich um und geht mit langsamen Schritten über das Schlachtfeld davon. Mit einer Hand hält er sich seine Seite, während er mit der anderen Hand den Schwertgriff umklammert hat und die blutverschmierte Spitze des Schwertes durch den Dreck hinter sich herzieht.


	2. Von Ganzem Herzen

## I. Von ganzem Herzen

Die Sonne hat bereits beinahe ihren höchsten Stand am Himmel erreicht und wirft ihre hellen Strahlen durch das Blätterdach, als Merlin aus dem Wald tritt. Er hat den Vormittag damit verbracht Kräuter zu sammeln, die er für die Tränke benötigt, die er alle paar Wochen auf dem Markt in Hertford, einem kleinen Dorf im Norden Camelots, verkauft. Mit einem Kaninchen, das er für das Mittagessen erlegt hat, in der einen, und dem Weidenkorb mit den gesammelten Kräutern in der anderen Hand, betritt Merlin die Lichtung, auf der seine kleine Hütte steht.

Nach ein paar Schritten bleibt er jedoch bereits wieder stehen, als er die beiden Pferde entdeckt, die an einem Baum in der Nähe der Hütte angebunden sind. Beide Pferde tragen Sattel und Zaumzeug und auf den roten Satteldecken ist ein goldener Drache abgebildet. Das Wappen der Pendragons.

Merlin ignoriert den schmerzhaften Stich, den er bei diesem Anblick verspürt, genauso wie er die trügerische Hoffnung ignoriert, die beinahe augenblicklich in ihm aufkeimt. Er zwingt sich, beide Gefühle bei Seite zu schieben, bevor er sich wieder in Bewegung setzt. Während er auf seine Hütte zugeht, sieht er sich wachsam um, aber bis auf die beiden Pferde, die gelegentlich mit dem Schweif nach einigen Fliegen schlagen, kann er keine Bewegungen ausmachen.

Als er die Tür erreicht, sieht er, dass sie einen Spalt weit offensteht und er gibt ihr einen kleinen Schubs, damit sie nach innen aufschwingt. Im hellen Tageslicht, das durch das kleine Fenster in die Hütte fällt, sieht Merlin einen Moment darauf, wer auf ihn wartet und er ist gleichzeitig enttäuscht und erleichtert.

Percival steht von dem kleinen Hocker neben dem Tisch auf, als die Tür aufgeht und seine Hand wandert reflexartig zu seinem Schwert, doch als er Merlin erkennt, entspannt sich seine Haltung wieder.

„Merlin“, sagt er und ein Lächeln tritt auf sein Gesicht. Es ist die Art von Lächeln, mit der man einen alten Freund begrüßt, den man viel zu lange nicht gesehen hat. Einerseits freut man sich, den andern wiederzusehen, aber andererseits ist so viel Zeit vergangen, dass die einstige Vertrautheit verschwunden ist.

Percival sieht noch beinahe genauso aus, wie damals, als Merlin das Letzte Mal mit ihm gesprochen hat und nur ein paar Falten um seine Augen herum, lassen erkennen, wie viel Zeit seitdem tatsächlich vergangen ist. Das war vor der Schlacht von Camlann, bei der alle erfahren haben, dass Merlin ein Zauberer ist und der Tag kommt Merlin vor, wie eine Erinnerung aus einem anderen Leben. Sein Blick wandert unweigerlich zu der langen Narbe an Percivals Hals, die von Percivals Kiefer bis zum Kragen seines Kettenhemdes reicht. Die Narbe stammt aus einer Schlacht gegen die Sachsen an der Grenze zu Tír-Mòr vor nicht einmal einem halben Jahr. Merlin ist dort gewesen und hat in einer seiner zahlreichen magischen Verkleidungen darüber gewacht, dass seinen Freunden nichts geschieht. Der Schwerthieb, der Percival diese Narbe beigebracht hat, hätte ihn ohne Merlins Eingreifen das Leben gekostet.

Merlin betritt seine Hütte und schließt die Tür hinter sich, während er Percival aufmerksam mustert. Er kann jedoch weder Misstrauen noch Furcht in Percivals Blick erkennen und dafür ist er ihm unglaublich dankbar. 

„Percival“, sagt Merlin schließlich mit einem schmalen, aber aufrichtigen Lächeln. „Es tut gut dich zu sehen. Wie hast du mich gefunden?“

Während Merlin auf eine Antwort wartet, geht er zur Kochstelle hinüber und legt das Kaninchen auf den Boden, bevor er den kleinen Weidenkorb mit den gesammelten Kräutern ebenfalls dort abstellt.

„Die Druiden haben mir gesagt, wo du bist“, entgegnet Percival. „Die Tür war nicht verschlossen, deshalb dachte ich, dass du nichts dagegen hast, wenn ich hier drin auf dich warte.“

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern und dreht Percival den Rücken zu, bevor er anfängt die Kräuter zum Trocknen an einige Schnüre zu binden, die neben der Kochstelle von der Decke herunterhängen.

„Schon in Ordnung. Warum bist du hier?”

„Arthur will mit dir reden.“

Merlin hält in seiner Bewegung inne, bevor ihm ein freudloses Lachen entfährt und er unweigerlich den Kopf schüttelt. „Jetzt will er mit mir reden”, sagt er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Percival, und bindet dann einige Stängel Kamille und Johanniskraut an einen weiteren Faden. Als er damit fertig ist, lässt er seine Hände sinken und dreht er sich zu Percival um. „Nach fünf Jahren hat er sich endlich dazu entschlossen, mit mir zu reden.“

Merlin hört den bitteren Ton in seiner Stimme und er sieht mit ein klein wenig Genugtuung, wie Percival das Gesicht verzieht.

„Er hat mich geschickt, um dich zurück zum Schloss zu bringen.“

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. „Warum sollte ich zurückkommen? Arthur hat mich aus Camelot verbannt, schon vergessen?“

„Und trotzdem bist du immer noch hier”, antwortet Percival mit einem vielsagenden Blick.

Merlin beißt die Zähne zusammen und wendet sich ab, ohne zu antworten. Er kann Arthur und Camelot nicht im Stich lassen, trotz allem, was passiert ist, auch wenn er sich manchmal wünscht, dass er es könnte.

Für einen Moment herrscht Stille, bis Percival mit leiser Stimme weiterspricht. „Weißt du, was vor vier Tagen gewesen ist?“

„Jeder Tag ist derselbe für mich”, antwortet Merlin ungerührt. „Vor vier Tagen war derselbe Tag, wie gestern.“

„Camelot hat vor vier Tagen Arthurs zehnjährige Regentschaft gefeiert.“

Merlins Blick ist starr auf die Wand seiner Hütte gerichtet. So viel Zeit ist vergangen, seit Arthur zum König gekrönt wurde. So viele Jahre, in denen sie nichts erreicht haben.

„Zehn Jahre“, sagt er tonlos. „Ist es wirklich schon so lange her?“ Merlin starrt noch einen Moment lang blicklos geradeaus, bevor er sich zwingt, nach dem kleinen Weidenkorb zu greifen und zu einem Regal an der anderen Seite der Hütte zu gehen.

„Nach den Feierlichkeiten ist Arthur zu Gaius’ alten Räumen gegangen“, erzählt Percival. „Leon hat ihn gesehen. Er war die ganze Nacht dort und am nächsten Morgen hat er mich rufen lassen und mir gesagt, dass ich dich suchen soll, um dich zurück zum Schloss zu bringen.“

Merlin stellt den Korb auf eines der Regalbretter und dreht sich dann zu Percival um, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Hat er dir auch gesagt, warum du mich zurückbringen sollst? Vielleicht hat er sich dazu entschieden, mich doch noch hinrichten zu lassen. Damals hat er zu mir gesagt, dass er mich umbringen wird, wenn er jemals wieder mein Gesicht sieht.“

Percival schnaubt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Arthur hat es nicht über sich gebracht, dich umzubringen, als wir bei der Schlacht von Camlann erfahren haben, dass du ein Zauberer bist. Und er könnte dich auch jetzt nicht umbringen. Als ich am Morgen nach den Feierlichkeiten bei ihm gewesen bin, waren seine Augen rot und geschwollen, so als ob er die ganze Nacht geweint hätte. Er bedauert, dass er dich verbannt hat, aber er ist zu stolz und zu stur gewesen, um es sich bisher einzugestehen.“

Merlins Blick wandert zu Boden und seine Kehle ist mit einem Mal wie zugeschnürt. Trotz der Zeit, die vergangen ist, hat er die Schlacht von Camlann noch immer erschreckend klar in Erinnerung. Und er wird die Wut und die Enttäuschung, die er in Arthurs Augen gesehen hat, niemals vergessen.

„Bitte, Merlin“, sagt Percival nach einem langen Moment eindringlich. „Komm mit mir zurück zum Schloss und rede mit Arthur. Gib ihm noch eine Chance. Auch wenn er fünf Jahre gebraucht hat, um einzusehen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat.“

„ Merlin seufzt und er schließt die Augen, während er versucht, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht auf das Pferd steigen wird, das Percival für ihn mitgebracht hat. Aber so sehr Merlin es auch versucht, er weiß, dass er, trotz allem was passiert ist, genau das tun wird, denn als Arthurs Diener wird er den Befehlen seines Königs immer folge leisten, so lange er lebt.

***

Es ist bereits dunkel, als Merlin an Percivals Seite auf die Tore des Schlosses zureitet. Sie haben beide die Kapuzen ihrer Mäntel tief ins Gesicht gezogen, um sich vor dem Regen zu schützen, der eingesetzt hat, als Camelots Türme im letzten Licht des Tages in Sicht gekommen sind. Die dunklen Wolken sind bereits den ganzen Tag über wie düstere Vorboten am Himmel entlang gezogen und Merlin spürt mehr und mehr ein seltsames Knistern in der Luft, das er nicht ganz einordnen kann. Früher wäre er nicht in der Lage gewesen so etwas überhaupt wahrzunehmen, aber während der Zeit, die er nach der Schlacht von Camlann bei den Druiden verbracht hat, ist ihm klar geworden, was es bedeutet, dass er Magie selbst ist. Seitdem sieht er die Welt um sich herum mit anderen Augen.

Die Wachen am Tor versperren ihnen mit ihren Speeren den Weg und lassen sie erst passieren, als Percival sich zu erkennen gibt und ihnen eine Parole nennt. Arthur steht kurz vor einem Krieg mit Odin, während er sich zur gleichen Zeit gegen die Sachsen an der Grenze zu Essetir zur Wehr setzen muss und man kann die Anspannung, die über Camelot liegt, beinahe spüren.

Im Schlosshof steigen Merlin und Percival von ihren Pferden, die ihnen von zwei Wachen abgenommen werden und Merlin sieht im Schein der Fackeln eine Gestalt die Treppe hinunter auf sie zukommen. Es ist Leon und Percival schlägt seine Kapuze zurück, als Leon vor ihnen stehen bleibt.

„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragt Percival leise und Merlin vermutet, dass er Arthur meint.

Leon wirft Percival einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Er hat seine Räume nicht verlassen, seit du losgeritten bist.“

Dann wandert Leons Blick zu Merlin. Er zögert einen Moment lang, doch dann nickt Leon knapp und Merlin wirft ihm ein gezwungenes Lächeln zu. Ihn und Leon hat nie die Art von Freundschaft verbunden, die er mit den anderen Rittern der Tafelrunde geteilt hat, aber er weiß, dass Leon ein guter Mensch ist. Arthur hat immer große Stücke auf ihn gehalten und Leon hat seine Loyalität zu Camelot unzählige Male unter Beweis gestellt. Er hat allerdings auch immer treu zu Uther gestanden und auf seinen Befehl hin mehr als einen Zauberer zum Scheiterhaufen geführt.

Percival und Leon tauschen einen kurzen Blick, bevor Leon abermals nickt und Percival Merlin daraufhin bedeutet ihm zu folgen. Die Korridore des Schlosses werden nur von vereinzelten Fackeln an den Wänden erhellt und auf ihrem Weg die Treppen hinauf begegnen sie niemanden. Merlin ist dankbar dafür, denn der Weg durch die Gänge des Schlosses bringt bereits genug schmerzliche Erinnerungen mit sich.

Als er und Percival die Gemächer des Königs erreichen, versperren ihnen erneut zwei Wachen mit aufgerichteten Speeren den Weg. Merlin beachtet sie jedoch kaum und er hört Percivals Worte nur undeutlich, während er auf das dunkle Holz der schweren Eichenholztür starrt. Schließlich treten die Wachen bei Seite und die Tür wird geöffnet.

Merlin wendet seinen Blick mit etwas Mühe von der Tür ab und dreht den Kopf zu Percival, der ihm aufmunternd zunickt. Merlin zögert daraufhin noch einen Moment lang, bevor er einmal tief durchatmet und dann Arthurs Gemächer betritt.

Im Inneren ist es dunkel und das kleine Feuer, das im Kamin vor sich hin flackert, schafft es nur den Raum spärlich zu erhellen. Merlin bleibt unschlüssig mitten im Zimmer stehen und er braucht einen Augenblick, bis er Arthur im Halbdunkel ausmachen kann. Er steht in einem dunklen Hemd und einer Hose mit dem Rücken zu Merlin vor dem großen Fenster hinter dem Tisch, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Die Tür wird hinter Merlin wieder geschlossen, aber Arthur reagiert nicht, sondern sieht weiterhin nach draußen in den Schlosshof hinunter.

Merlin bleibt unschlüssig stehen, während er überlegt, was er sagen soll. Er hat sich diesen Moment in den vergangenen fünf Jahren unzählige Male vorgestellt und sich ausgemalt, was er sagen würde, aber jetzt, da es so weit ist, weiß er nicht wo er anfangen soll.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du tatsächlich kommen würdest.“

„ Arthurs Worte durchbrechen die Stille und sein Blick bleibt noch für einen weiteren Moment durch das Fenster nach draußen gerichtet, bevor er sich schließlich zu Merlin umdreht. Der schwache Schein des Feuers wirft flackernde Schatten auf Arthurs Gesicht und er sieht erschöpft und abgehetzt aus. Merlin kann selbst im Halbdunkel des Zimmers die dunklen Ringe unter Arthurs Augen erkennen und die dunkelblonden Bartstoppeln auf seinem Gesicht machen deutlich, dass er sich seit Tagen nicht rasiert hat.

Merlin schluckt schwer, als er Arthur so sieht und er beginnt zu verstehen, warum Percival und Leon sich Sorgen machen.

„Ich habe dir einmal gesagt, dass ich gerne bis zu meinem Lebensende dein Diener sein möchte“, antwortet Merlin leise. „Du hast dich dafür entschieden, dass du mich nicht mehr an deiner Seite haben willst.“

„ Artur sieht ihn mit einem harten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. „Du hast mir ins Gesicht gelogen, zehn Jahre lang! Was hast du denn geglaubt, wie ich reagieren würde, wenn ich es herausfinde?“

„Ich wollte es dir sagen, so viele Male“, sagt Merlin mit einem hilflosen Kopfschütteln, aber Arthur schnaubt leise.

„Warum hast du es dann nicht getan? Hast du wirklich erwartet, dass ich dich hinrichten lassen würde, so wie mein Vater es getan hätte?“

„Am Anfang, ja”, antwortet Merlin wahrheitsgemäß. „Nachdem du Mordred geholfen hast aus Camelot zu fliehen, nicht mehr. Aber ich konnte es nicht riskieren, dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich musste an deiner Seite bleiben, damit ich dich beschützen konnte. Wenn du mich verbannt hättest - was du ja auch getan hast, als du herausgefunden hast, dass ich ein Zauberer bin - dann hätte ich dir nicht mehr helfen können die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen.“

Arthur legt die Stirn in Falten und sein Blick wandert mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck zu Boden. „Morgana hat von einer Prophezeiung gesprochen, als ich ihr in Camlann gegenübergestanden bin. Sie hat mich den Einstigen und Künftigen König genannt.“

Arthur sieht wieder auf und Merlin nickt. Wie lange hat er darauf gewartet Arthur endlich alles erklären zu können, aber jetzt, da der Moment gekommen ist, fürchtet er sich davor, wie Arthur auf die Wahrheit reagieren wird. Dennoch holt Merlin tief Luft und beginnt zu erzählen.

„Es gibt eine Prophezeiung, dass der Einstige und Künftige König alle Königreiche Albions vereinen wird. Er wird eine goldene Ära des Friedens und des Wohlstandes einläuten und Magie zurück in das Land bringen. Doch das kann ihm nur mit Emrys an seiner Seite gelingen, dem mächtigsten Zauberer, der jemals leben wird.“

„Und der bist du”, stellt Arthur tonlos fest.

Merlin nickt erneut. „Ja. Die Druiden nennen mich Emrys. Es bedeutet unsterblich.“

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauchen nach oben und sieht Merlin skeptisch an. „Bist du das? Unsterblich?“

„Ich weiß es nicht”, antworte Merlin mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich habe es nie ausprobiert.“

„Das war vermutlich eine kluge Entscheidung”, entgegnet Arthur und Merlin muss unweigerlich schmunzeln. Dann mustert er Arthur abwartend, während Arthur tief durchatmet und dann kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelt.

„Du bist also der mächtigste Zauberer, der jemals leben wird, und du bist all die Jahre über mein persönlicher Diener gewesen, weil eine Prophezeiung es von dir verlangt hat.“

Merlin macht den Mund auf, um Arthur zu sagen, dass das nicht der Grund gewesen ist, aber er zögert. Er will Arthur nicht mehr anlügen. „Am Anfang war das der Grund, warum ich als dein Diener in Camelot geblieben bin, ja”, gibt er schließlich zu. „Aber dann habe ich erkannt, was für ein großartiger Mensch du bist und ich habe angefangen, von ganzem Herzen an dich zu glauben. Das tue ich immer noch. Wenn es jemand schaffen kann, Albion zu vereinen und diese goldene Zukunft zu erschaffen, dann bist du es.“

Arthur lacht freundlos auf und schüttelt den Kopf, während er die Arme zu einer hilflosen Geste ausbreitet. „Anscheinend nicht. Camelot und die benachbarten Königreiche sind zerstrittener denn je. Es kommt mir so vor, als würden wir seit Ewigkeiten Krieg gegeneinander führen.“

„ „Aber es ist noch nicht zu spät”, widerspricht Merlin. „Es kann immer noch Frieden geben und Magie kann wieder frei sein.“

Arthurs Blick verdüstert sich. „Wie kann ich Magie vertrauen, wenn sie mir alles genommen hat, was ich je geliebt habe? Meine Mutter wurde von einem Zauberer getötet, genauso wie mein Vater und meine Schwester hat versucht, mich umzubringen, nachdem sie gelernt hat Magie zu benutzen. Ganz zu schweigen von Morgause und all den Zauberern, die Camelot über die Jahre hinweg angegriffen und unzählige meiner Ritter getötet haben.“

„Morgana hat sich nicht wegen ihrer Magie gegen dich gestellt”, erwidert Merlin. „Sie hatte schreckliche Angst vor Uther, nachdem ihre Kräfte erwacht sind und ihr klar geworden ist, dass sie Magie besitzt. Sie hat ihn dafür verabscheut, dass er in seinem blinden Hass Unschuldige getötet hat, und sie hat dich dafür gehasst, dass du dich nie offen gegen deinen Vater gestellt hast. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass sie nur dann frei sein könnte, wenn sie euch beide umbringt und selbst auf dem Thron sitzt. Morgause und Nimueh wollten Uther dafür leiden sehen, dass er ihre Schwestern, die Hohepriesterinnen der dreifaltigen Göttin, getötet hat. Und alle anderen Zauberer, die Camelot über die Jahre hinweg angegriffen haben, wollten Rache für ihre Liebsten, die von Uther der Zauberei beschuldigt und auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt wurden.”

Arthur hat den Blick abermals zu Boden gerichtet und Merlin muss ein Mal tief durchatmen, um sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen, bevor er weitersprechen kann.

„Deine Mutter wurde nicht von einem Zauberer getötet. Dein Vater ist schuld an ihrem Tod, weil er nicht auf Nimueh und Gaius gehört hat, als sie versucht haben, ihn zu warnen. Er hat Nimueh darum gebeten, Magie zu benutzen, damit deine Mutter schwanger werden konnte, obwohl Nimueh und Gaius ihm gesagt haben, dass ein Leben geopfert werden müsste, um ein anderes Leben zu erschaffen. Alles, was Morgause dir damals in ihrem Schloss erzählt hat, ist die Wahrheit gewesen, abgesehen davon, dass niemand vorhersehen konnte, dass deine Mutter für dich sterben würde.“

„ Arthur antwortet nicht und Merlin zögert einen Moment, bevor er schließlich weiterspricht. „Und dein Vater wurde von Morgana getötet. Der Zauberer Dragoon, den du nach Camelot gebracht hast, um Uther zu retten, hat alles versucht, aber Morgana hat ihn überlistet. Sie hat den Anhänger an Uthers Kette mit einem Zauber belegt und der Heilzauber, mit dem Dragoon Uther retten wollte, wurde dadurch ins Gegenteil umgekehrt und hat ihn stattdessen getötet.“

Arthurs Blick bleibt noch für einen Moment auf den Boden, bevor er die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht. Er schüttelt den Kopf, während er aufsieht. „Wie kannst du das wissen? Du warst überhaupt nicht in Camelot, als mein Vater…“ Arthur bricht ab, als er schließlich nach all den Jahren eins und eins zusammenzählt und er schließt die Augen, während er die Zähne zusammenbeißt. „Du hattest immer irgendetwas Wichtiges zu tun, wenn Dragoon aufgetaucht ist. Du warst nie da, wenn er da war, weil du Dragoon warst.“

Arthur fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und dreht sich dann wieder zum Fenster um. Er lässt den Kopf hängen und es fällt Merlin schwer, in dem Mann vor ihm den einst so stolzen und kraftvollen König zu sehen.

„Es tut mir leid, Arthur”, sagt Merlin schließlich mit heiserer Stimme. Arthur endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen, sollte befreiend sein, aber das ist es nicht. „Ich dachte, wenn ich Uther mit Magie das Leben rette, dann würdest du erkennen, dass Magie selbst nicht böse ist und du hattest mir dein Wort gegeben, die Gesetze zu ändern, damit Magie nicht länger unter Strafen stehen würde. Als mir klar wurde, was Morgana getan hat, war es schon zu spät und ich konnte deinen Vater nicht mehr retten.“

Arthur schnaubt verächtlich und dreht sich wieder zu Merlin um. „Ich wette, du hast dich insgeheim darüber gefreut, dass er gestorben ist.“

„Das ist nicht wahr!”, antwortet Merlin energisch. „Ich wollte ihm das Leben retten, deinetwegen. Ganz gleich, was Uther getan hat, er war immer noch dein Vater und du hast ihn geliebt. Und aus diesem Grund habe ich dich auch davon abgehalten ihn umzubringen, nachdem Morgause dir erzählt hat, wie deine Mutter gestorben ist.“

Arthur antwortet nicht. Stattdessen dreht er sich wieder zum Fenster um und stützt sich mit den Händen auf dem Mauervorsprung dort ab.

Merlin betrachtet Arthur im schwachen Schein des flackernden Feuers, aber er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll und eine beklemmende Stille breitet sich zwischen ihnen aus.

Schließlich richtet sich Arthur wieder auf, den Blick immer noch nach draußen in die Nacht gerichtet. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich Percival geschickt habe, um dich zurückzubringen.“

Merlin schluckt schwer. „Dann werde ich wieder gehen“, antwortet er, aber Arthur geht nicht darauf ein, sondern redet stattdessen weiter.

„Ich dachte, wenn ich nur mit dir reden könnte, dann würde sich alles ändern. Dann könnten wir die letzten fünf Jahre einfach vergessen.“

Merlin sieht zu Boden und er weiß genau, was Arthur meint. „Als ich bei den Druiden gelebt habe, kurz nachdem du mich verbannt hast, habe ich jeden Tag auf einen Reiter aus Camelot gewartet”, sagt er mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Mit jedem Monat, der vergangen ist, habe ich die Hoffnung ein wenig mehr aufgegeben. Und nachdem ein Jahr vergangen war und dann noch eins, ist mir klar geworden, dass du mir niemals verziehen würdest, weil du mich zu sehr dafür hasst, dass ich dich angelogen habe.“

Arthur dreht sich wieder zu Merlin um. „Ich habe dich nie gehasst”, sagt er leise. „Ich war nur… so unglaublich wütend, dass du mir nicht genug vertraut hast, um mir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Jeder, dem ich vertraut habe, hat mich betrogen. Zuerst Lancelot und Guinevere, dann Agravaine und Morgana und dann auch noch du.“

„Es tut mir so leid, Arthur“, sagt Merlin mit rauer Stimme und dieses Mal nickt Arthur kaum merklich.

„Ich weiß“, antwortet er tonlos. „Aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Es ist zu spät.“

Die Worte klingen resigniert, so als ob sich Arthur bereits damit abgefunden hätte und Merlin kann es kaum ertragen, ihn so zu sehen. Sie haben viele Fehler gemacht, zu viele, als dass sich alles zum Guten hätte wenden können, aber sie sind beide immer noch hier und Merlin weigert sich einfach zu glauben, dass alles verloren sein soll, jetzt, da er wieder hier im Schloss ist und Arthur ihm gesagt hat, dass er ihn nicht hasst.

„Es muss nicht zu spät sein”, sagt Merlin deshalb und schüttelt mit neuer Entschlossenheit den Kopf. „Wir können die Prophezeiung immer noch erfüllen. Wir haben immer noch Zeit.“

Arthur legt den Kopf schief und sieht Merlin zweifelnd an. „Glaubst du das wirklich? Wie kannst du immer noch Hoffnung haben, nach allem, was passiert ist?“

„Es gibt immer Hoffnung”, sagt Merlin entschieden, bevor er ein paar Schritt auf Arthur zugeht. „Du musst nur daran glauben. Du musst an dich glauben. Ich glaube an dich.“

Arthur schüttelt müde den Kopf. „Warum?“

Merlin zögert einen Moment lang. Er hat Arthur heute bereits viele Dinge erzählt, die er all die Jahre über für sich behalten hat, aber ein Geheimnis ist ihm noch geblieben. Wenn es allerdings auch nur die geringste Chance gibt, dass sie doch noch alles zum Guten wenden können, dann muss Merlin sie ergreifen. Das ist er Arthur und ganz Albion schuldig.

„Weil ich dich liebe“, sagt Merlin deshalb mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Das habe ich immer.“

Arthur starrt ihn für einen Augenblick vollkommen reglos an, bevor er schließlich anfängt zu lachen.

Merlin beißt die Zähne zusammen. „Das ist nicht lustig“, sagt er, aber Arthur wirft die Hände in die Luft.

„Doch, ist es“, entgegnet er zynisch. „Sie uns doch an! Wir sind endlich hier und reden miteinander, nachdem wir uns so viele Jahre lang gegenseitig angelogen haben!“

Merlin will etwas Scharfes erwidern, doch dann wird ihm bewusst, was Arthur gerade gesagt hat.

„Was meinst du damit, dass wir uns _gegenseitig_ angelogen haben?“, fragt er verwirrt.

Arthur schüttelt mit einem traurigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht den Kopf. „Ich habe dich von dem Tag an geliebt, als du aus dem vergifteten Kelch getrunken hast, um mir das Leben zu retten. Niemand hat jemals zuvor so etwas für mich getan, jedenfalls nicht, ohne, dass er etwas dafür gewollt hätte, oder es ihm befohlen worden ist. Ich hatte nur einfach nie den Mut dazu mir selbst einzugestehen, wie viel du mir bedeutest geschweige denn es dir zu sagen.“

Merlin starrt Arthur vollkommen entgeistert an. „Du… du liebst mich?“

„Ja, du Idiot, das tue ich”, antwortet Arthur mit einem Schnauben, während er Merlin jedoch mit einem nachsichtigen Blick betrachtet.

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. Er kann nicht glauben, was er da gerade hört. „Aber, was ist mit Gwen?“

„Gwen war etwas Besonderes”, entgegnet Arthur leise. „Sie war so gütig und sanftmütig und so stark. Es war einfach, sie zu lieben. Und ich habe sie aufrichtig geliebt. Es hat wehgetan, als ich sie verbannt habe, aber dich wegzuschicken, hat mir das Herz gebrochen.“

Merlin sieht ihn traurig an und schüttelt den Kopf. „Gwen hat dich nie verraten und Lancelot auch nicht. Gwen hatte Gefühle für Lancelot, aber sie hat sich für dich entschieden. Morgana hat sie verzaubert, damit sie dich verrät und der Lancelot, der zurückgekommen ist, war nicht real, sondern nur ein Abbild.”

Arthur presst die Lippen zusammen und nickt knapp. „So etwas in der Art habe ich mir bereits gedacht. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich ihr erlaubt habe, nach Camelot zurückzukommen und warum ich sie am Ende geheiratet habe. Aber bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie gestorben ist, hat ihr Herz immer Lancelot gehört. Genauso wie meines immer dir gehören wird.”

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht da war”, sagt Merlin und seine Stimme bricht ab.

Als ihn die Nachricht erreicht hat, dass Gwen bei der Geburt ihres ersten Sohnes zusammen mit dem Baby gestorben ist, hat Merlin mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Es war ein schwarzer Tag für Camelot. Gwen ist eine großartige Königin gewesen, aber noch viel mehr als das, ist sie vom ersten Tag an Merlins Freundin gewesen. Zweifellos hat sie versucht, Arthur ins Gewissen zu reden, nachdem er Merlin verbannt hat, aber Merlin weiß nur zu gut, wie bemerkenswert stur Arthur sein kann, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat.

„Was tun wir jetzt?“, fragt Merlin schließlich und Arthur sieht ihn verständnislos an.

„Was meinst du?“

„Das kann es nicht gewesen sein”, entgegnet Merlin. „Wir sind endlich hier, zusammen, nach allem, was passiert ist. Wir haben so viel Zeit verschwendet. Lass uns nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden.”

Arthur mustert Merlin zweifelnd. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass wir immer noch versuchen könnten die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen?”

Merlin nickt. „Ja, wir haben immer noch Zeit. Ich kann dir verzeihen, dass du mich verbannt hast, wenn du mir verzeihen kannst, dass ich dich angelogen habe.”

Ein schmales Lächeln erscheint auf Arthurs Lippen. „Ich habe dir schon vor Jahren verziehen. Es war nur einfacher, an meiner Wut festzuhalten, anstatt mir einzugestehen, wie sehr ich dich an jedem Tag vermisst habe.”

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich nie wieder von deiner Seite weiche, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du mich nie wieder wegschicken wirst.”

Arthur schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf. „Das ist einfach“, antwortet er. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es ertragen könnte, dich noch einmal zu verlieren. Ich habe mich noch nie so alleine gefühlt, wie in den vergangenen fünf Jahren.”

Merlin geht die letzten Schritte auf Arthur zu, bis er direkt vor ihm steht. „Dann lass uns vergessen, was passiert ist. Lass uns noch einmal von vorne anfangen. Heb die Gesetze auf, die Magie unter Strafe stellen, ernenn mich zum Hofzauberer und lass uns ganz Albion vereinen, zusammen, Seite an Seite, so wie es von Anfang an hätte sein sollen.”

Arthur sieht Merlin ungläubig an. „Du bist verrückt.”

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst. „Schon möglich. Also, was denkst du?“

„Ich denke, dass ich dich jetzt küssen werde.“

Arthur überwindet den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und umfängt Merlins Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Seine Lippen sind warm und sanft und Merlin ist für einen Augenblick lang vollkommen überfordert. Er hat so viele Jahre von diesem Augenblick geträumt, aber nie zu hoffen gewagt, dass Arthur seine Gefühle erwidern könnte, oder dass sie jemals zusammen sein könnten.

Schließlich entfährt Merlin ein erstickter Laut und er zieht Arthur fester an sich, als eine Flut von Gefühlen auf ihn einströmt. Er presst sich Arthur verzweifelt entgegen und versucht ihm so nahe wie möglich zu kommen, um ihn nie wieder loslassen zu müssen. Arthur scheint es nicht anders zu gehen und der Kuss wird stürmischer, während Arthur seine Finger in Merlins Haaren vergräbt.

Arthur so nahe zu sein und seinen Körper so dicht an seinem zu spüren, lässt Merlin jeden klaren Gedanken verlieren. Nichts ist mehr wichtig, außer diesem Moment, und Merlin hat das Gefühl, dass ein Teil von ihm, der immer zum Greifen nah, aber doch unerreichbar gewesen ist, endlich dort ist, wo er hingehört.

Als Merlin mit einem Mal mit den Kniekehlen gegen etwas stößt, entfährt ihm schließlich ein überraschtes Keuchen. Ein kurzer Blick sagt ihm jedoch, dass es das Bett ist und dass Arthur ihn, ohne dass er es bemerkt hat, durch den halben Raum geschoben hat.

Arthur bewahrt Merlin davor, rückwärts auf die Matratze zu fallen, indem er ihn festhält. Dann löst er den Kuss wieder und seine Finger beginnen an Merlin Kleidern zu zerren.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie lange ich das hier schon tun wollte”, sagt er atemlos.

Merlin grinst kurz, während er sich seinen ledernen Mantel von den Schultern streift, ihn zu Boden fallen lässt und sich dann sein Hemd über den Kopf zieht. Er kann es kaum erwarten, Arthurs Körper ohne den störenden Stoff unter seinen Fingern zu spüren.

„Oh, da irrst du dich“, antwortet er. „Ich wollte das hier mindestens genauso lange, wie du.“

Arthur scheint ihm zu glauben, denn er beeilt sich damit sich sein eigenes Hemd auszuziehen. Merlin greift derweil nach der Schnürung von Arthurs Hose und einen Moment später, zieht er Arthur wieder an sich, um ihn ungestüm zu küssen.

Als sie es schließlich geschafft haben, sich die Kleider auszuziehen, klettert Merlin auf das Bett und zieht Arthur mit sich. Er bewegt sich auf den Ellbogen rückwärts und Arthur folgt ihm, bis er über Merlin kniet und seinen Mund erneut mit einem heißen Kuss verschließt. Merlin lässt seine Finger über Arthurs Rücken hinunter wandern, während er sich vollends in ihm verliert. Seine Fingerspitzen gleiten dabei über zahlreiche Narben, manche alt und vertraut, andere wiederum neu und unbekannt und es versetzt Merlin einen Stich, dass er nicht da gewesen ist, um Arthur vor diesen Verletzungen zu bewahren.

Schließlich erreichen seine Hände Arthurs Hintern und Merlin hebt seine Hüften an, während er Arthur festhält. Er wird mit einem lauten Stöhnen von Arthur dafür belohnt und Arthur unterbricht ihren Kuss, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Merlin sieht ihn an und er kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass das hier tatsächlich passiert. Arthurs Augen sind dunkel vor Lust und im schwachen Schein des Feuers sieht Merlin, dass seine Lippen und Wangen gerötet sind. Seiner Meinung nach hat Arthur nie begehrenswerter ausgesehen und er kann es kaum erwarten, Arthur in sich zu spüren.

„Hast du das schon mal gemacht? Mit einem Mann, meine ich?“, fragt er leise und Arthur nickt atemlos.

„Ja, vor einer Ewigkeit. Mit einem der Ritter.“

Merlin sieht ihn fragend an und Arthur will seinem Blick ausweichen, aber Merlin umfängt sein Gesicht mit den Händen und hält ihn fest. „Keine Geheimnisse mehr.”

Arthur stöhnt genervt auf und rollt mit den Augen. „Es war Leon, in Ordnung? Ich war sechzehn.“

Merlin kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und Arthur sieht ihn herausfordernd an. „Und was ist mit dir?“

„Gwaine“, antwortet Merlin, etwas verlegen.

Arthur grinst triumphierend. „Ich wusste es.“

„Ach ja?“, fragt Merlin erstaunt, aber Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Na ja, nicht direkt“, meint er. „Aber ich habe es vermutet. Er war ziemlich besitzergreifend, was dich anging.”

„Genug davon“, sagt Merlin schließlich entschieden und zieht Arthur wieder zu sich hinunter, um ihn erneut zu küssen.

Nach einem Moment ist Arthur derjenige, der sein Becken gegen Merlin bewegt und sie stöhnen beide erstickt in den Kuss. Es fühlt sich einfach zu gut an und Merlin kann nicht anders, als ebenfalls seine Hüften zu bewegen.

Arthur löst den Kuss und stöhnt laut auf. „Halt still, oder das hier ist vorbei, bevor es richtig angefangen hat“, sagt er nach Luft schnappend, aber er macht keine Anstalten, seine eigenen Bewegungen einzustellen.

„Du hast damit angefangen“, antwortet Merlin und stöhnt laut auf.

Arthur entfährt ein Schnauben. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach ...“, beginnt er und Merlin nickt augenblicklich.

„Gute Idee.“

Ihre Lippen treffen sich wieder, während sie sich schneller gegeneinander bewegen. Merlin hat die Augen geschlossen und er hört das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen, während seine ganze Welt auf die Lust, die durch seine Körper pulsiert, zusammenschrumpft. Sein Höhepunkt reißt ihn unvermittelt mit sich und er stöhnt laut auf und streckt den Kopf nach hinten, als sich sein ganzer Körper anspannt. Arthur kommt beinahe im selben Moment und Merlin hört sein lautes Stöhnen dicht neben seinem Ohr.

Als der Augenblick vorüber ist, lässt Arthur den Kopf nach vorne fallen und legt seine Stirn auf Merlins Schulter, während sie beide versuchen, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Schließlich spürt Merlin Arthurs Lippen auf seinem Schlüsselbein, bevor Arthur den Kopf hebt und Merlin direkt in die Augen sieht. „Ich liebe dich.“

Merlin lächelt glücklich und er legt eine Hand an Arthurs Gesicht, um ihm ein paar Strähnen seiner blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. „Und ich liebe dich.“

Dann zieht Merlin Arthur sanft zu sich hinunter und küsst ihn. Dieses Mal ist der Kuss zärtlich und jetzt, da sie nicht mehr von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt werden, bewegen sich ihre Lippen langsam und ohne Hast.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endet der Kuss, und Arthur legt sich neben Merlin, den Kopf auf einer Hand abstützt, während er Merlin einfach nur betrachtet. Merlin lässt seine Finger derweil über Arthurs Hals wandern und schließlich über seine Brust und die lange Narbe, die sich von Arthurs Brustbein bis über seine Rippen erstreckt. Das Feuer im Kamin wirft nur ein wenig Licht bis zum Bett hinüber, aber Merlin kann sehen, dass die Haut dunkler ist und er spürt das unebene Narbengewebe unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Die Narbe zeugt davon, dass Arthur überlebt hat und immer noch hier ist, aber um ein Haar wäre alles anders gekommen.

„Woran denkst du?”, fragt Arthur leise und Merlin schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Morgana hätte dich in Camlann fast getötet. Als ich gesehen habe, wie sie mit dem Schwert über dir stand, dachte ich, ich wäre zu spät gekommen.“

„Das bist du aber nicht.“ Arthur legt Merlin seine Hand an die Wange und streicht mit dem Daumen sanft darüber. „Du hast mich an diesem Tag gerettet. Du hast uns alle gerettet.“

„Nicht alle“, antwortet Merlin mit belegter Stimme und er schluckt schwer, als er an Gwaine denkt, den Morgana an diesem Tag getötet hat.

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Das war nicht deine Schuld. Du hast alles getan, was du konntest. Denk ja nichts anderes.“

Merlin nickt knapp, aber er schafft es nicht, die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben, bis Arthur ihn sanft über sich zieht und ihn erneut küsst.

Ein ersticktes Seufzen entfährt Merlin und er legt all die Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit der letzten fünf Jahre in diesen Kuss. Arthur klammert sich an ihn und hält Merlin fest, während er den Kuss verzweifelt erwidert. Mit einem Mal ist das Verlangen, Arthur so nahe wie möglich zu kommen, wieder da und reißt Merlin erneut mit sich. Arthur scheint es ebenfalls zu spüren, denn er lässt seine Finger rastlos über Merlins Körper wandern, während er seine Becken anhebt, und sich Merlin entgegen drückt.

Merlin stöhnt in Arthurs Mund, bevor er den Kuss löst. „Bitte sag mir, dass du irgendein Öl hier hast“, sagt er mit rauer Stimme.

Arthur nickt atemlos. „In der Schublade im Nachttisch.“

Merlin richtet sich auf und beugt sich hinüber, doch die Schublade öffnet sich bereits, bevor er sie erreichen kann und eine kleine Phiole mit Öl fliegt wie von selbst in Merlins Hand. Er weiß, dass seine Augen golden aufgeleuchtet haben und er hält inne, bevor sein Blick zu Arthur zurückwandert.

„Tut mir leid. Meine Magie hat manchmal ein Eigenleben, besonders in Bezug auf dich“, sagt er zögerlich, doch er kann kein Anzeichen von Angst oder Abscheu in Arthurs Augen erkennen.

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt. „Es muss dir nicht leidtun. Deine Magie ist ein Teil von dir. Ich will dich nicht anlügen, es ist… seltsam es zu sehen, und ein Teil von mir hat Angst vor dir, aber ich weiß, dass du es bist und dass du ich dir vertrauen kann.“

Merlin spürt ein unsagbares Gefühl der Freude in sich aufsteigen und ein Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Für einen Moment hat er befürchtet, alles zunichtegemacht zu haben, aber er hätte mehr Vertrauen in Arthur haben sollen.

Merlin öffnet den Stopper der Phiole und lässt etwas von dem Öl in seine Handfläche laufen, bevor er nach Arthurs Erektion greift. Arthur stöhnt leise auf, als Merlins Finger langsam auf und ab gleiten und seine Augen fallen zu.

Als Arthurs Stöhnen immer lauter wird, lässt Merlin ihn wieder los und verteilt den Rest des Öls über seine eigenen Finger. Anschließend lehnt er sich nach vorne und bewegt eine Hand hinter sich, um sich für Arthur vorzubereiten.

Arthur lässt seine Hände an Merlins Oberschenkeln entlang wandern und greift schließlich nach Merlins Erektion, was Merlin ein heiseres Stöhnen entlockt. „Arthur.“

„Ich bin hier“, antwortet Arthur. „Ich werde immer hier sein.“

Merlin zieht seine Finger wieder zurück, da er es keinen Moment mehr länger aushält, und stützt sich auf dem Bett ab, bevor er sein Becken anhebt und sich auf Arthur hinunter sinken lässt. Er stöhnt laut auf, als er Arthur in sich spürt und er weiß, dass er sich nicht annähernd genug vorbereitet hat, aber er spürt keinen Schmerz. Seine Haut kribbelt am ganzen Körper und er ist sich sicher, dass seine Magie dafür sorgt, dass nichts als Lust und Verlangen durch seine Adern strömen, als er anfängt, sich zu bewegen.

„Langsam, du wirst dir wehtun“, sagt Arthur besorgt, aber Merlin schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, werde ich nicht und ich kann nicht anders. Ich brauche dich zu sehr.“

Merlins Bewegungen werden schneller und als er Arthurs staunenden Blick sieht, weiß er, dass seine Augen erneut golden schimmern. Er spürt, wie seine Magie nach Arthur greift, aber er kann nichts dagegen tun. Arthur keucht erstickt auf und seine Augen weiten sich, als er Merlins Magie in der Luft um sie herum ebenfalls zu spüren scheint. Seine Hände greifen nach Merlin und Arthur zieht ihn zu sich hinunter. Ihre Lippen treffen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und Arthur klammert sich an Merlin, bevor er sie beide auf dem Bett herum rollt.

Als Merlin auf dem Rücken liegt, geht Arthur auf die Knie und Merlin schlingt seine Beine um Arthurs Hüften. Dann stößt Arthur mit schnellen Bewegungen in ihn und die Luft um sie herum beginnt zu knistern, während das Feuer im Kamin hell aufflackert. Ein scharfer Windstoß fegt durch das Zimmer und schimmernde, goldene Linien aus purer Magie tanzen über Arthurs Haut. Merlin starrt wie gebannt zu Arthur hinauf und nach ein paar weiteren harten Stößen sieht er, wie Arthurs Augen zufallen und sich sein ganzer Körper anspannt. Als Arthur mit einem lauten Stöhnen seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, sieht Merlin gerade noch, wie Arthurs Haut golden schimmert und die Flammen des Feuers im Kamin scharf nach oben zügeln, bevor Merlin die Augen schließt und ebenfalls kommt. Für einen Moment sieht er nur gleißendes Licht und er spürt nichts anderes als Arthur, bevor der Strom der Magie um sie herum langsam wieder verebbt.

Merlin öffnet die Augen, während er versucht, wieder zu Atem zu kommen und im Schein des nun wieder munter vor sich hin flackernden Kaminfeuers, sieht er Arthur über sich, der ihn mit einem Ausdruck offener Verwunderung ansieht. Ein glückliches Lächeln tritt auf Merlins Gesicht und Arthur erwidert das Lächeln. Merlin spürt noch immer die Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die sanft pulsiert und er wünscht sich, dass er Arthur für immer so nahe sein könnte, doch das Gefühl verblasst mit jedem Augenblick ein wenig mehr.

Schließlich holt Arthur tief Luft und nachdem er sich wieder aus Merlin zurückgezogen hat, legt er sich neben ihn, seinen Kopf auf Merlins Schulter gebettet. Merlin hebt eine Hand und streicht Arthur über die Haare, während Arthur einen Arm über Merlins Brust legt und sich eng an ihn schmiegt.

„Morgen will ich, dass du mir alles erzählst, was damals wirklich passiert ist”, sagt Arthur schließlich leise und seine Stimme vibriert an Merlins Brust. „Alles, was ich nicht weiß.“

Merlin nickt. „Das werde ich“, verspricht er. „Und dann werden wir versuchen doch noch alles zum Guten zu wenden. Gemeinsam.”

Arthur hebt seinen Kopf ein wenig, damit er Merlin ansehen kann. „Gemeinsam“, sagt er und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, fühlt Merlin Hoffnung, wenn er an den nächsten Morgen denkt.


	3. Der Ruf der Magie

## II. Der Ruf der Magie

Merlin wacht langsam auf, als er spürt, wie sich ein warmer Körper vor ihm bewegt. Für einen Moment weiß er nicht, wo er ist, doch dann kommen die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht zurück.

Als er die Augen einen Spalt breit öffnet, blinzelt er gegen helles Sonnenlicht im Zimmer und er schließt die Augen wieder und zieht stattdessen Arthur, der vor ihm liegt, fester an sich. Flüchtig fragt er sich, warum das Bett unter ihm so hart ist, aber er schiebt den Gedanken als unwichtig bei Seite und vergräbt sein Gesicht in Arthurs Haaren. Er will noch nicht aufwachen und sich dem neuen Tag stellen. Er weiß zwar, dass er das irgendwann tun muss, und dass wohl schon bald jemand kommen wird, um den König zu wecken - sein persönlicher Diener höchst wahrscheinlich - aber solange das nicht das Fall ist, will Merlin Arthur noch ein wenig länger in seinen Armen halten und den Moment genießen, ohne an die Welt dort draußen denken zu müssen.

Arthur bewegt sich ein weiteres Mal in Merlins Armen und er versucht offenbar, sich umzudrehen. Merlin murrt leise, bevor er auf dem Bett ein Stück nach hinten rutscht, um Arthur etwas Platz zu geben, doch die Matratze unter ihm ist plötzlich zu Ende. Im nächsten Moment landet Merlin unsanft auf dem harten Steinboden. Die Decke, die über ihm und Arthur gelegen hat und die Merlin unbewusst festgehalten und mit sich gezogen hat, tut wenig, um seinen Sturz abzufangen, und Merlin stöhnt schmerzerfüllt auf, bevor er die Augen öffnet. Anstatt jedoch die weinroten Vorhänge des Himmelbettes vor sich zu sehen, findet er sich einigen Truhen und Bücherstapeln gegenüber, die unter einem schlichten, schmalen Holzbett liegen. Bevor er sich allerdings einen Reim auf all das machen kann, hört er Schritte und eine Holztür hinter ihm wird knarzend geöffnet.

„Merlin, ich habe schon drei Mal nach dir gerufen. Du willst doch nicht an deinem ersten Tag als persönlicher Diener des Prinzen zu… Oh.“

Merlin kann nicht glauben, dass er Gaius‘ Stimme hinter sich gehört hat, denn das ist vollkommen unmöglich. Gaius ist vor drei Jahren gestorben. Als Merlin sich jedoch umdreht, sieht er wahrhaftig Gaius vor sich stehen.

Der alte Hofarzt hat die geöffnete Tür in der Hand und er starrt Merlin mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. Erst jetzt wird Merlin sich wirklich bewusst, wo er sich befindet und obwohl er nicht begreifen kann, wie das möglich ist, liegt er in seinem alten Zimmer in Gaius‘ Räumen neben seinem alten Bett auf dem Boden.

„Merlin, was zum…“, grummelt Arthur, der immer noch auf dem Bett liegt, doch er bricht unvermittelt ab.

Merlin versucht hastig, sich aufzusetzen, wobei ihm bewusst wird, dass er vollkommen nackt ist. Da er jedoch auf der Decke liegt, die er mit sich gezogen hat, greift er kurzerhand nach einem blauen Hemd, das auf einer Truhe neben dem Bett liegt und bedeckt sich damit.

Als Merlin sich einen Moment darauf zu Arthur umdreht, sieht er, dass Arthur sich auf dem kleinen Bett aufgesetzt hat und er ist ebenfalls vollkommen nackt. Seine kurzen blonden Haare stehen ihm wild vom Kopf ab und Merlin braucht einen Augenblick, bis ihm klar wird, was an diesem Bild nicht stimmt. Arthur sieht keinen Tag älter aus als zwanzig und auf seiner Brust ist nur eine einzige kleine Narbe zu sehen.

Arthur starrt währenddessen an Merlin vorbei zu Gaius und als er einen Moment darauf scheinbar bemerkt, dass er nichts anhat, greift er eilig nach dem Kissen am Kopfende des Bettes, um es vor sich zu halten.

Gaius ist der Erste von ihnen, der sich wieder fängt und er verbeugt sich tief, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet. „Sire“, sagt er achtungsvoll, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrtmacht und Merlins Zimmer wieder verlässt.

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt, wandert Merlins Blick wieder zu Arthur und sie starren sich verwirrt an.

„Merlin, was ist hier los?“, fragt Arthur schließlich mit einem unheilvollen Unterton.

Merlin hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Keine Ahnung. Ich war es nicht!”

Arthur sieht ihn zweifelnd an, schüttelt dann aber mit widerwilliger Faszination den Kopf. „Du siehst aus, als ob du erst vor ein paar Tagen in Camelot angekommen wärst.”

Merlin dreht sich um und greift nach einem kleinen Spiegel, der genau dort liegt, wo Merlin ihn immer hingelegt hat. Als er sein Spiegelbild betrachtet, kann er kaum glauben, was er sieht. Er ist tatsächlich wieder jung. Gaius‘ Worte kommen ihm wieder in den Sinn und er schließt für einen Moment die Augen, während er seine Magie aussendet. Er fühlt Camelot, wie er es Hunderte Male zuvor gefühlt hat und der Mann, der draußen im anderen Zimmer steht, ist definitiv Gaius. Merlin schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf und seine Augen leuchten kurz golden auf, als er einen Zauber über das Zimmer legt, damit Gaius sie nicht belauschen kann. Dann sieht er Arthur wieder an.

„Anscheinend bin ich tatsächlich erst vor ein paar Tagen in Camelot angekommen. Ich denke, Gaius wollte sagen, dass ich an meinem ersten Tag als persönlicher Diener des Prinzen nicht zu spät kommen sollte.”

Merlin hält Arthur den Spiegel hin und Arthur starrt sein Spiegelbild an, bevor er sich mit den Fingern ungläubig über das Kinn fährt.

„Wie ist das möglich?“, fragt er leise. Nach einem Moment sieht er wieder zu Merlin und zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Irgendwelche Ideen?“

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern, während er überlegt. „Äh… ein feindlicher Zauberer hat uns in die Vergangenheit zurückgeschickt?“

„Aber wie?“

Merlin sieht Arthur hilflos an. „Ich… habe keine Ahnung?“

„Und warum sollte ein feindlicher Zauberer so etwas tun? Uns in die Vergangenheit zu schicken mit allen unseren Erinnerungen klingt nicht nach einem besonders guten Plan.“

Merlin muss zugeben, dass Arthur in diesem Punkt recht hat, doch bevor er etwas entgegnen kann, legt Arthur die Stirn in Falten.

„Außer das hier ist ein Traum“, meint er und sieht sich skeptisch im Zimmer um.

Merlin legt den Spiegel bei Seite, bevor er Arthur kurzerhand in den Arm kneift.

„Au!“, beschwert Arthur sich augenblicklich und versetzt Merlin einen Schlag auf den Arm. „Bist du verrückt?“

Merlin reibt sich die Stelle, an der Arthur ihn getroffen hat. „Eindeutig kein Traum. Das hat wehgetan.“

Arthur rollt mit den Augen. „Du bist so ein Baby.” Er lässt seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal durch das Zimmer wandern, bevor er schließlich seufzt und Merlin dann wieder ansieht. „Was machen wir jetzt?“

„Was meinst du?“, fragt Merlin verwirrt und Arthur legt den Kopf schief.

„Denk nach, Merlin. Wie kommen wir wieder zurück?“

Zurück in eine Zukunft, in der sie so viele Fehler gemacht haben. In der sie es nicht geschafft haben, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen und ganz Albion vom Krieg zerrissen ist. Zurück in eine Zukunft, in der Gwaine, Lancelot, Guinevere, Elyan und so viele andere tot sind. Merlin schluckt schwer.

„Willst du wirklich wieder zurück?“, fragt er leise.

„Natürlich will ich das!“, entgegnet Arthur bestimmt, doch dann stockt er und ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck tritt auf sein Gesicht. „Na ja, das heißt… nicht unbedingt. Aber wir müssen zurück, oder nicht?“

Merlin steht auf und setzt sich neben Arthur auf das Bett. „Ich wüsste nicht warum. Irgendjemand oder irgendetwas hat uns hierher zurückgeschickt, genau an den Anfang, mit all unseren Erinnerungen“, sagt er und erst jetzt wird Merlin wirklich klar, was das bedeutet. „Stell dir nur vor, was wir alles tun könnten! Wir könnten dafür sorgen, dass sich dieses Mal alles zum Guten wendet.“

Arthur sieht ihn zweifelnd an. „Können wir die Zukunft denn einfach so verändern?“

„Ich glaube schon”, antwortet Merlin und Hoffnung und Zuversicht steigen in ihm hoch. „Ich habe einmal die Zukunft gesehen, an einem Ort, den man die Kristallhöhle nennt, im Tal der Gefallenen Könige. Die Kristalle haben mir eine mögliche Zukunft gezeigt und der Wächter der Höhle hat gesagt, dass ich die Zukunft immer noch ändern könnte, und dass das, was ich gesehen habe, nicht notwendigerweise passieren müsste.“

„Und ist das, was du gesehen hast, schließlich passiert?“

Merlin nickt widerwillig. „Na ja schon, aber ich hatte nur das Ende gesehen, ohne zu wissen, welche Handlungen letztlich dazu geführt haben. Ich meine, ich wusste nicht, ob diese Zukunft eingetreten ist, weil ich etwas getan habe, oder weil ich etwas nicht getan habe. Dieses Mal wissen wir, was passieren wird und wir wissen, was wir getan haben. Also können wir das Ergebnis verändern indem wir etwas anderes tun, oder etwas nicht tun.“

Arthur sieht nachdenklich zu Boden. „Glaubst du, das ist der Grund, warum wir wieder hier sind? Um die Zukunft zu verändern?“

„Ich weiß es nicht”, antwortet Merlin wahrheitsgemäß, aber hofft es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. „Als Erstes sollten wir herausfinden, wie wir hierher gekommen sind. Dann wissen wir vielleicht mehr. Und bis dahin müssen wir versuchen, uns ganz normal zu verhalten.“

Arthur nickt, immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken und Merlin befürchtet, dass ihm noch nicht klar ist, was es bedeutet, dass sie wieder am Anfang ihrer Reise stehen.

„Das bedeutet, dass du nicht vergessen darfst, dass du nicht der König bist“, erinnert Merlin ihn. „Dein Vater ist der König von Camelot.“

Arthur starrt Merlin einen Moment lang verwirrt an, bevor er verächtlich schnaubt. „Mein Vater“, sagt er und schüttelt mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht den Kopf.

„Ich weiß”, entgegnet Merlin leise. „Mir gefällt es auch nicht. Aber für den Moment musst du so tun, als ob du der gehorsame Sohn und Prinz von Camelot bist. Um deinen Vater kümmern wir uns später.”

„Und was wirst du tun?“, fragt Arthur und Merlin versucht, ein unbeschwertes Grinsen aufzusetzen.

„Ich werde wieder die Rolle des tollpatschigen Dieners spielen. Und da ich als Diener so gut wie unsichtbar bin, werde ich als Erstes dem Drachen unter dem Schloss einen Besuch abstatten. Vielleicht kann er uns helfen. Vermutlich wird er aber nur wieder in irgendwelchen Rätseln sprechen, die niemand versteht. Auf jeden Fall werde ich dieses Mal nichts, was er mir sagt, einfach so glauben. Diese Lektion habe ich gelernt.“

Merlin steht vom Bett auf und zieht sich das Hemd, das er immer noch in der Hand hat, über den Kopf. Auf der Truhe findet er seine restlichen Sachen und ganz oben liegt sein rotes Halstuch. Er starrt es einen Moment lang an, bevor er es aufhebt und es sich um den Hals bindet. Als er jedoch bemerkt, dass Arthur immer noch reglos auf dem Bett sitzt, hält er inne und dreht sich wieder zu ihm um. Er will ihn gerade fragen, was los ist, als er Arthurs vollkommen verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck sieht.

„Du weißt nichts von dem Drachen unter dem Schloss”, sagt Merlin, als ihm sein Fehler bewusst wird und er verzieht das Gesicht.

Arthur steht vom Bett auf und das Kissen fällt zu Boden. Er stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und starrt Merlin mit einem harten Ausdruck in den Augen an. Die Tatsache, dass er vollkommen nackt ist, sollte den mörderischen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu Nichte machen, aber das ist nicht der Fall.

„Dann fängst du besser an, es mir zu erzählen.“

Merlin überlegt wo er anfangen soll und Arthur in all seiner jugendlichen Pracht vor sich stehen zu sehen, macht es nicht besser. Schließlich versucht er, sich zusammen zu reißen und räuspert sich.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Drachen, der Camelot angegriffen hat?“

Arthur nickt knapp.

„Nun ja, sein Name ist Kilgharrah. Er hat mir über die Jahre hinweg viele Male geholfen, damit ich dich und Camelot vor Gefahren retten konnte. Dein Vater hat ihn vor über zwanzig Jahren unter dem Schloss eingesperrt.”

„Wie ist der Drache damals dann entkommen?“, fragt Arthur erwartungsgemäß und Merlin zögert einen Moment lang.

„Ich habe ihn von seinen Ketten befreit“, sagt er schließlich.

„Du hast was getan?”, fragt Arthur mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. „Der Drache hat fast fünfzig Menschen getötet, darunter einige meiner besten und mutigsten Ritter! Wie konntest du das tun?!“

Arthurs Stimme ist zunehmend lauter geworden und Merlin zuckt unweigerlich zusammen. Er weiß, dass es seine Schuld gewesen ist und jeder Einzelne, der in diesen Tagen gestorben ist, lastet schwer auf seinem Gewissen, aber Arthur weiß nicht, welche schweren Entscheidungen Merlin hatte treffen müssen, um Camelot zu retten.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl!”, entgegnet Merlin schließlich wütend. „Als die Ritter von Medhir Camelot angegriffen haben, wusste ich nicht, wie ich sie aufhalten sollte! Der Drache hat gesagt, dass er mir nur helfen würde, wenn ich versprechen ihn frei zu lassen. Er hat gesagt, er würde niemanden angreifen. Camelot wäre gefallen, wenn ich mich nicht darauf eingelassen hätte!“

Arthur sieht Merlin mit unterdrücktem Zorn an und öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, beißt dann jedoch die Zähne zusammen. „Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich dem Drachen einen tödlichen Stoß versetzt habe. Ich nehme an, das war auch gelogen?“

Merlin nickt kaum merklich. „Ja”, sagt er leise.

Arthur sieht ihn herausfordernd an. „Was ist dann passiert?“

Merlin zögert noch einen Moment lang, aber wenn sie eine Chance haben wollen, es dieses Mal besser zu machen, dann darf es zwischen ihnen keine Geheimnisse mehr geben.

„Der Drachenmeister, den wir gesucht haben, Balinor, er war mein Vater. Als er starb, ist sein Vermächtnis auf mich übergegangen und ich wurde der letzte Drachenmeister. Ich habe Kilgharrah befohlen, Camelot zu verlassen und weder das Schloss noch die Pendragons je wieder anzugreifen.“

Arthur schließt für einen Moment die Augen, als ob er sich damit zur Ruhe zwingen müsste, und schüttelt dann resigniert den Kopf. „Also bist du der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten und außerdem noch ein Drachenmeister.“

„Hier bin ich noch kein Drachenmeister“, antwortet Merlin spitz. „Mein Vater ist schließlich immer noch am Leben.“

In dem Moment, als er die Worte ausgesprochen hat, wird ihm bewusst, was er gerade gesagt hat, und dass es tatsächlich der Wahrheit entspricht. Sein Vater ist noch am Leben. Genauso wie Gwen und Elyan und Gwaine und Lancelot.

„Es gibt anscheinend viele Dinge, die du mir nicht gesagt hast”, sagt Arthur leise und holt Merlin damit wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. „Das müssen wir ändern, so schnell wie möglich. Aber das wird bis heute Abend warten müssen.“

Merlin nickt, und Arthur sieht ihn noch einen Moment lang an, bevor er sich dann im Raum nach seinen Kleidern umsieht und schließlich auf einer kleinen Kiste unterhalb des Fensters fündig wird. Dort liegen ein rotes Hemd, eine Hose und das dunkelbraune Lederwams, das Arthur bei Festlichkeiten des Öfteren anhat. Daneben stehen seine Stiefel. Merlin versucht, sich daran zu erinnern, ob Arthur dieses Wams bei dem Festmahl anlässlich Lady Helens Besuch in Camelot getragen hat, aber es ist zu lange her. Wenn Gaius tatsächlich recht hat, dann ist das in dieser Zeit allerdings erst am vergangenen Abend gewesen.

Sie ziehen schweigend ihre Sachen an und schließlich will Arthur zur Tür gehen, hält dann jedoch inne. „Was erzählen wir Gaius?“, fragt er, während er Merlin nachdenklich ansieht.

Merlin versteht die Frage nicht. „Nichts, bis wir uns nicht sicher sind, wie wir hierher gekommen sind. Und selbst dann bin ich der Meinung, dass wir ihm überhaupt nichts sagen sollten.“

Arthur rollt mit den Augen und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, das meine ich nicht. Natürlich werden wir Gaius nichts von all dem erzählen. Ich meine die andere Sache.“

Merlin sieht ihn verständnislos an und Arthur gestikuliert mit seinen Händen in Richtung des Bettes. „Wir, im Bett, zusammen. Du konntest mich nicht ausstehen und hast mich für einen arroganten Arsch gehalten, schon vergessen?“

„Oh”, antwortet Merlin unintelligent, als ihm klar wird, was Arthur meint. „Ahm… wir sagen ihm, dass du… mir gestern Abend befohlen hast, mit dir zu schlafen, meine Kammer war näher als deine Gemächer und obwohl ich dich immer noch für einen arroganten Arsch und für einen Döskopf halte, kann ich darüber hinwegsehen, weil du einfach fantastisch im Bett bist?“

Arthur sieht Merlin vollkommen verblüfft an und Merlin verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was? Hast du eine bessere Idee?“

„Na ja… nicht direkt“, gibt Arthur schließlich zu.

Merlin begegnet seinem Blick triumphierend. „Gut, dann hätten wir das geklärt“, sagt er und will daraufhin ebenfalls zur Tür gehen, doch bereits nach einem Schritt bleibt er wieder stehen, als er ein Problem an diesem Plan bemerkt. „Warte. Was passiert, wenn Gaius Uther erzählt, dass er uns zusammen im Bett erwischt hat?“

Arthur winkt jedoch ab. „Nichts”, antwortet er leichthin.

Merlin mustert ihn skeptisch. „Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?“

Arthur rollt mit den Augen. „Denk nach, Merlin. Was meinen Vater angeht, ist das hier das Beste, was passieren kann. Du kannst nicht schwanger werden, was bedeutet, dass keine Gefahr besteht, dass ich einen Bastard zeuge, und ich kann auch nicht auf die dumme Idee kommen dich aus Liebe heiraten zu wollen. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was passiert ist, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich Guinevere heiraten will? Er war außer sich. Genau das gleich würde passieren, wenn ich eine Edeldame des Hofes schwängern würde, denn dann müsste ich sie des Anstands wegen heiraten und könnte keine politische Ehe zum Wohle des Königreiches eingehen, wie mein Vater es für mich vorgesehen hat. Wenn ein Dienstmädchen von mir schwanger würde, dann würde sie vermutlich innerhalb eines Tages verschwinden und wenn ich mich mit einem Adligen bei Hof einlassen würde, dann wäre mein Vater außer sich vor Wut, weil ich damit erpressbar wäre. Aber du bist nur ein Diener, mein persönlicher Diener, um genau zu sein, und das macht dich zur besten Wahl in ganz Camelot um mit mir das Bett zu teilen”, erklärt Arthur und lacht dann kurz auf. „Mein Vater wird begeistert sein.“

Merlin starrt ihn an und auch wenn er weiß, dass Arthur es nicht so gemeint hat, versetzen die Worte ihm einen Stich. „Nun dann bin ich froh darüber, dass ich so ein zweckdienlicher Bettpartner für dich bin“, entgegnet er und auch wenn er versucht, es amüsiert klingen zu lassen, kann er den spitzen Ton nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

Er will an Arthur vorbei zur Tür gehen, aber Arthur hält ihn am Arm fest. „Merlin, sieh mich an”, sagt er eindringlich und erst als Merlin Arthur in die Augen sieht, spricht er weiter. „Du bist kein zweckdienlicher Bettpartner für mich. Ich liebe dich.“

Früher hätte Arthur nie so ehrlich über seine Gefühle geredet, aber sie sind nicht mehr die Menschen, die sie früher gewesen sind und die letzte Nacht hat alles zwischen ihnen verändert.

Merlin lässt hörbar die Luft entweichen. „Ich weiß“, sagt er leise. „Es hat sich nur so kalt angehört, als du es gesagt hast.“

„Tut mir leid“, entgegnet Arthur, bevor er eine Hand an Merlins Wange legt und ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich heranzieht.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen, legt Arthur seine Stirn gegen Merlins und für einen Moment bleiben sie in dieser Position reglos stehen.

„Wir sollten jetzt gehen. Gaius wird vor gespannter Erwartung wahrscheinlich jede Sekunde an Herzversagen sterben“, meint Merlin schließlich und Arthur lacht leise und rollt mit den Augen, bevor er Merlin wieder loslässt.

„In Ordnung, dann lass uns gehen.“

Als Merlin hinter Arthur aus das kleine Zimmer verlässt, entdeckt er Gaius an einem Tisch ganz in der Nähe der Tür zu Merlins Kammer und er versucht, so auszusehen, als ob er nicht versucht hätte, sie zu belauschen. Als Gaius Arthur sieht, neigt er respektvoll den Kopf.

„Sire.“

Arthur nickt Gaius zu, während er zur Tür geht. „Ich will mein Frühstück in meinen Gemächern. Am besten Gestern, Merlin“, befiehlt Arthur und verschwindet dann, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, zur Tür hinaus.

Merlin bleibt mitten im Zimmer stehen und starrt Arthur verblüfft hinterher. Es klang so sehr wie der alte Arthur, dass Merlin sich ein Grinsen verkneifen muss. „Jawohl, Milord“, antwortet er amüsiert und schüttelt den Kopf, während die Tür hinter Arthur ins Schloss fällt.

„Merlin, was tust du da?“, fragt Gaius einen Moment darauf eindringlich. „Ich dachte, du kannst ihn nicht ausstehen?“

Merlin dreht sich zu Gaius um und sieht, dass er ihn mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht mustert. Er kann es Gaius nicht verdenken, aber Merlin zuckt betont unbeschwert mit den Schultern.

„Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass Arthur doch gar nicht so übel ist, vor allem im Bett.“

Gaius starrt ihn verständnislos an und schüttelt dann den Kopf. „Und was passiert, wenn er herausfindet, dass du Magie hast?! Er wird dich hinrichten lassen. Das ist in höchstem Maße leichtsinnig, Merlin! Was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht?“

Merlin kann sich ein ungläubiges Schnauben nicht verkneifen. Gaius hat immer so getan, als ob nur er allein wissen würde, was das Beste für Camelot sei und Merlin ist es leid, sich von ihm vorschrieben zu lassen, was er zu tun und zu lassen hat.

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr ein wenig mehr Vertrauen in Arthur haben. Er ist ein besserer Mensch, als sein Vater es je gewesen ist“, sagt Merlin spitz. „Und ich werde vorsichtig sein, versprochen. Und jetzt muss ich gehen. Ihr habt Arthur gehört. Seine Königliche Hoheit wartet auf sein Frühstück.“

Damit dreht Merlin sich um und verlässt ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer.

***

Schritt für Schritt steigt Merlin die unregelmäßigen, in den Stein gehauenen Stufen hinunter, die ihn immer tiefer unter das Schloss führen. Er hat eine Fackel aus einer der Wandhalterungen mitgenommen und mit Magie entzündet, um etwas sehen zu können und während er die Fackel vor sich hält, stützt er sich mit der anderen Hand an der steinernen Wand des Ganges ab.

Es ist lange her, seit er das letzte Mal hier hinuntergestiegen ist. Nachdem er Kilgharrah befreit hat, gab es immerhin keinen Grund mehr die unterirdische Höhle zu besuchen.

Als Merlin das Ende der Treppe erreicht, tritt er auf den kleinen Felsvorsprung hinaus und sieht sich suchend in der großen Höhle um. Die Fackel in seiner Hand erhellt nur einen winzigen Bruchteil des gewaltigen Gewölbes und der große Felsen vor ihm ist leer.

„Kilgharrah, zeige dich!“, ruft Merlin schließlich laut.

Es dauert einen Moment, bis das Geräusch von großen Schwingen zu hören ist und kurz darauf sieht Merlin Kilgharrahs mächtige Gestalt, die auf ihn zukommt. Der Drache landet auf dem großen Felsen etwas unterhalb des Vorsprungs und legt seine Flügel an den Körper. Dann mustert er Merlin mit seinen großen, goldenen Augen neugierig, während er die Vorderbeine übereinanderschlägt.

„Du bist schon zurück, junger Zauberer? Und jemand hat dir meinen Namen gesagt. Ich frage mich, wer das wohl gewesen ist.“

Der hochmütige Ton des Drachen ist derselbe wie vor all den Jahren und Merlin spürt eine gewisse Genugtuung, als er ihm antwortet.

„Das warst du.“

Kilgharrahs Augen verengen sich für einen Moment, bevor er den Kopf nach vorne streckt, bis sein großes Maul nur noch wenige Meter von Merlin entfernt ist. Seine Nüstern blähen sich und schließlich zieht er den Kopf wieder zurück und legt ihn zur Seite, während er Merlin nachdenklich ansieht.

„Etwas ist anders an dir. Dein Körper ist immer noch jung, aber deine Augen haben viele Jahre gesehen. Wie ist das möglich?“

Merlin zieht unschuldig die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Diese Frage kannst du dir nicht selbst beantworten? Hm, anscheinend weiß auch der Große Drache nicht alles.“

Kilgharrah Augen verengen sich. „Was ist passiert?“

Merlin lässt sich mit seiner Antwort bewusst einen Moment lang Zeit. Er genießt es dieses Mal im Vorteil zu sein und etwas zu wissen, was Kilgharrah nicht weiß. Genau wie Gaius damals, hat auch Kilgharrah immer geglaubt zu wissen, was das Beste für Merlin ist und Merlin nie alles erzählt. Und am Ende hat der Drache Merlin für seine eigenen Ziele manipuliert. Jetzt ist Merlin wieder zurück am Anfang und wieder braucht er Kilgharrahs Hilfe. Die Ironie daran bleibt Merlin nicht gänzlich verborgen und er zwingt sich, seine Wut auf Kilgharrah hinunterzuschlucken.

„Alles ist passiert“, sagt Merlin schließlich mit einem freudlosen Lächeln. „Und ich konnte nichts tun, um es zum Guten zu wenden. Ich habe es versucht, aber ich habe zu viele Fehler gemacht, zu viele falsche Entscheidungen getroffen. Und am Ende ist alles auseinandergebrochen.” Merlin schluckt schwer, als er an die Vergangenheit denk. Hier ist jedoch nichts davon passiert und das macht es erträglicher.

„Ich bin heute Morgen in dieser Zeit aufgewacht“, erzählte er weiter. „Ganz am Anfang. Mit Arthur neben mir. Anscheinend sind erst vier Tage vergangen, seit ich in Camelot angekommen bin, aber für mich ist es fünfzehn Jahren her, seit ich das Schloss zum ersten Mal betreten habe. Arthur und ich haben all unsere Erinnerungen, was bedeutet, dass wir uns an alles erinnern können, was in den nächsten fünfzehn Jahren passieren wird. Aber wir haben keine Ahnung wie wir hierher zurückgekommen sind. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du uns helfen könntest dieses Rätsel zu lösen.“

Der Drache sieht Merlin eine Zeit lang nachdenklich an. „Hm“, sagt er schließlich. „Du sagst also, dass du und der junge Pendragon in der Zeit zurückgereist seid, aber ihr habt keine Vorstellung davon, wie das geschehen sein könnte.“

Merlin nickt und der Drache legt den Kopf schief. „Das ist in der Tat ein Mysterium. Ich habe noch nie von etwas Vergleichbarem gehört.“

„Ist es möglich, dass uns jemand mit Magie in der Zeit zurückgeschickt hat?“

Kilgharrah lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Ich halte es für ausgeschlossen. Kein Zauberer, ist so mächtig. Nicht einmal du.“

Der Drache betrachtet Merlin mit einem nachsichtigen Blick und Merlin beißt die Zähne zusammen, um den Impuls zu unterdrücken, Kilgharrah zu zeigen, wie mächtig er tatsächlich ist. Er hat während seiner Zeit bei den Druiden verstanden, dass die einzigen Grenzen, die es für ihn gibt, die sind, die er sich selbst auferlegt hat.

„Wie könnte es dann passiert sein?“, fragt Merlin stattdessen ungeduldig.

„Nun, ich müsste genauso raten wie du”, antwortet der Drache. „Aber ich würde sagen, dass die Magie selbst beschlossen hat euch eine zweite Chance zu geben.“

Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ist das überhaupt möglich?“

„Alles ist möglich”, entgegnet Kilgharrah vage. „Magie ist überall um uns herum. Sie ist in dem Boden auf dem wir stehen und in der Luft, die wir atmen. Wer kann schon wissen, was möglich ist, und was nicht.“

„Aber das hier ist real, oder?“, fragt Merlin, nur um sicherzugehen.

Kilgharrah wirft ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Ich bin so real, wie du es bist. Und ich kann dir versichern, das hier ist kein Traum, wenn es das ist, worauf zu hinaus wolltest.“

„Also akzeptieren wir, dass es keine Erklärung gibt, und versuchen die Zukunft mit dem, was wir wissen, zum Besseren zu verändern“, sagt Merlin schließlich und der Drache gibt ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich.

„Ich weiß nicht, welche anderen Optionen euch bleiben“, entgegnet Kilgharrah nachdenklich, bevor er Merlin neugierig ansieht. „Es sei denn ihr wollt versuchen in die Zeit, aus der ihr gekommen seid, zurückzukehren.“

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, das wollen wir nicht.“

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass ihr das Beste aus der Gelegenheit macht, die man euch gegeben hat. Und du könntest damit anfangen mich von meinen Fesseln zu befreien.“

Merlin muss unweigerliches schnauben, als er das hört. „Warum wusste ich, dass du das sagen würdest.”

„Weil ich dich, ohne jeden Zweifel, bereits schon einmal genau darum gebeten habe, nehme ich an“, sagt Kilgharrah selbstgefällig.

Merlin nickt. „Ja, das hast du. Und beim letzten Mal habe ich einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht, den ich nicht wiederholen werde. Denn ich weiß, dass du aus dieser Höhle fliegen und Camelot angreifen wirst, sobald du frei bist, um dich an Uther für das zu rächen, was er dir angetan hat. Und das kann ich nicht zulassen. Nicht noch einmal. Ich werde dich nicht freilassen.“

Kilgharrah bleckt wütend die Zähne und er lässt ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen hören, bevor er sich aufrichtet und einen Flammenstoß direkt auf Merlin spuckt. Merlin hat den Angriff jedoch erwartet und er hebt die Hand mit der Fackel an. Die Flamme der Fackel lodert auf und lässt einen Schild entstehen, an dem das Feuer des Drachen abprallt. Schließlich beschwört Merlin mit seiner anderen Hand eine Kugel aus schimmernder goldener Magie herauf und schleudert sie gegen den Drachen, sodass Kilgharrah zur Seite ausweichen muss und sein Flammenstoß versiegt.

„Du hast kein Recht, deine Wut gegen mich zu richten!“, ruft Merlin wütend. „Ich bin nicht für dein Schicksal verantwortlich! Uther hat deine Art getötet und dich eingesperrt. Ich kann deinen Hass und deine Verbitterung verstehen, aber du hast mich angelogen, als ich dich das letzte Mal befreit habe! Du hast versprochen, dass du niemandem in Camelot schaden würdest und in dem Moment, als ich deine Ketten zerstört habe, bist du losgeflogen und hast das Schloss und die Stadt angegriffen und unschuldige Menschen getötet! Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich dich niemals befreien werde, aber du wirst hierbleiben, bis wir Balinor nach Camelot bringen können und er dich davon abhalten kann, den Frieden zu zerstören, den Arthur zwischen den Menschen und allem was magisch ist, aufbauen möchte!“

Kilgharrah starrt mit geblähten Nüstern und zu Schlitzen verengten Augen auf Merlin hinab. Merlin erwidert seinen Blick herausfordernd, doch der Drache greif ihn nicht noch einmal an, sondern wirft Merlin lediglich einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Balinor ist tot“, zischt er. „Uther hat ihn getötet, genauso wie er alle Drachenmeister getötet hat.“

„Nein, Balinor lebt”, widerspricht Merlin überlegen. „Gaius hat ihm damals geholfen zu fliehen und er versteckt sich seitdem vor Uther.“

Kilgharrah blickt Merlin forschend an, doch als er offenbar erkennt, dass Merlin die Wahrheit sagt, lässt er sich wieder auf dem Felsen nieder. „Und ich nehme an, dass du beim letzten Mal, als du mich befreit hast, noch nichts von den Drachenmeistern wusstest.“

„Nein, ich wusste nichts von ihnen”, antwortet Merlin bitter. „Weil du es nicht für nötig gehalten hast es mir zu sagen und Gaius auch nicht. Erst nachdem ich dich freigelassen habe, hat Gaius mir gesagt, wo wir Balinor finden können. Aber nachdem wir ihn gefunden haben, wurde er getötet und es war an mir dich aufzuhalten, denn ich bin Balinors Sohn.“

Kilgharrahs Augen weiten sich, als er das hört, doch dann beginnt er zu lachen und schließlich schüttelt er amüsiert den Kopf. „Du steckst voller Überraschungen, junger Zauberer. Und wie klein du bist, für solch ein großes Schicksal.“

Merlin schnaubt leise, als er sich daran erinnert, dass Kilgharrah damals bei einer ihrer ersten Unterhaltungen genau dasselbe zu ihm gesagt hat. Er weiß, dass dem Drachen trotz seines Wunsches nach Rache das Schicksal Albions am Herzen liegt und ohne seine Hilfe wäre Arthur mehr als ein Mal gestorben, ohne das Merlin es hätte verhindern können. Außerdem spürt Merlin trotz allem eine Verbindung zu Kilgharrah, die vermutlich davon kommt, dass das Blut der Drachenmeister in ihm fließt.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich zurückkommen werde, um dich zu befreien”, sagt Merlin schließlich. „Und dann wird eine neue Ära beginnen, in der Magie wieder frei sein wird.“

„So soll es sein“, antwortet der Drache und er neigt den Kopf zu so etwas wie einer Verbeugung, bevor er seine Flügel aufspannt und sich mit einem mächtigen Satz in die Luft erhebt.


	4. Die Herrin vom See

## III. Die Herrin vom See

Merlin gibt der Tür einen kleinen Schubs mit Magie, damit sie hinter ihm zufällt, bevor er mit dem Tablett, auf dem sich Arthurs Abendessen befindet, zum großen Tisch in der Mitte des Vorraums geht. Er setzt das Tablett ab und stellt den Teller mit kaltem Braten, Brot und Käse auf den Tisch. Daneben stellt er einen Becher und einen Krug mit gewässertem Wein sowie ein Messer und einen Spieß.

Gerade als er damit fertig ist, geht hinter ihm die Tür auf und Arthur betritt seine Räume. Er ist immer noch in Rüstung und kommt anscheinend direkt vom Training mit seinen Rittern. Die vorderen Strähnen seiner blonden Haare kleben ihm auf der Stirn und sein Gesicht ist immer noch vor Anstrengung gerötet, aber er sieht Merlin mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht an.

„Du hast aber gute Laune“, bemerkt Merlin und dreht sich ganz um, damit er sich gegen den Tisch lehnen kann.

„Ich habe den ganzen Nachmittag mit den Rittern trainiert. Es war großartig!“

Arthur kommt zu Merlin hinüber und legt seine Handschuhe auf den Tisch, bevor er sich die verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht streicht. Dann greift er nach dem Krug, füllt den Becher bis unter den Rand und trinkt ihn in mehreren, schnellen Zügen aus, bevor er ihn zurück auf den Tisch stellt.

„Ich bin kaum müde geworden und ich hätte stundenlang so weitermachen können! Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, wie sehr mich die ganzen Verletzungen über die Jahre hinweg eingeschränkt haben. Ich konnte mich auf einmal so viel schneller bewegen! Du hättest es sehen müssen, Merlin.“

Merlin verzieht kurz das Gesicht. Er hat Arthur damals oft genug entkleidet und angekleidet, dass er noch immer weiß, wo jede einzelne Narbe gewesen ist. Und über die Jahre hinweg sind es mehr und mehr geworden. Einige davon waren Merlins Schuld, weil er es nicht geschafft hat, Arthur zu beschützen. Darüber will er jetzt jedoch nicht nachdenken. Nicht, wenn Arthurs Euphorie so ansteckend ist.

„Soll ich dir die Rüstung ausziehen?“, fragt er stattdessen, nachdem Arthur den Becher gerade zum zweiten Mal geleert hat.

Arthur nicht und streckt die Arme aus.

Merlin öffnet die Schnallen des Plattenkragens, während Arthur weiterredet. „Ernsthaft Merlin, ich war nicht aufzuhalten. Es war unglaublich! Keiner der anderen Ritter konnte mir das Wasser reichen. Ector vielleicht, er war schon immer der beste Schwertkämpfer, aber ich bin kaum ins Schwitzen gekommen, als ich gegen ihn gekämpft habe! Zugegeben, es war einer der ersten Kämpfe, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es anders gewesen wäre, wenn ich erst später gegen ihn gekämpft hätte.“

Merlin kniet sich vor Arthur auf den Boden und öffnet die Schnallen der Beinschienen, nachdem er den Plattenkragen auf einen Stuhl gelegt hat.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass mir keiner der anderen Ritter bei dem Turnier nächste Woche Probleme bereiten wird. Nicht, dass es beim letzten Mal schwierig gewesen wäre zu gewinnen. Abgesehen von dem Kampf gegen Valiant natürlich, aber dieses Mal wird er nicht mit seinem verzauberten Schild betrügen können.“

Merlin legt die Beinschienen unter den Stuhl, bevor er aufsteht und Arthurs Armschienen öffnet. Anschließend bedeutet er Arthur, sich vorne über zu beugen, damit er ihm das Kettenhemd über den Kopf ziehen kann.

Nachdem Arthur sich wieder aufgerichtet hat, macht er eine vielsagende Handbewegung. „Du kannst einfach während des Empfangs am ersten Abend des Turniers in Valiants Gemächer schleichen. Er hat den Schild am ersten Tag überhaupt nicht benutzt. Und wenn du die Schlangen getötet hast, kann er niemandem mehr schaden. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er seinen Kampf gegen Sir Ewan verlieren wird, wenn er den verzauberten Schild nicht mehr hat. Ich kann es kaum erwarten sein Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ihm klar wird, dass der Schild nicht mehr funktioniert.“

Arthur lacht amüsiert und Merlin streift ihm dem Gambeson ab, nachdem er die ledernen Schnallen an der Vorderseite geöffnet hat. Arthur zieht sich anschließend selbst das verschwitzte Hemd über den Kopf und während er es achtlos auf den Boden wirft, lässt Merlin seinen Blick für einen Moment über die Muskeln an Arthurs Brust und Armen wandern. Wie all die Jahre zuvor auch, bemerkt Arthur davon jedoch nicht das Geringste. Er lässt sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und Merlin zieht ihm nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns die Stiefel aus.

„Was hast du den ganzen Tag über gemacht?“, fragt Arthur schließlich und Merlin fühlt sich mit einem Mal um Jahre in der Zeit zurückversetzt, was ja auch tatsächlich der Fall ist. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er Arthur damals nie eine aufrichtige Antwort hätte geben können.

„Ich habe mit dem Drachen gesprochen. Er hat mir gesagt, dass kein Zauberer, nicht einmal ich, mächtig genug wäre, um jemanden in der Zeit zurückzuschicken. Er war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass das hier real ist. Seine Vermutung ist, dass Magie selbst uns zurückgeschickt hat, um uns eine zweite Chance zu geben.“

Merlin stellt Arthurs Stiefel bei Seite, um sie später gründlich zu putzen, so wie er es immer nach Arthurs Training gemacht hat.

„Ist so etwas überhaupt möglich?“

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern, während er Arthur die Socken auszieht. „Anscheinend ja, immerhin sind wir hier. Ich fürchte, das ist die beste Antwort, die wir bekommen werden.“

„Na gut, dann muss das wohl genügen“, meint Arthur nachdenklich. „Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass wir die Prophezeiung erfüllen und dass dieses Mal alles gut ausgeht. Und wir fangen damit an, Valiant davon abzuhalten beim bevorstehenden Turnier jemanden zu verletzen. Ich denke, es sollte auch dieses Mal genügen, den Schlangen den Kopf abzuschlagen.“

Merlin nickt. „Wir müssen allerdings vorsichtig sein, bei dem, was wir tun“, gibt er zu bedenken. „Sobald wir damit anfangen, Dinge zu verändern, könnte es sein, dass bestimmte Ereignisse vollkommen anders ablaufen. Es hat wahrscheinlich schon damit angefangen, dass wir hier sind und uns anders verhalten, als wir es damals getan haben. Vielleicht wirst du beim Turnier vollkommen andere Gegner haben.”

Arthur scheint einen Moment lang darüber nachzudenken, kommt dann aber wohl zu dem Schluss, dass er in seiner jetzigen Form, mit all der zusätzlichen Erfahrung der letzten fünfzehn Jahre, mit jedem Gegner fertig werden kann.

„Ich denke wir müssen einfach abwarten und sehen was passiert”, sagt er schließlich. „Aber ich glaube, solange wir nichts Grundlegendes verändern, sollten die meisten Dinge immer noch genauso passieren, wie wir sie in Erinnerung haben.“

Arthur steht wieder auf und öffnet die Schnürung an seiner Hose, bevor er sich seine Beinkleider auszieht. Wieder fährt er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und Merlins Mund wird trocken, als Arthur nun in all seiner Herrlichkeit vor ihm steht. Er spürt, wie er rot im Gesicht wird und aus alter Gewohnheit wendet er sich ab, stellt den Becher wieder rechts neben Arthurs Teller und rückt das Messer neben dem Teller zu Recht.

„Ähm ich… ich habe dein Abendessen schon heraufgebracht und die Wanne ist gefüllt, falls du… zuerst ein Bad nehmen willst…“, sagt er und versucht sich zusammen zu reißen.

„Merlin.“

Merlin dreht sich um, als er Arthurs Stimme hinter sich hört und Arthur steht mit einem Mal direkt vor ihm. Er mustert Merlin mit einem wissenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Du weiß, dass du jetzt in aller Ruhe hinsehen darfst, nicht wahr? Und du darfst sogar noch viel mehr tun als das.”

Merlin sieht Arthur für einen Moment lang gebannt an, während sich seine Gedanken überschlagen und ihm unzählige Möglichkeiten einfallen, was er alles tun könnte. Arthur wartet nicht darauf, dass Merlin sich für eine davon entscheidet, sondern beugt sich zu ihm hinunter und verschließt seine Lippen mit einem heißen Kuss. Merlin stöhnt leise auf und will seine Hände auf Arthurs Hüften legen, doch Arthur löst den Kuss bereits wieder und macht einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Ich denke, ich möchte zuerst ein Bad nehmen“, verkündet er dann mit einem Grinsen, bevor er sich umdreht und zu der großen hölzernen Wanne hinübergeht.

Merlin starrt Arthur verdutzt hinterher und die Tatsache, dass er dabei einen guten Blick auf Arthurs muskulösen Rücken und seinen Hintern hat, macht es nicht besser.

Arthur bleibt schließlich neben der Wanne stehen und wirft Merlin einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Wärst du so freundlich?“

Merlin sieht ihn verwirrt an und erst als Arthur in Richtung des Wassers in der Wanne gestikuliert, wird Merlin klar, dass Arthur jetzt tatsächlich ein Bad nehmen will, und dass er anscheinend von Merlin will, dass er das Wasser noch einmal aufwärmt. Merlin legt den Kopf schief, greift jedoch nach seiner Magie und das Wasser in der Wanne, das immer noch warm gewesen sein sollte, beginnt innerhalb weniger Augenblicke ein wenig zu dampfen.

Arthur lacht kurz und schüttelt den Kopf, als er das Wasser betrachtet. „Du hast das wahrscheinlich Hunderte Male getan und ich habe mich nie darüber gewundert, dass das Wasser immer heiß war, wenn ich baden wollte, egal wann ich in meine Gemächer zurückgekommen bin.“

„Ja, und denk nur an all die Äste, die in genau dem richtigen Moment auf unsere Angreifer heruntergefallen sind“, antwortet Merlin selbstgefällig. „Nicht zu vergessen wie oft jemand im Wald über eine Wurzel gestolpert ist. Zu meinem Glück hast du diese Dinge genauso wenig bemerkt wie dein perfektes Badewasser.“

Arthur wirft Merlin einen beleidigten Blick zu, sagt aber nichts und steigt stattdessen in die Wanne, bevor er sich ins Wasser sinken lässt. Er seufzt wohlig und taucht für einen Moment komplett unter, bevor er wieder auftaucht und sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht streicht. Dann legt er die Arme über den Rand der Wanne und lässt den Kopf entspannt nach hinten fallen.

„Ich denke, ich benötige deine Dienste um mir den Rücken zu waschen.“

Merlin geht zur Wanne hinüber, wo er hinter Arthur auf die Knie geht. Er zieht sich seine Jacke aus und krempelt die Ärmel seines Hemdes nach oben, während er sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen erlaubt. Zwei können dieses Spiel spielen.

„Selbstverständlich, Sire“, sagt Merlin mit anzüglicher Stimme und küsst Arthur kurz auf die Schulter. Dann greift er nach der Seife, die neben der Wanne liegt. „Wenn Ihr die Güte hätte Euch nach vorne zu lehnen, Eure Hoheit?“

Arthur beugt sich vor und Merlin taucht die Seife ins Wasser. Dann lässt er seine Hände über Arthurs Schultern und seinen Rücken wandern. Anschließend wäscht er Arthurs Arme und dann seine Haare, bevor er die Seifenreste mit einem kleinen Eimer, den er in das Badewasser taucht, von Arthurs Kopf und Schultern spült.

„Ihr könnt Euch jetzt wieder zurücklehnen, Sire.“

Arthur lässt sich wieder nach hinten sinken und Merlin rutscht an die Seite der Wanne. Er lässt seine Hände mit der Seife über Arthurs Brust gleiten und schließlich wandern seine Finger tiefer. Arthur gibt ein leises Stöhnen von sich, als Merlin sein Ziel erreicht und Merlin bewegt seine Hand quälend langsam auf und ab.

„Ist das zu Eurer Zufriedenheit, Milord?”, fragt Merlin unschuldig und Arthur stöhnt erneut auf, während er den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen noch weiter nach hinten fallen lässt.

Merlin hat seinen Blick auf Arthurs Gesicht gerichtet und beobachtet jede Regung. „Wenn es nicht zu Eurer Zufriedenheit nicht ist, dann sollte ich wohl besser wieder aufhören. Ich möchte Euch schließlich keinen Grund dazu geben, mich an den Pranger zu stellen.”

Merlin kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und Arthur öffnet die Augen einen Spalt breit, um ihn scharf anzusehen.

„Merlin… wage es ja nicht aufzuhören.“

Merlins Grinsen wird breiter und er beschleunigt seine Bewegungen. „Ganz wie ihr wünscht, Sire.“

Ein weiteres, lang gezogenes Stöhnen fällt von Arthurs Lippen und schließlich kommt er kurz darauf in Merlins Hand, während sich sein ganzer Körper anspannt. Als Arthurs Höhepunkt vorüber ist, gibt er ein tiefes Seufzen von sich.

„Das war einfach unglaublich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass diese Fantasie jemals Realität werden würde.“

Merlin grinst, währen der den kleinen Eimer wieder zur Hand nimmt und den letzten Rest der Seife von Arthurs Brust spült. Seine Hose ist ihm mittlerweile deutlich zu eng geworden und als ihm eine Idee kommt, beugt er sich näher zu Arthur heran.

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass du jetzt aus der Wanne steigst, damit ich dir eine meiner Fantasien zeigen kann”, flüstert Merlin ihm ins Ohr.

Arthur öffnet die Augen und ganz, wie Merlin es erwartet hat, sieht Arthur ihn mit einem hungrigen Blick an. Dann steht Arthur mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf, steigt aus der Wanne und streckt die Arme zu beiden Seiten aus, während er Merlin auffordern ansieht.

Merlin schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf, holt aber eines der Handtücher aus dem Schrank – auch wenn es nicht so einfach ist in seinem aktuellen Zustand durch den Raum und wieder zurückzugehen - und beginnt Arthur abzutrocknen. Als er fertig ist, nimmt Arthur ihm das Tuch aus der Hand und lässt es achtlos auf den Boden fallen, bevor er Merlin an sich zieht und ihn leidenschaftlich küsst. Merlin reibt sein Becken gegen Arthur und spürt, wie Arthur nach ein paar Bewegungen bereits wieder hart wird.

Arthur sieht ihn an und grinst. „Ich liebe es, wieder jung zu sein.“

Merlin grinst ebenfalls und beginnt Arthur dann rückwärts zu schieben. Arthur öffnet währenddessen Merlins Gürtel, doch als er sieht, dass Merlin ihn nicht in Richtung Bett schiebt, sondern daran vorbei und auf den Schreibtisch zu, mustert er ihn fragend.

„Ich wollte dich schon immer auf diesem Tisch nehmen“, sagt Merlin mit heiserer Stimme. „Und jetzt kann ich es endlich tun.“

In dem Moment stößt Arthur bereits mit dem Hintern gegen die Kante des Schreibtisches und Merlin sieht ihn auffordernd an. „Dreh dich um.“

Arthur tut wie ihm geheißen und Merlin drückt ihn mit einer Hand in seinem Rücken sanft nach vorne, bis Arthur mit der Brust auf der Tischplatte liegt.

Merlin lässt seine Hand über Arthurs Rücken weiter nach unten wandern, bevor er hinter Arthur in die Hocke geht und mit beiden Hände Arthurs Hintern umfasst. Er kann es immer noch kaum glauben, dass Arthur ihn all das hier tun lässt und er wird jeden Augenblick davon in vollen Zügen auskosten.

„Mit Abstand der beste Hintern in ganz Camelot“, sagt Merlin andächtig und vergräbt dann sein Gesicht dazwischen.

„Merlin!“ Arthur krallt sich mit beiden Händen am Rand der Tischplatte fest und stöhnt überrascht auf.

Merlin lässt sich Zeit, Arthur mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen, und jedes einzelne Stöhnen, das er Arthur dabei entlockt, facht seine eigene Lust weiter an. Als Merlin es selbst kaum noch aushält, lässt er schließlich wieder von Arthur ab und steht auf.

„Glaubst du, das ist genug?“, fragt er. „Ich habe ein Fläschchen Öl von Gaius besorgt, aber es ist drüben beim Bett.“

„Du hast Magie”, sagt Arthur heftig atmend. „Lass es einfach hier rüber fliegen.“

Merlin will bereits eine Hand in Richtung des Bettes ausstrecken, doch dann kommt ihm ein anderer Gedanke. „Mmh, ich glaube, ich habe eine bessere Idee.“ Damit lässt er seine Hand an Arthurs Seite hinuntergleiten, während er leise einen Zauber murmelt.

Arthur schnappt erstickt nach Luft, als sich ohne eine Berührung von Merlin eine kühle Feuchtigkeit dort ausbreitet, wo kurz zuvor noch Merlins Zunge gewesen ist. Im nächsten Moment schiebt Merlin bereits zwei Finger langsam in ihn.

„Ich wette, ich könnte noch mehr als das tun”, überlegt Merlin währenddessen laut. „Ich wette, ich könnte deine Muskeln dazu bringen sich zu entspannen und dann könnte ich einfach in dich stoßen, ohne dich vorbereiten zu müssen.“

Diese Vorstellung entlockt Arthur ein lautes Stöhnen und er lässt den Kopf nach vorne auf die Tischplatte fallen. „Das sollten wir uns für das nächste Mal aufheben”, antwortet er heiser. „Ich bin bereit, los mach schon.“

„So ungeduldig“, sagt Merlin tadelnd, zieht aber seine Finger zurück und gibt Arthur einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Dann öffnet er seine Hose und positioniert sich hinter Arthur.

„Ihr haltet Euch besser gut fest, Sire“, sagt Merlin und Arthur schnaubt, doch bevor er etwas erwidern kann, dringt Merlin mit einem Stoß in ihn ein und ein lautes Stöhnen ist das einzige, zu dem Arthur noch fähig ist.

Merlin gibt ihm nur einen kurzen Moment lang Zeit, bevor er ihn an den Hüften festhält und mit schnellen Bewegungen in ihn stößt. Arthur versucht, sich Merlin entgegenzubewegen so gut er kann und Merlin bemüht sich immer wieder diesen Punkt in Arthur zu treffen, der ihn Sterne vor den Augen sehen lässt. Das einzige Geräusch im Zimmer ist ihr ersticktes Stöhnen und es dauert nicht lange, bis Merlin sich nicht mehr länger beherrschen kann. Er greift um Arthurs Hüften herum und schließt seine Finger um ihn. Bereits nach ein paar Bewegungen kommt Arthur ein weiteres Mal und Merlin selbst braucht ebenfalls nur noch ein paar weitere Stöße, um seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht Merlin, wie Arthur seine Finger wieder von der Tischplatte löst, ansonsten aber bewegungslos liegen bleibt, während sie beide versuchen wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Schließlich zieht Merlin sich wieder aus Arthur zurück und streicht ihm mit einer Hand über den Rücken.

„Jetzt bist du wieder ganz verschwitzt“, sagt er und Arthur dreht sich mit einem trägen Lächeln zu ihm um.

„Tja, dann musst du mich eben noch einmal waschen.”

Nachdem Arthur sich aufgerichtet hat, gehen sie zur Wanne zurück und Merlin wärmt das Wasser mit Magie ein weiteres Mal auf. Er zieht seine Kleider aus, bevor er zu Arthur in die Wanne klettert und sie sich gegenseitig mit sanften Berührungen den dünnen Schweißfilm vom Körper waschen.

Nachdem sie sich anschließend abgetrocknet haben, liegen sie zusammen auf Arthurs großem Himmelbett. Arthur hat die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und Merlin liegt neben ihm, seine Wange auf Arthurs Brust.

Schließlich Arthur holt tief Luft. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht wirklich glauben”, meint er mit einem kaum merklichen Kopfschütteln. „Dass wir hier sind und das hier haben.“

„Ich weiß, was du meinst“, entgegnet Merlin leise und streicht mit seiner Hand über Arthurs nackte Brust.

„Ich habe Guinevere von ganzem Herzen geliebt“, sagt Arthur nachdenklich. „Aber weder zu ihr noch zu sonst jemandem, habe ich diese tiefe Verbundenheit gespürt, wie zu dir.“

„Ich auch nicht“, antwortet Merlin. „Du bist überhaupt der Einzige, den ich je ...”

Doch Merlin stockt mit einem Mal, als ihm klar wird, dass das nicht die Wahrheit ist. Arthur ist nicht der Einzige, den Merlin je geliebt hat. Er hat Freya geliebt und es hat ihm fast das Herz gebrochen, als sie in seinen Armen gestorben ist.

Merlins Augen weiten sich, als ihm schlagartig bewusst wird, dass all das hier noch nicht passiert ist. Er setzt sich ruckartig auf und sein Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals. Freya ist in dieser Zeit noch am Leben.

Als sie damals von dem Kopfgeldjäger Halig in einem Käfig nach Camelot gebracht worden ist, war Merlin bereits seit mehr als einem Jahr im Schloss. Er hat Freya nie gefragt, wie lange sie allein gewesen ist, nachdem die Druiden ihrer Siedlung sie wegen des Fluches, der auf ihr lag, verstoßen hatten. Sie hat ihm auch nie erzählt, wie lange sie bereits mit dem Fluch, der sie jede Nacht um Punkt Mitternacht in den Bastet verwandelt hat, gelebt hatte. Sie hat Merlin nur erzählt, wie es passiert ist. Sie war von einem Mann angegriffen worden und hatte ihn bei dem Versuch sich zu verteidigen getötet. Die Mutter des Mannes, eine Zauberin, hatte Freya daraufhin mit dem Fluch belegt, der sie Nacht für Nacht zu dem geflügelten schwarzen Panther werden ließ, der keinem anderen Instinkt folgte, als zu töten.

Vielleicht ist all das in dieser Zeit aber noch gar nicht passiert. Vielleicht ist Freya immer noch ein unbeschwertes Druidenmädchen, das in ihrer Siedlung in den Bergen am See lebt. Und selbst wenn der Fluch bereits auf ihr liegt, Merlin weiß mittlerweile, wie man ihn aufheben kann. Nach Freyas Tod hat ihn die Frage, ob er sie hätte retten können, nicht losgelassen. Es hat Jahre gedauert, aber schließlich hat er durch Zufall in einem alten Buch eine Möglichkeit gefunden, den Fluch aufzuheben. Es ist nur ein Satz gewesen, so unscheinbar, dass Merlin ihn fast übersehen hätte, aber er sprach von einem Zauber, der mit der Kraft der wahren Liebe jeden Fluch geboren aus Hass aufheben kann. Und das bedeutet, dass Merlin in der Lage ist Freya in dieser Zeit zu retten.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt Arthur leise und reißt Merlin damit wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

Merlin dreht den Kopf und er sieht Arthurs besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Er blinzelt einige Male, doch dann trifft er seine Entscheidung.

„Ja, ich muss… ich muss gehen”, sagt Merlin, während er hastig aus dem Bett steigt und zur Holzwanne hinüber geht, wo er, so schnell er kann, seine Kleider wieder anzieht. „Es tut mir leid. Ich werde dir alles erklären, wenn ich zurück bin, aber ich darf keine Zeit verlieren.”

Er könnte es sich niemals verzeihen, wenn er noch einmal zu spät kommen würde, um Freya zu retten.

„Wovon redest du? Wo willst du hin?“, fragt Arthur verwirrt, während er sich im Bett aufsetzt.

„Es tut mir leid… ich weiß noch nicht genau wohin ich muss, aber ich bin in ein paar Tagen wieder da, versprochen“, sagt Merlin, während er sich bereits seine Stiefel anzieht.

„In ein paar Tagen?“, fragt Arthur verständnislos. „Du kannst nicht einfach so verschwinden. Du bist in dieser Zeit immer noch mein Diener.”

Merlin schließt seinen Gürtel um die Hüften und greift nach seiner Jacke. „Ich weiß, ich weiß und es tut mir leid, aber es gibt da etwas, das ich unbedingt tun muss.” Er streift sich die Jacke über und wirft Arthur einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür geht.

„Warte!”, versucht Arthur ihn aufzuhalten. „Was soll ich meinem Vater sagen?”

Merlin dreht sich noch einmal um, und sieht Arthur entschuldigend an. „Dir wird schon etwas einfallen. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Es tut mir leid, ich bin so schnell ich kann wieder da. Ich liebe dich.”

Damit reißt Merlin die Tür auf und verschwindet eilig nach draußen. Während die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt, überlegt er bereits fieberhaft, was er jetzt tun soll. Er muss zuerst herausfinden, wo Freya ist und ob sie schon unter dem Fluch steht. So schnell er kann, läuft Merlin zu Gaius‘ Räumen hinauf. Gaius ist zum Glück nicht da und Merlin gießt eilig Wasser aus einem Krug in eine Schale, die er in einem Regal findet. Er streicht mit seiner Hand über die Schale und greift nach seiner Magie. Die Oberfläche des Wassers beginnt sich zu Kräuseln und Merlins Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals, als er darauf wartet, dass sich die Oberfläche wieder aufklart und ihm Freya zeigt. Nach einem langen Augenblick beruhigt sich das Wasser wieder, aber alles, was Merlin sieht, ist Schwärze.

Er zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und spricht den Zauber dieses Mal laut aus, während er sich, so fest er kann, auf Freya konzentriert. Das Wasser kräuselt sich erneut, doch auch als es dieses Mal wieder zur Ruhe kommt, sieht Merlin nur eine schwarze Fläche.

Merlin schließt die Augen und spricht den Zauber ein weiteres Mal und dieses Mal legt er alles, was er an Magie hat, in seine Worte. Die Luft um ihn herum knistert förmlich und seine Augen spiegeln sich hell und durchdringend auf der Wasseroberfläche, als er seinen Blick wieder auf die Schale richtet. Das Wasser schlägt kleine unruhige Wellen und spritzt an einigen Stellen über den Rand der Schale hinaus und als es sich dann wieder beruhigt, sieht Merlin ein verschwommenes Bild. Er glaubt, Bäume und Sträucher zu sehen und die Umrisse einer Gestalt, doch dann verschwindet das Bild bereits wieder und es bleibt nur der Boden der Schale zurück, zusammen mit einem schwachen Gefühl, wo der Ort, den der Zauber ihm gezeigt hat, liegt.

Merlin kann sich nicht erklären, warum er Freya nicht sehen kann, so etwas ist noch nie passiert. Allerdings weiß er jetzt, wo sie ist und das reicht ihm. So schnell er kann, packt er eine Tasche mit den nötigsten Dingen und schiebt noch einen Laib Brot und ein Stück Käse hinein, das sich Gaius wohl für das Abendessen bereitgelegt hat. Auf einem Stück Pergament lässt er mit einer Handbewegung eine Nachricht für Gaius erscheinen, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen soll und dass Merlin bald wieder da sein wird. Dann wirft Merlin sich die Tasche über die Schultern und macht sich eilig auf den Weg nach unten in den Stall, um ein Pferd zu satteln.

***

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am nächsten Morgen am Horizont aufblitzen, ist Merlin die ganze Nacht hindurch auf der braunen Stute Llamrei nach Süd-Westen geritten. Er hat die Stute in der anderen Zeit wegen ihres ruhigen und ausgeglichenen Temperaments von Arthur zugeteilt bekommen und Merlin hat Llamrei ohne darüber nachzudenken wie früher gesattelt.

Seit er aus dem Schloss hinausgeritten ist, folgt er dem Gefühl, das der Zauber hinterlassen hat, nachdem das Bild des magischen Spiegels in der Schale wieder verblasst ist. Das Gefühl führt ihn beständig in eine bestimmte Richtung und zeigt ihm so den richtigen Weg. Es wird allerdings immer schwächer, was Merlin zunehmend nervöser macht.

Als Merlin die Kuppe des Hügels, den er gerade hinaufreitet, erreicht, sieht er in der Ferne zu seiner Linken eine kleine Ansammlung von Häusern. Sein Weg würde ihn geradewegs durch das Dorf hindurchführen und sein erster Instinkt ist es, einen Bogen darum herum zu machen, doch dann fällt ihm auf, dass zwischen den Häusern und auf den Feldern um das Dorf herum, keine Menschenseele zu sehen ist. Obwohl die Sonne gerade erst am Horizont aufgestiegen ist, ist es schon seit einiger Zeit hell und die Menschen dort unten sollten bereits ihren morgendlichen Arbeiten nachgehen. Kurzerhand treibt Merlin Llamrei an und reitet zu den Häusern hinunter.

Er erreicht eine kleine Straße, der er in das Dorf hinein folgt und kurz darauf sieht er, dass sämtliche Fensterläden der Häuser fest verschlossen sind. Einige Hühner laufen etwas weiter hinten von einer Seite der Straße zur anderen, aber ansonsten kann Merlin keine Tiere in ihren Pferchen entdecken.

Als Merlin wachsam weiter reitet, hört er hinter sich plötzlich ein Geräusch und er dreht ruckartig den Kopf. Ein Fensterladen eines Hauses ein Stück hinter ihm ist ein Stück weit geöffnet worden und ein Mann späht zu ihm hinaus.

Merlin zieht an Llamreis Zügeln und die Stute bleibt gehorsam stehen. Einen Moment darauf öffnet sich die Tür des Hauses und ein Mann in einfacher Kleidung mit einem dichten, schwarzen Bart erscheint in der Öffnung. Er sieht sich wachsam um, bevor er die Tür ein Stück weiter öffnet und Merlin sieht, dass er eine Axt in der Hand hält.

„Wer bist du? Was willst du hier?”

„Ich bin nur auf der Durchreise“, antwortet Merlin überrascht.

„Dann solltest du weiterreiten, so schnell du kannst, und dieses Gebiet wieder verlassen”, sagt der Mann und sieht Merlin mit einem eindringlichen Blick an. Es klingt jedoch nicht wie eine Drohung, sondern vielmehr wie eine Warnung.

„Warum das?”

Ein grimmiger Ausdruck tritt auf das Gesicht des Mannes. „In den Wäldern treibt ein Monster sein Unwesen. Es sieht aus wie eine große Katze, aber schwarz wie die Nacht und mit grauenhaften Flügeln. Es kam vor einer Nacht hierher und hat unser Dorf angegriffen. Wir konnten es verwunden und in die Flucht schlagen, nachdem es zwei Kinder und einen alten Mann getötet hat. Vergangene Nacht ist es nicht zurückgekommen und deshalb hoffen wir, dass es tot ist, aber es könnte genauso gut noch da draußen sein.”

Bei den Worten des Mannes ergreift kalte Angst von Merlin Besitz und ohne den Mann weiter zu beachten, treibt Merlin Llamrei an und galoppiert aus dem Dorf hinaus, weiter in die Richtung, in die ihn das immer schwächer werdende Gefühl des Zaubers weist. Ein gutes Stück hinter dem Dorf erreicht er einen dichten Wald und er verlangsamt das Tempo, während er sein Pferd durch die Bäume leitet. Mit geschlossenen Augen folgt er dem Gefühl und er spürt, dass es nicht mehr weit sein kann.

Als das Gefühl dann mit einem Mal abrupt verschwindet, hält Merlin Llamrei an und öffnet die Augen. Er befindet sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung, umringt von mehreren Büschen und Sträuchern. Kurzerhand steigt er aus dem Sattel und streicht Llamrei kurz über den Hals, bevor er sich umsieht. Er weiß nicht, ob das der Ort ist, den er gesehen hat und er kann auf den ersten Blick nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Bis auf das Zwitschern einiger Vögel ist es vollkommen still um ihn herum. Merlin geht ein paar Schritte von Llamrei weg und untersucht die Umgebung. Die Sonne blitzt durch das Blätterdach und dann sieht er es. An den dünnen Zweigen und Blättern eines hohen Strauches klebt Blut. Es ist bereits getrocknet und dunkel und als Merlin die Zweige zur Seite biegt, sieht er eine Spur aus weiterem getrocknetem Blut auf dem Boden. Mit hämmerndem Herzen folgt er der Spur und ein paar Meter weiter sieht er inmitten mehrerer kleiner Sträucher einen Körper auf dem Boden liegen.

„Freya!“

Merlin ist mit zwei Schritten bei ihr und kniet sich neben sie. Sie liegt mit dem Kopf nach unten auf dem Waldboden und ihre langen, schwarzen Haare sind ihr über das Gesicht gefallen. Merlin greift nach ihr, um sie umzudrehen, aber als seine Finger ihre Haut berühren, erstarrt er. Sie ist eiskalt.

Nach einem Moment dreht Merlin Freyas steifen Körper langsam auf den Rücken. Das Kleid, das sie trägt, ist zerrissen und verkrustetes Blut klebt an ihrem Bauch und auf dem Boden unter ihr. Ihre Augen sind geschlossen und ihre Haut ist fahl und blass. Sie ist tot. Merlin ist zu spät gekommen. Er zieht Freyas Kopf in seinen Schoß und vergräbt das Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Tränen laufen seine Wagen hinunter und er schluchzt erstickt auf, bevor er seinen Schmerz in die Stille des Waldes hinausschreit.

Er hat keine Vorstellung davon, wie lange er mit Freyas totem Körper in den Armen auf dem Waldboden gesessen hat, aber als seine Tränen endlich versiegen, steht die Sonnen bereits hoch am Himmel über ihm und scheint durch das Blätterdach nach unten. Er sieht auf Freyas blasses Gesicht hinunter und streicht ihr eine Strähne ihrer schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er hat auch dieses Mal nicht verhindern können, dass sie gestorben ist.

Als der Mann im Dorf gesagt hat, dass sie die Bestie vor einer Nacht verwundet haben, hat Merlin gehofft, Freya noch rechtzeitig zu finden. Den Verfärbungen ihrer Haut und der Steifheit ihrer Glieder nach zu urteilen, ist sie allerdings bereits vor mehr als einem Tag gestorben. Sie musste in der Nacht nach ihrem Angriff auf das Dorf ihrer Verletzung erlegen sein. Und das bedeutet, dass sie bereits tot gewesen ist, als Merlin und Arthur am gestrigen Morgen in dieser Zeit aufgewacht sind. Es hat nie die Chance bestanden, dass Merlin Freya in dieser Zeit retten könnte. Indem er und Arthur in diese Zeit zurückgeschickt wurden, hat sich die Zeitlinie bereits verändert und die erste Veränderung ist gewesen, dass Freya von den Dorfbewohnern verwundet wurde und daraufhin starb.

Merlin streicht ihr sanft über die Wange. Es ist einfach nicht gerecht. Jetzt gibt es nur noch eines, was er tun kann, und die Magie würde gut daran tun, ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, nachdem sie ihm Freya erneut weggenommen hat. Das letzte Mal hat Merlin Freya zum See von Avalon gebracht, nachdem sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass das Dorf, in dem sie aufgewachsen war, an einem See gelegen hat. Er hatte ihr ein kleines Stück Heimat geben wollen, wenn er sie schon nicht hatte retten können. Die Magie von Avalon hatte Freya zur Herrin vom See werden lassen und ihr so ein neues und unsterbliches Leben geschenkt, frei von Schmerzen und Leid.

Merlin zieht seine Jacke aus, um Freya damit zu bedecken, bevor er sie hochhebt und mit ihr aufsteht. Er trägt sie zurück zu Llamrei, die auf der Lichtung auf ihn wartet und nachdem er Freyas Körper in die Decke seiner Bettrolle gewickelt hat, steigt er mit ihr zusammen in den Sattel, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum See von Avalon macht.

***

Die Sonne ist fast untergegangen und taucht den Himmel in ein beeindruckendes Farbenspiel aus rot und orange, als Merlin den See erreicht. Die Farben spiegeln sich auf der Wasseroberfläche in der Nähe des Ufers, während in der Mitte des Sees eine undurchdringliche Nebelwand über dem Wasser hängt.

Merlin steigt vom Llamreis Rücken und trägt Freyas Körper zu dem kleinen, hölzernen Boot, das an einem Pflock im Wasser festgebunden ist. Er legt sie behutsam hinein und streckt dann seine Hand über ihr aus, um mit einem Zauber Hunderte kleine Blumen in allen nur erdenklichen Farben um Freya herum wachsen zu lassen, die sie sanft umschließen. Dann streicht Merlin ein letztes Mal ihre Haare zurecht und schickt das kleine Boot dann auf den See hinaus.

Als das Boot sich so weit vom Ufer entfernt hat, das es im Nebel noch zu sehen ist, murmelt Merlin einige leise Worte und das Boot mit Freyas Leiche darin beginnt zu brennen. Es dauert nicht lange, bis die Flammen vollständig Besitz von dem Holz ergriffen haben und vor dem feuerroten Horizont hell auflodern. Merlin setzt sich ans Ufer und sieht in die Flammen, während er wartet. Schließlich bricht das kleine Boot in der Mitte auseinander und die Flammen erlöschen, als die rußgeschwärzten Überreste im Wasser versinken.

Merlin verharrt bewegungslos an seinem Platz am Ufer, bis es um ihn herum langsam dunkel wird und der Mond sich über die Baumwipfel zu seiner Rechten schiebt. Das schwache Licht wird von der Wasseroberfläche reflektiert und Merlins Augen brauchen einen Moment, bis sie die Gestalt bemerken, die mit einem Mal im flachen Wasser, in der Nähe des Ufers steht. Er hat nur ein Mal geblinzelt und im nächsten Moment war sie da.

Freya trägt ein wallendes dunkles Kleid, das bis auf die Wasseroberfläche reicht und ihre schlanke Gestalt umschmeichelt. Sie hat die Hände vor dem Körper verschränkt und ein glückliches Lächeln liegt auf ihrem Gesicht. Merlin steht auf und geht mit ein paar Schritten bis zum Wasser, wo er stehen bleibt.

„Hallo, Merlin“, sagt Freya mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich habe dich vermisst.“

Merlin erwidert ihr Lächeln, aber es ist ein trauriges Lächeln. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich auch dieses Mal nicht retten konnte.“

Tränen steigen wieder in Merlins Augen, aber Freya schüttelt den Kopf.

„Es muss dir nicht leidtun, Merlin. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Es ist so, wie es sein muss. Trauere nicht um mich.”

Merlin schließt kurz die Augen und nickt schwach. Freya ist jetzt ein Teil der Magie dieser Welt und das wird sie für immer bleiben.

„Hat die Magie selbst mich und Arthur in der Zeit zurückgeschickt?”, fragt Merlin nach einem Moment, denn Freya ist vermutlich die Einzige, die ihm nun tatsächlich eine Antwort auf diese Frage geben kann.

Ein schmales Lächeln erscheint auf Freyas Gesicht. „Du kennst die Prophezeiung, Merlin. Der Einstige und Künftige König wird Albion vereinen und eine Zeit des Friedens schaffen. Du und Arthur, ihr wurdest als zwei Seiten derselben Münze geschaffen, aber erst nachdem ihr das in euren Herzen erkannt habt, konntet ihr euren Weg fortsetzen und eure Bestimmung erfüllen.“

Merlins Augen weiten sich, als ihm klar wird, dass die Antwort auf seine und Arthurs Frage die ganze Zeit über direkt vor ihrer Nase gewesen ist. Arthur ist in der anderen Zeit bereits König von Albion gewesen und in dieser Zeit wird er es wieder sein. Das macht ihn zum Einstigen und Künftigen König. Die Magie selbst hatte sie zurückgeschickt, nicht etwa, um ihnen eine zweite Chance zu geben, sondern weil es von Anfang an Teil ihres Schicksals gewesen ist, den Weg, der hinter ihnen liegt, noch einmal zu beschreiten.

Freya lächelt zufrieden, als sie sieht, dass Merlin es verstanden hat.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen“, sagt sie einen Moment darauf und Merlin beeilt sich eine letzte Frage zu stellen.

„Werde ich dich je wiedersehen?“

„Wer weiß“, meint sie vage. „Leb wohl, Merlin.“

„Leb wohl, Freya.“

Freya wirft Merlin ein letztes Lächeln zu, bevor sie genauso plötzlich verschwindet, wie sie aufgetaucht ist. Merlin bleibt noch einen Moment lang am Ufer des Sees stehen und starrt auf die Wasseroberfläche, die im schwachen Mondlicht sanft schimmert. Dann dreht er sich um und geht zu Llamrei zurück, um sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss zu machen.

***

Es ist bereits seit einiger Zeit dunkel draußen, als Arthur zum wiederholten Male aufstöhnt und die Feder in seiner Hand sinken lässt. Er sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch über mehreren Listen und Berichten über die Getreidespeicher Camelots, aber er kann sich nicht wirklich auf die Zahlen auf den Pergamenten konzentrieren.

Es ist jetzt zwei Tage her, dass Merlin ohne eine wirkliche Erklärung verschwunden ist. Er hat Gaius einen Zettel hinterlassen, auf dem allerdings nur stand, dass Gaius sich kein Sorgen machen sollte. Arthur hat allen erzählt, dass er Merlin zu seiner Mutter geschickt hat, um ihr zu erzählen, dass er jetzt der Diener des Prinzen ist und sie mit nach Camelot kommen könnte, wenn sie wollte. Es ist eine schlechte Erklärung, aber die Erste, die ihm auf die Schnelle eingefallen ist.

Sein Vater hat gesagt, er sei zu weichherzig und er solle ja nicht glauben, dass er, während Merlins Abwesenheit einem der anderen Diener auftragen könne, Merlins Pflichten zu übernehmen. Das könnte Arthur jedoch im Moment nicht gleichgültiger sein. Er weiß natürlich, dass Merlin sehr gut auf sich aufpassen kann, aber er macht sich trotzdem Sorgen um ihn. Irgendetwas an der Art, wie er so überhastet aufgebrochen ist, lässt Arthur nicht los.

Er legt die Feder endgültig bei Seite und reibt sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Er hat geglaubt, dass die Zeiten vorbei wären, in denen Merlin ihn im Dunkeln ließ und einfach verschwand. Wenigstens hat Merlin versprochen ihm alles zu erzählen, wenn er zurückkommt und Arthur keine fadenscheinige Geschichte aufgetischt. Stattdessen ist es dieses Mal Arthur, der für Merlin lügt.

Arthur sieht auf, als mit einem Mal die Tür zu seinen Räumen geöffnet wird. Als er sieht, dass es Merlin ist, der das Zimmer betritt, steht er von seinem Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch auf. Als erstes überkommt ihn ein Gefühl von Erleichterung und gleich darauf will er dazu ansetzen, Merlin mit einigen scharfen Worten dafür zu Recht zu weisen, dass er einfach so verschwunden ist, aber als er Merlins Gesicht sieht, bleiben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken. Merlin hat dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und er sieht müde und erschöpft aus. Außerdem sind seine Augen gerötet, so als ob er geweint hat und sein Blick ist leer und resigniert.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragt Arthur leise, während er um den Tisch herum und auf Merlin zugeht. Er bleibt vor ihm stehen und Merlin bringt ein schmales Lächeln zustande, das seine Augen aber nicht annähernd erreicht.

„Anscheinend gibt es Dinge, die wir nicht ändern können. Dinge, die so passieren müssen, wie sie schon einmal passiert sind.”

Arthur schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht. Wo bist du gewesen?“

Merlin atmet ein Mal tief durch und geht dann zu Arthurs Bett hinüber, um sich darauf sinken zu lassen. Arthur folgt ihm und setzt sich neben ihn.

„Erinnerst du dich an das Druidenmädchen, das der Kopfgeldjäger Halig damals nach Camelot gebracht hat?”

Arthur nickt. „Ja. Jemand hat ihr geholfen zu entkommen und als sie sich in das geflügelte Monster verwandelt hat, hat sie zwei Ritter getötet.”

„Ich habe ihr damals geholfen zu entkommen”, gesteht Merlin leise. „Ich wusste allerdings nichts von dem Fluch. Ich dachte, sie wäre gefangen genommen worden, weil sie eine Druidin ist und Magie hat. Ihr Name war Freya.”

Arthur versucht, sich an die Nacht zu erinnern, aber es ist so lange her. Merlin war damals erst seit etwa einem Jahr in Camelot. „Ich erinnere mich noch daran, dass ich die Bestie verwundet habe, als sie uns angegriffen hat. Aber einer der steinernen Wasserspeier ist vom Dach gestürzt und sie ist entkommen“, sagt er schließlich nachdenklich.

Merlin nickt und verzieht kurz das Gesicht. „Das war auch ich. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass du ihr wehtust, weil… weil ich Freya geliebt habe.” Merlins Blick ist auf den Boden gerichtet und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ist vollkommen leer. „Ich habe sie nur ein paar Tage lang gekannt, aber diese kurze Zeit hat bereits gereicht, dass ich mich in sie verliebt hatte.”

Arthur weiß für einen Moment nicht, was er sagen soll. Er erinnert sich noch daran, dass Merlin seltsam niedergeschlagen gewesen ist, nachdem das Mädchen spurlos verschwunden war, aber er hat nicht gewusst, dass Merlin sie geliebt hat.

„Was ist mit ihr passiert?“, fragt Arthur schließlich und Merlin schließt kurz die Augen.

„Sie ist in meinen Armen gestorben“, sagt er mit schwerer Stimme. „Ich habe sie zum See von Avalon gebracht, weil sie mir erzählt hatte, dass sie in den Bergen aufgewachsen ist, in der Nähe eines Sees. Ich wollte ihr ein kleines Stück ihrer Heimat zurückgeben, wenn ich sie schon nicht retten konnte, und ich habe ihren Körper in einem Boot auf dem See verbrannt.”

Arthur schließt die Augen, als ihm klar wird, dass er für den Tod des Mädchens, das Merlin geliebt hat, verantwortlich gewesen ist. „Es tut mir so leid“, sagt er leise, aber zu seiner Überraschung schüttelt Merlin den Kopf.

„Nein, es war nicht deine Schuld. Du hast nur versucht, die Menschen von Camelot zu beschützen. Das Monster hat schreckliche Dinge getan und Freya hatte keine Kontrolle darüber. Sie hätte noch mehr Menschen getötet, wenn du sie nicht aufgehalten hättest.”

„Wo warst du die letzten beiden Tage?”, fragt Arthur schließlich und Merlin atmet tief und zittrig ein und wieder aus.

„Ich dachte, ich könnte sie dieses Mal retten. Dass sie vielleicht noch nicht unter dem Fluch stehen würde und selbst wenn doch, hätte ich dieses Mal gewusst, wie man den Fluch brechen kann. Aber ich bin zu spät gekommen. Ich habe einen Zauber verwendet, um sie zu finden, es funktioniert wie ein magischer Spiegel. Ich konnte sie nicht wirklich sehen, aber ich bin zu dem Ort geritten, den mir der Zauber gezeigt hat. Als ich dort ankam, wurde mir klar, warum der Zauber nicht richtig funktioniert hat. Freya war bereits tot. Das Monster hat ein Dorf angegriffen und die Dorfbewohner haben sie verwundet. Sie war schon tot, bevor wir überhaupt in dieser Zeit aufgewacht sind.”

Arthur legt eine Hand auf Merlins Oberschenkel. „Es tut mir so leid.“

Merlin sieht ihn an und seltsamerweise erscheint ein schmales Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Danke, aber es ist in Ordnung. Ich habe sie auch dieses Mal zum See von Avalon gebracht und genau wie beim letzten Mal, hat die Magie ihr ein neues Leben als Herrin des Sees geschenkt. Sie kann nicht bei mir sein, aber sie ist jetzt ein Teil von Avalon und sie wird ewig leben. Ich habe mit ihr geredet und sie hat mir gesagt, dass ich nicht traurig sein soll, weil es ihr gut geht und weil es genau so sein muss. Ich vermisse sie aber trotzdem.”

„Es tut mir leid”, sagt Arthur dennoch ein weiteres Mal. „Es ist nicht fair, dass du Freya wieder verlieren musstest.”

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, mir tut es leid. Und du solltest wütend auf mich sein“, sagt Merlin dann und lacht freudlos auf. „Ich bin einfach gegangen, ohne eine Erklärung und jetzt erzähle ich dir, dass ich jemand anderen liebe, nachdem ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich dich liebe.”

Arthur zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Man kann mehr als eine Person lieben, Merlin. Jede Liebe ist anders, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass sie weniger echt und aufrichtig ist. Ich habe Guinevere geliebt, meine Guinevere, und das werde ich auch immer tun, aber mein Herz wird trotzdem immer auch dir gehören.”

Merlin lächelt schmal. „Mein Herz wird auch immer dir gehören, aber ich werde Freya nie vergessen.” Er greift nach Arthurs Hand, die immer noch auf Merlins Oberschenkel liegt und verschränkt ihre Finger ineinander.

Arthur streicht Merlin mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. „Komm mit. Du siehst total erledigt aus. Lass uns schlafen gehen. Du hast außerdem viel Arbeit nachzuholen. Ich habe meinem Vater gesagt, dass ich dich nach Ealdor geschickt habe, um deine Mutter nach Camelot zu bringen, wenn sie will und er hat mir verboten einen der anderen Diener mit deinen Pflichten zu betrauen. Das heißt, meine Rüstung wurde nicht poliert, meine Stiefel wurden nicht gesäubert, meine Kleider wurden nicht gewaschen und der Boden wurde nicht geschrubbt.”

Merlin sieht Arthur einen Moment lang ungläubig an, bevor er unweigerlich Lachen muss. Arthur lächelt zufrieden, als er sieht, dass er Merlin für den Moment von seinen trüben Gedanken ablenken konnte.

„In Ordnung, dann lass uns ins Bett gehen”, sagt Merlin schließlich. „Du hast Glück, dass ich Magie habe. Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass der Mopp den Boden wischt und sich deine Rüstung selbst poliert, während sich deine Stiefel von selbst putzen und ich deine Kleider in die Wäscherei bringe.”

Arthur grinst. „Ich wusste, dass es einen Grund gibt, warum ich dich noch nicht rausgeworfen habe.”


	5. Das Zeichen von Nimueh

## IV. Das Zeichen von Nimueh

Es ist früher Vormittag, als Merlin und Gaius auf dem Weg hinunter in die Stadt sind. Die Menschen gehen ihren gewohnten Tätigkeiten nach und obwohl die Sonne noch nicht hoch am Himmel steht, herrscht auf der Straße bereits geschäftiges Treiben.

Arthur ist ebenfalls bereits auf den Beinen und Merlin hat ihm sein Frühstück schon vor einiger Zeit gebracht, da an diesem Morgen eine Sitzung des Rates stattfindet, an der Arthur teilnehmen muss. Als Merlin wenig später hinauf zu Gaius‘ Räumen gegangen ist, kam Gaius ihm bereits entgegen. In der Stadt ist ein Toter gefunden worden und Gaius soll herausfinden, ob der Mann an einer ansteckenden Krankheit gestorben ist.

Als Merlin und Gaius die Stelle erreichen, sehen sie bereits, dass die Menschen einen großen Bogen um den Körper machen, der in der Mitte einer Seitengasse liegt. Gaius kniet sich neben die Leiche, die mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegt und dreht sie um. In dem Moment, als Merlin das beinahe gespenstisch bleiche Gesicht mit den hervortretenden blauen Adern und die weißen, milchigen Augen des Toten sieht, weiß er, woran der Mann gestorben ist und er beißt die Zähne zusammen. Er hätte gleich wissen müssen, was hier los ist. Das hier ist Nimuehs Werk.

Gaius wirft einen prüfenden Blick auf die Leiche und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er erkennt, dass der Mann nicht an einer natürlichen Krankheit gestorben ist, sondern dass hier Magie im Spiel gewesen ist.

„Die Leute dürfen das nicht sehen, sonst bricht eine Panik aus“, sagt er und sieht sich nach etwas um, mit dem er die Leiche bedecken kann, aber Merlin hat sich bereits umgedreht und ein Laken von einer Leine an der gegenüberliegenden Hauswand genommen. Er wirft das Laken über den Toten, bevor Gaius sich daran macht, einen Karren zu organisieren, um die Leiche ins Schloss zu bringen.

Merlin bleibt währenddessen neben der Leiche stehen und überlegt, was sie jetzt tun sollen. Das hier war beim letzten Mal das erste Opfer, das an dem vergifteten Wasser gestorben ist. Das bedeutet, dass Nimueh den Afanc bereits vor ein paar Tagen im Wasserspeicher unter dem Schloss ausgesetzt haben muss. Auch jetzt ist der Mann allem Anschein nach der Erste, der gestorben ist. Es ist alles genauso geschehen wie beim letzten Mal, und Merlin hat es wieder nicht verhindern können. Trotz des Wissens, dass er und Arthur mit in diese Zeit gebracht haben, hat Merlin Nimueh nicht aufhalten können. Selbst dieses eine Todesopfer ist bereits eines zu viel und in kurzer Zeit wird bereits der Diener im Schloss an dem Gift des Afanc sterben. Und Merlin kann nichts dagegen tun, da er den Mann nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen kann.

Die Hoffnung, die ihn noch an diesem Morgen erfüllt hat, verwandelt sich mit einem Mal in Hilflosigkeit. Dieser Morgen ist ein Morgen wie jeder andere gewesen. Und auch die Tage zuvor ist nichts passiert, das Merlin oder Arthur hätte warnen können, dass Nimuehs Angriff auf Camelot kurz bevorstand. Zumindest nichts, an das sich Merlin nach all den Jahren noch hätte erinnern können. Mit Valiant und seinem verzauberten Schild ist es etwas anderes gewesen. Der Tag des Turniers stand seit Monaten fest und sie haben nur warten müssen, bis Valiant nach Camelot gekommen ist, um den Schild zu zerstören. Trotzdem macht Merlin sich Vorwürfe. Er hätte Vorkehrungen treffen müssen für den Fall, dass Nimueh auch dieses Mal versuchen würde, Camelot mithilfe des Afanc anzugreifen. Er hätte vorsichtshalber Schutzzauber auf den Wasserspeicher legen müssen. Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät.

Als Gaius mit einem kleinen Karren zurückkommt, legen sie den Toten darauf und bringen ihn zurück zum Schloss. Es ist wieder an Merlin die Leiche nach oben in Gaius‘ Räume zu tragen und als Gaius den Toten untersucht, steht Merlin lediglich tief in Gedanken versunken daneben. Erst als mit einem Mal die Tür aufgeht, hebt Merlin den Kopf und dreht sich um. Im Türrahmen steht Arthur, einen finsteren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, und aus den Augenwinkeln sieht Merlin, wie Gaius sich vor seinen Tisch stellt, um Arthur die Sicht auf den Toten zu versperren.

„Sire“, sagt Gaius sofort mit einer hastigen Verbeugung, aber Arthur beachtet ihn kaum.

„Ich muss mir Merlin für einen Moment ausleihen.“

„Natürlich, Sire”, antwortet Gaius und er wirft Merlin einen vielsagenden Blick zu, als Merlin an ihm vorbei zur Tür geht und Arthur nach draußen folgt.

Arthur schließt die Tür hinter ihnen und sieht Merlin eindringlich an. „Einer der Diener ist gerade tot umgefallen. Das war dieses Monster, hab ich recht? Das Monster, dass die Wasserreserven vergiftet hat und das wir in der Zisterne getötet haben.“

Merlin nickt. „Ja. Für die Krankheit ist der Afanc verantwortlich. Wir haben vorhin das erste Opfer gefunden. Gaius untersucht den Körper gerade. Wir müssen so schnell wir können etwas tun, bevor noch weiter Menschen sterben.“

„Kannst du dich alleine um das Monster kümmern?“, fragt Arthur und Merlin hört an seinem Tonfall, dass ihm Vorstellung Merlin allein in die Zisterne hinunter zu schicken, nicht im Geringsten gefällt.

„Ja, keine Sorge, mit dem Afanc werde ich alleine fertig”, antwortet Merlin bestimmt. Seine Entschlossenheit scheint Arthur ein wenig zu beruhigen, denn er nickt langsam, während ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht tritt.

„In Ordnung. Mein Vater will Gaius sehen und sobald er ihm erzählt, dass Magie im Spiel ist, wird er mich und die Ritter aussenden, um nach dem verantwortlichen Zauberer zu suchen, und er wird erst zufrieden sein, wenn wir jemanden gefunden haben, dem er die Schuld an all dem geben kann.” Arthur flucht leise. „Wo ist dieses Vieh überhaupt hergekommen? Mein Vater hat es mir nie gesagt und er hat die Suche damals einfach abgebrochen, nachdem wir das Monster getötet hatten.”

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht. „Es ist kompliziert. Die Zauberin, die dafür verantwortlich ist, ist jedenfalls nicht einmal in der Nähe von Camelot. Ich werde dir alles heute Abend erzählen, versprochen. Wir können zur Zisterne gehen, sobald es dunkel geworden ist, und du kannst deinem Vater hinterher erzählen, dass ich dir gesagt habe, dass es etwas im Wasser gewesen sein muss und dass du das Monster getötet hast, als wir es dort unten gefunden haben.”

Arthur nickt immer noch tief in Gedanken. „Ja, in Ordnung.” Dann schnaubt er leise. „Etwas Gutes hat das Ganze. Während ich und die Ritter jeden noch so kleinen Stein umdrehen, kann ich die Suche wenigstens vom Wasserspeicher fernhalten, damit du dich in Ruhe um den Afanc kümmern kannst. Beeil dich aber, bevor noch mehr Menschen sterben. Zwei Todesopfer sind bereits zwei zu viel.”

Arthur sieht Merlin mit einem harten Ausdruck in den Augen an und Merlin sieht, dass er sich ebenfalls Vorwürfe macht, dass sie es nicht haben verhindern können.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Gaius bis heute Abend auf der richtigen Spur ist, damit er deinem Vater erzählen kann, womit wir es zu tun haben“, verspricht Merlin. „Ich habe schon eine Idee.”

„Gut”, antwortet Arthur und atmet dann ein Mal tief ein und wieder aus. „Bitte sei vorsichtig da unten.“

Merlin lächelt sanft und sieht Arthur beruhigend an. „Das werde ich, versprochen. Aber du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen, der Afanc ist kein erstzunehmender Gegner für mich.”

Arthur betrachtet Merlin noch einen Moment lang und nickt schließlich ein letztes Mal, bevor er zurück zur Tür geht und sie öffnet.

Gaius steht immer noch vor dem Tisch, aber Arthur sieht ihn nur kurz an. „Der König will Euch sprechen, Gaius. Einer der Diener ist gerade unter mysteriösen Umständen gestorben.”

Gaius wirft Merlin einen besorgten Blick zu, bevor er und Merlin Arthur die Treppe hinunter folgen.

***

Nur wenig später geht Merlin durch die Säulengänge am Rand des Schlosshofes und sieht dabei wie Arthur und seine Ritter in ihren roten Umhängen mit eiligen Schritten über den Hof marschieren, während sie das Schloss und zweifellos anschließend auch die Stadt auf Uthers Befehl hin nach dem Zauberer durchsuchen, der für die Todesopfer verantwortlich sein muss. Arthurs Gesichtsausdruck ist verbissen und Merlin kann sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie er sich gerade fühlen muss. Sie wissen beide, dass die Suche vollkommen sinnlos ist, aber Arthur kann seinem Vater nicht sagen, weshalb oder woher er das weiß und so bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Befehle seines Königs zu befolgen.

Als Gaius und Merlin nach der Vorladung bei Uther wieder in Gaius‘ Räume zurückgekommen sind, hat Merlin sich ein kleines Glasfläschchen geschnappt und Gaius gesagt, dass er eine Idee hat. Gaius hat ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zugeworfen, aber nicht protestiert, als Merlin gegangen ist.

Merlin tritt aus dem Säulengang hinaus und überquert den Schlosshof auf dem Weg zur Wasserpumpe, die sich an einer der Schlossmauern befindet. Dort angekommen, nimmt er den Holzeimer, der dort steht und füllt ihn mit Wasser. Anschließend holt er das kleine Glasfläschchen aus seinem Beutel und füllt es mit dem Wasser aus dem Eimer. Dann nimmt er einen Stängel Wiesensalbei aus seiner Tasche, den er aus einem Topf mit Kräutern in einem von Gaius‘ Regalen gepflückt hat und steckt den Stängel mit den kleinen lila Blüten in das mit Wasser gefüllte Fläschchen, bevor er es verkorkt. Mit dem Rücken zum Schlosshof, wirkt er einen Zauber, der den Wiesensalbei augenblicklich verwelken und braun werden lässt. Zwar ist das Wasser in dem Fläschchen momentan tatsächlich noch vergiftet und die kleinen Blüten würden in kürzester Zeit von selbst anfangen zu welken, aber sobald Merlin den Afanc tötet, wird das Gift neutralisiert. Das Fläschchen mit dem verwelkten Wiesensalbei braucht er jedoch als Beweis, um Gaius auf die richtige Spur zu bringen.

Merlin steckt das Fläschchen zurück in seine Tasche und macht sich dann mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg zur Außenmauer des Schlosses und zum Eingang in die unterirdischen Wasserspeicher von Camelot.

***

„Gaius, ich weiß, was die Krankheit auslöst! Ich habe es gesehen!“, sagt Merlin kurze Zeit später, nachdem er die Tür zu Gaius‘ Räumen geöffnet hat und er bemüht sich aufgeregt auszusehen, als er das Zimmer betritt.

Gaius sieht von der Leiche des Dieners auf, deren Arm er gerade untersucht hat und runzelt die Stirn. „Was hast du gesehen? Und wo bist du überhaupt gewesen?“

„Ich war unter dem Schloss, im Wasserspeicher“, antwortet Merlin. „Mir ist die Idee gekommen, dass es nur etwas im Wasser sein kann, da es das Einzige ist, was der Mann aus der unteren Stadt und der Diener aus dem Schloss gemeinsam haben. Und als ich dort hinuntergestiegen bin, habe ich ein Monster gesehen.“

Gaius‘ Augenbrauen schießen nach oben und er sieht Merlin eindringlich an. „Was für eine Art von Monster? Wie hat es ausgesehen?“

„Es sah aus wie ein Mensch, aber es war ganz aus Schlamm und hat sich auf vier Füßen bewegt. Das Gesicht hatte Ähnlichkeit mit dem eines Frosches, aber mit langen, spitzen Zähnen. Ich bin so schnell zurückgekommen, wie ich konnte, wie ich konnte.“ Merlin zieht das Fläschchen aus seinem Beutel und hält es in die Höhe. „Und seht Euch das an, dieses Wasser stammt aus der Pumpe im Schlosshof.“

Gaius betrachtet den verwelkten Wiesensalbei und nickt dann nachdenklich. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, was du gesehen hast.“

Er geht zu einem der Regale, wo er ein schweres, in Leder gebundenes Buch herauszieht und es auf einen der Tische legt. Er blättert kurz darin herum, bevor er Merlin das Buch hinschiebt und auf ein Bild von einem Afanc zeigt. Es ist dasselbe Buch, das Gaius Merlin vor all den Jahren bereits schon einmal gezeigt hat.

Merlin sieht sich das Bild einen Moment lang an und nickt dann bestimmt. „Das ist es! Das ist das Monster, das ich gesehen habe.“

Gaius’ Miene verfinstert sich. „Das ist ein Afanc. Eine Kreatur, die durch Magie zum Leben erweckt wird. Nur ein mächtiger Zauberer kann so ein Wesen erschaffen.“

Gaius bedeutet Merlin ihm das Fläschchen zu geben und er hält es vor sich in die Höhe, während er den verwelkten Wiesensalbei darin eingehender betrachtet.

„Wie lange ist der Stängel schon im Wasser?“, fragt er schließlich besorgt.

„Nicht lange“, antwortet Merlin mit einem Schulterzucken. „Die Blüten haben in dem Moment angefangen zu welken, als ich sie hinein getan habe. Ich bin danach zum Wasserspeicher hinunter gegangen und anschließend direkt hierher zurückgekommen.“

Gaius sieht ihn grimmig an. „Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Ich werde das hier dem König zeigen und ihm sagen, womit wir es zu tun haben. Währenddessen kannst du anfangen in der Bibliothek nach einem Weg zu suchen den Afanc zu töten. Ich werde dir später helfen. Wenn wir wissen, wie man das Monster töten kann, werde ich Uther sagen, wo es sich versteckt, andernfalls wird er sofort Ritter dort hinunterschicken, die zweifellos alle getötet würden.“

Merlin nickt und folgt Gaius, als er mit dem Fläschchen in der Hand seine Räume verlässt. Er weiß, dass Gaius damit rechnet, dass es einige Zeit dauern wird, bis sie in der Bibliothek etwas finden. Merlin hingegen weiß ganz genau, wo das Buch steht, in dem beschrieben ist, wie man einen Afanc töten kann. Er kann allerdings nicht einfach das richtige Buch herausziehen, ohne Gaius stutzig zu machen. Zwar könnte er es auf simples Glück schieben, aber seine Eingebung, dass das Wasser die Ursache für die Krankheit sein muss, ist bereits ein Glücksfall gewesen. Zwei Mal hintereinander würde Gaius ihm das sicherlich nicht abkaufen, zumindest nicht, ohne misstrauisch zu werden.

***

Es wird bereits dunkel draußen, als Merlin die Tür zu Arthurs Räumen öffnet. Er hat Arthurs Abendessen dabei und stellt das Tablett auf den großen Tisch in der Mitte des Vorraums.

Arthur steht mit dem Rücken zu Merlin, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beobachtet etwas durch das große Fenster unten im Schlosshof. Im Kamin rechts neben dem Tisch brennt bereits ein Feuer und die Flammen werfen flackernde Schatten auf Arthurs Rücken.

Merlin hält einen Moment inne, denn die Szene erinnert ihn sehr an den Anblick, der sich ihm geboten hat, als er erst vor ein paar Wochen nach fünf Jahren Verbannung ins Schloss zurückgekommen ist, um mit Arthur zu reden. So viel ist seitdem geschehen.

Merlin geht um den Tisch herum und stellt sich hinter Arthur, um ebenfalls nach unten in den Schlosshof sehen zu können. Ein Scheiterhaufen ist in der Mitte des Innenhofes aufgeschichtet worden und gerade gehen zwei Wachen mit erhobenen Speeren auf Patrouille über den Hof.

„Tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht eher weg”, sagt Merlin leise. „Gaius und ich haben nach einem Weg gesucht, den Afanc zu töten, und es hat etwas gedauert, bis ich das richtige Buch aus dem Regal ziehen konnte, ohne dass es nach einem sehr verdächtigen Glücksfall ausgesehen hätte. Gaius war ohnehin schon misstrauisch, wie schnell ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, dass es etwas im Wasser sein muss, das die Krankheit verursacht.“

Arthur nickt gedankenverloren, ohne sich zu Merlin umzudrehen.

„Hast du den Afanc getötet?“, fragt er schließlich.

„Ja, er ist tot“, antwortet Merlin. „Alle die krank waren, sind bereits auf dem Weg der Besserung.“

Arthur sieht noch einen Moment lang nach unten auf den Schlosshof, bevor er tief Luft holt und sich dann zu Merlin umdreht. Seine Miene ist verschlossen und Merlin mustert Arthur einen Augenblick lang, bevor er in seine Jackentasche greift und einen schlichten, eisernen Schlüssel an einem handgroßen Metallring hervorholt.

„Gaius hat mir die Schlüssel zum unterirdischen Wasserspeicher gegeben. Ich habe ihn davon überzeugt, dass ich dich dazu bringen könnte, mit mir hinunter zu gehen, um den Afanc zu töten, bevor Gaius Uther erzählen wird, wo sich das Monster versteckt hält. Auf diese Weise könnte ich dir helfen, es mit Magie zu töten, ohne dass die Gefahr besteht, dass einer der Ritter mich dabei erwischt.”

Arthur nickt knapp und dreht sich dann zurück zum Fenster. Wieder herrscht Stille und Merlin beginnt langsam sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt er vorsichtig.

Es dauert einen Moment, bis Arthur reagiert, doch dann wendet er seinen Blick von dem Scheiterhaufen unten im Schlosshof ab, dreht sich wieder zu Merlin um und nickt entschlossen. „Ja. Lass uns gehen.“

***

Da der Afanc bereits tot ist, gibt es für Merlin und Arthur im Wasserspeicher nichts weiter zu tun, außer etwas Zeit totzuschlagen. Die Wachen im Schlosshof haben gesehen, wie Arthur und Merlin das Schlosstor passiert haben und können damit bezeugen, dass die beiden das Schloss verlassen haben. Das wird später von Vorteil sein, wenn Arthur seinem Vater erzählt, dass er darauf bestanden hat, den Afanc sofort zu töten, nachdem Merlin ihm erzählt hat, wo sich das Monster versteckt.

Nachdem Merlin mit Magie eine Fackel entzündet hat, setzt er sich auf den Rand des Wasserbeckens und nutzt die Zeit, um Arthur von Nimueh zu erzählen. Dabei fällt ihm auf, dass er nicht viel mehr über sie weiß, als dass sie eine Hohepriesterin der Alten Religion gewesen ist und auf Uthers Bitte hin mithilfe von Magie dafür gesorgt hat, dass Ygraine schwanger werden konnte. Er erzählt Arthur, wie Nimueh in der anderen Zeit getarnt als eine von König Bayards Dienerinnen nach Camelot gekommen ist und den Kelch vergiftet hat, aus dem Arthur während des Festes zu Ehren des Friedensvertrags zwischen Mercia und Camelot hatte trinken sollen.

Ein wenig stockend erzählt Merlin als Nächstes davon, wie Arthur am Ende ihres ersten gemeinsamen Jahres von dem Glatisant gebissen worden ist und Merlin versucht hat, sein Leben gegen Arthurs einzutauschen. Ganz wie Merlin es erwartet hat, ist Arthur außer sich, als er davon erfährt. Merlin weiß, dass Arthur damals gespürt hat, dass irgendetwas im Gange gewesen ist, aber er hat Merlins seltsamen Worten keine Bedeutung beigemessen, vor allem nicht, als Merlin schließlich wohl behalten zurückgekommen ist. Schließlich erzählt Merlin Arthur davon, wie seine Mutter an Merlins Stelle krank geworden ist, wie Gaius daraufhin versucht hat sich selbst zu opfern, um Hunith zu retten, und wie Merlin letztendlich Nimueh getötet hat. Es ist damals nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass Merlin ein Leben genommen hat, und nicht einmal das erste Mal, dass Merlin einen anderen Zauberer getötet hat, aber es ist das erste Mal gewesen, dass er jemanden getötet hat, weil er es wollte. An diesem Tag hat er auch zum ersten Mal gespürt, welche Kräfte tatsächlich in ihm schlummern.

Nachdem sie einige Zeit in dem unterirdischen Wasserspeicher gewartet haben, machen sich Arthur und Merlin schließlich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Als sie die Ratskammer betreten, treffen sie dort Gaius an, der Uther gerade berichtet, dass sich das Monster im Wasserspeicher von Camelot versteckt hält. Uther will daraufhin sofort Ritter dorthin schicken, um das Monster zur Strecke zu bringen, aber Arthur unterbricht ihn und eröffnet, dass das nicht mehr nötig ist, da er den Afanc bereits getötet hat. Es überrascht Merlin nicht, dass Uther auf diese Nachricht nicht sonderlich gut reagiert, schließlich hat sich Arthur ohne seine Ritter in Gefahr gebracht, aber am Ende überwiegt Uthers Stolz auf den Mut seines Sohnes seinen anfänglichen Ärger.

Obwohl das Monster tot ist, befiehlt Uther dennoch, die Suche nach dem Zauberer am nächsten Morgen fortzusetzen. Als Gaius zu bedenken gibt, dass nur ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer einen Afanc erschaffen kann, weist Uther ihn an, weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen. Merlin und Arthur haben bereits so etwas vermutet und deswegen haben sie die Überreste des Eis, aus dem der Afanc geschlüpft ist, und die das Zeichen von Nimueh tragen, im Wasserspeicher für Gaius zurückgelassen. Es ist riskant, aber wenn Gaius Uther keinen Schuldigen nennen kann, dann würde Uther so lange weitersuchen, bis er einen findet. Und letzten Endes würde er einen Unschuldigen finden, den er für die Krankheit verantwortlich machen könnte.

Als Arthur und Merlin schließlich zurück in Arthurs Räumen kommen, ist es kurz vor Mitternacht. Arthur öffnet die Schnalle seines Gürtels und legt sein Schwert auf den großen Tisch im Vorraum, bevor er sich mitsamt seinem Kettenhemd auf einen der Stühle am Tisch fallen lässt. Er streicht sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und stützt sich dann mit den Ellbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab, während er in die Flammen des Kamins neben dem Tisch starrt.

„Wir haben schnell gehandelt und trotzdem hat Nimueh es geschafft vier Menschen zu töten“, sagt er ohne jede Emotion in seiner Stimme. „Wir müssen sie aufhalten, bevor sie weiteren Schaden anrichten kann.“

Merlin setzt sich neben Arthur auf einen Stuhl und lehnt sich mit einem Arm auf die Tischplatte. „Das letzte Mal hat sie nichts mehr versucht, bis sie als Bayards Dienerin zur Unterzeichnung des Friedensvertrages mit Mercia nach Camelot gekommen ist. Solange haben wir Zeit, um uns etwas einfallen zu lassen.“

„Bayard wird noch vor der Sommersonnwende hier sein”, antwortet Arthur leise. „Der Frühling ist beinahe vorbei. Das sind nur noch ein paar Wochen.”

Merlin zögert einen Moment, bevor er sich dazu entschließt, Arthur einen anderen Weg vorzuschlagen. „Ich glaube wir könnten Nimueh, als Verbündete gewinnen, wenn wir es richtig anstellen“, sagt er vorsichtig. „Sie war vor der Großen Säuberung bereits eine Verbündete Camelots und sie war sogar mit Uther und Ygraine befreundet.“

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben und starrt Merlin verständnislos an. „Sie hat vier Menschen getötet.“

„Ich weiß“, antwortet Merlin und hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. „Aber sie ist nach mir vermutlich die mächtigste lebende Zauberin und es könnte einen enormen Unterschied machen, sie auf unserer Seite zu haben. Sie hat den Afanc nur deswegen nach Camelot geschickt, weil sie von Rache getrieben wird. Sie will Vergeltung üben für das, was Uther ihren Schwerstern angetan hat. Aber letzten Endes versucht sie Camelot nur deshalb zu zerstören, weil sie glaubt, dass das der einzige Weg ist, wie Magie wieder frei sein kann.“

Arthur schüttelt resigniert den Kopf. „Magie wird erst dann wieder frei sein, wenn ich wieder König bin und selbst dann kann ich das grundlegendste Gesetz meines Vaters nicht in dem Moment abschaffen, in dem ich gekrönt werde.“

Mit diesen Worten steht Arthur von seinem Stuhl auf und geht ein paar Schritte ziellos im Zimmer umher. Er streicht sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und sein Blick fällt schließlich durch das Fenster nach draußen auf den Schlosshof, wo der Scheiterhaufen im Licht der Fackeln zu sehen ist.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, zu wissen, was passieren wird und trotzdem nicht das Geringste tun zu können”, sagt Arthur mit gepresster Stimme und als er sich zu Merlin umdreht, sieht Merlin, wie die Muskeln an Arthurs Kiefer hervortreten, als er die Zähne zusammenbeißt. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es heute gewesen ist. Ich musste neben meinem Vater stehen und ihm bei allem, was er gesagt hat, zustimmen! Du hättest hören sollen, wie er davon geredet hat die Strafen für Zauberei in Camelot zu verschärfen.“ Arthur schnaubt angewidert. „Jeder, den wir während unserer Suche mit Zauberei in Verbindung gebracht hätten, wäre sofort hingerichtet worden. Mein Vater hat sogar schon den Scheiterhaufen errichten lassen.“ Arthur gestikuliert in Richtung des Fensters. „Und wir wissen beide, dass er mindestens eine unschuldige Person gefunden hätte, der er die Schuld an der Krankheit hätte geben können, auch wenn wir niemals die Ursache dafür gefunden hätten. Erinnere dich nur daran, was das letzte Mal mit Guinevere passiert ist! Es gab keinerlei Beweise dafür, dass sie Magie verwendet hat, um ihren Vater zu heilen. Vermutlich hatte er die Krankheit nicht einmal und er ist deswegen plötzlich wieder gesund geworden.“

Merlin beißt die Zähne zusammen und verzieht das Gesicht. „Das war ich“, gesteht er leise. „Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass Gwens Vater stirbt, also habe ich ihn mit Magie geheilt.“

Arthur starrt Merlin sprachlos an und Merlin hebt abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich hätte es besser durchdenken müssen. Ich habe einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass Gwen der Zauberei bezichtigt werden könnte und das Einzige, was mir eingefallen ist, um sie zu retten, war Uther zu sagen, dass ich der Zauberer bin.“

Arthur lacht freudlos auf und schüttelt den Kopf. „So wie ich meinen Vater kenne, hätte er euch mit Freuden beide hinrichten lassen, wenn ich nicht eingegriffen hätte. Selbst ich war beinahe davon überzeugt, dass Gwen Zauberei benutzt hat, aber dass du ein Zauberer sein solltest, war so abwegig, dass es ganz bestimmt nicht wahr sein konnte.“

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf und als ihm die Ironie seiner Worte bewusst wird, zucken seine Mundwinkel kurz. Auf Merlins Lippen erscheint ebenfalls ein schmales Grinsen, ohne dass er es verhindern kann. Schließlich wird Arthur jedoch wieder ernst und er sieht Merlin mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

„Wir müssen etwas tun, und zwar jetzt. Ich kann nicht danebenstehen und zusehen, wie mein Vater Zauberer oder magische Kreaturen jagt und unschuldige Menschen wegen Hörensagen hinrichten lässt, nicht noch einmal“, sagt er und schüttelt den Kopf. „Wenn wir nichts tun, dann wird alles wieder genauso passieren, wie zuvor und wir werden es nicht schaffen die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Und wenn du dir sicher bist, dass wir Nimueh brauchen, trotz ihrer Taten, dann muss ich König sein, bevor Bayard nach Camelot kommt, um den Friedensvertrag zu unterzeichnen.“

Arthur atmet tief durch und dreht sich dann wieder zum Fenster um. Er verschränkt die Hände vor der Brust, während er nach draußen sieht und nachdenkt.

Merlin lässt seinen Blick auf Arthur ruhen und er weiß, dass Arthur recht hat. Sie sind nicht hierher zurückgeschickt worden, um einfach nur zuzusehen und abzuwarten.

„Wie willst du das machen?“, fragt Merlin schließlich.

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir müssen etwas tun, oder es wird sich rein gar nichts ändern.“

Merlin überlegt, was sie tun könnten, aber bevor er eine Antwort finden kann, durchbrechen Arthurs nächste Worte die Stille.

„Ich werde meinen Vater töten, wenn ich es muss.“

Merlins Augen weiten sich und ein Schauer läuft ihm den Rücken hinunter, als er die Kälte in Arthurs Stimme hört. Er kann kaum glauben, was Arthur gerade gesagt hat. Merlin steht auf und er ist mit ein paar Schritten bei Arthur am Fenster, wo er Arthur zu sich herumdreht, damit er ihn ansehen muss.

„Arthur, nein“, sagt Merlin entschieden. „Denk nicht mal dran. Wenn du den Thron gewaltsam an dich reißt, wird es Krieg geben.“

„Dann lassen wir es wie einen Unfall aussehen“, schlägt Arthur vor und immer noch spricht er mit dieser monotonen Stimme, so als ob er meilenweit entfernt ist.

Merlin greift nach Arthurs Schultern und schüttelt ihn. „Du wirst nicht deinen eigenen Vater umbringen. Das werde ich nicht zulassen, hörst du mich?“, sagt Merlin scharf. „Ich konnte es dich beim letzten Mal nicht tun lassen und ich werde es dich auch dieses Mal nicht tun lassen. Du könntest dir das niemals verzeihen und am Ende würde es dich zerstören.“

Arthur schließlich für einen Moment die Augen und als er Merlin wieder ansieht, liegt ein Ausdruck von Hilflosigkeit und tiefer Verzweiflung auf seinen Zügen. „Ich könnte es mir genauso wenig verzeihen, wenn ich nur danebenstehe und nichts tue. Ich muss tun, was nötig ist, damit die Zukunft, aus der wir kommen, sich nicht wiederholt.“

Merlin nickt nachsichtig. „Das verstehen ich, wirklich, das tue ich, aber deinen Vater zu töten ist nicht der richtige Weg. Wir müssen uns etwas anderes überlegen.“

Arthur sieht Merlin noch einen Moment lang an und schließlich nickt er.

Merlin stößt die Luft aus, die er unweigerlich angehalten hat. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Arthur so etwas in Betracht ziehen würde, aber die vergangenen fünf Jahre nach der Schlacht von Camlann haben Arthur verändert. Zu sehen, wie alles um ihn herum zerbrochen ist, hat auch etwas in ihm zerbrechen lassen und Merlin ist froh wieder an Arthurs Seite zu sein, um ihm beistehen zu können.

„Gut”, sagt Merlin schließlich, bevor er Arthur mit sich zurück zum Tisch zieht, wo sie sich beide wieder hinsetzen. „Lass uns in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, was wir tun können“, fährt er fort. „Ganz der Reihe nach. Wir müssen es schaffen, dass du König wirst, bevor Bayard in ein paar Wochen nach Camelot kommt.“

Arthur nickt, ohne etwas zu sagen, und Merlin überlegt angestrengt, während er Arthur betrachtet. Wie in den letzten Tagen häufig, staunt er darüber, wie jung Arthur in dieser Zeit noch ist und mit einem Mal erinnert sich Merlin an etwas.

„Moment mal“, sagt er. „Du wurdest noch nicht einmal zum Kronprinzen ernannt. Du wirst erst volljährig, nachdem Bayard nach Camelot kommt.“

„Das ist kein Problem”, sagt Arthur unbeeindruckt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Wenn der König stirbt, und kein Nachfolger gekrönt ist, dann folgt ihm der erstgeborene Sohn auf den Thron. Falls dieser Sohn noch keine 16 Sommer erlebt hat, wird ein Regent vom Rat ernannt, der bis dahin an seiner Stelle herrscht und ihn auf seine Aufgabe vorbereitet. Anschließend wird der Regent vom Rat zu einem Berater des Königs erklärt, bis der König mit 21 volljährig wird. Sollte der Thronerbe beim Tod des Königs bereits 18 Jahre alt sein, steht es dem Rat frei, einen Berater zu ernennen. Das heißt, obwohl ich noch nicht Kronprinz bin, werde ich trotzdem sofort König, da ich immerhin schon 16 Sommer erlebt habe und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Rat für ein paar Monate einen Berater ernennen wird.“

„Na ja, manchmal benimmst du dich aber nicht dementsprechend“, meint Merlin scherzhaft und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen.

Arthur rollt mit den Augen und greift nach einer Weintraube von der Platte mit seinem Abendessen, um sie nach Merlin zu werfen. Merlin duckt sich eilig weg, grinst aber und Arthur kann nicht verhindern, dass auch auf seine Lippen ein schmales Grinsen erscheint.

Merlin betrachtet Arthur zufrieden damit, dass er ihn wieder ein wenig aufmuntern konnte. „So beruhigend es auch ist zu wissen, dass wir uns nicht mit Agravaine als Regenten herumschlagen müssen, bis du im Herbst volljährig wirst”, meint Merlin schließlich. „Ich werde es trotzdem nicht zulassen, dass du deinen Vater umbringst.“

Arthur legt den Kopf schief. „Wir können ja wohl kaum abwarten, bis jemand anderer das für uns erledigt.“

Merlin muss unweigerlich daran denken, wie oft jemand über die Jahre hinweg versucht hat, Uther zu töten, und wie knapp es ein paar Mal gewesen ist.

Arthur rollt mit den Augen, als ob er Merlins Gedanken erraten hat. „Ja, ich weiß, aber wenn ihn jemand umbringt, dann wird es ein Zauberer sein, und das ist das Letzte, was wir wollen.”

„Das stimmt”, antwortet Merlin und Arthur sieht ihn spöttisch an. Nun ist es an Merlin mit den Augen zu rollen. „Also gut, zurück zu unserer Überlegung. Welche anderen Wege gibt es, die Herrschaft eines Königs zu beenden, außer ihn umzubringen?“

Arthur atmet tief durch und zuckt mit den Schultern, lässt sich aber auf Merlins Herangehensweise ein. „Na ja, mein Vater könnte abdanken.”

Merlin schnaubt. „Weil er das tun wird.”

Arthur sieht Merlin an, als ob er ihm das gleich hätte können. Dann greift er nach der Weinkaraffe auf dem Tisch neben seinem Abendessen und schenkt ihnen beiden einen Becher ein. Er stellt einen der Becher zu Merlin hinüber, bevor er einen Schluck aus seinem eigenen Becher trinkt.

„Der Rat kann einen König absetzen, wenn er nicht mehr in der Lage ist zu herrschen“, fährt Arthur fort. „Das tun die Mitglieder des Rates aber nur dann, wenn sie sich sicher sein können, dass sie damit durchkommen, ohne ihren Kopf zu verlieren, nämlich nur, wenn der König entweder nicht mehr genügend Unterstützer hat, um sie dafür hinrichten zu lassen, oder wenn er nicht mehr bei klarem Verstand ist.”

Merlin trinkt ebenfalls einen Schluck aus seinem Becher. „Du meinst, wenn der König verrückt wird“, sagt er mit einer vielsagenden Handbewegung neben seinem Kopf.

„Nicht unbedingt”, antwortet Arthur langsam. „Er ist auch dann immer noch der König und verrückt ist ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff. Der einzige Grund, den ich mir dafür vorstellen könnte, dass die Mitglieder des Rates einen König tatsächlich absetzen würden, ist wenn der König alt und senil wird. Du weißt schon, so wie alte Menschen irgendwann nicht mehr sie selbst sind und in die Kindheit zurückfallen und orientierungslos und beeinflussbar werden, so als ob sie ihren freien Willen verloren hätten.”

Merlins Kopf ruckt nach oben, als er das hört und ihm kommt mit einem Mal eine Idee. „Das ist es.”

Arthur sieht ihn verständnislos an. „Was meinst du?“

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als Agravaine und Morgana das Schloss eingenommen haben und wir fliehen mussten? Du bist erst mitten im Wald wieder zu dir gekommen, als wir mit den Schmugglern Tristan und Isolde unterwegs gewesen sind, und ich habe dir gesagt, dass du eine Kopfwunde gehabt hast und nicht du selbst gewesen wärst.”

Arthur nickt, die Stirn nachdenklich gerunzelt. „Ja, sie dachten alle, ich wäre ein Idiot.”

„Na ja, das warst du auch”, meint Merlin zögerlich und atmet dann ein Mal tief durch. „Und du hattest keine Kopfwunde.“

Arthurs Augen verengen sich. „Was soll das heißen, ich hatte keine Kopfwunde?”

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht und er weiß, dass Arthur die Wahrheit hinter dieser Geschichte nicht gefallen wird. „Du bist im Kampf verwundet worden, aber du hast dich geweigert Camelot zu verlassen. Wir konnten die Türen nicht länger halten und wenn Morgana dich gefangen genommen hätte, dann hätte sie dich getötet, also… also habe ich Magie benutzt, um dir deinen freien Willen zu nehmen, damit du dich von uns aus dem Schloss bringen lassen würdest.”

Arthur reißt die Augen auf und starrt Merlin ungläubig an. „Das hast was getan?!”

Merlin lehnt sich vorsichtshalber auf seinem Stuhl von Arthur weg, außerhalb seiner Reichweite, während er abwehrend die Hände hebt und versucht Arthur zu beschwichtigen. „Es war die einzige Möglichkeit! Wenn Morgana dich getötet hätte, dann wäre sie Königin geworden und alles wäre verloren gewesen.”

Arthur beißt die Zähne zusammen und schließlich richtet er seinen Zeigefinger auf Merlin. „Du hast Glück, dass das funktioniert hat. Und du hast Glück, dass ich dich liebe.”

Merlin antwortet nicht und gibt Arthur stattdessen einen Moment Zeit, um das alles zu verarbeiten. Er weiß, dass Arthur wütend ist und er hat auch allen Grund dazu, aber Merlin steht zu der Entscheidung, die er damals getroffen hat, denn es ist der einzig mögliche Ausweg gewesen.

Arthur greift nach seinem Becher und leert den Inhalt in einem großen Zug. Dann stellt er den Becher wieder ab und er starrt das Gefäß noch einen Moment lang an, bevor er wieder aufsieht.

„Na schön, was hat das alles mit meinem Vater zu tun?”, fragt er schließlich.

„Na ja, ich könnte den Zauber, den ich damals benutzt habe, nachbilden und den Effekt dieses Mal dauerhaft machen”, antwortet Merlin.

Arthur sieht nachdenklich drein, während er den Becher auf dem Tisch hin und her dreht, sagt aber nichts. Merlin wartet mehrere lange Moment ab und zuckt dann mit den Schultern.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich eine dumme Idee…“, beginnt er, aber Arthur schüttelt den Kopf und unterbricht ihn.

„Nein, ist es nicht“, sagt er leise. „Es ist eine hervorragende Idee. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass es reichen wird, ihm seinen feien Willen zu nehmen. Es würde ihn nur angreifbar und beeinflussbar machen, aber nicht unfähig ein Königreich zu regieren. Könntest du noch mehr tun?”

Merlin sieht Arthur argwöhnisch an. „Was zum Beispiel?”

„Ihm seinen freien Willen nehmen und… ich weiß auch nicht, seine Wahrnehmung beeinträchtigen, seine Fähigkeit komplexen Gedankengängen zu folgen oder sich an Dinge zu erinnern.”

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern und nickt. „Ich denke schon. Aber sollten wir so etwas wirklich in Betracht ziehen?”

Arthur hat die Stirn in Falten gelegt und eine Zeit lang antwortet er nicht. Schließlich atmet er tief durch. „Ich erinnere mich an Bruchstücke davon, wie es gewesen ist, als ich unter dem Zauber gestanden habe. Ich dachte, es wären die Nachwirkungen der Kopfwunde, nichts weiter als wirre Träume, aber ich denke, ich erinnere mich an Dinge, die wirklich passiert sind. Ich erinnere mich zum Beispiel daran, dass ich einen Baum umarmt habe und ihn… na ja gestreichelt habe, denk ich. Ich konnte jede Unebenheit in der Rinde spüren und ich war fasziniert davon. Sie war rau und da waren dieses kleinen Einkerbungen… jedenfalls habe ich die Rinde unter meinen Fingerspitzen gespürt und ich war vollkommen zufrieden damit. Ich hätte stundenlang so dastehen können und ich wäre einfach nur glücklich dabei gewesen meine Finger über die Rinde dieses Baumes wandern zu lassen.”

Merlin braucht einen Moment, bis ihm klar wird, was Arthur meint. „Du willst also damit sagen, dass es schön war, ein Idiot zu sein?”

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ja, in gewisser Weise schon. Es war einfach und anspruchslos. Ich hatte nichts zu tun und es gab nichts Kompliziertes, über das ich nachdenken musste. Es ist mir nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich diese Schmuggler verachten müsste, oder dass Morgana meine Männer getötet hatte und mein Schloss besetzt hielt. Ich war einfach damit zufrieden im Moment zu existieren.”

Merlin glaubt zu verstehen, worauf Arthur hinaus will und wirft ihm einen verständnisvollen Blick zu. „Du glaubst, du kannst deinem Vater dadurch seinen Seelenfrieden geben.”

Arthur zuckt wieder mit den Schultern, während er nachdenklich auf die Tischplatte sieht. „Vielleicht lässt es ihn vergessen, wie sehr er Magie hasst. Und wie sehr er sich selbst hasst, weil er für den Tod meiner Mutter verantwortlich gewesen ist. Auch wenn er es nicht verdient hat, nach allem, was er getan hat.”

„Vielleicht war es Strafe genug, all die Jahre mit dem Schmerz zu leben”, sagt Merlin sanft, aber Arthur sieht auf und schüttelt mit einem harten Ausdruck in seinen Augen den Kopf.

„Ist mir egal“, antwortet er ungerührt. „Mein Vater kann nicht länger König sein. Und wenn das der einzige Weg ist, der uns einfällt, das zu bewerkstelligen, ohne ihn zu töten, dann werden wir es tun.”

***

Arthur zieht an den Zügeln seines Pferdes Hengroen, damit der Hengst mit der schneeweißen Stute seines Vaters neben ihm Schritt hält und sie auf gleicher Höhe nebeneinander her reiten. Uther erzählt Arthur etwas über eine geplante Steuererhöhung, seit sie durch die Schlosstore geritten sind, aber Arthur hört ihm nur mit einem Ohr zu. Er bekommt gerade so viel mit, dass er an den richtigen Stellen nicken kann, während er die Menschen beobachtet, die sich verbeugen und ihnen eilige Platz machen, als der König und sein Sohn gefolgt von sechs Rittern in ihren roten Umhängen auf der Straße an ihnen vorbeireiten. Die Blicke der Menschen sind auf den Boden gerichtet, aber nicht aus Respekt vor ihrem König, sondern aus Angst vor dem, was passieren würde, wenn sie sich nicht schnell genug verbeugen. Uther bemerkt davon nichts und Arthur fragt sich, wann sein Vater aufgehört hat, ein König des Volkes zu sein. Alle vierzehn Tage besteht Uther darauf, zusammen mit Arthur nach einer Versammlung des Rates durch die Stadt zu reiten. Er tut es allerdings nicht, um sich die Sorgen und Wünsche seiner Untertanen anzuhören, sondern um ihnen seine Macht zu demonstrieren. Uther ist nie absichtlich grausam zu seinem Volk, aber er kümmert sich auch nicht sonderlich um die Belange der einfachen Leute und das hat er auch nie getan.

Arthur hat sich bereits vor langer Zeit geschworen es besser zu machen und er glaubt, dass er das auch geschafft hat, als er König gewesen ist. Allerdings war seine Aufmerksamkeit meist von Bedrohungen und kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen vereinnahmt worden. Dieses Mal werden sie es jedoch schaffen Albion zu vereinen und dann wird eine Zeit des Friedens ins Land gehen und Arthur wird dafür sorgen, dass jeder seiner Untertanen ein Leben frei von Angst und Leid führen kann.

***

Merlin steht mit dem Rücken an eine Mauer gedrückt, während er Arthur, seinen Vater und die Ritter beobachtet, die zwischen den Marktständen die Straße entlang auf ihn zu geritten kommen. Er hat sich ein Versteck am anderen Ende des Marktplatzes ausgesucht, von dem aus er den gesamten Platz und die große Straße davor im Blick hat.

Wie immer reitet Uther neben seinem Sohn an der Spitze ihrer kleinen Gruppe, gefolgt von sechs Rittern in ihren roten Waffenröcken. Arthur sieht aus, als ob er tief in Gedanken versunken ist, während Uther auf ihn einredet und dabei immer wieder mit einer Hand gestikuliert, um seine Ausführungen zu untermalen.

Merlin atmet noch einmal tief durch, während er auf den richtigen Moment wartet. Als Uther und Arthur auf Höhe eines Standes mit Körben und Decken sind, greift Merlin nach seiner Magie. Er zögert nicht, als er den ersten Zauber wirkt und der Marktstand, der sich direkt neben Arthurs Hengst Hengroen befindet, bricht ohne Vorwarnung unter der Last der aufgestapelten Waren mit einem lauten Krachen in sich zusammen. Beide Pferde erschrecken und scheuen und mit einem weiteren Zauber bringt Merlin Uthers Stute dazu, sich auf den Hinterbeinen aufzubäumen. Uther wirft sich auf dem Hals seines Pferdes nach vorne, um nicht hinunter zu fallen, aber Merlin sorgt mit einer kurzen Handbewegung dafür, dass Uthers rechter Fuß aus dem Steigbügel rutscht. Seines Halts beraubt, rutscht Uther seitlich vom Rücken seines Pferdes hinunter und kurz bevor er auf dem Boden aufkommt, hält Merlin die Zeit an. Mit leisen Worten spricht er den Zauber, der Uther seinen freien Willen nehmen und seine Wahrnehmung trüben wird. Anschließend versetzt Merlin Uther in einen tiefen Schlaf und bringt ihm eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf bei, bevor er ihn sanft zu Boden gleiten lässt. Dann lässt Merlin seine Magie wieder los und die Zeit läuft weiter.

Uthers weiße Stute landet mit den Vorderfüßen wieder auf dem Boden und flüchtet im nächsten Moment panisch in die andere Richtung, während auf der Straße ein heilloses Durcheinander ausbricht. Als Arthur seinen Vater auf dem Boden liegen sieht, ruft er erschrocken nach ihm, bevor er von Hengroens Rücken springt und zu ihm eilt. Arthur kniet sich neben ihn und versucht ihn aufzuwecken, doch Uther bleibt bewusstlos, so wie Arthur und Merlin es zuvor besprochen haben. Währenddessen sind auch die Ritter eilig von ihren Pferden gestiegen und Sir Leon und Sir Pelleas knien sich ebenfalls neben ihren König.

Arthur sieht für einen kurzen Augenblick auf und sein Blick wandert zu der Stelle, an der Merlin sich versteckt. Ihre Blicke treffen sich und Merlin nickt knapp, um Arthur zu verstehen zu geben, dass es getan ist. Arthur erwidert das Nicken kaum merklich, bevor er sich wieder seinem Vater zuwendet, und den Rittern befielt ihn ins Schloss zu bringen und Gaius zu verständigen.

***

Merlin biegt um eine Ecke und steigt eine Treppe nach oben, die zu dem Korridor führt, in dem sich die Gemächer des Königs befinden. Er hat sich Zeit damit gelassen ins Schloss zurückzukommen, ganz so, als ob er den ganzen Vormittag damit verbracht hätte, Kräuter für Gaius zu sammeln. Immer wenn Arthur mit seinem Vater an den Sitzungen des Rates teilnimmt oder anderweitig beschäftigt ist, schickt Gaius Merlin los, um Kräuter für seine unzähligen Heiltränke zu sammeln, und Merlin hat die Ausbeute dieses Tages, die er gestern bereits gesammelt hat, gerade erst in Gaius‘ Räumen abgestellt.

Die Wachen, die am Treppenabsatz zu beiden Seiten des Korridors stehen, lassen Merlin als Gaius‘ Lehrling ungehindert passieren und als er die Tür zu den Gemächern des Königs erreicht, kommt Gaius gerade heraus. Er hat die Stirn in Falten gelegt und es dauert einen Augenblick, bis er Merlin bemerkt.

„Merlin, da bist du ja“, sagt er. „Ich wollte gerade nach dir suchen.“

„Ich habe gehört, dass es einen Unfall in der Stadt gegeben hat. Geht es Arthur gut?“, fragt Merlin mit einem besorgten Ton in seiner Stimme.

„Arthur fehlt nichts, aber der König ist von seinem Pferd gefallen“, antwortet Gaius mit ernster Miene. „Einer der Marktstände ist plötzlich zusammengebrochen und sein Pferd hat gescheut und sich aufgebäumt. Uther hat den Halt verloren und sich am Kopf verletzt. Er ist immer noch bewusstlos.“

Gaius sieht sich nach rechts und links zu den Wachen am Ende des Korridors um und zieht Merlin dann sanft mit sich in Uthers Schreibzimmer ein paar Türen weiter. Er schließt die Tür hinter ihnen und sieht Merlin dann eindringlich an.

„Ich mache mir große Sorgen um Uther, Merlin. Kopfwunden sind eine sehr gefährliche Sache. Er wacht vielleicht nie wieder auf. Und selbst wenn er wieder zu sich kommt, kann es sein, dass sein Gehirn bleibende Schäden davongetragen hat.“

„Könnt Ihr denn nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen?“, fragt Merlin, obwohl er die Antwort darauf bereits kennt.

Wie er erwartet hat, schüttelt Gaius den Kopf. „Bedauerlicherweise nicht. Ich kann nur die Wunde selbst behandeln. Aber du könntest etwas tun.“

Merlin starrt ihn verwirrt an. „Was meint Ihr?“

„Du könntest ihn heilen“, antwortet Gaius mit einem vielsagenden Blick, bevor er seine Stimme senkt. „Mit Magie.“

Merlin ist für einen Augenblick lang vollkommen sprachlos. Das hat er nicht kommen sehen. Er und Arthur haben alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant, aber dass Gaius Merlin bitten könnte, Uther mit Magie zu heilen, auf die Idee ist keiner von ihnen gekommen. Merlin überlegt, was er sagen soll, aber im Grunde gibt es nur eins, was er sagen kann.

„Nein”, antwortet er schließlich und schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, das werde ich nicht tun.“

Gaius legt Merlin eine Hand auf den Arm. „Du musst es tun!“, verlangt er. „Wenn Uther stirbt oder nicht länger herrschen kann, denn wird Arthur König und dafür ist er noch nicht bereit.“

Merlin schnaubt leise. „Ich habe es Euch schon einmal gesagt, Ihr solltet mehr Vertrauen in Arthur haben. Er ist ein guter Mensch und er wird ein hervorragender König sein.“

„Das bezweifle ich nicht, Merlin”, entgegnet Gaius beschwichtigend. „Aber Arthur ist noch zu jung. Er ist kaum mehr als ein Junge und er hat jetzt noch nicht die nötige Erfahrung ein Königreich wie Camelot zu regieren.“

Der Ton in Gaius’ Stimme ist väterlich, so als ob er mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen würde, dem man die einfachsten Dinge erklären müsste, und gerade dieser Tonfall macht Merlin unglaublich wütend. Er erinnert ihn daran, wie oft Gaius ihn mit diesem Tonfall dazu gebracht hat, das zu tun, was Gaius für das Beste hielt und Merlin ist es Leid von Gaius bevormundet zu werden.

„Arthur ist bereit dafür, König zu sein und er wird ein besserer König sein, als Uther es je gewesen ist”, entgegnet Merlin schroff und schüttelt Gaius‘ Hand auf seinem Arm ab. „Ich werde Uther nicht heilen nur damit er noch mehr Zauberer und magische Wesen töten kann, ganz zu schweigen von all den unschuldigen Menschen, die von ihm zu Unrecht der Zauberei bezichtigt und hingerichtet wurden.“

Gaius sieht Merlin überrascht an, bevor er die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht. „Merlin“, sagt er erneut eindringlich. „Du verstehst das nicht, du musst mir zuhören…“

„Nein, das muss ich nicht”, unterbricht Merlin ihn und er spürt wie all der Zorn, der sich über die Jahre hinweg in ihm aufgestaut hat, mit einem Mal in ihm auflodert, ohne dass er es verhindern kann. „Ich bin es leid Euch zuzuhören! Alles, was Ihr je getan habt, war Uther in seinem Feldzug gegen Magie zu unterstützen. Ihr habt einst selbst Magie benutzt, Ihr wisst, dass Zauberei nicht böse ist und trotzdem habt Ihr all die Jahre über neben Uther gestanden und dabei zugesehen, wie er Hunderte unschuldiger Menschen ermordet hat! Ihr seid ein Heuchler, Gaius und jeder Rat, den Ihr mir je gegeben habt, war der, eines Feiglings. Wenn Ihr Arthur gesagt hättet, wie seine Mutter gestorben ist, anstatt Euer Versprechen Uther gegenüber zu halten und nie wieder darüber zu reden, dann hätte Arthur verstanden, warum Uther Magie so abgrundtief hasst und er hätte nie angefangen selbst daran zu glauben, dass Magie böse ist.“

Gaius sieht Merlin mit geweiteten Augen an und macht unwillkürlich einen Schritt rückwärts. Merlin spürt, wie seine Magie angefacht durch seine Emotionen an die Oberfläche drängt und er vermutet, dass bei seinen Worten ein goldener Schimmer in seine Augen getreten ist. Er weiß, dass sein Ärger nur zum Teil gerechtfertigt ist, zumindest was Gaius angeht, und er versucht, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er hat es nur einfach satt, dass andere ständig versuchen ihm zu sagen, was das Beste für Arthur und für Camelot ist.

Während Merlin sein Bestes tut, um sich wieder zu beruhigen, hallen die Worte, die er zu Gaius gesagt hat in ihm nach und ihm wird bewusst, dass er damit gerade zu viel preisgegeben hat, aber im Moment kümmert es ihn nicht.

„Merlin ...“, beginnt Gaius leise und hebt beruhigend die Hände, doch Merlin lässt ihn nicht ausreden und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Arthur braucht mich“, antwortet Merlin knapp. „Ich muss gehen.“

Damit schiebt er sich an Gaius vorbei und verlässt das Schreibzimmer.

***

Arthur steht am Fenster neben dem Bett, in dem sein Vater liegt und starrt mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen blicklos nach draußen. Er trägt noch immer seinen Waffenrock und sein Kettenhemd und das vertraute Gewicht auf seinen Schultern hat etwas Beruhigendes.

Gaius ist kurz zuvor gegangen, nachdem er ihm gesagt hat, dass ihnen nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als zu warten, bis Uther wieder aufwacht. Arthur hat nur genickt, ohne etwas zu sagen, und er hofft, dass Gaius sein Verhalten als Besorgnis um seinen Vater interpretiert hat.

Als Arthur hört, wie die Tür hinter ihm aufgeht, dreht er sich um und entdeckt Merlin, der das Zimmer betritt. Er drückt die Tür wieder ins Schloss und Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er den aufgewühlten und verärgerten Ausdruck auf Merlins Gesicht sieht.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt er besorgt, aber Merlin winkt ab und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ja, es ist nur…“, beginnt er und hält kurz inne, bevor er tief durchatmet. „Ich hatte gerade einen Streit mit Gaius.“

Arthur sieht Merlin fragend an, aber Merlin antwortet nicht sofort, sondern macht eine kurze Handbewegung in Richtung der Tür. Das Holz schimmert zusammen mit Merlins Augen für einen Moment lang golden, als Merlin zweifellos einen Zauber über das Zimmer legt, der verhindert, dass sie belauscht werden können.

„Gaius wollte, dass ich Uther mit Magie heile“, sagt Merlin schließlich. „Er glaubt nicht, dass du bereit dazu bist, König zu sein.“

„Vielleicht wäre ich das damals auch nicht gewesen”, meint Arthur nachdenklich und zuckt dann mit den Schultern. „Du kannst Gaius also deswegen kaum Vorwürfe machen.“

Merlin wirft Arthur jedoch einen grimmigen Blick zu. „Er hat nie wirklich an dich geglaubt.“

Arthur mustert Merlin überrascht, als er den bitteren Ton in seiner Stimme hört. „Du vertraust ihm nicht mehr.“

„Nein, tue ich nicht“, antwortet Merlin ungerührt. „Nicht nach all den Malen, in denen er mich davon überzeugt hat, das zu tun, was er für das Richtige gehalten hat. Wenn ich nicht auf ihn gehört hätte, sondern stattdessen meinem Herzen gefolgt wäre, hätten sich viele Dinge anders entwickelt. Und lass uns gar nicht erst von dem verfluchten Drachen anfangen. Seine Ratschläge waren genauso eigennützig wie die von Gaius.“

„Was soll das heißen?”, fragt Arthur argwöhnisch und Merlin beginnt daraufhin im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Er hat Arthur an ihrem ersten Abend hier in Camelot versucht die wichtigsten Dinge von damals zu erzählen, aber fünfzehn Jahre ließen sich nicht so einfach in ein paar Stunden zusammenfassen.

„Gaius hat mir gesagt, dass ich Morgana nicht erzählen darf, dass ihre Träume in Wirklichkeit Visionen sind”, erzählt Merlin. „Der Drache wollte, dass ich Morgana am besten gleich umbringe, also schien mir Gaius’ Weg der Bessere zu sein. Wenn ich Morgana nur gesagt hätte, dass ich Magie habe, und dass sie nicht alleine ist, dann hätte sie sich vielleicht nicht mit Morgause verbündet und nicht versucht, Uther und dich zu töten.“

Arthur seufzt leise und reibt sich die Stirn, während er den Kopf schüttelt. „Was Morgana getan hat, war nicht deine Schuld. Mein Vater hat sie dazu getrieben. Vielleicht haben du und ich dazu beigetragen, ich weiß es nicht, aber du bist bestimmt nicht alleine daran schuld gewesen.”

Merlin sieht alles andere als überzeugt aus, sagt aber nichts und Arthur kann sehen, dass er immer noch wütend ist.

„Was hat Gaius dir noch für Ratschläge gegeben?“, fragt Arthur, um Merlins Ärger besser verstehen zu können.

Merlin bleibt wieder stehen und schüttelt den Kopf. „Es waren so viele“, antwortet er resigniert. „Der Punkt ist, dass ich nie erkannt habe, was für ein Feigling Gaius tatsächlich ist. Als Uther mit der Großen Säuberung begonnen hat, hat Gaius aufgehört Magie zu verwenden und er ist all die Jahre über Uthers Freund geblieben. Er hat an seiner Seite gestanden und dabei zugesehen wie hunderte von Zauberern geköpft oder verbrannt wurden. Gaius hat vielleicht meinen Vater gerettet, aber eine gute Tat kann es nicht aufwiegen, dass er Uther immer unterstützt hat.“

Arthur sieht auf seinen Vater, der mit einem Verband um den Kopf reglos in seinem Bett liegt und er atmet tief durch. „Vielleicht hast du recht und Gaius ist ein Feigling, aber er war immer loyal zu Camelot und er war mir all die Jahre über ein treuer Freund. Es ist leicht, über jemanden zu richten, wenn man nicht in derselben Situation gewesen ist.”

Merlin erwidert nichts darauf und Arthurs Blick bleibt auf seinen Vater gerichtet. Er selbst hat all die Jahre über ebenfalls neben Uther Pendragon gestanden und nichts unternommen. Er hat nicht erkannt, oder nicht erkennen wollen, dass sein Vater in vielen Dingen falsch lag und er hat ihn unterstützt, weil er sein Vater und der König ist. Es wäre scheinheilig von ihm Gaius für etwas zu verurteilen, dessen er sich selbst schuldig gemacht hat. Erst jetzt, nachdem er gesehen hat, wohin all das führen wird, ist er in der Lage zu handeln und andere Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und weil er genau das getan hat, liegt sein Vater jetzt bewusstlos in seinem Bett, nachdem Merlin ihm mit einem Zauber seinen freien Willen genommen hat.

„Wir haben das Richtige getan”, sagt Merlin leise, als ob er Arthurs Gedanken lesen könnte.

Arthur sieht auf und nickt langsam. „Ich weiß, aber das macht es nicht leichter.”

Merlin lächelt gequält, doch bevor Arthur etwas erwidern kann, geht die Tür erneut auf. Arthur dreht überrascht den Kopf und sieht, wie Morgana das Zimmer betritt.

Als sie ihn neben dem Bett stehen sieht, tritt ein gequälter Ausdruck in ihre Augen. „Ich habe gerade mit Gaius gesprochen und er sagt, dass es im Moment nichts gibt, was wir tun können. Wir müssen warten, bis Uther aufwacht, bevor wir sicher wissen, dass er wieder gesund wird.”

Arthur nickt. „Ja, das hat er mir auch gesagt.”

Morgana presst die Lippen aufeinander, ihren Blick besorgt auf Uther gerichtet, während sie das Zimmer durchquert. Als sie Merlin bemerkt, schenkt sie ihm ein schmales Lächeln. „Hallo, Merlin.”

„Milady”, antwortet Merlin mit einer kleinen Verbeugung.

Morgana bleibt hinter dem Bett stehen und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, so als ob sie versuchen würde, sich selbst Halt zu geben, während sie Uther betrachtet.

Arthur wirft Merlin einen kurzen Blick zu und Merlin macht eine kaum merkliche Kopfbewegung in Richtung von Morgana. Arthur weiß, dass er irgendwann mit ihr reden muss, aber er hat keine Ahnung, was er sagen soll. Es ist schwer für ihn, sie überhaupt anzusehen und er ist dankbar dafür, dass sie sich im Schloss normalerweise kaum begegnen. Nun kann er es allerdings wohl nicht mehr länger vor sich herschieben.

„Du kannst gehen, Merlin”, sagt Arthur schließlich und Merlin verlässt nach einem letzten aufmunternden Blick das Zimmer.

Arthur geht ein paar Schritte vom Fenster weg und tritt neben Morgana.

„Geht es dir gut?”, fragt er schließlich unsicher, aber Morgana nickt, ohne ihren Blick von Uther abzuwenden. Sie scheint tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein und Arthur ist dankbar dafür, denn so kann sie seine Unsicherheit nicht bemerken.

„Er hat immer versucht, ein guter Vater für mich zu sein“, sagt Morgana dann leise. „Die meiste Zeit hat er mich behandelt wie seine richtige Tochter.”

Arthur gestattet sich ein schmales Lächeln, als er sich ins Gedächtnis ruft, dass sie das auch tatsächlich ist, aber es ist noch nicht an der Zeit ihr das zu sagen.

„Ihm liegt sehr viel an dir“, sagt er stattdessen.

Morgana nickt kaum merklich. „Ich weiß.”

Für einen langen Moment herrscht Stille im Zimmer, bis Morgana schließlich zögerlich den Blick hebt, so als ob es sie Überwindung kosten würde, Arthur anzusehen.

„Wenn er nicht aufwacht, oder wenn er nicht mehr er selbst ist, dann wirst du zum König gekrönt.“

Arthur weiß nicht recht, was er mit dieser Feststellung anfangen soll und nickt lediglich.

Morgana presst die Lippen aufeinander. „Was passiert dann mit mir?”

„Wie meinst du das?”, fragt Arthur verwirrt.

„Ich bin Uthers Mündel“, antwortet Morgana gefasst und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Du hast mir gegenüber keine Verpflichtungen.”

Arthur braucht einen Moment, bis ihre Worte für ihn einen Sinn ergeben, und als sie es schließlich tun, sieht er Morgana ungläubig an. „Du glaubst ich würde dich wegschicken?“

„Du könntest es zumindest“, antwortet Morgana leise.

Arthur kann kaum glauben, was er da hört und er schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. „So etwas würde ich nie tun. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich einfach so aus deinen Gemächern werfen und vor die Tür setzen würde?”

Morgana lächelt daraufhin gezwungen und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht.”

Trotzdem hat sie offensichtlich genau das gedacht und Arthur kann nicht verstehen, was sie dazu gebracht hat. „Warum hast du dann davon angefangen?”

Morgana weicht Arthurs Blick aus und sieht wieder zu Uther. „Du hast dich in letzter Zeit anders verhalten“, sagt sie nach einem Moment. „Du warst verschlossen und distanziert mir und Uther gegenüber. Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären, aber du hast mich nicht mehr wie die unliebsame kleine Schwester behandelt, sondern eher so, als ob du dich mir gegenüber aus irgendeinem Grund in acht nehmen müsstest.”

Arthur schließt kurz die Augen und beißt die Zähne zusammen. Er hat sich die allergrößte Mühe gegeben, sich so zu verhalten wie immer. Anscheinend ist es ihm nicht ganz gelungen.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, sieht Morgana ihn besorgt an. „Habe ich irgendetwas getan oder gesagt?“, fragt sie. „Vielleicht während des Turniers?”

Arthur schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, Morgana, du hast nichts getan, versprochen“, antwortet er. „Ich hatte in letzter Zeit mit dem Turnier und dem Monster, das die Wasserreserven vergiftet hat, nur einfach viel um die Ohren. Das ist alles.”

Morgana nickt, aber sie glaubt ihm nicht ganz, das kann Arthur sehen. Allerdings weiß er nicht, was er noch sagen soll. Sie hat recht, er ist vorsichtig in ihrer Nähe und er wägt jedes seiner Worte, das er zu ihr sagt, ganz genau ab. Es fällt ihm schwer, sie so vor sich zu sehen und gleichzeitig die Erinnerungen daran zu haben, wie sie ihn jahrelang hintergangen und seinen Tod geplant hat.

„Ich muss sehen, wo Merlin hingegangen ist”, sagt Arthur schließlich, als er es mit einem Mal nicht mehr ertragen kann Morgana vor sich zu sehen und er bemüht sich ein schiefes Lächeln zustande zu bringen. „Wenn ich ihn nicht im Auge behalte, dann vernachlässigt er seine Pflichten und sitzt nur den ganzen Tag faul irgendwo herum.”

Arthur glaubt, dass Morgana seine Ausflüchte als das erkennt, was sie sind. Sie lächelt jedoch und nickt. „Sei nicht zu streng mit ihm. Er scheint ein guter Diener zu sein.”

Arthur schnaubt und rollt mit den Augen, aber dieses Mal ist sein Lächeln echt. „Wenn er tatsächlich seine Arbeit macht, ist er nicht völlig unbrauchbar.”

Morgana erwidert sein Lächeln und als Arthur auf dem Weg zur Tür an ihr vorbeigeht, legt er ihr kurz etwas unbeholfen eine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er das Zimmer verlässt.

***

Als Arthur spät an diesem Abend in seine Gemächer zurückkommt, geht er an Merlin vorbei und wirft sich mitsamt seinen Gewändern und Stiefeln der Länge nach mit dem Gesicht voran auf sein Bett.

„Bitte sag mir, dass dieser Tag bald vorbei ist“, sagt er kläglich, während er die Augen schließt. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers fühlt sich bleiern und schwer an, aber trotz seiner Erschöpfung, drehen sich die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages unablässig in seinem Kopf im Kreis.

„Da es bereits seit einiger Zeit dunkel draußen ist, würde ich sagen, dass der Tag bald vorbei ist“, hört Arthur nach einem Moment Merlins Stimme hinter sich.

Arthur dreht sich auf den Rücken und seufzt. „Den Göttern sei Dank.“

Er sieht zu Merlin hinüber, der das Hemd, das er gerade zusammenlegt, in Arthurs Schrank verstaut, bevor er mit einer Handbewegung die Zimmertür, die Arthur offengelassen hat, mit Magie ins Schloss fallen lässt. Dann geht Merlin zum Bett hinüber und setzt sich neben Arthur auf die Bettkante.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragt er mit sanfter Stimme.

„Der Rat meines Vaters ist passiert“, antwortet Arthur mit einem Seufzen. „Gaius hat ihnen gesagt, dass es einige Zeit dauern könnte, bis mein Vater wieder aufwacht und dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass er dann nicht mehr derselbe ist. Sie machen sich Sorgen um Camelots Zukunft. Das Königreich braucht einen starken König. Der Krieg mit Mercia liegt noch nicht lange zurück und sie haben Angst, dass Bayard uns wieder angreifen könnte, anstatt wie vereinbart den Friedensvertrag zu unterzeichnen. Sie wollten einen Boten zu Bayard schicken und die Feierlichkeiten verschieben, aber ich konnte sie davon abbringen. Sie haben mich zum Regenten ernannt, aber ich muss König sein, bevor Bayard hier eintrifft, und dass nicht nur wegen Nimueh. Der Rat hat recht, Camelot muss sich Bayard gegenüber als starkes Königreich präsentieren, oder der Frieden, für den wir so hart gekämpft haben, wird nicht von langer Dauer sein.“ Arthur reibt sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Und ich habe herausgefunden, wer das letzte Mal Agravaine davon unterrichtet hat, dass mein Vater nicht mehr in der Lage war, zu herrschen. Es war Lord Allendale. Er wollte auch jetzt nach Agravaine schicken lassen, um ihn zu meinem Berater zu ernennen, bis ich volljährig werde, falls mein Vater nicht mehr in der Lage ist zu regieren, aber Geoffrey hat ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass es dafür keine gesetzliche Grundlage gibt und dass ich augenblicklich zum Regenten ernannt werden müsste. Ich schwöre dir, wenn Agravaine hier auftaucht, werde ich ihn umbringen, bevor er auch nur einen Fuß in das Schloss setzen kann.“

„Ich denke, du solltest zuerst versuchen mit ihm zu reden“, meint Merlin beschwichtigend. „Vielleicht kannst du ihn davon überzeugen, dich als König von Camelot zu akzeptieren, wenn du ihm sagst, dass du zutiefst bedauerst, was den Vater Ygraine und Tristan du Bois angetan hat und ihm versicherst, dass du es besser machen wirst. Du bist schließlich nicht nur der Sohn deines Vaters, sondern auch der Sohn deiner Mutter.“

Arthur sieht zu Merlin hinüber und er staunt darüber, wie Merlin es immer noch schafft, das Gutes in den Menschen zu sehen, auch wenn sie ihm bereits das Gegenteil bewiesen haben. Er kann nicht umhin sich zu fragen, wann er selbst diese Fähigkeit verloren hat. Er weiß, dass Merlin, was Agravaine angeht, durchaus Recht haben könnte, aber es widerstrebt ihm dennoch seinem Onkel auch nur das kleinste bisschen Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen.

„Ich will Agravaine nicht in Camelot haben“, sagt Arthur schließlich entschieden.

Merlin legt nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Aber so könntest du ihn wenigstens im Auge behalten“, gibt er bedenken.

Arthur schnaubt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Und ihm dabei zusehen wie er hinter meinem Rücken mit Cenred oder Odin oder irgendjemand anderem gegen mich intrigiert und ihnen alles über Camelot erzählt? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht.“

„Das verstehe ich und es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich bitte dich nur darum, ihn nicht vorschnell zu verurteilen“, antwortet Merlin.

Arthur sieht zu ihm nach oben und nach einem Moment seufzt er und nickt.

Merlin lächelt zufrieden. „Und jetzt komm und iss etwas. Es war schon vor Stunden Zeit zum Abendessen. Du hast bestimmt Hunger und die Köchin hat Wildschweineintopf gemacht, extra für dich.“

Merlin wackelt mit den Augenbrauen und die Aussicht auf eine Schale mit Wildschweineintopf schafft es beinahe, Arthur von seinen Gedanken an Agravaine abzulenken.

„Der Eintopf ist mittlerweile bestimmt kalt“, sagt er jedoch kläglich.

Merlins Augen leuchten golden auf und als Arthur zum Tisch hinübersieht, fängt der Eintopf in der Schüssel wieder an zu dampfen.

„Jetzt nicht mehr“, sagt Merlin grinsend.

Arthur lacht unweigerlich leise auf. „Ich nehme alles zurück, was ich je über dich gesagt habe“, verkündet er und lächelt dankbar. „Du bist der beste Diener in ganz Albion.“

Merlin grinst, sichtlich zufrieden mit sich, bevor er aufsteht und zum Tisch hinübergeht. Arthur stemmt sich mit einem Seufzen ebenfalls hoch und folgt Merlin. Nachdem er sich Merlin gegenüber an den Tisch gesetzt hat, bemerkt er jedoch, dass nur eine Schale auf dem Tisch steht.

„Was ist mit dir?”, fragt Arthur, als er seinen Löffeln in die Hand nimmt, aber Merlin winkt ab.

„Ich habe schon gegessen. Na los, bevor der Eintopf wieder kalt wird.”

Arthur schmunzelt und beginnt zu essen und tatsächlich ist der heiße, deftige Eintopf genau das, was er jetzt braucht. Trotzdem kann er den vergangenen Tag und alles, was passiert ist, noch nicht einfach so von sich schieben.

„Wir sollten sicherstellen, dass der Zauber das getan hat, was wir beabsichtigt haben, bevor wir meinen Vater tatsächlich aufwachen lassen“, sagt er zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Einverstanden“, antwortet Merlin mit einem Nicken, bevor er nachdenklich den Kopf schief legt. „Auch, wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob es mir gefällt, dass du meine magischen Fähigkeiten infrage stellst.“

Arthur rollt mit den Augen, aber seine Mundwinkel zucken ein wenig und Merlins Grinsen nach zu urteilen, scheint er genau das beabsichtigt zu haben.

„Wie lange willst du ihn schlafen lassen?“, fragt Merlin nach einem Moment.

Arthur überlegt kurz und zuckt dann mit den Schultern. „Lange genug, dass es glaubwürdig ist, aber nur so lange, dass uns noch Zeit für die Krönung bleibt, bevor Bayard eintrifft.“

„In Ordnung, dann lass uns sehen wie es sich entwickelt“, antwortet Merlin bereitwillig und Arthur nickt.

Während er einen weiteren Bissen von dem Eintopf isst, wird ihm mit einem Mal die Absurdität dieser gesamten Unterhaltung bewusst und er schüttelt mit einem bitteren Lachen den Kopf.

„Weißt du, das ist genau das, wovor mein Vater immer Angst hatte“, sagt er. „Ein Zauberer, dem es gelingt, sich mitten ins Herz von Camelot einzuschleichen, um ihn zu stürzen. Ich glaube, er hätte nur nie damit gerechnet, dass sein eigener Sohn mit diesem Zauberer zusammenarbeiten würde.“

„Arthur, wenn du dir nicht sicher bist…“, beginnt Merlin leise, aber Arthur unterbricht ihn augenblicklich.

„Nein“, antwortet er entschieden. „Nein, ich bin sicher. Mir ist nur die Ironie bei all dem nicht entgangen.“

Arthur stellt seinen leeren Teller bei Seite und Merlin schenkt ihnen beiden einen Becher gewässerten Wein ein. Arthur nimmt seinen Becher entgegen und trinkt einen Schluck, bevor er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnt. Es tut gut, Merlin alles anvertrauen zu können, was ihn beschäftigt und auch wenn es die Dinge nicht einfacher macht, muss er sich ihnen zumindest nicht alleine stellen.

„Wie ist es eigentlich mit Morgana gelaufen, nachdem ich gegangen bin?“, fragt Merlin nach einer kurzen Pause und damit spricht er eine weitere Sache an, die Arthur beschäftigt.

Arthur seufzt schwer. „Sie dachte, dass ich sie fortschicken würde, sobald ich König bin, da sie das Mündel meines Vaters ist und ich keine Verpflichtungen ihr gegenüber habe.“

Merlin zieht erstaunt die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Tatsächlich?“

„Ja“, antwortet Arthur und lächelt dann bitter. „Anscheinend habe ich mich in letzter Zeit seltsam benommen; verschlossen, hat sie es genannt. Ich habe mich so sehr bemüht mich normal zu verhalten, aber anscheinend hat es nicht funktioniert.“

„Es war abzusehen, dass jemand einen Unterschied bemerken würde”, meint Merlin, bevor er seinerseits mit einem bitteren Lächeln den Kopf schüttelt. „Ich bin sicher, Gaius glaubt seit heute Nachmittag, dass mich meine Magie mit einem Mal allmächtig und allwissend gemacht hat.“

Arthur sieht ihn fragend an und Merlin macht eine vage Handbewegung. „Als wir uns heute gestritten haben, habe ich ein paar Dinge gesagt, von denen ich nichts wissen dürfte”, sagt er mit einem Seufzen.

Arthur entgegnet nichts darauf und er macht Merlin keine Vorwürfe deswegen. Er hat immerhin selbst gedacht, dass es einfacher sein würde, sich in dieser Zeit normal zu verhalten.

„Was mache ich jetzt mit Morgana?”, fragt er schließlich. „Wie soll ich mich in ihrer Nähe verhalten? Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie ansehe, sehe ich sie, wie sie auf dem Schlachtfeld von Camlann vor mir steht und mich töten will. Dieser unbändige Hass in ihren Augen. Und dann macht sie einen Witz und plötzlich sehe ich meine Schwester, als sie noch ein Kind war und lacht und einen Freudentanz aufführt, nachdem sie mich das erste Mal in einem Schwertkampf besiegt hat.” Arthur presst die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich will nicht, dass sie wieder mein Feind wird.“

„Dazu wird es dieses Mal nicht kommen”, antwortet Merlin und seine Stimme ist entschlossen. „Morgana verachtet Uther, aber sie hat erst angefangen ihn wirklich zu hassen, als er Gwen wegen Zauberei hinrichten lassen wollte und als er kurz darauf Mordred und die Druiden gejagt hat. Seine Entscheidung, Ealdor sich selbst zu überlassen, als es von den Banditen angegriffen wurde und wenig später Gwens Vater wegen Hochverrat zum Tode zu verteilen, hat alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Du wirst bald König sein und nicht davon wird hier passieren. Wenn ihre Träume anfangen, können wir ihr sagen, dass es Visionen sind. Und wenn ihre Magie erwacht, muss sie keine Angst davor haben, weil ich da sein werde, um ihr zu helfen, sie zu kontrollieren. Vielleicht ist Magie bis dahin schon erlaubt, und selbst wenn nicht, dann kannst du ihr sagen, dass du sie so akzeptiert, wie sie ist, und dass sie keine Angst haben muss. Morgana hat früher immer an dich geglaubt. Es war Morgause, die ihr eingeredet hat, dass du genauso wärst wie Uther und aus Angst davor, was du tun würdest, wenn du herausfindest, dass sie Magie hat, hat sie angefangen Morgause zu glauben. “

Arthur sieht nachdenklich auf die Tischplatte vor sich und er wünscht sich nichts mehr, als dass er Merlin Zuversicht teilen könnte. Er erinnert sich daran, dass Morgana ihm einmal gesagt hat, dass er ein besserer Mann sei als Uther, aber dann hatte sie ihn hintergangen und sie hatte vor nichts zurückgeschreckt, um ihn zu töten.

„Und wenn das alles nicht genug ist?“, fragt Arthur mit schwerer Stimme. „Wenn Morgana im Grund ihres Herzens ein schlechter Mensch ist und nichts, was wir tun, sie davon abhalten kann, verbittert und grausam zu werden?“

Merlin schüttelt erneut entschieden den Kopf. „Niemand ist von Grund auf ein schlechter Mensch. Es sind die Entscheidungen, die wir treffen und die Situationen in denen wir uns wiederfinden, die uns zu denen machen, die wir sind. Jeder hat das Potenzial unter den richtigen, oder besser gesagt den falschen Umständen schreckliche Dinge zu tun. Nachdem Uther Gwens Vater zum Tode verurteilt hat, hat Morgana Tauren und seinen Männern angeheuert, um Uther umbringen zu lassen.“

Arthurs Augen weiten sich, als er das hört und er sieht Merlin entsetzt an, aber bevor er etwas sagen kann, redet Merlin bereits weiter.

„Aber sie hat sich im letzten Moment anders entschieden und Uther vor Tauren gerettet. Ich war dabei, ich habe es gesehen. Sie hat sich trotz allem doch noch entschieden das Richtige zu tun, und wenn du an sie glaubst und ihr keinen Grund gibst, an dir zu zweifeln, dann wird sie niemals zu der Morgana aus der anderen Zeit werden.“

Arthur sieht Merlin noch einen Moment lang an, bevor er ein Mal tief ein und wieder ausatmet. Er will Merlin glauben, aber trotz allem kann er die Dinge, zu denen Morgana fähig gewesen ist, nicht einfach so ignorieren. Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel.

Merlin scheint seine Gedanken auf seinem Gesicht ablesen zu können. „Und wenn ich mich irren sollte, dann gebe ich dir mein Wort, dass ich mich um Morgana kümmern werde, bevor sie jemandem schaden kann.“

Arthur weiß, dass das bedeutet, dass Merlin Morgana umbringen wird, wenn es sein muss, denn genauso wie er selbst, ist auch Merlin bereit dazu, zu tun, was nötig ist, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sich dieses Mal alles zum Guten wendet. Arthur will nicht, dass es so weit kommt, aber gleichzeitig ist er dankbar dafür, dass Merlin ihm dieses Versprechen gibt, denn er weiß nicht, ob er trotz allem in der Lage wäre, Morgana zu töten.

Arthur schiebt die Gedanken daran, dass sie Morgana womöglich nicht retten können, von sich und versucht stattdessen daran zu denken, was er tun könnte, um Morgana zu zeigen, dass er sie liebt und dass sie ihm vertrauen kann. Er hat gedacht, dass sie wüsste, wie viel sie ihm bedeutet, aber ihr Gespräch an diesem Nachmittag hat ihm gezeigt, dass dem nicht so ist.

„Ich könnte Morgana sagen, dass sie tatsächlich meine Halbschwester ist und dass ich möchte, dass sie an meiner Seite steht und mir hilft Camelot zu regieren”, überlegt Arthur laut.

Merlin nickt nachdenklich. „Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee. Du könntest Morgana sagen, dass dein Vater es dir nach dem Unfall erzählt hat. Außerdem solltest du ihr sagen, dass sie noch eine Halbschwester hat. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Morgause in Camelot auftaucht und wenn wir Morgause nicht zu einer Verbündeten machen können, dann dürfen wir nicht zulassen, dass sie Morgana auf ihre Seite zieht.“

Arthur trinkt einen Schluck aus seinem Becher, während er sich Merlins Worte durch den Kopf gehen lässt. Gerade, als er darüber nachdenkt, dass es wohl das Beste ist, bis nach der Krönung zu warten, um Morgana zu erzählen, dass sie Uthers Tochter ist und dass sie eine Halbschwester mütterlicherseits hat, redet Merlin weiter.

„Du könntest sogar tatsächlich mit Morgana an deiner Seite regieren und du könntest dir dann auch den Rat vom Leib halten, indem du ihnen einen Thronerben gibst.”

Als Arthur das hört, verschluckt er sich an seinem Wein und beginnt zu hustet. Er stellt seiner Becher wieder auf den Tisch und blinzelt die Tränen weg, die ihm in die Augen gestiegen sind. Als er schließlich wieder Luft bekommt, sieht er Merlin entsetzt an.

„Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht Morgana heiraten und mit ihr Kinder bekommen.“

Zu seiner Überraschung schnaubt Merlin amüsiert und schüttelt den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Das habe ich auch nicht gemeint. Ich dachte daran, dass du Morgana zur Kronprinzessin von Camelot machen könntest. Sie würde dir auf den Thron folgen, falls dir etwas zustoßen sollte und du könntest damit eine Heirat noch ein paar Jahre hinauszögern. Du könntest Morgana zu den Verpflichtungen einer Prinzessin sogar einen Sitz im Rat geben.“

Nachdem Arthur seinen Schreck überwunden hat, denkt er einen Moment lang über Merlins Vorschlag nach und schließlich nickt er anerkennend. „Das ist eine sehr gute Idee“, sagt er und Merlin grinst zufrieden. „Und was das Heiraten angeht: Ich werde niemanden heiraten“, fügt Arthur hinzu. „Wenn Morgana Kronprinzessin ist, dann kann sie heiraten und die Thronfolge sichern.“

Arthur greift über den Tisch hinweg nach Merlins Hand, und Merlin lächelt liebevoll, aber er schüttelt gleichzeitig sanft den Kopf.

„Wir müssen vernünftig sein, Arthur“, sagt er eindringlich. „Wenn du willst, dass Camelot und Albion Bestand haben, dann brauchst du selbst einen Erben. Morgana ist nur deine Halbschwester, ihre Kinder werden nie unbestritten sein.“

Arthur atmet tief durch und schließt die Augen, als er sich eingestehen muss, dass Merlin recht hat. Es wäre eine schöne Vorstellung, dass er seinen Rat ignorieren und mit Merlin an seiner Seite regieren könnte, aber Arthur ist sich seinen Verpflichtungen gegenüber seinem Königreich bewusst und er weiß, dass er dafür Opfer bringen muss. Es gibt jedoch Opfer, für die er nicht bereit ist.

„Wir werden einen Weg finden, aber ich werde dich nicht aufgeben“, sagt Arthur entschieden, während er Merlins Hand fester drückt.

Merlin schüttelt mit einem Lächeln den Kopf. „Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt und das würde ich auch nicht zulassen.“

Sie sehen sich an und Merlins streicht mit seinem Daumen sanft über den Arthurs Handrücken. Arthur weiß, dass Merlin jeden Schritt des Weges, der vor ihnen liegt, mit ihm zusammen gehen wird, aber wenn er an ihre Aufgabe, alles zum Guten zu wenden, denkt, kommt sie ihm dennoch beinahe erdrückend vor.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir alle unsere Feinde in Verbündete verwandeln können? Morgana, Morgause, Agravaine und Nimueh?“, fragt Arthur schließlich leise.

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wir können nur unser Bestes geben und es versuchen. Es wird nicht jedes Mal funktionieren. Ich bezweifle stark, dass wir Cenred davon überzeugen können Frieden mit Camelot zu schließen, aber wenn wir es nur bei der Hälfte unserer Feinde schaffen, sie zu unseren Verbündeten zu machen, dann haben wir bereits unendlich viel erreicht.“


	6. Lang Lebe der König

## V. Lang lebe der König

Arthur lässt seinen Blick noch für einen Moment lang auf seinem Vater ruhen, während er versucht, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er bereit dafür ist, mit ihm in seinem veränderten Geisteszustand zu reden.

Uther trägt immer noch einen Verband um den Kopf und er liegt reglos auf seinem Bett in den Kissen, die hinter ihm aufgetürmt sind. Seine Gesichtszüge sind beinahe friedlich und seine Hände liegen entspannt neben seinem Körper auf der dunkelroten Decke, die ihn zur Hälfte bedeckt.

Schließlich atmet Arthur noch einmal tief durch, bevor er Merlin neben sich kurz zunickt. Er sieht das inzwischen vertraute goldene Aufleuchten in Merlins Augen und einen Moment darauf kommt Uther langsam zu sich. Er öffnet die Augen und blinzelt einige Male, bevor er sich im Zimmer umsieht. Als er Arthur neben seinem Bett entdeckt, erscheint ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Arthur“, sagt er leise und er sieht kurz zum Fenster hinüber, durch das die Sonne, die bereits hoch am Himmel steht, hereinscheint. „Ich muss länger geschlafen haben als sonst. Aber ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so ausgeruht gefühlt. Ich sollte wohl öfter ein wenig länger schlafen.“

Arthur versucht, seinen Vater nicht anzustarren, aber es gelingt ihm nicht besonders gut. Uther bemerkt davon jedoch nichts und betrachtet Arthur nur mit einem weichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Arthur bemüht sich ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. „Ja”, antwortet er und nickt. „Das solltest du wohl.“

Uther nickt ebenfalls und dreht seinen Kopf dann wieder zum Fenster. Sein Blick ist in die Ferne gerichtet und seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit scheint von dem blauen Himmel und den vereinzelten, vorbeiziehenden weißen Wolken eingenommen zu werden.

Merlin stupst Arthur mit dem Ellbogen an und einen Moment darauf hört Arthur Merlins Stimme in seinem Kopf. _„Frag ihn etwas.“_

Arthur kann nicht verhindern, dass er kurz zusammenzuckt. Es ist immer noch sehr ungewohnt für ihn, dass Merlin mit ihm in Gedanken spricht, und dass Arthur ihm antworten kann, solange sie sich berühren. Es ist jedoch keineswegs unangenehm und genau wie am gestrigen Abend, als sie es das erste Mal ausprobiert haben, spürt Arthur eine warme Präsenz, die sich unglaublich vertraut anfühlt.

_„Und was?“,_ fragt Arthur.

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. _„Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwas.“_

Arthur überlegt einen Moment lang und betrachtet währenddessen seinen Vater. Bis jetzt hat sich Uther nicht anders verhalten, als sonst auch, wenn man einmal davon absieht, dass er zum einen keine Fragen darüber gestellt hat, warum er mit einem Verband um den Kopf in seinem Bett aufgewacht ist und dass er zum anderen ein wenig abwesend wirkt.

„Vater, darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?”

Uther dreht den Kopf wieder herum und sieht seinen Sohn abwartend an. „Aber natürlich, Arthur.“

Arthur zögert noch einen Moment lang, aber schließlich macht er sich wieder bewusst, dass sie hier sind, um herauszufinden, ob der Zauber, mit dem Uther Merlin belegt hat, so funktioniert, wie sie es beabsichtigt haben.

„Was denkst du über Magie, Vater?“, fragt Arthur schließlich und er ignoriert den skeptischen Blick, den Merlin ihm daraufhin zu wirft.

Das schmale Lächeln, das die ganze Zeit über auf Uthers Lippen gelegen hat, verschwindet mit einem Mal und ein gequälter Ausdruck tritt auf sein Gesicht, bevor er seinen Blick auf die Bettdecke richtet.

„Magie ist… böse“, sagt Uther mit zitternder Stimme und seine Fingerknöchel treten weiß hervor, als seine Finger die bestickte Bettdecke umklammern, so als ob er sich daran festhalten müsste.

„Warum?“, fragt Arthur leise.

Ein erstickter Laut löst sich aus Uthers Kehle, als er nach Luft schnappt. „Weil sie mir Ygraine weggenommen hat“, antwortet er mit rauer Stimme und Tränen beginnen Uthers Wangen hinunter zu laufen, als er den Kopf einzieht und leise anfängt zu weinen.

Arthur starrt vollkommen entgeistert auf seinen Vater. Er hat ihn noch nie zuvor weinen sehen. Immer, wenn er an seinen Vater denkt, hat er das Bild eines starken, harten und unnahbaren Mannes im Kopf, aber dieser Mann ist Uther nun nicht mehr. Er wirkt hilflos und gebrochen und Arthur hat Mitleid mit ihm. Nach einem Moment streckt er eine Hand aus und legt sie seinem Vater auf die Schulter.

„Ist schon gut, Vater“, sagt er leise. „Das war vor langer Zeit. Und du hast immer noch mich. Ich bin hier.“

Uther hebt den Kopf und sieht Arthur wieder an. Es scheint so, als ob er die traurigen Gedanken bei Arthurs Anblick einfach loslassen könnte und das Lächeln kehrt wieder auf sein Gesicht zurück. Er wischt sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus den Augen und legt dann seine Hand über Arthurs Finger auf seiner Schulter.

„Ja, das bist du. Und ich liebe dich über alles, mein Sohn, vergiss das niemals.“

Der Blick mit dem Uther ihn ansieht und die Aufrichtigkeit und Wärme in seinen Worten, lassen Arthur die Tränen in die Augen treten. Er hat seinen Vater so viele Jahre lang gehasst und dabei vollkommen vergessen, dass es eine Zeit gegeben hat, in der er ihn geliebt hat. Er erinnert sich daran, wie Uther damals seinen Platz eingenommen hat, als der Geist von Tristan du Bois Arthur zum Duell herausgefordert hatte und wie Uther ihm hinterher gesagt hat, dass Arthur ihm mehr als alles andere auf der Welt bedeutet, mehr als sein Königreich und ganz sicher mehr als sein eigenes Leben.

Arthur blinzelt die Tränen weg und schluckt schwer. „Ich weiß, Vater. Ich weiß.“

Uther lächelt glücklich, bevor sein Blick an Arthur vorbei zu Merlin wandert. „Ah, du bist sein neuer Diener”, sagt Uther und anscheinend hat er erst jetzt bemerkt, dass Arthur nicht alleine neben seinem Bett steht. „Ich… ich kann mich nur nicht mehr an deinen Namen erinnern…“ Uther zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und sein Blick wandert wieder nach unten auf die Bettdecke, während er angestrengt nachdenkt.

„Ich heiße Merlin, Sire.“

„Ja genau, Merlin”, sagt Uther und lächelt erfreut. „Das war es. Pass gut auf meinen Sohn auf, hörst du.“

„Natürlich, Sire“, verspricht Merlin.

Uther nickt mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen, während er Merlin und Arthur ansieht, ganz so, als ob er vollkommen zufrieden damit ist, die beiden einfach nur zu betrachten.

„Ich glaube, das reicht“, sagt Arthur leise zu Merlin, obwohl sein Blick immer noch auf seinen Vater gerichtet ist.

Einen Moment später wird Uthers Blick undeutlich und seine Augenlider fallen langsam zu. Sein Kopf sinkt nach hinten in die Kissen, als er wieder einschläft und wie Arthur und Merlin es abgesprochen haben, die eben geführte Unterhaltung vergisst.

Arthur atmet tief durch. „Es hat funktioniert.“

„Ja, das hat es“, antwortet Merlin leise, ohne einen Kommentar darüber, dass Arthur erneut an seinen magischen Fähigkeiten gezweifelt hat.

Arthur schüttelt gedankenverloren den Kopf, während er auf die schlafende Form seines Vaters blickt. „Ich habe vergessen, wie er sein konnte.“

„Du warst für ihn immer das Wichtigste auf der Welt”, sagt Merlin. „Er konnte es dir nur nicht richtig zeigen, weil er immer deine Mutter in dir gesehen hat. Und das hat ihm zu großen Schmerz bereitet.“

Arthur nickt nachdenklich. Der Tod seiner Mutter hat seinen Vater verbittert und hart werden lassen. Ohne diese Erinnerungen und die Gefühle der Schuld und der Trauer, die ihn in jedem Augenblick begleitet haben, ist Uther Pendragon ein anderer Mensch und Arthur sieht in ihm wieder den Vater, den er als kleiner Junge mit kindlicher Naivität geliebt hat.

„Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass niemand versucht seinen Zustand auszunutzen“, sagt Arthur und er fühlt mit einem Mal das starke Bedürfnis seinen Vater zu beschützen.

„Das werden wir“, verspricht Merlin. „Wir sollten ihn noch für ein paar Tage schlafen lassen. Mit einer Kopfwunde wie dieser, würde es normalerweise etwas dauern, bis er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt.“

Arthur nickt lediglich, ohne Merlin dabei anzusehen, während sein Blick weiterhin auf der schlafenden Form seines Vaters ruht.

***

Als Arthur zusammen mit Morgana in den Schlosshof reitet, stehen Sir Ector und Sir Bors vor der großen Treppe. Arthur ist nicht im Mindesten überrascht, dass die beiden Ritter dort auf sie warten und er weiß auch bereits, welche Neuigkeit sie für ihn und Morgana haben.

Während er Morgana zu einem kleinen Ausritt überredet hat, um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, hat Merlin den Zauber aufgehoben, der bisher dafür gesorgt hat, dass Uther nach seinem vermeintlichen Unfall bewusstlos geblieben ist. Vier Tage sind seit dem Tag des Unfalls vergangen und die Mitglieder des Rates sind zusehends unruhiger geworden. Zwar kann Arthur als Regent die Amtsgeschäfte des Königs führen, aber der Rat hat Arthur gedrängt keine wichtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen, bis sein Vater wieder aufwacht. Arthur will Camelot nicht länger als unbedingt nötig in diesem angreifbaren Zustand lassen und außerdem sind erneut Stimmen laut geworden, dass sie die Unterzeichnung des Friedensvertrages mit König Bayard von Mercia verschieben sollten.

„Sire, Milady, der König ist aufgewacht“, berichtet Sir Bors, als Arthur an Hengroens Zügeln zieht, um den Hengst vor der großen Treppe zum Stehen zu bringen.

Morgana sieht Arthur mit einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln auf den Lippen an, bevor sie und Arthur absteigen und den Rittern ihre Pferde übergeben. Keiner von ihnen sagt ein Wort, während sie durch das Schloss zu Uthers Räumen hinaufgehen. Morgana öffnet die Tür und als Arthur ihr in das Zimmer folgt, sieht er, dass sein Vater aufrecht im Bett sitzt. Daneben stehen Geoffrey und Gaius, der gerade den Verband von Uthers Kopf entfernt.

„Vater”, sagt Arthur mit einem erleichterten Ton in seiner Stimme und Uther dreht den Kopf zu ihm und lächelt, als er ihn sieht.

„Arthur. Es ist schön, dich zu sehen.”

„Wie fühlst du dich?”, fragt Arthur, während er und Morgana um das Bett herum gehen und sich auf die andere Seite stellen.

Uther nickt freundlich. „Gut, es geht mir sogar sehr gut. Wie nett von dir, dass du fragst.“

Arthur sieht, dass Gaius die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen hat und dann einen kurzen Blick mit Geoffrey tauscht. Schließlich legt Gaius den Verband bei Seite und wendet sich an Uther.

„Sire, Ihr hattet einen Unfall, erinnert Ihr Euch?”

Uther sieht Gaius an, so als ob er vollkommen vergessen hätte, dass Gaius neben ihm steht und blinzelt dann einige Male.

„Einen Unfall? Nein… nein, daran erinnere ich mich nicht”, antwortet Uther schließlich ohne sichtbare Besorgnis. „Bin ich verletzt worden?“

Die Tatsache, dass Gaius Uther gerade erst den dicken, weißen Verband vom Kopf genommen hat, lässt diese Frage sehr befremdlich wirken und Gaius‘ Gesichtsausdruck spricht Bände.

„Ja, Sire”, sagt Gaius ernst. „Ihr habt einen Schlag auf den Kopf davongetragen. Ihr wart bis heute bewusstlos. Habt Ihr irgendwelche Schmerzen?”

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber ich bin mir sicher, das kommt nur daher, weil Ihr Euch so gut um mich kümmert, alter Freund. Das tut Ihr immer.” Uther lächelt Gaius an, bevor sein Blick auf Morgana fällt und sein Lächeln wird noch eine Spur breiter. „Morgana, du bist auch hier. Und du siehst so wunderschön aus, genauso wie deine Mutter Vivienne. Sie war auch eine der schönsten Frauen in Camelot.“

Morgana sieht angesichts dieser Worte vollkommen überrascht aus und starrt Uther an. Arthur geht es nicht anders. Uther hat sonst nie über Vivienne gesprochen.

Morgana lächelt schließlich unschlüssig und legt Uther eine Hand auf den Arm, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Gaius wirft Arthur derweil einen besorgten Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder an Uther wendet. „Sire, wir sind froh, dass es Euch wieder besser geht. König Bayard von Mercia wird in zwei Wochen hier sein, um den Friedensvertrag zu unterzeichnen. Wir hatten gehofft, dass Ihr bis dahin wieder soweit bei Kräften seid, dass Ihr ihn und sein Gefolge empfangen könnt. Glaubt Ihr, Ihr werdet dazu in der Lage sein?“

Uther reagiert jedoch nicht auf Gaius’ Frage. Sein Blick ist von Morgana zum Fenster hinter ihr gewandert und als Arthur sich umdreht, sieht er, was die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters in Beschlag genommen hat. Ein Eichelhäher sitzt draußen auf dem Fenstersims und hüpft dort hin und her. Dabei schlägt er eine Nuss, die er in seinem Schnabel hat, mit schnellen Bewegungen gegen den Stein und als die Schale schließlich aufbricht, beginnt er die Nuss im Inneren heraus zu picken.

Als Arthur sich wieder umdreht, sieht er, dass Uther den Vogel mit einem versonnenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht betrachtet.

„Sire?“, fragt Gaius, als er merkt, dass der König ihm nicht zugehört hat, doch Uther sieht ihn nicht an und lässt seinen Blick stattdessen weiterhin auf dem Vogel und seiner Nuss ruhen.

„Seht Euch diesen kleinen Kerl an, Gaius“, sagt er. „Er hat keine Hände oder Werkzeuge, um diese Nuss zu öffnen, aber er schafft es trotzdem. Ist das nicht erstaunlich?“

Gaius und Geoffrey folgen Uthers Blick zum Fenstersims und als Gaius einen Moment darauf wieder zu Arthur sieht, ist seine Miene wie versteinert. Arthur tut sein Bestes ebenfalls einen erschütterten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen.

„Vater?“, sagt er schließlich sanft und Uther sieht ihn daraufhin an. „Wir werden dich jetzt wieder alleine lassen, damit du dich ausruhen kannst. Einer der Diener wird dir etwas zu Essen bringen. Du bist bestimmt hungrig.“

Uther nickt erwartungsvoll, den Vogel und seine Nuss scheinbar wieder vergessen. „Glaubst du, die Köchin hat für heute diese kleinen Törtchen mit den Walnüssen und dem Honig darauf gebacken? Die mag ich am liebsten.“

Arthur lächelt und er muss sich daran erinnern, es gequält wirken zu lassen, während er seinen Vater betrachtet. „Ich werde fragen und falls nicht, dann kann sie bestimmt welche für morgen machen.”

„Das wäre wirklich wundervoll, Arthur. Viele Dank“, antwortet Uther überglücklich und Arthur nickt, bevor er zusammen mit Gaius, Geoffrey und Morgana die Räume seines Vaters verlässt.

Nachdem Geoffrey die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hat, bleiben sie draußen auf dem Korridor stehen und Gaius sieht mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht in die Runde.

„Es ist, wie ich bereits befürchtet habe“, sagt er eindringlich. „Der Schlag auf den Kopf, den der König erlitten hat, hat sein Gehirn beeinträchtigt.“

„Aber davon wird es sich wieder erholen, nicht wahr?“, fragt Morgana hoffnungsvoll, aber Gaius schüttelt den Kopf.

„Aller Voraussicht nach nicht, Milady. Der Schaden ist bereits angerichtet. Sein Körper hat geheilt, was er konnte, das ist der Grund dafür, warum er wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen ist, aber es ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass Uther seinen vorherigen geistigen Zustand je wiedererlangen wird.“

Für einen Moment herrscht Stille, bis Geoffrey schließlich das Wort ergreift. „Wir müssen den Rat einberufen.“

Arthur nickt. „Tut das, Geoffrey. Gaius, begleitet ihn, bitte. Ich werde euch in Kürze in der Ratshalle treffen.“

Geoffrey neigt den Kopf zu einer Verbeugung, bevor er und Gaius den Korridor entlang gehen und Arthur und Morgana alleine lassen. Arthur sieht ihnen einen Moment lang hinterher, bis er spürt, wie Morgana ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Arm legt.

Arthur sieht zu ihr und wirft ihr ein dankbares Lächeln zu, bevor sein Ausdruck einen Moment darauf ernst wird. „Ich will, dass du Guinevere befielst bei meinem Vater zu bleiben“, sagt er. „Ich will nicht, dass er alleine in seinen Räumen ist und ich will nicht riskieren, dass jemand versucht, seinen Zustand auszunutzen. Wir werden jemanden finden, der sich um ihn kümmert, aber für den Moment will ich jemanden bei ihm haben, dem ich vertrauen kann und ich kann Merlin nicht entbehren.“

Morgana sieht Arthur einen Augenblick lang verwundert an, dann nickt sie knapp. „Natürlich. Ich werde gleich mit ihr reden.“

„Danke”, antwortet Arthur. „Sag ihr bitte, dass sie über alle Diener verfügen kann, die sich braucht, um Ihre Aufgaben zu erfüllen.“

Morgana drückt sanft Arthurs Arm, bevor sie sich auf den Weg macht, um Guinevere zu holen. Arthur geht in die andere Richtung und als er die beiden Wachen erreicht, die am Treppenabsatz stehen, gibt er ihnen den strikten Befehl außer ihm, Morgana, Merlin, Guinevere, Gaius und Geoffrey niemanden zu seinem Vater vorzulassen.

***

Die Sitzung des Rates zieht sich bis in den späten Nachmittag hinein. Wie erwartet, entscheidet der Rat, dass Uther in seinem Zustand nicht länger König von Camelot sein kann und dass Arthur sobald wie möglich zum König gekrönt werden soll. Das Land braucht einen starken König und falls nötig, wird der Rat Uther per Dekret absetzen. Es wäre allerdings einfacher, wenn Uther von sich aus abdanken würde, und Arthur versichert den Mitgliedern des Rates, dass er seinen Vater dazu bringen kann, den Thron an ihn zu übergeben.

Als Arthur wenig später die Tür zu den Räumen seines Vaters öffnet und das Zimmer betritt, entdeckt er Guinevere, die neben seinem Vater auf der Bettkante sitzt. Gaius hat angeordnet, dass der König sein Bett noch ein paar Tage lang nicht verlassen soll, um sicherzugehen, dass Uther keinen Schwindelanfall bekommt und stürzt.

Auf dem Bett über Uthers Oberschenkeln liegt ein hölzernes Tablett und Guinevere schüttelt gerade einen ledernen Becher zwischen ihren Händen, bevor sie ihn auf das Holzbrett stülpt. Als sie den Würfelbecher hochhebt und die Würfel darunter zum Vorschein kommen, gibt sie einen enttäuschten Laut von sich, lacht dann aber.

„Ihr gewinnt, Sire. Schon wieder.“

Uther lacht ebenfalls und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf.

Arthur bleibt einen Moment mit der Tür in der Hand stehen und beobachtet die Szene vor sich mit Erstaunen. Sein Vater spielt Würfel mit Guinevere, einem Dienstmädchen. Arthur kann sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sein Vater jemals ein Würfelspiel gespielt hat, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Es hat immer wichtige Amtsgeschäfte gegeben, um die er sich als Könige kümmern musste.

Als Arthur die Tür hinter sich schließt, sieht sein Vater von dem Spiel auf. „Arthur, wie schön, dass du mich besuchst“, sagt er, als er Arthur entdeckt und lächelt erfreut. „Guinevere spielt Würfel mit mir, aber ich glaube sie lässt mich gewinnen.”

Guinevere setzt einen gespielt entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Das würde ich nie tun. Ihr seid einfach zu gut für mich, Sire.”

Uther wirft ihr ein nachsichtiges Lächeln zu und Arthur fragt sich, wie oft Guinevere ihn schon hat gewinnen lassen, dass er es in seinem Zustand geschafft hat, zu bemerken, dass sie ihn gewinnen lässt.

„Würdest du uns bitte alleine lassen, Guinevere?“, sagt Arthur schließlich.

Guinevere nickt ohne zu zögern und steht auf. Sie nimmt das Holztablett mit dem Würfelbecher darauf und stellt es auf einem kleinen Tisch an der Wand ab, bevor sie sich kurz verbeugt und dann das Zimmer verlässt.

Uther sieht Guinevere mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen hinterher. „Sie ist ein sehr nettes Mädchen. Und sie ist die Tochter von Tom, wusstest du das? Er ist der beste Schmied in ganz Camelot.”

„Ja, das wusste ich, Vater”, antwortet Arthur, während er sich zu seinem Vater aufs Bett setzt.

Uther sieht noch für einen Moment gedankenverloren drein, bevor sein Blick zu einem Strauß Wiesenblumen wandert, der neben seinem Bett auf dem Nachtkästchen in einer Vase steht. „Morgana hat mich heute Morgen auch schon besucht und sie hat mir diese wunderschönen Blumen mitgebracht.“

Arthur sieht sich die Blumen kurz an und lächelt erneut. „Sie sind wirklich sehr schön, Vater.“

„Das sind sie“, antwortet Uther versonnen, während er den Strauß betrachtet.

Arthur nimmt sich währenddessen die Zeit, seinen Vater einen Moment lang zu mustern. Er hat das Gefühl, dass es ihm heute ein wenig leichter fällt an einem Gedanken festzuhalten, als das gestern noch der Fall gewesen ist. Vermutlich braucht Uthers Gehirn ein paar Tage, bis es sich an den Zauber gewöhnt hat. Das ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass Uther in seinem Zustand offensichtlich nicht mehr in der Lage ist ein Königreich zu regieren.

„Vater, ich muss etwas Wichtiges mit dir besprechen“, sagt Arthur schließlich und Uther dreht den Kopf und sieht ihn aufmerksam an. „Du bist… anders seit dem Unfall.“

Uthers Blick wandert nach unten auf die Bettdecke und ein bedrückter Ausdruck tritt auf sein Gesicht, während er die Lippen aufeinanderpresst.

„Du hast es bemerkt, nicht wahr?“, vermutet Arthur und sein Vater nickt schwach.

„Ja, ich weiß, dass etwas anders ist”, sagt Uther leise, ohne aufzusehen. „Ich vergesse Dinge und von den Fragen, die Gaius mir gestellt hat, konnte ich nicht alle beantworten. Ich bin eine Belastung für dich geworden… ich kann nicht mehr…“

„Nein, Vater”, unterbricht Arthur ihn bestimmt. „Du bist keine Belastung. Das könntest du nie sein. Es ist nur so… das Volk von Camelot braucht einen starken und selbstsicheren König. Es braucht jemanden, der ein klares Urteilsvermögen besitzt und in schwierigen Situationen die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen kann. Und das kannst du nicht mehr.“

Uther nickt, seinen Blick immer noch starr nach unten auf die Bettdecke gerichtet. Arthur hat versucht seinem Vater so schonend wie möglich beizubringen, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage ist, Camelot zu regieren, aber trotzdem haben seine Worte eine deutliche Wirkung auf Uther. Er sieht elend und verloren aus und das zeigt Arthur einmal mehr, wie verletzlich sein Vater in seinem jetzigen Zustand ist. Arthur legt ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Du bist immer noch mein Vater und ich liebe dich“, sagt Arthur mit fester Stimme. „Aber es wäre das Beste für die Menschen von Camelot, wenn du als König abdanken würdest.“

Uther sieht auf und zu Arthurs Überraschung entspannt sich sein Gesichtsausdruck nach einem Moment wieder und er nickt hoffnungsvoll, ganz so, als ob er dankbar dafür ist, dass Arthur ihm eine Lösung präsentiert hat.

„Wenn du sagst, dass es das Beste ist, dann werde ich es tun“, sagt Uther zufrieden.

Anscheinend hat es ihn nicht gestört, dass er seit dem Unfall anders ist. Vielmehr hat es ihm zu schaffen gemacht, dass Arthur und Gaius darin ein Problem gesehen haben, und dass er nicht gewusst hat, wie er damit umgehen soll.

Arthur lächelt, auch wenn er sich ein wenig dazu zwingen muss. „Danke, Vater. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun werde, um der König zu sein, den Camelot braucht, um eine großartige Zukunft zu haben.“

Uther legt seine Hand über Arthurs Finger, die immer noch auf seinem Arm liegen und als er ihn ansieht, glaubt Arthur, dass der Blick seines Vaters noch etwas klarer ist als zuvor.

„Ich weiß, dass du das tun wirst und du wirst ein großartiger König sein. Du bist schließlich mein Sohn.“

***

Arthur steht in seinem Zimmer vor dem großen Spiegel an der Wand und beobachtete Merlin dabei wie er ihm von hinten seinen roten Umhang über die Schultern legt. Merlin schließt die Schnalle an der Vorderseite und zieht dann die Kapuze des Kettenhemdes unter dem Umhang heraus. Dann streicht er den Umhang über Arthurs Schultern noch einmal glatt und nickt zufrieden.

Schließlich sucht Merlin im Spiegel vor ihnen Arthurs Blick. „Bist du nervös?“

Arthur rollt mit den Augen und schüttelt über Merlins Frage den Kopf. „Warum sollte ich nervös sein? Ich bin der Einstige und Künftige König. Es ist mein Schicksal, wieder König von Camelot zu werden, schon vergessen?“

Arthur setzt einen, wie er hofft, selbstsicheren Gesichtsausdruck auf, aber Merlin lässt sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Ein einfaches Ja hätte genügt“, antwortet er und grinst wissenden. Dann legt Merlin seine Hände um Arthurs Hüften und stellt sich hinter ihn, sodass Arthur Merlins Körper dicht an seinem spürt. „Aber ich versichere dir, dass es keinen Grund für dich gibt, nervös zu sein. Denn wie du gesagt hast, es ist deine Bestimmung erneut König zu sein. Und du wirst ein großartiger König sein, dieses Mal ganz besonders.“

Arthur sieht Merlin durch den Spiegel vor sich an und die Gewissheit, dass Merlin an ihn glaubt, lässt die Nervosität, die er trotz allem spürt, schwinden. Arthur lächelt dankbar und Merlins Grinsen wird noch eine Spur breiter.

„Und ich werde immer da sein, um dir zu sagen, dass du dich wie ein Dumpfschädel benimmst, wenn du eine dämliche Entscheidung triffst“, fügt Merlin hinzu. „Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen.“

Als Arthur das hört, sieht er Merlin entrüstet an, bevor er sich zu ihm umdreht. Merlins Augen funkeln amüsiert und er weiß, dass Arthur nicht wirklich böse auf ihn ist. Arthur schüttelt dennoch tadelnd den Kopf, während Merlin lediglich grinst und schließlich zieht Arthur Merlin zu sich heran und küsst ihn sanft.

Nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst haben, stehen sie einen Moment lang einfach so da, bis Arthur seine Stirn gegen Merlins legt.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist“, sagt er leise.

„Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein“, antwortet Merlin. „Und zusammen werden wir Albion in eine goldene Zukunft führen.“

Arthur lächelt und küsst Merlin erneut, bevor er ihn wieder loslässt.

„Bereit?“, fragt Merlin und Arthur dreht sich noch einmal zum Spiegel hin um.

Er betrachtet sich einen Moment lang und das Gesicht des jungen Mannes, das er im Spiegel sieht, sollte ihm mittlerweile vertraut vorkommen, aber das tut es nicht. Er weiß, dass seine Ritter ihn respektieren, immerhin ist er einer von ihnen und trainiert und kämpft seit Jahren mit ihnen Seite an Seite, aber er macht sich keine Illusionen, was die adligen Familien und insbesondere die Mitglieder seines Rates angeht. Sie haben ihn aufwachsen sehen und sie sehen in ihm immer noch einen unerfahrenen jungen Mann, der in ihren Augen noch nicht bereit dazu ist, zu herrschen. Es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis sie begreifen, dass Arthur mehr ist, als er zu sein scheint. Erst dann werden sie ihm ihr Vertrauen schenken und ihm den gebührenden Respekt entgegenbringen.

Schließlich atmet Arthur noch ein Mal tief durch und strafft seine Schultern. „Lass uns gehen.“

Damit dreht er sich um und geht zur Tür. Merlin öffnet sie für ihn, bevor er Arthur mit ein paar Schritten Abstand durch die Korridore des Schlosses und die Treppen hinunter zum Thronsaal folgt.

Die Wachen vor der großen Tür klopfen mit ihren Speeren zwei Mal auf den Boden, als Arthur in Sicht kommt und als er die Halle betritt, drehen sich die Köpfe der versammelten Menschen zu ihm herum. Arthur richtet seinen Blick nach vorne zur Stirnseite der Halle, wo sein Vater und Geoffrey auf je einer Seite des Thrones auf ihn warten. Hinter dem Thron hängt die rote Fahne Camelots und das Sonnenlicht, das durch die seitlichen Fenster hereinfällt, lässt den goldenen Drachen darauf hell schimmern.

Während Arthur zwischen den Reihen der Menschen hindurchgeht, verbeugen sie sich tief vor ihm, aber Arthur beachtet sie kaum. Ganz vorne in den ersten Reihen stehen die Ritter in ihren roten Umhängen und auf einem Platz am Gang, sieht Arthur Morgana. Sie wirft ihm ein kurzes Lächeln zu und Arthur erwidert es, bevor er vor den Stufen unterhalb der kleinen Plattform, auf der sich der Thron befindet, stehen bleibt.

Geoffrey nickt Uther zu und Arthurs Vater nimmt daraufhin ohne zu Zögerns seine Krone vom Kopf und wendet sich an die versammelten Menschen.

„Ich, Uther Pendragon, König von Camelot, lege hiermit meine Krone zugunsten meines Sohnes Arthur Pendragon nieder“, sagt er mit erhobener Stimme, bevor er Geoffrey die Krone überreicht und dann einen Schritt bei Seite tritt.

Arthur kniet sich vor Geoffrey auf die Stufen am Fuße des Throns und der alte Chronist hält die Krone über Arthurs Kopf in die Höhe, bevor er zu sprechen beginnt.

„Wollt Ihr, Arthur Pendragon, hoch und heilig versprechen und schwören, dass Ihr das Volk von Camelot gemäß seinen Gesetzen und seinen Bräuchen regieren werdet?“

„Das schwöre ich hoch und heilig“, antwortet Arthur laut und deutlich.

„Werdet Ihr neben Recht und Gerechtigkeit auch Barmherzigkeit walten lassen, damit diese bei all euren Urteilen Anwendung findet?“

„Das werde ich.“

„Dann kröne ich Euch, Arthur Pendragon, Kraft der mir übertragenen heiligen Rechte, zum König von Camelot!“

Geoffrey setzt Arthur die Krone auf den Kopf und Arthur erhebt sich einen Moment später, bevor er sich vor den Thron stellt und sich zu den Menschen in der Halle umdreht.

„Lang lebe der König!“, ruft Leon, der neben Morgana steht, laut aus und die Menschen in der Halle wiederholen es dem Brauch gemäß drei Mal.

Arthur lässt sich noch einen Moment lang Zeit, dann beginnt er zu sprechen. „Volk von Camelot. Als euer König schwöre ich am heutigen Tag, dass ich ein gerechter und barmherziger Herrscher sein werde. Ich werde dieses Königreich gegen alle Feinde verteidigen, die versuchen sollten, es zu zerstören. Camelot steht am Rande einer glorreichen Zukunft, in der jeder einen Platz haben wird, um sein Leben in Frieden und Freiheit zu leben, und ich werde für diese Zukunft bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug kämpfen.“

Als Arthur geendet hat, beginnen die Menschen zu klatschen und zu jubeln, und Arthur sucht in der Menge nach Merlin. Er entdeckt ihn ganz hinten neben der Tür und als sich ihre Blicke treffen, wünscht Arthur sich, dass Merlin neben ihm stehen könnte. Dafür ist Camelot jedoch noch nicht bereit und für den Moment ist Merlins Platz ein weiteres Mal in den Schatten, jedoch mit dem Unterschied, dass Arthur dieses Mal weiß, dass Merlin ihm den Rücken freihält.

***

Die Feierlichkeiten anlässlich der Krönung beginnen unmittelbar nach Arthurs Ansprache. Nachdem er sich vom Balkon aus auch dem gemeinen Volk im Schlosshof präsentiert hat, bieten vor den Toren mehrere Gaukler und Artisten ihre Kunststücke dar und unterhalten die Menschen, während im Thronsaal die Tafel für das Festmahl aufgebaut wird.

Arthur hat angeordnet, dass für die Bevölkerung von Camelot mehrere Wildschweine und ein Dutzend Hirsche gebraten werden sollen und so feiern die Menschen in den Straßen Camelots weiter, während im Thronsaal begleitet von den Klängen der Musiker das Festmahl serviert wird.

Als es bereits dunkel draußen ist und das Essen von den Dienern weitgehend abgeräumt wurde, sieht Arthur neben sich, wie Guinevere hinter Uther tritt, der zu Arthurs Rechten sitzt. Sie hat jedoch keinen Weinkrug bei sich, um ihm nachzuschenken, sondern beugt sich zu Uther hinunter, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Uther nickt, bevor er sich von seinem Platz erhebt und in Richtung der Tür geht.

Arthur wirft Guinevere einen fragenden Blick zu, aber sie schüttelt nur den Kopf und lächelt verschmitzt, während sie Uther nach draußen folgt. Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und sucht Merlins Blick, der mit einem Krug in der Hand an der Seite der Halle steht. Als Arthur nun ihn fragend ansieht, zuckt Merlin jedoch lediglich mit den Schultern.

Während Arthur sich noch überlegt, ob er seinem Vater und Guinevere folgen soll, kommen die beiden jedoch bereits wieder in die Halle zurück. Guineveres Vater Tom, der Schmied, ist bei ihnen und Uther geht mit Tom zusammen nach vorne, bis er vor dem Tisch direkt vor Arthur stehen bleibt. Die Menschen an den Tischen, die Uther bemerkt haben, stellen ihre Gespräche ein und sehen Uther und vor allem Tom neugierig an.

„Mein Sohn“, sagt Uther, ohne sich um die neugierigen Blicke zu kümmern. „Um diesen freudigen Tag zu feiern, habe ich ein Geschenk für dich.“ Er klopft Tom mit einer Hand auf die Schulter. „Tom hat Tag und Nacht gearbeitet, um es rechtzeitig fertig zu stellen, und er hat ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet.“

Uther bedeute Arthur, dass er zu ihm nach vorne kommen soll und Arthur steht von seinem Platz auf und geht um den Tisch herum. Tom verbeugt sich tief vor ihm und präsentiert ihm auf beiden Handflächen liegend einen länglichen Gegenstand eingewickelt in ein dunkelrotes Tuch. Uther schlägt das Tuch auf und zum Vorschein kommt der goldene Griff eines Schwertes, das in einer prachtvoll verzierten Scheide steckt.

„Ein Schwert, gemacht für einen König“, sagt Tom mit gesenktem Blick. „Ich kann mit Stolz sagen, dass es das beste Schwert ist, das ich je geschmiedet habe.“

Arthur starrt einen Moment lang auf die bekannten Verzierungen auf der Schwertscheide und dem Griff des Schwertes und er kann kaum glauben, was er vor sich sieht. Schließlich greift er nach dem Schwert und zieht es aus der Scheide, bevor er es vor sich hält und die Klinge voller Erstaunen anstarrt. Der Griff fühlt sich so vertraut in seinen Fingern an, dass Arthur ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter läuft und er schluckt, bevor er in der Lage ist etwas zu sagen.

„Es ist wahrhaftig ein prachtvolles Schwert. Ihr seid unangefochten der beste Schmied in ganz Camelot, Tom.“

Tom verbeugt sich tief, während er Arthur auch die Schwertscheide überreicht.

Uther hat ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als Arthur das Schwert noch für einen Augenblick lang ehrfürchtig betrachtet und es dann zurück in die Scheide steckt.

„Danke, Vater“, sagt Arthur mit rauer Stimme und umarmt ihn dann. Uther drückt ihn kurz an sich, bevor er ihn wieder loslässt.

Leon, einige der Ritter und Morgana kommen zu ihnen, um das Schwert zu begutachten und als Arthur sich kurz darauf wieder auf seinem Platz setzt, tritt Merlin hinter ihn, um seinen Becher aufzufüllen. Dabei berührt er unauffällig Arthurs Hand auf dem Tisch.

_„Du weißt, was das für ein Schwert ist, nicht wahr?“,_ fragt Merlin ihn in Gedanken.

Arthur nickt, ohne sich zu Merlin umzudrehen, aber er macht sich keine Sorgen, dass jemand etwas bemerken könnte, da die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen immer noch auf das Schwert gerichtet ist.

_„Ja, es ist Excalibur“,_ antwortet Arthur.

_„Na ja noch nicht ganz, es wurde noch nicht im Atem eines Drachen gebadet, aber darum werden wir uns noch kümmern.“_

Arthur zieht verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen und dreht sich nun doch zu Merlin um.

Merlin legt den Kopf schief. _„Du dachtest doch nicht etwa, dass es ein gewöhnliches Schwert wäre, oder?”_

_„Nun ja…”,_ meint Arthur ein wenig kleinlaut und Merlin sieht ihn daraufhin ungläubig an.

_„Du hast es aus einem Stein gezogen! Zugegeben, ich habe es überhaupt erst dort hineingesteckt, damit du es wieder herausziehen kannst, aber…”_

Arthurs Augen weiten sich, als er das hört und er funkelt Merlin empört an. _„Du hast was?! Du hast mir gesagt, dass der erste König von Camelot es in diesen Stein gesteckt hat, und dass nur sein legitimer Nachfolger es wieder herausziehen könnte!”_

Merlin verzieht kurz das Gesicht und zuckt dann entschuldigend mit den Schultern. _„Na ja, das habe ich mir ausgedacht, tut mir leid. Du musstest wieder Vertrauen in dich fassen. Und es hat immerhin funktioniert, oder nicht?”_

Arthur starrt Merlin noch einen Moment lang sprachlos an, bevor er schließlich den Kopf schüttelt und sich flüchtig fragt, wie lange es wohl dauern wird, bis Merlin ihm alle Geheimnisse von damals erzählt hat.

Schließlich lässt er seinen Blick wieder zu dem Schwert wandern, das sein Vater gerade in den Händen hält und er erinnert sich daran, wie vertraut sich der Griff in seiner Hand angefühlt hat. _„Glaubst du, das ist ein Zeichen? Dafür, dass wir auf dem richtigen Weg sind?“_ , fragt er schließlich.

Merlin folgt seinem Blick und nickt dann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. _„Ja. Ja, das glaube ich.“_

***

Es ist noch früh am Morgen, als Arthur in seiner Rüstung auf dem Weg durch das Schloss ist. Er steigt gerade die letzten Stufen einer Treppe hinunter und wendet sich dann nach rechts in den Korridor, als er Morganas Stimme hinter sich hört.

„Arthur, warte! Ich muss mit dir reden.“

Arthur stöhnt vernehmlich auf, bevor er es verhindern kann, bleibt jedoch stehen und dreht sich um. Morgana kommt von der anderen Seite des Korridors auf ihn zu und Arthur wartet, während sie zu ihm aufschließt.

In den vergangenen Tagen seit seiner Krönung scheint jeder andauernd etwas von ihm zu wollen und Arthur ganz hat vergessen, wie anstrengend es ist, der König zu sein und alle Entscheidungen treffen zu müssen. In seiner Position als Prinz hat er nur die Aufgaben zu erledigen gehabt, die sein Vater ihm übertragen hatte. Er weiß, dass er es genauso machen muss und selbst einige seiner Aufgaben verteilen muss, aber dazu hat ihm bisher schlichtweg die Zeit gefehlt.

„Was auch immer es ist, kann es nicht bis später warten?”, fragt Arthur, als Morgana ihn erreicht hat. „Ich bin ohnehin schon zu spät für das Training der Ritter.“

„Tja, dann hättest du Merlin eher aus dem Bett werfen sollen, damit er dir pünktlich dein Frühstück bringen kann“, sagt Morgana mit einem betont liebenswürdigen Tonfall.

Arthur mustert sie daraufhin einen Moment lang aufmerksam. Morgana sieht ihn mit einem wissenden Grinsen an, aber es liegt keine Boshaftigkeit oder Missbilligung in ihrem Blick. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Morgana sich nicht an der Nase herumführen lässt. Schließlich rollt Arthur mit den Augen, aber er ist dankbar dafür, dass Morgana seine Beziehung zu Merlin akzeptiert, auch wenn ihr nicht klar sein kann, wie tief Arthurs Gefühle für Merlin wirklich gehen. Merlin ist in ihren Augen immerhin nur ein Diener und Arthur ist der König von Camelot.

„Können wir reden, während du mich in Richtung Trainingsfeld begleitest?“, fragt Arthur nach einem Moment, um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren, und Morgana nickt gönnerhaft.

„Aber sicher.“

Arthur setzt sich daraufhin wieder in Bewegung und Morgana begleitet ihn. „Also, was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Ich will wissen, wann ich Guinevere zurückbekomme.“

„Bald.“

„Das hast du vor zwei Tagen auch schon gesagt“, erinnert ihn Morgana.

Arthur stöhnt vernehmlich. „Ich habe viel zu tun, Morgana. Ich hatte einfach noch nicht die Zeit mich nach jemandem umzusehen, der sich um meinen Vater kümmern kann. Und ich kann es nicht einfach einem der Diener befehlen, weil ich jemanden brauche, der sich nicht bestechen lässt und dem ich vertrauen kann, dass er Uthers Zustand nicht ausnutzt.“

„Und genau da liegt dein Problem”, entgegnet Morgana selbstgefällig. „Du hast zu viel zu tun. Du brauchst jemanden, der einen Teil deiner Verpflichtungen übernimmt. Uther hatte immer dich und du musst jetzt auch jemanden finden.“

Arthur unterdrückt den Impuls ein weiteres Mal mit den Augen zu rollen, denn damit erzählt Morgana ihm nichts Neues. Er hat auf den richtigen Moment gewartet, um mit Morgana genau darüber zu reden, und er beschließt die Gelegenheit zu nutzen. „Du hast recht“, antwortet er deshalb. „Das ist eine hervorragende Idee. Und ich finde, du solltest das übernehmen.“

„Was soll ich übernehmen?“, fragt Morgana verwirrt, während sie und Arthur um eine Ecke biegen.

„Einige meiner Verpflichtungen”, antwortet Arthur leichthin. „Ich bin sicher, du kannst es sogar besser als ich. Mit deinem wunderschönen Lächeln werden die Lords Wachs in deinen Händen sein. Und deine erste Aufgabe ist es, einen kompetenten neuen Hofmarschall zu finden, der alles koordiniert. Ich vertraue Lord Mulgrave gerade so weit, wie ich ihn werfen kann, und das ist nicht besonders weit, wenn man bedenkt wie fett er ist.“

Morgana prustet los und hält sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Er ist wirklich unglaublich fett“, sagt sie einen Moment darauf immer noch glucksend und Arthur grinst breit.

Als sie weitergehen, wird Morganas Miene jedoch wieder ernst und ein besorgter Ausdruck tritt in ihre Augen.

„Du traust mir wirklich zu, einige deiner Verpflichtungen zu übernehmen?“, fragt sie schließlich ein wenig zögerlich.

Arthur bleibt stehen und dreht sich zu ihr um, bevor er sie mit einem vertrauensvollen Lächeln ansieht. „Natürlich tue ich das. Obwohl wir nicht blutsverwandt sind, bist du meine Schwester und du bist sehr schlau. Du wirst das großartig machen.“

Morgana lächelt glücklich und nickt dann. „Danke”, sagt sie und Arthur spürt, dass es ihr viel bedeutet, dass er so großes Vertrauen in sie setzt.

Sie sehen sich noch einen Moment lang an und schließlich hebt Arthur die Augenbrauen. „Gibt es noch etwas, worüber du mit mir reden willst?“

Morgana schüttelt den Kopf, doch dann hebt sie ihren Zeigefinger. „Ich erwarte, dass Guinevere in zwei Tagen wieder ihre Aufgaben als meine Dienerin übernimmt.“

Arthur nickt feierlich und legt sich seine rechte Hand aufs Herz. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich bis dahin jemanden finden werde.“

„Gut“, antwortet Morgana besänftigt. „Dann werde ich dich jetzt nicht länger aufhalten.“

Damit dreht sie sich um und geht den Korridor, den sie gerade entlang gekommen sind, wieder zurück, während Arthur seinen Weg fortsetzt, um endlich zum Training der Ritter zu kommen.

***

Arthur wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und lässt sein Schwert sinken, bevor er seinem Trainingspartner, den er mit seinem letzten Hieb zum Straucheln gebracht hat, vom Boden aufhilft. Der Ritter ist ein junger Bursche namens Galahad, mit schulterlangen, hellblonden Haaren und er ist erst letztes Jahr 21 Jahre alt geworden. Zwar ist Galahad damit in dieser Zeit genau genommen älter als Arthur, aber Arthur kann nichts dagegen tun, dass er in Galahad einen Jungen sieht, der gerade erst dabei ist ein Mann zu werden. Galahad ist erst diesen Frühling nach Camelot gekommen und zum Ritter geschlagen worden und Arthur hat kaum Erinnerungen daran an seiner Seite gekämpft zu haben. Vermutlich ist der junge Ritter damals noch in diesem ersten Jahr gestorben. Arthur kann sich an die Namen von allen seinen Ritter erinnern, aber er hat über die Jahre so viele von ihnen sterben sehen, dass es irgendwann leichter wurde, ihre Gesichter zu vergessen. [2]

„Ihr müsst besser auf Eure obere Deckung achten, Sir Galahad”, weist Arthur den Jungen an.

Galahad nickt gewissenhaft, sein schmales Gesicht bereits gerötet vor Anstrengung. Er begibt sich wieder in Kampfposition und hebt sein Trainingsschwert, aber Arthur bedeutet ihm zu warten, als er Merlin am Rand des Trainingsfeldes entdeckt.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da“, sagt Arthur und Galahad lässt daraufhin sein Schwert wieder sinken und neigt respektvoll den Kopf.

„Natürlich, Sire.”

Arthur dreht sich um und geht zum Rand des Trainingsfeldes, wo Merlin ein Stück abseits der anderen Ritter auf ihn wartet. Arthur hat, nach seinem Gespräch mit Morgana an diesem Morgen, einem der Diener aufgetragen, Merlin zu ihm zu schicken, denn Arthur ist sich sicher, dass die Aufgabe, jemanden zu finden, dem Arthur das Wohlergehen seines Vaters anvertrauen kann, besser für Merlin geeignet ist, als für ihn selbst.

„Du wolltest mich sehen?“, fragt Merlin neugierig, als Arthur ihn erreicht hat.

Arthur nickt. „Ja. Morgana will Guinevere zurück. Du musst innerhalb von zwei Tagen jemanden finden, der vertrauenswürdig genug ist, dass er sich um meinen Vater kümmern kann.“

Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Warum ich?“, fragt er überrascht.

„Weil du ein Diener bist, Merlin”, antwortet Arthur, als ob das auf der Hand liegen würde. „Die anderen Diener reden mit dir und sie wissen, wer nur vorgibt ein guter Mensch zu sein und wer tatsächlich ein gutes Herz hat. Niemand gibt sich die Mühe, sich in der Gegenwart eines Dieners zu verstellen.“

Merlin nickt nachdenklich und Arthur gestattet sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

„Denk daran, ich brauche jemanden, der meinen Vater respektiert und ihn nicht ausnutzen wird, idealerweise einen Adligen, der sich aufgrund seines Standes und seiner Ehre auch nicht bestechen lassen wird“, fasst Arthur noch einmal zusammen. „Vielleicht kannst du ja einen Zauber finden, der die wahre Natur eines Menschen offenbart. Das würde es enorm vereinfachen jemanden zu finden, dem das Wohl meines Vaters wirklich am Herzen liegt und der ihn mit dem angemessenen Respekt behandeln wird.“

Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Klar, das sollte nicht weiter schwierig werden”, meint er spöttisch, aber Arthur überhört es gekonnt und klopft Merlin mit einem Grinsen auf die Schulter.

„Großartig. Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann.“

Damit dreht Arthur sich wieder um und geht zurück zu Sir Galahad auf das Trainingsfeld.

***

Später an diesem Nachmittag steht Arthur zusammen mit Geoffrey, Sir Leon und Sir Bedivere in der Ratshalle über eine Landkarte gebeugt. Er studiert gerade nachdenklich die Karte vor sich auf dem Tisch, als sich Leon ihm gegenüber leise räuspert.

„Sire”, sagt Leon, als er Arthurs Aufmerksamkeit hat und macht dann eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Tür hinter Arthur.

Arthur dreht sich um und sieht Merlin mit einem heiteren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht durch die kleine Halle auf sie zukommen. Angesichts der bevorstehenden Unterbrechung stöhnt Arthur bereits innerlich auf.

„Merlin, brauchst du irgendwas?“, fragt er und es sollte eigentlich eine rhetorische Frage sein, doch Merlin nickt gut gelaunt und bleibt vor Arthur stehen.

„Nur einen Moment Eurer Zeit, Sire. Wenn Ihr das bitte kurz halten könntet.“

Merlin zieht einen Kelch aus Zinn aus seiner Schultertasche und drückt ihn Arthur in die Hand. Der Kelch sieht aus, wie alle anderen Kelche in Camelot und ist noch dazu vollkommen leer. Arthur dreht den Kelch kurz hin und her und sieht Merlin verständnislos an. Merlin beachtet ihn jedoch nicht und zieht als Nächstes ein kleines in Leder gebundenes Buch aus seiner Tasche.

„Ich habe das Buch aus der Bibliothek geholt, das Ihr haben wolltet”, sagt er und hält das Buch in die Höhe.

Arthur hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon Merlin redet, aber bevor er sich eine Antwort überlegen kann, spricht Merlin bereits weiter.

„Ich werde es in Eure Gemächer bringen. In dem Regal gleich daneben stand ein Buch mit der Gravur eines Drachen darauf, der ziemlich furchterregend aussah. Aber es gibt ja zum Glück keine lebenden Drachen mehr, oder?“, fragt Merlin dann unbedarft und sieht Arthur erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie sind alle tot“, antwortet Arthur und noch während die Worte seinen Mund verlassen, verzieht er das Gesicht, als ihn ein seltsames Gefühl überkommt und er drückt Merlin entschieden den Kelch wieder in die Hand.

„Selbstverständlich sind sie das, Sire“, sagt Merlin mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, bevor er sich umdreht und die Halle wieder verlässt.

Arthur sieht ihm verwirrt hinterher, er hat aber jetzt weder Zeit noch Lust Merlin zur Rede zu stellen und so schüttelt er den Kopf und wendet sich dann wieder der Karte auf dem Tisch zu.

***

Es ist bereits dunkel draußen, als Arthur an diesem Abend die Tür zu seinen Räumen öffnet.

„Merlin, ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Erklärung für dein Verhalten von heute Nachmittag, oder ich schwöre dir…“, beginnt Arthur, doch er bricht abrupt ab, als sein Blick auf den Tisch im Vorraum fällt, an dem Merlin und zu seiner Überraschung eine ihm unbekannte Frau sitzen.

Arthur mustert sie irritiert. Die Frau ist etwa so alt wie sein Vater mit blonden Haaren, die von mehreren grauen Strähnen durchzogen sind und um ihre Augen herum befinden sich viele kleine Lachfältchen. Arthur würde sagen, dass sie durchaus attraktiv ist, trotz des schmalen Mundes und der etwas zu großen und leicht schiefen Nase und nachdem er sie einen Moment lang betrachtet hat, glaubt er, dass er sie doch schon einmal flüchtig gesehen hat. [1] 

Die Frau wirft Arthur ein ungezwungenes Lächeln zu und steht auf, um sich zu verbeugen. „Guten Abend, Sire.“

Arthur sieht erwartungsvoll zu Merlin, der jedoch ebenfalls bereits von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden ist.

„Sire“, sagt Merlin und verbeugt sich kurz. „Lady Trudith ist bereits hier und die Dokumente aus der Bibliothek liegen auf Eurem Schreibtisch für Euch bereit. Wenn Ihr zuerst einen Blick darauf werfen wollt?“

Arthur beschließt mitzuspielen und er nickt Lady Trudith kurz zu, bevor er Merlin zu seinem Schreibtisch in den hinteren Teil des Raumes folgt.

„Wer ist das, Merlin? Und warum ist sie in meinen Gemächern?“, fragt Arthur leise, nachdem er zu Merlin vor den Schreibtisch getreten ist.

Merlin tut so, als ob er Arthur einige der Pergamente zur Durchsicht vorlegen würde und berührt dabei Arthurs Hand.

_„Das ist Lady Trudith“,_ antwortet er in Gedanken.

Arthur rollt mit den Augen. _„Ja, ich habe ihren Namen schon beim ersten Mal gehört, als du ihn gesagt hast. Was ich wissen will, ist, wer sie ist.“_

Merlin lächelt und Arthur sieht, dass er sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst ist. _„Du wolltest, dass ich jemanden finde, der sich um Uther kümmert. Jemand, der vertrauenswürdig ist und deinen Vater nicht auszunutzen wird. Und Lady Trudith ist die perfekte Wahl. Sie ist die älteste Schwerster des verstorbenen Sir Dinadan und sie ist vor etwa vier Wochen nach Camelot gekommen, zusammen mit ihrem Neffen Lamorak, der hier ist, um die Nachfolge seines Vaters anzutreten und zum Ritter geschlagen zu werden. Ihr Mann ist schon vor beinahe zehn Jahren gestorben und sie selbst hat keine Kinder. Sie hat sich in den letzten Jahren um den Familiensitz gekümmert, bis Lamoraks jüngerer Bruder letzten Herbst geheiratet und die Verwaltung der Ländereien übernommen hat. Sie wollte ihren Lieblingsneffen nicht alleine nach Camelot gehen lassen, wo er keinerlei Familie mehr hat und weil sie selbst eine neue Aufgabe sucht, ist sie mit ihm gegangen.“_

Arthur nickt nachdenklich. Was Merlin ihm gerade erzählt hat, erklärt, warum ihm Lady Trudiths Gesicht bekannt vorkommt, er sie aber nicht kennt. Sir Dinadan war in der Zeit, aus der Merlin und Arthur gekommen sind, immer noch ein Ritter von Camelot und sein Sohn Lamorak ist deshalb nie nach Camelot gekommen oder zum Ritter geschlagen worden. In dieser Zeit ist Dinadan jedoch vollkommen überraschend kurz nach Arthurs und Merlins Ankunft in Camelot an einem Herzanfall gestorben.

_„Und warum glaubst du, dass wir Lady Trudith vertrauen können?“,_ fragt Arthur schließlich, während er so tut, als ob er die Pergamente auf dem Tisch studieren würde.

_„Keiner der Diener hatte etwas Schlechtes über sie zu sagen, sie ist immer nett zu jedem. Und sie ist noch nicht lange in Camelot, was bedeutet, dass sie noch nicht in irgendwelche Intrigen verstrickt sein kann.“_

_„Aber die Diener können sie noch nicht besonders gut kennen, weil sie, wie du gerade gesagt hast, eben noch nicht lange in Camelot ist“_ , entgegnet Arthur, aber als er Merlin einen Blick zuwirft, grinst dieser zu seiner Überraschung breit.

_„Das ist der Grund, warum ich ihr den Kelch gegen habe, während wir geredet haben.“_

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und sieht Merlin zweifelnd an _. „Und jetzt ergibt das Ganze keinen Sinn mehr, genauso wie heute Nachmittag.“_

Merlin rollt mit den Augen. _„Du wolltest, dass ich einen Weg finde, einen guten Menschen von einem schlechten zu unterscheiden. Ich habe einen Zauber gefunden, den man auf ein Objekt legen kann und jeder, der dieses Objekt in den Händen hält, spürt den beinahe unwiderstehlichen Drang, das Objekt loszulassen, wenn er nicht die Wahrheit sagt oder nicht an das glaubt, was er gerade sagt. Und nachdem ich es heut Nachmittag an dir getestet habe, weiß ich, dass es funktioniert.“_

Jetzt endlich erkennt Arthur den Sinn in Merlins seltsamen Verhalten von diesem Nachmittag. Merlin hat ihm den verzauberten Kelch in die Hand gedrückt und ihm dann eine Frage gestellt, die Arthur nur mit einer Lüge beantworten konnte, während Geoffrey und die beiden Ritter bei ihm waren.

Arthur nickt anerkennend. _„Das war brillant, Merlin.“_

_„Danke“,_ antwortet Merlin daraufhin sichtlich zufrieden.

Arthur ordnet die Pergamente vor sich auf dem Tisch neu an und gibt vor, zwei davon miteinander zu vergleichen. _„Und Lady Trudith hat soweit bestanden_?“, fragt er währenddessen.

Merlin nickt. _„Ich habe mich eine Zeit lang mit ihr unterhalten und ihr immer dann eine Frage gestellt, wenn sie den Kelch in der Hand gehalten hat. Sie hat den Kelch nie plötzlich wieder weggestellt. Das bedeutet, dass sie immer die Wahrheit gesagt hat und sie scheint eine sehr liebenswürdige und fürsorgliche Frau zu sein.“_

_„Bring den Kelch und noch einen Becher hier rüber und füll beide auf“,_ weist Arthur Merlin an und Merlin nickt, bevor er tut, was Arthur im aufgetragen hat.

Arthur setzt sich währenddessen hinter seinen Schreibtisch, verteilt die Pergamente über die gesamte Tischplatte, greift nach seiner Schreibfeder, kritzelt etwas auf ein leeres Blatt und sieht dann auf.

„Lady Trudith, wenn Ihr bitte hier herüber kommen würdet.“

Arthur will sicherstellen, dass Lady Trudith den Kelch nicht einfach abstellt, während sie auf seine Fragen antwortet. Und im Gegensatz zu dem großen Tisch im Vorraum, an dem sie mit Merlin gesessen hat, kann sie den Kelch hier nur auf Arthurs Schreibtisch zwischen seinen Pergamenten abstellen. Da das jedoch äußerst unhöflich wäre, wird sie es nur dann tun, wenn der Zauber sie bei einer Lüge dazu zwingt den Kelch wegzustellen.

Lady Trudith steht auf und geht durch das Zimmer, bevor sie vor Arthurs Schreibtisch stehen bleibt. Merlin bringt einen Moment darauf den Kelch und den weiteren Becker zu ihnen, reicht Arthur den Becher und gibt Lady Trudith den verzauberten Kelch.

„Ich bin sicher, Merlin hat Euch gesagt, warum Ihr hier seid“, beginnt Arthur und Lady Trudith nickt.

„Ja, Sire”, antwortet sie freundlich. „Ihr sucht nach jemandem, der Eurem Vater Gesellschaft leistet.“

Arthur nickt und trinkt einen Schluck aus seinem Becher. Sie hat Gesellschaft leisten gesagt und nicht aufpassen und da sie den Kelch noch immer in der Hand hält, hat sie es nicht nur aus bloßer Höflichkeit auf dies Art und Weise formuliert.

„Das stimmt“, bestätigt Arthur. „Seit seinem Unfall braucht mein Vater jemanden, der auf ihn Acht gibt. Er vergisst Dinge und er ist oft nicht sehr aufmerksam, was seine Umgebung angeht. Ich will ihn nicht in seinen Räumen einsperren, aber er kann sich nicht alleine im Schloss bewegen. Ich bezweifle, dass er sich verlaufen würde, aber er ist sehr beeinflussbar geworden und ich will nicht, dass jemand das ausnutzt oder vergisst, dass er der ehemalige König ist. Das bedeutet, dass Ihr jeden Tag mit ihm verbringen würdet, ihn überall hinbegleitet und dafür sorgt, dass er seinem Status entsprechend mit dem gebührenden Respekt behandelt wird.“

„Ich verstehe, Sire“, antwortet Lady Trudith ernst.

Arthur mustert sie. „Und Ihr seid bereit, das zu tun?“

Lady Trudith nickt und lächelt. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, meine Zeit hier in Camelot mit dem ehemalige König zu verbringen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er nicht belächelt wird, nur weil sein Verstand ihn im Stich gelassen hat. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass Ihr mir diese Aufgabe anvertrauen wollt, Sire.“

„Ihr versprecht, dass Ihr niemals versuchen werdet, seinen Zustand für Eure eigenen Vorteile oder zum Vorteil anderer auszunutzen, und dass Ihr ihn immer mit dem gebotenen Respekt behandeln werdet?“, fragt Arthur und wieder nickt Lady Trudith, den Kelch immer noch entspannt in ihren Fingern.

„Selbstverständlich, Sire.“

Arthur sieht sie eindringlich an. „Und Ihr werdet mit niemandem außer mir über vertrauliche Dinge reden, die er in Eurer Gegenwart preisgeben sollte.“

„Ich gebe Euch mein Wort, dass ich alles, was mir Euer Vater anvertrauen sollte, für mich behalten werde und Euch davon erzähle, wenn es etwas ist, dass Ihr erfahren müsst“, entgegnet Lady Trudith und noch immer hat sie den Kelch in der Hand.

Arthur wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Merlin, der ein Stück hinter Lady Trudith steht, und selbstzufrieden grinst.

Arthur unterdrückt den Impuls mit den Augen zu rollen, stattdessen nickt er Lady Trudith zu.

„Ich glaube Euch, Lady Trudith und ich lege das Wohlergehen meines Vaters in Eure Hände. Ich stehe für immer in Eurer Schuld und Ihr werdet immer einen Platz an Camelots Hof haben. Ich werde Euch meinem Vater morgen vorstellen und veranlassen, dass Ihr von jetzt an eine eigene Dienerin zugeteilt bekommt. Was die Dienerschaft, die Wachen und die Ritter angeht, könnt Ihr frei über sie verfügen, aber ich lege Euch nahe, diese Privilegien mit Bedacht auszuüben.“

Lady Trudith nickt ernst. „Viele Dank, Sire. Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen.“

Arthur sieht, dass sie den Kelch immer noch in den Händen hält, ohne Anstalten zu machen ihn wegstellen zu wollen, und er nickt Lady Trudith mit einem Lächeln zu. „Davon bin ich überzeugt. Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht.“

Lady Trudith erkennt, dass sie entlassen ist, und verbeugt sich vor Arthur. „Das wünsche ich Euch auch, Sire.“

Merlin erscheint neben ihr und nimmt Lady Trudith den Kelch wieder ab, bevor er sie anschließend zu Tür bring und die Tür für sie öffnet.

Lady Trudith wirft Merlin daraufhin ein freundliches Lächeln zu. „Gute Nacht, Merlin“, verabschiedet sie sich, bevor sie nach draußen auf den Korridor tritt.

Nachdem Merlin die Tür wieder geschlossen hat, geht er zu Arthur zurück und stellt sich mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht vor den Schreibtisch.

„Ich will, dass du es sagst.“

„Was sagen?“, fragt Arthur betont ahnungslos und steht von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Dass ich der Beste bin“, entgegnet Merlin.

Arthur nicht ergeben. „Du bist der Beste.“

Merlin schüttelt jedoch den Kopf. „Ah ah, ich will, dass du es sagt und meinst.“

Arthur geht um den Schreibtisch herum und stellt sich direkt vor Merlin. Dann beugt er sich nach vorne und küsst ihn auf die Lippen, bevor er ihn mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln ansieht.

„Merlin, du bist der Beste.“

„Und du liebst mich.”

„Und ich liebe dich”, wiederholt Arthur bereitwillig.

„Und du würdest ohne mich zugrunde gehen.“

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauchen zusammen und legt den Kopf schief. „Übertreib es nicht.”

Merlin grinst allerdings lediglich breit und zieht Arthur zu einem weiteren Kuss an sich.

***

Arthur sieht von seinem Platz an der Stirnseite des langen Tisches in der Ratshalle auf, als die Tür aufgeht. Überall um ihn herum liegen Dokumente und Landkarten verteilt und als sein Blick auf das andere Ende der Tischplatte fällt, entdeckt er dort einen Teller mit Fleisch, Brot und Käse und einen Krug mit Wein. Er erinnert sich dunkel daran, dass Merlin beides zur Mittagszeit vorbei gebracht und dorthin gestellt hat.

„Merlin hat gesagt, dass ich dich hier finden würde”, sagt Morgana, als sie die Ratshalle betritt. „Immer noch bei der Arbeit, wie ich sehe, und du hast dein Mittagessen nicht mal angerührt.“

Arthur legt das Pergament, das er gerade in der Hand gehalten hat, bei Seite und lässt Morganas vorwurfsvollen Blick mit einem milden Lächeln über sich ergehen. In den letzten Jahren ist es meist Leon gewesen, der versucht hat dafür zu sorgen, dass Arthur etwas aß und wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf jede Nacht bekommen hat.

„Die Pflichten eines Königs sind nie wirklich getan“, sagt Arthur mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Scheint ganz so“, entgegnet Morgana und sie wirft ihm ein mitfühlendes Lächeln zu, als sie die Halle durchquert und um den Tisch herum geht.

Arthur mustert sie neugierig. Anscheinend gibt es etwas, über das sie mit ihm reden möchte und da er nichts gegen eine kleine Pause einzuwenden hat, lehnt er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Komm, setz dich”, fordert er sie auf.

Morgana nimmt auf einem Stuhl rechts neben Arthur an der langen Seite des Tisches Platz und lässt ihren Blick kurz über die Dokumente auf dem Tisch wandern, bevor sie Arthur mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ansieht.

„Ich habe Lady Trudith heute Morgen mit Uther bei einem Spaziergang im Schlosshof gesehen“, sagt sie. „Bist du sicher, dass sie die richtige Wahl ist? Sie ist noch nicht lange im Schloss.”

„Und genau deshalb ist sie die richtige Wahl“, antwortet Arthur bestimmt. „Sie ist noch nicht lange genug hier, um einem der anderen Adligen irgendwelche Gefallen zu schulden. Und das bedeutet, dass niemand versuchen kann, über sie an meinen Vater heranzukommen.”

Morgana nickt nachdenklich. „Ich hoffe, dass du damit recht hast.”

„Vertrau mir. Ich weiß, was ich tue”, antwortet Arthur, aber und Morgana rollte mit den Augen.

„Das würdest du auch sagen, wenn du es nicht wüsstest.“ Sie lächelt jedoch und die Bemerkung ist nicht böse gemeint.

Arthur grinst und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen, woraufhin Morgana amüsiert den Kopf schüttelt.

„Dann überlasse ich dich mal wieder deiner Arbeit“, meint sie schließlich und sie will bereits wieder aufstehen, doch Arthur hält sie zurück.

„Warte noch einen Augenblick. Es gibt da noch etwas, worüber ich mit dir reden möchte“, sagt er.

Arthur hat auf den geeigneten Moment gewartet, um mit Morgana nach seiner Krönung darüber zu sprechen, dass Uther auch ihr Vater ist und dieser Moment scheint ihm gerade richtig.

Morgana sieht Arthur überrascht an, lehnt sich jedoch wieder auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. Arthur überlegt einen Moment lang, wie er am besten beginnen soll, aber als Morgana anfängt, ihn skeptisch zu mustern, sagt er das erstbeste, das ihm in den Sinn kommt.

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie ich dir erzählt habe, dass ich dir vertraue und dass ich dich als meine Schwester sehe, auch wenn wir nicht vom selben Blut sind?”, sagt Arthur und er wartet, bis Morgana nickt, bevor er weiterredet. „Nun es hat sich herausgestellt, dass wir doch vom selben Blut sind und dass du tatsächlich meine Schwester bist, wenn auch nur meine Halbschwester.“

Morgana starrt ihn an und sie braucht einen Moment, bis sie reagiert, doch dann zieht sie erstaunt die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Wovon redest du da?”

Arthur atmet ein Mal tief durch, bevor er mit seiner vorbereiteten Erklärung beginnt. „Ich habe meinem Vater gestern erzählt, dass ich dir mehr Aufgaben bei Hof übertragen möchte und dass ich will, dass du mir hilfst, Camelot zu regieren und er hat mir gesagt, dass du das verdient hast, weil du immerhin seine Tochter bist. Als ich ihn gefragt habe, wie das möglich sein kann, hat er mir erzählt, dass er damals eine Nacht mit Vivienne verbracht hat, als Gorlois während der Großen Säuberung auf der nördlichen Ebene gekämpft hat. Sie waren beide einsam und eins hat zum anderen geführt. Es war nur eine Nacht. Gorlois ist zwei Monate später zurückgekommen, aber Vivienne war bereits schwanger. Sie haben es Gorlois nie gesagt und als du geboren wurdest, dachte Gorlois, du wärst seine Tochter.”

Morgana starrt Arthur einen langen Moment mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich kann nicht ...”, beginnt sie schließlich, bricht dann jedoch wieder ab und atmet hörbar aus, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelt. „Warum hat er mir das nie gesagt?“

„Ich vermute, dass er sich zu sehr geschämt hat“, antwortet Arthur. „Er hat damals immer noch um meine Mutter getrauert und Vivienne war die Frau seines besten und treusten Freundes. Er hat sich schuldig gefühlt, weil er sie beide mit seiner Schwäche betrogen hat.“

Morganas Blick wandert nachdenklich auf die Tischplatte, während sie versucht, die Neuigkeit zu verarbeiten und Arthur beobachtet sie aufmerksam. Sie sieht nicht verärgert aus, lediglich überrascht und ein wenig überfordert, aber das ist zu erwarten gewesen.

Schließlich sieht Morgana Arthur wieder an und nickt gefasst. „Danke, dass du mir das gesagt hat. Du hättest dich auch dazu entschließen können, es für dich zu behalten.”

Nun ist es an Arthur, verwirrt dreinzusehen. „Und warum hätte ich das tun sollen?”

Morgana lächelt daraufhin zynisch. „Nun ja, ich bin jetzt nicht mehr nur das Mündel des letzten Königs, ich bin seine Bastardtochter. Und das ist eine sehr gefährliche Sache für den Sohn des Königs, der als sein legitimer Erbe die Krone trägt.”

„Was willst du damit sagen?”, fragt Arthur und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. „Dass du vorhast Verbündete um dich zu scharen, eine Armee aufzustellen und die Krone für dich selbst zu beanspruchen?”

Erst als die Worte seinen Mund verlassen haben, wird Arthur klar, was er gerade gesagt hat und er spürt einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Genau das hat Morgana mit diesem Wissen in der anderen Zeit getan.

Die Morgana, die ihm jetzt gegenübersitzt, starrt Arthur jedoch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und schüttelt entgeistert den Kopf. „Nein“, sagt sie entsetzt. „So etwas würde ich nie tun!”

Arthur mustert Morgana einen Moment lang und der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ist genauso aufrichtig, wie es der Ton in ihrer Stimme gewesen ist. Es dauert einen Augenblick, bis Arthur in der Lage ist sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass das hier nicht die Morgana ist, die ihn verraten hat und die über Jahre hinweg versucht hat ihn zu töten. Das hier ist seine große Schwester, mit der er während seiner Kindheit im Schlosshof verstecken gespielt hat und die damals ohne zu zögern mit ihm und Merlin nach Ealdor geritten ist, um das Dorf gegen Banditen zu verteidigen.

Arthur betrachtet Morgana mit einem Lächeln und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich würdest du das nicht tun. Das weiß ich doch“, sagt er. „Ich habe heute eine Halbschwester gewonnen, die ich bereits als meine Schwester liebe und keinen Bastard des letzten Königs, den ich fürchten muss.”

Arthur streckt eine Hand über den Tisch hinweg aus und Morgana ergreift sie mit einem dankbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Arthur drückt ihre Hand kurz. „Ich will, dass wir Camelot zusammen regieren und deshalb werde ich dich als Uthers Tochter anerkennen und dich zur Prinzessin von Camelot krönen.”

Morgana starrt Arthur daraufhin erneut vollkommen überrascht an und ihr Mund klappt auf. „Arthur, ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“

„Sag, dass du an meiner Seite stehen willst“, entgegnet Arthur leichthin und ein strahlendes Lächeln breitet sich auf Morganas Gesicht aus.

„Natürlich will ich das“, sagt sie glücklich. „Aber wie willst du mich zur Prinzessin krönen?“, fragt sie einen Moment darauf verwirrt. „Ich bin noch nicht volljährig.”

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich bin der König. Ich kann die Gesetze, die die Erbfolge regeln, ändern, wenn ich will. Ich hatte an 18 Sommer als erforderliches Alter gedacht, um gekrönt zu werden. Und diese Grenze hast du letztes Jahr bereits überschritten. Also was denkst du, Prinzessin?”

Anstatt Arthur zu antworten, fällt Morgana ihm um den Hals. Arthur erwidert die Umarmung überrascht und er drückt sie kurz an sich, bevor Morgana ihn wieder loslässt. Sie strahlt immer noch über das ganze Gesicht und Arthur weiß in diesem Moment, dass er das Richtige getan hat.

Nach einem langen Augenblick holt er schließlich tief Luft, um ihr die dritte Neuigkeit an diesem Tag zu erzählen. „Es gibt noch etwas, dass ich dir sagen muss.“

Morgana zieht besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen, aber Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Es ist nichts Schlimmes”, antwortet er beruhigend und Morganas Züge entspannen sich wieder. „Uther hat außerdem erwähnt, dass Vivienne noch eine Tochter vor dir hatte, die jedoch bei der Geburt gestorben ist. Als ich Gaius danach gefragt habe, hat er mir erzählt, dass Viviennes erstes Kind während eines Rituals der Alten Religion empfangen worden ist und den Hohepriesterinnen der Dreifaltigen Göttin versprochen wurde. Uther hat Gorlois damals davon überzeugen können, das Kind unmittelbar nach der Geburt töten zu lassen, aber Vivienne und Gaius haben das Baby aus dem Schloss geschmuggelt und Gaius hat das Mädchen den Hohepriesterinnen übergeben. Uther und Gorlois hat er gesagt, dass das Baby bei der Geburt gestorben sei.”

Morgana sieht Arthur ungläubig an. „Ich habe eine Halbschwester?“

Arthur nickt und lächelt. Er hat nicht vor, Morgana noch mehr zu erzählen, aber auf diese Weise kann sie sich bereits mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass sie eine Halbschwester hat. Morgause wird früher oder später nach Camelot kommen und wenn das passiert, möchte Arthur ihr keine Angriffsmöglichkeit bieten, um Morgana gegen ihn aufzubringen.

Das Gespräch mit Gaius hat Arthur gestern am späten Abend tatsächlich geführt, aber natürlich hat sein Vater ihm zuvor weder von Morgana noch von Morgause erzählt. Das würde jedoch nie jemand herausfinden.

„Weißt du, ob sie noch am Leben? Und wo sie sein könnte?“, fragt Morgana schließlich hoffnungsvoll.

Arthur schüttelt jedoch den Kopf. Er würde es Morgause überlassen, den ersten Schritt zu machen.

„Nein, leider nicht. Aber da ich jetzt König bin und nicht mehr Uther, könnte deine Halbschwester früher oder später ihren Weg nach Camelot finden, wenn sie noch am Leben ist.”

Arthur wirft Morgana ein zuversichtliches Lächeln zu und sie erwidert das Lächeln.

„Ich danke dir Arthur“, sagt sie schließlich. „Du weißt gar nicht, was es für mich bedeutet, zu erfahren, dass ich eine Familie habe.“

„Du hast schon immer eine Familie gehabt, Morgana“, antwortet Arthur eindringlich. „Und ich werde immer deine Familie sein, das verspreche ich dir.“

Morgana lächelt dankbar und für den Fall, dass Morgause nach Camelot kommen und versuchen sollte Morgana gegen ihn oder Uther aufzubringen, glaubt Arthur, dass es ihr dieses Mal nicht gelingen wird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Als Lady Trudith stellt euch bitte Meryl Streep vor.
> 
> [2] Als Galahad stellt euch bitte Jamie Campbell Bower mit schulterlangen blonden Haaren vor.


	7. Der Vergiftete Kelch

## VI. Der vergiftete Kelch

Merlin steht am Fenster in einem der Türme, von dem aus er einen guten Blick auf das Geschehen unten im Schlosshof hat und er beobachtet König Bayard und sein Gefolge dabei, wie sie durch die Tore reiten. Sie werden von Arthur und Morgana empfangen, die zusammen mit einigen Mitgliedern des Rates und einem Aufgebot von Camelots Rittern in ihren prächtigen roten Waffenröcken vor der großen Treppe stehen. Uther ist nicht anwesend und auf Gaius‘ Anweisung hin wird er auch nicht an den Festlichkeiten am nächsten Abend teilnehmen, bei denen der Friedensvertrag unterzeichnet werden soll.

Hinter Arthur und Morgana an den Wänden des Schlosses wehen die Fahnen Camelots im leichten Wind und der goldene Drache der Pendragons strahlt hell im Schein der Sonne. Die gesamte Inszenierung verfolgt das Ziel, König Bayard zu demonstrieren, dass Camelot auch nach Arthurs Krönung nach wie vor ein starkes Königreich ist und Merlin muss zugeben, dass es sehr eindrucksvoll aussieht.

Während Arthur auf dem Schlosshof König Bayard begrüßt, ist Merlins Blick jedoch auf jemand ganz anderen gerichtet, und zwar auf Nimueh. Es ist ein Leichtes für ihn sie unter der Dienerschaft von König Bayard auszumachen, denn der Zauber, den sie genau wie in der anderen Zeit über sich gelegt hat und der verhindert, dass insbesondere Gaius sie erkennt, ist Merlins Magie nicht gewachsen. Genau wie beim letzten Mal trägt sie ein Kleid in Rot und Blau und ihre Haare sind unter einem blauen Kopftuch zusammengebunden. Sie hat ihren Blick gesenkt, aber Merlin sieht, wie sie den Schlosshof und Arthur aufmerksam aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtet.

Obwohl Arthur skeptisch gewesen ist, hat Merlin keinen Augenblick lang daran gezweifelt, dass Nimueh auch dieses Mal mit Bayards Gefolge nach Camelot kommen würde. Ihr Plan, mithilfe des Afanc die Wasserreserven des Schlosses und der Stadt zu vergiften, hat nur vier Todesopfer gefordert und das bedeutet, dass Nimueh ihr Ziel nicht annähernd erreicht hat. Sie will Camelot und Uther leiden sehen für das, was er ihren Schwestern angetan hat. Dass nun Arthur König von Camelot ist, spielt für sie keine Rolle, denn er ist Uther Pendragons Sohn und in ihren Augen damit genauso schuldig wie sein Vater. Dieses Mal wird Merlin Nimueh jedoch aufhalten, bevor sie überhaupt die Chance hat, einen der zeremoniellen Kelche, die Bayard dabei hat, und mit denen auf den Frieden zwischen Mercia und Camelot angestoßen werden soll, gegen ein vergiftetes Duplikat auszutauschen.

Arthur führt Bayard schließlich die Treppe hinauf ins Schloss und die Ritter, sowie einige von Bayards Dienern folgen ihnen, während die restlichen Diener sich um die Pferde kümmern. Nimueh gehört zu Ersteren und Merlin verlässt seinen Platz am Fenster, um wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen.

Da sowohl er, als auch Nimueh, genau wie alle anderen Diener, mit den Vorbereitungen für das Fest am nächsten Abend beschäftigt sind, ist es für Merlin nicht weiter schwer Nimueh im Auge zu behalten. Als sie Merlin kurze Zeit später in einem der Gänge begegnet, nutzt sie genau wie beim letzten Mal die Gelegenheit, um mit Merlin ins Gespräch zu kommen, indem sie einen Stapel Bettlaken und einige Decken auf den Boden fallen lässt. Merlin lässt sich nichts anmerken, als er ihr hilft, die Laken aufzuheben und als sie anfängt ihm aus ihren blauen Augen verführerische Blicke zuzuwerfen, tut er so, als ob er auf sie hereinfallen würde. Sie stellt sich wieder als Kara vor und sagt Merlin, was für eine Ehre es für ihn sein müsse, der persönliche Diener des Königs zu sein, bevor sie ihren Weg den Korridor entlang fortsetzt. Anscheinend verfolgt sie erneut den Plan, Merlin bei dem Fest im letzten Moment zu sagen, dass Arthurs Kelch vergiftet ist und wenn Merlin daraufhin versuchen würde Arthur daran zu hindern aus dem Kelch zu trinken, würde der Frieden zwischen Camelot und Mercia an der Unterstellung eines Giftanschlages gegen den König von Camelot wieder zerbrechen und beide Länder würden erneut in einen Krieg gestürzt.

An diesem Abend verhandeln Arthur und Bayard noch bis spät in die Nacht die Einzelheiten des Friedensvertrages, während Merlin den Korridor zu Bayards Gemächern beobachtet. Kurz vor Mitternacht wird Merlins Beharrlichkeit schließlich belohnt, als Nimueh mit einem Stapel bunter Tücher in der Hand um die Ecke kommt. Sie sieht sich nach den Wachen um, die im ganzen Schloss auf Patrouille sind, und geht dann schnell und geräuschlos zur Tür von Bayards Räumen. Dort streicht sie mit einer Hand über das Türschloss und murmelt einige leise Worte, bevor sie die Tür ohne Schwierigkeiten öffnet und anschließend im Inneren des Zimmers verschwindet.

Merlin wartet noch einen Moment lang, bevor er sein Versteck verlässt, um Nimueh zu folgen. Er legt einen Zauber über die Tür von Bayards Gemächern, damit sie sich geräuschlos öffnen lässt und als er das Zimmer betritt, sieht er Nimueh mit dem Rücken zu ihm an einem kleinen Tisch stehen. Die bunten Tücher liegen aufgeschlagen neben ihr und in ihrer Hand befindet sich ein eckiger, silberner Kelch, den sie anscheinend in dem Stapel Tücher versteckt und gerade herausgenommen hat.

Bevor Merlin die Tür hinter sich schließt, hebt er den Zauber wieder auf und die Tür fällt mit einem leisen, aber hörbaren Geräusch ins Schloss, wo Merlin sie mit Magie verriegelt und dann mit einem weiteren Zauber verhindert, dass Geräusche aus dem Raum nach draußen dringen können.

Nimueh zuckt zusammen, als sie das Geräusch der Tür hinter sich hört und dreht sich hastig um. Dabei gibt sie den Blick auf eine geöffnete und verzierte Holzkiste vor ihr auf dem Tisch frei, in der Merlin zwei identische silberne Kelche, wie den in Nimuehs Hand, erkennen kann. Nimueh sieht Merlin einen Augenblick lang erschrocken an und hebt unbewusst ihre freie Hand. Als sie Merlin jedoch erkennt, lässt sie die Hand wieder sinken und ihr Gesichtsausdruck entspannt sich etwas.

„Merlin”, sagt sie erstaunt. „Was machst du hier?”

„Ich bin dir gefolgt”, antwortet Merlin ruhig.

Nimueh schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht…”, versucht sie Merlin mit einem Lächeln vorzuspielen, aber Merlin unterbricht sie.

„Ich weiß, wer du bist“, sagt er. „Und ich weiß, warum du hier bist, Nimueh, Hohepriesterin der Dreifaltigen Göttin.”

Nimuehs Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich schlagartig. Argwohn und Feindseligkeit gewinnen die Oberhand und ihr Körper versteift sich, als sie den Kelch in ihrer Hand auf den Tisch stellt und dann ihre Hand hebt.

Merlin sammelt seine Magie und errichtet einen sichtbaren magischen Schild vor sich. „Tu das nicht”, warnt er sie. „Ich will dir nicht wehtun.”

Nimueh lacht amüsiert auf. Sie greift Merlin zwar nicht an, lässt ihre Hand aber auch nicht wieder sinken.

„Als ob du mich verletzen könntest“, sagt sie höhnisch. „Du magst über Magie verfügen, aber du bist nur ein Diener und ich bin die Letzte der neun Hohepriesterinnen der Dreifaltigen Göttin wie du selbst anscheinend bereits weißt.”

„Du solltest es besser wissen, als jemandem nach seinem Aussehen zu beurteilen“, entgegnet Merlin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckt. „Aber du hast recht. Ich bin ein Diener. Ich bin Emrys und ich diene dem Einstigen und Künftigen König Arthur Pendragon.”

Merlin breitet seine Arme aus und greift nach seiner Magie. Ein scharfer Wind weht mit einem Mal durch das Zimmer und im nächsten Moment wird es in den Gemächern dunkel, so als ob alles Licht verschluckt würde. Das Feuer im Kamin erlischt und das Licht des Mondes, das von draußen durch die großen Fenster fällt, ist mit einem Mal verschwunden. Die Luft um Merlin herum beginnt zu knistern und kleine schimmernde Funken aus purer Magie blitzen auf und wirbeln durcheinander. Dann kehrt das Licht wieder zurück und der Wind verschwindet, als Merlin seine Hände wieder sinken lässt und der Strom der Magie verebbt.

Nimueh starrt Merlin vollkommen entsetzt an, als sie versucht, zu verstehen, was gerade passiert ist. Bis jetzt muss sie geglaubt haben, dass sie die mächtigste noch lebende Zauberin ist, und es scheint ihr schwer zu fallen, zu akzeptieren, dass dem nicht so ist.

Merlin verschränkt die Hände vor dem Körper und sieht Nimueh abwartend an. „Ich weiß, dass du den Afanc nach Camelot geschickt hat. Vier Menschen sind gestorben, bevor mir klar wurde, was los ist.”

Erkenntnis zeigt sich auf Nimuehs Gesicht. „Du hast den Afanc getötet”, sagt sie. „Und du hast meine Sicht behindert.”

Nimueh hat versucht, den Afanc durch einen magischen Spiegel im Auge zu behalten, aber Merlin hat ihren Zauber blockiert und nachdem der Afanc tot war, konnte sie das Monster ohnehin nicht mehr mithilfe ihres Zaubers sehen.

Merlin nickt zur Bestätigung. „Ja, das habe ich. Ich weiß also, dass du bereits ein Mal versucht hast, Camelot zu schaden und ich weiß, dass du hier bist, um einen der zeremoniellen Kelche gegen ein vergiftetes Duplikat auszutauschen. Du willst die Pendragons und ganz Camelot für das bestrafen, was Uther deinen Schwestern angetan hat und um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, willst du dafür sorgen, dass das neu gewonnene Vertrauen zwischen Mercia und Camelot wieder zerstört wird und erneut Krieg ausbricht.”

„Woher kannst du das wissen?”, fragt Nimueh mit widerwilliger Faszination, während sie Merlin immer noch anstarrt.

Merlin schüttelt mit einem milden Lächeln den Kopf. „Das bleibt mein Geheimnis. Wichtig ist nur, dass du das alles nicht tun musst. Arthur ist nicht sein Vater. Er ist ein ehrbarer Mann und er wird die Prophezeiung erfüllen. Du weißt, wovon ich rede. Der Einstige und Künftige König wird Magie zurück nach Camelot bringen und ganz Albion in eine Ära des Friedens und des Wohlstandes führen.”

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass Arthur Pendragon der Einstige und Künftige König ist?”, fragt Nimueh spöttisch, doch Merlin sieht, wie sie mit sich ringt. Seine Worte klingen beinahe zu schön um wahr zu sein und gerade deshalb verbietet sich Nimueh ihnen Glauben zu schenken.

„Ich weiß es, weil ich sein tiefstes Inneres kenne”, antwortet Merlin. „Wir sind zwei Seiten derselben Münze. Ich glaube an ihn, ich werde immer an seine Seite stehen und ich liebe ihn mit jeder Faser meines Seins.”

Nimueh sieht Merlin überrascht an und die Tatsache, dass Merlin diese Überraschung sehen kann, zeigt ihm, dass Nimueh ihren ersten Schock noch nicht ganz überwunden hat.

„Ich weiß, dass du nur deshalb versuchst, die Pendragons zu vernichten, weil du glaubst, dass Magie nur dann in das Land zurückkehren kann, wenn sie tot sind, aber das stimmt nicht”, sagt Merlin eindringlich. „Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Magie wieder frei sein wird. Arthur wird die Gesetze, die Magie unter Strafe stellen, abschaffen sobald er kann, aber er braucht noch mehr Zeit. Er ist erst seit sechs Tagen König. Die Menschen müssen ihm vertrauen, bevor er solche tief greifenden Veränderungen vornehmen kann. Camelot hat seit zwanzig Jahren in Angst vor Magie gelebt, aber ich verspreche dir, dass von jetzt an kein Zauberer in Camelot mehr hingerichtet oder bestraft wird, wenn er Magie friedlich einsetzt.”

Nimueh sieht Merlin noch für einen Moment lang an, dann wendet sie sich von ihm ab und dreht sich wieder zum Tisch hin um, während sie anscheinend versucht, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Sie hat gespürt, über welch unglaubliche Magie Merlin verfügt und sie kann nicht leugnen, dass er mächtiger ist als sie selbst. Es wäre töricht von ihr ihn anzugreifen, aber Merlin hält sich dennoch bereit sich zu verteidigen, falls Nimuehs Entscheidung nicht zu seinen Gunsten ausfallen sollte. Als Nimueh sich jedoch schließlich wieder zu ihm umdreht, hat sie sich lediglich wieder gefasst und dieses höhnische Lächeln, das Merlin nur allzu gut in Erinnerung hat, umspielt ihre Lippen.

„Ich möchte dir glauben, aber wie kannst du mir dieses Versprechen geben?”, fragt sie herausfordernd. „Der große Emrys, der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten, ist nichts weiter als ein Diener, der seine Magie vor der Welt versteckt.”

Merlin lässt sich nicht von ihren herablassenden Worten provozieren und er sieht sie lediglich unverwandt an. „Arthur weiß, wer ich bin. Er weiß um die Prophezeiung und er hat unser Schicksal angenommen. Magie wird wieder frei sein und ich werde als Hofzauberer an Arthurs Seite stehen, aber wir brauchen noch mehr Zeit. Übergib mir den vergifteten Kelch und du kannst mit Arthur reden und dich selbst davon überzeugen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage. Du kannst erneut eine Verbündete Camelots sein, oder du kannst dich dazu entschließen unser Feind zu werden. In dem Fall werde ich dir den Kelch gewaltsam abnehmen und sicherstellen, dass du nie wieder eine Bedrohung für Camelot darstellst.”

Nimueh zieht eine elegant geschwungene Augenbraue nach oben, doch nach einem Moment greift sie nach dem Kelch, den sie zuvor in der Hand gehabt hat und hält ihn Merlin entgegen.

„Hier. Das ist der vergiftete Kelch“, sagt sie. „Ich hatte noch keine Zeit die Kelche auszutauschen.”

Merlin macht ein paar Schritte nach vorne, um den Kelch entgegenzunehmen und er beobachtet Nimueh aufmerksam, während er einen Zauber wirkt, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie ihm den richtigen Kelch gegeben hat. Sie hätte die Zeit gehabt, die Kelche bereits auszutauschen, aber sie hat Merlin die Wahrheit gesagt. Der Kelch in Merlins Hand ist tatsächlich der vergiftete Kelch, den Nimueh mit nach Camelot gebracht hat. Merlin ist sich jedoch noch nicht sicher, ob Nimueh ihm den Kelch gegeben hat, weil sie ihm glaubt, oder weil sie weiß, dass sie ihn in einem Kampf nicht besiegen kann und lediglich auf Zeit spielt.

Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen umspielt ihre Lippen, als der Kelch Merlins Prüfung besteht, aber Merlin lässt sich davon nicht beirren.

„Danke“, sagt er aufrichtig. „Und nun komm, wir sollten nicht länger hierbleiben. Arthur und Bayard werden ihre Verhandlungen bald beendet haben. Ich werde dich in Arthurs Gemächer bringen. Dort können wir warten, bis er zurückkommt.”

Nimueh greift nach dem Stapel Tücher auf dem Tisch und sieht Merlin abwartend an.

„Die werde ich nehmen“, sagt Merlin und Nimueh lächelt spöttisch, als er ihr die Tücher abnimmt, den vergifteten Kelch wieder zwischen ihnen versteckt und dann die Tür öffnet und für Nimueh offenhält.

Auf den Korridoren begegnen sie niemandem und in Arthurs Räumen angekommen, setzt Nimueh sich auf einen der Stühle am Tisch vor dem großen Kamin. Sie schlägt ihre Beine übereinander und beobachtet Merlin dabei wie er den Stapel Tücher auf den Tisch legt, den Kelch daraus hervorholt und ihn auf den Tisch stellt.

Merlin überlegt kurz, ob er sich zu Nimueh an den Tisch setzen soll, während sie warten, entscheidet sich dann aber dagegen und geht zum Schrank hinüber um Arthurs Gewänder für den nächsten Morgen herauszulegen. Dass er Nimueh dabei seinen Rücken zukehrt, bereitet ihm keine allzu großen Sorgen. Sie wird ihn nicht angreifen, solange tatsächlich die Möglichkeit besteht, dass Merlin die Wahrheit gesagt hat und obwohl sie eine ernst zu nehmende Gegnerin für ihn ist, weiß Merlin, dass seine Magie ihn warnen wird, wenn sie doch etwas versuchen sollte.

„Wie lange spielst du schon die Rolle von Arthur Pendragons getreuem Diener?”, fragt Nimueh schließlich, während sie Merlin zweifellos mit einem abfälligen Blick beobachtet.

Merlin streicht den roten Stoff eines Hemdes glatt, das er gerade über die Lehne des Stuhls neben Arthurs Bett gelegt hat.

„Ich spiele keine Rolle”, antwortet er und sieht Nimueh kurz an. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich sein Diener bin. Und das bin ich. Ich werde Arthur dienen, bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich sterbe.”

Nimueh schnaubt leise und schüttelt den Kopf. „Solch eine Hingabe. Was hat er getan, um das zu verdienen?“

Merlin denkt daran zurück, wie er vor langer Zeit nach Camelot gekommen ist und Arthur sich benommen hat wie ein aufgeblasener Idiot. Ein Lächeln tritt unweigerlich auf seine Lippen. Arthur war am Anfang ein richtiger Arsch gewesen, aber dann hat er angefangen, Merlin zu überraschen.

„Er ist der beste Mensch, den ich kenne“, antwortet Merlin schließlich. „Er ist mutig und gütig und seinem Volk treu ergeben und wenn es jemand schaffen kann, Albion zu vereinen und den Menschen Frieden zu bringen, dann ist er es.”

„Und ich bin mir sicher, er weiß es zu schätzen, dass du seine Gemächer putzt und seine Kleider wäscht.”

Merlin ignoriert den spitzen Unterton in Nimuehs Stimme und bringt einen Krug mit Wasser und drei Becher von Arthurs Schreibtisch zum Tisch hinüber. Er stellt beides ab und sieht Nimueh mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln auf den Lippen an.

„Ja, das tut er. Genauso wie er es zu schätzen weiß, dass ich jede Nacht sein Bett teile und feindliche Zauberer töte, die versuchen Camelot Schaden zuzufügen.”

Merlin mustert Nimueh, während er sich schließlich doch zu ihr an den Tisch setzt. Sie sieht ein wenig verärgert aus, dass Merlin nicht auf ihre Provokation eingegangen ist. Bevor sie jedoch zu einem weiteren spitzen Kommentar ansetzen kann, wird die Tür geöffnet und Arthur betritt seine Räume. Er sieht müde aus und streicht sich mit einer Hand über die Augen, während er die Tür hinter sich schließt. Dann entdeckt er jedoch Nimueh am Tisch und seine Schultern verspannen sich wieder.

 _„Es ist alles in Ordnung“,_ sagt Merlin in Gedanken zu Arthur. _„Sie ist hier, um zu reden. Ich habe ihr gezeigt, dass ich Emrys bin und ihr gesagt, dass wir alles in unserer Macht Stehende tun werden, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, aber dass wir noch mehr Zeit brauchen, um die Gesetze zu ändern. Sie ist noch nicht vollständig überzeugt, aber ich denke, dass sie uns glauben will.”_

Arthur nickt kaum merklich und sein Blick fällt auf den Kelch, der auf dem Tisch steht.

 _„Sie hatte die Kelche noch nicht ausgetauscht. Das hier ist der vergiftete Kelch“,_ beantwortet Merlin die unausgesprochene Frage und Arthurs Blick ruht noch einen Moment lang auf dem Kelch, bevor er sich schließlich an Nimueh wendet.

„Guten Abend, Lady Nimueh.“

Nimueh mustert Arthur abschätzend, während er zum Tisch geht und sich ihr gegenüber setzt.

„Ich nehme an, ihr wisst noch mehr über mich, als nur meinen Namen”, sagt sie, nachdem Arthur Platz genommen hat.

Arthur nickt. „Ja, das tue ich. Ihr wart eine der neun Hohepriesterinnen der Dreifaltigen Göttin. Ihr wart außerdem eine Freundin meiner Mutter und meines Vaters und Ihr seid der Grund dafür, dass ich geboren wurde.”

Nimueh versucht, es zu verbergen, aber Merlin sieht ihr an, dass sie dieses Wissen überrascht. Arthur bemerkt ihre Reaktion ebenfalls.

„Ja, ich weiß über die Umstände meiner Geburt Bescheid. Ihr habt mein Leben mit Magie erschaffen, aber mein Vater hat Eure Warnungen nicht ernst genommen. Denn um ein Leben zu erschaffen, muss ein Leben genommen werden. Und als meine Mutter starb, hat mein Vater Magie für ihren Tod verantwortlich gemacht und einen Feldzug gegen jeden Zauberer und jedes magische Wesen in Camelot begonnen.”

Nimueh nickt mit übertriebener Anerkennung. „Ich bin erstaunt, dass Gaius sich anscheinend ein Mal in seinem Leben dazu durchringen konnte, das Richtige zu tun und Euch von den Umständen Eurer Geburt erzählt hat. Sagt mir Arthur Pendragon, hasst Ihr Euren Vater genauso sehr, wie ich es tue?“, fragt sie spöttisch.

„Ja, das tue ich“, antwortet Arthur unbeeindruckt. „Aber er ist immer noch mein Vater und deswegen habe ich Gnade walten lassen, als ich seine Herrschaft über dieses Königreich beendet habe.”

Merlin verzieht kurz das Gesicht, als Arthur Nimueh dieses Geheimnis preisgibt, aber Arthur ist der Meinung gewesen, dass es ihre beste Chance ist, Nimueh davon zu überzeugen, dass Arthur tatsächlich die Absicht hat, die Fehler seines Vaters wiedergut zu machen.

Nimueh sieht für einen Augenblick lang überrascht aus, doch dann lacht sie und schüttelt den Kopf. „Also war es kein bedauernswerter Unfall, der dazu geführt hat, dass Uther Pendragon nicht mehr er selbst ist“, sagt sie amüsiert. „Ihr habt das getan.”

Arthur nickt knapp. „Merlin hat den Unfall inszeniert und ihn mit einem Zauber belegt.”

Nimueh sieht Arthur forschend an. „Warum?”

„Weil ich nicht einen einzigen Tag länger neben ihm stehen und dabei zusehen konnte, wie er unschuldige Menschen im Schlosshof hinrichten lässt, nur weil ihre Nachbarn sie der Zauberei bezichtigt haben, als deren Pflanzen auf den Feldern höher gewachsen sind, als ihre eigenen.”

Nimueh lächelt süffisant. „Dann werdet Ihr kein Problem damit haben Uther umzubringen. Denn ich verlange Uther Pendragons Kopf für den Mord an meinen Schwestern.”

Arthur verzieht keine Miene, als er den Kopf schüttelt. „Das wird nicht passieren”, antwortet er. „Ich werde meinen Vater nicht umbringen und ich werde auch nicht zulassen, dass Ihr es tut.“

Nimuehs Gesicht verzerrt sich und sie funkelt Arthur aus ihren blauen Augen heraus hasserfüllt an. „Er hat meine Schwestern abgeschlachtet und unseren Tempel zerstört und ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis er für seine Verbrechen mit seinem Leben bezahlt!”

Nimuehs Augen leuchten golden auf, als sie Arthur diese Worte entgegen schleudert und Merlin steht von seinem Stuhl auf, während er bereits einen zusätzlichen unsichtbaren Schutzzauber um Arthur legt. Arthur hebt jedoch eine Hand und bedeutet ihm sich zurückzuhalten und Merlin setzt sich langsam wieder hin, während er Nimueh wachsam im Auge behält.

„Mein Vater hat schreckliche Dinge getan, aber all das Blutvergießen muss ein Ende haben. Und es endet hier und heute”, sagt Arthur entschieden. „Wenn Ihr das nicht akzeptieren könnt, dann werdet Ihr kein Teil der Zukunft sein, die vor uns liegt und ich werde Euch nicht gestatten dieses Schloss lebend wieder zu verlassen.”

Merlin beobachtet Nimueh aufmerksam, bereit jeden Moment einzugreifen, falls sie versuchen sollte, Arthur oder ihn selbst anzugreifen. Nimueh sieht Arthur immer noch voller Hass an und sie hat die Zähne zusammengebissen, während sie scheinbar ihre Chancen abwägt. Sie weiß, dass Merlin in der Lage ist, sie zu töten, und dass er das auf Arthurs Befehl hin auch ohne zu zögern tun wird, aber Merlin hofft, dass sie als Dienerin der Dreifaltigen Göttin die Rückkehr der Magie und der Alten Religion über ihren Wunsch nach Rache stellen wird.

Es dauert mehrere Augenblicke, doch dann schließt Nimueh für einen Moment die Augen und atmet tief durch, bevor sie Arthur direkt ansieht. „Ich werde meinem Wunsch nach Rache entsagen, wenn das der Preis dafür ist, dass die Alte Religion wieder auflebt und Magie in das Land zurückkehrt.”

Arthur nickt. „Ich danke Euch”, sagt er eindringlich, doch Nimueh ist noch nicht fertig.

„Bevor ich Euch dieses Versprechen jedoch gebe, werdet Ihr als Zeichen Eurer Aufrichtigkeit den Großen Drachen Kilgharrah, den Euer Vater unter dem Schloss eingesperrt hat, frei lassen.”

Falls Nimueh daraufhin eine Reaktion von Arthur erwartet hat, so wird sie enttäuscht. Arthur verzieht lediglich kurz das Gesicht und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht tun”, antwortet er. „Er wird Camelot bis auf die Grundmauern niederbrennen für das, was mein Vater ihm und seinesgleichen während der Großen Säuberung angetan hat. Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken, dass er Rache will, genauso wie ich es Euch nicht verdenken kann, aber die Menschen von Camelot verdienen seinen Zorn nicht. Ohne einen Drachenmeister an meiner Seite kann ich den Drachen nicht frei lassen.”

„Dann ist alles, was Emrys mir versprochen hat, eine Lüge gewesen”, entgegnet Nimueh kalt. „Euer Vater hat die Drachenmeister getötet, jeden einzelnen von ihnen!”

Nimueh will von ihrem Stuhl aufstehen, doch Merlins nächste Worte, lassen sie innehalten. „Nein, das hat er nicht.”

Sie dreht den Kopf zu Merlin und sieht ihn argwöhnisch an.

„Balinor ist noch am Leben, denn sonst hätte Arthur bereits einen Drachenmeister in Camelot, denn ich bin Balinors Sohn“, sagt Merlin. „Gaius hat Balinor geholfen zu entkommen, nachdem Uther ihn betrogen und Kilgharrah eingesperrt hat.”

„Du bist Balinors Sohn?“, fragt Nimueh ungläubig.

Merlin nickt. „Das bin ich“, antwortet er. „Und ich weiß, wo er sich all die Jahre über versteckt gehalten hat.”

„Wir werden Balinor nach Camelot bringen”, sagt Arthur mit entschlossener Stimme. „Und dann werde ich den Großen Drachen von seinen Ketten befreien. Das schwöre ich, bei meinem Leben und meiner Ehre.”

Nimuehs Blick wandert zu Arthur und sie sieht ihn einen langen Moment einfach nur an.

„Ich will Euch glauben“, sagt sie schließlich leise. „Das will ich wirklich. Um unser aller Willen und um Albions Willen.” Dann erhebt sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Merlin, bevor sie sich erneut an Arthur wendet. „Ich werde Camelot übermorgen nach den Feierlichkeiten verlassen und ich werde warten, bis ich erneut das Geräusch von mächtigen Drachenschwingen höre, die durch die Luft gleiten. Dann werde ich wissen, dass Ihr die Wahrheit gesagt habt und dass Ihr wahrhaftig der Einstige und Künftige König seid. Aber lasst Euch nicht zu viel Zeit, Arthur Pendragon, oder ich werde gezwungen sein, das Schicksal der Magie wieder in meine eigenen Hände zu nehmen.”

Arthur nickt und steht ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl auf. „Ich verstehe”, antwortet er.

Nimueh nickt, dann dreht sie sich um und geht zur Tür, bevor sie ohne ein weiteres Wort Arthurs Räume verlässt.

***

Es ist spät in der Nacht, als Arthur gefolgt von Merlin am nächsten Tag nach den Feierlichkeiten anlässlich des Friedensvertrages zwischen Mercia und Camelot zurück in seine Räume kommt.

Er öffnet die Schließe seines Umhangs, lässt ihn im Gehen zu Boden fallen, nimmt seine Krone vom Kopf, legt sie im Vorbeigehen auf den Tisch und lässt sich dann rückwärts mitsamt seinen Kleidern von der Seite her quer über sein Bett fallen. Er hat an diesem Abend einiges getrunken und der einzige Grund dafür, dass er noch einigermaßen geradeaus laufen kann, ist, dass Merlin ihm nach jedem Becher Wein einen Becher Wasser eingeschenkt hat, so wie er es früher auch immer getan hat. Arthur kann auch noch nach mehreren Bechern Met oder Wein ohne jede Schwierigkeit selbst komplizierten Diskussionen folgen und klare, sinnvolle Sätze bilden, aber sobald er versucht aufzustehen, lässt sein Gleichgewicht ihn jämmerlich im Stich.

Arthur gibt ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen von sich, während er einfach nur auf dem Rücken auf dem Bett liegen bleibt und die Zeremonie im Thronsaal noch einmal Revue passieren lässt.

„Ganz ehrlich, es hat mich einiges an Überwindung gekostet aus diesem Kelch zu trinken“, gesteht er. „Ich habe kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn einfach durch meine Finger rutschen zu lassen, damit er auf den Boden fällt und ich nicht daraus trinken muss. Und dass Nimueh nur ein paar Meter entfernt gestanden hat, war dabei nicht hilfreich.”

Arthur öffnet die Augen und beobachtet Merlin, der gerade Arthurs Umhang vom Boden aufgesammelt hat und sich nun mit gespielter Entrüstung eine Hand auf die Brust legt.

„Ich bin zutiefst getroffen“, sagt Merlin und betont dabei jedes Wort einzeln. „Hast du denn überhaupt kein Vertrauen in mich?”

„Natürlich habe ich Vertrauen in dich und ich wusste, dass der vergiftete Kelch die ganze Zeit über hier gestanden hat, aber… nun ja, manchmal läuft eben nicht alles nach Plan.”

Arthur reibt sich die Augen und Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern, als er zu Arthur ans Bett tritt.

„Dieses Mal schon”, antwortet er und macht sich dann daran Arthur seine Stiefel auszuziehen.

Arthur lässt seine Hände neben sich auf das Bett fallen und sieht Merlin an. „Wir dürfen keine Zeit damit verlieren deinen Vater nach Camelot zu bringen. Er hat in dieser Höhle, in der wir ihn damals gefunden haben, gelebt, seit er dich und deine Mutter in Ealdor verlassen hat, richtig?“

Merlin nickt. „Das hat er mir zumindest erzählt.” Er greift er nach Arthurs Arm und zieht ihn in eine sitzende Position, bevor er die Schnallen an seinem verzierten Lederwams öffnet.

„Gut”, entgegnet Arthur mit einem Seufzen. „Du erinnerst dich noch an den Weg?”

„Ja, ich denke schon.”

Merlin streift Arthur das Wams von den Schultern und schnürt dann sein Hemd auf, während Arthur nachdenklich geradeaus starrt.

„Ich kann Camelot nicht verlassen, solange Bayard hier ist und selbst danach… Ich bin der neu gekrönte König, ich kann nicht einfach nach Essetir reiten, zumindest nicht ohne eine Eskorte von nicht weniger als 20 Rittern. Das war viel einfacher, als ich nur der Prinz gewesen bin.”

„Dann werde ich gehen”, antwortet Merlin und streift Arthur das Hemd über den Kopf.

Arthur hilft ihm, indem er seine Hände über den Kopf hebt, aber die Aussicht Merlin alleine nach Essetir reiten zu lassen, gefällt ihm ganz und gar nicht. „Aber nicht alleine.“

Merlin legt den Kopf schief. „Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen.”

„Das weiß ich”, antwortet Arthur zerknirscht, denn er weiß, dass Merlin das tatsächlich kann. „Aber ich könnte ein wenig besser schlafen, wann ich wüsste, dass jemand bei dir ist, der dir den Rücken freihält.”

Merlin verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und sieht Arthur herausfordernd an. „Und wer soll mich begleiten? Es gibt noch keine Ritter der Tafelrunde. Wir haben in dieser Zeit noch nicht einmal Lancelot getroffen.”

Arthur starrt Merlin an und für einen Moment hat er tatsächlich vergessen, dass weder Lancelot, noch Gwaine, Percival oder Elyan Ritter von Camelot sind. Allerdings hat Merlin auch etwas vergessen.

Arthur grinst selbstzufrieden. „Aber einer der Ritter der Tafelrunde ist bereits hier, nicht wahr? Leon ist schon seit Jahren ein Ritter von Camelot.”

Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben und sieht Arthur zweifelnd an, bevor er ihm seine Socken auszieht. „Leon war bis vor einer Woche der getreueste Ritter deines Vaters“, erinnert er Arthur. „Einer der Ritter, die Uther für gewöhnlich ausgeschickt hat, um Zauberer zu jagen und zu töten.”

Arthur kann nicht glauben, dass Merlin so wenig Vertrauen in Leon hat und er schüttelt den Kopf. „Leon ist mehr als das”, widerspricht er. „Er ist ein guter Mensch. Er stand nur immer loyal zu seinem König, so wie es von ihm verlangt wurde. Aber er war auch ein Ritter der Tafelrunde, genauso wie Lancelot und Gwaine und die anderen.”

„Das mag sein, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Leon bereit ist, zu akzeptieren, dass Magie nicht von Grund auf schlecht ist, und dass ich kein böser Zauberer bin, der dich töten und Camelot zerstören will. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es helfen wird, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, wenn er mich nach Essetir begleiten soll, um meinen Vater zu suchen, der nicht nur ein Zauberer ist, sondern auch ein Drachenmeister und der uns dabei helfen soll, einen Drachen, der seit zwanzig Jahren unter dem Schloss angekettet ist, davon abzuhalten ganz Camelot in Schutt und Asche zu legen, wenn wir ihn freilassen.”

Merlin sieht Arthur eindringlich an und öffnet die Schnürung an Arthurs Hose, bevor er sie ihm auszieht.

Arthur wirft Merlin einen trotzigen Blick zu. „Ich kenne Leon, seit ich neun Jahre alt war. Wir haben viele Male Seite an Seite gekämpft. Ich weiß, was für ein Mann er ist und er wird mich nicht enttäuschen. Leon wird dich nach Essetir begleiten, wenn du dorthin reitest, um deinen Vater ins Schloss zu bringen, das ist mein letztes Wort, Merlin.”

Merlin presst die Lippen zusammen. „Na gut. Wenn das so ist, dann werde ich Eure Entscheidung nicht infrage stellen, Sire”, antwortet er spitz, bevor er zum Schrank hinübergeht, Arthur ein Hemd und seine Schlafhose auf die Brust wirft und sich dann daran macht, Arthurs Kleider aufzuräumen.

Arthur seufzt und setzt einen entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Merlin…”, sagt er, doch Merlin dreht sich nicht zu ihm um und Arthur versucht es noch einmal. „Merlin, komm schon. Du weißt, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn dir etwas passieren sollte. Versuch, mich zu verstehen und hab ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen in mich und in Leon.”

„Ich habe Vertrauen in dich“, antwortet Merlin und dreht sich wieder zu Arthur um. „Ich glaube nur einfach nicht, dass Leon bereit dazu ist, zu erfahren, dass ich Magie besitze. Und ich will nicht, dass du enttäuscht wirst, wenn ich recht habe.”

„In dem Fall kannst du sagen, dass du es mir ja gesagt hast und seine Erinnerung verändern.” Arthur versucht, es unbeschwert klingen zu lassen, aber er weiß, dass es ihm ziemlich zusetzen würde, wenn Merlin tatsächlich recht haben sollte. Das wird allerdings nicht passieren, denn Arthur kennt Leon, dessen ist er sich sicher.

„In Ordnung”, antwortet Merlin schließlich. „Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass du weiß, was du tust.“

Arthur sieht ihn gespielt entrüstet an und schlägt sich mit der Hand auf die Brust. „Ich weiß immer, was ich tue.”

Merlin schnaubt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, das tust du wirklich nicht.”

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Die meiste Zeit aber schon.”

Merlin geht zum Schrank zurück und holt sein eigenes Schlafgewand, bevor er zum Bett hinübergeht.

„Ja und den Rest der Zeit, ist es an mir deinen königlichen Hintern zu retten.”

Arthur grinst, während er sich auf das Bett zurückfallen lässt und Merlin dabei zusieht, wie er sich neben dem Bett seine Kleider auszieht. „Du liebst meinen Hintern.”

Merlin schüttelt lachend den Kopf. „Du bist unglaublich. Komm schon, lass uns deinen königlichen Hintern anständig ins Bett legen. Es ist spät und du frühstückst Morgen mit Bayard.”

Arthur stöhnt, als er daran denkt, morgen früh wieder aufstehen zu müssen. Er wird mit Sicherheit Kopfweh haben.

Merlin zieht ihn derweil an einem Arm wieder in eine sitzende Position und hilft ihm sein Hemd und seine Hose anzuziehen, bevor er ihn in seinem Bett in die richtige Richtung dreht. Dann legt er sich neben ihn und Arthur zieht Merlin an sich, während Merlin mit einem kurzen Aufleuchten seiner Augen die Kerzen im Raum löscht.

***

Nachdem Bayard und seine Delegation Camelot am späten Nachmittag wieder verlassen haben, ruft Arthur am Abend Leon zu sich.

Als es schließlich an der Tür klopft, steht Merlin vom Bett auf, um die Tür zu öffnen, und Leon betritt das Zimmer. Arthur steht ebenfalls von seinem Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch auf und geht in den Vorraum.

„Sire, Ihr wolltet mich sehen?”, fragt Leon ohne Umschweife und bleibt in der Nähe des großen Tisches stehen. Er steht gerade und aufrecht und verschränkt die Hände hinter dem Rücken, während er Arthur abwartend ansieht.

Arthur gestattet sich ein schmales Lächeln. Leon ist der Inbegriff eines Ritters.

„Ja, Leon“, sagt Arthur, nachdem er vor dem Tisch stehen geblieben ist. „Du warst immer einer der vertrauenswürdigsten Ritter meines Vaters und du dienst Camelot seit vielen Jahren mit Ehre und Hingabe. Ich habe dich rufen lassen, weil ich eine Frage an dich habe und ich möchte, dass du sie mir wahrheitsgemäß beantwortest.”

Leon sieht für einen Augenblick verwirrt aus, nickt aber dann unbeirrt. „Natürlich, Sire.”

Arthur nickt, bevor er seine Frage stellt. „Glaubst du, dass Magie von Grund auf böse ist?”

Er beobachtet Leon aufmerksam, und er sieht, wie Leon die Augenbrauen kurz zusammenzieht, als er über seine Antwort nachdenkt.

„Das Praktizieren von Magie verstößt gegen das Gesetz, Sire”, sagt Leon schließlich mit fester Stimme.

Arthur schmunzelt innerlich angesichts dieser diplomatischen Antwort. „Ja, das stimmt”, antwortet er. „Aber das war nicht meine Frage.”

Leon sieht Arthur erstaunt an. „Sire, habe ich Euch einen Grund dazu gegeben an meiner Loyalität gegenüber Camelot zu zweifeln?”

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein Leon, das hast du nicht. Du bist mein bester und ehrenwertester Ritter. Wir kennen uns seit vielen Jahren und ich betrachte dich als meinen Freund. Ich bitte dich als Freund und nicht als dein König, dass du mir aufrichtig antwortest. Glaubst du, dass Magie von Grund auf böse ist?”

Leon mustert Arthur und er zögert noch für einen kurzen Moment, doch dann schüttelt er den Kopf. „Nein, Sire. Ich glaube nicht, dass Magie von Grund auf böse ist. Aber Macht hat die Angewohnheit Menschen zu korrumpieren. Ich habe es schon viele Mal mit angesehen, auch bei einigen Rittern.”

Arthur gestattet sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln, während er einen kurzen Blick zu Merlin hinüberwirft. Er hat gewusst, dass Leon ihn nicht enttäuschen würde.

„Eine weise Antwort, Leon. Ich danke dir für deine Aufrichtigkeit“, sagt er. „Und jetzt gib mir bitte dein Schwert.”

„Sire?”

Arthur ignoriert den verwirrten Blick, mit dem Leon ihn anstarrt und streckt eine Hand aus, während er ihn auffordernd ansieht. „Euer Schwert, Sir Leon, bitte.”

Leon zögert noch kurz, doch dann greift er nach seinem Schwert und zieht es aus der Scheide. Er reicht es Arthur mit dem Knauf voran und Arthur legt es auf den großen Tisch hinter sich. Dann nickt Arthur Merlin zu, der daraufhin neben ihn tritt. Ohne seinen Blick von Leon abzuwenden, sieht Arthur aus den Augenwinkeln wie Merlins Augen golden aufleuchten und einen Moment darauf ein kleiner, blau leuchtender Feuerball von der Größe eines Apfels in Merlins rechter Handfläche erscheint.

Leons Augen weiten sich und er starrt Merlin an, während er unwillkürlich einen Schritt rückwärts macht. Als Nächstes will er sein Schwert ziehen, aber als seine Finger ins Leere greifen, sieht er verwirrt und entsetzt zu Arthur, der Leon sein Schwert gerade abgenommen hat und ihm nun den Weg versperrt.

Arthur mustert Leon abwartend und Leons Blick wandert wieder zu Merlin und dem kleinen blauen Feuerball. Leon scheint einen Moment zu brauchen, bis ihm bewusst wird, dass Merlin keinerlei Anstalten macht, ihn oder Arthur anzugreifen, und dass Arthur ohne Besorgnis auf dem Gesicht neben Merlin und dem Feuerball steht.

„Ich verstehe nicht”, sagt Leon schließlich, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und seinen Blick immer noch wachsam auf Merlin gerichtet.

„Merlin ist ein Zauberer“, sagt Arthur ruhig. „Er wurde mit Magie geboren. Er konnte Dinge mit Magie bewegen, bevor er laufen konnte. Seit er in Camelot angekommen ist, hat er seine Magie zum Wohle des Königreiches eingesetzt und mir und meinem Vater mehrere Male im Verborgenen das Leben gerettet. Mein Schicksal und das von Merlin sind durch eine uralte Prophezeiung miteinander verbunden und wir sind dazu bestimmt, Magie zurück in das Land bringen und eine Ära des Friedens und des Wohlstandes für ganz Albion zu schaffen.”

Merlin schließt seine Finger und der blaue Feuerball verschwindet.

Leons Blick wandert zwischen Merlin und Arthur hin und her und schließlich starrt er Arthur verständnislos an. „Warum erzählt Ihr mir das, Sire?”

„Weil ich eine Aufgabe für dich habe, die es erfordert, dass du all das weißt“, antwortet Arthur. „Was ich nun noch wissen muss, ist, ob du mir vertrauen kannst, wenn ich dir sagen, dass Merlin kein böser Zauberer ist und dass ich nur das Beste für Camelot und die Menschen in meinem Königreich möchte.”

Leon sieht Arthur noch einen Moment lang an und schließlich nickt er knapp. „Ja Arthur, ich vertraue Euch. Und Merlin ist vermutlich die letzte Person, die ein böser Zauberer sein könnte. Niemand, der so tollpatschig und herzensgut ist wie Merlin, würde versuchen wollen die Herrschaft über ein Königreich an sich zu reißen. Außer das war alles nur gespielt, aber dann hätte er uns vermutlich alle schon mehr als ein Mal töten können und den Thron selbst besteigen.”

Arthur schnaubt amüsiert und rollt mit den Augen, als Merlin neben ihm tatsächlich ein wenig geschmeichelt aussieht.

„Danke, Leon”, sagt er schließlich eindringlich. „Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Dann lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Sie handelt von meinem Vater und dem letzten lebenden Drachen, den Uther vor fast zwei Jahrzehnten unter dem Schloss eingesperrt hat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nimueh muss einen Zauber benutzt haben, um dafür zu sorgen, dass niemand im Schloss sie erkennen würde. Zumindest Gaius hätte sie nämlich erkennen müssen.


	8. Der Letzte Drachenmeister

## VII. Der letzte Drachenmeister

Als Merlin aus den Augenwinkeln sieht, wie Leon auf seinem Pferd neben ihm gerade wieder den Mund aufmacht, um etwas zu sagen, nur um ihn einen Moment darauf wieder zu schließen, rollt er mit den Augen.

Sie sind bereits seit den Morgenstunden unterwegs in Richtung der Grenze zu Cenreds Königreich Essetir und sie haben bereits eine gute Wegstrecke zurückgelegt. Merlin sitzt auf seiner braunen Stute Llamrei und Leon reitet eine große Rappstute, an deren Sattel ein grauer Wallach befestigt ist, der hinter ihnen her trottet, während sie einem schmalen Weg durch den Wald folgen. Über ihren Köpfen lässt der Wind die Blätter an den Bäumen rascheln und immer wieder blitzt die Sonne durch das Blätterdach und die schnell am Himmel vorüberziehenden Wolken.

Seit sie ihr Tempo verlangsamt haben, um den Pferden eine Pause zu gönnen, hat Leon mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Mal angesetzt, um etwas zu sagen, nur um es sich dann doch noch einmal anders zu überlegen. Am Anfang hat Merlin über dieses Verhalten noch leise schmunzeln müssen, aber mit der Zeit ist es lächerlich geworden. Leon hat sein Kettenhemd und den roten Umhang der Ritter von Camelot gegen eine Tunika und eine abgenutzte, beschlagene Lederrüstung getauscht und mit seinem rötlichen Bart, den wilden Locken und seinem Schwert am Gürtel sieht er aus wie jemand, mit dem man sich besser nicht anlegen sollte. Dieser Schein trügt jedoch, da er es offensichtlich nicht einmal schafft seinen Mut zusammen zu nehmen um ein Gespräch mit Merlin zu beginnen.

„Wenn Ihr etwas sagen wollt, Sir Leon, dann sagt es einfach”, meint Merlin schließlich. „Ich verspreche Euch, dass ich Euch nicht in einen Frosch verwandeln werde, wenn mir nicht gefällt, was Ihr zu sagen habt.”

Leon mustert Merlin von der Seite her verstohlen, bevor er seinen Blick nach unten auf die schwarze Mähne seines Pferdes richtet und rot im Gesicht wird. Dann öffnet er erneut seinen Mund und dieses Mal kommen Worte heraus.

„Na ja, es gibt dieses Gerücht im Schloss und ich habe mich gefragt, ob es stimmt, was man sich erzählt.”

„Was für ein Gerücht?”, fragt Merlin neugierig.

Leon antwortet ihm, ohne aufzusehen. „Dass du… nun ja… dass der König sein Bett mit dir teilt… und das häufiger.”

Merlin sieht Leon ungläubig an. Bis jetzt hat er geglaubt, dass Leons Zögern daher kam, dass er nach der Demonstration am gestrigen Abend in Arthurs Räumen Angst vor Merlin und seiner Magie hat. Jetzt wird Merlin jedoch klar, dass Leon deshalb gezögert hat, weil ihm die Frage unangenehm gewesen ist - auch wenn er sich vermutlich trotzdem Sorgen gemacht hat, dass Merlin ihn mit Magie in irgendeine widerliche Kreatur verwandeln könnte.

Leon hebt seinen Blick und als er Merlins verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck sieht, zieht er die falschen Schlüsse. „Ich habe auch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass es stimmt”, versichert er Merlin mit einem Kopfschütteln und lacht dann gezwungen.

„Ähm, doch es stimmt“, antwortet Merlin jedoch. „Ich dachte nur, dass die Ritter bereits davon wüssten, oder Ihr zumindest. Morgana weiß es jedenfalls und obwohl wir bis jetzt vorsichtig waren, haben wir nicht unbedingt versucht, es um jeden Preis geheim zu halten. Ich habe nicht mehr in meinem Bett in Gaius’ Räumen geschlafen seit… ich weiß es gar nicht mehr, um ehrlich zu sein.”

Merlin denkt kurz darüber nach und ihm wird klar, dass er in dieser Zeit tatsächlich noch nie in dem Bett in Gaius‘ Räumen geschlafen hat, abgesehen von dem Tag, an dem er und Arthur dort aufgewacht sind.

Leon starrt Merlin währenddessen verständnislos an und schüttelt den Kopf. „Aber er ist der König”, sagt Leon, als ob damit alles gesagt wäre.

Merlin mustert Leon einen Moment lang und seine Miene verdüstert sich. Sie haben Leon von der Prophezeiung erzählt und obwohl er nun weiß, dass Merlin viel mehr ist, als nur ein einfacher Diener, hätte Merlin wissen müssen, dass Leon seine Beziehung zu Arthur missbilligen würde.

„Ich weiß, dass er der König ist und zuvor war er der Prinz“, antwortet Merlin spöttisch. „Und falls Ihr es nicht bemerkt habt, er ist außerdem ein Mann.”

Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelt Leon jedoch unwirsch den Kopf. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Eines Tages werden die Menschen herausfinden, dass du dieser mächtige Zauberer bist, den das Schicksal dazu auserkoren hat, Arthur dabei zu helfen Albion zu vereinen und sie werden sich fragen, warum du das Bett mit dem König teilst, seit du nach Camelot gekommen bist. Einige von ihnen werden sagen, dass du ihn verzaubert hast.”

Merlin schnaubt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Es wird immer jemanden geben, der sagen wird, dass ich Arthur verzaubert habe, egal ob ich das Bett mit ihm teile oder nicht. Arthur und ich sind durch das Schicksal verbunden. Wir sind zwei Seiten derselben Münze und ich liebe ihn von ganzem Herzen. Ich werde immer an seiner Seite stehen und das werden wir auch nicht verheimlichen.”

Leon sieht Merlin überrascht an. „Aber der König muss eine Frau zu seiner Königin nehmen und Kinder bekommen, um die Thronfolge zu sichern.“

„Das wissen wir, aber das ändert nichts an meinem Platz in Arthurs Leben”, antwortet Merlin und sieht Leon eindringlich an. „So ist es vorherbestimmt und so muss es sein und bevor wir diese Wahrheit akzeptiert hatten, waren wir dazu verdammt zu scheitern.”

Merlin erwartet nicht, dass Leon das versteht. Er kann nicht wissen, wie viel es sie gekostet hat, bis sie zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen sind. Für einen Moment lang sieht es so aus, als ob Leon noch etwas sagen will, doch dann überlegt er es sich anders und er und Merlin setzen ihren Weg durch den Wald schweigend fort.

***

Die Höhle, in der sich Merlins Vater versteckt, befindet sich in der Nähe der Stadt Engerd und liegt eine halbe Tagesreise hinter der Grenze zu Cenreds Königreich. Nachdem Merlin und Leon ihr Lager vergangene Nacht noch auf Camelots Seite der Grenze aufgeschlagen haben, überqueren sie gegen Nachmittag des nächsten Tages die Grenze zu Essetir. Merlin führt sie durch einen dichten Wald in Richtung Süden und folgt dabei einem kleinen Fluss und wenn Leon sich wundert, woher Merlin den Weg kennt, fragt er ihn nicht danach. Ihre Unterhaltungen haben sich ohnehin seit ihrem Gespräch am gestrigen Tag auf ein Minimum beschränkt.

Schließlich lenkt Merlin Llamrei aus den Bäumen hinaus und auf eine kleine Lichtung mitten im Wald. Der Fluss macht an dieser Stelle eine Biegung und der Waldboden geht in einen steinigen Überlauf des Flussbettes über. Die Hufe ihrer Pferde knirschen auf den glatt gewaschenen Steinen, bis Merlin seine Stute schließlich anhält und auf den Eingang der Höhle zeigt. Es ist eine längliche, horizontale schwarze Öffnung mitten im Felsen und während der schmale Fluss auf der rechten Seite in die hinein Höhle fließt, führt auf der linken Seite ein Weg auf großen, glatten Steinblöcken an der Höhlenwand entlang ins Innere.

„Das ist es. Das ist der Eingang zur Höhle”, sagt Merlin. Er betrachtet die dunkle Öffnung noch einen Moment lang, bevor er von Llamreis Rücken steigt.

Leon steigt ebenfalls von seiner Stute und Merlin hält ihm einen Moment darauf Llamreis Zügel entgegen.

„Ich will, dass Ihr hier wartet, bis ich zurückkomme“, sagt Merlin entschieden. „Egal, was passiert, Ihr werdet mir nicht folgen. In Ordnung?”

Leon macht keine Anstalten die Zügel entgegenzunehmen, stattdessen schnaubt er und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Der König wollte, dass ich dich begleite, um dich zu beschützen. Ich werde dich nicht alleine dort hinein gehen lassen.”

„Er wollte, dass Ihr mich begleitet, weil er sich vollkommen grundlos Sorgen um mich macht. Ich versichere Euch, wenn Cenreds Soldaten oder irgendwelche Banditen das Pech gehabt hätten mir zu begegnen, wäre ich sehr gut alleine mit ihnen fertig geworden“, entgegnet Merlin selbstsicher. „Also, Ihr werdet hier bei den Pferden warten, bis ich wieder zurückkomme. Balinor ist ein Zauberer und ein sehr mächtiger noch dazu. Es gibt nichts, was Ihr tun könntet, um mich vor ihm zu beschützen. Nicht, dass ich überhaupt Schutz brauchen würde.”

Merlin sieht Leon noch einmal eindringlich an, bevor er sich umdreht und auf die Höhle zugeht. Nach einem Schritt bleibt er jedoch bereits wieder stehen. Balinor steht auf den runden Steinen im Flussbett vor der Höhle und beobachtet sie mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Er hat zwei tote Kaninchen in der einen Hand und ein Schwert in der anderen. Anscheinend ist er gerade auf der Jagd gewesen und obwohl seine Körperhaltung feindselig wirkt, sieht er nicht so aus, als ob er sie jeden Moment angreifen würde.

Merlin bleibt regungslos stehen und starrt seinen Vater an. Er sieht genauso aus, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hat. Der dunkle Bart und die langen schwarzen Haare, die von grauen Strähnen durchzogen sind und der lange, aus verschiedenen Stücken zusammengenähte Ledermantel über seinem schwarzen Hemd - alles ist genauso, wie in Merlins Erinnerung.

Das Geräusch eines Schwertes, das aus einer Scheide gezogen wird, bringt Merlin wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er, wie Leon sein Schwert zieht und er streckt eine Hand aus, um ihn zurückzuhalten.

„Nicht!”, zischt Merlin leise und wirft Leon einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Und selbst mit dem Wissen, dass ich ein mächtiger Zauberer bin, bist du hierhergekommen, um nach mir zu suchen, Junge”, sagt Balinor spöttisch. „Ich frage mich, wie du darauf gekommen bist, dass das eine gute Idee sein könnte.”

Merlin sieht Leon noch einmal nachdrücklich an, bevor er sich wieder zu seinem Vater umdreht. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen kann, spricht Balinor bereits weiter.

„Du kannst diesem König, dem du dienst, sagen, dass meine magischen Fähigkeiten nicht gegen Bezahlung käuflich sind. Und jetzt verschwindet dahin zurück, wo ihr hergekommen seid und lasst mich in Ruhe.”

„Wir sind nicht hier, um für magische Dienste zu bezahlen”, antwortet Merlin. „Wir sind hier um Hilfe zu erbitten von Balinor, dem Letzten der Drachenmeister.”

Balinors Augen verengen sich und er mustert Merlin wachsam. „Für wen sprichst du, Junge?”, fragt er schließlich.

Leon, der sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide gesteckt hat, tritt nach vorne, bevor Merlin etwas erwidern kann. „Wir sind hier auf Geheiß von König Arthur Pendragon von Camelot.”

Merlin stöhnt innerlich auf, während Balinor ein bellendes Lachen von sich gibt. „Dann habt ihr den ganzen weiten Weg umsonst gemacht. Ich werde niemals einem Pendragon helfen. Ganz gleich ob es Uther ist, oder sein Sohn, der um meine Hilfe bittet. Und jetzt verschwindet oder ich werde nachhelfen.” Balinor sieht sie ein letztes Mal grimmig an, bevor er sich umdreht und auf den Eingang der Höhle zugeht.

Leon schnaubt verächtlich. „Das ist ja hervorragend gelaufen“, sagt er höhnisch, aber Merlin schenkt ihm keine Beachtung, sondern streckt eine Hand vor sich aus.

Das Wasser, das als kleiner Bach zwischen den Steinen des Flussbetts hindurchfließt, schwillt mit einem Mal an und innerhalb eines Augenblicks errichtet sich genau vor Balinor eine mannshohe Wand aus Wasser, die ihm den Weg versperrt. Balinor bleibt ruckartig stehen und dreht sich dann wieder um. Er hat die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und starrt Merlin mit einem Ausdruck ungläubigem Erstaunens auf dem Gesicht an. Merlin erwidert seinen Blick und er verspürt ein klein wenig Genugtuung.

„Wir können nicht ohne dich gehen“, sagt er. „Wir brauchen wirklich deine Hilfe. Ich brauche deine Hilfe.” Merlin lässt seine Hand wieder sinken und die Wand aus Wasser fällt in sich zusammen. Das Wasser zieht sich so schnell zurück, wie Merlin es gerufen hat, bis nur der kleine Bach zwischen den Steinen zurückbleibt.

Balinor fixiert ihn mit schmalen Augen. „Wer bist du, Junge?”

„Mein Name ist Merlin, aber die Druiden nennen mich Emrys”, antwortet Merlin und er sieht wie sich Balinors Augen weiten, als er diesen Namen hört. Merlin gibt ihm einen Moment Zeit, bevor er weiterspricht. „Ich wurde vor 18 Jahren in Ealdor geboren und der Name meiner Mutter lautet Hunith.”

Balinors Blick ist wie versteinert, als er Merlin unentwegt anstarrt und schließlich schüttelt er den Kopf. „Hunith hatte keinen Sohn, als ich in Ealdor war.”

„Nein, hatte sie nicht. Ich wurde geboren, nachdem du Ealdor verlassen hast, Vater.”

Balinor schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. „Du bist… mein Sohn?”, fragt er nach einem Moment schließlich.

Ein Lächeln tritt auf Merlins Lippen und er nickt. „Ja, das bin ich.”

„Und du bist Emrys”, stellt Balinor fest, aber als Merlin erneut nickt, verdüstert sich seine Miene.

„Dann bei den Göttern, wie kannst du für Arthur Pendragon sprechen? Der Sohn des Mannes, der so viele von uns getötet hat!”

Merlin ist sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er mit seinen Worten die Drachen, die Zauberer oder die Drachenmeister meint, aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig.

„Arthur ist nicht wie sein Vater”, sagt Merlin entschieden. „Er weiß, wer ich bin, und er kennt die Prophezeiung. Er wird alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun, um Magie zurück nach Camelot zu bringen und Frieden zu schaffen, für jeden in Albion. Aber um zu tun, brauchen wir deine Hilfe.”

Balinor schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf. „Warum? Er hat dich. Wozu könnte er mich noch brauchen? Die Drachen sind alle tot. Uther hat jeden Einzelnen von ihnen ermordet.”

„Kilgharrah ist noch am Leben. Uther hat dich getäuscht und Kilgharrah unter dem Schloss eingesperrt“, antwortet Merlin. „Arthur will die Verfehlungen seines Vaters wieder gut machen und Kilgharrah von seinen Ketten befreien. Aber ohne einen Drachenmeister, der es verhindert, würde Kilgharrah Camelot bis auf die Grundmauern niederbrennen und Hunderte unschuldiger Menschen aus blindem Hass heraus töten. Nicht einmal ich kann Camelot vor dem Zorn eines Drachen beschützen. Abgesehen davon ihn zu töten und das will ich nicht. Bitte Vater, komm mit uns zurück nach Camelot und hilf mir und Arthur die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen und Magie zurück in das Land zu bringen.”

Balinor hat die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und für eine lange Zeit starrt er Merlin einfach nur an. Merlin kann nicht sagen, was seinem Vater gerade durch den Kopf geht, aber er hofft, dass seine Worte ausreichen werden, um Balinor davon überzeugen, mit ihnen zu kommen. Für Camelot und für Albion, aber auch für Merlin selbst.

„Kommt rein”, sagt Balinor schließlich unvermittelt. „Lasst die Pferde hier in der Nähe des Eingangs zwischen den Bäumen, wo man sie vom Pfad aus nicht sieht. Wir sollten warten, bis es dunkel wird, bevor wir nach Camelot reiten. Cenred hat in letzter Zeit seine Patrouillen verstärkt und wir wollen ihnen nicht in die Arme laufen. Dein Freund würde auch ohne sein Schwert und seine Rüstung als Ritter erkannt werden. Ihr habt Glück, dass ihr auf dem Weg hierher keinen Patrouillen begegnet seid.”

Damit dreht Balinor sich um und geht zum Eingang der Höhle, ohne sich zu vergewissern, ob Merlin und Leon ihm folgen.

Merlin spürt wie ein breites Lächeln auf sein Gesicht tritt und er sieht seinem Vater noch einen Moment lang nach, bevor er sich zu Leon umdreht.

Leon sieht jedoch alles andere als begeistert aus. „Ich vertraue ihm nicht“, sagt er leise, aber Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Das müsst Ihr auch nicht. Aber ich vertraue ihm. Er ist schließlich mein Vater.“

Merlin will Llamrei zum Eingang der Höhle führen, aber Leon legt ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und hält ihn auf.

„Merlin, es tut mir leid, dass ich es so sagen muss, aber nur, weil er dein Vater ist, heißt das nicht, dass wir ihm vertrauen können.”

„Das weiß ich, Leon”, antwortet Merlin einsichtig. „Aber Ihr müsst mir vertrauen. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Und außerdem ist es nicht so, als ob ich uns beide nicht beschützen könnte, wenn es dazu kommen sollte. Er mag ein Zauberer sein, aber ich bin Emrys.”

Leon scheint immer noch nicht wirklich überzeugt, doch er lässt Merlin los und folgt ihm zum Eingang der Höhle. Sie binden die Pferde mit einem Seil an zwei Erlen und die Tiere beginnen sofort damit die Blätter an den untersten Zweigen abzufressen.

„Könnt Ihr Euch um die Pferde kümmern?“, fragt Merlin und als Leon nickt, folgt er seinem Vater in die Höhle, während Leon sich daran macht, die Sattelgurte zu lockern und die Hufe der Pferde zu überprüfen.

Die horizontale Spalte, die den Eingang bildet, ist zu Anfang mehrere Meter hoch, wird aber im Inneren der Höhle schnell schmäler. Merlin schiebt sich um mehrere großen Steinbrocken herum, während die Decke gerade noch so hoch ist, dass er aufrecht gehen kann. Der Fluss ist bereits weiter vorne im Stein verschwunden. Das bläuliche Tageslicht, das hinter Merlin von draußen in die Höhle fällt, schwindet, je weiter er ins Innere vordringt, bis es schließlich von einem gelblichen Schein von weiter hinten abgelöst wird. Das Ende der Höhle besteht aus einer großen, hohen Kammer und Balinor hat einige Kerzen auf vereinzelten Felsvorsprüngen entzündet, um für Licht zu sorgen. Merlin lässt seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern und entdeckt neben einer Ecke mit Decken und Fellen einen Tisch mit einem Kerzenleuchter und auf einem Steinpodest an einer der Wände liegen mehrere Federn, Pergamente und verschiedene Fläschchen mit Flüssigkeiten und Kräutern. In der Mitte der Kammer befindet sich ein Steinkreis als Feuerstelle und davor sitzt Balinor. Er hat ein Messer in der Hand und ist bereits dabei einem der Hasen das Fell abzuziehen.

Merlin bleibt etwas unschlüssig stehen und er hat keine Ahnung, was er sagen soll. Den ganzen Weg von Camelot hierher hat er sich überlegt, was er sagen würde, wenn er seinem Vater gegenübersteht, aber weiter hat er nicht gedacht. Vermutlich wäre es einfacher, wenn Merlin damals die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, ihn besser kennenzulernen.

„Kann ich dir dabei helfen?“, fragt Merlin schließlich und nickt in Richtung des zweiten Hasen auf dem Boden, als Balinor aufsieht.

Balinor mustert ihn einen Moment lang, dann nickt er knapp. Merlin setzt sich daraufhin ihm gegenüber auf den Boden, bevor er sein Messer aus der Halterung an seinem Gürtel zieht und nach dem zweiten Hasen greift. Balinor sieht Merlin kurz dabei zu, wie er mit ebenfalls geübten Bewegung anfängt, dem Hasen das Fell abzieht und widmet sich dann wieder seinem eigenen Hasen.

Merlin wirft seinem Vater immer wieder Blicke von der Seite her zu, während sie sich um die Hasen kümmern, aber Balinor schweigt, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen.

„Du hast gesagt, dass Cenred seine Patrouillen an der Grenze verstärkt hat”, sagt Merlin schließlich, da es das Erste ist, was ihm in den Sinn kommt, um ein Gespräch mit seinem Vater anzufangen. „Seit wann geht das schon so?”

Balinor zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nicht lange. Eine Woche vielleicht.“

Mehr sagt er nicht, und Merlin sieht ihm dabei zu, wie er sich daran macht den Hasen zu zerlegen.

„Meiner Mutter geht es übrigens gut“, sagt Merlin als Nächstes. „Sie lebt immer noch in Ealdor. Sie hat mich vor ein paar Monaten nach Camelot und zu Gaius geschickt, damit ich mehr über Magie lernen kann.“

Balinor brummt kurz, ohne jedoch aufzusehen. „Hat sie jemals geheiratet?“, fragt er schließlich.

„Nein“, antwortet Merlin. „Ich habe sie ein paar Mal nach dir gefragt, aber sie wollte mir nichts über dich erzählen.”

„Ich musste fortgehen”, entgegnet Balinor schroff. „Uther hat nach mir gesucht.”

„Ich weiß. Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe deswegen und sie auch nicht”, versichert ihm Merlin hastig. „Du hast getan, was du tun musstest. Aber die Dinge werden sich bald ändern. Arthur ist jetzt der König von Camelot und Magie wird schon bald wieder frei sein. Du könntest bis dahin zurück zu meiner Mutter nach Ealdor gehen.”

Balinor sieht auf und wirft Merlin einen zurückhaltenden Blick zu. „Du glaubst, dass sie mich wiedersehen will? Nach all den Jahren?”

Merlin nickt entschlossen. Immer, wenn Merlin seine Mutter nach seinem Vater gefragt hat, ist ein trauriger Ausdruck in ihre Augen getreten und sie hat das Thema gewechselt, weil es ihr zu großen Kummer bereitet hat, über Balinor zu reden.

„Natürlich will sie dich wiedersehen“, antwortet Merlin. „Sie hat nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben. Ich denke, das ist auch der Grund dafür, warum sie nie geheiratet hat.“

Balinor widmet sich wieder seiner Arbeit, ohne etwas zu erwidern. Wieder herrscht Stille, bis Leon kurz darauf aus dem Gang die hohe Kammer betritt. Er und Merlin tauschen einen kurzen Blick, bevor er sich neben Merlin auf ein Fell auf den Boden setzt.

„Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr Euch dazu entschlossen habt, uns zu helfen“, sagt Leon schließlich an Balinor gewandt.

Balinor sieht auf und betrachtet ihn abschätzig. „Ich tue es nicht für Camelot, oder für Euren König. Ich tue es für die Magie und weil es meine Pflicht als der letzte Drachenmeister ist, dem letzten Drachen seine Freiheit zurückzugeben. Und weil Emrys mich darum gebeten hat”, fügt er mit einem Blick auf Merlin hinzu.

Merlin bemerkt, dass sein Vater _Emrys_ gesagt hat und nicht _mein Sohn_ , aber Merlin kann es ihm nicht wirklich übel nehmen. Balinor kennt ihn nicht, aber wie alle Zauberer, die die Prophezeiung kennen, vertraut er auf Emrys.

„Du wirst deine Meinung ändern, wenn du Arthur kennenlernst”, meint Merlin zuversichtlich.

Balinor schüttelt jedoch mit einem Schnauben den Kopf. „Du hast dich von diesem König ja ganz schön einwickeln lassen, was? Was bist du überhaupt für ihn?”

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, steht Balinor auf und geht zu einem kleinen Tisch, der an der gegenüberliegenden Höhlenwand steht.

„Das sollte interessant werden”, sagt Leon leise und Merlin wirft ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Balinor bringt einen Moment darauf einen kleinen Kessel zu ihnen hinüber, zusammen mit einigen Wurzeln, Karotten und getrockneten Kräutern und setzt sich dann wieder hin. Er beginnt damit die Karotten klein zu schneiden, während er Merlin auffordernd ansieht.

„Im Moment bin ich nur sein persönlicher Diener”, antwortet Merlin schließlich. „Aber das wird nicht immer so sein. Arthur kennt die Prophezeiung und er weiß über meine Magie Bescheid. Er ist die andere Hälfte meiner Seele und ich liebe ihn von ganzem Herzen, genauso wie er mich liebt. Ich vertraue ihm mit einem Leben, genauso wie er mir mit seinem vertraut.”

Balinor mustert Merlin eindringlich und ein grimmiger Ausdruck tritt auf sein Gesicht. „Diese Art von Hingabe ist gefährlich.”

„Nur, wenn sie dem Falschen zu Teil wird.“

„Und dessen kannst du dir nie sicher sein.“

„Doch das kann ich”, entgegnet Merlin trotzig.

Balinor sieht Merlin noch einen Moment lang an, dann wandert sein Blick zu Leon. „Und warum seid Ihr hier?“

„Weil mein König mich hierher geschickt hat.”

Balinor schüttelt mit einem Schnauben den Kopf. „Ihr wollt nicht wirklich, dass ich mit euch zurück nach Camelot komme”, stellt er fest.

Leon sieht ihn ungerührt an. „Ich stelle die Befehle meines Königs nicht infrage.”

Balinor legt daraufhin das Messer bei Seite und zieht seine dichten Augenbrauen nach oben. „Nun, er muss ja ein ganz außerordentlicher König sein, wenn er ein derartiges Maß an Loyalität in den Menschen hervorrufen kann“, sagt er spöttisch.

Leon funkelt Balinor böse an. „Nur, weil Ihr nie einen König getroffen habt, der diese Art von Loyalität verdient und für den Ihr aus freien Stücken Euer Leben geben würdet, heißt das nicht, dass es einen solchen König nicht gibt.”

Balinor lässt seinen Blick noch einen Moment lang auf Leon ruhen, aber Merlin kann den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nicht deuten. Schließlich steht Balinor auf.

„Wir brauchen Wasser für den Eintopf”, sagt er schroff, bevor er sich umdreht und mit dem Kessel in der Hand ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Eingang der Höhle zurückgeht.

Merlin wirft Leon einen anklagenden Blick zu, bevor er ebenfalls aufsteht und sich daranmacht, das aufgestapelte Feuerholz an der Wand hinter ihnen in dem Steinkreis aufzuschichten, damit er ein Feuer für ihr Essen entzünden kann.

***

Nachdem es draußen dunkel geworden ist und Balinor seine Sachen gepackt hat, machen sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Camelot. Merlin nutzt einen Zauber, um die Hufspuren ihrer Pferde zu verbergen, und der weiche Waldboden sorgt dafür, dass sie auch ohne einen zusätzlichen Zauber beinahe geräuschlos durch die Bäume hindurch reiten können. Immer wieder scheint fahles Mondlicht durch die Wolken, die zunehmend am Himmel aufziehen, aber noch genügt das Licht um ihren Weg zu erhellen.

Sie reiten in zügigem Tempo, das keine Zeit für Unterhaltungen lässt, wofür Merlin jedoch insgeheim dankbar ist. Zwar gehen ihm tausend Dinge durch den Kopf, über die er mit seinem Vater reden möchte, aber Balinor ist bereits während des Essens nicht gerade gesprächig gewesen. Merlin möchte glauben, dass es daran liegt, dass Balinor so lange alleine gewesen ist, aber im Grunde weiß er, was tatsächlich der Grund dafür ist. Balinor muss sich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass er einen Sohn hat und dass dieser Sohn noch dazu Emrys ist. Und Leon ist ein Ritter Camelots und steht loyal zu den Pendragons, die Balinor abgrundtief hasst. Damit scheint es Balinor im Augenblick wohl besser, sich mit keinem von ihnen zu unterhalten und seine Gedanken lieber für sich zu behalten.

Während sie durch Cenreds Gebiet reiten, begegnen sie keiner der Patrouillen und auch sonst treffen sie niemanden und als der Tag anbricht, überqueren sie die Grenze zu Camelot. Dichte Wolken sind während der Morgenstunden aufgezogen und hängen mittlerweile am Himmel und als es ein paar Stunden vor Mittag anfängt zu regnen, macht Leon den Vorschlag in einem kleinen Dorf Rast zu machen, bevor sie am Abend den restlichen Weg nach Camelot zurücklegen.

„Und jemand von uns könnte ein Bad gebrauchen“, sagt Leon mit einem Blick auf Balinor, bevor er seine Rappstute antreibt und den Hügel hinunter zu der kleinen Ansammlung von Häusern trabt.

„Er meint es nicht so“, sagt Merlin an seinen Vater gewandt, während sie Leon in einem gemächlicheren Tempo folgen. „Es beunruhigt ihn nur, dass du ein Zauberer bist.“

„Er scheint keine Probleme mit dir zu haben”, entgegnet Balinor schroff.

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das kommt daher, weil er mich schon seit einiger Zeit kennt und Arthur ihm zu verstehen geben hat, dass er mir ohne Vorbehalte vertrauen kann. Was dich angeht, liegt es vermutlich daran, dass Leon einfach nicht Wohl bei dem Gedanken ist, einen Zauberer ins Schloss zu bringen, der keinen Hehl aus seiner Abneigung gegen die Pendragons macht. Als Ritter von Camelot hat er einen Eid geschworen Arthur und seinen Vater zu beschützen und dass du ihnen womöglich Schaden zufügen könntest, bereitet ihm Unbehagen.”

Balinor dreht den Kopf herum und starrt Merlin fassungslos an. „Uther ist noch am Leben?”

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht, als ihm sein Fehler bewusst wird. „Ja, das ist er“, gibt er widerwillig zu und grinst dann unsicher. „Habe ich das nicht erwähnt?“

„Nein, das hast du nicht“, sagt Balinor grimmig. „Wie kann Arthur König sein, wenn Uther nicht tot ist?“

„Uther hat abgedankt“, antwortet Merlin und Balinor schnaubt abfällig.

„Der Uther Pendragon, den ich kenne, würde niemals seine Krone aufgegeben. Auch nicht für seinen Sohn.”

„Nun er ist nicht mehr der Uther Pendragon, den du kanntest”, antwortet Merlin.

Balinors Augen verengen sich. „Warum nicht? Was ist passiert?”

Merlin zögert einen Augenblick lang, aber er weiß, dass er seinem Vater die Wahrheit sagen muss, wenn er sein Vertrauen gewinnen will. Er glaubt, dass Balinor in der Lage wäre, Arthur zu vertrauen, wenn er sich sicher sein könnte, dass Arthur nicht so ist wie sein Vater. Und die Tatsache, dass Arthur in seinem Bestreben es besser zu machen mit Merlins Hilfe dafür gesorgt hat, dass Uther nicht länger König von Camelot ist, stellt ein sehr überzeugendes Argument dar.

Mit einem kurzen Blick vergewissert Merlin sich, dass Leon weit genug weg ist, um sie nicht mehr hören zu können, bevor er leise zu sprechen beginnt. „Arthur hat es nicht mehr länger ausgehalten. Er konnte nicht länger danebenstehen und zusehen wie sein Vater aus Hass auf Magie unschuldige Menschen umbringt. Wir haben beschlossen, dass Uther nicht länger an der Macht sein darf und haben einen Unfall vorgetäuscht, bei dem er sich scheinbar eine Kopfwunde zugezogen hat. Ich habe Uther mit einem Zauber seinen freien Willen genommen und dafür gesorgt, dass es ihm schwerfällt, sich an Dinge zu erinnern und komplexen Gedankengängen zu folgen. Der Rat war bereit, ihn durch Beschluss abzusetzen, als ihnen klar wurde, dass Uther nie wieder derselbe sein wird, aber Arthur konnte seinen Vater dazu überreden, von sich aus abzudanken. Das war vor zwei Wochen.”

„Warum habt ihr Uther nicht einfach umgebracht?”, fragt Balinor daraufhin mit kalter Stimme.

Merlin wirft seinem Vater einen harten Blick zu. „Weil er trotz allem Arthurs Vater ist. Und kein Sohn sollte es jemals auf sein Gewissen laden müssen, seinen eigenen Vater zu töten.”

Damit treibt Merlin sein Pferd an und reitet ein paar Meter voraus. Er weiß, dass sein Vater allen Grund dazu hat, die Pendragons zu hassen, aber er möchte glauben, dass er trotz allem ein guter Mensch ist.

Balinor treibt sein Pferd ebenfalls an und schließt wieder zu Merlin auf. „Der Zauber, den du dazu benutzt hast, um Uther seinen freien Willen zu nehmen, hat Gaius ihn dir beigebracht?”

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, hat er nicht. Gaius würde niemals gegen Uther vorgehen”, antwortet er und es gelingt ihm nicht ganz den bitteren Ton in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

„Wer hat dir den Zauber dann beigebracht?”

„Niemand hat ihn mir beigebracht”, antwortet Merlin ein wenig heftiger, als beabsichtigt und im nächsten Moment wird ihm bewusst, dass er damit zu viel preisgegeben hat. Er schließt für einen Moment die Augen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen, und er wünscht sich, seinem Vater alles erzählen zu können, aber dafür ist es noch zu früh.

„Ich habe einfach ein sehr intuitives Verständnis meiner Magie”, meint Merlin vage, aber Balinor schnaubt und schneidet Merlins Stute den Weg ab, sodass Llamrei vor Balinors grauem Wallach stehen bleiben muss.

„Hör mir zu, Junge“, sagt Balinor und sieht Merlin dabei eindringlich an. „Ich bin auch ein Zauberer und genau wie du wurde ich mit meiner Magie geboren und konnte sie benutzen, bevor ich in der Lage war zu sprechen. Als ich zehn wurde, hat man begonnen mich darin zu unterrichten meine Magie zu benutzen, aber selbst als ich so alt war, wie du jetzt, konnte ich nicht das tun, wovon du redest, ganz zu schweigen von den Dingen, die ich dich bereits habe tun sehen. Es braucht einiges an Wissen um die Elemente zu kontrollieren oder den Geist eines Menschen zu beeinflussen.”

„Ich bin Emrys, ich bin Magie“, antwortet Merlin unbeirrt, aber Balinor schüttelt den Kopf.

„Blödsinn“, sagt er entschieden. „Das ändert nichts daran, dass es Zeit braucht, zu lernen, wie man seine Magie kontrolliert und kanalisiert. Besonders, wenn man über die Macht verfügt, die du hast.“

Merlin presst die Lippen aufeinander. Er hat nicht bedacht, wie tief Balinors Verständnis der Magie reicht. Schließlich schüttelt er den Kopf. „Ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen, als ich dir schon gesagt habe. Tut mir leid. Du musst mir einfach vertrauen.”

„Du magst mein Sohn sein, aber ich kenne dich nicht”, antwortet Balinor schroff.

Merlin versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr diese Worte schmerzen, während er Balinor mit einem unverwandten Blick ansieht. „Nun ich kenne dich auch nicht, aber ich vertraue meinem Bauchgefühl und das sagt mir, dass du ein guter Mensch bist, und dass ich dir vertrauen kann.” Merlin mustert seinen Vater noch einen Moment lang, bevor er den Blick schließlich abwendet. „Und jetzt lass uns Leon folgen. Ich bin müde und ich kann es kaum erwarten ein paar Stunden zu schlafen.”

Damit treibt Merlin Llamrei vorwärts und trabt an Balinor vorbei auf die Herberge zu, wo Leon bereits auf sie wartet.

***

Als Leon, Merlin und Balinor am späten Nachmittag ihren Weg nach Camelot fortsetzen, hat der Regen wieder nachgelassen und es tröpfelt nur noch vereinzelt. Stattdessen ist ein kalter Wind aufgezogen, der ihnen ins Gesicht bläst und die dunklen Wolken in schneller Folge am Himmel entlang treibt.

Als schließlich in der Ferne die Türme des Schlosses mit ihren hell erleuchteten Fenstern in Sicht kommen, ist es bereits seit einiger Zeit dunkel und je näher sie dem Schloss gekommen sind, desto deutlicher hat Merlin Balinors Unbehagen gespürt. Merlin weiß, dass sein Vater sich nur widerwillig dazu bereit erklärt hat, mitten ins Herz von Camelot zu reiten. Nach dem Gesetz kann er dort für seine magischen Fähigkeiten immer noch hingerichtet werden und das letzte Mal ist Balinor aus Camelot geflohen, um genau diesem Schicksal zu entgehen. Merlin versucht allerdings nicht, seinem Vater zu versichern, dass Arthur nicht die Absicht hat, Camelots Gesetze in Bezug auf Magie weiterhin durchzusetzen, denn Balinor hat keinen Grund Merlins Worten zu glauben und erst Arthur selbst würde Balinor davon überzeugen können, dass eine Zeit des Wandels bevorsteht.

Balinor hat die Kapuze seines Mantels tief ins Gesicht gezogen und er hält den Blick gesenkt, während er neben Merlin durch die Straßen der Stadt hinauf zum Schloss reitet. Die Wachen am Tor lassen sie passieren, als Leon sich zu erkennen gibt und kurze darauf steigen Merlin, Leon und Balinor im Schlosshof von ihren Pferden. Als Merlin gerade Llamreis Sattelgurt lockert, kommt Sir Galahad die Stufen aus dem Schloss hinunter auf sie zu. Er hat anscheinend an diesem Abend die Übersicht über die Wachen und wurde benachrichtigt, als sich Reiter dem Schloss genähert haben.

„Sir Leon, es ist schön, Euch wohl behalten wieder zurückkommen zu sehen.“

Leon nickt Galahad zu, während er seine Handschuhe auszieht. „Ich danke Euch, Sir Galahad. Wo ist der König?“

„Er isst mit Prinzessin Morgana, seinem Vater und Lady Trudith zu Abend“, sagt Galahad. „Soll ich jemanden schicken, der ihn von Eurer Rückkehr unterrichtet?”

Leon wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Merlin hinüber, aber Merlin schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Nein, das werde ich selbst tun”, antwortet Leon auf Galahads Frage. „Sorgt dafür, dass die Pferde in den Stall gebracht werden.”

Galahad nickt den Wachen zu und zwei der Männer nehmen die Pferde und führen sie weg.

„Ich könnte unseren Gast in die Quartiere im Ostturm bringen, wo er auf den König warten kann”, sagt Merlin und er formuliert es als Vorschlag, aber Leon erkennt es als das, was es ist.

„Das ist eine gute Idee“, sagt er und nickt. „Ich werde derweil dem König von unserer Rückkehr berichten.“

Merlin, Leon und Balinor machen sich auf den Weg die Stufen hinauf ins Schloss und nachdem Leon den Weg zur Ratshalle eingeschlagen hat, führt Merlin seinen Vater in einen verlassenen Seitengang, der sie - hoffentlich ohne jemandem zu begegnen - nach oben zu den Gästequartieren im Ostturm führen wird.

„Prinzessin Morgana?”, fragt Balinor schließlich, als sie alleine sind. „Gorlois’ Tochter?”

„Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass sie tatsächlich Uthers Tochter ist. Arthur hat sie anerkannt und sie zur Kronprinzessin von Camelot gemacht“, antwortet Merlin und wirft seinem Vater einen kurzen prüfenden Blick zu. Unter der Kapuze sieht er für einen Moment Balinors überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, dann schüttelt Balinor jedoch den Kopf und folgt Merlin ohne ein weiteres Wort durch die Gänge des Schlosses.

***

Arthur trinkt einen Schluck aus seinem Weinbecher und stellt ihn zurück auf die Tischplatte, bevor er wieder nach seiner Gabel greift. Er, sein Vater, Morgana und Lady Trudith sitzen beim Abendessen in der Ratshalle, was wie Arthur beabsichtigt, von nun an ein wiederkehrendes Ereignis werden soll. Das Gespräch am Tisch ist zugegebenermaßen noch etwas gezwungen, aber er hofft, dass sich das mit der Zeit ändern wird. Morgana ist sich noch nicht ganz sicher, wie sie ihren Vater behandeln soll und Uther schafft es in einen Moment bemerkenswert klar zu sein, nur um sich im nächsten Moment von den banalsten Dingen ablenken zu lassen. Arthur wiederum wartet ungeduldig darauf, dass Merlin und Leon zurückkommen. Er hofft, dass es ihnen gelungen ist, Balinor davon zu überzeugen nach Camelot zu kommen, denn er weiß nicht, was sie sonst tun sollen. Merlin kann jedoch sehr überzeugend sein, wenn er will und die Tatsache, dass Balinor sein Vater ist, sollte ihm dabei zu Gute kommen.

Lady Trudith tut ihr Bestes um zwanglose Konversation am Tisch zu betreiben, aber Arthur folgt der Unterhaltung nur mit einem Ohr. Sie redet mit Morgana über ein neues Kleid, das sie auf Arthurs Drängen hin bei der Hofschneiderin in Auftrag gegeben hat. Lady Trudiths Familie gehört nicht zu den wohlhabendsten Adelsfamilien in Camelot und ihre neue Stellung bei Hof erfordert es nun, dass sie prächtigere Kleider trägt, als bisher. Arthur hat aufgehört, wirklich zuzuhören, als es um verschiedene Farben für das Unterkleid und die Schnürung an den Ärmeln ging.

„Sire, ich habe mich gefragt, ob es möglich wäre, an einem schönen Tag mit Uther einen Ausritt um das Schloss zu unternehmen.”

Arthur dreht überrascht den Kopf zu Lady Trudith, als sie das Wort an ihn richte. Die Unterhaltung über ihr neues Kleid ist scheinbar beendet und er überlegt, was er ihr antworten soll. Dass er von diesem Vorhaben jedoch nicht begeistert ist, zeichnet sich offenbar bereits deutlich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Ich weiß, dass Euch nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken ist, Euren Vater wieder auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes zu sehen”, meint Lady Trudith verständnisvoll. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, es gibt Pferde in den Stallungen, die ausgeglichen und ruhig sind, und die er ohne jede Gefahr reiten kann.”

„Das stimmt natürlich, Lady Trudith“, antwortet Arthur nach einem Moment. „Ich verspreche Euch, dass ich darüber nachdenken werde.“

Lady Trudith neigt mit einem Lächeln den Kopf und Arthur kann sehen, dass sie mit seiner Antwort zufrieden ist. „Vielen Dank, Sire.“

Arthur hat ihr zwar noch nicht seine Erlaubnis dazu gegeben, einen Ausritt mit Uther zu unternehmen, aber sie wissen beide, dass er es über kurz oder lang tun wird. Arthur kann seinen Vater nicht ewig im Schloss einsperren und das hat er auch nicht vor. Es gibt allerdings immer noch genug Menschen, die Uther Pendragon nach dem Leben trachten und jede Gelegenheit nutzen würden, ihn zu töten, auch wenn er nicht mehr der König ist. Der Zustand, in den Merlins Zauber Uther versetzt hat, macht es Angreifern nur noch leichter an ihn heranzukommen und bis Arthur eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat, seinen Vater auch außerhalb der Mauern des Schlosses zu beschützen, wird er den Vorwand ausnutzen, dass alle glauben, er würde zögern, Uther schon so kurz nach seinem folgenschweren Unfall wieder auf ein Pferd zu setzen.

Arthur wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür zur Ratshalle aufgeht, und nachdem er aufgesehen hat, entdeckt er Leon, der die Halle durchquert. Ihre Blicke treffen sich und Leon nickt kaum merklich, woraufhin Arthur die Luft entweichen lässt, die er unbewusst angehalten hat. Es ist alles nach Plan gelaufen. Merlin ist wohlbehalten wieder zurück und er hat Balinor davon überzeugen können mit ihm und Leon nach Camelot zu kommen.

„Sir Leon, willkommen zurück“, sagt Arthur laut. „Ich hoffe, Eure Reise ist ereignislos verlaufen.“

Leon bleibt vor dem Tisch stehen und verbeugt sich kurz. „Das ist sie, Sire. Merlin bringt Euren Gast gerade in die Gästequartiere im Ostturm.”

Arthur schiebt seinen Stuhl zurück und steht auf, bevor er um den Tisch herum zu Leon geht und ihm auf die Schulter klopft.

„Vielen Dank, Leon. Holt Euch etwas zu essen und ruht Euch aus. Ihr habt es verdient.“

„Danke, Sire“, antwortet Leon, bevor er Uther, Morgana und Lady Trudith noch einmal zunickt und dann die Halle wieder verlässt.

Arthur wirft einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Vater und Lady Trudith, doch Lady Trudith weiß, dass es ihr nicht zusteht, ihrem König Fragen zu stellen und Uther hat augenscheinlich kein Interesse daran, zu erfahren, warum Leon in die Lederrüstung eines gemeinen Söldners gekleidet ist und wen er auf Arthurs Befehl hin ins Schloss gebracht hat. Morgana mustert Arthur jedoch mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, während er sich entschuldigt und allen eine gute Nacht wünscht.

Nachdem Arthur die Ratshalle verlassen hat und die Wachen die Tür hinter ihm wieder schließen, überlegt er bereits, welche Antworten er Morgana am nächsten Morgen auf ihre Fragen geben könnte, doch als er einen Moment darauf eilige Schritt auf dem Steinboden hinter sich hört, wird ihm klar, dass sich seine Schwester anscheinend nicht so lange gedulden will. Arthur atmet ein Mal tief durch und schließt kurz die Augen, während er stehen bleibt. Dann dreht er sich um und wartet, bis Morgana ihn eingeholt hat. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck liegt auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie vor ihm stehen bleibt und sie zögert noch einen Augenblick lang, bevor sie ihre Frage stellt.

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du nicht vor deinem Vater-“, sie stockt kurz und korrigiert sich, „unserem Vater und Lady Trudith darüber reden wolltest, aber wo sind Leon und Merlin gewesen und wer ist dieser Gast, den sie mitgebracht haben?”

Arthur seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Morgana, tut mir leid. Das soll nicht heißen, dass ich dir nicht vertraue, denn das tue ich und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir alles erzählen werde, wenn es so weit ist, aber jetzt kann ich das noch nicht tun.”

Morgana mustert Arthur für einen Moment, und er hofft, dass sie sich mit dieser Erklärung für den Moment zufriedengeben wird. Zu seiner Erleichterung nickt sie einen Augenblick darauf.

„In Ordnung“, antwortet sie. „Solange du mir versprichst, dass es nichts Gefährliches ist.”

Arthur verzieht daraufhin das Gesicht. „Das kann ich leider nicht, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich alles unter Kontrolle habe. Und Merlin wird die ganze Zeit über bei mir sein.”

„Das ist nicht wirklich beruhigend”, antwortet Morgana skeptisch und legt den Kopf schief.

Arthur schmunzelt und legt eine Hand auf Morganas Arm. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, versprochen. Vertrau mir, bitte.”

Morgana nickt knapp und lässt es dabei bewenden, wofür Arthur ihr sehr dankbar ist. Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln wendet er sich ab und geht weiter den Korridor entlang, während Morgana zurück in die Ratshalle geht. Er weiß, dass er ihr irgendwann alles erzählen muss, und das wird er auch eines Tages tun, aber jetzt noch nicht.

Kurze Zeit später steigt Arthur die Stufen zum Ostturm hinauf und er versucht sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, was er noch über Balinor weiß. Er hat den Mann in der anderen Zeit nur kurz gekannt und Balinor ist verschlossen, grimmig und misstrauisch gewesen. Wenn man allerdings bedenkt, dass er beinahe zwanzig Jahre lang allein in einer Höhle gelebt hat, nachdem Uther in betrogen und anschließend durch das halbe Königreich gejagt hat, dann ist das nur verständlich. Arthur hofft jedoch, dass er Balinor davon überzeugen kann, dass er tatsächlich die Absicht hat, Magie nach Camelot zurückzubringen, und dass Balinor sich dazu entschließen wird, ihnen zu helfen. Außerdem hegt Arthur die Hoffnung, dass der Drachenmeister nach Camelot zurückkommen wird, sobald Arthur die Gesetze geändert hat, denn dann würden sie einen wertvollen Verbündeten gewinnen und Merlin verdient es dieses Mal seinen Vater kennenzulernen.

Arthur öffnet die Tür zu den Gästeräumen im Ostturm und als er das Zimmer betritt, steht Balinor mit dem Rücken zu ihm am gegenüberliegenden Fenster. Merlin schürt gerade das Feuer im Kamin, das dort bereits munter vor sich hin prasselt. Als Balinor und Merlin das Geräusch der Tür hören, dreht Balinor sich um und Merlin hebt den Kopf.

„Arthur, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du gleich herkommen würdest“, sagt Merlin, während er aufsteht.

„Natürlich bin ich gleich hergekommen“, entgegnet Arthur. „Ich musste mich ja schließlich davon überzeugen, dass du in einem Stück wieder zurück bist.” Er lässt ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen treten und versucht so zu verbergen, wie froh er tatsächlich darüber ist, Merlin wohlbehalten wieder bei sich zu haben. Er kann es nicht erklären, aber seit Merlin zusammen mit Leon das Schloss verlassen hat, hat er sich rastlos und unbehaglich gefühlt.

Merlin stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich kann sehr gut auf mich alleine aufpassen“, sagt er, aber Arthur sieht ihm an, dass er es nur ein halbherziger Protest ist, und dass Merlin ebenfalls froh darüber ist, wieder bei ihm zu sein.

„Ja, ich weiß“, antwortet Arthur und tut so, als ob dieses Zugeständnis ihn einiges an Überwindung kosten würde. „Aber du kannst nicht leugnen, dass du ein Talent dafür hast, dich am laufenden Band in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, also ist es nur gerechtfertigt, wenn ich mir Sorgen mache.”

Merlin rollt mit den Augen und schnaubt amüsiert. „Du bist derjenige, der sich ständig in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Ich stehe nur immer neben dir, wenn etwas passiert, und muss dir dann den Hintern retten.“

Arthur grinst und verkneift sich in Balinors Gegenwart den Kommentar darüber, dass Merlin seinen Hintern liebt, bevor er zu Merlin hinübergeht und dicht vor ihm stehen bleibt. Dann greift Arthur mit einer Hand nach Merlins Fingern und sucht gleichzeitig mit seinem Geist nach ihm.

 _„Du hast mir gefehlt“,_ sagt Arthur in Gedanken.

Merlin lächelt liebevoll. _„Du hast mir auch gefehlt“,_ antwortet er und für einen Moment sehen sie sich einfach nur an.

 _„Wird Balinor uns helfen?“_ , fragt Arthur schließlich.

Merlin verzieht auf diese Frage hin ein wenig das Gesicht. _„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Er ist mitgekommen, weil ich ihm gezeigt habe, dass ich Emrys bin, aber er vertraut mir nicht. Er spürt, dass ich zu mächtig bin für mein Alter. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass wir Uthers Unfall vorgetäuscht haben und dass ich ihn mit einem Zauber belegt habe, weil du es nicht länger ertragen hast, daneben zu stehen und zuzusehen, wie dein Vater unschuldige Menschen wegen Zauberei hinrichten lässt, aber er hasst Uther abgrundtief und er glaubt nicht, dass du es ernst meinst.“_

Arthur hat so etwas in der Art schon vermutet und er versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, bevor er Merlins Hand wieder loslässt. Dann geht einen Schritt an ihm vorbei und wendet sich an Balinor, der am Fenster steht und Arthur und Merlin abschätzend beobachtet. Die in Gedanken geführte Unterhaltung hat nur ein paar Augenblicke gedauert, aber Arthur vermutet, dass Balinor es trotzdem bemerkt hat.

„Balinor, Willkommen in Camelot“, sagt Arthur mit einem höflichen Kopfnicken.

„Pendragon“, erwidert Balinor und es klingt eher nach einem Fluch, als nach einer Begrüßung.

Arthur schenkt Balinors Tonfall jedoch keine Beachtung. Auch das hat er erwartet. „Ihr müsst hungrig sein nach der langen Reise“, sagt Arthur stattdessen. „Merlin, warum bittest du nicht einen der Diener, uns etwas zu Essen aus der Küche zu holen.“

Arthur mustert Balinor noch einen Moment lang, bevor er einen Blick zu Merlin wirft, als dieser nicht antwortet. Der Ausdruck auf Merlins Gesicht ist nachdenklich und es ist nicht schwer für Arthur zu erraten, dass es Merlin widerstrebt, ihn mit Balinor alleine zu lassen. Balinor hat Merlin allerdings soweit vertraut, dass er ihm mitten ins Herz von Camelot gefolgt ist und nun ist es an Arthur und Merlin zu beweisen, dass sie bereit sind, Balinor ebenfalls zu vertrauen. Außerdem hat Merlin mehr als einen Schutzzauber über Arthur gelegt, die ihn vor einem magischen Angriff schützen würden und Merlin scheint einen Moment später ebenfalls zu diesem Schluss zu kommen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da“, sagt er schließlich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. Dann verlässt er das Zimmer und die Tür fällt einen Moment darauf hinter ihm wieder ins Schloss.

Arthur wendet sich wieder an Balinor, der nach wie vor am Fenster steht und das Knistern des Feuers ist das einzige Geräusch im Zimmer, während sie sich gegenseitig mustern.

„Mein Sohn hat mir gesagt, dass er mehr für Euch ist, als nur ein Diener”, sagt Balinor nach einigen langen Augenblicken. „Ich habe ihm nicht geglaubt.”

Arthur schmunzelt leise. Wie es aussieht, hat er recht gehabt und Balinor hat die Unterhaltung zwischen Merlin und ihm bemerkt.

„Merlin ist alles für mich“, antwortet Arthur ohne Vorbehalte. „Er ist die andere Hälfte meiner Seele und ich liebe ihn von ganzem Herzen.”

Balinor brummt als Antwort nur und Arthur kann nicht sagen, ob er das Ganze immer noch für eine Scharade hält, oder ob er mittlerweile erkannt hat, dass Arthurs Gefühle für Merlin echt sind.

„Danke, dass Ihr nach Camelot gekommen seid“, sagt Arthur als Nächstes.

Balinor gibt daraufhin ein Schnauben von sich. „Merlin kann sehr überzeugend sein.“

„Das kann er tatsächlich“, erwidert Arthur und er versucht nicht, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. „Also, werdet Ihr uns helfen den Großen Drachen davon abzuhalten Camelot niederzubrennen, wenn wir ihn freilassen?”

„Das kommt darauf an“, sagt Balinor schroff.

Arthur hebt fragend die Augenbrauen und Balinor mustert ihn mit unbeweglicher Mine. „Warum?”, fragt er schließlich.

Arthur hält Balinors Blick stand. „Weil es das Richtige ist“, antwortet er. „Ich will Camelot in eine goldene Zukunft führen, in der Magie wieder frei ist und die Menschen in Frieden und Freiheit leben können. Aber bevor ich das tun kann, muss ich das Unrecht, das mein Vater verursacht hat, wiedergutmachen, oder zumindest alles tun, was ich kann, um zu versuchen, es wieder gut zu machen.”

„Das ist ein sehr kühner Traum und ein sehr ehrgeiziges Ziel, das Ihr Euch da gesteckt habt”, sagt Balinor spöttisch, aber Arthur lässt sich nicht beirren.

„Das ist es”, antwortet er mit ernster Stimme. „Aber es ist mein Schicksal und wenn ich es muss, dann werde ich mein Leben dafür geben, dass diese Zukunft Wirklichkeit wird.”

Arthur begegnet Balinors Blick voller Entschlossenheit und Balinors Augen verengen sich für einen Moment.

„All diese Worte sind bedeutungslos, wenn Ihr ihnen keine Taten folgen lasst”, versetzt Balinor, aber wenn er geglaubt hat, Arthur damit provozieren zu können, so hat er sich geirrt.

„Das werde ich“, antwortet Arthur mit einem bedeutungsvollen Nicken. „Aber Ihr müsst mir mehr Zeit geben. Veränderungen dieses Ausmaßes können nicht über Nacht geschehen.”

Balinor mustert Arthur erneut einen Moment lang und schließlich tritt ein seltsamer Ausdruck in seine Augen. „Ihr seid sehr weise für Eure jungen Jahre”, sagt er, ohne Arthur aus den Augen zu lassen. „Genauso wie mein Sohn sehr mächtig ist für sein junges Alter.“

Arthur überlegt, ob er versuchen soll, es abzustreiten, aber Balinor vermutet bereits, dass sie etwas vor ihm verheimlichen und er will ihn nicht gegen sich aufbringen, indem er versucht ihn für dumm zu verkaufen. Bevor Arthur jedoch etwas erwidern kann, geht die Tür hinter ihm wieder auf.

Als Arthur sich umdreht, sieht er Merlin, der das Zimmer betritt. Er hat einen Krug in der Hand und er scheint die Spannung im Raum augenblicklich zu spüren, denn er bleibt hinter der Tür stehen, nachdem er sie geschlossen hat, und sieht zwischen Arthur und seinem Vater hin und her.

„Gwen wird uns etwas aus der Küche bringen. Ich habe in der Zwischenzeit bereits einen Krug Wein mitgebracht.” Er hebt den Krug an, während er Arthur mustert.

 _„Ist alles in Ordnung?”_ , fragt er Arthur in Gedanken und Arthur nickt zur Antwort kaum merklich.

„Warum setzen wir uns nicht, während wir warten”, schlägt Arthur vor und geht zu dem runden Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, wo er sich auf einen der vier Stühle setzt.

Balinor kommt ebenfalls zum Tisch hinüber und setzt sich, sein Blick nach wie vor auf Arthur gerichtet.

Merlin bringt den Krug zum Tisch und füllt drei Becher mit Wein, während er seinen Vater und Arthur mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen mustert. „Seid ihr zu einer Einigung gekommen?“, fragt Merlin schließlich unscheinbar, nachdem er sich ebenfalls an den Tisch gesetzt hat.

Arthur überlässt es Balinor zu antworten und der Drachenmeister mustert ihn noch für einen langen Augenblick.

„Das sind wir“, sagt Balinor schließlich und wendet seinen Blick von Arthur ab, um Merlin anzusehen. „Ich werde Kilgharrah davon abhalten Camelot anzugreifen, nachdem ihr ihn von seinen Ketten befreit habt. Und dann werde ich darauf warten, dass Magie wieder nach Camelot zurückkommt.”

Arthur nickt dankbar. „Ich werde mein Wort halten, Balinor. Das verspreche ich Euch.“ Dann greift Arthur nach seinem Becher und hebt ihn an. „Auf eine neue Ära.”

Merlin folgt Arthurs Beispiel. „Auf eine neue Ära.“

Balinor sieht zuerst seinen Sohn und dann Arthur für einen Moment lang an, bevor er ebenfalls seinen Becher hebt. „Auf eine neue Ära.“

***

Es ist kurz nach Mitternacht, als sich Arthur, Merlin und Balinor auf den Weg hinunter zur Höhle des Drachen machen. In den Gängen des Schlosses ist niemand mehr unterwegs und die dicken Wolken am Himmel sorgen dafür, dass kein Licht von draußen durch die Fenster fällt.

Wenig später folgt Arthur Merlin im Schein einer Fackel die steinernen Stufen hinunter, die sie immer tiefer unter das Schloss führen. Balinor bewegt sich unmittelbar hinter ihm und das einzige Geräusch sind ihre Schritte, die in dem engen Gang widerhallen. Als Merlin am Fuß der Treppe ankommt, tritt er auf einen kleinen Vorsprung hinaus, der ein Stück in eine gewaltige, unterirdische Höhle hineinragt. Er hebt eine Hand und ohne dass sich die Flamme der Fackel in seiner Hand verändert, wirft das Feuer mit einem Mal ein viel weiteres Licht, als es noch vor einem Moment der Fall gewesen ist.

Arthur ist noch nie hier unten gewesen und die Ausmaße der Höhle versetzen ihn in Staunen. Im schwachen Schein der Fackel sieht er im nächsten Moment den Drachen, der ein Stück vor ihnen zusammengerollt auf einem großen Felsen liegt und schläft. Seine Schuppen schimmern im Schein des Feuers in einer goldenen Farbe und Arthur ballt bei dem Anblick unwillkürlich die Fäuste. Das letzte Mal, als er das riesige Geschöpf gesehen hat, hat es die halbe Stadt niedergebrannt und anschließend ein Dutzend seiner besten Ritter mit einem einzigen Flammenstoß getötet.

Die Augenlider des Drachen flattern, als er die Gegenwart seiner Besucher zu spüren scheint, und einen Moment darauf öffnet Kilgharrah die Augen und hebt den Kopf. Er richtet sich ein Stück auf, die Flügel eng an den Körper geschmiegt und sieht sie dann mit einem erstaunten Ausdruck in seinen großen, gelben Augen an.

„Sieh an, sieh an, wenn das keine Überraschung ist. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, den Tag zu erleben, an dem ein Pendragon erneut einen Fuß in diese Höhle setzt.”

„Ich bin hier, um mein Wort zu halten und dich von deinen Ketten zu befreien”, sagt Merlin, der vor Arthur und Balinor am Rand des Vorsprungs steht. „Ich habe dir versprochen, dass Arthur und ich dich freilassen werden, sobald wir uns sicher sein können, dass du nicht versuchen wirst, dich an Camelot und seinen Einwohnern zu rächen, für das, was Uther dir und deiner Art angetan hat.”

Der Drache blinzelt und bemerkt schließlich Balinor. „Also ist es tatsächlich wahr. Du bist Uther am Ende entkommen”, sagt Kilgharrah und streckt seinen großen Kopf nach vorne. „Und hier sind wir nun. Der letzte der Drachenmeister und der letzte Drache, vereint. Nach all den Jahren.”

Balinor tritt nach vorne und seine Stimme ist rau, als er dem Drachen antwortet. „Kilgharrah, mein alter Freund. Es ist kein Tag vergangen, an dem ich nicht bedauert habe, welche Rolle ich in Uthers Betrug gespielt habe. Du musstest all die Jahre den Preis dafür zahlen. Kannst du mir jemals vergeben?” Balinors Stimme bricht ab und Kilgharrah brummt leise, bevor er sachte den Kopf schüttelt.

„Du brauchst meine Vergebung nicht, Drachenmeister. Wir haben beide den Preis für unsere Leichtgläubigkeit bezahlt. Du warst genauso eingesperrt wie ich, nur dass deine Ketten nicht so greifbar waren, wie meine.”

Balinor und Kilgharrah sehen sich einen langen Moment an, bis Balinors Blick zu der dicken Kette wandert, die von Kilgharrahs Hinterfuß aus über den Felsen hinunter in die Tiefe führt. Dann dreht er den Kopf zu Merlin.

„Wie zerstören wir die Ketten?”, fragt er und zeigt auf die dicken Kettenglieder.

„Diese Ketten wurden mit Magie geschmiedet”, erklärt der Drache. „Ihr werdet mächtige Magie benötigen, um mich zu befreien.”

Kilgharrahs Blick ruht auf Merlin und Merlin wiederum sieht zu Arthur, der neben ihm steht. Arthur zieht Excalibur aus der Scheide an seinem Gürtel, so wie sie es besprochen haben und Merlin nimmt es entgegen, bevor er es in die Höhe hält.

„Das ist Excalibur, das prachtvollste Schwert, das je geschmiedet wurde“, erklärt Merlin. „Wenn du es in deinem Atem badest, wird es mächtig genug sein, um deine Ketten zu zerschlagen.”

Arthur mustert den Drachen und er hofft, dass ihr Plan aufgehen wird. Merlin hat gesagt, dass er die Ketten in der anderen Zeit ohne das Schwert zerschlagen hat, aber sie brauchen Excalibur und das ist der einzige Weg, um Kilgharrah dazu zu bringen, es in seinem Atem zu baden.

Kilgharrah nimmt sich einen Moment Zeit, dann legt er nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Eine Waffe, die mit meiner Hilfe veredelt wird, würde in der Tat große Macht besitzen.”

„Ich weiß”, antwortet Merlin mit einem Nicken.

„Mmh“, brummt der Drache schließlich. „Ich denke, das weißt du tatsächlich.“

Arthur weiß, dass Merlin dem Drachen erzählt hat, dass sie all die Jahre, die noch vor ihnen liegen, bereits einmal durchlebt haben und zweifellos spielt Kilgharrah genau darauf an.

„Dann weißt du auch, was ich als Gegenleistung dafür verlange“, fährt er fort. „Ich werde dieses Schwert nur für den Einstigen und Künftigen König schmieden.”

Merlin nickt bedeutungsvoll. „Ich verspreche dir, dass dieses Schwert nur von Arthur und von ihm allein im Kampf geführt wird. Wenn es nicht länger gebraucht wird, werde ich es an einen Platz bringen, an dem kein Sterblicher es je finden kann.”

„So sei es”, antwortet der Drache mit einem Nicken und richtet sich dann auf seine Hinterbeine auf.

Merlin nimmt das Schwert am Griff und wirft es hoch. Es stoppt kurz vor Kilgharrah und schwebt in der Luft mit dem Knauf nach oben.

Merlin bedeutet Balinor und Arthur zurückzutreten und Kilgharrah holt tief Luft, bevor er sein großes Maul einen Spalt breit öffnet. Ein dünner Flammenstoß badet das Schwert in einem bläulich Licht und kleine goldene Funken glitzern in der schimmernden Luft. Als die Flamme versiegt und Kilgharrah sein Maul wieder schließt, leuchtet das Schwert noch für einen Moment golden auf und in der Mitte der Klinge bilden sich glühende Buchstaben, die schließlich abkühlen und als goldene Inschrift zurückbleiben.

Merlin tritt wieder nach vorne und streckt seine Hand aus, um das Schwert zu sich zu rufen. Er hält es vor sich und betrachtet es einen Moment lang, bevor er sich umdreht und seinem Vater zunickt.

Balinor mustert seinen Sohn noch für einen Augenblick, dann tritt er neben ihn. „Kilgharrah, mein Bruder, ich befehle dir, keine Rache zu üben für das, was Uther Pendragon dir und deiner Art angetan hat. Du wirst weder den Pendragons noch Camelot Schaden zufügen.”

Kilgharrah schließt die Augen, als ob diese Worte schwer auf ihm lasten und er neigt den Kopf zu einer tiefen Verbeugung. Nachdem der Drache die Augen wieder geöffnet hat, sieht er erwartungsvoll zu Merlin.

„Wenn du dich bitte umdrehen würdest?“, weist Merlin ihn an und Kilgharrah dreht sich unter dem Klimpern den schweren Kettengliedern auf dem Felsen herum.

Merlin streckt eine Hand vor sich aus und golden leuchtende Platten aus Magie erscheinen in der Luft vor ihm und bilden einen Weg über den Abgrund. Er geht darüber, bis er auf dem Felsen angekommen ist und stellt sich neben die Kette. Mit beiden Händen umschließt er Excaliburs Griff, bevor er es über seinen Kopf hebt. Seine Augen leuchten golden auf und die Inschrift des Schwertes ebenfalls, bevor er es mit einem Schlag auf eines der Kettenglieder hinab sausen lässt. Als die Klinge auf das Metall trifft, sprühen goldene Funken in alle Richtung davon und das Kettenglied zerspringt. Dann hebt Merlin eine Hand und seine Augen leuchten erneut golden auf, als sich die Fessel um Kilgharrahs Fuß öffnet und dann mit einem lauten, klimpernden Geräusch nach unten in die Tiefe fällt.

Kilgharrah streckt den Kopf nach oben, als die Fessel von ihm abfällt und er lässt ein Brüllen hören, das an den Wänden der Höhle widerhallt, während er die Flügel ausbreitet. Merlin sieht mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihm nach oben, bevor er über die golden schimmernden Platten wieder zurück zu Arthur und Balinor geht.

Der Drache legt seine Flügel wieder an den Körper und blickt dann auf Merlin hinunter. „Ich habe zwanzig Jahre auf diesen Tag gewartet. Ich danke dir, Emrys.” Er neigt den Kopf zu einer Verbeugung. „Ich werde den Rest meines Lebens in dem Wissen verbringen, dass Magie in dieses Land zurückkehren wird, auch wenn die Drachen es nicht können.”

„Doch, das können sie”, sagt Arthur und richtet damit zum ersten Mal das Wort an den Drachen. „Du bist nicht der Letzte deiner Art, Kilgharrah. Vor Hunderten von Jahren wurde ein Drachenei versteckt und wir wissen, wo es ist. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir es finden und den Drachen darin aus seinem Ei rufen werden, damit auch die Drachen nach Albion zurückkehren können.”

Kilgharrah starrt Arthur mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen an und als Merlin zustimmend nickt, tritt ein Ausdruck tiefer Freude auf seine Züge.

„Ich danke Euch, junger König“, antwortet Kilgharrah und neigt den Kopf. „Ihr habt mir Hoffnung gegeben, wo keine mehr war. Wir werden uns wiedersehen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, um den Drachen aus seinem Ei zu rufen, und bis dahin wünsche ich euch alles Gute.”

Dann nickt er Merlin noch einmal zu, lässt seinen Blick kurz auf Balinor ruhen und spannt anschließend seine riesigen Flügel, bevor er mit einem Satz in die Luft springt und mit mehreren Flügelschlägen davonfliegt. Arthur vermutet, dass sich der Ausgang der Höhle irgendwo weiter unten befindet, aber er kann ihn vor hier aus nicht sehen.

Merlin sieht dem Drachen noch einen Moment lang hinterher, bis Kilgharrah schließlich in der Dunkelheit verschwindet. Dann dreht er sich zu Arthur um und überreicht ihm Excalibur. Arthur betrachtet es einen Moment lang und fährt mit den Fingern seiner linken Hand kurz über die goldene Inschrift, die sich nun auf dem Schwert befindet, bevor er es zurück in die Scheide an seinem Gürtel steckt. Als Arthur wieder aufsieht, bemerkt er, dass Balinor ihn und Merlin mit einem grimmigen Blick ins Auge gefasst hat.

„Ihr wisst von einem Drachenei?“, fragt der Drachenmeister mit einem skeptischen Ton in seiner Stimme. Für ihn ist es zweifellos ein weiteres Geheimnis, das Merlin bisher vor ihm geheim gehalten hat und Balinor versucht nicht zu verbergen, dass ihn dieser Umstand beunruhigt.

„Das tun wir,” bestätigt Merlin mit einem Nicken.

Balinor mustert seinen Sohn mit einem kalten Blick. „Wo ist es?”

„Im Grab von Ashkanar”, antwortet Merlin „Das Grab kann nur mit einer runenverzierten Triskele geöffnet werden. Sie wurde in drei Teile zerschlagen, um das Ei zu beschützen“, erklärt er weiter. „Ein Teil ist hier in der Schatzkammer von Camelot. Die anderen Teile wurden von den Druiden verwahrt, aber eines davon wurde ihnen vor Jahren gestohlen. Sobald Magie wieder frei ist, werden wir die Druiden nach ihrem Teil der Triskele fragen und uns auf die Suche nach dem verbliebenen Teil machen. Anschließend werden wir deine Hilfe brauchen, um den Drachen aus seinem Ei zu rufen.”

Balinor starrt Merlin einen Moment lang unverwandt an, dann schnaubt er abfällig und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun, bis du mir sagst, woher du all das weißt und warum du in der Lage bist, in deinem Alter Magie zu wirken, die außerhalb jeglicher Vorstellungskraft liegt. Kilgharrah weiß Bescheid; das war nicht zu übersehen. Entweder ihr sagt mir, was hier vor sich geht, oder ihr könnt meine Hilfe vergessen.”

Balinors Ton macht deutlich, dass es ihm ernst ist, auch wenn Arthur sieht, dass es ihn einiges an Überwindung kostet, ihnen diese Bedingung zu diktieren, und damit möglicherweise das Schicksal der Drachen zu besiegeln.

Merlins Blick ruht einen Augenblick lang auf seinem Vater, bevor er Arthur ansieht. _„Es ist deine Entscheidung“_ , sagt er in Gedanken, aber Arthur spürt, dass Merlin nichts lieber möchte, als seinem Vater die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Arthur zögert noch einen Moment lang, aber sie sind auf Balinors Hilfe angewiesen, wenn sie den Drachen aus seinem Ei holen wollen. Außerdem ist Balinor ein mächtiger Zauberer, aber viel wichtiger ist, dass er Merlins Vater ist. Schließlich nickt Arthur und gibt Merlin die Erlaubnis, auf die er gewartet hat.

„In Ordnung”, beginnt Merlin daraufhin nachdenklich. „Ähm, als Kilgharrah gesagt hat, dass ich wüsste, welche Macht ein Schwert haben würde, das im Atem eines Drachen geschmiedet wurde, hat er recht gehabt. Das alles ist schon einmal passiert. Nicht genau das natürlich, wir haben bereits angefangen Dinge zu verändern …”

„Merlin”, unterbricht ihn Arthur. „Sag es einfach.”

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht, bevor er tief Luft holt. „Wir sind aus der Zukunft”, sagt er und sieht dann abwartend zu seinem Vater.

Balinor blinzelt ein paar Mal, bevor er Merlin mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen anstarrt. Er sagt jedoch nichts und schließlich redet Merlin weiter.

„Wir haben dieses Leben schon einmal gelebt. Nicht alles davon, nur die nächsten fünfzehn Jahre, aber in all der Zeit haben wir es nicht geschafft die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Tatsächlich hat alles kein gutes Ende genommen, da wir zu viele Fehler gemacht haben. Arthur hat erst von meiner Magie erfahren, als er dabei war eine große Schlacht zu verlieren und ich die gegnerische Seite zurückgeschlagen und seinen größten Feind getötet habe. Daraufhin hat er mich aus Camelot verbannt und es hat eine lange Zeit gedauert, bis wir wieder miteinander geredet haben. Erst dann haben wir eingesehen, dass alles nur deswegen schiefgegangen ist, weil wir nicht erkannt haben, dass wir zwei Seiten derselben Münze sind, genau wie es die Prophezeiung gesagt hat und dass wir einander brauchen. Trotz allem, was geschehen war, haben wir uns geschworen, dass wir versuchen würden, die Dinge doch noch zum Guten zu wenden und die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Nachdem wir allerdings an diesem Abend nebeneinander eingeschlafen sind, sind wir am nächsten Morgen hier in Camelot wieder aufgewacht, fünf Tage nachdem ich das Schloss zum ersten Mal betreten hatte, mit all unsere Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse der letzten fünfzehn Jahre.”

„Wir haben aus unseren Fehler gelernt und wir werden die Prophezeiung erfüllen und Albion Frieden bringen”, fügt Arthur hinzu, während er Balinor mustert.

Balinor hat immer noch seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und Arthur kann nicht sagen, ob er ihnen glaubt oder nicht. Schließlich hebt der Drachenmeister seine buschigen Augenbrauen. „Ihr seid in der Zeit zurückgereist”, sagt er betont langsam.

Arthur nickt. „Ja.”

Balinor sieht ihn mit ausdrucksloser Mine an. „Wie?”

„Die Prophezeiung spricht von dem einstigen und künftigen König. Es war von Anfang an vorherbestimmt, dass wir den Weg, den wir bereits gegangen sind, noch einmal gehen, und dass Arthur erneut König wird, so wie er es bereits gewesen ist. Die Magie hat uns zurück an den Anfang geschickt, nachdem wir dazu bereit waren, unsere Reise fortzusetzen und die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen“, antwortet Merlin.

Balinors Augen weiten sich kaum merklich und er mustert Merlin und Arthur einen Moment lang schweigend. Dann schüttelt er den Kopf und gibt er ein Brummen von sich das für Merlin wie ‚verdammte Prophezeiungen‘ klingt, bevor Balinor Merlin wieder ansieht.

„Das heißt, ihr wisst alles, was passieren wird?”

„Nicht mehr”, sagt Merlin mit einem Schulterzucken. „Wir haben bereits Dinge verändert und einige Ereignisse könnten nun ganz anders eintreten.”

Balinor legt den Kopf schief und sieht Merlin spöttisch an. „Lass mich raten, das letzte Mal, als du Kilgharrah befreit hast, war ich nicht hier und er hat Camelot dem Erdboden gleichgemacht.”

„So ähnlich”, antwortet Merlin mit belegter Stimme. „Wir haben uns nach dem ersten Angriff auf die Suche nach dir gemacht, nachdem Gaius mir von die erzählt hatte und du hast dich bereit erklärt, uns zu helfen, aber du wurdest von Banditen getötet, bevor wir Camelot erreichen konnten. Ich habe Kilgharrah befohlen, Camelot nicht weiter anzugreifen, nachdem ich herausgefunden habe, wie ich meine Fähigkeiten als Drachenmeister einsetzen kann.”

Balinor zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, als ihm klar wird, was das bedeutet. „Dann hast du mich kaum gekannt.”

„Nein”, antwortet Merlin leise. „Wir hatten nur einen Tag zusammen, bevor du gestorben bist.”

Balinor betrachtet Merlin mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, bis Arthur schließlich das Wort an ihn richtet.

„Wir sollten zurück nach oben gehen. Ihr seid bestimmt müde nach der langen Reise, Balinor und Eure Arbeit hier ist getan. Ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfe.”

Arthur streckt Balinor seine Hand entgegen und Balinor betrachtet ihn einen Moment lang, bevor er schließlich nickt und Arthurs Hand ergreift.

***

Arthur wacht mitten in der Nacht auf, als sich die Matratze des Bettes neben ihm senkt. Einen Moment darauf krabbelt Merlin unter die Decke und schmiegt sich an seinen Rücken. Arthur weiß nicht, wie lange Merlin noch mit seinem Vater geredet hat, nachdem er gegangen ist, aber zumindest es ist immer noch dunkel draußen.

„Ich bin’s nur. Schlaf weiter”, flüstert Merlin sanft.

Arthur schnaubt, ohne sich zu bewegen. „Natürlich bist du es. Wer sollte es denn sonst sein?”

„Na ja, man kann nie wissen“, meint Merlin scherzhaft. „Du bist der König, ich wette, du müsstest nie alleine schlafen, wenn du es nicht willst.”

Arthur brummt, während er sich in der Dunkelheit enger an Merlin schmiegt. „Ich will nur mit einem ganz bestimmten und sehr mächtigen Zauberer schlafen, der absolut lächerliche Ohren und eine sehr beunruhigende Vorliebe für Halstücher hat.”

Merlin lacht leise und zieht Arthur fester an sich.

„Ist dein Vater zu Bett gegangen?”, fragt Arthur leise und spürt, wie Merlin hinter ihm nickt.

„Ja. Er will morgen Früh nach Ealdor aufbrechen. Aber er hat versprochen zurückzukommen, nachdem du das Gesetz geändert hast.“

„Das könnte noch eine Zeit lang dauern”, gibt Arthur zu bedenken.

„Ich weiß“, entgegnet Merlin mit einem Seufzen. „Aber so wird er wenigstens noch in Ealdor sein, wenn Kanen und seine Männer das Dorf angreifen.”

„Glaubst du, dass er alleine mit ihnen fertig werden kann?”

„Ja, das kann er”, antwortet Merlin zuversichtlich. „Ich habe ihm bereits von dem Angriff erzählt und vermutlich wird er Kilgharrah bitten, ihm zu helfen.”

Arthur entfährt ein amüsiertes Schnauben. „Vielleicht sollten wir auch hin reiten. Ich würde zu gerne Kanens Gesicht sehen, wenn er einem wahrhaftigen Drachen gegenübersteht.”

Merlin gluckst leise, bevor er Arthur einen Kuss auf die Haare gibt. Arthur gibt ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich und einen Moment darauf ist er bereits wieder eingeschlafen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Uther es geschafft hat, Kilgharrah unter dem Schloss anzuketten. Die einzige Erklärung ist, dass ihm irgendein Zauberer geholfen hat die Ketten mit Magie zu verschließen, sonst hätte Kilgharrah sie einfach zerreißen können. Eigentlich hätte es nicht möglich sein dürfen, dass es Uther überhaupt gelingt, den Drachen dort einzusperren.


	9. Lancelot

## VIII. Lancelot

Arthur hat sich gerade sein Hemd über den Kopf gezogen, als es an der Tür klopft. Er zieht überrascht die Augenbrauen zusammen, bevor er hinter dem Wandschirm hervortritt und nach seinem dunkelbraunen Ledermantel greift. Merlin kann es nicht sein, denn er ist erst kurz zuvor gegangen, um für Gaius Kräuter sammeln zu gehen. Neben seinen Pflichten als Arthurs Diener ist Merlin immerhin immer noch Gaius‘ Lehrling. Außerdem hält Merlin sich nicht damit auf zu klopfen.

„Herein“, sagt Arthur laut und zieht sich seinen Ledermantel an, bevor er in den vorderen Teil seiner Räume geht.

Die Tür öffnet sich und Lady Evaine betritt das Zimmer. [3] Sie ist die Frau von Sir Bors und Morgana hat sie erst kürzlich zum Hofmarschall vom Camelot ernannt. Eine gute Wahl, wie Arthur findet. In ihrem herzförmigen Gesicht, das von ihren langen dunkelbraunen Haaren eingerahmt wird, liegt stets ein Ausdruck von Besonnenheit. Sie ist schon an Camelots Hof, so lange Arthur sich erinnern kann und obwohl sie sich nie in den Vordergrund drängt, kann Arthur sich an mehrere Gelegenheiten erinnern, bei denen sie die Stimme der Vernunft gewesen ist. Uther hat stets auf sie gehört, weil sie damals eine gute Freundin von Ygraine gewesen ist. Arthur erinnert sich noch daran, wie er sie als kleiner Junge nach Ygraine gefragt hat, und sie hat ihm erzählt, dass seine Mutter eine freundliche und sanftmütige Frau gewesen ist. Ansonsten hatte sie jedoch Uthers Wunsch immer respektiert und mit Arthur nicht über seine Mutter gesprochen. Arthur hat deshalb nie eine besonders enge Beziehung zu ihr entwickelt, aber Morgana und Lady Evaine stehen sich sehr nahe. Das war auch in der anderen Zeit schon so gewesen, doch dort ist Lady Evaine bei dem Angriff des Drachen auf Camelot getötet worden.

Als Lady Evaine die Tür hinter sich schließt und sich vor Arthur verbeugt, sieht er den besorgten Ausdruck in ihren grünen Augen und warum auch immer sie hier ist, sie bringt keine guten Neuigkeiten.

„Sire, Ihr werdet in der Ratshalle gebrauchte. Sir Bedivere ist gerade eingetroffen und er hat berichtet, dass ein riesiges geflügeltes Monster mit dem Kopf eines Adlers heute früh Greenswood angegriffen hat.“

Arthur beißt die Zähne zusammen, um keinen Fluch auszustoßen. Merlin und er haben den Angriff seit Tagen erwartet. Arthur erinnert sich noch gut daran, wie Lancelot während der ersten Auswahlkämpfe der Ritter in diesem Jahr nach Camelot gekommen ist. Diese Auswahlkämpfe finden gerade statt und Arthur hat deshalb bereits vor einigen Tagen eine Patrouille in die Umgebung von Greenswood geschickt. Den Rittern hat er erzählt, dass es Berichte von Banditen gäbe, die in der Nähe ihr Unwesen treiben würden und auch wenn niemand sonst etwas von diesen Berichten gehört hat, stellt niemand Arthurs Befehle infrage. Das ist einer der Vorteile, wenn man der König ist. Arthur und Merlin haben zwar nicht gewusst, ob alles wieder genauso passieren würde, wie beim letzten Mal, aber wenn doch, dann hatten sie vorbereitet sein wollen und Arthur hofft, dass sich diese Vorsicht ausgezahlt hat und dass es bei seinem Angriff auf Greenswood dieses Mal weniger Todesopfer gegeben hat.

„Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren“, sagt Arthur an Lady Evaine gewandt und sie öffnet die Tür, um Arthur vorangehen zu lassen.

Auf dem Weg den Korridor hinunter schweifen Arthurs Gedanken zu dem Greif und zu Lancelot und zu den morgigen Auswahlkämpfen und es kommt ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass er Lancelot in der anderen Zeit während des Auswahlkampfes auf dem Trainingsfeld gegenübergestanden hat. Er hat über die Jahre hinweg gegen viele Männer gekämpft, die geglaubt haben, das Zeug dazu zu haben, ein Ritter Camelots zu werden, aber von allen, die es geschafft haben, ist Lancelot immer etwas Besonderes gewesen.

Auch Lady Evaines und Sir Bors Sohn, Bors der Jüngere, würde morgen gegen Arthur kämpfen und dieses Mal wird der junge Bors die Gelegenheit bekommen Camelot für viele Jahre als Ritter zu dienen, genauso wie sein Vater. Das letzte Mal waren sie beide in den Flammen des Drachen umgekommen, als sie versucht hatten, Camelot zu verteidigen. [4]

„Ist Bors schon nervös?”, fragt Arthur und schiebt die schmerzlichen Gedanken an die Vergangenheit bei Seite.

Lady Evaine lächelt schmal und nickt. „Er ist unglaublich nervös, Sire. Er wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als ein Ritter von Camelot zu werden und seinen Vater stolz zu machen.“

Arthur erinnert sich noch daran, dass Bors damals dabei gewesen ist, als Merlin Arthur an seinem zweiten Tag in Camelot beleidigt hat, auch wenn er sich wie meistens bei derlei Scherzen im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Zwar war Bors im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen, die bei Arthur gestanden hatten, noch kein Ritter gewesen, aber Arthur und Bors waren seit Kindertagen gute Freunde. Der dunkelhaarige junge Mann war im Moment noch der Knappe von Sir Ector, und das bereits seit er zwölf Sommer alt geworden ist und bei einem der Ritter in die Lehre gehen konnte. Wie es der Brauch in Camelot will, hat Bors sich nicht seinen Vater, sondern einen der anderen Ritter ausgesucht, um von ihm die ritterlichen Tugenden und den Umgang mit dem Schwert zu erlernen. Und Ector ist diesbezüglich eine exzellente Wahl gewesen. In diesem Jahr wird Bors der Jüngere nun einundzwanzig Jahre alt und gemäß dem Kodex der Ritter muss er nun seinen Auswahlkampf bestehen, um ein Ritter von Camelot werden zu können. [5]

Arthur selbst ist als Sohn des Königs immer eine Ausnahme gewesen. Er ist bereits mit sechzehn zum Ritter geschlagen worden, nachdem er seinen Auswahlkampf gegen seinen Vater den König und nicht gegen Sir Leon als ersten Ritter bestritten hat. Zwei Jahre später wurde Arthur bereits selbst zum ersten Ritter ernannt und von diesem Tag an, ist es seine Aufgabe gewesen, die Ritter zu trainieren. Und nur wer gegen ihn im Zweikampf bestehen kann und nach Ablauf der Sanduhr noch mit seinem Schwert in der Hand auf seinen Füßen steht, darf Camelot als Ritter dienen. Daran hat Arthur auch nichts geändert, nachdem er König geworden ist. Es ist nach wie vor seine Entscheidung, ob ein Mann das Zeug dazu hat, ein Ritter zu werden, und es ist noch nie jemandem gelungen, den Kampf auf seinen Beinen stehend zu beenden, wenn Arthur denjenigen nicht als Ritter sehen wollte.

Wer nicht bereits als Knappe im Schloss sein Training beginnt, kann frühestens in dem Jahr, in dem er einundzwanzig wird, ins Schloss kommen und sich zum Training melden. Von da an hat man drei Monate Zeit, um sein Können unter Beweis zu stellen, und muss sich anschließend zusammen mit den Knappen Arthur im Zweikampf stellen. Diese Auswahlkämpfe finden nur zwei Mal im Jahr statt, einmal im Sommer und einmal im Herbst, und das immer zur selben Zeit, weshalb Arthur auch genau gewusst hat, wann er die zusätzlichen Ritter nach Greenswood schicken musste.

Neben Bors wird auch der Neffe von Lady Trudith, Lamorak morgen gegen Arthur kämpfen und Arthur hat bereits entschieden, dass auch Lamorak einen hervorragenden Ritter abgeben wird.

„Verratet es ihm nicht”, sagt Arthur in verschwörerischem Ton zu Lady Evaine. „Aber Bors wird ein Ritter von Camelot werden, und das nicht nur deshalb, weil er mein Freund ist. Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Schwertkämpfer und ein vorbildlicher junger Mann. Sein Vater hat allen Grund stolz auf ihn sein.“

Lady Evaine wirft Arthur ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu. „Ich danke Euch, Sire. Und ich verspreche meinem Sohn nichts zu verraten.“

***

Als Arthur einige Zeit später aus der Ratshalle hinaus in den Korridor tritt, will er sich gerade auf den Weg hinauf zu Gaius‘ Räumen machen, um nachzusehen, ob Merlin noch im Schloss ist, als Merlin jedoch von der linken Seite des Korridors bereits auf ihn zu kommt. Erleichtert darüber, dass Merlin sich noch nicht auf den Weg gemacht hat, um an diesem Morgen Kräuter für Gaius zu sammeln, bedeutet Arthur Merlin mit einer Handbewegung ihm zu folgen. Dann wendet er sich nach rechts und geht den Gang entlang, bevor er am Ende des Korridors eine schwere Holztür öffnet. Dahinter liegt ein großzügiges Turmzimmer, das gelegentlich als kleiner Speisesaal genutzt wird. Die Wände sind zu allen Seiten mit Trophäen, Gemälden und Wandteppichen gesäumt und in der Mitte vor einem großen Kamin steht ein opulenter Tisch mit hohen Lehnstühlen.

Arthur wartet, bis Merlin das Zimmer betreten hat, bevor er die Tür hinter ihm schließt. „Ich wollte gerade nachsehen gehen, ob du noch da bist“, sagt er. „Sir Bedivere hat soeben berichtet, dass der Greif heute früh Greenswood angegriffen hat.“

Merlin scheint von dieser Neuigkeit jedoch nicht im Mindesten überrascht zu sein und nickt. „Ja, das weiß ich bereits, weil Gaius mir gerade gesagt hat, dass ich heute beim Kräutersammeln Pilze für das Abendessen mitbringen könnte.“ Er hält einen kleinen Weidenkorb, den er in der Hand hat, in die Höhe und sieht Arthur dabei bedeutungsvoll an.

Arthur schüttelt jedoch verwirrt den Kopf. „Was hat das eine denn mit dem anderen zu tun?“

Ein Grinsen breitet sich auf Merlins Gesicht aus. „Es war an einem Tag während der Auswahlkämpfe im Sommer, nachdem es tagelang ununterbrochen geregnet hatte, dass Gaius mir zum ersten Mal erklärt hat, dass es das ideale Wetter ist, um Pilze zu sammeln. Und an diesem Tag hat der Greif zuerst Greenswood und dann mich im Wald angegriffen und Lancelot hat mich gerettet.“

Merlin sieht Arthur mit einem überschwänglichen Ausdruck an, aber Arthur kann Merlins Zuversicht noch nicht ganz teilen. Bis jetzt ist alles genauso passiert, wie in der anderen Zeit, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Sir Bedivere und die vier Ritter, die Arthur in die Nähe von Greenswood geschickt hatte, den Greif zurückschlagen konnten, bevor dieses Mal jemand getötet worden ist. Es gibt jedoch keine Garantie dafür, dass Merlin auf Lancelot treffen wird, wenn er sich jetzt auf den Weg macht, um im Wald Kräuter und Pilze zu sammeln.

Arthur mustert Merlin nachdenklich. „Woher willst du wissen, dass Lancelot auch dieses Mal in der Nähe des Schlosses unterwegs ist?“

„Ich weiß es nicht”, antwortet Merlin und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Aber ich hoffe, dass er da sein wird und mir wieder zur Hilfe kommt, wenn ich alles genauso mache wie beim letzten Mal.“

Arthur sieht Merlin daraufhin ungläubig an. „Du willst also einfach durch den Wald laufen und hoffen, dass du im richtigen Moment am richtigen Platz bist, um dem Greif über den Weg zu laufen. Und dann willst du dich absichtlich angreifen lassen und darauf vertrauen, dass Lancelot an genau demselben Platz zu genau derselben Zeit auftaucht, um dich zu retten, bevor dir der Greif den Kopf abreißen kann?!“

Merlin verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und sieht Arthur herausfordernd an. „Hast du eine bessere Idee? Wir wissen nicht, ob es genauso passieren wird, wie beim letzten Mal. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist es wieder genauso zu machen und zu hoffen, dass Lancelot da sein wird. Willst du Lancelot denn nicht zurück?“

„Natürlich will ich das”, entgegnet Arthur gereizt. „Aber warum können wir uns nicht um den Greif kümmern und dann den Wald nach Lancelot absuchen und ihn mit nach Camelot nehmen, wenn wir ihn treffen?“

Merlin wirft Arthur einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Und er wird einfach mit uns kommen? Was willst du ihm sagen? Hallo Lancelot, was für ein Zufall, dich hier zu treffen, warum kommst du nicht mit uns nach Camelot um dir deinen Lebenstraum zu erfüllen und ein Ritter von Camelot zu werden, obwohl du kein Adliger bist? Und ich bin übrigens König Arthur und möchte, dass du mein Freund wirst?“

Arthur macht den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern, aber so etwas in der Art hat er im Sinn gehabt. Wenn er es jetzt jedoch aus Merlins Mund hört, muss er zugeben, dass es sich ziemlich dämlich anhört. Arthur schließt den Mund wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen, und er seufzt vernehmlich, als ihm klar wird, dass Merlins Plan ihr einziger Weg ist, um Lancelot abermals zu einem Ritter von Camelot zu machen.

„Du siehst das Problem?“, fragt Merlin unnötigerweise und Arthur nickt zerknirscht.

„Ja, das tue ich“, gibt er zu. „Wenn du dich von Lancelot retten lässt und ihn mit nach Camelot bringst, dann hat er einen Grund dir davon zu erzählen, dass er davon träumt ein Ritter zu werden und du kannst ihm sagen, dass ich ihn zu einem Ritter machen werde, auch wenn er kein Adliger ist“, fasst Arthur zusammen. „Aber das alles funktioniert nur, wenn Lancelot tatsächlich auftaucht, um dich zu retten.“

„Das wird er”, sagt Merlin zuversichtlich.

Arthur atmet ein Mal tief durch und gibt sich dann geschlagen. Zwar teilt er Merlins Zuversicht immer noch nicht ganz und es gefällt ihm nicht, dass sich Merlin dem Greif auf dem Silbertablett serviert, aber ihnen scheint tatsächlich nichts anderes übrig zu bleiben.

„Na gut“, sagt Arthur schließlich und versucht positiv zu denken. „Dann sehen wir uns später. Dieses Mal werde ich es allerdings übernehmen, einen Adligen zu finden, dessen Identität Lancelot annehmen kann. Ihn zum fünften Sohn von Lord Eldred von Northumbria zu machen, war keine schlechte Idee, obwohl du vergessen hast auch die Register umzuschreiben und Geoffrey dich deswegen erwischt hat, aber ich denke, dass mir noch etwas Besseres einfällt. Du kannst die Urkunden heute Abend mit Magie fälschen. Und dann reiten wir los, um den Greif zu töten, bevor er auf seinem Weg nach Camelot das nächste Dorf angreifen kann.“

Merlin wiegt jedoch den Kopf hin und her und sieht Arthur nachdenklich an. „Vielleicht müssen wir den Greif gar nicht töten.“

Als Arthur daraufhin verwirrt die Augenbrauen nach oben zieht, zuckt Merlin mit den Schultern. „Na ja, ich habe einige Nachforschungen angestellt, nachdem wir dem Greif das letzte Mal begegnet sind”, erklärt er. „Die Greife waren ursprünglich die Wächter der Insel der Gesegneten und der Hohepriesterinnen der Dreifaltigen Göttin. Sie sind unerschrockene Kämpfer, aber auch sehr intelligente Kreaturen. Ein Greif würde nicht einfach so ein Dorf angreifen und aus einer Laune heraus Menschen töten.“

Arthur ahnt, worauf Merlin hinauswill. „Du glaubst, ihm wurde befohlen, das zu tun?“

Merlin schüttelt jedoch den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand einem Greif so etwas befehlen könnte.“

„Also wurde er verzaubert“, schlussfolgert Arthur und Merlin macht eine vage Handbewegung.

„Vielleicht, ich weiß es nicht. Der Greif war ziemlich fixiert auf Camelot und auf dich. Ich denke, wir sollten versuchen den Grund dafür herauszufinden, bevor wir uns dazu entschließen ihn zu töten.“

Arthur überlegt einen Moment lang, aber dieser Einwand klingt plausibel. „Wer könnte den Greif verzaubert haben?“, fragt er dann.

„Nur ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer wäre überhaupt dazu in der Lage”, antwortet Merlin bestimmt. „Das letzte Mal hätte ich auf Nimueh getippt, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie es dieses Mal nicht war, also muss es auch beim letzten Mal schon jemand anderes gewesen sein.“

„Du hast gesagt, die Greife waren die Wächter der Hohepriesterinnen“, sagt Arthur, als ihm eine Idee kommt. „Könnte Morgause ihre Finger im Spiel haben?“

„Du meinst, das war ihr erster Angriff auf Camelot?“, fragt Merlin und schließlich nickt er nachdenklich. „Gut möglich. Sie war nur ein Kind, als sie von der Insel der Gesegneten geflohen ist, aber sie war schon damals mächtig genug, um als eine der Neun in Betracht gezogen zu werden, und anscheinend hat irgendjemand sie in den alten Wegen unterwiesen, nachdem Uther den Tempel auf der Insel der Gesegneten zerstört hat. Damit müsste sie in der Lage gewesen sein den Greif zu verzaubern, nehme ich an.“

Arthur atmet ein Mal tief durch und nickt dann entschieden. „In Ordnung. Ich habe mich geweigert, selbst loszureiten oder Ritter auszuschicken, um nach dem Greif zu suchen, da ich die Ansicht vertreten habe, der Greif wäre bestimmt schon wieder weitergezogen. Leon ist deswegen bereits misstrauisch, aber vermutlich glaubt er, dass ich dich alleine losschicken werde, um den Greif zu töten. Das heißt, ich bin den ganzen Vormittag über mit dem Training der Anwärter für die Auswahlkämpfe beschäftigt und am Nachmittag findet das reguläre Training der Ritter statt. Was dich angeht, bitte sei vorsichtig, wenn du dem Greif direkt in die Arme läufst. Falls Lancelot nicht auftaucht, will ich nicht, dass er dich in Stücke reißt.“

Merlin rollt mit den Augen, sieht Arthur aber nachsichtig an. „Du musst wirklich aufhören dir Sorgen um mich zu machen. Ich habe gegen eine ganze Armee gekämpft. Mit einem Greif werde ich ohne Probleme fertig. Aber ich werde trotzdem vorsichtig sein, versprochen.“

Arthur hat gesehen wie Merlin Blitze vom Himmel gerufen und mit einer Handbewegung Hunderte von Soldaten von den Füßen gefegt hat, aber er kann nichts dagegen tun, dass er sich trotzdem Sorgen macht. Er nickt jedoch.

„Und nachdem es dunkel geworden ist, reiten wir los und suchen nach dem Greif”, sagt er entschieden. „Du kannst die Pferde satteln, wenn alle im Bett sind und mich anschließend holen. Wir haben zwei Nächte lang Zeit, den Greif zu finden, bevor er Willowdale angreifen wird. Zumindest hat es das letzte Mal zwei Tage gedauert, bis er das nächste Dorf angegriffen hat, um mich aus dem Schloss zu locken.”

Merlin nickt entschlossen. „Wir werden den Greif finden, bevor er weitere Menschen verletzen kann“, sagt er und sieht Arthur erneut mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen an. „Und am Ende der Auswahlkämpfe wird Lancelot ein Ritter von Camelot sein.“

***

Das Sonnenlicht fällt durch die Blätter der Bäume über ihm, als Merlin mit seinem kleinen Korb in der Hand durch den Wald geht. Er kann sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wo genau er damals an diesem Tag nach Gaius‘ Kräutern gesucht hat - dafür ist es einfach zu lange her. Er ist unzählige Male für Gaius Kräuter sammeln gegangen und er hat dabei schnell die besten Plätze ausfindig gemacht, an denen sich zu den entsprechenden Jahreszeiten die jeweiligen Kräuter finden ließen. Über die Jahre hinweg haben sich diese Plätze allerdings immer wieder verändert. Er könnte tagelang hier herumirren und niemals auf den Greif oder Lancelot treffen. Beim letzten Mal ist es Zufall oder genauer gesagt Schicksal gewesen, und er muss darauf vertrauen, dass das Schicksal ihm auch dieses Mal den Weg weisen wird.

Merlin bleibt stehen und schließt die Augen. Er atmet ein paar Mal tief ein und wieder aus und konzentriert sich dann auf die Magie, die in jedem Tier, jeder Pflanze und jedem Baum steckt. Die Magie durchströmt ihn und bringt die Luft um ihn herum zum Knistern, während er die Welt vor seinem inneren Auge in goldenen Umrissen sieht. Er sendet seinen Geist aus, um nach Lancelot und dem Greif zu suchen, und schließlich glaubt er zu spüren, in welche Richtung er gehen muss. Das Gefühl erinnert ihn daran, wie er mit dem magischen Spiegel nach Freya gesucht hat, nur dass er dieses Mal gleichzeitig nach Lancelot und dem Greif sucht, die sich nicht am selben Ort befinden. Nach einem Moment öffnet Merlin die Augen wieder und setzt sich dann in Bewegung.

Er geht eine Weile durch den Wald, ohne wirklich auf den Weg zu achten, und die einzigen Geräusche um ihn herum, sind das Rascheln der Blätter und das Zwitschern der Vögel. Mit einem Mal verschwindet das Gefühl, dem er gefolgt ist, jedoch und der beständige Fluss der Magie um ihn herum verebbt. Merlin bleibt abrupt stehen und als er sich umsieht, glaubt er, dass er in diesem Teil des Waldes noch nie gewesen ist. Die Bäume stehen hier weiter auseinander und sind an den Stämmen zum Teil dicht mit Moos bewachsen. Merlin zieht verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er kann unmöglich die ganze Zeit über in die falsche Richtung gelaufen sein. Er schließt die Augen erneut und versucht sich noch einmal auf die Magie um ihn herum zu konzentrieren.

Plötzlich reißt ihn jedoch ein lauter, krächzender Schrei und das Geräusch von schnellen, dumpfen Schlägen auf dem Boden aus seiner Konzentration. Er reißt die Augen wieder auf und sieht sich mit einem Mal dem Greif gegenüber, der in vollem Galopp und mit einem weiteren lauten Schrei geradewegs auf ihn zukommt. Merlins erster Instinkt ist es wegzulaufen und er macht unwillkürlich einen Schritt rückwärts. Dabei stolpert er jedoch über eine Wurzel, die genau hinter seinem Fuß aus dem Boden wächst und er verliert das Gleichgewicht. Einen Moment darauf landet er unsanft auf dem Waldboden, und bei seinem Versuch sich mit den Händen abzufangen, fällt ihm der Korb mit den bereits gesammelten Kräutern aus der Hand.

Der Greif ist nun beinahe bei Merlin angekommen und er bohrt seine langen, scharfen Krallen tief in die Erde, als er zum Stehen kommt. Dann wirft er den Kopf hoch und bäumt sich mit einem weiteren lauten Schrei keine zwei Meter vor Merlin auf.

Merlin hebt unwillkürlich seine rechte Hand, um sich mit Magie zu verteidigen, und im nächsten Moment hätte er einen Schild heraufbeschworen, aber ein weiterer lauter Schrei, dieses Mal von einem Menschen, lässt ihn innehalten. Jemand springt mit erhobenem Schwert einen Augenblick darauf zwischen Merlin und den Greif und holt zu einem Schlag gegen die Vorderklaue des Tieres aus. Merlin erkennt seinen Retter sofort – es ist Lancelot.

Der Greif richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Lancelot und stößt mit seinem langen, spitzen Schnabel nach Lancelots Schulter. Lancelot wehrt ihn mit einem weiteren Schwerthieb ab und versucht dann dem Greif einen Schlag gegen die Brust zu versetzen. Der Greif weicht dem Schlag jedoch mühelos aus und schlägt mit seiner Klaue zurück. Lancelot schafft es, den scharfen Krallen seinerseits auszuweichen, und einen Moment darauf, sticht er erneut mit seinem Schwert zu. Die Klinge trifft den Greif an der Brust, aber als der Stahl auf das Fell trifft, zersplittert das Schwert in seine Einzelteile und die Wucht des Aufpralls reißt Lancelot den Griff aus den Fingern. Er taumelt rückwärts, aber ohne sein Schwert hat er keine Möglichkeit mehr sich zu verteidigen und als er seine ausweglose Lage erkennt, dreht er sich zu Merlin um und packt ihn an der Schulter.

„Lauf! Lauf!“, ruft er laut, bevor er Merlin mit sich zieht.

Merlin bemüht sich, nicht über seine eigenen Füße oder die Wurzeln auf dem Boden zu stolpern, während er mit Lancelot durch den Wald läuft. Der Greif lässt einen wütenden Aufschrei hören, als er ihnen nachsetzt und mit ein paar Sprüngen ist er bereits wieder dicht hinter ihnen. Merlin sucht den Wald vor ihnen nach einer Versteckmöglichkeit ab und entdeckt in einiger Entfernung ein paar große Felsbrocken, die zwischen immer dichter beieinanderstehenden Bäumen liegen.

„Hier rüber!“, ruft er und zieht Lancelot mit sich nach links.

Sie springen über die ersten beiden schmaleren Felsen hinweg und laufen dann noch ein paar Meter weiter, bis Merlin Lancelot hinter einen der größeren Felsbrocken zieht. Als Merlin sich umdreht, sieht er, dass der Greif vor den enger stehenden Bäumen angehalten hat. Er wirft den Kopf hin und her und kreischt empört auf, doch als er erkennt, dass er seine Beute nicht verfolgen kann, springt er mit einem Satz in die Luft und fliegt davon.

Merlin atmet erleichtert aus und lässt sich mit dem Rücken neben Lancelot gegen den Felsbrocken auf den Boden sinken.

„Er ist weg“, sagt er zu Lancelot, bevor er sich zu ihm umdreht. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Ich bin Merlin.“

Merlin muss unweigerlich breit grinsen, als ihm klar wird, dass er damals bei ihrer ersten Begegnung genau dasselbe gesagt hat.

Lancelot nimmt Merlins ausgesteckte Hand entgegen und schüttelt sie. „Lancelot“, sagt er, aber dann flattern seine Augenlider und seine Hand rutscht kraftlos aus Merlins Fingern, als sein Kopf nach hinten an den Stein kippt und er das Bewusstsein verliert.

Merlin sieht an Lancelot hinab und entdeckt Blut, das durch Lancelots graues Hemd sickert. Eilig öffnet er Lancelots Gürtel und schiebt den Stoff des Hemdes bei Seite. Genau wie beim letzten Mal stammt die Wunde nicht etwa von einer der Krallen des Greifs, sondern von einem Teil des Schwertes, das sich in Lancelots Seite gebohrt hat, als es zersplittert ist. Wenn der Greif Lancelot getroffen hätte, hätte er ihm vermutlich den ganzen Unterleib aufgeschlitzt und Merlin ist froh, dass es dazu nicht gekommen ist. Er hat nicht die Zeit gehabt einen Schutzzauber über Lancelot zu legen, bevor er sich dem Greif entgegen gestellt hat, dazu ist alles zu schnell gegangen.

Merlin zieht das Stück des Schwertes, das in Lancelots Fleisch steckt, vorsichtig heraus und sofort strömt neues, helles Blut aus der Wunde. Lancelot bleibt jedoch bewegungslos liegen und Merlin beeilt sich, eine Hand über die Wunde zu legen und seine Magie zu sammeln, um die Wunde zu heilen. Er lässt einen sichtbaren Schnitt zurück, der nur noch ein wenig blutet, aber benutzt dennoch so viel Magie, dass sich die Wunde nicht entzünden wird. In der anderen Zeit ist Merlin nur in der Lage gewesen die Blutung zu stoppen; für mehr hatte sein Wissen und seine Magie damals nicht gereicht. Er schließt die Wunde dieses Mal jedoch bewusst nicht ganz, obwohl er nun dazu in der Lage wäre, da Lancelot die Verletzung bemerkt und seine Hand darauf gelegt hat. Es wäre sehr seltsam, wenn die Wunde plötzlich verschwunden wäre. Merlin wird Lancelot sagen, dass er bei dem Kampf mit dem Greif wohl einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen hat, und dass das der Grund dafür gewesen ist, dass er das Bewusstsein verloren hat.

Merlin zieht das Hemd wieder hinunter und macht Lancelots Gürtel wieder zu. Dann steht auf. Anschließend beugt er sich zu Lancelot hinunter, legt sich einen seiner Arme um die Schulter und zieht ihn mit sich nach oben. Mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten reduziert sich Lancelots Gewicht, bis er kaum mehr als ein Bündel Reisig wiegt. Denselben Zauber hat Merlin auch das letzte Mal benutzt, sonst wäre er niemals in der Lage gewesen, Lancelot den ganzen Weg zum Schloss zurückzutragen. Es war glücklicherweise einer der ersten Zauber, die Merlin damals aus Gaius‘ Buch gelernt hat, denn er war überaus motiviert dazu gewesen, nachdem er das erste Mal die vollen Wassereimer für Arthurs Badezuber die Treppen nach oben bis zu Arthurs Räumen geschleppt hat.

***

Kurz bevor Lancelot wieder zu sich kommt, sieht Merlin, wie er unruhig den Kopf hin und her bewegt. Als Lancelot schließlich aufwacht und die Augen öffnet, geschieht es ruckartig und er versucht sofort sich auf seinen Unterarmen in eine sitzende Position hoch zu drücken.

Merlin beugt sich auf dem Stuhl, den er neben das Bett gestellt hat, nach vorne und hebt beruhigend die Hände. „Hey, hey, hey. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ganz ruhig. Du bist hier in Sicherheit.“

Lancelot sieht ihn an und er braucht einen Moment, bis er Merlin wirklich sieht.

„Du wurdest verletzt, als das Monster uns angegriffen hat”, erklärt Merlin langsam und deutlich. „Ich habe dich zurück nach Camelot gebracht. Wir sind in den Räumen des Hofarztes. Er hat deine Wunde versorgt. Alles klar?”

Lancelot sieht sich kurz um, dann nickt er und atmet ein Mal tief durch, bevor er sich langsam aufsetzt. Als er an sich hinuntersieht, wird ihm bewusst, dass er kein Hemd mehr trägt und sein Blick wandert zu der Wunde an seinem Unterleib, die Gaius mit einer dünnen Paste aus Kräutern und einigen Blättern Beinwell bedeckt hat.

Er hebt den Kopf und sieht Merlin eindringlich an. „Danke. Merlin, richtig?“

Merlin lächelt und nickt. „Ja, genau.“

„Sieht so aus, als ob wir damit quitt wären“, meint Lancelot dann. „Wir haben uns gegenseitig das Leben gerettet.“

Merlin schnaubt amüsiert. „Na ja, nicht direkt. Du hast mich vor einer gefährlichen Kreatur beschützt, die versucht hat, mich umzubringen. Ich habe dich nur hierher zurückgebracht, damit deine Wunde versorgt werden konnte.”

Lancelot schüttelt jedoch den Kopf. „Nein, es kommt nicht darauf an, was man tut, um jemandem zu helfen. Was zählt, ist, dass man etwas tut.”

Ein breites Lächeln tritt auf Merlins Gesicht, als er diese Worte hört. „Das ist eine sehr noble Art zu denken.“

Als Lancelot seinem Blick daraufhin etwas verlegen ausweicht, wird Merlins Lächeln nur noch eine Spur breiter. Er hat beinahe vergessen, wie ehrenhaft und anständig Lancelot ist und er hat ihn all die Jahre über schmerzlich vermisst. Lancelot hat Merlin damals so akzeptiert, wie er war, und er ist ihm stets ein wahrer Freund gewesen. Diesen Lancelot kennt Merlin noch nicht, aber er weißt bereits nach dieser kurzen Zeit mit ihm, dass Lancelot immer noch derselbe ist.

Um Lancelot nicht zu lange anzustarren, wendet Merlin seinen Blick schließlich ab, und sieht dabei den Kessel, der immer noch über dem bereits heruntergebrannten Feuer hängt. „Ähm… du bist bestimmt hungrig, nicht wahr?“, fragt er und sieht Lancelot auffordernd an. „Komm mit.“

Merlin steht auf und geht zu einem Regal hinüber, um zwei Schalen herauszunehmen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er, wie Lancelot die Blätter über seiner Verletzung zur Seite zieht und sich die Wunde ansieht. Nach einem Moment schüttelt er erstaunt den Kopf.

„Euer Hofarzt muss sehr gut sein“, sagt Lancelot. „Entweder das, oder ich war nicht so schlimm verletzt, wie ich dachte.”

„Gaius ist sehr gut in dem, was er tut”, versichert Merlin. „Ich bin sein Lehrling und ich hoffe, dass ich eines Tages genauso gut sein werde, wie er. Die Wunde an deinem Bauch war allerdings wirklich nicht so schlimm. Ich glaube, dass das Monster dich vielmehr noch am Kopf erwischt hat und dass du deswegen das Bewusstsein verloren hast.”

Als Merlin mit Lancelot im Schlepptau zurückgekommen ist, hat er Gaius erzählt, dass er im Wald von einer geflügelten Kreatur angegriffen worden ist, und dass Lancelot ihm das Leben gerettet hat. Gaius ist erleichtert gewesen, dass Merlin nichts passiert ist, denn Sir Bedivere hatte heute Morgen von einem Angriff der Kreatur auf Greenswood berichtet und Gaius ist sich noch nicht sicher gewesen, worum es sich dabei genau handeln könnte. Merlin behielt für sich, dass es ein Greif ist und nachdem Gaius Lancelots Verletzung untersucht hat, zog er lediglich eine Augenbraue nach oben und machte sich daran die Paste anzurühren, die verhindern soll, dass die Wunde sich entzündet.

Merlin mustert Lancelot aufmerksam, während dieser seine Wunde betrachtet, doch Lancelot scheint Merlins Lüge zu glauben, denn nach einem Moment, zuckt er mit den Schultern und steht auf.

Merlin füllt die beiden Schalen mit dem Eintopf aus dem Kessel und stellt sie auf den Tisch, während Lancelot sein Hemd neben sich von einem kleinen Hocker nimmt und es überstreift. Dann kommt er zu Merlin an den Tisch und setzt sich ihm gegenüber, bevor er nach seinem Löffel greift, und anfängt zu essen.

„Es ist nicht viel. Eigentlich sollten noch Pilze drin sein, aber ich wurde von dem Monster angegriffen, bevor ich wirklich welche finden konnte, also…”, Merlin bricht ab und zuckt entschuldigend mit den Schultern, aber Lancelot schüttelt entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist sehr gut. Danke.”

Merlin lächelt glücklich, während er selbst ein paar Löffel isst und seinen Blick dabei nicht von Lancelot abwenden kann. Er kann es immer noch kaum glauben, dass Lancelot tatsächlich gesund und munter vor ihm sitzt.

Lancelot scheint Merlins Blick zu bemerken und er sieht ihn prüfend an. „Du scheinst es ziemlich gut zu verkraften beinahe von einer geflügelten Bestie umgebracht worden zu sein”, meint er.

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern, während er sich eine Antwort überlegt. Die Wahrheit scheint ihm aber am einfachsten. „Na ja, ich bin auch noch der persönliche Diener des Königs und er kommt andauernd in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten. Deswegen bin ich vermutlich schon daran gewöhnt beinahe von - nun ja - von allem Möglichen umgebracht zu werden.”

Lancelot sieht Merlin mit großen Augen an und sein Löffel verharrt mitten in der Luft. „Du bist der persönliche Diener des Königs?“

Merlin grinst und nickt stolz.

„Du steckst voller Überraschungen, Merlin“, erwidert Lancelot schließlich und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. Nach ein paar weiteren Löffeln Eintopf wirft er Merlin einen zaghaften Blick zu. „Wie ist er so?”

„Arthur?”, fragt Merlin und Lancelot nickt. „Er ist großartig. Er ist ein guter König und ein noch besserer Mensch. Mutig, gewissenhaft, tapfer. Allerdings kann er auch ein ziemlicher Dummkopf sein.”

Lancelot verschluckt sich beinahe an einem Löffel Eintopf, als er das hört und er sieht Merlin entsetzt an. „Merlin! So etwas kannst du nicht sagen! Er ist der König.“

Merlin grinst und winkt ab. „Keine Sorge, ich sage es ihm andauernd ins Gesicht, das stört ihn nicht.”

Lancelot starrt Merlin noch einen Augenblick lang ungläubig an, bevor er entgeistert den Kopf schüttelt und sich dann wieder seinem Eintopf zuwendet. Anscheinend glaubt er, Merlin hätte einen Scherz gemacht.

Nach ein paar weiteren Löffeln ist Lancelots Schale leer und Merlin, der ebenfalls aufgegessen hat, stellt die Schalen ineinander und trägt sie zu einem Tisch an der Wand hinüber. Lancelot ist derweil aufgestanden und zu dem hohen Turmfenster an der Wand hinübergegangen, von dem aus er seinen Blick über die Stadt wandern lässt.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich tatsächlich in Camelot bin”, sagt er staunend und lacht dann leise. „Und noch dazu im Schloss.”

Merlin dreht sich zu Lancelot um und lehnt sich an den Tisch hinter sich. „Wolltest du schon mal hierher kommen?”, fragt er arglos, während er Lancelot mustert.

Lancelot nickt abwesend. „Ja, seit ich ein Kind war, habe ich davon geträumt, hierher zu kommen. Die Ritter von Camelot sind im ganzen Land berühmt für ihre Fähigkeiten und ihren Mut. Es ist mein größter Traum eines Tages selbst ein Ritter zu werden.”

Merlin will etwas antworten, aber Lancelot schüttelt den Kopf und spricht weiter, seinen Blick immer noch nach draußen gerichtet. „Ich weiß, was du denkst, ich erwarte zu viel. Wer bin ich schon. Sie haben hier die Auswahl unter den besten und tapfersten Männern des Landes.”

Lancelot wendet sich mit einem schwermütigen Lächeln vom Fenster ab, aber Merlin sieht ihn eindringlich an.

„Nein, ich denke vielmehr, dass du dir nicht genug zutraust“, sagt er. „Ich habe dich kämpfen sehen und das warst großartig!”

Lancelot zuckt mit den Schultern und weicht Merlins Blick verlegen aus. „Nun ja, ich kann ganz passabel mit einem Schwert umgehen.”

„Kein Grund bescheiden zu sein”, entgegnet Merlin bestimmt. „Ich habe dich da draußen gesehen und du könntest den großen Arthur selbst beschämen.“

Lancelot wird rot im Gesicht und schüttelt den Kopf, während er zum Tisch zurückgeht. „Komm schon Merlin, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.”

„Doch natürlich ist das mein Ernst! Und ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Ich habe Arthur Tausende Male mit seinen Rittern trainieren sehen und du könntest ihn definitiv schlagen.“

Lancelot lässt sich wieder auf die Bank am Tisch sinken und wirft Merlin ein schmales Lächeln zu. „Danke, Merlin. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals den Mut aufbringen könnte, mich zum Training zu melden.”

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht. „Na ja und da ist noch das Problem, dass nur Adlige als Ritter in Camelot dienen können. Das ist der erste Kodex der Ritter von Camelot. Ein Bürgerlicher kann im Moment nur ein Wachmann werden. Das wird sich jedoch bald ändern”, verspricht er. „Der Kodex wurde geschrieben, nachdem Uther Camelot erobert hat. Er musste jedem seiner Ritter sein Leben anvertrauen können, also hat er sie aus den Familien ausgewählt, die ihm ihre Treue geschworen hatten. Aber das liegt lange Zeit zurück und Arthur hat seine eigenen Ideen. Sobald er eine Zeit lang König gewesen ist, wird er die Gesetze seines Vaters ändern. Ich bin mir allerdings sicher, dass er bis dahin für dich eine Ausnahme machen wird.”

Lancelot schnaubt und schüttelt den Kopf, aber Merlin redet bereits weiter.

„Nein, wirklich! Wir müssen ihm nur zeigen, wie gut du bist. Und wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass du mir heute Morgen das Leben gerettet hast, dann wird er dich allein dafür schon zum Ritter schlagen. Komm mit, wir sollten gleich mit ihm reden.”

Merlin sieht Lancelot auffordernd an und bedeutet ihm mitzukommen, doch Lancelot betrachtet Merlin lediglich verwirrt, ohne Anstalten zu machen aufzustehen.

„Komm schon, ich meine es ernst!“, sagt Merlin nachdrücklich und geht zurück zum Tisch, um Lancelot am Arm mit sich zu ziehen.

Lancelot folgt ihm gutmütig, aber Merlin weiß, dass er nicht glaubt, dass Merlin ihn einfach so zum König bringen wird. Sie steigen die Treppen hinunter und Merlin führt Lancelot durch einen Gang ein paar Stockwerke weiter unten, von dessen Fenster aus man das Trainingsgelände einsehen kann. Die Ritter sind gerade dabei verschiedene Schlagkombinationen gegen Strohpuppen zu trainieren, aber es ist Leon und nicht Arthur, der das Training führt. Nachdem Merlin sich mit einem kurzen Blick davon überzeugt hat, dass Arthur nicht ebenfalls dort ist, schlägt er zusammen mit Lancelot den Weg zu Arthurs Räumen ein. Als er nach dem Türknauf greifen will, um die Tür zu öffnen, packt Lancelot ihn jedoch am Arm und hält ihn zurück.

Merlin zieht fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben und Lancelot sieht ihn verständnislos an.

„Du musst zuerst klopfen, bevor du die Gemächer des Königs betreten kannst!“

Merlin kann nicht anders, er fängt an zu lachen, als er das hört und Lancelots ernster Gesichtsausdruck macht das Ganze nur noch schlimmer.

„Ich klopfe nie”, antwortet Merlin mit einem Grinsen. „Aber wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, werde ich sicher stellen, dass der König präsentabel ist, bevor ich dich reinlasse.”

Merlin zwinkert Lancelot zu und schlüpft in Arthurs Räume, doch Arthur ist nicht dort und Merlin führt Lancelot daraufhin nach unten in Richtung der Ratshalle.

Als sie gerade eine breite Treppe hinunter kommen, sieht Merlin, wie Morgana den Gang am Fuß der Treppe entlanggeht.

„Prinzessin Morgana!“, ruft Merlin laut, da sie vielleicht wissen könnte, wo Arthur ist.

Morgana bleibt stehen und dreht sich zu ihnen um. „Merlin. Suchst du Arthur?“, fragt sie mit einem Lächeln.

Merlin nickt, als er und Lancelot sie erreichen. „Ja, das tue ich tatsächlich. Wisst Ihr, wo er ist?”

„Ja, das weiß ich. Er hat mit den Rittern trainiert, als die Parierstange von Sir Galahads neuem Trainingsschwert gebrochen ist. Er hatte gerade einen Schlag von Leon geblockt, als es passiert ist. Zum Glück wurde niemand verletzt, aber Arthur ist stocksauer. Die Ritter haben die neuen Trainingsschwerter erst an diesem Morgen vom Hofschmied bekommen. Nachdem Robert letzten Winter gestorben ist, hat sein Sohn Ackley die Schmiede übernommen und Arthur ist losgegangen, um ihn sofort seiner Position zu erheben”, sagt Morgana und ihr Tonfall macht deutlich, dass sie Arthurs Entscheidung in dieser Sache vollkommen unterstützt. „Danach wollte er zu Tom, Gwens Vater, um ihn zum neuen Hofschmied ernennen. Wir haben vor etwa einer Stunde darüber gesprochen.”

„Ich danke Euch“, sagt Merlin mit einer kleinen Verbeugung und Morgana lächelt, bevor sie einen interessierten Blick auf Lancelot wirft.

„Das ist Lancelot“, erklärt Merlin bereitwillig. „Ich war heute Morgen im Wald und habe für Gaius Kräuter gesammelt, als ich von dem Monster angegriffen wurde. Lancelot ist gerade vorbeigekommen und hat mich gerettet, bevor es mich in Stück reißen konnte.”

Morgana sieht Lancelot anerkennend an, als sie das hört. „Das war sehr mutig von Euch. Und Ihr scheint unverletzt zu sein, was bedeutet, dass Ihr ein sehr guter Kämpfer sein müsst.”

Lancelot wird rot und sieht zu Boden, aber er tarnt es geschickt als Verbeugung. „Ich danke Euch, Milady.“

„Lancelot ist nach Camelot gekommen, um ein Ritter zu werden“, erzählt Merlin weiter und ignoriert dabei gekonnt Lancelots ungehaltenen Seitenblick.

„Gut, wir brauchen immer mutiger Männer, besonders solche, die es ganz allein mit einem geflügelten Monster aufnehmen können”, sagt Morgana und lächelt Merlin und Lancelot dann noch einmal zu, bevor sie ihren Weg den Gang entlang fortsetzt.

Lancelot packt Merlin am Arm, als Morgana außer Hörweite ist. „Warum hast du ihr das erzählt?”

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Du bist hier, um ein Ritter zu werden, und du wirst ein Ritter werden”, entgegnet Merlin.

Lancelot sieht ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Das kannst du nicht wissen.”

„Doch, kann ich. Vertrau mir einfach, ja?” Merlin lächelt aufmuntert. „Und jetzt kommt mit, ich weiß, wo wir Arthur finden.”

***

„Ich danke Euch, Sire. Ich verspreche Euch, dass ich das Vertrauen, dass Ihr in mich setzt, nicht enttäuschen werde.”

Arthur nickt und klopft Tom, den er gerade zum Hofschmied ernannt hat, auf die Schulter. „Dessen bin ich mir sicher, Tom. Das Schwert, dass du auf Wunsch meines Vaters für mich geschmiedet hast, ist ein Meisterwerk und du warst schon immer dafür bekannt hervorragende Arbeit zu leisten. Das gleich gilt für dich, Elyan.“

Elyan, der neben seinem Vater steht, neigt den Kopf zu einer Verbeugung. „Ich danke Euch, Sire.“

Arthur nickt ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich zum Gehen wendet, während Tom und Elyan zurück in die Schmiede gehen. Kaum, dass er ein paar Schritte gemacht hat, kommt jedoch Merlin um die Ecke eines Hauses die Straße entlang auf ihn zu und Arthur bleibt stehen, als er Lancelot hinter Merlin entdeckt. Er weiß bereits, dass das Schicksal Lancelot, genau wie damals, im richtigen Moment geschickt hat, um Merlin vor dem Greif zu retten - auch wenn Merlin dieses Mal genau genommen gar nicht gerettet werden musste. Es ist jedoch noch einmal etwas anderes seinen alten Freund nun tatsächlich vor sich zu sehen. Lancelot sieht genauso aus, wie in Arthurs Erinnerung, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass er nicht den roten Umhang der Ritter von Camelot trägt. Aber das wird sich schon bald ändern.

Arthur stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und sieht Merlin mit gespielter Entrüstung an. „Merlin, was machst du hier?“

„Wir haben nach Euch gesucht“, antwortet Merlin. „Morgana hat gesagt, dass ich Euch hier finden würde.”

„Nun du hast mich gefunden”, entgegnet Arthur knapp. „Was gibt es denn? Solltest du heute nicht Gaius helfen? Und wer ist dein neuer Freund?”

Merlin grinst, was Lancelot nicht sehen kann, da er hinter Merlin steht und Arthur versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als sie die Scharade weiterspielen.

„Das ist Lancelot“, sagt Merlin. „Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, als ich heute Morgen im Wald von dem geflügelten Monster angegriffen wurde. Ich habe Kräuter für Gaius gesucht, als es wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist. Ohne Lancelot würde ich jetzt nicht hier stehen. Er ist ein sehr geschickter Kämpfer und er hat schon immer davon geträumt, ein Ritter von Camelot zu werden.”

Arthur versucht überrascht dreinzuschauen, während Merlin ihn immer noch breit angrinst. „Ein Ritter sagst du?“, fragt er nachdenklich und Merlin nickt, während Lancelot verlegen zu Boden blickt.

Arthur sieht sich kurz um und entdeckt zwei Besen, die an der Hauswand der Schmiede unter dem Vordach stehen. Während er nach einem davon greift und den anderen Lancelot zuwirft, glaubt er, dass es dieselben Besen sein könnten, die er all die Jahre zuvor ebenfalls für seinen Übungskampf mit Lancelot ausgesucht hat.

Lancelot fängt den Besen geistesgegenwärtig mit einer Hand und starrt Arthur überrascht an.

„Dann lass uns herausfinden, ob du das Zeug dazu hast ein Ritter zu werden“, sagt Arthur mit einem Grinsen. Dann zieht er die Borsten an seinem Besen ab und wirft sie zur Seite, bevor er den Besenstiel wie ein Schwert in die Hand nimmt.

Lancelot betrachtet Arthur einen Moment lang unentschlossen, steigt dann aber mit dem Fuß auf die Borsten seines eigenen Besens, um den Stiel herauszuziehen. Bevor er sich jedoch in Kampfposition bringen kann, greift Arthur ihn bereits an und Lancelot reißt seinen Besenstiel nach oben und pariert den Schlag im letzten Moment. Er weicht ein Stück nach hinten aus, schafft es aber Arthurs nächste Schläge ebenfalls zu parieren. Dann geht er selbst zum Angriff über und sticht mit seinem Besenstiel nach vorne. Arthur schlägt den Stiel bei Seite, bevor er sich geschickt dreht und Lancelot einen Schlag auf den Rücken versetzt, der ihn nach vorne stolpern lässt.

Arthur verkneift sich ein Grinsen. „Komm schon Lancelot, du sollst hier keinen Teppich ausklopfen. Streng dich etwas an!”

Lancelot stößt sich von der Hauswand ab, gegen die er beinahe gelaufen wäre und nutzt den Schwung, um Arthur wieder anzugreifen. Arthur pariert den Schlag und lässt seinen Besenstiel dann mit aller Kraft auf Lancelot hinunter sausen. Lancelot schafft es, Arthurs Angriff abzublocken, er ist aber gezwungen mit jedem weiteren Schlag nach hinten auszuweisen.

„Streng. Dich. Gefälligst. An!“, stößt Arthur zwischen den einzelnen Schlägen hervor, bis Lancelot schließlich nach hinten taumelt, über einen geflochtenen Korb mit mehreren kleinen Ästen darin stolpert und auf dem Boden landet.

Arthur sieht ihn spöttisch an, während er den Besenstiel mit einer Bewegung seines Handgelenks kreisen lässt. „Das war erbärmlich. Aber Merlin hat gesagt, dass du ein Held bist, also gebe ich dir noch eine letzte Chance.”

Arthur winkt Lancelot zu sich heran, und Lancelot rappelt sich mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wieder auf. Dann greift er Arthur erneut an und auch wenn Arthur seine Schläge ohne Probleme abwehren kann, benötigt er deutlich mehr Kraft und Schnelligkeit als zuvor.

Schließlich prallen die Stöcke aufeinander und sowohl Arthur als auch Lancelot halten dagegen. Arthur grinst und Lancelot erwidert das Grinsen, bevor er Arthur nach hinten und von sich wegstößt. Als Nächstes setzt er einen Hieb gegen Arthurs Hals an. Arthur duckt sich unter Lancelots Besenstiel weg und weicht seinem nächsten Schlag mit einem Schritt zur Seite aus. Dann geht Arthur wieder zum Angriff über und zwingt Lancelot mit mehreren schnellen Schlägen in die Defensive. Schließlich schlägt er Lancelots Besenstiel zu Boden, bricht ihn mit einem Tritt in der Mitte durch und hält Lancelot dann das Ende seines eigenen Besenstiels unter das Kinn.

Lancelot sieht Arthur überrascht an, doch Arthur lässt seinen Besenstiel bereits wieder sinken. „Gar nicht mal schlecht“, sagt er und nickt anerkennend. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Lancelot, du hast gerade das Training für die Anwärter der Ritter absolviert. Wenn du es morgen schaffst, deinen Auswahlkampf zu bestehen, dann werde ich dich zu einem Ritter von Camelot machen.“

Lancelot sieht vollkommen verblüfft aus, während Arthur seinen Besenstiel an die Hauswand hinter sich stellt. Schließlich erwacht Lancelot wieder aus seiner Starre und verbeugt sich.

„Sire, ich fühle mich geehrt, aber ich bin nicht…“ Lancelot bricht ab und tritt dann näher zu Arthur. „Ich bin nur ein Bürgerlicher”, sagt er mit gesenkter Stimme und schüttelt den Kopf.

Arthur sieht ihn an und tut so, als ob er einen Moment lang überlegen würde. „Die Gesetze von Camelot legen darauf Wert, ich aber nicht“, antwortet er. „Du warst noch nie in Camelot, hab ich recht? Niemand kennt hier deinen Namen?“

Lancelot sieht Arthur erstaunt an und schüttelt erneut den Kopf. „Nein, Sire.”

„Nun, dann kann niemand wissen, dass du nicht der fünfte Sohn von Lord Morian von Daventry bist. Er hatte tatsächlich fünf Söhne, aber die gesamte Familie wurde getötet, als Cenred Morians Ländereien gestohlen hat, nur ein paar Jahre nachdem mein Vater sie ihm überlassen hatte. Das ist jetzt beinahe fünfundzwanzig Jahre her. Niemand kann mit Gewissheit sagen, dass alle von Morians Söhnen getötet wurden. Ich muss nur den Namen in den Registern ändern und du kannst dir bis morgen eine Geschichte für deine Vergangenheit ausdenken.”

Lancelot starrt Arthur mit großen Augen an. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll”, erwidert er stockend.

Arthur schlägt ihm gutmütig auf die Schulter. „Dann sag einfach gar nichts. Ich erwarte dich morgen vor den Auswahlkämpfen in meinen Gemächern. Merlin wird dich nach dem Frühstück dorthin bringen.”

Damit geht Arthur um Lancelot herum, der noch nicht ganz glauben kann, was gerade passiert ist und Arthur wirft Merlin im Vorbeigehen ein breites Grinsen zu. Als er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss macht, hört er noch Merlins Stimme hinter sich.

„Siehst du? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass er dich mögen wird.“

***

Ihre Schritte auf dem Steinboden hinterlassen dank etwas Magie nicht das geringste Geräusch, als Merlin und Arthur nebeneinander durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses gehen. Ihr Weg wird nur von einigen vereinzelten Fackeln an den Wänden erhellt, aber genau wie Arthur, kennt Merlin jeden Korridor und jede Treppe in Camelot, sodass sie sich mühelos zu Recht finden. Es ist bereits weit nach Mitternacht und niemand ist mehr unterwegs, abgesehen von einigen Wachen, die in den Gängen patrouillieren. Merlin und Arthur sind ihnen bis jetzt geschickt ausgewichen, doch als sie in den Korridor, der zum östlichen Rand des Trainingsgeländes führt, einbiegen wollen, kommen zwei Wachen den Gang entlang.

Merlin schiebt Arthur zurück in den Korridor, aus dem sie gerade gekommen sind, doch Arthur hat die Wachen anscheinend ebenfalls gesehen, denn er macht bereits einen Schritt rückwärts. Da keine lauten Rufe ertönen, die sie auffordern sich zu zeigen, haben die Wachen sie nicht gesehen, aber Merlin weiß, dass sie an dieser Stelle nicht stehenbleiben können, denn die Wachen müssen auf ihrem Rundgang zwangsläufig an ihnen vorbei. Zwar könnte Arthur einfach an ihnen vorbeigehen, doch das würde unweigerlich die Frage aufwerfen, warum der König von Camelot des Nachts mit seinem Kettenhemd und seinem Schwert in Begleitung seines persönlichen Dieners durch das Schloss läuft.

Arthur greift nach Merlins Hand. _„Wir können einen anderen Weg nehmen_ “, sagt Arthur in Gedanken, aber Merlin schüttelt den Kopf und gestattet sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen.

Er beugt sich um die Ecke herum und sieht aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Arthur es ihm gleichtut. Dann greift Merlin nach seiner Magie und die Wachen frieren in der Zeit ein und bleiben bewegungslos und mit starrem Blick, ohne zu blinzeln, mitten im Gang stehen.

„Huh”, sagt Arthur, als er auf den Gang hinaustritt. „Jetzt weiß ich, wie du es all die Jahre über geschafft hast, dich aus dem Schloss zu schleichen. So ist es geradezu lächerlich einfach.”

„Ganz so einfach war es die ersten Jahre über nicht, das kannst du mir glauben”, antwortet Merlin jedoch mit einem Schnauben. „Die Dinge, die ich jetzt tun kann, konnte ich damals noch nicht. Am Anfang habe ich die Wachen normalerweise mit ein wenig Magie und einem Geräusch am anderen Endes des Korridors oder etwas Ähnlichem abgelenkt.“

Sie gehen den Korridor entlang und als sie an den beiden Wachen vorbeikommen, sieht Merlin, wie Arthur kurz stehen bleibt, die bewegungslosen Wachen mustert und dann staunend den Kopf schüttelt.

„Wie lange bleiben sie so?“, fragt er.

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „So lange ich es will. Sie sind genau genommen in der Zeit eingefroren. Wenn ich den Zauber aufhebe, werden sie weitergehen, ohne zu wissen, dass ihnen ein paar Momente fehlen.”

Merlin sieht, wie Arthur ihn noch einen Augenblick lang mustert, dann setzen sie ihren Weg fort und schließlich verlassen sie das Schloss durch eine kleine Tür am östlichen Rand des Trainingsfeldes, ohne auf weitere Wachen zu stoßen. Als sie jedoch um die hohe Mauer des Schlosses herum auf die Wiese treten, steht plötzlich ein Stück vor ihnen eine Gestalt, die sich gerade in diesem Moment mit erhobenem Schwert zu ihnen umdreht.

Merlin und Arthur bleiben ruckartig stehen und auch Lancelot verharrt Mitten in seiner Bewegung.

„Sire? Merlin?”, fragt Lancelot perplex, als er Arthur und Merlin im fahlen Licht des Mondes erkennt und lässt dann sein Schwert sinken. „Was macht ihr denn hier?!”

Arthur stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und dreht sich mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick zu Merlin um.

Merlin hebt jedoch abwehrend die Hände. „Er war noch nicht da, als ich die Pferde gesattelt habe, ich schwöre es.”

Anscheinend ist Lancelot auf das Trainingsfeld gekommen, um für seinen Übungskampf mit Arthur am nächsten Morgen zu trainieren. Und Arthur und Merlin haben bewusst den Umweg über das Trainingsfeld genommen, um ungesehen zu den Stallungen zu gelangen. Der einzige andere Weg führt mitten über den Schlosshof.

Arthur schnaubt. „Großartig, Merlin. Einfach großartig.”

„Das ist doch nicht meine Schuld”, verteidigt sich Merlin, aber Arthur hebt eine Hand und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle.” Dann wendet er sich an Lancelot, der Arthur und Merlin mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen anstarrt. „Wir reiten los, um den Greif zu jagen, das ist das geflügelte Monster, das dich und Merlin im Wald angegriffen hat. Du darfst uns gerne begleiten.”

Merlin dreht verwundert den Kopf zu Arthur. „Das darf er?”

„Natürlich darf er das”, entgegnet Arthur, als ob das selbstverständlich wäre.

Merlin ruft sich in Erinnerung, dass sie hier von Lancelot reden. „Klar darf er das”, antwortet er mit einem schmalen Grinsen und Arthur nickt zufrieden.

Dann geht Arthur an Lancelot vorbei über das Trainingsfeld in Richtung der Stallungen und Merlin bedeutet Lancelot mit einem Kopfnicken mitzukommen, bevor er Arthur folgt.

Lancelot scheint noch einen Moment lang zu zögern, doch dann hört Merlin das dumpfe Geräusch von eiligen Schritten auf dem Grasboden hinter ihm und Lancelot taucht neben Arthur auf.

„Sire, das könnt Ihr nicht tun”, sagt er beinahe entsetzt und Arthur wirft Lancelot im Gehen einen amüsierten Blick zu.

Lancelot wird im nächsten Augenblick bewusst, was er gerade zum König von Camelot gesagt hat und seine Augen weiten sich. „Ähm, ich meine, Ihr solltet nicht alleine mitten in der Nacht in den Wald reiten, um dieses Monster zu jagen, Sire”, stammelt er.

Arthur bleibt daraufhin stehen und dreht sich zu Lancelot um. „Ich bin nicht alleine. Merlin kommt mit mir“, sagt er und klopft Merlin auf die Schulter. „Und wie es aussieht, kommst du auch mit.”

Dann dreht Arthur sich wieder um und will weitergehen, doch Lancelot stellt sich ihm mit einem schnellen Schritt in den Weg. „Sire, Ihr solltet wirklich Eure Ritter mitnehmen, oder noch besser, lasst sie die Bestie alleine jagen. Morgen früh, wenn es hell ist.”

Arthur legt den Kopf schief und mustert Lancelot im schwachen Mondlicht, das auf die Wiese fällt. „Lancelot, du kannst entweder mitkommen, oder du gehst mir aus dem Weg”, sagt er entschieden.

Lancelot verzieht das Gesicht und wirft einen Blick zu Merlin hinüber und dann wieder zu Arthur, der ihn abwartend ansieht.

„Was soll es also sein?“, fragt Arthur eindringlich. „Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit.”

Lancelot zögert noch einen Moment lang, doch schließlich nickt er. „Ich komme mit Euch.”

Arthur nickt anerkennend und Lancelot tritt bei Seite, bevor sie ihren Weg zum hinteren Eingang der Stallungen fortsetzen. Dort satteln Lancelot und Merlin schweigend einen braunen Wallach für Lancelot, bevor sie aufsitzen und losreiten. Keiner von ihnen sagt ein Wort, als sie das Schloss durch das kleine Tor auf der Ostseite verlassen, nachdem zwei Wachen auf ihrem Rundgang den Wehrgang entlang vorbeigegangen sind.

Als sie einige Zeit später das Waldstück erreichen, in dem Merlin an diesem Morgen von dem Greif angegriffen wurde, und ihr Tempo wieder verlangsamen, lenkt Lancelot sein Pferd nach vorne neben Arthur.

„Sire, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss Euch noch einmal sagen, was für eine schreckliche Idee das hier ist. Es ist viel zu gefährlich, Ihr könntet getötet werden.”

Das helle Licht des Mondes fällt durch das Blätterdach über ihnen und Arthur dreht den Kopf zu Merlin, der neben ihm reitet. „Merlin, würdest du bitte dafür sorgen, dass Lancelot sich nicht länger Sorgen macht?”

„Und wie genau soll ich das machen?”, fragt er verwirrt.

Arthur rollt daraufhin mit den Augen. „Zeig ihm, dass du ohne Schwierigkeiten dazu in der Lage bist, mich vor dem Greif zu beschützen.”

„Du meinst ich soll …?” Merlin lässt den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen und macht eine vage Handbewegung.

Arthur nickt entschieden. „Ja, bitte. Wenn er weiterhin versucht, uns dazu zu bringen ins Schloss zurückzukehren, dann könnten wir abgelenkt sein, wenn der Greif uns plötzlich angreift. Und etwas Licht wäre außerdem sehr von Vorteil.”

Ein Grinsen tritt auf Merlins Gesicht, während er seine rechte Hand hebt. Er weiß, dass er Lancelots Reaktion nicht zu fürchten braucht, denn nachdem Lancelot damals zum ersten Mal herausgefunden hat, dass Merlin ein Zauberer ist, hat er Merlin so akzeptiert, wie er ist und sein Geheimnis bis zu seinem Tod bewahrt. Lancelot ist sowohl für Merlin als auch für Arthur immer ein treuer Freund gewesen und sie haben bereits entschieden, dass sie Lancelot erzählen würden, dass Merlin ein Zauberer ist, ohne darauf zu warten, dass Arthur die Gesetze ändern kann.

Merlin greift nach seiner Magie und er weiß, dass Lancelot das goldene Aufleuchten in seinen Augen sehen kann, bevor eine kleine, blaue Lichtkugel über Merlins Handfläche erscheint.

Lancelot starrt Merlin für einen Moment mit großen Augen an, bevor er zwischen Merlin, der Kugel und Arthur hin und her blickt.

„Du bist ein Zauberer”, sagt Lancelot schließlich ungläubig und sein Blick wandert wieder zu Arthur, wie um sich zu versichern, dass Arthur immer noch keine Anstalten macht, sein Schwert zu ziehen und Merlin auf der Stelle niederzustrecken.

Merlin lässt seine Hand wieder sinken und die blaue Lichtkugel schwebt unentwegt neben ihm her.

Lancelot schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf. „Aber ich verstehe das nicht. Magie steht in Camelot unter Todesstrafe.”

„Im Moment, ja, aber das wird nicht für immer so sein”, sagt Arthur. „Mein Vater war im Unrecht, was Magie angeht. Genauso wie ein Schwert ist Magie nur ein Werkzeug. Die Person, die das Schwert führt, entscheidet, ob sie andere damit beschützt oder, um jemanden aus selbstsüchtigen Motiven damit umbringt. Du kennst Merlin erst seit heute Morgen, aber glaubst du tatsächlich, er könnte ein böser Zauberer sein, der den Thron an sich reißen will?“

Arthur sieht Lancelot prüfend an und Lancelot schüttelt nach einem Moment den Kopf.

„Nein, Sire“, sagt er voller Überzeugung. „Merlin hat mir das Leben gerettet, als er mich mit nach Camelot genommen hat um meine Wunde versorgen zu lassen und ich glaube, er ist einer der selbstlosesten Menschen, die ich je getroffen habe.”

Arthur lächelt und nickt bestätigend. „Das ist er. Und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als dass er sich nicht länger verstecken müsste. Aber genauso wenig wie ich den ersten Kodex der Ritter nur ein paar Wochen nach meiner Krönung von einem Tag auf den anderen ändern kann, kann ich die Gesetze, die Magie seit zwanzig Jahren unter Todesstrafe stellen, nicht einfach so aufheben.”

Lancelot nickt und akzeptiert diese Erklärung. Er ist noch nie zuvor in Camelot gewesen und er hat nicht gesehen, wie Arthurs früheres Ich mit unbewegter Miene neben König Uther gestanden hat, während ein vermeintlicher Zauberer auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt wurde. Andernfalls hätte er Arthurs Worten wohl nicht ganz so einfach Glauben schenken können.

„In Ordnung, dann hätten wir das geklärt. Zurück zu unserem vordringlicheren Problem”, entscheidet Arthur. „Wie gehen wir die Sache mit dem Greif an?”

Merlin überlegt einen Moment lang und zuckt dann mit den Schultern. „Na ja, er war ziemlich auf dich fixiert, also denke ich, wir sollten dich als Köder benutzen.“

Lancelot starrt Merlin daraufhin entsetzt an. „Merlin, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!”

Arthur schnaubt jedoch amüsiert und winkt ab. „Keine Sorge, das ist nichts, woran ich nicht gewöhnt wäre. Es wird nur eine neue Erfahrung sein, dieses Mal auch zu wissen, dass ich der Köder bin. Also, was soll ich tun?”

„Reite einfach ein Stück voraus, bleib auf dem Weg und sei dein königliches Selbst”, sagt Merlin grinsend.

Arthur schnaubt amüsiert. „Das sollte ich hinbekommen.“

Merlin teilt die kleine Lichtkugel neben seine Schulter in zwei identische kleinere Kugeln und eine davon schwebt zu Arthur hinüber, der sie mit einem kleinen versonnenen Lächeln betrachtet. Vermutlich erinnert er sich daran, wie ihm eine ganz ähnliche Kugel vor langer Zeit in den Höhlen des Balor Waldes den Weg gezeigt hat. Damals war Arthur auf die Suche nach der Mortaeus Blume gewesen, um Merlin das Leben zu retten, nachdem er aus Nimuehs vergiftetem Kelch getrunken hatte.

„Und vergiss nicht, dass du nur der Köder bist“, ruft Merlin Arthur schließlich noch einmal in Erinnerung. „Bitte, bring den Greif nicht um. Und dein Schwert kann ihn umbringen.”

Arthur nickt gehorsam. „Ja, ja ich werde ihm kein Haar krümmen, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss. Ich verspreche es“, sagt er, bevor er seinen Hengst Hengroen antreibt und ein Stück den Weg entlang voraus trabt.

Als Arthur außer Hörweite ist, dreht sich Lancelot zu Merlin um und sieht ihn eindringlich an. „Sein Schwert ist vollkommen nutzlos! Als ich den Greif getroffen habe, ist mein Schwert in tausend Stücke zersplittert!”

„Arthurs Schwert ist etwas Besonderes”, entgegnet Merlin beschwichtigend. „Es ist magisch.”

Lancelot zieht jedoch die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Merlin bist du sicher, dass du den König beschützen kannst, wenn das Monster ihn angreift? Auch wenn sein Schwert nicht nutzlos ist, ist er auf sich allein gestellt, bis wir zu seiner Hilfe eilen können. Und das Monster war unglaublich schnell.”

Merlin weiß, dass er sich nicht darüber ärgern sollte, dass Lancelot so wenig Vertrauen in ihn hat - er kennt ihn schließlich kaum - aber Merlin fühlt sich dennoch ein wenig gekränkt.

„Zu allererst, der Greif ist kein Monster, er ist eine magische Kreatur“, erklärt Merlin so geduldig er kann. „Die Greife waren die heiligen Wächter der Insel der Gesegneten und der Hohepriesterinnen der Dreifaltigen Göttin. Ein Greif sollte nicht einfach wahllos Menschen attackieren. Und zweitens, natürlich kann ich Arthur beschützen, auch wenn er so weit vor uns reitet. Sonst würde ich ihn so etwas überhaupt nicht tun lassen. Ich habe Schutzzauber über ihn und sein Pferd gelegt. Der Greif kann keinen der beiden verletzen.”

Lancelot mustert Merlin noch einen Augenblick lang, aber obwohl ihm der Plan, Arthur als Köder zu benutzen, immer noch nicht besonders gut zu gefallen scheint, nickt er schließlich. Dann bildet sich jedoch wieder eine Falte auf seiner Stirn. „Aber, warum hat dieser Greif dann versucht, uns im Wald zu töten?”

Merlin macht eine vielsagende Handbewegung, denn damit hat Lancelot den Kern des Ganzen erfasst. „Wir glauben, dass er verzaubert wurde, um Camelot und die umliegenden Dörfer anzugreifen und am Ende Arthur und seinen Vater zu töten, wenn sie versuchen würden, ihn aufzuhalten.”

„Und du hast vor, den Greif zu fangen und den Zauber aufzuheben, wenn er denn tatsächlich verzaubert ist”, schlussfolgert Lancelot.

Merlin grinst zufrieden. „Ganz genau“, antwortet er.

Lancelot stellt daraufhin keine weiteren Fragen mehr, während sie in etwa gleichbleibender Entfernung hinter Arthur her reiten und die einzigen Geräusche um sie herum, sind die Tiere des Waldes und das gedämpfte Trappeln der Hufe ihrer Pferde auf dem Waldboden. Arthur ist im schwachen Schein der blauen Kugel vor ihnen zwar verhältnismäßig gut zu sehen, aber Merlin muss ein paar Mal den Abstand zwischen ihnen verringern, um ihn zwischen den Bäumen nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Es ist bereits eine ganze Weile vergangen, und Merlin glaubt bereits, dass der Greif sich in dieser Nacht nicht blicken lassen wird, als plötzlich ein krächzender Schrei die Stille durchbricht. Beinahe im selben Moment taucht eine große Gestalt ein Stück vor Arthur aus dem Gebüsch auf und mit einem weiteren Schrei und gespreizten Flügeln, springt der Greif auf Arthur und Hengroen zu.

Merlin reagiert im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks und treibt Llamrei an, während Lancelot neben ihm seinem Pferd ebenfalls die Sporen gibt. In vollem Galopp streckt Merlin eine Hand vor sich aus und ein schmaler Strich aus blauen Flammen züngelt daraufhin zwischen Arthur und dem Greif in die Höhe. Der Greif gräbt seine Krallen in die Erde und schlägt mit den Flügeln, als er jäh abbremst und zum Stehen kommt. Er zuckt vor den Flammen zurück und schüttelt gereizt den Kopf, bevor er erneut einen lauten Schrei hören lässt.

Arthurs Pferd ist ebenfalls vor den magischen Flammen zurückgewichen und Arthur hat Excalibur gezogen, den Blick wachsam auf den Greif gerichtet, während das Tier mit seinem spitzen Schnabel nach den Flammen stößt und schließlich versucht von der Seite her um die Flammen herum zu kommen. Merlin lässt das blaue Feuer höher züngeln und schickt die Flammen ein Stück weiter, um den Greif daran zu hindern Arthur doch noch zu erreichen.

Als Merlin nahe genug ist, hält er Llamrei an und stößt ein paar schnelle Worte in der alten Sprache hervor. Der Greif schüttelt daraufhin den Kopf hin und her und stampft mit einer krallenbesetzten Klaue auf den Boden, während Merlin spürt, wie sich etwas seinem Zauber entgegenstemmt. Er schickt weitere Worte in der alten Sprache hinterher, als er gegen den Widerstand ankämpft. Der Greif stößt einen heiseren Schrei aus und schüttelt erneut den Kopf, doch seine Bewegungen werden langsamer und schließlich fallen seine Augenlider zu und er beginnt zu taumeln. Dann fällt er zur Seite hin um und bleibt bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegen. Merlin lässt seine Hand wieder sinken, als der Greif eingeschlafen ist und nach einem Moment erlischt auch das blaue Feuer auf dem Boden.

Arthur dreht sich zu Merlin um und nickt knapp, bevor er Excalibur wieder in seine Schwertscheide steckt. „Gut gemacht. Woher wusstest du, dass der Greif nicht die Flucht ergreifen würde, wenn er das Feuer sieht?“

Merlin grinst selbstzufrieden und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das wusste ich nicht. Aber ich dachte mir, wenn er wirklich verzaubert wurde, um dich und deinen Vater zu töten, dann würde er sich nicht von ein bisschen magischem Feuer abschrecken lassen, wenn du schon fast vor ihm stehst.“

Arthur wiegt kurz den Kopf hin und her und zuckt schließlich mit den Schultern. Dann steigt er von seinem Pferd ab und Merlin tut es ihm gleich. Lancelot sitzt währenddessen immer noch auf seinem braunen Wallach und starrt Merlin mit offenem Mund an.

„Warum hast du das nicht heute Morgen schon getan, als der Greif uns angegriffen hat?“

Merlin überlegt schnell, was er darauf antworten soll und schließlich zuckt er mit den Schultern. „Der Greif hat mich überrascht und dann bist du gekommen und hast mich mit dir gezogen. Ich hatte einfach keine Zeit zu regieren und bevor ich etwas tun konnte, ist der Greif wieder weggeflogen. Außerdem wusste ich nicht, wer du bist, und da Magie in Camelot unter Todesstrafe steht, wollte ich mich nicht verraten.“

Lancelot mustert Merlin noch einen Moment lang nachdenklich. Er scheint Merlins Erklärung aber zu akzeptieren und steigt dann ebenfalls von seinem Pferd. Merlin gibt Lancelot daraufhin die Zügel seiner Stute Llamrei, und geht dann auf den Greif zu.

„Sei vorsichtig, Merlin“, sagt Lancelot, als Merlin sich dem Greif nähert.

Merlin lächelt, bevor er sich noch einmal zu Lancelot umdreht. „Danke, aber er wird nicht aufwachen. Dafür habe ich gesorgt.”

Als Merlin den Greif erreicht hat, bleibt er neben ihm stehen und streckt eine Hand über dem mächtigen Adlerkopf aus. Dann schließt er die Augen und sucht mit seiner Magie nach dem Zauber, auf den er zuvor getroffen ist. Nach einem Moment hat er die Quelle gefunden. Als Merlin die Augen wieder öffnet, erscheint eine schwere, goldene Kette mit Gliedern so dick wie Merlins Handgelenk, um den Hals des Greifs. An der Kette hängt ein großer, in Gold eingefasster roter Edelstein, der schwach von innen heraus pulsiert.

„Also das hat den Greif kontrolliert“, sagt Arthur.

Merlin nickt, während er den roten Stein betrachtet. „Ja, es war unter einem Zauber versteckt, der es unsichtbar gemacht hat.”

„Was ist das?“, fragt Lancelot, aber Merlin schüttelt nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht.“

Merlin streckt seine Hand nach dem roten Stein aus, doch als seine Finger die glatte Oberfläche berühren, durchzuckt ihn eine eiskalte Präsenz und er zieht seine Hand augenblicklich wieder zurück, während er das Gesicht verzieht.

„Merlin, alles in Ordnung?“, fragt Arthur beinahe sofort und Merlin nickt zerknirscht, ohne sich jedoch umzudrehen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht so einfach sein würde.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung“, versichert er Arthur. „Ich war nur nicht darauf vorbereitet. Der Stein ist voller Magie - bösartiger Magie.“

„Kannst du die Kette abnehmen?”, fragt Arthur daraufhin und Merlin nickt.

„Ja, gib mir einen Moment.”

Er streckt seine Hand erneut über dem roten Stein aus und als er den Zauber aus kalter, schwarzer Magie angreift, ertönt ein leises Knacken und ein Riss zieht sich durch den Stein, so als ob er von innen heraus in der Mitte zerbrechen würde. Eine schwache, schwarze Rauchzunge steigt aus dem Kristall hervor und verflüchtigt sich einen Augenblick darauf. Mit einem weiteren Zauber zerbricht Merlin eines der dicken, goldenen Kettenglieder und zieht die Kette dann vom Hals des Greifs. Anschließend tritt er einen Schritt zurück.

„Das war‘s?“, fragt Lancelot skeptisch und als Merlin sich zu Lancelot und Arthur umdreht, kann er sich ein kurzes Schnauben nicht verkneifen.

„Ja, da war‘s“, antwortet er amüsiert. „Und obwohl das vermutlich ziemlich einfach ausgehen hat - die Magie, die dazu benutzt wurde, um den Greif zu kontrollieren und die Kette unsichtbar zu machen, war sehr mächtig.”

Arthur mustert Merlin eindringlich. „War das Morgause‘ Werk?”

Merlin betrachtet für einen Moment lang den zerbrochenen roten Stein in seiner goldenen Einfassung und zuckt dann mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Und mir fällt auch kein Weg ein, wie ich es herausfinden könnte.”

„In Ordnung”, entgegnet Arthur nachdenklich. „Was tun wir jetzt?”

„Wir wecken ihn auf“, antwortet Merlin, als ob das auf der Hand liegen würde.

Lancelot betrachtet Merlin daraufhin argwöhnisch. „Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?”

Merlin schmunzelt. „Ja“, antwortet er. „Wie ich schon gesagt habe, Greife sind intelligente Wesen und keine wilden Bestien.”

Arthur nickt und macht eine Handbewegung in Richtung des bewusstlosen Greifs auf dem Boden vor ihnen. „Dann los.”

Merlin wendet sich wieder dem Greif zu und geht ein paar Schritte von ihm weg, doch bevor er den Schlafzauber aufhebt, wirft er noch einmal einen Blick zu Lancelot und Arthur. „Vielleicht solltet ihr auch besser ein Stück zurückgehen.”

Arthur sieht Merlin skeptisch an, aber er und Lancelot gehen mit den Pferden ein Stück zurück. Dann hebt Merlin den Schlafzauber auf und einen Moment darauf beginnt der Greif sich zu bewegen. Seine Augenlider klappen auf und die schwarzen Pupillen zucken hin und her, bevor der Greif auf die Füße springt, den Kopf schüttelt und dann vor Merlin zurückweicht.

„Hey, hey, hey. Es ist alles gut. Wir werden dir nicht wehtun”, sagt Merlin und hebt beruhigend die Hände. „Wir wissen, dass du gezwungen wurdest uns anzugreifen, siehst du?” Er hält die goldene Kette und das zerbrochene Medaillon kurz hoch, bevor er es dann hinter sich auf den Boden fallen lässt.

Der Greif sieht Merlin jedoch weiterhin unentschlossen an.

„Alles ist gut. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich bin Emrys“, sagt Merlin sanft.

Der Greif zögert noch einen weiteren Moment lang, doch dann senkt er vorsichtig den Kopf und geht mit langsamen Schritten auf Merlin zu, ohne ihn dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Merlin streckt eine Hand aus und der Greif schiebt seinen Kopf nach vorne, bis Merlins Fingerspitzen seinen Schnabel berühren. Schließlich lässt der Greif ein leises klackerndes Geräusch hören und Merlin streicht ihm über die kurzen weichen Federn oberhalb seines Schnabels. Der Greif schmiegt daraufhin seinen Kopf an Merlins Hand und schließt die Augen.

Merlin grinst breit, bevor er sich zu Arthur umdreht. „Können wir ihn behalten?”

Arthur lacht leise und schüttelt dann den Kopf, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckt. „Warum nicht? Aber du fütterst ihn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3] Die Vorlage für Lady Evaine ist Laetitia Casta gewesen. 
> 
> [4] Als Sir Bors stellt euch bitte Ray Stevenson vor, als Bors den Älteren mit grauem Bart und mittellangen Haaren und einmal als Bors den Jüngeren als jungen Mann Anfang 20. 
> 
> [5] Als Sir Ector stellt euch bitte James Nesbitt mit schwarzen Haaren und Bart vor.
> 
> Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es Merlin all die Jahre geschafft hat sich samt Pferd aus dem Schloss zu schleichen. Das Schloss, in dem die Serie gedreht wurde, hat ein zweites Tor auf der Rückseite, aber davor steht ein Wehrturm und der sollte eigentlich bewacht sein. Die Ställe sind natürlich innerhalb der Burgmauern.
> 
> https://img.over-blog-kiwi.com/0/94/40/75/20160625/ob_173a61_le-chateau-de-pierrefonds-plan.jpg
> 
> Ich habe außerdem keine Ahnung, wie Merlin es geschafft hat, Lancelot in der Serie ohne Pferd bis zum Schloss zurück zu schleppen. Deshalb meine Erklärung: Magie. Und Lancelots Wunde musste von einem Stück Schwert kommen. Wenn ihn der Greif erwischt hätte, dann hätte das mit Sicherheit anders ausgesehen. 
> 
> Wenn man sich außerdem die Geschichte der Greife ansieht, ist es tatsächlich sehr seltsam, dass ein Greif einfach so Dörfer angegriffen hat und er war tatsächlich ziemlich auf Arthur fixiert. Die Greife waren laut Merlin Wiki tatsächlich die Wächter der Hohepriesterinnen.


	10. Sir Rupert

## IX. Sir Rupert

Das Geklapper der Hufe ihrer Pferde auf dem harten Sandboden der Straße, die durch die untere Stadt von Camelot führt, geht im Stimmengewirr und der morgendlichen Betriebsamkeit beinahe unter. Es ist ein sonniger Morgen und Arthur nimmt sich heute bereits zum dritten Mal seit seiner Krönung einen Vormittag lang Zeit, um durch die Stadt unterhalb des Schlosses zu reiten. Anders, als sein Vater es immer gehandhabt hat, wird Arthur jedoch nicht von einem großen Gefolge seiner Ritter in ihren roten Umhängen begleitet. Uther ist immer darauf bedacht gewesen, vor seinen Untertanen Stärke und Erhabenheit zu demonstrieren, um sicher zu stellen, dass niemand vergaß, welche Strafe darauf stand, sich ihm zu widersetzen oder ihm nicht den gebührenden Respekt zu zollen. Aus demselben Grund ließ er vermeintliche Zauberer und Hexen auch stets öffentlich im Innenhof des Schlosses hinrichten.

Arthur hat nur zwei seiner Ritter dabei, Galahad und Leon, die am Ende ihrer kleinen Gruppe reiten. Neben ihm sitzt Merlin auf seinem Pferd und ein Stück dahinter reiten Morgana und Lady Evaine. Arthurs Bestreben ist es, den Menschen zu zeigen, dass er kein unnahbarer König ist, der sie aus seinem Schloss heraus regiert, sondern dass er auch ein offenes Ohr für die Anliegen der einfachen Leute hat. Aus diesem Grund lässt Arthur seine kleine Gruppe auf ihrem Weg durch die Straßen ein paar Mal anhalten und Morgana versucht mit einigen Menschen zu reden, die ihr jedoch nur einsilbige und betont höfliche Antworten auf ihre Fragen geben. Am Ende der oberen Stadt traut sich dann jedoch ein kleines Mädchen vom Arm seiner Mutter aus Morgana schüchtern zuzuwinken und als Morgana die Geste mit einem strahlenden Lächeln erwidert, scheint das Eis gebrochen zu sein. Von da an sind die Menschen etwas weniger eingeschüchtert von Arthur und seinem Gefolge, und obwohl sie den Pferden nach wie vor respektvoll Platz machen, eilen die Leute nicht mehr mit gesenkten Köpfen auseinander, wenn ihr König sich nähert.

Arthur lässt seinen Blick über die Menschen wandern, aber mit seinen Gedanken ist er bei dem Gespräch, das er heute Morgen mit Lady Trudith geführt hat. Sie fing ihn in einem der Korridore ab und fragte ihn, ob er bereits ein geeignetes Pferd gefunden hätte, auf dem er seinem Vater erlauben würde einen kurzen Ritt durch die umliegende Umgebung des Schlosses zu machen. Zwar hat Arthur bei ihrem letzten Gespräch über dieses Thema noch nicht ausdrücklich sein Einverständnis zu diesem Vorhaben gegeben, aber er hat versprochen darüber nachzudenken und indem er ihr Anliegen nicht grundsätzlich abgelehnt hat, gab er im Grunde bereits seine Erlaubnis dazu. Bis jetzt hat er allerdings noch keine Zeit gehabt tatsächlich darüber nachzudenken und so vertröstete er Lady Trudith an diesem Morgen ein weiteres Mal.

„Arthur?”

Arthur dreht den Kopf ruckartig zu Merlin hinüber, als er seinen Namen hört. „Was?”

Merlin mustert ihn kritisch und schüttelt schließlich den Kopf. „Du hast nicht ein Wort von dem gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe, oder?“

Arthur verzieht das Gesicht und seufzt. „Tut mir leid, ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders. Was hast du denn gesagt?”

„Ich habe gesagt, dass der neue Brunnen den Menschen in der unteren Stadt das Leben um einiges leichter machen wird“, antwortet Merlin. „Dein Vater hätte den Bau schon vor Jahren anordnen sollen.“

Arthur wird bewusst, dass sie gerade an dem kleinen Marktplatz der unteren Stadt vorbeigeritten sind, wo an dem neuen Brunnen gearbeitet wird, dessen Bau Arthur erst vor ein paar Tagen angeordnet hat. Die Arbeiten gehen gut voran und die Männer haben bereits ein tiefes Loch gegraben. Noch sind sie nicht auf das Grundwasser gestoßen, aber dem Zeitplan zufolge, sollte es im Laufe des morgigen Tages soweit sein. Dann müssen die Bewohner der unteren Stadt nicht mehr jeden Tag den langen Weg zu dem Brunnen in der oberen Stadt oder zu den Pumpen im Schlosshof auf sich nehmen.

„Ich bin ihm auch schon seit Jahren deswegen in den Ohren gelegen, aber er wollte ja nichts davon hören”, sagt Arthur mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Ja, damals“, antwortet Merlin ihm mit einem amüsierten Grinsen und Arthur wird bewusst, dass Merlin recht hat.

In dieser Zeit hat Arthur mit seinem Vater noch nie über einen neuen Brunnen für die untere Stadt gesprochen, denn in dieser Zeit hat er auch keine Nacht in Guineveres Haus verbracht und dabei gesehen, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn sie Wasser holen will, bis zu den Brunnen in der oberen Stadt gehen muss. Arthur hatte vorher nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass es in der unteren Stadt keinen Brunnen gegeben hat, bis er sich anlässlich des Turniers, bei dem er unerkannt als Sir William aus Deira beim Lanzenstechen angetreten ist, in Guineveres Haus versteckt hat. Als Dankeschön dafür, dass sie ihr Haus zur Verfügung gestellt und ihnen geholfen hatte, den Bauern einzukleiden, den sie angestellt hatten, um die öffentlichen Auftritte als Sir William zu übernehmen, hatte Arthur versucht, ein Abendessen für Guinevere zu kochen, wobei er jedoch kläglich gescheitert war. Arthur schmunzelt, als er sich daran erinnert.

„Also, worüber hast du zuvor so angestrengt nachgedacht?“, fragt Merlin schließlich und holt Arthur damit wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

Er seufzt, als er wieder an Lady Trudith denkt. „Kurz bevor du und Leon mit… unserem Gast zurückgekommen seid, hatte mich Lady Trudith gefragt, ob sie mit meinem Vater einen Ausritt außerhalb der Burgmauern unternehmen könnte, um ein Picknick zu machen.“

„Und was hast du ihr geantwortet?“, fragt Merlin neugierig.

Arthur macht eine hilflose Geste mit einer Hand, während er mit den Schultern zuckt. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich darüber nachdenken werde, und dass sie natürlich einige der Ritter mitnehmen müsste.“

„Klingt vernünftig”, entgegnet Merlin. „Und hast du? Darüber nachgedacht, meine ich?“

„Ja, aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich ihr sagen soll und sie hat mich heute Morgen gefragt, ob ich schon eine Entscheidung getroffen hätte.“

Merlin scheint einen Moment lang zu überlegen, bevor er den Kopf schief legt. „Nun ja, ich denke, dein Vater sollte sicher sein, wenn ihn ein paar der Ritter begleiten und sie in der Nähe des Schlosses bleiben.“

„Ja, vermutlich”, meint Arthur, bevor er Merlin vielsagend ansieht. „Außer irgendein Zauberer kommt auf die Idee die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und zu versucht meinen Vater umzubringen.“

Merlin senkt seine Stimme, als er seine nächsten Worte spricht. „Ich könnte sie auch begleiten, wenn du willst.“

Arthur wirft Merlin einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Das würdest du tun?“

„Sicher”, entgegnet Merlin leichthin. „Er ist schließlich dein Vater und er scheint mich mittlerweile sogar wirklich zu mögen.“

Arthur kann nicht anders, er starrt Merlin einen Moment lang an. Es ist schließlich nicht so, als ob Uther sich aus freien Stücken heraus geändert hätte und Merlin ihm deswegen eine zweite Chance geben will. Merlin macht dieses Angebot vielmehr nur Arthur zuliebe.

„Danke. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen”, sagt Arthur mit rauer Stimme. Dann räuspert er sich kurz. „Aber das löst noch nicht das andere Problem, das ich mit Lady Trudiths Unternehmung habe.“

„Und das wäre?“

„Na ja, das letzte Mal als mein Vater auf einem Pferd gesessen ist, ist er gestürzt und hat sich dabei so schwer verletzt, dass er nicht länger in der Lage ist über Camelot zu herrschen“, gibt Arthur zu bedenken.

Merlin setzt zu einer Antwort an, sieht sich dann jedoch kurz zu Morgana und Lady Evaine um. Die beiden sind zwar ein Stück hinter ihnen, aber Merlin senkt dennoch seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Aber das war nicht die Schuld des Pferdes.“

„Ja, _wir_ wissen das”, antwortet Arthur ebenfalls leise. „Aber der Rest von Camelot würde es für sehr leichtsinnig halten, wenn ich meinem Vater erlauben würde, in seinem Zustand so kurz nach seinem Unfall wieder auf ein Pferd zu steigen.“

„Na ja es muss ja nicht sein Streitross sein”, meint Merlin daraufhin. „Ich bin sicher, es gibt in Camelots Ställen ein Pferd, das gutmütig und leicht zu reiten ist.“

Genau dasselbe hat Lady Trudith auch gesagt und Arthur schmunzelt, während sein Blick auf Merlins Stute Llamrei fällt, die in einem gemächlichen Schritttempo neben Arthurs Hengst hergeht.

„Ja“, sagt Arthur mit einem Grinsen. „Deins.“

„Huh“, sagt Merlin daraufhin und legt die Stirn in Falten. „Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, dann bin ich noch nie von Llamrei heruntergefallen.“

Arthur schnaubt leise. „Das wiederum ist eindeutig der Verdienst des Pferdes gewesen.”

Merlin klappt der Mund auf und er sieht Arthur entrüstet an. „Was soll das denn bitte heißen? Ich bin ein sehr guter Reiter und falls ich einmal etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht gekommen bin, dann nur, weil wir angegriffen wurden.”

„Uh huh”, meint Arthur, während er vergeblich versucht, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Merlin wirft ihm einen empörten Blick zu. „Vielen Dank für dein Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten.”

„Oh, ich habe das allergrößte Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten”, versichert Arthur und wirft Merlin einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Nur nicht in deine reiterlichen Fähigkeiten.“

Merlin verkneift sich ein Grinsen und gibt sich alle Mühe Arthur noch einmal eindringlich anzusehen. „Zu meiner Verteidigung möchte ich vorbringen, dass ich vor meiner Ankunft in Camelot noch nie auf einem Pferd gesessen bin.”

„Ich bin sicher, Llamrei hat sich geehrt gefühlt, dass sie dein erstes Mal gewesen ist”, antwortet Arthur und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen.

Merlin scheitert nun endgültig daran nicht zu grinsen und Arthur geht es nicht anders. Sie sehen sich einen Moment lang grinsend an, bevor Arthur seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße richtet und dann tief durchatmet.

„Aber selbst wenn ich meinen Vater auf Llamrei setzen würde, wäre mir trotzdem nicht wohl dabei. Ganz gleich ob du dabei bist oder nicht. In bin mir einfach nicht sicher, ob mein Vater in seinem Zustand in der Lage wäre, im Falle eines Angriffs schnell genug zu begreifen, was passiert und entsprechend zu reagieren. Ich wünschte, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, dass das Pferd die richtigen Entscheidungen für ihn treffen könnte”, mein Arthur und seufzt, da ihm natürlich klar ist, dass dieser Wunsch vollkommen abwegig ist.

„Na ja… ich könnte mit dem Pferd reden“, schlägt Merlin vor.

Arthur schnaubt und rollt mit den Augen. „Ja, natürlich Merlin.“

„Ich meine nicht mit Worten“, antwortet Merlin und sieht Arthur dann vielsagend an.

Arthur runzelt die Stirn. „Du meinst …?“, beginnt er, bricht dann jedoch wieder ab und sieht Merlin erstaunt an. „Das könntest du?“

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ja, das glaube ich zumindest. Ich habe es noch nie versucht, aber es sollte möglich sein. Wir sollten uns dafür aber ein Pferd aussuchen, dass zu den intelligenteren Tieren gehört. Nicht, dass du nicht ein wunderbares Pferd bist, Llamrei“, sagt er und klopft seine Stute am Hals. „Aber Hengroen ist immer ein wenig aufmerksamer, wenn du weißt, was ich meine.“

Llamrei schnaubt wie zu einer Antwort und schüttelt den Kopf, aber das tut sie wohl nur um eine Fliege zu verscheuchen, während sie gemächlich mit zurückgelegten Ohren die Straße entlang trottet.

Arthur überlegt währenddessen, welches Pferd dafür infrage komme würde und nach einem Moment tritt ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich glaube ich weiß das perfekte Pferd dafür.“

***

Nachdem sie wieder im Schloss sind und ihre Pferde an die Stallburschen übergeben haben, damit sie abgesattelt und versorgt werden können, führt Arthur Merlin an den Reihen der Pferde vorbei bis zu einer Box ganz am Ende des hinteren Stalles. Arthur bleibt davor stehen und einen Moment darauf, schiebt sich ein grau getupfter Pferdekopf über die Tür.

„Sein Name ist Gringolet”, sagt Arthur und betrachtet den Hengst, der sie aus seinen dunklen Augen heraus beobachtet und aufmerksam die Ohren spitzt. Nach einem Moment hebt Arthur eine Hand und streichelt Gringolet über die weiche Nase. „Mein Vater hat ihn zu seinem neuen Streitross ausbilden lassen. Er ist jetzt neun Jahre alt und obwohl seine Mähne noch fast schwarz ist, wird er in ein paar Jahren schneeweiß sein. Er hat letzten Winter sein Training beendet und er ist eines der stärksten und schnellsten Pferde in Camelot. An dem Tag, an dem der Unfall passiert ist, hätte mein Vater eigentlich auf ihm reiten sollen, aber Gringolet hatte an dem Morgen ein Hufeisen verloren.“

Gringolet drückt seine Nase gegen Arthurs Hand und Arthur schiebt seine Hand höher, um den Hengst an der Stirn zu kraulen. Merlin betrachtet das Pferd neugierig und obwohl Arthur weiß, dass Merlin nicht viel Ahnung von Pferden hat, ist er sich doch sicher, dass Merlin sieht, was für ein besonders schönes Tier Gringolet ist.

„Und er ist intelligent?“, fragt Merlin schließlich.

Arthur nickt und zeigt dann auf eine Kette, die an dem oberen der zwei Riegel an der Boxentüre befestigt ist.

„Siehst du die Kette an der Tür? Gringolet hat herausgefunden, wie er den Riegel aufmachen kann. Die Stallburschen haben einen zweiten Riegel an der Tür angebracht, nachdem er das erste Mal ausgebrochen ist. Am Morgen darauf fanden sie Gringolet allerdings schon wieder neben dem Heuhaufen, den er bereits zur Hälfte aufgefressen hatte. Seitdem ist an dem oberen Riegel noch eine Kette befestigt.“

Als ob das Pferd ihre Unterhaltung verstanden hätte, senkt es den Kopf und macht sich mit seinen Zähnen an dem oberen der beiden Riegel zu schaffen. Als dieser jedoch von der Kette an Ort und Stelle gehalten wird, schüttelt der Hengst unwirsch den Kopf und fasst Arthur und Merlin mit einem beinahe vorwurfsvollen Blick wieder ins Auge.

Arthur schmunzelt. „Siehst du, was ich meine?“ Er streichelt dem Pferd erneut über die dunklen Nüstern und der Hengst stupst ihn daraufhin sanft an.

„In Ordnung, dann versuchen wir es“, verkündet Merlin und öffnet zuerst die Kette und dann die beiden Riegel an Gringolets Tür.

Arthur öffnet die Box und Gringolet geht gehorsam ein paar Schritte zurück, als Merlin und er die Box betreten. Merlin stellt sich vor den Hengst und hebt eine Hand, die er dem Tier auf die Stirn legt. Der Hengst mustert ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen und klappt seine Ohren nach hinten, bleibt aber bewegungslos stehen. Merlin schließt die Augen und eine ganze Zeit lang stehen er und das Pferd einfach nur da, ohne dass etwas passiert.

Arthur beobachtet die Szene vor sich zuerst gespannt, doch nach einiger Zeit seufzt er schließlich resigniert.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn es nicht funktioniert, wir können auch…“, beginnt er, doch er bricht abrupt ab, als Merlin in genau dem Moment erstickt nach Luft schnappt.

Das Pferd legt mit einem Mal die Ohren eng zurück, bläht seine Nüstern und Arthur glaubt seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als die dunklen Augen des Tieres golden aufleuchten. Sowohl Merlin als auch Gringolet sind mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt und als Arthur zu Merlin sieht, bemerkt er, dass Merlin das Pferd mit weit aufgerissenen, golden leuchtenden Augen anstarrt. Plötzlich schüttelt der Hengst unwirsch den Kopf hin und her und weicht nach hinten zurück, während er die Augen verdreht und der goldene Schimmer wieder verschwindet. Merlin reagiert allerdings nicht darauf und seine Hand, die zuvor auf Gringolets Stirn gelegen hat, fällt einfach kraftlos herunter.

„Merlin?“, fragt Arthur alarmiert.

Merlin antwortet jedoch nicht und im nächsten Moment sackt er in sich zusammen.

Arthur stürzt geistesgegenwärtig nach vorne, um ihn aufzufangen und bewahrt Merlin davor zu Boden zu fallen.

„Merlin! Was ist passiert? Merlin!!“

Merlin hat die Augen geschlossen und er bewegt sich nicht, als Arthur ihn sachte zu Boden gleiten lässt. Unschlüssig, was er tun soll, wirft Arthur einen Blick auf das Pferd. Der Hengst wirft immer noch den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen und schnaubt immer wieder aufgeregt, während er mit den Vorderhufen auf den Boden stampft. Arthur weiß nicht, was gerade passiert ist, aber irgendetwas ist furchtbar schiefgegangen und kalte Angst steigt in ihm hoch.

„Hilfe! Ich brauche Hilfe hier drin!“, ruft er laut, während er Merlin rückwärts aus der Box heraus zieht.

Einen Moment darauf hört Arthur Schritte und zwei Stallburschen kommen in den Stall gerannt.

„Sire, geht es Euch gut? Was ist passiert?“, fragt der ältere der beiden Männer, als sie Arthur und Merlin erreichen, aber Arthur schüttelt den Kopf.

„Mir fehlt nichts. Merlin ist zusammengebrochen. Wir müssen ihn zu Gaius bringen, schnell! Hilf mir, ihn zu tragen!“

Der ältere der beiden Männer greift nach einem von Merlins Armen und Arthur legt sich Merlins anderen Arm um die Schulter.

„Schließ die Tür und niemand fasst das Pferd an!“, weist Arthur den anderen Mann scharf an, bevor er und der andere Stallbursche Merlin eilig nach draußen und hinauf ins Schloss tragen.

Kurz darauf stößt Arthur die Tür zu Gaius‘ Räumen auf, die daraufhin krachend gegen die dahinterliegende Wand schlägt.

Gaius steht an einem seiner Tische und er legt hastig ein kleines in Leder gebundenes Buch aus den Händen, als er Arthur und den Stallburschen sieht, die einen bewusstlosen Merlin zwischen sich tragen.

„Sire, was ist passiert?“, fragt Gaius drängend, während er zu ihnen hinübereilt.

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, er hat auf einmal das Bewusstsein verloren. Ich kann ihn nicht aufwecken!“

„Bringt ihn hier herüber!“, sagt Gaius und zeigt auf das Bett, das hinter einem der Tische steht.

Arthur und der Stallbursche legen Merlin darauf und Gaius beugt sich sofort mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen über ihn und fühlt mit der Hand Merlins Puls, bevor er zuerst das eine und dann das andere Augenlid hochzieht.

„Sagt mir genau, was passiert ist“, fordert Gaius Arthur schließlich auf.

Arthur öffnet den Mund, um zu antworten, bemerkt dann aber, dass der Stallbursche immer noch neben ihm steht und wendet sich stattdessen an diesen.

„Geh zurück in den Stall und schließ die Tür. Niemand geht hinein, bis ich einen anderen Befehl gebe!“

Der Mann nickt gehorsam, wenn auch mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, bevor er sich umdreht und mit schnellen Schritten den Raum verlässt.

Arthur sieht ihm nach, bis die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt. Als er den Kopf dann wieder zu Gaius dreht, sieht er, dass der alte Mann ihn mit einem zu tiefst besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht mustert, während er immer noch über Merlin gebeugt ist. Arthur atmet ein Mal tief durch. So hat er sich dieses Gespräch nicht vorgestellt, aber Merlins Leben steht auf dem Spiel und deshalb hat er keine andere Wahl. Wenn jemand Merlin helfen kann, dann Gaius.

„Merlin hat seine Magie benutzt, als er zusammengebrochen ist.“

Gaius sieht für einen Moment vollkommen erstarrt aus, bevor er sich langsam aufrichtet, ohne Arthur dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ist nicht zu deuten und es dauert einen Moment, bis er begreift, warum Arthur nicht vollkommen entsetzt und verärgert ist.

„Ihr wisst Bescheid“, stellt Gaius schließlich mit leiser Stimme fest.

Arthur nickt knapp. „Ja, ich weiß es, seit Ihr uns an diesem Morgen zusammen im Bett gefunden habt. Merlin… hat es mir am Abend zuvor gesagt.“

Gaius zieht erstaunt die Augenbrauen nach oben und er hat die Stirn in Falten gelegt, während er Arthur argwöhnisch mustert.

Arthur schüttelt jedoch den Kopf und macht eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. „Darüber können wir später reden, Gaius. Weder Ihr noch Merlin habt irgendetwas von mir zu befürchten. Jetzt müsst Ihr ihm helfen, bitte!“

Gaius sieht Arthur noch einen Moment lang an, dann nickt er. „Wozu hat Merlin seine Magie benutzt, als er zusammengebrochen ist?“, fragt er, während er eine Hand auf Merlins Stirn legt.

„Er hat versucht, mit einem der Pferde zu reden.“

Gaius sieht erstaunt auf. „Warum sollte er so etwas tun wollen?“

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf und die ganze Sache kommt ihm mit einem Mal fürchterlich dumm vor. „Lady Trudith möchte mit meinem Vater einen Ausritt unternehmen und wir haben versucht, dem Pferd begreiflich zu machen, dass es besonders vorsichtig sein muss, wenn man Vater auf seinem Rücken sitzt.“

„Was für einen Zauberspruch hat Merlin verwendet?“, fragt Gaius daraufhin. „Erinnert Ihr Euch noch an die Worte?“

Arthur verzieht das Gesicht. „Er hat keinen Zauberspruch verwendet. Er hat nur seine Hand auf die Stirn des Pferdes gelegt und seine Augen geschlossen. Eine Zeit lang ist nichts passiert, und ich dachte es würde nicht funktionieren, aber dann sind sie beide erstarrt und die Augen des Pferdes haben in demselben Gold aufgeleuchtet wie Merlins. Und dann ist er zusammengebrochen. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Ich habe ihn hierher gebracht so schnell ich konnte.“

Gaius folgt Arthurs Ausführungen mit starrer Miene und schließlich nickt er grimmig. „Ich glaube ich weiß, was Merlin getan hat, Sire und wenn ich recht habe, dann sollten wir sehr dankbar dafür sein, dass er noch am Leben ist.“

„Was hat er getan?“, fragt Arthur tonlos und Gaius sieht ihn eindringlich an.

„Mit Tieren zu sprechen ist nicht so einfach, wie es vielleicht klingen mag“, erklärt Gaius. „Sie denken nicht wie wir es tun, sondern werden von ihren Instinkten geleitet. Sie können keine komplexen Gedanken verstehen. Wenn ein Zauberer mit einem Tier reden möchte, dann ist das nur in sehr einfachen Strukturen möglich. Ich denke, dass Merlin diese Begrenzungen erkannt hat und daraufhin versuchen wollte, das Verständnis des Pferdes mit Magie zu erweitern. Und in diesem Bestreben hat er dem Pferd ein intelligentes Bewusstsein gegeben. Der einzige Grund, warum Merlin noch am Leben ist und ihn die unglaubliche Menge an Magie nicht augenblicklich umgebracht hat, ist, dass Merlin ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer ist.“

„Der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten“, sagt Arthur leise und als er aufblickt, sieht er Gaius‘ misstrauischen Gesichtsausdruck.

Arthur seufzt schwer und schließt für einen Moment die Augen. Er wird Gaius einige Fragen beantworten müssen, wenn das hier vorüber ist.

„Wird er sich wieder erholen?”, fragt Arthur schließlich mit belegter Stimme und zu seiner großen Erleichterung nickt Gaius.

„Ich denke ja, Sire. Er hat sich sehr verausgabt und er braucht Zeit, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, aber dann wird er wieder ganz der Alte sein.“

Arthur atmet hörbar aus und er spürt, wie ihm leichter ums Herz wird. Während sein Blick auf Merlin ruht, der bewegungslos auf dem Bett liegt, erreichen ihn schließlich Gaius‘ Worte von zuvor und mit einem Mal wird Arthur bewusst, dass sich Merlin, bei dem Versuch mit einem Pferd zu reden, beinahe umgebracht hätte. Arthur hätte ihn beinahe verloren und das nur, weil er ihn gefragt hat, ob er mit einem Pferd reden kann. Die ganze Situation ist so absurd, dass Arthur laut auflachen könnte, wenn ihm nicht die Verzweiflung im selben Augenblick die Kehle zuschnüren würde.

„Hat das Pferd etwas zu Euch gesagt, Sire?“

Arthur hebt den Kopf und sieht Gaius auf diese Fragen hin vollkommen entgeistert an.

„Hat das… was? Nein?! Es ist ein Pferd, es kann nicht sprechen!“ Gaius‘ Miene ist jedoch ernst und Arthur stockt. „Oder doch?“

„Wenn es Merlin gelungen ist, das zu tun, was ich vermute, dann ist es sehr wohl möglich, dass dieses Pferd jetzt tatsächlich in der Lage ist zu sprechen“, antwortet Gaius. „Nicht mit einer menschlichen Stimme natürlich, aber so wie sich die Druiden und andere Zauberer miteinander unterhalten. Sie benutzen Magie, um Worte in Gedanken auszutauschen.”

Arthur braucht einen Moment, bis er die Vorstellung von einem sprechenden Pferd verarbeitet hat, aber er schiebt den Gedanken bei Seite und fährt sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Gibt es irgendetwas, dass Ihr für Merlin tun könnt?”, fragt er stattdessen.

Gaius schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich fürchte nicht, Sire. Er muss nur wieder zu Kräften kommen.”

Arthur sieht auf Merlins regungslose Gestalt hinunter und nickt. „Ich werde bei ihm bleiben.”

„Sire, ich denke nicht…”, beginnt Gaius, doch Arthur unterbricht ihn.

„Ich werde bei ihm bleiben!”, sagt er entschieden.

Gaius senkt respektvoll den Blick, bevor er nickt. „Natürlich, Sire. Ich wollte nur anmerken, dass es ein paar Tage dauern könnte, bis Merlin das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt.”

„Ein paar Tage?”, fragt Arthur beklommen.

„Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, Sire, wir sollten sehr dankbar sein, dass Merlin noch lebt”, entgegnet Gaius mit einem bedeutungsschweren Blick.

Arthur sieht wieder auf Merlin hinunter. Er hätte ihn heute für immer verlieren können. Allein der Gedanke daran erfüllt Arthur mit solch beklemmender Angst und tiefer Verzweiflung, dass er ihn entschieden von sich schieben muss, um weiter atmen zu können. Er setzt sich auf die Kante des Bettes und greift nach Merlin linker Hand. Merlins Finger sind warm zwischen seinen und Merlins Atem geht ruhig und gleichmäßig, während sich seine Brust mit einer stetigen Bewegung hebt und senkt. Arthur atmet tief durch und er ruft sich wieder in Erinnerung, dass Merlin gesagt hat, dass der Name Emrys in der Sprache der Druiden unsterblich bedeutet. Er weiß nicht, ob Merlin tatsächlich unsterblich ist, oder ob seine Magie einfach nur unvorstellbar mächtig ist, aber es ist Arthur egal, solange es nur bedeutet, dass Merlin an seiner Seite bleibt.

„Ich kann ihn nicht alleine lassen”, sagt Arthur schließlich leise, ohne seinen Blick von Merlin abzuwenden. „Sagt Morgana, dass Merlin… sich den Kopf an einem Deckenbalken gestoßen hat, oder so etwas und dass ich bei ihm bleiben werde, zumindest bis heute Abend.”

„Sehr wohl, Sire”, antwortet Gaius.

„Und schickt Lancelot und Leon, um einen Blick auf das Pferd zu werfen”, weist Arthur ihn an und er kann förmlich spüren, wie Gaius ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue ansieht, aber es ist ihm egal.

„Glaubt Ihr nicht, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich das erledige, Sire? Für den Fall, dass es Merlin tatsächlich gelungen ist, dem Pferd ein Bewusstsein zu verleihen”, gibt Gaius zu bedenken.

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf, ohne aufzusehen. „Nein. Ich möchte, dass Ihr so schnell wie möglich wieder zurückkommt, falls Merlin Euch braucht. Lancelot und Leon wissen beide über Merlins Magie Bescheid.”

„Natürlich, Sire”, antwortet Gaius nach einem Moment gehorsam, doch Arthur hört an seiner Stimme, dass es ihm missfällt, dass noch mehr Leute von Merlins Magie wissen, ganz besonders zwei der Ritter, die geschworen haben Camelots Gesetze vollstrecken.

Arthur lässt seinen Blick jedoch auf Merlin ruhen und beachtet Gaius nicht weiter. Kurz darauf hört er, wie die Tür hinter Gaius ins Schloss fällt und er ihn mit Merlin alleine lässt.

***

„Ich kann nicht glauben, was wir hier tun”, murmelt Sir Leon mit einem Kopfschütteln leise vor sich hin, während er und Lancelot zusammen über den Hof in Richtung der Stallungen gehen.

Lancelot wirft einen vorsichtigen Blick zu König Arthurs erstem Ritter hinüber. Er kennt den anderen Mann noch nicht lange und es fällt ihm schwer, Sir Leon einzuschätzen. Die anderen Ritter respektieren ihn, selbst die Älteren unter ihnen und soweit Lancelot weiß, hat Sir Leon Uther immer treu gedient. Gerade deswegen überrascht es ihn, dass Sir Leon von Merlins Magie weiß, und dass der König ihm scheinbar bedingungslos vertraut. Lancelot fragt sich, was Sir Leon wohl denken würde, wenn er wüsste, dass Lancelot kein Adliger ist. Bis jetzt ist Lancelot fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass gerade der geradlinige und förmliche Sir Leon der erste wäre, der damit ein Problem hätte, aber jetzt ist er sich da nicht mehr so sicher.

Sir Leon scheint zu bemerken, dass Lancelot ihn von der Seite her mustert und dreht den Kopf. „Was ist?”

Lancelot schüttelt den Kopf. „Gar nichts“, sagt er und zuckt dann unbeholfen mit den Schultern. „Und wir tun nicht wirklich etwas. Wir werfen nur einen Blick auf das Pferd.”

„Ganz genau”, entgegnet Sir Leon spitz. „Wir werfen einen Blick auf ein Pferd, um zu sehen, ob es mit uns spricht.” Er sieht Lancelot mit einem auffordernden Blick an. „Und jetzt möchte ich, dass Ihr mir sagt, was an dieser Aussage nicht stimmt.”

Lancelot zögert einen Augenblick lang, bevor er antwortet. „Scheinbar nichts, wenn wir dem, was Gaius gesagt hat, Glauben schenken dürfen.”

„Und genau da liegt das Problem”, antwortet Sir Leon mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung. Er klingt jedoch nicht wütend, sondern vielmehr resigniert. „Ich kann akzeptieren, dass Merlin ein Zauberer ist und ich habe gesehen, wie er einen Ball aus purem Licht und eine Wand aus Wasser erschaffen hat, aber ein Pferd in eine sprechende und denkende Kreatur zu verwandeln?” Sir Leon schnaubt leise und schüttelt den Kopf. „Und ich dachte, ich hätte in Camelot bereits alles gesehen, nachdem uns über die Jahre hinweg ein Zauberer nach dem anderen angegriffen hat.”

Lancelot zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, sagt jedoch nichts, da sie den Stall erreichen und Sir Leon die Tür öffnet, die von den Stallburschen auf Arthurs Anweisung hin verriegelt worden ist. Sie betreten den Stall und Sir Leon führt Lancelot zwischen den Reihen der Pferde hindurch bis zur letzten Box auf einer Seite, vor der er stehen bleibt.

„Da wären wir“, sagt Sir Leon. „Das ist Gringolet, er sollte König Uthers neues Streitross werden.”

Lancelot betrachtet das Pferd, das in der Mitte der Box steht, die Ohren gespitzt hat und sie aus dunklen Augen heraus unter dem Schopf seiner langen und gewellten dunkelgrauen Mähne aufmerksam ansieht.

„Und was tun wir jetzt?”, fragt Lancelot schließlich und wirft einen Blick zu Sir Leon hinüber.

Sir Leon zuckt jedoch unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Warum lasst Ihr Euch nicht etwas einfallen, wie wir herausfinden können, ob Merlin es tatsächlich geschafft hat, das Pferd mit Magie in eine intelligente Kreatur zu verwandeln?”

Lancelot ignoriert den spöttischen Tonfall in Sir Leons Stimme und legt nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Ich denke, wir sollten dem Pferd eine Frage stellen und abwarten, ob wir eine Antwort bekommen? Wenn es jetzt wirklich intelligent ist, dann sollte es verstehen, was wir sagen.”

Bevor Sir Leon jedoch antworten kann, macht der Hengst in der Box ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und im nächsten Moment, hört Lancelot eine tiefe männliche Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_„Mein verehrten Herren Ritter, auch wenn es durchaus erheiternd ist, euer Wortgefecht zu verfolgen, erlaubt mir diese Unterhaltung in beträchtlichem Maße zu verkürzen. Ich kann euch in der Tat verstehen.”_

Lancelot dreht den Kopf zu Sir Leon hinüber und dem überraschten Ausdruck auf Sir Leons Gesicht nach zu schließen, hat auch er die Stimme in seinem Kopf gehört. Lancelot sieht sich kurz nach allen Seiten hin um, aber sie sind nach wie vor allein im Stall und als er seinen Blick wieder auf das Pferd richtet, mustert es ihn und Sir Leon abwartend.

„Das warst du? In unseren Köpfen?”, fragt Lancelot unsicher und der Hengst legt die Ohren nach hinten.

_„Natürlich war ich das. Außer uns ist schließlich niemand hier.”_

„Also du… kannst alles verstehen, was wir sagen?”, fragt Sir Leon noch einmal nach und das Pferd schnaubt kurz, bevor es antwortet.

_„Bedauerlicherweise. Es war sehr viel geruhsamer, als ich noch nicht jedes Wort verstehen konnte, das die Menschen sagen, aber andererseits wäre ich so auch nicht in der Lage euch zu fragen, ob ihr wohl die Güte hättet, mir noch einen Armvoll Heu herüber zu bringen. Der alte William ist in der Früh immer sehr sparsam, was das Verteilen des Heus angeht.”_

Lancelot tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit Sir Leon, der mit den Schultern zuckt und dann eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Heuhaufens macht, der sich gegenüber von Gringolets Box unter der Dachluke befindet. Lancelot geht hinüber, nimmt einen großen Armvoll Heu und trägt ihn zurück zu Gringolets Box, wo er das Heu über die Tür in die Box wirft.

Das Pferd neigt den Kopf zu etwas wie einem Nicken. _„Vielen Dank.”_ Dann senkt der Hengst seinen Hals und beginnt zu fressen.

„Ähm, nichts zu danken… Gringolet”, entgegnet Lancelot etwas unbeholfen.

Das Pferd hebt seinen Kopf daraufhin wieder, schüttelt seine Mähne und schnaubt, während es eine Büschel Heu frisst. _„Ich wäre Euch sehr verbunden, wenn Ihr es unterlassen würdet, mich bei diesem Namen zu nennen. Ich habe ihn mir nicht ausgesucht und deshalb möchte ich, dass Ihr mich von nun an mit Sir Rupert ansprecht.”_ [6]

Sir Leon zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben und sieht das Pferd ungläubig an. „ _Sir_ Rupert?”, fragt er, als ob er sich verhört hätte, aber der Hengst sieht ihn unbeeindruckt an und entlastet eines seiner Hinterbeine, während er auf den letzten Halmen Heu in seinem Maul herumkaut.

_„Aber selbstverständlich, Sir Leon. Ich wurde als Streitross eines Königs ausgebildet. Ich verdiene den Ritterschlag in gleichem Maße wie Ihr.”_

Sir Leon klappt der Mund auf, als er das hört, doch bevor er Zeit hat, sich eine Antwort zu überlegen, spricht Sir Rupert bereits weiter.

_„Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, möchte ich Euch außerdem bitten mit König Arthur darüber zu sprechen mir einen persönlichen Stallburschen zuzuteilen, der sich nicht von einem sprechenden Pferd aus der Fassung bringen lässt und sich damit angemessen um meine Bedürfnisse kümmern kann.”_

„Ihr wollt einen persönlichen Stallburschen?”, fragt Lancelot, da Sir Leon offensichtlich seine Stimme noch nicht wiedergefunden hat, und das Pferd einfach nur anstarrt.

Gleich nachdem die Worte Lancelots Mund verlassen haben, wird ihm bewusst, dass er das Pferd in der Höflichkeitsform angesprochen hat. Es sollte ihm lächerlich vorkommen, aber das tut es seltsamerweise nicht.

_„Das möchte ich in der Tat. Mein Sattel muss angepasst werden. Er drückt an der linken Schulter und ich möchte sehen, wir Ihr mit einer verbogenen Brustplatte, die bei jedem Schritt gegen Euer Schlüsselbein drückt, in einen Kampf zieht. Nun, da ich in der Lage bin, meine Anliegen zu äußern, möchte ich, dass man sich darum kümmert.”_

Lancelot überlegt einen Moment, aber was der Hengst gerade gesagt hat, klingt nachvollziehbar. Er wirft einen Blick zu Sir Leon hinüber und sieht ihn fragend an, während er selbst mit den Schultern zuckt.

Sir Leon öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, überlegt es sich dann jedoch scheinbar anders und schließt für einen Moment resigniert die Augen. „Gut, in Ordnung, wir werden mit dem König reden.“

„Ich bin sicher, er wird Eurem Wunsch entsprechen”, fügt Lancelot hinzu und das Pferd neigt den Kopf.

_„Ich danke Euch, Sir Lancelot, Sir Leon. Wenn Ihr nun so freundlich wärt, mich meinem Heu zu überlassen, würde ich das sehr begrüßen.”_

„Aber sicher… Sir Rupert“, entgegnet Lancelot höflich, während Sir Leon das Pferd noch für einen langen Moment anstarrt und sich dann zum Gehen wendet.

Lanzelot nickt dem Pferd noch einmal zu, bevor er Sir Leon aus dem Stall hinaus folgt, um dem König Meldung zu machen.

***

Die Klingen der Schwerter prallen mit einem lauten Klirren aufeinander und Leon und Arthur spannen die Muskeln in ihren Armen an, um dem anderen Parole zu bieten. Ihre Blicke begegnen sich und Arthur hat einen verbissenen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, bevor er Leon einen harten Stoß versetzt, der den anderen Ritter zurück taumeln lässt. Leon lässt sich dadurch jedoch nicht beirren und holt sofort zum Gegenschlag aus, während Arthur ebenfalls zu einem weiteren Angriff ansetzt.

Sie tauschen eine Reihe schneller Schläge aus und Leon gibt sein Bestes, um Arthur nicht die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen, aber Arthur schlägt mit einer Kraft zu, der Leon kaum etwas entgegenzusetzen hat. Schließlich landet Arthur einen Treffer gegen Leons Oberarm und er will bereits zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholen, doch Leon taucht unter Arthurs Klinge hindurch und stolperte einige Schritt rückwärts, außer Reichweite von Arthurs Schwert, bevor er sich seinen Helm vom Kopf zieht und schwer atmend stehen bleibt. Wenn sie mit echten Schwertern trainieren würden, statt die Trainingsschwerter zu benutzen, dann würde Leon jetzt weit mehr als nur ein paar blaue Flecken davontragen.

Arthur atmet ebenfalls schwer und lässt sein Schwert sinken, bevor er seinen Helm abnimmt. Er nickt Leon knapp zu und Leon erwidert die Geste. Arthur fühlt sich tatsächlich ein klein wenig besser, auch wenn ihm sein Kopf sagt, dass es nur eine Illusion ist. Er hasst es, sich so hilflos zu fühlen und nichts anderes tun zu können, als darauf zu warten, dass Merlin das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt.

Arthur ist den ganze gestrigen Tag über nicht von Merlins Seite gewichen und Gaius hat ihm währenddessen ein ums andere Mal verstohlene Blicke zugeworfen, während Arthur ihn unentwegt ignoriert hat. Schließlich ist Arthur irgendwann nachdem Gaius zu Bett gegangen war, auf seinem Stuhl neben Merlins Pritsche eingeschlafen und als Morgana Arthur heute Morgen in dieser Position gefunden hat, sagte sie ihm, dass Gwen an Merlins Seite bleiben würde, während er zum Trainingsfeld hinuntergehen und mit seinem Schwert auf etwas einschlagen solle. Morgana kann sehr überzeugend sein, wenn sie will und Arthur muss zugeben, dass das Training mit seinen Rittern geholfen hat, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Arthur will gerade seinen Helm wieder aufsetzen, um einen weiteren Kampf, dieses Mal mit Sir Ector, zu beginnen, als er Lancelots Stimme hinter sich hört.

„Sire.“

Arthur dreht sich zu ihm um und Lancelot nickt in Richtung eines Dieners, der gerade auf das Trainingsfeld gelaufen kommt. Der Junge bleibt kurz darauf vor Arthur stehen und verbeugt sich hastig.

„Sire, ein Mann ist vorhin in den Schlosshof geritten. Er hat gesagt, er ist Euer Onkel, Agravaine du Bois. Prinzessin Morgana hat ihn in die Ratshalle bringen lassen, bevor sie mich losgeschickt hat, um Euch zu benachrichtigen.”

Arthur beißt die Zähne zusammen. Er hat bereits darauf gewartet, dass Agravaine hier auftauchen würde und nun passiert es gerade jetzt, wo Merlin nicht an seiner Seite sein kann. Am liebsten würde Arthur Agravaine für seinen Verrat in der anderen Zeit auf der Stelle niederstrecken. Er ist sich sicher, dass Agravaine, genau wie beim letzten Mal nur deshalb nach Camelot gekommen ist, um ihn auszuspionieren und erneut zu verraten, aber Arthur hat sich vorgenommen Merlins Rat zu befolgen und Agravaine nicht vorschnell zu verurteilen.

„Ist er alleine gekommen?“, fragt Arthur und der Junge schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein Sire, zwei Männer sind bei ihm. Einer von ihnen ist gekleidet wie ein Diener, der anderen trägt ein Schwert.“

Arthur nickt nachdenklich. „Danke. Du kannst gehen“, sagt er und entlässt den Jungen mit einer Handbewegung. Dann dreht sich Arthur zu seinen Rittern um. „Sir Leon, Sir Lancelot, Sir Galahad, Sir Ector, bitte begleitet mich, um unseren Gast zu begrüßen.”

Die Ritter beobachten Arthur, während er zu den Waffenständern geht und sein Trainingsschwert dagegen lehnt, bevor er sich das Schwertgehänge mit Excalibur um die Hüfte bindet. Seine Ritter zögern nicht und legen ebenfalls ihre Trainingsschwerter ab, um ihre richtigen Schwerter wieder an sich zu nehmen. Als ob sie Arthurs Anspannung spüren könnten, formieren sie sich zu zweit an jeder Seite hinter ihm und folgen ihm ins Schloss, wo sie wenig später die Ratshalle betreten.

Morgana und Agravaine stehen vor dem großen Tisch und haben sich anscheinend unterhalten, aber was auch immer Agravaine gerade zu Morgana gesagt hat, er bricht ab und sieht auf, als Arthur und die Ritter durch die Tür kommen.

Arthur geht zu ihnen und er bemüht sich Agravaine nicht offen feindselig gegenüber zu treten.

Agravaine mustert derweil zuerst Arthur und dann die Ritter, die neben ihm Position beziehen, überrascht, doch er versucht, es mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen und breitet die Arme aus. „Arthur, es tut gut dich wieder zu sehen. Es ist zu lange her.“

Arthur rührt sich nicht von der Stelle und Agravaine lässt seine Arme wieder sinken, als Arthur keine Anstalten macht auf ihn zuzugehen und ihn mit einer Umarmung zu begrüßen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht Arthur, dass Morgana ihn aufmerksam mustert.

Schließlich nickt Arthur zur Begrüßung nur knapp. „Agravaine. Was führt dich nach Camelot?“

Agravaine stockt kurz, bemüht sich dann jedoch Arthur mitfühlend anzusehen. „Ich habe gehört, was deinem Vater zugestoßen ist. Der Unfall, der dazu geführt hat, dass du zum König gekrönt wurdest“, sagt er und schüttelt den Kopf. „Es tut mir so leid, Arthur. Es heißt, dass Uther nicht länger der ist, der er einst war und ich bin gekommen, um dir meine Unterstützung und meinen Rat anzubieten. Es muss schwer sein, so plötzlich König zu werden und in deinem jungen Alter ein Land wie Camelot zu regieren.”

„Du hast meinen Vater gehasst”, entgegnet Arthur ungerührt.

Agravaine starrt ihn kurz an, dann lächelt er und hebt die Hände zu einer eingestehenden Geste. „Es entspricht der Wahrheit, dass ich und Uther seit dem Tod deiner Mutter nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen waren, aber das liegt in der Vergangenheit. Du bist nicht nur der Sohn deines Vaters, sondern auch der Sohn deiner Mutter, und ich möchte dir dabei helfen die Verantwortung zu schultern, die es mit sich bringt ein Königreich zu regieren, damit deine Mutter stolz auf dich sein könnte.”

Arthur lächelt schmal und er würde diesen Worten nur zu gerne Glauben schenken, aber er weiß, dass es nichts als Lügen sind. Sein Onkel kann sehr überzeugend und charismatisch sein und Arthur kann verstehen, warum er ihm in der anderen Zeit geglaubt hat. Doch dieses Mal weiß er es besser.

„Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt, wie du all das mit solch einer Aufrichtigkeit sagen kannst, Onkel. Du hättest mich fast davon überzeugt, dass deine Absichten ehrenhaft sind. Allerdings hat Sir Lancelot vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit eigenen Augen beobachtet, wie du in Cenreds Königreich geritten bist und ich weiß, dass du dich mit Cenred getroffen hast, um ein Bündnis mit ihm zu schließen und mich zu stürzen.”

Morganas Augenbrauen schießen in die Höhe, aber sie steht einen Schritt versetzt hinter Agravaine, sodass er sie nicht sehen kann.

Agravaine sieht ebenfalls vollkommen überrascht aus und wie Arthur es nicht anders erwartet hat, versucht er sich herauszureden. „Arthur… es muss sich da um einen Irrtum handeln…”

„Einen Irrtum?“, fragt Arthur interessiert.

Agravaine nickt bekräftigend. „Aber natürlich. Ich würde mich niemals an einer Verschwörung gegen dich beteiligen und schon gar nicht mit so einem verabscheuungswürdigen Individuum wie Cenred.”

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich bin wirklich erstaunt, dass du es wagst mir ins Gesicht zu lügen, Onkel. Sir Lancelot, ist das der Mann, den Ihr gesehen habt, als Ihr an der Grenze zu Cenreds Gebiet Patrouille geritten seid?”

Arthur dreht sich nicht um, sondern fixiert weiterhin seinen Onkel. Er ist sich sicher, dass Lancelot mitspielen wird, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hat, wovon Arthur gerade redet.

„Ja, Sire“, bestätigt Lancelot ohne zu zögern.

„Und habt Ihr gesehen, wie dieser Mann Cenreds Schloss betreten hat?”

„Das habe ich“, antwortet Lancelot. „Er war dieser Mann. Ich bin mir sicher.“

Arthur fixiert seinen Onkel mit einem harten Blick. „Was hast du dazu zu sagen, Agravaine?“

Es dauert einen Moment, aber dann verzieht sich Agravaines Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Grimasse und seine Augen leuchten hasserfüllt auf. Bevor Arthur allerdings reagieren kann, macht Agravaine einen Schritt zur Seite, zieht einen Dolch aus seinen Gewändern und packt Morgana, bevor er ihr den Dolch an die Kehle hält.

Arthur flucht innerlich, dass er diese Reaktion nicht hat kommen sehen, während seine Ritter hinter ihm ihre Schwerter ziehen.

„Bleibt, wo ihr seid, oder ich schwöre, ich werde sie töten!”, droht Agravaine und Arthur zweifelt nicht daran, dass er diese Drohung wahr machen würde. Er hat Agravaine so lange in die Enge getrieben, bis es keinen Ausweg mehr für ihn gab und er wünscht sich, dass Merlin hier wäre, um zu verhindern, dass Arthurs Fehleinschätzung Morgana das Leben kostet.

Bevor Arthur sich jedoch überlegen kann, was er jetzt tun soll, nimmt Morgana ihm die Entscheidung ab. Sie steigt Agravaine mit dem Absatz ihrer Schuhe kräftig auf den Fuß und lässt einen Augenblick darauf ihren Kopf nach hinten gegen Agravaines Gesicht schnellen. Ein hörbares Knacken ertönt, aber Morgana wartet nicht ab, sondern rammt Agravaine auch noch ihren Ellbogen in den Bauch, bevor sie seine Hand mit dem Dolch wegstößt und aus seiner Reichweite flieht.

Die Ritter bewegen sich sofort nach vorne und umkreisen Agravaine mit gezückten Schwertern. Morgana tritt derweil neben Arthur und sieht Agravaine mit einem kalten Blick an.

Arthur schnaubt amüsiert. Ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass Morgana keinesfalls hilflos ist und sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Der Dolch, den Agravaine in der Hand gehalten hat, ist zu Boden gefallen und stattdessen umklammert er nun mit beiden Händen seine gebrochene Nase. Er röchelt und Blut tropft ihm über das Kinn auf den Boden.

„Vielleicht hätte ich dich vorher am Leben gelassen”, sagt Arthur ohne einen Anflug von Mitleid, während er Agravaines zusammen gekrümmte Gestalt betrachtet. „Aber indem du die Prinzessin von Camelot angegriffen hast, hast du dein Todesurteil unterschrieben.”

Agravaine spuckt Blut auf den Boden und fängt an zu lachen, während er sich wiederaufrichtet. „Die Prinzessin von Camelot”, höhnt er hasserfüllt. „Sie ist ein Bastard! Dein Vater hat das Andenken deiner Mutter beschmutzt, als er die Frau seines besten Freundes gevögelt hat! Uther war schon immer ein niederträchtiges und widerwärtiges Monster. Zuerst hat er mit seinem unbändigen Wunsch nach einem Erben meine Schwester getötet und dann hat er meinen Bruder Tristan abgeschlachtet und mir genommen, was noch von meiner Familie übrig war. Du bist vielleicht der Sohn meiner Schwester, aber du bist ganz genauso wie dein Vater!”

In der Halle herrscht Totenstille und Arthur spürt, wie Morgana neben ihm vor Wut schäumt, aber Arthur lässt Agravaines Worte nicht an sich heran.

„Ich weiß, was mein Vater dir genommen hat“, sagt Arthur ruhig. „Und es gibt nichts, was ich tun könnte, um es ungeschehen zu machen. Er hat deinen Bruder getötet, aber er war nicht verantwortlich für den Tod deiner Schwester. Er wusste nicht, dass meine Mutter den Preis für mein Leben zahlen würde. Uther hat Ygraine geliebt und als sie gestorben ist, hat es ihm das Herz gebrochen.”

Agravaine schnaubt, aber es endet in einem erstickten Husten. „Uther Pendragon hat kein Herz. Er ist ein skrupelloses Ungeheuer, das jeden vernichtet, der ihm im Weg steht. Als ich von dem Unfall gehört habe, war ich froh darüber, dass er noch am Leben ist, denn damit hätte ich immer noch die Gelegenheit ihn selbst zu töten!”

Arthur antwortet nicht, sondern macht ein paar Schritte auf Agravaine zu und zieht dabei Excalibur aus der Scheide an seinem Gürtel. Mit einer Bewegung seines Fußes schiebt Arthur den Dolch auf dem Boden außerhalb von Agravaines Reichweite und setzt Agravaine dann die Spitze von Excalibur auf die Brust.

„Sag mir, welche Vereinbarung du mit Cenred getroffen hast, und ich werde dir einen schnellen Tod gewähren.”

Agravaine bleckt die Blut verschmierten Zähne. „Ich werde dir gar nichts sagen, Arthur Pendragon. Cenred wird dich wie einen Käfer unter seiner Schuhsohle zerquetschen. Seine Armee ist doppelt so groß wie die von Camelot. Du magst König sein, aber du bist nicht bereit dazu, zu tun, was nötig ist. Camelot ist schwach und du wirst nicht die geringste Chance gegen Cenred haben!”

„Und da liegt dein Fehler, Onkel”, erwidert Arthur ungerührt. „Ich bin bereit dazu, das zu tun, was nötig ist.”

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stößt Arthur Excalibur nach vorne und die Klinge bohrt sich durch Agravaines Brust. Agravaines Augen weiter sich entsetzt und er keucht röchelnd auf. Als Arthur das Schwert wieder aus seinem Körper zieht, sackt Agravaine auf dem Boden zusammen, wo er bewegungslos liegen bleibt. Arthur lässt seinen Blick noch einen Moment lang auf seinem Onkel ruhen, bevor er sich zu Morgana und seinen Rittern umdreht.

Morgana hat die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und ihr Blick ist nicht zu deuten, während die Ritter Arthur noch für einen Moment lang überrascht ansehen und dann ihre Blicke sinken lassen.

„Sir Ector, Sir Leon, ich möchte, dass ihr in den Schlosshof geht und Agravaines Männer in den Kerker bringt. Wenn sie Widerstand leisten, tötet sie.”

Leon nickt knapp und er und Ector drehen sich um und verlassen die Halle.

Arthur sieht währenddessen zu Morgana. „Es tut mir leid, dass du das mit ansehen musstest.“

„Nein”, antwortet Morgana mit einem seltsamen Ton in ihrer Stimme. Dann schüttelt sie den Kopf. „Ich glaube, dass ich es sehen musste. Ich schätze ich habe mich immer gefragt, ob du bereit dazu bist König zu sein und Camelot gegen seine Feinde zu verteidigen. Jetzt weiß ich, dass du bereit bist. Ich dachte nur nicht, dass ich es auf diese Weise herausfinden müsste.” Sie lächelt schmal, bevor sie Arthur erwartungsvoll ansieht. „Es gab keine Patrouillen an Cenreds Grenze. Davon hätte ich gewusst.“

Arthur nickt. „Du hast recht. Es war ein Bluff. Aber es war einfach zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Und das war es auch. Cenred ist die größte Bedrohung für Camelot. Wenn Agravaine nach einem Verbündeten gesucht hat, um Camelot anzugreifen, dann konnte er es sich nicht leisten wählerisch zu sein. Es war eine Vermutung, aber eine Gute.”

Morgana nickt nachdenklich. „Was tun wir jetzt? Wegen Cenred, meine ich?“

„Dass Agravaine nach Camelot gekommen ist, um uns auszuspionieren, legt den Schluss nahe, dass Cenreds Armee keineswegs einsatzbereit ist, auch wenn Agravaine mir das Glauben machen wollte. Das bedeutet, dass wir immer noch Zeit haben“, antwortet Arthur und sieht Morgana mit einem grimmigen Lächeln an. „Wir wissen jetzt, dass er kommen wird. Und wir werden bereit sein.”

***

Das Erste, was Merlin wahrnimmt, als er langsam wieder zu sich kommt, ist der Geruch nach verbranntem Rosmarin und Kümmel und beinahe im selben Moment wird er sich seiner fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen bewusst. Er stöhnt und hebt eine Hand, die er auf seine Stirn presst. Jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper schmerzt. Dann hört er Schritt auf dem Steinboden und als er seine Augen einen Spalt breit öffnet, sieht er Gaius neben sich, der mit einem erleichterten Ausdruck und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen auf ihn hinunterblickt.

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass du endlich wieder aufgewacht bist, Merlin“, sagt Gaius. „Wir haben angefangen uns Sorgen zu machen. Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Als ob das Schloss über meinem Kopf eingestürzt wäre”, stöhnt Merlin gequält. „Was ist passiert?“

Gaius bedenkt ihn mit einem eindringlichen Blick. „Du hättest dich beinahe umgebracht. Du solltest dankbar sein, dass du noch lebst. Die Menge an Magie, die du benutzt hast, hätte jeden anderen Zauberer umgebracht.”

Merlin braucht noch einen Moment, doch dann fällt ihm langsam wieder ein, was passiert ist.

„Das Pferd… ich habe versucht, mit ihm zu reden, damit es auf Uther aufpasst, wenn er auf seinem Rücken sitzt. Hat es funktioniert?”

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, was du tun wolltest”, antwortet Gaius spitz. „Du hast das Pferd mit so viel Magie durchflutet, dass du es zu einem intelligenten Wesen gemacht hast, das sich jetzt selbst Sir Rupert nennt und verlangt hat, dass man ihm einen persönlichen Stallburschen zuteilt, um seine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du so etwas tatsächlich hättest tun wollen, denn das wäre über die Maßen töricht und leichtfertig gewesen!”

Merlin stöhnt und presst die Augen wieder zusammen, um Gaius anklagendem Blick und der erhobenen Augenbraue zu entgehen. „Ich wollte nur mit dem Pferd reden.“

Gaius schnaubt. „Das ist jetzt auf jeden Fall möglich.“

Merlin presst auch seine zweite Hand an seinen schmerzenden Kopf, auch wenn er weiß, dass das auch nicht mehr bringt, aber sein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde er jeden Moment platzen. „Können wir das vielleicht später diskutieren? Ich bin immerhin fast gestorben”, murrt er.

„Ganz genau, du Dummkopf! Du wärst fast gestorben!”, erwidert Gaius daraufhin heftig und Merlin öffnet überrascht die Augen.

Zum ersten Mal, seit er aufgewacht ist, sieht er Gaius wirklich an und er kann echte Besorgnis auf Gaius‘ Gesicht sehen. Der Vorwurf, dass Merlin beinahe gestorben wäre, ist keine Übertreibung, sondern die Wahrheit. Merlin weiß, dass Gaius ihn immer als eine Art Sohn gesehen hat und auch wenn Merlins Verhältnis zu Gaius, nach allem was er heute weiß, nicht mehr ganz so einfach ist, so ist Gaius doch immer wie ein Vater für ihn gewesen. Merlin schluckt schwer.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt er leise.

Der Blick auf Gaius‘ Gesicht wird daraufhin wieder weicher. „Mir tut es auch leid, mein Junge.“

Sie sehen sich einen Moment lang an, bis Gaius sich abwendet und Merlin dann vorsichtig seine Beine über die Kante des Bettes bewegt. Er setzt sich langsam auf, doch alles um ihn herum fängt augenblicklich an sich zu drehen und er stützt die Hände neben sich auf der Bettkante auf.

Gaius erscheint wieder in seinem Blickfeld und hält ihm ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer trüben, weißen Flüssigkeit entgegen. „Hier, das sollte gegen die Schmerzen helfen. Ich wollte nur, dass du zuerst deine Lektion lernst.“

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht, lächelt dann aber dankbar, bevor er das Fläschchen entkorkt und den Inhalt in einem Zug austrinkt. Die Flüssigkeit hinterlässt einen bitteren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge und zu seiner Überraschung spürt er einen Moment darauf das Kribbeln von Magie, das durch seinen Körper läuft. Er hebt den Kopf und sieht Gaius überrascht an.

Gaius lächelt ein wenig verschlagen. „Ich habe nicht alles vergessen, was ich einmal wusste. Und da Arthur dich nicht bereits hat hinrichten lassen, dachte ich mir, dass es nicht schaden kann, ein wenig Magie zu benutzen, um den Trank wirkungsvoller zu machen.”

Merlin spürt, wie der pochende Schmerz in seinem Kopf langsam nachlässt und sein Körper fühlt sich bereits etwas leichter an. „Also wisst Ihr, dass Arthur über meine Magie Bescheid weiß”, schlussfolgert Merlin schließlich.

Gaius nickt mit ernster Miene. „Ja. Er hat dich hierher gebracht und mir gesagt, was du tun wolltest, als du zusammen gebrochen bist.”

Merlin nickt und Gaius schürzt die Lippen. „Du scheinst mehreren Leuten von deiner Magie erzählt zu haben, Sir Leon und Sir Lancelot zum Beispiel. Ich frage mich, wie das sein kann, immerhin wird das Verwenden von Magie in Camelot immer noch mit dem Tod bestraft.”

„Nur, wenn der König diese Strafe auch vollstreckt und ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass er das nicht tun wird”, antwortet Merlin mit einem schiefen Grinsen, aber Gaius sieht ihn weiterhin missbilligend an. Merlin stöhnt leise. „Ihr müsst mir vertrauen, Gaius”, sagt er eindringlich. „Und Ihr müsst Arthur vertrauen. Ich habe ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählt und wir werden Albions goldenes Zeitalter zusammen Wirklichkeit werden lassen, Seite an Seite.”

Gaius sieht Merlin jedoch lediglich mit einem kritischen Blick an und Merlin wird klar, dass er Gaius nicht mit leeren Worten überzeugen kann. Er muss ihm einen Beweis dafür geben, dass Arthur bereit dazu ist, ihr gemeinsames Schicksal anzunehmen.

„Als ich mit Sir Leon vor einiger Zeit unterwegs gewesen bin, haben wir nach meinem Vater gesucht”, sagt Merlin deshalb. „Wir konnten ihn davon überzeugen mit uns zum Schloss zu kommen und mit seiner Hilfe haben Arthur und ich Kilgharrah aus seinem Gefängnis befreit.”

„Woher weißt du von deinem Vater?“, fragt Gaius, während er Merlin mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen anstarrt.

Merlin macht den Mund auf, um zu antworten, doch er kann Gaius nicht die Wahrheit sagen und so überlegt er sich schnell etwas, um ihm eine plausible Erklärung zu geben.

„Na ja… meine Mutter hat mir von ihm erzählt und gesagt, dass Ihr ihm damals zur Flucht verholfen habt. Sie hat gesagt, dass er sich irgendwo in Cenreds Königreich verstecken würde, aber solange Uther König wäre, könnte er nicht wieder zurückkommen. Arthur will alles ein seiner Macht stehende tun, um die Fehler seines Vaters wieder gut zu machen, und er wollte Kilgharrah seine Freiheit zurückgeben, aber das konnte er nur mit einem Drachenmeister. Andernfalls hätte Kilgharrah das ganze Schloss und die Stadt niedergebrannt, um Rache an Uther zu nehmen.”

Gaius‘ Gesichtsausdruck ist unleserlich und Merlin sieht ihn nachdrücklich an. „Seht Ihr? Arthur ist bereit dazu, König zu sein. Er weiß, was er tut und er wird Albion Frieden bringen. Er ist viel stärker, als Ihr denkt.”

Gaius sieht Merlin noch einen Moment lang an, bevor ein freudloses Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheint. „Ich glaube dir, Merlin. Und jeder, der bisher ebenfalls daran gezweifelt hat, dass Arthur bereit ist, das zu tun, was nötig ist, wurde ebenfalls eines Besseren belehrt.”

„Was soll das heißen?”, fragt Merlin misstrauisch. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?”

„Nur zwei Tage”, beschwichtigt ihn Gaius. „Aber Arthurs Onkel Agravaine ist gestern nach Camelot gekommen und…”

Merlin sieht Gaius alarmiert an. „Agravaine ist hier?“

Gaius mustert Merlin angesichts dieser Reaktion argwöhnisch, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt. „Nein, nicht mehr. Er ist nach Camelot gekommen, um Arthur seinen Rat anzubieten. Er dachte, Arthur würde ihn nach Uthers Unfall brauchen, aber Arthur hat Agravaine gesagt, er hätte Patrouillen zur Grenze von Essetir geschickt und als er ihm eröffnet hat, dass Sir Lancelot Agravaine dabei beobachtet hätte, wie er Cenreds Schloss betreten hat, hat Agravaine Prinzessin Morgana als Geisel genommen und gedroht sie zu töten. Als sie wieder in Sicherheit war, hat Arthur Agravaine ohne zu zögern umgebracht.”

„Geht es Morgana gut?”, fragt Merlin besorgt, aber Gaius lächelt amüsiert.

„Oh ja, es geht ihr hervorragend. Sie hat sich ganz alleine aus Agravaines Griff befreit und ihm dabei die Nase gebrochen.“

Merlin grinst unweigerlich, als er das hört. Er weiß, dass Morgana gut auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Das hat sie damals unter Beweis gestellt, als sie ihm und Arthur geholfen hat, Ealdor gegen eine Gruppe Banditen zu verteidigen.

„Arthur hat dir von Agravaine erzählt, nehme ich an?“, fragt Gaius Merlin mit einem forschenden Blick.

Merlin nickt. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass Lord Allendale nach Uthers Unfall nach Agravaine schicken lassen wollte, um ihn zu Arthurs Berater zu ernennen, aber dass der Rat Lord Allendale überstimmt hat. Arthur dachte Agravaine würde früher oder später trotzdem nach Camelot kommen, um seine Hilfe anzubieten, und er wusste, dass er ihm nicht vertrauen kann, nachdem Agravaine seine beiden Geschwister durch Uthers Hand verloren hat.”

„Du weißt eine Menge über viele Dinge, die vor der Großen Säuberung passiert sind und das gleiche gilt für Arthur“, sagt Gaius nachdenklich. „Dinge, die euch nur jemand sagen konnte, der damals in Camelot gewesen ist.“

Gaius hat die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und sieht Merlin kritisch an und Merlin tut sein Bestes, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Gaius hat immer nur versucht, Merlin zu beschützen, aber er hat zu oft eigenmächtig Entscheidungen getroffen und ihm wichtige Dinge vorenthalten. Er hat Merlin nie die ganze Wahrheit gesagt und stets versucht die Vergangenheit und die Rolle, die er darin gespielt hat, vor Merlin geheim zu halten.

„Kilgharrah hat mir sehr viel erzählt”, antwortet Merlin und sieht Gaius geradewegs an. „Dinge, die ich wissen muss, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen.“

Gaius presst die Lippen aufeinander und Merlin verspürt ein klein wenig Genugtuung bei dieser Lüge. Kilgharrah ist tatsächlich der Einzige, der Merlin all die Dinge, die er und Arthur über die Vergangenheit wissen, hätte erzählen können. Merlin zweifelt nicht daran, dass Gaius ihm diese Erklärung glaubt, denn Merlin ist in all den Jahren zu einem sehr überzeugenden Lügner geworden, vor allem, da jeder zu glauben schien, dass er ein schrecklicher Lügner wäre. Das einzige, was Merlin an dieser Lüge nicht gefällt ist, dass Kilgharrah ihm, genauso wie Gaius, ein ums andere Mal Dinge vorenthalten hat, und dass der Drache keineswegs der selbstlose Lehrmeister ist, den Merlin gerade aus ihm macht.

„Der Große Drachen weiß vieles”, sagt Gaius vage und fasst Merlin mit einem eindringlichen Blick ins Auge. „Aber du solltest immer hinterfragen, was er dir erzählt. Wie jeder Drache handelt er stets nur zu seinem eigenen Vorteil. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass er in vielen Punkten die Wahrheit gesagt hat, aber vielleicht hat er dir nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt.”

Merlin schnaubt amüsiert. „Glaubt mir, das weiß ich bereits. Aber Kilgharrah ist alt und er wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Magie wieder in dieses Land zurückkehrt.”

Gaius nickt und er sieht Merlin noch einen Moment lang an, bevor er tief durchatmet und sich dann abwendet. Merlin folgt ihm mit seinen Blicken und mit einem Mal fühlt er sich schuldig, weil er Gaius ein schlechtes Gewissen gemacht hat.

„Gaius“, sagt Merlin deshalb und als Gaius sich wieder zu ihm umdreht, spricht er in einem entschuldigenden Tonfall weiter. „Ich weiß, dass Ihr nur versucht, mich zu beschützen, aber das müsst Ihr nicht. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht dankbar für Euren Rat bin, denn das bin ich und ich werde Euren Rat immer zu schätzen wissen. Aber Ihr müsst mir vertrauen, dass ich auch allein die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen kann.”

Gaius bringt ein Lächeln zustande. „Ich verspreche es zu versuchen. Ich wollte dich nur davor bewahren zu schnell erwachsen werden zu müssen. Die Bürde, die das Schicksal dir auferlegt hat, wäre in der Lage jeden darunter zerbrechen zu lassen.”

„Aber ich bin nicht jeder”, entgegnet Merlin. „Ich bin Emrys. Ich habe mein Schicksal akzeptiert und ich werde die Verantwortung, die mir anvertraut wurde, tragen. Und ich werde nicht scheitern.”

Gaius betrachtet Merlin noch einen Moment lang beinahe wehmütig, dann nicht er knapp. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Merlin.“

Ein glückliches Lächeln tritt auf Merlins Gesicht, als er das hört. „Danke, Gaius“, sagt er leise. „Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.“

Gaius hält seinem Blick noch einen Moment lang stand, bevor er sich wieder umdreht und zu seinem Tisch zurückgeht, wo er das Sieb mit dem Rosmarin und dem Kümmel über der kleinen Kerzenflamme unnötigerweise hin und her schiebt. Dann räuspert er sich.

„Wenn du dich wieder besser fühlst, solltest du den König suchen“, schlägt Gaius vor. „Er hat seine Ritter bis zur Erschöpfung trainieren lassen, während du geschlafen hast. Ich bin sicher, sie sind ebenso erfreut darüber, dass du wieder auf den Beinen bist, wie Arthur selbst, wenn nicht sogar nicht ein wenig mehr.”

Merlin lacht leise. „Das klingt nach Arthur.“ Dann steht er vorsichtig auf, und obwohl er sich immer noch ziemlich kraftlos fühlt, und ihm jeder Knochen in seinem Körper wehtut, ist ihm zumindest nicht mehr schwindelig.

„Überanstrenge dich aber nicht, indem du zu lange herumläufst“, warnt Gaius ihn jedoch. „Du musst dich immer noch ausruhen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange der Trank seine Wirkung aufrechterhalten kann. Wenn deine Kopfschmerzen zurückkommen, solltest du dich wieder hinlegen.“

„Das werde ich, versprochen“, antwortet Merlin und Gaius nickt knapp, bevor er sich wieder den Kräutern über der kleinen Kerzenflamme zuwendet.

Merlin betrachtet Gaius noch einen Moment lang, dann macht er vorsichtig einen Schritt vom Bett weg und als seine Beine ihn tragen, geht er zur Tür, um nach Arthur zu suchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [6] Sir Rupert ist das magische und sprechende Pferd aus dem Merlin Film mit Sam Neill von 1998. Hier ist ein Bild: https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/572325113/96.jpg


	11. Ein Heilmittel für alle Krankheiten

## X. Ein Heilmittel für alle Krankheiten

Merlin tritt auf den Korridor hinaus und zieht die Tür zu Arthurs Räumen hinter sich ins Schloss. Er ist gerade noch dabei sein Halstuch zuzubinden, als er plötzlich mit jemandem zusammenstößt, woraufhin er einen Schritt zur Seite stolpert und sich mit einer Hand an der Wand abfängt, um nicht hinzufallen.

Als Merlin sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hat und sich schließlich umdreht, entdeckt er Gwen, die ihn mit einem missmutigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ansieht und auf den Boden zeigt.

„Oh Merlin, die waren für Morgana!”

Merlin sieht nach unten, wo mehrere Blumen mit großen, weißen Blütenkelchen auf dem Steinboden verstreut liegen. Er verzieht das Gesicht und kniet sich augenblicklich hin, um die Blumen aufzusammeln.

„Tut mir leid, tut mir leid“, sagt Merlin schuldbewusst. „Ich habe nicht aufgepasst, wo ich hingelaufen bin.“

„Ja, das habe ich gesehen”, entgegnet Gwen spöttisch, während sie sich ebenfalls auf den Boden kniet und beginnt die Blumen aufzuheben.

Während Merlin nach den verstreuten Blumen greift, bemerkt er, wie Gwen ihn von der Seite her mustert und schließlich versucht sich ein Schmunzeln zu verkneifen.

„Was ist denn?“, fragt Merlin verwirrt.

Gwen sieht ihn vielsagend an, während sie eine Augenbraue nach oben zieht. „Oh, gar nichts. Überhaupt nichts.“

Erst jetzt wird Merlin bewusst, wie es für Gwen ausgesehen haben muss, dass er zu dieser verhältnismäßig späten Stunde aus Arthurs Räumen gekommen ist und sich dabei gerade noch sein Halstuch zugeknotet hat.

„Ich habe Arthur gerade mit etwas geholfen und ich…“, beginnt Merlin, aber Gwen grinst und unterbricht ihn.

„Ist schon gut Merlin. Ich weiß, was los ist, genauso wie jeder andere im Schloss auch.“

Merlin versucht, einen ahnungslosen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, um zumindest den Schein zu wahren. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Nichts ist los.”

„Mhmhm“, antwortet Gwen gedehnt und ihr Grinsen wird noch eine Spur breiter. „Und der Gürtel, den du da trägst, war mit Sicherheit ein Geschenk von Arthur, weil er ihm nicht mehr gefällt und er einen Neuen haben möchte.”

Merlin sieht an sich hinunter und bemerkt, dass er tatsächlich einen von Arthurs Gürteln trägt. Das Leder ist schwarz und der breite Gürtel hat eine verzierte Schnalle aus Messing. Merlin gibt sich geschlagen und wirft Gwen ein schiefes Grinsen zu. Gwen erwidert das Grinsen und sie sehen sich einen Moment lang an, während sie gemeinsam die Blumen aufsammeln, doch dann sieht Merlin, wie Gwen die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht und ihren Blick abwendet.

Er sieht sie fragend an. „Alles in Ordnung?”

Gwen seufzt und versucht ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, als sie Merlin wieder ansieht. „Ja, ich will nur, dass du auf dich achtgibst.“

Merlin schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst.“

Gwen rollt mit den Augen. „Er ist der König, Merlin. Und eines Tages wird er eine wunderschöne Prinzessin heiraten, die seine Königin wird.“

Sie sieht Merlin mit einem mitfühlenden Ausdruck in ihren braunen Augen an und Merlin weiß, dass sie es gut meint. Gwen ist Merlin immer eine gute Freundin gewesen und auch wenn sie sich in dieser Zeit noch nicht sehr lange kennen, versucht sie Merlin davor zu bewahren verletzt zu werden.

Merlin lächelt sanft. „Danke, aber ich verspreche dir, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst, Gwen.”

Gwen sieht Merlin noch einen Moment lang unentschlossen an, bevor sie schließlich lächelt und nickt. Sie sieht jedoch nicht wirklich überzeugt aus. Merlin überlegt, was er noch sagen könnte, als sein Blick unvermittelt auf einen kleinen schwarzen Käfer fällt, der zielstrebig über den Steinboden zu einem der weißen Blumenkelche krabbelt und sich dann am Rand des Blütenblattes nach oben zieht. Merlin greift nach dem Käfer und hält ihn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, um ihn genauer zu betrachten, während das kleine Insekt wild mit den Füßen strampelt. Der Käfer kommt Merlin seltsam bekannt vor und eine Ahnung steigt in ihm auf.

„Diese Blumen sind für Morgana, hast du gesagt?“, fragt er nachdenklich.

Gwen nickt. „Ja, sie wurden heute Morgen abgegeben.”

„Wer hat sie abgegeben?”, fragt Merlin, aber Gwen zuckt mit den Schultern und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Das weiß ich nicht“, antwortet sie. „Es war nur eine Karte dabei, dass sie für Morgana sind, ohne Absender.”

Merlin ist sich jedoch ziemlich sicher, dass er weiß, woher diese Blumen kommen und wer sie an Morgana geschickt hat. Es ist Edwin Muirden gewesen und er hat den magische Elanthia Käfer in den Blumen versteckt, damit er Morgana krank machen würde und er sie anschließend mit einem Wunderheilmittel vor dem Tod retten könnte. In der anderen Zeit hat er sich so Uthers Vertrauen erschlichen, bevor er schließlich versucht hat, Uther für den Tod seiner Eltern während der Großen Säuberung und Gaius für seine Untätigkeit umzubringen. Dazu wird es dieses Mal jedoch nicht kommen.

Merlin schließt seine Finger um den Käfer, um ihn in seiner Hand gefangen zu halten, während Gwen immer noch dabei ist, die Blumen, die am wenigsten bei ihrem Zusammenstoß abbekommen haben, wieder zu einem Strauß zusammenzunehmen.

„Na ja, die Blumen sind jedenfalls ruiniert”, meint Merlin nach einem Moment entschieden. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich sie wegwerfe, und du besorgst einfach irgendwelche anderen Blumen für Morgana? Wenn du ihr nur die paar bringst, die noch unversehrt sind, wird das nicht gerade viel Eindruck machen. Und wer auch immer die Blumen geschickt hat, wird bestimmt einen weiteren Straus schicken, wenn er ernste Absichten hat.“

Merlin nimmt Gwen die Blumen aus der Hand, bevor sie protestieren kann, und steht dann auf.

Gwen sieht ihn noch einen Moment lang skeptisch an, lenkt dann jedoch mit einem Nicken ein. „Na gut, du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Aber wenn sich herausstellt, dass die Blumen von einem gut aussehenden Adligen waren, und er Morgana keinen weiteren Straus schickt, weil er denkt, dass sie ihn abgewiesen hat, dann stehst du dafür gerade”, warnt sie Merlin mit einem vielsagenden Blick.

Merlin setzt ein unbekümmertes Grinsen auf. „Das werde ich, versprochen.”

Gwen mustert ihn noch kurz, bevor sie schließlich an Merlin vorbeigeht und ihn mit den Blumen im Gang stehen lässt.

Merlin wartet noch einen Moment, dann dreht er sich um und zieht die Tür zu Arthurs Räumen wieder auf.

„Das war aber schnell“, sagt Arthur anerkennend, als Merlin die Tür hinter sich wieder schließt.

Arthur ist gerade dabei, sein Lederwams anzuziehen und als er sich umdreht und die Blumen in Merlins Armen sieht, legt er den Kopf schief.

„Das ist nicht das Frühstück.“

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich bin gerade mit Gwen zusammengestoßen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sie wollte diese Blumen gerade zu Morgana bringen. Blumen, die ihr ein mysteriöser Fremder geschickt hat”, sagt Merlin bedeutungsvoll und legt dann die Blumen achtlos auf dem Tisch ab, bevor er seine Hand öffnet und Arthur den Käfer zeigt. „Und sieh dir an, was ich gefunden habe. Erinnerst du dich noch an dieses kleine Kerlchen?“

„Das ist ein Käfer…“, antwortet Arthur langsam, aber Merlin grinst.

„Ja, ein Elanthia Käfer.”

Arthur sieht ihn verständnislos an und Merlin verzieht das Gesicht, als ihm sein Fehler bewusst wird.

„Aber du hast beim letzten Mal nie etwas von diesen Käfern erfahren“, sagt er nachdenklich.

Arthur zieht daraufhin die Augenbrauen nach oben und Merlin setzt zu einer Erklärung an. „Kannst du dich noch an diesen Arzt erinnern, Edwin, mit dem vernarbten Gesicht? Der Morgana auf wundersame Weise von einer Krankheit geheilt hat, die Gaius nicht heilen konnte und dann versucht hat deinen Vater umzubringen?”

Arthur nickt, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck macht deutlich, dass er sich noch nicht ganz sicher ist, wo das hinführen soll.

„Edwin ist es gewesen, der Morgana überhaupt erst krank gemacht hat. Er hat dazu einen dieser magischen Käfer benutzt. Sie dringen in das Gehirn eines Menschen ein und bringen ihn dann langsam von innen heraus um. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie er den Käfer in Morganas Nähe gebracht hat. Jetzt weiß ich es. Er war in den Blumen, und zwar in genau den Blumen, die Gwen gerade eben in Morganas Räume bringen wollte.“

Arthurs Augen weiten sich, als er begreift, worauf Merlin hinauswill. „Und sobald Morgana krank geworden wäre, wäre Edwin ins Schloss gekommen um seine Dienste anzubieten und sich unser Vertrauen zu erschleichen.”

Merlin nickt. „Ganz genau. Und dann hätte er erneut versucht, Gaius und deinen Vater zu töten.”

Arthur beißt die Zähne zusammen und flucht leise. „Weißt du, wo wir diesen Edwin finden können?“, fragt er schließlich.

„Ich denke, er ist bereits hier in Camelot“, antwortet Merlin. „Ich könnte mit Magie nach ihm suchen, aber ich glaube, das muss ich gar nicht. Wenn Morgana nicht krank wird, wird er ins Schloss kommen, um herauszufinden, was schiefgelaufen ist. Und ich werde bereits auf ihn warten.”

Merlin sieht Arthur vielsagend an und Arthur nickt nachdenklich.

„Du hast gesagt, Edwin wollte meinen Vater und Gaius töten“, sagt Arthur schließlich. „Ich kann verstehen, warum er als Zauberer meinen Vater töten wollte, aber warum Gaius?”

Merlin seufzt. „Weil Gaius nichts getan hat, um zu verhindern, dass Edwins Eltern während der Großen Säuberung hingerichtet wurden. Er ist der Meinung, Gaius hätte sie warnen müssen. Du weißt, dass ich auch der Meinung bin, dass Gaius damals mehr hätte tun müssen, aber zu seiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass Edwins Eltern ihre Magie tatsächlich dazu benutzt haben, um anderen zu schaden”, sagt Merlin mit einem Schulterzucken.

Arthur denkt einen Moment lang darüber nach und sein Blick wandert zu Boden, bevor er Merlin mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen wieder ansieht. „Was für ein Zufall, dass du heute Morgen mit Guinevere zusammengestoßen bist.”

Merlin nickt und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch Arthur nicht wirklich daran glaubt, dass es ein bloßer Zufall gewesen ist. Genauso wenig wie es ein Zufall gewesen ist, dass Lancelot in genau dem Moment zur Stelle gewesen ist, als Merlin von dem Greif im Wald attackiert worden ist. Einen Moment darauf tritt ein Grinsen auf Merlins Gesicht, als ihm klar wird, was dazu geführt hat, dass er zu genau dieser Zeit Arthurs Räume verlassen hat.

„Was für ein Zufall, dass jemand gerade heute Morgen darauf bestanden hat, dass ich noch für eine weitere Runde im Bett bleibe, anstatt pünktlich das Frühstück zu holen.”

Arthur schnaubt amüsiert und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ja, was für ein Zufall“, sagt er mit einem Grinsen.

Dann zieht Arthur jedoch die Augenbrauen zusammen und mustert Merlin eindringlich. „Ist das mein Gürtel, den du da anhast?“

***

„Sie gehören zu meinen besten Arbeiten. Ich hoffe, dass der König mit ihnen zufrieden sein wird.”

„Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Vielen Dank”, antwortet Merlin dem Schuster und hebt das neue Paar Stiefel, das dieser für Arthur angefertigt hat, kurz an. Er nickt dem Schuster noch einmal zu, bevor er sich umdreht und aus dem Laden auf die Hauptstraße hinaus tritt.

Es ist kurz vor Mittag und Merlin muss sich beeilen, wenn er nach seinen Botengängen rechtzeitig wieder im Schloss sein will, um Arthur sein Mittagessen zu bringen. Auf der Straße herrscht geschäftiges Treiben und Merlin weicht mehreren Karren aus, bis er schließlich am anderen Ende des Marktplatzes den Weg hinauf ins Schloss einschlägt.

„Entschuldige bitte, du bist doch der persönliche Diener des Königs, Merlin, nicht wahr?“

Merlin bleibt stehen, als ihn jemand von der Seite her anspricht und als er sich umdreht, sieht er sich mit einem Mal Edwin Muirden gegenüber. Der junge Mann steht in einen grauen Umhang gekleidet am Rand der Straße, die Kapuze ins Gesicht gezogen.

„Äh ja, das bin ich“, antwortet Merlin nach einem Moment. „Und wer seid Ihr?“

„Mein Name ist Edwin Muirden. Ich bin Arzt, der Beste in ganz Camelot, wenn ich so dreist sein darf“, sagt Edwin und streift sich die Kapuze vom Kopf, während nach vorne tritt. Dann sieht er Merlin abwartend an, ganz so, als ob er auf eine bestimmte Reaktion warten würde.

Merlin überlegt schnell was er Edwin antworten soll. Anscheinend hat Edwin sich nach Merlin erkundigt und speziell auf ihn gewartet, um mit ihm zu reden. Es sind zwei Tage vergangen, seit Merlin vor Arthurs Räumen mit Gwen zusammengestoßen ist und er den Elanthia Käfer in den Blumen gefunden hat, die Edwin für Morgana abgegeben hatte. Natürlich ist Morgana dieses Mal nicht krank geworden, aber trotzdem hat Edwin sich besondere Mühe gegeben, Merlin gegenüber zu betonen, dass er der beste Arzt in ganz Camelot sei. Der einzige Grund, der Merlin dafür einfällt, ist, dass Edwin glaubt, alles sei nach Plan gelaufen – er hat schließlich keinen Grund vom Gegenteil auszugehen - und dass nur deshalb nichts von einer Erkrankung der Prinzessin aus dem Schloss nach draußen gedrungen ist, weil der König versucht Morganas rätselhafte Krankheit geheim zu halten. Das würde auch erklären, warum Edwin gezielt Merlin abgepasst hat. Wenn Arthur versuchen würde geheim zu halten, dass Morgana krank sei, dann wüssten wohl nur die engsten Diener des Königs und der Prinzessin, also Merlin und Gwen darüber Bescheid, was wirklich vor sich geht.

Merlin beschließt, es darauf ankommen zu lassen und wenn er damit tatsächlich recht hat, dann hat Glück gehabt, dass Edwin sich ihn ausgesucht hat, um seine Nachforschungen anzustellen und nicht Gwen.

„Der beste Arzt in ganz Camelot?“, fragt Merlin schließlich und er hofft, dass sein Zögern so aussieht, als ob er erst habe überlegen müssen, wie er Edwin unauffällig aushorchen kann.

Edwins Lippen verziehen sich zu einem äußerst zufriedenen Lächeln. „Ganz recht“, antwortet er selbstsicher. „Es gibt keine Krankheit, die ich nicht gesehen und erfolgreich behandelt habe, denn ich habe ein Heilmittel für alle Krankheiten entdeckt.”

„Wirklich für alle Krankheiten?”, fragt Merlin und macht dabei betont große Augen.

„Ja, obwohl es ganz so einfach nicht ist”, antwortet Edwin mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln.

Merlin zieht daraufhin die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was soll das heißen?”

„Nun ja, es muss der jeweiligen Krankheit angepasst werden. Das bedeutet, dass ich einen Patienten persönlich untersuchen muss, bevor ich das Heilmitteln verabreichen kann.“

Merlin tut so, als ob er einen Moment lang darüber nachdenken würde, aber nach dieser Antwort ist er sich beinahe sicher, dass Edwin tatsächlich glaubt, Arthur würde versuchen, Morganas Krankheit zu verheimlichen. Wenn nur Edwin das Heilmittel verabreichen kann, dann stellt er damit sicher, dass Merlin ihn zum König bringen muss, um Morgana zu heilen.

„Es ist so, ich darf eigentlich mit niemandem darüber reden”, beginnt Merlin schließlich zögerlich. „Aber Prinzessin Morgana ist krank und unser Hofarzt findet kein Heilmittel…”

Edwin unterbricht Merlin, noch bevor er weiterreden kann. „Ich will nicht schlecht über euren Hofarzt reden, ich bin sicher, er hat alles in seiner Macht Stehende getan, aber wenn ich Prinzessin Morgana untersuchen dürfte, dann bin ich sicher, dass ich sie heilen kann.”

Wieder betrachtet Edwin Merlin mit diesem überaus zufriedenen Lächeln und Merlin muss sich beherrschen, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Das wäre großartig”, entgegnet er stattdessen begeistert. „Wir sind alle sehr besorgt um Prinzessin Morgana, besonders der König. Ich bin sicher, er wäre Euch sehr dankbar, wenn Ihr sie heilen könntet.”

„Nun dann solltest du mich sofort zum König bringen“, entgegnet Edwin. „Wir wollen die Prinzessin schließlich nicht unnötig leiden lassen, nicht wahr?”

Merlin schüttelt zustimmend den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Kommt mit.” Er macht eine einladende Handbewegung und bedeutet Edwin ihm zu folgen.

Sie gehen zusammen die Straße zum Schloss hinauf und die Wachen am Tor schenken ihnen keine große Aufmerksamkeit, als Merlin ihnen freundlich zunickt. Er führt Edwin durch den Schlosshof, die Stufen hinauf ins Schloss und anschließend durch die Gänge bis zur Ratshalle. Dort öffnet er die Tür und lässt Edwin eintreten.

„Du hast gesagt, du würdest mich zum König bringen“, bemerkt Edwin skeptisch, als er sieht, dass die Halle leer ist und er dreht sich mit einem fragenden Blick zu Merlin um.

„Ich werde den König gleich zu Euch bringen. Er empfängt seine Gäste immer hier. Ich werde ihn sofort holen”, lügt Merlin und Edwin nickt, bevor er seinen Blick wieder durch die Halle schweifen lässt.

Anstatt wieder zu gehen, betritt Merlin jedoch hinter Edwin die Ratshalle und zieht die Tür ins Schloss.

Nachdem Edwin sich kurz in der Ratshalle umgesehen hat, dreht er sich wieder um und als er sieht, dass Merlin immer noch da ist, mustert er ihn verwirrt. „Warum bist du noch hier?“

„Weil ich gelogen habe”, entgegnet Merlin, doch bevor Edwin reagieren kann, erstarrt er mitten in der Bewegung, als Merlin ihn in der Zeit einfriert.

Merlin geht zu ihm, bis er direkt vor ihm steht und atmet dann ein Mal tief ein und wieder aus. „Es tut mir leid, was ich gleich tun werde, aber du lässt mir keine andere Wahl.“

Merlin mustert Edwin noch einen Moment lang und er erinnert sich daran, dass Edwin hier ist, um Uther und Gaius zu töten, und dass er dafür geplant hat Morgana in Lebensgefahr zu bringen, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Merlin verzieht nachdenklich das Gesicht. „Genau genommen tut es mir eigentlich nicht leid.”

Dann hebt er seine Hände und hält sie mit den Handflächen nach innen zu beiden Seiten neben Edwins Kopf. Merlin schließt die Augen und es dauert nur ein paar Augenblicke, bis er sämtliche bösen Absichten, die Edwin in Bezug auf Gaius, Uther und Arthur hat, aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwinden lässt. Anschließend verändert er Edwins Erinnerungen so, dass er glaubt, seinen Hass auf Gaius und Uther und somit auch auf Arthur überwunden zu haben, als ihm klar wurde, dass Arthur ein besserer König sein wird, als sein Vater, und dass es mit ihm eine Chance gibt, dass Magie nicht für immer verboten bleibt. Zum Schluss macht er Edwin noch glauben, dass Prinzessin Morgana ohne sein Zutun krank geworden ist und dass er sich aus der tiefsten Güte seines Herzens dazu entschlossen hat, nach Camelot zu kommen und seine Dienste anzubieten.

Dann lässt Merlin seine Hände wieder sinken und macht ein paar Schritte zurück zur Tür. Er öffnet einen der großen Flügel und lässt seine Hand auf dem Griff liegen, so als ob er gegangen wäre, um Arthur Bescheid zu sagen, und gerade eben zurückkommen würde. Schließlich lässt er Edwin wieder frei. Der Mann blinzelt ein paar Mal und sieht Merlin abwartend an, während Merlin die Tür hinter sich wieder schließt.

„Und?“, fragt Edwin. „Wird der König mich empfangen?“

„Es scheint so, als ob es Prinzessin Morgana heute Morgen schon wieder viel besser geht“, antwortet Merlin. „Der König bedankt sich für Euer großzügiges Angebot, aber er hat bereits einen Hofarzt, dem er bedingungslos vertraut. Deshalb gibt es für Euch keinen Grund die Prinzessin zu untersuchen.”

Edwin nickt und das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ist echt und aufrichtig. „Ich verstehe. Das Einzige, was zählt, ist, dass es Prinzessin Morgana wieder besser geht.”

„Anscheinend war es doch nicht so schlimm, wie es zu anfangs ausgesehen hat”, sagt Merlin mit einem Schulterzucken.

Edwin nickt erneut. „Nun, dann werde ich wieder meines Weges gehen.”

„Natürlich, ich werde Euch zu den Schlosstoren bringen.”

Merlin öffnet die Tür der Halle und Edwin folgt ihm durch die Korridore des Schlosses, bis nach draußen zu den Toren. Dort nickt Edwin Merlin noch einmal zu, bevor der Mann die Straße ins Dorf hinunter geht.

Merlin bleibt noch einen Moment lang stehen und sieht ihm nach. Er hat noch nie zuvor das Gedächtnis eines anderen Menschen verändert, aber es ist viel einfacher gewesen, als er es sich vorgestellt hat. Seine Magie hat ganz nach seinem Belieben Bilder und Erinnerungen in Edwins Gedächtnis entstehen und andere verschwinden lassen. Er fragt sich, ob er beim letzten Mal ebenso in der Lage gewesen wäre Edwins Erinnerungen zu verändern. Vermutlich schon, seine Magie ist schließlich schon immer in ihm gewesen und die einzigen Grenzen, die es für ihn gegeben hat, sind die gewesen, die er sich selbst auferlegt hat. Nun jedoch ist er in der Lage beinahe alles zu tun und er würde seine Macht nutzen, um Camelot und Arthur gegen jeden zu verteidigen, der ihnen schaden will.

***

Arthur betritt seine Räume und lässt die Tür hinter sich mit einem achtlosen Stoß ins Schloss fallen. Dann wirft er seine Armschienen, den Rüstkragen und sein Kettenhemd, die er auf dem Arm getragen hat, neben der Tür auf den Boden. Während er den Raum durchquert, streift er sich seinen Gambeson ab und lässt ihn ebenfalls zu Boden fallen, bevor er sich schließlich sein Hemd über den Kopf zieht und es gegen das Fußende des Bettes wirft. Anschließend geht er zur Waschschüssel und spritzt sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, bevor er mit beiden Händen auf den kleinen Tisch an der Wand gestützt bewegungslos stehen bleibt.

Merlin lässt eines von Arthurs Hemden, das er gerade zusammenlegen wollte, sinken und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er kann Arthurs Gesicht nicht sehen, da er mit dem Rücken zu ihm steht, aber irgendetwas scheint passiert zu sein. Aus Erfahrung weiß Merlin, dass es besser ist, Arthur darauf anzusprechen, damit er seinem Ärger Luft machen kann. Andernfalls würde er es tagelang in sich hineinfressen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt Merlin deshalb vorsichtig.

Arthur erwacht wieder aus seiner Starre und richtet sich auf. „Ja Merlin, alles ist großartig, einfach fantastisch!“

Er trocknet sich mit einem Tuch das Gesicht ab und streicht sich die Haare nach hinten. Dann geht er zum Tisch im Vorraum zurück und schenkt sich einen Becher Wein ein, den er in einem Zug hinunterstürzt.

Merlin mustert ihn aufmerksam. „Ist während des Trainings mit den Rittern etwas passiert?“

Arthur stellt den Becher mit einem hörbaren Geräusch zurück auf den Tisch und dreht sich dann zu Merlin um. „Nein, was soll passiert sein? Sie sind die besten Ritter, die sich ein König nur wünschen kann. Höflich, edelmütig und der Inbegriff von Schicklichkeit und Anstand.“ Arthur macht eine ausladende Geste mit seinen Händen. „Ich dachte, wenn ich erst König bin, würde alles anders sein. Und weißt du was? Das ist es auch!“

Merlin legt Arthurs Hemd bei Seite, bevor er zu Arthur hinübergeht und neben dem Tisch stehen bleibt. „Erzähl mir, was passiert ist.”

Arthur atmet tief ein und lässt sich dann mit einem Seufzen auf einen der Stühle am Tisch fallen. „Ich habe mit Leon und Lancelot zusammen am Rand des Trainingsfeldes gestanden, während wir den anderen zugesehen haben. Wir haben den Nahkampf mit dem Schwert gegen zwei Gegner trainiert und ein Seil in einem Kreis auf den Boden gelegt, das niemand übertreten sollte. Galahad hat gegen Bedivere und Geraint gekämpft, und als er sich mit ein paar hastigen Schritten rückwärts zurückziehen wollte, ist er an dem Seil hängen geblieben. Er ist umgefallen und hat es irgendwie fertig gebracht Geraint und Bedivere mit ihm zu Boden zu reißen und dabei haben sie beide ihre Schwerter verloren. Wir haben angefangen zu lachen und ich habe gesagt, dass wir Galahad mit einem Seil an seinem Fuß in die Schlacht schicken sollten, damit er die Hälfte der gegnerischen Soldaten damit umwerfen könnte. Und Leon hat geantwortet ‚Ja, Sire’.” Arthur schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass das ein Scherz gewesen sei und er sagt ‚natürlich Sire, sehr amüsant Sire’. Ich weiß, dass Leon manchmal ein wenig humorlos sein kann, also habe ich den Kopf geschüttelt, gelacht und zu Lancelot gesagt: ‚Was meinst du dazu? Noch irgendwelche anderen Vorschläge, wie wir Galahad in unsere Geheimwaffe verwandeln können?‘ und er sieht mich an und sagt ‚Ich bin sicher, Euch wird etwas einfallen, Sire‘.” Arthur schnaubt und wirft in einer hilflosen Geste die Hände in die Höhe. „Ich hätte ihn fragen können, ob er nicht auch der Meinung ist, dass der Himmel heute einen besonders schönen Grünton hat, und er hätte gesagt ‚Ja Sire, selbstverständlich Sire’.”

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht, nachdem Arthur geendet hat. Die ganze Geschichte wäre ziemlich amüsant, wenn er nicht wüsste, wie nahe es Arthur geht, dass gerade Lancelot in ihm scheinbar nur den König von Camelot sieht und ihm nach dem Mund redet.

„Du musst Lancelot noch ein wenig mehr Zeit geben“, meint Merlin schließlich zuversichtlich. „Er kennt dich noch nicht sehr lange. Sobald ihr ein paar Mal Seite an Seite zusammen gekämpft habt, wird er dein Freund werden.”

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf, seinen Blick ins Leere gerichtet. „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich bin jetzt der König, anscheinend war es etwas anderes, als ich nur der Prinz gewesen bin. Zwar hat mich meine Herkunft auch damals über die Ritter gestellt, aber ich war trotzdem einer von Ihnen und wir haben zusammen gescherzt und gelacht.” Arthur lässt hörbar die Luft entweichen, bevor er Merlin mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck in den Augen wieder ansieht. „Ich will meine Ritter zurück. Ich will meine Freunde zurück. Und ich meine nicht nur Leon und Lancelot. Auch Elyan und Percival und sogar Gwaine.”

Merlin schmunzelt leise und Arthur bringt ebenfalls ein kurzes Lächeln zustande.

Schließlich versucht Merlin Arthur aufmunternd anzusehen. „Du musst versuchen, noch ein bisschen Geduld zu haben. Alles hat sich dieses Mal viel schneller entwickelt“, gibt er zu bedenken. „Ich bin erst seit ein paar Monaten in Camelot und du bist bereits König. Das letzte Mal hat es fünf Jahre gedauert, bis du König geworden bist. Du hattest bis dahin viel mehr Zeit die Männer zu treffen, die du später zu deinen Rittern gemacht hast. Percival und Gwaine sind irgendwo da draußen, ihre Wege haben sie nur noch nicht nach Camelot geführt.”

„Wir könnten doch einfach nach ihnen suchen und ihnen anbieten nach Camelot zu kommen?”, fragt Arthur hoffnungsvoll, aber Merlin bezweifelt, dass das funktionieren würde, und er ist sich sicher, dass Arthur das ebenfalls weiß.

„Sie würden dir wohl nicht einfach so nach Camelot folgen, um deine Ritter zu werden“, antwortet Merlin sanft. „Das Band zwischen euch wurde im Kampf geschmiedet. Sie haben gesehen, dass du ein König sein würdest, dem sie folgen können und du hast ihren Mut und ihre Stärke gesehen. Wenn du sie unter anderen Bedingungen triffst, wäre es nicht dasselbe.”

Arthur sieht Merlin mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. „Sollen wir etwa Banditenüberfälle und Monsterangriffe inszenieren, um sie treffen?”

Merlin versucht, sich ein Schnauben zu verkneifen. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir das tun müssen“, sagt er und zuckt dann mit den Schultern, während ein zuversichtliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheint. „Ich glaube vielmehr, dass alles so passieren wird, wie es passieren soll.”

Arthur sieht ihn zweifelnd an. „Wir sollen also einfach hoffen, dass das Schicksal meine Ritter zu mir bringt?”

„Ja“, antwortet Merlin kurzerhand. „Es hat mit Lancelot bereits funktioniert, oder etwa nicht?”

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf und steht wieder von seinem Stuhl auf, bevor er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fährt. „Aber einige Ereignisse werden dieses Mal überhaupt nicht eintreten. Morgana wird sich nicht mit Agravaine verbünden, um Camelot anzugreifen. Das war es schließlich, was uns alle zusammengebracht hat. Ich habe überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, dass wenn ich Morgana davon abhalte verbittert und grausam zu werden, die Entstehung der Ritter der Tafelrunde aufs Spiel setzen könnte.”

Merlin mustert Arthur daraufhin einen Moment lang. „Wenn es dir in den Sinn gekommen wäre, hättest du entschieden, dass der Preis zu hoch ist?”

Ganz wie Merlin es erwartet hat, seufzt Arthur und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht”, sagt er, bevor er sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen lässt und tief durchatmet. „Also bleibt uns nichts anders übrig, als abzuwarten und zu hoffen, dass alles so passieren wird, wie es soll. Dass Gwaine und Percival irgendwie ihren Weg nach Camelot finden, dass Elyan sich dazu entschließt, lieber ein Ritter als ein Schmied sein zu wollen, und dass Lancelot klar wird, dass wir großartige Freunden sein können.”

Merlin übergeht den zynischen Unterton in Arthurs Stimme und entscheidet sich dafür etwas anderes zu versuchen. „Was ist mit den anderen Rittern?”, fragt er.

Arthur sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?”

„Ich meine, dass es vermutliche einige junge Ritter in Camelot gibt, die in der anderen Zeit bei all den Angriffen auf Camelot während meines ersten Jahres im Schloss den nächsten Winter nicht überlebt haben. Viele von ihnen sind wahrscheinlich gestorben, bevor du ihr wahres Potenzial sehen oder sie wirklich kennenlernen konntest. Vielleicht werden dich einige von ihnen überraschen und deine Freunde werden.”

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Willst du damit sagen, dass ich meine alten Ritter der Tafelrunde und meine engsten Freunde gegen Neue eintauschen soll?”

„Nein, das will ich nicht damit sagen”, entgegnet Merlin beschwichtigend. „Aber wir haben gerade festgestellt, dass wir die anderen nicht dazu zwingen können deine Ritter oder deine Freunde zu werden. Sie müssen ihren Weg selbst hierher finden oder wir treffen sie durch einen glücklichen Zufall. Und bis das passiert, könntest du versuchen einige der neuen Ritter besser kennenzulernen. Vielleicht findest du auch unter ihnen gute Freunde.”

„Hm, darüber habe ich so noch gar nicht nachgedacht“, meint Arthur und überlegt einen Moment lang. „Vielleicht hast du recht”, sagt er schließlich. „Dieser Junge, Galahad, ist sehr vielversprechend. Er ist noch ein wenig ungeschickt, aber er hat das Herz am rechten Fleck. Ich kann mich von damals kaum an ihn erinnern.”

„Siehst du?“, antwortet Merlin zufrieden. „Vielleicht wird er dein Freund und deine neue Geheimwaffe mit dem Seil der Vernichtung.”

Arthur lacht unweigerlich auf und Merlin grinst daraufhin. Nach einem Moment ist der Augenblick wieder vorüber und Arthur seufzt erneut.

„Aber was tun wir wegen Lancelot?“, fragt er. „Ich habe das Gefühl, das ich etwas tun sollte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich mehr sein will, als nur sein König, und dass wir Freunde werden können. Lancelot war immer etwas Besonderes für uns beide. Er war der erste Ritter, den ich selbst ausgewählt habe und er war neben Gaius der einzige, der wusste, dass du ein Zauberer bist.“ Arthur scheint einen Moment lang darüber nachzudenken, bevor er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen den Kopf schüttelt. „Ich schätze, damit war er dein Ritter, bevor er meiner wurde.”

Merlin grinst schief. „Wir können ihn uns teilen, wenn du willst”, meint er scherzhaft.

Arthur lacht jedoch nicht, sondern mustert Merlin nachdenklich. „Vielleicht ist das gar keine schlechte Idee”, sagt er schließlich.

Merlin sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du damit?“

Arthur erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl und stellt sich direkt vor Merlin, bevor er ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen ansieht. „Was ist die andere Sache, abgesehen davon, zusammen dem sicheren Tod ins Auge zu blicken, die ein tiefes Band zwischen zwei Menschen entstehen lassen kann?”

Merlin weiß nicht, worauf Arthur hinauswill und schüttelt den Kopf. „Äh ... keine Ahnung?”

Arthur sieht ihn unverwandt an. „Zusammen zu schlafen.”

Merlin starrt ihn daraufhin einen Moment lang vollkommen verwirrt an. „Du willst mit Lancelot schlafen?”, fragt er schließlich skeptisch.

Arthur schüttelt mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen den Kopf. „Nein, du Idiot. Ich will, dass wir beide mit Lancelot schlafen. Du hast gerade selbst gesagt, dass du nichts dagegen hättest, wenn wir ihn uns teilen. Ich weiß, dass du dabei nicht an so etwas gedacht hast, aber könntest du es dir vorstellen?”

Merlin braucht einen Moment, bis ihm klar wird, dass Arthur das tatsächlich ernst meint. Nachdem er seine anfängliche Überraschung jedoch überwunden hat, stellt er fest, dass er über diesen Vorschlag weder verärgert noch aufgebracht ist.

Bevor Merlin jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken kann, hebt Arthur seine Hände und legt sie zu beiden Seiten an Merlins Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich, Merlin. Daran darfst du nie zweifeln“, sagt Arthur eindringlich. „Aber ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage, dass ich nie Gefühle für Lancelot gehabt habe und ich glaube, dass es dir genauso gegangen ist. Lancelot war schon immer etwas Besonderen für uns beide und wenn du es dir vorstellen kannst, dann könnten wir versuchen ihm auf diesem Weg zeigen, wie besonders er für uns ist.”

Ein liebevolles Lächeln erscheint auf Merlins Gesicht und er schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht an dir gezweifelt. Ich war nur überrascht”, antwortet er. „Ja, ich hatte vor langer Zeit Gefühle für Lancelot. Gefühle, die mehr waren, als nur Freundschaft, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es dir genauso gegangen ist und dass diese Gefühle immer noch da sind. Was kein Problem ist, weil ich weiß, dass du mich liebst und ich dich liebe. Eine Nacht mit Lancelot zu verbringen wird daran nichts ändern, und wir wissen schließlich, dass er und Gwen letztendlich füreinander bestimmt sind. Also ja, ich kann mir vorstellen Lancelot in unser Bett zu holen.”

Ein breites Lächeln erscheint daraufhin auf Arthurs Gesicht. „Also gut, dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren. Wie wäre es, wenn du Lancelot heute Abend hierher bringst und wir ihn fragen, ob er die Nacht mit seinem König und dem zukünftigen Hofzauberer verbringen will, weil uns beiden sehr viel an ihm liegt?”

Merlin grinst ebenfalls. „Das klingt nach einem hervorragenden Plan.”

***

Arthur hebt den Kopf, als die Tür zu seinen Räumen geöffnet wird und er sieht, wie Merlin gefolgt von Lancelot das Zimmer betritt.

Lancelot trägt keine Rüstung, sondern nur ein dunkelrotes Hemd, eine Lederjacke und eine Hose und er übernimmt es, die Tür hinter ihnen wieder zu schließen, während Merlin mit einem amüsierten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht vor dem Tisch im Vorraum stehen bleibt.

„Es ist wirklich erstaunlich wie mir die Leute einfach durch das Schloss folgen, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass der König sie sehen will. Und wenn ich noch ein ‚sofort‘ hinzufüge, dann lassen sie alles stehen und liegen und laufen mir nach.”

Arthur, der auf einem Stuhl mit dem Rücken zum Fenster hinter dem Tisch sitzt und bereits auf Merlin und Lancelot gewartet hat, faltet die Hände vor sich. „Nun Merlin, ich bin immerhin der König”, antwortet er betont nachsichtig.

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ja, aber wenn die Leute wüssten, was für ein arroganter Arsch du manchmal sein kannst, dann würden sie es sich vielleicht zwei Mal überlegen, ehe sie wichtige Arbeiten hinwerfen und dich stattdessen ein wenig warten lassen.”

„Aber wenn sie das tun und wenn ich die betreffende Person tatsächlich sofort sehen möchte, könnte ich sie dafür an den Pranger stellen oder demjenigen gleich den Kopf abschlagen lassen”, gibt Arthur mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen zu bedenken.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er, wie Lancelot, der hinter Merlin stehen geblieben ist, die Unterhaltung mit ungläubigen Blicken verfolgt. Er macht den Mund auf, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, scheint sich aber nicht ganz sicher zu sein was.

Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Na ja schon, aber das würdest du nicht tun.”

„Aber das wissen die Leute nicht.” Arthurs Grinsen wird noch eine Spur breiter und Merlin nickt nachdenklich.

„Huh. Ich schätze, damit hast du nicht ganz unrecht.”

„Ich bin der König, ich habe immer recht”, antwortet Arthur hochmütig.

Merlin rollt mit den Augen. „Womit wir wieder bei der Tatsache wären, dass du ein arroganter Arsch bist.”

Als Merlin seinen König zum zweiten Mal während dieser Unterhaltung beleidigt, scheint Lancelot sich nicht länger beherrschen zu können. „Merlin!“, sagt er entsetzt und sieht besorgt zwischen Arthur und Merlin hin und her, als ob er darauf warten würde, dass Arthur ihm jeden Moment den Befehl gibt, Merlin für seine Unverschämtheit in den Kerker zu werfen. Schließlich macht Lancelot einen Schritt nach vorne und stellt sich vor Merlin. „Es tut mir leid, Sire. Er ist einfach nur…“

„Genauso liebreizend wie er es immer ist“, unterbricht Arthur ihn amüsiert. „Keine Sorge, Lancelot. Du gewöhnst dich dran. Ich habe mich jedenfalls daran gewöhnt.“

Merlin schmunzelt und zwinkert Lancelot zu, bevor er sich Arthur gegenüber auf einen Stuhl am Tisch setzt. Lancelot bewegt sich nicht von der Stelle und er hat die Stirn in Falten gelegt, während er sich sichtlich unbehaglich fühlt.

Arthur unterdrückt ein Seufzen, bevor er aufsteht, um den Tisch herum geht und nach einem der drei Becher greift, die an der Seite auf der Tischplatte stehen. Er füllt den Becher bis unter den Rand mit dem goldgelben Met aus dem Krug daneben und reicht ihn anschließend an Lancelot weiter. „Hier, trink das.“

Lancelot mustert Arthur verwirrt, als er ihm den Becher hinhält und es dauert einen Moment, bis Lancelot ihn entgegennimmt. Als er jedoch keine Anstalten macht, daraus zu trinken, sieht Arthur ihn auffordernd an.

„Na los, trink.“

Lancelot führt den Becher an die Lippen und trinkt gehorsam ein paar Schlucke, ohne Arthur dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Den ganzen Becher”, fordert Arthur ihn jedoch auf und Lancelot zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. Dann trinkt er den Becher jedoch mit ein paar weiteren Schlucken ganz aus.

Arthur nickt zufrieden. „Na also.“

Er nimmt Lancelot den Becher wieder ab, nur um sich zum Tisch umzudrehen und den Becher ein weiteres Mal zu füllen und Lancelot erneut in die Hand zu drücken. „Und noch einen.“

Lancelot sieht von dem Becher zu Arthur, zu Merlin und wieder zurück, bevor den Becher erneut entgegennimmt und ein weiteres Mal leert.

Arthur nimmt ihm den Becker wieder ab und stellt ihn zurück auf den Tisch, bevor er wieder auf die andere Seite des Tisches geht, sich wieder hinsetzt und Lancelot zufrieden ansieht. „Und jetzt können wir anfangen, uns zu unterhalten. Setz dich, Lancelot.“

Nach einem kurzen Zögern zieht Lancelot den Stuhl rechts neben Arthur an der kurzen Seite des Tisches heraus und setzt sich.

„Worüber wolltet Ihr mit mir reden, Sire?“, fragt er schließlich zurückhaltend.

„Nun als alles Erstes müssen wir uns darüber unterhalten, dass du mich Arthur nennst.“

Lancelot sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz… Sire.“

Arthur runzelt die Stirn. „Ja, das sehe ich“, entgegnet er nachdenklich und sieht dann Hilfe suchend zu Merlin, der jedoch den Kopf schüttelt und abwehrend die Arme hebt.

 _„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass zwei Becher Met nicht genug sind“,_ sagt in Gedanken.

Arthur rollt mit den Augen. Ihr Ziel ist es, Lancelot ein wenig lockerer zu bekommen und nicht ihn vollkommen betrunken zu machen. Arthur seufzt und wendet sich dann wieder an Lancelot. „Du bist hier, weil wir“, er zeigt auf Merlin und dann auf sich selbst, „dir ein Angebot machen wollen. Und damit du dieses Angebot auch tatsächlich in Erwägung ziehen kannst, musst du für den Moment vergessen, dass ich der König von Camelot bin und Merlin mein Diener ist, oder eigentlich vielmehr ein mächtiger Zauberer.“

„Über was für eine Art Angebot reden wir hier?“, fragt Lancelot vorsichtig.

Merlin grinst schief. „Die Art von Angebot, über die man für gewöhnlich nicht redet.”

„Wir wollen dich einladen eine Nacht in unserem Bett zu verbringen”, sagt Arthur geradeheraus.

„Genau genommen ist es dein Bett“, gibt Merlin unnötigerweise zu bedenken und Arthur rollt mit den Augen.

„Natürlich ist es mein Bett“, entgegnet er spöttisch. „Selbst, wenn es nicht mein Bett wäre, dann wäre es trotzdem mein Bett. Das ganze Schloss gehört mir.“

Merlin sieht Arthur mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt und dann wieder zu Lancelot sieht. „Wie auch immer, du hast unser beider Interesse geweckt und wir würden uns freuen, wenn du die Nacht mit uns verbringen würdest.“

Lancelot lässt seinen Blick zwischen Merlin und Arthur hin und her wandern. „Ich ... Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll…“

„Dazu, dass der König von Camelot eine intime Beziehung mit seinem persönlichen Diener hat oder dazu, dass wir mit dir schlafen wollen?“, fragt Arthur interessiert.

Lancelot sieht ihn mit großen Augen an. „Muss es das eine oder das andere sein?“

Ein Grinsen tritt auf Arthurs Gesicht und Merlin lacht leise, während er den Kopf schüttelt.

„Nein, muss es nicht“, antwortet Merlin. „Aber du musst dir überlegen, ob du akzeptieren kannst, dass ich mehr für Arthur bin, als nur sein Diener und ob du dir vorstellen kannst mit uns beiden das Bett zu teilen.“

Lancelot hat die Stirn in Falten gelegt, während er angestrengt nachdenkt. Schließlich legt er kaum merklich den Kopf schief. „Wie würde das funktionieren?“

„Nun, wenn du das nicht weißt, werden wir es dir mit Freuden zeigen”, erwidert Arthur mit einem Grinsen.

Lancelot schießt daraufhin die Röte ins Gesicht. „Nein, ich meine Ihr… du, bist der König von Camelot ...“ Er lässt den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen, aber Arthur weiß, was Lancelot sagen will.

„Ja, das bin ich“, antwortet Arthur. „Und als dein König verlange ich deinen Gehorsam und deine Loyalität. Aber ich bin auch Arthur. Und als Arthur wäre es mir eine Ehre, dich meinen Freund nennen zu dürfen. Abgesehen davon hast du, wie Merlin schon gesagt hat, unser Interesse geweckt und deshalb möchten wir dich in unser Bett einladen. Es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du dieses Angebot annehmen willst. Wenn nicht, werden wir dir keine Vorwürfe machen und wenn du nicht mehr sein möchtest, als ein Ritter Camelots, dann hat diese Unterhaltung nie stattgefunden und es steht dir frei aufzustehen und zu gehen.“

Lancelot antwortet nicht und er mustert Arthur mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck. Dann wandert sein Blick zu Merlin und er betrachtet auch ihn für einen langen Moment, bevor er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fährt.

„Ich möchte nicht gehen“, sagt Lancelot schließlich mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Merlin erwidert Lancelots Blick und Arthur beobachtet, wie Merlin von seinem Stuhl aufsteht, bevor er sich direkt vor Lancelot stellt. Ohne den Blick von Lancelot abzuwenden, legt Merlin eine Hand an Lancelots Gesicht, bevor er sich zu ihm hinunter beugt und seine Lippen mit einem Kuss verschließt.

Lancelot erwidert den Kuss zuerst noch zurückhaltend, während er sich auf seinem Stuhl zur Seite dreht und seine Hände unschlüssig auf Merlins Hüften legt. Merlin tut sein Bestes, um Lancelot zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihn will und Arthur weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Merlin sehr geschickt mit seiner Zunge sein kann. Vielleicht wartet Merlin aber auch nur ab, bis der Met seine Wirkung zeigt. Es dauert jedenfalls nicht lange, bis Lancelots Hände zielstrebig zu Merlins Hintern wandern und er sich Merlins Lippen entgegen drückt. Schließlich scheint ihm auch das nicht mehr zu genügen und Lancelot steht von seinem Stuhl auf, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Er vergräbt eine Hand in Merlins Haaren und presst dann seinen ganzen Körper gegen Merlin, bevor er ihn einen Moment darauf gegen den Tisch presst.

Arthur beobachtet die beiden und er muss zugeben, dass der Anblick, der sich ihm bietet, noch besser ist, als er es sich vorgestellt hat. Merlin stöhnt leise auf, als Lancelot ihn immer verlangender küsst und er krallt seine Finger in Lancelots Hemd, während er versucht, ihn noch näher zu sich heran zu ziehen.

Schließlich räuspert Arthur sich und holt Lancelot und Merlin damit wieder in den Moment zurück, woraufhin Lancelot eilig den Kuss löst und einen Schritt rückwärts macht. Arthur sieht wie Lancelot ein wenig verlegen dreinschaut und er kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Als ich dir angeboten habe, die Nacht mit uns zu verbringen, habe ich nicht gemeint, dass wir Merlin miteinander teilen. Nicht, dass ich diese Vorstellung gerade nicht genossen hätte, denn das habe ich definitiv“, sagt Arthur amüsiert, während er aufsteht und um Lancelots Stuhl herum auf ihn zu geht.

Als Arthur Lancelot erreicht, zieht er ihn nun seinerseits zu einem Kuss an sich. Lancelots Lippen sind weich unter seinen und wieder dauert es einen Moment, bis Lancelot den Kuss wirklich erwidert, doch als Arthur ihn sanft in die Unterlippe beißt, legt Lancelot seine Hände auf Arthurs Hüften und zieht ihn enger an sich. Der Kuss wird danach schnell stürmischer und Lancelots letzte Vorbehalte scheinen zu verschwinden.

Merlin, der nun hinter Lancelot steht, macht sich währenddessen daran Lancelot seine lederne Jacke von den Schultern zu ziehen. Er legt sie über eine der Stuhllehnen und öffnet dann Lancelots Gürtel.

Lancelot löst den Kuss mit Arthur, als er keine Luft mehr bekommt, und seine Augen sind dunkel vor Lust. „Vielleicht sollten wir das auf dem Bett fortsetzen, mit weniger Kleidern“, sagt er atemlos.

Arthur grinst. „Ich wusste, dass es einen Grund gibt, warum ich dich zu einem Ritter gemacht habe.“

Lancelot grinst ebenfalls und zieht sich sein Hemd über den Kopf, bevor er es über seine Jacke legt. Arthur zieht ebenfalls seine Weste und sein Hemd aus und lässt es achtlos zu Boden fallen, bevor er zum Bett hinübergeht und dort seine Stiefel auszieht. Lancelot entledigt sich ebenfalls seiner Stiefel, während er Arthur zum Bett folgt und macht sich dann an der Schnürung seiner Hose zu schaffen. Als Arthur nur noch mit seiner Hose bekleidet ist, bemerkt er, dass Merlin immer noch vor dem Tisch steht, ohne Anstalten zu machen, seine Kleider auszuziehen.

„Worauf wartest du, Merlin?“, fragt Arthur amüsiert und Merlin, der Lancelots nackten Oberkörper anstarrt, sieht auf.

„Ähm, ja sicher“, antwortet er und zieht sich sein Halstuch herunter, bevor er sich ebenfalls sein Hemd, seine Stiefel und seine Hose auszieht.

Arthur bemerkt, dass es nun an Lancelot ist Merlin anzustarren und nachdem Arthur sich auch seiner Hose entledigt hat, stellt er sich hinter Lancelot und fährt mit seinen Händen über Lancelots nackten Oberkörper, während er Lancelots Hals küsst. Dann lässt er seine Hände tiefer wandern und zieht den Bund von Lancelots Hose herunter.

„Sieh ihn dir an”, sagt Arthur leise. „Ist er nicht umwerfend? Nun ja, die Ohren sind einfach nur lächerlich, aber ansonsten…“

Lancelot lacht unweigerlich leise auf und Merlin, der auf sie zu kommt, sieht Arthur böse an. „Das war nicht sehr nett.“

Seine Augen leuchten golden auf und Arthur gibt ein sehr unkönigliches Quietschen von sich, als ihn unsichtbare Fäden rückwärts ziehen. Er landet auf dem Bett und golden schimmernde Bänder wickeln sich um seine Handgelenke und fesseln ihn an die Pfosten des Himmelbettes.

Merlin geht mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen an Lancelot vorbei und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen, bevor auf das Bett klettert und sich über Arthur kniet.

„Ich liebe die Geräusche, die du machst, wann immer ich das tue“, sagt Merlin mit rauer Stimme.

„Ich habe überhaupt kein Geräusch gemacht“, erwidert Arthur entrüstet.

„Abgesehen von dem Geräusch, das du gerade gemacht hast“, meint Lancelot und er versucht nicht länger sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, während er sich seine Hose auszieht und sich neben Arthur auf das Bett setzt.

„Warum versuchst du nicht, ob du ihm noch mehr Geräusche entlocken kannst?“, schlägt Merlin mit einem Grinsen an Lancelot gewandt vor und legt sich dann auf Arthurs andere Seite, um Lancelot Platz zu machen.

Lancelot nickt und kniet sich zwischen Arthurs Beine. Er wirft noch einmal einen prüfenden Blick zu Arthur hinauf, bevor er ihn mit einer Hand umfasst. Lancelot beginnt damit seine Finger auf und ab zu bewegen, was Arthur ein leises Stöhnen entlockt. Ermutigt davon, werden Lancelots Bewegungen fester und schneller, bis er sich schließlich zu Arthur hinunter beugt und ihn mit seinem Mund umfängt.

Arthur lässt den Kopf nach hinten fallen und schließt die Augen, während er laut aufstöhnt. Das ist definitiv nicht das erste Mal, das Lancelot das hier macht.

Kurz darauf hört er Merlins Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr. „Ist er genauso talentiert mit seinem Mund, wie mit seinem Schwert?“

Arthur stöhnt erneut auf und nickt, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Oh ja ... Wenn nicht besser.”

Er hört wie diese Worte Lancelot ebenfalls ein Stöhnen entlocken und das wiederum lässt Arthur an seinen magischen Fesseln ziehen.

„Lancelot… wenn du nicht aufhörst, dann komme ich hier und jetzt“, sagt er atemlos und Lancelot unterbricht seine Bewegungen augenblicklich.

Als Arthur die Augen öffnet, sieht er, wie Merlin jedoch den Kopf schüttelt. „Nein, hör nicht auf“, sagt er zu Lancelot. „Er liebt es, wenn er sich nicht dagegen wehren kann und du einfach weitermachst.“

Arthur stöhnt unterdrückt auf, als er das hört und Lancelot wirft Merlin ein breites Grinsen zu, bevor er sich wieder zu Arthur hinunter beugt. Unter Lancelots geschickten Bewegungen dauert es nicht lange, bis Arthur sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten kann und schließlich mit einem lauten Stöhnen seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Die Fesseln um Arthurs Handgelenke lösen sich auf, als Merlin scheinbar den Zauber beendet, aber Arthur kümmert sich nicht darum, sondern bleibt nur schwer atmend auf dem Bett liegen.

Er spürt eine Bewegung neben sich und einen Moment darauf Merlins Lippen über seinen. Der Kuss ist sanft und dauert nur einen Moment, bevor Merlin sich wieder aufrichtet. Arthur öffnet die Augen und sieht, dass Lancelot sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt hat.

Merlin beobachtet Lancelot währenddessen aufmerksam und ein Grinsen erscheint auf seinem Gesicht. „Möchtest du unseren König ganz für dich haben, Lancelot?“, fragt er.

Lancelot sieht auf Arthur hinunter und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er nickt.

Merlin streckt eine Hand aus, seine Augen leuchten golden auf und eine kleine Phiole mit Öl fliegt von ihrem Platz auf Arthurs Nachttisch in seine Hand. Er öffnet den Korken und schüttet sich einen Teil des Öls in die Hand. Dann rutscht er näher zu Lancelot heran und legt eine Hand um ihn, um das Öl zu verteilen.

„Arthur liebt es, wenn man ihn von hinten auf seinen Knien nimmt“, flüstert Merlin gut hörbar in Lancelots Ohr und Lancelots Augen fallen zu, während ein tiefes Stöhnen seine Lippen verlässt.

Merlin grinst und sieht dann wieder zu Arthur. „Warum drehst du dich nicht um und zeigst Lancelot, wie der beste Hintern in ganz Camelot aussieht?“

Arthur rollt halbherzig mit den Augen, dreht sich aber mit einem Grinsen um und kniet sich vor Lancelot auf das Bett, während er es sich jedoch nicht nehmen lässt Merlin und Lancelot weiter über seine Schulter zu beobachten. Merlin lässt Lancelot wieder los und reicht ihm die Phiole mit dem Öl, aber Lancelot sieht ihn mit einem gequälten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an.

„Merlin, ich glaube nicht, dass ich die nötige Geduld dafür habe. In dem Moment, in dem ich ihn um meine Finger herum spüre, ist es vorbei“, sagt er mit rauer Stimme und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Keine Sorge”, antwortet Merlin. „Wir können das ein wenig abkürzen.“

Seine Augen leuchten erneut golden und im nächsten Moment keucht Arthur erstickt auf und sein Kopf fällt nach vorne, als sich seine Muskeln mit einem Mal entspannen.

„Na los, er ist bereit für dich”, hört er Merlin hinter sich zu Lancelot sagen. „Dafür habe ich mit ein wenig Magie gesorgt.“

Lancelot rutscht nach vorne und dringt dann langsam und ohne jeglichen Widerstand in Arthur ein. Arthur gibt dabei ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen von sich und Lancelot hält einen Moment lang inne, um sich scheinbar zu beherrschen. Dann fängt er an, sich zu bewegen. Seine Stöße sind hart und tief und Arthur quittiert jeden davon mit einem lauten Stöhnen, bis Lancelot schließlich das Tempo erhöht. Als er mit einem erstickten Laut seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, schiebt er sich noch einmal tief in Arthur und bricht dann über ihm zusammen. Eine Hand fährt über Arthurs Rücken und er spürt Lancelots Lippen zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, was ihm ein Lächeln entlockt.

Nachdem Lancelot sich wieder zurückgezogen hat, lässt er sich neben Arthur auf das Bett fallen und versucht wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Arthur dreht sich auf die Seite und mustert Lancelot einen Moment lang, bevor er ihm mit einer Hand durch die Haare fährt. Lancelots Wangen sind gerötet und er sieht aus als, ob er sich auf die Unterlippen gebissen hat, vermutlich um seinen Höhepunkt noch ein wenig hinaus zu zögern.

„Danke“, sagt Lancelot schließlich leise, aber Arthur schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe zu danken.“ Dann beugt Arthur sich zu Lancelot hinüber und küsst ihn sanft.

„Ihr habt nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie atemberaubend ihr zusammen ausseht“, sagt Merlin nach einem Moment beinahe andächtig und Arthur sieht auf.

Lancelot mustert Merlin ebenfalls und zieht dann die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Es sieht so aus, als ob wir dich ein wenig vernachlässigt haben und du dich aufs Zusehen beschränken musstest“, meint er, aber Merlin grinst und legt eine Hand um sich selbst.

„Glaubt mir, ich habe es sehr genossen euch zuzusehen.“

„Das sehe ich“, entgegnet Arthur. Dann setzt er sich auf und legt seine Finger über Merlins, um ihm zur Hand zu gehen. Merlin stöhnt leise und schließt die Augen.

„Was willst du?“, fragt Arthur und Merlin fährt sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, bevor er antwortet.

„Ich will…“, beginnt er, doch der Satz endet in einem Stöhnen, als Arthur seine Finger fester um Merlin schließt.

„Na los Merlin, du brauchst es nur zu sagen“, ermutigt Arthur ihn mit einem Grinsen. „Ich bin der König von Camelot, ich kann dir alles geben, was du willst.”

Merlin öffnet seine Augen und sie sind dunkel vor Lust. „Ich will Lancelot.“

Arthur wirft einen Blick zu Lancelot hinüber, der ohne zu zögern nickt.

„Nun dann solltest du meinen Ritter nicht länger warten lassen.“

Arthur und Lancelot tauschen Plätze und Lancelot legt sich in die Mitte des Bettes auf den Rücken, bevor Merlin sich zwischen seine geöffneten Beine kniet. Merlin legt eine Hand auf Lancelots Oberschenkel und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Kann ich …?“, fragt er und ein goldener Schimmer erscheint bereits in seinen Augen, ohne dass er es scheinbar verhindern kann.

Lancelot nickt. „Ja, tu es.“

Das Gold in Merlins Augen leuchtet hell auf und Lancelot hat kaum Zeit überrascht aufzukeuchen, bevor Merlin sich bereits über ihn beugt und in ihn eindringt. Merlin schließt die Augen und stöhnt leise, während er sich mit langen, harten Stößen bewegt und Lancelot legt seine Beine um Merlins Hüften und schiebt sich ihm bei jedem Stoß entgegen.

Als Merlin seine Augen kurz darauf wieder öffnet, sieht Arthur erneut ein goldenes Funkeln in ihnen. Lancelot stöhnt daraufhin heiser auf, bevor er einen Augenblick darauf ein weiteres Mal seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Merlin kommt nur einen Moment später ebenfalls und Arthur kann seinen Blick nicht von den beiden abwenden. Merlin hat diesen Zauber bereites mehr als einmal benutzt, um Arthur ein weiteres Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, und es ist ein atemberaubendes Gefühl.

Als Merlin wieder zu Atem gekommen ist, beugt er sich zu Lancelot hinunter und küsst ihn, bevor er sich zurückzieht und sich neben Lancelot auf das Bett fallen lässt.

„Das war…“, beginnt er und Lancelot grinst.

„Großartig“, beendet er Merlins Satz und Merlin nickt kraftlos.

Arthur sieht die beiden an und grinst ebenfalls. „Und das war nur die erste Runde. Wir haben Lancelot immerhin eine ganze Nacht versprochen.“

***

Arthur steht mit seiner schlichten Krone auf dem Kopf und dem roten Umhang Camelots über seinen Gewändern neben dem Thron in der Ratshalle und hört sich gerade Leons Vorschlag an, wie man die Patrouillen rund um Camelot effektiver organisieren könnte, um den Banditen, von denen Arthur in der heutigen Audienz mehrfach berichtet wurde, bei zu kommen. Merlin steht etwas Abseite von Arthur und seinen Rittern an der Seite der Halle und Arthur wünscht sich nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Tagen, dass Merlin neben ihm stehen könnte. Es wäre viel einfacher die Banditen mit Magie aufzuspüren, anstatt die Ritter tagelang durch die Wälder Camelots streifen zu lassen, in der Hoffnung, eines der Lager zu finden. Allerdings weiß Arthur nicht genau, welche Möglichkeiten Merlin hat, um jemanden mittels Magie ausfindig zu machen, und so bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als darauf zu warten, dass er sich später ungestört mit Merlin beratschlagen kann.

Während Arthur Leon weiter zuhört, gehen die Türen der Ratshalle auf. Lancelot, Sir Bors der Ältere und Sir Geraint sind an diesem Nachmittag auf Patrouille unterwegs gewesen und als die drei Ritter die Halle betreten, werden sie von zwei Personen begleitet. Beide sind Arthur aus seiner Erinnerung bekannt. Es sind Aulfric Tír-Mòr und seine Tochter Sophia. Der weißhaarige Mann mit dem kurzen Bart trägt dieselben weiten, dunkelblauen Gewänder wie beim letzten Mal, als Arthur ihn gesehen hat und seine Tochter Sophia ist wie damals in ein gelbes Kleid und einen gelben Umhang gehüllt.

Damals hat Arthur die beiden während eines Jagdausflugs mit Merlin vor Banditen im Wald nahe des Schlosses gerettet und sein Vater hatte ihnen daraufhin angeboten, vor ihrer Weiterreise zu ihrer Familie nach Caerleon ein paar Tage im Schloss zu verbringen. Arthur ist sich nicht ganz sicher, was genau damals passiert ist, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen hatte er sich unsterblich in Sophia verliebt und seinen Vater um Erlaubnis gebeten, sie heiraten zu dürfen. Als Uther ihm diese Erlaubnis erwartungsgemäß verweigert hatte, war Arthur mit Sophia durchgebrannt. Merlins Erzählung zufolge hat es erst eines Schlages auf den Kopf bedurft, damit Arthur wieder zur Vernunft kam und Merlin ihn ins Schloss zurückbringen konnte. Mittlerweile ist Arthur sich jedoch ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht die ganze Geschichte gewesen ist.

Lancelot, Geraint und Bors führen ihre Gäste nach vorne zu dem hölzernen Thron und Bors neigt den Kopf zu einer Verbeugung. „Sire, das sind Aulfric und Sophia Tír-Mòr. Sie wurden im Wald von Banditen angegriffen. Wir haben sie gerettet und die Banditen getötet.”

Arthur nickt und wendet sich an Aulfric und Sophia. „Willkommen in Camelot. Was führt euch in diesen Teil des Landes?”

„Unser Heim wurde von den Sachsen überfallen, wir sind gerade noch mit dem Wenigen, was wir tragen konnten, entkommen”, berichtet Aulfric. „Wir reiten nach Westen, nach Caerleon, wo wir Familie haben und wie ich hoffe auch ein neues Leben.”

„Ich möchte euch anbieten, die Nacht in Camelot zu verbringen, bevor ihr eure Reise nach Caerleon morgen fortsetzt”, bietet Arthur an.

Aulfric neigt dankbar den Kopf. „Das ist überaus großzügig von Euch, Sire. Wir nehmen Euer Angebot sehr gerne an.”

„Sehr gut“, antwortet Arthur zufrieden. „Sir Lancelot wird euch in eines der Gästegemächer bringen, wo ihr euch von den Strapazen dieses Tages erholen könnt. Ich hoffe, ihr werde mir beim Abendessen Gesellschaft leisten.”

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Eure Hoheit”, entgegnet Aulfric mit einer weiteren Verbeugung, bevor er sich umdreht und Lancelot folgt.

Sophia lässt sich einen Moment länger Zeit und wirft Arthur ein bezauberndes Lächeln zu. Arthur erwidert das Lächeln knapp und erst nach einem weiteren Augenblick dreht Sophia sich um, und schließt zu ihrem Vater und Lancelot auf.

Arthur zieht nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen, bevor er einen kurzen Blick zu Merlin hinüberwirft. Merlin hat jedoch die Augen zusammengekniffen und sieht ihn finster an. Anscheinend ist er von Arthurs Großzügigkeit Aulfric und Sophia gegenüber nicht sonderlich begeistert und Arthur will wissen warum.

„Ich denke, das ist alles für heute”, sagt er an Leon gewandt. „Sir Leon, ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Euch, dass Ihr die Patrouillen wirkungsvoll organisieren werdet.”

Leon sieht einen Moment lang erstaunt aus, bevor er den Kopf neigt. „Natürlich, Sire. Vielen Dank, Sire.”

Arthur nickt Leon noch einmal zu, bevor er in Richtung Tür geht und Merlin schließt nach ein paar Metern zu ihm auf. Draußen im Korridor wirft Arthur einen fragenden Blick zu Merlin hinüber, doch Merlin schüttelt lediglich den Kopf und so sagt keiner von ihnen etwas, bis sie Arthurs Räume erreichen und Merlin die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hat.

„Das war keine gute Idee“, beginnt Merlin und schüttelt missbilligend den Kopf.

Arthur sieht ihn erstaunt an. „Warum denn? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich mich nicht noch einmal in Sophia verlieben und sie in einem Anflug ungezügelter Leidenschaft heiraten möchte. Sie mag hübsch sein, aber sie ist eigentlich überhaupt nicht mein Typ und ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen, was mich damals so an ihr fasziniert hat, dass ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, sie heiraten zu wollen. Es kann allerdings nicht schaden gastfreundlich zu Mitgliedern der königlichen Familie eines anderen Landes zu sein.”

Merlin schnaubt. „Nun, ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, dass sie tatsächlich Mitglieder der Königsfamilie von Tír-Mòr sind.”

„Wieso das?“, fragt Arthur verwirrt, bevor er die Stirn in Falten legt. „Und sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass die beiden in Wahrheit Zauberer sind, die versuchen Camelot zu übernehmen und dass Sophia mich bei letzten Mal verzaubert hat, damit ich sie heiraten würde.”

Merlin legt den Kopf schief. „Na ja…“

Arthur ist für einen Moment lang vollkommen sprachlos, dann wirft er die Hände in die Höhe. „Oh, komm schon, ernsthaft?! Hatte es denn damals wirklich jeder auf mich abgesehen?”

„Nicht jeder…”, antwortet Merlin vage und als Arthur ihm daraufhin einen genervten Blick zuwirft, zuckt er entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Arthur braucht einen Moment, um das zu verarbeiten, und schließlich schüttelt er den Kopf. „Also hat sie mich tatsächlich verzaubert, damit ich mich in sie verliebe?“

„Ja, aber ihr Plan war es nicht dich zu heiraten und Camelot zu übernehmen“, sagt Merlin. „Sie sind Sidhe, oder zumindest waren sie das. Die Sidhe sind eine uralte Rasse, die in den magischen Landen von Avalon leben und unsterblich sind. Aulfric hat einen ihrer Art getötet und als Bestrafung wurden er und seine Tochter verbannt und müssen seither als Sterbliche leben. Sie besitzen allerdings immer noch sehr starke Magie, die in den Stäben, die sie bei sich tragen, gebunden ist. Ich schätze, sie wurden wirklich von Banditen im Wald angegriffen, das letzte Mal auch schon, aber als Uther ihnen damals angeboten hat, in Camelot zu bleiben, und Aulfric mitbekommen hat, dass du dich für Sophia interessiert hast, hat er ein Abkommen mit den Sidhe Ältesten getroffen: Das Leben eines menschlichen Prinzen dafür, dass Sophia nach Avalon zurückkehren darf. Du bist zwar jetzt kein Prinz mehr, aber das Leben eines Königs sollte es genauso tun.”

Arthur legt den Kopf schief. „Lass mich raten, sie hat mich dazu gebracht, dass ich mit ihr durchbrenne, damit sie mich in irgendeinem Ritual töten kann, um ihre Unsterblichkeit zurück zu bekommen, und du hast mich im letzten Moment gerettet.”

Merlin nickt bestätigend. „Mehr oder weniger, allerdings gab es kein Ritual. Sie hat einfach versucht dich im See von Avalon zu ertränken und ich habe Aulfric und Sophia getötet, bevor ich dich gerettet habe.”

Arthur seufzt und schließt für einen Moment die Augen. Er hätte es wissen müssen. „Also gut, was tun wir jetzt?“, fragt Arthur schließlich.

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck tritt in Merlins Augen, bevor er antwortet. „Du tust gar nicht, bis auf den charmanten König zu geben und deinen Gästen die größtmögliche Gastfreundschaft zukommen zu lassen, während ich mich den beiden als Emrys zu erkennen gebe und ihnen sage, dass ich sie umbringen werde, falls sie versuchen sollten, dir auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu schaden.“

„Und du glaubst, dass das funktioniert?”, fragt Arthur skeptisch.

Merlin nickt ohne zu zögern. „Ja, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass das funktionieren wird. Sie haben immer noch einen Teil ihrer Magie, aber sie sind sterblich und sie werden erkennen, dass sie keine Chance gegen mich haben. Aulfric liebt seine Tochter von ganzem Herzen, er wird nicht ihr Leben gefährden, indem er gegen mich kämpft, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass sie nie wieder nach Avalon zurückkehren kann.“

„Na gut, aber was, wenn sie doch versuchen gegen dich zu kämpfen?”, fragt Arthur.

„Dann wird sie dasselbe Schicksal ereilen, wie beim letzten Mal“, antwortet Merlin ungerührt. „Aber zumindest will ich ihnen eine Wahl lassen.”

Arthur mustert Merlin einen Moment lang und die Gelassenheit, mit der Merlin davon spricht Aulfric und Sophia zu töten, wenn sie sich ihm in den Weg stellen sollten, erinnert Arthur wieder daran, wie oft Merlin bereits für ihn und für Camelot getötet hat. Merlin ist ein Krieger, genauso wie seine Ritter es sind, aber manchmal lässt Merlins unbeschwerte Art und sein breites Grinsen selbst Arthur diese Tatsache vergessen. Der Umstand, dass Merlin nun wieder jung ist, macht die ganze Sache nur noch verwirrender. Für einen Moment fragt Arthur sich, wann aus dem unbeschwerten Jungen aus Ealdor dieser mächtige und entschlossene Zauberer geworden ist. Vermutlich während derselben Zeit, in der Arthur erkennen musste, wie grausam und erbarmungslos die Welt sein kann und alles um sie herum in sich zusammengebrochen ist.

„In Ordnung“, antwortet Arthur schließlich und nickt. „Wann willst du mit ihnen reden?”

„Jetzt gleich. So kann ich Sophia sagen, dass sie aufhören kann dir schöne Augen zu machen. Wenn ich ihr während des ganzen Abendessens dabei zusehen muss, wie sie dich anhimmelt, bin ich versucht sie umzubringen, ganz gleich, wofür sie sich entscheiden”, sagt Merlin mit einem grimmigen Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Arthur zieht angesichts von Merlins Tonfall überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben, bevor er Merlin eindringlich ansieht. „Du weißt, dass ich keinerlei Interesse an ihr habe.”

Merlin schließt für einen Moment die Augen und seufzt. „Natürlich hast du das nicht. Aber sie kann dich vor allen Leuten so ansehen und ich nicht.”

Arthurs Blick wird weich, als er begreift, warum Merlin so ein Problem mit Sophia hat, abgesehen davon, dass sie und ihr Vater versuchen könnten, Arthur umzubringen.

„Noch nicht, aber du wirst nicht für immer mein Diener bleiben“, sagt Arthur sanft. „Wir müssen nur noch etwas mehr Geduld haben.”

Merlin nickt schwach. „Ich weiß. Aber das heißt nicht, dass es mir gefallen muss.”

„Komm her und lass es mich wieder gut machen”, antwortet Arthur und streckt eine Hand nach Merlin aus.

Merlin ergreift Arthurs Hand und Arthur zieht ihn an sich. Er wirft ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln zu und umfängt Merlins Gesicht mit seinen Händen, bevor er seine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschließt, der sie beide davon überzeugen soll, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis Merlin seinen Platz an Arthurs Seite einnehmen kann.


	12. Der Beginn der Zukunft

## XI. Der Beginn der Zukunft

Merlin nickt einem der Stallburschen zu, als er aus den Stallungen hinaus in die Sonne tritt. Er ist an diesem Morgen mit Sir Rupert ausgeritten und macht sich nun auf den Weg zurück zu Arthurs Räumen.

In den letzten beiden Wochen ist es in Camelot verhältnismäßig ruhig gewesen. Aulfric und Sophia sind wieder abgereist, nachdem sie eine Nacht in Camelot verbracht haben. Merlin hat Recht behalten, was Aulfrics Liebe zu seiner Tochter angeht, und der alte Mann hat Merlin versprochen, Arthur nichts zu tun, wenn Merlin sie in Frieden ziehen ließ. Sophia hat Arthur von da an keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt, was Merlin nur Recht gewesen ist.

Nachdem die Ritter einige Tage darauf das Versteck der Banditen in den Wäldern gefunden haben, können die Händler und Bauern wieder unbehelligt ihrer Arbeit nachgehen. Merlin hat mit Magie nach den Banditen gesucht und Leon gesagt, wo sie zu finden waren, woraufhin Leon die Ritter auf ihren Patrouillen so geschickt organisiert hat, dass sämtliche der Banditen innerhalb weniger Tage eingekreist wurden und schließlich jeder von ihnen für ihre Raubzüge mit dem Leben bezahlt hat.

In der Zwischenzeit ist es Morgana auch gelungen einen eigenen Stallburschen für Sir Rupert zu finden. Der kleine Henry ist gerade einmal acht Jahre alt und da seine Mutter von den Druiden abstammt, war es nicht schwer, dem kleinen Jungen begreiflich zu machen, dass Sir Rupert über Magie verfügt, und dass er dieses Geheimnis für sich behalten muss. Obwohl der Hengst nun jemanden hat, mit dem er sich unterhalten kann, besteht er darauf, dass Merlin jede Woche ein Mal mit ihm gemeinsam zu den umliegenden Dörfern reitet. Merlin nutzt diese Ausritte seitdem um nach dem Greif zu sehen und ein wenig Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Nachdem sie das Tier mitgenommen haben, lebt der Greif jetzt im Eingang zu Kilgharrahs alter Höhle. Bis jetzt hat er sich daran gehalten nur nachts in den Wäldern rund um Camelot zu jagen und niemand hat ihn seitdem zu Gesicht bekommen. Merlin sehnt den Tag herbei, an dem Magie wieder Einzug in Camelot halten wird, und sich weder Sir Rupert noch der Greif länger verstecken müssen, aber er weiß, dass er Geduld haben muss.

Als er gerade einen der Säulengänge am Rand des Schlosshofes entlanggeht, hört er mit einem Mal eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken reißt.

_„Hilfe.“_

Merlin bleibt unvermittelt stehen und er erkennt die Stimme des Kindes in seinem Kopf sofort. Es ist Mordreds Stimme und Merlin weiß, was das bedeutet. Mordred ist hier im Schloss und genau wie in der anderen Zeit suchen die Wachen nach ihm.

Genau wie Arthur hat auch Merlin gehofft, dass der Händler, bei dem Mordred und Cerdan Kräuter kaufen wollten, sie dieses Mal nicht an die Wachen melden würde. Arthur hat in letzter Zeit Meldungen über Zauberei keinerlei Beachtung mehr geschenkt und seinen Rittern kein einziges Mal befohlen Nachforschungen anzustellen. Er hat außerdem befohlen, dass sämtliche Meldungen über vermeintliche Zauberer direkt und ausnahmslos an Sir Leon zu richten seien.

Merlin schließt für einen Moment die Augen. Sie haben gehofft, mehr Zeit zu haben, oder zumindest dafür sorgen zu können, dass sie mehr Zeit haben würden. Nun sieht es jedoch so aus, als ob das Schicksal will, dass Magie bereits jetzt wieder nach Camelot zurückkehrt. Leon hat sich gestern den Magen verdorben und Gaius hat ihm zwei Tage strikte Bettruhe verordnet. Anscheinend hat der Händler deshalb jemand anderem Meldung gemacht und die Wachen haben nach den Gesetzen Camelots gehandelt und versucht Cerdan und Mordred wegen des Verdachts der Zauberei in Gewahrsam zu nehmen.

Mordred ist anscheinend auch dieses Mal wieder entkommen und Merlin vermutet, dass es den Wachen mittlerweile bereits gelungen ist Cerdan gefangen zu nehmen. Sobald sie ihn zu Arthur bringen, müsste er den Druiden nach den Gesetzen Camelots für das Besitzen von Magie zum Tode verurteilen. Arthur würde sich jedoch weigern und der Rat würde daraufhin eine Erklärung verlangen. Dann würde Arthur gezwungen sein, zu offenbaren, dass er das Gesetz seines Vaters, das Magie in Camelot unter Todesstrafe stellt, nicht länger billigt und verkünden, dass er es mit sofortiger Wirkung abschafft. Merlin kann nur hoffen, dass Camelot dazu bereit ist.

Zwar könnten er und Arthur versuchen, sich mehr Zeit zu erkaufen, indem sie Cerdan und Mordred vor ihrer Hinrichtung unter mysteriösen Umständen zur Flucht verhelfen würden, aber sie beide haben sich geschworen Mordred dieses Mal nicht im Stich zu lassen. Wie bei Morgana auch hat ein Leben in ständiger Angst Mordred dazu gebracht, all diejenigen zu hassen, die für seine Angst verantwortlich gewesen sind. Im Moment ist er jedoch nur ein kleiner Junge und sie würden ihn und die Druiden nicht dazu verurteilen noch länger als Ausgestoßene und Verfolgte zu leben. Nicht, wenn es in ihrer Macht steht, all dem ein Ende zu setzen.

Merlin dreht sich um und geht zu der kleinen Treppe, die nach unten in den Schlosshof führt. Auf halber Strecke hört er erneut Mordreds Stimme in seinem Kopf. Der Junge war schon immer ungewöhnlich mächtig und er kann Merlins Magie spüren, auch wenn er nicht genau weiß, wer Merlin ist.

_„Hilf mir, bitte.“_

Als Merlin die Treppe erreicht hat, sieht er sich um und genau, wie er es erwartet hat, entdeckt er Mordred hinter dem Brunnen und ihre Blicke treffen sich.

 _„Bitte, du musst mir helfen.“_ Mordred wirft einen verängstigten Blick über seine Schulter und Merlin sieht die Wachen, die in diesem Moment um die Ecke in den Schlosshof kommen. _„Sie suchen nach mir. Sie werden mich töten.“_

Den Wachen voran gehen Lancelot und Galahad und Merlin dankt dem Schicksal für diese glückliche Fügung, wenn es ihnen ansonsten schon keine Wahl lässt.

 _„Alles wird gut”_ , antwortet Merlin Mordred in Gedanken beruhigend. „ _Sie werden dich nicht töten, ich verspreche es. Ich bin Emrys und ich werde dir helfen, aber du musst mir vertrauen. Kannst du das?“_

Mordreds Augen weiten sich für einen Moment, als er begreift, an wen er seinen Hilferuf ausgesendet hat. Dann nickt er mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck in den Augen. _„Ja, Emrys.“_

Merlin schenkt Mordred noch ein weiteres aufmunterndes Lächeln, dann steigt er die Stufen der kleinen Treppe hinunter, tritt er auf den Hof hinaus und geht auf die Wachen zu. Lancelot gibt Anweisungen den Hof zu durchsuchen, und Galahad macht sich daraufhin mit zwei Wachen zu den hinteren Säulengängen auf, während die restlichen Wachen damit beginnen einige Wagen und Kisten im Schlosshof zu durchsuchen.

„Sir Lancelot!”

Lancelot dreht sich um, als er Merlins Stimme hört und sein Gesicht ist eine harte Maske.

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, Merlin. Wir suchen nach einem Druidenjungen. Der Mann, von dem wir glauben, dass er sein Vater ist, wurde bereits von Bors festgenommen,“ sagt Lancelot mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, und Merlin weiß, dass ihm seine Befehle, nach dem Jungen zu suchen, ganz und gar nicht gefallen.

Lancelot will bereits an Merlin vorbeigehen, doch Merlin hält ihn mit einer Hand an seinem Arm auf.

„Ich weiß, deswegen brauche ich deine Hilfe“, sagt Merlin leise. „Der Junge versteckt sich hinter dem Brunnen hier im Schlosshof. Sein Name ist Mordred und er hat schreckliche Angst. Er verfügt über starke Magie, die er noch nicht besonders gut kontrollieren kann, und ich will nicht, dass jemand verletzt wird. Ich kann ihn nicht selbst zu Arthur bringen, also musst du ihn in Gewahrsam nehmen. Er wird bereitwillig mitkommen, wenn ich mit euch gehe. Lass mich mit ihm reden und er wird rauskommen.“

Lancelot verzieht gequält das Gesicht. „Arthur wird keine andere Wahl haben als beide zum Tode zu verurteilen. Der Mann hat eine der Wachen mit Magie angegriffen. Das Gesetz von Camelot verlangt, dass sie hingerichtet werden.“

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass der Tag kommen wird, an dem Magie wieder frei sein wird?”, fragt Merlin und als Lancelot ihn daraufhin erstaunt ansieht, lächelt Merlin und nickt bestätigend. „Wir hatten gehofft, dass wir mehr Zeit haben würden, aber jetzt bleibt Arthur keine andere Wahl. Ich verspreche dir, dass alles gut werden wird. Und niemand wird hingerichtet.”

Lancelot mustert Merlin noch einen Moment lang, dann nickt er schließlich. „Na gut, dann geh und hol den Jungen.“

Merlin dreht sich um, und während er über den Hof zu Mordred hinübergeht, wirkt er einen Zauber, der dafür sorgt, dass niemand ihn wirklich wahrnehmen wird, damit er kurz mit Mordred reden kann. Als er den Jungen erreicht, geht er neben ihm in die Hocke.

 _„Hallo, mein Name ist Merlin“,_ sagt Merlin in Gedanken. _„Und wie heißt du?“_

Mordred schluckt krampfhaft _. „Mordred.“_

 _„Hallo, Mordred“,_ antwortet Merlin und lächelt freundlich. Dann bemerkt er die Wunde an Mordreds Arm, die er sich bei der Flucht vor den Wachen zugezogen haben muss. _„Ich werde das für dich heilen, ja?“_ Merlin hält seine Hand über die Wunde und seine Augen leuchten golden auf, als sich der Schnitt schließt. _„So ist es besser, oder?“_

Mordred nickt und wirft Merlin ein schüchternes Lächeln zu.

_„Hör zu, Mordred, wir müssen mit den Wachen mitgehen ...“_

Mordreds Augen weiten sich angsterfüllt und er schüttelt den Kopf, aber Merlin legt ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

 _„Es ist gut, alles ist gut. Ich verspreche es”,_ versucht er ihn zu beruhigen. _„Niemand wird dir wehtun. Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Siehst du den Mann, mit dem ich vorhin geredet habe? Das ist mein Freund, Lancelot. Er weiß, dass ich Magie habe und er ist ein Ritter. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass keine der Wachen dir etwas tut. Hier, nimm meine Hand. Ich werde nicht loslassen, das verspreche ich.“_

Merlin streckt Mordred seine Hand entgegen und der Junge betrachtet Merlin unschlüssig und immer noch ängstlich. Als Druide kennt er jedoch die Prophezeiung und er hat gelernt, dass er Emrys vertrauen kann. Er ist außerdem mächtig genug um Merlins Magie zu spüren und wahrzunehmen, dass Merlin die Wahrheit sagt. Schließlich nickt Mordred zaghaft und ergreift Merlins Hand.

Merlin grinst und steht zusammen mit Mordred auf, während er den Zauber von zuvor wieder abstreift. Er nickt Lancelot zu, der ihn im Auge behalten und auf den Merlins Zauber deshalb keinen Einfluss gehabt hat und Lancelot kommt zu ihnen hinüber.

„Wachen!“, sagt er laut. „Ich habe den Jungen gefunden.”

Galahad und die zwei Wachen kommen gerade aus dem gegenüberliegenden Teil des Innenhofes auf sie zu und die fünf anderen Wachen brechen ihre Suche im Hof ab. Sie stellen sich in einem losen Kreis um Merlin und Mordred herum auf, die Sperre nach vorne gerichtet und Mordred drückt Merlins Hand fester.

„Nehmt eure Waffen runter!”, befiehlt Lancelot augenblicklich und als die Wachen zögern, sieht er sie scharf an. „Sofort! Er ist nur ein kleiner Junge und er wird bereitwillig mitkommen, ist es nicht so, Merlin?”

Merlin nickt bestätigend. „Ja.“

Die Wachen nehmen daraufhin ihre Sperre wieder runter und Lancelot nickt knapp. „Lasst uns gehen.“

Er geht voran, gefolgt von Merlin und Mordred, während sich Galahad und die Wachen hinter ihnen formieren.

***

Arthur unterbricht sein Gespräch mit Lord Allendale, Geoffrey und Lady Evaine, die zusammen mit ihm am Tisch in der Ratshalle sitzen, als die Tür geöffnet wird. Lady Evaines Mann, Sir Bors der Ältere, betritt gefolgt von Sir Pelleas, Sir Ector und mehreren Wachen die Halle. Zwischen Pelleas und Ector geht ein Mann, dem die Arme vor dem Körper von eisernen Fesseln zusammengehalten werden und als Arthur den Mann erkennt, hat er das Gefühl, die Zeit würde für einen Moment stehen bleiben.

Es ist Cerdan, der Druide, der zusammen mit Mordred in der anderen Zeit schon einmal nach Camelot gekommen ist und den sein Vater damals hat hinrichten lassen. Arthur wird Cerdans Gesicht niemals vergessen. Genau wie damals ist der Blick des Druiden starr und resigniert und er hat die Zähne zusammengebissen, während er von den Rittern nach vorne gebracht wird.

Arthur fragt sich kurz, wo Merlin ist, aber im Grunde spielt das keine Rolle. Sie haben nicht so viel Zeit, wie sie gerne gehabt hätten, aber Arthur hat seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen und er hofft, dass Camelot bereit für die Veränderungen ist, die sein Königreich in den kommenden Wochen erwarten werden. Mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht steht Arthur von seinem Thron am Kopfende des Tisches auf und geht um den Tisch herum.

Sir Bors bleibt vor ihm stehen und verbeugt sich. „Mein König, dieser Druiden wurde in der Stadt gefunden. Als wir versucht haben ihn zu ergreifen, hat er eine der Wachen mit Magie angegriffen. Es war noch ein Junge bei ihm, aber er ist entkommen. Wir suchen noch nach ihm.“

Sir Pelleas und Sir Ector drücken Cerdan vor Arthur auf die Knie und die Wachen beziehen zu beiden Seiten mit aufgestellten Speeren Position.

Arthur sieht Cerdan an und der Mann erwidert seinen Blick mit starrer Miene. Er rechnet damit zum Tode verurteilt und hingerichtet zu werden, und obwohl Arthur nichts lieber tun würde, als ihm ohne Umschweife zu sagen, dass ihn dieses Schicksal nicht ereilen wird, kann er das noch nicht tun. Wenn das hier funktionieren soll, dann muss er es wohl überlegt angehen.

„Wie heißt du?“, fragt Arthur Cerdan schließlich, nachdem er einem Moment lang abgewartet hat.

Cerdan antwortet nicht und wirft Arthur nur einen trotzigen Blick zu.

„Du bist ein Druide?“

Cerdan schnaubt auf diese Frage hin abfällig. „Als ob Ihr mir glauben würdet, selbst wenn ich versuchen würde es zu leugnen.“

Sir Pelleas, der rechts neben Cerdan steht, versetzt Cerdan mit seinem Stiefel einen Tritt in den Rücken, sodass er auf seine gefesselten Hände nach vorne fällt.

„Zeig gefälligst ein wenig mehr Respekt, wenn du mit deinem König redest!“, blafft er.

Arthur zögert keinen Augenblick lang, sondern tritt nach vorne und zieht mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung Sir Pelleas Schwert aus der Scheide, bevor er es herumdreht und es dem Ritter noch in derselben Bewegung mit dem Knauf in den Bauch stößt. Sir Pelleas stöhnt erstickt auf und krümmt sich vorne über, während Arthur bereits wieder einen Schritt zurückmacht.

„Euer König, kann für sich selbst sprechen“, sagt Arthur kalter Stimme. „Und einen wehrlosen Mann zu treten, ist nicht das noble Verhalten, dass ich von einem Ritter Camelots erwarte! Geht mir aus den Augen, Pelleas.”

Als Pelleas sich wieder aufrichtet, hat er die Zähne zusammengebissenen und Arthur sieht die Wut in seinen Augen. Pelleas ist beinahe so alt wie Arthurs Vater und er hat mit Uther zusammen während der Großen Säuberung gekämpft. Er gehört zu den Rittern, die Uthers Ansichten über Magie und die Druiden bedingungslos und aus voller Überzeugung teilen. Für einen Moment sieht es so aus, als ob Sir Pelleas Arthurs Befehl nicht ausführen würde, doch dann lässt der Ritter seinen Blick sinken. Er verbeugt sich knapp vor seinem König und dreht sich dann um, bevor er mit steifen Schritten, so aufrecht er kann, zur Tür der Ratshalle geht.

Arthur sieht Pelleas nach, und obwohl er die verstohlenen Blicke, die sich die Wachen zuwerfen, bemerkt, ignoriert er sie. In der Halle herrscht angespanntes Schweigen, und erst als die Tür hinter Sir Pelleas wieder geschlossen wird, bewegt Arthur sich wieder. Er übergibt Sir Pelleas Schwert an Sir Bors, der es mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen entgegennimmt, bevor Arthur sich umdreht und wieder vor Cerdan tritt. Der Druide betrachtet ihn mit argwöhnisch, aber gleichzeitig auch mit widerwilligem Erstaunen.

„Du bist also ein Druide“, stellt Arthur ruhig fest und er verschränkt die Hände hinter dem Rücken, bevor er Cerdan aufmerksam betrachtet. „Warum bist du in die Stadt gekommen?“

„Ich habe Vorräte gekauft, die ich nirgendwo anders bekomme“, sagt Cerdan unsicher, während er Arthur immer noch verwirrt ansieht.

„Hattest du vor, dabei jemandem Schaden zuzufügen?“

Cerdan schüttelt entgeistert den Kopf. „Nein. Wir Druiden sind friedliche Leute“, antwortet er entschieden.

„Er hat eine der Wachen mit Magie angegriffen“, gibt Sir Bors zu bedenken und Cerdan funkelt den Ritter neben ihm wütend an.

„Ich habe mich nur verteidigt!“

Bevor Sir Bors jedoch antworten kann, geht die Tür erneut auf und Lancelot kommt zusammen mit Galahad, einigen Wachen und zur Arthurs Überraschung in Begleitung von Merlin und dem jungen Mordred herein.

Cerdan dreht sich um, als er das Geräusch der Tür hört und seine Augen weiten sich, als er den Jungen sieht. „Mordred!“, ruft er mit erstickter Stimme und Mordred entreißt Merlin daraufhin seine Hand und läuft an Lancelot vorbei.

Arthur gebietet den Wachen mit einer Handbewegung nicht einzugreifen und sie lassen den Jungen an ihnen vorbeilaufen, bevor Mordred Cerdan um den Hals fällt.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst weglaufen!“, sagt Cerdan mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, während Mordred ihn festhält.

Nach einem Moment schiebt Cerdan Mordred wieder von sich weg und als er sich zu Arthur umdreht, schimmern Tränen in seinen Augen. „Bitte, verschont den Jungen, er ist nur ein Kind! Ihr könnt mit mir tun, was immer Ihr wollt, aber bitte, verschont sein Leben!“

„Ich habe nicht vor…“, beginnt Arthur, aber in diesem Augenblick geht die Tür ein weiteres Mal auf und Morgana kommt mit schnellen Schritten herein.

„Arthur! Du kannst die Druiden nicht hinrichten lassen!“, sagt sie mit lauter Stimme und das Geräusch ihrer Absätze hallt laut auf dem Steinboden wider, während sie mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht die Halle durchquert.

Lancelot, Merlin und die Wachen machen ihr augenblicklich Platz und Arthur hebt beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Ich habe nicht vor…“, versucht er abermals zu sagen, doch Morgana lässt ihn nicht ausreden.

„Die Druiden sind friedliche Menschen! Sie wollen niemandem ein Leid zufügen. Sie hinrichten zu lassen ist falsch!“

„Ich weiß!“, sagt Arthur laut, um Morgana zu unterbrechen, aber sie redet bereits weiter.

„Nur, weil sie Magie besitzen, macht sie das nicht zu… was hast du gerade gesagt?“ Morgana bricht ab und bleibt hinter Cerdan und Mordred stehen, während sie Arthur vollkommen erstaunt anstarrt.

Arthur atmet ein Mal tief durch. „Ich habe nicht vor, irgendjemanden hinrichten zu lassen.“

Wieder herrscht vollkommene Stille in der Halle, bis Arthur Lord Allendales Stimme hinter sich hört. „Aber Sire, es verstößt gegen das Gesetz Magie zu verwenden.“

Arthur dreht sich langsam um und betrachtet die drei Mitglieder seines Rates, die immer noch an dem länglichen Tisch sitzen, eindringlich, bevor er seinen Blick auf Lord Allendale richtet.

„Ich bin der König von Camelot”, sagt Arthur, ohne dabei seine Stimme zu heben. „Und ich entscheide, was das Gesetz ist, und was nicht.“

Lord Allendale sieht für einen Moment vollkommen erstarrt aus, dann senkt er seinen Blick und neigt den Kopf. Lady Evaine und Geoffrey, die auf der anderen Seite des Tisches sitzen, schweigen und Arthur dreht sich schließlich wieder um und wendet sich an Sir Bors.

„Die Wache, die verletzt wurde“, sagt er. „Sind seine Verletzungen schwerwiegend?“

Sir Bors‘ Gesichtsausdruck ist nicht zu deuten, während er Arthur ansieht. Nach einem Moment schüttelt er den Kopf. „Nein Sire, es sind nur ein paar Prellungen.“

Arthur nickt. Dann lässt er seinen Blick über die Ritter und Wachen vor ihm in der Halle wandern, bevor er zu sprechen beginnt.

„Mein Vater hatte recht Magie zu fürchten. Magie ist eine mächtige Waffe und sie kann vielen Menschen großes Leid zufügen, wenn sie für bösartige Zwecke missbraucht wird. Aber Magie kann auch für das Gute eingesetzt werden. Die Druiden sind Einwohner Camelots und solange sie die Absicht haben, als solche friedlich mit den Menschen dieses Königreiches zusammenzuleben, werden sie nicht länger verfolgt werden. Von diesem Tag an, wird zudem die Verwendung von Magie einzig dann mit dem Tode bestraft, wenn Magie dazu benutzt wird, jemandem absichtlich und in böser Absicht zu schaden.“

Ein leises Raunen geht durch die Halle und die Wachen sehen sich gegenseitig verwundert an. Arthur mustert seine Ritter und sein Blick bleibt für einen Moment an Ector und Bors hängen. Sie beide dienen Camelot bereits seit vielen Jahren und während dieser Zeit haben sie stets loyal zu Uther gestanden. Sir Ector ist in erster Linie ein Krieger und er hat sich nie um Politik geschert, sondern immer seine Pflicht darin gesehen Camelot zu beschützen. Bors hat die Stirn in Falten gelegt und betrachtet Arthur nachdenklich, doch Arthur kennt ihn als überlegten und pragmatischen Mann, was nicht zuletzt am Einfluss seiner Frau, Lady Evaine liegt, und Arthur vermutet, dass Bors ihm genauso wie Ector keine Schwierigkeiten machen wird, solange er Camelot nicht in Gefahr sieht.

Nach einem Moment wendet sich Arthur schließlich wieder an Cerdan. „Steh auf, bitte“, sagt er zu dem Druiden und Cerdan steht nach einem Moment und einem zögerlichen Blick auf die Ritter neben ihm langsam auf.

„Nehmt ihm die Fesseln ab“, befiehlt Arthur als Nächstes.

Er weiß, dass Sir Bors derjenige ist, der den Schlüssel zu den Handschellen hat und Bors zögert nicht, bevor er den Schlüssel von seinem Gürtel nimmt und die Handschellen öffnet. Dabei lässt er Cerdan jedoch keinen Moment lang aus den Augen.

Cerdan reibt sich seine Handgelenk und Mordred tritt dicht neben ihn, woraufhin Cerdan dem Jungen einen Arm auf die Schultern legt. Er betrachtet Arthur allerdings immer noch mit einem abschätzigen Blick und Arthur kann sehen, dass er der ganzen Entwicklung noch nicht traut.

„Du und der Junge seid in Camelot sicher“, sagt Arthur deshalb. „Niemand wird euch etwas tun. Darauf hast du mein Wort. Was die Wache angeht, die verletzt wurde, ich entschuldige mich für die unsanfte Behandlung, die ihr durch meine Männer erfahren musstet. Ich wäre jedoch sehr erfreut, wenn du die Verletzungen des Wachmanns heilen würdest, wenn du dazu in der Lage bist.“

Cerdan scheint nicht zu wissen, was er darauf erwidern soll und er wirft einen verunsicherten Blick zu Mordred. Seine Augen weiten sich, als Mordred scheinbar etwas in Gedanken zu ihm sagt und im nächsten Moment dreht Cerdan mit einem Ruck den Kopf und starrt Merlin mit unverhohlenem Erstaunen an.

Merlin lächelt schmal und Arthur hört in seinem Kopf die Worte, die Merlin zu Cerdan sagt. _„Es ist in Ordnung. Ihr könnt Arthur vertrauen, er sagt die Wahrheit. Euch wird nichts geschehen.“_

 _„Mordred hat gesagt, du bist Emrys. Wie kann es sein, dass du hier in Camelot bist?_ ”, fragt Cerdan und dank Merlins Magie hört Arthur Cerdans Worte ebenfalls.

Merlins Lächeln wird eine Spur breiter. _„Ich bin hier, weil das der Ort ist, an dem ich sein muss. Arthur ist der Einstige und Künftige König und zusammen werden wir Magie nach Camelot zurückbringen und ganz Albion vereinen, damit alle Menschen in Frieden zusammenleben können.“_

Cerdans Blick ruht noch einen Moment lang auf Merlin, dann drückt er Mordreds Schulter, bevor er den Kopf wieder zu Arthur dreht. Er ist immer noch misstrauisch, das sieht Arthur, aber genauso wie Mordred, hat auch Cerdan gelernt, dass Emrys die Prophezeiung erfüllen und Camelot und den Druiden Frieden bringen wird.

„Ich werde den Wachmann, den ich verletzt habe, heilen“, sagt Cerdan schließlich. „Und ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich den Mann angegriffen habe.“

Arthur nickt zufrieden. „Es freut mich, das zu hören. Ich möchte euch einladen die Nacht im Schloss zu verbringen, bevor ihr Morgen den Rückweg in eure Siedlung antretet.“

Cerdan nickt, wenn auch immer noch etwas zögerlich.

„Mein Diener, Merlin und einer meiner treuesten Ritter, Sir Lancelot, werden euch zu unserem Hofarzt begleiten und euch anschließend zu einem Gästequartier bringen.”

Arthur nickt Merlin zu, der die beiden Druiden mit einem breiten Lächeln ansieht.

„Folgt mir, bitte“, sagt er zu Cerdan und Mordred und die beiden folgen ihm und Lancelot nach draußen.

Arthur sieht ihnen kurz nach, bevor er Sir Bors und die übrigen Ritter sowie die Wachen entlässt. Während auch sie die Halle verlassen, richtet Arthur seinen Blick nun auf Morgana, die immer noch mitten im Raum steht.

Sie betrachtet ihn einen Moment lang und ein Lächeln erscheint auf ihren Lippen, bevor sie zu ihm tritt und vor ihm stehen bleibt. „Ich dachte nicht, dass du…“, beginnt sie, aber Arthur unterbricht sie.

„Ich bin nicht mein Vater”, sagt er leise. „Ich werde nicht dieselben Fehler machen, die er gemacht hat. Es ist falsch unschuldige Menschen, die nie jemandem etwas getan haben, hinrichten zu lassen, nur weil sie Magie besitzen.“

Das Lächeln auf Morgana Gesicht wird breiter. „Es freut mich, dass du so denkst“, sagt sie, bevor sie den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen überwindet, und Arthur in die Arme nimmt.

Arthur hält sie fest und vergräbt das Gesicht in ihren schwarzen Locken, die ihr offen um die Schultern fallen.

„Der Rat wird meinen Kopf dafür verlangen“, sagt Arthur leise.

Morgana drückt ihn noch ein wenig fester an sich. „Mag sein. Aber ich werde dir den Rücken freihalten.“

***

Arthur sitzt auf dem hölzernen Thron am Kopfende des Tisches in der Ratshalle und er beißt die Zähne zusammen, während er versucht, Ruhe zu bewahren. Die Mitglieder seines Rates diskutieren bereits seit geraumer Zeit miteinander und bisher hat Arthur sich damit begnügt zuzuhören und herauszufinden, wer am Tisch welche Position vertritt. Mittlerweile drehen sich die vorgebrachten Argumente jedoch zusehends im Kreis und Arthur spürt, wie sich langsam ein Pochen in seinen Schläfen bemerkbar macht. Er schließt für einen Moment die Augen und atmet tief durch, bevor er sich von seinem Platz erhebt und die Hände auf dem Tisch abstützt.

„Das reicht”, sagt er und obwohl seine Stimme nicht laut genug gewesen ist, um das Stimmengewirr um ihn herum zu übertönen, reicht der entschiedene Tonfall, der seine Worte begleitet, aus, um seine Ratsmitglieder augenblicklich verstummen zu lassen.

Arthur lässt seinen Blick über die Mitglieder seines Rates wandern und er nimmt sich die Zeit, jeden von ihnen einen Moment lang anzusehen. Morgana, die links neben Arthur als erste an der langen Seite des Tisches sitzt, begegnet seinem Blick mit einem dankbaren Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie vertritt die Ansicht, dass es Unrecht ist, die Druiden zu verfolgen, nur weil einige von ihnen mit Magie geboren werden und sie ist davon überzeugt, dass der friedliche Gebrauch von Magie jedem Bewohner Camelots zu Gute kommen wird. Dieser Meinung ist auch Lady Evaine, die neben Morgana sitzt, während ihr Mann, Sir Bors, eine Änderung der Gesetze vom Standpunkt eines erfahrenen Kriegers aus sieht, der Camelot bereits viele Male gegen den Zorn und die Gier feindlich gesinnter Zauberer verteidigt hat. Er und Sir Leon, die rechts neben Arthur am Tisch sitzen, sind Magie gegenüber im Grunde nicht feindselig eingestellt, befürchten aber, dass mit der Verbreitung von Magie mehr Menschen auf die Idee kommen könnten, diese Kräfte für selbstsüchtige und niederträchtige Zwecke zu missbrauchen. Geoffrey und Gaius, die neben Lady Evaine sitzen, bringen dagegen vor, dass Magie in Camelot vor der Großen Säuberung weit verbreitet und erlaubt gewesen ist. Magie hat damals vielen Menschen geholfen und der Großteil der Zauberer hat stets friedlich mit dem weitaus größeren nicht magischen Teil der Bevölkerung zusammengelebt.

Lord Allendale, ein drahtiger Mann um die fünfzig, mit grauen schulterlangen Haaren und einem grauen Spitzbart, sitzt am Ende des Tisches auf der rechten Seite. Er scheint Magie gegenüber ebenfalls nicht feindlich gesinnt zu sein, obwohl er es gewesen ist, der alle Versammelten in der Ratshalle kurz zuvor daran erinnert hat, dass es gegen die Gesetze Camelots verstößt, Magie zu verwenden. Arthur traut ihm jedoch nicht, da er es gewesen ist, der Agravaine von Uthers Unfall berichtet hat. Allerdings versucht Arthur, sich kein vorschnelles Urteil zu erlauben, denn er weiß nicht, wie weit die Freundschaft zwischen Agravaine und Lord Allendale tatsächlich gegangen ist und ob Allendale von Agravaines Zusammenarbeit mit Cenred gewusst hat. Arthur bezweifelt es jedoch, da Lord Allendale stets das Wohl Camelots im Blick hat.

Zwischen Sir Bors und Leon sitzt Lord Willard am Tisch und er sieht Magie im Allgemeinen und die Druiden im Besonderen als Wurzel allen Übels. Außerdem scheint er davon überzeugt zu sein, dass die Druiden im Geheimen Camelots Untergang planen. Er ist ein Jahr jünger als Arthur, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und hat immer versucht sich bei den Rittern und besonders bei Arthur einzuschmeicheln. Auch Willard hatte damals dabei gestanden, als Merlin Arthur an seinem zweiten Tag in Camelot beleidigt hat. Willards Vater ist einer von Uthers engsten Vertrauten gewesen, bevor er vor einem halben Jahr gestorben ist und Willard seinen Platz geerbt hat. Arthur hat Lord Willards Vater wegen seiner Engstirnigkeit und seinem Starrsinn nie leiden können und da sein Sohn diese Charakterzüge offensichtlich teilt, hält Arthur auch von ihm nicht besonders viel. 

Die letzte auf der linken Seite des Tisches ist Lady Odilia. Sie ist die Tante von Sir Galahad und es ist unschwer zu erkennen, dass sie verwandt sind, denn sie haben beide das gleiche hellblonde Haar, die feinen Gesichtszüge und den hellen Teint, der in ihrer Familie vorherrschend ist. Lady Odilias Mann und ihr Bruder sind lange Jahre Ritter im Dienste Camelots gewesen, bis sie beide vor etwa zehn Jahren beim Angriff eines Zauberers auf Camelot getötet worden sind. Lady Odilias Angst vor Magie liegt daher vornehmlich darin begründet, dass sie ihren Neffen nicht auch noch verlieren möchte. Allerdings ist sie sich auch der Tatsache bewusst, dass viele Zauberer Camelot nur deswegen angegriffen haben, weil sie von Uther gnadenlos gejagt und ihre Liebsten auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt worden sind.

Arthur sieht jeden seiner Ratsmitglieder noch für einen Moment lang an und er wünscht sich mehr denn je, dass Merlin ebenfalls unter ihnen am Tisch sitzen würde, anstatt immer noch als Arthurs Diener hinter seinem Thron zu stehen.

„Ihr seid mein Rat“, sagt Arthur schließlich mit gefasster Stimme. „Ich schätze eure Ratschläge, aber ich bin der König von Camelot und ich werde den blutigen Feldzug, den mein Vater gegen Magie geführt hat, nicht fortsetzen.“

„Sire, ich bitte Euch. Wir müssen in dieser Sache besonnen vorgehen“, gibt Lord Allendale zu bedenken.

Arthur nickt unbeeindruckt. „Und das werden wir. Aber ich werde nicht den Befehl geben, Cerdan und Mordred hinrichten zu lassen, nur weil sie Magie besitzen.”

„Der Druide hat versucht, eine der Wachen zu töten!”, wirft Lord Willard verärgert ein und schlägt dabei mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch.

Morgana fasst den jungen Lord scharf ins Auge. „Cerdan wollte sich nur verteidigen und er hat sich entschuldigt und den Mann geheilt. Ist es nicht so, Gaius?”

Gaius nickt. „Das stimmt, Milady. Die Druiden besitzen sehr großes Wissen über die heilende Magie. Cerdan hat sämtliche Verletzungen des Mannes geheilt.”

Lord Willard schnaubt abfällig. „Er hätte den Mann genauso gut doch noch umbringen können. Es war nur Glück, dass er es nicht getan hat.“

Morgana gibt einen verächtlichen Laut von sich und öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber Arthur hat nicht vor, die Diskussion von Neuem aufflammen zu lassen.

„Genug!”, sagt er bestimmt und kommt seiner Schwester zuvor.

Morgana macht ihren Mund wieder zu, obwohl sie sich dazu zwingen muss, aber Lord Willard funkelt Arthur wütend an und will erneut dazu ansetzen etwas zu sagen.

„Lord Willard“, sagt Arthur mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. „Ich schwöre bei allem, was mir heilig ist, wenn Ihr noch ein einziges weiteres Wort in blindem Hass von Euch gebt, dann lasse ich Euch in den Kerker werfen.”

Lord Willard zögert, bevor er abermals Luft holt, um zu sprechen, aber als Arthur ihn noch einmal scharf ansieht, beißt der junge Mann schließlich die Zähne zusammen und schweigt.

Arthur nimmt einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug, um Ruhe zu bewahren. Dann sieht er wieder in die Runde seines Rates. „Die Druiden sind nicht unsere Feinde. Sie haben Camelot nie angegriffen, obwohl mein Vater sie jahrelang gejagt hat.“

„Das haben sie nicht, mein König, aber was ist mit all den anderen Zauberern, die über die Jahre hinweg versucht haben Euch und Euren Vater zu töten? Wie können wir sicher sein, dass solche Angriffe nicht zunehmen werden, wenn wir nicht länger entschieden gegen diejenigen vorgehen, die Magie praktizieren?”, fragt Lady Odilia. In ihrer Stimme liegt aufrichtige Besorgnis und sie hat mit dem, was sie sagt nicht Unrecht.

„Diese Zauberer haben Camelot nur deshalb angegriffen, weil Uther ihre Familien getötet hat und sie gezwungen waren ein Leben in ständiger Angst zu führen“, entgegnet Morgana. „Der einzige Weg, das zu beenden, ist eine friedliche Nutzung von Magie nicht länger zu verfolgen oder zu bestrafen.“

Arthur nickt. „Es hat in Camelot in den letzten zwanzig Jahren mehr Angriffe von Zauberern gegeben, als in den Zeiten als Magie erlaubt gewesen ist.”

„Das mag sein, aber ich stimme Lady Odilia zu“, sagt Sir Bors. „Wenn Magie offen praktiziert werden kann, dann kann das Wissen darüber leichter erlangt werden und damit wird es einfacher diese Kräfte zu missbrauchen um anderen zu schaden und sich selbst zu bereichern.”

„Dann wird es unsere Aufgabe sein, das Wissen über Magie zu regulieren”, sagt Geoffrey besonnen und lässt seinen Blick dabei über seine vor sich gefalteten Hände hinweg über jeden am Tisch wandern. „Während der Großen Säuberung wurden beinahe alle Bücher zerstört und obwohl die Möglichkeit besteht, dass einzelne Werke überlebt haben, ist viel Wissen verloren gegangen. Die letzten noch verbliebenen Bücher über Zauberei befinden sich hier in den Verliesen.”

Leon schüttelt den Kopf. „Darauf können wir uns nicht verlassen. Einigen Zauberern ist es gelungen unentdeckt zu bleiben und ihr Wissen im Geheimen weiterzugeben.”

Arthur fasst Leon ins Auge, aber Leon hält seinem Blick stand. Sie sehen sich einen Moment lang an, aber Leon ist nicht Lord Willard, der kopflos mit Anschuldigungen um sich wirft und Arthur lässt seinen Blick schließlich sinken. Er will nicht, dass seine Berater aus Angst vor ihm schweigen und auch wenn ihm ihre Ansichten manchmal vielleicht nicht gefallen, ist das nicht die Art von König, die er war, und nicht die Art von König, die er wieder sein will.

Als Arthur Leon einen Moment darauf wieder ansieht, nickt er Arthur kaum merklich zu.

Lady Evaine ergreift als Nächstes das Wort. „Ich stimme Gaius zu, dass heilende Magie viele Leben retten könnte, aber mein Gemahl hat recht. Was hält einen Zauberer davon ab, eines Tages zu entscheiden, dass er selbst gerne König sein möchte, wenn er seine Magie offen praktizieren und sein Wissen über Jahre hinweg mehren kann? Und wer soll letztendlich entscheiden, welches Wissen über Magie für alle zugänglich sein soll und was davon verboten bleibt?”

„Es wird immer diejenigen geben, die ihre Kräfte für eigennützige und verwerfliche Zwecke einsetzen“, gibt Morgana mit einem Kopfschütteln zu bedenken. „Es ist genau wie mit selbst ernannten Machthabern wie Hengist oder Helios.”

„Aber sie würden Camelot niemals direkt angreifen, weil sie wissen, dass wir sie dann vernichten würden“, sagt Sir Bors. „Gegen Magie können wir nur wenig ausrichten und ein Zauberer, der Zeit hätte, um mächtig genug zu werden, könnte ein Dutzend Ritter mit nicht mehr als ein paar Worten töten.”

Leon nickt zustimmend und auch in den Gesichtern der anderen am Tisch kann Arthur sehen, dass das der wahre Grund dafür ist, warum sie Magie fürchten. Jeder kann ein Messer oder ein Schwert in die Hand nehmen und damit einen anderen Menschen töten, aber mit Magie kann ein einzelner Zauberer weitaus verehrende Dinge tun. Ein einzelner Mann mit einer Waffe kann von den Wachen des Schlosses überwältigt werden und die Ritter Camelots haben bereits vielen marodierenden Banditen ohne große Anstrengung Einhalt geboten, aber gegen einen Zauberer, der nur mit einem Zauberspruch die Mauern des Schlosses zum Einsturz bringen oder Feuerbälle heraufbeschwören kann, sind sie machtlos.

Arthur beißt die Zähne zusammen. Er hat gewusst, dass es letztlich darauf hinauslaufen würde. Er unterdrückt den Impuls sich zu Merlin umzudrehen und seinen Blick zu suchen, aber einen Moment darauf hört er bereits Merlins Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_„Du musst es tun, Arthur. Es ist der einzige Weg.“_

Arthur schließt für einen Moment die Augen. Sie haben vermutet, dass ihnen keine andere Wahl bleiben würde, als Merlin oder besser gesagt Emrys, zum Hofzauberer zu ernennen, damit der Rat und alle Menschen in Camelot wissen würden, dass der mächtigste Zauberer von allen über den Einsatz der Magie im Camelot wacht. Arthur hat jedoch trotzdem gehofft, dass ihnen etwas einfallen würde, wie sie den Rat davon überzeugen könnten, ihn dabei zu unterstützen Magie nach Camelot zurückzubringen, ohne von Anfang an zu offenbaren, dass Merlin, der persönliche Diener des Prinzen und nun des Königs, ein Zauberer ist und Arthur die ganze Zeit darüber Bescheid gewusst hat. Angesichts der besorgten Gesichter, die Arthur am Tisch sieht und der Bedenken, die Lord Allendale, Lady Odilia, Bors und Leon vorbringen, bleibt ihnen jedoch tatsächlich nichts anderes übrig, als diesen Weg zu gehen, denn nur so ist Arthur in der Lage, den Mitgliedern seines Rates zu versichern, dass kein Zauberer eine Gefahr für Camelot darstellen wird. Bis auf Merlin selbst, den sie unweigerlich als größte Gefahr von allen sehen werden, aber Arthur hofft, dass er seinen Rat in dieser Beziehung überzeugen kann, auch wenn ihm immer noch nicht gefällt, was Merlin dafür bereit ist zu tun.

„Wäre es anders, wenn wir einen Zauberer auf unserer Seite hätten? Jemanden, der mächtig genug ist, Camelot gegen magische Angriffe zu verteidigen und der für Ordnung unter den Zauberern sorgen könnte? Jemanden, dem wir vertrauen könnten?”

Arthur lässt seinen Blick über die Mitglieder seines Rates wandern, und als er Gaius‘ Blick begegnet, sieht er, dass er alte Hofarzt die Stirn in Falten gelegt hat. Natürlich ahnt er bereits, von wem Arthur spricht.

Lady Odilia lächelt schwach und schüttelt den Kopf. „Natürlich, Sire. Das würde die Dinge grundlegend verändern. Aber woher könnten wir wissen, dass wir so einem Zauberer wirklich vertrauen können, und dass er seine Macht nicht gegen Camelot richten würde?“

Arthur mustert Lady Odilia für einen Moment, bevor er wieder in die Runde sieht. „Was wäre, wenn wir diesen Zauberer bereits in unserer Mitte hätten?“, fragt er schließlich.

Es dauert einen Augenblick und die Mitglieder des Rates tauschen verwunderte Blick untereinander, bis Lady Evaine schließlich ausspricht, was alle denken.

„Mein König? Ich verstehe nicht ganz“, sagt sie verwirrt.

„Was, wenn ich euch sage, dass wir bereits seit einiger Zeit einen Zauberer hier im Schloss haben“, entgegnet Arthur.

Lord Willard schnaubt verächtlich. „Was? Das ist vollkommen lächerlich!“

Wieder werden über den Tisch hinweg verwirrte Blicke getauscht, aber Arthur zieht lediglich die Augenbrauen nach oben und mustert Lord Willard ungerührt.

„Warum glaubt Ihr das, Lord Willard?“

„Weil ich es bemerkt hätte!“, sagt Lord Willard scharf und Morgana schnaubt daraufhin verächtlich. Als Lord Willard sie verständnislos ansieht, schüttelt sie den Kopf und betrachtet ihn geringschätzig.

„Glaubt Ihr das wirklich?“, fragt sie. „Genauso wie Ihr bemerkt habt, dass Lady Helen in Wahrheit eine böse Zauberin war? Ich erinnere mich daran, wie Ihr noch kurz vor dem Festmahl mit ihr geflirtet habt.“

Lord Willard macht den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, scheint aber zu empört zu sein, um auch nur einen Ton herauszubringen.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht,“ sagt Morgana herablassend und wendet demonstrativ ihren Blick von ihm ab.

Sie konnte Lord Willard noch nie besonders gut leiden und erst recht nicht, seit er vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr versucht hat, ihr Avancen zu machen.

„Der Zauberer, von dem ich rede, ist seit Monaten hier bei Hof”, fährt Arthur fort, ohne Lord Willard, der immer noch entrüstet nach Luft schnappt, weiter zu beachten. „Er hat seine Magie benutzt, um das Königreich und jeden von uns zu beschützen, und er hat nie eine Gegenleistung dafür verlangt.“

„Warum sollte ein Zauberer Camelot beschützen?“, fragt Lord Allendale verwundert.

„Weil es sein Schicksal ist“, antwortet Arthur schlicht. „Gaius, bitte erzählt allen hier von der Prophezeiung.“

Alle Augen richten sich auf Gaius und Arthur sieht, wie ein missbilligender Ausdruck auf Gaius‘ Gesicht tritt. Für einen Moment glaubt Arthur, dass Gaius seinem Befehl nicht Folge leisten würde, doch dann beginnt er zu sprechen. „Es gibt eine Prophezeiung über den Einstigen und Künftigen König. Er wird ganz Albion unter einem Banner vereinen und eine glanzvolle Zeit des Friedens und des Wohlstandes begründen, in der Magie wieder frei sein wird. Bei dieser Aufgabe wird er von Emrys unterstützt, dem mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten, der Seite an Seite mit dem Einstigen und Künftigen König eine neue Ära einläuten wird.”

Für einen Moment herrscht Stille in der Ratshalle, während Gaius‘ Worte förmlich nachhallen, bis Sir Bors sich an Geoffrey wendet. „Gibt es Belege für diese Prophezeiung?“

Geoffrey nickt. „Es gibt Aufzeichnungen über diese Prophezeiung in alten Texten der Druiden sowie in verschiedenen anderen Quellen.”

Lord Willard schnaubt verächtlich, aber als Arthur in die Gesichter von Sir Bors, Lord Allendale, Lady Evaine und Lady Odilia blickt, sieht er, dass sie nach Geoffreys Bestätigung sehr wohl an die Existenz der Prophezeiung glauben. Auch wenn Magie in Camelot seit nunmehr zwanzig Jahren verboten ist und gefürchtet wird, lässt es sich nicht leugnen, dass sie existiert. Die alte Religion und die Prophezeiungen, die ihre Priesterinnen ausgesprochen haben, sind immer noch in den Köpfen den Menschen präsent und verdienen Beachtung.

„Und Ihr sagt, dass dieser Emrys seit Monaten hier in Camelot ist?“, fragt Lord Allendale schließlich misstrauisch. „Woher wisst Ihr, dass er tatsächlich der ist, für den er sich ausgibt?”

„Ich weiß es, weil ich seine Magie gesehen habe und sie liegt außerhalb jeder Vorstellungskraft”, antwortet Arthur voller Überzeugung.

Lord Allendale betrachtet Arthur nach wie vor zweifelnd und anscheinend beginnt er an Arthurs Geisteszustand zu zweifeln. Schließlich sieht er Arthur auffordernd an. „Nun denn, wo ist er?”

Arthur spürt die Blicke jedes einzelnen am Tisch auf sich und er atmet noch einmal tief durch in dem Wissen, dass seine nächsten Worte alles verändern werden.

„Er ist hier und das war er die ganze Zeit über.“

Das Geräusch von Schritten ertönt auf dem Steinboden, als Merlin nach vorne tritt. Die Mitglieder des Rates werfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu, außerstande zu begreifen, was das bedeuten soll. Arthur dreht den Kopf und sieht Merlin an, der sich rechts neben Arthurs Thron gestellt hat. Seine Haltung ist aufrecht und selbstbewusst und in diesem Moment er hat keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit Arthurs tollpatschigem Diener.

Nach einem Augenblick leuchten Merlins Augen golden auf und schließlich hebt er langsam die Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben an. Mit einem Mal wird es in der Halle finster, so als ob ein Teil des Tageslichts von draußen verschluckt worden wäre, und eine schwarze Wolke bildet sich über ihren Köpfen an der Decke. Arthur hört, wie jemand nach Luft schnappt, als ein scharfer Wind aufzieht, der die Fahnen über dem Tisch wütend hin und her flattern lässt. Dann ertönt ein tiefes Donnergrollen und ein Blitz zuckt aus den Wolken, ohne allerdings irgendwo einschlagen. Die Luft im Raum ist von einer unheimlichen Spannung erfüllt und das Knistern der Magie ist beinahe greifbar.

Arthur stellt es die Nackenhaare auf und ein Schauer läuft ihm den Rücken hinunter. Er zwingt sich, seinen Blick von der Decke abzuwenden, um seine Ratsmitglieder anzusehen, und er kann die Angst auf ihren Gesichtern sehen. Lord Allendale und Lady Odilia sind von ihren Stühlen aufgestanden, einen entsetzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, während Lady Evaine die Armlehnen ihres Stuhles umklammert hält.

Einen Moment später löst sich die Wolke über ihren Köpfen wieder auf und das Tageslicht kehrt zurück. Die Sonne wirft helle Strahlen durch das große Fenster hinter Arthurs Thron, obwohl der Tag zuvor trüb und grau gewesen ist. Wo die Sonnenstrahlen den Tisch berühren, beginnen einen Augenblick darauf Hunderte von Rosenknospen aus dem Holz zu wachsen und sich auszubreiten. An den Stängeln bilden sich grüne Blätter und als sich die roten Blüten öffnen, fliegen kleine bunte Schmetterlinge in allen Farben des Regenbogens aus jeder einzelnen Rose und flattern über dem Tisch in die Höhe. Bei jedem Flügelschlag verteilen sie glitzernden Staub auf den Rosen und die tiefroten Blütenblätter scheinen von innen heraus zu funkeln.

Sämtliche Blicke in der Ratshalle sind wie gebannt auf das prächtige Schauspiel gerichtet und die leuchtenden Farben sehen aus, wie aus einer anderen Welt. Dann verschwinden die Schmetterlinge einer nach dem anderen und die Rosen schließen ihre Blätter, bevor sie sich in das Holz des Tisches zurückziehen. Das Glitzern in der Luft verblasst und schließlich bleiben nur die Sonnenstrahlen zurück, die durch die hohen Fenster auf die Tischplatte fallen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht Arthur, wie Merlin seine Hände wieder sinken lässt, während in der Halle vollkommene Stille herrscht und alle Anwesenden die Luft anhalten. Der Moment dauert jedoch nicht lange an und wird jäh unterbrochen.

„Der Diener des Königs besitzt Magie! Er ist ein Zauberer!“, ruft Lord Willard plötzlich entsetzt aus und springt von seinem Stuhl auf, sodass dieser mit einem lauten Krachen nach hinten auf den Boden fällt.

Lady Evaine zuckt dabei zusammen und Bors‘ Hand wandert unwillkürlich zum Griff seines Schwertes.

Merlin lässt sich jedoch nicht beirren. Arthur sieht, dass er die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt hat und sich bemüht so harmlos wie möglich neben dem Thron zu stehen. „Ich bin Magie selbst“, antwortet er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich wurde mit meinen Fähigkeiten geboren.“

„Das - das verstößt gegen das Gesetz!”, stößt Lord Willard entrüstet hervor.

„Ein Gesetz, das ab dem heutigen Tag keine Gültigkeit mehr hat, wie ich zuvor bereits deutlich gemacht habe”, entgegnet Arthur entschieden, aber Lord Willard hört ihm nicht zu und die Worte sprudeln einfach weiter aus seinem Mund.

„Ich werde das nicht hinnehmen! Ich will, dass diese Abscheulichkeit hingerichtet wird, sofort! Vermutlich hat er König Uthers Unfall zu verschulden, damit Arthur König werden und Camelot unter seine Kontrolle bringen konnte!”

Arthur schließt die Augen, während Lord Willard weiter wüste Beschimpfungen ausstößt. Der junge Lord ahnt vermutlich selbst nicht, wie nah er mit dieser Vermutung der Wahrheit kommt, aber dank des manischen Gesichtsausdrucks auf Lord Willards Gesicht, wird ihn niemand ernst nehmen. Trotzdem ist es für einen Moment sehr verlockend Excalibur zu ziehen und Lord Willard seines Kopfes zu entledigen, aber Arthur unterdrückt den Impuls.

„Merlin, kannst du ihn bitte zum Schweigen bringen?”, sagt er stattdessen und Lord Willard bleibt mitten in seinem nächsten Satz die Stimme weg.

Der junge Lord fasst sich an den Hals und seine Augen treten beinahe aus ihren Höhlen, als er beginnt wild mit den Händen herum zu gestikulieren. Im nächsten Moment will er auf Arthur zugehen, aber Leon erhebt von seinem Stuhl rechts neben Arthur und baut sich drohend vor Lord Willard auf. Lord Willard macht eilig wieder einen Schritt rückwärts, wobei er gegen Bors stößt, der ebenfalls aufgestanden ist und sich hinter ihn gestellt hat. Leon stellt Lord Willards Stuhl wieder auf und Bors legt dem jungen Lord eine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er ihn wieder zu seinem Platz führt und ihm zu verstehen gibt, dass er sich wieder hinsetzen soll. Lord Willard schluckt schwer und setzt sich, während Bors und Leon neben ihm stehen bleiben.

Arthur atmet tief durch und beobachtet die Mitglieder seines Rates aufmerksam. Er sieht Besorgnis in ihren Gesichtern, zumindest bei allen außer Gaius und Leon. Diese Besorgnis gilt jedoch der Tatsache, dass Merlin ein Zauberer ist und nicht den abstrusen Anschuldigungen, die Lord Willard vorgebracht hat. Bors beobachtet Merlin wachsam, denn obwohl er Lord Willard gerade daran gehindert hat, Arthur womöglich anzugreifen, sieht er in Merlin die eigentliche Gefahr für seinen König. Merlin hat ihm jedoch bisher keinen Anlass gegeben, etwas zu unternehmen, und so wartet er für den Augenblick ab.

Lord Allendale setzt sich einen Moment darauf wieder hin und Lady Odilia folgt seinem Beispiel, aber jede ihrer Bewegungen sind langsam und vorsichtig.

„Ich weiß, was ihr jetzt denkt”, sagt Arthur schließlich. „Ihr denkt, dass Merlin mich unter einen Zauber gestellt haben muss, und dass er meine Handlungen kontrolliert. Ich weiß auch, dass nichts was ich sage, euch davon überzeugen kann, dass dem nicht so ist. Gaius, mein Vater hat ein Paar magische Handschellen in seinen Besitz gebracht, die verwendet wurden, um während der Großen Säuberung mächtige Zauberer hinrichten zu können. Soweit ich weiß, sind sie in der Schatzkammer. Bitte geht und holt sie.”

Gaius zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und presst missbilligend die Lippen zusammen. Er steht jedoch von seinem Stuhl auf und nickt. „Sire“, sagt er, bevor er zur Tür der Halle geht.

Nachdem die Tür hinter Gaius wieder ins Schloss gefallen ist, ist Morgana die Erste, die das Wort ergreift.

„Wie lange weißt du schon, dass Merlin Magie besitzt?“, fragt sie, aber der Ton in ihrer Stimme sagt Arthur, dass sie die Antwort auf diese Frage bereits kennt.

Arthur lächelt schmal. „Seit dem vierten Tag nach seiner Ankunft in Camelot.“

„Warum…”, beginnt Lady Evaine, ihren Blick auf Merlin gerichtet, aber ihre Stimme zittert und sie bricht ab. Sie nimmt aber all ihren Mut zusammen und beginnt ihren Satz dann noch einmal und Arthur rechnet es ihr hoch an, dass Sie als erste eine Frage an Merlin stellt. „Warum bist du nach Camelot gekommen, wenn Magie hier mit dem Tod bestraft wird?“

„Um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen”, antwortet Merlin ihr freundlich und ein Lächeln umspielt dabei seine Mundwinkel. „Ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, um Camelot zu beschützen und Arthur dabei zu helfen, Frieden in ganz Albion zu schaffen.“

Die Anspannung in der Halle ist immer noch beinahe greifbar, aber nach Merlins Antwort, scheinen sich die Mitglieder des Rates wieder ein wenig zu entspannen. Nach der Demonstration seiner Fähigkeiten ist ihnen allen bewusst, dass Merlin sie mit Leichtigkeit töten könnte und obwohl er bis jetzt keinerlei Anstalten gemacht hat, sie anzugreifen, fürchten sie sich vor ihm.

„Warum?”, fragt Lady Odilia zaghaft.

„Weil es mein Schicksal ist”, antwortet Merlin. „Und weil Arthur ein guter Mensch ist, mit einem reinen Herzen und weil jeder es verdient ein Leben in Frieden und Freiheit ohne Angst und Unterdrückung zu führen.”

„Wer hat dir beigebracht Magie zu verwenden?“, will Lord Allendale als Nächstes wissen, während er Merlin misstrauisch mustert.

Merlin sieht Lord Allendale mit einem Kopfschütteln an. „Niemand. Ich habe Euch schon gesagt, dass ich mit Magie geboren wurde. Ich konnte Dinge von einem Ort zum anderen bewegen, ohne ein einziges Wort oder einen Zauberspruch zu sprechen, noch bevor ich laufen konnte.”

„Das ist nicht möglich”, sagt Lady Odilia vollkommen erstaunt.

„Doch das ist es, Lady Odilia. Aber es ist sehr selten“, erklärt Merlin. „Normalerweise kann jemand, der mit Magie geboren wird, seine Kräfte erst benutzen, wenn er erwachsen wird, und lernt sie einzusetzen.”

Wieder herrscht Stille in der Halle und Arthur sieht, wie jeder seiner Berater über Merlins Worte nachdenkt. Uther hat immer behauptet, dass Magie die Seele eines Menschen verderben würde, aber wenn ein Kind, das unschuldig auf diese Welt kommt, Magie wirken kann, bevor es in der Lage ist überhaupt zu laufen, dann kann das nicht richtig sein. Arthur sagt nichts und überlässt es jedem seiner Ratsmitglieder selbst zu dieser Einsicht zu gelangen und als schließlich die Tür wieder aufgeht und Gaius hereinkommt, drehen alle beinahe erschrocken die Köpfe in seine Richtung.

Gaius hält eine braune Holzkiste mit silbernen Beschlägen in den Händen und trägt sie durch die Halle nach vorne. Er bleibt neben Arthur stehen und stellt die Kiste vor ihm auf dem Tisch ab. Dann öffnet er den Deckel und nimmt ein paar schwarze Eisenfesseln verbunden mit einer schweren Kette, und einen Schlüssel, mit einem grünen Kristall im Kopf, heraus. Beides legt er vor Arthur auf den Tisch.

Arthur betrachtet die Fesseln einen Moment lang. Er weiß, dass sie sehr alt sein müssen, aber das Metall ist beinahe vollkommen glatt und auf der Oberfläche ist kein einziger Rostfleck zu sehen.

„Diese Fesseln können die Magie eines Zauberers blockieren?“, fragt Arthur schließlich, damit die Mitglieder seines Rates erfahren, wie die magischen Fesseln funktionieren.

Gaius nickt knapp und seine Lippen sind zu einem dünnen Strich verzogen. „Ja, Sire. Sie wurden vor vielen Jahren auf der Insel des Gesegneten geschmiedet. Die Hohepriesterinnen der Alten Religion haben sie verwendet, um die Kräfte mächtiger Zauberer zu bannen, während sie für begangene Verbrechen verurteilt wurden.”

„Wenn Merlin mich mit einem Zauber kontrolliert, dann könnte er diesen Zauber nicht länger aufrechterhalten, sobald er diese Fesseln angelegt bekommt, trifft das zu?”

Gaius nickt erneut. „Ja Sire, außer er hat ein Objekt verzaubert, das Ihr auf der Haut tragt.”

Arthur nickt unbeirrt und zieht den Ring, den er trägt, von seinem linken Zeigefinger. Dann legt er seine Kette ab und zum Schluss den Armreif, der um sein rechtes Handgelenk liegt. Zum Schluss zieht er seine Wildlederjacke aus und legt sie auf den Tisch.

„Sir Leon, würdet Ihr bitte sicherstellen, dass ich nichts, außer meiner Kleidung mehr bei mir trage, das verzaubert sein könnte?”

Leon, der immer noch ein Auge auf Lord Willards hat, überlässt diese Aufgabe nun Bors alleine und geht um Gaius herum zu Arthur. Dann tastet er ihn kurz, aber gründlich ab, bevor er schließlich nickt. „Da ist nichts mehr.“

Arthur greift nach dem Schlüssel mit dem grünen Kristall und hält ihn Leon entgegen. Leons Augen weiten sich erstaunt, aber als Arthur auffordernd nickt, nimmt Leon den Schlüsseln an sich.

Merlin ist währenddessen nach vorne getreten und er hält Gaius ohne Aufforderung seine Hände entgegen. Gaius mustert ihn einen Moment lang eindringlich, und erst, nachdem Merlin lächelt und aufmunternd nickt, schließt Gaius erst eine Schelle und dann die andere um Merlins Handgelenke. In dem Moment, als die zweite Schelle jedoch einrastet, verdreht Merlin jedoch plötzlich die Augen und als ob man die Stricke an einer Puppe durchgeschnitten hätte, sackt Merlin mit einem Mal in sich zusammen. Arthur reagiert instinktiv und fängt ihn auf, bevor er zu Boden fallen kann.

„Merlin?!“, entfährt es Arthur erstickt, während kalte Angst von ihm Besitz ergreift.

Merlin mit beiden Armen umklammernd, lässt Arthur sich mit ihm zusammen auf den Boden sinken und Gaius kniet sich augenblicklich neben sie und fühlt Merlins Puls. Seine Augen weiten sich alarmiert.

„Sie bringen ihn um! Merlin ist Magie selbst, die Fesseln schneiden ihn davon ab. Wir müssen sie sofort öffnen!“

„Na los!”, ruft Arthur verzweifelt, außerstande mehr zu tun, als Merlin festzuhalten, und plötzlich ist Leon neben ihm und schließt beide Schellen mit dem Schlüssel eilig wieder auf.

Nachdem er die erste Schelle geöffnet hat, schnappt Merlin nach Luft, ohne jedoch die Augen zu öffnen, und erst als Leon beide Handschellen beide entfernt hat, wird Arthur bewusst, dass Merlin zuvor nicht geatmet hat. Jetzt geht sein Atem wieder gleichmäßig und seine Brust hebt und senkt sich wieder. Arthur seufzt erleichtert und hält Merlin fest, während er seinen Blick über ihn wandern lässt. An den Stellen, an der das Metall der Handschellen Merlins Haut berührt hat, ist die Haut rot und aufgeplatzt und es sieht aus, wie schwere Verbrennungen.

„Merlin, bitte wach auf“, sagt Arthur mit erstickter Stimme und streicht Merlin mit einer Hand über die Wange.

Es dauert einen Moment, aber dann öffnet Merlin langsam die Augen.

Arthur lächelt erleichtert. „Geht es dir gut?“, fragt er leise.

Merlin sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Was ist passiert?“

„Ich habe dich fast umgebracht“, flüstert Arthur und lehnt seine Stirn gegen Merlins Schulter, als seine Gefühle drohen ihn zu überwältigen.

Merlins Blick wandert währenddessen verständnislos zu Gaius hinüber.

„Die Fesseln haben dich von deiner Magie abgeschnitten, aber da du Magie selbst bist, hätten sie dich dabei fast umgebracht. Ein paar Augenblicke länger und wir hätten dich verloren“, erklärt Gaius.

Arthur hebt den Kopf wieder. „Es tut mir so leid.“

„Nein“, antwortet Merlin jedoch. „Du konntest nicht wissen, was passieren würde.“

Arthur nickt schwach und schluckt schwer, während er Merlin weiter festhält, unfähig ihn loszulassen. Mit einem Mal fühlt er sich wieder daran erinnert, wie Merlin erst vor wenigen Wochen in Sir Ruperts Box zusammengebrochen ist und beinahe gestorben wäre. Und genauso wie damals ist es wieder Arthurs Schuld gewesen.

Schließlich versucht Merlin, sich aufzurichten und Arthur hilft ihm dabei sich wieder auf die Beine zu stellen, obwohl Arthur ihm keine große Hilfe dabei ist, da seine Hände selbst immer noch zittern. Noch etwas wackelig, bleibt Merlin an Arthur gelehnt neben ihm stehen, während Arthur seine Hand umklammert und sich nur langsam wieder seiner Berater um den Tisch herum bewusst wird.

Lady Odilia sieht noch bleicher aus als sonst und Lady Evaine hat immer noch eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. Lord Allendale dagegen hat die Stirn besorgt in Falten gelegt und Bors beobachtet Merlin wachsam, so als ob er befürchtet, Merlin könnte Arthur jeden Moment angreifen, um Vergeltung zu üben.

Arthur holt einmal tief Luft und obwohl er sich nicht dazu bringen kann Merlins Hand loszulassen, nimmt er seine ganze Stärke zusammen und zwingt sich dazu sich zusammen zu reißen.

„Genügt euch das, als Beweis?“, fragt Arthur und sieht mit einem harten Blick in die Runde seines Rates. „Dafür, dass Merlin nicht hier ist, um jemandem zu schaden? Nicht einmal mir, obwohl ich gerade beinahe seinen Tod herbeigeführt hätte?“

Arthurs Stimme bricht bei seinen letzten Worten beinahe ab und auch wenn Merlin ihm nicht die Schuld an dem gibt, was eben passiert ist, weiß er, dass es seine Gedankenlosigkeit gewesen ist, die Merlin beinahe erneut das Leben gekostet hätte.

„Wir glauben Euch, Sire“, sagt Lord Allendale nach einem Moment leise.

Lady Evaine nickt und Geoffrey ebenfalls, während Lady Odilias Blick auf den Tisch gerichtet ist.

Lord Willard scheint in diesem Moment seine Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben, da Merlins Zauber wohl nachgelassen hat, als seine Magie von den Fesseln abgeschnitten worden war.

„Ich… ich werde nicht danebenstehen und zusehen, wie Camelot durch das Übel der Magie zugrunde gerichtet wird“, stößt Lord Willard hervor und springt wieder von seinem Stuhl auf. „Der Zauberer muss einen anderen Weg gefunden haben den König zu kontrollieren, seht ihr das denn nicht?!”

Arthur funkelt Lord Willard wütend an, unfähig an seiner bisher gezeigten Zurückhaltung noch länger festzuhalten. „Ich werde mir Eure verräterischen Worte nicht einen Moment länger anhören! Ihr wart ein Mitglied des Rates meines Vaters, genauso wie Euer Vater vor Euch, aber Ihr werdet kein Mitglied meines Rates mehr sein. In Camelot ist kein Platz für blinden Hass und haltlose Anschuldigungen. Sir Bors, Sir Leon, begleitet Lord Willard aus dem Schloss hinaus und sorgt dafür, dass er nicht wieder zurückkommt!”

Lord Willard reißt erschrocken die Augen auf, als er das hört, aber bevor er reagieren kann, hat Leon ihn bereits am Arm gepackt. Bors schiebt den Stuhl bei Seite und ergreift Lord Willards anderen Arm. Zusammen ziehen die Ritter Lord Willard mit sich, der versucht sich mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen gegen Leon und Bors zu wehren, als sie ihn mit sich schleifen.

„Das könnt Ihr nicht tun!“, stottert er schließlich empört. „Ich bin ein Lord, ich bin ein Mitglied dieses Rates! Ihr könnt mich nicht einfach so aus dem Schloss werfen. Ich verspreche Euch Arthur, ich werde…“

Doch was Lord Willard tun wird, kann Arthur nicht mehr hören, denn die Wachen draußen vor der Tür schließen einen Moment darauf die schweren Türen der Ratshalle hinter ihm und den Rittern wieder.

Arthur sieht auf die geschlossene Tür und nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, während Stille in der Halle herrscht.

„Bei den Göttern, er hat mir Kopfschmerzen bereitet“, sagt Morgana schließlich leise und legt eine Hand an ihren Kopf, woraufhin Arthur unweigerlich schmunzeln muss. Morgana lässt ihre Hand wieder sinken und lächelt warmherzig.

Wieder herrscht Stille in der Halle, aber dieses Mal hat Arthur nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass alle vor Angst die Luft anhalten.

Schließlich richtet Lord Allendale das Wort an Gaius. „Ihr wusstet, dass Euer Lehrling Magie besitzt, nicht wahr, Gaius?”

Gaius sieht Lord Allendale mit zusammengepressten Lippen an, doch bevor er etwas erwidern kann, antwortet Arthur an seiner Stelle.

„Gaius wusste von Merlins Magie. Er hat sich dazu entschlossen es meinem Vater nicht zu erzählen, denn obwohl Gaius stets loyal zu Camelot gestanden hat, wusste er, dass mein Vater Merlin sofort hinrichten lassen würde und die goldene Zukunft, die die Prophezeiung vorhersagt, wäre für immer verloren gewesen. Ich verurteile Gaius nicht dafür, dass er das Schicksal von Camelot und allen Königreichen in Albion über seine Loyalität zu meinem Vater gestellt hat, denn es war die richtige Entscheidung.”

Arthur sieht die Mitglieder seines Rates der Reihe nach eindringlich an und jeder von ihnen neigt den Kopf, zum Zeichen, dass niemand erneut Gaius‘ Loyalität infrage stellen wird.

„Was gedenkt Ihr jetzt zu tun, Sire?“, fragt Lady Evaine einen Moment darauf zögernd.

Arthur holt ein weiteres Mal tief Luft. Er hat immer noch Merlins Hand umklammert und alles in ihm verlangt danach, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Merlin zu widmen und ihn nie wieder loszulassen. Arthur zwingt sich jedoch, sich noch ein wenig länger zusammenzureißen.

„Ich werde mich davon überzeugen, dass Camelots neuer Hofzauberer keine ernsthaften Verletzungen davongetragen hat und ihr werdet in der Zwischenzeit damit beginnen neue Gesetze ausarbeiten. Die Benutzung von Magie wird nicht länger verboten oder unter Strafe gestellt, es sei denn Magie wird verwendet, um einer anderen Person oder deren Besitz in böser Absicht Schaden zuzufügen. Lasst nach Sir Lancelot schicken, ich will, dass er ein Mitglied dieses Rates wird, und den freigewordenen Platz besetzt. In drei Tagen werde ich die neuen Gesetze verlautbaren und Merlin offiziell zum Hofzauberer ernennen.”

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Mitglieder seines Rates, zieht Arthur Merlin mit sich und verlässt mit ihm zusammen die Halle.

Auf dem Weg durch das Schloss sagt weder Arthur noch Merlin ein Wort und erst als Merlin die Tür zur Arthurs Räumen hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen hat, gibt Arthur seine eiserne Kontrolle auf und drückt Merlin gegen die Wand neben der Tür, bevor er seine Lippen auf Merlins presst. Der Kuss ist hart und stürmisch und Arthur klammert sich an Merlin wie ein Ertrinkender, als all die Verzweiflung, die er gefühlt hat, als Merlin vor seinen Augen zusammengebrochen ist, ihn überwältigt.

Als Arthur den Kuss schließlich wieder löst, schnappt er erstickt nach Luft und schließt die Augen, während er seine Stirn gegen Merlins legt. „Ich hätte dich fast verloren. Und wieder ist es meine Schuld gewesen“, sagt er mit erstickter Stimme.

Merlin streicht Arthur mit einer Hand sanft über die Haare. „Nein Arthur, sag das nicht. Es war nicht deine Schuld, genauso wie es beim letzten Mal nicht deine Schuld gewesen ist.”

Arthur öffnet die Augen wieder und sieht Merlin hilflos an. „Ich habe dich darum gebeten mit dem Pferd zu reden und ich habe Gaius angewiesen die Fesseln um deine Handgelenke zu schließen.”

„Ja, aber ich war damit einverstanden”, antwortet Merlin unbeirrt. „Und ich habe dir gesagt, wenn jemand die Schuld an dem trägt, was mit Sir Rupert passiert ist, dann bin ich es. Du musst aufhören dich für alles allein verantwortlich zu fühlen.”

Arthur schluckt schwer, bringt aber auf Merlins eindringlichen Blick hin ein knappes Nicken zustande. Trotzdem fühlt er sich immer noch, als würde ihm etwas die Luft abschnüren.

„Ich kann… ich kann dich nur einfach nicht verlieren“, flüstert er schließlich.

„Das wirst du nicht“, versichert Merlin ihm mit fester Stimme, bevor er Arthur zu sich heranzieht und sich ihre Lippen erneut treffen. Der Kuss ist sanfter als der vorherige, aber nicht minder intensiv.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit trennen sie sich wieder voneinander und Arthur tritt schließlich einen Schritt zurück. Er weiß nicht wie lange sie einfach nur dagestanden haben, während er versucht hat, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass Merlin bei ihm ist, aber er weiß, dass sie sich nicht für immer hier verstecken könne, obwohl Arthur nichts lieber tun würde. Sein Blick fällt einen Moment darauf auf Merlins Handgelenke und die von blasen übersäte, verbrannte Haut.

Arthur schluckt schwer, während es ihm erneut die Kehle zuschnürt. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte Gaius zuerst anweisen sollen, sich um deine Verletzungen zu kümmern.“

Merlin schüttelt mit einem sanften Lächeln den Kopf. Dann fährt er mit der rechten Handfläche über sein linkes Handgelenk und anders herum, während seine Augen golden aufleuchten. Die Verbrennungen und die Blasen auf seiner Haut verblassen und verschwinden schließlich vollkommen, bis nichts mehr von den Verletzungen durch die Handschellen zu sehen ist.

„Alles in Ordnung, siehst du?“, sagt er und hält seine Handgelenke in die Höhe, damit Arthur sie betrachten kann.

Arthur versucht Merlins Lächeln zu erwidern, scheitert aber kläglich und Merlin macht wieder einen Schritt nach vorne und zieht Arthur erneut an sich. Arthur vergräbt sein Gesicht in Merlins Halsbeuge und hält ihn fest an sich gepresst.

„Ich werde dich niemals verlassen. Ich verspreche es”, sagt Merlin leise neben Arthurs Ohr. „Für den Rest unseres Lebens.“

Arthur weiß, dass Merlin ein Versprechen wie dieses unmöglich geben kann, aber er muss diesen Worten einfach Glauben schenken, denn er ist sich sicher, dass er sonst auf der Stelle den Verstand verlieren würde.

***

Als Merlin an Arthurs Seite am nächsten Morgen die Ratshalle betritt, ist die Sonne gerade aufgegangen und wirft zaghaft die ersten hellen Strahlen durch die hohen Fenster an der langen Seite der Halle.

Morgana erwartet sie bereits von ihrem Platz an der langen Seite des Tisches, links neben dem Thron an der Stirnseite, und einige Diener, darunter auch Gwen, stellen die letzten Platten und Krüge für das Frühstück bereit. Während Arthur und Merlin die Halle durchqueren, lässt Morgana Merlin keinen Moment lang aus den Augen. Die Diener würdigen Merlin hingegen keines Blickes, denn obwohl es sich bereits wie ein Lauffeuer im Schloss verbreitet hat, dass irgendetwas im Gange ist und dass Arthur zwei Druiden eingeladen hat, um als seine Gäste eine Nacht im Schloss zu verbringen, haben die Gespräche des Rates hinter verschlossenen Türen stattgefunden. Einzig die Mitglieder des Rates wissen bisher, dass Merlin ein Zauberer ist und das wird auch so bleiben, bis Arthur in zwei Tagen verkündet, dass der friedliche Einsatz von Magie in Camelot nicht länger unter Strafe steht und anschließend Merlin zum Hofzauberer ernennen wird.

Arthur entlässt die Diener mit einer Handbewegung und nachdem sie die Halle verlassen haben, setzt er sich auf seinen Thron, während Merlin zu seiner Rechten Morgana gegenüber am Tisch Platz nimmt. Während Arthur seiner Schwester einen guten Morgen wünscht und Morgana die Begrüßung erwidert, ruht ihr Blick jedoch weiterhin auf Merlin.

Merlin kann es ihr nicht verdenken und er erwidert ihren Blick mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, ohne jedoch, wie er es in der Vergangenheit getan hätte, seinen Blick zu senken. „Guten Morgen, Lady Morgana.“

Morgana mustert Merlin unverwandt und es ist unschwer zu erkennen, dass sie nicht weiß, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber nun verhalten soll. Sie kennt Merlin nur als Arthurs liebenswürdigen und tollpatschigen Diener und nun muss sie versuchen dieses Bild von Merlin mit dem mächtigen Zauberer, den sie gestern gesehen hat, in Einklang zu bringen.

„Guten Morgen, Merlin“, sagt Morgana schließlich verhalten, aber nach einem Moment schenkt sie ihm dennoch ein schmales Lächeln.

Merlin erwidert das Lächeln und er ist froh darüber, dass Morgana ihm nicht mit offenem Misstrauen begegnet, auch wenn sie im Moment ihm gegenüber noch zurückhaltend ist. Er weiß, dass es noch etwas dauern wird, bis Morgana erkennt, dass Merlin trotz seiner Magie immer noch Merlin ist, und er hofft, dass sie dann Freunde werden können. Solange Merlin nur ein Diener gewesen ist, war ihnen das nicht vergönnt, auch wenn Morgana genau wie Arthur nie viel auf Standesunterschiede gegeben hat.

Merlin sieht aus den Augenwinkeln wie Arthur ihn und Morgana einen Moment lang beobachtet, bevor er nach einem Stück Käse und einer Scheibe Brot greift. Morgana und Merlin tun es ihm gleich und während sie Frühstücken, herrscht Schweigen am Tisch. Es ist jedoch kein unangenehmes oder angespanntes Schweigen, sondern jeder von ihnen nutzt vielmehr die Gelegenheit, um sich langsam mit der veränderten Situation anzufreunden.

Als kurze Zeit später die Türen der Ratshalle geöffnet werden, dreht Merlin den Kopf und sieht einen Moment darauf, wie Lancelot gefolgt von Mordred und Cerdan die Halle betritt. Cerdan hat Mordred an der Hand und der Junge sieht immer ein wenig eingeschüchtert aus, während Cerdan bemüht ist, sich sein eigenes Unbehagen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Merlin kann es ihnen nicht verdenken. Camelot ist seit zwanzig Jahren ein Ort gewesen, an dem die Druiden nichts als Hass und Tod erwartet hat und nun stehen sie beide im Herzen Camelots und sehen sich schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit dem König gegenüber. Dass dieser König nicht Uther Pendragon ist, sondern sein Sohn Arthur, spielt dabei keine Rolle. Auch Arthur ist als Prinz von Camelot lange Zeit jemand gewesen, den die Druiden fürchten mussten.

Merlin wirft Mordred und Cerdan ein freundliches Lächeln zu und zu seiner großen Freude sieht er, wie Mordred einen Moment darauf ebenfalls ein Lächeln zustande bringt, während er und Cerdan die Ratshalle durchqueren.

„Viele Dank, Sir Lancelot“, sagt Arthur, nachdem Lancelot die beiden Druiden nach vorne gebracht hat.

Lancelot nickt respektvoll und wirft Mordred und Cerdan noch einmal einen aufmunternden Blick zu, bevor er sich umdreht und die Halle wieder verlässt.

Arthur macht währenddessen eine einladende Handbewegung. „Guten Morgen. Bitte setzt euch und frühstückt mit uns. Ihr erinnert euch an meine Schwester, Prinzessin Morgana?“

Cerdan zögert einen Moment lang, dann nickt er. „Ja, Sire. Gute Morgen, Milady“, erwidert er höflich und Morgana wirft ihm und Mordred über den Tisch hinweg ein freundliches Lächeln zu.

Schließlich geht Cerdan auf Merlins Seite des Tisches und zieht den schweren Holzstuhl neben Merlin für Mordred ein Stück vom Tisch weg, damit sich der Junge darauf setzen kann. Anschließend nimmt er neben Mordred auf einem weiteren Stuhl Platz. Sein Blick wandert einen Moment darauf zu Merlin, der neben Arthur am Tisch sitzt, aber bevor Merlin etwas sagen kann, fängt Arthur bereits an zu erklären.

„Eure Ankunft in Camelot gestern war Anlass für einige Veränderungen. Ich versichere euch, dass ihr nichts zu befürchten habt, weder weil ihr Druiden seid, noch, weil ihr Magie besitzt. Ich werde in zwei Tagen bekannt geben, dass ich das Gesetz ändere und von da an wird der friedliche Einsatz von Magie in Camelot wieder willkommen sein.”

Cerdan sieht Arthur überrascht an. Anscheinend hat er trotz allem nicht erwartet, dass es so schnell gehen würde.

„Das sind sehr gute Nachrichten, Sire, für alle Druiden und für alle Zauberer in Camelot“, sagt er schließlich. Dann wirft er jedoch einen unsicheren Blick zu Merlin hinüber.

Arthur lächelt, als er den Blick bemerkt. „Um diese Änderung vornehmen zu können, musste ich meinem Rat versichern, dass Camelot in der Lage sein wird, den Gebrauch von Magie zu kontrollieren, damit niemand sie für böse Zwecke einsetzt. Merlin hat sich als Emrys zu erkennen gegeben und ich werde ihn zum Hofzauberer von Camelot ernennen.”

Bei diesen Worten tritt ein glückliches Lächeln auf Cerdans Gesicht und er wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Mordred, der ebenfalls breit lächelt. Die beiden Druiden sehen sich einen Moment lang an und Merlin kann nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie Morgana die beiden mit einem glücklichen Ausdruck in ihren Augen betrachtet.

„Ihr seid sein Vater, nehme ich an?“, fragt sie nach einem Moment, doch bevor Cerdan antworten kann, atmet Morgana überrascht ein und ihr Blick richtet sich mit großen Augen auf Mordred.

„Mordred!“, sagt Cerdan daraufhin tadelnd, als ihm klar wird, dass Mordred Morgana in Gedanken eine Antwort gegeben haben muss.

Morgana braucht nur einen Augenblick, um sich wieder zu fangen, und dann lächelt sie und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, nein, schon in Ordnung. Ich war nur überrascht. Unterhalten sich alle Druiden so?“

Cerdan nickt. „Die meiste Zeit über tun wird das, Milady. Unsere Siedlungen sind klein und wir haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander.”

Morgana nickt und sie sieht erstaunt aus, während Arthur eine Handbewegung in Richtung der Speisen auf dem Tisch macht. „Bitte, esst”, fordert er Cerdan und Mordred auf und Cerdan greift nach einer Scheibe Brot und einem Stück Käse, zuerst für Mordred und dann für sich selbst.

Mordred sieht derweil zu Morgana und er scheint anscheinend immer noch mit ihr zu reden, denn ihr Lächeln verändert sich immer wieder, bis sie schließlich ein wenig rot im Gesicht wird. „Oh, vielen Dank.“

„Was hat er gesagt?“, will Arthur wissen.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ihre Haare sehr schön sind“, antwortet Mordred und Arthur nickt mit einem betont ernsthaften Blick.

„Nun, sie ist eine der schönsten Frauen in Camelot und ihre Dienerin Guinevere gibt sich besonders viel Mühe, damit sie jeden Tag umwerfend aussieht.“

Morgana schaut ein wenig verlegen drein, aber Mordred lächelt Arthur vorsichtig an.

Merlin gestattet sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen, bevor er sich dann an Cerdan wendet. „Cerdan, wir haben gehofft, dass du etwas für uns tun könntest, wenn du und Mordred wieder zurück in eurer Siedlung seid. Bevor ihr aufbrecht, wird Sir Lancelot euch natürlich in die Stadt begleiten und ihr könnt die Vorräte einkaufen, wegen denen ihr nach Camelot gekommen seid.“

Cerdan nickt ohne zu zögern. „Natürlich, Emrys. Was immer du willst.”

„Es ist nur eine kleine Aufgabe“, sagt Arthur. „Wir wollen lediglich, dass du dem Oberhaupt eurer Siedlung sagst, dass Magie und damit auch die Druiden in Camelot nicht länger verfolgt werden. Ich werde Boten in alle Dörfer Camelots schicken, um die Kunde zu verbreiten, aber ich denke die Druiden werden so einer Nachricht mehr Glauben schenken, wenn einer von ihnen sie überbringt. Ich würde Merlin mit euch schicken, aber ich brauche ihn hier. Außerdem möchten wir die Oberhäupter der Druiden zu Friedensgesprächen nach Camelot einladen. Die Druiden haben in den vergangenen zwanzig Jahren sehr viel Leid erdulden müssen, vielleicht mehr als alle anderen Bewohner Camelots. Ich möchte versuchen, wieder gut zu machen, was mein Vater getan hat. Bitte richtet Aglain, Iseldir und Rhiannon daher aus, dass wir uns darauf freuen, sie im Schloss zu begrüßen, und dass Emrys und ich alles in unserer Macht Stehende tun werden, damit sich die Druiden wieder als Teil von Camelot fühlen können.”

Cerdan sieht überrascht aus, dass Arthur die Namen der drei Anführer der Druiden kennt, aber einen Moment später nickt er. „Ich werde tun, worum Ihr mich bittet, mein König“, sagt er und neigt den Kopf, wobei sein Blick allerdings von Arthur zu Merlin wandert.

Merlin sieht, dass Morgana das Ganze mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht verfolgt. Sie sagt jedoch nichts und der Grund dafür ist wohl, dass Arthur nicht überrascht aussieht.

Merlin nickt schließlich dankbar. „Ich danke dir, Cerdan.“

Er hat lange genug bei den Druiden gelebt, um sie besser zu verstehen, als Arthur es jemals könnte und er hat sein Bestes getan, um Arthur zu erklären, dass Arthur zwar der König von Camelot ist, aber dass Emrys immer der König der Druiden sein wird. Die Druiden wählen ihren Anführer nach der Stärke seine Magie und seiner Weisheit, und Emrys ist in ihren Augen in beidem unübertroffen. Arthur ist bereit, das zu akzeptieren, denn er und Merlin sind zwei Seiten derselben Münze und in seinen Augen macht es keinen Unterschied, wem von ihnen die Druiden ihre Treue schwören.

***

Spät an diesem Abend klopft Arthur an die Tür zu Morganas Räumen und es dauert einen Moment, bis Guinevere ihm öffnet.

„Sire“, sagt sie überrascht, als sie Arthur entdeckt, doch dann neigt sie eilig den Kopf und lässt Arthur eintreten.

Morgana sitzt bereits in ihrem weißen Nachthemd im Bett, die Decke über ihre Beine gezogen. Als sie Arthur sieht, legt sie den Kopf schief und seufzt schwer. „Arthur. Was immer es ist, kann es nicht bis morgen warten? Es war ein langer Tag und ich bin müde.“

Guinevere hat die Tür hinter Arthur wieder geschlossen und tritt zu Morgana ans Bett, um eine weitere Decke am Fußende auszubreiten und glatt zu streichen.

Arthur verzieht entschuldigend das Gesicht und schüttelt den Kopf. Er weiß, dass Morgana von dem Tag, der hinter ihnen liegt, genauso erschöpft ist wie er selbst, aber bevor er in zwei Tagen verkünden wird, dass das Gesetz, das Magie unter Strafe stellt, mit sofortiger Wirkung abgeschafft wird, will Arthur, dass sie versteht, warum es vor zwanzig Jahren eingeführt worden ist.

„Es kann nicht warten, entschuldige bitte“, antwortet er. „Aber ich verspreche dir, dass es nicht lange dauern wird.“

Morgana seufzt ein weiteres Mal, fügt sich aber ihrem Schicksal. „Also schön. Warum geht es?”

Arthur antwortet ihr jedoch nicht, sondern wendet sich an Guinevere. „Guinevere, würdest du uns bitte alleine lassen?“

Gwen hebt erstaunt den Kopf, richtet sich dann aber auf und nickt. „Sehr wohl, Sire. Braucht Ihr noch irgendetwas, Milady?“

Morgana lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Danke, Gwen. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht.“

„Euch ebenfalls eine gute Nacht, Milady. Sire“, verabschiedet sich Guinevere mit einer kleinen Verbeugung, bevor sie Morganas Räume verlässt und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zieht.

Arthur sieht Guinevere kurz nach und als er seinen Blick wieder auf Morgana richtet, sieht sie ihn mit einem missbilligenden Blick an.

„Du hättest sie nicht wegschicken müssen, weißt du. Ich habe ihr bereits erzählt, dass Magie in zwei Tagen wieder erlaubt sein wird.“

„Darum geht es nicht“, entgegnet Arthur und schüttelt den Kopf. Er weiß, dass Guinevere immer loyal zu Camelot gestanden hat und dass er ihr vertrauen kann, wie niemandem sonst, aber was er zu sagen hat, ist nur für Morganas Ohren bestimmt.

Morgana macht eine auffordernde Handbewegung. „Na dann los, spuck es aus, damit wir beiden noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen können.”

Arthur antwortet nicht sofort, sondern geht zum Bett hinüber und setzt sich seitlich neben Morgana auf die Matratze.

„Hast du dich je gefragt, warum unser Vater Magie so sehr hasst?”, fragt er nach seinem Moment.

Morgana hebt überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Ich habe immer gedacht, dass etwas vorgefallen sein muss, das ihn hat glauben lassen, dass Magie böse ist. Aber er hat nie darüber geredet.“

Arthur nickt knapp. „Etwas ist vorgefallen. Der Grund, warum er die Große Säuberung begonnen hat, war meine Geburt und der Tod meiner Mutter.“

„Was hat das mit Magie zu tun?“, fragt Morgana und zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben.

Arthur lächelt schwach. „Alles. Aber lass mich am Anfang beginnen. Magie ist seit Jahrhunderten ein Teil von Camelot und als Uther König wurde, hat er die alten Wege zunächst respektiert und ist ihren Traditionen gefolgt. Als sich herausgestellt hat, dass meine Mutter nicht schwanger werden konnte, hat Uther eine der Neun Hohepriesterinnen der Dreifaltigen Göttin um Hilfe gebeten.”

„In Ordnung”, antwortet Morgana langsam, skeptisch, worauf Arthur hinauswill.

„Die Hohepriesterinnen hat ihm gesagt, dass es einen Weg gäbe, ein Leben mit Magie zu erschaffen und ihm den Erben zu schenken, den er sich so sehr gewünscht hat. Aber um ein Leben zu erschaffen, muss ein Leben genommen werden, um das Gleichgewicht in der Welt zu erhalten“, erzählt Arthur weiter. „Die Hohepriesterin und Gaius haben meinen Vater gewarnt, dass es zu gefährlich sei, da es keine Möglichkeit gäbe, vorherzusagen, welches Leben genommen werden würde. Aber Uther hat nicht auf sie gehört. Er hat meine Mutter geliebt und er wollte ihr geben, was sie sich wünschte und was sein Königreich so dringend brauchte. Er befahl der Hohepriesterin den Zauber zu wirken und hat ihr und Gaius verboten mit meiner Mutter über den Preis dafür zu reden. Und als ich geboren wurde, starb meine Mutter. Es war ihr Leben, das als Gegenleistung verlangt wurde.”

Morgana hat die Stirn in Falten gelegt und schließlich schüttelt sie betroffen den Kopf. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung.“

Sie mustert Arthur aufmerksam, aber Arthur versucht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie schwer es für ihn ist, ihr all das zu erzählen.

„Niemand außer Gaius und der Hohepriesterin wussten davon“, fährt er nach einem Moment fort. „Unser Vater hat Gaius schwören lassen nie darüber zu sprechen und er hat die Hohepriesterin kurz nach meiner Geburt aus Camelot verbannt. Er hat um meine Mutter getrauert, aber der Schmerz über seine eigene Schuld wurde übermächtig und so hat er die Hohepriesterin und schließlich Magie selbst für den Tod meiner Mutter verantwortlich gemacht. All seine Schuldgefühle und sein Schmerz verwandelten sich in Hass. Er redete sich ein, dass Magie böse sei, weil sie seine Frau getötet hat, und er schwor sich jeden einzelnen Zauberer im ganzen Land zu vernichten.”

Morgana schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf und mustert Arthur eindringlich. „Woher weißt du das alles?“

„Ich habe Gaius befohlen, es mir zu sagen, nachdem unser Vater nach seinem Unfall ein paar Andeutungen gemacht hat”, lügt Arthur ohne zu zögern.

„Und warum erzählst du es mir jetzt?”

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern, als ob das eigentlich offensichtlich sein sollte. „Weil du Uthers Tochter bist und weil ich will, dass du weißt, warum er getan hat, was er getan hat. Als meine Mutter starb, ist etwas in ihm zerbrochen und er wurde besessen von seinem Hass auf Magie, weil es der einzige Weg war, wie er mit seinem Schmerz leben konnte. Ich versuche nicht zu entschuldigen, was er getan hat, denn er hat schreckliche Dinge getan und ich verlange auch nicht von dir, dass du ihm vergibst. Aber ich möchte, dass du verstehst, warum er all diese Menschen getötet hat und dass er geglaubt hat, das Richtige zu tun.”

Morgana sieht Arthur mit einem harten Ausdruck in ihren Augen an. „Das macht es nicht besser.“

„Nein. Nein, das tut es nicht”, stimmt Arthur zu, bevor er nach Morganas Hand greift und sie sanft drückt. „Aber ich will nicht, dass du ihn hasst, weil es nichts ändern würde. Es würde dich nur verbittert werden lassen. Und ich brauche dich an meiner Seite. Ich brauch meine wundervolle Schwester an meiner Seite, um Camelot in eine neue Ära zu führen.”

Morgana sieht Arthur gequält an und schüttelt dann mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann“, sagt sie leise.

Arthur drückt ihre Hand ein weiteres Mal. „Nimm dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst. Ich weiß, dass du ein guter Mensch bist. Und ich liebe dich, vergiss das nie.“

Morgana hat die Lippen aufeinandergepresst und Arthur wartet, bis sie ein knappes Nicken zustande bringt. Dann lächelt er aufmunternd, bevor er ihre Hand wieder loslässt und aufsteht, um zurück zu seinen Räumen zu gehen.

Er weiß, dass Morgana etwas Zeit brauchen wird, um zu verarbeiten, was er ihr gerade erzählt hat, aber Arthur ist zuversichtlich. Morgana hat ein großes Herz und er hofft, dass sie Uther vergeben kann, nicht um ihres Vaters Willen, sondern um ihrer selbst willen.


	13. Tod dem Hofzauberer

## XII. Tod dem Hofzauberer

Arthur ist gerade in ein Gespräch mit Lady Odilia und Geoffrey vertieft, als die Türen der Ratshalle geöffnet werden und Lady Trudith hereinkommt. Die Wachen haben den Befehl bekommen, dass die Sitzung des Rates nicht gestört werden darf, aber da Lady Trudith Uthers Vertraute ist, stellt sie eine Ausnahme dar.

Es ist nunmehr der dritte Tag, den der Rat damit verbringt an dem neuen Gesetz für die friedliche Verwendung von Magie zu arbeiten und Arthur ist zuversichtlich, dass sie es geschafft haben, sämtliche geäußerten Bedenken zu berücksichtigen. Er ist sehr zufrieden mit den Mitgliedern seines Rates, denn sie haben neben der Ausarbeitung des Gesetzes mehrere gute Vorschläge vorgebracht, wie man die Verwendung von Magie und das Wissen darüber zum Wohle Camelots regulieren kann. Welche dieser Vorschläge tatsächlich umsetzbar sind, wurde von Merlin beurteilt, der die ganze Zeit über bei ihnen in der Ratshalle gewesen ist. Zwar sind die Ratsmitglieder immer noch zurückhaltend in seiner Gegenwart, aber sie werfen ihm nur noch vereinzelt argwöhnische Blicke zu. Morgen Nachmittag wird Arthur dann seine Ansprache im Schlosshof halten und verkünden, dass der friedliche Einsatz von Magie nicht mehr länger unter Strafe steht und Merlin zum Hofzauberer ernannt wird.

Lady Trudith durchquert die Ratshalle und kommt zielstrebig auf Arthur zu. Schließlich bleibt sie näher bei Arthur, Lady Odilia und Geoffrey stehen, als es die Höflichkeit gebieten und sieht Artur ungeduldig an, während sie ihre Hände vor dem Körper verschränkt. Arthur beobachtet sie aus den Augenwinkeln und in ihrer ganzen Haltung liegt etwas Aufforderndes und Anmaßendes, das Arthur noch nie bei ihr gesehen hat.

„Ich stimme Lady Odilia zu, dass wir zusätzlich zu den Aushängen in den größeren Dörfern außerdem Ausrufer in die kleineren Dörfer Camelots und auch in die angrenzenden Königreiche schicken sollten,“ sagt Arthur schließlich, nachdem Lady Odilia ausgeführt hat, weshalb sie solche Maßnahmen für notwendig hält.

Geoffrey scheint derselben Meinung zu sein, denn er nickt zustimmend und Arthur unterbricht das Gespräch mit einer Geste, bevor er sich an Lady Trudith wendet.

„Lady Trudith, was kann ich für Euch tun?“, fragt er.

„Euer Vater möchte Euch sehen, Sire“, antwortet Lady Trudith. „Er würde gerne mit Euch reden.”

Arthur nickt. „Vielen Dank. Ich werde ihn heute nach dem Abendessen besuchen”, verspricht er und wendet sich dann wieder seinem Gespräch mit Geoffrey und Lady Odilia zu. „Wie Lady Odilia zuvor gesagt, sollten wir außerdem sicherstellen, dass…”

Doch bevor Arthur seinen Satz beenden kann, wird er von Lady Trudith unterbrochen. „Euer Vater besteht darauf, dass Ihr sofort zu ihm kommt, Sire.“

Arthur hält einen Moment lang inne und er sieht Lady Trudith dabei bewusst nicht an.

„Wir werden das später weiter besprechen“, sagt Arthur zu Geoffrey und Lady Odilia und die beiden tauschen einen kurzen Blick, bevor sie sich verbeugen und sich dann entfernen.

Schließlich dreht Arthur sich zu Lady Trudith um und fasst sie scharf ins Auge. Die Blicke der ganzen Halle sind auf sie gerichtet und Arthur weiß, dass sein Vater jemanden für solch eine dreiste Unterbrechung sofort hätte in den Kerker werfen lassen. Aber Arthur ist nicht sein Vater und er hat kein Verlangen danach Lady Trudith vor den Mitgliedern seines Rates zu Recht zu weisen.

„Nun, wenn mein Vater darauf besteht”, sagt Arthur betont freundlich, „dann werde ich ihn nicht warten lassen.” Er bedeutet Lady Trudith mit einer Handbewegung voranzugehen, und folgt ihr dann aus der Ratshalle hinaus.

Auf dem Weg durch das Schloss reden sie kein Wort miteinander und schließlich öffnet Lady Trudith die Tür zu Uthers Gemächern und Arthur tritt hinter ihr ein. Sein Vater sitzt auf einem Stuhl neben dem Tisch und er steht auf, als Arthur hereinkommt.

„Arthur, es freut mich, dass du kommen konntest. Wie geht es dir?“, fragt Uther mit echtem Interesse in seiner Stimme.

Lady Trudith schließt derweil die Tür und stellt sich dann neben Uther.

Arthur mustert seinen Vater kurz und ganz wie er erwartet hat, hätte sein Vater kein Problem damit gehabt, wenn er erst heute Abend zu ihm gekommen wäre. Lady Trudith ist diejenige, die darauf bestanden hat, dass Arthur sich sofort Zeit dafür nahm.

„Es geht mir gut, Vater. Danke der Nachfrage“, antwortet Arthur mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Lady Trudith hat gesagt, dass du mit mir reden möchtest. Worum geht es denn?“

Uthers unbekümmerte Miene verblasst ein wenig und er nickt zögerlich. „Ja, das stimmt.“ Dann wirft er einen unsicheren Blick zu Lady Trudith hinüber, die ihm daraufhin aufmunternd zunickt. Schließlich wendet sich Uther wieder an Arthur und holt tief Luft. „Geoffrey war heute Morgen hier und er hat mir gesagt, dass du das Gesetz über Magie ändern willst. Er hat gesagt, dass Magie in Camelot schon bald wieder erlaubt sein soll.“

Nun versteht Arthur, warum es hier geht und er unterdrückt einen Fluch, während er versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Es gefällt ihm nicht, dass Geoffrey seinem Vater eigenmächtig von der Änderung des Gesetzes erzählt hat, aber Arthur kann ihm nicht wirklich einen Vorwurf machen, denn er selbst hat diese Aufgabe bisher vor sich hergeschoben und früher oder später hätte Uther es ohnehin erfahren.

„Ja, das stimmt“, antwortet Arthur schließlich.

„Du machst einen Fehler“, sagt Uther mit rauer Stimme und ein gequälter Ausdruck tritt auf sein Gesicht.

Es scheint Uther seine ganze Überwindung zu kosten, diese Worte zu sagen und Arthur weiß das zu schätzen. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater jeglichen freien Willen einbüßt, denn das hätte ihn zu nicht mehr als einer leeren Hülle gemacht. Dennoch ist es für Uther nicht einfach, an einem Gedanken festzuhalten, ohne dass dieser Gedanke schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder an Bedeutung verliert. Es überrascht Arthur dabei nicht im Geringsten, dass es gerade dieser Gedanke ist, an den sich der Verstand seines Vaters klammert. Uthers Hass auf Magie ist jahrelang das Einzige gewesen, das ihn davor bewahrt hat, an seinem Schmerz und seiner Trauer über Ygraines Tod zu zerbrechen. Seitdem Merlin ihn mit dem Zauber belegt hat, der Uthers Wahrnehmung beeinträchtig, hat Arthur seinen Vater glücklicher gesehen als je zuvor und er bedauert es, dass die Änderung des Gesetzes Uther nun wieder mit der schmerzlichen Vergangenheit konfrontiert.

„Nein Vater, ich korrigieren einen Fehler, denn du vor vielen Jahren gemacht hast”, antwortet Arthur sanft.

Uther schüttelt verbissen den Kopf. „Magie ist gefährlich.“

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Aber ein Schwert ist ebenso gefährlich“, gibt Arthur zu bedenken. „Es kann benutzt werden, um andere zu beschützen oder aber um zu töten, um Gold oder Macht zu erlangen.”

„Aber du kannst Magie nicht kontrollieren“, erwidert Uther.

„Nein, ich kann es nicht. Aber mein neuer Hofzauberer kann es“, sagt Arthur ruhig. „Er wird dafür sorgen, dass Magie zum Wohle der Menschen verwendet wird, und nicht dazu, jemandem zu schaden.”

Verzweiflung tritt in Uthers Blick, als er Arthur mit einem flehentlichen Blick ansieht. „Du kannst einem Zauberer nicht vertrauen!“

„Doch das kann ich, denn Merlin hat sich dieses Vertrauen verdient“, entgegnet Arthur.

Uther stockt daraufhin und begegnet Arthur mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Merlin? Dein Diener?“, fragt er und schüttelt dann den Kopf. „Was hat er damit zu tun?”

Jetzt ist es an Arthur seinen Vater verwirrt anzusehen. „Hat Geoffrey dir das nicht erzählt?“

„Hat er mir was nicht erzählt?“

Arthur schnaubt leise, als ihm bewusst wird, dass Geoffrey seinem Vater anscheinend gesagt hat, dass er das Gesetz ändern und einen Hofzauberer ernennen wird, aber nicht, dass Merlin dieser Hofzauberer sein wird.

„Es ist Merlin, Vater“, sagt Arthur mit sanfter Stimme. „Er besitzt Magie, er wurde damit geboren und er wird mein Hofzauberer sein.”

„Aber er ist…“ setzt sein Vater an, aber Arthur weiß bereits, was Uther sagen will und ein harter Blick tritt in seine Augen.

„Was?“, unterbricht Arthur seinen Vater. „Ein Bürgerlicher, ein Bauer?“

„Er ist nur ein Junge“, sagt Uther jedoch schwach.

Arthur lässt die Luft entweichen, die er angehalten hat und sein Gesichtsausdruck wird wieder weicher. „Er ist mein Freund“, sagt er eindringlich. „Und ich vertrau ihm mit meinem Leben.“

„Aber er ist ein Zauberer“, antwortet Uther mit gequälter Stimme.

Arthur mustert seinen Vater traurig, bevor er nickt. „Ja, das ist er, aber er ist bereits seit Monaten hier in Camelot und er hat nie versucht mir oder irgendjemand anderem Schaden zuzufügen. Vielmehr hat er uns beschützt. Öfter als ich zählen kann. Das erste Mal ist er gerade erst in Camelot angekommen gewesen und er hat uns alle vor der Frau gerettet, die sich als Lady Helen ausgegeben hat und die Rache dafür wollte, dass du ihren Sohn hast hinrichten lassen. Der Kronleuchter, der auf sie gestürzt ist, als sie uns verzaubern wollte, das war Merlin. Und als sie den Dolch nach mir geworfen hat, hat Merlin die Zeit verlangsamt, um mich aus dem Weg ziehen zu können. Ohne Magie wäre er nicht schnell genug gewesen und der Dolch hätte mich mitten ins Herz getroffen.”

Uther sieht zu Boden und es fällt Arthur schwer, seinen starken und stolzen Vater so verloren und verletzlich zu sehen. Er geht auf ihn und zu legt Uther sanft eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Du kennst Merlin, Vater. Er ist immer nett zu allen und hilfsbereit und er ist loyal und manchmal ein bisschen tollpatschig. Du hast all das in ihm gesehen, als du ihn zu meinem persönlichen Diener gemacht hast”, sagt Arthur mit einem Lächeln. „Ich muss zugeben, dass er ein fürchterlicher Diener ist, aber er ist ein hervorragender Zauberer und er hat mir sein Leben und seine Magie zu Füßen gelegt, um mir zu dienen, aus keinem anderen Grund, als dass er Camelot zu einem Ort machen will, an dem alle in Frieden und Freiheit leben können.”

Uthers Blick ist starr zu Boden gerichtet und er presst die Lippen fest aufeinander. „Magie verdirbt Menschen”, sagt er nach einem Moment, aber es klingt, als ob er versuchen würde sich selbst mit seinen Worten zu überzeugen.

„Macht verdirbt Menschen, aber nur diejenigen, die einen schwachen Geist und ein schwaches Herz haben“, antwortet Arthur. „Und Merlin ist kein solcher Mensch.“

Uther hebt den Blick wieder und er sieht Arthur für einen langen Moment einfach nur an. „Aber wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?“, fragt er schließlich mit leiser Stimme.

Arthur lächelt schmal. „Weil es unser Schicksal ist Seite an Seite dafür zu sorgen, dass Magie wieder Einzug in dieses Land hält und dass Albion eine goldene Zukunft haben wird. Merlin und ich sind zwei Seiten derselben Münze. Ich weiß, wer er ist, und ich kenne sein Herz, weil ihn mit jeder Faser meines Seins liebe und das werde ich immer tun.”

Arthur sieht seinen Vater an und wartet. Vermutlich hätte er einen besseren Zeitpunkt wählen sollen, um seinem Vater von ihm und Merlin zu erzählen, aber ganz gleich wie sein Vater reagieren wird, Arthur ist froh darüber, dass er es hinter sich gebracht hat.

Es dauert einen Augenblick, bis Uther bewusst wird, was sein Sohn gerade gesagt hat. Er starrt Arthur verständnislos an, bevor ein Ausdruck ungläubiger Verwunderung auf sein Gesicht tritt. Dann verändert sich sein Gesichtsausdruck ein weiteres Mal und Arthur kann tiefe Verzweiflung in Uthers Augen sehen.

„Aber was wird aus Camelot?“, fragt er kaum hörbar.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, Vater”, antwortet Arthur beschwichtigend. „Merlin und ich sind uns meiner Verantwortung Camelot gegenüber sehr wohl bewusst. Ich werde eine gute Königin für Camelot wählen und die Linie der Pendragons wird fortgesetzt.”

Arthur weiß, dass das nicht die Antwort auf Uthers Frage gewesen ist, denn der Umstand, dass Arthur neben seiner Königin einen Liebhaber haben wird, ist nichts Besonderes. Viele Könige haben einen Liebhaber oder eine Liebhaberin, da Ehen in Herrscherfamilien beinahe immer arrangierte Ehen sind. Was Uther Angst macht, ist die Tatsache, dass der Liebhaber seines Sohnes ein Zauberer ist und dass diesem Zauberer damit sehr große Macht zu Teil wird. Macht, von der Uther sich sicher ist, dass sie missbraucht werden wird.

Uther öffnet den Mund, um zu erneut zu versuchen Arthur umzustimmen, aber Arthur kommt ihm zuvor.

„Meine Entscheidung ist getroffen, Vater. Sowohl was Merlin angeht, als auch in Bezug auf das Gesetz über Magie und nichts, was du sagst, könnte mich umstimmen“, sagt Arthur entschieden. „Camelot hat lange genug in der Vergangenheit gelebt. Es ist Zeit, in die Zukunft zu blicken. Ich weiß, dass du das nie konntest, aber ich kann es.”

Uther richtet seinen Blick zu Boden, bevor er sich von Arthur anwendet und zum Fenster hinübergeht. Dort bleibt er wieder stehen und verschränkt die Arme vor dem Körper, wie um sich selbst Halt zu geben.

Arthur mustert seinen Vater für einige lange Augenblicke und er hat Mitleid mit ihm. Er sieht wie der Schmerz über den Tod von Ygraine und Uthers eigene Schwäche, sich nicht eingestehen zu können, dass er selbst und nicht Magie Schuld daran gewesen ist, schwer auf ihm lastet. Arthur hofft jedoch, dass Merlins Zauber einen Teil des Schmerzes von seinem Vater nehmen kann und dass Uther es dadurch schafft die Tatsache, dass Magie wieder Einzug in Camelot hält, weitestgehend zu ignorieren.

Schließlich atmet Arthur tief durch und dreht sich dann um. Es gibt nichts, was er für Uther tun kann, aber es gibt eine andere Sache, um die er sich kümmern muss.

„Lady Trudith, wenn Ihr mich bitte begleiten würdet”, sagt Arthur und er sieht sie nicht an, noch wartet er auf eine Reaktion von ihr, als er ins Vorzimmer des Raumes geht.

Schritte auf dem Boden sagen Arthur, dass Lady Trudith ihm folgt. Schließlich bleibt er vor der Tür außer Hörweite seines Vaters stehen und als Lady Trudith vor ihn tritt, betrachtet er sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

„Ich respektiere und bewundere Eure Loyalität zu meinem Vater”, sagt Arthur mit leiser Stimme. „Aber wenn Ihr mir gegenüber noch einmal ein solches Verhalten an den Tag legt, dann verspreche ich Euch, dass ich nicht so nachsichtig mit Euch sein werde. Habt Ihr das verstanden?“

Lady Trudith hat den Blick gesenkt und sieht mit einem starren und beschämten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu Boden. „Ja, Sire.“

Arthur weiß, dass Lady Trudith seinen Vater in ihrer kurzen Zeit hier in Camelot bereits tief ins Herz geschlossen hat und Uther scheint es nicht anders zu gehen. Nur aus diesem Grund und weil sie geglaubt hat, zu Uthers Bestem zu handeln, ist Arthur bereit über ihr Verhalten hinweg zu sehen.

Schließlich öffnet Arthur die Tür und verlässt die Räume seines Vaters, um sich auf den Weg zurück in die Ratshalle zu machen.

***

Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages verkündet Arthur von der großen Treppe im Schlosshof aus, dass es in Camelot von diesem Tag an nicht mehr verboten ist Magie zu besitzen oder zu verwenden, es sei denn, magische Fähigkeiten werden in böser Absicht dazu benutzt, einen anderen Menschen zu bestehlen, zu betrügen, zu verletzen oder zu töten.

Nach Arthurs ersten Worten wird es im Schlosshof still und als er eine Pause macht und seinen Blick über die versammelten Menschen wandern lässt, könnte man eine Nadel auf dem Pflaster fallen hören. Selbst die großen Banner, die sich hinter Arthur zu beiden Seiten der Tore an der Schlossmauer befinden und auf denen der goldene Drache Camelots im Sonnenschein glitzert, hängen vollkommen reglos ohne zu flattern herunter.

Links neben Arthur steht Morgana und es bedeutet Arthur sehr viel, dass seine Schwester an diesem historischen Tag an seiner Seite ist. Die Mitglieder des Rates stehen zu beiden Seiten der Treppe an der Brüstung und am Fuße der Treppe hat Arthur nur für alle Fälle ein Dutzend seiner treuesten Ritter Stellung beziehen lassen.

Arthur fährt fort und sagt den Menschen, dass er die Vergangenheit bereut, und dass es an der Zeit ist, in die Zukunft zu blicken. Magie ist ein Teil dieses Landes und Arthur wird diese Tatsache nicht länger verleugnen. Es wird immer Einzelne geben, die ihre magischen Kräfte missbrauchen, um anderen Schaden zuzufügen und diese Zauberer werden weiterhin nach den Gesetzen Camelots ihre gerechte Strafe für ihre Verbrechen erhalten. Dafür wird Camelots neuer Hofzauberer Lord Emrys sorgen, der in Erfüllung einer alten Prophezeiung als mächtigster Zauberer aller Zeiten über Camelot wachen wird.

Als Arthur seine Ansprache beendet hat, herrscht gebannte Stille im Schlosshof und zwei Wachen, die hinter Arthur stehen, öffnen die Türen, die ins Innere des Schlosses führen. Merlin tritt hindurch und stellt sich auf Arthurs rechte Seite. Er trägt eine dunkelblaue ärmellose Robe, die bis zum Boden reicht und aus einem schweren Stoff gefertigt ist. An den Armausschnitten und dem Saum ist sie mit einer golddurchsetzten Borte verziert und wird vorne von einem breiten, zur Zierde beschlagenen schwarzen Gürtel zusammengehalten. Darunter trägt Merlin ein weites beiges Hemd eine schwarze Hose sowie neue, schwarze Stiefel. Arthur hat drei Schneiderinnen zwei Tage lang beinahe ununterbrochen daran arbeiten lassen, damit die Robe, das Hemd und die Hose rechtzeitig fertig wurden.

Leises Getuschel erhebt sich, als einige unter den versammelten Menschen Merlin trotz seiner prächtigen Kleider und den nach hinten gelegten Haaren als Arthurs persönlichen Diener erkennen, aber Arthur gibt ihnen keine Zeit sich lange darüber zu wundern. Auf ein Kopfnicken von ihm ertönen die Klänge mehrerer Fanfaren zu einem Tusch und Merlin breitet in einer bedeutungsvollen Geste seine Arme aus. Arthur sieht nicht wie Merlins Augen golden aufleuchten, denn er beobachtet die Menschen im Schlosshof, die erschrocken aufkeuchen, als zu beiden Seiten der Treppe Ranken an den Schlossmauern emporwachsen. Die Ranken klettern bis zu den oberen Fenstern hinauf und verzweigen sich innerhalb weniger Augenblicke unzählige Male, bevor grüne Blätter und Hunderte roter Rosen entlang jeder Ranke erblühen. Im nächsten Moment erwachen die Embleme der goldenen Drachen auf den beiden roten Flaggen Camelots zum Leben und die Drachen richten sich auf die Hinterbeine auf, bevor sie je eine kleine Flammenzunge aus schimmernder Magie auf ihren Flaggen nach oben spucken. Wieder hört man vereinzelte erschrockene Rufe und ein Raunen geht durch die Menge, während alle Blicke auf Merlins gerichtet sind. Merlin lässt seine Arme wieder sinken und die Feuerzungen der Drachen auf den Fahnen versiegen, bevor sie sich wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Haltung begeben und dort erstarren.

Im Schlosshof herrscht ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag vollkommenes Schweigen. Es dauert mehrere Momente, doch schließlich beginnt jemand in der Menge Beifall zu klatschen. Arthur lässt seinen Blick suchend über die Menschen wandern und nach einem Augenblick sieht er, dass es Gwen ist, die applaudiert. Weitere Menschen stimmen nach einem Augenblick zögerlich in den Applaus mit ein und auch wenn der Beifall verhalten bleibt und keine Jubelrufe ertönen, erscheint ein glückliches Lächeln auf Arthurs Lippen.

Nach der Ansprache im Schlosshof werden die Boten, die sich in die Dörfer aufmachen, um die Kunde zu verbreiten, dass Magie von nun an in Camelot wieder willkommen ist, in einem feierlichen Zug vom Schloss durch die Stadt bis zu den südlichen Toren begleitet. Arthur, Merlin und Morgana reiten an der Spitze des Zuges gefolgt den Mitgliedern des Rates und einem Dutzend Ritter.

Merlin sitzt auf Sir Rupert und die Menschen, die sich in den Straßen drängen, um einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen, mustern ihn neugierig, aber auch mit sichtbarer Zurückhaltung. Merlin lässt an den Rändern der Straßen und an den Ecken der Häuer wunderschöne, rote Rosen aus der Erde wachsen, die sich bis zu den Dächern hinauf ranken, und obwohl die Menschen jedes Mal einen Schritt zurücktreten, sehen sie die Blüten mit unverhohlenem Erstaunen und Bewunderung an. Merlin tut währenddessen sein Bestes den Menschen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu begegnen, aber Arthur kann spüren, dass die meisten von ihnen trotz allem Angst vor Merlin haben. Viele haben Uther all die Jahre über geglaubt, als er ihnen erzählt hat, dass Zauberer die Ausgeburt des Bösen und allesamt durchtriebene und abscheuliche Monster seien. Es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis die Menschen ihre Frucht vor Magie ablegen können, aber Arthur ist zuversichtlich, dass Magie wieder willkommen geheißen wird, sobald sich die Geschichte von der Prophezeiung unter den Menschen verbreitet.

Nun, am Abend findet im Schloss ein Bankett zur Feier des Beginns einer neuen Ära statt und Arthur kann sehen, wie Merlin versucht die zögerlichen und verunsicherten Blicke vereinzelter Ritter, mehrerer Adliger und einiger Diener so gut er kann zu ignorieren.

Den Rittern hat Arthur bereits am Tag zuvor anvertraut, dass Camelot ein Umbruch bevorsteht. Nicht alle nahmen diese Nachricht gut auf, aber keiner der Ritter wagte es den König infrage zu stellen. Schon gar nicht, solange Merlin anwesend war. Während des darauffolgenden Trainings stellte Arthur Merlin in die Mitte des Trainingsfeldes und forderte seine Ritter auf Merlin anzugreifen. Lancelot war der Erste, der sich in Bewegung setzte, und die anderen Ritter folgten seinem Beispiel zuerst zögerlich, doch nach kurzer Zeit unter Aufgebot all ihrer Kräfte. Keiner von ihnen schaffte es bis auf fünf Meter an Merlin heranzukommen, ganz gleich was sie auch versuchten und Merlin rührte dabei kaum mehr als einen Finger, während die Ritter gegen unsichtbare Mauern prallten, mit einem Mal das Gleichgewicht verloren, ihre Füße nicht mehr vom Boden wegbewegen konnten, oder ihre Schwerter mit einem Mal ein Eigenleben entwickelten und ihnen aus der Hand glitten. Merlin bemühte sich dabei, so ungefährlich wie möglich auszusehen. Die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, lächelte er jedes Mal entschuldigend, wenn er einen Angriff abwehrte und der jeweilige Ritter kurz darauf aufgab.

Am Ende des Trainings zweifelt keiner der Ritter mehr daran, dass Merlin Camelot ohne Weiteres unterwerfen könnte, wenn er es denn wollen würde und die Tatsache, dass Merlin eben das bisher nicht getan hat, zeigte ihnen auf welcher Seite Merlin steht. Die Ritter von Camelot haben unzählige Male gegen Zauberer gekämpft, um Camelot zu verteidigen, aber sie sind niemals zuvor einem Zauberer begegnet, der so mächtig ist wie Merlin. Arthur konnte sehen, dass es einigen sehr schwer fiel zu akzeptieren, dass sie gegen Magie wie diese vollkommen hilflos sind. Letztendlich war es wohl nur der Umstand, dass es gerade Arthurs zuvorkommender und tollpatschiger persönlich Diener ist, der diese Macht besitzt, der die Ritter dazu gebracht hat, Merlin nicht als Bedrohung für das Leben ihres Königs anzusehen. Immerhin hätte Merlin während der letzten Monate unzählige Male die Gelegenheit gehabt Camelot zu schaden oder sogar Arthur oder Uther umzubringen und sich selbst zum König zu krönen.

Als das Essen im Thronsaal schließlich abgeräumt wird und Merlin bis dahin keinerlei Anstalten gemacht hat, die versammelten Edelleute und Ritter zu töten, entspannt sich die Stimmung in der Halle zusehends. Für den Moment scheinen die Adligen an den Tischen zu beiden Seiten der Halle sogar beinahe vergessen zu haben, dass der neue Hofzauberer neben ihrem König an der hohen Tafel sitzt und nur gelegentlich wirft noch jemand einen verstohlenen Blick zu Merlin.

„Ich verstehe allerdings immer noch nicht, warum ich von nun an jeden Tag meine neuen Roben tragen muss”, beschwert Merlin sich zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend. „Du trägst deine Krone schließlich auch nicht immer.”

Arthur stöhnt und rollt mit den Augen, während Morgana, die zusammen mit Uther auf Arthurs linker Seite sitzt, zu lachen beginnt. Arthur ist froh darüber, dass Morgana ihre Zurückhaltung Merlin gegenüber schnell abgelegen konnte, nachdem sie erkannt hat, dass Merlin nicht etwa die ganze Zeit über eine Rolle gespielt hat, sondern tatsächlich der liebenswürdige, zuvorkommende und manchmal etwas tollpatschige junge Mann ist, den sie als Arthurs Diener kennengelernt hat. Außerdem hat Morgana keine Angst vor Magie, und die unbekümmerte Art, mit der sie Merlin behandelt, zeigt den anderen bei Hof, dass es keinen Grund gibt, Merlin zu fürchten.

„Ich muss meine Krone auch nicht immer tragen, weil die Menschen wissen, dass ich ihr König bin“, antwortet Arthur nach einem Moment. „Gib ihnen ein paar Wochen Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass du kein Diener mehr bist, sondern von jetzt an der Hofzauberer von Camelot, dann kannst du die Robe von mir aus nur noch zu offiziellen Anlässen tragen.“

Merlin macht den Mund auf, um weiter zu reden, Arthur sieht ihn jedoch herausfordernd an und Merlin gibt sich geschlagen.

„Na gut, von mir aus”, sagt er schließlich.

Morgana wirft Merlin einen aufmunternden Blick zu. „Ich finde, du solltest die Roben immer tragen. Du siehst sehr gut darin aus, Merlin. Und ich bin nicht die Einzige, die das denkt. Ein paar der Dienerinnen werfen dir schon den ganzen Abend über Blicke zu.”

Merlin wird rot im Gesicht und Morgana nimmt das zum Anlass erneut zu lachen.

Arthur dagegen zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Welche Dienerinnen?“, fragt er argwöhnisch.

„Das war ein Scherz, Arthur“, entgegnet Morgana und schüttelt mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln den Kopf. „Niemand hier würde es wagen Merlin ungeziemende Blick zuzuwerfen. Es muss das am besten bekannteste Geheimnis in ganz Camelot sein, dass Merlin jede Nacht dein Bett teilt.”

Arthur ärgert sich augenblicklich, dass er auf ihren Trick hereingefallen ist, aber Morgana ignoriert ihn und wendet sich an Merlin.

„Du bist jetzt Hofzauberer, Merlin. Du musst entsprechend gekleidet sein, sonst nehmen die Leute dich nicht ernst.“

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ja, ich weiß. Es ist nur so, dass… na ja ich vermisse wirklich mein Halstuch.”

Arthur schnaubt. „Natürlich ist es gerade das, was du vermisst.“

„Ich habe einen sehr empfindlichen Hals und ich verkühle mich schnell”, informiert Merlin ihn trotzig.

Morgana prustet los und auch Arthur kann sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Er versucht, sich jedoch zu beherrschen, als Merlin ihn entrüstet ansieht.

„Ich bin sicher, wir können eine Lösung dafür finden“, meint er diplomatisch. „Vielleicht ein Hemd mit einem hohen Kragen?“

„Ich glaube das würde zusammen mit der Robe noch eindrucksvoller aussehen”, stimmt Morgana zu, während sie breit grinst.

Merlin mustert die beiden skeptisch. „Mmh. Vielleicht könnte ich mich daran gewöhnen.“

Arthur nickt entschieden. „Das ist die richtige Einstellung, Merlin. Darauf trinken wir.”

Er hebt seinen Becher und Merlin und Morgana folgen seiner Aufforderung sie und stoßen gemeinsam an.

Als Arthur seinen Becher wieder auf den Tisch zurückstellt, sieht er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Tür der großen Halle geöffnet wird und Sir Galahad hereinkommt. Der junge Ritter hat an diesem Abend die Aufsicht über die Wachen im Schlosshof und Arthur fragt sich, ob etwas vorgefallen ist, da Galahad hinter den Tischen vorbei in seine Richtung kommt, anstatt Sir Leon Meldung zu machen. Schließlich bleibt Galahad hinter Arthur stehen und beugt sich zu ihm hinunter.

„Sire, eine Frau ist gerade in den Schlosshof geritten. Sie sagt, ihr Name ist Nimueh und dass Ihr sie erwartet.”

Arthur zieht überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben und wirft dann einen Blick zu Merlin hinüber, der ebenfalls gehört hat, was Galahad gesagt hat.

 _„Was willst du tun?“_ , fragt Merlin in Gedanken und Arthur überlegt einen Moment lang. Währenddessen berührt er mit den Fingern unauffällig Merlins Hand, die auf dem Tisch liegt, damit er ihm antworten kann.

_„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie hier ist, um uns anzugreifen. Sie ist immerhin mitten in den Schlosshof geritten. Wenn sie uns angreifen oder für Aufruhr sorgen wollte, dann hätte sie einfach im Thronsaal erscheinen können.”_

Merlin brummt leise. _„Vielleicht ist sie hier, um uns zu sagen, dass sie uns nun glaubt. Wir haben den Drachen befreit und du hast die Gesetze geändert. Vielleicht will sie sogar hierbleiben und uns helfen Albions Zukunft zu gestalten.”_

 _„Das werden wir gleich herausfinden”,_ meint Arthur, bevor er sich an Galahad wendet, der während ihrer lautlosen Unterhaltung, die nur wenige Augenblicke dauert, gewartet hat.

„Bringt sie bitte in die Ratshalle, Sir Galahad.“

Galahad nickt und verbeugt sich kurz, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg nach draußen macht.

Morgana wirft Arthur währenddessen einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass du heute noch jemanden erwartest.“

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Das tue ich auch nicht. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie heute hierherkommen würde.”

Morgana sieht ihn abwartend an, aber als Arthur nicht weiterredet, macht sie eine auffordernde Geste. „Nun, wer ist sie?”

Arthur überlegt einen Moment, wie viel er Morgana erzählen soll, aber es ist an der Zeit sie einzuweihen. „Sie ist eines der Geheimnisse, von denen ich versprochen habe dir zu erzählen, wenn der richtige Moment gekommen ist.”

Morgana zieht die Augenbraue nach oben und sieht Arthur spöttisch an. „Eine geheime Frau? Na, so etwas, Arthur. Du solltest aufpassen, dass dein Hofzauberer nicht eifersüchtig wird.”

Merlin schnaubt leise und Arthur lächelt unweigerlich, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt. „Es gibt für Merlin keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein, das versichere ich dir und nachdem ich die erzählt habe, wer diese Frau ist, wirst du auch verstehen warum. Aber diese Unterhaltung sollten wir nicht hier führen.”

Arthur erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl und sieht Morgana auffordern an, die daraufhin ebenfalls aufsteht und zusammen mit Arthur und Merlin die Halle verlässt.

Der Korridor zur Ratshalle wird nur von einigen Fackeln erhellt und die Ratshalle selbst liegt vollkommen im Dunkeln. Mit einer Handbewegung entzündet Merlin die Fackeln an den Wänden und Arthur schließt die Tür hinter ihnen.

Morgana bleibt vor dem schlichten hölzernen Thron stehen und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Also gut, wer ist diese mysteriöse Frau?”, fragt sie und mustert Arthur und Merlin mit ernster Miene.

„Ihr Name ist Nimueh und sie ist eine Zauberin und die letzte Hohepriesterin der Dreifaltigen Göttin”, sagt Arthur. „Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie ich dir in deinen Räumen den Grund dafür erzählt habe, warum Uther Magie so sehr hasst?“, fragt er und als Morgana nickt, fährt er fort. „Sie ist die Hohepriesterin, die den Zauber gewirkt hat, durch den meine Mutter schwanger werden konnte.”

Morgana zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf. „Aber das ist kein Geheimnis für mich. Davon hast du mir schon erzählt.”

„Ich habe dir erzählt, was vor meiner Geburt passiert ist“, antwortet Arthur. „Aber vor ein paar Monaten ist Nimueh nach Camelot gekommen, verkleidet als eine von Bayards Dienerinnen. Ihr Plan war es den zeremoniellen Kelch, der während des Festes für mich bestimmt gewesen ist, zu vergiften und uns dann zu warnen, dass Bayard es getan hätte. Damit hätte sie einen weiteren Krieg mit Mercia heraufbeschworen. Ihr Ziel war es, ganz Camelot für das bezahlen zu lassen, was Uther ihren Schwestern und allen Zauberern angetan hat.”

„Ich habe Nimueh davon abgehalten den Kelch gegen ein vergiftetes Duplikat auszutauschen”, sagt Merlin. „Und ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich Emrys bin, dass Arthur der Einstige und Künftige König ist und dass wir unser Schicksal annehmen und die Prophezeiung erfüllen werden.”

Morgana sieht zuerst Merlin und dann Arthur zweifelnd an. „Und sie hat ihre Rachepläne daraufhin einfach so aufgegeben?”

Merlin legt den Kopf schief. „Ich habe ihr keine große Wahl gelassen”, entgegnet er ungerührt.

Morgana starrt Merlin daraufhin vollkommen entgeistert an. Zwar hat sie Merlins Demonstration während der Sitzung des Rates und während des Trainings mit den Rittern miterlebt, aber weder das, noch Merlins neue Roben, sind wirklich in der Lage, ihr klar zu machen, wozu Merlin tatsächlich fähig ist. In ihren Augen ist er trotz seiner Magie immer noch der junge Mann, der stets freundlich und gut gelaunt ist und zuweilen über seine eigenen Füße stolpert. Arthur kann Morgana diesbezüglich gut verstehen, denn ihm ist es vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch genauso gegangen.

„Wir konnten Nimueh dazu bringen uns zuzuhören, und ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich die Gesetze ändern werde, sobald ich kann und dass Magie von da an in Camelot wieder willkommen sein wird”, erklärt Arthur weiter. „Sie hat jedoch verlangt, dass wir einen Beweis dafür erbringen, dass wir es ernst meinen und dass ich mein Versprechen auch halten würde.”

Morgana schürzt die Lippen. „Lass mich raten, dieser Beweis hat etwas mit dem Mann zu tun, den Merlin und Leon an diesem einen Abend ins Schloss gebracht haben.”

Arthur wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Merlin, bevor er antwortet. „Ja. Nimueh wollte, dass wir einen Gefangenen befreien, den Uther unter dem Schloss eingesperrt hat und wir brauchten Balinor, um uns dabei zu helfen.“

„Balinor ist mein Vater”, wirft Merlin ein und Arthur holt tief Luft, bevor er Morgana das eigentliche Geheimnis erzählt.

„Und der Gefangene war der letzte noch lebende Drache.“

Morganas Augen weiten sich und sie starrt Arthur und Merlin einen Moment lang ungläubig an.

„Ein Drache? Eingesperrt unter dem Schloss?“, fragt sie schließlich. „Das soll doch wohl ein Scherz sein!“

Arthur schüttelt mit einem freudlosen Lächeln den Kopf. „Leider nicht. Uther hat Kilgharrah – das ist der Name des Drachen - in den letzten Tagen der Großen Säuberung hereingelegt und ihn tief unter dem Schloss angekettet. Balinor ist der letzte Drachenmeister und wir brauchten ihn, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Kilgharrah keine Vergeltung üben würde, sobald wir ihn befreien, denn ein Drache muss den Befehlen eines Drachenmeisters gehorchen. Nachdem Balinor ihm befohlen hat, Camelot nicht anzugreifen, haben wir Kilgharrah freigelassen und Nimueh damit bewiesen, dass ich zu meinem Wort stehe.”

„Und jetzt hat Arthur die Gesetze geändert und Magie ist in Camelot wieder willkommen“, fügt Merlin hinzu. „Wir wissen nicht, warum Nimueh gerade heute gekommen ist, aber wir hoffen, dass sie sich uns als Verbündete anschließen wird.“

Morgana hat die Stirn in Falten gelegt, während sie über all das nachdenkt, was Arthur und Merlin ihr gerade erzählt haben und Arthur überlässt sie ihren Gedanken, bis die Tür der Ratshalle geöffnet wird und Sir Galahad gefolgt von Nimueh die Halle betritt.

Nimueh trägt ein langes, dunkelgrünes Kleid mit silbernen Verzierungen und langen Ärmeln unter einem weiten, schwarzen Umhang. Ihre Haltung ist stolz und sie folgt Galahad mit gemessenen Schritten. Arthur sieht, wie ihr Blick kurz zu Merlin wandert, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtet. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht verrät jedoch nicht das Geringste.

„Willkommen in Camelot, Lady Nimueh”, sagt Arthur schließlich, als Nimueh vor ihnen stehen bleibt. „Darf ich Euch meine Schwester vorstellen, Prinzessin Morgana.“

Morgana und Nimueh tauschen eine höfliche Verbeugung aus, während Arthur Galahad mit einem Nicken entlässt. Der junge Ritter verlässt daraufhin die Ratshalle und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

„Ihr seid eher hier, als ich erwartet hatte”, gibt Arthur zu und Nimueh betrachtet zuerst ihn und dann Merlin mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ihr habt getan, was ich von Euch verlangt habe. Es hat ganz den Anschein, als ob Ihr tatsächlich den Wunsch habt, die Fehler Eures Vaters wieder gut zu machen und die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Albion steht eine vielversprechende Zukunft bevor und ich möchte diese Zukunft mit eigenen Augen sehen und nicht nur durch einen magischen Spiegel.”

„Dann darf ich annehmen, dass Ihr vorhabt hierzubleiben?“, fragt Arthur und Nimueh nickt gönnerhaft.

„Das ist meine Absicht, ja.”

Arthur mustert sie aufmerksam, aber er kann nicht sagen, ob sie es tatsächlich ernst meint oder ob sich hinter ihrer Absicht im Schloss zu bleiben noch mehr verbirgt. Merlin scheint es ähnlich zu gehen, denn nach einem Moment richtet er das Wort an Nimueh.

„Versprichst du, dass du niemandem in Camelot ein Leid zufügen wirst und dass du nicht versuchen wirst uns zu hintergehen?“

Nimueh mustert Merlin kurz, bevor sie nickt, als ob das auf der Hand liegen würde. „Ja, ich verspreche es. Solange ihr versprecht, dass ihr alles in eurer Macht stehende tun werdet, um Magie zurück in dieses Land zu bringen und die alten Wege, die Uther zerstören wollte, wieder aufleben zu lassen.”

„Wir werden alles tun, damit Magie wieder ein Teil von Camelot wird”, antwortet Merlin mit einem Nicken, bevor er Nimueh jedoch eindringlich ansieht. „Aber ich werde nicht erlauben, dass Camelot zu der magischen Ordnung zurückkehrt, die vor der Großen Säuberung geherrscht hat. Die Zeit der Neun Hohepriesterinnen der Dreifaltigen Göttin, die über alle Zauberer gerichtet haben, ist vorbei. Du bist die Letzte der Neun und du wirst die Letzte von ihnen bleiben.”

Nimuehs Blick verdüstert sich und ihr Mundwinkel zuckt kaum merklich, als Merlin geendet hat, doch nach einem Moment, entspannen sich ihre Züge wieder. „So soll es sein“, antwortet sie schließlich mit einem Nicken.

Arthur glaubt jedoch nicht, dass Nimueh tatsächlich bereit ist, die Vergangenheit in diesem Punkt ruhen zu lassen und er sieht Merlin an, dass er es ebenfalls nicht glaubt. Merlin sagt jedoch nichts und Arthur beschließt das Thema jetzt nicht weiter zu vertiefen. Für den Moment muss er sich mit den Auswirkungen beschäftigen, die Nimuehs Anwesenheit bei Hofe haben wird.

Arthur wendet sich an Morgana, die dem Gespräch bisher nur zugehört hat. „Morgana, würdest du bitte unseren Vater holen?“

Morgana mustert Arthur einen Moment lang zweifelnd, aber schließlich nickt sie. „Natürlich.”

Als Morgana die Halle verlässt, sieht Nimueh ihr nach und nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen ist, dreht sie sich wieder zu Arthur und Merlin um. Ein süffisantes Lächeln erscheint auf ihren Lippen, während sie den Kopf schüttelt.

„Ich muss schon sagen, ich war erstaunt, als ich gehört habe, dass Morgana Uthers Tochter ist. Ich hätte es mir allerdings denken sollen. Uther hat sich schon immer das genommen, was er wollte, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken.”

Arthur geht daraufhin ein paar Schritte auf Nimueh zu, bis er direkt vor ihr steht. Er sieht, wie Merlin sich dabei unwillkürlich anspannt, aber Arthur ignoriert ihn und fasst Nimueh mit einem scharfen Blick ins Auge.

„Ich werde das nur ein Mal sagen”, beginnt Arthur mit leiser Stimme. „Mein Vater ist nicht mehr der Mann, der er einst war, und ich werde es nicht dulden, dass Ihr ihn mit der Vergangenheit quält. Was geschehen ist, hat ihm und allen in Camelot bereits genug Schmerz und Leid gebracht. Wenn Ihr unsere Verbündete sein wollt, dann werdet Ihr das respektieren und meinem Vater aus dem Weg gehen, so gut Ihr könnt. Außerdem werdet Ihr mit niemandem darüber sprechen, welche Umstände zu dem veränderten Geisteszustand meines Vaters geführt haben. Ist das klar?”

Arthur sieht, wie sich Nimuehs Kiefermuskeln anspannen, als sie die Zähne zusammenbeißt, aber schließlich lässt sie sich zu einem Nicken herab.

Arthur gibt sich damit zufrieden und tritt wieder zurück, ohne Nimueh aus den Augen zu lassen. Kurz darauf wird die Tür wieder geöffnet, und Morgana betritt zusammen mit Uther die Ratshalle.

Nimueh dreht sich um und es dauert einen Moment, bis Uther sie erkennt, doch als er es tut, bleibt er wie angewurzelt stehen und starrt sie an.

„Nimueh“, sagt Uther kaum hörbar und es dauert einige Augenblicke, bis er in der Lage ist weiter zu reden. „Was tust du hier?“, fragt er schließlich mit tonloser Stimme.

Nimueh schenkt Uther ein breites, unechtes Lächeln. „Dein Sohn hat mich eingeladen.“

Uther dreht den Kopf zu Arthur, die Augen vor Entsetzen geweitet. „Wie konntest du das tun? Weißt du, wer sie ist?”

Tränen treten in Uthers Augen und Arthur wirft Nimueh einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor er zu seinem Vater geht und ihm die Hände auf die Arme legt.

„Ja, ich weiß, wer sie ist“, sagt Arthur sanft. „Aber sie trifft keine Schuld am Tod meiner Mutter. Sie hat das Leben, das genommen wurde, nicht ausgewählt. Sie wusste nicht, dass es Ygraine sein würde. Es war Schicksal, ein grausames Schicksal, aber ein Schicksal, das niemand vorhersehen konnte. Sie war genauso wenig verantwortlich für das, was passiert ist, wie du es warst.”

Uther sieht zu Boden und ein erstickter Laut dringt aus seiner Kehle, als er es nicht länger schafft die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Arthur zieht seinen Vater in eine Umarmung und drückt ihn fest an sich.

„Ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld am Tod meiner Mutter“, flüstert er. „Und ich bin sicher, das würde sie auch nicht tun. Du musst aufhören, dich selbst dafür zu hassen.”

Uther antwortet nicht, während er sich an Arthur festhält und Arthur streicht seinem Vater über den Rücken, bevor er ihn schließlich wieder loslässt.

„Ich werde ihn zurück in seine Gemächer bringen“, bietet Morgana an und als Arthur den Kopf zu ihr dreht, sieht er den saften Blick, mit dem sie Uther betrachtet.

Arthur nickt dankbar und Morgana lächelt schwach, bevor sie Uther sanft am Arm nimmt und ihn aus der Halle hinausbegleitet. Arthur sieht ihr und ihrem Vater noch einen Moment lang nach und er glaubt, dass Morgana die Kraft finden kann, Uther nicht für das zu hassen, was er getan hat, nicht um Uthers Willen, sondern um ihrer selbst Willen. Schließlich wendet er sich wieder an Nimueh.

„Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn Ihr uns in den Thronsaal begleitet und uns für die Feierlichkeiten Gesellschaft leistet. Auf diese Weise kann ich Euch meinem Hof als Zauberin vorstellen. Ich möchte Euch allerdings bitten, Euch während der nächsten Wochen mit der Verwendung von Magie zurückzuhalten. Die Menschen von Camelot sind immer noch argwöhnisch Magie gegenüber und Ihr seid eine Fremde.”

Nimueh gibt mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie sich daran halten wird und das genügt Arthur für den Moment. Schließlich verlassen Merlin und Arthur mit ihr zusammen die Ratshalle, um zurück zum Fest im Thronsaal zu gehen. Als sie eintreten, verstummen nach und nach die Gespräche in der Halle, und sämtliche Blicke richten sich auf Nimueh.

Arthur bleibt vor der Stirnseite der Tafel stehen und dreht sich zu den Anwesenden um, woraufhin die Instrumente der Musiker verstummen. „Das ist Lady Nimueh. Sie ist eine Zauberin, die meiner Einladung nach Camelot gefolgt ist“, erklärt Arthur. „Einige von euch erinnern sich vielleicht noch an sie aus der Zeit vor meiner Geburt. Jetzt ist sie erneut an Camelots Hof, um unseren neuen Hofzauberer Lord Emrys dabei zu unterstützen Magie zurück nach Camelot zu bringen.”

In der Halle herrscht für einen Moment lang Stille, bis vereinzeltes Klatschen ertönt. Arthur gibt den Musikern in der vorderen Ecke ein Zeichen weiter zu spielen und führt Nimueh dann um die Tafel herum, wo er einem der Diener ein Zeichen gibt, der daraufhin einen weiteren Stuhl neben Merlin an das Ende der Tafel stellt. Sofern die Mitglieder seines Hofes sich gefragt haben, wie viel Vertrauen Arthur in diesen neuen Gast setzt, so hat er ihnen eine deutliche Antwort gegeben, indem er Nimueh zu ihm an die Tafel setzt.

Während Arthur, Merlin und Nimueh Platz nehmen, wirft Arthur einen Blick zu Gaius und Geoffrey hinüber, und ganz wie er erwartet hat, betrachten beide ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Gerade als Arthur sich hingesetzt hat, erhebt sich Gaius von seinem Platz und kommt hinter dem Tisch auf ihn zu. Als er Arthur erreicht hat, bleibt er hinter ihm stehen und beugt sich zu Arthur hinunter.

„Sire, kann ich Euch für einen Moment sprechen?“, fragt er eindringlich.

Arthur weiß genau, worüber Gaius mit ihm reden möchte und er nickt. Gaius ist einer seiner loyalsten Berater und er hat eine Erklärung verdient.

„Ich bin gleich zurück“, sagt Arthur zu Nimueh und Merlin, bevor er wieder von seinem Platz aufsteht.

Dann geht er mit Gaius in den hinteren Teil des Thronraums und obwohl sie außer Hörweite der anderen sind, stellt Gaius sich dicht neben Arthur und spricht betont leise.

„Sire, ich nehme an, Ihr wisst, welche Rolle Nimueh bei Eurer Geburt gespielt hat?”

Arthur nickt. „Ja, das weiß ich.”

„Ihr solltet aber auch wissen, dass sie die Krankheit, die Camelot diesen Frühling heimgesucht hat, zu verantworten hatte. Das Ei, aus dem der Afanc geschlüpft ist, trug ihr Zeichen.”

Gaius betrachtet Arthur mit einem vielsagenden Blick und Arthur nickt.

„Auch das weiß ich, Gaius”, antwortet er unbeeindruckt. „Aber Nimueh hat Camelot nur deswegen angegriffen, weil sie Rache an meinem Vater nehmen wollte und weil sie dachte, dass es keinen anderen Weg gäbe, um Magie zurückzubringen. Was Ihr jedoch nicht wisst, ist, dass Nimueh zu den Feierlichkeiten anlässlich der Unterzeichnung des Friedensvertrags mit Mercia nach Camelot gekommen ist, verkleidet als eine von Bayards Dienerinnen und ihr Plan war es Zwietracht zwischen mir und Bayard zu sähen, um einen erneuten Krieg zu provozieren. Merlin hat sie davon abhalten können und nachdem ich mit ihr geredet habe, hat sie eingesehen, dass ich nicht ihr Feind bin. Jetzt, nachdem ich mein Versprechen gehalten habe und Magie wieder frei ist, ist sie nach Camelot zurückgekommen und ich werde nicht länger an die Vergangenheit denken, sondern in die Zukunft blicken, weil Nimueh eine wertvolle Verbündete für Camelot sein wird. Aus diesem Grund möchte ich Euch bitten, niemandem zu erzählen, dass Nimueh für die Krankheit diesen Frühling verantwortlich war. Seid versichert, dass ich ihr nicht blind vertrauen werde und ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass Ihr mich warnen wolltet. Merlin wird sie im Auge behalten und wenn sie noch einmal versuchen sollte, jemandem in Camelot zu schaden, dann wird sie den Preis dafür bezahlen, das verspreche ich Euch.”

Gaius hat die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst. „Uther wird das nicht gefallen“, sagt er schließlich.

Arthur lächelt schmal. „Und aus dem Grund weiß er es bereits. Er ruht sich aus und wird vermutlich nicht zurück zu den Feierlichkeiten kommen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er und Nimueh sich so selten wir möglich über den Weg laufen.”

Gaius erkennt, dass das Gespräch damit beendet ist, und verbeugt sich. „Sire.“

Dann geht Gaius wieder auf seinen Platz zurück und Arthur tut es ihm gleich.

Als er sich wieder auf seinen Thron gesetzt hat, mustert ihn Nimueh mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

„Ich nehme an, Gaius hat Euch gerade vor mir gewarnt?”

„Ja, das hat er”, entgegnet Arthur. „Aber ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es dafür keinen Grund gibt.”

Nimueh antwortet nicht, sondern zieht lediglich eine Augenbraue nach oben und nickt anerkennend.

Ein Diener kommt in diesem Moment mit einem Krug mit Met und einem Becher für Nimueh an ihren Tisch. Als er Merlins Becher gefüllt hat, bedankt Merlin sich bei dem Mann, woraufhin dieser eilig den Blick auf den Boden senkt und sich dann schnell wieder entfernt. Obwohl Merlin versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, sieht Arthur, dass Merlin die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht und Arthur greift nach seinem Becher und hebt ihn an.

„Auf neue Verbündete“, sagt er, um Merlin von seinen trüben Gedanken abzulenken.

Merlin hebt ebenfalls seinen Becher und Nimueh sieht zuerst Arthur und dann Merlin nacheinander an, bevor sie ihren Becher ebenfalls anhebt.

„Auf neue Verbündete“, sagt sie, doch dann lässt sie ihren Becher wieder sinken und legt eine Hand auf Merlins Arm, mit dem er gerade seinen Becher an die Lippen führen wollte. „Die Ihr offensichtlich dringend nötig habt.“

Arthur lässt seinen Becher sinken, bevor er einen Schluck daraus getrunken hat, während er die Stirn runzelt und genau wie Merlin Nimueh verwirrt ansieht. Nimueh tut jedoch so, als ob sie Arthur und Merlin nicht beachtet, und senkt ihre Stimme, während sie ihren Blick scheinbar ziellos durch die Halle wandern lässt.

„Versuch dir nichts anmerken zu lassen Merlin, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Met in deinem Becher vergiftet wurde. Der Diener, der ihn eingeschenkt hat, hat etwas hineingeschüttet, als niemand von euch hingesehen hat.”

Arthur starrt Nimueh entsetzt an, bevor er sich zusammenreißen kann. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er wie Merlins Augen sich ebenfalls kurz weiten und er dann geistesgegenwärtig einen Hustenanfall vortäuscht, während er seinen Becher zurück auf den Tisch stellt.

Arthur wirft unwillkürlich einen Blick in seinen eigenen Becher, aber Nimueh schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Euren Met hat er nicht vergiftet, nur den von Merlin.“

„Bist du sicher?“, fragt Merlin leise und Arthur sieht, wie er dem Drang widersteht dem Diener, der mit dem Krug weitergegangen ist, hinterher zu sehen.

Nimueh sieht Merlin wieder an und nickt herablassend. „Natürlich bin ich das.”

Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Aber warum sollte jemand versuchen mich zu töten und nicht Arthur?”

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf und sieht Merlin verständnislos an. „Nun ja, Merlin, du bist jetzt der Hofzauberer von Camelot, und das macht dich zu einer Zielscheibe. Außerdem gibt es hier immer noch genug Leute, die Uthers Ansicht, dass Magie böse ist und jeder Zauberer vernichtet werden muss, aus vollster Überzeugung teilen, auch wenn ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so.”

Arthur flucht innerlich. Ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass so etwas passieren würde. Nachdem Merlin bei seinem Kampf mit den Rittern auf dem Trainingsfeld eindrucksvoll bewiesen hat, dass ein Angriff mit Waffen auf ihn vollkommen aussichtslos ist, blieb nur die Möglichkeit ihn hinterrücks zu vergiften. Und die Feierlichkeiten boten den geeigneten Anlass für solch ein Vorhaben.

Merlin hat den Blick nachdenklich auf den Tisch vor sich gerichtet, während er den vergifteten Becker mit Met betrachtet. „Und was tun wir jetzt?“

„Nun das kommt ganz darauf an, ob ihr wisst, wer Camelots neuen Hofzauberer umbringen will oder nicht“, meint Nimueh leichthin.

Arthur kommt sofort ein Name in den Sinn und dieses Mal unterdrückt er seinen Fluch nicht. „Dieser miese kleine Drecksack! Ich hätte ihn umbringen sollen, als ich die Chance dazu hatte, anstatt ihn nur aus Camelot zu verbannen.”

„Dann wisst ihr es also“, bemerkt Nimueh amüsiert.

„Ja”, antwortet Arthur düster. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Lord Willard dahinter steckt.“

Nimueh zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Einer der Lords? Wie unerwartet. Es scheint sogar noch mehr Intrigen am Hof von Camelot zu geben, als beim letzten Mal, als ich hier war.”

Arthur ignoriert sie, während er seinen Blick unauffällig durch die Halle schweifen lässt und dabei den Diener streift, der gerade die leeren Becher einiger Ritter füllt. Vermutlich hat er gewartet, bis nach dem Essen der Met ausgeschenkt wurde, denn die Süße des Getränks würde viele Gifte überdecken.

„Glaubst du, er hat es alleine geplant?”, fragt Merlin nachdenklich.

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern, während er überlegt.

„Meiner Erfahrung nach sind Mordversuche nur selten das Werk einer einzelnen Person”, sagt Nimueh und trinkt seelenruhig einen Schluck Met aus ihrem Becher. Sie scheint die ganze Sache ungemein unterhaltsam zu finden, aber sie hat Merlin gerade davor bewahrt vergiftet zu werden und daher ist Arthur bereit darüber hinweg zu sehen.

„Das werden wir bald herausfinden”, antwortet er grimmig, bevor er Leon zu sich heranwinkt.

Leon steht augenblicklich von seinem Platz auf und zu ihnen herüberkommt, wo er sich zu Arthur hinunterbeugt. „Sire.“

„Leon, bitte dreh dich nicht um, aber ein Diener mit braunen Haaren und einer ziemlich krummen Nase ist gerade dabei die Becher von Sir Bedivere und Sir Lamorak zu füllen“, sagt Arthur leise.

„Er heißt Marik”, ergänzt Merlin.

„Ich will, dass du und Lancelot ihn festnehmt, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, und dann in den Kerker bringt“, befiehlt Arthur. „Wartet dort, bis ich und Merlin zu euch kommen.”

„Ja, Sire“, sagt Leon, doch sieht er Arthur neugierig an. „Was er getan hat?”

Als Arthur nicht sofort antwortet, senkt Leon eilig den Blick. „Es tut mir Leid Sire, ich hätte nicht…“, beginnt er, aber Arthur unterbricht ihn.

„Nein, schon in Ordnung. Er hat etwas in Merlins Met getan. Wir vermuten, dass es Gift war, aber unser Gast hier hat es rechtzeitig bemerkt.”

Leon stockt kurz und sein Blick wandert zu Nimueh, die ihm eines ihrer bezaubernden Lächeln schenkt. Nach einem Moment wird Leons Blick ernst und er nickt knapp, bevor er sich entfernt und zu Lancelot hinübergeht. Er setzt sich wieder auf seinen Platz neben ihn an den Tisch und beugt sich dann zu ihm hinüber, um leise mit ihm zu reden.

Arthur sieht, wie sich Lancelots Augen kurz weiten, aber er dreht nicht den Kopf, um Marik anzusehen und ihn dadurch womöglich aufzuschrecken. Schließlich warten die beiden Ritter, bis Marik den Krug mit Met geleert hat und die Halle verlässt, bevor sie aufstehen und ihm folgen.

***

Nachdem der Abend so weit vorangeschritten ist, dass der König und sein neu ernannter Hofzauberer das Fest verlassen können, machen sich Arthur und Merlin auf den Weg hinunter in den Kerker.

Sie haben Nimueh in eines der Gästezimmer im Südturm bringen lassen und Arthur hätte nur zu gerne zwei Ritter vor ihre Tür gestellt. Er weiß, dass es vollkommen sinnlos ist, Nimueh von jemand anderem als Merlin bewachen zu lassen, aber er fühlt sich dennoch unbehaglich bei dem Gedanken, dass er nicht genau weiß, wo Nimueh sich im Schloss aufhält. Wenn er sie jedoch als Verbündete haben will, kann er sie nicht in ihren Räumen einsperren und er muss zumindest versuchen, ihr zu vertrauen.

Als Arthur und Merlin die Treppe zum Kerker hinunterkommen, sitzen Lancelot und Leon an dem kleinen Tisch, der für die Wachen vorbehalten ist und vertreiben sich die Zeit mit einem Würfelspiel. Mehrere Fackeln brennen in den Halterungen an den Wänden und werfen Schatten an die niedrige Gewölbedecke. Zu allen Seiten des Raumes führen schwere Holztüren in die Räume, die den Adligen als Zellen vorbehalten sind. Die übrigen Zellen befinden sich zu beiden Seiten der Gänge, die an den gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes in den hinteren Teil des Kerkers führen und diese Zellen sind nur mit eisernen Gitterstäben voneinander getrennt.

Leon und Lancelot unterbrechen ihr Würfelspiel, als sie Arthur und Merlin bemerken und Leon steht von seinem Stuhl auf. Er deutet auf die Zelle direkt hinter dem Tisch und nimmt einen Schlüsselbund von seinem Gürtel.

„Wir haben ihn hier eingesperrt, um ihn besser bewachen zu können, und er hat uns keine Schwierigkeiten gemacht, als wir ihn mitgenommen haben”, berichtet Leon.

„Und niemand ist bis jetzt hier heruntergekommen”, fügt Lancelot hinzu.

Arthur nickt und wirft Leon und Lancelot dann ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu. „Es tut mir leid, dass ihr den Rest des Festes verpasst habt, aber ich wollte, dass er von jemandem bewacht wird, dem ich ohne Vorbehalte vertrauen kann.“

Lancelot zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das Essen war ohnehin schon serviert und ich bin sicher, dass es noch viele Feste geben wird.”

Arthur lächelt amüsiert, während Leon mit ihnen zu Mariks Zelle geht und die Tür aufschließt. Er lässt Merlin und Arthur eintreten, bevor er die Tür hinter ihnen wieder schließt.

Marik sitzt im hinteren Teil der Zelle auf etwas Stroh und als Arthur und Merlin hereinkommen, springt er auf die Füße und wirft sich vor Arthur auf den Boden.

„Mein König, bitte! Es tut mir so leid, was ich getan habe. Bitte, Ihr müsst mir glauben, ich wollte das nicht tun, ich schwöre es! Lord Mulgrave hat mich dazu gezwungen. Er hat gesagt, wenn ich es nicht tue, dann würde er Sir Brennis erzählen, dass ich eine Affäre mit seiner Frau hatte und dann hätte ich meine Stelle im Schloss verloren. Bitte Sire, ich habe zwei kleine Töchter, die ich alleine großziehe, seit meine Frau gestorben ist. Ich brauche das Geld! Wenn ich meine Anstellung als Diener verloren hätte, wäre ich nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen für meine Töchter zu sorgen! Bitte Sire, bitte habt erbarmen. Wenn Ihr mich hinrichten lasst, dann müssen meine beiden Mädchen auf der Straße leben!“ Mariks Stimme bricht ab und der Mann fängt an zu schluchzen und vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen.

Merlin und Arthur tauschen einen kurzen überraschten Blick. Lord Mulgrave war Camelots Hofmarschall, bevor Arthur ihn entlassen und das Amt Lady Evaine übertragen hat. Der fette Mann kennt die Geheimnisse vieler Leute bei Hof und obwohl er sein Wissen immer dazu benutzt hat, seine eigenen Taschen mit Gold zu füllen, ist er ein riesengroßer Feigling. Arthur hat nicht erwartet seinen Namen im Zusammenhang mit dem Giftanschlag auf Merlin zu hören, zumal er davon ausgegangen ist, dass Lord Willard dafür verantwortlich wäre.

„Lord Mulgrave hat dir aufgetragen den Met zu vergiften?”, fragt Arthur nach und Marik nickt, den Blick weiterhin auf den Steinboden vor ihm gerichtet.

„Ja, Sire. Das hat er. Er hat heute Morgen mit mir geredet. Er wusste, dass ich während des Festes bedienen würde. Er hat gesagt, dass ich, sobald der Met serviert wird, den Inhalt einer kleinen Phiole in Merlins… Lord Emrys‘ Becher schütten sollte. Ich glaube, er hat mich ausgesucht, weil ich früher ein talentierter Taschenspieler gewesen bin, aber so etwas mache ich nicht mehr, seit ich meine Frau kennengelernt hatte und meine Töchter geboren wurden. Bitte, Sire, meine beiden Mädchen sind alles, was ich habe. Ich würde alles für sie tun. Bitte, habt Erbarmen!“ Marik beginnt erneut zu schluchzen und sein ganzer Körper zittert unkontrolliert.

Merlin wirft einen Blick zu Arthur hinüber. _„Ich denke, er sagt die Wahrheit. Ich kenne seine Töchter von früher. Sie bedeuten ihm alles.”_

Bevor Arthur etwas erwidern kann, geht Merlin neben Marik in die Hocke und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Mann zuckt zusammen und sieht erschrocken auf.

„Marik, sieh mich an“, sagt Merlin sanft und der Diener sieht mit verquollen Augen zu Merlin auf. „Es wird alles gut“, versichert Merlin ihm. „Du wirst nicht hingerichtet, das verspreche ich.”

Der Mann sieht erwartungsvoll zu Arthur, der daraufhin die Zähne zusammenbeißt. Was mit Marik geschieht, ist nicht Merlins Entscheidung, und auf den versuchten Mord an einem Mitglied des Hofes steht als Hochverrat die Todesstrafe. Merlin weiß das, aber Arthur weiß auch, dass Merlin immer das Gute in den Menschen sieht und ihnen ihre Fehler schnell verzeiht. Marik hinrichten zu lassen, würde außerdem nicht das geringste bringen, denn er ist bei diesem Anschlag nur das Werkzeug gewesen. Zwar hätte er Arthur bereits heute Morgen von Lord Mulgraves Verrat berichten können, aber wenn Arthur ihn aus diesem Grund hinrichtet, erzeugt er nur Angst und Misstrauen unter der Dienerschaft. Wenn er Marik dagegen am Leben lässt und ihn lediglich hart bestraft, sichert er sich seine Loyalität und seine ewige Dankbarkeit.

„Lord Emrys hat recht. Du wirst nicht hingerichtet“, sagt Arthur schließlich. „Ich werde deinen Töchtern nicht den Vater nehmen.”

Erleichterung tritt auf Mariks Gesicht und er senkt den Kopf bis er mit der Stirn den Boden berührt. „Ich danke Euch, Sire. Viele Dank! Danke! Danke!“

„Wie dem auch sei, du wirst für das, was du getan hast, bestraft werden”, fährt Arthur fort.

Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er Arthur ansieht, aber Arthur ignoriert ihn.

Der Mann auf dem Boden nickt währenddessen. „Natürlich, Sire. Ich verstehe“, sagt er mit tonloser Stimme.

„Du wirst nicht länger als Diener im Schloss arbeiten”, erklärt Arthur. „Von jetzt an bist du der Gehilfe des Gerbers am Rande von Camelot. Du wirst die nächsten zwei Nächte hier verbringen und dann mit deiner neuen Arbeit beginnen.”

Marik schluckt schwer, nickt aber. „Ja, Sire. Danke, Sire.“

Arthur wirft Merlinen einen entschiedenen Blick zu und Merlin steht wieder auf, bevor sie die Zelle verlassen. Leon, der vor der Tür gewartet hat, sperrt die Zellentür hinter Arthur und Merlin wieder zu.

„Du hättest ihn stattdessen auspeitschen lassen können“, sagt Merlin leise, als sie gefolgt von Leon zurück zum Tisch gehen.

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf und wirft Merlin einen harten Blick zu. „Nein, das hätte ich nicht, denn wenn seine Wunden zu tief gewesen wären, hättest du ihn geheilt und alle hätten davon erfahren. Und versuch nicht es abzustreiten.”

Merlin antwortet nicht und er weicht Arthurs Blick aus. Die Arbeit als Gerber ist eine der härtesten Tätigkeiten, die es gibt. Mariks Töchter können ihren Vater behalten, und er kann weiterhin für sie sorgen, aber er wird aller Voraussicht nach in diesem Beruf nicht sehr alt werden.

„Ich nehme an, Merlin zu vergiften war nicht Mariks Idee?”, vermutet Lancelot, als Arthur, Merlin und Leon um den Tisch herum stehen bleiben.

Arthur seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, Lord Mulgrave hat ihn erpresst”, antwortet er.

Leon zieht überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Lord Mulgrave?“

„Ja“, bestätigt Arthur grimmig. „Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Ich will, dass er gefunden wird. Nimm ein paar Ritter, denen du vertrauen kannst, und durchsucht das Schloss und die Stadt. Und ich will zwei Wachen vor dieser Zelle Tag und Nacht.”

Leon nickt und will sich in Bewegung setzen, aber Merlin hält ihn auf. „Ich glaube, ich kann Lord Mulgrave schneller finden.“

Arthur sieht ihn skeptisch an. „Wie?“

Ein schmales Grinsen erscheint auf Merlins Gesicht. „Mit Magie. Ich habe dir schon mal davon erzählt. Ich kann einen magischen Spiegel auf einer Wasseroberfläche erschaffen, durch den man eine Person beobachten kann. Es würde uns genau zeigen, wo Lord Mulgrave gerade ist.”

„Das ist genial”, sagt Leon staunend und Merlins Grinsen wird noch ein wenig breiter.

„Alles was ich dazu brauche, ist eine Schüssel oder einen Teller und etwas Wasser.“

Lancelot nickt. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Er verschwindet den Gang entlang zu den einfacheren Zellen und kommt kurz darauf mit einem leeren Eimer wieder, den er auf den Tisch stellt.

„Wird das gehen?“, fragt er und Merlin nickt.

Dann greift Merlin nach dem Krug mit Wasser, der auf dem Tisch steht und gießt das Wasser in den Eimer, bis es den Boden ein paar Finger hoch bedeckt. Als Nächstes hält er eine Hand über das Wasser und Arthur tritt näher an Tisch heran, während er beobachtet wie Merlins Augen golden aufleuchten. Die Oberfläche des Wassers beginnt sich zu kräuseln, bevor sie sich einen Moment darauf wieder beruhigt und schließlich ein klares Bild entsteht.

Arthur erkennt Lord Mulgrave, der auf einem Stuhl sitzt und mit seinen fleischigen Fingern nervös auf die Tischplatte vor sich trommelt. Der Stuhl ist unter seinem massigen Körper kaum zu sehen und der Raum ist nur spärlich eingerichtet. Durch das Fenster hinter ihm sieht Arthur mehrere Gebäude und an einem von Ihnen hängt ein Schild mit einer gelben Sonne auf blauem Grund auf dem _The Rising Sun_ steht.

„Ich weiß genau, wo das ist“, sagt Leon. „Man kann dieses Schild außer von der Straße, nur von einem der Räume im oberen Stockwerk der Taverne aus sehen.”

Merlin sieht ihn überrascht an. „Woher wisst Ihr das?“

Leon wird daraufhin rot im Gesicht und Arthur lacht leise.

„Nun ja Merlin, nicht jeder hier in Camelot genießt den Vorteil ein eigenes Zimmer zu haben oder einen Bettgespielen, der sein eigenes Zimmer hat.”

Leon sieht aus, als würde er am liebsten im Erdboden versinken, aber nach einem Moment räuspert er sich. „Ich werde Sir Galahad und Sir Bors mitnehmen, um Lord Mulgrave festzunehmen. Wir werden sofort aufbrechen.”

Damit verbeugt Leon sich hastig und geht mit eiligen Schritten zur Treppe, während sich Lancelot, Merlin und Arthur ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen können.

„Ich bleibe hier und warte bis Leon zurückkommt. Ihr solltet noch ein paar Stunden schlafen“, sagt Lancelot schließlich und Arthur nickt dankbar.

Merlin macht eine Handbewegung und das Bild von Sir Mulgrave verschwindet von der Wasseroberfläche, bevor er und Arthur den Kerker verlassen, um Lancelots Rat zu befolgen. 

***

Arthur wird durch ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen und öffnet die Augen. Im Zimmer ist es stockdunkel, da die schweren Vorhänge vor den Fenstern kein Licht hindurch lassen, aber Arthur glaubt, dass es immer noch mitten in der Nacht sein muss und dass er kaum mehr als ein paar Stunden geschlafen hat. Es klopft erneut und Arthur streckt eine Hand aus um Merlin neben sich wachzurütteln.

Merlin gibt ein missmutiges Brummen von sich, ohne sich jedoch zu bewegen.

„Da ist jemand an der Tür“, sagt Arthur, während er selbst ebenfalls keine Anstalten macht aufzustehen.

„Dann geh und mach sie auf. Ich bin nicht mehr deiner Diener und wer auch immer es ist, will sowieso mit dir sprechen”, murmelt Merlin und zieht die Decke enger um sich.

Arthur stöhnt und rollt mit den Augen. „Kannst du mir wenigstens ein bisschen Licht machen, damit ich mir nicht den Hals breche, Lord Hofzauberer?”

Die Decke neben Arthur bewegt sich und einen Moment darauf flackern die Kerzen in ihren Wandhalterungen auf und tauchen das Zimmer in ein schwaches Licht. Arthur sieht gerade noch, wie Merlin seine Hand wieder zurück unter die Decke zieht, bevor er sich mitsamt der Decke umdreht.

Arthur fügt sich seinem Schicksal und klettert aus dem Bett. Er macht sich jedoch nicht die Mühe nach einem Hemd zu greifen, sondern geht mit nacktem Oberkörper zur Tür und öffnet sie.

Draußen auf dem Korridor, der nur von ein paar Fackeln in ihren Wandhalterungen erhellt wird, steht Sir Leon mit zwei Wachen hinter sich. Als Leon Arthur sieht, verbeugt er sich mit einer knappen Bewegung.

„Sire, es tut mir leid Euch zu stören, aber ich dachte mir, dass Ihr das sofort hören wollt.”

Arthur sieht ihn auffordernd an und Leon spricht weiter.

„Wir haben Lord Mulgrave in der Rising Sun gefunden, aber er war bereits tot, als wir eingetroffen sind. Jemand hat ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten.”

Arthur stöhnt leise und fährt sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht, als er das hört. Das verkompliziert die Dinge. „Hat irgendjemand etwas gesehen?“

„Das versuchen wir noch herauszufinden“, antwortet Leon. „Ich wollte Euch nur bereits davon unterrichten, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass wir im Moment etwas tun können. Ich habe angeordnet, den Leichnam ins Schloss bringen zu lassen.”

Arthur nickt. „Danke, Leon. Du solltest versuchen, auch noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Wir werden uns morgen Früh weiter darum kümmern.”

Leon nickt, bevor er sich umdreht und mit den Wachen den Korridor entlang davongeht.

Arthur schließt die Tür hinter sich und macht sich auf den Weg zurück zum Bett. Merlin hat sich aufgesetzt und er hat die Unterhaltung anscheinend verfolgt, denn er mustert Arthur mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Er muss umgebracht worden sein, kurz nachdem ich den Spiegelzauber beendet habe”, sagt Merlin nachdenklich.

Arthur seufzt. „Das war Pech. Ein paar Augenblicke länger und wir hätten den Angreifer gesehen.“

Merlin nickt nachdenklich. „Vermutlich war es einer seiner Komplizen. Ich vermute, sie haben beschlossen ihn zu töten, nachdem wir Marik eingesperrt haben. Sie müssen gewusst haben, dass Marik uns Lord Mulgraves Namen verraten würde.”

Arthur hält das durchaus für möglich und zuckt mit den Schultern, während er wieder ins Bett steigt. „Wahrscheinlich. Lass uns weiterschlafen. Leon hat recht, jetzt können wir ohnehin nichts tun.“

Arthur schiebt seine Füße wieder unter die Decke und zieht sie über sich, bevor er sich an Merlin kuschelt. Als er die Augen schließt, sieht er gerade noch wie die Kerzen im Raum alle gleichzeitig wieder erlöschen.


	14. Der Unsterbliche Sir Leon

## XIII. Der unsterbliche Sir Leon

Als Merlin am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, fällt fahles goldenes Licht durch einen Spalt in den Vorhängen ins Zimmer. Die Sonne scheint gerade erst aufgegangen zu sein und für einen Moment spielt Merlin mit dem Gedanken sich umzudrehen und einfach weiter zu schlafen. Der König von Camelot kann es sich jedoch nicht leisten bis spät in den Vormittag hinein schlafen und daher kann Merlin es auch nicht. Er wischt sich mit einer Hand den Schlaf aus den Augen und bewegt die andere Hand links neben sich, um Arthur wachzurütteln.

„Arthur, wir müssen aufstehen. Es ist Morgen.“

Arthur lässt jedoch nur ein Brummen hören, ohne sich zu bewegen, und Merlin dreht sich zu ihm um. Arthur liegt auf dem Bauch, mit dem Kopf seitlich auf seinem Kissen. Merlin nimmt sich einen Moment Zeit ihn einfach nur zu betrachten und obwohl Arthur Schlaf in den Augenwinkeln hat und seine blonden Haare in alle Richtungen abstehen, findet Merlin, dass er wie immer unglaublich gut aussieht. Merlin streckt eine Hand aus und lässt seine Finger durch die goldenen Strähnen wandern und bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er das jeden Morgen tun kann, steigt ein warmes Gefühl in ihm auf.

„Wir müssen wirklich aufstehen“, sagt Merlin mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Arthur gibt ein weiteres Brummen von sich und bleibt noch für einen langen Moment bewegungslos liegen, bevor er tief einatmet und sich dann mit den Armen nach oben drückt. „Schon gut. Ich bin wach.”

Merlin schlägt die Decke zurück und steigt aus dem Bett. Er gähnt und streckt sich, bevor er zum Fenster geht und die Vorhänge bei Seite zieht. Die helle Morgensonne strömt ins Zimmer und Merlin kneift für einen Moment die Augen zusammen.

„Ich werde gehen und uns Frühstück holen“, verkündet er schließlich. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Bevor Merlin sich allerdings auf den Weg zur Tür macht, geht er zur Wasserschüssel und spritzt sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um wach zu werden. Als er anschließend zum Fußende des Bettes geht und zwischen den Gewändern, die dort liegen, nach seinen Sachen sucht, hört er Arthurs Stimme hinter sich.

„Merlin.“

„Mmh?“, antwortet Merlin geistesabwesend. Er runzelt die Stirn, als er seine braune Jacke nirgends entdecken kann. Er sieht Arthurs rotes Wams und eine schwarze Hose, aber von seiner Jacke und auch von seinem Halstuch fehlt jede Spur.

„Merlin. Vergisst du nicht etwas?“

Merlin hebt den Kopf und sieht Arthur an, der sich im Bett aufgesetzt hat und ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen mustert.

„Was denn?“, fragt er irritiert.

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Du kannst nicht in die Küche gehen und uns Frühstück holen.“

„Warum nicht? Ich hole uns immer Frühstück“, antwortet Merlin. „Ich bin sicher, es ist trotz des Festessens gestern noch genug übrig, damit du nicht verhungern musst.”

Arthur wirft Merlin einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Vielen Dank, aber das habe ich nicht gemeint. Du kannst nicht hinunter in die Küche gehen und das Frühstück für den König holen, weil du kein Diener mehr bist. Du bist der Hofzauberer von Camelot, hast du das etwa schon wieder vergessen?”

Merlin starrt Arthur einen Moment lang an, dann schließt er die Augen. Er hat es vergessen und er ärgert sich augenblicklich darüber. Damit wäre auch das Rätsel gelöst, warum er seine Sachen nicht finden kann. Die dunkelblaue Robe, die er bei Seite gelegt hat, und die schwarze Hose, die darunter liegt, sind seine Sachen.

Als Merlin die Augen wieder öffnet, mustert Arthur ihn mit einem ungläubigen Lächeln. „Du hast es tatsächlich vergessen.“

Merlin nickt zerknirscht. „Ja. Und was jetzt? Müssen wir doch verhungern?“

Arthur schnaubt amüsiert und steigt aus dem Bett. „Nein, du Idiot. Wir schicken einen der Diener, um uns das Frühstück zu holen.”

Damit geht Arthur ebenfalls zur Waschschüssel, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Nachdem er sich wieder abgetrocknet hat, lehnt er sich gegen den kleinen Tisch und sieht Merlin eindringlich an. „Das können wir allerdings nicht jeden Tag machen. Das weißt du, oder?“

Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Und was soll das heißen?”

„Das soll heißen, dass ich einen neuen Diener brauche“, entgegnet Arthur.

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf, ohne darüber nachzudenken. „Nein.“

Die Idee, dass jemand anderes als er Arthur seine Sachen herauslegt und ihn ankleidet, geschweige denn die Vorstellung, dass jemand anderes als Merlin Arthur beim Baden hilft, ist einfach nicht hinnehmbar.

Arthur sieht Merlin erstaunt an. „Was soll das heißen, _nein_?“

Merlin verschränkt demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich will nicht, dass du einen neuen persönlichen Diener bekommst. Ich bin dein Diener.”

„Jetzt nicht mehr. Du bist jetzt der Hofzauberer von Camelot.“

„Deswegen kann ich trotzdem immer noch dein Diener sein“, beharrt Merlin.

Nun ist es an Arthur den Kopf zu schütteln und die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken. „Das kannst du eben nicht. Du kannst nicht gleichzeitig ein Diener und ein Lord sein. So funktioniert das nicht.”

Arthur wirft Merlin einen eindringlichen Blick zu, bevor er zum Schrank hinübergeht und er eine seiner braunen Hosen und ein grünes Hemd herauszieht. Merlin stöhnt gequält auf, als er Arthurs Auswahl sieht und geht ebenfalls zum Schrank, um Arthur das Hemd aus der Hand zu nehmen und es wieder zurück in den Schrank zu legen. Stattdessen holt er ein weißes Hemd heraus und greift nach einem dunkelbraunen, langen Lederwams. Beides drückt er Arthur in die Hand, bevor er erneut die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ich will nicht, dass jemand anderes deine Sachen herauslegt, dich ankleidet oder dir beim Baden hilft.“

Ein nachsichtiges Lächeln erscheint auf Arthurs Lippen. Er legt seine Kleider achtlos bei Seite und geht einen Schritt auf Merlin zu, um ihn sanft an sich zu ziehen und ihn zu küssen. Nach einem Moment lässt er Merlin schließlich wieder los.

„Also gut. Vielleicht können wir einen Kompromiss finden. Ich werde einen neuen Diener anstellen“, sagt Arthur langsam und hebt seinen Zeigefinger, als Merlin anfangen will zu protestieren. „Lass mich ausreden – der nicht den Titel persönlicher Diener tragen wird und er wird alle Aufgaben erledigen, die du nicht mehr übernehmen kannst. Dinge wie mich anzuziehen oder mich zu baden werden hinter verschlossenen Türen immer noch deine Aufgaben sein, wenn du nicht anderweitig beschäftigt bist. Wie hört sich das an?”

Merlin denkt einen Moment lang darüber nach und er muss zugeben, dass Arthurs Vorschlag durchaus annehmbar klingt. Er kann gut darauf verzichten Arthurs Botengänge zu erledigen, oder seine Kleidung in die Wäscherei zu bringen, solange er derjenige ist, der sich um Arthur selbst kümmert.

„Ich glaube damit kann ich leben“, antwortet Merlin besänftigt, bevor er Arthur jedoch eindringlich ansieht. „Aber nicht George!”

Arthur lacht, während er den Kopf schüttelt. „Nein, nicht George“, verspricht er. „Jemand anderes. Ich werde später mit Morgana reden und ihr sagen, dass sie nach jemand Passendem suchen soll.“

Merlin nickt zufrieden, bevor er Arthur dabei hilft sich umzuziehen. Nachdem er Arthur das weiße Hemd über den Kopf gezogen hat, sieht Arthur ihn erneut eindringlich an.

„Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, es gibt noch etwas, worum wir uns kümmern müssen. Du brauchst deine eigenen Räume, jetzt da du Hofzauberer bist.”

„Warum denn?“, fragt Merlin verwundert, während er Arthurs Nachthemd bei Seite legt. „Ich schlafe doch sowieso immer in deinem Bett.“

„Ja schon, aber wir sollten zumindest versuchen, den Anschein zu wahren.”

Merlin zuckt gleichmütig mit den Schultern. Was Arthur sagt, klingt einleuchtend, auch wenn das ganze Schloss bereits weiß, dass Merlin und Arthur zusammen schlafen.

Arthur ist jedoch noch nicht fertig. „Und wenn du deine eigenen Räume hast, dann brauchst du auch einen eigenen Diener”, fügt er hinzu.

Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben und schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf. „Warum?“

Arthur legt daraufhin den Kopf schief. „Weil sich deine Räume wohl kaum von selbst sauber machen.“

„Ich könnte ich mit einem Zauber ändern“, entgegnet Merlin mit einem Grinsen, bevor er nach dem Lederwams greift und es Arthur überstreift.

Arthur mustert ihn erstaunt, nachdem er den Kopf durch den Kragen gesteckt hat. „Das kannst du?”

„Natürlich, wie glaubst du denn mache ich deine Räume sauber, während ich den ganzen Tag hinter dir herlaufe?“

Arthur übergeht den kleinen Seitenhieb und überlegt einen Moment lang. „Schön und gut, aber du wirst wahrscheinlich jemanden brauchen, der andere Dinge für dich erledigt. Botengänge zum Beispiel. Vielleicht könntest du es machen wie Gaius?”

Merlin sieht ihn verwirrt an, während er nach Arthurs Gürtel greift.

„Einen Lehrling einstellen“, erklärt Arthur.

Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Einen Lehrling? Wie einen Zauberlehrling?“

„Ja sicher, warum nicht?“, entgegnet Arthur. „Vielleicht einen der Druiden, nachdem wir Frieden mit ihnen geschlossen haben. Oder sogar Mordred, wenn du willst.“

Merlin denkt über diesen Vorschlag nach, während Arthur die Lederbänder an der Vorderseite des Wamses zuschnürt. Wenn er Mordred einlädt, als sein Lehrling nach Camelot zu kommen, könnten sie ihn im Auge behalten und der Junge ist ein sehr talentierter Zauberer.

„Das ist eigentlich gar keine schlechte Idee“, sagt Merlin schließlich.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe nur gute Ideen”, antwortet Arthur mit einem überlegenen Grinsen.

Merlin rollt mit den Augen und knufft ihn in die Schulter. „Trottel.“

„Dummkopf“, antwortet Arthur sofort, ohne dass sein Grinsen auch nur im Mindesten schmäler wird.

Merlin erwidert das Grinsen und sie sehen sich einen Moment lang an, bevor Arthur nach der Hose greift, die er zuvor noch selbst aus den Schank ausgesucht hat. „Und jetzt sag den Wachen am Ende des Korridors, dass sie einen Diener in die Küche schicken sollen, der uns etwas zu essen in die Ratshalle bringt. Ich will wissen, ob Leon schon Neuigkeiten für uns hat.” 

***

Als Arthur und Merlin kurz darauf die Ratshalle betreten, ist Leon bereits dort und unterhält sich mit Sir Ector, Sir Bors dem Älteren, dessen Sohn Sir Bors dem Jüngeren, Sir Brennis und Sir Galahad. Leon hat sein Kettenhemd und seinen roten Umhang abgelegt und trägt lediglich einen roten halbgeschlossenen Gambeson über seinem hellen Hemd. Es scheint ganz so, als ob Arthur und Merlin trotz der frühen Stunde als eine der letzten aufgestanden sind, denn Morgana und Lady Evaine sind ebenfalls anwesend. Sie sitzen am hinteren Teil des Tisches und vor ihnen ist eine Karte der umliegenden Dörfer, des Schlosses und der Stadt ausgebreitet.

Arthur sieht, wie Leon den Kopf dreht, als er Arthurs und Merlins Schritte auf dem Steinboden hört und nachdem er Arthur entdeckt hat, unterbricht Leon sein Gespräch mit den Rittern und verbeugt sich.

„Guten Morgen, Sire. Lord Emrys. Ich kann leider noch keine Neuigkeiten berichten. Wir befragen immer noch die Leute aus der unteren Stadt, aber niemand scheint etwas gesehen oder gehört zu haben.“

Arthur und Merlin bleiben neben den Rittern stehen und während Merlin angesichts dieser Begrüßung ein wenig verlegen dreinschaut, mustert Arthur Leon eingehend. Sein erster Ritter trägt immer noch den roten Gambeson vom gestrigen Abend und unter seinen Augen sind schwache Schatten zu erkennen.

„Leon, ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich dir gestern Abend, als du meine Räume verlassen hast, gesagt habe, dass du ein paar Stunden schlafen sollst.”

„Das habt Ihr, Sire“, antwortet Leon. „Und ich bin ins Bett gegangen, aber als ich von der ersten Glocke wieder aufgeweckt wurde, konnte ich nicht mehr einschlafen und ich dachte mir, ich könnte genauso gut etwas Produktives tun.”

Arthur mustert Leon noch einen Moment lang, nickt dann aber. „Na gut.“

Er weiß, dass Leon ihn anlügt, und dass er vermutlich heute Nacht keine einzige Stunde geschlafen hat, aber Arthur lässt es auf sich beruhen. Leon weiß, was er sich zumuten kann und was nicht. Nach einem Moment wendet Arthur seinen Blick von Leon ab und sieht in die Runde seiner Ritter.

„Solange wir nicht wissen, wer Lord Mulgrave getötet hat, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass es seine Komplizen waren, die sicherstellen wollten, dass Lord Mulgrave ihre Namen nicht verraten würde. Ich will, dass Merlin rund um die Uhr von zwei Rittern und Lady Nimueh bewacht wird, bis wir die Sache aufgeklärt haben.”

Merlin dreht sich überrascht zu Arthur um und ganz, wie Arthur es erwartet hat, sieht er ihn verständnislos an. „Was? Nein! Ich brauche niemanden, der mich beschützt. Ich kann sehr gut auf mich alleine aufpassen, vielen Dank.“

Arthur legt den Kopf schief. „Ja, das haben wir gestern gesehen, als du beinahe einen Becher mit vergiftetem Met getrunken hast.”

„Nun ich wusste nicht, dass ich hier im Schloss auf so etwas Acht geben müsste! Jetzt wo ich es besser weiß, werde ich vorsichtiger sein. Und es ist ja nicht so, als ob die Ritter etwas dagegen hätten tun können. Nichts für ungut,” setzt Merlin an die Ritter gewandt hinterher, die daraufhin lediglich nicken und sich in weiser Voraussicht nicht in einen Streit zwischen Arthur und Merlin einmischen.

„Das ist mir egal”, entgegnet Arthur selbstgefällig. „Ich bin der König. Wenn ich sage, dass du bewacht wirst, dann wirst du bewacht.”

Merlin will zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, aber Arthur lässt ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich weiß, dass du auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst, aber auch du hast keine Augen im Hinterkopf. Lass mich zur Abwechslung mal derjenige sein, der dich beschützen.”

Merlin holt bereits Luft, um zu antworten, presst dann jedoch die Lippen aufeinander und atmet wieder aus. „Na gut, wenn du darauf bestehst“, lenkt er schließlich ein.

„Ja, das tue ich. Danke”, antwortet Arthur mit einem Nicken und legt dann eine Hand auf Merlins Arm. _„Und selbst wenn es keinen weiteren Anschlag auf dein Leben gibt, wissen wir so zumindest immer genau, wo Nimueh sich gerade aufhält.“_

Merlins Mundwinkel zucken kaum merklich, als er Arthurs Worte in seinen Gedanken hört und er nickt so unauffällig wie möglich.

Arthur lässt Merlin schließlich wieder los und er will zu Morgana an den Tisch hinübergehen, als Leon ihn aufhält. „Sire, es gibt noch etwas“, sagt er. „Sir Pelleas möchte mit Euch reden, er sagt es ist dringend, aber er wollte mir nicht sagen, worum es geht.”

Arthur mustert Leon skeptisch, nickt dann aber gleichmütig. „In Ordnung. Wo ist er?”

„Er hält Wache im Schlosshof.“

Arthur nickt. „Bring ihn her.“

Leon verbeugt sich kurz und macht sich dann persönlich auf den Weg nach draußen, um Sir Pelleas zu holen. Arthur und Merlin gehen derweil an den Rittern vorbei zum Tisch, an dem Morgana und Lady Evaine sitzen.

„Was glaubst du, was Pelleas will?“, fragt Merlin leise und Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hat er eingesehen, dass sein Verhalten bei Cerdans Festnahme falsch war. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Wir werden es gleich erfahren.“

Arthur bleibt zusammen mit Merlin vor dem Tisch stehen, um ein paar Worte mit Morgana zu wechseln, und es dauert nicht lange, bis Leon mit Sir Pelleas zurück in die Halle kommt.

Als der Ritter vor Arthur tritt, lässt er sich, ohne zu zögern, vor ihm auf ein Knie sinken. „Sire, ich möchte mich zu tiefst für mein Verhalten von vor ein paar Tagen entschuldigen. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass sich Eure Haltung den Druiden gegenüber geändert hat und ich habe zu harsch reagiert. Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen.”

Arthur mustert Pelleas einen Moment lang prüfend, dann bedeutet er ihm mit einer Handbewegung aufzustehen. „Ich danke Euch, Sir Pelleas. Es freut mich sehr das zu hören.“

Der Ritter neigt den Kopf und steht auf, bleibt aber vor Arthur stehen und Arthur mustert ihn daraufhin fragend.

„Gibt es noch etwas, das Ihr mir sagen wollt?”

„Ja, Sire“, antwortet Pelleas. „Ich habe gehört, was gestern in der unteren Stadt passiert ist und ich wollte Euch wissen lassen, dass ich etwas im Zusammenhang mit diesem Vorfall gesehen habe. Nachdem ich am Nachmittag die dritte Wache hatte, war ich in der Taverne _The Rising Sun_ und als ich spät in der Nacht wieder gegangen bin, habe ich auf der anderen Seite der Straße eine Gestalt in einem langen schwarzen Umhang gesehen. Sie kam aus einem der hinteren Räume und ist auf ein Pferd gestiegen und weggeritten. Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht, aber jetzt denke ich, dass es Lord Willard gewesen ist und dass ich gesehen habe, wie er etwas an seinem Gürtel verstaut hat, das im Schein der Fackeln geglänzt hat. Einen Dolch vermutlich.”

Arthur zieht erstaunt die Augenbrauen nach oben und betrachtet Pelleas dann eindringlich. „Seid Ihr Euch sicher?”

„So sicher, wie ich mir sein kann, Sire.“

Arthur nickt daraufhin nachdenklich. Vermutlich hat Pelleas gestern einiges getrunken gehabt, aber wenn er sagt, dass er Lord Willard gesehen hat, dann glaubt Arthur ihm. Nach einem Moment wandert Arthurs Blick zu Leon hinüber. „Leon, was denkst du?”

Leon sieht einen Moment lang überrascht aus, dass Arthur ihn nach seiner Meinung fragt und er denkt kurz nach, bevor er antwortet. „Lord Willard ist sehr impulsiv und er war außer sich, als Ihr ihn aus dem Schloss habt werfen lassen. Er hat immer wieder behauptet, dass Ihr unter einem Zauber stehen würdet und dass Merlin - Lord Emrys, meine ich – dafür hingerichtet werden sollte, dass er Magie besitzt.”

Merlin sieht Leon mit einem gequälten Lächeln an und schüttelt den Kopf. „Leon, bitte, Ihr müsst mich nicht so nennen, wenn wir unter uns sind.“

Morgana schnaubt amüsiert, während Leon Merlin mit einem schmalen Grinsen ansieht und dann weiterspricht. „Wie dem auch sei, es waren gestern sehr viele Leute in der Stadt. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass Lord Willard es geschafft hat, unbemerkt in die Stadt zu kommen. Vielleicht kann Merlin versuchen ihn auf dieselbe Weise zu finden, wie er es gestern bei Lord Mulgrave getan hat?”

Arthur denkt einen Moment darüber nach und wirft einen fragenden Blick zu Merlin, der mit den Schultern zuckt.

„Klar, kein Problem“, antwortet er und bittet Lady Evaine ihm den Krug mit Wasser und die Schale mit Äpfeln zu geben, die auf dem Tisch stehen. Nachdem sie ihm die beiden Gegenstände gereicht hat, nimmt Merlin die Äpfel aus der Schale und schüttet etwas Wasser hinein.

„Was machst du da?“, fragt Morgana neugierig, während sie Merlin bei seinen Vorbereitungen beobachtet.

„Ich mache Lord Willard ausfindig“, antwortet Merlin mit einem Grinsen, bevor er die Hand über der Schale ausstreckt und seine Augen golden aufleuchten.

Die Ritter sind währenddessen auf ein Zeichen von Leon hin zu Merlin, Morgana und Lady Evaine an den Tisch getreten. Pelleas und Leon stehen hinter Merlin und die übrigen Ritter und Arthur haben sich auf die andere Seite des Tisches gestellt.

Als sich die kräuselnde Wasseroberfläche in der Schale wieder beruhigt und ein Bild sichtbar wird, sieht man den jungen Lord Willard, wie er in einem schwarzen Umhang, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, eine Straße zwischen mehreren Häusern entlanggeht.

„Das ist in Willowdale“, sagt Ector. „Lord Willards Familie hat ihre Ländereien auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes.“

Merlin beendet den Zauber und Arthur wendet sich an seine Ritter. „Ector, nimm ein paar Ritter und verhafte Lord Willard. Leon, Galahad, ihr bleibt ihr.”

Ector nickt und bedeutet den übrigen Rittern im Raum ihm zu folgen, während Arthur zu Merlin hinübersieht. „Warum nimmst du nicht Leon und Galahad mit und holst Lady Nimueh. Ich werde solange hierbleiben.“

Merlin nickt und wendet sich ebenfalls zum Gehen, als einen Moment darauf mit einem Mal alles sehr schnell geht. Die Ritter um Ector haben sich kaum ein paar Meter vom Tisch entfernt und Merlin hat gerade einmal zwei Schritte gemacht, als Arthur sieht, wie Pelleas plötzlich einen Dolch unter seinem Umhang hervorzieht. Bevor Arthur jedoch reagieren kann, wirft sich Leon gegen Pelleas und ein ersticktes Stöhnen ist zu hören, als Leon im nächsten Moment mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zusammensackt.

Pelleas stößt Leon von sich. „Stirb Zauberer!“, ruft er und schleudert seinen Dolch in Merlins Richtung.

Arthur dreht den Kopf und sieht, dass Merlin sich umgedreht hat und seine Augen leuchten golden auf, als er den Dolch eine Hand breit vor seinem Körper in der Luft anhält. Blut tropft von der Klinge und Merlins Augen verengen sich, bevor sie erneut goldenen Aufblitzen. Der Dolch dreht sich in der Luft ein Mal um sich selbst und schnellt dann auf Pelleas zurück. Mit einem blauen Leuchten durchschlägt der Dolch das Kettenhemd und bleibt dann mitten in Pelleas Brust stecken. Der Ritter reißt die Augen auf und sieht mit einem ungläubigen Blick an sich hinunter. Er versucht noch eine Hand zu heben, aber er schafft es nicht mehr und er kippt seitlich nach hinten um, bevor er reglos auf dem Boden liegen bleibt.

Arthur ist der Erste, der reagiert. „Leon!“, ruft er entsetzt und er ist mit ein paar Schritten bei ihm. „Merlin, schnell!“

Arthur kniet sich neben Leon auf den Boden und packt ihn mit beiden Händen an den Schultern, um ihn umzudrehen. Unter ihm auf dem Boden hat sich bereits eine große Blutlache gebildet und als Arthur Leon schließlich auf den Rücken gedreht hat, ergreift kalte Angst von ihm Besitz. Leons Augen starren blicklos und leer an Arthur vorbei an die Decke.

„Nein“, entfährt Arthur ihm kaum hörbar, aber der Anblick vor ihm verändert sich nicht. Leon ist tot.

„Verdammt noch mal!“, flucht Arthur wütend und er schlägt mit der Faust neben sich auf den Steinboden, bevor er die Augen zusammenkneift, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die ihm bereits die Sicht rauben. Seine Hand pocht schmerzhaft, aber er bemerkt es kaum. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Nicht Leon und schon gar nicht so.

„Es tut mir so leid“, sagt Merlin mit erstickter Stimme und Arthur sieht auf. Merlin ist hinter ihn getreten und sein Gesicht ist von Schuld und Trauer verzerrt. „Er ist gestorben, um mich zu retten.“

Arthurs Blick wandert wieder zu Leon und er streckt eine Hand aus, um Leons Augen zu schließen. Er sieht Leon noch einen Moment lang an, dann schüttelt er den Kopf.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld“, sagt er mit rauer Stimme zu Merlin, bevor er die Tränen weg blinzelt und sich dazu zwingt aufzustehen.

Als Arthur seinen Blick über die anderen schweifen lässt, sieht er auf den Gesichtern seiner Ritter versteinerte Mienen, mit Ausnahme von Galahad, der sich eilig ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischt. Morgana ist aufgestanden und hat eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und als Arthur auf sie zugeht, geht sie ihm entgegen und schlingt ihre Arme um ihn. Für einen Moment drückt Arthur sie fest an sich, dann lässt er sie wieder los und sieht seine Ritter an.

„Ector, geh und bring mir Lord Willard. In einem Stück. Wir müssen in Erfahrung bringen, ob er und Pelleas das alles zusammen geplant haben.“

Ector nickt knapp. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun“, antwortet er schroff, bevor er Bors dem Älteren und Brennis bedeutet ihm zu folgen. Er hat Bors den Jüngeren bewusst außen vor gelassen, da er weiß, dass er den älteren, kampferprobten Rittern vertrauen kann, sich nicht von ihren Gefühlen ablenken zu lassen und sich gleichzeitig unter Kontrolle zu behalten, wenn sie auf Lord Willard treffen.

Die drei verlassen die Halle und Arthur wendet sich an Galahad und Bors den Jüngeren. „Bringt Sir Leons Leichnam zu Gaius. Ich will, dass er gesäubert wird und für das Begräbnis seine Rüstung trägt.”

Die beiden jungen Ritter nicken, bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzen, um zu Leons Körper zu gehen. Gerade in dem Moment hört Arthur hinter sich jedoch, wie jemand laut nach Luft schnappt und als er sich umdreht, glaubt er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Leon sitzt mit geöffneten Augen und sehr lebendig auf dem Boden. Er hebt eine Hand und berührt den Riss in seinem Gambeson, durch den der Dolch sein Herz durchbohrt hat. An seinen Finger klebt Blut, aber die Wunde selbst scheint nicht mehr zu bluten und er sieht verwirrt auf seine Hand hinunter.

Alle im Raum starren ihn an. Schließlich sieht Leon auf und mustert die anderen irritiert. „Was ist passiert?“

Arthur kann nicht glauben, was er sieht und als er seinen Blick endlich von Leon abwenden kann, dreht er den Kopf zu Merlin.

Merlin hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Das war ich nicht!“

„Sire?“, fragt Leon besorgt und Arthur macht den Mund auf, braucht aber einen Augenblick, bevor er seine Stimme wiederfindet.

„Du bist gestorben“, sagt er schließlich.

Leon zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und steht dann auf. „Was? Das ist doch lächerlich. Mir geht es gut.“

„Aber wir haben Euch sterben sehen”, antwortet Merlin. „Sir Pelleas hat Euch mit seinem Dolch verwundet. Ihr wart tot. Ihr habt nicht mehr geatmet und Eure Augen waren immer noch offen.”

Leon sieht erneut an sich hinunter und beginnt die Schnallen an seinem Gambeson zu öffnen. Er zieht den schweren, gefüllten Stoff zur Seite, bevor er sein Hemd hochhebt. Wo der Dolch den Gambeson durchdrungen hat, ist der rote Stoff dunkel und das weiße Hemd ist Blut durchtränkt, aber auf Leons Brust ist außer etwas verschmiertem Blut keine Wunde zu sehen. Er fährt sich mit den Fingern über die unversehrte Haut und sieht dann wieder auf.

„Seid ihr sicher?“, fragt er zweifelnd in die Runde.

„Ja“, antwortet Morgana mit entschiedener Stimme, aber immer noch sichtlich mitgenommen. „Ihr wart tot und jetzt seid Ihr es nicht mehr.”

Leon sieht verwirrt zuerst zu Arthur und dann zu Merlin. „Irgendwelche Ideen?“

Arthurs Blick wandert ebenfalls erwartungsvoll zu Merlin.

„Ähm… na ja, ich habe ihn nicht geheilt, also muss er sich selbst geheilt haben”, antwortet Merlin stockend. „Das ist aber nicht möglich, weil er ja tot war. Also muss ihn etwas von den Toten zurückgebracht haben, aber in diesem Fall wäre es nicht mehr Leon, denn man kann eine Seele nicht aus dem Reich der Toten zurückbringen und er ist keine leblose Hülle also… ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was passiert ist.”

Arthur legt angesichts dieser wenig hilfreichen Antwort den Kopf schief und Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern.

Anschließend wandert Arthurs Blick wieder zu Leon und endlich gestattet er sich ein breites Lächeln. Im Grunde ist es ihm egal, was gerade passiert ist. Leon lebt und das ist alles, was zählt. Mit ein paar Schritten ist Arthur bei ihm und zieht Leon in eine Umarmung. Leon braucht einen Moment, bis er seine Überraschung überwunden hat und die Umarmung erwidert und Arthur hält ihn noch einen Moment lang fest, bevor er ihn wieder loslässt. Leon sieht immer noch vollkommen verwirrt aus und Arthur klopft ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter, bevor er sich an Bors den Jüngeren wendet.

„Also schön. Sir Bors, bitte holt Euren Vater und die anderen Ritter bei den Stallungen ein und sagt Ihnen, dass Sir Leon wohl auf ist und dass er nur einen Schock erlitten hat und nicht tot ist. Und das ist die Version, an die sich alle in diesem Raum halten werden. Und sagt Eurem Vater, dass er Lord Willard nichts von all dem, was mit Lord Mulgrave oder Sir Pelleas passiert ist, erzählen soll.”

Der junge Ritter nickt und dreht sich um, bevor er eilig aus der Halle läuft.

„Sir Galahad, holt ein paar Wachen und kümmert Euch um Sir Pelleas Leiche”, befiehlt Arthur als Nächstes.

Galahad nickt knapp, bevor er ebenfalls die Halle verlässt.

Schließlich wandert Arthurs Blick zu Lady Evaine, die ziemlich blass aussieht. „Morgana, wenn du Lady Evaine bitte zu ihren Gemächern begleiten könntest.”

Morgana scheint sich erst jetzt daran zu erinnern, dass Lady Evaine ebenfalls anwesend ist und dreht sich zu ihr um. „Ich werde einen der Diener zu Gaius schicken, damit er Euch etwas zur Beruhigung gibt”, sagt sie, denn es ist unschwer zu erkennen, dass die Ereignisse Lady Evaine ziemlich zugesetzt haben.

Während Morgana zu ihr hinüber geht, schüttelt Lady Evaine jedoch den Kopf und lächelt schmal, bevor sie von ihrem Stuhl aufsteht. „Es geht mir gut. Ich bin nur etwas zittrig, aber das vergeht bald.”

Arthur sieht den beiden nach, als sie die Halle verlassen, bevor er sich zu Merlin umdreht. „Bring Leon zu Gaius und lass Nimueh holen. Ich will wissen, was hier gerade passiert ist. Ich komme nach, sobald ich kann.“

Merlin nickt mit ernster Miene, bevor er einen immer noch sehr verwirrt dreinblickenden Leon zur Tür bringt.

***

„Nun, Sir Leon ist unsterblich”, verkündet Nimueh schließlich.

Merlin, Leon und Arthur starren sie daraufhin ungläubig an. „Was?“, fragen sie einen Moment später alle drei beinahe zeitgleich.

Sie haben sich zusammen mit Gaius und Nimueh in Gaius‘ Räumen versammelt und Leon steht mit entblößtem Oberkörper in der Mitte des Raumes. Nachdem sie das Blut weggewischt haben, deutet nichts mehr darauf hin, dass Sir Pelleas Leon an diesem Morgen einen Dolch direkt ins Herz gerammt hat.

Arthur steht an einen Tisch gelehnt ein Stück abseits, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und Merlin steht unweit neben ihm, während Gaius auf dem Bett an der Wand sitzt.

Nimueh hat eine Zeit lang damit verbracht, Worte in der alten Sprache zu murmeln, während sie um Leon herumging und mit ihren Händen verschiedene Bewegungen vollführte. Dabei erschienen große, golden leuchtende Kreise, Quadrate und Symbole in der Luft, die sich bewegten und hell schimmerten, bevor sie einen Moment darauf wieder verschwunden sind. Schließlich ließ Nimueh ihre Hände wieder sinken und verkündete die Erkenntnis, die sie aus ihrer magischen Analyse gewonnen hat.

„Nach dem was Ihr erzählt habt, wurde Sir Leon getötet und sein Körper ist gestorben”, erklärt Nimueh. „Seine Seele konnte jedoch nirgends hin, weil sie an diese Welt gebunden ist, und deshalb hat sein Körper sich mit Magie geheilt, damit seine Seele zurückkehren konnte.”

Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Einfach so?“

Nimueh betrachtet ihn daraufhin geringschätzig. „Nein, nicht _einfach so_. Eine Seele an diese Welt zu binden erfordert starke Magie. Das ist nichts, was man _einfach so_ tun kann. Nicht einmal du kannst das, Emrys”, fügt sie hinzu, als Merlin den Mund bereits geöffnet hat, um etwas zu sagen.

Merlin klappt seinen Mund wieder zu und Arthur sieht, wie er die Lippen zu einem Schmollmund aufeinanderpresst.

Arthur erlaubt sich ein schmales Lächeln, bevor er seinen Blick auf Nimueh richtet. „Also Leons Seele ist an diese Welt befunden”, wiederholt er.

Nimueh nickt. „Es scheint so. Er ist nicht tot und weder ein Schatten noch ein Geist und ich kann keine magischen Objekte oder Zauber feststellen, bis auf die Verbindung seiner Seele zu dieser Welt.”

„Aber wie kann so etwas passieren?“, fragt Merlin nachdenklich.

„Nun, wie ich bereits sagte, so etwas passiert nicht einfach”, antwortet Nimueh. „Jemand muss die alten Mächte gerufen haben, um Sir Leons Seele an das Leben zu binden.”

„Irgendwelche Ideen?“, fragt Arthur an Leon gewandt, aber Leon schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, das… Oh.“

Arthur zieht die Augenbraue nach oben, als Leon unvermittelt mitten im Satz abbricht. „Oh?“, fragt er ungläubig.

Leon verzieht das Gesicht. „Na ja, da war diese alte Frau vor ein paar Jahren“, sagt er stockend. „Jemand hat gemeldet, dass sie eine Hexe sei. Ich kann mich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, was der Grund dafür war… auf jeden Fall hat der König uns befohlen, sie festzunehmen. Ich glaube, sie war eine Druidin, aber ich kann mich irren. Als wir ihre kleine Hütte im Wald erreicht haben, hat sie jedenfalls bereits auf uns gewartet. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie nicht mit uns kommen würde und als ich mein Schwert gezogen habe und ihr sagte, dass ich ihr keine Wahl lassen würde, hat sie erwidert, dass ich diesen Tag für immer bereuen würde. Dann hat sie ein paar Worte gesprochen, die ich nicht verstanden habe und mit einem Mal ist ein starker Wind aufgekommen und dann ist sie zu Staub zerfallen.”

Merlin sieht Leon verständnislos an. „Sie hat Euch verflucht und Ihr habt es niemandem erzählt?“

Leon zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wem hätte ich es denn erzählen sollen?”

„Mir zum Beispiel? Oder Gaius? Und wann war das überhaupt?”, fragt Arthur verwirrt, die Stirn in Falten gelegt, als er versucht, sich an diesen Vorfall zu erinnern. Es ist allerdings zu lange her, vor allem, da es aus seiner Sicht nicht erst vor ein paar Jahren passiert ist.

„An Samhain vor zwei Jahren”, antwortet Leon. „Ihr wart auf der Jagd und ich habe mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht.”

„Nun das erklärt zumindest, wie sie in der Lage gewesen ist so einen Fluch auszusprechen”, sagt Nimueh und alle Blicke richten sich erneut verwirrt auf sie. Nimueh schürzt die Lippen. „Ich habe euch bereits gesagt, dass man eine Seele nicht einfach mit einem simplen Zauberspruch an das Leben binden kann. Aber an Samhain ist der Schleier zwischen unserer Welt und der Welt der Toten am dünnsten. Indem sie sich selbst getötet hat, hat sie ein Blutopfer gebracht, das den Schleier gerade so weit aufgerissen hat, damit sie genügend Energie bekommen konnte, um einen solchen Fluch auszusprechen.”

Merlin mustert Leon und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ihr seid seit zwei Jahren unsterblich und Ihr habt es nie bemerkt?“

Leon sieht ihn unwirsch an. „Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich bin schließlich nie zuvor gestorben!”

Arthur atmet tief durch und versucht sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. „Also gut. Was tun wir jetzt?“

„Es gibt nichts, was wir tun können”, antwortet Nimueh jedoch und Arthur starrt sie daraufhin verständnislos an.

Gaius ist es, der zu einer Erklärung ansetzt. „Ein Fluch kann nur von der Person aufgehoben werden, die ihn ausgesprochen hat.”

Nimueh nickt, obwohl sie Gaius dabei mit einem abfälligen Blick betrachtet. „Das ist richtig. Und da die Druidin tot ist, kann der Fluch nicht mehr aufgehoben werden.”

„Das heißt, ich bin für immer unsterblich?“, fragt Sir Leon entsetzt.

Nimueh nickt, während sie ihm ein nachsichtiges Lächeln schenkt. „Ja, aber wenn man bedenkt, dass Ihr andernfalls heute gestorben wärt, würde ich sagen, dass das nicht unbedingt schlecht ist.”

Leon legt nachdenklich den Kopf schief, aber genauso wie Arthur, scheint auch er schließlich zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass Nimueh in diesem Punkt recht hat. Arthur kann das Bild von Leons toten Augen, die mit leerem Blick an die Decke des Thronsaals starren, immer noch vor sich sehen und nur aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Leon lebendig und unverletzt vor ihm steht, kann Arthur diese Erinnerung wieder bei Seite schieben.

„Aber was passiert, wenn ich alt werde?“, fragt Leon schließlich und sieht fragend in die Runde.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das passieren wird“, sagt Merlin vorsichtig. „Aber wir haben buchstäblich alle Zeit der Welt. Ich bin sicher, uns wird etwas einfallen. Vielleicht kennen die Druiden einen Weg, den Fluch aufzuheben“, meint er zuversichtlich, aber Arthur sieht den Blick mit dem Nimueh Merlin betrachtet und dieser Blick sagt ihm, dass es nichts gibt, was diesen Fluch von Leon nehmen könnte.

Leon beachtet Nimueh zum Glück nicht, sondern hat den Blick nachdenklich zu Boden gerichtet. Schließlich nickt er knapp, bevor er nach seinem kaputten Hemd greift, das auf einem Hocker in der Nähe liegt und es überzieht. Anschließend nimmt er seinen Gambeson, überlegt kurz, ob er ihn ebenfalls anziehen soll, und legt ihn sich dann aber über den Arm. „Dann werde ich mich wieder meinen Aufgaben widmen“, verkündet er.

Arthur kann nicht glauben, was er da hört. Er sieht Leon eindringlich an und schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, das wirst nicht.“

„Sire?“

„Du bist gerade gestorben, Leon!“, sagt Arthur ein wenig heftiger, als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hat. „Es ist mir egal, dass du unsterblich bist. Ich will, dass du dich den Rest des Tages ausruhst.”

„Aber es geht mir gut”, beharrt Leon.

Arthur breitet mit einer ausladenden Geste die Arme aus. „Das ist mir egal. Ich bin der König und du wirst tun, was ich sage. Und außerdem bin ich mir sehr sicher, dass du in der letzten Nacht nicht eine einzige Stunde geschlafen hast. Oder irre ich mich da?“

Leon sieht für einen Moment so aus, als ob er Arthur widersprechen will, doch dann richtet er seinen Blick zu Boden. „Ihr irrt Euch nicht, Sire.“

Arthur betrachtet Leon noch einen Moment lang eindringlich und seufzt dann schließlich. „Versuch dich zu schonen. Für ein paar Tage wenigstens. Du kannst nicht alles allein tun und dass du nicht sterben kannst, heißt nicht, dass du nicht müde wirst. Du bist mein Erster Ritter, ich brauche dich konzentriert und bei der Sache. ”

Leon nickt schwach. „Ja, Sire.“

Arthur nickt schließlich, woraufhin Leon zur Tür geht und das Zimmer verlässt. Nachdem die Tür hinter Leons ins Schloss gefallen ist, bemerkt Arthur, dass Nimueh ihn von der Seite her unverwandt ansieht und er dreht den Kopf.

„Habt Ihr etwas zu sagen, Lady Nimueh?“

„Ja, das habe ich”, entgegnet sie. „Ich habe mich gefragt, warum Ihr wolltet, dass ich herausfinde, was mit Sir Leon nicht stimmt. Ich bin sicher, Euer neuer Hofzauberer hätte das genauso gut tun können.”

Arthur überlegt einen Moment lang, aber er hat jetzt keine Lust Spielchen mit Nimueh zu spielen. „Das hätte er, aber ich wollte sehen, ob Ihr es könnt”, antwortet er wahrheitsgemäß.

Nimueh wirft Arthur einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Natürlich kann ich das. Ich bin eine Hohepriesterin der Dreifaltigen Göttin.“

„Das hat Merlin mir gesagt, aber das sagt mir nicht, über welche Fähigkeiten Ihr tatsächlich verfügt. Ich wollte es mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen“, erklärt Arthur und neigt dann den Kopf. „Ich danke Euch für diese Demonstration und für Eure Hilfe.”

Nimueh sieht ihn unbeeindruckt an, ohne etwas zu erwidern. Sie scheint sich allerdings mehr daran zu stören, dass sie nicht gleich durchschaut hat, dass Arthur sie auf die Probe stellen wollte, anstatt daran, dass er ihre Fähigkeiten infrage gestellt hat. Arthur wird sich diese Erkenntnis für später merken. Es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, bis so etwas wie Vertrauen zwischen ihnen entsteht, aber für den Moment genügt es, dass sie sich zumindest nicht mit offenem Misstrauen begegnen.

***

Die Türen zur Ratshalle werden geöffnet und Arthur beobachtet von seinem Platz auf dem Thron aus, wie Lord Willard eskortiert von vier Rittern hereingebracht wird. Bors der Ältere und Ector führen Lord Willard an je einem Arm durch die Halle und der junge Lord hat kaum eine andere Wahl, als sich zu fügen. Hinter Bors, Ector und Lord Willard betreten Leon und Lancelot die Ratshalle und die Türen werden einen Moment darauf hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen.

Arthur sieht, wie Lord Willard vergeblich versucht die Fassung zu bewahren, aber als er die Leute sieht, die in der Halle auf ihn warten, wird er kreidebleich. Arthur hat alle Mitglieder des Rates und mehrere seiner Ritter und Adligen herbestellt, damit sie alle sehen können, was mit Verrätern in Camelot passiert. Es gefällt ihm nicht, dass er zu solchen Mitteln greifen muss, aber so wird dieses Spiel nun einmal gespielt. Arthur hat die Regeln bereits als kleiner Junge gelernt und er weiß, dass er seine Macht als König so schnell wie möglich festigen muss, wenn er es nicht mit weiteren Verrätern in seiner Mitte zu tun haben will.

Die Ritter bringen Lord Willard nach vorne und drücken ihn einige Meter vor Arthur auf den Boden. Links neben Arthur auf dem zweiten hölzernen Thron sitzt Morgana, die Lord Willard mit einem herablassenden Blick betrachtet und Arthur kann es ihr nicht verübeln. Auf Arthurs anderer Seite neben dem Thron steht Merlin, auch wenn er sich mit einem Zauber unsichtbar gemacht hat und nur Arthur, Morgana, Leon und Lancelot wissen, dass er da ist. Arthurs anfänglichen Vorschlag, dass Merlin nicht anwesend sein sollte, um Lord Willard nicht in Rage zu bringen, wurde von Merlin kategorisch abgelehnt. Zwar ist der junge Lord physisch keine Gefahr für Arthur, aber es hat auch niemand vermutet, dass Sir Pelleas einen Dolch ziehen und versuchen würde Merlin zu töten. Indem Merlin sich jedoch unsichtbar gemacht hat, gibt er Arthur die Chance, Antworten von Lord Willard zu bekommen, und gleichzeitig ist er in der Lage einzugreifen, falls es nötig sein sollte.

Arthur lässt seinen Blick unverwandt auf Lord Willard ruhen, ohne etwas zu sagen. In der Halle herrscht gespannte Stille und während Lord Willard vor Arthur auf dem Boden kniet, sieht er sich hektisch nach allen Richtungen hin um. Anscheinend sucht er nach einem Fluchtweg, aber die Ritter haben sich zu beiden Seiten und hinter ihm positioniert. Ganz wie Arthur erwartet hat, dauert es nicht lange, bis Lord Willards letztes Bisschen Selbstbeherrschung in sich zusammenbricht und die Worte aus ihm heraussprudeln.

„Sire. Sire, Ihr müsst mir glauben. Ich hatte nichts damit zu tun“, stammelt er.

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Und womit genau hattet Ihr nichts zu tun?”

Willard fährt sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und ein Anflug von Hoffnung huscht über sein Gesicht. „Ich… nun, ich weiß es nicht, weil ich nichts damit zu tun hatte. Aber ganz offensichtlich ist etwas passiert, denn sonst hätten mich die Ritter nicht hierher gebracht.”

Arthur verzieht keine Miene. „Ihr sagt also, dass Ihr nichts mit dem Giftanschlag auf meinen neu ernannten Hofzauberer zu tun hattet.”

Willard beißt die Zähne zusammen und ein hasserfüllter Ausdruck tritt in seine Augen, aber letztlich siegt doch seine Feigheit. „Nein Sire, überhaupt nichts“, antwortet er. „Ich war nicht einmal in Camelot während der Feierlichkeiten.”

„Weil ich Euch verbannt habe, nachdem Ihr darauf bestanden habt, dass Lord Emrys eine Ausgeburt es Bösen ist und sofort hingerichtet werden müsste. Ich denke also, Ihr könnt verstehen, warum Ihr verdächtigt werdet, etwas mit dem Anschlag auf Lord Emrys‘ Leben zu tun zu haben.”

Lord Willard sieht Arthur entsetzt an. „Aber Sire, ich würde so etwas niemals tun!”

„Aber natürlich nicht”, stimmt Arthur ihm bereitwillig zu und Lord Willard sieht erneut hoffnungsvoll aus. Das ändert sich jedoch wieder, als Arthur weiterspricht. „Ihr würdet Euch niemals selbst die Hände schmutzig machen, habe ich recht?“

Willard stockt. „Ich, nun ja, ich…”

Arthur lässt ihn nicht ausreden und unterbricht ihn. „Aber wenn ich Sir Pelleas’ Worten glauben schenke, dann habt Ihr Euch dieses Mal doch die Hände schmutzig gemacht. Er sagt, Ihr wärt in der Nacht, als das Fest stattfand, in der unteren Stadt gewesen, wo Ihr Lord Mulgrave getötet habt.”

„Nein, Sire! Das ist nicht wahr. Ihr müsst mir glauben!“, stammelt Lord Willard verzweifelt.

Arthur legt nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Nun es steht Euer Wort gegen das von Sir Pelleas.”

Der junge Lord reißt die Augen auf. „Er war es!”, stößt er hervor. „Sir Pelleas hat es getan! Er muss Lord Mulgrave selbst umgebracht haben und jetzt versucht er, es mir anzuhängen! Ich wette, die beiden haben zusammengearbeitet, um Euren Hofzauberer zu töten. Und nachdem Ihr den Diener festgenommen habt, muss Sir Pelleas Angst bekommen haben, dass Lord Mulgrave seinen Namen verraten könnte, und hat ihn umgebracht. So muss es gewesen sein!”

Lord Willard nickt eindringlich und Arthur tut so, als ob er darüber nachdenken würde. „Mmh. Das klingt plausibel. Aber seht Ihr, es gibt dabei ein Problem. Ich habe niemandem erzählt, dass ein Diener versucht hat Lord Emrys zu vergiften, noch dass wir diesen Diener festgenommen haben. Woher also wisst ihr das?“

„Ich habe… ich meine, ich habe…”, beginnt Lord Willard zu stammeln, aber Arthur steht mit einem Mal auf und sieht den jungen Lord scharf an.

„Hört auf, mich anzulügen!”

Lord Willard zuckt zusammen und fängt dann an zu zittern, als ihm klar wird, dass Arthur ihn durchschaut hat. Einen Moment lang sieht er aus, als ob er gleich schluchzend zusammenbrechen würde, aber dann wird ihm anscheinend klar, dass er nicht lebend aus der Sache heraus kommen wird. Ein hasserfüllter Ausdruck tritt auf sein Gesicht und er will sich nach vorne auf Arthur stürzen, aber bevor er wirklich vom Boden aufstehen kann, haben Bors und Ector ihn bereits wieder an den Armen gepackt und halten ihn fest. Lord Willard versucht, sich gegen sie zu wehren, jedoch ohne jeglichen Erfolg und schließlich fängt er an Arthur anzuschreien.

„Er muss sterbe! Der Zauberer muss sterben! Ich habe es zum Wohle des Königreiches getan! Mulgrave war ein Feigling, ich wusste, dass er zusammenbrechen würde, wenn etwas nicht nach Plan laufen sollte. Pelleas hat das verstanden! Wie haben beide versucht Camelot zu retten und wenn Ihr uns dafür tötet, dann seid Ihr dem Untergang geweiht!”

Arthur betrachtet Lord Willard mit einem unbewegten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Lord Willard, Ihr habt gestanden, dass Ihr einen Anschlag auf Lord Emrys’ Leben verübt und Euch gegen Euren König verschworen habt. Ich entziehe Euch hiermit all Eure Titel und Eure Ländereien, welche Eurer Schwester zufallen werden und ich verurteile Euch wegen Hochverrats zum Tode. Da Sir Pelleas bereits tot ist, nachdem er einen zweiten Versuch unternommen hat, Lord Emrys zu töten, wird es nur Euer Kopf sein, der morgen auf dem Block liegt. Bringt ihn weg.”

Ector und Bors ziehen Willard auf die Beine und während des ganzen Weges zur Tür und bis nach draußen, stößt der ehemalige Lord Willard wüste Beschimpfungen und Flüche aus und versucht sich aus dem Griff der Ritter zu befreien, obwohl er mittlerweile eingesehen haben sollte, dass es zwecklos ist.

Arthur sieht ihm nach, als Ector und Bors den jungen Mann hinausbringen. Er hat kein Problem es mit seinem Gewissen zu vereinbaren, dass er Willard gerade zum Tode verurteilt hat. Zwar ist es etwas anderes, als jemanden in der Schlacht zu töten - im Kampf ist man gezwungen sich zu verteidigen - aber Arthur ist bereit dazu, das zu tun, was nötig ist, um Camelot zu einem Ort des Friedens für alle zu machen, die diesen Frieden respektieren. All jene, die jedoch versuchen, ihn daran zu hindern dieses Ziel zu erreichen, wird er entweder davon überzeugen, sich auf seine Seite zu stellen, oder er wird dafür sorgen, dass sie ihn nicht aufhalten.


	15. Sünden der Vergangenheit

## XIV. Sünden der Vergangenheit

Merlin wacht mit einem Mal auf, als die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster ruckartig aufgerissen werden und helles Sonnenlicht ins Zimmer strömt. Er kneift sofort die Augen wieder zusammen, die er gerade eben erst geöffnet hat und hebt bereits unbewusst eine Hand, um sich zu verteidigen, als die Gestalt am Fenster mit fröhlicher Stimme ruft: „Raus aus den Federn!“

Merlin hält mitten in der Bewegung inne und blinzelt gegen die Sonne, bis er die Gestalt vor dem Fenster erkennen kann. Es ist ein junger Mann, vielleicht siebzehn Jahre alt, mit schulterlangen, gewellten braunen Haare und einem kleinen Bart an Oberlippe und Kinn. Er hat die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sieht Merlin mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht erwartungsvoll an. Merlin hat ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber er sieht nicht aus, wie jemand, der es geschafft haben könnte die beiden Wachen im Korridor vor der Tür zu überwältigen, und nun hier ist, um Arthur und ihn umzubringen.

Merlin lässt seine Hand wieder sinken und erst jetzt registriert er wirklich, was der Mann gerade eben gesagt hat. „Was zum...? Das… ist mein Spruch“, sagt er perplex, während er sich aufsetzt, ohne den Fremden vor dem Fenster aus den Augen zu lassen.

Neben sich hört er, wie Arthur sich aus seiner Decke wickelt und stöhnt. „Ernsthaft? Ich dachte, das hätte ich hinter mir.”

Der junge Mann geht derweil zu der Truhe am Fußende des Bettes und fängt an, die Kleider von dort zu nehmen, glatt zu streichen und dann wieder hinzulegen, bevor er sich umdreht und irgendetwas quer durchs Zimmer zur Umkleidewand trägt.

Merlin dreht sich zu Arthur um. „Wer ist das?“, fragt er entgeistert.

Arthur streicht sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und gähnt, bevor er antwortet. „Das, Merlin, ist Dagonet. Er ist mein neuer Diener. Morgana hat ihn mir gestern vorgestellt. Das habe ich dir doch erzählt?” [7]

„Nein, hast du nicht!”, entgegnet Merlin gereizt, denn daran würde er sich mit Sicherheit erinnern.

Arthur überlegt kurz und legt die Stirn in Falten. „Bist du sicher?“

„Ja, bin ich!“

„Ich wusste, dass ich irgendetwas Wichtiges vergessen habe”, entgegnet Arthur nachdenklich.

Merlin starrt ihn einen Moment lang vollkommen sprachlos an. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er währenddessen, wie Dagonet zu Arthurs Schreibtisch geht und dort einen kleinen Stapel Bücher von der rechten Seite der Tischplatte zur Linken schiebt, bevor er die Kerze, die dort steht, von links nach rechts stellt. Anschließend nimmt er das Hemd, das über der Stuhllehne hängt und bringt es zurück zum Bett, wo er es auf die Truhe dahinter legt. Als er sieht, dass Merlin ihn beobachtet, sieht er auf.

Merlin schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf. „Was machst du da?!“

„Ich räume auf, Milord“, antwortet Dagonet höflich und mit einem überschwänglichen Lächeln, bevor er sich umdreht und in den Vorraum des Zimmers zum Kamin hinübergeht.

„Das ist Ansichtssache“, murmelt Merlin und dreht dann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen den Kopf zu Arthur hinüber. „Er macht eine größere Unordnung, als vorher da gewesen ist!“, zischt er.

Arthur legt den Kopf schief. „Na ja…”

Merlin schnaubt fassungslos. „Wo hat Morgana ihn überhaupt gefunden? Ich habe ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen.“

Arthur runzelt die Stirn. „Das weiß ich genau genommen gar nicht.“

„Na wunderbar!”, sagt Merlin mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Dagonet, würdest du bitte kurz hierher kommen?“

Dagonet, der sich zwischenzeitlich am Kamin zu schaffen gemacht hat, unterbricht, was auch immer er gerade getan hat, durchquert beschwingten Schrittes den Raum und stellt sich an das Fußende des Bettes. Er verschränkt die Arme hinter dem Rücken und sieht Merlin gespannt an.

„Was kann ich für Euch tun, Lord Emrys?“

Merlin stockt kurz - er ist es immer noch nicht gewöhnt, auf diese Weise angesprochen zu werden. Viel irritierender findet er allerdings den fröhlichen und eifrigen Ausdruck auf Dagonets Gesicht.

„Was hast du gemacht, bevor Prinzessin Morgana dich zum neuen Diener des Königs ernannt hat?“, fragt Merlin schließlich.

„Ich war ein Gaukler und Narr, Milord“, antwortet Dagonet bereitwillig.

„Ein Gaukler?“, fragt Merlin ungläubig und der Junge nickt.

„Ich wollte schon immer ein Gaukler sein, wisst Ihr. Also habe ich mein Dorf verlassen und bin mit einer Gruppe von Gauklern und Schaustellern durch das Land gereist. Ich habe eine Menge von ihnen gelernt, aber als wir nach Camelot gekommen sind, nun ja… ich glaube, sie haben irgendwie vergessen, dass ich da bin… jedenfalls sind sie ohne mich weitergereist. Aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm, denn als ich im Schloss gefragt habe, ob sie einen Hofnarren bräuchten, hat mir Prinzessin Morgana die Stelle als Diener des Königs angeboten und gesagt, ich könnte bei Feierlichkeiten als Gaukler auftreten, wenn es sich ergibt. Ich werde jetzt Euer Frühstück holen, Milords.”

Dagonet verbeugt sich tief und nickt pflichtbewusst, bevor er sich umdreht und das Zimmer verlässt.

Merlin bleibt noch einen Moment lang bewegungslos sitzen, bevor er sich wieder zu Arthur umdreht. „Das soll doch wohl ein Scherz sein.“

Arthur wirft einen unentschlossenen Blick zur Tür, durch die Dagonet gerade verschwunden ist, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckt. „Ich weiß er ist ausgesprochen gut gelaunt und er macht einen sehr eifrigen Eindruck, aber das ist doch kein Verbrechen.“

Merlin schnaubt. „Nein ist es nicht, aber der letzte Kerl, der so versessen darauf gewesen ist dein Diener zu sein, hat dir die Schlüssel zum Verlies geklaut, wurde von Cornelius Sigans Geist besessen und hat anschließend versucht jeden in Camelot umzubringen.”

Arthur starrt Merlin an, bis die Worte für ihn schließlich einen Sinn ergeben. „Er hat was getan?!“, fragt er entsetzt.

Merlin stockt. „Das weißt du doch bereits.“

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, weiß ich nicht! Ich weiß, dass Cornelius Sigan es irgendwie geschafft hat als Geist von den Toten aufzuerstehen um Camelot zu terrorisieren und dass er Cedrics Körper benutzt hat um das zu tun, aber was soll das heißen, er hat meine Schlüssel gestohlen?”

Merlin kann nicht glauben, dass Arthur es tatsächlich nicht geschafft hat diese Verbindung herzustellen, aber Arthur hat auch all die Jahre über nicht bemerkt, dass Merlin ihm hinter seinem Rücken mit Magie beinahe täglich das Leben gerettet hat.

„Irgendjemand hat ihm gesagt, dass in der Grabkammer kostbare Schätze versteckt sind, also hat er sich um die Stelle als Diener beworben, damit er nahe genug an dich herankommen konnte, um die Schlüssel zu stehlen“, erzählt Merlin. „Cedric war nur ein gemeiner Dieb und er hat dich reingelegt. Am Ende hat er allerdings bekommen, was er verdient hat, denn als er das Juwel auf Sigans Sarkophag mitnehmen wollte, hat Sigans Seele von ihm Besitz ergriffen und seinen Körper übernommen.”

Arthurs Blick ist nach unten auf die Bettdecke gerichtet und er hat die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Schließlich verzieht er das Gesicht und schnaubt abfällig, ohne Merlin anzusehen. „Ich schätze ich war damals ziemlich blind, was solche Dinge angeht. Cedric, Agravaine, Morgana. Man kann deutlich ein Muster erkennen.”

„Aber jetzt weißt du es besser”, entgegnet Merlin sanft. „Und du hast mich, um dir zu sagen, wenn du etwas übersiehst. Nicht, dass ich das nicht damals auch schon getan hätte, aber jetzt hörst du tatsächlich auf mich.”

Arthurs Mundwinkel zucken und er sieht wieder auf, einen dankbaren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und Merlin grinst zufrieden.

„Und ich bin der Meinung, dass wir Dagonet während der nächsten Zeit genau im Auge behalten sollten“, sagt Merlin einen Moment darauf und Arthur nickt.

„Aber wir werden ihm eine Chance geben“, fügt er hinzu. „Ich meine er kann nicht schlimmer sein als… na ja als du.”

Merlin klappt daraufhin der Mund auf und er greift kurzerhand nach einem der Kissen, um es Arthur ins Gesicht zu werfen.

Arthur hebt die Hände und wehrt das Kissen ab. „Hey! Deinen König anzugreifen ist Hochverrat! Ich könnte dich dafür an den Pranger stellen lassen.“

Merlin legt den Kopf schief. „Ja? Das möchte ich sehen.“

Er steigt aus dem Bett und ganz, wie er es erwartet hat, spürt er einen Moment darauf ein Kribbeln hinter sich, als seine Magie instinktiv reagiert. Als er sich umdreht, schwebt das Kissen, das Arthur auf ihn zurückgeworfen hat, vor Merlin in der Luft. Merlin zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben und im nächsten Augenblick saust das Kissen zurück in Arthurs Richtung, der es dieses Mal nicht schnell genug abwehren kann und es mitten ins Gesicht bekommt.

***

Während Arthur an diesem Abend auf seinem Weg zum Trainingsfeld die große Treppe im Schlosshof hinunter geht, spürt er bereits wie sich die Hitze unter seinem Kettenhemd und seinem Gambeson staut. Es ist den ganzen Tag über beinahe erdrückend heiß gewesen und Arthur hat das Training der Ritter auf die späteren Abendstunden verlegt. Tatsächlich ist es ein wenig kühler geworden, seit die Sonne kurz zuvor hinter dem Horizont verschwunden ist, aber trotzdem wird Arthur seinen Gambeson noch vor dem Ende des Trainings komplett durchgeschwitzt haben.

Als Arthur den Fuß der Treppe erreicht, hört er Schritte auf dem Steinboden und einen Moment darauf schließt Morgana von rechts zu ihm auf. Sie ist aus einem der Säulengänge gekommen und sie schenkt ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, während sie neben ihm hergeht.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Abend, Bruderherz. Wie gefällt dir dein neuer Diener?”

Arthur rollt mit den Augen und legt den Kopf schief, ohne seine Schritte zu verlangsamen. „Sehr witzig, Morgana.“

Morgana sieht ihn im Gehen unschuldig an. „Weißt du, es war gar nicht so leicht ihn zu finden. Ich meine, ich musste nach jemandem suchen, der Merlins Platz angemessen füllen würde.“

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?”, fragt Arthur irritiert und Morgana zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Nun ja, Merlin war der unfähigste Diener, den du je gehabt hast. Also habe ich versucht, jemanden zu finden, der ganz genauso ist, wie du es gewöhnt bist. Und am Ende habe ich einfach den unfähigsten Idioten eingestellt, den ich finden konnte.”

Arthur bleibt ruckartig stehen und dreht sich zu Morgana um. Seine Augen verengen sich, als ihm klar wird, was das bedeutet. „Du hast das absichtlich gemacht.”

Morgana antwortet nicht, sondern grinst lediglich breit, während Arthur sie noch einen Moment lang anstarrt. Spätestens als Dagonet ihm und Merlin an diesem Morgen erzählt hat, dass seine eigene Schaustellertruppe ihn in Camelot _vergessen_ hat, hätte Arthur wissen müssen, dass hier irgendetwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Er schnaubt und schüttelt den Kopf, bevor er sich wieder in Bewegung setzt.

„Großartig, meine eigene Schwester versucht, mich frühzeitig unter die Erde zu bringen. Einfach wundervoll”, murmelt er geistesabwesend. Als ihm jedoch einen Augenblick später bewusst wird, was er gerade gesagt hat, wartet er auf den Stich in seinem Herzen, den er immer dann spürt, wenn er an die Morgana denkt, die jahrelang nur ein einziges Ziel vor Augen gehabt hat: seinen Tod. Aber er spürt dieses Mal keine Wut, kein Bedauern und keine Angst vor der Ungewissheit der Zukunft.

Morgana schließt wieder zu ihm auf und als Arthur sie ansieht, sieht er nur seine Schwester, die ihn mit einem schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck begegnet.

„Och komm schon, sei nicht so“, meint Morgana. „So schlimm kann er doch nicht sein oder? Wenigstens hat er keine Angst vor Magie, so wie der erste Diener, mit dem du es versucht hast und der ständig über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert ist, weil er Merlin nicht den Rücken zudrehen wollte.”

Arthur muss unweigerlich den Kopf schütteln, als er daran denkt. Genauso wie die Adligen und einige der Ritter Merlin nach wie vor mit Argwohn begegnen, suchen die meisten der Diener das Weite, wenn sie Merlin auf einem der Korridore begegnen. Sie haben Angst vor ihm und auch wenn Merlin es sich nicht anmerken lässt, weiß Arthur, dass es ihm zu schaffen macht. Allerdings glaubt er, dass dieser Zustand sich bald ändern wird und das haben sie Guinevere zu verdanken. Sie hat Merlin nämlich vorhin zum Abendessen einen Apfelkuchen frisch aus dem Ofen gebracht, der mit besten Empfehlungen von Audrey, der Köchin gekommen ist. Vermutlich war der Kuchen als Entschuldigung dafür gedacht gewesen, dass Audrey Merlin früher einige Male mit ihrem Kochlöffel auf die Finger gehauen hat, wenn er sich ungefragt an ihren Törtchen bedient hatte. Merlin ließ Audrey daraufhin von Guinevere in Arthurs Gemächer zu bringen und die beleibte Frau fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Als Merlin sich dann allerdings überschwänglich für den Kuchen bei ihr bedankte, bekam sie große Augen und sie wendete verlegen den Blick auf, als Merlin eine wunderschöne gelbe Blume herbeizauberte, die er ihr überreichte. Arthur rechnet damit, dass Audrey bis morgen früh jeder Küchenmagd, Dienstmagd, Milchmädchen, Schneiderin und jedem Diener, Stallburschen, Botenjungen und Wachmann in Camelot diese Geschichte erzählen wird und dem verschmitzten Lächeln nach zu urteilen, mit dem Guinevere die Szene in Arthurs Gemächern beobachtet hat, ist sie es gewesen, die Audrey auf die Idee mit dem Apfelkuchen gebracht hat.

„Nein, Dagonet ist nicht so schlimm”, gesteht Arthur schließlich, während er neben Morgana durch den Schlosshof geht. „Er ist nur unglaublich fröhlich und ein wenig zu enthusiastisch. Das scheint sein normaler Zustand zu sein.”

Morgana lächelt erleichtert, aber sie versucht, es zu verbergen, indem sie mit den Schultern zuckt. „Vielleicht ist er einfach ein fröhlicher Mensch.”

„Ja oder er ist insgeheim ein böser Zauberer, der plant mich umzubringen”, murmelt Arthur leise vor sich hin.

„Was?”, fragt Morgana nach, aber Arthur winkt ab und lächelt unbeschwert.

„Nichts, alles in Ordnung“, erwidert er. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich muss zum Training der Ritter und ich bin sicher, du hast auch noch etwas Wichtiges zu tun.”

Arthur wendet sich nach links und biegt in einen Durchgang ab, der zum Trainingsfeld führt, doch Morgana geht weiter neben ihm her. Nach ein paar Schritten bleibt Arthur stehen und dreht sich zu ihr um. „Warum folgst du mir?“

„Das tue ich nicht”, antwortet Morgana. „Wir gehen nur in dieselbe Richtung.“

Daraufhin zieht Arthur verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was soll das denn bitte heißen?”

Morgana sieht ihn geduldig an, so als ob sie mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen würde. „Das heißt, dass ich auch auf dem Weg zum Trainingsfeld bin.”

„Und warum?”

„Weil ich heute am Training teilnehmen werde.”

Arthur runzelt die Stirn und erst jetzt fällt ihm auf, dass Morgana kein Kleid trägt. Was er auf den ersten Blick für ein Mieder gehalten hat, ist ein Brustpanzer aus Leder und unter den Ärmeln ihrer blauen Tunika sieht er den Saum eines Kettenhemdes. Außerdem trägt sie beschlagene Armschienen, einen Rock mit Beintaschen und darunter eine Hose und hohe Lederstiefel.

„Oh nein, das wirst du nicht tun!“, antwortet Arthur entschieden, als ihm klar wird, was Morgana vorhat.

Morgana stemmt die Hände in die Hüften, während sie ihn ungerührt ansieht. „Und ob ich das tun werde. Ich bin die Prinzessin von Camelot und ich werde nicht einfach nur herumstehen und zusehen wie du in die Schlacht reitest. Du hast Agravaine gehört. Cenred bereitet sich darauf vor, gegen uns in den Krieg zu ziehen und ich werde neben dir stehen, wenn du ihn besiegst.”

„Aber du bist…”, beginnt Arthur, doch Morgana lässt ihn nicht ausreden und sieht ihn scharf an.

„Ich bin was?“, fragt sie spöttisch. „Eine Frau? Ich habe dich mehr als einmal besiegt, als wir Kinder waren, erinnerst du dich?“

Arthur sieht sie entrüstet an und hebt einen Zeigefinger. „Das ist nie passiert.”

„Und ob es das ist”, antwortet Morgana selbstzufrieden.

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Wie auch immer. Ich wollte nicht sagen, dass du nicht kämpfen kannst, weil du eine Frau bist. Ich weiß, dass du sehr gut mit einem Schwert umgehen kannst, aber du bist die Thronerbin von Camelot. Wenn ich getötet werde, dann ist es deine Aufgabe, Camelot als seine Königin zu führen und dafür zu sorgen, dass das Land nicht auseinanderbricht.”

Für einen Moment lang sieht es so aus, als ob Morgana mit Arthur darüber streiten will, aber dann wird ihr anscheinend klar, dass er recht hat. Arthur kann ihr deutlich ansehen, dass ihr das ganz und gar nicht gefällt, aber schließlich nickt sie zerknirscht.

„Na gut. Ich werde nicht mit dir in die Schlacht reiten“, lenkt Morgana ein. „Aber ich werde von jetzt an mit dir und den Rittern trainieren. Versuch es einfach so zu sehen: Je besser ich mich selbst verteidigen kann, desto besser sind meine Chancen zu überleben, wenn jemand das Schloss angreift und desto länger wird Camelot einen Thronerben haben, ohne dass du dir Gedanken darüber machen musst zu heiraten und Kinder zu zeugen.” Morgana sieht ihn herausfordernd an, und nun ist es an Arthur zuzugeben, dass sie recht hat.

Er verzieht kurz das Gesicht, hebt dann aber die Hände und gesteht sich seine Niederlage ein. „Schon gut, schon gut. Du hast mich überzeugt. Aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich anders behandeln werde, nur weil du die Prinzessin und eine Frau bist.”

„Keine Sorge. Das habe ich nicht erwartet“, antwortet Morgana mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen und Arthur nickt, bevor er zusammen mit Morgana auf das Trainingsfeld hinaustritt.

***

Als Merlin sieht, dass Lancelot seinen Trainingskampf mit Sir Lamorak beendet hat und zum Rand des Trainingsfeldes kommt, um sich für einen Moment auszuruhen, greift er nach dem Wasserkrug auf dem kleinen Tisch, neben dem er steht, und füllt einen der Becher.

Lancelots Gesicht ist gerötet und er atmet schwer. Er stellt sein Schwert in den Waffenständer und zieht seine Handschuhe aus, bevor er sich mit einer Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht streicht und sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischt. Merlin hält ihm den Becher mit Wasser entgegen und Lancelot lächelt dankbar, als er ihn entgegennimmt. Dann leert er den Becher in einem Zug. Merlin füllt ihn ein weiteres Mal und nachdem Lancelot ihn erneut ausgetrunken hat, auch noch ein drittes Mal.

„Vielen Dank, Merlin. Aber du weißt, dass du das nicht tun musst. Du bist kein Diener mehr.”

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Alte Angewohnheiten lassen sich nur schwer ablegen, schätze ich. Und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise werde ich immer Arthurs Diener sein, egal was passiert. Außerdem habe ich nichts anderes zu tun und da dachte ich mir, ich kann meinen Freunden auch einen Gefallen tun.”

Lancelot sieht ihn neugierig an. „Hast du denn keine Aufgaben um die du dich kümmern musst?”

Merlin zieht eine Grimasse, denn das ist genau der Grund, warum er am Rand des Trainingsfeldes steht und den Rittern beim Training zusieht. „Nein, hab ich nicht“, antwortet er mit einem Seufzen. Arthur hat seine täglichen Verpflichtungen und Morgana auch, aber meine neue Position hat keine festgelegten Aufgaben. Es hat noch nie einen Hofzauberer in Camelot gegeben. Ich denke, ich werde einfach abwarten müssen und sehen, wie ich meine Magie am besten zum Wohle aller einsetzen kann. Im Moment denken Gaius, Morgana und Arthur alle darüber nach und ich bin sicher, dass sie schon bald genug für mich zu tun finden werden.”

Lancelot trinkt einen weiteren großen Schluck von seinem Becher. „Hat die schwarzhaarige Schönheit mit dem kalten Lächeln keine Ideen?”

Merlin muss nicht fragen, wen Lancelot damit meint. Die Rede ist von Nimueh. Arthurs Ritter misstrauen ihr und es wird wohl noch etwas dauern, bis sie sich an die Anwesenheit der Hohepriesterin in Camelot gewöhnt haben. Einige der älteren Lords haben sich an Nimueh erinnert und es hat schnell die Runde gemacht, dass sie sehr mächtig ist. Bis jetzt hat sie Arthurs Bitte jedoch respektiert und ihre Magie nicht offen zur Schau gestellt. Sie verlässt nur selten ihre Gemächer und wenn, dann hält sie sich meist in der Bibliothek auf. Trotzdem macht sie die Ritter mit ihrer unnahbaren und hochmütigen Art nervös. Wahrscheinlich ist der einzige Grund dafür, dass sie Nimueh in der Nähe ihres Königs dulden, die Tatsache, dass sie wissen, dass Merlin Nimueh im Ernstfall unschädlich machen könnte.

Merlin wirft Lancelot einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Nein, _Lady Nimueh_ hat auch nicht mehr Ideen wie ich oder Arthur. Sie war damals nicht Hofzauberin, sondern nur eine Hohepriesterin, die für eine Zeit lang an Camelots Hof war. Und sie versucht ihr Bestes. Sie war zwanzig Jahre lang alleine auf der Insel der Gesegneten, nachdem Uther ihre Schwestern getötet und den Tempel zerstört hat.”

Lancelot sieht verlegen zu Boden, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckt. „Es ist nur… Es ist irgendwie gruselig. Ich meine, sie war in Camelot als Arthur geboren wurde, und sie sieht kaum älter aus als du.“

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht. Er hat einige der älteren Lords hinter vorgehaltenen Händen bereits darüber tuscheln gehört, dass sie schwören, Nimueh sei seit damals keinen Tag gealtert.

„Es ist nicht schwer, sein Aussehen mit Magie zu verändern. Schon gar nicht für jemanden, der so mächtig ist wie sie”, erklärt Merlin. „Ich bin mir allerdings nicht so sicher, dass sie wirklich Magie verwendet hat, um wieder jung auszusehen. Vielleicht hat die Insel der Gesegneten sie nicht altern lassen.”

Lancelot zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Die Insel hat sie nicht altern lassen?”, fragt er erstaunt.

Merlin nickt. „Die Insel der Gesegneten ist Magie selbst“, erklärt er. „Sie ist der Eingang zum magischen Reich Avalon. Die Regeln von Zeit und Natur gelten dort nicht. Aber das ist nur eine Theorie. Nimueh hat mit mir nicht darüber geredet und ich habe sie nicht danach gefragt.”

Lancelot scheint darüber nachzudenken, während sein Blick wieder hinaus auf das Trainingsfeld wandert und Merlin tut es ihm gleich. Morgana kämpft immer noch gegen Leon und Leon schlägt sich ziemlich gut, wenn man bedenkt, dass er sich die meiste Zeit darauf beschränkt zu parieren und Morgana nur hin und wieder halbherzig anzugreifen. Merlin fragt sich, wie lange es wohl noch dauern wird, bis Morgana einen Wutanfall bekommt, weil Leon nicht wirklich sein ganzes Können gegen sie einsetzt.

Weiter vorne kämpft Galahad gegen Arthur und Merlin sieht wie Galahad einen von Arthurs Schlägen pariert und sich dann mit einer geschickten Drehung in eine neue Angriffsposition bringt. Mit seinem nächsten Schlag landet er einen Treffer gegen Arthurs linken Oberarm und zwingt Arthur damit einen Schritt zurückzuweichen.

„Das war ziemlich gut“, sagt Merlin verblüfft und er dreht den Kopf zu Lancelot, der breit grinst und nickt.

„Ich weiß. Galahad ist erstaunlich gut geworden, seit Elyan ihm das neue Schwert gemacht hat. Er hat nicht die Kraft, die Ector hat und auch nicht Arthurs Ausdauer und Hartnäckigkeit, aber er ist unglaublich schnell geworden.”

„Elyan hat ihm ein neues Schwert gemacht?”, fragt Merlin überrascht und Lancelot nickt erneut.

„Ja, er hat einigen von uns neue Schwerter gemacht. Vor etwa einer Woche hat er uns am Morgen beim Training zugesehen und dann hat er eines der Trainingsschwerter genommen und wollte, dass wir mit ihm kämpfen, damit er ein Gefühl für unseren jeweiligen individuellen Stil bekommen könnte, hat er gesagt. Wir waren etwas zögerlich am Anfang, aber Elyan ist richtig gut mit dem Schwert. Das kommt wohl davon, wenn man tagtäglich Schwerter schmiedet. Wie dem auch sei, am nächsten Tag kam er mit ein paar modifizierten Trainingsschwertern zurück. Bors hat eins bekommen, das breiter und kürzer ist, als die normalen Schwerter, Ectors Schwert ist nur breiter und Galahads neues Schwert ist ein bisschen schmaler und ein wenig länger. Es ist unglaublich, wie schnell er damit geworden ist. Elyan hat ihnen auch bereits scharfe Schwerter gemacht und er hat uns das letzte Mal in der Taverne versprochen, dass wir anderen auch bald an der Reihe sind.”

„Ihr wart zusammen in der Taverne? Die Ritter und Elyan?“, fragt Merlin und kann nicht verhindern, dass ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht tritt. Es sieht ganz danach aus, als ob das Schicksal bereits dabei ist sein Bestes zu tun, um die Ritter der Tafelrunde wieder zu vereinen.

Lancelot nickt, bevor er seinen Becher austrinkt. „Ja, Elyan ist großartig. Und er weiß eine Menge über Schwertkampf. Leon mag ihn auch sehr gerne. Er hat gesagt, dass der alte Schmied einem kaum zugehört hat, wenn man eine Idee für eine Änderung oder Verbesserung an seinem Schwert oder der Rüstung hatte, aber Elyan hört nicht nur zu, er fragt von sich aus nach unserer Meinung. Und er kann unglaublich witzig sein.”

„Ja, Elyan ist wirklich großartig”, antwortet Merlin immer noch breit grinsend und Lancelot sieht ihn überrascht an.

„Du kennst ihn?”

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Klar, er ist immerhin Gwens Bruder.”

Lancelot sieht Merlin daraufhin einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. „Hm. Das ist seltsam.”

„Warum?”, fragt Merlin überrascht.

„Weil Elyan mich gefragt hat, ob ich mit dir befreundet bin“, antwortet Lancelot. „Und als ich ja gesagt habe, wollte er wissen, ob ich euch einander vorstellen könnte. Anscheinend hat Gwen gesagt, dass sie dich ihm nicht vorstellen könnte, weil du immer damit beschäftigt wärst hinter Arthur herzulaufen.”

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht, während er angestrengt überlegt, was er darauf antworten soll. „Na ja… ich… das heißt, ich… ähm…”, stammelt er, aber Lancelot hebt abwehrend die Hände und Merlin bricht ab.

„Nicht. Du musst mich nicht anlügen. Ich weiß, dass irgendetwas vor sich geht, von dem nur du und Arthur etwas wissen und ich verstehe, dass du es mir nicht sagen kannst. Aber lüg mich nicht an, bitte.”

Merlin lächelt ein wenig gequält. „Danke. Manchmal hasse ich das. Ich habe nicht gerne Geheimnisse vor anderen.”

Lancelot lacht kurz über die Ironie dieses Geständnisses. „Vielleicht kannst du es mir ja irgendwann erzählen.”

Merlin nickt. „Ich verspreche, dass wir es euch eines Tages sagen werden. Euch allen.”

„Wen meinst du mit _uns allen_?”, fragt Lancelot verwirrt und Merlin verzieht erneut das Gesicht.

„Ja“, sagt er. „Du wirst verstehen, was ich damit meine, wenn es so weit ist.”

Lancelot mustert Merlin noch einen Augenblick lang, bevor er eine Hand hebt und Merlin auf die Schulter klopft. „Was immer du sagst, mein Freund. Ich vertraue dir. Und Arthur auch.”

Merlin lächelt dankbar und Lancelot nickt, bevor er seine Handschuhe wieder anzieht, sein Schwert vom Waffenständer nimmt und wieder zu den anderen Rittern geht.

Arthur ist gerade dabei Galahad mit einer Reihe schneller Schläge anzugreifen und die Wucht des letzten Schlages lässt den jungen Ritter zurücktaumeln, sodass er das Gleichgewicht verliert und rückwärts zu Boden fällt. Gerade als Arthur Galahad eine Hand entgegenstreckt, um ihm aufzuhelfen, hört Merlin den krächzenden Schrei eines Vogels und sein Blick wandert unwillkürlich nach oben. Ein Rabe fliegt über das Trainingsfeld und landet einen Moment später auf dem Waffenständer ein Stück neben Merlin. Der Vogel hebt einen Flügel an und putzt sich kurz, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt. Dann sieht er Merlin geradewegs mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an.

Schritte, die über die Wiese auf ihn zukommen, lenken Merlins Aufmerksamkeit von dem Vogel ab und als er den Kopf dreht, sieht er Arthur, der neben ihm stehen bleibt. Er lehnt sein Trainingsschwert an den Tisch, bevor er seine Handschuhe abstreift. Seine blonden Haare kleben ihm auf der Stirn und er atmet schwer vor Anstrengung.

Merlin füllt den Becher erneut mit Wasser und reicht ihn Arthur, der ihn dankbar entgegennimmt und mit ein paar Schlucken austrinkt.

„Danke. Genau was ich jetzt gebraucht habe.“

Merlin nimmt ihm den Becher ab und füllt ihn daraufhin noch einmal.

„Worüber hast du mit Lancelot geredet?”, fragt Arthur, nachdem er auch den zweiten Becher geleert hat.

„Ach, über dies und das“, antwortet Merlin mit einem Grinsen.

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und mustert Merlin kurz, bevor er jedoch mit den Schultern zuckt. „Na gut. Glaubst du, Lady Evaine hat schon einen neuen Oberstallbuschen ernannt, wenn wir zurück ins Schloss kommen?”

„Vielleicht hat der Alte beschlossen zurückzukommen”, entgegnet Merlin und als Arthur daraufhin ein Schnauben von sich gibt, muss er sich eingestehen, dass das wohl eher unwahrscheinlich ist.

Er erinnert sich noch daran, wie entsetzt der alte Mann ausgesehen hat, als sie ihm sagten, dass Uthers junger Schimmel Gringolet intelligent ist und sprechen kann. Den Rest hat es ihm allerdings gegeben, als Sir Rupert dann tatsächlich mit ihm gesprochen hat und ihm sagte, dass er an sich gute Arbeit leistet, aber besser darauf aufpassen könnte, dass er die Halfter nicht immer so eng zumacht und die morgendliche Portion Heu immer etwas karg ist. Daraufhin war der Mann vollkommen erstarrt und brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus. Und als sie ihm dann noch sagten, dass er Gringolet von jetzt an Sir Rupert nennen sollte und dass das Pferd genau genommen ein Ritter ist, hat der alte Mann das Weite gesucht.

Neben Merlin ertönt ein weiterer krächzender Schrei und als er den Kopf dreht, sieht er den Raben, der immer noch auf dem Schwertständer sitzt. Der Vogel schreit noch einmal und legt den Kopf dann zuerst auf die eine und dann auf die andere Seite.

„Was stimmt nicht mit diesem Vogel?“, fragt Arthur und der Rabe breitet seine Flügel aus und erhebt sich wieder in die Luft, bevor er über dem Trainingsfeld seine Kreise zieht.

Merlin folgt dem Vogel mit seinem Blick und einer Ahnung folgend murmelt er leise einen Zauber. Seine Sicht verändert sich und um den schwarzen Vogel herum sieht er einen blassen goldenen Schimmer. Ein Grinsen tritt auf sein Gesicht, als sich seine Vermutung bestätigt.

„Nichts”, antwortet er schließlich auf Arthurs Frage. „Weil das kein Vogel ist.”

„Was soll das heißen, das ist kein Vogel?”

Merlin beobachtet den Raben dabei wie er abdreht und zum Wald östlich des Schlosses fliegt. Dann wendet sich wieder Arthur zu und sieht ihn entschuldigend an. „Das bleibt vorerst mein Geheimnis.”

Arthur legt daraufhin den Kopf schief. „Merlin, du wirst es mir sofort sagen”, erklärt er eindringlich, aber Merlin schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, werde ich nicht. Das ist ein Test und habe nicht vor zu versagen.”

Daraufhin verengen sich Arthurs Augen und er mustert Merlin misstrauisch.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, antwortet Merlin beschwichtigend. „Es ist nichts Schlimmes, sonst würde ich es dir sagen, das weißt du.“

Arthur verzieht missmutig das Gesicht, gibt sich aber geschlagen. „Na schön, wie du willst.”

„Danke“, antwortet Merlin mit einem Lächeln. „Und jetzt muss ich mich auf den Weg machen. Ich bin in etwa einer Stunde wieder zurück, vermutlich in Begleitung, also solltest du dir etwas Präsentables anziehen und an der großen Treppe auf mich warten. Morgana auch.”

Damit dreht Merlin sich um und macht sie auf den Weg zurück in Richtung Schlosshof.

„Wo gehst du hin?”, ruft Arthur ihm nach und Merlin dreht sich noch einmal um und grinst schief.

„Tut mir leid, das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Aber ich werde mit Sir Rupert einen kleinen Ausritt machen und ich bin bald wieder da, versprochen.”

Merlin hört, wie Arthur hinter sich leise vor sich hin grummelt, aber Merlin bleibt nicht noch einmal stehen. Stattdessen geht er zurück in Richtung Schloss und biegt dann zu den Ställen ab. Über einen Seiteneingang geht er in eines der Gebäude und zu Sir Ruperts Box. Die Box ist offen, aber da sie keine Tür mehr hat, die man schließen könnte, ist das nichts Besonderes. Sir Rupert ist allerdings nicht da.

Merlin geht nach vorne durch die Haupttür des Stalls und sieht Sir Rupert vor der Putzstange stehen, wo die Pferde für gewöhnlich gestriegelt und gesattelt werden. Aber anstatt an dem Balken angebunden zu sein, steht der Hengst ohne Halfter oder Strick vor der Stange. Der kleine Henry steht neben ihm auf einem Hocker, um den Rücken des Pferdes zu erreichen, und putzt Sir Rupert dort mit einer groben Bürste. Sir Rupert hat die Augen halb geschlossen und genießt die Massage sichtlich.

Merlin grinst, als er an der Stalltür stehen bliebt. Henry hat ihn bereits gesehen und winkt ihm zu.

„Guten Abend, Lord Emrys.“

„Hallo Henry“, antwortet Merlin und Sir Rupert öffnet träge die Augen.

_„Hallo, Merlin. Was kann ich an diesem wunderbaren Abend für dich tun? Es war den ganzen Tag über viel zu heiß für meinen Geschmack, aber jetzt ist es sehr angenehm.”_

„Guten Abend, Sir Rupert. Ich wollte fragen, ob du an einem kurzen Ausritt interessiert wärst. Ich habe etwas außerhalb des Schlosses zu erledigen. Es wird nicht lange dauern.”

_„Natürlich, gib Henry einen Moment, um meinen Sattel zu holen.”_

Henry, zu dem Sir Rupert ebenfalls gesprochen hat, springt von seinem Hocker herunter, aber Merlin hält ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf. „Ich werde gehen und den Sattel holen, du kannst derweil nach Hause zum Abendessen zu deiner Mutter laufen, Henry. Wir werden in etwa einer Stunde wieder hier sein.”

Henry nickt. „Ja, danke, Lord Emrys. Ich komme dann später wieder”, sagt er an Sir Rupert gewandt, bevor er losläuft.

Sir Rupert hat den Kopf gedreht und blickt dem Jungen einen Moment lang nach. _„Er ist wirklich ein guter Junge”_ , sagt er zufrieden. _„Ich werde dich begleiten, dann musst du den Sattel nicht so weit tragen.”_

Sir Rupert setzt sich in Bewegung und sie gehen durch den Stall zur Sattelkammer. Merlin wirft den Sattel auf Sir Ruperts Rücken und legt ihm anschließend das Zaumzeug an. Ein Gebiss aus Metall hat das Zaumzeug nicht mehr. Die Zügel sind direkt an dem Riemen um seine Nase herum befestigt. Von einer kleinen Kiste draußen vor dem Stall aus, die extra für diesen Zweck dort hingestellt wurde, steigt Merlin schließlich auf Sir Ruperts Rücken. Der Hengst hat ihn bereits vor einiger Zeit darum gebeten, nicht mehr vom Boden aus in den Sattel zu steigen, wenn es möglich ist, da das sehr unangenehm sei.

 _„Wohin soll es gehen?“,_ fragt Sir Rupert, als er sich in Bewegung setzt.

_„Kurz außerhalb der Stadt in den Wald östlich des Schlosses. Ich sage dir mehr, wenn ich es weiß.”_

Sir Rupert trägt Merlin daraufhin aus dem Schloss hinaus und vor die Tore Camelots, bevor er sich in Richtung des Waldes wendet. Dort angelangt, braucht Merlin nur einen kurzen Zauber, um seinen Weg zu finden, und er zeigt Sir Rupert wo sie hin wollen. Sie traben durch den Wald und nach kurzer Zeit erreichen sie eine kleine Lichtung, auf der drei Druiden stehen und auf Merlin warten. In der Mitte steht Aglain in einer langen dunkelroten Robe. Neben ihm zu seiner Rechten steht eine junge Frau mit braunen, wilden Locken und auf der anderen Seite ein hochgewachsener junger Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren. Aglain mustert Merlin mit einem Lächeln und der Mann neben ihm sieht ebenfalls freundlich aus. Die Frau auf Aglains anderer Seite verzieht jedoch keine Miene.

Merlin zieht leicht an Sir Ruperts Zügeln und der Hengst bleibt mit etwas Abstand vor den Druiden stehen. Merlin wusste bereits, welcher der Anführer der Druiden hier auf ihn warten würde, aber als er und Arthur ihre Einladung Cerdan gegenüber ausgesprochen haben, ist er ursprünglich davon ausgegangen, dass Iseldir ihr folgen würde. Dass Aglain, der bisherige König der Druiden, nun selbst nach Camelot gekommen ist, überrascht Merlin. Aglain ist von den drei Anführern der Druiden derjenige, den Merlin am wenigsten kennt. Er hat ihn in der anderen Zeit nur ein Mal kurz gesehen, bevor er von Uthers Rittern getötet worden ist. Und das war damals Merlins Schuld gewesen. Er hat die Ritter direkt zur Siedlung der Druiden geführt, als er versucht hat Morgana zurück nach Camelot zu bringen, nachdem sie sich aus Angst vor Uther und ihrer eigenen erwachenden Magie aus dem Schloss geschlichen hatte. Uther und Arthur dachten, sie wäre entführt worden und Arthur und die Ritter ließen keinen der Druiden in der Siedlung am Leben.

Nichts davon ist in dieser Zeit passiert, aber Merlin spürt dennoch die Schuld schwer auf seinen Schultern lasten. Er verdrängt diese Gedanken jedoch und steigt von Sir Ruperts Rücken.

Aglain neigt den Kopf. „Emrys“, sagt er bedeutungsschwer und die anderen wiederholen die Begrüßung und neigen ebenfalls die Köpfe.

Merlin lächelt freundlich. „Hallo Aglain. Ich heiße euch in Camelot willkommen.“

Aglain sieht nicht im Mindesten überrascht aus, dass Merlin seinen Namen kennt. „Vielen Dank, Emrys. Das hier sind Dara und Niall.“ Er macht eine kurze Pause, bevor er weiterspricht. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du meiner Einladung folgen würdest.”

Der Rabe, der über das Trainingsfeld gekreist ist, war niemand anderer als Aglain selbst. Es ist nicht einfach sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln, noch dazu in eines mit Flügeln. Merlin hat sich während seiner Zeit bei den Druiden selbst ein paar Mal darin versucht, deshalb weiß er, wie schwierig es ist, nicht etwa weil der Zauber kompliziert wäre, sondern weil es sehr verwirrend sein kann plötzlich in einem so anderen Körper zu stecken. Allerdings hat Iseldir ihm einmal erzählt, dass Aglain ein Talent und eine Vorliebe dafür besessen hatte sich in die Gestalt von Tieren zu verwandeln.

„Nun ja, ihr hättet auch einfach ins Schloss kommen können”, antwortet Merlin. „Arthur hätte euch mit offenen Armen empfangen. Er will Frieden mit den Druiden.”

„Dessen sind wir uns bewusst, Emrys. Aber ich wollte zuerst mit dir alleine sprechen, ohne dass dein König dabei ist. Wir haben eine lange Zeit auf deine Ankunft gewartet und obwohl dein Schicksal vorhergesagt wurde und jedem Druiden in Camelot bekannt ist, wussten wir nicht, was für ein Mann du sein würdest. Eine Prophezeiung ist nicht immer das, was sie zu sein scheint und die Fäden des Schicksals, die Camelot umgeben, haben sich erst kürzlich neu angeordnet. Die Zukunft ist nicht mehr, wie sie einst noch gewesen ist und das hat bei einigen unserer mächtigsten Sehern für eine gewisse Unruhe gesorgt.”

Merlin ist überrascht, versucht aber es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er hätte jedoch daran denken müssen, dass die Seher der Druiden die Wellen bemerken würde, die Merlins und Arthurs Ankunft in dieser Zeit und ihre darauffolgenden Taten im Gefüge der Zukunft hinterlassen haben. Rhiannon, die Anführerin eines Clans im Norden von Camelot, nahe an Caerleons Grenze, ist die mächtigste unter den Sehern der Druiden und sie hat zweifellos die Erschütterungen gespürt. Das erste Mal vermutlich als Merlin und Arthur hier in Camelot aufgewacht sind und das nächste Mal kurz darauf, als Arthur zum König gekrönt wurde. Seitdem haben sie viele kleine Dinge verändert und Rhiannon muss jede Veränderung gespürt haben. Zweifellos hat sie all das beunruhigt. Merlin hat die Frau in der anderen Zeit nach seiner Verbannung aus Camelot kennengelernt, und wenn jemand all das spüren kann, ohne die Kristallhöhle im Tal der gefallenen Könige aufzusuchen, dann ist sie es.

„Ich versichere dir Aglain, Rhiannon hat keinen Grund, die Zukunft zu fürchten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Arthur und ich haben unser Schicksal angenommen und wir werden alles in unserer Macht Stehende tun, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen und den Hoffnungen gerecht zu werden, welche die Druiden in uns setzen.”

Aglain neigt den Kopf zu einer Verbeugung. „Das ist mehr, als wir je zu hoffen gewagt haben. Ich danke dir, Emrys.“

„Ich nehme an, du hast deinem König gesagt, wohin du gegangen bist?“, fragt Dara neben Aglain und der König der Druiden wirft ihr einen tadelnden Blick zu, dem sie jedoch trotzig begegnet.

„Bitte vergib Dara ihre Direktheit“, sagt Aglain. „Sie hat ihre Eltern durch Uther Pendragons Ritter verloren, als sie nur sechs Jahre alt gewesen ist.”

Dara wirft Merlin einen kalten Blick zu. In ihren Augen muss es einem Verrat gleichkommen, dass sich Emrys mit den Pendragons verbündet hat. Zweifellos hat sie gehofft, dass die Prophezeiung bedeuten würde, dass Uther und auch sein Sohn vernichtet werden würden, um Magie zurückzubringen.

„Ich betrauere deinen Verlust“, sagt Merlin an Dara gewandt. „Und ich kann dir versprechen, dass Arthur zutiefst bereut, was eurem Volk angetan wurde. Er ist nicht sein Vater, aber er kann nicht ungeschehen machen, was Uther getan hat. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich habe Arthur nicht gesagt, wohin ich gegangen bin. Ich habe euren Wunsch respektiert, eure Anwesenheit vorerst geheim zu halten. Arthur vertraut mir mit seinem Leben, seinem Königreich und seinem Herzen, genauso wie ich ihm vertraue.”

Verwunderung zeigt sich auf Daras Gesicht, aber bevor sie etwas sagen kann, richtet Aglain mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln das Wort an Merlin. „Also sind eure Lebenswege nicht nur durch das Schicksal verbunden, sondern auch durch eure eigene Entscheidung. Es scheint so, als seid ihr wahrlich zwei Seiten einer Münze.”

Merlin grinst und nickt. „Das sind wir und erst seit wir diese Wahrheit in unseren Herzen verstanden haben, sind wir in der Lage die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen.” Merlin lässt seine Worte einen Moment lang auf die Druiden wirken. „Werdet ihr mich nun zurück zum Schloss begleiten?”

Aglain nickt bereitwillig. „Ja, das werden wir. Bitte geh voran, Emrys.“

Merlin überlegt, ob er wieder auf Sir Ruperts Rücken steigen soll, entscheidet sich dann aber dagegen. „Ich werde zu Fuß zurück zum Schloss gehen, Sir Rupert. Du kannst aber gerne schon vorauslaufen, wenn du pünktlich für deine Abendportion Heu wieder im Stall sein willst.”

_„Nein, aber danke, Merlin. Ich werde mit euch zurückgehen. Das Heu ist später immer noch da. Wenn du allerdings meinen Sattelgurt lockern könntest, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar.”_

Merlin nickt und öffnet den Sattelgurt ein paar Löcher.

 _„Vielen Dank”_ , antwortet Sir Rupert und Merlin streichelt ihm kurz über den Hals.

Als er sich wieder umdreht, beobachten Niall und Dara ihn verwundert und Merlin grinst schief. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch einander nicht vorgestellt habe, ich habe es schlichtweg vergessen. Aglain, Dara, Niall, das ist Sir Rupert.”

 _„Es freut mich euch kennenzulernen“,_ antwortet Sir Rupert in ihren Köpfen.

Niall steht der Mund offen und während Dara noch ein wenig entsetzt aussieht, hat sich Aglain bereits wieder gefangen.

„Uns ebenso“, entgegnet er mit einem Kopfnicken und bedeutet Merlin dann voran zu gehen.

***

Arthur steht oben auf der großen Treppe im Schlosshof und wartet darauf, dass Merlin wieder zurückkommt. Das letzte Licht des Tages schwindet langsam und das strahlende Rot und Orange am Horizont verändert sich zu blassen Lila- und Blautönen. Zwei Diener sind gerade dabei die Fackeln im Hof zu entzünden und gehen von einer Wandhalterung zur nächsten.

Als Arthur Schritte hinter sich hört, dreht er sich um und sieht Morgana auf sich zukommen. Sie hat ihre Haare wie zuvor beim Training zurückgebunden, aber nun trägt sie eines ihrer wunderschönen Kleider.

„Hier bin ich. Vielleicht kannst du mir jetzt auch sagen, was ich hier mache“, meint sie erwartungsvoll und stellt sich neben ihn.

Arthur jedoch verzieht entschuldigend das Gesicht. „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum ich hier bin. Merlin hat gesagt, dass wir auf ihn warten sollen, weil die Möglichkeit besteht, dass er Gäste zurück zum Schloss bringt.”

„Wen?”

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, dass eine Delegation der Druiden eingetroffen ist.”

Er hat allerdings keine Ahnung, was das mit dem Raben zu tun haben könnte, der über dem Trainingsfeld seine Kreise gezogen hat.

„Aber warum sind sie nicht direkt zum Schloss gekommen?”, fragt Morgana nachdenklich.

Arthur zuckt erneut mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht wollten sie zuerst allein mit Merlin reden.“

„Ich könnte es ihnen nicht verübeln“, meint Morgana und Arthur nickt zustimmend.

Sie warten noch eine Zeit lang schweigend, während es um sie herum langsam dunkler wird, und schließlich hören sie das Geräusch von Pferdehufen auf den Steinboden. Einen Moment darauf kommt Merlin zusammen mit Sir Rupert und drei Druiden in den Schlosshof. Arthur glaubt, den Mann mit der dunklen Hautfarbe schon einmal gesehen zu haben, aber er ist sich nicht sicher. Von Merlins Erzählungen her müsste es allerdings Aglain sein, der bisherige König der Druiden, was Arthur zugegeben ein wenig überrascht. Er sieht, wie Merlin Sir Rupert noch einmal über den Hals streichelt, bevor der Hengst in Richtung der Ställe abbiegt.

Arthur bedeutet Morgana ihm zu folgen und zusammen gehen sie die Stufen in den Hof hinunter.

Merlin bleibt mit den Druiden vor ihnen stehen und der Mann mit der dunklen Hautfarbe tritt nach vorne. Er hat die Hände vor seinem Körper gefaltet und verbeugt sich. „König Arthur, Prinzessin Morgana. Mein Name ist Aglain. Ich bin der Anführer der Druiden.“

„Ich heiße Euch in Camelot willkommen, Aglain. Aber Ihr hättet sagen können, dass Ihr der König der Druiden seid. Ich wäre nicht gekränkt gewesen”, antwortet Arthur.

Aglain mustert ihn überrascht und lächelt dann schmal. „Genau genommen bin ich nicht länger der König meines Volkes. Dieser Titel steht nun Emrys zu, nachdem er sich zu erkennen gegeben hat.”

Arthur wirft einen Blick zu Merlin und legt den Kopf schief, so als ob er darüber nachdenken würde. „Huh, ich glaube, jetzt bin ich doch gekränkt.”

„Hey”, beschwert sich Merlin halbherzig und Arthur lacht.

„Das war ein Scherz“, sagt er gutmütig. „Bitte, lasst uns diese Unterhaltung drinnen fortsetzen.“ Er macht eine Handbewegung und geht dann zusammen mit Morgana voraus die Stufen hinauf und durch die Türen.

Arthur bringt seine Gäste in eine kleine Halle im ersten Stock des Schlosses. Im großen Kamin an der langen Seite des Raumes wurden auf seine Anweisung hin bereits ein Feuer entfacht und die Kerzen an den Wänden wurden ebenfalls entzündet. Im hinteren Teil steht ein kleiner Tisch mit mehreren hohen Stühlen und Arthur setzt sich an die Stirnseite. Morgana setzt sich auf den Platz links neben ihm und Merlin geht auf die rechte Seite. Die Druiden setzen sich ebenfalls, wobei Aglain den Platz Arthur gegenüber einnimmt. Ein Moment darauf kommt eine Dienerin mit einem Krug in der Hand in den Raum und eine weitere Dienerin bringt ein Tablett mit mehreren Bechern und einem großen Teller mit Obst, Brot und Käse. Sie füllen die Becher und verteilen sie an jeden der Anwesenden, während der Teller in die Mitte gestellt wird.

Arthur entlässt die beiden Dienerinnen mit einem Nicken. „Danke. Bitte schließt die Tür hinter euch.“

Die Dienerinnen verneigen sich kurz und verlassen dann das Zimmer, bevor sie die Türflügel hinter sich schließen.

Arthur macht eine auffordernde Handbewegung zu den Speisen auf dem Tisch. „Bitte, greift zu. Ihr müsst hungrig sein nach eurer langen Reise.“

Aglain nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Becher, während Arthur weiterspricht. „Es freut mich sehr, dass ihr meiner Einladung gefolgt seid. Ich möchte, dass jeder in Camelot einen Platz hat und das schließt die Druiden ein. Ich bedaure zu tiefst, was ihr während der Herrschaft meines Vaters ertragen musstet. Und obwohl ich weiß, dass ich nicht ungeschehen machen kann, was mein Vater eurem Volk getan hat, werde ich alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Zukunft ein bessere sein wird.”

Aglain nickt. „Im Namen der Druiden nehme ich Euer Angebot an, den Frieden zwischen Camelot und den Druiden wiederherzustellen. Emrys hat sich bereits dazu entschlossen Euch zu dienen und die Druiden werde das ebenso tun.”

Arthur lächelt dankbar. Er hat gehofft, dass die Druiden seine ausgestreckte Hand ergreifen würden. „Ich bin sehr dankbar, das zu hören, Aglain. Und bitte glaubt mir, wenn ich sage, wenn es etwas gibt, was ich tun kann, um Euch von der Aufrichtigkeit meiner Worte zu überzeugen und Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, für die schrecklichen Dinge, die mein Vater getan hat, dann werde ich es mit Freuden tun.”

Für einen Moment herrscht Stille am Tisch und Aglains Blick ruht unverwandt auf Arthur. „Es war nicht nur Euer Vater, der diese Dinge getan hat“, sagt er und seine Stimme ist nicht anklagend, sondern beinahe sanft.

Arthur schließt für einen Moment die Augen. Mit einem Mal fühlt er sich noch weiter in der Zeit zurückversetzt und obwohl es mittlerweile viele Jahre her ist, hat sich dieser Tag in seine Erinnerung eingebrannt.

Er war gerade sechzehn geworden und sein Vater hatte ihn zum Ritter geschlagen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Arthur die Ritter von Camelot angeführt hat. Sie waren von Uther ausgeschickt worden, um nach einer Siedlung der Druiden zu suchen, die sich, Gerüchten zufolge, im Norden Camelots befinden sollte. Sie fanden die Siedlung und wie sein Vater es verlangt hatte, befahl Arthur den Angriff. Er war jung gewesen und er wollte nichts mehr, als sich vor seinem Vater und den Rittern zu beweisen. Vor diesem Tag hatte Arthur die Befehle seines Vaters und seine Ansichten nie infrage gestellt. Das änderte sich jedoch mit einem Mal schlagartig.

Obwohl Arthur seinen Rittern befohlen hatte, die Frauen und Kinder zu verschonen, ignorierten einige von Ihnen seine Befehle, als die Druiden anfingen sich mit Magie zu verteidigen. Nachdem der Angriff begonnen hatte, war mit einem Mal so viel gleichzeitig passiert, dass Arthur nicht mehr gewusst hatte, was er tun sollte. Er wollte die Ritter aufhalten, aber er stand nur wie erstarrt inmitten der kleinen Hütten. Sie hatten jeden einzelnen der Druiden getötet. Männer, Frauen und Kinder. Arthur selbst hatte nicht mehr getan, als sein Schwert zu ziehen, aber er hatte den Befehl gegeben das Dorf anzugreifen und das Blut jedes einzelnen Druiden, der an diesem Tag gestorben ist, klebt an seinen Händen. Er sieht die leblosen Körper noch heute vor sich und er kann noch immer nachts in seinen Träumen ihre Schreie hören.

An diesem Tag vor so vielen Jahren schwor Arthur sich, dass er seinem Vater nie wieder blinden Gehorsam entgegenbringen würde. Die Druiden sind friedliche Menschen und dass sie Magie benutzen können, ist keine Rechtfertigung dafür sie abzuschlachten wie Tiere.

Arthur holt tief und zittrig Luft und zwingt sich wieder in den Moment zurückzukehren. Er öffnet die Augen und sieht Aglain an, aber seine Sicht verschwimmt und als er blinzelt, laufen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. Arthur versucht nicht sie zu verstecken, als er sie sich aus den Augen wischt und seine Stimme ist rau, als er Aglain antwortet. „Nein, ich habe den Befehl gegeben, eine Siedlung der Druiden anzugreifen, als ich sechzehn war. Die Ritter haben alle getötet, sogar die Frauen und die Kinder und ich habe nichts getan, um sie aufzuhalten.“

Er spürt Morganas und Merlins Blicke auf sich. Beide wissen, was er damals getan hat. Morgana ist dabei gewesen, als sein Vater ihm bei seiner Rückkehr nach Camelot stolz auf die Schulter geklopft hat, nachdem Sir Pelleas ihm berichtet hatte, dass sie alle Druiden in der Siedlung getötet hatten. Arthur hat versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihm beinahe schlecht geworden wäre und Morgana hat über einen Monat lang kein einziges Wort mit ihm geredet. Zuvor waren sie so etwas wie Freunde gewesen, aber nach diesem Tag, hat sie in ihm nur noch Uthers getreuen Sohn gesehen.

Merlin hat von der Sache erfahren, als sie in der anderen Zeit durch Zufall den Schrein im Wald gefunden hatten und versehentlich die Ruhe der Toten störten. Der Geist eines kleinen Jungen hatte damals von Elyan Besitz ergriffen und versucht Arthur zu töten. Erst als Arthur bereit gewesen war sein eigenes Leben als Wiedergutmachung hinzugeben und sich nicht gegen den nächsten Angriff verteidigt hat, konnte der Geist endlich Frieden finden und war verschwunden.

„Ich werde diesen Tag niemals vergessen und ich werde ihn für den Rest meines Lebens bereuen“, sagt Arthur mit rauer Stimme. „Ich fühle mich zu tiefst beschämt, dass ich die Befehle meines Vaters nicht infrage gestellt habe und dass ich nicht stark genug gewesen bin, um ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Und ich werde mich selbst dafür hassen, für den Rest meiner Tage. Welche Bestrafung ihr auch immer für diese Verbrechen als angemessen erachtet, ich werde sie akzeptieren.”

„Wir trachten nicht nach Bestrafung oder Vergeltung“, antwortet Aglain. „Wir streben nach Gerechtigkeit und Buße. Wenn Ihr Euch aufrichtig wünscht, eine neue Ära zu beginnen, frei von der Schuld der Vergangenheit, dann werdet Ihr die ehren, die ihr Leben in diesem Krieg verloren haben indem Ihr Euch einem heiligen Ritual unterzieht um den rastlosen Seelen ihren Frieden geben.“

Arthur nickt, ohne zu zögern. „Das werde ich bereitwillig tun.”

Aglain antwortet ihm, indem er den Kopf zu einer Verbeugung neigt. „Wir werden Euch am Tag des Neumondes in sechs Tagen in unserer Siedlung im Norden erwarten, wo wir derer gedenken werden, die ihr Leben verloren haben und den Beginn einer neuen Zeit feiern.”

Arthur nickt, dankbar, dass die Druiden ihm diese Möglichkeit geben. „Ich werde dort sein”, verspricht er.

Aglain nickt wieder und es scheint, als ob damit alles gesagt sei.

Nach einem Moment der Stille breitet Arthur die Hände zu einer einladenden Geste aus. „Bitte, lasst mich euch einladen die Nacht im Schloss zu verbringen, bevor ihr in eure Siedlung zurückkehrt.”

„Wir fühlen uns durch Euer Angebot geehrt, König Arthur, aber ich muss ablehnen”, entgegnet Aglain. „Es sind vor dem nächsten Neumond noch viele Vorbereitungen zu treffen und deshalb möchten wir so bald wie möglich in unsere Siedlung zurückkehren. Jedoch wird Dara hier bleiben und sie wird Euch den Weg zu unserer Siedlung zeigen, wenn es so weit ist.”

„Natürlich. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Reise”, antwortet Arthur und erhebt sich.

Die Druiden stehen ebenfalls auf und verbeugen sich alle drei mit einem tiefen Kopfnicken.

„Ich werde mit Euch zu den Schlosstoren gehen und Dara anschließend in ihre Gemächer bringen“, sagt Merlin, der zusammen mit Arthur aufgestanden ist.

Arthur nickt und sieht den Druiden und Merlin dabei zu, wie sie die kleine Halle verlassen. Merlin schließen die Türen hinter ihnen wieder, aber Arthur bleibt einfach stehen, den Blick auf die schweren Holztüren gerichtet. Erst als er Morganas Hand auf seinem Arm spürt, wendet er seinen starren Blick von der Tür ab und dreht den Kopf.

Sie ist neben ihn getreten und sieht ihn mit einem mitfühlenden Ausdruck in den Augen an. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Arthur lacht kurz und freudlos auf. „Nein“, antwortet er. „Aber danke, dass du fragst.“

Morgana mustert ihn eindringlich. „Du bist nicht im Geringsten wie er, das weißt du, oder?“

Arthur weiß, dass sie Uther meint und er weiß, dass er nicht so ist wie sein Vater, aber er hat immer noch die Bilder der toten Druiden vor Augen.

„Bist du dir da wirklich so sicher?”, fragt er mit rauer Stimme und Morgana stellt sich vor ihn, bevor sie mit beiden Händen nach den seinen greift.

„Ja, das bin ich“, sagt sie bestimmt. „Du warst jung, du hattest keine Wahl. Du musstest tun, was er dir befohlen hat.”

Damals hat Morgana das noch ganz anders gesehen, aber damals ist sie selbst noch ein Kind gewesen.

„Ich hätte mich weigern können“, sagt Arthur leise, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet.

„Hättest du? Wirklich?“, entgegnet Morgana und als Arthur sie wieder ansieht, lächelt sie schmal. „Der Unterschied zwischen dir und Uther ist, dass du aufrichtig bereust, was du getan hast. Er hat das nie getan. Du weißt, dass das, was du getan hast, falsch war. Und jetzt versuchst du alles, um es wieder gut zu machen.” Morgana drückt sanft seine Hände. „Die Druiden sind bereit, dir zu vergeben, aber du musst dir auch selbst vergeben.”

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Wie kann ich das? Unschuldige Menschen sind meinetwegen gestorben.”

„Du musst es einfach versuchen.”

Arthur schnaubt. „Das klingt fürchterlich pragmatisch.”

Morgana zuckt daraufhin mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist es das. Aber vielleicht muss es genau so sein. Du musst deinen Frieden mit der Vergangenheit machen, damit du eine Zukunft haben kannst. Vergiss nicht, was passiert ist - vergiss es niemals - aber hör auf dich dafür zu hassen. Du weißt, was Hass mit einem Menschen machen kann.”

Arthur nickt schwach. Und er muss unweigerlich daran denken, was Hass aus Morgana gemacht hat, auch wenn sie mit ihren Worten wohl Uther gemeint hat. Und er weiß, dass Morgana recht hat. Trotzdem kommt es ihm falsch vor, dass er jetzt einfach so weiterleben soll, als ob all das nie passiert wäre. Es erscheint ihm ungerecht, dass diese Druiden durch seine Hand gestorben sind und er dafür nicht bestraft werden soll. Aber vielleicht ist der Hass, den er in sich trägt, über all die Jahre hinweg seine Bestrafung gewesen, und es ist an der Zeit sich selbst zu vergeben, um in die Zukunft blicken zu können.

„Wann bist du so weise geworden?“, fragt Arthur mit einem schiefen Lächeln und Morgana wird ein wenig rot im Gesicht.

„Vielleicht also du so stark und entschlossen geworden bist.”

Arthur erwidert ihr Lächeln und zieht sie dann in einer Umarmung. „Danke“, sagt er leise und vergräbt sein Gesicht in ihren langen schwarzen Locken.

Morgana nickt. „Dafür bin ich da.“

Arthur drückt sie fester an sich. „Ich bin froh, dass du da bist. Mehr als du je ahnen könntest.”

***

Nachdem Merlin und Dara Aglain und Niall zu den Schlosstoren gebracht haben, bringt Merlin die junge Frau zu einem der Gästezimmer.

„Hier entlang, bitte“, sagt er freundlich und macht eine Handbewegung nach links in einen weiteren Korridor.

Sie gehen den Gang entlang und schließlich bleibt Merlin neben einer Tür in der Mitte stehen und öffnet sie. Sie betreten den Raum, der mit einem Bett, einer Truhe, Tisch und Stuhl, einem Wandschirm und einer Waschschüssel eingerichtet ist und Merlin bleibt in der Tür stehen. Es ist eines der einfacheren Gästezimmer und Merlin glaubt, dass sich Daran hier wohler fühlen wird, als in einem der prächtiger eingerichteten Zimmer.

„Ich werde einem der Diener sagen, dass er dir etwas zu essen bringen soll. Wenn du noch irgendetwas brauchst, dann zögere nicht zu fragen.”

Dara hat sich kurz im Zimmer umgesehen und dreht sich schließlich wieder zu Merlin um. Sie beäugt ihn schon die ganze Zeit über mit einem anklagenden und unverständigen Blick und das tut sie auch jetzt.

„Du wusstest, dass er den Angriff auf unsere Siedlung angeführt hat“, sagt sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Ton in ihrer Stimme. „Du hast es gewusst.“

Merlin überlegt einen Moment, schließt dann jedoch die Tür hinter sich und sieht Dara geradewegs an. „Ja, das habe ich.”

Die junge Frau schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf. „Wie kannst du an seiner Seite stehen, wenn du es die ganze Zeit über gewusst hast? Wie kannst du daran glauben, dass er der Einstige und Künftige König sein soll?”

„Weil ich weiß, dass er das ist”, antwortet Merlin ruhig. „Und ich stehe an seiner Seite, weil er ein gutes Herz hat. Und der Fehler eines Jungen, der unter dem erdrückenden Einfluss seines Vaters stand, kann daran nichts ändern. Er hatte keine Wahl, aber jetzt hat er sie und er hat einen neuen Weg gewählt.”

Dara sieht ihn mit einem harten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. „Du tust dir leicht damit das zu sagen. Du bist auch nur ein Junge und hast niemandem in diesem Krieg verloren, den die Pendragons seit zwei Jahrzehnten gegen die Druiden und jeden der Magie hat, geführt haben.“

Merlin spürt Wut über diese Worte in sich aufsteigen und er geht einen Schritt auf sie zu. Bevor er es verhindern kann, dringt seine Magie an die Oberfläche und mit einem Mal weht ein eisiger Wind durch das Zimmer. Dara weicht instinktiv einen Schritt vor ihm zurück, während sie ihn mit großen Augen anstarrt. Merlin hat sich jedoch bereits wieder unter Kontrolle und der Windzug verschwindet, während er für einen Moment die Augen schließt, um sich zu beruhigen. Hier in dieser Zeit mag Dara etwa zehn Jahre älter sein als er, aber das ist sie nur dem Aussehen nach. Zwar kann sie nicht wissen, was Merlin tun musste, um heute hier zu stehen, aber es macht ihn wütend, dass sie sich anmaßt, über ihn und Arthur zu richten.

Schließlich verschränkt Merlin die Hände vor dem Körper ineinander und lächelt entschuldigend. „Es tut mir leid, es war nicht meine Absicht, dir Angst zu machen. Aber halte mich nicht für einen unschuldigen und naiven Jungen, denn das bin ich nicht. Du liegst falsch, wenn du denkst, dass du die Einzige wärst, die unter Uther Pendragon gelitten hat. Ich musste Opfer bringen, größere Opfer, als du sie dir je vorstellen könntest, und Arthur ebenso. Seine Mutter starb bei seiner Geburt, weil Uther um jeden Preis einen Erben wollte. Und nachdem Arthur erkannt hat, dass das, was sein Vater getan hat, falsch war, musste er jeden Tag mit ihm zusammenleben in dem Wissen, dass der Vater, den er liebt, aus blindem Hass auf Magie heraus unschuldige Menschen tötet. Arthur hat viele Male versucht ihn dazu zu bringen Vernunft anzunehmen, aber Uther ist niemand, der darüber hinwegsieht, wenn man sich ihm widersetzt, schon gar nicht, wenn es sein eigener Sohn ist. Arthur wurde für seinen Ungehorsam bestraft und er hat mehr als eine Nacht im Kerker hier unter dem Schloss verbracht. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass er mehr oder wenig gelitten hat als du, denn ich habe kein Recht dazu mir darüber ein Urteil zu erlauben. Du kannst entweder versuchen für jedes Unrecht, dass dir widerfahren ist und jeden Schmerz, den du ertragen musstest, Vergeltung zu üben und damit nur noch mehr Leid und Schmerz erzeugen, oder du kannst die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen und stattdessen in die Zukunft blicken. Arthur will diesen Kreislauf durchbrechen und Aglain ebenso. Die Frage, die du für dich selbst beantworten musst, ist, ob du das auch kannst. Und ich hoffe sehr, dass du es kannst.”

Merlin sieht Dara noch einen Moment lang an, bevor er sich umdreht und sie mit ihren Gedanken alleine im Zimmer zurücklässt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [7] Als Dagonet stellt euch bitte einen jungen Orlando Bloom mit schulterlangen braunen Haaren vor.


	16. Das Vermächtnis von Cornelius Sigan

## XV. Das Vermächtnis von Cornelius Sigan

Merlin biegt um eine Ecke in einen langen Korridor ein und nach ein paar Metern wendet er sich nach rechts und steigt die Stufen einer lang gezogenen Treppe nach oben.

Er kommt gerade aus der Bibliothek und ist nun wieder auf dem Weg zurück zu Arthurs Räume. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass es Geoffrey während der Großen Säuberung gelungen ist, einige wertvolle Bücher über Magie zu retten und in der Bibliothek zu verstecken. Dazu hat er sie einfach zwischen die anderen Bücher in die Regale gestellt. Allerdings weiß er nach all den Jahren nicht mehr genau in welche Regale er die Bücher gestellt hat und wie viele es überhaupt sind, die auf diese Weise vor der sicheren Zerstörung gerettet hat. Diese Bücher nun wiederzufinden, geht bis jetzt nur äußerst schleppend voran. Der Grund dafür ist, dass Geoffrey sich bisweilen so langsam durch die Gänge der Bibliothek bewegt, dass Merlin Angst hat, er könnte Staub ansetzen und die Spinnen würden anfangen ihn in ihre Netze zu integrieren. Wenn sie also irgendwann in den nächsten zehn Jahren mit der Sache fertig werden wollen, dann muss Merlin jemanden finden, der Geoffrey zur Hand gehen kann. Diese Person muss allerdings in der Lage sein ein Buch über Magie von einer gewöhnlichen Chronik zu unterscheiden und abgesehen von Gaius und Merlin selbst, kommt dafür nur Nimueh infrage.

Merlin biegt am Absatz der Treppe nach links und als er den Gang ein Stück entlanggeht, entdeckt er mit einem Mal Gwen, die an einem der Fenster steht. Sie hat einen Stapel zusammen gefaltete Laken auf dem Arm und lehnt mit einer Schulter an der Wand, während sie nach draußen sieht. Das Kleid, das sie trägt, ist neu und besteht aus einem blauen Unterkleid und einem mit einer Schnürung versehenen grünen Überkleid. Merlin weiß, dass es ein Geschenk von Morgana gewesen ist, nachdem Arthur Gwen vor ein paar Tagen zur Hofmeisterin des Schlosses ernannt hat. Als Hofmeisterin ist Gwen nun die oberste Vorsteherin der Dienerschaft und für die Organisation und Einteilung sämtlicher Diener und Angestellten im Schloss verantwortlich.

Der alte Hofmeister, ein alter Mann aus dem niederen Adel namens Alwin, war vor einer Woche gestorben und Arthur ist die Wahl eines neuen Hofmeisters nicht schwergefallen. Gwen hat sich diese Position mehr als verdient und Arthur hat ohnehin schon nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht Gwen einen höheren Status zu verleihen und das nicht nur, weil Lancelot begonnen hat ihr schöne Augen zu machen, sondern weil Gwen eine gute Freundin ist, die er an seiner Seite haben will.

Morgana hat sich anfangs etwas dagegen gesträubt, Gwen als ihre persönliche Dienerin zu verlieren, aber Gwen hat versprochen noch genug Zeit für Morgana zu haben und so hat Morgana letztendlich zugestimmt.

Als Merlin näherkommt und Gwen seine Schritte auf dem steinernen Boden hört, sieht sie auf. Sie legt ihre Laken auf dem Fenstersims ab und macht dann einen tiefen Knicks, als Merlin vor ihr stehen bleibt.

„Ich wünsche einen guten Tag, Lord Emrys.“

Merlin spürt, wie er rot im Gesicht wird und er sieht Gwen verlegen an. „Gwen, ich habe dir gesagt, dass du mich nicht so nennen brauchst. Wir sind Freunde.”

Gwen sieht wieder auf und als sie anfängt zu Lachen, wird Merlin klar, dass sie ihn bloß aufgezogen hat.

„Haha, sehr lustig“, antwortet er trocken.

Gwen grinst. „Es tut mir leid Merlin, aber es ist einfach zu herrlich jedes Mal zu sehen, wie du rot wirst, wenn dich jemand Lord Emrys nennt.”

„Du würdest auch rot werden, wenn du plötzlich eine Lady wärst und dich alle Lady Guinevere nennen würden.”

Gwen schnaubt und schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf. „Aber sicher, weil so etwas passieren könnte.“

„Das kann man nie wissen”, entgegnet Merlin grinsend. „Ich war auch nur ein Diener. Arthur könnte dir eines Tages einen Titel verleihen.”

Gwen rollt jedoch mit den Augen. „Ja, aber du hast Magie. Ich bin nur die Tochter des Schmieds. Die neue Position als Hofmeisterin ist mehr, als ich mir je hätte erträumen können. Normalerweise ist diese Position Adligen vorbehalten und ich weiß immer noch nicht recht, wie ich mich jetzt verhalten soll.”

Merlin wirft ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu. „Du wirst dich schon bald daran gewöhnt haben. Du bist die liebenswürdigste Person, die ich kenne, und du bist schlau und intelligent. Du wirst das großartig machen, du wirst schon sehen.“

Nun ist es an Gwen etwas verlegen zu Boden zu sehen und genau wie Merlin zuvor wird sie rot im Gesicht.

„Was gibt es dort unten eigentlich zu sehen?“, fragt Merlin, um das Thema zu wechseln, und tritt näher zu ihr, um ebenfalls einen Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus zu werfen.

„Oh, es ist Lady Nimueh. Sie sitzt unter der alten Eiche am Rand des Trainingsfeldes zusammen mit dem Greif. Dort drüben, siehst du?”

Gwen zeigt auf den frei stehenden großen Baum und als Merlin ihrer Handbewegung folgt, sieht er Nimueh mit dem Rücken an den Stamm gelehnt unter der Eiche sitzen. Neben ihr im Gras liegt der Greif mit seinem mächtigen Körper und Merlin sieht, wie Nimueh ihm mit der Hand unablässig über die Federn an seinem Kopf streicht.

„Sie tut mir leid“, sagt Gwen leise, tief in Gedanken.

Merlin sieht sie erstaunt an. „Warum das?“

Gwen dreht den Kopf zu ihm und zuckt dann mit den Schultern. „Manchmal, wenn sie glaubt, dass sie niemand sehen kann, sieht sie unglaublich traurig aus. Wie gerade eben.”

Merlin sieht wieder zu Nimueh hinunter und nachdem er sie einen Augenblick lang beobachtet hat, muss er Gwen zustimmen. Nimueh sieht tatsächlich traurig aus.

Gwen wendet sich vom Fenster ab und nimmt ihre Laken wieder auf den Arm. „Ich muss jetzt wieder an die Arbeit, sonst werde ich mit meinen Aufgaben für heute niemals fertig.” Sie macht erneut grinsend einen Knicks. „Ich wünsche Euch noch einen schönen Tag, Milord.“

Dann geht sie an Merlin vorbei den Korridor entlang davon und Merlin lacht amüsiert. Einen Moment darauf setzt er seinen Weg fort, doch bevor er Arthur in seinen Räumen aufsucht, hat er beschlossen einen Umweg zu der großen Eiche am Rand des Trainingsfeldes zu machen.

***

Der Greif hebt den Kopf, als Merlin über das Trainingsfeld auf ihn und Nimueh zukommt. Für einen Moment fixiert er Merlin mit seinen gelben Augen und sein langer Schwanz mit dem buschigen Ende zuckt kurz hin und her, doch dann lässt er seinen mächtigen Kopf wieder sinken. Nimueh hat ebenfalls aufgesehen und sie beobachtet Merlin abwartend, während sie dem Greif weiter durch die Federn an seinem Kopf streichelt.

Merlin bleibt vor ihr stehen und verschränkt die Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Hallo, Nimueh. Wie ich sehe, hast du einen neuen Freund gefunden.“

„Nein, ich habe einen alten Begleiter getroffen.”

Merlin sieht sie daraufhin verwundert an. „Du kennst ihn von deiner Zeit auf der Insel der Gesegneten?”

Ein Schatten legt sich über Nimuehs Gesicht, als Merlin die Insel der Gesegneten erwähnt und es dauert einen Moment, bis sie ihm antwortet. „Ja, das tue ich.”

„Dann weißt du auch seinen Namen, nehme ich an.”

Nimueh sieht zu dem Greif hinunter und krault ihn anscheinend gerade an einer besonders angenehmen Stelle, denn sein Schwanz zuckt wieder und er schließt die Augen.

„Sein Name ist Aelhearan”, sagt Nimueh schließlich.

Merlin nickt mit einem Lächeln. „Ich dachte mir, dass er einen Namen haben muss, deshalb habe ich ihm keinen Neuen gegeben.”

„Wie überaus rücksichtsvoll von dir”, entgegnet Nimueh mit einem spöttischen Unterton, den Merlin allerdings geflissentlich ignoriert.

„Hattest du Glück mit dem Medaillon, das ich dir heute Morgen gezeigt habe?“, fragt er stattdessen.

Nimueh wirft ihm einen geringschätzigen Blick zu. „Nein, das hatte ich nicht. Nachdem du den Edelstein in der Mitte zerbrochen hast, hat sich die Magie verflüchtigt und der Zauber, der Aelhearan dazu bringen sollte Arthur zu töten, hat sich aufgelöst. Ich kann nicht herausfinden, wer den Zauber gewirkt hat, genauso wenig wie du es konntest. Das hättest du dir überlegen müssen, bevor du den Stein zerstört hast.”

Merlin lächelt schmal und übergeht auch diesen Seitenhieb. „Nun, dafür fehlte mir die Zeit. Ich dachte nur, dass du das Medaillon vielleicht schon einmal gesehen hättest.”

„Und warum sollte das der Fall sein?“, fragt Nimueh mit einer nach oben gezogenen Augenbraue.

„Die Greife waren die Beschützer der neun Hohepriesterinnen”, antwortet Merlin. „Wer außer einer Priesterin der Dreifaltigen Göttin könnte so eine mächtige magische Kreatur ihrem Willen unterwerfen?”

Nimuehs Augen verengen sich und sie sieht Merlin scharf an. „Wenn du damit andeuten willst, dass ich etwas damit zu tun gehabt hätte…”, beginnt sie, aber Merlin unterbricht sich und hebt beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Nein, das wollte ich ganz gewiss nicht sagen. Ich habe nur die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass noch eine andere Hohepriesterin am Leben sein könnte, und dass sie diejenige gewesen sein könnte, die Aelhearan befohlen hat Arthur zu töten.”

Merlin sagt Nimueh nicht, dass er dabei jemand ganz bestimmten in Verdacht hat und wartet stattdessen ab, wie sie reagiert.

Nimuehs Blick verdüstert sich. „Sie sind alle tot. Uther hat sie abgeschlachtet“, antwortet sie kalt. „Keine der anderen ist zurückgekommen und ich war immer noch alleine auf der Insel der Gesegneten, als ich aufgewacht bin.”

„Was meinst du damit, als du aufgewacht bist? Ist das der Grund dafür, warum du zwanzig Jahre lang gewartet hast, bis du Camelot angegriffen hast?”, fragt Merlin verwundert.

Nimueh antwortet jedoch nicht auf seine Frage, sondern begegnet ihm mit einem feindseligen Blick. „Warum willst du das wissen? Es ist Vergangenheit und es hat keinerlei Bedeutung für die Zukunft.”

Merlin presst die Lippen aufeinander und er beschließt es für den Moment dabei zu belassen und das Thema zu wechseln. „Ich bin nur neugierig“, antwortet er leichthin. „Und ich bin eigentlich hierher gekommen, um dir eine Frage zu stellen. Wir könnten Hilfe dabei gebrauchen alle Chroniken und Bücher in der Bibliothek durchzusehen und die Bücher über Magie, die Geoffrey über die Jahre zwischen ihnen versteckt hat, heraus zu suchen. Außerdem weiß ich von mindestens zwei versteckten Kammern im Schloss, in denen sich magische Artefakte befinden. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du uns dabei helfen könntest diese Artefakte von einfach Schmuckstücken oder Trophäen zu unterscheiden.”

Merlin denkt dabei an den geheimen Raum in der Bibliothek, den er in der anderen Zeit auf der Suche nach dem Bestiarium von Gwilym von Cambria hinter einem der Regale gefunden hat. Er wird sich allerdings davor hüten, dieses Mal die Kiste zu öffnen, in der man den Goblin eingesperrt hat. Die andere Kammer ist die letzte Ruhestätte von Cornelius Sigan und Merlin ist der Meinung, dass sie einen Blick auf die Artefakte und Gegenstände werfen sollte, mit denen Sigan begraben wurde, vorausgesetzt, sie schaffen es, die unterirdische Kammer zu erreichen, ohne zuvor ein halbes Jahr lang einen Tunnel durch den Stein zu graben.

Nimueh mustert Merlin spöttisch. „Bist du sicher, dass du dabei meine Hilfe möchtest? Was, wenn ich etwas außerordentlich Mächtiges finde, das ich für mich behalten möchte? Glaubst du, dass du mir genug vertrauen kannst, um mir eine solche Aufgabe zu übertragen?”

Merlin hat keine Ahnung, was Nimueh mit dieser Frage bezwecken könnte. Es hört sich gerade so an, als wollte sie, dass er ihr misstraut. Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass sie von Cornelius Sigans Grabkammer unter dem Schloss weiß und von den Erzählungen gehört hat, dass Sigan versucht haben soll, den Tod selbst zu besiegen, und geschworen hat eines Tages wieder von den Toten aufzuerstehen. Allerdings kann Merlin sich nicht vorstellen, dass Nimueh jemandem wie Cornelius Sigan Gefolgschaft schwören könnte. Egal wie viel Hass sie für Uther Pendragon hat, als Hohe Priesterin der Dreifaltigen Göttin ist sie dazu erzogen und ausgebildet worden die Magie und das Gleichgewicht in der Welt zu beschützen.

Merlin beschließt, wie bereits zuvor auch, nicht auf Nimuehs Provokation einzugehen und grinst, während er unbeschwert mit den Schultern zuckt. „Es gibt nur einen Weg das herauszufinden.“

***

Später an diesem Tag steigt Arthur zusammen mit Merlin und Nimueh die breite Treppe zur Bibliothek von Camelot hinunter. Es ist schon dunkel draußen und die Fackeln an den Wänden, die bereits entzündet worden sind, flackern in ihren Halterungen.

Am Fuß der Treppen wendet sich Merlin nach links und führt sie in den Ostflügel der Bibliothek. Arthur hört wie Merlin im Gehen leise die Regalreihen, die sie passieren, zählt und schließlich biegt er wieder nach links in einen weiteren Gang ein. Dort angekommen, wird Merlin langsamer und sieht nach oben auf die dicken, in Leder gebundenen Buchrücken, während er von einem Regal zum anderen weitergeht.

Arthur bleibt derweil stehen und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften. „Na gut, hier sind wir. Wo ist die Kammer?“

Merlin schürzt die Lippen. „Wenn du mir einen Moment Zeit lassen würdest, bitte? Es ist eine Ewigkeit her, dass ich hier unten war.“

„Eine Ewigkeit?“, fragt Nimueh mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und Merlin macht eine unbestimmte Handbewegung.

„Na ja, Monate“, berichtigt er. „Was auch immer.“

Merlins Blick wandert wieder zu den Büchern in dem Regal vor ihm und er macht einen Schritt nach vorne, um die Titel, sofern denn welche vorhanden sind, besser lesen zu können. Allerdings sind die Bücher von einer dicken Staubschicht und mehreren Spinnweben bedeckt, sodass man kaum etwas entziffern kann. Als er versucht den Staub von der oberen Reihe der Bücher mithilfe von etwas Magie wegzublasen, verbreitet sich jedoch eine dicke Wolke aus Staub in alle Richtungen und Arthur macht hastig ein paar Schritte rückwärts, während er sich eine Hand vors Gesicht hält.

„Nach dieser Staubschicht zu schließen war hier tatsächlich seit einer Ewigkeit niemand mehr”, sagt Nimueh, die sich in sicherer Entfernung gehalten hat.

Merlin muss zwei Mal kräftig niesen und nachdem sich der Staub wieder gelegt hat, verzieht er das Gesicht.

„Natürlich nicht“, antwortet er. „Das hier ist auch die falsche Regalreihe.“

Arthur stöhnt leise, während er Merlin zurück zum Gang und in die nächste Regalreihe folgt. Dort blickt Merlin wieder nach oben, um die Bücherrücken zu betrachten. Arthur tut es ihm gleich und dort im obersten Regal auf der rechten Seite findet er wonach sie suchen: Das Bestiarium von Gwilym von Cambria.

Merlin hat es ebenfalls gesehen, denn er tritt näher an das Regal heran und sucht nach der Stelle, an die er seinen Erzählungen zufolge damals versehentlich seinen Fuß gesetzt hat, um das Regal hinauf zu klettern. Er versucht, mit der Hand die Regalbretter eines nach dem anderen nach unten zu drücken, bis er schließlich das Richtige findet. Das ganze Regal dreht sich daraufhin mitsamt einem Halbkreis des Bodens, auf dem Merlin steht, herum und zurück bleibt nur eine steinerne Wand.

Arthur sieht erstaunt auf den Platz, wo Merlin gerade eben mit dem Regal verschwunden ist. Natürlich hat er Merlin geglaubt, als er ihm von der geheimen Kammer erzählt hat, aber den geheimen Eingang nun mit eigenen Augen zu sehen ist etwas ganz anderes. Er weiß, dass es im Schloss viele versteckte Gänge und Kammern gibt, aber er dachte, dass er sie alle kennen würde.

Einen Moment darauf dreht sich die Wand wieder zurück und das Regal mit Merlin davor fügt sich wieder in die Regalreihen ein.

Merlin hat ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht und hält eine leuchtende, blaue Kugel über seiner rechten Handfläche. „Siehst du, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es eine geheime Kammer gibt“, sagt er selbstgefällig.

Arthur nickt. „Und ich habe dir geglaubt, oder nicht?“

 _„Ja, diese Mal“,_ antwortet Merlin in Gedanken.

Arthur rollt mit den Augen und stellt sich neben Merlin. „Also gut, dann wollen wir mal sehen, was sich alles dort drin verbirgt.“

Nimueh stellt sich ebenfalls neben sie und Merlin drückt das Regalbrett erneut hinunter. Das Regal und die Wand dahinter drehen sich nach rechts und Arthur findet sich einen Moment darauf im Schein von Merlins Kugel in einem rechteckigen Raum wieder. Merlin schickt seine Kugel nach oben unter die Decke und als sie den ganzen Raum in ein schwaches, blaues Licht taucht, sieht Arthur, dass die Kammer weitläufiger ist, als er anfangs gedacht hat. Es stehen mehrere hohe Regale nebeneinander, die mit Kelchen, verschiedenen Kästchen und unterschiedlich großen Vasen gefüllt sind. Dazwischen stehen einige Statuen und an den Wänden sind weitere Regale mit einer Vielzahl von Büchern angebracht. Alles ist mit dicken Spinnweben bedeckt und auf dem Boden liegen mehrere umgefallene Körbe sowie vereinzelte Pergamentrollen und lose Buchseiten.

Merlin zeigt weiter hinten im Raum auf eine achteckige Holzkiste, die auf dem Boden liegt. „Egal was ihr tut, öffnet nicht diese Box. Dort drin ist ein Goblin eingesperrt.“

Arthur sieht sich die Box an und verzieht das Gesicht. „Und diesen fiesen kleinen Übeltäter wollen wir ganz sicher nicht herauslassen“, murmelt er leise, aber er bemerkt aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Nimueh ihn anscheinend trotzdem gehört hat, denn sie wirft ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Was willst du mit dem Goblin machen?”, fragt er schließlich an Merlin gewandt, ohne Nimueh weiter zu beachten.

Merlin zuckt unentschlossen mit den Schultern. „Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen.“

Arthur nickt und geht dann ein paar Schritte zu einem der Regale, um sich weiter umzusehen. Kurzerhand schlägt er eines der Bücher auf, das auf dem Regal liegt und von einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen ist.

„Wie viele solcher Kammern sind wohl noch in Camelot versteckt”, wundert er sich leise und klappt das Buch wieder zu, da die Wörter in einer Sprache geschrieben sind, die er nicht lesen kann.

„Wer weiß”, antwortet Merlin. „Uther hat Camelot erobert, also können wir nur raten.”

Arthur wendet sich wieder von dem Regal ab und lässt seinen Blick noch einmal durch den Raum wandern, bevor er die Arme in die Hüften stemmt. „Also gut, ich habe genug gesehen. Ihr zwei könnt die Sachen hier drin morgen genauer in Augenschein nehmen. Und ich werde die Baumeister einen Blick auf die Pläne des Schlosses werfen lassen. Vielleicht finden sie irgendwelche Abweichungen zwischen den Plänen und den tatsächlichen Mauern.”

Merlin dreht sich zu Arthur um. „Und was ist mit der anderen verstecken Kammer?”

Arthur sieht Merlin mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Er weiß, dass Merlin von Cornelius Sigans Grab spricht, und er fragt sich, ob es nicht vielleicht besser wäre, dieses Geheimnis für sich zu behalten. Dann hört er Merlins Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_„Ich denke, wir sollten Nimueh von Sigans Grabkammer erzählen, vermutlich brauchen wir ihre Hilfe, wenn wir herausfinden wollen, was genau dort unten alles mit Sigan begraben wurde. Das letzte Mal habe ich nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Artefakte werfen können, bevor den Vater das Grab wieder verschlossen hat. Ich bin sicher, Sigan hat sich zusammen mit einigen sehr mächtigen Dingen dort unten begraben lassen. Er hat immerhin beabsichtigt von den Toten wieder aufzuerstehen und wahrscheinlich hat er Vorkehrungen dafür getroffen, dass er anschließend so schnell wie möglich wieder die Macht übernehmen könnte.”_

„Ist die Kammer auch hier in der Bibliothek?”, fragt Nimueh in diesem Moment.

Arthur sieht Merlin noch einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich an, bevor er sich zu ihr umdreht und den Kopf schüttelt.

„Nein, sie ist irgendwo unter dem Schloss. Es gibt… Gerüchte über ein Gewölbe unter dem Schloss, in dem große Reichtümer versteckt sein sollen. Wir glauben, dass es das Grab von Cornelius Sigan sein könnte.”

Nimueh zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Gerüchte?”

Merlin nickt und kommt Arthur zu Hilfe. „Ja und wir haben eine alte Schriftrolle gefunden, in der steht, dass Sigan geholfen hat, vor Hunderten von Jahren dieses Schloss zu erbauen. Als sein König ihn schließlich hat hinrichten lassen, weil er ihm zu mächtig wurde, hat er geschworen eines Tages von den Toten zurückzukommen und Rache zu nehmen.”

„Wenn es tatsächlich das Grab von Cornelius Sigan ist, dann könnten dort sehr mächtige magische Gegenstände versteckt sein”, mutmaßt Nimueh.

Merlin nickt und wirf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Und sehr Gefährliche.“

„Habt ihr eine Vorstellung, wo unter dem Schloss die Kammer liegen könnte?”, fragt Nimueh und Arthur lächelt schmal.

„Ich glaube, ich habe eine vage Idee.“

***

Arthur deutet mit einem Finger auf einen Punkt auf der Karte, die Camelots Grundriss zeigt. „Der einzige Ort an dem ein unterirdisches Gewölbe liegen könnte, ist hier.”

Arthur hat die Karte auf dem großen Tisch in der Ratshalle ausgebreitet, nachdem Geoffrey sie für ihn herausgesucht hat. Er selbst hat keine Ahnung, wo der alte Mann die Baupläne des Schlosses aufbewahrt und nachdem er gesehen hat, unter wie vielen anderen verstaubten Plänen in einem von Dutzenden identischen Regalen Geoffrey die Karte herausgezogen hat, wird Arthur bewusst, dass Geoffrey unbedingt einen Lehrling braucht und das so schnell wie möglich. Wenn der alte Chronist jemals sterben sollte, dann würden sie dort unten nie mehr irgendetwas finden.

„Woher wisst Ihr das?“, fragt Nimueh und Arthur gibt ihr dieselbe Antwort auf diese Frage, die ihm sein Vater vor all den Jahren gegeben hat, als er auf der Suche nach der Grabkammer gewesen ist.

„Die Konstrukteure, die mein Vater vor Jahren befragt hat, haben gesagt, dass eine unterirdische Kammer nur unterhalb dieses Abschnitts liegen kann. Es ist der älteste Teil des Schlosses und die Fundamente sind tief in den Felsen gebaut. Das müssen sie auch sein, denn andernfalls würde das ganze Schloss in sich zusammenfallen.” Arthur zeigt auf die anderen Bereiche. „In diesen Bereichen ist der Boden nicht stabil genug und hier befinden sich der unterirdische Wasserspeicher.”

Nimueh nickt. „In Ordnung und wie kommen wir dort hinunter?”

Arthur runzelt die Stirn. Das letzte Mal haben die Minenarbeiter den ganzen Winter gebraucht, um einen Gang dort hinunter zu graben. Sie haben Tag und Nacht gearbeitet und Arthur ist von dem ständigen Lärm beinahe wahnsinnig geworden. Er sieht zu Merlin, der nachdenklich die Karte studiert.

Schließlich hebt Merlin eine Hand und zeigt auf einen Bereich, der sich neben der Grabkammer befindet. „Die Höhle in der Kilgharrah gefangen war, ist genau hier. Vielleicht gibt es einen versteckten Verbindungsgang, der zu Sigans Grabkammer führt. Die Kammer wurde schließlich erst nach dem Schloss gebaut.”

Arthur überlegt einen Moment lang und was Merlin sagt, klingt durchaus plausibel. „Glaubst du, du könntest so einen Tunnel finden, falls es ihn gibt?“

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Einen Versuch ist es wert.”

***

Es dauert keinen ganzen Tag, bis Merlin den versteckten Tunnel in der Höhle des Drachen gefunden hat. Am Ende ist es Arthur, der Merlin auf die entscheidende Idee bringt, einen Zauber zu benutzen, um einfach durch den Stein zu sehen. Und nun, kurz nach Mittag des nächsten Tages, steht Arthur bereits in der großen unterirdischen Grabkammer von Cornelius Sigan und lässt seinen Blick über die unzähligen Reichtümer schweifen, die im schwachen Licht der Fackeln glänzen.

Es wird Wochen dauern, bis Nimueh, Merlin und Gaius alle Gegenstände durchgesehen und die magischen Artefakte von den bloßen Schätzen aus Gold und Juwelen abgesondert haben. Erst dann würde Arthur es Lancelot und Leon gestatten die Kammer zu betreten und die nicht magischen Reichtümer in Kisten verstaut in Camelots Schatzkammern zu bringen. Niemand kann schließlich wissen, was für Fallen hier unten versteckt sind, abgesehen von denen, die sie vom letzten Mal bereits kennen. Arthur würde Sigan nicht unterschätzen und er würde dieses Mal auch niemandem von dem Fund der Kammer erzählen. Auch diese Lektion hat er das letzte Mal gelernt.

Als Arthur sich wieder zu Merlin umdreht, nimmt dieser gerade das blaue, herzförmige Juwel, in dem sich laut Merlin Sigans Seele befindet, mit einem Tuch aus dem Deckel des Sarkophags. Er wickelt es vorsichtig ein und steckt es dann in eine kleine Tasche, die um seine Schultern hängt.

„Du wirst es zerstören. Noch heute“, sagt Arthur und Merlin nickt mit einem ernsten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Das werde ich, keine Sorge. Das Letzte was wir wollen ist, dass Sigan noch einmal von den Toten aufersteht.“

Arthur macht ein paar Schritt durch den Raum, um eine der großen Säulen herum und sein Blick fällt auf eine beinahe schwarze Holzkiste, die auf einem Steinsockel steht. In das Holz sind zahlreiche Schnitzereien eingearbeitet, aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen Gegenständen in der Kammer, sind die Scharniere aus bloßem Metall und nicht aus Gold und es befindet sich kein einziger Edelstein auf der Kiste. Arthur streckt eine Hand nach der Kiste aus, um den Deckel zu öffnen, besinnt sich dann aber eines Besseren. Er lässt die Hand wieder sinken und dreht sich zu Merlin um.

„Kann ich die hier öffnen?“

Merlin legt zweifelnd den Kopf schief und kommt zu ihm hinüber. Er stellt sich neben Arthur und sieht sich die Kiste an, bevor er eine Hand hebt. Dann dreht er sich jedoch noch einmal zu Arthur um.

„Vielleicht solltest du ein paar Schritte zurückgehen,“ schlägt er vor, und nachdem Arthur etwas bei Seite gegangen ist, leuchten seine Augen golden auf. Es passiert jedoch nichts und Merlin lässt die Hand wieder sinken.

„Huh.“

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Und was soll das heißen? Wäre ich zu Stein verwandelt worden, wenn ich den Deckel geöffnet hätte?“

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, nichts dergleichen. Die Kiste ist nicht mit einer Falle versehen. Es ist nur ... was auch immer da drin ist, es hat eine sehr starke und sehr alte magische Präsenz.”

Arthur sieht Merlin noch einen Moment lang an, dann greift er langsam nach dem Deckel der Kiste und klappt ihn vorsichtig auf. Im Schein der Fackeln sieht er, dass die Kiste in drei Kammern unterteilt ist. In der Ersten liegt ein kleiner, goldener Kelch, der aussieht, als wäre er aus einem einzigen Stück gemacht. Das Gold strahlt nicht, sondern sieht matt und angelaufen aus. Der dicke, rechteckige Sockel ist genauso wie das Gefäß vollkommen schmucklos, bis auf die vier großen, roten Juwelen, die an jeder Seite eingearbeitet sind. In dem zweiten Fach liegt ein Dolch, der wie der Kelch so aussieht, als ob er aus einem Stück gefertigt worden wäre. Er ist aus demselben Material wie der Kelch und der Griff ist rechteckig und massiv. Wie bei dem Kelch sind auch hier vier identische rote Steine rund herum in den Griff eingefasst. Im letzten Fach liegt eine Schriftrolle, die genauso wie der Kelch und der Dolch sehr alt aussieht.

„Irgendeine Idee was das sein könnte?“, fragt Arthur und sieht wieder auf.

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf und greift dann nach der Schriftrolle. Er zieht sie auseinander und Arthur sieht geschwungenen, schwarzen Buchstaben auf dem vergilbten Papier.

„Kannst du das lesen?“, fragt er, da die Worte nicht in einer Sprache geschrieben sind, die Arthur nicht lesen kann.

Merlin nickt, während er den Text bereits überfliegt. Schließlich rollt er die Schriftrolle wieder zusammen und sieht Arthur mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. „Das hier sind uralte Reliquien, um Blutmagie zu praktizieren.“

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Blutmagie?“

Merlin nickt düster. „Ja, es ist eine sehr alte Form der Magie. Vielleicht die älteste überhaupt. Blut wird in Kombination mit einem Zauber verwendet und vermutlich ist es die stärkste Form von Magie, die es überhaupt gibt. Die Schriftrolle beschreibt ein Ritual, mit dem man eine andere Person kontrollieren kann. Und ich meine vollständige Kontrolle, für immer. Derjenige, der das Ritual ausführt, kann seinem Opfer alles befehlen, zum Beispiel einfach aufzuhören zu atmen und zu sterben.”

Arthur zieht überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „So etwas ist möglich?“

Merlin nickt mit finsterer Miene. „Blutmagie wird nicht ohne Grund zusammen mit Nekromantie als schwärzeste Form der Magie bezeichnet. Vieles darüber ist jedoch über die Jahre hinweg in Vergessenheit geraten.”

Arthur sieht nachdenklich zu dem unscheinbaren Kelch und dem Dolch in der Kiste.

„Ich will, dass du die Grabkammer mit Magie verschließt, damit niemand außer dir sie betreten kann. Wir werden alle magischen Artefakte, die so gefährlich sind, wie der Inhalt dieser Kiste und alle Bücher über schwarze Magie hierherbringen lassen und wegschließen. Ich will sie nicht zerstören, aber wir können nicht riskieren, dass sie in die falschen Hände geraten.”

„Ich kümmere mich darum“, verspricht Merlin und er legt die Schriftrolle wieder in ihr Fach, bevor Arthur den Deckel der Kiste wieder schließt. 

***

Arthur verzieht das Gesicht, als er seinen Fuß auf dem Waldboden nach vorne setzt und das leise Knacken eines kleinen Zweiges zu hören ist. Allerdings macht Merlin ein paar Schritte hinter ihm wie immer weitaus mehr unbedachte Geräusche, sodass vermutlich bereits ohnehin sämtliche Tiere in diesen Teil des Waldes vor ihnen geflohen sind. Hinter Merlin und Arthur bewegen sich Bors, Ector, Bedivere und Leon durch den Wald, ihre Armbrüste gespannt und bereit, und im Gegensatz zu Merlin bewegen sie sich beinahe lautlos.

Arthur bleibt stehen, als er erneut ein Geräusch in einiger Entfernung vor sich hört. Er kann durch die Felsen in diesem Teil des Waldes und die dichten Sträucher und Büsche nicht sehen, was für ein Tier sie verfolgen, aber es muss etwas Großes sein.

Arthur gibt seinen Rittern ein Zeichen, dass sie nach links gehen sollen, während er und Merlin rechts herum gehen würden, um ihre Beute auf diese Weise einzukreisen. Die Ritter nicken und machen sich dann auf den Weg.

Anders als bei ihren ersten Jagden, die für Arthur beinahe eine Ewigkeit zurückliegen, versteht Merlin seine Handzeichen ebenfalls und so folgt er ihm, ohne zu zögern, als Arthur sich in Bewegung setzt. Bedacht darauf, so leise wie möglich zu sein, gehen Arthur und Merlin an den Felsen in ihrem Rücken entlang und zwischen mehreren hohen Sträuchern hindurch in einer Biegung nach rechts. Ihr Weg führt sie an den Rand einer kleinen Senke und als Arthur einige Zweige bei Seite biegt und sieht, was für ein Tier er und seine Ritter gerade einkreisen, bleibt er unvermittelt stehen.

Inmitten der Senke unter den Bäumen steht ein Einhorn und knabbert seelenruhig an einem der Sträucher. Arthur hört, wie Merlin hinter ihm erstaunt nach Luft schnappt und ebenfalls stehen bleibt.

„Es ist ein Einhorn“, sagt Merlin leise und voller Bewunderung.

„Nehmt die Waffen runter! Nicht schießen!“, ruft Arthur im nächsten Moment laut, damit seine Ritter ihn alle hören können.

Arthur stellt seine eigene Armbrust auf den Boden und er sieht durch die Büsche auf der anderen Seite, wie Leon und seine Ritter es ihm gleichtun. Dann geht Arthur mit vorsichtigen Schritten in die Senke hinunter.

Das Einhorn spitzt die Ohren und dreht den Kopf, als Arthur gefolgt von Merlin aus dem Gebüsch tritt. Es sieht die beiden mit seinen dunklen Augen aufmerksam an, macht aber keine Anstalten zu flüchten. Einige Sonnenstrahlen fallen durch das Blätterdach und lassen das Fell des Einhorns beinahe blendend weiß schimmern. Es ist wunderschön. Und das letzte Mal, als Arthur einem Einhorn begegnet ist, hat er das Wesen mit einem Pfeil aus seiner Armbrust erschossen. Sein einziger Gedanke damals ist es gewesen, wie sehr sein Vater sich über das gewundene Horn des Tieres als Trophäe freuen würde und wie stolz er auf Arthur sein würde. Und mit seiner Blindheit und Naivität hatte Arthur damals in der anderen Zeit einen schrecklichen Fluch über Camelot gebracht, der zuerst das Korn verdorren ließ und dann das Wasser in den Brunnen hatte versiegen lassen. Erst als er bereit gewesen war, im Labyrinth von Gedref sein Leben für sein Volk und für Merlin zu opfern, wurde der Fluch aufgehoben.

Arthur bleibt stehen und betrachtet das Einhorn und aus irgendeinem Grund glaubt er, dass es dasselbe Einhorn ist, dem er in der anderen Zeit begegnet ist.

„Es ist wunderschön“, sagt Merlin leise und Arthur nickt ehrfürchtig.

Einen Moment darauf greift Merlin nach seiner Hand und drückt sie kurz. Arthur dreht den Kopf zu ihm und Merlin lächelt.

„Komm mit.“

Damit führt er Arthur weiter in die Senke hinein, wo sie in ein paar Schritten Entfernung zu dem Einhorn stehen bleiben. Das Tier sieht sie mit gespitzten Ohren an, ohne ein Anzeichen von Scheu.

„Streck deine Hand aus“, sagt Merlin und Arthur sieht ihn erstaunt an. Merlin nickt jedoch aufmunternd und nach einem kurzen Zögern, streckt Arthur seine Hand in Richtung des Einhorns aus.

Das wunderschöne Wesen betrachtet Arthur einen Augenblick lang unverwandt, dann setzt es sich in Bewegung und kommt auf Arthur und Merlin zu. Es bleibt kurz vor ihnen stehen und streckt dann den Kopf nach vorne, bis seine Nase Arthurs Finger berührt. Arthur legt seine Hand auf das weiche Fell zwischen den Nüstern des Einhorns und streicht sanft darüber. Er spürt ein seltsames Kribbeln in seinen Fingern und in seinem ganzen Körper, aber es ist kein unangenehmes Gefühl, sondern seltsam vertraut. Eine zufriedene Wärme breitet sich in ihm aus.

„Es mag dich“, sagt Merlin leise. „Und du weißt ja, was man sagt, oder? Einhörner mögen nur Kinder und Jungfrauen und ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass du keine Jungfrau mehr bist.”

„Merlin?”, fragt Arthur, ohne Merlin dabei anzusehen, während andächtig die Stirn des Einhorns streichelt.

„Ja?“

„Halt die Klappe.“

Merlin lacht leise und Arthur kann förmlich sehen, wie Merlin neben ihm breit grinst. „Klar, was immer du sagst.“

Einen Augenblick später zieht das Einhorn seinen Kopf wieder zurück und macht einen Schritt rückwärts. Dann senkt es die Nase auf den Boden und bewegt sich mit den Füßen auf der Stelle im Kreis. Einen Moment darauf beugt es seine Vorderbeine und geht scheinbar auf die Knie, bevor es sich auf dem Boden niederlässt und Arthur mit seinen großen, dunkeln Augen abwartend ansieht.

„Was macht es?“, fragt Arthur verwirrt.

Die Stimme, die ihm antwortet, ist allerdings nicht die von Merlin.

„Es will, dass Ihr auf seinen Rücken steigt. Ihr habt die Gunst eines Einhorns erlangt, Arthur Pendragon, und das ist ein sehr seltenes Geschenk.”

Arthur dreht den Kopf und sieht rechts von ihm und Merlin in der Senke einen alten Mann in einem Umhang aus hellem, groben Leinenstoff mit einem Stab in der Hand stehen. Arthur erkennt ihn sofort. Es ist Anhora, der Wächter der Einhörner. Er ist es gewesen, der Arthur in der anderen Zeit die Aufgaben gestellt hat, mit deren Bestehen er Camelot vor dem Fluch, den er über das Land gebracht hatte, befreien konnte.

Arthur hebt eine Hand, um seinen Rittern zu signalisieren, dass sie nicht eingreifen sollen.

„Wer seid Ihr?“, fragt er als Nächstes, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kennt und dem Blick zufolge, den Anhora ihm zuwirft, weiß er um diesen Umstand.

„Mein Name ist Anhora. Ich bin der Hüter der Einhörner“, antwortet er jedoch bereitwillig. „Ich nehme an, ich muss Euch nicht davor warnen, was passiert, solltet Ihr diesem Wesen jemals Schaden zufügen oder sein Vertrauen missbrauchen.”

Anhora sieht Arthur eindringlich an und Arthur begegnet seinem Blick mit ernster Miene. „Nein, das müsst Ihr nicht.“

Anhora nickt zufrieden. „Dann werde ich euch nun wieder verlassen“, sagt er und neigt den Kopf zu einer kurzen Verbeugung, bevor er von einem Augenblick auf den anderen wieder verschwunden ist.

Arthur wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Merlin, bevor er zu dem Einhorn geht. So behutsam wie möglich, legt er ein Bein über den Rücken des Tieres und setzt sich dann dorthin, wo normalerweise der Sattel wäre. Als er zum Sitzen gekommen ist, erhebt sich das Einhorn mit einem Ruck und Arthur hält sich an der langen, weißen Mähne fest, um nicht herunter zu rutschen. Nachdem das Einhorn wieder auf den Füßen steht, streichelt Arthur das seidige Fell am Hals des Tieres. Das Einhorn bewegt sich jedoch nicht und Arthur überlegt, ob er es antreiben soll, aber das kommt ihm unhöflich vor.

„Wie sage ich ihm, wohin ich gehen will?“, fragt er an Merlin gewandt.

Merlin zuckt nur mit den Schultern „Keine Ahnung. Denk einfach an etwas. Es ist ein magisches Wesen.”

Arthur sieht Merlin zweifelnd an, tut dann aber genau das und als ob das Einhorn seine Gedanken lesen kann, setzt es sich in Bewegung. Es geht einen kleinen Kreis und bleibt dann wieder vor Merlin stehen, während es die Ohren nach hinten legt, kurz schnaubt und dann ein Hinterbein entlastet.

Merlin lacht leise. „Ich glaube, es denkt, dass das eine dumme Aufforderung war.”

Arthur legt den Kopf schief. „Nun, du wirst mir vergeben, wenn ich es zuerst etwas Einfaches versuchen wollte.”

Das Einhorn gibt ein weiteres Schnauben von sich und schüttelt seine lange Mähne und Arthur kann nicht anders, er fängt an zu lachen. „In Ordnung. Keine dummen Aufforderungen mehr.“

Dann bittet er das Einhorn höflich in Gedanken ihn zurück in Richtung des Schlosses zu tragen und es setzt sich einen Moment darauf in Bewegung. Arthur spürt den warmen Körper unter sich und die leichten, federnden Schritte, mit denen das Einhorn sich geräuschlos bewegt und er ist sich der Bedeutung der Ehre, die ihm dieses magische Wesen zu Teil werden lässt, bewusst: Der Weg, den sie eingeschlagen haben, ist der Richtige.


	17. Test

## XVI. Der Anfang eines Neuen Zeitalters

Den ganzen Tag über reiten sie bereits beständig nach Nordwesten in Richtung des Königreichs Caerleon. Dunkle Wolken ziehen unentwegt am Himmel über ihren Köpfen hinweg und nicht ein Mal blitzt ein Sonnenstrahl durch die dicke Wolkendecke.

Arthur kommen diese dunklen Wolken vor wie düstere Vorboten, die ihn auf seinem Weg zu den Druiden begleiteten. Er ist dankbar dafür, dass die Druiden ihm die Gelegenheit geben, Buße zu tun, für das, was sein Vater und auch er selbst ihnen angetan hat und zu beweisen, dass er ein besserer König sein will, aber er fürchtet sich davor noch einmal mit den Schatten seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert zu werden.

Dara, die Druidin, die Aglain bei ihnen gelassen hat, um ihnen den Weg zu zeigen, reitet voran, gefolgt von Arthur und Merlin. Merlin trägt zur Abwechslung nicht seine Roben, sondern eine lange, dunkelrote und wattierte Jacke aus Wildleder mit einer braunen Schnürung unter der ein dunkelblaues Halstuch zu sehen ist. [8] Hinter ihnen reiten Lancelot, Galahad, Lamorak und Bors der Jüngere in ihren Kettenhemden und den roten Umhängen der Ritter von Camelot.

Leon bestand zu anfangs darauf, selbst mitzukommen, aber Arthur gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er ihn an Morganas Seite in Camelot braucht. Während seiner Abwesenheit ist sie als Prinzessin die Herrscherin über Camelot und Arthur vertraut darauf, dass Leon sie mit seinem Leben beschützen wird, wenn es dazu kommen sollte. Als Leon schließlich einlenkte, aber darauf bestand, dass Arthur mindestens vier Ritter mitnehmen sollte, schaltete sich Dara in das Gespräch ein. Sie sagte, dass Arthur sich gut überlegen sollte, wer ihn begleitet, denn das bevorstehende Ritual sei eine schwere Prüfung, die Arthur alles abverlangen würde. Früher hätte Arthur ihr, ohne zu zögern, vier Namen nennen können, aber von den Rittern der Tafelrunde ist abgesehen von Leon nur Lancelot bereits in Camelot.

Arthur hat in den vergangenen sechs Monaten viele seiner anderen Ritter ebenfalls sehr zu schätzen gelernt, doch schließlich hat er sich neben Lancelot für Galahad, Lamorak und Bors den Jüngeren entschieden. Der Grund dafür ist einfach. Alle drei sind erst kürzlich zu Rittern von Camelot geschlagen worden und keiner von ihnen hat je gegen die Druiden gekämpft. Damit besteht nicht die Gefahr, dass einer der Druiden einen Ritter sehen könnte, der womöglich für den Tod eines Angehörigen oder eines Freundes verantwortlich gewesen ist. Abgesehen davon hält Arthur sowohl auf den jungen Bors, als auch auf Galahad und vor allem auf Lamorak große Stücke. Der Neffe von Lady Trudith ist ein drahtiger junger Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und einem kurzen Bart um den Mund herum. Er ist einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als Arthur und obwohl er sich mit seiner überlegten und bedachten Art meist im Hintergrund hält, ist er in einem Kampf gnadenlos und macht kurzen Prozess mit seinen Gegnern. [9]

Nachdem sie bereits seit mehreren Stunden durch einen dichten Wald reiten, in dem ein Baum aussieht wieder der andere, lenkt Dara ihr Pferd unvermittelt nach rechts und vor ihnen kommt eine hoch aufragende und mit Moos bewachsene Felsformation in Sicht. Arthur wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Merlin hinüber, aber Merlin zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Er hat vermutet, dass sie zu Rhiannons Siedlung reiten, aber er ist selbst noch nie dort gewesen und er weiß nur, dass die Siedlung in der Nähe von Caerleons Grenze liegt.

Dara folgt den Felsen, die immer höher aufragen, eine ganze Zeit lang, bis sie schließlich auf einen steil vor ihnen aufragenden und mit Bäumen bewachsenen Teil der Felswand zureitet und davor stehen bleibt.

„Zwischen diesen Felsen gibt es einen versteckten Durchgang”, sagt Daran und zeigt auf eine Stelle der Felswand. „Er ist sehr schmal, deshalb müssen wir absteigen, um hindurch zu gelangen.“

Sie steigt aus dem Sattel ihres Pferdes und Arthur und die anderen tun es ihr gleich. Anschließend führt Dara ihre Stute auf einen mächtigen alten Baum zu, der so aussieht, als würde er direkt aus dem Felsen herauswachsen.

Arthur nimmt Hengroens Zügel und folgt ihr. Erst als er um den Baum herum gegangen ist, sieht er den Eingang zu einer schmalen Passage. Der Durchgang ist nur ein paar Meter lang und als er hindurch geht, kann er auf der anderen Seite zwischen den Bäumen bereits mehrere Hütten entdecken. Die Felsformation bildet anscheinend einen natürlichen Wall um die Siedlung herum und Arthur kann in einiger Entfernung weitere hohe Felsen entdecken. Hinter ihm kommt Merlin mit Sir Rupert durch die Passage, gefolgt von den anderen. Dara wartet bereits auf sie und führt sie weiter durch vereinzelte Felsen und Bäume, bis sie eine Lichtung erreichen.

Dort in einiger Entfernung vor den ersten Hütten steht Niall, der mit Aglain in Camelot gewesen ist und zwei weitere Druiden, die scheinbar bereits auf sie gewartet haben. Der eine ist ein Mann mit kinnlangen grauen Haaren, der in grüne Gewänder gehüllt ist und Merlins Beschreibung zufolge, muss es sich dabei um Iseldir handeln. Neben ihm steht eine schlanke Frau mit kurzen, hellblonden Haaren und strahlend blauen Augen, die Iseldir um fast einen Kopf überragt. Ihre Gesichtszüge sind nicht klassisch weiblich und obwohl sie mittleren Alters zu sein scheint, hat sie das kantige Gesicht eines jungen Mannes. Arthur weiß, wer sie ist, aber er hat sich die mächtige Seherin Rhiannon trotz Merlins Beschreibung vollkommen anders vorgestellt. [10]

Rhiannon sieht Arthur mit ihren blauen Augen durchdringend an, als er und Merlin vor den Druiden stehen bleiben. „Willkommen, Arthur Pendragon. Und willkommen, Emrys”, sagt sie und auf ihren Lippen liegt ein seltsames, wissendes Lächeln. „Wir treffen uns eher, als es hätte sein sollen und gleichzeitig später, als wir es bereits getan haben.“

_„Sie weiß, dass wir in der Zeit zurückgeschickt wurden, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen“,_ sagt Merlin in Gedanken zu Arthur, der sich so etwas in der Art bereits gedacht hat.

Arthur neigt den Kopf zu einer Begrüßung. „Es ist mir eine Ehre Euch kennenzulernen, Rhiannon.“

Rhiannon nickt und ihr Blick wandert von Arthur zu Merlin, während sie so aussieht, als ob sie sich insgeheim über etwas amüsieren würde, das nur sie allein weiß, bevor sie sich umdreht und ohne ein weiteres Wort davongeht.

Iseldir sieht ihr kurz hinterher, scheint aber an Rhiannons seltsames Benehmen gewöhnt zu sein und wendet sich schließlich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an Arthur, Merlin und seine Ritter.

„Mein Name ist Iseldir. Willkommen. Wir haben etwas zu Essen für euch vorbereitet. Ihr müsst hungrig sein nach der langen Reise. Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet, dann bringe ich euch zu den Hütten, die wir für euch vorgesehen haben. Niall wird euch zeigen, wo ihr die Pferde unterbringen könnt. Das Ritual wird um Mitternacht beginnen und bis dahin solltet Ihr versuchen Euch etwas auszuruhen, König Arthur.“

Sie überlassen es Bors dem Jüngeren und Lamorak sich um die Pferde zu kümmern, während Merlin, Arthur, Galahad und Lancelot Iseldir folgen. Er führt sie durch die kleine Siedlung und Arthur sieht sich neugierig um. Die Hütten sind aus Lehm und Holz gebaut und die meisten von ihnen sind rund mit spitz zulaufenden Dächern aus Gras und Zweigen. Die Eingänge sind mit Stoffbahnen in verschiedenen Farben verhängt und mehrere der Druiden stehen draußen zwischen den Hütten und beobachten Arthur ebenso aufmerksam wie er sie. Arthur tut sein Bestes, ihnen ein freundliches Lächeln zuzuwerfen, bis Merlin ihn mit einem Mal am Arm packt und festhält. Arthur bleibt stehen und dreht den Kopf, um zu sehen, was los ist, aber Merlin sieht mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck zu einer der Hütten links neben ihnen. Als Arthur seinem Blick folgt, sieht er einen Mann vor der Hütte stehen, der ihm vage bekannt vorkommt. Seine Kleidung ist ausnahmslos schwarz und er hat dunkelgraue, kurze Haare und einen Bart.

Iseldir hat Merlins Reaktion bemerkt und ist ebenfalls stehen geblieben. Er wirft einen wachsamen Blick zuerst zu Merlin und Arthur, dann zu den Rittern und schließlich zu dem Mann, der sie seinerseits aufmerksam mustert.

„Das hier ist Ruadan”, sagt Iseldir schließlich. „Er war der Anführer einer kleinen Gruppe von Druiden, die der Ansicht waren, dass wir uns mit Gewalt gegen Uthers Unterdrückung wehren sollten. Selbst jetzt sind noch nicht alle Druiden bereit, Frieden mit Camelot zu schließen, aber Ruadan hat erkannt, dass er dem falschen Weg gefolgt ist.”

Nun wird Arthur klar, warum ihm der Mann so bekannt vorkommt. Er hat ihn damals auf dem Schlachtfeld getroffen und später in Camelot seine Leiche gesehen. Ruadan ist ein mächtiger Zauberer und er hat damals mit Morgana zusammengearbeitet, um Arthur zu vernichten. Ruadans Tochter Sefa war Königin Guineveres Dienerin geworden und hatte während dieser Zeit für ihren Vater und Morgana spioniert. Als Guinevere sie dafür zum Tode verurteilt hatte, war Ruadan in Camelot eingedrungen, um sie zu retten. Dabei war er von den Rittern verwundet worden und ist wenig später seinen Verletzungen erlegen.

Arthur nickt, ohne sich seine Gedanken anmerken zu lassen.

Ruadan sieht Arthur und Merlin einen Moment lang unverwandt an, bevor er respektvoll den Kopf neigt. „König Arthur, Emrys. Ich habe viele Male gegen Camelots Ritter gekämpft, das stimmt, aber wie Iseldir bereits gesagt hat, ist all das Vergangenheit. Ich mache kein Geheimnis daraus, dass ich immer noch misstrauisch bin, aber ich bin bereit, mich eines Besseren belehren zu lassen.“

Merlin mustert Ruadan argwöhnisch, sagt aber nichts.

Schließlich ergreift Arthur das Wort. „Dann werde ich mein Bestes tun, um dich davon zu überzeugen, dass meine Absicht, Frieden mit den Druiden zu schließen, aufrichtig ist.”

Ruadan neigt erneut den Kopf und Arthur glaubt, dass auch er tatsächlich gewillt ist die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Einen Moment darauf wird die Stoffbahn des Zeltes hinter Ruadan zur Seite gezogen und ein kleines Mädchen schiebt sich hinter Ruadan nach draußen. Sie ist höchstens 8 Jahre alt, mit hellbraunen langen Haaren und unzähligen Sommersprossen im Gesicht.

Als Ruadan sie bemerkt, nimmt er sie vor sich und legt ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. „Das ist meine Tochter, Sefa. Sie hat noch keine zehn Sommer gesehen, aber sie hat bereits damit begonnen ihre Magie zu benutzen.”

Das kleine Mädchen lächelt schüchtern und Arthur erwidert ihr Lächeln.

„Es wäre eine Ehre, Emrys, wenn du sie mit nach Camelot nehmen würdest“, spricht Ruadan weiter. „Ich bin sicher, dass es viel gibt, was du ihr beibringen kannst, und ich möchte dir auf diese Weise zeigen, dass ich bereit bin, den Frieden zwischen Camelot und den Druiden anzunehmen.”

Merlin sieht Ruadan erstaunt an, doch einen Moment darauf erscheint ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und er nickt. „Ich würde Sefa sehr gerne mit nach Camelot nehmen. Natürlich nur, wenn sie mitkommen will.”

Das kleine Mädchen nickt eifrig und wird dann rot im Gesicht angesichts ihres Übermuts.

„Dann wäre das entschieden”, antwortet Ruadan und wirft seiner Tochter ein liebevolles Lächeln zu, bevor er wieder zu Arthur und Merlin sieht. „Und nun werde ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten, damit ihr euch vor dem Ritual heute Nacht ausruhen könnt.“ Er nickt zuerst ihnen und dann Iseldir noch einmal zu, bevor er mit Sefa zurück in die Hütte geht.

Iseldir führt Merlin, Arthur, Lancelot und Galahad anschließend weiter durch die Siedlung, vorbei an einer großen, runde Hütte in der Mitte und bleibt schließlich vor drei kleineren Hütten stehen.

„Diese Hütten wurden für euch und eure Ritter vorbereitet. Ich werde nach Sonnenuntergang zurückkommen, damit wir mit den Vorbereitungen für das Ritual beginnen können”, sagt er an Arthur gewandt, bevor er sich verbeugt und sie alleine lässt.

„Nehmt ihr beide die mittlere Hütte”, entscheidet Lancelot, nachdem Iseldir zwischen den Hütten verschwunden ist. „Wir werden uns die anderen beiden teilen.“

Arthur nickt zur Antwort nur, während er immer noch über ihre Unterhaltung mit Ruadan nachdenkt. Er folgt Merlin ins Innere der Hütte und Merlin lässt die Stoffbahnen hintere ihnen zufallen.

Die Hütte ist genau wie die anderen sechseckig und im hinteren Teil an den Seiten steht rechts und links je eine niedrige Liege mit mehreren Fellen und Decken darauf. In der Mitte der Hütte befindet sich ein kleiner Holztisch, auf dem mehrere Schalen mit Speisen stehen und einige Felle sind darum herum auf dem Boden verteilt.

Merlin legt ihre Sachen ab und macht sich dann daran die Schnallen an Arthurs Rüstkragen zu öffnen.

„Glaubst du, Ruadan sagt die Wahrheit?“, fragt Arthur währenddessen nachdenklich. „Dass er wirklich Frieden mit Camelot will?“

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es sieht ganz danach aus. Er hat immer dafür gekämpft, dass Magie frei sein kann und er hat getan, was seiner Meinung nach nötig war, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Deshalb hat er sich in der anderen Zeit mit Morgana gegen dich verbündet. Dafür gibt es jetzt keinen Grund mehr und wenn er sagt, dass er Frieden will, dann glaube ich ihm das. Wir sollten ihn allerdings trotzdem im Auge behalten.“

Arthur denkt einen Moment darüber nach und streift dann sein Kettenhemd ab, nachdem Merlin ihm den Kragen abgenommen hat.

„Das werden wir“, antwortet Arthur schließlich. „Und in der Zwischenzeit können wir Sefa zeigen, dass Magie in Camelot wieder mit offenen Armen empfangen wird. Ruadan liebt sie sehr, er wird auf sie hören. Und du hast damit deinen Lehrling bekommen.”

Merlin runzelt die Stirn. „Jetzt muss ich mir nur noch etwas einfallen lassen, was ich mit einem Lehrling machen soll. Ich weiß ja selbst nicht einmal, was genau ich im Schloss machen soll.”

„Dir wird schon etwas einfallen. Lass dir ein wenig Zeit“, entgegnet Arthur zuversichtlichen und legt sein Kettenhemd ans Fußende eines der Betten bevor er und Merlin sich auf die Felle rund um den kleinen Holztisch setzen.

Merlin greift nach einer der Schalen und nimmt ein Stück Brot heraus, aber Arthur glaubt nicht, dass er auch nur einen Bissen herunter bekommen könnte. Seit sie heute Morgen losgeritten sind, hat er ein flaues Gefühl im Magen und er hat bereits sein Frühstück kaum angerührt.

„Du solltest versuchen etwas zu essen“, sagt Merlin nach einem Moment, aber Arthur schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger.“

„Dann trink wenigstens etwas.“ Merlin füllt einen der Tonbecher auf dem Tisch mit Wasser aus einem Krug.

Arthur nimmt den Becher entgegen und trinkt ein paar Schlucke, dann hält er ihn mit beiden Händen fest und starrt auf die klare Flüssigkeit in dem Becher, während seine Gedanken wieder zu dem bevorstehenden Ritual wandern.

„Du weißt, dass es keinen Grund gibt, Angst zu haben“, sagt Merlin aufmunternd. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert.”

„Darüber mache ich mir keine Sorgen”, antwortet Arthur und das ist die Wahrheit. Er glaubt nicht, dass die Druiden versuchen würden ihm zu schaden, und abgesehen davon hat er vollstes Vertrauen in Merlin.

Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Wirklich?“, fragt er misstrauisch.

Arthur rollt mit den Augen und bringt ein schmales Lächeln zustande. „Ja, wirklich.“ Er weiß, dass Merlin nur versucht, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Er zweifelt mittlerweile nicht mehr an Merlins magischen Fähigkeiten und Merlin weiß das.

„Was ist es dann?”, fragt Merlin schließlich.

Arthur atmet tief durch und zwingt sich die Worte auszusprechen, die ihn beschäftigen. „Ich habe Angst davor, was während des Rituals passieren wird”, sagt er leise. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Dämonen meiner Vergangenheit noch einmal gegenübertreten kann.”

„Das kannst du. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst“, antwortet Merlin jedoch mit fester Stimme. „Du bist der andere Teil meiner Seele, ich weiß, wie stark du bist. Denk nicht daran, was dieses Ritual für die Beziehung zwischen Camelot und den Druiden bedeutet. Denk an den Grund, warum du das hier tust. Du kannst diesen ruhelosen Seelen den Frieden geben, den sie verdienen und vielleicht kannst du auch selbst deinen Frieden finden.”

Arthur dreht den Becher in seinen Händen hin und her. „Morgana hat gesagt, dass ich Frieden mit der Vergangenheit schließen muss, damit ich eine Zukunft haben kann.“

„Sie hat recht”, antwortet Merlin sanft.

Arthur nickt schwach, aber obwohl er weiß, dass Morgana und Merlin tatsächlich recht haben, fällt es ihm schwer, es auch wirklich zu glauben.

„Dara konnte mir leider nichts über das Ritual erzählen“, meint Merlin nach einem Moment. „Sie hat nur gesagt, dass es schon seit mindestens einhundert Jahren nicht mehr vollzogen worden ist. Aber ich kann Iseldir fragen, wenn du willst.“

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, schon in Ordnung. Ich werde ohnehin bald erfahren, was mich erwartet.”

***

Merlin sieht auf, als die Stoffbahnen vor dem Eingang ihrer kleinen Hütte bei Seite gezogen werden und Iseldir in der Öffnung erscheint. Draußen ist es mittlerweile beinahe dunkel und das letzte Licht des Tages verschwindet gerade. Zwischen den Hütten der Druiden sind bereits mehrere Fackeln entzündet worden und werfen flackernde Schatten ins Innere der Hütte.

Iseldir neigt den Kopf zu einer kurzen Verbeugung. „Es ist so weit.“

Arthur nickt mit einer knappen Bewegung und steht von dem Fell vor dem kleinen Tisch auf. Merlin erhebt sich ebenfalls.

„Wohin gehen wir?“, fragt Arthur, aber Iseldir schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ihr geht für den Moment nirgendwo hin.“ Er geht einen Schritt bei Seite und gibt den Blick auf zwei junge Männer hinter ihm frei. „Das hier sind Diarmad und Rowan. Sie werden Euch für das Ritual vorbereiten”, sagt er und wendet sich dann an Merlin. „Aber du musst mit mir kommen, Emrys.“

Merlin runzelt die Stirn. „Ich würde lieber hierbleiben.”

„Es tut mir leid, aber das ist nicht möglich. Die Tradition will es, dass derjenige, der sich dem Ritual unterzieht, während der Vorbereitungen auf das Ritual nur mit Personen zusammen ist, die über keinerlei Magie verfügen. Auf diese Weise soll verhindert werden, dass es zu einer Täuschung kommt”, erklärt Iseldir.

Merlin mustert Diarmad und Rowan daraufhin eingehender. Sie sind fast noch Kinder, obwohl sie älter aussehen. Anscheinend hat noch keiner von ihnen seine magischen Fähigkeiten entfaltet, sofern sie denn überhaupt welche haben. Es gibt durchaus Druiden, die über keinerlei Magie verfügen, aber viele von ihnen haben in der Vergangenheit häufig ihre Siedlungen verlassen, um anderswo in Camelot zu leben.

„Ist schon gut, Merlin“, sagt Arthur. „Zwei meiner Ritter können derweil bei mir bleiben. Das würde eure Bräuche nicht verletzen, habe ich recht, Iseldir?“

Iseldir nickt. „Das stimmt. Solange die Ritter während Eurer Vorbereitung auf das Ritual schweigen.“

Arthur wirft Merlin einen auffordernden Blick zu und Merlin verzieht das Gesicht. Er macht sich nicht wirklich Sorgen, dass Arthur inmitten der Siedlung der Druiden etwas passieren könnte, vielmehr widerstrebt es ihm Arthur vor der schweren Prüfung, die ihm bevorsteht, alleine zu lassen. Er wird die Traditionen der Druiden jedoch respektieren, und dass zumindest Lancelot bei Arthur bleiben kann, beruhigt ihn.

Schließlich nickt Merlin, und nach einem letzten Blick auf Arthur dreht er sich um und geht an Iseldir vorbei nach draußen. Vor der Hütte im Schein der Fackeln entdeckt Merlin Lancelot ein Stück weiter in der Nähe der anderen beiden Hütten und winkt ihn zu sich heran.

„Ich muss gehen, während Arthur von den Druiden auf das Ritual vorbereitet wird. Nur Personen ohne Magie dürfen währenddessen bei ihm sein“, erklärt Merlin, als Lancelot neben ihm stehen geblieben ist.

„Ich und Galahad werden bei Arthur bleiben”, verspricht Lancelot augenblicklich und sieht Merlin mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln an.

Merlin nickt und Lancelot geht, um Galahad aus einer der anderen Hütten zu holen. Merlin sieht ihnen nach, während sie hinter Diarmad und Rowan die Hütte betreten und Iseldir, der am Eingang gewartet hat, schließt einen Moment darauf die Stoffplanen hinter ihnen. Anschließend bedeutet er Merlin mit ihm zu kommen und Merlin folgt Iseldir durch die kleine Siedlung.

„Wo findet das Ritual statt?“, fragt Merlin, nachdem sie sich ein Stück von ihren Hütten entfernt haben.

„Es gibt einen alten Schrein, nicht weit von hier. Dort ist die Barriere zwischen den Welten sehr dünn.”

Merlin nickt und folgt Iseldir weiter, bis er schließlich vor einer der vielen kleinen Hütten stehen bleibt und die Stoffbahn vor dem Eingang für Merlin aufhält.

„Was machen wir hier?”, fragt Merlin überrascht und Iseldir grinst verschmitzt.

„Hier ist jemand, der schon sehnsüchtig darauf wartet dich zu sehen.”

Merlin betritt stirnrunzelnd die kleine Hütte und einen Augenblick darauf kommt bereits jemand auf ihn zu und umarmt ihn um die Mitte seines Körpers herum.

„Emrys!“

Merlin sieht überrascht nach unten und entdeckt Mordred, der die Arme um ihn geschlungen hat. Einen Moment lang weiß er nicht, was er tun soll, aber dann fängt er sich wieder und streicht dem Jungen mit einer Hand über die schwarzen Haare.

„Hallo, Mordred. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dich hier zu treffen.“

Mordred lässt Merlin wieder los und sieht mit einem überglücklichen Lächeln zu ihm hinauf. _„Ich habe Iseldir darum gebeten, dass er mich mitnimmt, weil ich wusste, dass du hier sein würdest.“_

Iseldir hat den Eingang der Hütte hinter sich geschlossen und geht an Merlin und Mordred vorbei, um sich auf eine der beiden Liegen an der Hüttenwand zu setzen. „Setzen wir uns. Mordred wollte in dem Moment, als du angekommen bist, mit dir reden, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er sich bin zum Abend gedulden muss.”

Mordred sieht etwas verlegen zu Boden, während er sich neben Merlin auf die andere Liege setzt.

„Worüber willst du denn mit mir reden?“, fragt Merlin neugierig.

Mordred wirft einen Blick zu Iseldir, der ihm vielsagend zunickt, bevor er wieder zu Merlin sieht. „Ich würde gerne mit dir nach Camelot gehen, Emrys.“

Merlin sieht Mordred überrascht an, als der Junge die Worte laut ausspricht. Bis jetzt hat er nur immer in Gedanken mit Merlin geredet, aber vermutlich hat Iseldir ihm gesagt, dass er seine Frage mit Worten stellen muss, denn immerhin würde er sich daran gewöhnen müssen laut zu sprechen, wenn er in Camelot leben will.

„Warum das denn?“, fragt Merlin schließlich.

Mordred sieht ihn begierig an. „Ich will, dass du mich in Magie unterrichtest“, verkündet er.

Merlin zögert einen Moment lang, aber der Blick mit dem Mordred ihn betrachtet, ist so offen und voller kindlicher Erwartung, dass Merlin seinen ersten Impuls, Mordred diese Bitte abzuschlagen, noch einmal überdenkt. Genauso wie damals sieht Mordred auch jetzt zu Emrys auf. Als Merlin in der anderen Zeit jedoch all die Jahre über untätig geblieben ist und die Druiden immer noch in Angst leben mussten, obwohl Emrys gekommen war, um ihnen den Frieden zu bringen, war Mordreds Bewunderung und Hoffnung schließlich in Hass und Verachtung umgeschlagen. Merlin weiß, dass er Mordred und alle Druiden damals im Stich gelassen hat, und diese Schuld lastet schwer auf ihm. Jetzt bekommt er eine zweite Chance und Merlin verdrängt die schmerzhaften Gedanken an die Vergangenheit und wirft Mordred ein Lächeln zu.

„Das tue ich sehr gerne, Mordred“, antwortet er und Mordred strahlt daraufhin bis über beide Ohren, während sein Blick begeistert zu Iseldir wandert.

Iseldir lächelt ebenfalls und es ist offensichtlich, dass er sich für Mordred freut, doch er sieht den Jungen noch einmal eindringlich an.

„Ich erwarte von dir, dass du dich vorbildlich benimmst. Ruadans Tochter Sefa wird ebenfalls mit Emrys nach Camelot gehen und ihr beide werdet die ersten Druiden sein, die seit zwanzig Jahren wieder offen in Camelot leben und dort Magie praktizieren können. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es eine große Ehre ist Emrys‘ Schüler zu sein”, sagt Iseldir bedeutungsvoll und Mordred nickt mit großen Augen.

Iseldir scheint das als Antwort zu genügen und das Lächeln tritt erneut auf seine Lippen.

Merlin beobachtet die beiden einen Augenblick lang und schließlich kommt ihm eine Idee. „Arthur wäre sehr froh, wenn mehr Druiden sich dafür entscheiden würden wieder in Camelot zu leben und unser Hofarzt Gaius könnte auch einen oder zwei Schüler gebrauchen”, meint er und Iseldir lacht amüsiert.

„Ich werde dieses Angebot an meine Leute weitergeben und ich bin sicher, dass einige von Ihnen dieser Einladung folgen werden. Es wird allerdings wohl noch etwas dauern, bis alle Druiden wieder Vertrauen in Camelot und seinen König gefasst haben.”

Merlin nickt verständnisvoll. „Natürlich, aber sobald sie hören, dass Mordred und Sefa mutig genug sind nach Camelot zu kommen und meine Schüler zu werden, werden sie ihrem Beispiel mit Sicherheit folgen.”

Mordred sieht daraufhin sehr zufrieden mit sich aus und der Junge wird neben Merlin auf der Liege sichtlich ein Stückchen größer.

Merlin gestattet sich ein Grinsen, bevor er beschließt, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um noch eine andere Sache zur Sprache zu bringen. „Iseldir, es gibt auch etwas, worüber ich mit dir reden möchte. Ich weiß, dass du einen Teil der Triskele, die das Grab von Ashkanar öffnet, in deinem Besitzt hast.”

Iseldir sieht Merlin für einen Moment vollkommen überrascht an, doch schließlich nickt er. „Das ist richtig. Der Teil der Triskele wurde über Generationen hinweg weitergegeben. Aglain hatte einen weiteren Teil in seinem Besitz, aber er wurde vor ein paar Jahren gestohlen und der dritte Teil ist seit Jahrzehnten verschollen.”

„Ich weiß, wer Aglains Teil der Triskele gestohlen hat“, antwortet Merlin. „Und der letzte Teil befindet sich in Camelots Schatzkammern.”

Iseldir zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und ringt einen Moment lang sichtlich mit sich. „Vergib mir, dass ich frage Emrys, aber warum willst du das Grab von Ashkanar öffnen? Der einzige Schatz, der dort versteckt ist, ist ein Drachenei, vielleicht das Letzte, das es noch gibt, aber alle Drachenmeister sind tot.”

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. „Das sind sie nicht. Balinor ist der Großen Säuberung entkommen und er ist noch am Leben. Und während er sich vor Uther versteckt hatte, hat er außerdem ein Kind gezeugt. Mich.”

Iseldir starrt Merlin an, doch dann tritt ein breites Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als ihm klar wird, was das bedeutet. „Du hast keine Vorstellung, wie glücklich mich diese Worte machen, Emrys. Wenn Balinor den Drachen aus seinem Ei ruft, dann wird es endlich wieder einen Drachen in diesem Land geben.”

„Mehr als das. Der Große Drache Kilgharrah hat ebenfalls überlebt. Uther hat ihn nicht getötet, sondern all die Jahre über unter dem Schloss gefangen gehalten. Wir haben ihn befreit und wenn der Drache in dem Ei weiblich ist, dann wird es erneut Drachen in Albion geben.”

Merlin beobachtet mit tiefer Freude, wie ein Ausdruck unsagbaren Glücks auf Iseldirs Gesicht erscheint.

„Oh Emrys, das wäre wunderbar. Erlaubst du, dass ich den anderen davon erzähle?”, fragt er schließlich.

Merlin nickt. „Du kannst ihnen erzählen, dass Kilgharrah wieder frei ist und auch, dass Balinor noch lebt und dass ich sein Sohn bin, aber bitte erzähl noch niemandem, dass ich weiß, wo sich die anderen beiden Teile der Triskele befinden, oder dass ich vorhabe, das Grab von Ashkanar zu öffnen - abgesehen von Aglain und Rhiannon natürlich. Das gilt auch für dich, Mordred.“

Während Iseldir verständnisvoll nickt, wirft Merlin Mordred einen strengen Blick zu und der Junge nickt ebenfalls, ohne zu zögern.

„Sobald ich zurück in meiner Siedlung bin, werde ich jemanden mit unserem Teil der Triskele nach Camelot schicken“, verspricht Iseldir und ein breites Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen. „Und dann, wenn es das Schicksal so will, können die Drachen schon bald wieder in dieses Land zurückkehren.”

***

Merlin beobachtet von seinem Platz zwischen den Wartenden aus, wie Diarmad und Rowan die Stoffbahnen vor dem Eingang der Hütte bei Seite ziehen und Arthur einen Moment darauf hinaus tritt. Er trägt einen bodenlangen grauen Mantel, die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen. Merlin kann im Schein dein Fackeln für einen Moment sein Gesicht sehen und seine Miene ist angespannt, aber gefasst.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nimmt Arthur seinen Platz hinter zwei Druiden ein, die mit je einer Fackel in den Händen vor der Hütte auf ihn warten. Diarmad und Rowan reihen sich hinter Arthur ein und Merlin tritt nach vorne um sich hinter Iseldir, Aglain und Rhiannon zu stellen. Die drei Anführer der Druiden tragen weiße Mäntel aus demselben groben Stoff wie der Mantel, den Arthur trägt, und auch sie haben die Kapuzen über den Kopf gezogen.

Von weiter hinten ertönen in diesem Moment gleichmäßige leise Trommelschläge und einen Augenblick darauf setzen sich die Fackelträger an der Spitze des Zuges in Bewegung. Sie führen den Zug durch die kleine Siedlung hindurch und immer mehr Druiden schließlich sich ihnen unterwegs an. Schließlich lassen sie die Hütten hinter sich und im Schein der Fackeln, die von mehreren Druiden entlang des Zuges getragen werden, werfen die dicht beieinander stehenden Bäume des Waldes gespenstische Schatten.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis sie an eine große Lichtung gelangen und als die Druiden mit den Fackeln in den Händen sich rund um die Lichtung aufstellen, sieht Merlin, dass in der Mitte mehrere große Steinbrocken stehen. Die etwa mannshohen Blöcke besitzen unterschiedliche Formen und sind in einem großen Kreis auf der Lichtung angeordnet. In der Mitte befindet sich auf der einen Seite innerhalb des Steinkreises eine Art Torbogen und auf der anderen Seite gegenüber steht ein einzelner rechteckiger Steinblock, etwa in der Höhe eines Tisches.

Nachdem die Druiden mit den Fackeln ihre Plätze eingenommen haben, verlassen Rhiannon, Aglain und Iseldir den Zug und stellen sich versetzt in einem Dreieck außen um die Felsblöcke herum auf. Merlin und die anderen Druiden verteilen sich um die Lichtung herum und bilden einen großen Kreis außerhalb der Steinblöcke.

Arthur ist zusammen mit Diarmad und Rowan vor den steinernen Torbogen getreten und als die Trommeln verstummen, treten die beiden Druiden nach vorne und streifen Arthur seinen grauen Mantel von den Schultern. Darunter kommt Arthurs entblößter Oberkörper zum Vorschein und im Schein der Fackeln sieht Merlin, dass ihm mehrere große Runensymbole in einer grauen Farbe auf die Haut gemalt worden sind. Während Diarmad und Rowan sich zurückziehen, tritt Arthur unter den steinernen Torbogen und einen Moment lang herrscht Stille auf der Lichtung. Nur die Geräusche des Waldes und das Knistern der Fackeln ist zu hören, bis Aglain zu sprechen beginnt.

„Arthur Pendragon, Ihr seid hierher gekommen, um durch das alte Ritual der Vergebung Gnade und Absolution von den Geistern zu erbitten, die durch Eure Taten unfähig sind ihre ewige Ruhe zu finden. Sobald das Portal sich öffnet, werdet Ihr bis zu dem steinernen Tisch gehen und auf Eurem Weg den Geistern gegenübertreten, die vor Euch erscheinen. Um das Portal zu schließen, müsst Ihr die Oberfläche des Tisches mit beiden Händen berühren. Aber bedenkt, falls Ihr dies tut, bevor alle Geister, die Euch erscheinen, verschwunden sind, habt Ihr das Ritual nicht bestanden und Ihr werdet Euer Leben in Schande und Scham fortführen, denn Ihr werdet keine weitere Chance auf Vergebung erhalten.”

Dann heben Aglain, Iseldir und Rhiannon die Hände und beginnen in der alten Sprache eine Art Sprechgesang anzustimmen. Es dauert einen Moment, bis Merlin das Kribbeln der Magie in der Luft um sich herum spüren kann und als es stärker wird, beginnen die Runen auf Arthurs Oberkörper golden zu schimmern. Ein dichter, weißer Nebel steigt langsam vom Boden innerhalb des Steinkreises auf und während das Schimmern der Symbole auf Arthurs Haut immer heller wird, weht mit einem Mal ein scharfer Wind durch die Blätter der Bäume rund um die Lichtung. So schnell wie der Wind jedoch aufgezogen ist, verschwindet er einen Augenblick darauf bereits wieder und der helle Schimmer der Runen auf Arthurs Oberkörper verblasst, bis nur noch ein schwaches goldenes Pulsieren zurückbleibt.

Arthur tritt durch den Torbogen hindurch, doch bereits nach zwei Schritten durch den wabernden Nebel, der sich über dem Boden gelegt hat, bleibt er wieder stehen, als ein paar Meter vor ihm eine Gestalt erscheint. Es ist derselbe kleine Junge, der in der anderen Zeit von Elyan Besitz ergriffen hat, nachdem Arthur und die Ritter im Wald nahe Camelot den Druidenschrein gefunden hatten. Die schwarzen Haare des Jungen hängen ihm in nassen Strähnen ins Gesicht und Wasser tropft vom Saum seines Hemds und seiner Hose auf den Boden, während er einfach nur dasteht und Arthur ansieht. Hinter dem Jungen tauchen nach und nach weitere Gestalten auf und ihre Umrisse sind klar und deutlich. Es sind Männer, Frauen und Kinder, alle in die Gewänder der Druiden gekleidet und sie alle haben ihre Blicke auf Arthur gerichtet.

„Mein Blut klebt an deinen Händen”, sagt der Geist des Jungen schließlich mit tonloser Stimme. „Du bist schuld daran, dass ich keine Ruhe finden kann.“

„Keiner von uns kann seine Ruhe finden“, sagt der Geist einer alten Frau mit langen, silbergrauen Haaren.

Als Nächstes spricht der Geist eines jungen Mannes mit blonden Haaren und sein Blick ruht hasserfüllt auf Arthur. „Du hast uns getötet!“

„Du bist verantwortliche für unseren Tod“, sagt eine dunkelhäutige Frau mit krausen Locken, während sie mit einem Finger auf Arthur zeigt. „Es war deine Schuld!“

Arthur steht stocksteif auf der Lichtung und Merlin sieht im Schein der Fackeln, wie er schwer schluckt.

„Ich weiß”, sagt Arthur schließlich mit heiserer Stimme, bevor er sich auf den Boden kniet und die Arme ausbreitet. „Ich bin schuld an dem, was euch passiert ist. Und an der Gewalt, die an diesem Tag stattgefunden hat. Als ich den Angriff auf euer Lager angeführt habe, war ich jung und unerfahren. Ich wollte mich unbedingt beweisen, vor meinen Männern und vor meinem Vater.” Bei seinen letzten Worten bricht Arthurs Stimme ab und Tränen schimmern in seinen Augen.

Der kleine Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren sieht Arthur ungerührt an und geht dann langsam auf ihn zu, während Arthur weiterspricht.

„Ich habe meinen Männern befohlen, Frauen und Kinder zu verschonen, aber sie haben meine Befehle ignoriert. Es ist mit einem Mal so viel gleichzeitig passiert. Ich wollte sie aufhalten aber… ich war wie erstarrt. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich höre eure Schreie immer noch in meinen Träumen.“

Der Junge steht nur noch einen Schritt von Arthur entfernt und sieht ihn regungslos auf ihn hinab, während Tränen Arthurs Wangen hinunterlaufen.

„Ich kann das Unrecht nicht wiedergutmachen, ich kann nichts an den Gräueltaten, die an diesem Tag begangen wurden, ungeschehen machen. Aber ich kann euch jetzt als König von Camelot versprechen, dass ich alles tun werde, alles was ich kann, um zu verhindern, dass so etwas je wieder geschieht. Darauf habt ihr mein Wort.“

Arthurs Stimme bricht ab und der Junge steht noch einen Moment lang reglos vor ihm. Dann geht er einen Schritt auf Arthur zu und umarmt ihn. Er drückt Arthur kurz an sich, bevor er ihn wieder loslässt und ihm dann beide Hände auf die Schultern legt.

„Ich vergebe dir“, sagt der Junge schließlich.

„Wir alle vergeben dir“, sagt die alte Frau mit sanfter Stimme als Nächstes.

„Wir können jetzt unseren Frieden finden“, sagt der Druide mit den blonden Haaren und die Frau mit den krausen Locken lächelt.

„Danke.“

Dann beginnen die Geister der Druiden zu verblassen und steigen einen Moment später als weiße Nebelschwade zum Nachthimmel empor. Arthur sieht ihnen nach, bis sie alle verschwunden sind, dann wischt er sich die Tränen aus den Augen und steht wieder auf.

Schließlich macht er ein paar Schritte nach vorne in Richtung des steinernen Tisches, doch er bleibt erneut stehen, als eine weitere Gestalt plötzlich genau vor ihm erscheint. Es ist eine Frau mit schulterlangen, blonden Haaren in einem edlen, gelben Kleid. Merlin erkennt sie sofort. Es ist Ygraine, Arthurs Mutter. Sie hat die Hände vor dem Körper ineinander verschränkt und sieht Arthur mit einem wehmütigen, aber dennoch überglücklichen Lächeln an.

„Arthur.“

„Mutter“, sagt Arthur mit schwacher Stimme, während er sie entgeistert anstarrt.

„Mein Sohn.“

Ygraine hat Tränen in den Augen, als sie den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen überwindet, um Arthur in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. Im ersten Augenblick ist Arthur wie erstarrt, so als ob er erwartet, dass Ygraine durch ihn hindurch greifen würde, doch als das nicht passiert und er ihren Körper tatsächlich an seinem spüren kann, schließt er die Augen und drückt seine Mutter an sich.

Nach einem langen Moment lässt Ygraine ihn schließlich wieder los und streicht ihm mit einer Hand sanft über die Wange. „Als ich dich zuletzt in den Armen hielt, warst du ein Baby. Ich erinnere mich an deine Augen. Du hast zu mir aufgesehen und die wenigen Sekunden in denen ich die gehalten habe, waren die kostbarsten meines Lebens.”

„Es tut mir so leid”, sagt Arthur, aber Ygraine schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, es gibt nichts, was dir leidtun muss.“

„Dein Tod war meine Schuld“, entgegnet Arthur. „Es war meine Geburt, die dich das Leben gekostet hat.”

Er sieht zu Boden, aber Ygraine umfängt sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, so etwas darfst du nicht denken. Es war dein Vater, der für meinen Tod verantwortlich gewesen ist.”

„Ich weiß”, antwortet Arthur mit einem schwachen Nicken. „Aber er hat nicht gewusst, dass dein Leben für meins genommen werden würde.”

Ygraine sieht Arthur mit einem gequälten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. „Vielleicht nicht, aber er hat mich dennoch hintergangen. Das spielt jedoch alles keine Rolle mehr. Es ist Vergangenheit. Jetzt da ich dich sehe, hätte ich mein Leben bereitwillig hingegeben.“

Arthur runzelt die Stirn. „Aber warum bist du dann hier? Wenn es nichts gibt, das du mir vergeben könntest?“

Ygraines Blick wird wieder weich und sie sieht Arthur liebevoll an. „Es ist nicht meine Vergebung, die du brauchst, es ist deine Eigene. Ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld an dem, was passiert ist. Das habe ich nie getan. Aber du gibst dir selbst die Schuld daran und es ist Zeit, dass du damit aufhörst.”

Arthur schließt die Augen.

Ygraine nimmt seine Hände und als Arthur sie wieder anblickt, laufen erneut Tränen seine Wangen hinunter.

„Bitte, vergib dir selbst. Versprich es mir“, sagt Ygraine leise und Arthur nickt.

Ygraine lächelt. „Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn. Vergiss das niemals.“

Sie zieht Arthur noch einmal zu sich heran und küsst ihn auf die Stirn. Dann tritt sie einen Schritt zurück und dann noch einen, bis sie schließlich Arthurs Hände loslässt und ihr Geist, wie zuvor die Geister der Druiden, in einer weißen Nebelschwade zum Himmel emporsteigt.

Arthur sieht ihr nach, bis sie verschwunden ist und atmet dann ein Mal tief und zittrig ein und wieder aus. Dann richtet er seinen Blick erneut auf die Lichtung vor sich und wartet einige Augenblicke lang ab, doch es erscheinen keine weiteren Geister. Schließlich setzt Arthur sich wieder in Bewegung und geht weiter durch den Nebel auf den steinernen Tisch zu. Als er den Steinblock erreicht hat, legt er beide Handflächen auf die Platte und die Runensymbole auf seinem Oberkörper verlieren nach und nach ihren goldenen Schimmer, bis sie zum Schluss wieder ihre graue Farbe annehmen.

„Das Ritual ist vollendet“, sagt Iseldir laut in die Stille hinein.

Arthur nimmt seine Hände von der Platte und Aglain ist der nächste, der spricht.

„Ihr habt Euch als würdig erwiesen, Arthur Pendragon.“

„Eure Taten sind Euch vergeben”, sagt Rhiannon als Letzte.

Dann treten Diarmad und Rowan in den Steinkreis und legen Arthur nun eine weiße Robe um die Schultern. Die zwei Fackelträger, die den Zug zuvor angeführt haben, treten wieder nach vorne und Arthur verlässt gefolgt von Diarmad und Rowan den Steinkreis. Schließlich ertönen die leisen Schläge der Trommeln wieder und Merlin folgt Aglain, Iseldir und Rhiannon, während sich die übrigen Druiden hinter ihnen anschließen und sich der Zug auf den Weg zurück in die Siedlung macht.

***

Merlin liegt auf der Seite, seinen linken Arm über Arthurs Körper gelegt, während er vor sich in die Dunkelheit starrt. Es ist still in der kleinen Hütte und nur das Zirpen der Grillen und die Geräusche des Waldes sind zu hören. Merlin hält Arthur eng an sich gepresst und er spürt seinen warmen Körper dicht vor seinem eigenen. Die Liege, die ihnen als Bett dient, ist fast zu klein für sich beide, aber Merlin hätte es nicht ertragen können Arthur in dieser Nacht nicht nahe sein zu können.

Das Ritual der Druiden hat Arthur alles abverlangt und als sie in ihre Hütte zurückgekommen sind und Merlin mit einem Schwamm die Runensymbole von Arthurs Oberkörper gewaschen hat, saß er einfach nur schweigend da. Schließlich schob Merlin ihn sanft zu einer der Liegen und Arthur ließ ihn gewähren, als Merlin sich hinter ihn legte und sie gegen die kühle Nachtluft in eine dünne Decke wickelte. Arthur hat sich seitdem nicht bewegt und sein Atem geht ruhig und gleichmäßig, aber Merlin weiß, dass er immer wach liegt und über das nachdenkt, was während des Rituals passiert ist.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst, Arthur. Rede mit mir”, sagt Merlin schließlich leise in die Dunkelheit.

Es dauert einen Moment, aber dann spürt er, wie Arthur vor sich tief Luft holt.

„Ich kann nicht aufhören, an meine Mutter zu denken”, sagt Arthur in die Stille hinein. „Ich weiß, dass du mich damals angelogen hast, als Morgause den Geist meiner Mutter heraufbeschworen hat. Dass es tatsächlich meine Mutter gewesen ist. Aber sie jetzt wieder zu sehen und alles noch einmal aus ihrem Mund zu hören, in dem Wissen, dass es die Wahrheit ist…”

Arthur bricht ab und Merlin streicht ihm mit seiner Hand sanft über den Arm. Sie haben gewusst, dass der Geist des kleinen Druidenjungen und die Druiden, die bei dem Angriff auf ihre Siedlung getötet worden sind, erscheinen würden, aber keiner von ihnen hat damit gerechnet, dass Ygraines Geist ebenfalls auftauchen würde. Ygraine hat genauso ausgesehen, wie in der anderen Zeit, als Morgause sie heraufbeschworen hatte, um Arthur dazu zu bringen seinen Vater zu töten. Merlin hat Arthur damals gesagt, dass Morgause nur ein Trugbild erschaffen hätte, um ihn zu manipulieren, und dass es nicht wirklich Ygraines Geist gewesen ist.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt Merlin leise.

Arthur schüttelt jedoch sachte den Kopf. „Nein, das muss es nicht. Ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld. Du hast getan, was du tun musstest - für Camelot.“

„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen, dass du noch einmal versuchst, deinen Vater zu töten?“, fragt Merlin und er bemüht sich es scherzhaft klingen zu lassen, aber es gelingt ihm nicht besonders gut.

„Nein, dieses Mal nicht”, antwortet Arthur tonlos. „Ich kann nicht einmal mehr wütend auf ihn sein. Alles fühlt sich einfach nur dumpf an. Und ich weiß nicht, ob das besser oder schlechter ist.”

„Weder noch“, antwortet Merlin sanft. „In den letzten Monaten ist so viel passiert. Du brauchst Zeit, das alles zu verarbeiten.”

Arthur atmet ein weiteres Mal tief durch und seufzt. „Vielleicht hast du recht.”

„Natürlich habe ich das. Ich habe immer recht“, antwortet Merlin und dieses Mal gelingt es ihm, unbeschwert zu klingen. Er kann förmlich sehen, wie Arthur daraufhin mit den Augen rollt und er glaubt, dass er Arthur sogar ein kleines Lächeln abringen konnte.

Eine Zeit lang herrscht wieder Stille, aber Merlin spürt, dass Arthur immer noch nicht zur Ruhe gekommen ist.

„Was macht dir noch zu schaffen?“

Dieses Mal dauert es mehrere lange Momente, bis Arthur antwortet und seine Stimme ist selbst in der Stille ihrer Hütte kaum zu hören. „Ich fühle mich wie ein Heuchler.“

Merlin runzelt dir Stirn. „Was meinst du?“

Arthur schüttelt sachte den Kopf und Merlin spürt, wie Arthurs Körper sich anspannt, als er mit stockender Stimme weiterspricht.

„Diese Druiden, die während des Angriffs gestorben sind. Sie haben mir vergeben. Aber es gibt so viele andere, die wegen mir gestorben sind. Die Druiden, die ihr Leben verloren haben, als ich dachte, Morgana wäre entführt worden und wir Aglains Siedlung zerstört haben. Cerdan, Tom und all die anderen, die mein Vater wegen Zauberei hat hinrichten lassen. Ich weiß, dass nichts davon hier passiert ist, aber ich erinnere mich daran und ich fühle mich schuldig.”

„Arthur, hör auf”, sagt Merlin sanft, während er ihn fester an sich zieht. „So etwas darfst du nicht denken. Aglain ist am Leben, Cerdan ist am Leben und Tom ist auch am Leben. Ja, du hast Fehler gemacht, aber du hast eine zweite Chance bekommen und du hast all das verhindert. Das ist es, was zählt. Denk an Morgana. Du gibst der Person, die sich jetzt ist, nicht die Schuld an dem, was sie in der anderen Zeit getan hat, oder?”

„Nein, das tue ich nicht, aber das ist…”

„Es ist nichts anderes”, unterbricht Merlin ihn bestimmt. „Es ist genau dasselbe. Du hast ebenfalls bewiesen, dass du jetzt ein anderer Mensch bist. Du musst anfangen, an dich zu glauben, so wie du an Morgana glaubst. Glaub daran, dass du ein guter Mensch bist. Ich tue es und ich kenne dein Herz und deine Seele. Und wenn du nicht selbst daran glauben kannst, dann glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich weiß, wer du in deinem Inneren bist, und dass ich dir die Wahrheit sage, nicht nur, weil ich dich liebe, sondern weil ich dich niemals anlügen würde. Kannst du das?“

Arthur schweigt für einen langen Moment, doch schließlich nickt er kaum merklich. „Ja, das kann ich“, antwortet er leise.

Merlin lächelt zufrieden. „Gut, und jetzt solltest du versuchen, etwas zu schlafen. Es ist ein langer Ritt zurück nach Camelot.”

Arthur holt tief Luft und lässt sie dann wieder entweichen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schlafen kann. Meine Gedanken drehen sich unaufhörlich im Kreis.”

„Soll ich dir dabei helfen zu schlafen?“, fragt Merlin sanft. „Ich kann auch dafür sorgen, dass du nicht träumst. Dein Körper braucht Ruhe.”

Arthur nickt schwach. „Na gut. Aber nur dieses eine Mal.“

„Nur dieses eine Mal“, stimmt Merlin zu. Dann greift er nach seiner Magie und küsst Arthur auf die Haare, bevor er ihn sanft in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf hinübergleiten lässt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [8] Merlins Jacke: https://www.pinterest.de/pin/469500329896753610/
> 
> [9] Als Sir Lamorak stellt euch bitte Grant Gustin mit kurzen Haaren und Bart vor.
> 
> [10] Als Rhiannon stellt euch bitte Tilda Swinton mit kurzen hellblonden Haaren vor.


	18. Herzdame

## XVII. Herzdame

Als Lancelot die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunterkommt, hört er eine tiefe Männerstimme aus dem Korridor unter ihm, die an den steinernen Wänden widerhallt.

„Der König will nicht gestört werden. Sagt uns, worum es geht, und wir werden ihm später Eure Nachricht überbringen.”

Lancelot hat einen Moment darauf den Treppenabsatz erreicht und als er nach rechts in den Korridor einbiegt, sieht er, dass es eine der Wachen vor der Tür der Ratshalle gewesen ist, die gesprochen hat. Der Mann hat einen dichten schwarzen Bart und blickt mit schief gelegtem Kopf auf die Person vor ihm hinunter. Dort steht Guinevere, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und funkelt die Wache böse an.

„Ich muss selbst mit dem König sprechen“, beharrt sie. „Es ist wichtig.”

Die beiden Wachen stehen vor der geschlossenen Tür der Ratshalle und sie habe ihre Speere nach oben aufgerichtet, um Guinevere den Weg zu versperren. Der Mann, der zuvor bereits gesprochen hat, mustert sie mit einem abschätzigen Blick, der Lancelot augenblicklich wütend macht.

„Und ich habe gesagt, dass der König nicht gestört werden will.“

„Das mag sein, aber er wird dennoch hören wollen, was ich ihm zu sagen habe”, erwidert Guinevere, doch der Mann sieht sie lediglich herablassend an.

„Das ist unsere Entscheidung.”

Lancelots Gesichtsausdruck verfinstert sich und er beschleunigt seine Schritte. „Was ist hier los?“

Als der Wachmann Lancelot auf sich zukommen sieht, richtet er sich augenblicklich kerzengerade auf, und die zweite Wache auf der anderen Seite der Tür, ein älterer Mann mit kurzen braunen Haaren, folgt eilig seinem Beispiel.

Als Lancelot die beiden Männer erreicht und ihm noch niemand auf seine Frage geantwortet hat, zieht er erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich warte.”

„Sie sagt, sie will mit dem König sprechen, Sir Lancelot“, antwortet der Mann mit dem schwarzen Bart nach einem Moment. „Aber der König hat uns zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht gestört werden will, sofern es sich nicht um eine wichtige Angelegenheit handelt.“

„Ich kann mich irren, aber ich glaube, gehört zu haben, dass Guinevere euch gerade gesagt hat, dass der Grund, weshalb sie den König sprechen will, in der Tat wichtig ist.”

Der Mann wirft einen verunsicherten Blick zu seinem Kameraden. „Das hat sie gesagt, aber…”

„Ihr seid euch darüber im Klaren, dass sie die Hofmeisterin ist, nicht wahr?”, fragt Lancelot scharf und der Mann richtet seinen Blick eilig wieder geradeaus und nickt.

„Ja, Sir Lancelot.“

„Und als Hofmeisterin ist ihre Stellung weit über eurer, tatsächlich ist sie direkt Hofmarschall Lady Evaine unterstellt. Ich rate euch also bei Seite zu gehen und ihr die Tür zu öffnen, sofort.”

Die beiden Männer setzen sich daraufhin hastig in Bewegung und der Wachmann mit dem schwarzen Bart öffnet einen Moment darauf die Tür.

Guinevere würdigt den Mann keines Blickes, als sie an ihm vorbeigeht und Lancelot, der hinter ihr die Ratshalle betritt, tut es ihr gleich.

In der Halle sitzt Arthur an der Stirnseite des langen Tisches, dessen Platte mit mehreren Papieren und einige leeren Schalen und Tellern bedeckt ist. Ein Stück weiter rechtes sitzt Merlin im Schneidersitz auf einem Schaffell auf dem Boden und vor ihm sitzen die beiden Druidenkinder Mordred und Sefa. Zwischen ihnen steht eine kleine, dicke rote Kerze und Sefa hat eine Hand in Richtung der Kerze ausgestreckt und einen konzentrierten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, während Mordred sie genau dabei beobachtet. Anscheinend lautet ihre Lektion für heute die Kerze mit Magie zu entzünden.

Lancelot sieht, wie Arthur seine Schreibfeder aus der Hand legt und aufsieht, als er und Gwen die Halle betreten. Hinter ihnen wollen die Wachen gerade die Tür wieder schließen, aber Arthur gebietet ihnen mit einer Handbewegung zu warten.

„Ich habe gehört, dass vor der Tür eine Unterhaltung stattgefunden hat. Um was ging es denn, Guinevere?“

Guinevere richtet sich auf und Lancelot sieht, wie sie den Impuls unterdrückt die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken. „Eure Wachen wollten mich nicht zu Euch vorlassen, Sire, obwohl ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass es wichtig ist.“

Arthur sieht sie erstaunt an, bevor sein Blick an Guinevere vorbei zu den beiden Wachen wandert. „Stimmt das?“

Der Mann mit dem schwarzen Bart richtet seinen Blick auf den Boden und nickt kaum merklich. „Ja, Sire.”

„Und warum wart ihr der Ansicht, meiner Hofmeisterin den Zutritt verweigern zu müssen?”

Als der Mann nicht antwortet, sieht Arthur erwartungsvoll zu dem zweiten Wachmann, aber auch von ihm bekommt er keine Antwort.

Arthur gibt daraufhin einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich. „Kann es sein, dass ihr sie deshalb nicht hereinlassen wolltet, weil sie noch vor ein paar Wochen nur eine Dienerin gewesen ist?”, fragt er, aber die beiden Wachen sind klug genug, es als rhetorische Frage zu erkennen und nicht darauf zu antworten. „Guinevere mag keine Adlige sein, aber sie genießt mein volles Vertrauen und ihr werdet sie mit demselben Respekt behandeln wie jedes andere Mitglied meines Hofstaates“, fährt Arthur fort und fasst die beiden Männer dabei scharf ins Auge.

„Ja, Sire“, antworten die beiden Wachen augenblicklich, ihre Blicke nach wie vor zu Boden gerichtet.

Arthur lässt sich noch einen Moment lang Zeit, bevor er die Männer schließlich mit einer Handbewegung entlässt. Die Wachen verbeugen sich tief, treten dann wieder nach draußen und schließen die Türen hinter sich. Arthur sieht ihnen noch für einen Augenblick hinterher, bevor er sich an Guinevere wendet.

„Ich versichere dir, Guinevere, so etwas wird nicht noch einmal vorkommen. Worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?“

Guinevere betrachtet Arthur mit einem dankbaren, wenn auch etwas verlegenen Lächeln, doch dann wird ihr Gesichtsausdruck ernst. „Ich bin auf etwas aufmerksam geworden, von dem Ihr wissen solltet, Sire.”

„Bitte, Guinevere, wir sind unter Freunden. Kein Grund so förmlich zu sein“, entgegnet Arthur mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Arthur genügt vollkommen.”

Lancelot sieht, wie Guinevere rot wird und sie sieht für einen Moment lang verlegen zu Boden. „Aber natürlich, Arthur“, antwortet sie dann mit einem Lächeln. „Es tut mir leid. Schon wieder.“

Während Lancelot die Szene vor sich beobachtet, fragt er sich erneut, was es mit Arthur und Guinevere auf sich hat. Arthur behandelt sie stets seltsam vertraut, so als ob es eine tiefe Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen geben würde und noch vor ein paar Tagen hat Lancelot vermutet, dass Arthur und Merlin auch Guinevere in ihr Bett eingeladen hätten. Lancelot war sogar der Gedanke gekommen, dass Arthur vorhaben könnte, Guinevere irgendwann zu heiraten und zu seiner Königin zu machen. Zwar ist sie keine Adlige, aber Arthur hat bewiesen, dass ihn so etwas nicht interessiert und indem er sie zur Hofmeisterin von Camelot gemacht hat, bekleidet sie nun einen Rang, der normalerweise dem niederen Adel vorbehalten ist.

Allerdings weiß Lancelot es mittlerweile besser, seit er sich ein Herz gefasst und Merlin darauf angesprochen hat. Merlin hat sich Lancelots Gestammel angehört und dann angefangen laut zu lachen. Anschließend hat er Lancelot versichert, dass Arthur und Guinevere eine ganz besondere Beziehung zueinander haben, aber dass Arthur keinerlei romantische Gefühle für sie hegt, dass sie nicht mit ihr schlafen und dass Lancelot ihr getrost den Hof machen kann. Lancelot erinnert sich noch daran, wie er rot angelaufen ist und Merlin ihn daraufhin mit einem wissenden Grinsen angesehen hat.

Während Lancelots Blick nun auf Guinevere ruht und er ihr wunderschönes Lächeln sieht, ist er erneut unsagbar glücklich darüber, dass Arthur kein romantisches Interesse an Guinevere hat. Er wünscht sich nichts mehr, als dass Guinevere glücklich ist und selbst wenn Arthur sie nur dem Namen nach zu seiner Königin hätte machen wollen, wäre Lancelot bei Seite getreten, auch wenn es ihm das Herz gebrochen hätte. Er verdankt Arthur alles und Guinevere wäre eine wunderbare Königin für Camelot gewesen. So jedoch gibt es nichts, was Lancelot daran hindert Guinevere zu umwerben und er betet zu allen Göttern, die er kennt, dass sie ihm ihre Gunst schenken wird.

„Schon gut, Guinevere“, sagt Arthur mit einem milden Lächeln, angesichts ihrer Entschuldigung. „Also, worum geht es?“

Guinevere antwortet jedoch nicht sofort, sondern wirft einen unentschlossenen Blick zu Mordred und Sefa hinüber, die zusammen mit Merlin auf dem Boden sitzen. Anscheinend will sie, was auch immer es ist, nicht vor den Kindern zur Sprache bringen.

Arthur bemerkt den Grund für ihr Zögern ebenfalls, denn er wendet sich an Merlin. „Merlin, warum gehst du nicht mit Sefa und Mordred in die Küche und siehst nach, ob noch einige von diesen Honigküchlein da sind, die die Köchin heute gemacht hat?”

Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben und mustert Arthur skeptisch. „Du hast schon zwei Stück davon gegessen. Machst du dir keine Sorgen, dass du nicht mehr in deine Rüstung passt, wenn du noch mehr davon isst?“

Arthur legt sichtlich genervt den Kopf schief, als Merlin seine Anspielung nicht versteht, woraufhin Guinevere versucht, sich angesichts von Merlins Kommentar über Arthurs Figur, ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Lancelot muss sich ebenfalls beherrschen, um nicht zu grinsen, während Arthur Merlin eindringlich ansieht und dann seinen Blick vielsagend zu Mordred und Sefa und wieder zurück zu Guinevere wandern lässt. Schließlich dämmert es Merlin und betretener Ausdruck tritt auf sein Gesicht.

„Äh… andererseits, waren sie wirklich sehr lecker, also denke ich, du kannst eine Ausnahme machen“, sagt er und steht von seinem Platz auf. „Kommt mit ihr beiden, lasst uns gehen. Du kannst es später noch mal versuchen, Sefa, ich bin sicher, dass du es nach einer kurzen Pause und einer kleinen Stärkung schaffen wirst.“

Sefa verzieht das Gesicht und wirft der Kerze auf dem Boden einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor sie zusammen mit Mordred aufsteht und die beiden Merlin aus der Ratshalle hinaus folgen.

Nachdem die Türen hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen wurden, räuspert sich Guinevere und fängt dann an zu erzählen. „Nun, ich wurde heute Morgen in die Küche gerufen, weil die Köchin Audrey darauf bestanden hat, dass eine der Dienstmägde, Mariella, bestraft werden müsste. Sie war die ganze Woche über bereits nachlässig und abgelenkt und heute Morgen hat sie einen ganzen Stapel Teller zerbrochen. Als ich in die Küche gekommen bin, hat Marielle geweint und versprochen, dass sie in Zukunft besser aufpassen würde, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mehr hinter der Sache steckt, als habe ich alleine mit ihr geredet und nach einiger Zeit hat sie mir erzählt, dass sie schreckliche Angst davor hatte den Rittern ihr Frühstück zu bringen, weil Sir Lucan ihr seit einiger Zeit unerwünschte Avancen macht.”

Ein finsterer Ausdruck tritt auf Arthurs Gesicht, als er sich auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne lehnt. „Was hat er getan?“

„Sie hat gesagt, dass er sie ein paar Mal während der Mahlzeiten am Handgelenk festgehalten und in seinen Schoß gezogen hat und er hat ihre Brüste und ihren Hintern angefasst. Sie hat ihn gebeten, damit aufzuhören, aber das hat er nicht, und gestern Abend hat er ihr befohlen nach Sonnenuntergang in seine Räume zu kommen, um die Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen. Sie ist nicht zu ihm gegangen und sie hatte schreckliche Angst, was er tun würde, nachdem sie sich geweigert hat.”

„Hat er so etwas auch mit einer der anderen Dienstmägde gemacht?”

Guinevere schüttelt den Kopf und presst die Lippen aufeinander. „Nein, anscheinend bevorzugt er Rothaarige.“

Arthurs Miene ist hart und er hat die Zähne zusammengebissen, sodass die Muskeln an seinem Kiefer hervortreten. Lancelot kann es ihm nachempfinden, denn was Guinevere ihnen gerade erzählt hat, macht ihn selbst unglaublich wütend. Sir Lucan ist einer der Ritter, die erst dieses Jahr in ihre Reihen aufgenommen worden sind und obwohl der junge Mann für Lancelots Geschmack etwas zu sehr von sich überzeugt ist, kann er hervorragend mit dem Schwert umgehen. Es ist eine Beleidigung für jeden Ritter von Camelot, dass einer der ihren so ein Verhalten an den Tag legt. Lancelot hätte den jungen Ritter augenblicklich zurechtgewiesen, wenn er so etwas in seinem Beisein getan hätte, aber da die Ritter in verschiedene Wachschichten eingeteilt sind, nehmen er und Sir Lucan die Mahlzeiten nie zusammen ein.

Lancelot tritt nach vorne, eine Hand auf den Griff seines Schwertes gelegt. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, mich um diese Sache zu kümmern, Sire, und Sir Lucan eine Lektion zu erteilen wie sich ein Ritter von Camelot angemessen zu verhalten hat.“

Arthur schüttelt jedoch den Kopf. „Nein“, antwortet er entschieden. „Ich werde mich selbst darum kümmern.” Dann steht er von seinem Platz auf und geht um den Tisch herum, bis er vor Gwen stehen bleibt. „Vielen Dank, Guinevere, dass du dieser Sache auf den Grund gegangen bist. Bitte sag Mariella, dass ich es zu tiefst bedauere, dass einer meiner Ritter sich so schändlich benommen hat. Ich will, dass du ihr außerdem zwei extra Wochengehälter gibst, als Wiedergutmachung für die Belästigung.“

Guinevere lächelt dankbar und nickt. „Was werdet Ihr tun, wenn ich fragen darf?”

Ein grimmiger Ausdruck tritt auf Arthurs Gesicht. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass jedem in Camelot klar ist, dass ich so ein Verhalten nicht dulde. Mein Vater hat sich nie darum gekümmert, wenn die Adligen oder die Ritter diejenigen, die von niedrigerem Stand sind, behandelt haben, als ob sie nichts wert seien. Ich werde so etwas nicht länger tolerieren.”

Guinevere betrachtet Arthur mit einem sanften Ausdruck in ihren braunen Augen. „Was Sir Lucan getan hat, war nicht Eure schuld. Ihr versucht, die Dinge zu ändern.“

Ein grimmiges Lächeln tritt auf Arthurs Gesicht. „Ich war offensichtlich bisher nicht entschieden genug.“

„Es braucht Zeit, bis die Leute ihre Art zu denken ändern“, gibt Guinevere zu bedenken. „Ihr seid erst seit ein paar Monaten König.”

Arthur seufzt, bevor er schließlich nickt. „Ich weiß, aber ich habe das Ganze nicht ernst genug genommen. Und das wird sich ab sofort ändern. Lancelot, wenn du bitte Leon suchen würdest und ihm sagst, dass heute Nachmittag alle Ritter beim Training anwesend sein sollen. Das Gleiche gilt für alle Mitglieder des Hofes, die keine dringenden Angelegenheiten zu erledigen haben. Es wird eine besondere Demonstration geben, bevor wir mit dem Training beginnen.”

Arthur wirft Lancelot einen vielsagenden Blick zu und Lancelot weiß, dass Arthur dasselbe tun wird, was er selbst vorgehabt hätte. Nur dass es deutlich mehr Gewicht haben wird, wenn der König von Camelot es tut.

Lancelot gestattet sich ein wissendes Lächeln und neigt den Kopf. „Aber natürlich, Sire.”

„Und Guinevere, bitte sorge dafür, dass genug Diener und Mägde anwesend sind, um Erfrischungen zu servieren”, fügt Arthur hinzu.

Guinevere lächelt ebenfalls, denn auch sie scheint erraten zu haben, was Arthur vorhat. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern.“

„Gut, das wäre dann alles”, beschließt Arthur und Lancelot und Guinevere verbeugen sich knapp, bevor sie sich umdrehen und zur Tür gehen.

Lancelot beschleunigt seine Schritte um Guinevere die Tür zu öffnen und aufzuhalten und sie wirft ihm ein geschmeicheltes Lächeln zu, bevor sie nach rechts in den Korridor abbiegt. Lancelot sieht ihr noch kurz hinterher, bevor er sich in die andere Richtung aufmacht, um genau wie Guinevere alles für die Demonstration vor dem Training heute nachmittags vorzubereiten.

***

Arthur trägt wie zu jedem Training sein Kettenhemd und seine Plattenschultern, als er an diesem Nachmittag vom Schloss aus die Wiese des Trainingsfeldes überquert. Excalibur steckt in der Schwertscheide an seinem Gürtel, aber anders als sonst, hat Arthur nicht vor es heute gegen sein Trainingsschwert aus der Waffenkammer einzutauschen.

Die Ritter sind bereits vollzählig versammelt und werfen Arthur neugierige Blicke zu, als er näherkommt. Bis auf Guinevere, Lancelot und Leon weiß keiner von ihnen, warum Arthur darauf bestanden hat, dass alle Ritter heute beim Training anwesend sein sollen.

Am Rand des Trainingsfeldes entdeckt Arthur Guinevere und wie er es befohlen hat, eine ganze Schar Diener und Dienstmägde hinter ein paar kleinen Tischen, auf denen Krüge sowie Platten mit Käse, Obst und Brot bereitgestellt sind. Davor stehen ihn kleinen Gruppen ein Großteil von Camelots Adligen, darunter sämtliche Mitglieder des Rates und auch sie warten gespannt darauf, was es mit der angekündigten Demonstration auf sich hat. Merlin ist jedoch nicht unter ihnen, denn Arthur hält es für besser, sich ohne die Anwesenheit von Camelots Hofzauberers um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern.

Arthur bleibt neben Leon und Lancelot stehen und nickt ihnen kurz zu, bevor er sich an seine Ritter wendet. „Bevor wir mit dem heutigen Training beginnen, möchte ich etwas zur Sprache bringen. Sir Lucan, bitte tretet vor.”

Die Ritter werfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu, während Lucan nach vorne tritt. Er ist nur zwei Jahre älter als Arthur selbst, mit braunen, zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebundenen Haaren und auch er ist damals einer der jungen Männer gewesen, die bei Arthur gestanden hatten, als Merlin Arthur an seinem zweiten Tag in Camelot beleidigt hatte. Arthur hatte ihn früher gut leiden können, auch wenn er es sich als Prinz von Camelot nicht hatte erlauben können wirkliche Freunde zu haben. In der anderen Zeit war Lucan an der Krankheit des Afanc gestorben und so hatte Arthur dort keine Gelegenheit gehabt herauszufinden, dass Lucan tatsächlich nichts von dem Anstand und der Besonnenheit seines Vaters geerbt hat.

„Sir Lucan, ich brauche einen Trainingspartner und Ihr habt Euch gerade freiwillig gemeldet.”

Lucan hat die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, nickt aber bereitwillig. Er geht zum Waffenständer hinüber und will sich gerade eines der Trainingsschwerter nehmen, als Arthur ihn aufhält.

„Nein, keines von denen. Ich will, dass Ihr Euer scharfes Schwert benutzt.”

Ein leises Raunen geht durch die Reihen der Ritter, als Lucan nach seinem Schwertgehänge greift, sein scharfes Schwert aus der Scheide zieht und sich schließlich Arthur gegenüber aufstellt.

„Ich bin stolz darauf, dass ich ein sehr geduldiger Mensch bin”, sagt Arthur laut, damit alle auf dem Trainingsfeld ihn hören können und fasst Lucan dabei ins Auge. „Aber heute wurde diese Geduld auf die Probe gestellt. Ihr alle seid Ritter Camelots. Ihr wurdet in diese Gemeinschaft aufgenommen, weil ihr edelmütig, anständig und selbstlos seid. Das sind die Tugenden eines Ritters. Stimmt ihr mir darin zu?”

„Ja, Sire!“, antworten die Ritter wie aus einem Mund und Arthur nickt zufrieden.

„Und stimmt auch Ihr mir zu, Sir Lucan?“

Der junge Mann nickt, ohne zu zögern. „Ja, Sire. Natürlich.“

„Dann sagt mir bitte, Sir Lucan, wie oft muss eine Frau zu Euch Nein sagen, bevor Ihr sie ernst nehmt?“

Lucans Gesichtsausdruck verdüstert sich, als es ihm dämmert, worum es hier anscheinend geht. Immerhin scheint er jedenfalls kein kompletter Dummkopf zu sein.

„Nur ein Mal, Sire”, antwortet Lucan verkniffen.

Arthur zieht betont überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Nur ein Mal? Wirklich? Nur ein einziges Mal?”

„Nur ein Mal, Sire“, wiederholt Lucan und sein Gesicht ist dunkelrot angelaufen.

Arthur nickt nachdenklich. „Nun gut, dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie Euer Training vorankommt.”

Lucan macht sich bereit, als Arthur Excalibur aus der Scheide zieht und einen Moment darauf zum ersten Angriff ansetzt. Es dauert nicht wirklich lange, bis Arthur eine Lücke in Lucans Verteidigung findet. Der junge Mann ist ein guter Schwertkämpfer, aber Arthur hat über zehn Jahre mehr Erfahrung als er. Er pariert Lucans nächsten Schlag, schlägt sein Schwert bei Seite und rammt Lucan dann seinen Ellbogen in die Seite. Lucan stolpert rückwärts und lässt dabei sein Schwert fallen.

„Hebt Euer Schwert auf. Ein Ritter ohne sein Schwert ist ein toter Ritter!“

Lucan funkelt Arthur grimmig an, als er nach seinem Schwert greift und es vom Boden aufhebt.

Arthur lässt Excalibur derweil mit einer Bewegung seines Handgelenkes kreisen. „Nur aus Interesse. Wir oft müsste eine der Dienstmägde zu Euch Nein sagen, bevor Ihr sie in Ruhe lasst?”, fragt Arthur, doch bevor Lucan antworten kann, holt Arthur bereits zu einem weiteren Schlag aus.

Lucan pariert die Attacke und wirft Arthur alles entgegen, was er hat, aber Arthur ist schneller als er, und zwei Schläge später befördert er den jungen Mann mit einem Fußtritt auf den Boden.

„Ich hoffe, Sir Leon nimmt Eure schwache Vorstellung nicht persönlich. Ich bin immer der Meinung gewesen, dass es eine sehr lehrreiche Erfahrung ist, wenn man einen Arschtritt bekommt. Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass Ihr lernen werdet zuzuhören, wenn eine Frau nein zu Euch sagt.”

Lucan atmet schwer, als er sich auf die Füße rollt. „Aber sie ist nur eine Dienstmagd, sie hat nicht das Recht Nein zu sagen!“

Arthur beißt die Zähne zusammen, als er das hört und bevor Lucan Zeit hat, sich wieder in eine Verteidigungshaltung zu bringen, greift Arthur ihn erneut an. Mit ein paar harten Schlägen drängt er Lucan rückwärts, bevor er Excalibur einen Treffer an Lucans linker Wange landen lässt und ihm dann den Knauf des Schwertes in den Magen rammt, sodass der junge Mann erneut zu Boden geht. Arthur stellt einen Fuß auf Lucans Hand, die noch immer sein Schwert umklammert hält und setzt ihm dann die Spitze von Excalibur an die Kehle.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, ob eine Frau von adliger Herkunft ist oder nur eine Dienerin. Jede Frau verdient es mit Respekt und Anstand behandelt zu werden. Jeder Mensch verdient das. Ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihr Euch das hier eine Lehre sein lasst, Sir Lucan. Und wenn mir je wieder zu Ohren kommt, dass Ihr eine der Dienstmägde ohne ihre ausdrückliche Erlaubnis anfasst, oder dass Ihr versucht, einer von Ihnen zu befehlen, Euch in Eurem Bett Gesellschaft zu leisten, dann werde ich nicht so nachsichtig sein, wie ich es heute gewesen bin.”

Der junge Ritter nickt, während er das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzogen hat, aber kein Laut dringt durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne. Der Schnitt auf seiner Wange hat angefangen zu bluten und dicke rote Tropfen quellen daraus hervor.

Arthur blickt noch einen Moment lang auf Lucan hinab, bevor er Excalibur zur Seite und seinen Fuß von Lucans Hand nimmt. Als er aufsieht, lässt er seinen Blick über die umstehenden Ritter wandern. Einige von ihnen sehen Lucan mit einem harten Ausdruck in ihren Augen an, während andere ihren Blick zu Boden gerichtet haben.

„Ich werde nicht tolerieren, dass irgendjemand hier in Camelot missbraucht oder misshandelt wird, weil er von niedrigerem Rang ist”, sagt Arthur laut. „Diejenigen, die uns dienen, verdienen es mit Respekt behandelt zu werden. Und ich hoffe, dass der Rest meiner Ritter weiß, wie man sich entsprechend dem Codex der Ritter verhält.”

„Ja, Sire!”

Arthur nickt angesichts der Antwort seiner Ritter und wendet sich dann noch einmal an Lucan, der immer noch auf dem Boden liegt.

„Geht zu Gaius und lasst Eure Wunden behandeln. Wenn Ihr Glück habt und unseren Hofzauberer dort trefft, könnt Ihr ihn fragen, ob er den Schnitt auf Eurer Wange heilt und Euch vor einer hässlichen Narbe bewahrt. Wenn Ihr ihn sehr freundlich darum bittet, überlegt er es sich vielleicht sogar.”

Lucan antwortet nicht, aber er rappelt sich mit etwas Mühe vom Boden auf, bevor er mit vorsichtigen Schritten zum Schwertständer geht, um sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide an seinem Schwertgehänge zu stecken. Dann macht er sich auf den Weg in Richtung Schloss, während er sich mit einem Arm seine rechte Seite hält. Arthur vermutet, dass er ihm mindestens eine Rippe angebrochen hat.

Schließlich wendet Arthur seinen Blick von Lucan ab und sieht zu Leon hinüber. „Sir Leon, Ihr könnt jetzt mit dem heutigen Training beginnen.“

Leon nickt, einen grimmigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, bevor er beginnt Anweisungen für das heutige Training zu geben.

Arthur geht derweil zu Guinevere hinüber, die er bereits zuvor etwas abseits am Rand des Trainingsfeldes entdeckt hat. In ihren dunklen Augen liegt tiefe Dankbarkeit und sie nickt knapp, als Arthur vor ihr stehen bleibt.

„Danke“, sagt sie leise.

„Danke, dass du mich auf diese Sache aufmerksam gemacht hast”, entgegnet Arthur. „Ich will, dass du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn es Schwierigkeiten gibt. Ich werde dir immer zuhören, Guinevere.”

Guinevere wird ein wenig rot im Gesicht und sie senkt ihren Blick, bevor sie wieder aufsieht und lächelt. „Das weiß ich, Arthur.“

Arthur nickt zufrieden, bevor er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss macht.

***

„Gaius, bitte sagt mir, dass Ihr Mordred und Sefa gesehen habt. Gwen hat gesagt sie wären bei Euch”, sagt Merlin, noch während er die Tür zu Gaius’ Räumen öffnet und das Zimmer betritt. Er schließt die Tür hinter sich und erst als er sich umdreht, sieht er, dass Gaius nicht alleine ist. Als Merlin die Frau erkennt, bleibt er unvermittelt stehen.

Es ist Alice, die Frau, die Gaius vor zwanzig Jahren hatte heiraten wollen. Gaius hat Merlin in der anderen Zeit erzählt, dass Alice damals eine der besten Heilerinnen in Camelot gewesen ist und dass sie ebenfalls große magische Fähigkeiten besessen hat. Als Uther dann jedoch nach Ygraines Tod seinen Feldzug gegen Magie begonnen hatte und jeden hinrichten ließ, der auch nur Gerüchten zufolge Magie benutzen konnte, geriet auch Alice unter Verdacht. Gaius strich ihren Namen von der Liste der Personen, die dem Praktizieren von Magie verdächtigt wurden, und nur so konnte sie ihrer sicheren Hinrichtung entgehen. Gaius hatte sein eigenes Leben riskiert, um ihr zur Flucht aus Camelot zu verhelfen, und seitdem hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen.

Merlin erinnert sich noch daran, wie Alice in der anderen Zeit nach Camelot gekommen ist. Damals hatte sie unter der Kontrolle des Mantikors gestanden und die Kreatur hatte ihr befohlen König Uther zu vergiften. Alice war nicht in der Lage gewesen sich gegen die starken magischen Kräfte des Mantikors zu wehren und hatte der Kreatur gehorchen müssen. Merlin und Gaius war es schließlich gelungen, die Kiste mit dem Portal zu zerstören, durch das der Mantikor von der Geisterwelt in die reale Welt gelangen konnte und die Kreatur so zu töten. Zwar hatte die Zerstörung des Mantikors sein Gift neutralisiert und Uther das Leben gerettet, aber Alice war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zum Tode verurteilt worden und so war Gaius nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als ihr ein weiteres Mal zur Flucht zu verhelfen.

Gaius dreht den Kopf, als Merlin hereinkommen hört. Er und Alice stehen vor einem seiner Arbeitstische und sie waren anscheinend gerade in ein Gespräch vertieft. Gaius hat Merlins Frage jedoch gehört, denn er legt nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten.

„Nein, Merlin, ich weiß nicht wo die beiden sind. Ich habe sie seit heute Morgen nicht mehr gesehen. Ich dachte, sie wären bei Prinzessin Morgana.”

Merlin wendet seinen Blick von Alice ab und er versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, während er angesichts von Gaius Antwort das Gesicht verzieht.

„Das sind sie aber nicht, ich habe gerade mit Morgana gesprochen. Und Gwen hat gesagt sie wären bei Euch, also ...”, Merlin bricht ab und seufzt. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Mordred und Sefa während der letzten Wochen spurlos verschwunden sind, aber wenn es Zeit zum Abendessen ist, sind sie bisher immer wieder aufgetaucht. „Ich werde sie schon finden“, meint er schließlich. „Wer ist Euer Gast?“

Gaius wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Alice und sein Gesicht strahlt förmlich, als er sie ansieht. „Das ist Alice. Sie ist eine alte Freundin. Alice, das ist Camelots Hofzauberer, Lord Merlin Emrys.“

Alice lächelt und neigt dann den Kopf zu einer Verbeugung. „Es ist schön Euch kennenzulernen, Lord Emrys.”

Merlin erwidert ihr Lächeln. „Es ist auch schön Euch kennenzulernen, Alice. Werdet Ihr länger hierbleiben?”

„Wenn Gaius damit einverstanden ist”, meint Alice erwartungsvoll und Gaius lächelt.

„Aber natürlich bin ich einverstanden. Merlin, du musst wissen, Alice ist eine Heilerin und wenn sich in all den Jahren nichts verändert hat, wovon ich nicht ausgehe, dann ist sie immer noch sehr bewandert in heilender Magie.”

Alice wird ein wenig rot im Gesicht und wirft Gaius einen verlegenen Blick zu. „Du übertreibst, Gaius.”

„Oh nein, das tue ich nicht. Du hattest immer viel stärkere magische Fähigkeiten als ich und dein Talent für die heilende Magie ist einfach erstaunlich gewesen. Ich wäre sehr glücklich darüber, wenn du in Camelot bleiben würdest. Ich könnte hier etwas Hilfe gebrauchen, da ich immerhin keinen Lehrling mehr habe.“ Gaius wirft einen vielsagenden Blick zu Merlin hinüber.

„Was ist passiert?”, fragt Alice neugierig.

Merlin grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nun ja, ich bin zum Hofzauberer ernannt worden.“

Alice starrt ihn daraufhin vollkommen überrascht an. „Ihr wart Gaius‘ Lehrling?“

„Eine Zeit lang, ja“, antwortet Merlin amüsiert. „Die Abstellkammer dort hinten hat damals mir gehört.“

„Und jetzt könnte sie dir gehören, Alice, wenn du willst“, sagt Gaius zu Alice und ein hoffnungsvoller Unterton schwingt in seiner Stimme mit.

Alice sieht ihn an und ein Lächeln breitet sich langsam auf ihren Lippen aus. „Das würde mir sehr gefallen.”

Die beiden tauschen einen langen Blick und Merlin muss unweigerlich grinsen. Anscheinend ist Alice nach Camelot zurückgekommen, um wieder mit Gaius zusammen sein zu können, als sie gehört hat, dass Magie hier nicht länger verboten ist. Merlin bedauert zu tiefst, was in der anderen Zeit passiert ist und es hat ihm fast das Herz gebrochen zu sehen, wie Gaius Alice ein zweites Mal verloren hat. Gaius hat nie aufgehört, sie zu lieben und den Blicken nach zu urteilen, die Alice ihm gerade zuwirft, geht es ihr ganz genauso.

„Vielleicht könntest du mir mit meinen Sachen helfen. Sie sind immer noch unten im Wagen”, sagt Alice schließlich, während sie und Gaius sich immer noch ansehen.

Gaius nickt, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. „Natürlich, lass uns das gleich erledigen.“

„Ich kann euch auch helfen, wenn ihr wollt”, bietet Merlin an. Allerdings tut es das nicht ohne einen Hintergedanken, denn auf diese Weise kann er einen Blick auf Alice‘ Sachen werfen.

Er wünscht sich, dass Alice und Gaius dieses Mal zusammen glücklich werden können, nachdem ihnen bereits so viel Zeit gestohlen worden ist. Alice hat ein gutes Herz und ihr einziger Fehler ist es damals gewesen, dass sie die Macht des Mantikors unterschätzt hat. Sie hatte die Kräfte der Kreatur dazu verwenden wollen Gutes zu tun, aber als sie es geschafft hatte, die Kiste mit dem Portal darin zu öffnen, hatte der Mantikor ihren Geist überwältigt.

Merlin kann nicht sagen, ob der Mantikor Alice auch dieses Mal befohlen hat nach Camelot zu kommen, aber bis jetzt hat Alice sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen und sobald Merlin den Mantikor zerstört, ist Alice nicht länger seinem Willen unterworfen.

„Vielen Dank, Merlin”, sagt Gaius. „Aber willst du nicht nach Sefa und Mordred suchen?“

Merlin winkt mit einem Grinsen ab. „Sie werden schon irgendwann wieder auftauchen.“

Da das bis jetzt immer der Fall gewesen ist, geht Gaius nicht weiter darauf ein und bietet Alice stattdessen seinen Arm an. Alice lächelt dankbar und Merlin folgt ihnen die Treppe hinunter.

***

Merlin betritt Gaius‘ Räume und geht geradewegs nach hinten zu der kleinen Kammer, die in der anderen Zeit so viele Jahre lang sein Zimmer gewesen ist. Als er näher kommt, sieht er, dass die Tür offensteht und aus dem Inneren des Raumes dringen verschiedene dumpfe Geräusch.

Merlin bleibt im Türrahmen stehen und ganz, wie er erwartet hat, entdeckt er Alice, die vor einer großen Truhe am Fußende des Bettes auf dem Boden kniet. Sie ist damit beschäftigt verschiedene Tiegel und Kästchen aus der Truhe zu nehmen und achtlos irgendwo neben sich auf den Boden zu stellen. Auf dem Bett sind bereits mehrere schwere, in Leder gebundene Bücher gestapelt und einer der Stapel ist umgefallen, sodass die Bücher über das Kissen am Kopfende durcheinander gerutscht sind. Zwei weitere große Holztruhen stehen mit geöffneten Deckeln ein Stück hinter Alice und dem Durcheinander aus Kleidungsstücken, Decken und allerlei Phiolen und Behältern nach zu urteilen, hat Alice diese Truhen bereits erfolglos durchsucht. Und Merlin weiß ganz genau, wonach Alice sucht.

„Kann ich Euch vielleicht irgendwie helfen?“

Alice zuckt zusammen, als sie Merlins Stimme hört. Sie sieht auf und ein erschrockener Ausdruck liegt auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie hastig vom Boden aufsteht.

„Lord Emrys. Ich… ich habe Euch nicht hereinkommen gehört“, sagt sie und bemüht sich dann um ein unbeschwertes Lächeln. „Ich suche nur nach etwas.“

„Wonach sucht Ihr denn?”, fragt Merlin freundlich.

Alice zögert einen Moment lang. „Eine Kiste, Milord, etwa in dieser Größe”, antwortet sie schließlich und beschreibt die Größe der Kiste mit den Händen. „Ich bin sicher, dass ich sie mit nach Camelot gebracht habe, aber jetzt ich kann sie nirgends finden.”

„Der Grund, warum Ihr die Kiste nicht finden könnt, ist, dass sie nicht mehr hier ist”, entgegnet Merlin. Er verschränkt die Hände hinter dem Rücken und betritt das Zimmer, wobei er die Tür mit ein wenig Magie hinter sich ins Schloss fallen lässt.

Alice weicht unweigerlich einen Schritt vor ihm zurück. „Milord, ich verstehe nicht”, sagt sie zögerlich. „Es ist nur eine Kiste. Sie ist leer…”

„Ihr könnt aufhören mich anzulügen, Alice“, entgegnet Merlin, ohne jedoch eine Spur von Ärger oder Wut in seiner Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass sich in der Kiste ein Portal befindet, das es dem Mantikor erlaubt in diese Welt zu gelangen.”

Angst tritt auf Alice‘ Gesicht und sie schüttelt hastig den Kopf, während sie abwehrend die Hände hebt. „Ich hatte keine bösen Absichten, das müsst Ihr mir glauben. Ich wollte die Macht des Mantikors einsetzen, um zu heilen. Gaius hat nichts davon gewusst und ich habe es bisher nicht einmal geschafft die Kiste zu öffnen.”

„Das weiß ich, Alice”, unterbricht Merlin sie mit einem beschwichtigenden Lächeln. „Andernfalls hätte ich den König bereits von dieser Sache unterrichtet. Aber Euch hätte klar sein müssen, wie gefährlich es gewesen ist, überhaupt den Versuch zu unternehmen diese Kiste zu öffnen. Der Mantikor ist eine Kreatur der Alten Religion und viel zu mächtig, als dass Ihr ihn hättet kontrollieren können. Er hätte Euch überwältigt und Euch gezwungen schreckliche Dinge zu tun, die Ihr für den Rest Eures Lebens bereut hättet.”

Alice hat ihren Blick zu Boden gerichtet und Merlin sieht, dass ihr bewusst ist, dass Merlin recht hat. In Ihrem Wunsch, anderen zu helfen, hat sie die Gefahr jedoch ignoriert und stattdessen gehofft, dass alles gut ausgehen würde.

„Ich habe die Kiste und das Portal zerstört“, sagt Merlin. „Der Mantikor ist vernichtet.“

Alice schluckt schwer und nickt dann schwach. Nach langen Moment zwingt sie sich den Blick zu heben und Merlin anzusehen. „Was passiert jetzt mit mir?”

„Nichts”, entgegnet Merlin schlicht. „Das einzige Verbrechen, dessen Ihr Euch schuldig gemacht habt, ist, dass Ihr Eure eigenen Fähigkeiten überschätzt habt. Was ihr tun wolltet, war sehr gefährlich und Ihr habt Glück gehabt, dass niemand zu Schaden gekommen ist. Ihr könnt in Camelot bleiben und ich hoffe, dass Ihr bleiben werdet, denn Ihr bedeutet Gaius sehr viel. Ich werde Euch allerdings im Auge behalten und ich hoffe, dass Ihr in der Zukunft umsichtiger sein werdet.”

Alice nickt ohne zu zögern und ein unsagbar glücklicher Ausdruck tritt auf ihr Gesicht. „Das werde ich, ich verspreche es. Ich danke Euch, Lord Emrys. Ich danke Euch vielmals.”

Merlin gestattet sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln. „Dann ist meine Arbeit hier getan. Aber ich würde Euch raten, hier drin alles wieder dorthin zu stellen, wo es war, bevor Gaius zurückkommt. Er ist sehr genau, was das angeht. Ich spreche da aus eigener Erfahrung.“

Alice lacht unweigerlich kurz auf und nickt dann. „Ich werde es mir merken, Lord Emrys.“

Merlin betrachtet Alice noch einen Moment lang an, bevor er sich umdreht und die Kammer verlässt. Er spürt, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat und ein zufriedenes Lächeln tritt auf seine Lippen. Es wird den Menschen in Camelot guttun, Alice hier zu haben, denn nichts könnte sie schneller davon überzeugen, dass Magie für Gutes eingesetzt werden kann, als wenn sie dazu benutzt wird, um Krankheit und Gebrechen zu heilen.

***

Arthur ist auf dem Weg vom Training der Ritter zurück ins Schloss, nachdem ein Botenjunge kurz zuvor mit einer Nachricht auf das Trainingsfeld gelaufen kam. Er hat Arthur mitgeteilt, dass zwei Druiden eingetroffen sind, die wünschen mit dem König und Emrys zu sprechen und Arthur vermutet, dass die Männer von Iseldir geschickt worden sind, um wie versprochen seinen Teil der Triskele von Ashkanar nach Camelot zu bringen.

Immer noch ein wenig außer Atem von seinem letzten Trainingskampf mit Leon, betritt Arthur den westlichen Säulengang am Rande des Schlosshofes. Als er das Getrappel von Pferdehufen auf dem Stein hört, dreht er den Kopf und sieht seinen Vater und Lady Trudith, die gerade durch die Tore in den Schlosshof geritten kommen. Die Sonne hat sich an diesem Tag im Spätsommer noch einmal von ihrer besten Seite gezeigt und Arthur erinnert sich flüchtig daran, dass Uther und Lady Trudith an diesem Nachmittag einen Ausritt unternehmen wollten. Merlin hat sie wie immer begleitet und Arthur entdeckt ihn hinter Lamorak, Ector, Bedivere und Bors dem Jüngeren am Ende des kleinen Gefolges auf seiner Stute Llamrei.

Arthur will gerade in den nächsten Säulengang einbiegen, als Lady Trudith etwas zu seinem Vater sagt und daraufhin ein breites und glückliches Lächeln auf Uthers Gesicht tritt. Unwillkürlich verlangsamt Arthur seine Schritte und bleibt stehen, während sein Blick wie gebannt auf seinen Vater gerichtet ist. Er versucht, sich daran zu erinnern, wann er Uther jemals zuvor so glücklich und sorgenfrei hat Lächeln sehen, aber das einzige Mal, das ihm einfällt, war damals, als der Troll, der sich als Lady Catrina ausgegeben hat, Uther mit einem Liebeszauber belegt hatte, um Camelot unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen.

Uther zieht an Sir Ruperts Zügeln, als sie an der großen Treppe angelangt sind, und pariert das Pferd zum Stehen durch, bevor er einen Moment darauf absteigt. Die Ritter, die ihn und Lady Trudith begleitet haben, reihen sich neben ihnen auf und Bors der Jüngere steigt ab, und kommt nach vorne, um Sir Rupert festzuhalten. Genau genommen stellt er sich nur neben den Hengst, aber in Gegenwart von Uther behandeln alle Sir Rupert wie ein normales Pferd. Im Grunde weiß sein Vater zwar, dass Sir Rupert das nicht ist, aber solange der Hengst nicht mit ihm redet und sich auch sonst nicht außergewöhnlich verhält, kann er dieses Wissen scheinbar zu seinem eigenen Seelenfrieden verdrängen. Zwar muss Uther die Tatsache, dass Magie wieder Einzug in Camelot hält, notgedrungen akzeptieren, aber wann immer er direkt mit Magie in Berührung kommt, tritt ein gequälter und trauriger Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht und manchmal redet er danach für Stunden kein einziges Wort. Der Schmerz über Ygraines Tod scheint mit allem verknüpft zu sein, was magisch ist und wann immer er in Camelot Magie begegnet, holt ihn dieser Schmerz wieder ein.

Nachdem Uther abgestiegen ist, geht er zu Lady Trudith hinüber, um ihr aus dem Sattel zu helfen. Sie trägt ein Kleid unter ihrem dünnen Umhang und nimmt einen Fuß vorne über den Sattel zur Seite, um dann von dem Rücken ihres Pferdes hinunter zu rutschten. Uther fängt sie an den Hüften auf, als sie landet und Lady Trudith lacht, während sie sich an Uther festhält, um nicht umzufallen. Im nächsten Moment hebt Uther eine Hand und streicht Lady Trudith eine Strähne ihrer silbrigen Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sie mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ansieht und ihr seinen Arm anbietet. Lady Trudith hakt sich bei ihm ein und zusammen gehen sie zur Treppen und hinauf ins Schloss.

Arthur bleibt noch einen Moment lang im Gang zwischen den Säulen stehen und sieht seinem Vater und Lady Trudith nach. Er fragt sich, ob sein Vater jemals in der Lage gewesen wäre Lady Trudith oder irgendeine andere Frau mit einem derart aufrichtigen und liebevollen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht anzusehen, wenn er noch ganz er selbst wäre. Der Schmerz über den Tod seiner großen Liebe Ygraine und der Hass auf sich selbst, weil er die Schuld daran trug, hatte ihn verändert und sein Herz kalt und hart werden lassen. Erst Merlins Zauber, der ihn in einen einfacheren Menschen verwandelt hat und ihn wieder im Hier und Jetzt leben lässt, hat ihm diese schmerzlichen Erinnerungen genommen. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise ist es ironisch, dass Magie für seinen Schmerz verantwortlich gewesen ist und dass es nun Magie ist, die ihn wieder Glück und Liebe empfinden lässt. Zumindest steckt dieses Mal kein böser Plan hinter dem Einsatz der Magie und Lady Trudiths Gefühle sind so aufrichtig wie sie nur sein können, das weiß Arthur.

Während die Ritter die Pferde in den Stall bringen, sieht Arthur, wie der kleine Botenjunge von vorhin die Treppe hinunter gelaufen kommt und auf Merlin zuhält. Arthur setzt sich wieder in Bewegung, um seinen Weg in die Ratshalle fortzusetzen und die Druiden zu empfangen, die aller Voraussicht nach Iseldirs Teil der Triskele von Ashkanar bei sich tragen. Dabei fragt sich unweigerlich, wie sein Vater wohl damit umgehen wird, wenn bald ein Drache von der Größe eines Hundes durch die Gänge des Schlosses toben würde.


	19. Gwaine

## XVIII. Gwaine

Die Nachmittagssonne wirft ihre Strahlen durch das Blätterdach über ihnen, als Merlin und Arthur auf Sir Rupert und Hengroen durch ein kleines Waldstück galoppieren. Der Herbst kehrt langsam in Camelot ein, aber obwohl es nicht mehr so heiß ist, wie noch vor ein paar Wochen, hat die Sonne immer noch einiges an Kraft.

Nachdem Iseldir zwei Druiden geschickt hat, die seinen Teil der Triskele von Ashkanar nach Camelot gebracht haben und Arthur ihren Teil des Schlüssels aus Camelots Schatzkammer geholt hat, sind er und Merlin nun auf dem Weg um Julius Borden den letzten Teil, den er vor Jahren aus Aglains Siedlung gestohlen hat, abzunehmen. Als Merlin Borden an diesem Morgen mithilfe von Magie ausfindig gemacht hat, haben sie kurzer Hand beschlossen loszureiten. Borden ist in einem kleinen Dorf nur einen halben Tagesritt vom Schloss entfernt und diese Gelegenheit durften sie sich nicht entgehen lassen. Da sie keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollen, trägt Merlin wieder seine alten Gewänder aus seiner Zeit als Arthurs Diener – mit dem dazugehörigen Halstuch - und Arthur trägt statt seinem Kettenhemd und seinem Waffenrock mit dem Wappen Camelots darauf nur ein unauffälliges braunes Lederwams.

„Du hast gesagt, dass ich es dir überlassen soll, wie wir Borden dazu bringen uns den letzten Teil der Triskele zu geben. Aber ich denke, es ist langsam an der Zeit, dass du mich in deinen Plan einweihst, findest du nicht?”, fragt Arthur schließlich, als sie nach einiger Zeit wieder in eine gemächlichere Gangart wechseln.

„Wir werden ihn einfach fragen, wo er seinen Teil der Triskele versteckt hat”, antwortet Merlin mit einem Schulterzucken.

Arthur betrachtet ihn daraufhin skeptisch. „Ja, aber er wird uns wohl kaum freiwillig eine Antwort geben, oder?”

Merlin tut so, als ob er kurz darüber nachdenken würde. „Ich denke nicht, nein”, entgegnet er schließlich nach einem Moment.

Arthur stöhnt und rollt mit den Augen. „Was tun wir also? Willst du ihn foltern, damit er uns sagt, wo er seinen Teil der Triskele versteckt hat?”

Ein schmales Lächeln erscheint auf Merlins Lippen. „So etwas in der Art”, meint er vage.

Arthur starrt ihn daraufhin entgeistert an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein“, antwortet er ungläubig und einen Moment darauf sieht er Merlin entschieden und mit erhobenem Zeigefinger an. „Wir werden Julius Borden nicht foltern.”

Merlin schnaubt und schüttelt den Kopf. Er kann nicht glauben, dass Arthur tatsächlich gedacht hat, Merlin hätte vor Julius Borden zu foltern.

„Natürlich werden wir ihn nicht foltern“, antwortet Merlin, auch wenn die Vorstellung, genau das zu tun, nach allem, was Borden das letzte Mal in der anderen Zeit getan hat, einen gewissen Reiz hat. „Ich kann ihn mit Magie dazu bringen es uns zu sagen. Ich werde ihm für eine Zeit lang seinen freien Willen nehmen und er wird uns alles erzählen, was wir wissen wollen.”

„Huh”, sagt Arthur und Merlin gestattet sich ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen.

Er erinnert sich noch gut an Julius Borden und er hat keinerlei Gewissensbiss dabei ihn mit einem Zauber dazu zu bringen ihnen zu sagen, wo er seinen Teil der Triskele versteckt hat. Borden ist davon besessen das Grab von Ashkanar zu öffnen, um das Drachenei zu stehlen und sich den Drachen darin gefügig zu machen. Sein einziger Antrieb ist das Streben nach Macht und Reichtümern, um seinem eigenen bedeutungslosen Dasein zu entfliegen und dafür ist er bereit über Leichen zu gehen.

„Wer könnte so etwas noch tun?“

Merlin dreht den Kopf zu Arthur hinüber, als er ihn aus seinen Gedanken reißt und sieht ihn verständnislos an. „Was meinst du?”

Arthur hat nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten gelegt und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Na ja, welcher andere Zauberer außer dir könnte jemandem mit Magie seinen freien Willen nehmen?”

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf, als ihm klar wird, was Arthur meint. „Das ist nichts, was man einfach so mit einem Zauberspruch tun kann. Nur ein sehr, sehr mächtiger Zauberer könnte so etwas tun. Ich schätze, außer mir wäre wohl nur Cornelius Sigan dazu in der Lage gewesen, aber Sigan ist tot und der Kristall, in dem er seine Seele aufbewahrt hat, ist zerstört. Du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen, dass ein Zauberer nach Camelot kommt und deine Soldaten in Marionetten verwandelt.”

Sir Rupert, der Merlin auf dem Rücken trägt, schaltet sich in das Gespräch ein. _„Ich muss schon sagen, Merlin, es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wie bescheiden du in Bezug auf deine magischen Kräfte bist.”_

Arthur schnaubt und er versucht nicht einmal sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

Merlin klappt der Mund auf. „Hey, das ist nicht fair. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten bin. Und ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass dieser Dummkopf hier”, Merlin macht eine Handbewegung in Richtung von Arthur, „sich an diesen Umstand gewöhnt hat und glaubt, nur weil ich etwas tun kann, könnte es jeder beliebige andere Zauberer auch tun.”

 _„Es tut mir leid, Merlin. Du hast mein wahrhaftiges und aufrichtiges Mitleid”,_ sagt Sir Rupert gedehnt.

Arthur krümmt sich vor Lachen vorne über und er muss sich an seinem Sattel festhalten, um nicht herunter zu fallen.

Merlin beschließt daraufhin, weder Sir Rupert noch Arthur weiter zu beachten und während sie weiterreiten, verschränkt er die Arme vor der Brust und sieht demonstrativ in die andere Richtung.

***

Ein paar Stunden später erreichen Arthur und Merlin schließlich eine kleine Anhöhe, von der aus das kleine Dorf, in dem sich Julius Borden aufhält, ein Stück den Hügel hinunter zu sehen ist. Es sind etwa ein Dutzend Gebäude, die am Rande eines Waldes auf einer Lichtung stehen und die kleinen Häuser und auch der Getreidespeicherturm sind zum größten Teil aus Stein und Dachziegeln aus dunklem Lehm gebaut. Das Dorf kommt Arthur seltsam bekannt vor, aber die meisten der kleinen Dörfer in Camelot sehen annähernd identisch aus.

Merlin und Arthur treiben ihre Pferde an und reiten die Wiese hinunter. Als sie den kleinen Dorfplatz erreichen, zieht Arthur Hengroens Zügel an und sieht sich um. Von hier aus sind zwischen vereinzelten Bäumen noch einmal ein Dutzend weitere Gebäude zu sehen, die bis an den Rand der Lichtung gebaut worden sind. Die Menschen, die vor ihren Häusern und in den Gärten ihrer Arbeit nachgehen, sind anscheinend an Reisende gewöhnt, denn sie schenken Merlin und Arthur kaum mehr als einen kurzen Blick und das ist Arthur nur recht. Er sieht nachdenklich die staubige und teilweise mit Gras bewachsene Sandstraße hinunter und legt die Hände auf dem Knauf seines Sattels übereinander.

„Und wie sollen wir Borden jetzt finden?“

Genau in dem Moment geht die Tür eines rechteckigen Hauses ein Stück die Straße hinunter auf und ein Mann wird unsanft nach draußen gestoßen. Er stolpert über seine eigenen Füße und rudert kurz mit den Armen, um nicht der Länge nach hinzufallen.

„Das ist er“, sagt Merlin mit einem Grinsen und einem Nicken in Richtung des Mannes.

Arthur legt überrascht den Kopf schief und betrachtet den Mann einen Moment lang, während dieser sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fährt. Borden trägt einfache Kleidung, seine braunen Haare stehen ihm in alle Richtungen von Kopf ab und sein Bart könnte dringend eine Rasur gebrauchen.

„Huh“, meint Arthur schließlich. „Das war einfach.“

Eine Frau tritt hinter Borden aus dem Haus nach draußen auf die Straße und als Borden sie sieht, hebt er beschwichtigend die Hände. Die Frau hat dichte braune Locken und einen beachtlichen Vorbau, den ihre weiße Bluse kaum im Zaum halten kann und anscheinend war sie es, die Borden nach draußen geschubst hat. Sie funkelt ihn böse an und hebt drohend ihren Zeigefinger.

„Und wage es nicht noch einmal hierher zu kommen, wenn du kein Geld hast, Julius. Wenn du haben willst, was ich anbiete, dann wirst du verflucht noch mal auch dafür bezahlen, wie jeder andere auch.”

Die Frau wirft Borden eine Tasche entgegen, die er etwas unbeholfen auffängt. Dann macht sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und zieht mit einem lauten Knall die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Borden sieht noch einen Moment lang verdrießlich auf die Tür, während er sich die Tasche über die Schulter hängt. Dann dreht er sich um und macht sich auf den Weg die Straße hinunter.

Arthur und Merlin tauschen einen kurzen Blick und Merlin macht eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Anbindestange, die ein Stück den Dorfplatz hinunter vor einem Gebäude steht, das wohl die Taverne des Dorfes ist. Arthur treibt Hengroen an und Sie reiten zu der Stange hinüber, wo sie absteigen und die Pferde festbinden.

„Wir sind bald wieder zurück“, sagt Merlin leise zu Sir Rupert, während er die Zügel lose an der Stange befestigt.

 _„Schon in Ordnung”,_ antwortet Sir Rupert an Merlin und Arthur gewandt. _„Und es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich nicht wüsste, wie man einen Knoten aufmacht.”_

Merlin lacht leise, bevor er und Arthur sich auf den Weg machen, um Julius Borden zu folgen.

Borden ist noch nicht weit gekommen, da er nach einem kurzen Stück die Sandstraße hinunter wieder stehen geblieben ist, um etwas in seiner Tasche zu suchen. Nach einem Moment scheint er gefunden zu haben, was er gesucht hat und geht weiter. Arthur und Merlin folgen ihm mit genügend Abstand bis ans Ende des Dorfes, wo Borden zu einem kleinen Holzhaus geht und es durch die Vordertür betritt. Um das Haus herum befindet sich ein verwahrloster Garten, in dem, soweit Arthur das erkennen kann, nichts als Unkraut wächst und der Zaun darum herum hat seine besten Zeiten ebenfalls bereits hinter sich.

„Glaubst du, er lebt hier?“, fragt Arthur skeptisch.

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Gut möglich. Die Frau schien ihn ziemlich gut zu kennen.“

„Was machen wir jetzt?“

Merlin grinst. „Ich habe eine Idee. Kommt mit und versuch so zwielichtig wie möglich auszusehen.”

Arthur runzelt die Stirn, folgt Merlin aber zu dem Haus hinüber und als er und Arthur es erreichen, klopft Merlin an die Vordertür. Es dauert nur einen Moment, bevor Borden ihnen öffnet und seinen Kopf hinausstreckt.

„Ja?“

„Wir haben gehört, dass Ihr auf der Suche nach etwas seid - etwas sehr Wertvollem. Und für einen angemessenen Preis könnten wir in der Lage sein Euch zu helfen”, sagt Merlin mit einem vielsagenden Blick und Arthur, der hinter ihm steht, setzt eine unbewegte Miene auf.

Borden mustert sie einen Moment lang argwöhnisch, bevor er schließlich zur Seite tritt, um sie eintreten zu lassen.

Arthur folgt Merlin nach drinnen und sieht sich um. Das Haus ist klein und besteht aus nur einem Raum, der mit einem Bett, einem kleinen Tisch samt Stuhl und einer kleinen Kochstelle ausgestattet ist. Dazwischen stehen einige Fässer, mehrere Kisten und allerhand Säcke kreuz und quer durcheinander.

Als Borden die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hat und sich umdreht, hat Merlin bereits eine Hand gehoben und seine Augen leuchten golden auf. Borden sackt in sich zusammen und Arthur macht eilig einen Schritt nach vorne, um ihn aufzufangen.

„Eine kleine Vorwarnung wäre nett gewesen“, beschwert er sich spitz.

Merlin verzieht schuldbewusst das Gesicht. „Tut mir leid“, sagt er und hilft Arthur dann dabei Borden auf den Stuhl neben dem Tisch zu setzen.

Der Mann hat die Augen geschlossen und sein Kinn ruht auf seiner Brust, während seine Arme zu beiden Seiten des Stuhls herunter baumeln.

Arthur tritt einen Schritt zurück und macht eine Handbewegung in Richtung des bewusstlosen Mannes. „Also gut, fang an.“

Merlin stellt sich direkt vor Borden und seine Augen leuchten erneut golden auf. Einen Augenblick später kommt Borden langsam wieder zu sich und er blinzelt mehrere Male, während er den Kopf hebt.

„Hallo Julius“, sagt Merlin.

Borden blickt zu ihnen hinauf. Er hat einen leicht entrückten Ausdruck in den Augen, lächelt sie dann nach einem Moment aber freundlich an. „Hallo.“

Arthur sieht kurz zu Merlin, der ihm auffordernd zunickt.

„Wir haben eine Frage an dich”, beginnt Arthur. Borden betrachtet ihn abwartend und nickt, was Arthur zum Anlass nimmt weiterzusprechen. „Wo hast du den Teil der Triskele von Ashkanar versteckt, den du den Druiden gestohlen hast?”

„Er ist in einer Box, die ich im Boden unter dem letzten Dielenbrett an der Wand unter dem Bett vergraben habe”, antwortet Borden ohne zu zögern und mit monotoner Stimme.

Arthur nickt anerkennend. „Vielen Dank”, sagt er und Boden nickt ebenfalls, sichtlich zufrieden damit, dass er die Frage beantworten konnte.

Arthur durchquert den Raum und schiebt das Bett ein Stück zur Seite.

„Ihr müsst das Dielenbrett mit etwas anheben. Ich habe es festgenagelt”, sagt Borden hilfsbereit hinzu und Arthur rollt mit den Augen.

„Merlin, wenn du mir bitte helfen würdest.“

Arthur sieht, wie Merlin einen kurzen Blick zu Borden hinüber wirft, aber der Mann macht nicht den Eindruck, als ob er versuchen würde, wegzulaufen. Daraufhin durchquert Merlin das Zimmer und mit einer Handbewegung und mit einem goldenen Aufleuchten seiner Augen hebt sich das Brett samt der Nägel darin an und schwebt zur Seite.

Arthur betrachtet den lehmigen Untergrund, der unter dem Holzbrett zum Vorschein kommt und verzieht das Gesicht. „Noch etwas mehr Hilfe, bitte?“

Merlin sieht ihn mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an. „Ernsthaft?”

Arthur verschränkt die Hände vor der Brust. „Ich werde mir nicht die Hände schmutzig machen und ich habe keine Schaufel.”

Merlin rollt mit den Augen, bevor er seine rechte Hand ausstreckt. Es dauert einen Moment, doch dann bildet sich ein kleiner Hügel, und die Erde rieselt seitlich hinunter, bevor eine viereckige Holzkiste nach oben schwebt.

Arthur nimmt die Kiste aus der Luft und trägt sie zum Tisch hinüber. Auf dem Deckel ist das Symbol der vollständigen Triskele eingebrannt und als Arthur die Kiste öffnet, kommt eines der drei goldenen Teilstücke darin zum Vorschein. Arthur lässt seine Finger für einen Moment über die glatte Oberfläche des Teils der Triskele wandern, bevor er den Deckel der Kiste wieder zumacht. Hinter sich hört er, wie Merlin mit Magie das Loch im Boden wieder verschließt, das Brett wieder befestigt und dann das Bett wieder an seinen Platz zurück schiebt.

„Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe“, sagt Arthur an Borden gewandt und der Mann nickt mit einem versonnenen Lächeln.

Auf eine Handbewegung von Merlin hin, fallen Bordens Augen einen Moment darauf wieder zu und sein Kopf ruckt erneut nach vorne auf seine Brust, als er wieder einschläft.

Arthur dreht den Kopf zu Merlin hinüber. „Gut, und was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?”

„Nun ja, ich könnte ihn vergessen lassen, dass er jemals nach der Triskele gesucht hat”, schlägt Merlin vor.

Arthur bezweifelt jedoch, dass das ein gutes Ende nehmen würde. „Nach dem, was du mir erzählt hast, war das sein einziger Lebensinhalt für wer weiß wie viele Jahre. Wenn du ihm die Erinnerung daran nimmst, dann wird er ein riesiges Loch in seinem Gedächtnis haben.”

Merlin macht ein nachdenkliches Geräusch, während er einen Moment lang überlegt. „Und was, wenn wir ihn glauben lassen, dass er den ersten Teil nie gefunden hat? Und heute hat er sich dazu entschlossen mit der Suche aufzuhören, weil er schon zu viel Zeit und Geld mit diesem sinnlosen Unterfangen verschwendet hat.”

Arthur denkt kurz darüber nach und nickt schließlich. „Vielleicht wird er sogar ein anständiger Bürger Camelots”, meint er, aber Merlin wirft einen Blick auf den schlafenden und unrasierten Julius Borden und sieht Arthur dann zweifelnd an. „Oder vielleicht auch nicht”, lenkt Arthur nach einem Moment ein. „Wenigstens wird er dann nicht versuchen Iseldir zu bestehlen oder in Camelot Schatzkammer einzubrechen.“

Merlin gibt einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und zuckt mit den Schultern. Dann stellt er sich vor Borden und hält seine Hände mit den Handflächen nach innen neben Bordens Kopf. Seine Augen leuchten wieder golden auf und Borden grunzt kurz im Schlaf. Anschließend lässt Merlin seine Hände wieder sinken und wendet sich von Borden ab.

„In Ordnung, lass uns gehen.“

Arthur mustert Merlin für einen Moment und sieht dann noch einmal auf den schlafenden Julius Borden. Merlin hat innerhalb weniger Augenblicke Bordens Erinnerungen verändert und ihn damit zu einem vollkommen anderen Menschen gemacht - ob zum Besseren oder Schlechteren wird sich noch zeigen. Der Zauber hat Merlin jedoch keinerlei Anstrengung gekostet und Arthur weiß, dass Merlin das nicht zum ersten Mal gemacht hat. Es ist nur schwer vorstellbar, dass jemand überhaupt in der Lage ist, das Wesen eines Menschen auf diese Weise mit Magie zu verändern, und Arthur ist dankbar dafür, dass Merlin der einzige lebende Zauberer ist, der über diese Art von Macht verfügt.

Sie finden ein Tuch in einem der Körbe und wickeln die Kiste mit dem Teil der Triskele darin ein, bevor sie Bordens Haus wieder verlassen und Julius Borden auf seinem Stuhl friedlich schlafend zurücklassen. Wieder bei den Pferden angekommen, verstaut Merlin die Kiste in Sir Ruperts Satteltaschen.

 _„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr gefunden, wonach ihr gesucht habt“,_ sagt Sir Rupert und Merlin nickt zufrieden.

„Das haben wir. Bitte sei vorsichtig damit.”

 _„Ich werde es mit meinem Leben beschützen”_ , verspricht Sir Rupert und Merlin streicht ihm dankbar über den Hals.

Arthurs Blick wandert währenddessen die Straße hinauf und wieder hinunter und schließlich mustert er die Taverne vor ihnen nachdenklich. „Was sagst du, Merlin, haben wir Zeit für einen Becher Met, um der alten Zeiten willen?“

Merlin grinst. „Ich denke, das haben wir. Wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist”, meint er an Sir Rupert gewandt.

Der Hengst gähnt. _„Aber natürlich. Geht nur, ich werde solange hier in der Sonne dösen. Ich bin sicher, Hengroen hat auch nichts dagegen.”_

Merlin lacht leise, bevor er eine Hand auf die Satteltasche mit der Kiste darin legt und seine Augen golden aufleuchten. Arthur sieht ihn fragen an und Merlin murmelt leise _Schutzzauber_ , bevor er und Arthur zur Tür der Taverne gehen.

Als sie das Gebäude betreten, hat Arthur erneut das seltsame Gefühl, hier schon einmal gewesen zu sein. Er kann allerdings nicht sagen, was an den groben Steinwänden oder dem verstaubten Kerzenleuchter, der von der hohen Decke hängt, ihm so bekannt vorkommt.

Die Taverne ist trotz der frühen Nachmittagsstunde gut besucht, aber Arthur und Merlin finden einen freien Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und setzen sich. Während Arthur sich noch umsieht, bemerkt er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie einen Moment darauf eine Frau an ihren Tisch tritt.

„Seid gegrüßt die Herren, was darf’s denn sein?“, fragt sie, doch bevor Arthur antworten kann, redet sie bereits weiter. „Mmm, Ihr seid ja ein schicker Bursche.“

Arthur dreht sich zu ihr und sieht die Frau das erste Mal wirklich an. Sie ist von stämmiger Statur und hat schwarze, krausgelockte Haare. Ihr Blick ist allerdings auf Merlin gerichtet, der sie mit offenem Mund anstarrt. Arthur starrt die Frau ebenfalls an und das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass sie nicht ihm, sondern Merlin anzügliche Blicke zuwirft. Sowohl Merlin, als auch Arthur kennen diese Frau und jetzt wird Arthur auch klar, warum ihm das Dorf und die Taverne so bekannt vorkommen. Das hier ist das Dorf, in dem sie in der anderen Zeit Gwaine zum ersten Mal getroffen haben. Er war Arthur damals zur Hilfe gekommen, nachdem Arthur sich mit einer Gruppe Banditen angelegt hatte, dessen Anführer von Mary, der Besitzerin der Taverne und der Frau, die gerade vor ihnen steht, versucht hatte Schutzgeld einzutreiben.

„Ähm… danke“, sagt Merlin schließlich, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hat und er schenkt Mary ein kurzes Lächeln.

„Bringt uns zwei Krüge Met, bitte“, sagt Arthur und Mary nickt, bevor sie mit einem letzten Blick auf Merlin wieder geht.

Merlin sieht ihr kurz hinterher, bevor er den Kopf wieder zu Arthur dreht und in seinen Augen liegt ein aufgeregtes Funkeln. „Das ist…“

„Die Taverne, in der wir Gwaine getroffen haben, ja ich weiß“, beendet Arthur seinen Satz und lässt seinen Blick erneut durch die Taverne wandern, dieses Mal jedoch aufmerksamer. Merlin tut es ihm gleich.

„Er ist nicht hier“, sagt Merlin jedoch nach einem Moment enttäuscht.

Arthur nickt, da auch er Gwaine nirgends entdecken kann und seufzt. „Ich schätze, das wäre auch zu viel des Guten gewesen”, meint er, denn immerhin ist ihnen Julius Borden bereits buchstäblich vor die Füße gefallen.

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern und einen Moment darauf kommt Mary mit ihren Getränken bereits an ihren Tisch zurück.

„Hier, bitte sehr“, sagt sie und zwinkert Merlin zu, bevor sie wieder zum Tresen zurückgeht.

Merlin grinst amüsiert und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Becher, während Arthur es sich nicht verkneifen kann mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Was?“, fragt Merlin, als er es bemerkt und legt dann die Stirn in Falten. „Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig oder?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht!“, antwortet Arthur entrüstet.

Merlins Grinsen wird noch eine Spur breiter. „Doch, bist du. Genauso wie beim letzten Mal! Und ich dachte immer, du wärst eingeschnappt gewesen, weil sie mich attraktiver findet, als dich.”

„Was auch immer dir hilft nachts einzuschlafen”, entgegnet Arthur herablassend und greift nach seinem Becher, um einen Schluck daraus zu trinken.

Merlin grinst jedoch immer noch und beugt sich dann über den Tisch etwas näher zu Arthur. „Du hast absolut keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein, das weißt du, oder?“

Arthur stellt seinen Becker wieder zurück auf den Tisch und legt den Kopf schief. „Das weiß ich - jetzt”, antwortet er leise. „Und ich kann verstehen, warum sie dich attraktiv findet, denn ich finde dich auch ziemlich attraktiv.”

Merlin grinst daraufhin selbstzufrieden.

„Abgesehen von deinen Ohren natürlich“, fügt Arthur hinzu und Merlin klappt mit übertriebener Entrüstung den Mund auf. Dann tritt er unter dem Tisch nach Arthur.

Arthur sieht ihn einen Augenblick lang empört an, bevor er sich nicht länger beherrschen kann und sie beide anfangen zu lachen.

Einen Moment darauf erstirbt Merlins Lachen jedoch abrupt und ein erstaunter Ausdruck tritt auf sein Gesicht. Er starrt an Arthur vorbei in Richtung der Tür und Arthur dreht den Kopf, um zu sehen, was Merlins Aufmerksamkeit so plötzlich auf sich gezogen hat. Ein neuer Gast ist gerade hereingekommen und die Tür fällt hinter ihm langsam wieder ins Schloss. Der Mann streicht sich seine knapp schulterlangen, braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht und sieht sich dann nach einem freien Platz um.

Es ist Gwaine und Arthur dreht kurz den Kopf zurück zu Merlin, der ihn mit einem aufgeregten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ansieht. Dann sieht Arthur sich wieder um und beobachtet Gwaine dabei, wie er sich im hinteren Teil der Taverne an einen freien Tisch setzt. Er sieht genauso aus, wie Arthur ihn in Erinnerung hat, auch wenn er jetzt noch ein paar Jahre jünger ist, als damals. Eine andere Bardame kommt an Gwaines Tisch und Gwaine schenkt ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. Die junge Frau wird rot im Gesicht, als Gwaine mit ihr flirtet, aber Arthur ist zu weit weg und in der Taverne ist es zu laut, als dass er verstehen könnte, was Gwaine zu ihr sagt.

Arthur wendet sich erwartungsvoll wieder Merlin zu. „Was machen wir jetzt? Ich meine, wir können ja nicht einfach zu ihm gehen und Hallo sagen, oder?”

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Er hasst alle Adligen und du bist… nun ja, adliger geht es wohl nicht mehr.”

Arthur wirft Merlin einen verstimmten Blick zu und Merlin zuckt entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Schließlich gibt Arthur ein Seufzen von sich. „Na gut, irgendwelche schlauen Einfälle?“

Merlin überlegt einen Moment lang. „Na ja… ich könnte einen der anderen Gäste dazu bringen uns anzugreifen?”

„Du willst eine Tavernenschlägerei anzetteln?”, fragt Arthur ungläubig.

Merlin sieht ihn daraufhin trotzig an. „Du wolltest, dass ich mir etwas einfallen lasse.”

Arthur rollt mit den Augen. „Ich bin sicher, uns wird noch etwas anderes einfallen”, meint er. „Gwaine ist gerade erst angekommen und er wird vermutlich den ganzen Abend lang hier sein.“

Auf Merlins Gesicht erscheint jedoch in diesem Moment langsam ein breites Grinsen, während er an Arthur vorbei zur Tür sieht. „So wie es aussieht, müssen wir uns gar nichts einfallen lassen.“

Arthur dreht den Kopf und als er den Mann erkennt, der gerade zur Tür hereingekommen ist, traut er seinen Augen kaum. „Das soll doch wohl ein Scherz sein.“

Es ist derselbe grobschlächtige Bandit, der das letzte Mal in der anderen Zeit in die Taverne gekommen ist, um Mary einen Teil ihrer Einnahmen als Schutzgeld abzunehmen.

„Das Schicksal ist anscheinend auf unserer Seite“, sagt Merlin leise.

Arthur wirft ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und Merlin grinst vielsagend. Anscheinend ist er der Ansicht, dass Arthur genau dasselbe tun soll, wie beim letzten Mal. Ein wenig magische Unterstützung wäre dieses Mal allerdings nicht schlecht, denn Arthur erinnert sich noch an die blauen Flecken, die er bei der Schlägerei davongetragen hat und er sieht Merlin auffordernd an. Merlin verzieht jedoch das Gesicht und schüttelt den Kopf, so als ob er das für keine gute Idee hält. Arthur seufzt und rollt mit den Augen. Er weiß, dass Gwaine ihnen nur dann helfen wird, wenn sie Hilfe benötigen und wenn Merlin die Banditen einfach mit Magie abwehrt, dann gibt es für Gwaine keinen Grund sich einzumischen. Außerdem wollten sie keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Arthur dreht sich wieder um und sieht, wie der kahlrasierte Bandit auf seinem Weg zum Tresen der anderen Bardame das Tablett aus der Hand zu schlägt. Mit einem Mal wird es still in der Taverne. Mit einem schleimigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht geht der Kerl zwischen den Tischen hindurch und legt seinen Morgenstern dann gut sichtbar auf den Tresen, bevor er von Mary sein Geld verlangt. Mary wirft nach einem Moment eine Handvoll Münzen auf den Tresen.

Der Bandit zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Und der Rest?“

Mary schüttelt den Kopf. „Mehr haben wir nicht“, sagt sie knapp.

Genau wie beim letzten Mal zieht der Kerl mit einer schnellen Bewegung ein Messer, packt Mary an Ausschnitt ihres Kleides und hält ihr das Messer an die Kehle. „Ich werde dich nicht noch mal bitten!“

Arthur steht von seinem Platz auf. „Nimm deine Hände von ihr“, sagt er und geht auf den Banditen zu, bis er beinahe hinter ihm steht.

Der Kerl dreht sich zu Arthur um, verzieht sein Gesicht zu einem hässlichen Grinsen und holt dann mit seinem Morgenstern aus. Arthur duckt sich jedoch bereits weg, schubst den Kerl zur Seite und tritt ihm dann in den Hintern, sodass er Kopf voraus in eines der Regale an der Wand kracht.

Nach einem Moment rappelt sich der Bandit wieder hoch. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen“, sagt er mit einem gehässigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Arthur verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ja? Das will ich sehen.“

Das letzte Mal ist es Merlin gewesen, der den Kerl herausgefordert hat, nur um festzustellen, dass er der Anführer einer ganzen Bande von Schlägern ist. Arthur wirft Merlin einen kurzen Blick zu und Merlin vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinem Krug Met, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Der Kerl achtet jedoch gar nicht auf sie, sondern pfeift ein Mal laut, woraufhin seine Freunde in die Taverne kommen.

Merlin stellt seinen Krug auf den Tisch und steht auf, um sich neben Arthur zu stellen. Damit steht es jedoch immer noch zwei gegen dreizehn und angesichts von Merlins schlaksiger Statur sieht es auf den ersten Blick alles andere als gut für sie aus. Und genau wie beim letzten Mal, steht Gwaine von seinem Platz auf und kommt mit seinem Krug in der Hand gemächlichen Schritten auf sie zu.

„Anscheinend steckt ihr zwei jetzt ganz schön in der Klemme”, meint er amüsiert.

Arthur sieht Gwaine an und er muss sich beherrschen, um nicht breit zu grinsen. Es tut unglaublich gut Gwaine vor sich stehen zu sehen, denn obwohl er Arthur permanent zur Weißglut getrieben hat, ist Gwaine immer einer seiner besten Freunde gewesen und sein Tod hat Arthur damals schmerzlich getroffen.

„Du solltest besser verschwinden, solange du noch die Gelegenheit dazu hast”, rät Arthur ihm, aber Gwaine zuckt unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern.

„Da hast du vermutlich recht”, antwortet er und nimmt einen letzten Schluck von seinem Getränk, bevor er den Krug mit einer beiläufigen Geste an den Anführer der Schlägertruppe weiterreicht. Der Kerl greift verwirrt nach dem Krug und Gwaine grinst ihn an, bevor er ihm mitten ins Gesicht schlägt.

Von da an ist alles ein heilloses Durcheinander, als sich Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, die Bardamen und einige der Gäste gegen den Trupp Schläger zur Wehr setzen.

Arthur prügelt sich gerade mit verschiedenen Kerlen in der Mitte der Taverne, als Merlin einem Kerl einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein versetzt und dann seine Magie benutzt, um eine Bank gegen zwei Kerle zu werfen, die gerade auf Arthur zukommen. Arthur schlägt dem Kerl vor sich auf die Nase, der daraufhin rückwärts stolpert. Dann wirft er Merlin einen raschen Blick zu. „Das hast du beim letzten Mal auch gemacht!”

Merlin grinst und Arthur erwidert das Grinsen, bevor er Merlin erschrocken ansieht. „Merlin, hinter dir!“

Merlin dreht sich gerade rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie einer der Schläger einen Stuhl nach ihm wirft. Mit einem kurzen goldenen Aufleuchten seiner Augen bleibt der Stuhl in der Luft stehen und saust dann auf Merlins Angreifer zurück. Der Kerl fällt rückwärts zu Boden und Merlin grinst Arthur wieder zu, bevor Arthur sich bereits um den nächsten Kerl kümmern muss und ihm einen Schlag in die Magengrube versetzt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er, wie Merlin sich derweil zur Seite dreht, als der nächste Kerl versucht ihn zu schlagen und Merlin rammt ihm als Antwort seinen Ellbogen in den Rücken. Dann weicht Merlin einem weiteren Angreifer aus und duckt sich unter dem Tresen durch, wo er zusammen mit Mary Gebrauch von einigen der Krügen macht, um sie gegen zwei weitere Kerle zu werfen.

Arthur befreit sich gerade von seinem aktuellen Angreifer, der ihn von hinten gepackt hat, indem er ihm einen Stoß versetzt, der den Mann gegen die Wand krachen lässt. Während er die kurze Pause nutzt, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, sieht er wie Gwaine mit einem Kerl, den er im Schwitzkasten hat, an den Tresen kommt und den Kopf des Mannes gegen die Holzplatte schlägt, woraufhin dieser benommen zu Boden sackt. Dann streicht Gwaine sich mit einer lässigen Bewegung die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Gib mir den Krug da“, sagt er zu Merlin und Merlin reicht ihm einen der bereits gefüllten Tonkrüge hinter sich. Gwaine nimmt einen Schluck aus dem großen Gefäß, während er einem Angreifer hinter sich geistesgegenwärtig einen Tritt gegen das Knie versetzt, sodass der Kerl zusammenbricht.

„Und wie heißt du?”, fragt Gwaine als Nächstes an Merlin gewandt, so als ob sie sich lediglich unterhalten würden und nicht gerade in eine Tavernenschlägerei verwickelt sind.

Arthur sieht, wie Merlin breit grinst. „Merlin.“

„Gwaine. Freut mich”, antwortet Gwaine und reicht Merlin die Hand. Dann dreht Gwaine sich blitzschnell um und zerschlägt den Tonkrug über dem Kopf eines weiteren Angreifers, woraufhin Bier in alle Richtungen spritzt. „Was für eine Verschwendung, hm?“, meint Gwaine mit einem Grinsen, bevor er sich dann wieder in den Kampf stürzt.

In diesem Moment ist Arthur gezwungen seinen Blick von Merlin und Gwaine abzuwenden und sich auf den Anführer der Schläger zu konzentrieren, der vor ihm auftaucht und nach ihm ausholt. Arthur ist jedoch nicht schnell genug, um dem Schlag auszuweichen, und die massige Faust trifft ihn am Kinn. Während Arthur rückwärts zu Boden fällt, sieht er gerade noch, wie sein Angreifer ein Messer zieht und er beeilt sich wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, um sich zu verteidigen, aber in dem Moment sieht er bereits, wie Gwaine auf den Kerl zuspringt und ihn nach hinten umwirft. Der Anführer der Banditen schlägt mit dem Kopf gegen einen Stuhl und bleibt bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen, während Gwaine einen Moment darauf versucht sich wieder aufzurappeln. Genau wie damals in der anderen Zeit steckt jedoch das Messer des Banditen in Gwaines Oberschenkel und Gwaine kippt nach einem Moment zur Seite, wo er sich den Kopf an einer der Bänke anschlägt und dann ebenfalls bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen bleibt.

Der Anführer der Bande ist anscheinend der letzte seiner Leute gewesen, der noch auf den Füßen gestanden oder noch nicht das Weite gesucht hat, denn mit einem Mal kehrt wieder Ruhe in der Taverne ein.

„Gwaine!“, ruft Arthur alarmiert. Er ist mit zwei Schritten bei ihm und kniet sich neben ihn auf den Boden. Merlin ist einen Moment darauf ebenfalls bei ihnen und Arthur sieht ihn eindringlich an. „Du musst ihn heilen.”

„Aber dann haben wir keinen Grund, ihn mit nach Camelot zu nehmen”, gibt Merlin leise zu bedenken, aber Arthur schüttelt den Kopf.

„Wenn du es nicht tust, und er herausfindet, dass du ihn hättest heilen können – und das wird er herausfinden – dann wird er uns nie wieder vertrauen.”

Merlin flucht leise, bevor er sich über Gwaine beugt und das Messer aus seinem Oberschenkel zieht. Helles Blut quillt augenblicklich aus der Wunde hervor und Merlin reißt den Stoff von Gwaines Hose weiter auf, um die Verletzung besser sehen zu können. Dann hält er seine Hand darüber und seine Augen leuchten golden auf, während sich die Wunder, die das Messer hinterlassen hat, vollständig schließt.

Arthur hört, wie jemand hinter ihnen erstickt nach Luft schnappt und als er aufsieht, bemerkt er, dass sich einige der Gäste der Taverne und Mary um sie herum versammelt haben.

„Wer seid ihr?“, fragt Mary vollkommen verblüfft, während sie zwischen Arthur, Merlin und Gwaine hin und her sieht.

Arthur tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit Merlin und Merlin nickt auffordernd, woraufhin Arthur aufsteht.

„Ich bin Arthur Pendragon, König von Camelot und das ist mein Hofzauberer, Lord Emrys.”

Marys Augen werden mit einem Mal riesig als sie das hört und ihr klappt der Mund auf. Um sie herum erhebt sich leises Gemurmel und dann verbeugen sich die versammelten Menschen vor Arthur.

Mary braucht einen Moment länger bis sie reagiert, aber dann verneigt sie sich ebenfalls eilig. „Sire, ich… ich hatte keine Ahnung… ich wusste nicht, wer Ihr seid…”, stammelt sie.

Arthur lächelt freundlich und schüttelt den Kopf, während er sie unterbricht. „Schon gut. Ich wollte nicht erkannt werden. Wir sind nur zufällig hier vorbei gekommen und wollten einen Schluck trinken. Und ich muss dir für deinen Met ein Kompliment aussprechen, Mary. Er ist wirklich vorzüglich.”

Mary wird rot im Gesicht und sieht verlegen zu Boden. „Viele Dank, Sire. Das ist sehr großzügig von Euch. Und habt viele Dank, dass Ihr Euch um Dagr und seine Banditen gekümmert habt.”

Arthur nickt. „Gern geschehen.“ Dann geht er zu Dagr hinüber, nimmt ihm seine Geldbörse ab und wirft sie Mary zu, die den klimpernden Lederbeutel etwas unbeholfen auffängt. „Stellt Dagr an den Pranger und wenn er und seine Leute noch einmal Ärger machen, schickt jemanden nach Camelot und ich werde euch innerhalb eines Tages einen Trupp Soldaten schicken.”

„Danke, Sire. Habt vielen Dank”, sagt Mary vollkommen verblüfft, bevor sie einigen der anderen zunickt. Zwei Männer packen Dagr daraufhin an den Armen und heben ihn hoch, um ihn nach draußen zu tragen.

In dem Moment kommt Gwaine hinter Arthur auf dem Boden langsam wieder zu sich und Arthur dreht sich um. Gwaine macht ein murrendes Geräusch und fährt sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht, bevor er die Augen öffnet. Er blinzelt ein paar Mal und als er Merlin entdeckt, der immer noch über ihn gebeugt ist, erscheint ein anzügliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Dann stützt er sich auf seinen Armen ein Stück nach oben.

„Normalerweise, wenn ich mich auf dem Rücken wiederfinde, mit einem hinreißenden jungen Mann, der sich über mich beugt, habe ich entschieden weniger Kleider an.”

Merlin starrt Gwaine entgeistert an und Arthur kann nicht anders, er fängt an zu lachen.

Gwaine wackelt mit den Augenbrauen und Merlin prustet daraufhin ebenfalls los.

„Lass mich dir hoch helfen“, sagt Arthur schließlich und steckt Gwaine seine Hand entgegen. Gwaine lässt sich von Arthur hochziehen, während Merlin ebenfalls wieder aufsteht.

Als Gwaine wieder auf den Füßen ist, runzelt er jedoch die Stirn und sieht dann zu seinem Oberschenkel hinunter. Er fährt mit seinen Fingern über den langen Riss in seiner Hose, der von seinem Blut dunkel gefärbt ist, und berührt dann die blutverschmierte Haut darunter.

„Huh“, sagt er schließlich. „Ich hätte schwören können, dass mich der Kerl mit seinem Messer erwischt hat.”

„Hat er auch”, antwortet Merlin. „Ich habe dich geheilt. Mit Magie.”

Gwaine sieht von Merlin zu Arthur und als Arthur bestätigend nickt, grinst Gwaine und schlägt Merlin eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nun, dafür danke ich dir, mein Freund. Wie es aussieht, bist du genauso talentiert, wie du attraktiv bist. Das gefällt mir.”

Merlin grinst breit und Arthur kann sich ein Grinsen ebenfalls nicht verkneifen.

„Und du hast mir das Leben gerettet, indem du das Messer für mich abgefangen hast. Dafür danke ich dir”, sagt Arthur und streckt Gwaine eine Hand entgegen.

Gwaine ergreift Arthurs Hand, legt dann jedoch den Kopf schief. „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher“, meint er. „Merlin hier hätte dich genauso heilen können, wie er es mich geheilt hat.“

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das schon, aber das wusstest du nicht und du bist trotzdem vor mich gesprungen. Es braucht einiges an Mut, um so etwas zu tun”, sagt er anerkennend und Gwaine nimmt das Kompliment mit einem Kopfnicken an. „Lass mich dir etwas als Zeichen meiner Dankbarkeit geben. Was immer du willst.“

Gwaine mustert Arthur daraufhin kurz misstrauisch, zuckt aber dann mit den Schultern. „Nun ja, du könntest noch eine Runde Met ausgeben.”

Arthur grinst amüsiert. „Dann werde ich das tun”, antwortet er und wendet sich dann an Merlin. „Merlin, wenn du bitte das Chaos hier beseitigen könntest?”

Merlin nickt und breitet seine Arme aus, während seine Augen golden zu leuchten beginnen. Daraufhin stellen sich die umgeworfenen Tische im Raum wieder auf die Beine, die zerbrochenen Stühle, Teller und Krüge fügen sich aus ihren Einzelteilen wieder zusammen und alles im Raum ordnet sich wieder so an, wie es vor der Prügelei gewesen ist. All das dauert nur ein paar Augenblicke und danach herrscht in der Taverne absolute Stille, während die Umstehenden, allen voran Mary, Merlin mit großen Augen anstarren.

Arthur tut so, als würde er es nicht bemerken und geht zu dem Tisch zurück, an dem er und Merlin zuvor gesessen haben. Er setzt wieder an seinen Platz und Merlin folgt ihm, um sich ebenfalls wieder hinzusetzen. Gwaine zuckt mit den Schultern und kommt ebenfalls an ihren Tisch, bevor er sich Arthur gegenüber auf einen weiteren Stuhl fallen lässt.

Die anderen Gäste in der Taverne setzten sich ebenfalls wieder an ihre Tische und langsam kehrt wieder Normalität ein, bis auf das aufgeregte Gerede, das von überall im Raum zu hören ist.

Mary erscheint einen Moment darauf neben Arthur und stellt drei volle Krüge Met auf ihren Tisch.

„Hier, bitte sehr. Lasst mich Euch noch etwas zu Essen bringen und wenn es sonst noch etwas gibt, das ich für Euch tun kann, dann lasst es mich bitte wissen, Milords.”

Arthur nickt freundlich und Mary entfernt sich wieder, wobei sie versucht, ihm so lange wie möglich nicht den Rücken zuzukehren.

Gwaine nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Krug und kippelt dann mit seinem Stuhl nach hinten, während er sich mit einem Bein an einem der Tischbeine abstützt und Arthur mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen mustert. „Ich kann verstehen, dass sie dankbar dafür ist, dass ihr euch um diese Kerle gekümmert habt, aber euch Milords zu nennen ist ein wenig viel des Guten, oder nicht?“

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich ein Adliger bin. Ich hatte vorher keine Zeit, mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Arthur Pendragon, König von Camelot.”

Gwaine sieht Arthur über den Rand seines Kruges hinweg einen Moment lang an und prustet dann los. „Ja, aber sicher doch“, sagt er und schüttelt lachend den Kopf.

Arthur sieht verwirrt zu Merlin hinüber. Anscheinend glaubt Gwaine ihm nicht.

„Nein, er ist wirklich der König von Camelot“, bestätigt Merlin.

Gwaine nickt daraufhin vielsagend, ganz so, als ob er beschlossen hat, das Spiel mitzuspielen. „Nun, dann sollte ich mich wohl glücklich schätzen, dass ich dem König von Camelot in einer Tavernenschlägerei seine königlichen Hintern gerettet habe“, meint er und sieht Arthur mit einem Grinsen herausfordernd an.

Arthur mustert Gwaine einen Moment lang. Er scheint ihnen wirklich nicht zu glauben und Arthur beschließt nicht auf Gwaines Provokation einzugehen. Wenn Gwaine ihm nicht glauben will, dann soll es eben so sein.

„Anscheinend warst du der Ansicht, dass mein Hintern es wert ist gerettet zu werden, also nehme ich an, dass dir gefällt, was du gesehen hast, als ich mich während des Kampfes vorne über gebeugt habe”, antwortet Arthur mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

Gwaine wackelt mit den Augenbrauen und prostet Arthur mit seinem Krug zu. Dann sieht er zu Merlin hinüber.

„Und wer bist du, Merlin?“, fragt er macht eine vielsagende Handbewegung. „Ich schätze, du bist auch ein Adliger?”

„Er ist mein Hofzauberer und ja, er ist auch ein Adliger”, antwortet Arthur, bevor Merlin etwas sagen kann und Gwaine nickt übertrieben anerkennend in Merlins Richtung.

Arthur sieht, dass Gwaine ihnen immer noch kein einziges Wort glaubt, aber er hält sie anscheinend nicht für verrückt genug, um aufzustehen und zu gehen.

„Du siehst nicht aus wie ein Hofzauberer, Merlin“, meint Gwaine nach einem Moment und wieder ist es Arthur, der ihm eine Antwort gibt.

„Na ja anscheinend sehe ich auch nicht aus wie ein König, also solltest du dich nicht von Äußerlichkeiten täuschen lassen.”

Für einen Moment sieht Gwaine so aus, als ob er seine erste Einschätzung Arthur bezüglich noch einmal überdenken würde, aber dann schüttelt er den Kopf und lacht.

Arthur sieht aus den Augenwinkeln wie Merlin ihn und Gwaine aufmerksam beobachtet, sich aber dann auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnt und anscheinend beschließt, sich vorerst nicht einzumischen.

Einen Moment darauf kommt Mary wieder zurück an ihren Tisch und bringt eine große Platte mit Räucherfleisch, Brot und Käse mit, die sie vor ihnen abstellt. „Hier bitte sehr. Ich hoffe, es ist zu Eurer Zufriedenheit, Milords.”

„Es sieht köstlich aus“, sagt Arthur und Mary lächelt ein wenig verlegen, bevor sie sich wieder entfernt.

Gwaine kippt mit seinem Stuhl wieder nach vorne und nimmt eine Brotscheibe von der Platte, bevor er sich noch ein Stück Käse nimmt und es in den Mund schiebt, seinen Blick immer noch auf Arthur gerichtet. „Normalerweise mache ich einen großen Bogen um Adlige…“

„Weil wir alle arrogante, selbstverliebte Arschlöcher sind, die nur unseren eigenen Vorteil im Blick haben”, beendet Arthur den Satz für ihn und nimmt sich ebenfalls ein Stück Brot von der Platte.

Gwaine sieht ihn überrascht an. „Na ja, schon, aber normalerweise sagen besagte arrogante Arschlöcher das nicht über sich selbst.”

„Dann sieht es wohl ganz so aus, als ob du endlich einmal einen Adligen gefunden hast, der anders ist“, antwortet Arthur. „Und außerdem, ich biete dir freien Met und freies Essen an und alles, was du dafür tun musst, ist im Gegenzug dafür meine Gesellschaft zu ertragen.”

„Vielleicht willst du ja etwas von mir”, gibt Gwaine zu bedenken.

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf und lacht amüsiert. „Wie ich schon gesagt haben, ich will dir nur dafür danken, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast. Und wenn dir das Essen und der Met noch nicht genug sind, dann kannst du mit mir und Merlin zurück ins Schloss kommen und ich werde dich als Belohnung für deine Dienste zum Ritter schlagen.”

Gwaine schnaubt abfällig und zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ich, ein Ritter? Ja klar, soweit kommt es noch.” Er trinkt einen Schluck aus seinem Krug, während Arthur und Merlin versuchen, sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Und wo sind deine Ritter überhaupt?“, fragt Gwaine, nachdem er seinen Krug wieder abgestellt hat. „Normalerweise reisen Könige nicht ganz alleine durch das Land.”

„Stimmt”, antwortet Arthur mit einem Schulterzucken. „Aber Merlin und ich mussten uns um etwas kümmern und das wollten wir alleine tun.”

„Und ich bin sicher, dein Erster Ritter hatte vollstes Verständnis dafür”, meint Gwaine sarkastisch.

Damit hat er jedoch einen wunden Punkt getroffen und Arthur verzieht das Gesicht. „Wir haben es ihm nicht gesagt und er wird mir wahrscheinlich den Kopf abreißen, wenn wir zurück ins Schloss kommen.”

Gwaine lacht und schüttelt den Kopf, scheinbar sehr begeistert von Arthurs Improvisationstalent.

Arthur rollt währenddessen mit den Augen, wenn er daran denkt, was er sich von Leon anhören muss, wenn sie zurückkommen. „Als ob mir irgendetwas passieren könnte, solange Merlin bei mir ist”, sagt er schließlich.

„Er hätte es wahrscheinlich ganz alleine mit diesen Kerlen aufnehmen können und wäre dabei nicht einmal ins Schwitzen gekommen, nehme ich an“, entgegnet Gwaine und sieht Arthur dann interessiert an. „Also warum hast du Merlin die Sache nicht regeln lassen?”

Arthur und Merlin tauschen daraufhin einen kurzen Blick. Der wahre Grund ist, dass sie es getan habe, damit Gwaine eine Chance bekam ihnen zu helfen, aber das können sie ihm natürlich nicht sagen.

„Wir wollten keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken“, sagt Merlin stattdessen nach einem Moment.

Gwaine schnaubt. „Dann hättet ihr euch überhaupt nicht einmischen sollen. Dieser Dagr hatte kein Problem mit euch.“

„Ich nehme es persönlich, wenn so ein Dreckskerl der Meinung ist, dass er andere schikanieren kann, nur weil er groß und breitschultrig ist und weiß, wie man seine Fäuste benutzt. Du kannst es eine Charakterschwäche nennen, wenn du willst”, entgegnet Arthur. „Und es ist anscheinend eine, die wir gemeinsam haben, denn du hattest genauso wenig Grund dazu uns zu helfen, wie wir Grund dazu hatten Mary zu helfen.”

Gwaine dreht seinen Krug auf dem unteren Rand auf dem Tisch hin und her und schüttelt nach einem Moment den Kopf. „Nein, so selbstlos bin ich nicht. Eure Chancen standen zwischen schlecht und nicht existent und ich habe einfach eine Schwäche für ausweglose Situationen.”

„Ja, aber irgendwie glaube ich dir das nicht ganz”, entgegnet Arthur wissend.

Gwaine hebt seinen Krug an und trinkt ihn in einem großen Zug aus, bevor er ihn zurück auf den Tisch stellt. „Du kannst glauben, was du willst”, sagt er mit einem aufgesetzten Grinsen. „Das hier ist ein freies Land.”

„Vielleicht gefällt es dir nur nicht, dass du etwas mit einem Adligen gemeinsam hast, und noch dazu mit einem König”, meint Merlin, was Gwaine ein Lachen entlockt, aber es ist kein echtes Lachen.

Schließlich verzieht Gwaine das Gesicht. „Weißt du Merlin, ich bin schon ein paar Königen begegnet und kennt man erst mal einen, kennt man alle. Nichts für ungut, Sire”, sagt er mit einer gekünstelten Handbewegung zur Verbeugung in Arthurs Richtung.

Arthur lacht und winkt ab. „Schon in Ordnung“, antwortet er. „Aber du kannst mir sagen, was ich tun kann, um dir zu zeigen, dass ich nicht bin wie alle anderen Könige.“

Gwaine hebt seinen leeren Krug an und grinst. „Du kannst dafür sorgen, dass ich noch einen Krug Met bekomme.”

Arthur lacht erneut und nickt dann gönnerhaft, bevor er Mary heranwinkt, um einen weiteren Krug Met für Gwaine zu bestellen. Mary nickt und kommt eilig zu ihnen hinüber, um Gwaines Krug wieder aufzufüllen.

Gwaine hebt den nun wieder gefüllten Krug an. „Auf neue Freunde, schätze ich.”

Merlin und Arthur heben ebenfalls ihre Krüge und stoßen mit Gwaine an. „Auf neue Freunde.“

„Also, da wir jetzt Freunde sind - wie lange habt ihr vor hierzubleiben?“, fragt Gwaine, nachdem er einen großen Schluck aus seinem Krug getrunken hat.

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wir wollten eigentlich überhaupt nicht hierbleiben.”

„Aber so, wie es aussieht, werden wir jetzt die Nacht hier verbringen, da wir sonst im Dunkeln zurück zum Schloss reiten müssten”, fügt Arthur hinzu.

„Dann habt ihr sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mir ein Zimmer mit euch teile, da du immer noch nach Möglichkeiten suchst mir deine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen”, sagt Gwaine mit einem Augenzwinkern an Arthur gewandt.

Arthur nickt gleichmütig. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an.”

„Meinen aufrichtigsten Dank”, antwortet Gwaine und gibt erneut eine angedeutete Verbeugung zum Besten.

Arthur winkt Mary noch einmal zu sich heran, als sie an ihrem Tisch vorbeikommt. „Habt ihr auch Zimmer für die Nacht?“

Die Frau nickt erfreut. „Oben gibt es ein kleines Zimmer für Gäste, Milord. Nichts Besonderes, aber ich könnte Euch meinen Zuber anbieten und einen Kessel Wasser heiß machen, wenn Ihr wollt.”

Arthur schüttelt mit einem Lächeln den Kopf. „Das ist nicht nötig, aber danke. Wir brauchen nur ein Bett für die Nacht und einen Platz für unsere Pferde.”

Mary nickt. „Aber natürlich. Ich werde eines der Mädchen nach draußen schicken, um sich um die Pferde zu kümmern, und ich werde gleich nach oben gehen und dafür sorgen, dass genügend Decken da sind.” Sie versucht, sich mit einem etwas unbeholfenen Knicks zu verbeugen, und sieht dann mit einem verlegenen Lächeln von Arthur zu Merlin, bevor sie eilig zurück zum Tresen geht.

Gwaine hat die ganzen Szene belustigt beobachtet und mustert Arthur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Sie scheint ja ziemlich von dir angetan zu sein, wie es aussieht.”

Arthur lacht leise. „Wohl eher mit Merlin als mit mir, denke ich.”

Gwaine sieht Arthur überrascht an. „Interessant und ich hätte dich für jemanden gehalten, der sehr von sich überzeugt ist.”

„Oh glaub mir, das ist er auch”, wirft Merlin ein.

„Zumindest ist das nicht nur leeres Gerede”, antwortet Arthur mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen und Merlin grinst ebenfalls.

„Nein, das ist es nicht”, bestätigt er.

Gwaine sieht daraufhin interessiert zwischen Merlin und Arthur hin und her. „Oh?“

Arthur mustert Gwaine einen Moment lang nachdenklich, bevor sein Blick zu Merlin hinüber wandert. Seine Frage scheint sich bereits auf seinem Gesicht abzuzeichnen, denn einen Moment darauf hört er bereits Merlins Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_„Du weißt, dass ich damit voll und ganz einverstanden wäre.“_

Arthur nickt kaum merklich, bevor er sich wieder an Gwaine wendet. „Wir könnten es dir zeigen, wenn du willst”, sagt er und sieht Gwaine dabei mit einem Blick an, den er kaum falsch verstehen kann.

Gwaine erwidert Arthurs Blick und nach einem Moment breitet sich ein schmales und sehr interessiertes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, bevor er nickt und Arthur mit seinem Krug zuprostet.

***

Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fällt, drückt Gwaine Arthur mit dem Rücken dagegen, und verschließt Arthurs Mund mit einem harten Kuss. Gwaine küsst genauso wie er alles in seinem Leben macht, draufgängerisch und unerschrocken.

Arthur tut sein bestes Gwaine Gleiches mit Gleichem zu vergelten und während sich Gwaines Finger an Arthurs Lederwams zu schaffen machen, vergräbt Arthur seine Hände in Gwaines langen Haaren. Gwaine stöhnt in den Kuss und reibt sein Becken gegen Arthur, bevor er ihm das Wams von den Schultern streift. Einen Moment darauf hat er bereits Arthurs Gürtel geöffnet und zu Boden fallen lassen und außerdem die Schnürung von Arthurs Hemd auseinandergezogen. Dann wandern Gwaines Hände tiefer und schieben den Saum von Arthurs Hemd nach oben.

Beide unterbrechen schwer atmend den Kuss, damit Gwaine Arthur das Hemd über den Kopf ziehen kann. Anschließend nimmt sich Gwaine einen Augenblick lang Zeit um Arthurs Oberkörper und die Muskeln, die sich dort abzeichnen, zu bewundern und er nickt anerkennend. „Nicht schlecht Prinzessin, ich muss zugeben, dass du nicht zu viel versprochen hast.”

Arthur lacht leise, als er den vertrauten Spitznamen aus Gwaines Mund hört. Früher hat es ihn immer geärgert, wenn Gwaine ihn damit aufgezogen hat, aber jetzt weckt es ein warmes Gefühl der Verbundenheit in ihm. Nach einem Moment legt er Gwaine jedoch eine Hand auf die Brust und schiebt ihn ein Stück von sich weg.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was Ihr anzubieten habt, Sir Gwaine. Ich bin sicher, Merlin würde eine kleine Demonstration auch sehr gefallen.“

Gwaine grinst selbstsicher und geht ein paar Schritte rückwärts, während er seine Jacke auszieht und sie auf einen Stuhl fallen lässt. Als Nächstes folgt sein Gürtel, sein Hemd und schließlich seine Stiefel, Socken und Hose, bis er vollkommen nackt und ungeniert in der Mitte des kleinen Zimmers steht.

„Also, was genau hat es mit euch beiden eigentlich auf sich?“, fragt er schließlich und sieht von Arthur, der immer noch an der Tür steht, zu Merlin, der sich auf eines der vier schmalen Betten im Raum gesetzt hat.

„Warum? Glaubst du, dass wir beide zu viel für dich sind?“, entgegnet Merlin mit einem schiefen Grinsen und lässt einen seiner Stiefel auf dem Boden fallen, nachdem er den anderen bereits ausgezogen hat. Sein Halstuch und seine Jacke liegen schon hinter ihm auf dem Bett.

Gwaine fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und grinst breit. „Oh darüber mache ich mir keine Gedanken, ich habe nur keine Lust darauf irgendetwas falsch zu interpretieren und dafür ein Messer in den Rücken zu bekommen.“

Arthur schnaubt amüsiert. „Keine Sorge. Das hier ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Merlin und ich jemanden in unser Bett einladen.”

Merlin steht von dem Bett auf und geht zu Gwaine hinüber. „Wir wissen, wie man teilt”, sagt er und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen, bevor er eine Hand in Gwaines Haaren vergräbt und ihn für einen Kuss zu sich hinunterzieht.

Arthur nimmt sich einen Moment Zeit, den Anblick vor ihm zu beobachten. Der Kuss ist bei Weitem nicht so stürmisch wie er es zuvor zwischen Gwaine und ihm gewesen ist, aber bereits nach ein paar Augenblicken scheinen Merlin und Gwaine eine tiefe Vertrautheit zueinander zu spüren, die den Kuss langsamer und tiefer werden lässt. Arthur weiß, dass er eifersüchtig sein sollte, aber er spürt nichts dergleichen. Er weiß, dass Merlin und Gwaine in der anderen Zeit eine ganz besondere Verbindung zueinander gehabt haben und das scheint dieses Mal nicht anders zu sein.

Merlin hält Gwaines Gesicht mit seinen Händen umfangen und Gwaine hat Merlin eng an sich gezogen, während er ihn langsam in Richtung des Bettes, das links in der Ecke des Zimmers steht, schiebt. Als Merlin mit den Beinen gegen das Ende der Matratze stößt, lässt er sich darauf sinken und Gwaine stützt sich mit einem Knie auf dem Bett ab und beugt sich über ihn, ohne den Kuss auch nur für einen Moment zu unterbrechen.

Arthur geht ebenfalls zu dem Bett hinüber, lässt seine Hosen daneben zu Boden fallen und klettert hinter Merlin ans Kopfende des Bettes, wo er sich hinkniet.

„Warum ziehst du ihm nicht seine Hose aus und zeigst ihm, was du mit deinem Mund noch alles tun kannst, Gwaine?”, schlägt Arthur vor und Merlin stöhnt und schnappt dann nach Luft, als Gwaine den Kuss löst.

„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee“, antwortet Gwaine mit einem Grinsen, bevor er seine Hände über den Stoff von Merlins Hemd, das er immer noch trägt, nach unten wandern lässt und schließlich Merlins Hose öffnet. Merlin hebt seine Hüften an und hilft Gwaine dabei ihm die Hosen abzustreifen. Dann kniet Gwaine sich vor das Bett auf den Boden und mit einem breiten Grinsen zu Arthur beugt er sich zu Merlin hinunter und nimmt ihn komplett in den Mund.

Merlin lässt sich nach hinten auf die Matratze fallen und schließt mit einem Stöhnen die Augen, während Gwaine sich daran macht, Merlin ganz genau zu zeigen, wie talentiert er mit seinen Mund ist.

Arthur beobachtet die beiden Männer vor sich und der Anblick ist einfach atemberaubend. Merlin vergräbt seine Finger in Gwaine Haaren und Gwaine hält Merlin mit seinen Händen an den Oberschenkeln fest, während er ihn nur mit seinem Mund in den Wahnsinn treibt.

Merlins Stöhnen wird stetig lauter und schließlich zieht er Gwaine an seinen Haaren wieder nach oben. „Gwaine, hör auf… oder das hier wird viel zu schnell vorbei sein.”

Gwaine hebt seinen Kopf und sieht Merlin mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen an. „Ich schätze, ich bin einfach zu gut. Sag mir, was du willst, Merlin. Du kannst alles haben, was du willst, du musst es nur sagen.”

Merlin atmet schwer und er braucht einen Moment, bevor er Gwaine antworten kann. „Ich will euch beide. Und ich will dich in mir haben.”

Gwaine grinst. „Nun, dafür musst du auf alle viere gehen und dich umdrehen”, sagt er, bevor er aufsteht und hinter dem Bett stehen bleibt, um Merline etwas Platz zu geben.

Merlin dreht sich auf den Bauch und drückt sich dann auf alle viere nach oben, bevor er nach hinten rutscht, sodass er am Ende des Bettes kniet. Er wirft einen Blick zu Arthur hinauf, der daraufhin nach vorne rutscht. Merlins Augen sind dunkel vor Lust und Arthur kann nicht anders als sich kurz zu ihm hinunter zu beugen, um ihn zu küssen. Nach einem Moment löst Arthur den Kuss wieder und er streicht Merlin mit seinem Daumen über die Unterlippe. Merlin öffnet daraufhin seinen Mund und Arthur bewegt seine Hüfte nach vorne, damit Merlin ihn mit seinen Lippen umfangen kann.

Gwaine schiebt währenddessen Merlins Hemd nach oben, bevor er seine Finger über Merlins Hintern gleiten lässt. Schließlich wirft er einen beinahe verzweifelten Blick zu Arthur. „Bitte sag mir, dass du irgendetwas hier hast, damit wir das hier auch tatsächlich tun können.”

„Merlin wird sich darum kümmern”, antwortet Arthur mit einem Grinsen und streicht Merlin mit den Fingern seiner einen Hand über die Wange, während er seine andere Hand in Merlins Haaren vergräbt und ein wenig an ihnen zieht. „Sei ein braver Zauberer und sorg dafür, dass du bereit für Gwaine bist.”

Merlin stöhnt um Arthur herum laut auf und seine Augen fallen zu, aber Arthur sieht gerade noch das goldenen Aufleuchten in ihnen.

Gwaine wirft Arthur jedoch einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Na los”, fordert Arthur ihn auf, aber Gwaine lässt dennoch seine Finger über Merlins Hintern nach unten gleiten, um zuerst vorsichtig in ihn einzudringen. Er sieht erstaunt auf, als Merlin wie versprochen tatsächlich bereit für ihn ist und Arthur grinst wissend.

Gwaine zieht seine Finger daraufhin wieder zurück und positioniert sich hinter Merlin. Er bewegt seine Hüften nach vorne und als er in Merlin eindringt, schließt er die Augen, während er sich auf die Unterlippe beißt, um sich zu beherrschen.

Merlin stöhnt gedämpft um Arthur herum auf und Arthur stoppt Merlins Bewegung mit seinem Griff in Merlins Haaren, um selbst nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Schließlich fängt Gwaine an, sich zu bewegen und mit jedem Stoß schiebt er Merlin Stück nach vorne. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Arthur und Gwaine einen Rhythmus finden. Merlin kann derweil nichts anders tun, als sich von ihnen bewegen zu lassen und das Feuer im Kamin wirft flackernde Schatten auf ihre schweißnasse Haut, während ihr Stöhnen das Zimmer erfüllt.

Schließlich werden Gwaines Stöße schneller und unkontrollierter, bevor er seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen lässt und mit einem lauten Stöhnen seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Arthur starrt wie gebannt auf Gwaines Gesicht, unfähig seinen Blick abzuwenden. Gwaines Wangen sind gerötet und er atmet schwer, während ihm seine Haare in die Augen fallen.

Arthur krallt seine Finger fester in Merlins Haare und Merlin lässt als Reaktion darauf ein tiefes Stöhnen hören, was Arthur wiederum unterdrückt aufkeuchen lässt. Als Gwaine seine Augen wieder öffnet und sieht, dass Arthur ihn beobachtet, grinst er. Dann zieht er sich aus Merlin zurück, lässt jedoch beinahe sofort seine Finger seinen Platz einnehmen und greift einen Moment darauf um Merlins Hüften herum. Merlin stöhnt erneut um Arthur herum auf und dieses Mal kann Arthur sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Mit ein paar schnellen Stößen erreicht er seinen Höhepunkt und kommt mit einem lauten Stöhnen in Merlins Mund. Nur am Rande nimmt er wahr, dass Merlin beinahe im selben Moment ebenfalls kommt.

Als sein Höhepunkt verebbt ist, öffnet Arthur die Augen und löst seine Finger aus Merlins Haaren, während er sich nach hinten auf die Fersen sinken lässt. Er kommt nur langsam wieder zu Atem und streicht sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die ihm vereinzelt auf der Stirn kleben. Schließlich setzt er sich ans Kopfende des Bettes und sein ganzer Körper fühlt sich wunderbar schwer und träge an.

Merlin richtet sich langsam auf, bevor er Arthur ein zufriedenes Grinsen zuwirft und sich dann auf den Rücken legt, seinen Kopf neben Arthurs Oberschenkeln. Arthur streicht ihm durch die Haare und Merlin schließt mit einem wohligen Seufzen die Augen.

Gwaine klettert zu ihnen auf das Bett und setzt sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, währen seine Füße über die Kante baumeln. Das Bett ist ziemlich schmal und nicht sehr lang, aber sie schaffen es, alle Platz darauf zu finden.

Gwaines Blick ruht für einen Moment auf Merlin und er beobachtet ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen, bevor er zu Arthur sieht. Er nickt kaum merklich und Arthur erwidert die Geste mit einem Lächeln. Gwaine weiß zu schätzen, was er und Merlin mit ihm geteilt haben, aber ganz gleich welche Verbindung zwischen ihm und Merlin besteht, Merlin gehört zu Arthur und Gwaine versteht, dass sich daran nie etwas ändern wird.


	20. Morganas Vision

## XIX. Morganas Vision

Am nächsten Tag hat die Sonne schon fast ihren höchsten Stand am Himmel erreicht, als Arthur, Merlin und Gwaine auf ihren Pferden Camelot erreichen.

Gwaine sitzt auf einer stämmigen schwarzen Stute, die einem von Dagr Schlägern gehört hat. Auf Arthurs Befehl hin haben die Dorfbewohner den Banditen die Pferde abgenommen, als zusätzliche Kompensation für das Geld, das Dagr in der Vergangenheit von Mary erpresst hat. Als Mary am nächsten Morgen erfahren hat, dass Gwaine beabsichtigt Arthur und Merlin zu begleiten, bestand sie darauf, dass er eines der Pferde nehmen sollte, da er genauso wie Arthur und Merlin gegen die Banditen gekämpft hatte.

Die Türme des Schlosses mit ihren wehenden Fahnen sind bereits aus der Ferne zu sehen und als Merlin, Arthur und Gwaine kurz darauf die Stadt erreichen und die Tore passieren, behält Merlin Gwaine neben sich ganz genau im Auge. Die Menschen, die auf der Straße ihren täglichen Arbeiten nachgehen, halten kurz inne und verbeugen sich vor Arthur, trotz der einfachen Kleider, die er trägt, bevor sie ihrem König und seinen Begleitern Platz machen. Es freut Merlin zu sehen, dass niemand mit gesenkten und ängstlichen Blicken zur Seite eilt und einige Kinder am Rand der Straße winken Arthur sogar zu.

Gwaine hat die Stirn in Falten gelegt und wirft Arthur immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu, als die Menschen ihnen respektvoll den Weg freimachen und Merlin schafft es nur mit Mühe sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Als sie dann die großen Tore zum Schlosshof erreichen und die Wachen dort Haltung annehmen und ihre Speere nach oben aufrichten, verzieht Gwaine gequält das Gesicht. Bis jetzt hat er anscheinend tatsächlich geglaubt, dass Arthur ein Hochstapler ist, der sich als König von Camelot ausgibt. Vermutlich ist er nur deshalb mit ihnen nach Camelot geritten, um zu sehen, wie lange Arthur seine Charade aufrecht halten würde und ob sie ihn am Ende dafür aufknöpfen würden. Jetzt bleibt Gwaine allerdings nichts anderes mehr übrig, als zu akzeptieren, dass Arthur tatsächlich der ist, der er behauptet hat, und dass Gwaine in der letzten Nacht mit dem König von Camelot und seinem Hofzauberer geschlafen hat.

Als sie vor der großen Treppe im Schlosshof anhalten und Arthur von Hengroens Rücken steigt, sieht Gwaine aus, als hätte er gerade in etwas Ungenießbares gebissen. Merlin hat beinahe Mitleid mit ihm, während er von Sir Rupert steigt und dann das Kästchen mit dem Teilstück der Triskele von Ashkanar aus der Satteltasche holt.

Arthur mustert Gwaine derweil mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen, und schüttelt den Kopf, als er sich seine Handschuhe auszieht. „Du dachtest wirklich, dass ich ein Hochstapler bin, nicht wahr?“

„Der Gedanke war mir gekommen”, entgegnet Gwaine zerknirscht. Er bleibt noch einen Moment lang unschlüssig auf seinem Pferd sitzen, bevor er jedoch ebenfalls absteigt.

Arthur lacht amüsiert, doch bevor er etwas erwidern kann, geht die Tür oberhalb der großen Treppe auf und Leon kommt gefolgt von Lancelot, Lamorak, Bors dem Älteren und Ector mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe hinunter auf sie zu.

Arthur dreht den Kopf und ein besorgter Ausdruck tritt auf sein Gesicht, als er seine Ritter sieht. „Leon, ist alles in Ordnung?“

Leon hat die Zähne zusammengebissen und er sieht aus, als ob er sich nur mit Mühe beherrschen könnte. Als er den Fuß der Treppe erreicht, geht er direkt auf Arthur zu und baut sich vor ihm auf.

„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung. Ihr seid gerade für einen ganzen Tag einfach verschwunden. Der König von Camelot hat sich einfach mir nichts dir nichts davongemacht, ohne auch nur einer Menschenseele zu sagen, wohin er geht, oder wann er wieder zurückkommt und das ohne einen einzigen seiner Ritter als Eskorte und Ihr fragt mich, ob alles in Ordnung ist?!”

Arthur zögert einen Moment lang, sichtlich überrascht von Leons aufgebrachtem Tonfall. Sie haben erwartet, dass Leon sie für ihren kleinen Ausflug zu Recht weisen würde, aber weder Merlin noch Arthur hätten gedacht, dass Leon so wütend sein würde.

„Ich habe Lancelot gesagt, dass Merlin und ich uns um etwas kümmern mussten”, antwortet Arthur als Erklärung, aber Leon schnaubt abfällig.

„Ja, das habt Ihr und Ihr könnt mir glauben, Sir Lancelot hat seine Lektion diesbezüglich gelernt und wird Euch so etwas nie wieder tun lassen.”

Merlin wirft einen Blick zu Lancelot, der hinter Leon steht und zu Boden sieht. Er hat dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, was Merlin vermuten lässt, dass Leon ihn den ganzen gestrigen Tag und die letzte Nacht ununterbrochen hat Wache schieben lassen, vermutlich nachdem er ihm eine angemessene Standpauke gehalten hat.

„Merlin und ich können sehr gut auf uns aufpassen“, ruft Arthur Leon in Erinnerung, aber Leon lässt ihn kaum ausreden.

„Darum geht es nicht, Arthur! Ihr könnt so etwas nicht machen. Ihr seid der König von Camelot! Ihr habt Glück gehabt, dass Nimueh ebenfalls weiß, wie man diesen magischen Spiegel erschaffen kann und ich Euch und Merlin gesund und munter in einer Taverne sitzen sehen konnte. Andernfalls hätte ich sämtliche Ritter Camelots auf die Suche nach euch ausgeschickt! Und wenn ihr bis Sonnenuntergang nicht zurück gewesen wärt, hätte ich das trotzdem getan. Einfach so zu verschwinden, war über alle Maßen leichtsinnig und töricht und wenn Ihr kein erwachsener Mann wärt, würde ich Euch dafür übers Knie legen und Euch den Hintern versohlen!“

Leon atmet schwer und er funkelt Arthur wütend an, doch Arthur antwortet nicht, sondern zieht lediglich die Augenbrauen nach oben.

Es dauert einen Moment, bis Leon bewusst wird, was er gerade gesagt hat und vor allem, zu wem er es gesagt hat und sein Gesichtsausdruck verwandelt sich in blankes Entsetzen. „Sire“, sagt er heiser und richtet hastig seinen Blick auf den Boden.

Sämtliche Wachen und Ritter im Schlosshof scheinen den Atem anzuhalten und für einen langen Moment herrscht vollkommene Stille.

„Du weißt, dass eine Schelte wie diese auch nicht besser dadurch wird, dass du sie mit _Sire_ beendest”, sagt Arthur schließlich und Leon sieht aus, als ob er sich jeden Moment übergeben müsste.

Hätte es jemand gewagt, mit Uther in diesem Ton zu reden, hätte er ihn in den Kerker werfen und dort verrotten lassen, sofern er demjenigen nicht augenblicklich den Kopf abgeschlagen hätte. Arthur ist jedoch nicht sein Vater. Er mustert Leon noch einen Moment lang unverwandt, dann schüttelt er den Kopf und ein schmales Grinsen tritt auf sein Gesicht. Leon hat seinen Blick jedoch immer noch starr zu Boden gerichtet, sodass er es nicht sehen kann und so zuckt er zusammen, als Arthur ihm auf die Schulter klopft.

„Ist schon gut, Leon. Ich bin nicht wütend. Ich weiß ja, dass du recht hast.”

Leon hebt vorsichtig den Kopf und seine Schultern entspannen sich wieder etwas.

„Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, wohin wir reiten”, räumt Arthur ein. „Und ich hätte ein paar der Ritter mitnehmen sollen. Es tut mir leid, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast, aber ich wollte einfach etwas Zeit mit Merlin alleine verbringen, um der alten Zeiten willen, weißt du? Wie auf all unseren gemeinsamen Jagdausflügen.”

Leon stockt einen Moment und sieht Arthur dann mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. „Aber… aber Merlin und Ihr wart nie alleine auf irgendwelchen Jagdausflügen.“

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht. Leon hat recht, seit Merlin in dieser Zeit nach Camelot gekommen ist, sind er und Arthur tatsächlich nicht ein Mal alleine zusammen jagen gewesen.

Arthur bemüht sich hastig seinen Fehler zu überspielen. „Das habe ich nicht wörtlich gemeint. Das ist nur so eine Redensart.”

Merlin rollt angesichts dieser Erklärung mit den Augen, aber Leon nickt bloß knapp. „Ja, Sire.“

Anscheinend kann er immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass er den König von Camelot mitten im Schlosshof vor seinen Rittern wie einen ungezogenen Jungen zu Recht gewiesen hat, ohne dafür seinen Kopf zu verlieren. Vermutlich würde er Arthur gerade in allem zustimmen.

Arthur nutzt diesen Umstand, um das Thema zu wechseln, und macht eine Handbewegung in Richtung von Gwaine. „Leon, das ist Gwaine. Er hat uns geholfen, als wir… uns in der Taverne mit einer Situation konfrontiert sahen. Er wird ein paar Tage in Camelot bleiben, bis er sich entschieden hat, ob er hierbleiben will.”

Leon nickt erneut und begrüßt Gwaine ebenfalls mit einem Nicken, während Gwaine immer noch mürrisch dreinschaut.

„Sire, Ihr solltet besser Prinzessin Morgana aufsuchen”, schlägt Bors nach einem Moment vor. „Sie war ebenfalls sehr besorgt, nachdem Ihr ohne eine Erklärung das Schloss verlassen habt.”

Arthur verzieht das Gesicht und atmet dann ein Mal tief durch. „Nun dann werde ich mich mal auf den Weg machen um sie zu suchen und mir die andere Schelte abzuholen, die auf mich wartet.“

Während Arthur die Treppen nach oben geht und die Pferde von den Wachen in den Stall gebracht werden, klemmt Merlin sich das Kästchen mit dem Teil der Triskele darin unter den Arm und legt den anderen Arm um Gwaines Schulter. „Komm mit, ich bringe dich zu einem der Gästezimmer.“

„Ich weiß nicht Merlin, vielleicht sollte ich besser…”, beginnt Gwaine unschlüssig, aber Merlin lässt ihn nicht ausreden und zieht ihn entschieden an Leon und den Rittern vorbei in Richtung der Treppe.

„Oh nein, du wirst schön mitkommen und dich von mir zu einem der Gästezimmer bringen lassen und anschließend werde ich dir das Schloss zeigen.”

Gwaine öffnet den Mund, um erneut zu protestieren, aber Merlin sieht, wie Ector Gwaine einen vielsagenden Blick zuwirft und dabei kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelt. Einen Moment darauf schließt Gwaine seinen Mund wieder, während er sich von Merlin die Treppe hinauf ziehen lässt.

***

Am nächsten Morgen ist Merlin auf dem Weg hinauf in den Westturm, um Gwaine aufzuwecken. Die Sonne fällt durch die Fenster des Korridors und es ist ein wunderschöner Herbsttag. Arthur ist bereits auf dem Trainingsfeld und trainiert dort zusammen mit seinen Rittern, denn obwohl die Blätter an den Bäumen bereits angefangen haben sich in Rot- und Gelbtönen zu verfärben, wird es tagsüber in der Sonne immer noch beinahe unerträglich warm.

Als Merlin in einen Korridor nach rechts einbiegt, kommt ihm jedoch unvermittelt jemand entgegen und Merlin bleibt abrupt stehen, um nicht mit der anderen Person zusammenzustoßen. Sein Gegenüber reagiert ebenfalls schnell genug, um einen Zusammenstoß zu verhindern, und als Merlin den Kopf hebt, sieht er, dass es Gwaine ist, der vor ihm steht.

Merlin runzelt die Stirn und öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann bemerkt er, dass Gwaine sein Schwert in der Hand hält und seine Tasche um die Schulter geworfen hat.

„Wo willst du hin?“, fragt Merlin erstaunt.

Gwaine seufzt und verzieht das Gesicht. „Ich gehe.”

Merlin starrt ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an. „Das kannst du nicht!”, entgegnet er schließlich und es klingt vermutlich ein wenig zu heftig, denn Gwaines Augen verengen sich misstrauisch.

„Warum? Bin ich ein Gefangener?”

„Was?”, fragt Merlin verwirrt und schüttelt dann entgeistert den Kopf. „Nein! Natürlich nicht.”

„Dann kann ich also gehen.”

Merlins Mund bewegt sich, aber er weiß nicht, was er darauf erwidern soll. Gwaine sieht tatsächlich so aus, als ob er es ernst meinen würde und Merlin überlegt schnell was er sagen könnte, um Gwaine doch noch zum Bleiben zu bewegen. „Aber du hast es versprochen“, entfährt es ihm schließlich.

Gwaine sieht Merlin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Du hast versprochen mit uns zurück zum Schloss zu kommen, damit Arthur dich als Belohnung für deine Hilfe zum Ritter schlagen kann”, antwortet Merlin schließlich und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

Gwaine schnaubt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich habe nichts dergleichen versprochen. Eigentlich kann ich mich sogar noch sehr gut daran erinnern, dass ich Arthur deutlich zu verstehen gegeben habe, dass ich kein Ritter werden will und ich habe meine Meinung dahingehend nicht geändert. Ich bin nur mitgenommen, weil ich sehen wollte, ob Arthur seinen Kopf dafür verliert, dass er sich als der König von Camelot ausgibt. Und dann hat sich herausgestellt, dass er tatsächlich der König von Camelot ist. Damit ist meine Neugier befriedigt, also mache ich mich wieder auf den Weg.”

Gwaine will an Merlin vorbeigehen, aber Merlin macht einen schnellen Schritt zur Seite und versperrt ihm den Weg.

„Warte - bitte“, sagt er und sieht Gwaine eindringlich an. „Ich weiß, dass du… etwas voreingenommen bist was Adlige angeht, aber Arthur ist anders. Du hast es selbst gesehen.”

Ein gequälter Ausdruck tritt auf Gwaine Gesicht und er weicht Merlins Blick aus. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen kann, redet Merlin weiter. „Bitte, bleib noch für ein paar Tage hier. Wenn du willst, kannst du dann immer noch gehen.”

„Ich weiß nicht, Merlin”, sagt Gwaine mit einem lang gezogenen Seufzen. „Ich gehöre einfach nicht hierher.”

Merlin mustert Gwaine aufmerksam und er fragt sich, was es gewesen sein könnte, dass Gwaine letztlich dazu gebracht hat, schon nach einer Nacht im Schloss seine Sachen zu packen.

„Es liegt an dem Gästezimmer, in das ich dich gebracht habe, oder?”, wird Merlin mit einem Mal bewusst. „Du musst nicht dortbleiben, wenn es dir nicht gefällt. Es gibt andere freie Zimmer - Einfachere. Und du musst auch nichts für deinen Aufenthalt hier tun. Das hast du schon, als du uns in der Taverne geholfen hast. Arthur war wirklich beeindruckt. Allein deswegen kannst du ein paar Tage auf Arthurs Kosten im Schloss bleiben. Und wenn du in - sagen wir drei Tagen - immer noch gehen willst, dann hattest du wenigstens ein Dach über dem Kopf und hervorragendes Essen, für das einer dieser arroganten Adligen aufgekommen ist.”

Das entlockt Gwaine ein kleines Lächeln und als er sich schließlich mit einem Seufzen geschlagen gibt, grinst Merlin triumphierend.

„Na gut. Ich bleibe“, sagt Gwaine und hebt einen Zeigefinger. „Aber nur für ein paar Tage.“

Merlin nickt und er kann nicht verhindern, dass sein Grinsen noch eine Spur breiter wird. „Danke, Gwaine“, sagt er. „Ich verspreche dir, dass du es nicht bereuen wirst.”

„Hm, das werden wir noch sehen”, entgegnet Gwaine skeptisch, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt und Merlin dann auffordernd ansieht. „Also gut, wo ist dieses andere Zimmer, von dem du geredet hast? Ich will meine Sachen nicht den ganzen Tag mit mir herumschleppen, während ich mir die Stadt ansehe.”

Merlin grinst, überglücklich, dass er es geschafft, Gwaine davon zu überzeugen zumindest für den Moment im Schloss zu bleiben.

***

Es ist Nachmittag, als Lancelot auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss ist. Die Sonne scheint vom wolkenlosen Himmel herunter, so wie sie es bereits den ganzen Tag über getan hat und mittlerweile ist es beinahe so warm, wie es in den heißesten Tagen des Sommers gewesen ist, obwohl es nachts von Tag zu Tag kälter wird. Lancelot fragt sich, wie Elyan es bei diesen Temperaturen tagsüber in der Nähe des Schmiedefeuers aushalten kann. Er war gerade bei ihm, da Elyan an diesem Morgen beim Training der Ritter eine Idee für eine Änderung an Lancelots Schwert gehabt hat und er Lancelots Meinung dazu hören wollte. Das Training ist eine schweißtreibende Angelegenheit gewesen und Lancelot ist froh, dass Arthur das Training geführt hat und nicht Leon. Arthurs erster Ritter ist immer noch nicht besonders gut auf Lancelot zu sprechen und er beim letzten Training hat er Lancelot mit Vorliebe als Opfer zu Übungszwecken oder als bewegliche Zielscheibe benutzt.

Als Lancelot die große Hauptstraße betritt, entdeckt er ein Stück die Straße hinunter Guinevere in einem fliederfarbenen Kleid und mit einem Korb in der Hand und offensichtlich sieht sie sich gerade höchst unerwünschten Avancen gegenüber. Der Mann, der vor ihr steht und ihr den Weg versperrt, ist der Kerl, den Arthur und Merlin gestern mit ins Schloss gebracht haben - Gwaine. Als Guinevere in dem Moment versucht, an ihm vorbei zu gehen, nimmt Gwaine ihre Hand und dreht sie ein Mal im Kreis, sodass er wieder vor ihr steht. Dann sieht er sie mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen an und redet weiter auf sie ein.

Lancelots Augen verengen sich, als er auf die beiden zugeht. Er hatte gleich ein schlechtes Gefühl, was diesen Gwaine angeht und sein erster Eindruck hat sich gerade bestätigt. Aus welchem Grund auch immer Arthur und Merlin diesen Kerl mit ins Schloss gebracht haben, sobald Arthur davon erfährt, dass Gwaine Guinevere bedrängt hat, wird er ihn augenblicklich hochkant wieder hinaus werfen.

Gwaine verbeugt sich gerade mit einer ausladenden Geste vor Guinevere und küsste ihre Hand, die er immer noch festhält, als Lancelot in Hörweite kommt.

„…genau. Prinzessin Esmeralda.“

Guinevere sieht sich verlegen nach rechts und links um und zieht ihre Hand dann wieder zurück, bevor sie einen Schritt zurückmacht, um etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Gwaine zu bringen. „Hört auf, man beobachtet uns schon.“

„Erst, wenn Ihr mir Euren Namen verratet“, erwidert Gwaine, doch bevor Guinevere antworten kann, hat Lancelot die beiden erreicht und baut sich zwischen ihnen und vor Gwaine auf.

„Hey, lasst sie in Ruhe. Könnt Ihr nicht sehen, dass sie kein Interesse an Euch hat?”

Gwaine sieht Lancelot erstaunt an und mustert ihn dann abschätzig von oben bis unten. Schließlich grinst er. „Aber vielleicht hätte sie ihre Meinung noch geändert. Ich kann sehr charmant sein.”

Lancelot schnaubt. „Das bezweifle ich. Und wenn Ihr alle Frauen so behandelt, dann bedauere ich alle anständigen Männer, die nach Eurem schlechten Vorbild beurteilt werden. Und jetzt verschwindet, oder ich werde nachhelfen.”

Lancelot legt eine Hand auf den Griff seines Schwertes und Gwaine hebt daraufhin amüsiert eine Augenbraue, bevor er einen Schritt auf Lancelot zumacht. „Hör zu mein Freund…“

Doch bevor er weiterreden kann, drängt Guinevere sich nun zwischen sie und nimmt Lancelot am Arm. „Sir Lancelot bitte, er hat nichts Unanständiges getan. Er hat nur versucht, mit mir zu flirten, weiter nichts.”

„Genau Lancelot, hört auf die Dame. Ich bin sicher, sie kann auf sich selbst aufpassen und braucht keine Ritter in strahlender Rüstung um Ihre Tugendhaftigkeit zu beschützen.”

Lancelot will erneut einen Schritt auf Gwaine zu machen, aber Guinevere hält ihn auf.

„Das reicht jetzt“, sagt sie entschieden. „Sir Lancelot, ich danke Euch für die Rettung, aber ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle. Und Gwaine, schön, dass Ihr es versucht habt, aber Ihr solltet wissen, wann es Zeit ist aufzugeben. Am besten Ihr geht jetzt.”

Gwaine lächelt wehmütig und hebt die Hände, zum Zeichen, dass er sich geschlagen gibt. „Schon gut, schon gut. Was immer die Dame wünscht. Habt einen wunderschönen Tag.“

Gwaine verbeugt sich erneut vor Guinevere und entlockt ihr damit unweigerlich ein kleines Schmunzeln. Dann dreht er sich um und geht pfeifend die Straße entlang davon.

Lancelot sieht ihm hinterher, bis Guinevere sich zu ihm umdreht und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Was war das?“, fragt sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick und Lancelot wird klar, dass er es wohl etwas zu gut gemeint hat, aber er hat einfach nicht mitansehen können, wie dieser Gwaine Guinevere belästigt.

Lancelot verzieht das Gesicht und er kommt sich mit einem Mal vor wie ein Idiot. „Tut mir leid. Ich kenne einfach Männer wie ihn und es hat ausgesehen, als ob er handgreiflich werden würde.”

Guineveres Gesichtsausdruck wird augenblicklich weicher und ein sanftes Lächeln tritt auf ihr Gesicht. „Nun, das ist er aber nicht. Trotzdem, wie schon gesagt, vielen Dank.”

Guinevere sieht ihn noch einen Moment lang mit einem warmen Ausdruck in ihren Augen an, bevor sie sich mit ihrem Korb in der Hand zum Gehen wendet.

„Er hatte allerdings recht, wisst Ihr“, sagt Lancelot eilig und Guinevere bleibt noch einmal stehen, um ihn fragend anzusehen.

„Ihr solltet eine Prinzessin sein”, erklärt Lancelot. „Ihr seid schöner, als jede Prinzessin, die ich je getroffen habe, Guinevere.”

Ein geschmeicheltes Lächeln tritt auf Guinevere Gesicht und sie geht auf Lancelot zu, bis sie vor ihm steht, sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellt und ihn sanft auf die Wange küsst. Als sie einen Moment darauf wieder zurücktritt, treffen sich ihre Blicke und ein warmes Gefühl steigt in Lancelot auf. Schließlich geht Guinevere an ihm vorbei und setzt ihren Weg die Straße entlang fort.

***

Arthur betritt die Waffenkammer und ganz, wie er erwartet hat, entdeckt er dort Leon, der gerade damit fertig ist, die Riemen an Galahads Plattenkragen zu schließen. So wie es aussieht, sind Leon und Galahad die letzten und die übrigen Ritter dieser Gruppe sind bereits draußen auf dem Trainingsfeld.

Arthur geht zu Leon hinüber und legt ihm mit einer freundschaftlichen Geste einen Arm um die Schultern. „Leon, genau der Mann, nach dem ich gesucht habe.“

„Sire?“, fragt Leon vorsichtig und Arthur klopft ihm auf den Rücken.

Seit der Sache im Schlosshof sieht Leon in Arthurs Gegenwart immer noch aus wie ein aufgeschrecktes Reh, ganz so, als ob er darauf wartet, dass Arthur ihn doch noch für seine Unverschämtheit in den Kerker werfen würde. Nur deshalb hat Leon Arthur vermutlich nicht ein weiteres Mal zu Recht gewiesen, als er davon erfahren hat, dass Gwaine während einer Schlägerei in der Taverne mit einem Messer verletzt wurde, das für Arthur bestimmt gewesen war. Arthur weiß, dass er es nicht ausnutzen sollte, dass Leon ihm augenblicklich keinen Wunsch abschlagen kann, aber er beruhigt sich damit, dass das, was er von Leon will, nichts Schlimmes ist.

„Ich brauche jemanden, dem ich bedingungslos vertrauen kann und der sich für mich um eine äußerst wichtige Angelegenheit kümmert“, verkündet Arthur.

Leon nickt ernst und sieht Arthur erwartungsvoll an. „Warum geht es, Sire?”

„Du erinnerst dich doch an den Mann, den Merlin und ich mit nach Camelot gebracht haben – Gwaine?”

Leon nickt erneut. „Ja, Sire.“

„Nun, als Belohnung für seine Hilfe habe ich ihm angeboten, für ein paar Tage auf meine Kosten in Camelot zu bleiben“, beginnt Arthur. „Das Problem ist nur, dass Gwaine sehr gerne in der Gesellschaft von anderen trinkt, und dass er dabei sehr schnell neue Freundschaften schließt. Ich bin mir also ziemlich sicher, dass er seine Abende hier in der Rising Sun verbringen wird und dabei alle seine neuen Freunde zu einem Krug Bier oder einem Becher Met einladen wird. Und um sicher zu stellen, dass er dabei nicht die königlichen Schatzkammern bis auf die letzte Goldmünze leert, brauche ich jemanden, der auf ihn aufpasst. Unauffällig versteht sich.”

Leon starrt Arthur einen Moment lang zweifelnd an. „Ihr wollt, dass ich ihn unter einem Vorwand in die Rising Sun begleite und dafür sorge, dass er nicht zu viel von Eurem Geld ausgibt, während er sich betrinkt?”

Arthur nickt, erfreut darüber, dass Leon den Kern des Ganzen erfasst hat. „Ganze genau.”

Leon denkt einen Moment darüber nach, doch dann zuckt er gleichmütig mit den Schultern und nickt. „In Ordnung, Sire. Das kann ich machen. Einen Abend lang Gwaines Trinkgefährte zu sein, sollte nicht allzu schwer werden.“

***

Arthur wacht auf, als er hört, wie die Tür aufgeht und einen Moment darauf fällt der schwache Lichtschein einer Kerze von draußen herein. Das Feuer im Kamin spendet kaum noch Licht und ist schon beinahe zur Gänze heruntergebrannt, was ihm sagt, dass es bereits früh am Morgen sein muss.

Arthur setzt sich auf und sieht im Schein der Kerze Morgana, die in einem weißen Nachthemd und mit einer Decke um die Schultern hereinkommt. Neben sich hört Arthur, wie Merlin sich bewegt und einen Moment darauf entzünden sich die Kerzen in ihren Wandhalterungen. Im nun schwach erhellten Raum sieht Arthur den beinahe panischen Ausdruck, der auf Morgans Gesicht liegt und er schlägt sofort die Decke zurück, bevor er eilig aus dem Bett steigt.

„Morgana, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt er besorgt und als er Morgana erreicht, legt er ihr durch die Decke die Hände auf die Oberarme.

Morgana schüttelt den Kopf und Tränen glänzen in ihren Augen. „Nein… Arthur es ist Gwen, sie werden Gwen entführen!”

Arthur sieht Morgana verwirrt an. „Wer? Wer wird Gwen entführen?“

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht. Männer, sie werden sie zu Cenred bringen! Sie werden auch Elyan in ihre Gewalt bringen ihn als Druckmittel benutzen, um Gwen dazu zu bringen, dich aus dem Schloss zu locken, damit Cenred an dich herankommt”, antwortet Morgana vollkommen aufgewühlt.

Arthur wirft einen Blick zu Merlin, der ebenfalls aus dem Bett gestiegen ist. Sie wissen beide, was Morgana gesehen hat, denn das letzte Mal ist es in der anderen Zeit genau so passiert. Damals hat Cenred ebenfalls Männer nach Camelot geschickt, um Elyan und Gwen entführen zu lassen. Er hat sie zu dem Schloss bringen lassen, in dem er sich damals versteckt hielt, und dann Elyan als Druckmittel benutzt, damit Gwen Arthur für einen vermeintlichen Rettungsversuch zu Cenred bringen würde. Morgana, die damals bereits mit Morgause und Cenred zusammengearbeitet hatte, um Uther zu stürzen, hatte Cenred von Arthurs Gefühlen für Gwen erzählt und darauf gesetzt, dass Arthur losreiten würde, um Elyan zu befreien, wenn Gwen ihn darum bat. Gwen hat sich schließlich Merlin anvertraut und trotz Cenreds Falle, war Arthur bereit gewesen, Elyan retten. Ihr Plan war es gewesen das Schloss von Fyrien durch einen Geheimgang ungesehen zu betreten, aber Morgana, die darauf bestanden hatte, Arthur zu begleiten, hatte ihr Bestes getan, um diesen Plan wieder zu Nichte zu machen. Schließlich war es Arthur und Merlin jedoch trotzdem gelungen, Elyan zu retten und zusammen mit ihm und Gwen wohlbehalten nach Camelot zurückzukehren.

Warum Cenred allerdings dieses Mal erneut Elyan und Gwen entführen sollte, um Arthur zu einer Rettungsaktion zu verleiten, ist Arthur ein Rätsel.

„Schon gut, Morgana. Alles wird gut“, sagt Arthur und legt seiner Schwester die Hände auf die Schultern. „Bitte, beruhige dich.“

Morgana nickt, aber sie ist immer noch den Tränen nahe.

Merlin ist derweil um das Bett herum gekommen und stellt sich zu ihnen.

„Woher weißt du das alles?“, fragt er Morgana sanft, obwohl er die Antwort natürlich bereits kennt.

Morgana dreht den Kopf zu ihm. „Ich… ich habe es gesehen. In einem Traum”, sagt sie stockend und blickt dann wieder flehend zu Arthur. „Bitte Arthur, du musst mir glauben, sie werden Gwen entführen!”

Arthur umfasst ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen sieht sie eindringlich an. „Morgana, sieh mich an. Ich glaube dir.“

„Du glaubst mir?“, fragt sie verwundert.

Arthur nickt und streicht ihr über die Wange, bevor er seine Hände wieder sinken lässt. „Ja, natürlich. Wenn du sagst, dass Cenred Gwen entführen lassen wird, und du dir sicher bist, dann glaube ich dir. Es spielt keine Rolle, dass du es in einem Traum gesehen hast.“

Ein gequälter Ausdruck tritt auf Morganas Gesicht. „Wenn du es so sagst, dann klingt es verrückt, aber der Traum war so lebendig und echt.”

„Hattest du schon einmal Träume wie diesen?”, fragt Merlin, aber Morgana schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, nichts, was sich so real angefühlt hat“, antwortet sie, bevor sie die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht. „In letzter Zeit habe ich aber ohnehin nicht viel geschlafen, weil ich andauernd Albträume habe.“

Arthur legt den Kopf schief und sieht Morgana eindringlich an. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?”

Morgana sieht verlegen zu Boden. „Ich wollte dich nicht belästigen. Ich habe einen Schlaftrank von Gaius bekommen und die letzten Tage ist es besser gewesen.”

Arthur sucht erneut Merlins Blick. Sie haben darauf gewartet, dass Morganas magischen Kräfte erwachen und genau wie beim letzten Mal sind es vor ihrer Magie ihre hellseherischen Fähigkeiten, die sich manifestieren.

 _„Wir müssen ihr sagen, dass sie eine Seherin ist“,_ sagt Merlin in Gedanken zu Arthur.

Arthur weiß, dass Merlin recht hat und er nickt kaum merklich, doch Morgana bemerkt es dennoch.

„Was ist?“, fragt sie besorgt, während sie zwischen Merlin und Arthur hin und her sieht.

Arthur zögert noch einen Moment lang und legt seine Hände dann wieder an Morganas Oberarme. „Morgana, könnte es sein, dass dieser Traum kein Traum gewesen ist?”

Morgana sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Was sollte es sonst gewesen sein?“

„Eine Vision“, antwortet Merlin.

Morgana dreht den Kopf zu ihm, um ihn anzustarren. „Du glaubst, ich hatte eine Vision?“, wiederholt sie verständnislos.

Arthur sieht sie geradewegs an. „Nun ja, der Traum war so real, dass du mitten in der Nacht hierher gekommen bist, um mich davor zu warnen, dass jemand Guinevere entführen wird.”

Morgana starrt ihn an, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass ich hellseherische Fähigkeiten haben könnte?”, fragt sie schließlich zögerlich.

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern und streicht ihr sanft über die Arme. „Warum nicht? Deine Schwester wurde als Kind den Hohepriesterinnen der Dreifaltigen Göttin übergeben, um eine von ihnen zu werden. Es könnte durchaus sein, dass du ebenfalls magische Fähigkeiten hast, die sich dadurch manifestieren, dass du die Zukunft sehen kannst.”

Morgana presst die Lippen aufeinander und Arthur sieht die Furcht in ihren Augen. Er hebt eine Hand und streicht Morgana eine Strähne ihrer schwarzen Locken aus dem Gesicht, während er sie beruhigend anlächelt.

„Hey, ist schon gut. Alles ist gut. Du musst keine Angst haben“, sagt er sanft. „Wenn du hellsichtig bist, dann kannst du lernen diese Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren. Du wirst nicht für immer in deinen Träumen von Visionen heimgesucht werden.”

„Bist du dir da sicher?“, fragt Morgana mit leiser Stimme. „Es fühlt sich an, als ob ich verrückt werden würde.“

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf und sieht sie aufmunternd an. „Wir haben die mächtigste Seherin der Druiden kennengelernt. Ihr Name ist Rhiannon und sie ist mit Sicherheit nicht verrückt.“

Morgana beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, nickt aber schließlich und Arthur zieht sie an sich, um sie in seine Arme zu schließen. Während er sie festhält, wirft er einen Blick zu Merlin hinüber und Merlin nickt zufrieden. Sie haben darauf gewartet, dass genau so etwas passieren würde und sie haben versucht Morgana in letzter Zeit genau im Auge behalten. Allerdings ist Arthur für das Ritual der Druiden einige Tage nicht in Camelot gewesen und danach hat er mit Merlin nach dem fehlenden Teil der Triskele von Ashkanar gesucht, und so hat keiner von ihnen bemerkt, dass Morganas Visionen bereits angefangen haben sie in ihren Träumen heimzusuchen. Umso dankbarer ist Arthur, dass Morgana zu ihm gekommen ist, um sich ihm anzuvertrauen.

Schließlich lässt Arthur Morgana wieder los. „Alles wird gut“, sagt er entschlossen und Morgana bringt ein schwaches Lächeln zustande und nickt. „Glaubst du, dass du zurück in deine Räume gehen kannst, um noch ein bisschen zu schlafen?“

Morgana lacht jedoch freundlos und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Sie atmet tief durch. „Was wirst du wegen Gwen unternehmen?“

„Weißt du, wann sie entführt werden soll?“, fragt Merlin, aber Morgana schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, aber es war dunkel draußen, als die Männer sie gepackt haben und ich glaube sie war auf dem Weg vom Schloss nach Hause“, antwortet Morgana, bevor sie niedergeschlagen zu Boden sieht. „Tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht mehr sagen kann.”

„Nein, Morgana, das war gut“, entgegnet Arthur. „Guinevere kann für die nächsten Tage in deinen Räumen schlafen. Sag ihr einfach, dass du Albträume hast, und frag sie, ob sie bei dir bleiben würde. Und ich werde gleich als Erstes morgen Früh die Wachen im Schloss und in der Stadt verdoppeln. Niemand wird an Elyan oder Guinevere herankommen, das verspreche ich dir.”

Morgana nickt, aber sie sieht noch nicht vollständig überzeugt aus.

„Warum bleibst du nicht den Rest der Nacht über hier?”, schlägt Arthur kurzerhand vor. „Vielleicht kannst du wieder einschlafen, wenn du nicht alleine bist.”

Morgana mustert ihn unschlüssig. „Ich weiß nicht recht…“

„Aber ich. Komm schon“, sagt Arthur entschieden und schiebt Morgana sanft zum Bett hinüber. „Und es muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie ich mitten in der Nacht zu dir ins Bett gekrochen bin, weil ich Angst vor dem Donner draußen hatte?”

„Du warst acht Jahre alt”, gibt Morgana zu bedenken, aber Arthur schüttelt den Kopf.

„Na und? Jeder hat manchmal Angst. Das ist nichts, wofür man sich schämen müsste.“

Arthur rutscht in die Mitte des Bettes und zieht Morgana mit sich. Dann schlägt er die Decke über sie beide und nimmt seine Schwester in die Arme. Merlin klettert auf Arthurs anderer Seite wieder ins Bett und löscht die Kerzen im Raum, sodass nur noch die glühenden Kohlen im Kamin ein schwaches Licht verbreiten.

„Danke, Arthur“, sagt Morgana leise.

Arthur drückt sie an sich. „Ich werde immer für dich da sein, das verspreche ich.“

„Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich tun würde, wenn Uther immer noch König wäre”, sagt Morgana kaum hörbar und Arthur küsst sie sanft auf die Haare.

„Dann denk nicht daran. Ich bin der König von Camelot. Ich teile mein Bett mit dem mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten, ich habe ein sprechendes Pferd, das davon überzeugt ist, es verdient zu haben ein Ritter zu sein, wir haben eine Hohepriesterin der Dreifaltigen Göttin im Schloss und in der Höhle darunter, in der zuvor ein Drache gelebt hat, wohnt jetzt ein Greif. Dass meine Schwester Magie hat und die Zukunft vorhersagen kann, ist wirklich nichts Besonderes.”

***

„Ich werde in meinem ganzen Leben nie wieder einen Krug Bier trinken”, stöhnt Leon kläglich und lässt den Kopf wieder in seine Hände sinken, die er auf seinen Knien abgestützt hat. Er wollte sich gerade von seinem Platz auf einer der Bänke in der Waffenkammer hinunter beugen, um seine Beinschützer zuzumachen, als ihm bei der Bewegung anscheinend schwindelig geworden ist.

Arthur mustert ihn mit einem mitleidsvollen Blick.

Ector, der gerade sein Trainingsschwert von einem der Ständer nimmt, lacht hingegen schadenfroh. „Nun, dann hättest du gestern Abend nicht so viel trinken sollen.”

„Ich hatte nicht wirklich eine Wahl!”, entgegnet Leon gereizt und verzieht dann das Gesicht, während er sich weiterhin den Kopf hält.

„Was soll das denn heißen?“, fragt Ector verwirrt und Arthur übernimmt es für Leon zu antworten.

„Das war meine Schuld“, entgegnet er. „Ich habe Leon gebeten in der Rising Sun ein Auge auf meinen Gast Gwaine zu haben. Gwaine ist auf meine Kosten hier in Camelot und da er gerne in Gesellschaft trinkt und dabei alle seine neuen Freunde einlädt, sollte Leon dafür sorgen, dass Gwaine nicht mehr Gold ausgibt, als die königlichen Schatzkammern verkraften können. Anscheinend war Gwaines Trinkgefährte zu sein, jedoch mehr als Leon verkraften konnte.”

Ector lacht laut auf, was Leon dazu veranlasst ihm einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen. Dann sieht Leon mit einem flehenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu Arthur. „Bitte Sire, bittet mich nicht darum Gwaine heute Abend noch einmal in die Taverne zu begleiten.”

„Sir Leon hier würde es lieber ganz alleine mit einhundert feindlichen Soldaten auf dem Schlachtfeld aufnehmen, als noch einmal mit diesem Gwaine etwas trinken zu gehen, so wie es aussieht”, sagt Ector schadenfroh.

Leon hebt den Kopf und funkelt ihn böse an. „Du hättest die Mengen an Bier sehen sollen, die dieser Kerl trinken kann. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich gesagt habe, dass ich genug haben, hat er geantwortet, dass ich ja gehen könnte, wenn ich keine Lust mehr hätte mit ihm zu trinken. Nur konnte ich nicht einfach gehen. Und deshalb musste ich weiter mit ihm trinken.”

Arthur weiß, dass Gwaine äußerst trinkfest ist, aber dass er Leon dermaßen unter den Tisch trinken würde, das hat er nicht erwartet. Wenigstens hat sein Plan funktioniert, und Leon konnte Gwaine davon abhalten die Getränke sämtlicher Anwesenden in der Taverne mit Arthurs Gold zu bezahlen.

Leon legt seinen Kopf wieder in seine Handflächen und stöhnt leise, doch dann steht er abrupt auf. „Ich glaube, ich muss mich übergeben“, sagt er und geht mit eiligen Schritten nach draußen.

Arthur sieht Leon mit einem mitfühlenden Blick hinterher, während er überlegt, wen er nun statt Leon als Gwaine Aufpasser in die Taverne schicken könnte. Er braucht jemanden, der standfest genug ist, um Gwaines Charme und Überredungskunst zu widerstehen, trinkfest genug, um den Abend zu überleben und humorvoll genug, um Gwaine nicht bei der ersten anzüglichen oder dummen Bemerkung ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr Elyan dort drüben fragt, ob er Euren Freund in die Taverne begleitet?“, schlägt Ector mit einer Handbewegung vor und Arthur dreht den Kopf in die Richtung, in die Ector gezeigt hat.

Arthur hat gar nicht bemerkt, dass Elyan auch hier ist, aber jetzt sieht er, dass Elyan im hinteren Teil der Waffenkammer dabei ist die Trainingsschwerter für ihr Training an diesem Morgen zu überprüfen. Als er seinen Namen gehört hat, hat Elyan den Kopf gehoben und sieht nun vollkommen überrascht zu Arthur und Ector hinüber.

Arthur überlegt einen Moment lang und mustert Elyan dabei stirnrunzelnd. Morgana hat in ihrer Vision gesehen, wie Elyan und Guinevere vermutlich in den nächsten Tagen von Cenreds Männern entführt werden sollen. Guineveres Vater haben sie mit einem Vorwand bereits dazu gebracht, seine Nächte im Schloss zu verbringen und Guinevere selbst bleibt auf Morganas Bitte hin über Nacht bei ihr. Was Elyan angeht, hat Arthur die Wachen in der Stadt verdoppelt, aber wenn er Elyan dazu bringen kann, seine Abende mit Gwaine in der Taverne zu verbringen, dann würden es Cenreds Söldner noch schwerer haben Elyan in die Finger zu bekommen. Wenn Arthur genau darüber nachdenkt, dann ist das sogar eine hervorragende Idee und am liebsten würde er Ector für diesen Vorschlag auf die Schulter klopfen.

„Würdest du das tun?“, fragt Arthur nach einem Moment an Elyan gewandt.

Elyan sieht ihn mit großen Augen an. „Tut mir leid, Sire… was tun?“

„Leons Platz als Trinkgefährte meines Gastes Gwaine einnehmen“, antwortet Arthur. „Ich brauche jemanden, der dafür sorgt, dass Gwaine nicht die ganze Taverne einlädt sich auf meine Kosten zu betrinken.”

„Und Ihr wollt, dass _ich_ ihn begleite?”, fragt Elyan verwundert.

„Nun, so wie es aussieht, kann ich das keinem meiner Ritter anvertrauen, da schon mein Erster Ritter mit dieser Aufgabe überfordert gewesen ist”, antwortet Arthur mit einem amüsierten Grinsen. Ectors abfälliges Schnauben ignoriert er dabei vollkommen. „Ich will damit keinesfalls andeuten, dass du öfter in der Taverne wärst, als meine Ritter, ich denke nur, dass du dich nicht von Gwaine um den kleinen Finger wickeln lassen würdest, so wie es Leon passiert ist. Gwaine kann sehr charmant sein, wenn er will. Also, was sagst du?”

Elyan legt das Trainingsschwert, dass er in der Hand gehabt hat, bei Seite und nickt. „Natürlich, Sire. Ich meine… ich werde mein Bestes geben.“

„Sehr gut, dann wäre das geklärt“, antwortet Arthur erfreut und einen Moment darauf kommt ihm selbst eine hervorragende Idee. „Und was hältst du davon Elyan, wenn du das Schwert wieder zur Hand nimmst und dich unserem Training anschließt?“

Wieder sieht Elyan Arthur mit großen Augen an und dieses Mal klappt ihm buchstäblich der Mund auf. „Ich?”

„Ja, ich habe gesehen, wie du meine Ritter in den letzten Wochen analysiert hast, um ihre Schwerter individuell anzupassen, und du hast dabei exzellente Arbeit geleistet. Ich bin sicher, dass du mit ein wenig Training in der Lage wärst, ihren Kampfstil noch besser zu beurteilen und weitere Verbesserungen vorzunehmen.”

Ein breites Grinsen tritt angesichts dieses Lobs auf Elyans Gesicht und er nickt überschwänglich. „Ja, Sire. Vielen Dank, Sire.“

Als Arthur sich umdreht und die Waffenkammer verlässt, gestattet er sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen.

***

Arthur sitzt auf seinem Thron in der großen Halle und hat die Hände in seinem Schoß gefaltet, während er die beiden Bauern vor ihm noch einmal mit einem scharfen Blick ins Auge fasst. Der eine Mann steht zusammen mit seinem Sohn vor Arthur, während der andere Mann in Begleitung seiner Tochter vor den König getreten ist.

„Ich bin sicher, dass wir eine akzeptable Lösung für alle gefunden haben. Ich weiß, dass keiner von euch beiden wirklich glücklich damit ist, aber eure Felder sind nebeneinander und sie werden auch in Zukunft nebeneinander sein, also müsst ihr das Beste daraus machen, damit ihr friedlich zusammenleben könnt. Und wenn dein Sohn seine Tochter heiraten will, dann solltet ihr ihnen euren Segen geben und versuchen, die alten Fehden zwischen euch zu begraben.”

Der Mann und sein Nachbar verbeugen sich mit einem etwas zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck vor Arthur, scheinen seinen Richterspruch aber anzunehmen. Auf den Gesichtern ihrer Kinder sieht Arthur hingegen ein glückliches und hoffnungsvolles Lächeln. Mit einer Verbeugung gehen die beiden Familien, die bald eine sein werden, zu den Toren des Thronsaals, die ihnen von den Wachen geöffnet werden.

Arthur wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Morgana auf dem Thron links neben sich und sie nickt ihm bestätigend zu. Dann sieht er auf die andere Seite, wo Merlin steht und ihm ein breites Lächeln zuwirft. Arthur hat seinen Vater immer bewundert, dass er es in diesen Sachen geschafft hat, ein gerechter und weiser Richter für seine Untertanen zu sein. Es ist nicht immer leicht die beste Lösung zu finden oder eine angemessene Strafe für ein Vergehen zu verhängen, aber Arthur hat in dieser Beziehung viel von seinem Vater gelernt. Uther ist trotz seines blinden Hasses auf Magie ein guter König gewesen.

Arthur richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne, als die Wachen am Eingang ihre Speere ein Mal auf dem steinernen Boden aufschlagen lassen, um die nächsten vermeintlichen Streithähne anzukündigen. Doch die nächsten beiden Menschen, die in die Halle kommen, sind keine verfeindeten Bauern oder unzufriedene Händler, sondern niemand anderer als Merlins Eltern Balinor und Hunith.

Merlin hat sie ebenfalls sofort erkannt und geht ihnen bereits mit schnellen Schritten entgegen, bevor er seiner Mutter in der Mitte der Halle um den Hals fällt. Arthur beobachtet die Szene und ein glückliches Lächeln tritt auf sein Gesicht.

Nachdem Merlin seine Mutter wieder losgelassen hat, nimmt sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, sagt etwas zu ihm, das Arthur nicht verstehen kann, küsst ihn auf die Stirn und zieht ihn dann wieder an sich. Nach einer weiteren langen Umarmung wendet sich Merlin dann an seinen Vater und nach einem kurzen Zögern umarmen sich die beiden ebenfalls, wenn auch etwas zurückhaltend. Dann kommt Merlin zusammen mit seinen Eltern nach vorne.

Arthur steht auf und geht die Stufen hinunter. Als er vor Balinor steht, reicht er ihm die Hand, die dieser bereitwillig ergreift. „Balinor. Es ist schön, Euch wieder in Camelot zu haben.“

„Danke, Sire“, antwortet Balinor mit einer knappen Verbeugung, bevor sich Arthur an Merlins Mutter wendet. „Und es ist mir eine Freude, Euch wieder zu sehen, Hunith.”

Hunith sieht einen Moment lang überrascht aus, dann schmunzelt sie jedoch und wirft einen Blick zu Merlin.

Erst jetzt wird Arthur bewusst, was er gerade gesagt hat und er verzieht das Gesicht. „Nun, ich meine, Merlin hat mir so viel von Euch erzählt, dass es mir so vorkommt, als ob wie uns schon kennen würden.”

 _„Sie weiß es. Mein Vater hat es ihr erzählt“,_ sagt Merlin in Gedanken zu Arthur und als Arthur den Kopf zu ihm dreht, sieht er Merlin überglückliches Grinsen.

Arthur weiß, wie viel es Merlin bedeutet, dass seine Eltern die Wahrheit kennen, und dass Hunith ihren Sohn immer noch genauso liebt wie früher. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht Arthur wie Morgana neben ihn tritt und er wünscht sich, dass er Morgana ebenfalls die Wahrheit sagen könnte, aber dafür ist sie noch nicht bereit.

„Morgana, das ist Merlins Mutter Hunith und sein Vater Balinor. Hunith, Balinor, das ist meine Schwester Prinzessin Morgana.”

Hunith und Balinor verbeugen sich und Morgana lächelt freundlich, als sie die beiden begrüßt.

„Wir hatten euch nicht so bald hier erwartet“, sagt Merlin schließlich an seinen Vater gewandt und Balinors Miene verfinstert sich daraufhin.

„Wie hatten auch nicht geplant schon so bald wieder hierher zu kommen, aber Cenred hat uns keine andere Wahl gelassen.”

„Cenred?”, fragt Arthur erstaunt. Ealdor liegt an der Grenze zu Camelot, gehört aber zu Cenreds Königreich.

Balinor nickt grimmig. „Vor etwa einer Woche sind Cenreds Söldner nach Ealdor gekommen und haben die Hälfte unserer Ernte verlangt, viel mehr, als Cenred normalerweise von der Ernte einfordert. Es hätte keinen Sinn gehabt gegen sie zu kämpfen. Sie sagten uns, dass sie schon bald mit weiteren Forderungen zurückkommen würden und dass sie alle Jungen über sechzehn Jahren mitnehmen würden, um in Cenreds Armee zu kämpfen.”

„Es ist das Gleiche in den anderen Dörfern und wir haben gehört, dass sie sogar damit angefangen haben, die Dörfer jenseits der Grenze zu überfallen”, berichtet Hunith gefasst.

Balinor sieht Arthur vielsagend an. „Anscheinend bereitet sich Cenred auf einen Krieg mit Camelot vor.”

Arthur tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit Merlin, bevor er sich wieder an Hunith und Balinor wendet. „Ja, das wissen wir bereits“, antwortet er. „Aber ich danke euch trotzdem für die neuen Informationen, die ihr uns gebracht habt. Es sieht so aus, als ob Cenred schneller handelt, als wir erwartet hatten.”

Balinor nickt und für einen Moment herrscht Stille, bis Merlin seine Mutter mit einem hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck in seinen Augen ansieht. „Werdet ihr hier in Camelot bleiben?“

Hunith lächelt und streicht Merlin mit einer Hand über die Wange. „Ja, das werden wir. Ich werde Ealdor vermissen. Ich habe so eine lange Zeit dort gelebt. Aber ich habe dich während der letzten Monate auch schrecklich vermisst.” Hunith nimmt Merlin ein weiteres Mal in die Arme und drückt ihn an sich.

Arthur winkt währenddessen Dagonet zu sich heran, der zusammen mit einem anderen Diener im hinteren Teil der Halle darauf gewartet hat, dass Arthur oder Merlin eine Aufgabe für sie haben. Der junge Mann kommt sofort zu ihnen herüber und verbeugt sich tief vor Arthur.

„Das ist Dagonet, mein persönlicher Diener“, sagt Arthur zu Hunith und Balinor. „Er wird euch zu euren Räumen bringen. Sie gehören euch, so lange ihr wollt und wenn ihr etwas braucht, zögert nicht einen der Diener danach zu fragen. Ich werde Merlin leider noch etwas länger hier brauchen, aber ich hoffe, dass ihr heute mit uns zu Abend essen werdet.”

Hunith lächelt freundlich und neigt den Kopf. „Vielen Dank, Sire. Natürlich werden wir mit euch zu Abend essen. Es ist uns eine Ehre.“

Arthur erwidert Huniths Lächeln und wendet sich dann wieder an Dagonet. „Bring sie bitte in die Räume im Ostturm, neben Sir Bors und Lady Evaines Gemächern.“

Dagonet nickt, verbeugt sich erneut tiefer als nötig und bedeutet dann Hunith und Balinor ihm nach draußen zu folgen.

Arthur winkt währenddessen eine der Wachen zu sich heran. „Geh und finde Sir Lancelot. Sag ihm, dass ich ihn unverzüglich hier erwarte.”

Die Wache nickt und verlässt kurz darauf ebenfalls die Halle.

„Was hast du vor?“, fragt Morgana, während sie Arthur neugierig mustert.

„Wir brauchen mehr Informationen“, antwortet Arthur entschieden. „Ich werde eine Gruppe Ritter unter Lancelots Kommando an die Grenze zu Essetir schicken, um herauszufinden was, Cenred vorhat und wie schnell er seine Armee mobilisieren kann.”

Morgana nickt zustimmend und ein entschlossener Ausdruck tritt in ihre Augen. „Wir sollten außerdem die Dörfer an der Grenze sichern und dort Präsenz zeigen. Das sind unsere Untertanen, wir können sie nicht im Stich lassen. Wenn Cenred Krieg will, dann kann er ihn haben.”


	21. Die Entführung

## XX. Die Entführung

Lancelot schiebt mit der Spitze eines Astes ein nur noch schwach glühendes Stück Holz ein wenig zur Seite, sodass helle Funken in die Nacht aufsteigen und das kleine Feuer wieder heller zu brennen beginnt. Dann hält er seine Hände in die Nähe der züngelnden Flammen, um seine Finger wieder etwas aufzuwärmen. Aufgrund der Kälte, die nachts mittlerweile die Pflanzen mit einer dünnen Schicht aus Reif bedeckt, hat Lancelot sich dazu entschlossen ein Feuer zu machen, aber er schürt es nur gelegentlich und hält es klein, damit man den Rauch durch das Blätterdach des Waldes hindurch nicht sehen kann.

Er, Galahad, Sir Brennis, Sir Erec und Sir Cador haben Camelot am gestrigen Nachmittag verlassen um nach Essetir zu reiten. Die erste Nacht haben sie noch auf Camelots Gebiet verbracht und gegen Mittag des vergangenen Tages sind sie in einem kleinen Dorf eingekehrt, um sich dort während eines Mittagessens in der Taverne etwas umzuhören. Da Cenred Söldner anwirbt, die in seiner Armee kämpfen sollen und die zweifellos in letzter Zeit auch durch dieses Dorf gekommen sind, fielen die Ritter ohne ihre roten Waffenröcke oder Kettenhemden in gewöhnlichen Gewändern und ledernen Mänteln und Wämsern ganz wie erwartet nicht weiter auf. Allerdings wurden sie von den Dorfbewohnern mit misstrauischen Blicken beobachtet und niemand sprach ein Wort mit ihnen.

Als die Ritter die Taverne kurz darauf wieder verließen, stolperte ein kleiner Junge mit blonden Locken beinahe direkt vor Galahad über seine eigenen Füße und fiel der Länge nach hin. Dabei schlug sich der Junge das Knie auf und fing an zu weinen. Galahad wollte ihm wieder auf die Beine helfen, aber bevor er sich hinunter beugen konnte, kam die Mutter des Jungen bereits mit schnellen Schritten aus ein paar Metern Entfernung herbeigeeilt. Sie zog den Jungen hastig von Galahad weg und auf die andere Seite der Straße. Bevor Galahad etwas sagen konnte, stellten sich ihm einen Moment darauf bereits fünf Männer in den Weg. Galahad setzte an, um sich zu entschuldigen, aber die Männer zogen Messer und Äxte hervor und gaben ihm zu verstehen, dass er verschwinden solle, wenn ihm sein Leben lieb sei. Brennis versuchte beschwichtigend dazwischen gehen und sagte den Männern mit leiser Stimme, dass sie Ritter Camelots seien und dass der König sehr bald Soldaten schicken würde, um sie zu beschützen. Die Dorfbewohner glaubten ihm jedoch kein Wort und legten ihnen nahe das Dorf besser schnell wieder zu verlassen. Lancelot bedeutete den anderen daraufhin sich zurückzuziehen, da sie keinen Ärger wollten. Gleichzeitig bewunderte er den Mut, mit dem die Dorfbewohner ihre Heimat verteidigen.

Später am Nachmittag haben sie dann die Grenze zu Essetir überquert und seitdem befinden sie sich auf Cenreds Gebiet. Als es dunkel geworden ist, haben sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen und Lancelot hat die erste Wache übernommen. Nun dreht er seine Hände über dem Feuer hin und her und reibt sie ein paar Mal aneinander, um die Kälte zu vertreiben, die durch seine Kleidung dringt. Als er mit einem Mal ein leises Knacken im Wald hinter sich hört, dreht er den Kopf und seine Hand wandert zum Griff seines Schwertes, während er bewegungslos abwartet und lauscht. Einen Augenblick darauf ertönt ein weiteres leises Knacken und Lancelot steht vorsichtig auf. Mit einem Schritt ist er bei Brennis angekommen und berührt ihn an der Schulter.

„Wach auf, ich glaube ich habe etwas gehört“, sagt Lancelot leise und der blonde Ritter öffnet die Augen. Er ist sofort hellwach und greift nach seinem Schwert, bevor er in gebückter Haltung aufsteht, um Cador und Erec zu wecken.

Lancelot dreht sich derweil zu Galahad um, doch gerade als er den Jungen mit der Hand an der Schulter berührt hat, ertönt ein surrendes Geräusch, gefolgt von einem erstickten Keuchen. Als Lancelot sich wieder umdreht, entdeckt er Brennis, der einen Pfeil in seiner Kehle stecken hat. Brennis fasst sich mit einer Hand an seinen blutverschmierten Hals und sieht Lancelot mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an, doch dann wird sein Blick leer und er bricht zusammen.

„Bogenschützen! Alle in Deckung!”, ruft Lancelot den anderen zu, aber Erec und Cador haben bereits reagiert, ihre Schwerter gezogen und sind hinter den Bäumen in Deckung gegangen.

Der junge Galahad ist ebenfalls wach und hat sich aufgesetzt, doch er bewegt sich nicht und sein Blick ruht mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Brennis, der tot auf dem Boden liegt. Lancelot packt Galahad am Kragen und zieht ihn mit sich hinter einen Baum, gerade als ein weiterer Pfeil durch die Luft zischt und Galahad nur um Haaresbreite verfehlt.

Im nächsten Moment brechen drei Männer mit Schwertern durch das Unterholz und Cador und Erec nehmen auf der anderen Seite des Feuers den Kampf auf. Lancelot mustert die Männer schnell, aber keiner von ihnen hat einen Köcher dabei und das heißt, dass der Bogenschütze immer noch da draußen ist.

Lancelot dreht sich zu Galahad um und schüttelt ihn kräftig, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Bleib hier, ich werde mich um den Bogenschützen kümmern. Wenn ich dir ein Signal geben, gehst du und hilfst den anderen”, befiehlt Lancelot ihm, aber Galahad sieht ihn nicht an, sondern starrt nur wie versteinert in Richtung des Kampfes zwischen Cador, Erec und den beiden Angreifern.

Lancelot verpasst Galahad daraufhin eine Ohrfeige. „Reiß dich zusammen!“

Galahad erschrickt heftig, aber dann dreht er den Kopf zu Lancelot und schließlich nickt er und zieht sein Schwert.

Zufrieden mit dieser Reaktion lässt Lancelot ihn allein und während er ebenfalls langsam sein Schwert zieht, schleicht er so leise wie möglich hinter den Bäumen um ihr kleines Lager herum. Er hört einen weiteren Pfeil durch die Luft surren, aber dann einen dumpfen Schlag, als der Pfeil scheinbar einen Baum getroffen hat. Die Bäume stehen in diesem Teil des Waldes relativ dicht beieinander, was bedeutet, dass der Bogenschütze nicht weit weg sein kann. Als Lancelot den Bogenschützen schließlich entdeckt, hat dieser gerade einen neuen Pfeil an die Sehne gelegt und Lancelot nutzt die Konzentration des Mannes, um ihn von hinten zu überraschen und ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung sein Schwert durch den Rücken zu stoßen. Blut spritzt aus der Wunde und der Mann röchelt, bevor er zu Boden sackt.

„Galahad, jetzt!“

Als Lancelot sich jedoch umdrehen will, um zurückzugehen und ebenfalls in den Kampf einzugreifen, spürt er die scharfe Spitze eines Schwertes in seinem Nacken.

„Lass das Schwert fallen.“

Blitzschnell überlegt Lancelot ob er versuchen soll sich mit einer Bewegung umzudrehen und den Mann hinter ihm zu überraschen, aber sein Angreifer scheint Lancelots Gedanken zu erahnen. „Das würde ich nicht tun. Wir haben schon einen von euch, den wir zurück zu Cenred bringen können, um ihn zu verhören, wir brauchen dich nicht auch noch. Der andere ist allerdings nur ein Junge und du kommst mir vor wie der Anführer dieser Gruppe, nur deshalb bist du noch am Leben.”

Der Mann wird ihn töten, wenn er nicht tut, was er sagt, daran zweifelt Lancelot keinen Augenblick lang. Wenn er sich jetzt gefangen nehmen lässt, hat er allerdings immerhin die Chance zu fliehen. Bis zu Cenreds Schloss ist es ein weiter Weg und zu zweit stehen ihre Chancen besser zu entkommen. Anscheinend haben sie Galahad bereits gefangen genommen, was den Schluss nahelegt, dass Cador und Erec tot sind. Lancelot beißt die Zähne zusammen und lässt dann sein Schwert fallen.

„Und jetzt beweg dich!“ Der Mann stößt ihn nach vorne, hebt Lancelots Schwert auf und bringt ihn dann zu ihrem kleinen Lagerfeuer zurück.

Wie Lancelot bereits befürchtet hat, liegen Erec und Cador tot auf dem Boden und einer der Angreifer bindet Galahad gerade die Hände mit einem Seil vor dem Körper zusammen. Insgesamt zählt Lancelot sechs Männer. Galahad hat eine lange Schnittwunde auf seiner rechten Wange und er zuckt mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammen, als der Mann das Seil um seine Handgelenke festzieht.

Lancelot wird unsanft an der Schulter gepackt und herumgedreht.

„Runter auf die Knie und die Füße überkreuzen”, befiehlt der Kerl hinter ihm schroff.

Lancelot tut es und sie binden ihm ebenfalls die Hände zusammen, bevor sie ihn und Galahad nebeneinander mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum setzen und ihnen dann auch die Füße fesseln. Anschließend beginnen die Männer damit das Lager zu durchsuchen und Teile davon zusammenzupacken. Lancelot beobachtet die Männer aufmerksam und als keiner mehr hinsieht, dreht er den Kopf zu Galahad.

„Bist du verletzt?“

„Ich glaube, mein rechter Arm ist gebrochen.” Galahad schluckt schwer und Tränen steigen ihm in die Augen. „Es tut mir leid, ich bin in Panik geraten, ich wollte nicht…“

In dem Moment tritt jedoch einer der Männer wieder zu ihnen. „Hey! Haltet die Klappe!“, sagt er und verpasst Galahad einen Schlag ins Gesicht, während er Lancelot grimmig ansieht. „Wenn ich noch ein Wort von euch höre, dann breche ihm auch noch seinen anderen Arm. Er braucht keine Arme um uns die Informationen zu geben, die wir haben wollen”, sagt der Mann mit einem gehässigen Grinsen, bevor er sich wieder abwendet.

Lancelot unterdrückt einen Fluch, während er einen kurzen Blick zu Galahad hinüberwirft. Tränen laufen Galahad die Wangen hinunter und er hat die Zähne zusammengebissen, um kein Geräusch zu machen. Mit Galahads gebrochenem Arm sind ihre Chancen auf eine Flucht rapide gesunken. Selbst wenn sie nicht gefesselt wären, sind ihre Angreifer deutlich in der Überzahl.

Nachdem die Männer alles Brauchbare eingesammelt und das Feuer gelöscht haben, werfen sie Lancelot und Galahad, die immer noch an Händen und Füßen gefesselt sind, wenig später bäuchlings über zwei der Pferde, auf denen die Ritter von Camelot hierher geritten sind, während sie die anderen drei Tiere ebenfalls mitnehmen. Dann bringen die Männer sie durch den Wald zurück zu ihrem eigenen Lager. Dort werden Lancelot und Galahad erneut auf den Boden an einen Baum gesetzt und daran festgebunden, während sich ihre Angreifer bis auf einen Wachposten für den Rest der Nacht zum Schlafen hinlegen.

***

Merlin schließt die Tür der Taverne hinter sich und beeilt sich dann Elyan wieder dabei zu helfen Gwaine aufrecht zu halten. Elyan hat sich einen von Gwaines Armen um die Schulter gelegt, während Gwaine in seiner anderen Hand immer noch seinen leeren hölzernen Bierkrug hält. Sie sind die letzten Gäste der Rising Sun gewesen und draußen auf der Straße ist bereits niemand mehr unterwegs.

Gerade als Merlin die Tür geschlossen hat, versucht Gwaine Elyan erneut dazu zu bringen doch noch einmal umzudrehen und wieder in die Taverne zurückzugehen und Elyan muss sich mit Gwaine zusammen umdrehen, um unter dem schwankenden Gewicht nicht sein eigenes Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Obwohl es so aussieht, als ob Elyan Gwaine stützen würde, stützen sie sich in Wahrheit vielmehr gegenseitig.

„Aber wir könnten doch noch einen letzten Krug trinken bevor wie gehen, was meint ihr?“, sagt Gwaine und bewegt sich wieder in Richtung der Tür wobei er Elyan mit sich zieht.

Merlin schlüpft schnell unter Gwaines anderem Arm hindurch, legt ihn sich ebenfalls um die Schulter und nutzt den Schwung der Drehung, um sie ein Mal im Kreis zu bewegen, sodass sie wieder in Richtung Straße blicken.

„Das haben wir schon, erinnerst du dich?“, antwortet er und bugsiert Gwaine dann zusammen mit Elyan die Straße entlang.

„Ich weiß, aber wir könnten noch einen letzten letzten Krug trinken“, sagt Gwaine und lacht dann über seine eigenen Worte, so als ob er gerade einen besonders guten Witz gemacht habe.

Während sie die Straße entlanggehen, wundert sich Merlin, dass Gwaine überhaupt noch zusammenhängende Sätze bilden kann, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er noch auf den Beinen steht. Allerdings scheint Gwaine die frische Luft draußen mit jedem Schritt schlechter zu bekommen, denn nach ein paar Querstraßen stützt er sich schließlich doch immer mehr auf Merlin und Elyan.

„Weißt du was, Elyan? Du bist ein guter Kumpel. Der Beste. Und du auch Merlin. Ein wirklich toller Kumpel“, sagt Gwaine im Gehen.

Merlin grinst, während Elyan Gwaine etwas unbeholfen auf den Arm klopft.

„Danke Gwaine, du bist auch ein guter Kumpel“, antwortet Elyan und der Alkohol in seinem Blut bringt ihn dazu, die Endungen der Wörter ein wenig zusammen zu ziehen.

Merlin kam er erst vor knapp zwei Stunden zu Elyan und Gwaine in die Taverne und obwohl Merlin Elyan seither in jeden Krug einen Tropfen seines neutralisierenden Gegenmittels geschüttet hat, haben Elyan und Gwaine bis dahin bereits den ganzen Abend hindurch einen Krug Bier nach dem anderen getrunken. Deshalb hat Elyan bereits eine erhebliche Menge Alkohol im Blut und dagegen kann auch Merlins Trank nichts mehr ausrichten - zumindest nicht der Trank, den Merlin in der kleinen Phiole im Moment bei sich trägt. Allerdings hat es Elyan gut getan die letzten beiden Stunden das Äquivalent zu Wasser zu trinken und so geht es ihm beträchtlich besser als Gwaine.

Elyan bleibt jedoch mit einem Mal auf der Straße stehen, was Gwaine dazu bringt ebenfalls ruckartig stehen zu bleiben und Merlin muss Gwaine festhalten, damit er nicht über seine Füße stolpert.

„Weißt du was?“, sagt Elyan nach einem Moment. „Wir sollten Gwaine zu meinem Haus bringen, es ist gleich um die Ecke und mein Vater ist ohnehin nicht da.“

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht und überlegt angestrengt wie er Elyan von dieser Idee wieder abbringen kann. Morgana hat Gwen unter dem Vorwand Albträume zu haben letzte und auch diese Nacht bei sich im Schloss behalten und ihr Vater Tom befindet sich ebenfalls dort. Merlin konnte Elyan gestern Abend, nachdem sie Gwaine mitten in der Nacht zu seinem Zimmer gebracht haben, ebenfalls davon überzeugen im Schloss zu schlafen, anstatt zurück in die Stadt hinunter zu gehen. Arthur hat die Wachen an den Toren verdoppelt und zusätzliche Patrouillen in der Stadt eingesetzt, aber sie können sich trotzdem nicht sicher sein, dass es Cenreds Männer nicht doch irgendwie geschafft haben, ungesehen in Elyans Haus zu gelangen.

„Wir sollten Gwaine besser zurück zum Schloss bringen. So weit ist es nicht“, antwortet Merlin.

Bevor Elyan jedoch antworten kann, bemerkt Merlin plötzlich eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln. Er dreht den Kopf und sieht gerade noch, wie eine schwarze Gestalt aus dem Spalt zwischen zwei Häusern heraus tritt, als er auch schon einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekommt und zu Boden fällt. Der Schlag war allerdings nicht hart genug, um ihn das Bewusstsein verlieren zu lassen, und so fängt er sich instinktiv mit den Händen auf der staubigen Straße ab und kippt dann zur Seite. Über ihm sieht Merlin mit verschwommenem Blick, wie der Mann, der hinter ihm gestanden hat, und sein Partner, der einen Moment darauf zwischen den Häusern heraustritt, Gwaine zur Seite stoßen und zwei weitere Männer versuchen Elyan zu packen. Allerdings haben sie diese Rechnung ohne Gwaine gemacht, der sich an einem der Kerle festhält und ihm im nächsten Moment sein Knie in den Bauch rammt. Als der Mann sich vorne über krümmt, nutzt Gwaine seinen Schwung, um ihn nach vorne zu schubsen und dann loszulassen, was ihn Kopf voraus gegen einen an der Straße stehenden Holzkarren krachen lässt. Dem Schlag des zweiten Angreifers weicht Gwaine aus, wobei Merlin nicht genau sagen kann, ob das tatsächlich so geplant gewesen ist oder ob Gwaine nur das Gleichgewicht verloren hat. Dann verpasst Gwaine dem Kerl einen Kinnhaken, der den Mann ebenfalls zu Boden gehen lässt.

Elyan hat einem seiner Angreifer mittlerweile den Ellbogen in die Seite gerammt, sodass dieser ihn losgelassen hat. Der andere Kerl versucht daraufhin Elyan von hinten ein Tuch ins Gesicht zu pressen, doch bevor er sein Ziel erreichen kann, zieht Gwaine ihm den Holzkrug, den er immer noch in der Hand hat, über den Kopf. Der Kerl fällt rückwärts zu Boden und zieht dabei Elyan mit sich, der es nicht schnell genug geschafft hat, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

Der letzte verbliebene Angreifer hat sich währenddessen wieder aufgerichtet, aber als er sieht, dass er als einziger übrig ist, will er die Flucht ergreifen. Bevor Merlin seine Hand heben kann, um ihn mit einem Zauber zu Fall zu bringen, betrachtet Gwaine nachdenklich den Krug in seiner Hand, zuckt dann mit den Schultern und wirft das Gefäß. Obwohl es unmöglich sein sollte, dass Gwaine in seinem Zustand in der Lage ist zu zielen, trifft der Krug den Kerl genau am Hinterkopf. Der Mann taumelt zur Seite und fällt gegen die Hauswand neben ihm, von der er abprallt und dann zu Boden geht.

Merlin wirft einen Blick zu den anderen drei Männern, doch sie alle liegen ebenfalls bewusstlos auf der Straße. Er selbst sitzt immer noch auf dem Boden und erst jetzt kann er wieder klar genug denken, um einen kurzen Zauber zu murmeln, um sich zu heilen.

Elyan ist gerade noch dabei den Kerl, mit dem er zu Boden gegangen ist, von sich herunter zu rollen und damit ist der Einzige von ihnen, der noch auf den Beinen steht, Gwaine, der sich gerade mit einer lässigen Bewegung die Haare aus dem Gesicht streicht.

„Das hat Spaß gemacht“, sagt er mit einem Grinsen, bevor er versucht Elyan wieder auf die Füße zu helfen. Allerdings verlässt Gwaine nun doch sein Gleichgewicht und anstatt Elyan hochzuziehen, kippt er vorne über und landet zur Hälfte auf ihm.

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf, während er aufsteht. „Seid ihr zwei in Ordnung? Ist jemand verletzt?“

Elyan schiebt Gwaine von sich hinunter und setzt sich dann auf. „Nur meine Ehre“, grummelt er und Gwaine fängt an zu lachen.

„Denk dir nichts dabei Elyan“, antwortet Gwaine. „Ich habe meine besten Kämpfe gewonnen, da war ich noch viel betrunkener als jetzt.”

Merlin schüttelt abermals den Kopf und ruft dann mit einer Handbewegung einige Seile zu sich, die auf einem Wagen ein Stück entfernt liegen, um ihre vier Angreifern damit zu fesseln.

Elyan ist währenddessen wieder aufgestanden und runzelt nachdenklich die Stirn. „Wer bitte sind diese Kerle? Und was wollten sie von uns?“

Merlin seufzt und begegnet Elyans Blick mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Ich fürchte ich weiß ganz genau, was sie wollten.“

***

Guinevere zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben und sieht zuerst Merlin und dann Arthur mit einem vollkommen verständnislosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. „Was soll das heißen, Cenred wollte mich und Elyan entführen lassen? Warum sollte er so etwas tun?”

„Anscheinend glaubt er, dass er Elyan dazu benutzen könnte, dich dazu zu bringen, mich aus dem Schloss zu locken, um ihn zu retten”, antwortet Arthur. „Alles, was Morgana in ihrer Vision gesehen hat, war, dass Cenred Männer geschickt hat, um dich und Elyan zu entführen und euch beide in sein Schloss nach Essetir zu bringen.”

„Das ist der wahre Grund, warum ich dich die letzten Tage bei mir im Schloss behalten habe”, sagt Morgana mit einem entschuldigenden Tonfall von ihrem Platz neben Gwen aus. Sie sitzt an dem großen rechteckigen Tisch im hinteren Teil des kleinen Speisezimmers, das sich im ersten Stock des Schlosses befindet. Wie Guinevere hat sich auch Morgana ein dickes Fell und einen Wollmantel über ihr Nachtgewand gezogen, da die beiden bereits zu Bett gegangen waren, als Merlin kurz zuvor zusammen mit Elyan und Gwaine ins Schloss zurückgekommen ist.

Gwaine sitzt ebenfalls am Tisch, gegenüber von Morgana und Gwen, lässig auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten gelehnt, während er die Unterhaltung verfolgt. Elyan lehnt an der Wand hinter Gwaine neben dem Fenster und Merlin steht neben Arthur vor dem Tisch in der Nähe eines großen Kamins.

Guinevere wirft zuerst Morgana und dann Arthur einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Ihr hättet es mir sagen müssen. Ihr hättet es uns beiden sagen müssen.“

Arthur nickt schuldbewusst. Merlin erinnert sich noch daran, dass Arthur auch damals nicht besonders gut damit umgehen konnte, wenn Gwen ihn mit diesem Blick angesehen hat.

„Ich weiß und es tut mir leid, Guinevere“, sagt Arthur und sieht kurz zu Elyan hinüber. „Das Gleiche gilt für dich, Elyan. Aber wir wollte nicht, dass ihr euch anders verhaltet als sonst. Wir wissen nicht, wer Cenreds Spion ist, denn er muss einen Spion hier im Schloss haben. Das Letzte, was wir wollten, war ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass wir über seinen Plan Bescheid wissen.”

Gwen verzieht das Gesicht, nickt aber schließlich. „Wenigstens ist nichts Schlimmes passiert.“

„Was tun wir jetzt?”, fragt Elyan als Nächstes, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Arthur antwortet nicht sofort, sondern wirft einen Blick zu Merlin hinüber. Merlin legt nachdenklich den Kopf schief, und Arthur zieht daraufhin fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen. Merlin hat jedoch keine Ahnung, was Arthur versucht ihm damit zu sagen, und so er zuckt mit den Schultern, während er verständnislos den Kopf schüttelt. Es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn er mit Arthur in Gedanken reden könnte, ohne dass sie sich dafür berühren müssten. Arthur sieht Merlin genervt an und packt ihn schließlich am Arm, um ihn durch den Torbogen im vorderen Teil des Zimmers nach draußen in das Vorzimmer zu ziehen.

Als sie außer Hörweiter der anderen sind, bleibt Arthur neben einer Säule stehen. „Wir müssen Cenred ausschalten“, sagt er leise zu Merlin, während er ihn eindringlich ansieht.

Merlin nickt. Das hat er bereits erwartet. „In Ordnung, wie?“

Arthur schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. „Ich werde keinen Krieg mit Essetir führen. Als Cenred das letzte Mal gegen Camelot marschiert ist, sind zu viele Menschen gestorben. Das werde ich nicht noch einmal zulassen.”

„Das heißt, wir müssen Cenred aus dem Weg räumen, bevor es dazu kommen kann“, sagt Merlin nachdenklich, während er überlegt, wie sie das am besten bewerkstelligen könnten.

Es war von vorne herein klar, dass sie Cenred besser früher als später ausschalten müssen. Sie könnten es zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen, dass Cenred Söldner für seine Armee anwirbt. Merlin könnte mithilfe von einigen Zaubern dafür sorgen, dass man ihn und Arthur nicht erkennt und auf diese Weise wären sie in der Lage sich Zutritt zu Cenreds Schloss zu verschaffen. Diese Überlegungen bringen Merlin jedoch auf eine andere Idee und ein Grinsen breitet sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht aus, als ein Plan in seinen Gedanken Gestalt annimmt.

„Elyans und Gwens Entführung ist für uns die perfekte Gelegenheit, um in Cenreds Schloss zu gelangen“, sagt er und als Arthur ihn fragend ansieht, beginnt Merlin zu erklären. „Erinnerst du dich noch an die goldenen Medaillons mit den Edelsteinen in der Mitte, die wir in Sigans Grab gefunden haben?“

Arthur nickt. „Ja. Du hast gesagt, du wüsstest nicht, wofür sie gut sind.“

„Das wusste ich auch nicht, aber jetzt weiß ich es”, antwortet Merlin und grinst zufrieden. „Ich habe es heute Morgen herausgefunden, als ich eines der Bücher durchgesehen haben, das wir auch dort unten gefunden haben. Die Medaillons werden für Blutmagie eingesetzt. Man muss einen Tropfen Blut einer Person auf den Edelstein fallen lassen und das Medaillon erzeugt einen starken Zauber, der eine Illusion von der Person erschafft, von der das Blut stammt.”

„Wir stark?”, fragt Arthur neugierig und Merlin wirft ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Stark genug, um mich zu täuschen. Der Zauber lässt einen nicht nur so aussehen wie die andere Person, man klingt auch genauso und wenn man von jemandem angefasst wird, fühlt dieser jemand auch genau das, was er glaubt zu sehen.“

Arthur legt die Stirn in Falten und überlegt kurz. „Wie diese Kristalle damals, die diese beiden Kerle benutzt haben, um wie Sir Oswald und sein Freund auszusehen und am Turnier teilzunehmen und vor denen Gwaine mich gerettet hat?”

Merlin nickt. „Ja, ganz genau. Nur dass die Medaillons aus Sigans Grab vermutlich viel älter sind und wohl auch um einiges stärker. Wir könnten uns in Gwen, Elyan und die vier Söldner verwandeln und einfach durch die Tore in Cenreds Schloss spazieren. Morganas Vision zufolge wird Cenred persönlich mit Gwen und Elyan reden und dabei wird er vermutlich nur ein paar seiner Männer dabei haben, denn ich glaube kaum, dass er Camelots Hofmeisterin und den Sohn des Schmieds als ernsthafte Gefahr ansieht.”

Arthur nickt nachdenklich. „Also gut, dann bleibt nur noch eine Frage zu klären. Was tun wir, nachdem Cenred tot ist? Er erwartet seine Männer in zwei Tagen zurück, so schnell kann ich meine Armee nicht nach Essetir marschieren lassen und selbst wenn ich es könnte, müssten wir das Schloss dann immer noch mit Gewalt einnehmen.”

„Gibt es niemanden sonst, der die Macht über Essetir übernehmen könnte?”

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern und schnaubt schließlich abfällig. „Lot von Oakney, vielleicht. Aber er ist der Letzte, den ich als König von Essetir sehen will.”

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht, als er sich an Lot erinnert. Er ist nach Cenreds Tod in der anderen Zeit ebenfalls König von Essetir gewesen und er war vielleicht noch schlimmer als Cenred vor ihm.

„Außer es gäbe eine Möglichkeit dafür zu sorgen, dass Lot ein guter König sein wird”, meint Arthur und Merlin sieht auf, aber der Ausdruck auf Arthurs Gesicht ist nicht zu deuten.

„Wie willst du das machen?“

„Du hast gesagt, dass man mit dem Dolch und dem Kelch aus Sigans Grab einen anderen Menschen kontrollieren kann”, sagt Arthur leise.

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht, als ihm klar wird, was Arthur gerade durch den Kopf geht. „Ja, du könntest Lot so zu einem besseren Menschen und zu einem guten König machen, aber das ist schwarze Magie. Unglaublich mächtig, aber moralisch mehr als fragwürdig.”

Arthur sieht Merlin herausfordernd, aber zugleich vollkommen nüchtern und ruhig an. „Was ist die Alternative? Krieg mit Essetir, bei dem Tausende Unschuldige ihr Leben verlieren? Ein Ungleichgewicht, das nur noch zu mehr Chaos führt und in dem irgendein Kriegsfürst die Macht an sich reißt und genau da weitermacht, wo Cenred jetzt ist?” Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann. Und dank dir - und ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich das sage – dank Cornelius Sigan, habe ich die Möglichkeit es zu verhindern. Und ich werde sie nutzen. Wir könnten zwar auch Cenred statt Lot unter unsere Kontrolle stellen, aber ich denke nicht, dass jemand glauben würde, dass Cenred plötzlich seine Meinung ändert und anstatt gegen Camelot in den Krieg zu ziehen, Frieden schließen will.”

Merlin sieht Arthur eindringlich an. „Dir ist klar, dass es nach Camelots neuen Gesetzen, die wir erst vor ein paar Wochen geschrieben haben, bei Todesstrafe verboten ist eine andere Person mit Magie zu kontrollieren?”

„Ja, aber ich bin der König von Camelot”, antwortet Arthur ungerührt. „Ich habe diese Gesetze gemacht - ich bin ihnen nicht unterworfen.”

Merlin runzelt die Stirn und mustert Arthur eingehend. Hätte irgendein anderer König das gesagt, würde Merlin sich nun überlegen, wie er ihn unschädlichen machen könnte, bevor er die Möglichkeit hätte ernsthaften Schaden anzurichten. Aber das hier ist Arthur und von dem manischen Ausdruck, der von Habgier und Größenwahn zeugt und den Merlin bereits unzählige Male in den Augen von Kriegsfürsten, Zauberern und Königen gesehen hat, fehlt jede Spur.

„Das ist eine gefährliche Art zu denken”, sagt Merlin daher lediglich leise.

Arthur nickt, während er Merlin unentwegt ansieht. „Ich weiß. Aber dafür habe ich dich, nicht wahr? Du bist mein Gewissen und ich vertraue darauf, dass du mich aufhältst, wenn ich jemals zu weit gehen sollte. Aber dieser Tag ist nicht heute.“

Merlin sieht Arthur noch einen Moment lang an, bevor er schließlich den Kopf schüttelt. „Nein, das ist er nicht.“

Arthur nickt knapp und Merlin erwidert die Geste.

Dann atmet Arthur tief durch. „Wir sollten uns mit Lancelot und den anderen in Essetir treffen. Sie sollten noch nicht weit von der Grenze entfernt sein.”

„Ich kann mit einem magischen Spiegel nach ihnen suchen und sehen, wo sie sind“, schlägt Merlin vor.

„Gut. Aber lass uns erst mit Morgana reden, bevor sie ungeduldig wird und nachsieht wo wir bleiben“, sagt Arthur und seine Mundwinkel zucken für einen Augenblick, bevor er und Merlin zu den anderen in das Speisezimmer zurück gehen.

Als sie den Raum wieder betreten, sieht Merlin, dass sich Elyan in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls an den Tisch gesetzt hat. Alle Blicke richten sich auf ihn und Arthur, und Morgana sieht Arthur gespannt an.

„Wir werden bei Sonnenaufgang nach Essetir reiten”, verkündet Arthur, als er vor dem Tisch stehen bleibt. „Merlin kann uns mit einem Zauber als Guinevere, Elyan und die Söldner erscheinen lassen. Auf diese Weise gelangen wir ins Schloss.”

Morgana zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Und was willst du dann tun?“

Arthur sieht sie geradewegs an und antwortet, ohne zu zögern. „Ich werde Cenred töten.“

Einen Moment lang herrscht Stille, dann mustert Morgana ihn spöttisch. „Ach ja? Einfach so?“

„Ja, einfach so“, antwortet Arthur unbeeindruckt und Morgana starrt ihn daraufhin einige Augenblicke lang entgeistert an.

„Das kannst du nicht tun“, sagt sie schließlich ungläubig.

Arthur verzieht keine Miene und erwidert ihren Blick ruhig. „Warum nicht?“

„Nun, weil du das nicht tun kannst“, versucht Morgana erneut, aber Arthur breitet in einer fragenden Geste die Hände aus.

„Was ist die Alternative? Krieg mit Essetir? Ist es das, was du willst?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber…“, antwortet Morgana, bricht dann jedoch ab.

Arthur legt die Hände auf die Tischplatte und beugt sich nach vorne, um Morgana eindringlich anzusehen. „Ich werde tun, was ich tun muss”, sagt er langsam und deutlich. „Cenred wird nicht mit uns verhandeln. Er will uns beide tot sehen und Camelots Thron selbst besteigen. Und nichts, was ich ihm geben könnte, würde daran etwas ändern. Es gibt nur einen Weg, das zu beenden. Und ich werde es beenden, ohne unnötiges Blutvergießen.”

Morgana mustert Arthur für einen langen Augenblick mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, aber schließlich schluckt sie schwer und nickt dann knapp.

Merlin ist derweil um den Tisch herumgegangen und nimmt nun einige Äpfel aus einer Schale, die dort steht, bevor er nach der Wasserkaraffe greift und ein wenig des Wassers in die kleine Schale gießt. Dann fährt er mit einer Hand darüber, um den Zauber zu wirken, der den magischen Spiegel entstehen lässt. Das Wasser in der Schale kräuselt sich, doch bevor ein Bild entstehen kann, lässt ihn Gwaines Stimme aufsehen.

„Nicht, dass ich diesen Plan nicht gut finden würde”, sagt Gwaine an Arthur gewandt. „Das tue ich. Ich finde ihn sogar sehr gut. Aber was passiert, wenn Cenred tot ist? Du musst immer noch in Essetir einmarschieren und die Macht übernehmen.“

Merlin schmunzelt, erstaunt darüber, dass Gwaine der Unterhaltung überhaupt folgen konnte, geschweige denn, dass er den offensichtlichen Schwachpunkt in Arthurs Plan entdeckt hat.

Morgana wirft Gwaine einen skeptischen Blick zu, sieht dann aber zu Arthur, um dessen Antwort abzuwarten.

„Lasst das meine Sorgen sein“, antwortet Arthur. „Aber ich verspreche euch, nach Cenreds Tod ist das Königreich Essetir unser Verbündeter.”

Merlin sieht wieder nach unten auf das Wasser in der Schale und die nun glatte Oberfläche zeigt ihm im Schein eines schwachen Lagerfeuers Lancelot, der neben Galahad an einen Baum gefesselt ist. Von den anderen Rittern fehlt jede Spur.

Merlins Augen weiten sich, bevor er das Gesicht verzieht und dann wieder aufsieht. „Ähm, wir haben hier ein kleines Problem.“

„Was ist los?“, fragt Arthur augenblicklich.

Merlin legt den Kopf schief. „Anscheinend wurden Lancelot und seine Männer gefangen genommen. Ich kann die anderen nicht sehen, aber Lancelot und Galahad sind an einen Baum gefesselt.”

Arthur starrt Merlin einen Moment lang an, dann schlägt er mit der Faust auf den Tisch und flucht laut.

„Sie werden sie zu Cenred bringen, um sie zu befragen“, vermutet Morgana.

Arthur nickt grimmig, bevor er wieder zu Merlin sieht. „Wo sind sie?”

Merlin schließt kurz die Augen und konzentriert sich darauf, wo genau sich Lancelot befindet. „Nicht weit von der Grenze entfernt“, sagt er schließlich. „Es sieht so aus, als ob Cenreds Leute ihr Nachtlager aufgeschlagen haben. Wenn wir sofort losreiten und uns beeilen, dann können wir ihnen den Weg abschneiden, wenn sie morgen früh losreiten.”

Arthur nickt knapp. „Dann werden wir genau das tun. Wie lange brauchst du, um alles vorzubereiten und die nötigen Informationen aus Cenreds Söldnern heraus zu bekommen?“

Merlin sieht den Blick, den Morgana ihm von der Seite her zuwirft, aber er ignoriert ihn und überlegt kurz, bevor er Arthur antwortet. „Nicht lange. Ihr könnt die Pferde satteln und ich komme nach, so schnell ich kann.”

Arthur nickt und als er in die Runde am Tisch sieht, bleibt ein Blick an Gwaine hängen. „Gwaine, was hältst du von einem Ausflug nach Essetir?“

Ein Grinsen breitet sich auf Gwaines Gesicht aus. „Eine hervorragende Idee, Prinzessin, ich bin immer für ein Abenteuer zu haben.” Als Gwaine jedoch von seinem Stuhl aufstehen will, gerät er beträchtlich ins Schwanken und er setzt sich einen Moment darauf wieder hin, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. „Wenn ich es mir allerdings recht überlege, dann werde ich dieses Mal wohl aussetzen müssen.”

Merlin sieht, wie Arthur ihm einen kurzen Blick zuwirft und er selbst hat auch das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie Gwaine mitnehmen sollten.

„Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du mitkommen kannst, wenn du willst”, sagt Merlin schließlich. „Ich habe einen Trank, der den Alkohol in deinem Blut neutralisiert und dich wieder nüchtern macht.”

Elyan starrt Merlin mit großen Augen an. „Warum hast du den Trank nicht mit in die Taverne gebracht?”

Merlin legt mit einem spöttischen Blick den Kopf schief. „Weil die Kräuter, die man für diesen Trank braucht, nicht überall wachsen. Und glaubst du wirklich, dass du es in nüchternem Zustand geschafft hättest, Gwaine den ganzen Abend lang zu ertragen?”

Elyan überlegt kurz und verzieht dann das Gesicht, als ihm klar wird, dass Merlin recht hat.

Gwaine hat währenddessen scheinbar einige Mühe damit das Konzept eines Trankes, der einen Menschen augenblicklich nüchtern machen kann, mit seinem bisherigen Weltbild in Einklang zu bringen. „Huh”, meint er schließlich. „Das ist die unglaublichste Verschwendung von Alkohol, von der ich je gehört habe.” Er betrachtet Merlin mit einem Blick, der deutlich macht, was er von so etwas hält, doch dann zuckt er mit den Schultern. „Aber ich schätze, einige Opfer müssen wohl zum Wohle aller gebracht werden. Wir können uns bei unserer Rückkehr aus Essetir ordentlich betrinken, wenn wir unseren Sieg feiern. Und eins könnt ihr mir glauben. Wenn wir Cenred umbringen, ist das ein Sieg für alle, besonders für die Bewohner von Essetir.“

***

Als Lancelot die Augen wieder öffnet, ist es bereits hell um ihn herum und er muss wohl irgendwann in der Nacht eingeschlafen sein. Er ist immer noch neben Galahad an den Baum hinter ihnen gefesselt und er bewegt seine Finger, die sich sowohl von der Kälte als auch von der unbequemen Position taub anfühlen und zu Kribbeln beginnen, als er langsam wieder Gefühl in ihnen bekommt.

Cenreds Männer sind gerade dabei das Lager zusammen zu packen und als sie fertig sind, kommen zwei der Männer zu Lancelot und Galahad hinüber, lösen die Fesseln um ihre Füße und binden sie los. Kurz darauf werden Lancelot und Galahad auf zwei Pferde gesetzt und ihre immer noch gefesselten Hände werden mit den Seilenden an die Sättel gebunden. Die Pferde auf denen sie sitzen, werden von je einem von Cenreds Männern mitgeführt und die übrigen Männer teilen die Pferde, die zuvor Erec, Cador und Brennis gehört haben, unter sich auf befestigen die Zügel an den Sätteln ihrer eigenen Tiere.

Galahad verzieht bei jedem Schritt, den sein Pferd macht, schmerzvoll das Gesicht und beugt sich nach vorne, um seinen Arm zu entlasten, so gut er kann. Er ist jedoch nicht übermäßig blass im Gesicht und so, wie es aussieht, hat er glücklicherweise während der vergangenen Nacht kein Fieber bekommen, sodass es wohl ein glatter Bruch ist, der kein umliegendes Gewebe verletzt hat.

Kurz nachdem sie aufgebrochen sind, erreichen sie einen Weg, der durch einen dichten Wald führt und dem sie zwischen den Bäumen hindurch folgen. Lancelot glaubt, dass sie nach Osten reiten und dann weiter nach Nordosten, soweit er den Stand der Sonne durch das Blätterdach und die vorüberziehenden Wolken beobachten kann. Er weiß, dass Cenreds Schloss im nördlichen Teil von Essetir liegt und anscheinend bringen die Männer sie ohne Umweg dorthin.

Während sie den Weg entlang reiten, nimmt Lancelot ihre Angreifer genauer in Augenschein. Sie alle tragen schwere Lederrüstungen von ähnlicher Machart, was Lancelot vermuten lässt, dass es sich hier nicht um Söldner handelt, die sich Cenred angeschlossen haben, sondern tatsächlich um Soldaten aus Cenreds Armee. Derjenige, der Lancelot mit dem Schwert im Wald gestellt hat, reitet voraus und er ist anscheinend der Anführer der Truppe.

Während Lancelot noch darüber nachdenkt, wie sie es anstellen könnten zu entkommen, hört er über sich in den Blättern ein leises Rascheln. Als er aufsieht, springt mit einem Mal genau vor ihm eine Frau mit einem blonden Zopf von oben aus den Bäumen und landet auf dem Pferd des Mannes vor Lancelot, genau hinter dem Sattel. Das Pferd, ein Rappe, der Lancelots Tier gewesen ist, reißt erschrocken den Kopf hoch und macht einen Sprung nach vorne, als er das neue Gewicht spürt. Die Frau lässt sich davon jedoch nicht beirren. Sie greift in die Haare des Mannes vor sich, zieht seinen Kopf nach hinten und schneidet ihm mit dem Dolch in ihrer Hand die Kehle durch. Im nächsten Moment schubst sie ihn seitlich vom Pferd, rutscht selbst in den Sattel nach vorne, greift nach den Zügeln und schleudert dann ihren Dolch in Richtung des Soldaten, der hinter Galahad reitet, bevor dieser überhaupt Zeit hat zu reagieren. Der Mann röchelt erstickt, während Blut aus seinem Hals spritzt und kippt dann seitlich von seinem Pferd hinunter. Sein Pferd, an dem noch zwei weitere Pferde angebunden sind, gerät daraufhin in Panik und alle drei preschen in den Wald davon.

Währenddessen zieht die Frau Lancelots Schwert, das in der Scheide am Sattel vor ihr steckt, und reist es nach oben, um sich gegen den Mann neben sich zu verteidigen, der mit seinem eigenen Schwert nach ihr ausgeholt hat. Sie pariert den Schlag mit erstaunlicher Kraft, doch Lancelot bleibt keine Zeit den Kampf zu verfolgen, denn in dem Moment kommen zwei Männer aus dem Wald auf Cenreds Soldaten zugestürmt. Der eine von ihnen ist schlank und drahtig mit strubbeligen dunkelblonden Haare, einem langen hellbraunen Ledermantel und einem Schwert in der Hand. Der andere Mann ist von kräftiger Statur, groß und breitschultrig mit beeindruckenden Muskeln an seinen entblößten Oberarmen und auch er trägt ein Schwert bei sich. Sie stürzen sich jeder von ihnen auf einen der vorderen beiden Soldaten, die mittlerweile reagiert und ihre Schwerter gezogen haben.

Als Lancelot wieder zu der blonden Frau sieht, hat sie ihren Angreifer bereits entwaffnet und stößt ihm ihr Schwert in den Bauch. Der Soldat, der hinter Lancelot geritten ist, will gerade an ihm vorbeireiten, um die Frau ebenfalls anzugreifen, aber Lancelot lehnt sich zur Seite und versetzt dem Soldaten einen Fußtritt, als er genau neben ihm ist. Der Mann taumelt auf seinem Pferd zur Seite, hält sich aber im Sattel. Allerdings braucht er zu lange, um sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, und die blonde Frau nutzt diesen Augenblick, um ihm sein Schwert aus der Hand zu schlagen und ihm dann den Bauch aufzuschlitzen.

Weiter vorne hat sich der muskulöse Riese unter einem Schlag des Mannes, der vor Galahad reitet, weggeduckt. Den nächsten Schlag pariert er mit Leichtigkeit und dann rammt er dem Mann den Griff seines Schwertes gegen das Knie. Mit einer kräftigen Bewegung zieht er ihn im nächsten Moment von seinem Pferd herunter, sodass der Kerl auf dem Boden landet. Ohne abzuwarten, tritt er dem Soldaten das Schwert aus der Hand und sticht ihm dann sein eigenes Schwert durch die Brust.

Der Anführer der Soldaten beschließt, angesichts seiner toten Kameraden, die Flucht zu ergreifen und treibt sein Pferd eilig vorwärts, nachdem er es herumgerissen hat, um dem drahtigen blonden Mann mit dem Schwert auszuweichen.

„Tristan schnell!“, ruft die blonde Frau und der Mann mit dem langen Umhang, Tristan, ist mit ein paar schnellen Schritten bei dem Pferd des Bogenschützen. Er greift sich den Bogen und einen Pfeil und legt ihn an die Sehne. Dann wartet er einen Augenblick lang ab, zielt und lässt den Pfeil dann fliegen. Der Pfeil trifft den Anführer der Soldaten in den Nacken, sodass er rückwärts zu Boden stürzt und tot liegen bleibt, während sein Pferd und das Pferd das an dem Sattel angebunden ist, weiter davon galoppieren.

Tristan dreht sich zu der Frau auf dem Pferd um und grinst sie an. Erst jetzt fällt Lancelot auf, dass Tristan wohl älter ist, als er zu anfangs vermutet hat. Die blonde Frau hat Lancelots Schwert wieder in die Scheide am Sattel gesteckt und ein Bein vorne über den Sattel geschwungen, bevor sie von Lancelots Rappen hinunterspringt. Sie kommt mit ein paar Schritten auf den Mann namens Tristan zu und fällt ihm um den Hals. Tristan dreht sich ein Mal überschwänglich mit ihr im Kreis und zieht sie dann an sich, um sie stürmisch zu küssen. Dann setzt er sie wieder auf dem Boden ab und legt seine Stirn für einen Moment gegen die ihre. „Du warst großartig, wie immer“, sagt er leidenschaftlich und sie grinst breit.

Der große Mann mit den beeindruckenden Armen kommt währenddessen auf Lancelot zu. Er hat zuvor die verbleibenden Pferde festgehalten und soweit beruhigt, dass sie nun wieder brav neben ihren Artgenossen stehen.

„Gebt mir Eure Hände“, sagt er zu Lancelot und Lancelot streckt ihm seine gefesselten Hände entgegen, während er ihn aufmerksam beobachtet. Mit ein paar Handbewegungen löst der Mann die Knoten und als das Seil zu Boden fällt, reibt Lancelot sich die Handgelenke.

„Danke”, sagt er und der große Mann nickt mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Mein Name ist Lancelot und das ist Galahad. Wir sind…“, setzt Lancelot an, doch Tristan fällt ihm ins Wort.

„Wir wissen, wer ihr seid. Ihr seid Ritter Camelots.”

Die Frau legt Tristan beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm, aber Tristan schnaubt nur verächtlich und wendet sich ab.

Der große Mann verzieht entschuldigend das Gesicht. „Tut mir leid, Tristan ist nicht gut auf Camelot zu sprechen.”

Tristan schnaubt erneut. „Nicht gut auf Camelot zu sprechen… Dieser neue König ist der Grund dafür, dass Cenred seine eigenen Dörfer überfällt, um sich auf einen Krieg vorzubereiten! Es ist immer dasselbe. Zwei Könige streiten sich darüber wer das größere Land, die größere Armee oder einfach nur die größeren Eier hat und die gemeinen Leute müssen den Kopf dafür hinhalten!”

„Arthur trägt keine Schuld an dem Krieg, den Cenred führen will”, widerspricht ihm Lancelot energisch. „Er hat nichts getan, um ihn zu provozieren. Er will Frieden für sein Volk und alle Menschen in Albion.”

Tristan ignoriert ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln und macht sich daran die Soldaten zu durchsuchen und ihnen ihre Waffen und Geldbörsen abzunehmen.

Der breitschultrige Riese zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Arthur?“, fragt er erstaunt und Lancelot wird bewusst, dass er seinen König beim Vornamen genannt hat.

„Der König ist ein ehrenhafter Mann und er schätzt seine Freunde und diejenigen, die ihm die Treue schwören”, entgegnet Lancelot zu seiner Verteidigung und dreht sich dann zu der Frau um, die währenddessen zu Galahad hinübergegangen ist und ihn losbinden will. „Seid vorsichtig, sein Arm ist vermutlich gebrochen.“

Sie nickt knapp und obwohl die Frau versucht, vorsichtig zu sein, zuckt Galahad dennoch mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammen, als sie die Knoten löst.

Der große Mann mustert Lancelot noch einen Moment lang, dann nickt er. „Ich bin Percival. Und das ist Isolde“, sagt er und zeigt auf die zierliche blonde Frau, die ein eng anliegendes Ledermieder und eine Hose trägt.

Lancelot steigt von seinem Pferd und hält Percival seine Hand hin. „Danke für eure Hilfe.”

Percival ergreift seine Hand und nickt. „Gern geschehen. Jeder, der gegen Cenred kämpft, ist unser Freund.”

„Sprich für dich selbst”, grummelt Tristan allerdings, ohne aufzusehen, während er einem der Soldaten die Geldbörse abnimmt.

Percival ignoriert ihn. „Welche der Pferde gehören euch?”, fragt er stattdessen.

„Der Rappe und die graue Stute zusammen mit den zwei Füchsen und dem Braunen, die weggelaufen sind, als die anderen Pferde durchgegangen sind.”

Percival nickt und macht sich zusammen mit Isolde daran die beiden genannten Pferde von ihren Führpferden loszubinden.

Galahad ist unterdessen ebenfalls vorsichtig abgestiegen und nimmt von Isolde die Zügel der grauen Stute entgegen, die ursprünglich Cador gehört hat, während Lancelot die Zügel seines Rappen von Percival entgegennimmt.

Lancelot mustert Galahad einen Moment lang. „Wie geht’s dir?”, fragt er schließlich besorgt.

Galahad hat die Zähne zusammengebissen und hält seinen verletzten Arm vorsichtig vor dem Körper. „Alles in Ordnung“, presst er hervor.

Lancelot nickt zur Antwort lediglich, während er hofft, dass Galahad durchhalten wird, bis sie zurück in Camelot sind.

Isolde hat sich währenddessen auf eines der verbliebenen vier Pferde der Soldaten geschwungen und Tristan verstaut sein Schwert am Sattel eines weiteren Pferdes an dem noch ein Führpferd befestigt ist. Percival überprüft gerade noch den Sattelgurt des letzten Pferds und es sieht aus, als ob sie gleich aufbrechen wollen.

„Wohin seid ihr unterwegs?“, fragt Lancelot.

Percival zuckt mit den Schultern, bevor er Lancelot antwortet. „Wir haben kein bestimmtes Ziel.”

„Wir bleiben in dieser Gegend und wir werden sämtliche von Cenreds Soldaten, die versuchen den Leuten hier zu schaden, umbringen”, erklärt Isolde.

Lancelot mustert sie erstaunt. „Nur ihr drei?”

Tristan legt spöttisch den Kopf schief. „Wir haben eure Ärsche gerettet oder nicht? Ich denke, wir können uns darauf einigen, dass wir dem durchaus gewachsen sind.”

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint”, erwidert Lancelot. „Ich habe gesehen, wozu ihr in der Lage seid und ich stelle eure Fähigkeiten nicht infrage. Aber Cenred hat eine ganze Armee.”

Isolde tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit Percival und Lancelot sieht, dass er wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen hat. Tristan, der anscheinend der Anführer dieser kleinen Truppe ist, sagt jedoch nichts und zieht den Sattelgurt seines Pferdes fest.

Einer Intuition folgend, wendet sich Lancelot an Percival. „Kommt mit uns zurück nach Camelot. Schließt euch uns an. Wir können gute Kämpfer gebrauchen. Ich weiß nicht warum ihr gegen Cenred kämpft, aber ihr habt bessere Chancen mit uns zusammen, als auf euch allein gestellt.”

Tristan dreht sich zu Lancelot um und sieht ihn grimmig an. „Wir kämpfen gegen Cenred, weil er uns alles genommen hat, was wir hatten.”

Isoldes Blick ruht auf Tristan und Percival hat seinen Blick mit einem starren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu Boden gerichtet, als Tristan weiterspricht. „Und Ihr könnt Eurem König sagen, dass er gefälligst selbst hierher kommen und mit uns Seite an Seite kämpfen kann, wenn er einen Unterschied machen will.”

„Na dann, hier bin ich.”

Lancelot zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er plötzlich Arthurs Stimme hört und als er sich umdreht, sieht er tatsächlich Arthur, der neben Merlin und gefolgt von Ector, Bors dem Älteren, Lamorak und seltsamerweise Gwaine, von einer kleinen Anhöhe zu ihnen hinunter geritten kommt. Keiner der Ritter trägt die Waffenröcke Camelots und sie alle sind in einfache Lederrüstungen gekleidet. Merlin hat seine alten Gewänder an und sieht neben ihnen aus wie der Diener, der er einst vorgegeben hat zu sein und ganz und gar nicht wie der mächtige Zauberer, der er tatsächlich ist. Vermutlich ist Merlins Magie auch dafür verantwortlich, dass weder Lancelot, noch einer der anderen, sie haben kommen hören.

Tristan zieht sein Schwert aus der Scheide am Sattel und Percival und Isolde tun es ihm gleich, als sie die Neuankömmlinge bemerken, die es geschafft haben sich an sie heran zu schleichen.

„Sire, Merlin, was macht ihr hier?“, fragt Lancelot verwundert, als Arthur seinen Hengst ein paar Meter vor ihnen durchpariert.

Merlin grinst. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte”, sagt er. „Aber als wir gesehen haben, wie ihr von Cenreds Männern gefangen genommen wurdet, sind wir die Nacht durchgeritten, um euch zu befreien. Anscheinend ist uns allerdings jemand zuvorgekommen.”

Das erklärt Lancelot auch, warum keiner von ihnen Kettenhemden oder Plattenschultern trägt. Sie haben versucht, den Pferden so wenig Gewicht wie möglich zu tragen zu geben, um schneller hier sein zu können.

„Wo sind die anderen?“, fragt Arthur, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck macht deutlich, dass er die Antwort bereits kennt.

„Tot, Sire“, antwortet Lancelot dennoch und Arthur nickt knapp.

Tristan lässt sein Schwert wieder sinken, steckt es aber nicht weg, während er Arthur mit einem skeptischen Blick mustert. „Ihr seid König Arthur?”, fragt er und als Arthur nickt, schnaubt er spöttisch und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ihr seid nicht mehr als ein Junge und Ihr kommt hierher mit vier Rittern und einem Diener, um was zu tun? Den Menschen Euer Gesicht zu zeigen und ihnen zu sagen, dass Ihr ihnen helfen werdet, nur um dann zurück in Euer Schloss zu reiten und zuzulassen, dass sie von Cenred abgeschlachtet werden?“

Arthur begegnet Tristan mit einem gelassenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und legt die Hände über dem vorderen Aufbau seines Sattels übereinander. „Nein, ich bin hier, um Cenred zu töten. Und ich habe genau so viele Männer bei mir, wie ich dazu brauche.“

Tristans Augen verengen sich, aber er antwortet nicht. Er scheint sich seiner Sache, angesichts von Arthurs entschlossenem und gelassenem Tonfall, nicht mehr ganz so sicher zu sein, wie er es gerade eben noch gewesen ist.

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, könnt ihr gerne mitkommen und euch mit euren eigenen Augen davon überzeugen.” Er sieht Tristan abwartend an, und Tristan wirft einen Seitenblick zu Isolde auf dem Pferd neben sich.

Arthur sieht währenddessen zu Lancelot und Galahad hinüber, um Tristan Zeit zum Nachdenken zu geben. „Seid ihr in Ordnung?“

Lancelot nickt. „Ja, mir geht es gut, aber Galahad hat sich vermutlich den Arm gebrochen.”

Arthur nickt, aber bevor er antworten kann, richtet Percival das Wort an ihn. „Entschuldigt bitte Sire, aber wie wollt Ihr Cenreds Schloss angreifen mit nur sechs Rittern, von denen einer verwundet ist und einem Diener, der aussieht, als ob er nicht weiß, wie man ein Schwert führt?”

Arthur lacht leise. „Oh, Merlin ist kein Deiner”, sagt er und dreht sich dann zu Merlin um. „Warum zeigst du ihnen nicht, wozu in der Lage bist und kümmerst dich um Galahads Arm?“

Lancelot zieht für einen Moment die Augenbrauen zusammen, als Arthur Tristan, Isolde und Percival preisgibt, dass Merlin kein Diener ist, obwohl er sich als solcher verkleidet hat. Zwar glaubt Lancelot nicht, dass einer der drei sie an Cenred verraten würde, aber man kann nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Arthur wird jedoch wissen, was er tut.

Merlin nickt und steigt von Sir Ruperts Rücken. Die Blicke von Tristan, Isolde und Percival folgen ihm, als er zu Galahad hinübergeht und seinen Arm untersucht.

„Ihr habt recht, er ist gebrochen“, sagt Merlin nach einem Moment. „Haltet kurz still.“

Dann hält er eine Hand mit ausgestreckten Fingern über Galahads Unterarm und murmelt ein paar Worte in einer seltsamen Sprache, während seine Augen golden aufleuchten. Nach einem Moment sieht er wieder auf und macht eine Handbewegung in Richtung von Galahads Kopf, woraufhin sich der Schnitt an Galahads Wange schließt und verschwindet.

Galahad bewegt seinen Arm probehalber hin und her und nickt schließlich dankbar und erleichtert. „Vielen Dank, Lord Emrys.“

„Wie habt Ihr ihn gerade genannt?”, fragt Isolde mit erstaunter Stimme und als Lancelot den Kopf zu ihr dreht, starrt sie Merlin mit großen Augen an.

Merlin dreht sich zu ihr um. „Mein Name ist Merlin, aber die Druiden nennen mich Emrys. Ich bin der Hofzauberer von Camelot.”

Isolde braucht einen Moment, bis sie ihre Stimme wiederfindet. „Wir hatten mal einen Druiden in unserer Gruppe. Er hat immer von einer Prophezeiung erzählt. Sie handelte von Emrys, dem mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten und von dem Einstigen und Künftigen König, der die Magie in das Land zurückbringen wird und allen Menschen in Albion Frieden bringt.”

Isoldes Blick ruht noch einen Moment lang auf Merlin, dann sieht sie zu Tristan hinunter. „Tristan…”

„Glaubst du wirklich an diese Geschichte?”, fragt er sie zweifelnd, bevor sie weiterreden kann und sein Blick macht deutlich, dass er es nicht tut.

Isolde nickt eindringlich. „Ja. Die Druiden sind mit diesem Land und mit der Magie verbunden wie niemand sonst und sie wissen viel mehr als wir. Wenn er Emrys ist, dann sollten wir mit ihnen gehen.”

Tristan runzelt die Stirn. „Woher sollen wir denn wissen, ob er wirklich Emrys ist?“

„Das könnt ihr nicht wissen“, antwortet Merlin mit einem schmalen Lächeln, bevor Isolde etwas sagen kann. „Ihr habt nur mein Wort. Aber andererseits habt ihr nichts zu verlieren. Ihr wollt Rache für das, was Cenred euch genommen hat und wenn ihr mit uns kommt, können wir euch dabei helfen eure Rache zu bekommen. Also, was sagt ihr?”

Einen Moment lang herrscht Stille, dann macht Percival einen Schritt nach vorne und sieht Arthur an. „Ich werde mit euch kommen. Mein Name ist Percival. Cenreds Männer haben mein Dorf niedergebrannt und meine Mutter getötet. Wenn Ihr sagt, dass Ihr Cenred töten könnt, dann glaube ich Euch und ich werde Euch dabei helfen.”

Arthur nickt. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, dein Schwert zu haben, Percival.”

„Ich werde auch mit Euch gehen”, sagt Isolde entschlossen und Tristan sieht sie scharf an. „Isolde…“

„Nein, Tristan, hör mir zu!“, antwortet sie. „Ich liebe dich, das weißt du, aber es ist das Richtige mit ihnen zu gehen.”

Die beiden sehen sich einen Moment lang an, dann flucht Tristan leise. „Na schön, Frau! Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich dir bis ans Ende der Welt folgen werde und ich werde dieses Versprechen jetzt nicht brechen.” Er steckt das Schwert zurück in die Scheide am Sattel und schwingt sich dann auf das Pferd, neben dem er gestanden hat.

Percival geht zu dem verbliebenen Pferd zurück und sitzt ebenfalls auf, während Lancelot und Galahad in den Sattel ihrer Pferde steigen.

„Also gut, Cenreds Burg liegt östlich von hier. Reitet voran, Sire“, sagt Tristan an Arthur gewandt, während er ihn abwartend ansieht, aber die Art wie er _Sire_ gesagt hat, klang wie eine Beleidigung.

Arthur stört sich jedoch nicht daran, treibt sein Pferd aber auch nicht vorwärts. „Ich weiß, wo Cenreds Burg liegt, aber bevor wir dorthin reiten, müssen wir noch einen kleinen Abstecher machen.”

„Wohin denn?”, fragt Lancelot überrascht.

„Wir werden Lot von Oakney einen Besuch abstatten und ihn fragen, ob er Interesse daran hat König von Essetir zu werden, wenn Cenred tot ist.”

„Seid ihr vollkommen verrückt?!”, fragt Tristan augenblicklich. „Lot ist noch schlimmer als Cenred! Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er Euch töten wird, sobald ihr einen Fuß in sein Gebiet setzt. Er hasst Fremde und hat großen Spaß daran, seine Wände mit ihren Köpfen zu schmücken.”

Lancelot sieht Arthur ebenfalls zweifelnd an, während Ector, Bors und Lamorak hingegen offensichtlich bereits von diesem Plan wissen, und ihre Blicke wachsam auf Tristan gerichtet haben.

Lancelot kennt die Geschichten über Cenreds Cousin Lot und alle diese Geschichten beschreiben ihn als einen grausamen und brutalen Anführer, den man sich gewiss nicht als König über ein ganzes Land wünscht.

„Er hat nicht ganz unrecht“, meint Gwaine schließlich, der neben Arthur auf einer stämmigen schwarzen Stute sitzt und Lancelot fragt sich erneut, was dieser Kerl eigentlich hier macht.

Arthur legt den Kopf schief. „Würdet ihr mir bitte vertrauen? Ich weiß, was ich tue und ich habe einen Plan. Ich verspreche euch, wenn das hier vorbei ist, dann wird es für viele Jahre Frieden zwischen Camelot und Essetir geben und der einzige, der mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlen wird, ist Cenred. Und Tristan, weder du noch Isolde oder Percival habt irgendwelche Verpflichtungen mir gegenüber und ihr könnt gehen, wann es euch beliebt, ich werde euch keine Vorwürfe deswegen machen, aber solange ihr uns begleitet, werdet ihr meine Befehle nicht infrage stellen.”

Arthur sieht Tristan einen Augenblick lang an und Tristan nickt schließlich knapp, was Arthur scheinbar zufriedenstellt. „Und jetzt lasst uns aufbrechen, ich will vor Mittag Lots Burg erreichen.”

Damit treibt Arthur sein Pferd an und reitet voraus. Die Ritter, Merlin und Percival folgen ihm und als Isolde demonstrativ an Tristan vorbeireitet, verzieht er das Gesicht, bevor er sich ihnen ebenfalls anschließt.


	22. Cenreds Ende

## XXI. Cenreds Ende

Es ist kurz vor Mittag, als die Türme und Zinnen von Lots Burg in Sicht kommen. Die Türme sind viel kleiner als die des Schlosses von Camelot und bestehen aus schmucklosem, dunkelgrauem Stein. Anders als in Camelot gibt es auch kein Dorf, das sich in der Nähe der Burg gebildet hat, und so führt die staubige Straße, der Merlin, Arthur und seine Ritter zusammen mit Tristan, Isolde und Percival folgen, sie auf ihrem Weg zur Burg nur an vereinzelten kleinen Bauernhöfen vorbei, auf deren weitläufigen Feldern noch die Ernte des Sommers steht. Die Festung selbst befindet sich allein auf einer weiten Ebene, umgeben von einer massiven Wehrmauer mit mehreren Wachtürmen und die Straße führt geradewegs zu dem großen Burgtor, das sich zwischen den beiden größten der Wachtürme befindet.

Arthur reitet direkt auf das geschlossene Tor zu und als sie näherkommen, sieht er, dass oben zwischen den Zinnen der Türme mehrere Bogenschützen ihre Pfeile auf sie gerichtet haben.

Hinter sich hört er Tristan leise fluchen. „Ihr werdet uns alle umbringen!“

Arthur ignoriert ihn und lässt seinen Blick über die Bogenschützen wandern. „Siehst du sie?“, fragt er Merlin, ohne sich jedoch umzudrehen.

„Ja“, antwortet Merlin ihm einen Moment darauf.

„Alles klar?“

„Mhm.“

Arthur versucht, sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, aber es gelingt ihm nicht ganz und seine Mundwinkel zucken. Selbst wenn einer dieser Soldaten aus Versehen die Nerven verlieren und einen Pfeil abschießen sollte, würde Merlin dafür sorgen, dass ihnen nichts passiert. Es ist beinahe zu einfach.

In einiger Entfernung zum Tor zieht Arthur an Hengroens Zügeln, um den Hengst anzuhalten. Merlin pariert Sir Rupert versetzt neben ihm durch und sieht wachsam nach oben zu den Zinnen, während Arthur tief Luft holt.

„Mein Name ist Arthur Pendragon. Ich bin der König von Camelot”, sagt er mit lauter Stimme. „Ich möchte mit Lot von Oakney sprechen. Ich versichere euch, dass meine Absichten aufrichtig und friedlich sind.”

Nachdem Arthur geendet hat, wartet er. Auf einem der Wehrtürme kann Arthur Bewegungen ausmachen, aber die Bogenschützen lassen ihre Bögen nicht sinken und Tore bleiben auch nach mehreren langen Momenten weiterhin geschlossen.

„Was tun wir jetzt?“, fragt Gwaine schließlich skeptisch.

„Wir warten,” antwortet Arthur ungerührt.

„Oh… gut”, antwortet Gwaine daraufhin. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wie hier auf dem Präsentierteller sitzen würden. Falls sie uns doch noch erschießen wollen, meine ich.”

„Du solltest wirklich etwas mehr Vertrauen in mich haben”, meint Merlin, ohne seinen Blick von den Wachtürmen und der Mauer abzuwenden.

„Oh, das habe ich“, antwortet Gwaine. „Ich habe das allergrößte Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten, mein Freund. Und du weißt ja wie sehr ich ausweglose Situationen liebe, aber diese Situation ist sogar für meine Verhältnisse sehr ausweglos.”

„Warum seid Ihr dann überhaupt hier?”, fragt Lancelot daraufhin abfällig.

Arthur runzelt die Stirn, bevor er sich umsieht. Lancelot mustert Gwaine mit einem beinahe feindseligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und Arthur hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, was der Grund dafür sein könnte. Soweit er weiß, kennen sich Lancelot und Gwaine nicht einmal.

„Gwaine ist hier“, antwortet Arthur, „weil er, einmal abgesehen von seiner charmanten Persönlichkeit, sehr gut mit einem Schwert umgehen kann, und weil er Elyan gestern Nacht davor bewahrt hat von Cenreds Leuten entführt zu werden.“

Gwaine wirft Lancelot ein übertrieben breites Grinsen zu, was zwar dazu führt, dass Lancelot Gwaines Anwesenheit nicht weiter infrage stellt, jedoch nichts an seiner missbilligenden Miene ändert.

Arthur richtet seinen Blick wieder auf die Mauer. Eine Zeit lang passiert nichts und nur die Geräusche ihrer Pferde sind zu hören, wenn eines von ihnen den Kopf schüttelt oder unruhig mit einem Fuß aufstampft, um eine Fliege zu verscheuchen.

„Nur aus reiner Neugier, was tun wir, wenn sie uns nicht reinlassen?“, fragt Tristan schließlich und er bemüht sich nicht dabei seinen abschätzigen Tonfall zu verbergen.

Arthur lässt sich davon jedoch nicht beirren. „Sie werden uns reinlassen“, antwortet er. „Uther Pendragons Sohn mit nur einer Handvoll Männer vor seiner Burg stehen zu haben, ist viel zu verlockend für Lot. Er hasst meinen Vater, seit Uther ihn beim ersten Turnier, das er als König von Camelot abgehalten hat, besiegt und bloßgestellt hat. Sie waren damals beide arrogante und eitle junge Männer und Lot ist schon seit seiner Jugend dafür bekannt äußerst rachsüchtig und nachtragend zu sein.“

In dem Moment, als Arthur geendet hat, beginnen sich die schweren, eisenbeschlagenen Tore zwischen den beiden Wachtürmen langsam zu öffnen und Arthur erlaubt sich ein kleines, selbstzufriedenes Lächeln. Dann treibt er Hengroen vorwärts und die anderen folgen ihm die Straße entlang und durch die großen Tore unter der Wehrmauer hindurch.

Im Innenhof der Burg erwarten sie ein paar Dutzend Männer mit Speeren und Schwertern, die zu beiden Seite vor den Holzbaracken an den Mauern stehen. Auf der linken Seite befinden sich die Holztore, die ins Innere der Burg führen und dort, umgeben von einem halben Dutzend Männer, steht Lot von Oakney. Er trägt einen schwarzen Lederharnisch und das schwarze Fell, das um seine Schultern liegt, lässt ihn größer und breiter wirken, als er in Wirklichkeit ist. Seine dunkelbraunen Haare sind mit der Zeit schütter geworden und sein kurzer, dichter Bart verleiht ihm ein verwegenes und ungepflegtes Aussehen. [11]

Arthur hat in der anderen Zeit ein paar Mal mit Lot zu tun gehabt, nachdem Lot sich nach Cenreds Tod zum König von Essetir erklärt hatte. Arthur hat immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass Lot wegen seiner geringen Körpergröße und seinem unscheinbaren Äußeren stets darauf bedacht gewesen ist, den Respekt zu fordern, den er glaubte zu verdienen und wenn er auch nur den Verdacht hatte, dass ihn jemand nicht ernst nahm, machte ihn das beinahe rasend. Arthur hat viele Männer wie Lot kennengelernt, die versuchen ihre eigene Unzulänglichkeit hinter übermäßiger Brutalität zu verstecken und es gibt keinen Grund davon auszugehen, dass Lot diese Charakterzüge in dieser Zeit nicht auch besitzt.

Die Tore werden hinter Arthur und seinen Begleitern wieder geschlossen und Lot mustert Arthur mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen, während er ein paar Schritte nach vorne macht.

„Ich konnte es kaum glauben, als Egon hier mir gesagt hat, dass Uther Pendragons Sohn vor meiner Burg steht und mit mir reden will. Und nicht mit einer Armee, nein, nur mit einer Handvoll Männer und nicht einmal in den Farben Camelots. Sagt mir Arthur, ist es Arroganz oder Dummheit, die Euch glauben lässt, dass ich Euch und Eure Männer einfach so wieder ziehen lassen werde, nachdem Ihr mir den Grund für Euren Besuch genannt habt?”

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr mich immer noch töten wollt, nachdem Ihr Euch mein Angebot angehört habt”, antwortet Arthur und seine Selbstsicherheit scheint Lot ein wenig aus dem Konzept zu bringen, denn er stockt für einen Moment, bevor er ein kurzes, bellendes Lachen hören lässt.

„Dann bitte, lasst mich hören, was Ihr zu sagen habt“, erwidert er. „Ich bin neugierig. Was könnte mir der König von Camelot wohl anbieten?”

„Wie wäre es mit Eurem eigenen Königreich?”

Lot sieht Arthur mit übertriebener Überraschung an und blickt dann nach rechts und links zu seinen Männern. „Mein eigenes Königreich? Es sieht für mich ganz danach aus, als ob ich nur Euch töten müsste, um mir Euer Königreich zu nehmen.”

Es ertönt vereinzeltes Gelächter von Lots Männern rund herum und Lot grinst gehässig.

„Wenn Ihr mich tötet, müsstet Ihr immer noch gegen meine Schwester und Camelots Armee kämpfen, und ich weiß, dass Ihr nicht so viele Männer habt“, antwortet Arthur ungerührt. „Nein, ich biete Euch an, Euch zum König von Essetir zu machen.”

„Wie wollt Ihr mich denn zum König von Essetir machen?“, fragt Lot spöttisch. „Dieses Land steht unter Cenreds Kontrolle.”

„Nicht mehr lange. Cenred wird morgen früh tot sein.“

Lot schnaubt abfällig und zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ach und wie wird es dazu kommen?“

Arthur hält Lots Blick jedoch unbeeindruckt stand. „Ich werde Cenred töten.”

Lot lacht erneut auf, doch irgendetwas an Arthurs Gesichtsausdruck und an der Art, wie er auf seinem Pferd sitzt, lässt Lot nach einem Moment wieder verstummen. „Ihr meint das ernst“, sagt er erstaunt und etwas wie Besorgnis tritt auf seine Züge.

„Todernst“, entgegnet Arthur und die Ironie hinter seinen Worten bleibt ihm nicht verborgen.

„Woher wollt Ihr wissen, dass ich Cenred nicht warnen werde? Er ist mein Cousin“, gibt Lot zu bedenken, aber Arthur schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ihr hegt keinerlei Sympathien für Cenred, genauso wenig, wie er für Euch. Andernfalls wärt Ihr bei ihm und würdet ihn bei den Vorbereitungen für seinen Krieg gegen Camelot unterstützen.”

Lot legt nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten, aber Arthur lässt ihm keine Zeit, zu lange nachzudenken.

„Warum setzen wir diese Unterhaltung nicht drinnen fort?”, schlägt er vor. „Von einem Herrscher zum anderen?”

Arthur hat seine Worte mit Bedacht gewählt und Lot enttäuscht Arthur nicht, denn er lächelt zufrieden, und nickt dann.

„Na gut.“

Arthur nickt ebenfalls und steigt dann aus dem Sattel. „Komm mit, Merlin”, sagt er beiläufig, während er bereits auf Lot zugeht, ohne darauf zu warten, ob Merlin ihm folgt. Er weiß, dass Merlin daraufhin unbeholfen von seinem Pferd klettert und Arthur hört Merlins Schritte hinter sich, während er Lot ins Innere der Burg folgt. Ganz wie sie erwartet haben, hält niemand einen unscheinbaren und tollpatschigen Diener auf, der noch dazu vollkommen unbewaffnet ist.

Flankiert von seinen Männern führt Lot Arthur und Merlin eine Treppe nach oben, nach rechts durch einen überdachten Gang, von dem aus man den Burghof sehen kann und dann in eine lange, dunkle Halle. Lot geht ans Ende der Halle zwischen zwei Tischreihen hindurch und nimmt dann in der Mitte hinter einem breiten Tisch Platz. Hinter ihm befindet sich ein mächtiger Kamin und zu beiden Seiten stehen zwei große Kerzenständer, die für etwas Licht in der Halle sorgen. Lots Männer stellen sich neben ihn hinter den Tisch und Arthur und Merlin bleiben davor stehen.

Dann macht Lot eine ausladende Geste. „Also schön, ich bin ganz Ohr. Wie lautet Euer Plan?“

Arthur antwortet jedoch nicht und im nächsten Moment erstarrt Lot mit geöffneten Augen mitten in seiner Bewegung.

„Dieser Kerl ist wirklich ein riesiges Arschloch”, sagt Merlin, als ob er es kaum glauben könnte und Arthur schnaubt.

„Er wurde nur noch schlimmer, als er König geworden ist.“

Arthur sieht sich kurz in der Halle um. Lots Männer stehen alle vollkommen regungslos da, eingefroren in der Zeit.

„Wie lange kannst du sie so halten?“, fragt er und Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben und legt den Kopf schief.

„Wie lange soll ich sie denn so halten?“

Arthur presst die Lippen aufeinander. Er hat diese Antwort förmlich herausgefordert und er erinnert sich noch daran, dass er Merlin genau dieselbe Frage schon einmal gestellt hat. Als sie sich damals aus dem Schloss geschlichen haben, um den Greif zu suchen, sind es allerdings nur zwei Wachen gewesen, die Merlin in der Zeit eingefroren hat. Anscheinend macht das jedoch keinen Unterschied und Arthur fragt sich, ob Merlin auch sämtliche von Lots Männern unten im Schlosshof so einfach bewegungsunfähig machen könnte.

Merlin holt währenddessen aus seiner Umhängetasche die Schriftrolle, den Kelch und den Dolch aus Cornelius Sigans Grab hervor. Er wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Arthur und Arthur nickt, bevor sie zusammen nach vorne an den Tisch treten und Merlin den Kelch dort abstellt. Er fragt Arthur nicht, ob er sich immer noch sicher ist - dafür ist es jetzt zu spät – sondern hält den Dolch vor sich hoch und liest dann den ersten Teil des Zaubers vor. Seine Augen leuchten golden auf und bereits nach den ersten Worten beginnen die roten Edelsteine, die in den Griff des Dolches eingearbeitet sind, schwach zu leuchten. Als Merlin geendet hat, legt er die Schriftrolle weg und greift nach Lots rechter Hand. Er hält sie über den Kelch und setzt den Dolch an, bevor er Lot mit der scharfen Klinge einen Schnitt auf der Innenfläche seiner Hand zufügt und das Blut aus der Wunde in den Kelch tropfen lässt. Dann legt er Lots Hand wieder auf den Tisch zurück.

Als Nächstes nimmt Merlin die Schriftrolle wieder zur Hand und liest den zweiten Teil des Textes vor. Dieses Mal beginnen die roten Edelsteine, die rund herum in den Fuß des Kelchs eingelassen sind, ebenfalls zu leuchten. Merlin greift nach Arthurs linker Hand und fügt ihm einen identischen Schnitt über die Handfläche zu, wie zuvor bei Lot.

Arthur beißt die Zähne zusammen, als die Klinge durch seine Haut schneidet und Merlin verzieht entschuldigend das Gesicht, bevor er Arthurs Hand ebenfalls über den Kelch hält. Ein paar Rinnsale Blut tropfen in das Gefäß und die Juwelen im Griff des Dolches und auf dem Kelch beginnen daraufhin stärker zu leuchten und tauchen alles um Arthur und Merlin herum in ein kaltes, rotes Licht.

Merlin lässt Arthurs Hand los und greift dann erneut nach der Schriftrolle. „Ich werde den letzten Teil vorlesen und wenn ich fertig bin, musst du den Kelch mit deiner rechten Hand nehmen und das Blut trinken.”

Arthur verzieht angesichts dieser Aussicht das Gesicht, nickt aber. Er wusste, was auf ihn zukommt. Merlin liest den dritten und letzten Teil vor und als er geendet hat, nimmt Arthur den Kelch vom Tisch, kneift die Augen zusammen und trinkt den Inhalt in einem Zug aus. Es sind nur ein paar Tropfen, aber der metallische Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund lässt ihn beinahe würgen.

Als er den Kelch wieder auf den Tisch stellt, wird das Leuchten der Edelsteine noch für einen Moment stärker, bevor es dann wieder schwächer wird. Arthur spürt ein Kribbeln in seiner linken Hand und als er hinsieht, zieht sich das restliche Blut in seiner Handfläche in den Schnitt zurück und der Schnitt schließt sich, bis nichts mehr davon zu sehen ist. Im selben Moment verblasst das Leuchten der roten Juwelen. Arthur sieht zu Lot hinüber und seine Augen leuchten in demselben kalten, roten Licht, wie die Juwelen, als sich der Schnitt an seiner Hand ebenfalls schließt ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Einen Moment darauf kehren seine Augen wieder zu ihrer normalen braunen Farbe zurück.

Arthur dreht den Kopf zu Merlin neben sich. „Das war’s?“

Merlin nickt. „Ja. Das war‘s. Spürst du irgendetwas?“

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, sollte ich?“

„Wahrscheinlich nicht“, meint Merlin mit einem Schulterzucken und Arthur legt daraufhin spöttisch den Kopf schief.

Merlin sieht hin herausfordernd an. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich das hier schon einmal gemacht hätte“, verteidigt er sich. „Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass du jetzt in der Lage bist, Lot zu kontrollieren. Und um das zu tun, musst du dich mit dem Dolch in die linke Hand schneiden, während du den Dolch in der rechten Hand hältst und dann kannst du Lot jeden Befehl geben, den du willst, auch wenn Lot nicht anwesend ist.”

Merlin hält Arthur den Dolch entgegen und Arthur greift danach.

„Wie tief muss der Schnitt sein?“

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nicht tief. Du musst die Klinge des Dolches nur in Kontakt mit deinem Blut bringen.”

Arthur ritzt sich mit der Spitze des Dolches ein wenig in den Daumen, gerade so viel, dass Blut an der Schneide haften bleibt. Dann sieht er zu Lot. Die Augen des Mannes blitzen für einen winzigen Moment schwach rötlich auf und Arthur holt tief Luft, bevor er zu sprechen beginnt.

„Lot von Oakney, ich befehle Euch, Euch so zu verhalten, wie Ihr es immer tut, mit folgenden Abweichungen: Ihr werdet Euch mit meinem Plan, Euch zum König von Essetir zu machen, einverstanden erklären und die Aussicht König zu werden, wird für Euch verlockend genug sein, um über Euren Streit mit Uther Pendragon hinwegzusehen. Indem Uther wegen seines Geisteszustandes sein Königreich verloren hat, hat er in Euren Augen seine gerechte Strafe bekommen. Ihr werdet umgehend Eure Männer versammeln und zu Cenreds Burg marschieren, wo Ihr Morgen Früh die Kontrolle über Cenreds Armee übernehmen werdet, und zwar ohne unnötiges Blutvergießen. Sollte einer Eurer Berater Euer Vorgehen infrage stellen, werdet Ihr sagen, dass Eure Zurückhaltung Teil unserer Abmachung ist, und dass ich angedeutet habe, andernfalls selbst die Kontrolle über Essetir zu übernehmen. Solange ich mich nicht einmische, habt Ihr vor, diese Abmachung einzuhalten, um König von Essetir zu bleiben. Ihr werdet ein guter König für Euer Volk sein und Ihr werdet einen Hofstaat nach dem Vorbild Camelots errichten. In Hinblick auf Eure Feinde werdet Ihr schnell und gnadenlos sein, aber niemals grausam. Ihr werdet Magie in Eurem Königreich anerkennen, aber Ihr werdet gegen diejenigen kämpfen, die ihre magischen Kräfte einsetzen, um anderen zu schaden. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werdet Ihr mir als mein Verbündeter die Treue schwören und Seite an Seite mit Camelot kämpfen.”

Als Arthur geendet hat, überlegt er noch einen Moment, bevor er zu Merlin sieht. „Das sollte reichen, oder nicht?“

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ja, ich denke schon.“

Arthur rollt angesichts dieser wenig hilfreichen Antwort mit den Augen. „Und woher wissen wir, ob es tatsächlich funktioniert?”

„Na ja, du könntest ihm sagen, dass er etwas tun soll, nachdem du den Dolch weggelegt hast und ich den Zauber beendet habe“, schlägt Merlin nachdenklich vor. „Vielleicht auf einem Bein zu stehen, bis du in die Hände klatschst?”

Arthur sieht Merlin für einen langen Moment zweifelnd an, da ihm jedoch selbst nichts Besseres einfällt, zuckt er mit den Schultern. „Na gut. Lot, ich befehle Euch, nachdem ich den Dolch weggelegt habe, auf einem Bein zu stehen, bis ich in die Hände klatsche. Wenn ich das tue, werdet Ihr euch nicht an dieser Unterhaltung erinnern und Euch wieder normal verhalten.”

Arthur legt den Dolchen auf den Tisch und in dem Moment, als seine Finger das Metall nicht länger berühren, schließt sich der Schnitte an Arthurs Daumen und Lots Augen leuchten abermals für einen winzigen Augenblick schwach rötlich auf. Mit einer Handbewegung gibt Merlin Lot wieder aus seinem Zauber frei und einen Moment darauf erhebt sich Lot von seinem Platz und stellt sich vor seinen Stuhl, die Hände neben seinem Körper. Arthur und Merlin beugen sich zur Seite, um unter den Tisch sehen zu können, und tatsächlich steht Lot auf seinem rechten Bein, das andere nach hinten angewinkelt, während er scheinbar mühelos sein Gleichgewicht hält.

Arthur und Merlin richten sich wieder auf und als sich ihre Blicke treffen, müssen beide unweigerlich anfangen zu lachen.

Arthur presst sich eine Hand vor den Mund und schüttelt angesichts dieser ziemlich absurden Situation den Kopf. Schließlich gibt er Merlin, der ebenfalls angestrengt versucht sein Grinsen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, den Dolch und den Kelch zurück, damit er ihn wieder in seiner Tasche verstauen kann. Lot steht währenddessen immer noch auf einem Bein und wackelt nur gelegentlich mit dem Oberkörper ein wenig nach rechts oder links, um nicht umzufallen.

„Also gut, bist du soweit Lots Männer wieder frei zu geben?“, fragt Arthur schließlich und Merlin nickt.

Sie treten wieder vom Tisch zurück und Merlin nimmt seinen Platz hinter Arthur wieder ein, bis sie so da stehen wir zuvor. Dann klatscht Arthur ein Mal in die Hände. Lot stellt daraufhin seinen Fuß wieder auf den Boden und sein Blick, der bis jetzt ohne jegliche Regung nach vorne gerichtet war, wird wieder lebendig. Er sieht Arthur abwartend an, so als er ob ihn gerade eben erst aufgefordert hat, seinen Plan darzulegen, und Arthur beginnt einen Moment darauf zu erzählen.

***

Es ist bereits einige Zeit vergangen, seit Merlin und Arthur zusammen mit Lot und seinen Männern im Inneren der Burg verschwunden sind. Die Soldaten um Lancelot und die anderen herum, richten immer noch ihre Speere auf sie, aber keiner von ihnen hält sich wirklich kampfbereit. Beide Seiten verharren vielmehr in ihrer jeweiligen Position und warten darauf, dass ihre Anführer sich entweder dafür entscheiden friedlich auseinander zu gehen oder den Befehl zum Angriff geben.

Für einen Moment denkt Lancelot darüber nach, wie absurd das alles im Grunde ist. Er hegt keinen Groll gegen irgendeinen dieser Männer, er kennt sie nicht, und sie kennen ihn nicht. Dennoch würden sie versuchen, sich gegenseitig umzubringen, wenn die Anführer, denen sie Gefolgschaft geschworen haben, es befehlen sollten. Trotz des momentanen Stillstandes bleibt Lancelot deshalb wachsam und lässt seinen Blick über Lots Männer wandern.

Gwaine scheint diesbezüglich entspannter zu sein. Er dreht sich in seinem Sattel halb zu Isolde um, die Zügel seines Pferdes locker in einer Hand. „Da wir im Moment nichts Besseres zu tun haben, warum erzählt Ihr mir nicht, was eine wunderschöne Frau wie Ihr an einem Ort wie diesem hier macht. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass Ihr keine fähige Kämpferin seid, aber wer über solche Anmut und Schönheit verfügt, sollte eindeutig eine Prinzessin sein.”

Gwaine wirft Isolde ein charmantes Grinsen zu und Lancelot kann nicht anders, er schüttelt den Kopf und verdreht die Augen. Sie sind umzingelt von 30 Soldaten, die jeden Moment den Befehl erhalten könnten, sie zu töten, und Gwaine flirtet mit Isolde, die noch dazu unmissverständlich zu Tristan gehört.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr Eure Gedanken für Euch behaltet, Gwaine“, schlägt Lancelot vor. „Ich habe es Euch schon einmal gesagt, die Art und Weise wie Ihr Frauen behandelt, ist eine Schande für jeden Mann in ganz Albion.”

Isolde sieht Gwaine derweil mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen an, während Tristan bloß schnaubt und unbeeindruckt den Kopf schüttelt.

Gwaine zwinkert Isolde zu, die daraufhin leise lacht. Dann dreht er sich zu Lancelot um. „Das kommt nur daher, dass Ihr nicht die geringste Ahnung davon habt, wie man mit einer schönen Frau redet. Ich bin sicher, Ihr lasst Euch vollkommen aus dem Konzept bringen und fangt an zu stottern.”

Bors und Lamorak versuchen, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, schaffen es aber nicht ganz, während Ector ungeniert auflacht.

Lancelot spürt, wie er rot im Gesicht wird und er funkelt Gwaine trotzig an. „Vielleicht tue ich das, aber wenigstens weiß ich, wie man eine Frau mit der Wertschätzung behandelt, die sie verdient, anstatt mich jeder an den Hals zu werfen.”

„Nun ich kann einfach den Gedanken nicht ertragen, jemandem meine Vorzüge vorzuenthalten. Das wäre ausgesprochen grausam.” Gwaine wackelt mit den Augenbrauen und Isolde und auch Percival lachen daraufhin leise.

Gerade als Lancelot zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen will, sieht er wie Arthur und Merlin zusammen mit Lot und seinen Männern wieder durch die Tore der Hauptburg nach draußen kommen. Lot hat ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen und Merlin, der ein paar Schritte hinter Arthur hergeht, nickt Lancelot kaum merklich zu, als sich ihre Blicke treffen. Er spielt seine Rolle als getreuer Diener des Königs mit Bravour und niemand würde vermuten, dass er mit Lots gesamter Armee vermutlich kurzen Prozess machen könnte.

Ein Mann neben Lot gibt das Zeichen, dass die Soldaten im Hof ihre Speere runternehmen sollen und die Männer gehorchen einen Augenblick später. Arthur und Lot reichen sich die Hände und wechseln noch ein paar Worte, bevor Arthur und Merlin zu ihren Pferden zurückgehen und aufsteigen.

Auf einen Befehl hin werden die Tore in der Festungsmauer geöffnet und Arthur wendet ohne ein Wort seinen Hengst und reitet voran, bevor Lancelot und die anderen ihm einen Moment darauf folgen. Als sie die Tore passiert haben, treibt Arthur sein Pferd zu einem gemäßigten Galopp an, und er pariert erst einige Zeit später wieder durch, nachdem sie die Burg bereits ein gutes Stück hinter sich gelassen haben.

Gwaine ist der Erste von ihnen, der das Wort an Arthur richtet. „Du hast uns tatsächlich nicht alle umgebracht, ich bin beeindruckt, Prinzessin.”

„Nein, bist du nicht”, antwortet Arthur und wirft Gwaine ein schiefes Grinsen zu. „Du willst nur wissen, wie ich es fertiggebracht habe, Lot davon zu überzeugen genau das zu tun, was ich von ihm wollte.”

„Wie habt Ihr es gemacht?”, fragt Tristan neben Lancelot und Arthur und Merlin tauschen einen kurzen Blick, bevor Arthur kaum merklich nickt.

„Mit Magie”, antwortet Merlin schließlich.

Für einen langen Moment herrscht Stille und nur das Getrappel der Pferdehufe auf der schmalen Sandstraße ist zu hören.

„Du hast ihn verzaubert?“, fragt Gwaine schließlich ungläubig.

Arthur dreht sich in seinem Sattel zu Gwaine und den anderen um. „Ja, natürlich. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich mache einen Mann wie Lot zum König von Essetir, ohne dafür zu sorgen, dass ich ihn unter Kontrolle habe?”

Arthur lässt seinen Blick kurz über jeden von ihnen schweifen, dann schüttelt er den Kopf. „Vielleicht hätte Lot meinem Plan auch von sich aus zugestimmt. Aber wie lange hätte es gedauert, bis er unsere Abmachung gebrochen und mit Cenreds verbliebener Armee Camelot angegriffen hätte? Ganz abgesehen davon ist er ein kleingeistiger und unnötig grausamer Mann und das sind keine Charaktereigenschaften, die einen guten König ausmachen. Und Essetir braucht einen guten König. Leider ist gerade keiner zur Hand gewesen, also musste ich einen erschaffen.”

Lancelot starrt Arthur ungläubig an und wirft dann einen schnellen Blick zu den anderen Rittern. Lamorak sieht zu Bors hinüber und er sieht aus, als ob er etwas sagen will, aber Bors bringt ihn mit einem scharfen Blick zum Schweigen. Ector schnaubt nur kurz und schüttelt den Kopf. Anscheinend hat keiner von ihnen bis jetzt von diesem Detail des Plans gewusst.

Tristan, Isolde und Percival tauschen ebenfalls einen kurzen Blick und Lancelot beobachtet sie aufmerksam. Sie kennen Arthur nicht so, wie seine Ritter ihn kennen, aber keiner von ihnen sieht aus, als ob sie dieses Vorgehen missbilligen würden. Allerdings kann Lancelot Besorgnis auf Tristans Gesicht sehen und er kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Merlin besitzt eine unglaubliche Macht, die sich keiner von ihnen wirklich vorstellen kann und wenn Lancelot nicht wüsste, dass Merlin und Arthur diese Macht niemals missbrauchen würden, dann würde er sich ebenfalls Sorgen machen.

Erstaunlicherweise sieht Gwaine nicht im Mindesten besorgt aus, obwohl auch er Arthur und Merlin erst seit ein paar Tagen kennt und Lancelot fragt sich erneut, was genau es mit Gwaine auf sich hat.

***

Nachdem sie den Pferden den Rest des Tages über ein hohes Tempo abverlangt haben, machen sie gegen Nachmittag Rast an einem kleinen Bach im Schutze des Waldes. Bevor sie die letzte Wegstrecke zu Cenreds Schloss zurücklegen können, müssen sie den Pferden eine Pause gönnen und Arthur, Merlin und die anderen, die durch die Nacht hindurch nach Essetir geritten sind, haben sich hingelegt, um ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen.

Merlin hat einige Schutzzauber über ihr kleines Lager gelegt und ist dann beinahe sofort eingeschlafen, als sein Kopf die Bettrolle berührt hat. Lancelot hat sich erboten, Wache zu halten, und Galahads dankbarem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, hat der Junge wegen seines gebrochenen Arms in der letzten Nacht ebenfalls kein Auge zugemacht. Zwar haben sich weder Percival noch Isolde oder Tristan ebenfalls zum Schlafen hingelegt, aber Lancelot vertraut ihnen nicht, am allerwenigsten Tristan. Er ist dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn und Galahad befreit haben, aber sie sind Fremde und auch wenn zumindest Percival wie ein anständiger Kerl aussieht, würde Lancelot auch ihm nicht einfach so das Leben seines Königs anvertrauen.

So geräuschlos wie möglich, um keinen anderen aufzuwecken, bewegt Lancelot sich auf seinem Platz, gegen einen Baumstamm gelehnt, ein Stück nach rechts und winkelt sein linkes Bein an. Er lässt seinen Blick über Percival, Isolde und Tristan wandern, die sich etwas abseits zusammengesetzt haben und ebenfalls die Gelegenheit nutzen, um sich etwas auszuruhen. Schließlich landet Lancelots Blick auf Gwaine, der ihm gegenüber auf seiner Bettrolle liegt, die Beine vor sich aufgestellt und die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Soweit Lancelot beurteilen kann, schläft Gwaine nicht, sondern döst lediglich vor sich hin, obwohl er wie die anderen auch die ganze Nacht im Sattel verbracht hat. Zum wiederholten Mal stellt Lancelot sich die Frage, warum Arthur Gwaine überhaupt mitgenommen hat. Es mag sein, dass der Mann gut mit einem Schwert umgehen kann, aber das können die Ritter von Camelot auch und Lancelot möchte glauben, dass Arthur seinen eigenen Rittern mehr vertraut, als diesem dahergelaufenen Landstreicher.

Das Rascheln von Decken ein Stück neben sich, lässt Lancelot den Kopf drehen und er sieht Merlin, der sich unruhig auf seiner Bettrolle hin und her wälzt. Seine Augen bewegen sich unter den Liedern unablässig, aber er wacht nicht auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht Lancelot, wie Gwaine sich aufsetzt und Merlin, der neben ihm liegt, mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht beobachtet. Einen Moment darauf kommt aus dem Nichts ein scharfer Wind auf, der die Blätter an den Bäumen über ihnen rascheln lässt. Lancelot sieht kurz nach oben, als der Wind stärker wird und ein Schauer läuft ihm den Rücken hinunter. Dieser plötzlich aufkommende Wind ist nicht natürlichen Ursprungs und Lancelot vermutet, dass Merlins Magie unterbewusst auf seinen Traum reagiert.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn aufwecken“, meint Lancelot leise und wendet seinen Blick wieder von dem Blätterdach über ihnen ab. Zu seiner Überraschung stellt er jedoch fest, dass sich Gwaine bereits zu Merlin hinüber bewegt hat und sich einen Moment darauf hinter Merlin auf die Bettrolle legt. Auf einem Arm abgestützt, beginnt Gwaine Merlin mit seiner freien Hand sanft durch die Haare zu streichen und Lancelot öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, hält jedoch inne, als einen Augenblick darauf das scharfe Rascheln der Blätter verstummt und der Wind genauso plötzlich verschwindet, wie er aufgekommen ist.

Lancelot starrt Gwaine an, der Lancelot wiederum mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen zuzwinkert. Im nächsten Moment dreht Merlin sich zu Gwaine um und kuschelt sich an ihn, woraufhin Gwaine einen Arm um Merlin legt und ihn festhält. Lancelot beobachtet das Ganze fassungslos und erst als Gwaine seinen Blick bemerkt und grinst, holt er Lancelot damit wieder aus seiner Starre.

„Wenn Arthur aufwacht und dich mit so Merlin sieht, wird er dir den Kopf abschlagen“, zischt er leise.

Gwaine zuckt jedoch kaum merklich mit den Schultern, ohne dass sein Grinsen auch nur eine Spur kleiner wird. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.“

Lancelot beißt die Zähne zusammen, als Wut über Gwaines anmaßendes Verhalten in ihm aufsteigt. „Du wirst deine Hände von ihm nehmen, sofort.”

Gwaine zieht spöttisch eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Willst du allen Ernstes, dass er uns alle aus Versehen umbringt, während er seinen Albtraum hat?”

Lancelot macht den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern, aber schließlich beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe. Obwohl es ihm nicht im Geringsten gefällt, dass Gwaine Merlin in den Armen hält und ihm auf diese sanfte und vertraute Art und Weise über den Rücken streicht, muss er zugeben, dass Gwaine es geschafft hat, Merlins Unterbewusstsein zu beruhigen. Dass er jedoch die Dreistigkeit besitzt, sich Merlin so zu nähern, obwohl Arthur keine fünf Schritt weit entfernt liegt, kann Lancelot nicht verstehen und er schnaubt, während er den Kopf schüttelt.

„Ich kann mich wirklich nicht entscheiden, ob du lebensmüde oder einfach nur unglaublich dämlich bist.”

Gwaine grinst schief. „Muss es denn das eine oder das andere sein?”

Lancelot sieht ihn vielsagend an. „Eines Tages wirst du es zu weit treiben und dann wirst du deinen Kopf dafür verlieren.”

Gwaine zuckt kaum merklich mit den Schultern. „Mag sein, aber bis jetzt bin ich damit ziemlich gut gefahren, da mein Kopf offensichtlich immer noch auf meinen Schultern sitzt. Also habe ich entweder ausgewöhnliches Glück oder ich bin tatsächlich einfach unglaublich charmant.”

„Dummköpfe haben immer Glück”, antwortet Lancelot trocken.

Gwaine lässt sich davon jedoch nicht beirren. „Es sieht für mich ganz so aus, als ob die Ritter von Camelot ein bisschen Glück gebrauchen könnten, wenn man bedenkt, wie oft Arthur sich in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Deshalb denk ich, ist es gut, dass ich jetzt hier bin.”

 _„Der König“,_ antwortet Lancelot und er bemüht sich seine Stimme nicht anzuheben, um keinen der anderen aufzuwecken, „weiß, was er tut. Und er braucht mit Sicherheit keinen dahergelaufenen Söldner, der nur mit seinem Schwanz denkt.”

„Wenn du das sagst”, antwortet Gwaine ungerührt.

Gerade als Lancelot zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen will, hört er erneut Decken rascheln und als er den Kopf in die Richtung dreht, entdeckt er, dass Arthur wach ist und zu ihnen hinüber sieht.

„Würdet ihr bitte die Klappe halten. Alle beide. Ich versuche zu schlafen. Lancelot, hör auf Gwaine zu provozieren, er ist für Merlin und mich genauso etwas besonders wie du und obwohl es kaum zu glauben ist, vertrauen wir ihm. Und Gwaine, sei nicht so ein Großmaul und behalt deine Hände bei dir, solange Merlin nicht wach ist und genießen kann, was du tust.“

Dann dreht Arthur sich wieder in die andere Richtung, zieht seine Decke enger um sich und schläft weiter.

Lancelot starrt Gwaine an und Gwaine begegnet Lancelots Blick mit einem ebenso erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck. Keiner von ihnen sagt etwas, als ihnen bewusst wird, dass sie anscheinend beide mit Merlin und Arthur das Bett geteilt haben. Anscheinend hat es mit Gwaine doch mehr auf sich, als Lancelot bisher gedacht hat. Arthur scheint ihm mit Merlin zu vertrauen und Merlin hat unterbewusst auf Gwaines Anwesenheit reagiert, auch wenn er Gwaine erst seit ein paar Tagen kennt. Wenn Lancelot jetzt darüber nachdenkt, dann fällt ihm auf, dass Merlin und Arthur Gwaine von Anfang an auf dieselbe vertraute Art und Weise behandelt haben, wie es auch bei Lancelot selbst der Fall gewesen ist. Ganz so, als ob sie schon jahrelang befreundet wären und sich gegenseitig bereits unzählige Male das Leben gerettet hätten. Und ganz ähnlich hat Arthur auch Percival angesehen, als er ihm zuvor dafür gedankt hat, dass Percival sich dazu entschieden hat sein Schwert in Arthurs Dienste zu stellen.

Lancelot weiß nicht, was der Grund dafür ist, aber Merlin hat versprochen es ihm irgendwann zu erzählen und solange wird er sich wohl gedulden müssen.

***

Arthur wacht auf, als ihn jemand sanft an der Schulter berührt. Als er die Augen öffnet, ist es um ihn herum dunkel, bis auf ein schwaches, blaues Licht, das die nähere Umgebung zwischen den Bäumen ein wenig erhellt. Das Blau sollte kalt wirken, aber das tut es nicht, denn Arthur verbindet den blassen, blauen Schein mittlerweile bereits unterbewusst mit Merlin und seiner Magie und immer, wenn er ihn sieht, spürt er ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit in ihm aufsteigen.

Schließlich dreht Arthur den Kopf und sieht sich Lancelot gegenüber.

„Es ist Zeit“, sagt Lancelot leise.

Arthur nickt und setzt sich auf, bevor er sich kurz streckt. Dann schlägt er die Decke zur Seite und fängt an seine Bettrolle zusammenzupacken. Merlin befestigt gerade seine Sachen hinter Sir Ruperts Sattel, während sich die anderen ebenfalls aufbruchsbereit machen.

Arthur lässt seinen Blick noch einmal durch ihr kleines Lager wandern und entdeckt dabei Merlins Tasche, die an einem Baum ein Stück von Arthur entfernt am Rand des Lagers liegt. Mit einem missbilligenden Blick sieht Arthur wieder zu Merlin, der in dem Moment damit fertig ist, seine Sache zu verstauen und auf ihn zukommt.

„Was?”, fragt Merlin verwirrt. „Du bist gerade erst aufgewacht, du kannst unmöglich bereits wütend auf mich sein. Wenn du einen schlechten Traum hattest, ist das nicht meine Schuld, das weißt du, oder?”

Arthur legt den Kopf schief. „Sehr witzig, Merlin. Nein, es ist deine Tasche. Bitte sag mir, dass sie nicht die ganze Zeit über dort drüben außer Reichweite gelegen hat, während du geschlafen hast.“

„Na ja, aber das hat sie.”

Arthur schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. „Und du glaubst, das war klug, in Anbetracht dessen, was sich in der Tasche befindet?”

Merlin mustert ihn noch einen Moment lang verwirrt, aber dann breitet sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Arthur stemmt die Hände in die Hüften. „Warum grinst du jetzt wie ein Idiot?“

„Ich glaube, du solltest einen Blick in die Tasche werfen“, entgegnet Merlin amüsiert.

Arthur stöhnt genervt, geht aber zu der Tasche hinüber und streckt eine Hand aus, um danach zu greifen. Er verharrt jedoch mitten in der Bewegung, noch bevor er den Riemen berührt, denn ein seltsames Gefühl hält ihn davon ab.

„Ich… will sie nicht anfassen“, sagt Arthur und zieht verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das ist wirklich seltsam.”

Merlin kommt zu Arthur hinüber und hebt die Tasche vom Boden auf. Dann gibt er sie Arthur und dieses Mal kann Arthur die Tasche entgegennehmen, ohne dabei dieses seltsame Gefühl zu spüren. Als Arthur die Tasche jedoch öffnet und hineinsieht, ist sie vollkommen leer. Ein kurzer Blick zu Merlin und zu dem selbstgefälligen Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, sagt Arthur jedoch, dass Merlin bereits wusste, dass Arthur die Tasche leer vorfinden würde. Mehr verwirrt als beunruhigt, schiebt Arthur eine Hand in die Tasche und streicht am Boden entlang, doch er kann nichts ertasten. Merlin hat immer noch ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, während er eine Hand hebt und seine Finger um den Griff der Tasche legt und plötzlich tauchen im Inneren der Tasche der goldene Kelch, der Dolch in seiner Lederscheide, die Schriftrolle und ein kleines Ledersäckchen auf.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?“, fragt Arthur vollkommen verblüfft. Er hätte schwören können, dass die Tasche leer ist.

„Ich habe ein paar Zauber auf die Tasche gelegt“, antwortet Merlin. „Der erste Zauber bewirkt, dass niemand die Tasche anfassen will. Und der zweite Zauber lässt einen glauben, dass die Tasche leer ist. Das ist sie natürlich nicht, aber der Zauber bewirkt, dass man nichts im Inneren sehen kann und selbst wenn man hineingreift und die Gegenstände darin berührt, kann man sie nicht fühlen. Es ist genauso wie mit den Medaillons. Man sieht oder spürt nicht das, was wirklich da ist, sondern nur das, was der Zauber einem zeigt.”

Merlin grinst, und Arthur kann nicht anders als ihn einen Moment lang anzustarren, bevor er ebenfalls grinsen muss und den Kopf schüttelt.

Schließlich greift Arthur nach dem kleinen Lederbeutel, der sich neben den Gegenständen für die Blutmagie noch in der Tasche befindet und winkt dann seine Ritter, Percival, Tristan und Isolde zu sich heran. Als alle da sind, öffnet Arthur den Beutel und holt eines von mehreren Medaillons an einer langen, goldenen Kette heraus. Der Anhänger ist etwa so groß wie eine Münze und in der Mitte ist ein blauer Edelstein eingelassen. Arthur sieht in die Runde und alle haben ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet.

„Also gut, wir werden folgendermaßen vorgehen“, erklärt er. „Diese Medaillons sind so verzaubert, dass sie den Träger als eine andere Person erscheinen lassen, solange sie direkten Hautkontakt haben. In unserem Fall werden die Medaillons uns aussehen lassen wie meine Hofmeisterin Guinevere, ihren Bruder Elyan und die vier Söldner, die Cenred geschickt hat, um die beiden zu entführen.”

„Warum hat Cenred versucht, Eure Hofmeisterin und ihren Bruder entführen zu lassen?”, fragt Isolde mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen.

Arthur verzieht das Gesicht. „Was das angeht, sind wie uns noch nicht ganz sicher. Aber anscheinend war der Plan, Guinevere damit zu drohen, Elyan umzubringen, wenn sie nicht versuchen würde, mich dazu zu überreden zu Cenreds Burg zu reiten, um ihren Bruder zu retten.”

Tristan starrt Arthur daraufhin vollkommen entgeistert an. „Warum würdet Ihr überhaupt in Betracht ziehen, so etwas zu tun?”

„Weil Guinevere und Elyan meine Freunde sind. Ich würde mein Leben für sie geben”, sagt Arthur und mustert Tristan dabei unverwandt.

Tristan erwidert Arthurs Blick mit gerunzelter Stirn und diese Antwort hat er mit Sicherheit nicht erwartet. Bevor Tristan aber etwas darauf erwidern kann, ergreift Gwaine das Wort.

„Also dann, wer von uns wird in eine Frau verwandelt?”

Merlin rollt mit den Augen. „Niemand wird in irgendjemanden verwandelt. Es ist nur ein Illusionszauber. Er wird dich nicht körperlich verändern, sondern nur jeden anderen glauben lassen, dass er eine andere Person sieht und sogar fühlt, sollte jemand dich berühren.”

Gwaine zuckt mit den Schultern. „Na gut, wer von uns wird dann aussehen wie eine Frau?”

„Das wäre ich“, entgegnet Arthur und Gwaine nickt daraufhin anerkennend.

„Nicht schlecht, Prinzessin“, entgegnet er. „Ich wusste, dass du es in dir hast deine weibliche Seite wirklich auszuleben.”

Arthur sieht Gwaine ungerührt an, aber er kann nicht ganz verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel leicht zucken. „Gwaine?”

„Ja?“

„Halt die Klappe.“

Die anderen um sie herum lachen leise, während Gwaine nur noch breiter grinst, für den Moment jedoch keinen Kommentar abgibt. Währenddessen hängt Arthur sich das Medaillon um den Hals, sodass der Anhänger zwischen der geöffneten Schnürung seines roten Hemdes direkt auf seiner Haut zum Liegen kommt. Arthurs sieht wie seine Umrisse für einen Augenblick verschwimmen und im nächsten Moment sehen die anderen und auch er selbst an seiner Stelle Guinevere in ihrem blauen Kleid und ihrem braunen Mieder, das sie gestern angehabt hat, als sie das Medaillon mit einem Tropfen ihres Blutes benetzt haben.

„Wow, das ist wirklich gruselig“, sagt Bors und Lamorak neben ihm nickt bestätigend. Die anderen sehen Arthur oder besser gesagt Guinevere mit großen Augen an.

„Ihr seht genauso aus wie sie“, sagt Ector und er macht einen Schritt nach rechts und dann nach links, um Arthur von allen Seite zu betrachten.

Gwaine geht kurzerhand auf Arthur zu und hebt seine Hände auf Höhe von Arthurs Brust, wo sich jetzt gerade Guineveres Brüste befinden. Arthur reagiert instinktiv und lehnt sich außer Reichweite, während er Gwaine scharf ansieht.

„Hey! Was glaubst du, was du da tust?“, fragt er und hört dabei Guineveres Stimme aus seinem Mund, die vollkommen uncharakteristisch für Guinevere vor Überraschung viel zu schrill klingt.

Gwaine grinst. „Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass der Zauber wirklich funktioniert. Oder hätte ich Lancelot diese Ehre überlassen sollen?”

Arthur klappt der Mund auf, Lancelot läuft puterrot an und Merlin versetzt Gwaine einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Du bist unglaublich, Gwaine!“

Gwaine reibt sich die Stelle, an der Merlin ihn getroffen hat und er hat den Anstand schuldbewusst dreinzuschauen. „Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass niemand von uns umgebracht wird, wenn Cenred handgreiflich wird.”

„Lass uns hoffen, dass das nicht passiert, und zwar nicht, weil der Zauber nicht funktionieren könnte, sondern weil ich ihm die Hände abhacken werde, wenn er so etwas versuchen sollte. Und dann werde ich ihn umbringen”, entgegnet Arthur grimmig und obwohl es immer noch seltsam ist, Guineveres Stimme zu hören, wenn er spricht, ist es dieses Mal zumindest ein vertrauter Tonfall. Während der Jahre als Königin von Camelot hat Guinevere mehr als ein Mal bewiesen, wie stark und unbeugsam sie ist. Arthur spürt für einen Moment einen Stich in seinem Herzen, als er an seine Guinevere aus der anderen Zeit denkt, aber das Wissen, dass Guinevere in dieser Zeit sicher und wohlauf in Camelot ist, macht es erträglicher.

„Also, wie genau sieht der Plan aus?”, fragt Percival schließlich und Arthur nimmt das Medaillon wieder ab, sodass er wieder aussieht wie er selbst. Dann holt er ein weiteres Medaillon mit einem roten Edelstein in der Mitte aus dem Beutel.

„Dieses Medaillon wird Merlin aussehen lassen wie Elyan.“

Arthur gibt das Medaillon an Merlin weiter, der es sich um den Hals hängt und einen Moment darauf zu Elyan wird. Arthur greift dann wieder in den Beutel und holt die letzten vier Medaillons heraus. Ein Stein darin ist grün, einer lila, einer gelb und der letzte orange.

„Diese vier sind für die vier Söldner.”

Arthur übergibt das grüne Medaillon an Lancelot, das lilafarbene an Ector, das gelbe an Lamorak und das orange an Percival.

„Ihr vier werdet Merlin und mich als eure Gefangenen in Cenreds Burg bringen. Auf diese Weise gelangen wir hinein.”

Percival starrt Arthur mit großen Augen an, als er das Medaillon entgegennimmt. „Sire, seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr mir das geben wollt?”

Arthur mustert Percival einen Moment lang und nickt dann. „Ja, das bin ich. Du hast mir dein Schwert versprochen, Percival und ich vertraue darauf, dass du dein Versprechen halten wirst.”

Percival neigt respektvoll den Kopf. „Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen”, versichert er.

Arthur lässt seinen Blick noch einmal über seine Ritter, Merlin, Gwaine, Percival, Tristan und Isolde wandern, bevor er weiterspricht. „Also gut, wir werden Folgendes tun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [11] Die Rolle des Lot von Oakney hat wie in der Serie Camelot (2011) James Purefoy bekommen.


	23. Die Ritter der Tafelrunde

## XXII. Die Ritter der Tafelrunde

Arthur, der für alle anderen um ihn herum aussieht wie Guinevere, wird von der Hand in seinem Rücken unsanft nach vorne gestoßen. Lancelot hat die Gestalt des Anführers der Söldnertruppe, Garrick, angenommen und Arthur durch die Halle bis vor Cenreds Füße gezerrt, wo er ihn nun auf den Boden befördert. Arthur muss sich zusammenreißen, um sich fallen zu lassen, und er fängt sich etwas unbeholfen, wie er hofft, mit seinen vor dem Körper gefesselten Händen auf dem Boden ab, bevor er auf dem kalten Stein sitzen bleibt.

Vor Arthur auf einem hölzernen Thron sitzt Cenred, der mit einem höhnischen Lächeln auf den Lippen im schwachen Licht auf ihn hinunterblickt. Die Burg von Essetir ist genau wie Lots Burg rustikaler und massiver gebaut als Camelot und der dunkle Stein der Wände schluckt beinahe alles Licht der Kerzen in der schmucklosen, großen Halle.

Arthur versucht, mit einem ängstlichen und verunsicherten Ausdruck zu Cenred aufzusehen, während Lancelot und Percival sich in der Gestalt der Söldner neben ihm aufstellen. Kurz zuvor haben die beiden Arthur aus der Zelle geholt, in die man ihn unmittelbar nach ihrer Ankunft im Schloss gebracht hatte. Von Merlin, Gwaine und Ector fehlt seitdem jede Spur. Eine Stimme hatte im Kerker befohlen sie in getrennte Zellen zu bringen, aber sie haben bereits damit gerechnet, dass Cenred Guinevere und Elyan trennen würde. Arthur hat den Mann, der die Befehle gab, allerdings nicht gesehen, da er, wie Merlin auch, vorgegeben hat bewusstlos zu sein. Erst in der Zelle hat man ihm etwas stark Riechendes unter die Nase gehalten, damit er wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen würde.

Cenred beobachtet Arthur einen Moment lang, bevor er sich von seinem Thron erhebt. Er zieht ein langes, dünnes Messer aus einer Scheide an seinem Gürtel und kommt damit auf Arthur zu. Arthurs Augen weiten sich, und er sieht, wie Lancelot neben ihm eine Hand an den Griff seines Schwertes legt. Für einen Moment hält Arthur den Atem an, als Cenred sich zu ihm hinunter beugt, aber Cenred greift lediglich nach Arthurs Händen und schneidet ihm die Fesseln durch. Dann richtet er sich wieder auf und blickt mit einem schmierigen Grinsen auf Arthur hinab.

„Guinevere, meine Liebe, ich hoffe, du hattest eine angenehme Reise?“

„Wo bin ich? Wo habt ihr mich hingebracht?“, fragt Arthur leise und er bemüht sich, ein Zittern in seine Stimme zu legen.

Er könnte Cenred jetzt und hier töten, aber er muss zuvor herauszufinden, wer Cenreds Spion in Camelot ist. Denn es muss einen Spion im Schloss geben. Irgendjemand hat Cenred auf die Idee gebracht, dass Guinevere Arthur dazu bringen könnte, sich in Gefahr zu bringen, um ihren Bruder zu retten, und jemand muss Cenred außerdem berichtet haben, wo er Guinevere und Elyan finden konnte.

Cenred steckt sein Messer in die Scheide an seinem Gürtel zurück und beugt sich anschließend hinunter, um Guinevere eine Strähne ihrer Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Arthur zuckt angewidert zurück, bevor er sich zusammenreißen kann. Gwen hätte allerdings genau dasselbe getan und so war es die richtige Reaktion.

Cenred grinst hämisch, bevor er sich wiederaufrichtet. „Du bist in meinem Schloss in Essetir. Und du bist hier, weil du mir helfen wirst Arthur Pendragon in eine Falle zu locken.”

Arthur funkelt Cenred grimmig an. „Das werde ich nicht tun!“

„Ich dachte mir, dass du das sagen würdest“, antwortet Cenred mit einem Seufzen und nickt dann Percival zu, der von den Wachen draußen Ulfert genannt wurde. Percival dreht sich daraufhin um und geht zur Tür.

„Und deswegen”, fährt Cenred fort, „habe ich noch einen Gast. Vielleicht freust du dich sogar ihn zu sehen.”

Die Tür geht auf und als Arthur sich umdreht, kommen die beiden Söldner, die in Wahrheit Gwaine und Ector sind, mit Merlin in seiner Verkleidung als Elyan herein.

„Elyan!“, ruft Arthur so verwundert und entsetzt wie möglich und er will aufstehen, aber Lancelot packt ihn an der Schulter und drückt ihn zurück auf den Boden.

„Gwen!“, erwidert Merlin und er versucht sich gegen Gwaine und Ector zu wehren, doch die beiden halten ihn fest, bis sie ihn schließlich rechts neben Arthur auf den Boden werfen.

Merlin rappelt sich auf die Knie hoch und zieht Arthur in einer Umarmung.

„Bruder und Schwester wieder vereint. Wie herzerwärmend“, sagt Cenred zynisch.

Merlin lässt Arthur nach einem Moment wieder los und sieht dann mit trotzigen Blick zu Cenred hinauf. „Was wollt Ihr von uns?“

Cenred grinst schmierig. „Oh von dir will ich gar nichts. Mein Interesse gilt deiner reizenden Schwester. Sie wird mir Arthur Pendragon bringen, denn wenn sie es nicht tut, dann werde ich dich töten.”

„Wie soll ich das machen?”, fragt Arthur mit einem verzweifelten Ton in seiner Stimme. „Ich bin nur eine Dienerin.”

„Das ist wahr”, bekräftigt Merlin, aber Cenred fängt an zu lachen.

„Oh meine Liebe, kein Grund so bescheiden zu sein. Du bist die Hofmeisterin von Camelot. Für eine Bürgerliche wie dich ist das eine beachtliche Stellung. Aber ganz abgesehen davon hast du auch eine ganz besondere Beziehung zu König Arthur, nicht wahr?”

Arthur starrt Cenred vollkommen verwirrt an, und dafür muss er sich nicht einmal verstellen. „Wovon redet Ihr?“

Cenred lächelt spöttisch und legt den Kopf schief. „Es hat keinen Sinn, es abzustreiten. Ich weiß von einer sehr zuverlässigen Quelle, dass der König von Camelot in dich verliebt ist und dass du beinahe jede Nacht sein Bett teilst.”

Arthur wirft einen entgeisterten Blick zu Merlin, der genauso verwirrt aussieht wie er selbst.

„Das ist eine Lüge!“, sagt Merlin schließlich nach einem Moment und Cenred schenkt ihm daraufhin einen mitleidigen Blick.

„Hat sie es dir nicht erzählt? Wie unanständig, Guinevere. Geheimnisse vor seinem eigenen Bruder zu haben. Tztztz, das ist nicht sehr nett.“

„Wer hat Euch das erzählt?“, fragt Arthur und er hofft, dass es so klingt, als ob Guinevere schockiert wäre, dass jemand ihr Geheimnis ausgeplaudert hat.

Cenred lacht jedoch erneut auf. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dir das einfach so sagen würde? Ich habe vor aus meiner Quelle noch für eine ganze Weile meinen Nutzen zu ziehen.”

Bevor Arthur jedoch drüber nachdenken kann, wie er Cenred dazu bringen könnte, ihm zu verraten, wer ihm diese falsche Information gegeben hat, geht hinter ihnen erneut die Tür auf. Schritte kommen über den Steinboden auf sie zu und Cenred wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit von Arthur und Merlin ab.

„Ah, da bist du ja“, sagt er erfreut. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo du bleibst.“

Arthur dreht sich um und seine Augen weiten sich für einen Augenblick, als er den Mann erkennt, der gerade die Halle betreten hat. Es ist Ruadan.

 _„Es war Sefa. Ruadans Tochter. Sie ist Cenreds Spion”,_ hört Arthur einen Moment darauf Merlins Stimme in seinem Kopf und zu demselben Schluss ist Arthur auch gerade gelangt.

Anscheinend hat Ruadan sie angelogen und anstatt Frieden mit Camelot schließen zu wollen, hat er sich mit Cenred verbündet, um Arthur zu töten. Und genau wie beim letzten Mal hat er seine Tochter Sefa als Spionin nach Camelot geschickt, und dabei hat es ihn scheinbar nicht gestört, dass sie in dieser Zeit noch ein Kind ist.

Arthur erinnert sich daran, dass Sefa da gewesen ist, als Arthur Guinevere in der Ratshalle vor den Wachen in Schutz genommen hat, nachdem die Männer sie nicht hatten passieren lassen. Arthur hat nach diesem Vorfall besonderes Augenmerk darauf gelegt, dass Guinevere von allen mit dem gebührenden Respekt behandelt wurde und an einem Abend hat er sie zu sich und Merlin in seine Gemächer eingeladen, wo sie eine Flasche Met geleert und bis tief in die Nacht hinein geredet und gelacht haben. Sefa musste auch das mitbekommen haben und die blühende Fantasie eines zehnjährigen Kindes hat in all dem eine Liebesbeziehung zwischen Arthur und Guinevere gesehen. Vermutlich hat Ruadan Sefa heimlich besucht und das Mädchen hat ihrem Vater bereitwillig alles erzählt, ohne zu wissen, was er mit diesen Informationen tun würde.

„Jetzt bin ich hier“, antwortet Ruadan Cenred ungerührt. „Wie ich sehe, haben deine Männer es endlich geschafft, uns die Hofmeisterin und ihren Bruder zu bringen.“

Cenred sieht ihn verstimmt an. „Natürlich haben sie es geschafft. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst.“

Dann wendet Cenred sich wieder Guinevere und Elyan zu und bedeutet Lancelot und Percival, Guinevere auf die Füße zu stellen. Die beiden packen Arthur daraufhin an den Armen und zerren ihn nach oben.

Cenred geht auf Arthur zu und streckt eine Hand nach ihm aus, um sich eine Strähne von Guineveres lockigen Haaren um den Finger zu wickeln. „In ein paar Tagen wird Guinevere hier dafür sorgen, dass Arthur Pendragon versuchen wird ihren Bruder Elyan aus meinen Fängen zu befreien. Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass der König von Camelot alles für die Frau tun wird, die er liebt.”

Arthur funkelt Cenred hasserfüllt an, bewegt sich aber nicht.

Schließlich lässt Cenred die Haarsträhne wieder los und streicht dann an Guineveres Wange hinunter bis zu ihren Hals. „Er hat dir sogar diese wunderschöne Kette geschenkt.”

Lange Finger greifen nach dem Medaillon mit dem blauen Edelstein darin und als Arthur klar wird, was Cenred im Begriff ist zu tun, ist es bereits zu spät. In dem Moment, als das Medaillon den Kontakt zu Arthurs Haut verliert, verblasst der Zauber und Arthur sieht wieder aus wie er selbst. Cenreds Augen werden beinahe lächerlich groß, als plötzlich Arthur vor ihm auftaucht und für einen Moment scheint die Zeit still zu stehen, während Cenred versucht das Bild, das er vor sich sieht, zu verarbeiten.

Arthur ist der Erste, der reagiert. Er lässt seinen Kopf nach vorne schnellen und versetzt Cenred, der ihn immer noch entgeistert anstarrt, eine Kopfnuss. Cenred taumelt nach hinten und reißt Arthur dabei das Medaillon vom Hals, das mit einem Klimpern zu Boden fällt, aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig und Arthur versetzt Cenred einen Tritt, der ihn nach hinten umwirft.

Gwaine und Ector, die an der Seite gestanden haben, greifen nach ihren Schwertern, doch bevor einer von ihnen sein Schwert ziehen kann, werden sie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft nach hinten gegen die Wand geschleudert.

Im nächsten Moment ertönt auf Arthurs anderer Seite ein zischendes Geräusch und als Arthur sich in diese Richtung umdreht, sieht er gerade noch, wie genau vor ihm ein Feuerball von der Größe eines Kürbisses gegen eine Wand aus golden schimmerndem Licht kracht. Arthur hebt instinktiv seine Arme vors Gesicht, als sich der Feuerball in einem gleißenden Funkenregen auflöst. Im nächsten Augenblick verschwindet der magische Schild wieder und Merlin geht immer noch in Elyans Gestalt mit einer erhobenen Hand und golden leuchtenden Augen an Arthur vorbei auf Ruadan zu.

Arthur zieht währenddessen sein Schwert und wendet sich zu Cenred um, der sein Messer gezogen hat und versucht sich aufzurichten, während ihm Blut aus der Nase tropft. Arthur ist jedoch mit zwei Schritten bei ihm und setzt ihm Excalibur auf die Brust. „Fallen lassen!“

Cenred bleckt die blutverschmierten Zähne, wirft aber nach einem Moment das Messer auf den Boden. Lancelot und Percival treten mit gezogenen Schwertern neben ihn und als Arthur sich sicher ist, dass Cenred nicht entkommen kann, dreht er sich wieder zu Merlin um.

Ruadan hat einen weiteren Feuerball heraufbeschworen, doch Merlin wehrt das Geschoss in diesem Moment mit einem weiteren Schild ab und mit einer schnellen Bewegung seiner rechten Hand reißt er Ruadan mit Magie von den Füßen und schleudert ihn nach hinten. Der Druide kracht gegen die steinerne Wand der Halle und sackt einem Moment darauf schlaff daran hinunter zu Boden.

Arthur wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Gwaine und Ector, die bereits wieder auf den Füßen stehen. „Sind alle in Ordnung?“

Lancelot und Percival, die ihre Schwerter auf Cenred gerichtet haben, nicken und Ector zieht sein Schwert, während Gwaine sich die linke Schulter reibt. „Ja, uns geht es gut“, antwortet er und Ector nickt knapp.

Arthur dreht sich daraufhin wieder zu Merlin um, der zu Ruadan hinüber gegangen ist und sich zu ihm hinunter beugt, um seinen Puls zu fühlen.

„Ist er tot?“, fragt Arthur, aber Merlin schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, nur bewusstlos.“

„Warum ist noch keiner hier?“, fragt Percival verwundert.

Merlin grinst, als er zu ihnen zurückkommt. „Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass niemand außerhalb der Halle etwas hört.”

„Wer bist du?“, fragt Cenred und als Arthur sich umdreht, sieht er, dass der König von Essetir Merlin, der immer noch aussieht wie Elyan, ungläubig anstarrt.

Merlin bleibt neben Arthur stehen und streift sich schließlich das Medaillon über den Kopf, sodass seine wahre Gestalt wieder zum Vorschein kommt. „Mein Name ist Emrys.“

Als Merlin diesen Namen sagt, weiten sich Cenreds Augen abermals und Arthur vermutet, dass Cenred schon einmal von der Prophezeiung gehört hat.

„Steht auf“, befiehlt Arthur einen Moment darauf und Cenred reißt seinen Blick von Merlin los, bevor er sich vom Boden hochrappelt. Er versucht sich das Blut, das immer noch aus seiner Nase tropft, wegzuwischen, und spuckt auf den Boden.

„Lancelot, gib ihm dein Schwert.“

Lancelot tut wie ihm geheißen und hält Cenred sein Schwert entgegen, doch Cenred macht keine Anstalten danach zu greifen.

„Warum sollte ich das Schwert nehmen?“, fragt er mit gebleckten Zähnen.

„Weil ich Euch die Chance gebe, in einem ehrenhaften Kampf zu sterben”, antwortet Arthur.

Cenred schnaubt verächtlich und nimmt Lancelots Schwert entgegen, nur um es Arthur im nächsten Moment vor die Füße zu werfen. „Als ob das irgendetwas ändern würde“, höhnt er. „Ich werde Euch nicht den Gefallen tun, gegen Euch zu kämpfen und Euch so die Gelegenheit geben Eure Taten zu rechtfertigen. Wenn Ihr mich töten wollt, dann müsst Ihr einen wehrlosen Mann umbringen.”

Cenred breitet die Arme aus und betrachtet Arthur mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, so als ob er sich sicher ist, dass Arthur nicht die Entschlossenheit und Kaltblütigkeit besitzen würde, um ihn einfach niederzustrecken.

Arthur ist jedoch nicht der junge Mann, den Cenred glaubt vor sich zu sehen. „Wie Ihr wollt”, antwortet er ungerührt, bevor er nach vorne tritt und Cenred Excalibur durch die Brust stößt.

Cenred keucht erstickt auf und starrt Arthur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Einen Moment darauf wird sein Blick jedoch leer und als Arthur Excalibur zurückzieht, sackt Cenred tot zu Boden. Arthur betrachtet ihn noch einen Moment lang, aber er spürt keinerlei Schuld oder Reue. Schließlich wischt er die Klinge seines Schwertes an Cenreds Kleidung ab, bevor er sich zu den anderen umdreht.

Ector, Percival und Gwaine tragen immer noch die verzauberten Medaillons, aber Arthur kann auch auf den Gesichtern der unbekannten Söldner erkennen, dass auch sie nicht damit gerechnet haben, dass Arthur Cenred einfach so umbringen würde. Keiner von ihnen sagt ein Wort, während sie Arthur mit einer Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Besorgnis mustern. Arthur kann es ihnen nicht verdenken, aber er tut so, als ob er es nicht bemerken würde.

Merlin hat währenddessen eine Hand in Richtung von Cenreds Leichnam ausgestreckt und seine Augen leuchten golden auf, als er den Körper in der Zeit einfriert.

Arthur betrachtet Cenred noch für einen Moment, dann konzentriert er sich wieder auf das, was jetzt vor ihnen liegt. „Was machen wir mit Ruadan?“, fragt er an Merlin gewandt.

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht. „Na ja, wenn wir ihn ebenfalls umbringen, wird Sefa uns das niemals verzeihen.”

„Was können wir denn sonst tun? Ihn für den Rest seines Lebens einsperren?”, fragt Ector zweifelnd, aber Merlin schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit.” Er sieht zu Lancelot. „Lancelot, wenn du mir bitte meine Tasche zurückgeben würdest.“

Lancelot übergibt Merlin seine Tasche, die er für ihn getragen hat und Merlin hängt sie sich um die Schultern, bevor er Arthur einen vielsagenden Blick zuwirft. „Ich werde mich später um Ruadan kümmern.”

Arthur nickt, als er versteht, was Merlin damit meint. Als den anderen ebenfalls klar wird, dass Merlin offensichtlich beabsichtigt auch Ruadan mithilfe von Magie unter ihre Kontrolle zu stellen, sieht Arthur wie sich Percival und Gwaine einen kurzen Blick zuwerfen, aber keiner von ihnen sagt etwas, während Merlin weiterspricht.

„Ich werde ihn glauben lassen, dass er erkannt hat, dass Cenred noch schlimmer ist als Arthur und dass er nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet hat, um Cenred in den Rücken zu fallen.“

Arthur nickt, zufrieden mit dieser Lösung. „Gut. Wir können ihn Elyans Gestalt annehmen lassen und ihn vorerst in den Kerker sperren. Lancelot, Percival, wenn ihr Ruadan bitte hier herüber bringen könntet und Merlin sorg dafür, dass er nicht aufwacht. Wir werden alles andere genauso machen wie geplant und auf Zeit spielen, bis Lot hier eintrifft.”

Lancelot und Percival schleifen den bewusstlosen Ruadan an den Armen zu ihnen hinüber und Merlin legt ihm das Medaillon, das er selbst zuvor getragen hat, um den Hals und schiebt es unter Ruadans Kleidung. Mit einer Handbewegung legt er anschließend einen Schlafzauber über den Druiden. Während Merlin wieder aufsteht, greift er in seine Tasche und zieht ein weiteres Medaillon heraus, mit dem er zu Cenred geht und sich neben ihn kniet. Dann murmelt Merlin ein paar Worte und als der weiße Edelstein in der Mitte des Medaillons zu schimmern beginnt, schmiert er mit einem Finger etwas von Cenreds Blut auf die Oberfläche. Die rote Flüssigkeit wird in den Kristall hineingezogen und der Edelstein färbt sich für einen Moment schwarz, bevor er wieder seine ursprüngliche weiße Farbe annimmt. Nachdem Merlin wieder aufgestanden ist, macht er eine Handbewegung und Cenreds Körper verschwindet vor ihren Augen. Als er sich dann das Medaillon mit dem weißen Stein darin um den Hals hängt, verwandelt er sich einen Augenblick darauf in Cenred.

Arthur presst die Lippen zusammen, als er Cenred nun wieder lebendig vor sich stehen sieht, aber er atmet tief durch und ruft sich in Erinnerung, dass es Merlin ist. Dann sucht er den Boden nach seinem Medaillon mit Guineveres Blut darin ab und als er es findet, hebt er es auf, verknotet die Enden und hängt es sich wieder um den Hals, was ihn erneut als Guinevere erscheinen lässt.

Die anderen haben derweil ihre Schwerter wieder weggesteckt und nachdem Arthur sich mit einem letzten Blick durch die Halle davon überzeugt hat, dass alles bereit ist, nickt er Merlin zu. Merlin geht zu der großen Eingangstür, öffnet einen Flügel und schickt eine der Wachen draußen los, um einen Mann namens Bowen holen zu lassen, der Cenreds engster Vertrauter zu sein scheint. Es dauert nicht lange, bis die Türen erneut geöffnet werden und ein stämmiger Mann mit einem kurzen Bart und kurzen blonden Haaren hereinkommt.

„Ihr wolltet mich sehen?“, fragt er an Cenred gewandt und Merlin nickt.

„Ja, sorg dafür, dass unser Gast sicher im Kerker untergebracht ist.“ Merlin zeigt auf Ruadan in Elyans Gestalt, der bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegt und Bowen nickt.

„Was ist mir ihr?”, fragt Bowen mit einem Kopfnicken zu Arthur in Gestalt von Guinevere, der von Lancelot wieder an einem Arm festgehalten wird.

Merlin lässt ein schmieriges Grinsen auf Cenreds Gesicht treten. „Sie wird mir in meinen Räumen Gesellschaft leisten, bis wir sie morgen früh zurück nach Camelot bringen.”

Arthur starrt Cenred mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck an und versucht, sich gegen Lancelots Griff zu wehren, sodass Percival Arthurs anderen Arm packt, um ihn ebenfalls festzuhalten.

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen!”, keucht Arthur erstickt auf und Merlins Grinsen wird daraufhin nur noch breiter.

„Oh meine Liebe, du wirst sehen, dass ich das sehr wohl kann.“

Merlin bedeutet Lancelot und Percival, Arthur nach draußen zu bringen, und setzt sich ebenfalls in Bewegung. Dank der Erinnerungen, die Merlin von dem Anführer der Söldner bekommt hat, kennen sie sich in der Burg gut genug aus, um den Weg zu finden.

Als Arthur sich noch einmal umdreht, sieht er, dass Bowen gehässig grinst, dann jedoch die Stirn runzelt. „Wo ist Ruadan?“, fragt er an Cenred gewandt. „Ich dachte, er wäre hier bei Euch?“

Merlin bleibt stehen, während er Bowen irritiert ansieht. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Dieser verfluchte Druide macht, was er will. Sorg dafür, dass ich nicht gestört werde, außer es ist dringend.“

Bowen scheint sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu geben, denn er nickt, bevor er Gwaine und Ector zu sich heranwinkt, um Ruadan in Gestalt von Elyan in den Kerker zu bringen.

***

Merlin sieht durch das Fenster in Cenreds Räumen dem Raben hinterher, der in die Nacht hinaus flattert und nach einigen Augenblicken am schwarzen Himmel verschwindet. Er wird Bors Bescheid geben, dass alles nach Plan gelaufen und Cenred tot ist. Bors wird sich daraufhin mit Lot und seiner Armee treffen und sie zu Cenreds Burg begleiten, während Galahad als Bote verkleidet in Kürze die Nachricht überbringen wird, dass Lot vorhat, Cenred einen Besuch abzustatten.

Lancelot und Percival halten draußen vor Cenreds Gemächern Wache, und Ector und Gwaine haben wahrscheinlich bereits Lamorak, Tristan und Isolde in die Burg gelassen, damit sie sich passende Kleider stehlen und als Diener verkleiden können. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, den Wachen und Söldnern bis zu Lots Ankunft am nächsten Morgen gewässerten Wein zu bringen, den sie mit ein paar Tropfen eines Schlafmittels versetzen. Das Schlafmittel kann von Merlin mit einem Zauber aktiviert werden, sodass ein Großteil der Wachen einfach einschlafen wird, sobald Lot und seine Männer hier sind und es auf diese Weise ein Leichtes für Lot sein wird, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Um Lamorak, Tristan und Isolde ihre Aufgabe zu erleichtern, hat Merlin sie mit einem Zauber belegt, der sie unscheinbar und harmlos wirken lässt und jeden dazu bringt, ihnen zu helfen.

Merlin schließt das Fenster wieder und dreht sich zu Arthur um, der in Guineveres Gestalt auf Cenreds Bett sitzt. Dann geht er zu Arthur hinüber, um alles vorzubereiten, wenn Bowen wenig später an die Tür klopfen wird, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass ein Bote mit einer eiligen Nachricht von Lot eingetroffen ist.

***

„Was ist?! Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich nicht gestört werden will!“, blafft Merlin in Cenreds Gestalt Bowen an, nachdem er die Tür zu Cenreds Räumen geöffnet hat und den anderen Mann draußen auf dem Gang stehen sieht.

Bowen wirft einen Blick an Merlin vorbei ins Zimmer, wo Guinevere gefesselt und geknebelt und mit zerzausten Haaren zwischen den zerwühlten Laken auf dem Bett liegt und ein gehässiges Grinsen tritt auf Bowens Gesicht, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckt. „Tut mir leid, aber ein Bote ist gerade gekommen und die Nachricht konnte nicht bis morgen warten.“

„Und was ist es?“

„Lot wird in der Früh hier eintreffen. Anscheinend will er mit Euch reden und es ist dringend. Sollen wir ihn töten, wenn er eintrifft?”

Merlin tut so, als würde er einen Moment darüber nachdenken, schüttelt dann aber den Kopf. „Nein. Ich will hören, was er zu sagen hat. Schick den Boten zurück. Und sag den Wachen, dass sie Lot und seine Männer passieren lassen sollen. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich habe einen Gast, um den ich mich kümmern muss.”

Merlin grinst hämisch und Bowen erwidert das Grinsen, bevor er sich umdreht und wieder geht.

Merlin schließt die Tür und geht durchs Zimmer zurück zu Arthur. Mit einer Handbewegung verschwindet der Knebel und das Seil um Arthurs - oder vielmehr Guineveres - Hände.

Arthur reibt sich die Handgelenke, während er sich aufsetzt. „Danke“, sagt er leise und betrachtet Merlin in Cenreds Gestalt, der sich neben ihn setzt und selbst im Sitzen einen guten Kopf größer ist als Guinevere. „Das ist so seltsam.“

Merlin schnaubt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Wem sagst du das.” Er glaubt nicht, dass er sich irgendwann daran gewöhnen wird, Cenreds Stimme aus seinem Mund zu hören, wenn er spricht. Aber das muss er auch nicht, denn morgen Früh wird alles vorbei sein. Bis dahin haben sie sich jedoch dazu entschieden ihre Erscheinung als Cenred und Guinevere beizubehalten. Zwar stehen Lancelot und Percival draußen vor der Tür Wache und die schweren Vorhänge vor dem Fenster sind zugezogen, aber es ist besser, kein Risiko einzugehen.

Einen Moment lang sitzen Arthur und Merlin schweigend nebeneinander, bis Arthur schließlich ein Mal tief ein und wieder ausatmet. „Wann willst du dich um Ruadan kümmern?”

„Jetzt gleich. Ich gehe als Cenred mit einer Illusion von Ruadan neben mir runter in den Kerker, um den Gefangenen zu befragen“, antwortet Merlin. „Dann werde ich Ruadan mit dem Zauber belegen, lasse eine Illusion von Elyan im Kerker zurück und spaziere mit dem echten Ruadan wieder hinaus.”

Arthur schüttelt mit einem kurzen widerwilligen Auflachen den Kopf. „Und niemand wird auch nur das Geringste vermuten.”

Merlin zieht angesichts von Arthurs Tonfall die Augenbrauen zusammen und dreht den Kopf, um Guinevere einen Augenblick lang zu mustern.

Arthur macht eine unbestimmte Handbewegung. „Das alles war geradezu lächerlich einfach.“

Merlin oder besser gesagt Cenred, zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Beschwerst du dich etwa darüber?”

„Nein, natürlich nicht”, entgegnet Arthur gereizt und eine kleine Falte entsteht dabei auf Guineveres Stirn.

Merlin glaubt ihm jedoch kein Wort. „Nur, weil es sich gerade so angehört hat, als ob du dich beschweren würdest.”

„Das tue ich aber nicht”, entgegnet Arthur ein wenig zu vehement, bevor er für einen Moment die Augen schließt und seufzt. „Na gut, vielleicht ein bisschen. Es ist nur so, dass wir ein ganzes Königreich übernehmen werden und niemand wird etwas mitbekommen. Es sollte nicht so einfach sein.”

Merlin versteht, was Arthur damit sagen will und das wehmütige Lächeln, das auf Cenreds Gesicht tritt, ist dort vorher bestimmt noch nie zu sehen gewesen. „Weil du dich besser fühlen würdest, wenn es schwieriger wäre”, sagt er schließlich.

Arthur wirft die Hände in die Höhe. „Ja. Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht.” Dann steht er auf und geht ein paar Schritt im Zimmer auf und ab und die Art wie er geht und dabei die Hände in die Hüften stemmt, ist so eindeutig Arthur, dass Merlin leise schmunzeln muss.

„Wir tun das Richtige“, sagt er schließlich und Arthur seufzt erneut.

„Ja, ich weiß”, antwortet er und geht dann zum Bett zurück um sich wieder darauf fallen zu lassen.

„Normalerweise”, beginnt Merlin, „würde ich dich jetzt küssen und dir sagen, dass alles gut wird und dass ich dich liebe. Aber ich schätze, das wäre zu bizarr.”

Arthur muss bei der Vorstellung unweigerlich auflachen. „Ja, das wäre es wirklich.”

Merlin grinst breit, während Arthur angesichts der absurden Situation, in der sie sich befinden, erneut den Kopf schüttelt.

Schließlich steht Merlin wieder vom Bett auf. „Ich werde mich jetzt auf den Weg in den Kerker machen. Du solltest versuchen, etwas zu schlafen.”

Arthur nickt. „Das werde ich. Sei vorsichtig.”

„Ich bin der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten, was könnte mir schon passieren?”, meint Merlin scherzhaft, aber Arthur sieht ihn scharf an.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, du könntest überheblich werden und unvorsichtig und jemand könnte dir ein Messer in den Rücken stechen.”

Damit hat Arthur durchaus Recht und Merlin presst die Lippen zusammen, während er den Anstand hat verlegen drein zu schauen. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass so etwas nicht passiert”, verspricht er.

Arthur sieht ihn einen Moment lang eindringlich an, bevor er schließlich nickt. „Bitte tu das.”

***

Arthur hat die Gestalt von Garrick angenommen, als er neben Merlin, der immer noch Cenred verkörpert, die Gänge der Burg in Richtung des Thronsaals entlanggeht. Ihnen voran gehen Percival und Lancelot. Percival sieht immer noch aus wie einer der Söldner, die Cenred geschickt hat, um Guinevere und Elyan zu entführen, während Lancelot sein Medaillon Arthur überlassen hat und nun wieder er selbst ist. Angesichts der Vielzahl an Söldnern, die Cenred in letzter Zeit in seine Dienste genommen hat, fällt ein weiteres neues Gesicht nicht groß auf.

Als sie den Korridor erreichen, der zum Thronsaal führt, entdeckt Arthur vor der großen Doppeltür Ector und Gwaine, die dort immer noch in der Gestalt der beiden Söldner auf sie warten. Kurz darauf betreten sie alle zusammen den Thronsaal und Arthur sieht dort Lamorak, Tristan und Isolde verkleidet als Diener, die gerade dabei sind, einige Krüge und ein paar Schalen mit Obst, Käse und Brot auf einen rechteckigen Tisch vor dem hölzernen Thron zu stellen. Mit dem Zauber, den die drei immer noch tragen, hat anscheinend niemand etwas dagegen gehabt, ihnen die Aufgabe zu überlassen, Cenred das Frühstück zu servieren. Für Lot, der bereits erwartet wird, ist kein Stuhl bereitgestellt worden, aber das überrascht Arthur nicht im Mindesten. Cenred ist nicht gerade für seine Gastfreundschaft bekannt.

Von draußen aus dem Korridor sind in diesem Moment erneut Schritte zu hören und als Arthur sich umdreht, sieht er, wie Ruadan den Thronsaal betritt.

„Lot und seine Männer sind gerade durch die Tore gekommen“, sagt er mit seiner tiefen Stimme und dabei sieht er geradewegs zu Arthur in seiner Verkleidung als Garrick.

Arthur nickt, während er Ruadan einen Moment lang mustert. Der Druide glaubt, dass er am gestrigen Abend Arthur und seine Ritter dabei überrascht hat, wie sie Cenred getötet haben. Da er bereits erkannt hat, dass es ein Fehler gewesen ist, sich Cenred anzuschließen, hat er seine Rolle bei Guineveres und Elyans Entführung offenbart. Arthur hat ihm daraufhin angeboten die Seiten zu wechseln und Ruadan hat dieses Angebot angenommen und sich bereit erklärt, ihnen zu helfen. Heute Morgen, als Bowen Cenred berichtet hat, dass Lot und seine Männer gesichtet wurden und bald eintreffen würden, hat Merlin nach Ruadan schicken lassen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach unten in den Thronsaal gemacht haben. Bowen wird Lot im Burghof empfangen und ihn und seine Männer anschließend zu Cenred bringen.

Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutet Arthur nun Percival und Lancelot die Türen des Thronsaals zu schließen und Merlin ist der Erste, der sein Medaillon abnimmt. Cenreds Umrisse flimmern kurz und Merlin wird wieder er selbst, bevor er das Medaillon in seine Tasche steckt.

Arthur nimmt sein Medaillon ebenfalls ab. „Wir sollten uns beeilen, wir haben nicht viel Zeit“, sagt er und Merlin geht in den hinteren Teil der Halle, um mit einer Handbewegung Cenreds Körper wieder sichtbar zu machen.

Die anderen nehmen ebenfalls die Ketten mit den Medaillons ab und stecken sie ein, bevor Ector und Gwaine Cenreds Leiche vor den Tisch in die Mitte der Halle schleifen. Merlin hebt den Zauber auf, mit dem er den Körper in der Zeit eingefroren hat und einen Augenblick darauf, beginnt sich bereits eine Blutlache auf dem Boden zu bilden. Arthur zieht Excalibur aus der Scheide und stellt sich hinter Cenreds Leiche, so als ob er ihn eben gerade erst umgebracht habe, während die anderen Ritter ebenfalls ihre Schwerter ziehen und sich um ihn herum aufstellen. Merlin nimmt seinen Platz direkt neben Arthur ein. Lamorak, Tristan und Isolde haben jeweils einen Dolch ins Schloss geschmuggelt, den sie nun ebenfalls hervorholen und sich zu ihnen stellen.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis Schritte draußen im Korridor zu hören sind und schließlich werden die großen Tore geöffnet. Neben Arthur murmelt Merlin ein paar Worte, um das Schlafmittel zu aktivieren, und in ein paar Augenblicken werden alle Soldaten und Söldner, die einen Becher von Tristan, Isolde oder Lamorak entgegengenommen haben, eingeschlafen sein.

Nachdem die großen Holztore geöffnet wurden, kommt Bowen gefolgt von Lot und einem halben Dutzend seiner Männer einschließlich Galahad und Bors in den Thronsaal. Es dauert nur einen Moment, bis Bowen bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Als er sieht, wie Arthur über Cenreds Leiche steht, bleibt er wie angewurzelt stehen und seine Augen weiten sich. Er will mit einer Hand nach seinem Schwert greifen, doch ehe er dazu kommt, hat Lot ihn bereits von hinten gepackt und hält ihm ein Messer an die Kehle. „Keine Bewegung.“

Bowens Blick ist immer noch voller Unverständnis auf Cenreds Leiche auf dem Boden gerichtet, als er die Finger vom Griff seines Schwertes gleiten lässt.

Lot dreht Bowen einen Moment darauf zu sich herum. „Dein König ist tot. Du wirst deinen Männern befehlen, sich ruhig zu verhalten, während ich diese Burg einnehme. Wenn du es nicht tust, wird mein Gesicht das Letzte sein, was du siehst.”

Arthur wirft Merlin einen zweifelnden Blick zu, als er das gierige Grinsen sieht, mit dem Lot Bowen die Spitze seines Messers an den Hals drückt. Er überlegt für einen Moment, ob er Lot stoppen soll, aber dann hört er Merlins Stimme in seinem Kopf, der seine Gedanken scheinbar erraten hat.

_„Er hat ihn noch nicht umgebracht, das ist ziemlich nachsichtig für Lot, schätze ich. Wenn er plötzlich geduldig und gnädig werden würde, wäre das kaum glaubhaft.”_

Arthur muss zugeben, dass Merlin damit recht hat, aber er entschließt sich dennoch dazu einzuschreiten.

„Ihr müsst ihn nicht töten“, sagt er zu Lot. „Die meisten der Wachen wurden vergiftet und sind eingeschlafen. Die Soldaten werden nicht wissen, was sie ohne Befehle tun sollen. Es sollte kein Problem sein, die Burg einzunehmen.”

Das weiß Lot bereits und nach einem Moment lässt er sein Messer sinken und nickt dann seinen Männern zu. „Ihr habt ihn gehört. Sorgt dafür, dass der Rest der Männer in die Burg gelangt. Sperrt die Wachen in den Kerker, bis wir alles unter Kontrolle haben. Wenn euch jemand Schwierigkeiten macht, tötet ihn.”

Vier von Lots Männern verlassen daraufhin mit Bowen zusammen die Halle, während Lot mit einem Grinsen zu Arthur hinübersieht. „Ich muss schon sagen, ich war ein wenig skeptisch, ob alles nach Plan laufen würde.” Dabei betrachtet er Cenreds Leiche und lässt dann seinen Blick über Arthur und seine Ritter wandern.

„Ich habe Euch mein Wort gegeben“, antwortet Arthur und steckt Excalibur zurück in die Scheide an seinem Gürtel.

„Ja, das habt Ihr. Und ich habe immer noch nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie Ihr das alles fertig gebracht habt“, meint Lot mit einer unbestimmten Handbewegung.

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich kann Euch später noch mit den Details langweilen. Ich bin sicher, Eure Männer brauchen Euch. Alles, was zählt, ist, dass ich meinen Teil unserer Abmachung erfüllt habe.”

Lot nickt zustimmend. „Das habt ihr in der Tat.”

Er will sich gerade umdrehen und mit dem Rest seiner Männer den Thronsaal wieder verlassen, als jedoch mit einem Mal eine Tür an der Seite der Halle krachend aufgestoßen wird. Arthur dreht den Kopf und sieht einen Mann und eine Frau, die mit schnellen Schritten hereinkommen. Den Mann erkennt er beinahe sofort. Es ist der Zauberer Alvarr, der Mordred in der anderen Zeit bei sich aufgenommen und Morgana angestiftet hatte, den Kristall von Neahtid aus Camelots Schatzkammer zu stehlen. Auch die Frau kommt Arthur bekannt vor und er glaubt, dass er sie damals bei dem Angriff auf Alvarrs Lager schon einmal gesehen hat.

Alvarr und die Frau, deren blonde lockige Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden sind, bleiben ruckartig stehen und lassen ungläubig ihre Blicke durch die Halle wandern, als sie die Szene vor sich sehen. Als sie begreifen, dass Cenred tot ist und Arthur und Lot mitten in der Halle vor dem Thron stehen, beschwören sie jeder einen Feuerball über ihren Handflächen herauf.

Merlin hebt bereist eine Hand, aber Ruadan tritt nach vorne und bedeutet ihm sich zurückzuhalten. Er hebt beschwichtigend die Hände und stellt sich Alvarr und der Frau in den Weg. „Alvarr, Enmyria, hört auf! Es muss nicht so sein.“

„Was tust du da, Ruadan?!“, fragt Alvarr und starrt Ruadan fassungslos an. „Hilfst du ihnen? Hast du den Verstand verloren?!”

„Arthur Pendragon zu töten ist nicht der richtige Weg! Er will Frieden für Albion, genau wie wir. Cenred wollte diesen Krieg nur, um noch mehr Macht zu bekommen. Ihm zu helfen war ein Fehler, das sehe ich jetzt!“

„Wovon redest du?”, fragt Enmyria entgeistert und zeigt dann auf Arthur. „Die Pendragons haben Hunderte unserer Leute getötet! Sie sollten allesamt mit dem Leben für ihre Verbrechen bezahlen!”

Ruadan schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. „Arthur Pendragon ist nicht wie sein Vater! Dieses sinnlose Blutvergießen muss ein Ende haben, sonst wird es nie Frieden geben!“

„Wenn du nicht bereit bist, zu tun, was nötig ist, dann werden wir es tun. Und wenn du nicht auf unserer Seite stehst, dann bist du gegen uns und du wirst mit ihnen zusammen sterben!”, antwortet Alvarr mit hasserfüllter Stimme und als er geendet hat, schleudert er seinen Feuerball geradewegs auf Ruadan.

Ruadans Augen leuchten golden auf und ein Schild erscheint vor seinem Körper, doch die Kraft des Feuerballs reißt ihn von den Füßen. Enmyria schickt ihren Feuerball in Arthurs Richtung, doch Merlin tritt in dem Moment bereits vor ihn. Mit einer Handbewegung schleudert er den Feuerball auf die blonde Frau zurück, die versucht ihrerseits einen Schild zu errichten. Der Feuerball fliegt jedoch einfach durch die golden schimmernde Wand hindurch und trifft sie mitten auf die Brust. Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung schleudert Merlin im nächsten Augenblick Alvarr nach hinten gegen die Wand und als dieser dagegen prallt, ruckt sein Kopf zur Seite. Ein Stück neben ihm liegt Enmyria, die von der Wucht des Feuerballs ebenfalls nach hinten geschleudert wurde, reglos auf dem Boden.

In der Halle herrscht Stille, während Merlin seine Hand wieder sinken lässt und Ruadan sich vom Boden hochrappelt. Merlin mustert ihn angespannt, doch als Ruadan wieder auf den Füßen steht, sieht er lediglich einen Augenblick lang mit einem bedauernden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu seinen ehemaligen Freunden, bevor er sich von ihnen abwendet und Merlin zunickt. Merlin erwidert das Nicken und sein Körper entspannt sich wieder.

„Sieh einer an. Ich schätze, er ist nicht wirklich Euer Diener, oder?“, fragt Lot in diesem Moment, und als Arthur den Kopf zu ihm dreht, sieht er, dass Lot Merlin neugierig mustert.

„Nein, das ist mein Hofzauberer, Lord Emrys“, antwortet Arthur. „Ich entschuldige mich für die Täuschung, aber es war notwendig. Ich konnte nicht wissen, ob Cenred Spione unter Euren Leuten hat, und er durfte nicht erfahren, dass ich einen Zauberer an meiner Seite habe, und schon gar nicht, dass es sich dabei um Emrys handelt.”

Lots Augen weiten sich für einen kurzen Moment, auch wenn keiner seiner Männer diesen Namen ebenfalls zu kennen scheint. „Hm“, sagt er schließlich und schüttelt dann amüsiert den Kopf. „Ich kann verstehen, warum Ihr das geheim halten wolltet. Ich selbst habe nie viel auf diese alte Prophezeiung gegeben, aber so, wie es aussieht, hätte ich das wohl besser tun sollen.“

„Nun es ist noch nicht zu spät Eure Meinung zu ändern“, antwortet Arthur mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Und ich verspreche Euch, dass Emrys und ich alles in unserer Macht Stehende tun werden, um ganz Albion Frieden zu bringen.”

„Das ist ein ziemlich ehrgeiziges Ziel, wenn ich das anmerken darf”, meint Lot mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

Arthur lässt sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken und nickt stattdessen ernst. „Das ist es, aber es ist ein Ziel, das es wert ist, dass man dafür kämpft.”

„Nun um Essetir braucht Ihr Euch in der Zukunft zumindest keine Sorgen mehr zu machen”, entgegnet Lot und Arthur neigt seinen Kopf zu einem kurzen Nicken.

„Was ich Euch zu verdanken habe.”

Lot mustert Arthur noch einen Augenblick lang, bis er schließlich ebenfalls knapp nickt. „Nun ich werde mich jetzt um meine neue Burg kümmern, wenn Ihr erlaubt.”

„Selbstverständlich”, antwortet Arthur entgegenkommend. „Ich habe nicht viele Männer bei mir, aber ich biete Euch gerne meine Hilfe an.”

„Sobald ich mir einen Überblick über die Lage verschafft habe, werde ich Euch wissen lassen, ob ich auf dieses Angebot zurückkomme”, entgegnet Lot, bevor er sich zum Gehen wendet und dabei bereits Befehle an seine Männer gibt.

Arthur sieht ihnen nach, als sie die Halle verlassen, dann lässt er seinen Blick über seine eigenen Leute schweifen, die in einem losen Halbkreis hinter ihm stehen. Er sieht nacheinander Ruadan, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Ector, Bors und Lamorak, Tristan und Isolde und schließlich Merlin an. Merlin steht neben ihm und beobachtet ihn mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und zum ersten Mal, seit sie zusammen in dieser Zeit aufgewacht sind, glaubt Arthur wirklich daran, dass sie es dieses Mal schaffen können, alles zum Guten zu wenden.

***

Arthur steht vor dem Thron und lässt seinen Blick über die Menschen wandern, die sich an diesem Nachmittag vor ihm im Thronsaal versammelt haben. Die hellen Strahlen der Herbstsonne scheinen durch die großen Fenster und tauchen die Halle in ein goldenes Licht. Vor ihm in den ersten Reihen erhebt sich ein Meer aus roten Waffenröcken mit dem goldenen Drachen Camelots darauf, doch Arthurs Aufmerksamkeit und auch die aller Anwesenden in der Halle, gilt den vier Männern, die vor Arthur auf den Stufen zum Thron knien. Auch sie sind in die Waffenröcke der Ritter gekleidet und in wenigen Augenblicken werden sie offiziell Teil dieser Gemeinschaft sein.

Die letzten Wochen haben ihnen allen viel abverlangt und Gwaine, Percival, Elyan und Tristan haben ihre Treue zu Camelot und zu Arthur während dieser Zeit mehr als ein Mal unter Beweis gestellt.

Nachdem Lot die Macht über das Königreich Essetir übernommen hatte, tat er sein Bestes um mit Arthurs Unterstützen für Ordnung im Land zu sorgen. Nicht alle der Söldner, die Cenred angeworben hatte, sind damit zufrieden gewesen, ihre versprochene Bezahlung zu bekommen und weiter zu ziehen. Einige haben sich an den Dörfern an Camelots und Essetir Grenze vergriffen und den Menschen dort das Letzte genommen, was sie noch hatten. Lot und Arthur brachten diese Söldner mit vereinten Kräften zur Strecke und bereits nach kurzer Zeit stabilisierte sich die Lage wieder. Die Menschen in Essetir waren zu Anfangs mehr als nur skeptisch, dass ausgerechnet Lot die Macht ergriffen hat, denn Lot ist bekannt dafür äußerst skrupellos und grausam zu sein. Nachdem der neue König jedoch die Vorräte, die Cenred für seinen bevorstehenden Feldzug eingezogen hatte, wieder an die Menschen verteilte, kam so etwas wie Hoffnung in Essetir auf. Nachdem dann die letzten Ernten eingebracht worden sind und die Ähren des Getreides dabei ungewöhnlich viele Körner trugen, sodass die Ernte trotz aller Widrigkeiten eine der besten seit Jahrzehnten gewesen ist, sehen die Menschen ihrem neuen König und dem bevorstehenden Winter nun jedoch mit neuer Zuversicht entgegen.

Arthur und seine Ritter sind schließlich nach Camelot zurückgekehrt und haben Essetir Lots alleiniger Kontrolle überlassen. Mit ein wenig Unterstützung aus Camelots Schatzkammern, oder besser gesagt aus Cornelius Sigans Grabkammer, konnte Lot viele der Söldner, die Cenred angeworben hatte, in seine Dienste stellen und so hat er genug Männer, um seine Grenzen zu Tír-Mòr und Anglia gegen die dort ansässigen Saschen zu verteidigen und seine Macht während des winters zu festigen.

„Sire.“

Arthur sieht zu Merlin hinüber, der in seiner prächtigsten Robe rechts neben ihm steht und ihm Excalibur reicht. Arthur nickt dankbar und nimmt das Schwert entgegen. Dann tritt er vor seine neuen Ritter und berührt jeden von ihnen nacheinander mit der Spitze des Schwertes an beiden Schultern.

„Erhebt Euch, Sir Gwaine. Erhebt Euch, Sir Elyan. Erhebt Euch, Sir Percival. Erhebt Euch, Sir Tristan.“

Nachdem Tristan als letzter von ihnen aufgestanden ist, beginnen die Menschen in der Halle zu applaudieren.

„Siehst du Gwaine, jetzt bist du doch noch ein Ritter geworden“, sagt Merlin grinsend, und gerade laut genug, damit die Umstehenden es während des Applauses hören können.

Gwaine verzieht das Gesicht. „Erinnere mich bitte nicht dran. Das Ganze ist auch so schon peinlich genug.“

Die anderen neben ihm lachen leise und Elyan klopft Gwaine auf die Schulter.

Nachdem der Applaus verklungen ist und sich die Halle langsam wieder leert, gibt Arthur Leon ein Zeichen und wendet sich dann an Morgana und seine neuen Ritter. „Morgana, Sir Elyan, Sir Percival, Sir Gwaine, wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet.“

Merlin schließt sich ihnen mit einem wissenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ebenfalls an und Arthur führt sie alle in die Ratshalle. Leon und Lancelot warten dort bereits auf sie und Leon schließt die Tür hinter ihnen.

Arthur geht voran und um den runden Steintisch herum, der seit heute Morgen in der Mitte der Halle steht und der beinahe den gesamten Platz zwischen den Säulen einnimmt. Er stellt sich hinter einen der acht kunstvoll verzierten, hohen Holzstühle, die in gleichmäßigen Abständen um den Tisch herum angeordnet sind, legt die Hände auf die Stuhllehne und sieht dann die anderen erwartungsvoll an.

„Was ist das?“, fragt Elyan mit einem erstaunten Blick auf den großen Tisch.

„Das ist eine Tafel“, antwortet Arthur mit einem Grinsen. „Eine runde Tafel, was bedeutet, dass sie keinem Mann mehr Bedeutung zubilligt, als einem anderen. Jeder, an dieser runden Tafel, ist den anderen gleichgestellt.“

Einen Moment lang herrscht Stille, während Arthurs Ritter und Morgana die neue Tafel betrachten.

„Wie habt ihr sie durch die Tür gebracht?”

Arthur rollt mit den Augen, als er Gwaines Frage hört und er kann ein leises Schnauben nicht unterdrücken.

„Magie“, antwortet Merlin.

Gwaine legt spöttisch den Kopf schief. „Sehr witzig, Merlin.“

„Nein, tatsächlich mit Magie“, entgegnet Arthur. „Diese Tafel hat den einstigen Königen von Camelot gehört. Sie stand in der alten Burgruine. Merlin hat sie mittels Magie hierher gebracht.”

Arthur zieht den Stuhl, hinter dem er steht, heraus und nimmt Platz, bevor er eine auffordernde Handbewegung macht. „Setzt euch.“

Die anderen sehen sich kurz an, bevor sich jeder von ihnen einen Platz sucht. Merlin sitzt neben Arthur, Morgana ihnen gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und die Ritter verteilen sich dazwischen.

Arthur sieht jeden von ihnen einzeln an, bevor er anfängt zu sprechen. „Jeder von euch hat seine Loyalität mir gegenüber unter Beweis gestellt. Einige von euch sogar viele Male. Ihr seid die Menschen, denen ich am meisten vertraue, und ihr seid meine engsten Freunde.” Arthur sieht wie Percival und Gwaine dabei einen kurzen Blick miteinander tauschen, aber nichts sagen, da Lancelot sie ansieht und kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelt. „Ich möchte, dass ihr als Teil der Ritter von Camelot mir in der Zeit, die vor uns liegt, als meine Berater zur Seite steht und als solche mein kleiner Rat werdet.”

„Die Ritter der Tafelrunde”, sagt Morgana mit einem Lächeln.

Arthur nickt. „Und während wir an dieser Tafel sitzen, möchte ich, dass wir alle gleich sind und dass jeder frei seine Meinung äußern kann.”

„Heißt das, dass ich dich Prinzessin nennen darf, ohne dafür eine Kopfnuss zu bekommen?”, fragt Gwaine daraufhin und Arthur muss unweigerlich grinsen, während die anderen leise lachen.

„Ja, Gwaine. Während wir an dieser Tafel sitzen, kannst du das tun, ohne etwas befürchten zu müssen. Aber zu jeder anderen Zeit werde ich dir weiterhin dafür in den Hintern treten.”

Gwaine grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte nur sichergehen.“

„Aber, wenn du Arthur Prinzessin nennst, wer bin dann ich?”, fragt Morgana amüsiert.

Gwaine gibt eine Verbeugung zum Besten, so gut ihm das in seiner sitzenden Position möglich ist. „Ihr seid natürlich unsere Königin.”

Morgana tut so, als ob sie kurz darüber nachdenken würde, und nickt dann anerkennend. „Ich denke, damit kann ich leben.”

„Abgesehen davon mir alberne Spitznamen zu geben”, spricht Arthur weiter, „möchte ich, dass Ihr meine Pläne infrage stellt, wenn ihr es für richtig haltet. Ich will keinen blinden Gehorsam. Ich muss wissen, dass ihr mir eure ehrliche Meinung sagt, denn wir haben eine große Aufgabe vor uns.”

„Und welche ist das?”, fragt Leon.

Arthur faltet die Hände vor sich. „Ich werde die Prophezeiung, die über den Einstigen und Künftigen König gemacht wurde, erfüllen. Ich habe Magie bereits zurück nach Camelot gebracht. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit ganz Albion zu vereinen und eine Ära des Friedens und des Wohlstandes zu schaffen, die viele Generationen andauern wird.”

„Ihr wollt Hochkönig von Albion werden“, schlussfolgert Percival, aber Arthur schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, ich möchte nur Frieden zwischen allen Königreichen dieses Landes.”

„Wie wollt Ihr das erreichen?”, fragt Elyan und man sieht, dass es ihm nicht leicht fällt Arthur infrage zu stellen.

„Friedlich. Durch Verhandlungen“, entgegnet Arthur. „Ich will nicht in den Krieg ziehen, aber ich werde es tun, wenn ich es muss. Der beste Weg, um langfristig für Frieden zu sorgen, ist durch gegenseitigen Respekt und Unterstützung und nicht durch Drohungen, Pattsituationen oder arrangierte Ehen. Wir haben bereits Verbündete und mit Essetir an unserer östlichen Grenze haben wir erst vor Kurzem einen weiteren hinzugewonnen. Der Winter wird bald ins Land ziehen, also haben wir Zeit bis zum nächsten Frühling, um unser weiteres Vorgehen zu planen. Das ist mehr als genug Zeit. Ich muss nur wissen, ob ihr alle an meiner Seite stehen werdet.”

Arthur sieht in die Runde und es ist Morgana, die als Erste das Wort ergreift. „Du bist mein Bruder. Und in letzte Zeit hast du bewiesen, dass du sehr weise sein kannst, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich weiß, wie das mit einem Mal passieren konnte.” Sie zwinkert Arthur zu und Arthur erwidert ihren Blick mit einem Grinsen. „Ich werde immer als Prinzessin von Camelot an deiner Seite stehen“, fährt Morgana fort. „Jedenfalls solange du mich nicht mit irgendeinem einfältigen König oder Prinzen verheiratest.”

Arthur lacht leise, legt dann jedoch eine Hand auf seine Brust und nickt feierlich. „Ich verspreche es.“

Morgana scheint damit zufrieden zu sein und neigt kurz den Kopf.

Gwaine ist es, der als nächster spricht. „Ich war nie ein großes Freund von Adligen und schon gar nicht von Königen. Sie sind alle aufgeblasene, arrogante und selbstverliebte Arschlöcher, aber so sehr es mich auch schmerzt, diese Meinung aufgeben zu müssen, du bist anders, Arthur. Als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben, hattest du mich sogar davon überzeugt, dass du überhaupt kein König bist. Sicher, du bist arrogant, aber abgesehen davon, bist du ein guter Mann und vermutlich der selbstloseste Mensch, den ich kenne. Und wenn es einen König gibt, der es wert ist, dass man ihm folgt, dann bist du es.”

Arthur nickt Gwaine dankbar zu und Elyan ergreift als nächster das Wort. „Ich bin ein Bürgerlicher, der Sohn eines Schmieds. Und jetzt bin ich ein Ritter, weil Ihr an mich glaubt und meinen Fähigkeiten vertraut. Es ist mir eine Ehre Euch sowohl als Ritter, als auch als Euer Berater zu dienen.“

„Ich danke dir, Elyan“, sagt Arthur.

„Ich kenne Euch, seit Ihr ungefähr so groß wart”, sagt Leon als nächster und hebt seine flache Hand etwas über die Höhe der Tischkante neben sich. „Ich war damals bereits seit fünf Jahren ein Knappe, als mein Vater mit mir nach Camelot gekommen ist und obwohl Ihr erst seit einem halben Jahr mit dem Schwert trainiert hattet, habt Ihr es geschafft mir eine Abreibung zu verpassen. Und ein Jahr später habt Ihr das gleiche mit ein paar der erfahrensten Ritter Eures Vaters gemacht.”

Arthur schmunzelt, als er sich daran erinnert.

„Ihr seid ein unfassbar guter Kämpfer und ein großer Krieger, aber vor allem seid Ihr ein großartiger Mensch. Ich werde Euch bis ans Ende meiner Tage folgen und da ich unsterblich bin, wird das voraussichtlich eine ganze Zeit lang sein.”

Arthur lächelt dankbar und nickt Leon zu, der das Nicken erwidert.

Lancelot ist der Nächste, der das Wort ergreift. „Einige von euch werden es noch nicht wissen, aber ich habe Merlin vor Arthur kennengelernt. Ich habe ihn gerettet, als er von dem verzauberten Greif angegriffen wurde, auch wenn ich mir im Nachhinein ziemlich sicher bin, dass er mir erlaubt hat ihn zu retten, um mich gut dastehen zu lassen.”

Merlin verzieht kurz das Gesicht und grinst schuldbewusst, aber Lancelot sieht nicht böse aus und grinst ebenfalls.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich war für etwa einen halben Tag in Camelot, als Arthur mir angeboten hat ihn und Merlin zu begleiten, als sie mitten in der Nacht losgeritten sind, um nach dem Greif zu suchen. Ich dachte, wir würden die Kreatur umbringen, aber stattdessen haben wir den Greif gefangen und Merlin hat ihn von dem Zauber befreit, der ihn dazu gezwungen hat, die Dörfer rund um das Schloss anzugreifen. Du hättest den Greif einfach töten können, Arthur, aber du wolltest verstehen, warum er die Dörfer angegriffen hat und als du herausgefunden hast, dass er es unter Zwang getan hat, hast du dich dazu entschlossen ihm zu helfen. Du hast ein gutes Herz und wenn jemand es schaffen kann, ganz Albion zu vereinen, dann bist du es.”

„Danke, Lancelot”, sagt Arthur und Lancelot nickt respektvoll.

Als letzter der Ritter ergreift Percival schließlich das Wort. „Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht wirklich, was ich getan habe, um einen Platz an dieser Tafel zu verdienen. Mein Dorf wurde von Cenreds Männern zerstört, meine Mutter getötet. Ich hatte alle Hoffnung verloren und dann seid Ihr nach Essetir gekommen, Arthur. Ihr habt mir angeboten, mit Euch zu kommen, obwohl Ihr mich nicht kanntet, nur weil ich Euren Rittern geholfen hatte. Nicht viele Männer hätten so etwas getan. Ihr habt mir an diesem Tag eine neue Bestimmung gegeben und dafür werde ich Euch für immer dankbar sein. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Euch viele Ratschläge geben kann, ich weiß nur wie man ein Feld bestellt und die Ernte einbringt, aber ich werde mein Bestes tun und ich werde für Euch kämpfen, bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug.”

Percival neigt den Kopf, tiefer als die anderen es getan haben und Arthur nickt ihm mit einem dankbaren Lächeln zu.

Jetzt ist nur noch Merlin als letzter am Tisch neben Arthur übrig. Arthur dreht den Kopf zu ihm und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an, woraufhin Merlin so tut, als würde er das Gesicht verziehen.

„Weißt du, eigentlich kannst du ein richtiger Dummkopf sein, ein königlicher Dummkopf, aber trotzdem ein Dummkopf…”

„Merlin?”, unterbricht Arthur ihn.

„Ja?”

„Halt die Klappe.“

Merlin grinst breit und Arthur erwidert sein Grinsen. Von den anderen am Tisch hört man vereinzeltes Schnauben und Morgana schüttelt mit einem sanften Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht den Kopf.

Arthur sieht wieder in die Runde und sein Blick ruht noch einmal auf jedem von ihnen. „Ich danke euch. Jedem von euch.“ Dann nickt er. „Dann lasst uns anfangen.“


	24. Aithusa

# Der Einstige und Künftige König

# Teil 2

## Aithusa

Arthur dreht den Kopf, um Merlin anzusehen, der auf Sir Rupert neben ihm her reitet.

„In Ordnung, lass mich sehen, ob ich das richtig verstanden habe”, sagt er und Merlin nickt zur Bestätigung, dass er ihm zuhört. „Falls wir von Banditen oder irgendjemand anderem angegriffen werden, dann willst du, dass ich mich nicht verteidige, sondern in die entgegengesetzte Richtung flüchte und euch zwei die Sache regeln lassen.” Arthur macht eine Handbewegung zu Merlin und dann zu Nimueh, die ihnen auf einem Rappen folgt.

Merlin nickt mit einem sichtlich zufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Ganz genau. Ich wusste, dass du es irgendwann kapieren würdest. Du bist immerhin doch ziemlich intelligent für einen König.“

Arthur nickt und grinst, während er sich fragt, ob Merlin jetzt endgültig den Verstand verloren hat. Dann geht sein Nicken in ein Kopfschütteln über. „Und du bist anscheinend noch dümmer als ich es je für möglich gehalten habe, wenn du tatsächlich glaubst, dass ich so etwas tun würde.”

Merlin legt genervt den Kopf schief und wirft die Hände in die Höhe. „Aber du bist der König von Camelot, wir können nicht riskieren, dass dir etwas passiert.”

Arthur sieht ihn entrüstet an. „Ich mag der König von Camelot sein, aber ich bin auch ein Ritter und ich wurde mein ganzes Leben lang im Umgang mit dem Schwert unterrichtet. Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht wie ein Feigling vor ein paar Banditen davonlaufen.”

„Aber du würdest ja gar nicht wirklich davonlaufen”, versucht Merlin es erneut. „Versuch es eher als taktisch überlegten Rückzug zu sehen, damit deine magischen Beschützer sich um die Gefahr kümmern können. Und vergiss nicht, was du Leon versprochen hast. Das ist der einzige Grund dafür, dass wir keine kleine Armee dabei haben.”

Arthur schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf, während er Merlin verständnislos ansieht. „Welchen Teil von ich bin ein Ritter Camelots und kann selbst auf mich aufpassen, hast du nicht verstanden?”

„Weil du auch noch nie in eine Situation gekommen bist, wo dir jemand deinen königlichen Hintern retten musste”, entgegnet Merlin spöttisch, bevor er Arthur eindringlich ansieht. „Ich versuche hier mein bestes um die Aufgabe zu erledigen, die mir das Schicksal zugeteilt hat. Emrys, der den Einstigen und Künftigen König beschützt, klingelt da etwas bei dir?”

Arthur rollt mit den Augen und stöhnt vernehmlich. Letzten Endes muss er jedoch, wenn auch widerstreben, zugeben, dass Merlin nicht vollkommen unrecht hat. Allerdings ist er nicht bereit das zuzugeben. „Vielleicht können wir einen Kompromiss finden. Falls wir angegriffen werden, dann lasse ich euch die Sache regeln, aber ihr lasst mir ein oder zwei oder vielleicht auch drei Banditen übrig.”

Merlin starrt Arthur ungläubig an und schüttelt den Kopf. „Bei den Göttern, manchmal stellst du dich absichtlich dumm. Ich komme mir vor, als würde ich mit einem kleinen Kind reden. Du bist so ein Döskopf!”

„Ich habe dir schon mindestens hundert Mal gesagt, dass das nicht einmal ein richtiges Wort ist!”, entgegnet Arthur.

Merlin sieht ihn trotzig an. „Dumpfschädel!”

„Das ist auch kein richtiges Wort!”

„Ich rede nicht mehr mit dir”, sagt Merlin daraufhin und sieht demonstrativ in die andere Richtung.

„Von mir aus”, entgegnet Arthur und richtet seinen Blick geradeaus auf die schmale Straße vor ihnen.

Er hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum Merlin sich auf einmal so anstellt. Es stimmt, dass Arthur Leon versprochen hat, dass er sich von Nimueh und Merlin beschützen lassen wird, falls sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten sollten, aber er hat nicht allen Ernstes angenommen, dass Merlin ihn auf dieses Versprechen festnageln würde.

Für einen langen Moment herrscht Still, bis Nimueh hinter Arthur und Merlin ein Schnauben hören lässt. „Ihr beide hört euch an wie ein altes Ehepaar, das schon seit Jahrzehnten miteinander verheiratet ist. Dabei kennt ihr euch noch nicht einmal seit einem Jahr.”

Merlin und Arthur tauschen einen kurzen Blick, ihr Streit und der Grund dafür mit einem Mal vergessen.

„Na ja, es fühlt sich einfach schon viel länger an”, meint Arthur.

Merlin nickt. „Ja, ich denke, das kommt davon, dass wir zwei Seiten derselben Münze sind, wie es in der Prophezeiung heißt.” Merlin dreht sich zu Nimueh um und zuckt mit den Schultern, während er einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzt.

Nimueh mustert ihn einen Moment lang kritisch, bevor sie kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelt. „Wie auch immer. Falls wir angegriffen werden sollten, ganz gleich von wem, dann werdet ihr beide euch zurückhalten, während ich mich um die Angreifer kümmere. Ihr”, sie deutet auf Arthur, „seid der König von Camelot, wie Ihr bereits mehrfach betont habt und du“, sie deutet auf Merlin, „bist der Hofzauberer. Ich habe vor, euch beide in einem Stück und ohne einen einzigen Kratzer wieder nach Camelot zurückzubringen. Denn wenn ich das nicht tue, dann wird Sir Leon meinen Kopf verlangen und Balinor wird ihm höchst persönlich die Axt reichen. Und jetzt sollten wir unser Tempo ein wenig erhöhen. Wenn wir weiterhin so herumtrödeln, werden wir das Grab von Ashkanar niemals bis morgen erreichen.”

Damit treibt Nimueh ihr schwarzes Pferd an, lenkt es an Hengroen und Sir Rupert vorbei und trabt ein Stück voraus, ohne sich zu vergewissern, ob Arthur und Merlin ihr folgen.

***

Im Laufe des nächsten Tages schieben sich immer mehr Wolken vor die Sonne und je weiter Arthur, Merlin und Nimueh nach Norden reiten, desto dicker wird die Wolkendecke über ihnen.

Sie lassen die Pferde am Eingang der Höhle, die sie passieren müssen, zurück und setzen ihren Weg von da an zu Fuß fort. Nachdem sie den Wasserfall am anderen Ende der Höhle durchquert haben – diese Mal mithilfe von Magie und ohne bis auf die Haut durchnässt zu werden – kommt in dem bewaldeten Tal vor ihnen bereits der große Turm, der das Grab von Ashkanar beinhaltet, in Sichtweite. Nimueh scheint Merlin und Arthur ohne Weiteres zu glauben, dass sie aus alten Aufzeichnungen wissen, wohin sie gehen, was genau genommen auch stimmt, nur dass sie zusätzlich auf ihre Erinnerungen an ihre erste Reise zum Grab von Ashkanar zurückgreifen können, um den Weg zu finden.

Als sie in das Tal hinuntergehen, setzt schließlich ein dünner Nieselregen ein und Arthur zieht die Kapuze seines Mantels tiefer ins Gesicht. Er ist dankbar für den Schal, den er sich zusätzlich vors Gesicht ziehen kann und der den kalten Wind ein wenig abhält und er beneidet Sir Rupert, Hengroen und Nimuehs Rappen, die im trockenen Eingang der Höhle auf sie warten. Vielleicht hätten sie bis zum nächsten Frühling warten sollen, um eine Reise so weit nach Norden zu unternehmen, aber Merlin wollte Aithusa so schnell wie möglich aus ihrem Ei holen, da Kilgharrah auch nicht jünger wird.

Nach einem halben Tagesmarsch erreichen sie schließlich inmitten des Waldes den Fuß des mächtigen Turmes, und Merlin führt sie um das Fundament herum und mehrere Stufen hinauf bis zu einem hohen Steinbogen, hinter dem ein dunkler Gang ins Innere des Turms führt. Beinahe zeitgleich beschwören Merlin und Nimueh je eine kleine blaue Lichtkugel herauf, die neben ihnen herschwebt und den gewundenen Gang vor ihnen erhellt. Nach mehreren Biegungen gelangen sie an eine Treppe, an deren Ende ihnen ein spitz zulaufendes, hölzernes Tor den Weg versperrt. Die Mitte des Tores besteht aus einer Eisenplatte und oben befindet sich ein steinerner Kreis, in den eine Triskele und dazwischen die Vertiefung für den Schlüssel eingearbeitet ist.

Nimueh und Arthur folgen Merlin die Stufen hinauf und oben angekommen, holt Merlin die goldene Triskele aus seiner Tasche.

„Also dann“, sagt er leise und setzt die Triskele in die Öffnung in der Mitte des Kreises. Mit der flachen Hand dreht Merlin das Innere des Kreises nach links und als er eine ganze Umdrehung vollführt hat, ertönt ein dumpfes Klicken.

Merlin tritt einen Schritt zurück, als die Tür nach links aufschwingt und den Durchgang frei gibt und Arthur will bereits an Merlin vorbei durch die Tür gehen, doch Merlin hält ihn mit einer Hand vor der Brust zurück. „Nein, nicht.“

Arthur sieht ihn verwirrt an, bleibt aber stehen. Es dauert nur einen weiteren Moment, bis weißer Nebel mit einem Mal aus drei Öffnungen an der Decke hinter der Tür in den Gang strömt. Arthur macht instinktiv einen Schritt rückwärts und zieht seinen Mantelkragen nach oben, aber Merlin hat bereits eine Hand gehoben. Eine golden schimmernde Barriere errichtet sich vor ihnen und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke ist der gesamte Gang hinter der Barriere mit undurchdringlichem, weißem Nebel gefüllt.

„Woher wusstest du das?“, fragt Nimueh erstaunt.

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es war nur gut geraten. Iseldir hat mir gesagt, dass der gesamte Turm mit Fallen versehen ist, um zu verhindern, dass jemand das Ei stielt. Ich dachte mir, dass die erste Falle vermutlich bereits direkt hinter dem Eingang sein würde. So hätte ich es zumindest gemacht.”

Merlin hat versucht, seine Antwort ungerührt klingen zu lassen, aber Arthur vermutet, dass er genau wusste, welche Falle an dieser Stelle auf sie warten würde.

Nimueh hebt eine Augenbraue und legt den Kopf schief. Sie sieht nicht so aus, als ob sie Merlin diese Eingebung tatsächlich abkaufen würde, sie fragt aber auch nicht noch einmal nach.

Merlin wartet noch einen Moment lang ab, bis seine Augen erneut golden aufleuchten und sich der weiße Nebel hinter der Barriere dann langsam auflöst. Nachdem die letzten Nebelschwaden verschwunden sind, lässt Merlin die schimmernde Wand vor ihnen mit einer Handbewegung wieder verschwinden. Dann tritt er durch den Torbogen und Arthur und Nimueh folgen ihm.

Ihr Weg führt sie durch einen steinernen Gang, um mehrere Kurven herum und einige kurze Treppen hinauf, bis sie schließlich an einer langen Steintreppe ankommen, die sie laut Merlin bis ganz nach oben in die große Hauptkammer des Turms hinaufsteigen müssen. Merlin geht voran und als Arthur schließlich oben durch die rechteckige Öffnung in der Decke den großen Saal unter dem Dach des Turms erblickt, sieht er sich staunend um. Durch die hohen Öffnungen an den Wänden fällt trübes Tageslicht und erhellt eine riesige Halle, deren Decke von unvorstellbare hohen, verzierten Säulen getragen wird.

Während Merlin bereits die letzten Stufen in die Halle hinunter geht, bleibt Arthur noch einen Moment lang auf dem erhöhten Treppenabsatz stehen und betrachtet das Drachenei, das vor ihnen auf einem schmalen, quadratischen Sockel ein paar Meter vom Treppenabsatz entfernt liegt. Die Schale des Eis ist von einem schwachen Blau und vollkommen ebenmäßig und obwohl das Ei rund ist, läuft es nach oben in keilförmig zu. Verglichen mit Kilgharrahs unglaublicher Größe, ist das Ei viel kleiner, als Arthur erwartet hat.

Arthur und Nimueh folgen Merlin schließlich die Stufen hinunter und Arthur bleibt genau wie Merlin vor dem Ei stehen. Nimueh geht währenddessen um das Podest herum, um sich das Ei von allen Seiten anzusehen.

„Ich nehme an, dass es zu einfach wäre, wenn wir das Ei einfach von seinem Podest herunternehmen könnten“, meint sie süffisant, nachdem sie das Podest ein Mal umrundet hat.

Merlin nickt bestätigend. „Ja. In dem Moment, indem wir es anheben, wird der ganze Turm über uns zusammenbrechen.”

Nimueh wirft ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu und Merlin beeilt sich zu einer Erklärung anzusetzen. „Nun ja, das hat Iseldir zumindest gesagt.“

„Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, dass das Wissen um die Fallen in diesem Turm mit diesen Einzelheiten mehr als 400 Jahre überdauert hat”, entgegnet Nimueh und der spöttische Unterton in ihrer Stimme ist kaum zu überhören. Sie hält es nicht nur für erstaunlich, sondern vielmehr für vollkommen unmöglich.

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich sind die Druiden einfach sehr zuverlässig, was das Bewahren von Wissen angeht.”

„Es scheint ganz so”, entgegnet Nimueh, während sie Merlin mit ihren blauen Augen förmlich durchbohrt.

Merlin wirft einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Arthur, der innerlich mit den Augen rollte. „Also, wie bekommen wir das Ei von dem Podest runter?“, fragt er, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wir schnappen es uns und laufen los”, antwortet Merlin leichthin. „Wir sollten schnell genug sein, um den Ausgang des Turmes zu erreichen, bevor er vollkommen zusammenstürzt.”

„Wenn der Turm von der Spitze nach unten einstürzt”, gibt Nimueh zu bedenken und zieht dann eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Aber aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich das Gefühl, dass er genau das tun wird.”

Merlin macht den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern, aber Arthur kommt ihm zuvor. Das hier ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sich mit Nimueh Wortgefechte zu liefern. „Wer nimmt das Ei?“, fragt er stattdessen.

„Du nimmst es“, antwortet Merlin. „Nimueh und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass niemand von uns von herunterfallenden Steinbrocken getroffen wird. Sobald du das Ei herunter nimmst, läufst du los und bleibst nicht stehen, bis zu wieder im Wald bist.”

Arthur nickt knapp und geht dann die letzten Schritte auf das Podest zu. Er streckt die Hände nach dem Ei aus und sieht Merlin und Nimueh erwartungsvoll an. Beide nicken zum Zeichen dafür, dass sie bereit sind.

„Sei vorsichtig, es ist ziemlich schwer“, warnt Merlin, und Arthur nickt, bevor er nach dem Ei greift.

Es ist tatsächlich überraschend schwer und Arthur drückt es an sich, während er sich umdreht und in Richtung der Treppe losläuft. Als er den Treppenabsatz erreicht, spürt er bereits, wie der Turm anfängt zu beben und als er eilig die ersten Stufen nimmt, hört er, wie hinter ihm bereits die ersten großen Steinbrocken mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Grollen auf den Boden der Halle krachen. Arthur läuft die Stufen der Treppe hinunter, so schnell er kann, während er darauf achtgibt, nicht den Halt zu verlieren, und einige Male muss er sich mit den Schultern an einer der Wände abstützen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Er dreht sich nicht zur Merlin und Nimueh um, und er kann über die lauten Geräusche des einstürzenden Turmes ihre Schritte nicht hören, aber er weiß, dass sie unmittelbar hinter ihm sind.

Arthur schafft es unbehelligt bis zum Fuß der langen Treppe, als ein großes Stück der Decke nur ein paar Fuß vor ihm mit einer Staubwolke auf den Boden des Korridors stürzt. Er kneift die Augen zusammen und zieht den Kopf ein, als er sich an dem herunter gefallenen Steinbrocken vorbeizwängt. Gerade in dem Moment hört er über sich ein lautes Knacken, aber, bevor er Zeit hat, zu erstarren, hört er Nimuehs laute Stimme hinter sich. Arthur kann ihre Worte nicht verstehen, aber als er den Kopf hebt, sieht er durch den Staub hindurch, dass ein weiteres Stück der Decke, das genau über ihm heraus gebrochen ist, mitten in der Luft stehen geblieben ist. Ein harscher Windstoß bläst im nächsten Moment den aufgewirbelten Staub zur Seite, sodass Arthur den Fußboden wiedersehen kann und mit dem Ei an seine Brust gepresst, läuft er weiter, so schnell er kann.

Arthur spürt bei jedem Schritt, wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen wackelt, während er weiter durch den Gang läuft und der Turm ächzt und kracht über ihm. Ein paar Mal stolpert er beinahe, aber er schafft es, jedes Mal weiter zu laufen. Teile der Decke brechen immer wieder über ihm heraus und drohen ihn unter sich zu begraben, doch jedes Mal ändert der herabfallende Steinbrocken seine Richtung, oder bleibt über seinem Kopf in der Luft stehen. Durch den aufgewirbelten Staub bemerkt Arthur erst gar nicht, dass er durch das Eingangstor des Turms nach draußen läuft und er nimmt die äußeren Stufen zwei auf einmal um Abstand zwischen sich und den einstürzenden Turm zu bringen.

Schwer atmend bleibt Arthur kurz darauf zwischen den Bäumen stehen und als er sich umdreht, sieht er, dass der obere Teil des Turms vollständig in sich zusammengestürzt ist. Nur die unteren Mauern ragen noch über die Baumwipfel hinaus, während die Halle, in der das Ei aufbewahrt wurde, genauso wie das Dach des Turms verschwunden sind.

Nimueh und Merlin tauchen zwischen den Bäumen auf und kommen neben Arthur zum Stehen. Sie sind beide ebenfalls außer Atem und Merlin stützt sich mit den Händen auf den Knien ab, während er mehrmals tief Luft holt. Dann sieht er zu Arthur hinauf und das Grinsen, das sich einen Moment später auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet, ist unheimlich ansteckend.

„Wir haben es geschafft“, sagt Merlin freudestrahlend.

Arthur nickt und sieht auf das Ei hinunter, das er unversehrt in seinen Armen hält. „Ja, das haben wir.“

***

Es ist noch früh am Abend, als die hohen Zinnen und Türme des Schlosses von Camelot hinter den Baumwipfeln in Sicht kommen und Merlin, Arthur und Nimueh kurz darauf durch die großen Tore in den Schlosshof reiten. Leon, Morgana und Balinor erwarten sie dort bereits und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages fallen über die Mauern, als Merlin Sir Rupert am Fuße der Treppe zum Stehen bringt.

„Habt ihr es?“, fragt Morgana mit einem gespannten Gesichtsausdruck und Merlin grinst zur Antwort nur breit.

Arthur nickt. „Ja, wir haben es.“

Sie steigen von ihren Pferden und Merlin öffnet die Tasche an Sir Ruperts Sattel, bevor er vorsichtig das in Leder eingewickelte Drachenei herausholt. Als er das Ei nach vorne trägt und das Leder zurückschlägt, lässt Morgana einen erstaunten Laut hören und als Merlin nach oben sieht, blickt er geradewegs in das Gesicht seines Vaters. Tränen der Freude treten in Balinors Augen, als er das Ei betrachtet. Er presst die Lippen zusammen und blinzelt einige Male, bevor er Merlin kaum merklich zunickt. Merlin erwidert das Nicken und das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wird nur noch breiter. Er weiß, was es für seinen Vater als den letzten Drachenmeister bedeutet, dieses Ei vor sich zu sehen, denn Merlin hat sich in der anderen Zeit, als er Aithusas Ei zum ersten Mal gefunden hat, ganz genauso gefühlt. Der Zauberer Ashkanar hat dieses Ei vor 400 Jahren versteckt und in seinem Turm bis heute beschützt, damit es den Drachen jetzt eine neue Zukunft schenken kann.

„Gab es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten?“, fragt Leon, nachdem auch er das Ei mit einem interessierten Ausdruck gemustert hat.

Merlin sieht, wie Arthur ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zuwirft und dann an Leon gewandt den Kopf schüttelt. „Nein, es war eine ziemlich ereignislose Reise.”

Merlin rollt mit den Augen, bevor er wieder zu seinem Vater sieht. „Willst du sie heute noch aus dem Ei rufen?“, fragt er.

Arthur sieht, wie Nimueh bei diesen Worten eine Augenbraue nach oben zieht. „Sie? Woher willst du wissen, dass der Drache in dem Ei weiblich ist?“, will sie überrascht wissen.

Merlin tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit Arthur, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckt. „Das tue ich nicht. Ich habe nur dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, dass der Drache in dem Ei ein Weibchen ist.“

„Ein Gefühl?“, fragt Nimueh daraufhin skeptisch.

Während Merlin noch überlegt, was er sagen könnte, schaltet sich Balinor in das Gespräch ein. „Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass jemanden, der das Blut der Drachenmeister in sich trägt, so etwas spüren kann.“

Merlin wirft seinem Vater einen dankbaren Blick zu. Es klingt nach einer plausiblen Erklärung, die allerdings nicht einmal Ansatzweise stimmt.

Balinor nickt kaum merklich. „Und wir sollten den Drachen sofort aus dem Ei rufen, um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren.”

„Also gut“, sagt Arthur. „Wollt Ihr es gleich hier machen?“

„Kilgharrah möchte dabei sein, deshalb sollten wir eine offenere Fläche wählen”, gibt Balinor zu bedenken.

„Es gibt eine große Lichtung im Wald südlich des Schlosses. Sie ist groß genug, damit Kilgharrah landen kann”, schlägt Merlin vor und als Arthur ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwirft, zuckt Merlin nur mit den Schultern.

Nachdem Balinor zustimmend nickt, wendet Arthur sich an die anderen. „Leon, Morgana, ich nehme an, dass ihr uns begleiten wollt? Lady Nimueh, Ihr dürft uns natürlich auch gerne begleiten.”

„Vielen Dank, Sire”, sagt Leon und nickt, während Nimueh ebenfalls kurz den Kopf neigt.

_„Ich möchte mich euch gerne ebenfalls anschließen, wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt“,_ bemerkt Sir Rupert. _„Die Geburt eines Drachen mitzuerleben ist ein sehr seltenes Ereignis, dem ich gerne beiwohnen möchte.”_

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Natürlich, Sir Rupert. Ihr habt das Ei schließlich den ganzen Weg zurück nach Camelot getragen.”

_„Danke, Sire“_ , antwortet Sir Rupert.

Arthur schickt zwei der Wachen los um drei weitere Pferd zu satteln und kurz darauf steigen sie in den Sattel und machen sich auf den Weg. Sie lassen die Pferde bis auf Sir Rupert im Wald zurück und gehen das letzte Stück bis zur Lichtung zu Fuß. Über ihnen wird es langsam dunkel, aber am Himmel ist keine Wolke zu sehen und der Mond ist bereits aufgegangen und wirft sein helles Licht durch das Blätterdach.

Nachdem sie die Lichtung erreicht haben, streckt Balinor seine Arme aus und seine Augen leuchten golden auf, als er Kilgharrah in der Drachensprache zu sich ruft. Ein Schauer durchläuft Merlin, als er die vertraute Sprache hört. Er versteht die Worte, als sein Vater sie ausspricht, einen Moment darauf ist dieses Verständnis jedoch bereits wieder verschwunden und er könnte die Worte nicht wiederholen.

Es dauert nur eine kurze Zeit, bis das Geräusch mächtiger Schwingen die abendliche Stille durchbricht und Kilgharrah kurz darauf auf der Lichtung landet. Balinor hat Kilgharrah bereits vorgewarnt, dass sich Merlin und Arthur auf die Suche nach dem Ei gemacht haben und er ist deshalb in der Nähe geblieben.

Merlin, der immer noch das Ei in den Händen hält, hört wie Morgana und Leon hinter ihm scharf einatmen, als sie den riesigen Drachen vor sich sehen. Im Vergleich zu Kilgharrah ist das Drachenei unglaublich winzig.

„Du hast mich gerufen, Drachenmeister“, sagt Kilgharrah und neigt den Kopf vor Balinor.

„Das habe ich, alter Freund“, sagt Balinor und die beiden sehen sich einen Moment lang an.

Dann richtet Kilgharrah seinen Blick auf Merlin und auf das Ei, das er in Händen hält. „Du hast es gefunden”, sagt er nach einem weiteren langen Augenblick mit zufriedener Stimme.

Merlin nickt mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Ja, das haben wir. Wie ich es dir versprochen habe.“

„Wir hatten vor den Drachen gleich hier aus seinem Ei zu rufen, wenn du damit einverstanden bist“, sagt Arthur und Kilgharrah neigt abermals den Kopf.

„Das bin ich. Es gibt keinen Grund noch länger zu warten.”

Merlin legt das Ei ein paar Meter vor sie auf die Wiese, bevor er wieder zu den anderen zurückgeht. Sein Vater tritt nach vor und stellt sich vor das Ei, bevor er die Augen schließt. Er atmet ein Mal tief ein und wieder aus, dann spricht Balinor einige Worte in der Drachensprache und schließlich nennt er den Namen Aithusa. Merlin hat seinem Vater gesagt, auf welchen Namen der Drache in dem Ei hören würde und für einen Moment fragt er sich, ob Balinor wohl auch ohne dieses Wissen den Namen Aithusa, was Sonnenlicht in der Drachensprache bedeutet, gewählt hätte.

Als Balinor geendet hat, passiert einen Moment lang nichts. Dann bildet sich mit einem leisen Knacken ein Riss in der makellosen Schale, bevor sich der Riss einen Augenblick darauf über das ganze Ei ausbreitet. Dann wird die Schale an der Oberseite des Eis von innen durchbrochen und eine kleine weiße Schnauze erscheint. Teile der Schale fallen ins Gras neben dem Ei und Aithusa streckt ihren Kopf heraus, bevor sie eine Klaue hebt und den gesamten oberen Teil der Schale abbricht. Sie hilft mit ihrem Kopf ein wenig nach und macht dabei leise gurgelnde Geräusche, bis sie ihre Flügel ausstreckt und der letzte Rest der Schale zerbricht. Auf den Hinterbeinen sitzend breitet Aithusa ihre kleinen Flügel aus und streckt neugierig den Kopf in die Luft, während sie erneut dieses gurgelnde Geräusch von sich gibt. Der ganze Drache ist mit angelegten Flügeln gerade einmal so groß wie eine Katze.

„Ein weißer Drache. Das ist in der Tat eine Seltenheit”, sagt Kilgharrah mit andächtiger Stimme und blickt dann auf Merlin und Arthur hinab. „Keine Drachengeburt ist bedeutungslos. Manchmal erkennt man ihre Bedeutung nur schwer, aber dieses Mal ist sie, wie ich finde, vollkommen klar. Der weiße Drache verheißt Gutes für Albion. Für dich und Arthur und für das, was ihr gemeinsam aufbauen werdet.”

Merlins Blick ruht noch für einen Moment auf dem winzigen Drachenjungen. Das letzte Mal hat Kilgharrah genau dasselbe zu ihm gesagt, nachdem Aithusa geschlüpft ist und es hat sich herausgestellt, dass er mit dieser Einschätzung vollkommen falschgelegen hatte. Merlin weiß, dass er nicht zu viel darauf geben sollte, dass Kilgharrah Aithusas Geburt nun wieder als Zeichen für eine goldene Zukunft deutet, aber sie sind bereits so weit gekommen, dass Merlin nicht anders kann, als daran zu glauben, dass Kilgharrah dieses Mal tatsächlich recht haben wird.

Merlin sieht zu Arthur hinüber und sie tauschen einen Blick voller Zuversicht, der ein Lächeln auf Merlins Lippen entstehen lässt. Dann richtet er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Aithusa, die in diesem Moment und mit ein paar kleinen Hüpfern wie ein Hase nach vorne springt, bis sie direkt vor Arthur steht. Sie richtet sich wieder auf ihre Hinterbeine auf, streckt ihre Flügel aus und lässt ein kleines gurgelndes Fiepen hören, während sie Arthur erwartungsvoll ansieht.

„Hallo, meine Kleine“, sagt Arthur überrascht, bevor er in die Knie geht und eine Hand nach Aithusa ausstreckt. Der kleine Drache stupst ihn mit seiner Schnauze an, bevor sie ihren ganzen Kopf gegen Arthurs Hand reibt. Arthur fährt ihr über die winzigen, glatten Schuppen und zieht dann die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich glaube… sie hat Hunger“, sagt er überrascht und sieht dann zuerst zu Merlin und dann zu Balinor.

Merlin sucht mit seinem Geist nach Arthurs Bewusstsein und er weiß einen Moment darauf, wie Arthur auf diese Idee gekommen ist. Er spürt durch ihre Verbindung hindurch ein seltsames Gefühl von Hunger, von dem er allerdings weiß, dass es nicht von ihm selbst oder von Arthur stammt.

Balinor nickt mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen, während er Aithusa unentwegt betrachtet. „Jeder Schlüpfling ist hungrig. Und während der nächsten paar Monate wird sie kaum etwas anderes tun als fressen und schlafen, bis sie die Größe eines großen Hundes erreicht hat.”

Aithusa lässt ein zustimmendes Fiepen hören.

„Wie lange wird es dauern bis sie sprechen kann?”, fragt Arthur.

„Mindestens noch ein Jahr“, antwortet Kilgharrah. „Bis dahin wird sie sich durch Gefühle und Bilder verständlich machen. Erst wenn sie in etwa so groß ist wie ein Pferd, wird sie anfangen mit Worten zu kommunizieren.”

Aithusa lässt erneut ein drängendes Gurgeln hören und stupst nachdrücklich gegen Arthurs Hand.

„Ja, schon gut. Wir werden dir gleich etwas zu Fressen besorgen“, sagt Arthur mit einem Schmunzeln und richtet sich dann wieder auf.

„Vorher gibt es allerdings noch etwas, um das ich mich kümmern muss“, sagt Balinor. Dann wechselt er erneut in die Drachensprache und sagt Aithusas Namen, bevor er mehrere Sätze spricht.

Aithusa sieht Balinor gebannt an und schüttelt dann ihren kleinen Kopf, während sie einige Male blinzelt.

„Was habt Ihr zu ihr gesagt?“, fragt Arthur neugierig.

Balinor richtet seinen Blick auf ihn. „Ich habe ihr befohlen, keinem Menschen und keinem lebenden Tier innerhalb des Schlosses Schaden zuzufügen, außer sie ist gezwungen sich zu verteidigen. Außerdem muss sie innerhalb der Mauern des Schlosses bleiben und darf diese nur verlassen, wenn Ihr, Merlin oder ich ihr die Erlaubnis dazu geben. Es wird allerdings noch mindestens ein Jahr dauern, bis ihre Flügel groß genug sind, um ihr Gewicht zu tragen, und sie fliegen kann.”

Arthur nickt, und Merlin sieht, wie sein Blick wieder zu Aithusa wandert, die nun mit dem Kopf ungeduldig gegen Arthurs Schienbeine stupst.

„Ich werde euch nun wieder verlassen“, sagt Kilgharrah in dem Moment über ihnen. „Der kleine Schlüpfling ist bei euch in guten Händen.“ Er neigt den Kopf erneut in Balinors Richtung, der das Nicken erwidert. Dann dreht der Drache sich um, bevor er mit zwei mächtigen Sätzen in die Luft springt und mit großen Flügelschlägen schnell an Höhe gewinnt. Im schwächer werdenden Licht des Tages ist er schon nach ein paar Momenten am Horizont kaum noch zu erkennen.

Aithusa hat sich umgedreht und blickt Kilgharrah mit großen Augen interessiert hinterher, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Arthur richtet und ihn mit ihrem kleinen Kopf erneut nachdrücklich anstupst und laut fiept.

Arthur schmunzelt. „Also dann, lass uns mal sehen, ob Audrey die Köchin etwas Fleisch von der letzten Jagd entbehren kann.”

Aithusa gurgelt zustimmend und Merlin lacht leise, bevor er sich zusammen mit Arthur und den anderen auf den Weg zurück zu den Pferden macht, den kleinen Drachen begierig auf den Fersen.

***

Als Merlin auf den Schlosshof hinaustritt, ist es kurz nach Mittag und mehrere Diener und Angestellte des Hofes sind dort unterwegs, um ihren täglichen Arbeiten nachzugehen. Eine Wache hat Merlin kurz zuvor in seinem neuen Arbeitszimmer hinter der Ratshalle aufgesucht und ihm mitgeteilt, dass ein Mann namens Alator von den Catha zusammen mit einer Frau und einem weiteren Mann im Schlosshof wartet und darum gebeten hat mit Emrys zu sprechen.

Alator und seine Begleiter stehen am Fuße der Treppe und alle drei sind in identische dunkelblaue Roben aus einem dicken, groben Leinenstoff gekleidet. Darüber tragen sie dunkelbraune Umhänge und Alator, der in der Mitte steht, hat einen geschnitzten Stab aus einem dunklen Holz in seiner rechten Hand.

Merlin erinnert sich noch gut an den Mann mit der Glatze und den buschigen weißen Augenbrauen. Er ist ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer und gehörte einst der Gemeinschaft der Catha an, einer Priesterschaft der alten Religion, deren Mitglieder durch langjähriges und rigoroses Training darin ausgebildet wurden ihre Magie im Kampf zu verwenden. Alator hatte seine Magie in der anderen Zeit in Morganas Dienste gestellt, in der Hoffnung, dass mit ihr als Königin Magie wieder frei sein würde. Als er jedoch erkannt hatte, dass Merlin in Wahrheit Emrys ist, hat er sich gegen Morgana gestellt und Merlin die Treue geschworen. Jahre später war es Morgana gelungen, Alator ausfindig zu machen, aber sie hatte es nicht geschafft ihm Emrys richtigen Namen zu entlocken, auch nicht unter Folter und schließlich hatte sie Alator umgebracht.

An den anderen Mann mit der Glatze und dem goldenen Reif um den Hals, der neben Alator steht, erinnert sich Merlin ebenfalls, auch wenn ihm sein Name nicht mehr einfällt. Er hat Alator stets beschützt und letztendlich sein Leben für ihn gegeben. Die Frau auf Alators anderer Seite, die ein Kopftuch über ihren schwarzen Haaren trägt, kennt Merlin als Finna. Gaius hat ihm damals erzählt, dass sie vom Volk der Bendruy stammt und als Kind ausgewählt und zu den Priesterinnen der Dreifaltigen Göttin geschickt wurde, um eine der Neun Hohe Priesterinnen zu werden. Allerdings weiß Merlin nicht, ob sie nicht stark genug gewesen ist, um eine der Neun zu werden, oder ob die Zerstörung des Temples auf der Insel der Gesegneten dieses Ziel unerreichbar gemacht hatte.

Merlin steigt die Stufen hinunter und bleibt vor Alator, Finna und dem anderen Mann stehen. „Alator von den Catha, ich heiße Euch in Camelot willkommen. Ich bin der Hofzauberer von Camelot. Die Druiden nennen mich Emrys, aber mein richtiger Name ist Merlin.”

Alator sieht Merlin einen Moment lang an, dann lässt er sich vor Merlin auf die Knie fallen, seinen Stab neben sich auf den Boden aufgestellt. Seine Begleiter folgen seinem Beispiel und alle drei senken die Köpfe.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Emrys”, sagt Alator andächtig. „Dies ist meine Schülerin Finna und mein Beschützer Orn. Unsere magischen Fähigkeiten sind nichts im Vergleich zu den deinen, Emrys, aber genau wie du, sehnen auch wir eine Welt herbei, in der Magie wieder einen Platz hat. Wir und auch andere Unseresgleichen träumen von einer besseren Zukunft und wir würden mit Freuden unser Leben geben, um dir zu helfen diese Zukunft zu erschaffen.”

Merlin lächelt und gebietet Alator, Finna und Orn mit einer Handbewegung sich wieder zu erheben. „Bitte, steht auf. Ihr müsst nicht vor mir knien. Ich habe von dir gehört, Alator und ich habe bereits darauf gewartet, dass du deinen Weg nach Camelot finden würdest.”

Seine Gäste erheben sich wieder und Merlin sieht, wie Alator und Finna einen kurzen überraschten Blick tauschen.

„Wenn ihr mir folgen würdet, dann können wir diese Unterhaltung drinnen fortsetzen.“ Merlin lächelt freundlich und dreht sich um, bevor er die Stufen der Treppe ins Schloss hinaufsteigt.

Er führt Alator und seine Begleiter durch mehrere Korridore, bis zu einem Turmzimmer ein paar Gänge hinter der Ratshalle. Dort öffnet er die schwere Holztür und betritt den halbrunden Raum an dessen Wänden sich bis unter die Decke hohe Regale mit unzähligen Büchern befinden. Das Zimmer ist zuvor eines von zwei Speisezimmern gewesen, das mit allerhand Trophäen, alten Gemälden und Wandteppichen geschmückt gewesen war. Da Arthur allerdings nicht wusste, wofür sie zwei Zimmer brauchten, um mit Gästen in einem kleinen Rahmen zu speisen, ist dieses Zimmer zu Merlins neuem Arbeitszimmer und gleichzeitig zur magischen Bibliothek von Camelot umgebaut worden.

Während der vergangenen Woche haben Gaius, Merlin, Nimueh und Balinor angefangen, alle Bücher über Magie oder magische Kreaturen hierher zu bringen. Dieses Unterfangen würde auch noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, denn Geoffrey findet jeden Tag weitere Bücher, die er in den Regalen seiner Bibliothek versteckt und dort vergessen hat. Die Bücher aus Cornelius Sigans Grab sowie weitere Texte über schwarze Magie befinden sich nach wie vor in der Grabkammer, die Merlin mit mächtigen Schutzzaubern versehen hat, damit nur Merlin selbst sie betreten kann.

Als Merlin das Turmzimmer betritt, sitzen Sefa und Mordred an einem großen, rechteckigen Tisch im linken vorderen Teil des Raumes, an dem je drei Stühle an den langen Seiten stehen. Merlin hat die beiden Druidenkinder kurz zuvor mit ihren Studien hier zurückgelassen und der Tisch, genau wie Merlins Schreibtisch weiter hinten, ist über und über mit Büchern bedeckt. Die beiden sehen auf, als Merlin mit seinen Gästen den Raum betritt, und sie mustern die Neuankömmlinge neugierig.

„Alator, Finna, Orn, das sind meine Schüler, Sefa und Mordred. Mordred, Sefa, das ist Alator von den Catha, seine Schülerin Finna und sein Beschützer Orn”, stellt Merlin sie einander vor, und wendet sich dann an die beiden Kinder. „Könntet ihr beide bitte Arthur suchen und ihm sagen, dass wir Gäste haben?”

Mordred und Sefa nicken eifrig, sichtlich erleichtert darüber, für den Moment ihren Studien entfliehen zu können. Sie klettern von ihren Stühlen hinunter und verschwinden zur Tür hinaus.

Merlin sieht ihnen noch einen Moment lang hinterher, dann geht er zu dem mittleren Stuhl an einer Seite des Tisches. „Bitte, setzt euch“, sagt er und Alator und seine Begleiter nehmen daraufhin auf den Stühlen auf der anderen Seite des Tisches Platz.

„Wir fühlen uns geehrt, dass du dir die Zeit nimmst, mit uns zu sprechen, Emrys”, sagt Alator schließlich.

„Natürlich”, antwortet Merlin mit einem Nicken. „Ich freue mich, dass ihr gekommen seid. Was kann ich für euch tun?”

Alator verneigt sich erneut vor Merlin. „Wir sind es, die hoffen, etwas für dich tun zu können, Emrys. Wir sind deine ergebenen Diener.”

Merlin hat nach der Ansprache im Schlosshof zuvor bereits erwartet, dass Alator etwas in der Art sagen würden und er hat sich auch schon eine entsprechende Antwort überlegt.

„Das ist sehr großzügig von euch, aber ich brauche keine Diener, noch brauche ich Anhänger”, sagt Merlin ruhig. „Wofür ich jedoch Verwendung hätte, sind Zauberer, die meine Überzeugungen teilen und die gewillt sind, mich zu unterstützen.”

Alator sieht Merlin einen Moment lang erstaunt an, bevor er ergeben lächelt und abermals den Kopf senkt. „Dann hoffen wir, dass wir dir auf diese Weise von Nutzen sein können.”

Merlin verschränkt die Finger auf dem Tisch vor sich und mustert Alator aufmerksam. „Ihr wisst überhaupt nicht, worin meine Überzeugungen bestehen.“

Alator zögert daraufhin einen Augenblick lang. „Du möchtest Magie zurück in das Land bringen, eine Ära des Friedens schaffen und die alten Wege wiederbeleben.”

„Es stimmt, dass Arthur und ich Magie zurück in dieses Land bringen wollen und dass wir danach streben eine Zeit des Friedens und der Freiheit für jeden zu erschaffen“, antwortet Merlin. „Aber ich habe nicht die Absicht die alten Wege wieder zurückzubringen.”

Alator zieht die Augenbrauen auf seiner hohen Stirn zusammen und sieht Merlin überrascht an. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz.“

Merlin lächelt nachsichtig. „Die Hohepriesterinnen haben für sich beansprucht die ergebenen Dienerinnen der Dreifaltigen Göttin zu sein, aber gleichzeitig haben sie sich selbst verehren und anbeten lassen. Sie wurden arrogant und blind für die Bedürfnisse der Menschen, und anstatt das Gleichgewicht in der Welt zu bewahren, haben sie den Glauben ihrer Anhänger dazu benutzt um ihre eigene Macht zu mehren. Obwohl ich die Absicht habe die Alte Religion zu erneuern, werde ich es weder den Hohepriesterinnen noch der Hohen Priesterschaft der Catha erlauben neu zu erstehen. Diese Tage sind vorüber und wir müssen nach vorne in eine neue Zukunft blicken, anstatt zu versuchen die Vergangenheit wieder aufleben zu lassen. Die letzte der Neun ist hier in Camelot und sie hat mir bereits ihr Wort gegeben, meine Entscheidung diesbezüglich zu respektieren.”

Alator scheint einen Moment lang zu überlegen und er tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit Finna. Orn hat während des ganzen Gesprächs keine Miene verzogen und Merlin ist sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er geblinzelt hat.

Schließlich sieht Alator Merlin wieder an und neigt dann erneut den Kopf zu einer Verbeugung. „Die Prophezeiung hat vorhergesagt, dass Emrys die Mächte der alten und der neuen Welt vereinen und Albions goldenes Zeitalter bringen wird. Du wurdest von der Göttin auserwählt und du bist die Manifestation der Magie selbst. Daran glauben wir und aus diesem Grund werden wir dir folgen und dich nach besten Kräften auf deinem vorbestimmten Weg unterstützen.”

Merlin ist sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass er auf Alators bedingungslose Unterstützung zählen kann, denn Alator glaubt an die Magie und die Alte Religion und Merlin ist die Verkörperung dieses Glaubens. Zwar gefällt es Merlin nicht, als eine Art göttliches Wesen betrachtet zu werden, aber Alators Herz sitzt am rechten Fleck und er ist ein wertvoller Verbündeter, auf den Merlin nicht verzichten will.

„Danke, Alator“, sagt Merlin nach einen Moment. „Deine Unterstützung bedeutet mir sehr viel. Genauso wie deine, Finna.”

Die Frau sieht Merlin etwas verlegen an, als er sie direkt anspricht. „Vielen Dank, Emrys. Aber ich verfüge nicht über die Fähigkeiten, wie mein Meister oder du sie besitzen“, sagt sie. „Ich wurde von meinem Volk auserwählt um eine der Neun zu werden, aber ich war nicht stark genug, damit mir diese Ehre zu teil werden konnte.”

Merlin lächelt freundlich. „Nichtsdestotrotz besitzt du großes Wissen über Magie und darüber wie man sie einsetzt. Du kannst denen mit magischen Fähigkeiten beibringen ihre Kräfte zu benutzen. Magie kann für die Menschen von großem Nutzen sein, aber viel Wissen ist über die Jahre verloren gegangen und die Menschen sind immer noch misstrauisch, was den Einsatz von Magie angeht.” Finna nickt zustimmend und Merlin fährt fort. „Du und all jene, die den alten Wegen folgen, können den Menschen zeigen, dass Magie nichts ist, wovor sie Angst haben müssten.”

Ein Ausdruck unsagbarer Freude ist bei Merlins Worten auf Alators Gesicht getreten und er lächelt Finna an, die bei dem Gedanken daran, Magie in das Leben der Menschen zurückzubringen, ebenfalls überglücklich aussieht. Orn hingegen blickt immer noch vollkommen teilnahmslos geradeaus.

„Ich danke dir, Emrys. Du hast uns das gegeben, worauf wir so viele Jahre gehofft und gewartet haben”, sagt Alator. „Das ist wahrhaftig der Anfang einer neuen Ära und wir fühlen uns geehrt, dass wir in dieser denkwürdigen Zeit an deiner Seite stehen dürfen.”

Merlin lächelt, doch bevor er etwas erwidern kann, geht die Tür auf und Arthur betritt das Turmzimmer. Mordred und Sefa sind jedoch nicht bei ihm und zweifellos haben sie die Gelegenheit genutzt, um ihren Studien für den Rest des Tages endgültig zu entkommen.

Arthur lässt die große Tür hinter sich wieder ins Schloss fallen und Alator, Finna und Orn erheben sich, als sie sehen, wer gerade den Raum betreten hat.

Die drei verbeugen sich tief vor Arthur und Alator richtet das Wort an ihn, als Arthur vor ihnen stehen bleibt. „Sire, es ist uns eine Ehre, dem Einstigen und Künftigen König zu begegnen.”

Arthur wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Merlin und hebt kaum merklich eine Augenbraue. Merlin versucht, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

_„Das ist Alator von den Catha, er war ein Hohepriester der Alten Religion, der Bruderschaft der Catha, um genau zu sein, einer Gruppe von Kriegern, die der Dreifaltigen Göttin gedient haben“,_ erklärt er Arthur in Gedanken. _„Die Frau ist seine Schülerin Finna. Sie wurde als Kind ausgewählt um eine der Neun Hohepriesterinnen zu werden, aber dazu hat ihre Magie nicht ausgereicht. Alator und Finna haben seit Jahren im Verborgenen Magie praktiziert und sie glauben an die Prophezeiung und an die Zeit von Albion, die wir erschaffen werden und bieten uns ihre Hilfe an. Ich habe sie in der anderen Zeit bereits getroffen und wir können ihnen vertrauen. Alator wurde das letzte Mal von Morgana getötet, weil er sich geweigert hat ihr zu sagen, dass ich Emrys bin.”_

Arthurs Augen weiten sich für einen Augenblick, bevor seine Miene wieder ernst wird. Einen Moment darauf sieht Merlin, wie Arthurs Blick zu Orn wandert.

_„Sein Name ist Orn“,_ erklärt Merlin. _„Er ist Alators Beschützer und… na ja wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich keine Ahnung, wer er genau ist. Er bis jetzt noch kein Wort gesagt.”_

Arthurs Mundwinkel zucken kurz, aber er kann sich beherrschen und sieht Alator, Finna und Orn freundlich an. „Ich heiße euch in Camelot willkommen. Ich habe schon viel von Euch gehört, Alator von den Catha”, sagt Arthur und Merlin muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. „Ich bedauere zu tiefst, dass Ihr während der Regentschaft meines Vaters gezwungen wart, Euch zu verstecken, aber das ist Vergangenheit. Wir stehen am Anfang einer neuen Ära in der Magie wieder einen Platz haben wird.”

„Vielen Dank, Sire. Diese Worte bedeuten uns sehr viel”, sagt Finna nach einem kurzen Blick zu Alator, der Arthur lediglich mit einem ergriffenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ansieht.

„Bitte bleibt für ein paar Tage in Camelot und leistet uns heut Abend Gesellschaft beim Abendessen“, bietet Arthur ihnen schließlich an. „Ich bin sicher, Ihr könnt mir einiges über mein Land und den Teil meines Volkes erzählen, den mein Vater all die Jahre über gehasst und verleugnet hat.”


	25. Aus Liebe zu Camelot

## II. Aus Liebe zu Camelot

Merlin schreckt mit einem Mal aus dem Schlaf hoch und er braucht einen Moment, bis ihm klar wird, wo er sich gerade befindet. Im schwachen Schein mehrerer Kerzen sieht er das dicke Buch, auf dem er noch vor einem Moment gelegen hat und auf der Platte des großen Tisches vor sich türmen sich mehrere weitere in Leder gebundene Bücher auf. Weiter hinten sieht er die hohen Bücherregale, die die Wände seines runden Arbeitszimmers säumen und lange Schatten werfen.

Als Merlin den Kopf zur Seite dreht, entdeckt er Nimueh, die neben ihm steht und auf ihn hinabblickt und bevor er es verhindern kann, zuckt er erneut zusammen.

Nimueh hat die Hände hinter dem Körper verschränkt und mustert Merlin mit einem abwartenden Blick.

Merlin schließt für einen Moment die Augen und atmet tief durch, während sich sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigt. Dann lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten und bewegt den Kopf von rechts nach links um die Steifheit aus seinem Nacken zu vertreiben. „Wie spät ist es?“, fragt er schließlich, während er sich die Augen reibt.

„Kurz nach Mitternacht“, antwortet Nimueh.

„Ich muss eingeschlafen sein“, überlegt Merlin und hält sich eine Hand vor den Mund, als er gähnen muss.

Nimueh sieht ihn mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen an. „Sieht ganz so aus. Dein König hat sich Sorgen gemacht und mich geschickt, um dich zu suchen. Anscheinend ist sein Bett ohne den Hofzauberer darin nicht warm genug.”

Merlins Augen verengen sich, als er Nimueh mustert. Ihre Mundwinkel zeigen dasselbe selbstzufriedene und höhnische Lächeln, das sie immer zur Schau stellt und ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist vollkommen undurchdringlich. Normalerweise versucht Merlin sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr es ihm missfällt, wenn Nimueh ihn mit diesem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht von ob herab anblickt, aber er ist müde und verärgert darüber, dass er in seinem Arbeitszimmer eingeschlafen ist und Nimueh sich noch dazu so einfach an ihn heranschleichen konnte.

„Wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, dann sag es.”

Nimueh zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich habe lediglich eine Vermutung geäußert. Es würde mir gewiss nicht einfallen die Beziehung zwischen dem König von Camelot und seinem Hofzauberer infrage zu stellen.”

Merlin wirft Nimueh einen gereizten Blick zu und hebt eine Hand. „Du tust du es schon wieder. Du machst eine höfliche Anmerkung, aber jeder hört den missbilligenden Unterton in deiner Stimme und sieht das höhnische Lächeln, das du zur Schau stellst. Und ich glaube nicht einmal, dass du wirklich ein Problem mit meiner Beziehung zu Arthur hast. Die spitzen Bemerkungen dienen nur dazu, dass sich alle um dich herum unwohl fühlen und dir nicht zu nahe kommen. Und es funktioniert. Dir ist sicher aufgefallen, dass dich die Ritter nie mit Morgana oder Arthur alleine lassen, wenn sie es vermeiden können. Sie sehen in dir immer noch eine Gefahr für ihren König und ihre Prinzessin. Mir ist nur noch nicht ganz klar, warum du so viel Wert darauf legst, alle auf Abstand zu halten.”

Das Lächeln auf Nimuehs Gesicht verblasst und sie funkelt Merlin feindselig an. „Du weißt nichts über mich, Emrys.“

Merlin nickt. „Das stimmt, das tue ich nicht. Aber du gibst mir auch keine Gelegenheit dazu mehr über dich zu erfahren. Es sieht ganz so aus, also ob du in Camelot bleiben möchtest, aber wenn du keinen Wert darauf legst, hier Freunde zu finden, dann weiß ich nicht, warum du immer noch hier bist.”

Merlin mustert Nimueh abwartend, während ihr Blick wiederum starr auf einen Punkt hinter Merlin an die Wand gerichtet ist. Schließlich blinzelt Nimueh einige Male und macht eine Kopfbewegung zu dem Buch, über dem Merlin eingeschlafen ist.

„Das Buch sieht sehr alt aus. Wovon handelt es?”

Merlin lässt seinen Blick noch einen Moment lang auf Nimueh ruhen, beschließt aber dann es dabei zu belassen, vor allem, da sie sich Mühe gegeben hat, tatsächlich interessiert zu klingen. Merlin zeigt auf den Stapel Bücher vor ihm auf dem Tisch. „Das sind alles Bücher über Schutzzauber und magische Schilde. Geoffrey hatte sie zwischen Büchern über Steinbearbeitung und Baukunst versteckt und da es in den letzten Jahren keine Umbauarbeiten am Schloss gegeben hat, hat niemand sie dort gefunden. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Weg die Mauern des Schlosses mit einem magischen Schild zu verstärken, der Camelot sowohl gegen gewöhnliche als auch gegen magische Angriffe schützen kann.”

Nimueh hebt fragend die Augenbrauen. „Und? Hast du Erfolg gehabt?“

Merlin seufzt. „Ja, schon. Aber für das, was ich vorhabe, bräuchte ich ein Vielfaches der Energie, die mir zur Verfügung steht. Und bist jetzt, habe ich noch keinen sicheren Weg gefunden, eine solche Menge an Energie von irgendwo her zu bekommen, da ich sie nicht aus meiner Umgebung ziehen kann, ohne gleichzeitig irreparablen Schaden anzurichten.”

Nimueh musterst Merlin einen Augenblick lang. „Vielleicht kann ich dir weiterhelfen“, sagt sie schließlich und als Merlin sie fragend ansieht, spricht sie weiter. „Samhain steht kurz bevor. Während dieser Nacht ist der Schleier zwischen den Welten so dünn wie sonst nie. Jedes Jahr an Samhain haben die Neun Hohepriesterinnen auf der Insel der Gesegneten ein Ritual abgehalten, um den Schleier zwischen den Welten zu öffnen und Energie von den Geistern der Toten zu sammeln.”

„Von den Dorocha“, sagt Merlin und Nimueh sieht ihn einen Moment lang erstaunt an, nickt dann aber.

„Ja. Um eine Passage zwischen den Welten zu öffnen, muss ein Opfer gebracht werden. Die Cailleach, die Wächterin der Geisterwelt, verlangt eine Seele dafür den Schleier zu durchtrennen. Alle Neun waren nötig, um während des Rituals die Dorocha daran zu hindern in unsere Welt zu gelangen, damit wir ihre Energie sammeln konnten, ohne gleichzeitig Tod und Zerstörung über die Welt der Lebenden zu bringen.”

Merlin weiß, von welchem Ritual Nimueh redete. Morgana hat in der anderen Zeit ihre sterbende Schwester Morgause auf dem Altar der Insel der Gesegneten geopfert, um an Samhain den Schleier zwischen den Welten zu durchtrennen. Allerdings ist Morgana nicht annähernd stark genug gewesen, um die Dorocha zu kontrollieren, und so hat sie die Geister der Toten unkontrolliert in die Welt der Menschen gelassen, woraufhin sie wahllos unschuldige Seelen mit sich hinüber in die Geisterwelt gezogen und ganz Camelot in Angst und Schrecken versetzt haben. Es hat ein weiteres Menschenopfer bedurft, um den Schleicher wieder zu schließen und als Merlin Arthur davon abgehalten hat, sich selbst zu opfern, war Lancelot dafür gestorben, dass der Schrecken ein Ende nahm.

„Man muss das Leben eines Menschen opfern, um die Cailleach dazu zu bringen die Passage zu öffnen“, sagt Merlin schließlich. „Das werde ich nicht tun. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben. Ich muss ihn nur finden.”

Nimueh schürzt die Lippen, nickt aber dann. „Ganz wie du willst.“

Merlin sieht auf die Seiten des Buches vor sich und er weiß, dass er aus der Geisterwelt genug Energie bekommen könnte, um die Mauern Camelots mit mächtigen Schutzzaubern zu belegen. Allerdings würde er dafür kein Menschenleben opfern. Er hat es ernst gemeint, als er zu Nimueh und zu Alator gesagt hat, dass die Zeit der alten Religion vorbei ist. Die neun Hohepriesterinnen haben sich damals zu den Herrscherinnen über alle Zauberer erhoben und den Glauben ihrer Anhänger genutzt, um ihre eigene Macht zu mehren. Ein Menschenleben hatte für sie keine Bedeutung.

„Wie wäre es damit das Leben eines Menschen zu opfern, der anschließend trotzdem weiterleben könnte?“

Merlin sieht auf, als er Nimuehs Worte hört und er legt die Stirn in Falten. „Wie soll das gehen?”

„Nun, wir haben Sir Leon“, sagt Nimueh und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Seine Seele ist durch den Fluch, der auf ihm liegt, an diese Welt gebunden. Wenn du ihn tötest, wird sein Tod die Passage öffnen, aber seine Seele kann nicht in die Geisterwelt hinübergleiten. Du müsstest die Passage nur so lange offenhalten, bis du ausreichend Energie gesammelt hast und sie dann wieder schließen.”

Merlin sieht Nimueh skeptisch an. „Die Cailleach würde es nicht einfach so hinnehmen auf diese Weise betrogen zu werden.”

„Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber du bist Emrys.“ Nimueh wirft ihm einen eindringlichen Blick zu und dieses Mal liegt kein Spott in ihrer Stimme. „Ich bin sicher, du könntest ihrem Zorn lange genug standhalten, um so viel Energie zu sammeln, wie du brauchst. Vorausgesetzt, du verfügst über eine Möglichkeit, diese Energie zu speichern.“

„Ich denke schon. Was du vorschlägst, ist allerdings sehr riskant”, antwortet Merlin, während er beginnt Nimuehs Vorschlag ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen. Er erinnert sich allerdings noch gut an seine erste Begegnung mit der Wächterin der Geisterwelt. Sie hat ihn damals allein durch ihre Anwesenheit zusammenbrechen lassen und obwohl Merlin nun bei Weitem stärker ist als damals, läuft ihm dennoch ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter, wenn er an diese Begegnung denkt. „Und wir setzen Sir Leons Leben aufs Spiel, denn wissen wir nicht, ob der Fluch stark genug ist, um seine Seele darin zu hindern auf die andere Seite überzutreten, wenn sich der Riss zwischen den Welten genau neben ihm öffnet.”

Nimueh betrachtet Merlin ungerührt. „Die Frage ist, wie sehr du diese Schutzzauber über Camelots Mauern legen willst und wie sicher du dir bist, wahrhaftig Emrys zu sein.” Sie sieht Merlin noch einen Moment lang an, bevor sie sich umdreht und zur Tür geht und Merlin im Schein der Kerzen über seinem Buch alleine lässt.

***

„Das ist eine grauenvolle Idee!“, sagt Leon mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Arthur pflichtet ihm mit einem energischen Nicken bei. „Das stimmt, sie ist wirklich grauenvoll.“

Er, Merlin und Leon stehen an diesem Nachmittag in der Ratshalle um die runde Tafel herum. Draußen regnet es schon den ganzen Tag über in Strömen und das Wasser läuft in Sturzbächen an den Fensterscheiben hinunter.

Merlin, der ihnen gerade seinen Vorschlag unterbreitet hat, wie er genug magische Energie sammeln könnte, um mächtige Schutzzauber über die Schlossmauern zu legen, verzieht das Gesicht. „Na ja, wenn man es das erste Mal hört, dann klingt es nicht besonders verlässlich, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es funktionieren wird und dass Leon wieder aufwachen wird, nachdem wir ihn umgebracht haben.“

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben und mustert Merlin zweifelnd. „Du bist dir _ziemlich_ sicher? Das hört sich nicht gerade sehr vertrauenserweckend an.”

Leon schüttelt bekräftigend den Kopf. „Das hört sich überhaupt nicht vertrauenserweckend an. Und wenn etwas schiefgeht, dann bin ich tot. Richtig tot.“

„Aber wenn es funktioniert, dann kann ich unglaublich starke Schutzzauber über das Schloss legen”, gibt Merlin zu bedenken.

„Und wenn es nicht funktioniert, dann hast Leon getötet”, hält Arthur dagegen.

Merlin schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. „Dazu wird es nicht kommen.“

„Das weißt du nicht mit Sicherheit“, sagt Arthur.

Merlin will antworten, aber Arthur sieht ihn scharf an und Merlin hält für einen Moment die Luft an, bevor er sie wieder geräuschvoll entweichen lässt. „Nein, ich weiß es nicht mit Sicherheit. Aber ich bin sehr zuversichtlich.“

„Zuversichtlich genug, um Leons Leben dafür aufs Spiel zu setzen?“

Merlin nickt entschlossen. „Ja.“

Arthur mustert Merlin daraufhin für einen langen Moment. Merlin weiß, wie viel Leon Arthur bedeutet und Leon hat Merlin vor nicht allzu langer Zeit das Leben gerettet. Arthur ist sich sicher, dass Merlin niemals leichtsinnig mit Leons Leben spielen würde und wenn Merlin sagt, dass es das Risiko wert ist, dann glaubt Arthur ihm.

„Also gut. Das reicht mir“, sagt er schließlich. „Aber es ist deine Entscheidung, Leon.”

Leon sieht von Arthur zu Merlin und wieder zurück und stöhnt dann resigniert. „Diese Schutzzauber, die du über Camelots Mauern legen willst, wie stark sind sie wirklich?”

„Sehr stark. Kein Zauberer wird in der Lage sein einen magischen Angriff gegen Camelot zu führen oder mit einem Zauber etwas oder jemanden innerhalb der Mauern zu beeinflussen. Und das für mindestens hundert Jahre.”

Leon nickt nachdenklich. „Und es gibt keinen anderen Weg genug Energie zu sammeln, um diesen Zauber zu wirken?”

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Ich kenne zumindest keinen. Und ich habe sämtliche Bücher in Camelot, die sich mit diesem Thema beschäftigen, durchgesehen.“

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass es funktionieren wird?“

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich hoffe es, aber vollkommen sicher kann ich mir nicht sein.”

„Genauso wie du dir nicht sicher sein kannst, dass der Fluch, der auf mir liegt, stark genug sein wird, um zu verhindern, dass meine Seele endgültig in die Geisterwelt hinübergleiten wird“, entgegnet Leon und sieht Merlin vielsagend an.

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht, nachdem Leon es für ihn auf den Punkt gebracht hat. „Ganz genau.“

Leon fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und schließt für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er Merlin wieder ansieht. „Also gut, tun wir es.“

Arthur mustert Leon eindringlich. „Bist du dir sicher?“

Leon lacht daraufhin kurz auf. „Nein, nicht wirklich, aber meine Lebenszeit ist bereits abgelaufen. Wenn nicht dieser Fluch auf mir liegen würde, dann wäre ich bei dem Versuch Merlin zu beschützen gestorben. Und wenn ich deshalb in der Lage bin dabei zu helfen Camelot gegen seine Feinde zu verteidigen, dann werde ich es tun, auch wenn die Chance besteht, dass ich dabei dieses Mal endgültig sterbe. Ich habe einen Eid geschworen dieses Königreich mit meinem Leben zu beschützen und ich habe vor genau das zu tun.”

Arthur legt Leon eine Hand auf die Schulter und obwohl er immer gewusst hat, dass Leon sein Leben für Camelot und für ihn geben würde, verspürt er ein tiefes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit. „Du bist sehr mutig, Leon. Und deine Treue zu mir und zu Camelot ehrt mich zu tiefst. Du bist wahrhaftig mein Erster Ritter und einer meiner besten Freude.”

Leon nickt, ohne etwas zu erwidern, und Arthur glaubt für einen Moment Tränen in Leons Augen zu sehen.

***

„Wie hast du vor, die unglaublichen Mengen an Energie, die du aus der Geisterwelt ziehen willst, zu speichern?”

Merlin zuckt zusammen und sieht von dem Buch vor ihm auf seinem Schreibtisch auf. Gegenüber in der geöffneten Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer steht Nimueh im Schein der Kerzen und Merlin atmet ein Mal tief durch, bevor er sich wieder entspannt. Er hat ihre Schritte auf dem Steinboden draußen nicht gehört, so vertieft ist er in die Zeilen gewesen, die von der Welt der Toten und den Dorocha erzählen.

Nimueh betritt das Zimmer und geht an dem großen Tisch vorbei, bis sie direkt vor Merlins Schreibtisch steht. Sie hat die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt und betrachtet ihn mit einem Ausdruck, den Merlin nicht wirklich deuten kann. Er überlegt einen Moment lang, was er ihr antworten soll, aber sie würde es ohnehin erfahren, sobald sie an Samhain nach Avalon reiten. Außerdem ist es kein Geheimnis.

„Komm mit“, sagt er kurzerhand und steht auf, bevor er Nimueh durch das Schloss und die Treppen hinunter zu den Schatzkammern von Camelot führt.

In einem der Korridore unter dem Schloss begegnen sie zwei Wachen mit einer Laterne, die Merlin und Nimueh kurz zunicken, ohne ihre Schritte zu verlangsamen und dann hinter der nächsten Biegung des Korridors wieder verschwinden.

Merlin nimmt eine Fackel aus einer der Wandhalterungen, als er und Nimueh in den Bereich des Schlosses kommen, in dem sich keine Fackeln mehr an den Wänden befinden. Sie gehen weiter, bis sie an eine eiserne Tür kommen und Merlin davor stehen bleibt. Er streicht mit einer Hand über das Schloss, um es mit Magie zu öffnen, und es gibt ein leises Klicken von sich. Der einzige Schlüssel zu dieser Tür, befindet sicher verwahrt in Arthurs Gemächern.

Merlin geht durch die Tür und er und Nimueh folgen einem langen Korridor, der mit zahlreichen Gegenständen aus Gold, Silber und unzähligen Juwelen gesäumt ist. Am Ende des Korridors befindet sich ein dunkles zweiseitiges Holztor, vor dem Merlin abermals stehen bleibt. Es ist mannshoch und mit schwerem Eisen beschlagen, aber es gibt keine Klinke und kein Schloss, sondern nur zwei eiserne Ringe, die in das Holz auf jeder Seite eingelassen sind.

„Diese Tür führt zu der Kammer, in der wir alle magischen Gegenstände aufbewahren. Es gibt keinen Schlüssel und ich habe mächtige Zauber über die Tore gelegt, damit niemand, außer Arthur und mir sie öffnen kann”, erklärt Merlin und wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Nimueh, bevor er eine Hand an das Holz legt. Ein heller Schimmer breitet sich von seinen Fingern über die ganze Tür hinweg aus und einen Moment darauf kann Merlin die Tore problemlos nach innen aufdrücken.

Zwar stimmt es genau genommen nicht, dass hier alle magischen Gegenstände aufbewahrt werden, aber das ist ein Geheimnis, dass Arthur und Merlin niemandem anvertraut haben. Einige Artefakte, wie der Dolch, der Kelch und die Schriftrolle, die sie dazu benutzt haben König Lot und Ruadan mithilfe von schwarzer Magie unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen, sind sicher in Cornelius Sigans Grabkammer verwahrt, und zu dieser Kammer hat ausnahmslos niemand außer Merlin Zutritt.

Merlin und Nimueh betreten eine große Kammer mit mehreren Säulen, die eine niedrige Gewölbedecke stützen und Merlin geht nach rechts und bleibt schließlich vor einem steinernen Podest mit einem roten Kissen darauf stehen. In der Mitte des Kissens liegt der Kristall von Neahtid.

Nimueh tritt neben Merlin und als sie den durchsichtigen, tetragonalen Kristall sieht, stöhnt sie überrascht auf und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo der Kristall von Neahtid abgeblieben ist.“

„Uther hat ihn während der letzten Tage der Großen Säuberung in seine Gewalt gebracht“, antwortet Merlin.

Nimueh nickt nachdenklich, während sie den Kristall betrachtet, doch dann dreht sich den Kopf und sieht Merlin mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an, als ob ihr soeben etwas Entscheidendes klar geworden wäre.

„Das ist der Grund, warum du wusstest, was passieren würde. Als ich den Afanc nach Camelot geschickt habe, um die Wasserreserven zu vergiftet, wusstest du bereits, dass ich es tun würde. Und später wusstest du, dass ich als eine von Bayards Dienerinnen verkleidet nach Camelot kommen würde, um die Kelche auszutauschen. Der Kristall hatte dir all das gezeigt.”

Merlin versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als ihm klar wird, was Nimueh meint. Es muss für sie ausgesehen haben, als ob er vorhersehen kann, was passieren würde und das ist genau genommen auch tatsächlich der Fall gewesen. Nur hat ihm niemand die Zukunft gezeigt, sondern Merlin kennt die Zukunft, weil er sie bereits erlebt hat.

Der Kristall von Neahtid stammt aus der Kristallhöhle im Tal der Gefallenen Könige und hat tatsächlich die Macht jemandem die Zukunft zu zeigen. Nur die stärksten Zauberer können ihn benutzen und obwohl Merlin den Kristall in der anderen Zeit bereits benutzt hat, ist das alles andere als hilfreich gewesen. Er hatte damals gesehen, wie Kilgharrah Camelot angegriffen hat, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, wie er es verhindern konnte. Und als er später in der Kristallhöhle gesehen hatte, wie Morgana Uther mit einem Dolch erstochen hat, hat er versucht es zu verhindern und dadurch erst die Ereignisse in Gang gesetzt, die genau diese Zukunft hatten eintreten lassen. Talisien, der Hüter der Kristallhöhle, hatte Merlin damals gesagt, dass die Zukunft, die einem die Kristalle zeigen, trügerisch sei und genauso ist es auch gewesen. Merlin weiß, dass sich Nimueh darüber im Klaren ist, dass einem die Kristalle aus der Kristallhöhle für gewöhnlich nur das Endes des Weges zeigen können, aber sie denkt vermutlich, dass Emrys als der mächtigste Zauberer überhaupt in der Lage sein könnte, dem Kristall auch das Wissen zu entlocken, welche Handlungen eine Zukunft erst auslösen würden. Da er Nimueh nicht sagen kann, woher er wirklich weiß, wie die Zukunft aussieht, beschließt er sie in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass ihm der Kristall von Neahtid die Zukunft zeigen kann und so nickt er lediglich.

Nimueh mustert Merlin noch einen Moment lang, bevor sie wieder auf den Kristall blickt. „Bist du sicher, dass der Kristall in der Lage ist eine so große Menge an Energie zu speichern?”

„Ja, ich denk schon”, antwortet Merlin mit einem weiteren Nicken. „Obwohl er aus der Kristallhöhle herausgebrochen wurde, hat er immer noch eine Verbindung zu ihr. Ich habe bereits einige Versuche unternommen und der Kristall kann unglaubliche Mengen an Magie aufnehmen.”

„Warum kannst du dann nicht einfach kleine Mengen Magie über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg in dem Kristall speichern und sie dann verwenden, um den Schutzzauber zu wirken?”, fragt Nimueh, aber Merlin schüttelt bereits den Kopf, noch bevor sie geendet hat.

„Es würde Jahrzehnte dauern und ich weiß nicht, ob wir so viel Zeit haben. Ich habe bereits mit dem Gedanken gespielt es auf diese Weise zu versuchen, aber ich habe trotzdem weiter nach einem schnelleren Weg gesucht. Und dank dir habe ich einen gefunden.”

***

Arthur macht einen Schritt nach hinten und pariert den Schlag, den das in der Luft schwebende Schwert vor ihm mit beachtlicher Schnelligkeit vollführt. Bereits im nächsten Moment kippt die Klinge schon wieder in die andere Richtung und Arthur setzt, so schnell er kann, zur nächsten Parade an, um den Angriff abzuwehren.

Merlin, der eines der stumpfen Trainingsschwerter mit einem Zauber in Arthurs Trainingspartner verwandelt hat, sitzt ein Stück hinter ihm an der Mauer des Trainingsfeldes in ein dickes in Leder gebundenes Buch vertieft. Das Schwert, das Arthur unablässig angreift, hat durch Merlins Zauber einen eigenen Willen bekommen und hat sich bereits nach wenigen Minuten als ernst zu nehmender Gegner herausgestellt. Nicht nur, dass das Schwert in der Lage ist, unglaublich schnell anzugreifen; es wird nicht von einem Menschen geführt, sodass Arthur auch keine Möglichkeit hat, durch das Beobachten seines Gegners vorherzusagen, in welche Richtung der nächste Schlag gehen wird. Selbst der beste Schwertkämpfer, der sich sämtliche Andeutungen, die seinen Angriff verraten könnten, durch jahrelanges Training abgewöhnt hat, muss trotzdem seine Muskeln anspannen, bevor er zu einem Schlag ausholt. Arthur hat es bereits mehr als ein Mal nur geschafft einem Angriff des Schwertes gerade im letzten Moment noch auszuweichen und wenn das Schwert von Merlin nicht so verzaubert worden wäre, dass es blitzschnell abbremst, bevor es Arthur tatsächlich trifft, dann hätte er bereits einige blaue Flecke vorzuweisen.

„Was möchtest du eigentlich als Geschenk für deine Zeremonie zur Volljährigkeit?“

Arthur stockt kurz, als er Merlins Frage hinter sich hört und er muss im nächsten Moment eilig den Kopf einziehen und einen Ausfallschritt zur Seite machen, um dem Schlag seines magischen Trainingspartners zu entgehen.

„Was?“, fragt er, während er damit beschäftigt ist, das Schwert vor sich in Schach zu halten.

„Die Zeremonie nächste Woche, anlässlich deiner Volljährigkeit. Der große Wettstreit der Gaukler, den du Morgana organisieren lässt. Du erinnerst dich daran, oder?”

„Ja, natürlich erinnere ich mich daran, es war immerhin meine Idee”, antwortet Arthur gepresst und die Klinge seines Schwertes trifft mit einem Klirren auf das Trainingsschwert, als er einen weiteren Schlag pariert. Anschließend macht er ein paar Schritte rückwärts und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel seines Gambesons einige Schweißperlen von der Stirn. Er beäugt das Schwert vor sich aufmerksam. Es steht bewegungslos in der Luft und gibt Arthur damit die Möglichkeit, einen Moment lang zu verschnaufen.

„Also, was hättest du gerne?“

Das Schwert greift Arthur im nächsten Augenblick erneut an und Arthur pariert einen weiteren Schlag, bevor er einen kurzen Blick zu Merlin hinüberwirft, der den Kopf von seinem Buch gehoben hat und ihn abwartend ansieht.

„Merlin, falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, ich bin hier ein klein wenig beschäftigt”, entgegnet Arthur spitz und einen Moment darauf, stoppt das Schwert, kurz bevor es auf Arthurs Klinge trifft, zieht sich ein Stück zurück und verharrt dann bewegungslos mit der Spitze nach oben in der Luft.

Arthur atmet ein paar Mal tief durch, lässt sein eigenes Trainingsschwert sinken und dreht sich dann zu Merlin um, der ihn immer noch abwartend mustert.

„Jetzt sag schon, was hättest du gerne?“, fragt Merlin ein weiteres Mal.

Arthur überlegt kurz und zuckt dann mit den Schultern, als ihm nichts einfällt. „Ich weiß es nicht, Merlin. Ich habe mir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Ich hoffe nur, dass es während der Feierlichkeiten keine unliebsamen Überraschungen geben wird. Als ich das letzte Mal volljährig geworden bin, hat Nimueh Tristan du Bois von den Toten auferweckt, damit er mich umbringt.”

„Ja, aber das wird dieses Mal nicht passieren. Und ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand sonst während des Wettstreits versuchen könnte dich umzubringen”, entgegnet Merlin.

Arthur sieht ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ach ja? Deinen Erzählungen zufolge, haben es alle da draußen auf mich abgesehen.”

Merlin legt den Kopf schief. „So schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht. Sicher, es haben viele Leute versucht dich umzubringen, aber nicht ununterbrochen. Es gab Monate, in denen es nicht einen einzigen Anschlag auf dein Leben gegeben hat. Und wir haben uns bereits um fast alle diese Gefahren gekümmert.”

Arthur seufzt. „Ich hoffe, dass du damit recht hast. Nach allem, was diesen Sommer passiert ist, könnten wir wirklich eine Zeit lang Ruhe gebrauchen.“

„Aber es hat sich gelohnt”, erinnert Merlin mit einem Lächeln.

Arthur denkt an alles, was sie während des Sommers erreicht haben und ein zufriedener Ausdruck tritt auf sein Gesicht. „Ja, das hat es.“

Die beiden sehen sich einen Moment lang an, bis Merlin das Buch vor sich zuklappt und dann eine auffordernde Handbewegung macht. „So, was willst du jetzt zu deiner Zeremonie?”

Arthur seufzt hörbar und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.“

„Aber es muss etwas geben, das du gerne hättest. Jeder wünscht sich irgendetwas”, entgegnet Merlin.

Arthur zuckt erneut mit den Schultern. „Ich bekomme doch schon ein großes Fest und einen Wettstreit der Gaukler, reicht das nicht?”

Merlin schüttelt mit einem entschiedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht den Kopf. „Natürlich gibt es ein großes Fest und der Wettstreit ist in erster Linie für das Volk, deswegen wird er ja auch in der Arena abgehalten. Ich rede von einem echten Geschenk, etwas, das nur für dich ist.”

Arthur überlegt einen Moment lang und sein Blick fällt auf Aithusa, die neben Merlin zusammengerollt auf dem Gras liegt und tief und fest schläft. „Du hast mir schon einen Drachen geschenkt.“

Merlin folgt seinem Blick und in diesem Moment beginnt Aithusa hörbar zu schnarchen, was Merlin ein Schnauben entlockt. „Oh ja, sie ist eine wirklich angsteinflößende Bestie.“

Arthur lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf. „In Ordnung, ich weiß ja, worauf du hinauswillst. Aber mir fällt wirklich nichts ein, was ich gerne hätte. Ich habe alles. Wir haben eine zweite Chance bekommen und ich habe dich an meiner Seite und Morgana und meine Ritter.”

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern und Merlin nickt verständnisvoll.

„Also schön“, sagt er schließlich. „Aber, wenn dir etwas einfällt, dann sagst du es mir, ja?”

Arthur nickt. „Ich verspreche es.“

„Gut, und wenn dir nichts einfällt, dann werde ich dir einfach ein neues Paar Socken oder so etwas in der Art schenken.”

***

Arthur öffnet die Tür zu seinen Räumen und er hält sich nicht damit auf sie wieder zu schließen, sondern geht geradewegs in den hinteren Teil des Zimmers zu seinem Schreibtisch. Nachdem er einige Listen und Briefe zur Seite geschoben hat, findet er schließlich die Karte, nach der er sucht.

Als Arthur sich wieder umdreht, um zurück hinunter in die Ratshalle zu gehen, bleibt er jedoch abrupt stehen, denn er findet sich mit einem Mal Dagonet gegenüber. Der junge Mann hat die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und steht mit seinem üblichen, heiteren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht keine drei Schritt hinter ihm. Arthur kann nichts dagegen tun, dass er vor Schreck zusammenzuckt. Er hat keinerlei Geräusche hinter sich gehört, die ihn darauf vorbereitet hätten, dass Dagonet mit einem Mal direkt hinter ihm stehen würde, und er wundert sich erneut darüber, dass es Dagonet wieder einmal geschafft hat sich beinahe mühelos an ihn heran zu schleichen.

„Sire, ich habe Sämtliche meiner Aufgaben für heute erledigt“, verkündet Dagonet. „Ich habe den Boden gewischt, Eure Stiefel geputzt, Eure Rüstung poliert, Eure Kleider in die Wäscherei gebracht und das Bett frisch bezogen.”

Arthur sieht Dagonet einen Moment lang an. „Das ist sehr gut“, antwortet er langsam, da Dagonet offensichtlich auf eine Antwort gewartet hat.

Dagonet grinst und nickt zufrieden. „Kann ich dann den Rest des Tages frei bekommen?”

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. Das ist das dritte Mal in dieser Woche, dass Dagonet seine Aufgaben in Windeseile erledigt hat und ihm diese Frage stellt. „Äh ja, natürlich. Es scheint alles ordentlich gemacht zu sein.“

Dagonet nickt bekräftigend, bevor er sich tief verbeugt. „Sire.” Dann dreht er sich um und verlässt mit schnellen Schritten das Zimmer.

Arthur sieht ihm noch einen Moment lang hinterher, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt und sich mit der Karte in der Hand wieder auf den Weg hinunter in die Ratshalle macht. Im Korridor vor der Halle trifft er auf Merlin, der einige Bücher aus seinem Arbeitszimmer holen wollte und nun vier dicke, in Leder gebundene Wälzer neben sich herschweben lässt.

„Hast du die Karte gefunden?“, fragt er.

Arthur nickt, während er die Karte in seiner Hand hochhält. „Kommt es nur mir so vor, oder benimmt sich Dagonet in letzter Zeit seltsamer als sonst?”

Merlin mustert ihn überrascht. „Was meinst du?“

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob er den Rest des Tages frei bekommen könnte, nachdem er alle seine Aufgaben erledigt hat. Schon wieder. Das war das dritte Mal in dieser Woche.”

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hat er eine Freundin“, meint er. „Oder vielleicht ist er doch ein böser Zauberer und plant dich während der Feierlichkeiten nächste Woche umzubringen.“

Arthur bleibt ruckartig stehen und als Merlin seinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sieht, grinst er und hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Das war nur ein Scherz.“

Arthur sieht ihn ungehalten an und hebt drohend einen Zeigefinger. „Tu das nicht. Nach allem was du mir erzählt hast, ist das nicht einmal ansatzweise lustig.”

„Schon gut, tut mir leid”, antwortet Merlin amüsiert und Arthur sieht, dass er ihn nicht wirklich ernst nimmt. „Ich kann dir allerdings versichern, dass Dagonet kein böser Zauberer ist. Das habe ich überprüft.”

***

Arthur beugt sich so unauffällig wie möglich auf seinem Stuhl ein Stück zu Merlin hinüber, während er die Vorführung unten in der Arena weiterhin beobachtet. „Wenn ich noch einem weiteren Kerl dabei zusehen muss, wie er mit irgendetwas jongliert, dann schlafe ich ein.”

Merlin schnaubt unterdrückt und wirft Arthur einen tadelnden Blick zu, den Arthur mit einem Schulterzucken erwidert.

„Du hast gesagt, du liebst Jongleure und Akrobaten“, entgegnet Merlin leise.

Arthur nickt kaum merklich. „Das tue ich ja auch. Und es war sehr unterhaltsam den ersten fünf Gauklern dabei zuzusehen.“ Er wirft Merlin dabei aus den Augenwinkeln heraus einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Merlin beobachtet den Gaukler, wie er zusammen mit seinem Partner sechs Bälle hin und her jongliert und seufzt schließlich. „Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst.“

Die Menschen auf den Rängen, die anlässlich der Feierlichkeiten zu Arthurs Volljährigkeit und des Wettstreits der Gaukler in die Arena gekommen sind, um das Spektakel zu verfolgen, sind anscheinend leichter zu begeistern und können auch der sechsten Vorführung einer Jonglage mit bunten Bällen immer noch Erstaunen und Begeisterung entgegenbringen. Die beiden Gaukler werfen ihre Bälle noch ein letztes Mal in die Luft, schlagen ein Rad aneinander vorbei und fangen dann die Bälle des jeweils anderen wieder auf, bevor sie sich zuerst zu Arthur und dann zum Rest des Publikums hin verbeugen.

Arthur und Merlin klatschen und Morgana, die auf Arthurs anderer Seite sitzt, beugt sich zu ihm hinüber, während die Menschen begeistert jubeln. „Könntest du wenigstens versuchen so zu tun, als ob dir die Vorführung gefallen hätte? Sie sind immerhin alle nur deinetwegen hier”, sagt sie tadelnd.

„Es hat mir gefallen“, verteidigt sich Arthur. „Es ist nur so, dass es eine Grenze gibt, wie vielen Jongleuren man dabei zusehen kann, wie sie kleine Bälle, Kegel oder Ringe hin und her werfen, bevor alles anfängt, irgendwie gleich auszusehen.” Arthur sieht Morgana herausfordernd an und nach einem Moment rollt sie mit den Augen.

„Schon gut, du hast ja recht“, gibt sie ein wenig widerwillig zu und Arthur nickt triumphierend.

„Aber der eine Kerl, der jongliert hat, während er auf den Schultern seines Zwillingsbruders gesessen hat, war wirklich sehr gut”, wirft Merlin ein und Morgana nickt zustimmend.

„Und die Frau, die getanzt und dabei mit den Tüchern jongliert hat. So etwas habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen”, fügt sie hinzu.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie nicht gut waren”, sagt Arthur daraufhin. „Alle waren bis jetzt ziemlich erstaunlich, aber ich schätze, ich habe einfach auf etwas Außergewöhnliches gewartet, etwas wirklich Besonderes und Fesselndes. Wisst ihr, was ich meine?”

Morgana seufzt. „Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber wir haben ja noch einen letzten Wettstreiter. Vielleicht wird er es ja schaffen, dich restlos zu begeistern.”

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern und richtet seinen Blick wieder nach unten in die Arena, als das Publikum applaudiert, um den letzten Gaukler willkommen zu heißen. Zu seinem großen Erstaunen entdeckt Arthur Dagonet, der mit einem seltsamen Metallgestänge in der einen und einem großen Eimer in der anderen Hand die Arena betritt. Dagonet trägt eine Hose, die komplett aus Leder gefertigt ist, und eine ärmellose, eng geschnürte Lederweste und seine Haare sind zu mehreren kleinen Zöpfen dicht am Kopf entlang bis in den Nacken geflochten. Seine Haut glänzt im Schein der Nachmittagssonne, als ob er sich mit einer Art Öl eingerieben hätte, und Arthur wird zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass Dagonet drahtige Muskeln an den Armen vorzuweisen hat.

„Ist das Dagonet?“, fragt Merlin neben Arthur überrascht und Arthur nickt, ohne seinen Blick von Dagonet abzuwenden.

„Ja, ist es.”

„Na ja er hat gesagt, dass er mit einer Gruppe Jongleuren und Gauklern unterwegs gewesen ist. Und nachdem sie ihn – wohl absichtlich – vergessen haben, wollte er Hofgaukler werden”, gibt Merlin zu bedenken und Arthur erinnert sich daran. Natürlich würde Dagonet es sich nicht entgehen lassen am Wettstreit teilzunehmen, wenn der erste Platz eine Anstellung als königlicher Hofgaukler ist.

Dagonet stellt das Metallgestänge in der Mitte der Arena ab. Den großen Eimer platziert er daneben und nimmt dann vier dünne Fackeln mit einem hölzernen Griff heraus, die etwa so lang sind wie sein Unterarm. Am oberen Ende jeder Fackel steht ein kleiner Metallstab heraus, der mit Stoff umwickelt ist und Dagonet stellt sie mit dem hölzernen Ende nach unten in die Halterungen an der Konstruktion. Anschließend nimmt er eine letzte Fackel aus dem Eimer und tritt nach vorne. Er verbeugt sich tief vor Arthur und Merlin und hält dann die Fackel in einer Hand in die Höhe. „Lord Emrys, würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen, diese Fackel für mich zu entzünden?”

Merlin sieht Dagonet einen Moment lang erstaunt an, nickt dann aber und streckt eine Hand in Richtung der Fackel aus. Seine Augen leuchten golden auf und seine Magie setzt die Fackel in Brand.

Dagonet grinst breit und verbeugt sich erneut, bevor er in die Mitte der Arena zurückgeht. Dann greift er in den Holzeimer, den er mitgebracht hat und nimmt einen kleinen Wasserschlauch heraus. Er streckt beide Arme zur Seite aus, legt den Kopf in den Nacken und spannt seinen Körper an, während er die brennende Fackel zwischen den Fingern seiner rechten Hand im Kreis dreht. Dann nimmt er einen Schluck aus dem Wasserschlauch und hält das brennende Ende der Fackel vor sich. Im nächsten Moment kreischen einige Menschen auf den Rängen erschrocken auf, als Dagonet einen Teil der Flüssigkeit, die er im Mund hatte, auf die Flamme spuckt, sodass ein heller Flammenstoß in die Höhe züngelt. Er wirft die Fackel nach oben und dreht sich dabei im Kreis und als er sie wieder fängt, spuckt er ein weiteres Mal einen Flammenstoß durch die Fackel in die Luft. Als die Menschen sehen, dass ihm dabei nichts passiert, beginnen sie begeistert zu jubeln und zu applaudieren.

Dagonet nimmt einen neuen Schluck aus dem Schlauch, in dem sich Alkohol befinden muss und lässt eine weitere Flammenzunge in die Höhe schießen, was er zwischen mehreren Drehungen und Würfen der Fackeln noch einige Male wiederholt. Schließlich bewegt er sich in Richtung des Metallgestänges und spuckt Feuer auf die mit Stoff umwickelten Enden der anderen vier Fackeln in ihren Halterungen, die sich daraufhin entzünden. Dann lässt Dagonet den Wasserschlauch sinken und hebt die Fackel in seiner Hand nach oben, legt den Kopf in den Nacken und öffnet den Mund, als ob er sich das brennende Ende in den Mund stecken wollte. Und tatsächlich bewegt er die Fackel langsam nach unten bis die brennende Spitze in seinem Mund verschwindet. Einige Menschen auf den Rängen keuchen erstickt auf und der Applaus erstirbt für einen Moment, doch Dagonet schiebt die Flamme unbeirrt in seinen Mund und schließt dann die Lippen um den brennenden Ball. Einen Moment darauf zieht er die Fackel, die nun erloschen ist, wieder heraus und streckt die Arme zu beiden Seiten aus, während er sich mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht vor den Zuschauern verbeugt. Das Publikum bricht in Jubelrufe aus, und auch Arthur, Merlin und Morgana klatschen begeistert Beifall.

Dagonet legt die erloschene Fackel wieder zurück in den Eimer und tritt dann vor die vier brennenden Fackeln in dem Metallgestänge. Er nimmt zwei Fackeln in jede Hand und beginnt einen Moment darauf sie hin und her und gegeneinander kreise zu lassen. Dann wirft er sie abwechselnd in die Luft und beginnt mit den brennenden Fackeln zu jonglieren, während er sie vor seinem Körper und dahinter wieder fängt. Dabei bewegt er sich die ganze Zeit über und vollführt fließende Bewegungen, während er vor und zurückgeht und sich im Kreis dreht. Als Nächstes dreht er die Fackeln mit ausgestreckten Armen vor seinem Körper, sodass sie nur Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt ihre Kreise ziehen. Schließlich wirft Dagonet die Fackeln besonders hoch in die Luft und dann noch einmal ein Stück höher, bevor er einen Sprung macht, im Spagat auf dem Boden landet und in beiden Händen je zwei Fackeln fängt.

Die Menge klatscht und jubelt begeistert angesichts dieser erstaunlichen Vorführung und Dagonet drückt die Fackeln nach unten in den Sand der Arena, um die Flammen zu ersticken, bevor er aufsteht und sich in alle Richtungen zu den Tribünen und zum Schluss in Arthurs Richtung verbeugt. Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck legt er die Fackeln wieder zurück in seinen Eimer, nimmt dann das Metallgestänge und den Eimer und verlässt unter dem immer noch tosenden Applaus der Menge die Arena.

„Das war unglaublich! Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich ist“, sagt Morgana begeistert, als sie sich zu Arthur und Merlin umdreht.

Arthur nickt anerkennend. „Das war auf alle Fälle Mal etwas anderes.“

„Und jetzt wissen wir auch, warum Dagonet in den letzten zwei Wochen so besessen darauf gewesen ist, seine täglichen Aufgaben zu erledigen. Er hat für seine Vorführung geübt”, meint Merlin.

Arthur schüttelt mit einem amüsierten Schnauben den Kopf. „Ja und wir dachten er wäre ein böser Zauberer, der plant das Königreich zu übernehmen.”

Arthur sieht zu Merlin hinüber und nach einem Augenblick fangen beide an zu lachen, während Morgana sie mit einem verständnislosen Blick ansieht. „Wie seid ihr denn auf so eine Idee gekommen?“

„Na ja“, beginnt Arthur vage, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hat. „Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein.“

Morgana sieht Arthur skeptisch an, lässt es aber dabei bewenden. Arthur richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit anschließend wieder nach unten in die Arena, als sämtliche Gaukler und Akrobaten, die an diesem Tag ihre Kunststücke für ihn zum Besten gegeben haben, nacheinander hereinkommen. Das Publikum jubelt ihnen zu, als sie die Arena ein Mal umrunden und dabei noch einmal ein wenig ihres Könnens zum Besten geben. Dagonet hat eine brennende Fackel und den kleinen Wasserschlauch in der Hand und spuckt im Gehen mehrere Male Flammenzungen in die Höhe.

Schließlich stellen sich alle Teilnehmer des Wettstreits in der Mitte der Arena nebeneinander auf und warten darauf, dass Arthur verkündet, wer gewonnen hat und die Anstellung als Hofgaukler von Camelot bekommt.

Das Publikum verstummt in gespannter Erwartung und nach einem Moment erhebt sich Arthur von seinem Stuhl. „Zuerst möchte ich euch allen danken, dass ihr nach Camelot gekommen seid, um euer Können in dieser Arena zu demonstrieren. Jede Darbietung, die wir heute gesehen haben, war herausragend. Aber letzten Endes kann nur einer den Wettstreit gewinnen und die Position des Hofgauklers von Camelot verliehen bekommen. Und diese Ehre gebührt Dagonet.” Arthur weist mit einer Hand in Richtung seines Dieners, der für einen Moment vollkommen überrascht aussieht. Als er jedoch registriert, dass er gewonnen hat, breitet sich ein überdimensionales Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und er verbeugt sich in alle Richtungen.

Die Menge klatscht und jubelt begeistert und auch die anderen Teilnehmer des Wettstreits stimmen anerkennend mit ein. Zwar haben sie es nicht geschafft zu gewinnen, aber jeder von ihnen wird für seine Darbietung und die Teilnahme am Wettstreit anlässlich Arthurs Volljährigkeit großzügig entlohnt.

Als Arthur sich wieder hinsetzt, seufzt Morgana vernehmlich. „Das bedeutet, dass ich schon wieder einen neuen persönlichen Diener für dich finden muss.”

Arthur sieht sie überrascht an und erst jetzt wird ihm klar, dass sein persönlicher Diener als Gewinner des Wettstreits nun die Stellung als königlicher Hofgaukler bekommen wird.

„Na ja, so viel gibt es als Hofgaukler von Camelot eigentlich nicht zu tun“, gibt Merlin von Arthurs anderer Seite her zu bedenken. „Er wird nur bei ein paar Feierlichkeiten während des Jahres auftreten oder wenn Adlige aus anderen Königreichen Camelot besuchen.”

Morgana legt den Kopf schief. „Das schon, aber er wird trotzdem Hofgaukler sein und das bedeutet, dass er bezahlt wird, egal ob eine Feierlichkeit ansteht oder nicht. Und das bedeutet, dass er nicht mehr darauf angewiesen ist Arthurs Stiefel zu putzen.”

Arthur legt die Stirn in Falten, während er versucht, sich mit dieser neuen Entwicklung anzufreunden, was ihm allerdings nicht so recht gelingen mag. Dagonet macht seine Arbeit inzwischen sehr gut und Arthur hat sich nicht nur an seine überschwängliche und stets heitere Art gewöhnt, sondern er vertraut ihm.

„Vielleicht können wir den Lohn erhöhen, den er als mein Diener bekommt, damit er sich überlegt diese Position zusätzlich zu übernehmen?”, fragt Arthur und Morgana grinst wissend.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann”, verspricht sie und Arthur nickt dankbar.

***

Arthur sieht an sich hinunter und betrachtet kritisch seine rote Wildlederjacke mit den goldenen Verzierungen, die er über sein schwarzes Hemd gezogen hat. Er wirft einen nachdenklichen Blick in den offenen Schrank vor sich und auf eine beinahe identische Jacke aus hellbraunem Rauleder und legt die Stirn in Falten. Er kann sich einfach nicht entscheiden, welche der beiden Jacken er zum Festessen, das nach dem Turnier der Gaukler ihm zu Ehren stattfindet, anziehen soll.

„Soll ich die rote oder die braune Jacke anziehen?”, fragt er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Die Rote”, antwortet Merlin von irgendwo hinter Arthur im Zimmer. „Und jetzt komm her, ich habe etwas für dich.”

Arthur dreht sich um und entdeckt, dass Merlin mit verschränkten Beinen auf dem Bett sitzt. Vor ihm auf der dunkelroten Decke steht eine kleine Holzkiste.

„Was ist das?“, fragt Arthur neugierig, während er zum Bett hinübergeht und sich dann Merlin gegenüber auf die Matratze setzt.

Merlin grinst. „Das ist dein Geschenk anlässlich deiner Volljährigkeit. Ich habe lange und intensiv darüber nachgedacht, was ich dir schenken könnte, und dann ist mir das perfekte Geschenk für diesen Anlass eingefallen.”

Merlin grinst und nach einem auffordernden Nicken von ihm öffnet Arthur den Deckel der Kiste.

Im Inneren liegt ein zusammen gelegtes Stück weißer Stoff und als Arthur es herausnimmt und ausbreitet, stellt er fest, dass es eine lange Zipfelmütze mit einem Stoffbommel am Ende ist. Er zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben und sieht Merlin skeptisch an, woraufhin Merlins Grinsen noch eine Spur breiter wird.

„Das ist eine Schlafmütze, damit dir am Kopf nicht kalt wird, während du schläfst. Jetzt, wo du volljährig bist, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis deine Haare anfangen dünner zu werden und du auf deine alten Tage eine Glatze bekommst.”

Arthur starrt Merlin an und ihm klappt der Mund auf, während Merlin sich sein Lachen nicht mehr länger verkneifen kann und losprustet.

Arthur schnaubt erbost und knüllt die Mütze mit seinen Händen zusammen, bevor er sie Merlin mitten ins Gesicht wirft. „Ich zeige dir meine alten Tage!“ Mit diesen Worten hechtet Arthur nach vorne und drückt Merlin, der immer noch schallend lacht, auf das Bett, um ihn erbarmungslos zu kitzeln.

„Nein, nicht! Stopp! Stopp!“, quietscht Merlin und versucht Arthur von sich herunter zu schieben, scheitert dabei jedoch kläglich.

„Oh nein, das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben!“, antwortet Arthur unbarmherzig, während er Merlin weiter kitzelt.

„Bitte, bitte aufhören! Hab Erbarmen!“

Arthur kitzelt Merlin noch einen Moment lang weiter, um ein für alle Mal deutlich zu machen, was er von diesem Geschenk hält, bevor er von ihm ablässt. Merlin bleibt schwer atmend auf dem Bett liegen, bevor er sich schließlich wieder aufsetzt.

Arthur mustert Merlin derweil nachdenklich und legt dann die Stirn in Falten. „Das war deine Rache für diesen dämlichen zeremoniellen Hut, den du damals tragen musstest, oder?“

Merlin nickt, sichtlich zufrieden mit sich. „Oh ja. Ich habe diesen Hut wirklich gehasst.”

Arthur schmunzelt und hebt die weiße Schlafmütze in die Höhe. „Also gut du hattest deinen Spaß. Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass ich dieses schreckliche Ding unter keinen Umständen jemals aufsetzen werde.”

Merlin bemüht sich unschuldig dreinzuschauen, während er mit den Schultern zuckt. „Na ja, wer weiß, es könnte unter Umständen ganz nützlich sein.”

„Ja”, antwortet Arthur. „Aithusa kann üben Feuer darauf zu spucken. Ich bin mir sicher, es brennt ganz hervorragend.”

Merlin zieht daraufhin einen Schmollmund. „Weißt du, irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, dass dir mein Geschenk nicht wirklich gefällt.“

„Tatsächlich? Wie bist du nur auf diese Idee gekommen?”, entgegnet Arthur und lässt die Mütze aufs Bett fallen. Einen Moment darauf mustert er Merlin jedoch neugierig. „Wer hat dieses Ding überhaupt angefertigt?“

„Ich natürlich“, antwortet Merlin und zuckt dann mit den Schultern. „Na ja ich habe den Zauber gewirkt, der die Mütze gemacht hat. Ich bin während der Jahre sehr geschickt in dieser Art von Zaubern geworden.”

Arthur zählt daraufhin eins und eins zusammen und sieht Merlin ungläubig an. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du meine Kleider während all der Jahre über mit Zauberei geflickt hast, anstatt sie zu den Näherinnen zu bringen. Das ist auch der Grund dafür, warum du mir nie erzählen wolltest, welche von ihnen so eine gute Arbeit geleistet hat, die Löcher so zu stopfen, dass man sie hinterher kaum noch gesehen hat.”

Merlin grinst zufrieden und Arthur hebt einen Zeigefinger. „Warte es nur ab. Eines Tages werde ich jede Kleinigkeit wissen, die du vor mir geheim gehalten hast.”

„Soll das eine Drohung sein?”, fragt Merlin zweifelnd und Arthur schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist ein Versprechen. Und jetzt komm, wir sollten für das Festessen nach unten gehen“, sagt er, bevor er vom Bett aufsteht.

Merlin seufzt, während er ebenfalls vom Bett hinunter klettert. „Du weißt, dass sie nicht ohne dich anfangen werden, nicht wahr?”

Arthur rollt mit den Augen. „Du musst immer das letzte Wort haben, oder?”

Als er die Tür erreicht, und nach der Klinke greifen will, öffnet sich die Tür bereits durch Zauberei und schwingt nach innen auf. Merlin grinst, während er an Arthur vorbei nach draußen auf den Korridor tritt. „Aber sicher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier noch einmal Dagonets Auftritt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toZa_XNU11k


	26. Albtraum ohne Schrecken

## III. Albtraum ohne Schrecken

Merlin erwacht mit einem Mal aus einem traumlosen Schlaf und im ersten Moment fragt er sich, was ihn aufgeweckt hat. Er öffnet die Augen, aber im Zimmer um ihn herum ist es dunkel und sein Gefühl sagt ihm, dass es noch mitten in der Nacht ist. Im nächsten Augenblick spürt Merlin jedoch, wie eine Welle aus unkontrollierter Magie durch ihn hindurch fährt und sich innerhalb der Wände des Schlosses weiter ausbreitet.

Morgana.

Merlin ist mit einem Mal hellwach. Er setzt sich im Bett auf und ohne dass er einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, entzünden sich die Kerzen in den Halterungen.

„Arthur, wach auf!“, sagt er drängend und hört daraufhin ein Murren neben sich unter der Bettdecke.

„Was ist los?”

„Es ist Morgana! Ihre Magie ist erwacht”, antwortet Merlin, während er aus dem Bett steigt und sich eilig seine Schuhe anzieht.

Hinter ihm wirft Arthur die Bettdecke zurück und ist einen Augenblick später ebenfalls aus dem Bett gestiegen, um sich eilig anzuziehen. „Wie schlimm ist es?“

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf, während er sich ein Hemd greift und es überzieht. „Keine Ahnung, aber wir sollten uns beeilen.”

Arthur hat sich bereits selbst ein Hemd gegriffen und als Merlin die Tür aufmacht und in den Gang hinausläuft, ist Arthur nur ein paar Schritte hinter ihm.

„Sire, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt eine der Wachen auf dem Korridor, als Arthur und Merlin aus dem Zimmer gestürmt kommen.

„Ja! Bleibt, wo ihr seid“, ruft Arthur der Wache zu, während er hinter Merlin den Korridor entlangläuft.

Sie biegen um eine Ecke und am Ende eines weiteren Korridors nehmen sie die Stufen zu Morganas Turmzimmer zwei auf einmal und Merlin reißt schließlich Morganas Tür auf. Rauch schlägt ihnen aus dem Inneren des Zimmers entgegen und Merlin fegt den beißenden Qualm mit einer Handbewegung und einem magischen Windstoß bei Seite, damit er etwas sehen kann.

Ein großer Vorhang am Fenster, mehrere Stühle und der Baldachin von Morganas Bett stehen in Flammen, doch bevor Merlin etwas tun kann, schreit Morgana entsetzt auf und die Scheiben der beiden Turmfenster zerbersten in Tausend Stücke. Sie sitzt am Kopfende ihres Bettes, die Hände schützend über ihrem Kopf zusammengeschlagen, während die Flammen einen weiteren Vorhang ergreifen und hell aufflackern. Anscheinend hat sie, wie beim letzten Mal auch, mehrere Kerzen im Schlaf entzündet, die daraufhin den Vorhang und das Bett in Brand gesetzt haben.

Merlin streckt eine Hand aus, um zuerst den Rauch durch das ohnehin geborstene Fenster hinaus zu schicken, bevor er gefolgt von Arthur den Raum betritt. Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung erstickt Merlin die Feuer im Zimmer und die Flammenzungen an den Vorhängen und dem Bett werden augenblicklich kleiner und erlöschen einen Moment darauf zu Gänze. Mit einem Mal ist es dunkel im Zimmer und im schwachen Mondlicht, das von draußen durch die Fenster scheint, sieht man noch einzelne Rauchschwaden an verschiedenen Stellen aufsteigen.

Arthur läuft zur Morgana hinüber und greift nach ihren Armen. „Morgana, alles ist gut. Wir sind hier. Dir kann nichts mehr passieren.”

Morgana hebt den Kopf und sieht Arthur vollkommen verängstigt an. Sie hat Tränen in den Augen und als sie Arthur erkennt, versucht sie ihn von sich wegzustoßen. „Nein, komm mir nicht zu nahe! Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren!“

„Morgana, beruhige dich“, sagt Arthur sanft, aber Morgana schüttelt den Kopf und versucht, seine Hände abzuschütteln.

Merlin ist mit ein paar Schritten bei ihnen und klettert zu Morgana auf das Bett. Dann greift er nach ihren Handgelenken, um sie festzuhalten. „Morgana, sieh mich an! Du wirst uns nicht verletzen, das verspreche ich dir. Ich habe das Feuer bereits erstickt, siehst du? Alles ist gut.”

Morgana hebt den Kopf und sieht sich immer noch zu Tode verängstigt im Zimmer um. Tränen laufen ihr über die Wangen und als sie sieht, dass das Feuer tatsächlich erloschen ist, fällt sie Merlin mit einem erstickten Schluchzen in die Arme. Merlin hält sie fest, während er ihr beruhigend mit einer Hand über den Rücken streicht.

„Ich hatte solche Angst“, sagt Morgana mit rauer Stimme. „Ich bin aufgewacht und alles hat gebrannt. Ich konnte es nicht aufhalten.”

„Du hättest mal sehen sollen, was ich alles gemacht habe, als ich noch ein Kind gewesen bin. Einmal bin ich aufgewacht und das ganze Bett ist 5 Fuß über dem Boden geschwebt, ohne dass ich es gemerkt habe. Ich hätte mir fast den Hals gebrochen, als ich mich aus dem Bett gerollt habe und plötzlich der Boden nicht mehr da war”, sagt Merlin um sie aufzumuntern, und Morgana lacht unweigerlich erstickt auf.

Merlin lässt sie nach einem Moment wieder los und hält sie ein Stück von sich weg. Er streicht ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sieht sie dann mit einem Lächeln an. „Geht es dir besser?“

„Ich hätte das ganze Schloss niederbrennen können“, sagt Morgana leise, während sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischt.

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf und hält sie an den Schultern fest. „Nein, das hättest du nicht. Ich habe gespürt, was passiert ist und ich war in Windeseile bei dir, nicht wahr?”

Morgana nickt schwach. „Ja, das warst du. Danke.”

Merlin zieht sie wieder an sich und streicht ihr über die Haare. „Alles ist gut. Und es wird alles in Ordnung kommen.”

Morgana schließt die Augen und nickt, während sie sich an Merlin klammert und zittrig Luft holt. Schließlich löst sie sich wieder aus Merlins Umarmung.

Arthur streicht ihr mit einer Hand über den Arm und sieht Morgana dann entschlossen an. „Komm mit, du solltest besser den Rest der Nacht bei uns bleiben, falls deine Magie sich noch einmal verselbstständigt. Es gibt im Moment keinen sichereren Platz für dich als bei Merlin. Und mit dem ganzen Rauch in der Luft kannst du ohnehin nicht hierbleiben.”

Morgana nickt zaghaft und Arthur steht auf, um ihr eine Hand entgegen zu strecken. Er hilft ihr vom Bett herunter und Merlin, der um das Bett herumgeht, greift nach Morganas Morgenmantel, den er ihr über die Schultern legt.

Morgana wirft ihm ein dankbares Lächeln zu, doch dann tritt ein besorgter Ausdruck in ihre Augen. „Bist du sicher, dass du meine Magie im Zaum halten kannst?”

Merlin nickt ohne zu zögern. „Ja, das bin ich. Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich weiß, dass es einem am Anfang Angst machen kann, aber du wirst deine Magie schon sehr bald kontrollieren können. Und bis dahin werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du nicht noch einmal etwas in Brand setzt.”

Morgana nickt und sie sieht bereits ein wenig zuversichtlicher aus, als noch vor ein paar Augenblicken.

Merlin lächelt aufmunternd. „Und jetzt komm. Du solltest versuchen, noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Immerhin fangen wir morgen früh mit deinem Training an.”

***

„Das ist vollkommen lächerlich! Ich hätte gestern Nacht beinahe meine Räume niedergebrannt und jetzt kann ich nicht einmal eine winzige Kerze anzünden!”, beschwert sich Morgana und wirft der kleinen weißen Kerze in ihrer schwarzen Metallhalterung auf dem Boden vor ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Merlin betrachtet Morgana mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln, aber bevor er etwas sagen kann, hebt Mordred, der neben Morgana auf dem Boden sitzt, eine Hand und streicht ihr sanft über den Arm. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe mich am Anfang auch sehr schwergetan. Aber du wirst es bald heraus haben, da bin ich mir sicher.”

Morgana sieht zu Mordred hinüber und ein dankbares Lächeln erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht. „Danke“, sagt sie leise und Mordred nickt aufmunternd.

Merlin beobachtet die Szene vor sich mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. Morgana, Sefa und Mordred sitzen in der Ratshalle auf dem Boden, während Merlin ein Stück entfernt mit einem Buch vor sich an der runden Tafel sitzt. Am Anfang ihres ersten Unterrichts an diesem Morgen hat Morgana Angst davor gehabt ihre Magie einzusetzen, aber mittlerweile ist ihre Angst in Frustration umgeschlagen. In der vergangenen Nacht hat sie ihre Magie benutzt, ohne es bewusst zu wollen und nun, da sie sich darauf konzentriert sie zu benutzen, gelingt es ihr nicht mehr.

„Vielleicht versuchst du es einfach zu angestrengt“, meint Sefa nachdenklich. „Das war am Anfang immer mein Problem.”

Merlin versucht, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, scheitert aber.

„Entspann dich und versuch nicht es zu erzwingen. Atme tief durch und stell dir vor wie die Kerze anfängt zu brennen”, sagt Sefa und Morgana mustert sie einen Moment lang zweifelnd, bevor sie jedoch nickt, tief durchatmet und dann die Augen schließt.

Merlin beobachtet neugierig die kleine Kerze in ihrer Halterung, während Morgana noch einmal tief durchatmet und dann ihre Hand ausstreckt. Als sie dieses Mal die Worte in der alten Sprache spricht, um die Kerze zu entzünden, erscheint am Docht der Kerze eine kleine Flamme.

Morgana öffnet die Augen, in denen noch ein Rest von Gold zu sehen ist und als sie die brennende Kerze sieht, breitet sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Ich habe es geschafft“, sagt sie strahlend. „Ich bin nicht ganz sicher wie, aber ich habe es geschafft.“

„Das war toll, Morgana“, sagt Sefa begeistert und beugt sich zu ihr hinüber, um sie mit einem breiten Grinsen zu umarmen. Morgana drückt das Mädchen kurz an sich, bevor sich die Kleine wieder neben sie setzt.

„Also gut“, sagt Merlin. „Und jetzt mach die Flamme wieder aus. Das ist ein klein wenig komplizierter, aber ich bin sicher, du schaffst es, bevor die Kerze heruntergebrannt ist.“

Morgana legt den Kopf schief und sieht Merlin vorwurfsvoll an. „Du weißt wirklich wie man jemanden motiviert, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?”, fragt sie spöttisch.

Merlin sieht sie ungerührt an. „Nein, im Gegensatz zu dir wissen Sefa und Mordred, dass man ihrem Lehrer nicht widerspricht. Und niemand hat je behauptet, dass es leicht sein würde, zu lernen, wie du deine Kräfte kontrollieren kannst. Aber ich verspreche dir, je mehr du lernst, desto leichter wird es.”

Morgana seufzt schwer und Merlin sieht sie aufmunternd an. „Es ist etwas ganz anderes Magie instinktiv zu benutzen, als einen Zauber zu wirken. Das erste Mal, als ich tatsächlich bewusst einen Zauber wirken wollte, hat es zwölf Stunden gedauert, bis es funktioniert hat.”

Morgana sieht Merlin überrascht an und auch Sefa und Mordred machen große Augen. „Was wolltest du denn tun?“, fragt Morgana.

Merlin grinst, als er sich daran erinnert, wie er die Hundestatue zum Leben erweckt hat, um es mit den Schlangen auf Sir Valiants Schild bei dem Turnier damals wiederholen zu können und dann allen zu zeigen, dass der Ritter mit Hilfe von Magie betrogen hatte. „Ich habe versucht, eine Statue zum Leben zu erwecken”, antwortet Merlin. „Es ist ein sehr komplizierter Zauber, aber ich konnte mich leider nicht zuerst an etwas Einfacherem versuchen.”

„Warum wolltest du denn eine Statue zum Leben erwecken?“, fragt Sefa neugierig, aber Merlin grinst nur.

„Das ist eine Geschichte für ein anderes Mal. Jetzt sollte Morgana lieber versuchen, die Kerze wieder zu löschen.“ Er wirft Morgana einen auffordernden Blick zu und sie seufzt, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf die kleine Kerze vor sich richtet.

***

Arthur sitzt gerade beim Abendessen, als es an der Tür zu seinen Gemächern klopft. Bevor er jedoch den Bissen Hähnchen, den er gerade vom Knochen abgebissen hat, hinunterschlucken und seinem Besucher die Erlaubnis geben kann einzutreten, geht Dagonet, der im hinteren Teil des Zimmers Arthurs Kleider aufgehängt hat, bereits zur Tür hinüber.

Nach den Feierlichkeiten anlässlich Arthurs Volljährigkeit wurde Dagonet offiziell zum königlichen Hofgaukler ernannt und wird seitdem dementsprechend bezahlt. Nachdem Arthur ihm jedoch versprochen hat, dass er genug Zeit haben würde für seine Auftritte als Hofgaukler zu üben und die unbedeutenden Aufgaben an die anderen Diener übertragen könnte, hat er sich bereit erklärt trotzdem weiterhin Arthurs und genau genommen auch Merlins persönlicher Diener zu bleiben.

Arthur legt den Hühnerschenkel auf den Teller zurück, während Dagonet die Tür öffnet und Leon hereinlässt. Leon nickt Arthur kurz zu, durchquert den Raum und bleibt vor dem Tisch stehen.

„Ein Bote ist gerade gekommen und er besteht darauf mit Euch persönlich zu sprechen”, sagt Leon und wirft Arthur einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Wer hat den Boten geschickt?“, fragt Arthur und greift nach einem Tuch, um seine Hände daran abzuwischen, während er aufsteht.

„Der Sarrum von Amata.“

Arthur hält mitten in seiner Bewegung inne und als er aufsieht, begegnet er Leons grimmigem Blick. Schließlich steht Arthur ganz auf und lässt das Tuch neben sich auf den Tisch fallen.

Der Sarrum von Amata ist der Herrscher über ein Gebiet zwischen Essetir und Tír-Mòr an der südöstlichen Grenze von Camelot. Soweit Arthur weiß, stammt der Sarrum nicht aus Albion, sondern kam mit dem Schiff über das Meer auf die Insel und hat sich schnell mit seinen beeindruckenden Fähigkeiten als Krieger und Heerführer einen Namen gemacht, der noch immer mit Furcht ausgesprochen wird. Auch Uther hat den Sarrum gefürchtet, was zum einen daran lag, dass der Sarrum sich auf die bedingungslose Loyalität seiner Männer verlassen kann und zu anderen dem Umstand geschuldet war, dass er ein äußerst grausamer Mann ist, der seinen Feinden gegenüber keine Gnade zeigt und seine Freunde nur allzu oft hintergeht, wenn es ihm vorteilhaft erscheint.

Arthur presst die Lippen aufeinander. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass er nach seiner Krönung zum König von Camelot und den neuen Gesetzen in Bezug auf Magie, vom Sarrum von Amata hören würde. Die Übereinkunft zwischen Uther und dem Sarrum basierte im Wesentlichen darauf, dass beide Männer Magie abgrundtief hassten. Im Falle des Sarrums von Amata rührt dieser Hass daher, dass er selbst nicht über Magie verfügt, was für ihn trotz seiner überlegenen Fähigkeiten im Kampf eine Schwäche bedeutet. Und der Sarrum von Amata hasst Schwäche über alles.

Abgesehen von Magie als gemeinsamem Feind, bedeutet ein starkes Camelot für den Sarrum außerdem die Sicherung seines eigenen Gebiets gegen die anderen Königreiche und für Camelot bedeutet die Kontrolle des Sarrums über das Gebiet rund um Amata eine Verteidigung gegen die Sachsen in Tír-Mòr und Anglia.

Arthur geht zu einem Tisch an der Wand hinter sich und nimmt Excalibur von der Tischplatte. Er bindet sich den Gürtel um die Hüften und sieht dann zu Leon auf, der seine Befehle erwartet.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was dieser Bote zu sagen hat“, entgegnet Arthur und macht sich anschließend gemeinsam mit Leon auf den Weg hinunter in den Thronsaal.

Als sich kurze Zeit darauf die großen Tore des Thronsaals öffnen und der Bote des Sarrums von Amata zu Arthur vorgelassen wird, sitzt Arthur auf seinem Thron, um ihn zu empfangen. Merlin und Leon stehen neben ihm zu beiden Seiten des Thrones, während Sir Ector und Sir Bors der Ältere den Boten herein begleiten. Der junge Mann trägt eine beschlagene Lederrüstung über seiner Kleidung, Arm- und Beinschienen und einen spitz zulaufenden Helm mit seitlichen Kettenbrünnen und er ist ganz offensichtlich ein Krieger des Sarrums und nicht bloß ein einfacher Botenjunge. Er hält den Kopf hoch erhoben und als er vor Arthur zum Stehen kommt, lässt er sich zu nicht mehr als einem kurzen Kopfnicken herab.

„Ich überbringe eine Nachricht des großen und ehrwürdigen Sarrums von Amata für König Arthur von Camelot“, sagt der Mann.

Arthur nickt. „Ich bin König Arthur Pendragon von Camelot. Du kannst jetzt sprechen.“

Der Bote mustert Arthur einen Moment lang mit einem beinahe abfälligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, bevor er zu sprechen beginnt. „Mein erhabener Lord, der Sarrum von Amata, hat mir aufgetragen, die Nachricht zu überbringen, dass er Arthur, König von Camelot, zu dem ihm frühestmöglichen Zeitpunkt in seinem Schloss in Amata erwartet, um die Fortdauer des Bündnisses zwischen dem großen Sarrum von Amata und Camelot zu verhandeln.”

Arthur muss sich angesichts des abschätzigen Blickes mit dem der Mann ihn noch immer betrachtet und des anmaßenden Inhalts dieser Nachricht ein abfälliges Schnauben verkneifen. Stattdessen nickt er ungerührt und wendet sich dann an seine beiden Ritter. „Sir Ector, Sir Bors, bitte bringt diesen Mann zu einem der Gästequartiere, wo er sich von seiner langen Reise erholen und auf meine Antwort warten kann.”

Bors nickt und er und Ector geleiten den Boten aus der Ratshalle.

Als sich die Türen hinter ihnen wieder schließen, ist es Leon, der ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich gibt. „Den König von Camelot auf diese Weise nach Amata zu zitieren ist eine bodenlose Frechheit!”

Leon sieht Arthur an, als ob er darauf wartet, dass Arthur sich ebenfalls aufregen wird, aber Arthur legt lediglich den Kopf schief. „Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll.“

Leon zieht ungläubig die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ihr habt tatsächlich vor dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen?”

„Aber sicher”, antwortet Arthur und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Mir bleibt genau genommen gar nichts anders übrig. Ich bezweifle, dass der Sarrum von Amata gegen Camelot marschieren wird, aber er wird andere Wege finden, um mich seinen Unmut spüren zu lassen, wenn ich mich weigere. Der Sarrum ist ein gefährlicher Mann und niemand mit dem man es sich verscherzen will.” Arthur sieht Leon eindringlich an. „Mein Vater hat ihn gefürchtet, weil er grausam und skrupellos ist und es in gleichem Maße genießt, seine Freunde, wie seine Feinde ermorden zu lassen.”

„Das ist genau der Grund, warum Ihr nicht nach Amata reiten solltet, um Euch mit dem Sarrum zu treffen”, entgegnet Leon. „Das Einzige, was Euer Vater und der Sarrum von Amata gemeinsam hatten, war ihr Hass auf Magie. Ich bezweifle stark, dass der Sarrum bereit ist die neuen Gesetze, die Ihr nach Eurer Krönung erlassen habt, hinzunehmen.”

„Natürlich nicht”, erwidert Arthur unbeeindruckt. „Deshalb bestellt er mich ja zu sich. Anscheinend glaubt er, dass er meine Meinung über Magie ändern kann, wenn er mich einschüchtert.”

Leon zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf. „Was nicht geschehen wird.“

Arthur nickt. „Was nicht geschehen wird”, bestätigt er.

Leon wirft daraufhin die Hände in die Luft. „Warum wollt Ihr dann überhaupt nach Amata reiten? Der Sarrum wird ganz gewiss nicht mit Euch verhandeln, auch wenn er es in seiner Nachricht so ausgerückt hat.“

Arthur lächelt amüsiert. „Nein, das wird er nicht. Aber wir brauchen den Sarrum als Verteidigung gegen die Sachsen im Südosten. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass er es auch nur in Erwägung zieht sich mit den Sachsen zu verbünden, nicht jetzt und auch nicht in Zukunft.”

„Und wie wollt Ihr das bewerkstelligen?”, fragt Leon skeptisch.

Arthur sieht ihn geradewegs an. „Auf die gleiche Weise, wie ich mir Lots Unterstützung gesichert habe.”

„Ihr wollt ihn auch unter einen Zauber stellen”, entgegnet Leon und verschränk die Arme vor der Brust.

Arthur hört die Missbilligung in Leons Stimme und er weiß, dass Leon es bereits beim ersten Mal nicht gutgeheißen hat einen anderen Menschen mit Magie unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen, auch wenn es sich dabei um einen grausamen Tyrannen wie Lot gehandelt hat. Leon kann jedoch nicht verstehen, warum Arthur das tun musste und warum ihm auch beim Sarrum von Amata keine andere Wahl bleibt. Arthur hat mit eigenen Augen gesehen, welche Konsequenzen es haben wird, wenn er jetzt nicht handelt. Außerdem hat der Sarrum in der anderen Zeit bereits einmal versucht ihn umzubringen und er wird ihm in dieser Zeit nicht die Gelegenheit geben es noch einmal zu versuchen.

„Ja, wenn ich muss, dann werde ich es tun“, antwortet Arthur und steht von seinem Thron auf, bevor er Leon erneut eindringlich ansieht. „Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen anderen Weg, aber den gibt es nicht. Und ich erwarte, dass du meine Entscheidung in dieser Sache respektiertest, denn sie ist endgültig.“

Leon mustert Arthur einen Moment lang, bevor er schließlich den Kopf neigt. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Sire.“

Arthur hebt eine Hand, um sie Leon auf die Schultern zu legen und er nickt ihm dankbar zu, bevor er sich umdreht und mit Merlin zusammen den Thronsaal verlässt.

***

„Er lässt uns absichtlich warten“, sagt Arthur missbilligend, während er in der Halle auf und abgeht. Seine Schritte hallen dabei an den schmucklosen Steinwänden und der hohen Gewölbedecke über ihm wieder.

Der Sarrum von Amata ist bei Arthurs Ankunft in seiner Burg nicht zugegen gewesen, um ihn und seine Ritter zu empfangen, stattdessen wurden sie von einem Diener durch mehrere verwinkelte Gänge in diese Halle gebracht. Der einzige Stuhl in der Halle ist ein hölzerner Thron mit eisernen Beschlägen, der zweifellos dem Sarrum vorbehalten ist, um seine Bittsteller zu empfangen, und so bleibt Arthur, Lancelot und Percival nichts anderes übrig, als im Stehen darauf zu warten, dass der Sarrum von Amata sich dazu herablässt sie mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beehren.

Den übrigen Rittern hat man den Zutritt zur Burg verweigert und die Wachen haben sie angewiesen, in dem rechteckigen Burghof zu warten, nachdem die Tore hinter ihnen geschlossen wurden. Nur Arthur und zwei seiner Ritter sollten zum Sarrum vorgelassen werden. Diese Befehle haben Merlin natürlich nicht darin gehindert Arthur, Lancelot und Percival dennoch zu begleiten und als sie dem Diener in die Burg hinein folgten, hörten sie Merlins Stimme in ihren Köpfen, die ihnen sagte, dass er sie durch einen Zauber unsichtbar begleitet. Währenddessen bliebt eine Illusion von Merlin auf Sir Ruperts Rücken im Burghof sitzen.

Seit der Diener Arthur, Lancelot und Percival in diese Halle gebracht hat, hat man sie nun warten lassen, ohne ihnen zu sagen, wann der Sarrum sie empfangen würden oder ihnen nach der langen Reise, die sie auf Aufforderung des Sarrums hin unternommen haben, eine Erfrischung anzubieten.

Arthur beißt die Zähne zusammen und zwingt sich stehen zu bleiben. Natürlich hat er nach der vermeintlichen Einladung des Sarrums nichts anderes erwartet, aber dieses Verhalten ist dennoch eine Beleidigung. Der Arthur Pendragon, der er in dieser Zeit sein sollte, hätte sich davon verunsichern und provozieren lassen, aber bei dem Mann, zu dem Arthur geworden ist und der jetzt hier steht, hat der Sarrum damit keinen Erfolg.

In diesem Moment wird die Tür zur Halle geöffnet und Arthur dreht sich um. Der Sarrum von Amata betritt gefolgt von vier Wachen die Halle. Er ist ein beleibter Mann mit einer Glatze und obwohl er seine besten Jahre bereits hinter sich hat, weiß Arthur, dass er immer noch ein hervorragender und ernst zu nehmender Schwertkämpfer ist und jeder, der ihn aufgrund seines Alters unterschätzt, würde für diesen Fehler mit seinem Leben bezahlen. Die vier Wachen hinter dem Sarrum sind mit Krummsäbeln und Helmen mit Kettenbrünnen ausgestattet und ihre Blicke sind starr geradeaus gerichtet. Wie der Sarrum auch, tragen sie schwere, beschlagene Lederrüstungen. Arthur mustert sie kurz und zu seiner Überraschung erkennt er einen der Männer. Als der Sarrum in der anderen Zeit zu Verhandlungen nach Camelot gekommen war, hatte er einem seiner Männer befohlen, Arthur zu töten. Der Schuss, den der Mann mit seiner Armbrust abgegeben hat, ging allerdings daneben und statt Arthur zu treffen, tötete er den Sarrum. Und ohne den Sarrum von Amata hatten die Saschen leichtes Spiel, als sie wenige Jahre später in Essetir und Camelot eingefallen sind.

Jetzt geht der Sarrum gefolgt von seinen Männern zu dem großen Thron an der Stirnseite der Halle. Als er ihn erreicht hat, setzt er sich, wobei er sich auf einer der Armlehnen abstützt und sich anschließend einen Moment Zeit nimmt, um Arthur von oben bis unten zu mustern.

„Arthur Pendragon“, sagt er schließlich. „Als wir uns das letzte Mal begegnet sind, wart Ihr zehn Jahre alt und Uther hat Euch zu Ehren ein Turnier veranstaltet. Und jetzt seid Ihr König von Camelot.”

Arthur hört den Spott in der Stimme des Sarrums, aber er beachtet ihn nicht und neigt stattdessen respektvoll den Kopf. „Sarrum von Amata, ich danke Euch für die Einladung, die mich in Eure Burg geführt hat. Es ist viel Zeit vergangen, seit Ihr Camelot das letzte Mal besucht habt, und viele Dinge haben sich seitdem geändert.”

„Ja, das haben sie in der Tat. Ich habe von dem Unfall gehört, der dazu geführt hat, dass Ihr König von Camelot wurdet”, entgegnet der Sarrum und der Tonfall in seiner Stimme macht deutlich, dass er nicht glaubt, dass es tatsächlich ein Unfall gewesen ist. „Das ist viel Verantwortung für einen jungen Mann wie Euch.”

Arthur lächelt schmal. „Da habt Ihr Recht, aber glücklicherweise habe ich kluge und loyale Berater an meiner Seite.“

„Ja, von Eurem Hofzauberer habe ich auch gehört”, entgegnet der Sarrum, bevor er die Farce beendet, abfällig schnaubt und sich dann auf seinem Thron nach vorne lehnt. „Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass Ihr diesen Zauberer unter Kontrolle halten könnt? Er wird Euch bei der ersten Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bietet, ein Messer in den Rücken rammen! Ihr benehmt Euch wie ein dummer Junge! Ich würde mich keinen Deut um Euer Leben scheren, wenn Ihr nicht der König von Camelot wärt – und es ist mir dabei vollkommen gleichgültig, wie Ihr diese Krone bekommen habt – aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ein Zauberer das Königreich Camelot an sich reißt. Also hört mir jetzt gut zu, Arthur. Ihr werdet zurück in Euer Königreich reiten und die Gesetze wieder einführen, die Magie unter Todesstrafe stellen, gleich nachdem Ihr Eurem Hofzauberer die Kehle durchgeschnitten habt! Und wenn Ihr nicht die Eier dazu habt es selbst zu tun, dann werde ich es für Euch übernehmen und anschließend werde ich Euch in eine Zelle werfen lassen, damit Ihr Euch nicht noch einmal einbildet, dass Ihr Euch mir widersetzen könntet!”

Arthur sieht aus den Augenwinkeln wie Percival und Lancelot zu ihren Schwertern greifen wollen, aber er gibt ihnen mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie sich zurückhalten sollen, während er den Sarrum unverwandt ansieht und schließlich die Augenbrauen nach oben zieht. Nachdem der Sarrum sich nicht länger mit einem höflichen Umgang aufhält, wird Arthur es auch nicht tun. „Ihr habt gesagt, dass Ihr von meinem Hofzauberer gehört habt, deshalb wundere ich mich, dass Ihr glaubt, Ihr könntet damit durchkommen mich auf diese Weise zu bedrohen. Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass ich so töricht wäre, einfach in Eure Burg zu spazieren, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass Ihr dieselben Ansichten vertretet wie mein Vater?”

Ein Auge des Sarrums zuckt und die Männer hinter ihm greifen zu ihren Krummschwertern, doch bevor sie ihre Waffen ziehen können, erstarren sie bereits mitten in der Bewegung. Da sie ein Stück hinter dem Sarrum stehen, bemerkt er es nicht und er verzieht stattdessen sein Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Grimasse, während er von seinem Thron aufsteht.

„Du wagst es, mich zu bedrohen, Junge?! Ich werde dir zeigen, was für einen Fehler du gerade begangen hast. Ergreift sie!“, befiehlt der Sarrum. Als jedoch nichts geschieht, dreht er sich um, und entdeckt schließlich, dass seine Männer bewegungslos neben seinem Thron stehen. Mit geweiteten Augen wirbelt er wieder zu Arthur herum. „Was geht hier vor?! Was hast du getan?!“, stößt er hervor und greift dann nach seinem Krummsäbel. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen! Ich schwöre, ich werde…“

Der Sarrum verstummt mit einem Mal, als ihm die Stimme versagt und im nächsten Moment erstarrt sein ganzer Körper.

Einen Augenblick darauf wird Merlin direkt neben Arthur sichtbar, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. „Als großer und erfahrener Krieger sollte er wissen, dass es einen teuer zu stehen kommen kann seine Feinde zu unterschätzen”, sagt Merlin leise.

„Ich schätze jeder macht ab und an einen Fehler”, entgegnet Arthur. Er betrachtet die reglose Gestalt des Sarrums von Amata noch für einen Moment bevor er den Kopf zu Merlin dreht.

Merlin scheint kurz über diese Aussage nachzudenken, bevor er schließlich mit den Schultern zuckt. Dann zieht er den Dolch aus Cornelius Sigans Grab aus der Scheide an seinem Gürtel und hält ihn Arthur entgegen.

Arthur streckt die Hand aus, zögert dann jedoch, bevor er seine Hand auf Merlins Arm legt.

 _„Ich will nicht, dass Lancelot und Percival das sehen. Sie würden es nicht verstehen“,_ sagt Arthur in Gedanken.

Merlin sieht ihn für einen langen Moment an, bevor er kaum merklich nickt und seine Augen golden aufleuchten, als er Lancelot und Percival ebenfalls in der Zeit einfriert.

Arthur dreht sich um und mustert die bewegungslosen Gesichter seiner Ritter, bevor er sich dazu zwingt sich wieder abzuwenden.

„Was willst du, dass sie sehen?“, fragt Merlin.

Arthur überlegt einen Moment lang. „Lass sie sehen, wie ich den Sarrum mit dem Dolch in die Hand schneide, aber mehr nicht. Ich hasse es, dass ich das tun muss, aber schwarze Magie zu praktizieren und das Blut meiner Feinde zu trinken…” Arthur bricht ab und sieht Merlin mit einem gequälten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an.

„…ist nichts, was sie verstehen würden“, beendet Merlin den Satz, während er Arthur mitfühlend ansieht.

Arthur presst die Lippen aufeinander und nickt, dankbar darüber, dass Merlin ihn ohne viele Worte versteht. Dann nimmt er den Dolch von Merlin entgegen, um sicherzustellen, dass die Allianz zwischen dem Sarrum von Amata und Camelot auch weiterhin Bestand haben wird.


	27. Der Moment der Wahrheit

## IV. Der Moment der Wahrheit

Arthur sieht von der Karte auf, die auf der runden Tafel in der Ratshalle ausgebreitet ist und über die er sich gerade gebeugt hat, als von draußen das Geräusch von Metall auf Metall zu hören ist.

Elyan, Percival, Leon, Gwaine und Lancelot, die um die Tafel herum stehen, sehen ebenfalls auf und werfen sich überraschte Blicke zu. Bevor jedoch einer von ihnen reagieren kann, werden die großen Flügeltüren aufgestoßen und eine Gestalt in Kettenhemd und Rüstung betritt die Halle, das Gesicht unter einem Helm verborgen. Arthur weiß jedoch sofort, wer gerade die Halle betreten hat. Es ist Morgause.

Elyan, Percival, Leon, Gwaine und Lancelot ziehen augenblicklich ihre Schwerter, doch Arthur tritt nach vorne und bedeutet ihnen mit einer Handbewegung nicht anzugreifen, zumal Morgause Schwert in der Scheide an ihrem Gürtel steckt, während sie die Halle durchquert. Hinter Morgause kommen Bors der Ältere und Ector, die wohl den Lärm draußen gehört haben, mit gezogenen Schwerter durch die Tür gerannt, aber Arthur gebietet auch ihnen mit einer Handbewegung nicht einzugreifen.

Morgause bleibt einige Meter vor Arthur stehen und beginnt dann ihren linken Handschuh auszuziehen. Arthur weiß, was sie vorhat, aber dieses Mal wird er nicht gegen sie kämpfen. Er und Merlin haben bereits darüber geredet, was sie tun würden, wenn Morgause dieses Mal nach Camelot kommen würde.

Beim letzten Mal hatte sie Arthur zum Duell bis auf den Tod herausgefordert und ihn an Ende verschont, nur um ihm das Versprechen abzunehmen, zu ihrer Burg zu kommen. Dort hatte sie Ygraines Geist heraufbeschworen und seine Mutter hatte Arthur erzählt, dass sein Vater für ihren Tod verantwortlich war, da Uther Nimueh angewiesen hatte, mit Magie ein Leben zu erschaffen. Genauso wie Morgause es im Sinn gehabt hatte, war Arthur daraufhin zurück nach Camelot geritten und hatte versucht seinen Vater zu töten. Nur Merlins Eingreifen hatte letztlich dazu geführt, dass Arthur seinen Vater am Leben gelassen hat.

Nun ist Morgause wieder nach Camelot gekommen, und sie scheint denselben Plan zu verfolgen wie in der anderen Zeit. Obwohl Uther bereits nicht mehr König ist und Magie nicht länger unter Strafe steht, scheint sie immer noch versessen darauf zu sein Uther tot zu sehen.

Als Morgause ihren Handschuh ausgezogen hat, wirft sie ihn wie erwartet vor Arthurs Füße, doch in dem Moment tritt plötzlich Leon vor Arthur und der Fehdehandschuh landet auf Leons Stiefeln, bevor er klappernd zu Boden fällt. Arthur starrt Leon entgeistert an, doch bevor er etwas sagen kann, hat Leon sich bereits gebückt und den Handschuh aufgehoben.

Arthur schließt für einen Moment die Augen und atmet tief durch, um Ruhe zu bewahren. Er weiß Leons Geste zu schätzen, aber Leon hat die Sache damit nur noch komplizierter gemacht. Allerdings kann Leon nicht wissen, warum es hier im Grunde eigentlich geht.

„Ich nehme Eure Herausforderung an. Wenn ich mich Euch aber im Kampf stellen soll, dann erweist mir die Höflichkeit und teilt mir mit, wer Ihr seid”, sagt Leon steif.

Morgause nimmt daraufhin ihren Helm ab und schüttelt ihre langen, blonden Haare. Sie begegnet Leons verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck mit grimmiger Miene, bevor ihr Blick zu Arthur wandert. „Mein Name ist Morgause.“

Arthur tritt neben Leon. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er, wie Tristan und Galahad mit einer Hand auf ihren Schwertern ebenfalls die Halle betreten und schließlich wachsam neben der Tür bei Ector und Bors Posten beziehen, als sie sehen, dass in der Halle kein Kampf tobt.

„Das Duell wir morgen Früh bei Sonnenaufgang auf dem Trainingsgelände stattfinden“, verkündet Arthur, obwohl er nicht Absicht hat, es dazu kommen zu lassen.

Morgause nickt knapp, bevor sie sich umdreht und mit ihrem Helm unter dem Arm die Halle wieder verlässt. Bors, Ector, Tristan und Galahad machen ihr Platz, um sie passieren zu lassen, als Arthur ihnen keine anderen Anweisungen gibt. Als Morgause um die Kurve verschwunden ist, nickt Arthur ihnen zu. „Ector, Bors folgt Ihr und behaltet sie im Auge.”

Die beiden Ritter nicken und folgen Morgause, während sich Arthur an Tristan wendet. „Hat sie jemanden getötet?“

Tristan schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, aber sie hat acht Wachen außer Gefecht gesetzt. Einer hat sich vermutlich den Arm gebrochen und ein anderer wird eine hässliche Beule am Kopf bekommen, aber das war‘s.“

Arthur nickt nachdenklich. Das letzte Mal hat Morgause mehrere Wachen, die sich ihr in den Weg gestellt hatten, umgebracht ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. „In Ordnung, bringt die beiden Männer zu Gaius und Alice. Und schickt Merlin zu ihnen. Er sollte in seinem Turmzimmer sein.“

Tristan und Galahad nicken, bevor sie sich umdrehen und die Halle wieder verlassen.

Schließlich dreht Arthur sich zu Leon um und sieht ihn eindringlich an. „Und du. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“

Leon begegnet Arthur mit einem trotzigen Blick. „Sie wollte Euch zu einem Duell bis zum Tod herausfordern. Als Erster Ritter ist es meine Pflicht, meinen König zu beschützen. Und immerhin kann sie mich nicht töten.”

„Ich hatte nicht vor gegen sie zu kämpfen“, antwortet Arthur.

Leon sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Wie meint Ihr das?”

„Ich hätte den Handschuh überhaupt nicht aufgehoben“, erklärt Arthur und Leon sieht ihn überrascht an.

„Aber gemäß dem Kodex der Ritter wärt Ihr verpflichtet gewesen, ihre Herausforderung anzunehmen.“

Arthur mustert Leon einen Moment lang. Er bewundert seine Hingabe an die Werte der Ritterschaft und seinen noblen Charakter, aber manchmal ist es gerade das, was seine Feinde ausnutzen.

„Zu allererst ist sie kein Ritter, und das heißt, dass ich zu überhaupt nichts verpflichtet gewesen wäre und zweitens hatte ich nicht vor ihr direkt in die Hände zu spielen, indem ich ihre Herausforderung annehme.”

„Du weißt, wer sie ist”, schlussfolgert Lancelot daraufhin.

Arthur zögert kurz und nickt dann. „Ja, das tue ich. Sie ist Morganas Halbschwester. Viviennes älteste Tochter.“

„Und woher weißt du das?“, fragt Gwaine verwundert.

Leon hat die Stirn in Falten gelegt und auch die anderen sehen Arthur abwartend an.

Arthur überlegt, was er ihnen antworten soll. Doch bevor er sich etwas ausdenken kann, um zu erklären, woher er weiß, wer Morgause ist und was sie vorhat, schüttelt Gwaine den Kopf und schnaubt kurz.

„Ah, schon klar, es ist eine von diesen Sachen.“

„Gwaine!“, zischt Lancelot und versetzt ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen, woraufhin Gwaine ihn verärgert ansieht.

Arthur mustert die beiden verwirrt. „Was soll das heißen?“

Gwaine rollt mit den Augen und schnaubt erneut, während Lancelot seinem Blick ausweicht. Percival sieht ebenfalls zu Boden, genauso wie Elyan, während Leon von einem Bein auf das andere tritt.

Arthur verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Würde mir bitte jemand sagen, was hier los ist?”

Schließlich ist es Lancelot, der ihm nach einem Moment antwortet. „Nun ja, uns ist aufgefallen, dass du manchmal sehr viel mehr Wissen hast, als du haben solltest und dass du bei ein paar Dingen scheinbar genau weißt, was passieren wird, noch bevor es passiert.”

Gwaine schnaubt erneut. „Ich würde sagen es war bei ziemlich vielen Dingen so”, murmelt er halblaut und als Arthur in die Gesichter der anderen sieht, nicken Percival und Elyan zustimmend.

„Und Merlin ebenfalls“, sagt Leon leise, weicht Arthurs Blick aber weiterhin aus.

In dem Moment geht die Tür zur Ratshalle auf und Merlin kommt mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht herein. „Tristan hat mir gerade gesagt, was passiert ist. Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Arthur nickt. „Ja, alles ist gut.“

_„Du hast den Handschuh nicht aufgehoben, oder?“,_ fragt Merlin in Gedanken und Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. Dann sieht er jedoch zu Leon hinüber, der immer noch Morgause Handschuh in der Hand hält.

Merlin folgt seinem Blick und verzieht daraufhin das Gesicht, während er bei Arthur und den Rittern stehen bleibt.

„Und da sind wir wieder…“, sagt Gwaine leise und Leon und Elyan sehen sich vielsagend an.

Merlin bemerkt den Blick und als er in die Runde sieht, runzelt er die Stirn. „Was ist hier los?“, fragt er argwöhnisch.

Arthur fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, wer Morgause ist, und sie haben mich gefragt woher ich das weiß.”

„Und wir haben uns außerdem gefragt, wie ihr beide auf wundersame Weise über Dinge Bescheid wisst, die Ihr unmöglich wissen könnt, uns aber nicht sagen wollt, woher ihr dieses Wissen habt,” sagt Gwaine spitz und sieht Merlin dabei herausfordernd an.

Merlin beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und wirft einen Blick zu Arthur hinüber. „ _Was willst du tun?“,_ fragt er in Gedanken.

Arthur zuckt kaum merklich mit den Schultern, bemerkt aber dann, dass die Ritter erneut vielsagende Blicke untereinander tauschen.

Dieses Mal ist es Elyan, der ausspricht, was alle denken. „Und diese mit Magie geführten Unterhaltungen sind nach einiger Zeit auch ziemlich offensichtlich.“

Merlin sieht ein wenig schuldbewusst drein, bevor er mit einem fragenden Blick zu Arthur sieht.

Arthur holt tief Luft und nickt dann entschlossen. „Also gut. Wir haben lange genug gewartet. Wir sollten es ihnen sagen.“

„Bist du sicher?”, fragt Merlin und Arthur nickt erneut.

„Es ist Zeit.“

Sie haben beide gewusst, dass dieser Tag irgendwann kommen würde und sie haben bereits beschlossen, dass sie den Rittern der Tafelrunde eines Tages die Wahrheit sagen würde.

„Dann werde ich mal dafür sorgen, dass uns niemand belauschen kann“, meint Merlin und seine Augen leuchten für einen Moment golden auf, als er mit einem Zauber sicherstellt, dass nichts von dem, was sie den Rittern gleich sagen werden, den Raum verlässt.

Arthur holt noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er zu sprechen beginnt. „Der Grund dafür, dass es aussieht, als ob wir wüssten, was passieren wird, ist, dass wir es tatsächlich wissen, weil wir es schon einmal durchlebt haben.”

„Wir sind in der Zeit zurückgereist, von einem Punkt etwa fünfzehn Jahre in der Zukunft”, ergänzt Merlin. „Nachdem wir erkannt haben, dass wir die Prophezeiung nur zusammen erfüllen können, hat uns die Magie an den Anfang unserer Reise zurückgeschickt, so wie es von Anfang an Teil der Prophezeiung gewesen ist, denn Arthur ist der Einstige und Künftige König.”

In der Ratshalle herrscht vollkommene Stille, während die Ritter Merlin und Arthur anstarren, und einige lange Momente scheint niemand zu wissen, was er sagen soll.

„Also wisst ihr alles, was passieren wird?“, fragt Lancelot schließlich immer noch vollkommen entgeistert.

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, nicht mehr. Wir haben bereits so viel verändert, dass wir nicht mehr wissen können, was noch genauso wie damals passieren wird und was nicht.“

Gwaine ist der Nächste, der seine Stimme wiederfindet. Er hat die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und sieht Arthur vorwurfsvoll an. „Ihr wusstet, wer ich bin, von dem Moment an, als ich durch die Tür dieser Taverne gekommen bin. Das war auch der Grund dafür, dass du unbedingt wolltest, dass ich mit euch nach Camelot komme, obwohl ich dachte, du wärst ein Betrüger und fest damit gerechnet habe, dass sie dich dafür aufhängen würden, dass du dich als der König von Camelot ausgibst.”

„Du hast gedacht Arthur wäre ein Betrüger?”, fragt Percival mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Gwaine wird ein wenig rot im Gesicht. „Dir wäre es genauso gegangen!“, verteidigt er sich. „Die Prinzessin sieht nicht gerade sehr königlich aus, wenn er seine Rüstung nicht anhat, und er und Merlin waren ganz alleine unterwegs. Was hätte ich denn denken sollen?”

Percival grinst, aber im Gegensatz zu Elyan versucht er nicht, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Leon rollt lediglich mit den Augen.

„Wir wussten, wer du bist“, bestätigt Merlin nach einem Moment. „Und wir wussten, dass es zu einer Prügelei kommen würde, als dieser Schläger reingekommen ist, aber wir haben es geschehen lassen, weil wir auch wussten, dass wir dich sonst nicht kennenlernen würden. Ihr alle wart schon beim letzten Mal Arthurs treueste und ergebenste Ritter und unsere besten Freunde. Wir hatten gehofft, dass das Schicksal euch auch dieses Mal wieder nach Camelot führen würde, aber wir konnten uns nicht sicher sein, also haben wir versucht, so wenig wie möglich zu verändern, als wir euch das erste Mal begegnet sind.”

„Also ist nach der Prügelei in der Taverne alles genauso passiert wie dieses Mal?”, fragt Gwaine neugierig.

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, ich wusste damals nichts von Merlins Magie, also haben wir dich zurück nach Camelot gebraucht, damit Gaius sich um deine Wunde kümmern konnte. Nachdem du aufgewacht bist, warst du nicht sehr glücklich darüber, dass du dem Prinzen von Camelot das Leben gerettet hast, aber wir sind Freunde geworden und du hast mir kurz darauf schon wieder das Leben gerettet. Mein Vater war damals allerdings noch König, deswegen hat es weitere drei Jahre gedauert, bevor du ein Ritter von Camelot werden konntest.”

„Jetzt verstehe ich, warum Ihr mich mit Euch in Cenreds Schloss genommen habt, obwohl wir uns erst kurz zuvor getroffen hatten”, sagt Percival nachdenklich.

Arthur lächelt, als er an diesen Tag zurückdenkt und nickt. „Ich wusste, dass ich dir vertrauen kann.”

„Moment mal“, sagt Lancelot einen Moment darauf und mustert Merlin ungläubig. „Bist du etwa absichtlich durch den Wald gelaufen und hast du dich von dem Greif angreifen lassen, damit ich dich retten konnte?”

Merlin verzieht ein wenig verlegen das Gesicht. „Na ja… so hatten wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen – bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich damals wirklich angegriffen wurde – also hatte ich gehofft, dass du auch dieses Mal kommen würdest, um mich zu retten.”

Lancelot legt den Kopf schief. „Und ich nehme an, ich habe nicht wirklich einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen und das Bewusstsein verloren, sondern ich wurde tatsächlich ernsthaft verwundet und du hast mich geheilt.”

Merlin nickt und Lancelot setzt erneut an, um etwas zu sagen, aber Leon kommt ihm zuvor.

„Merlin, du hast gesagt, dass es Teil der Prophezeiung ist, dass ihr in der Zeit zurückgereist seid und dass Arthur erneut König wurde, aber warum?“, fragt Leon nachdenklich und ein argwöhnischer Ausdruck tritt auf sein Gesicht. „Was ist in der anderen Zeit passiert, dass es nötig war, dass ihr noch einmal von vorne anfangen musstet?”

Merlin und Arthur werfen sich einen langen Blick zu.

„Wir haben viele Fehler gemacht”, sagt Merlin schließlich tonlos. „Und die Dinge sind nicht gut ausgegangen. Nicht für uns und auch nicht für Camelot.“

„Wer von uns ist gestorben?”, fragt Elyan geradeheraus.

Arthur schluckt schwer. Die anderen sehen sich an und Arthurs Zögern bestätig Elyans Vermutung.

„Das werden wir euch nicht sagen, weil es in der Zukunft, die vor uns liegt, nicht passieren wird”, sagt Merlin entschieden.

Gwaine zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Warum nicht?”

„Weil derjenige, der Camelot das letzte Mal vernichten und mich töten wollte, dieses Mal nicht zu unserem Feind werden wird“, antwortet Arthur.

„Wie könnt Ihr euch da so sicher sein?”, frag Leon zweifelnd, aber Arthur schüttelt unbeirrt den Kopf.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Leon“, antwortet er. „Und wir werden euch auch sonst nichts mehr über die andere Zeit erzählen. Wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass das, was letzte Mal passiert ist, sich nicht wiederholt. Ihr müsst uns einfach vertrauen.”

Wieder herrscht Stille in der Halle, bis Lancelot Arthur schließlich eine Hand auf die Schulter legt. „Ich vertraue dir und Merlin. Und ich glaube, dass ich für alle von uns spreche, wenn ich sage, dass es nichts ändert, dass du und Merlin aus der Zukunft kommt.”

Die anderen Ritter nicken und Arthur spürt, wie ihm eine unglaubliche Last von den Schultern fällt. „Danke“, sagt er eindringlich. „Euch allen. Eure Freundschaft bedeutet uns mehr, als ich in Worte fassen kann.“

Arthur sieht jeden von ihnen einen Moment lang an und die Ritter erwidern Arthurs Blick mit einem kurzen Lächeln oder Nicken.

Der Moment endet, als Merlin sie schließlich alle mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ansieht. „Ihr wisst, dass ihr niemanden etwas hiervon erzählen könnt, oder?“

Gwaine schnaubt daraufhin und Elyan rollt mit den Augen. „Natürlich nicht. Jeder würde glauben, dass ihr verrückt geworden seid, oder vielmehr, dass wir verrückt geworden sind.“

Die anderen nicken zustimmend.

„Was werden wir jetzt wegen Morgause unternehmen?“, fragt Leon dann und hebt Morgause‘ Plattenhandschuh an, den er immer noch in der Hand hält.

Bevor Arthur jedoch antworten kann, ergreift Gwaine das Wort. „Moment mal, weiß Morgana eigentlich von all dem?”, fragt er skeptisch.

Arthur verzieht das Gesicht und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, noch nicht, aber ich werde es ihr später erzählen. Sie hat ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren. Was Morgause angeht: Du wirst morgen nicht gegen sie kämpfen, Leon, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie dich nicht töten kann. Merlin wird dafür sorgen, dass Morgause ihre Herausforderung zurückzieht, während ich mit Morgana rede.“ 

***

Die Tür zu Morganas Räumen wird Arthur von Guinevere geöffnet und er schenkt ihr ein Lächeln, bevor er das Zimmer betritt. Gwen schließt die Tür hinter ihm wieder und geht dann zurück zum Bett, wo sie die großen Kissen aufschüttelt und die Decke glatt streicht.

Morgana steht in einem grünen Kleid am Fenster und sieht im schwindenden Licht des Tages nach draußen auf den Schlosshof hinunter. Nach einem Moment dreht sie sich zu Arthur um und begrüßt ihn mit einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Arthur. Brauchst du etwas?“

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, aber hast du einen Moment Zeit? Ich möchte mit dir reden.”

Morgana nickt, bevor ihr Blick wieder nach draußen wandert. Als Arthur zu ihr geht, sieht er unten im Schlosshof Bors und Ector, die am Fuß der Treppe stehen und Morgause bewachen, die in der Mitte des Hofes mit ihrem Schwert trainiert.

Morgana schüttelt sachte den Kopf, tief in Gedanken. „Sie kommt mir so bekannt vor. Ich glaube, ich habe sie in meinen Träumen schon einmal gesehen. Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären, aber ich spüre eine seltsame Vertrautheit zu ihr und ich habe das Gefühl, als ob ich sie kennen würde.”

Arthur betrachtet Morgana einen Moment lang und er kann sehen, wie sehr es ihr zu schaffen macht, dass sie nicht einordnen kann, weshalb sie sich Morgause verbunden fühlt. Als er kurz zuvor das Zimmer betreten hat, ist er sich noch nicht sicher gewesen, ob Morgana wirklich schon bereit dazu ist die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Er spürt jedoch, dass er sie nicht länger im Ungewissen lassen kann, wenn er sie nicht verlieren will.

Arthur atmet ein Mal tief ein und wieder aus. „Das kommt daher, weil du sie tatsächlich kennst”, sagt er sanft.

Morgana dreht sich zu ihm um und sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Ich verstehe nicht. Wer ist sie?”

„Ihr Name ist Morgause und sie ist deine Halbschwester”, sagt Arthur behutsam und er hört, wie Guinevere hinter ihm überrascht einatmet.

Morgana sieht Arthur jedoch nur reglos an, bevor ihr Blick wieder nach draußen wandert. Sie hat gehofft, dass ihre Halbschwester irgendwann ihren Weg nach Camelot finden würde, das weiß Arthur. Und sie hat die Verbindung zu dieser Frau, die nun unten im Schlosshof steht, bereits gespürt, weshalb diese Neuigkeit keine wirkliche Überraschung für sie ist.

„Sie hat Magie“, stellt Morgana leise fest und zweifellos denkt sie daran zurück, wie Arthur ihr erzählt hat, dass Gaius Morgause als Kind zu den Priesterinnen der Dreifaltigen Göttin gebracht hat.

Arthur nickt. „Ja, genau wie du.“

„Weißt du, warum sie hier ist?“, fragt Morgana nach einem Moment, ihren Blick weiterhin nach unten in den Schlosshof gerichtet.

„Ja, das tue ich“, antwortet Arthur. „Aber bevor ich es dir sagen kann, gibt es noch ein paar andere Dinge, die ich dir erzählen muss.“

Morgana dreht sie sich wieder zu ihm um und sieht ihn argwöhnisch an. „Was für Dinge?”

Arthur antwortet jedoch nicht, sondern dreht sich stattdessen zu Guinevere um, die gerade Morganas Kleider für den nächsten Morgen zu Recht legt. „Guinevere, könntest du uns bitte alleine lassen?“

Guinevere sieht auf und ihr Blick wandert zuerst zu Arthur und dann zu Morgana, bevor sie ihre Arbeit unterbricht und nickt. „Natürlich. Ich werde später wiederkommen”, sagt sie und lächelt, bevor sie den Raum verlässt.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hat, wirft Morgana Arthur einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Ich dachte, wir hätten nicht länger Geheimnisse vor Gwen.“

„Normalerweise nicht, nein”, antwortet Arthur. „Du weißt, dass ich sie als Freundin sehe und dass ich ihr vertraue, aber was ich dir gleich erzählen werde, muss unter uns bleiben. Es gibt noch ein paar andere Leute, die darüber Bescheid wissen, aber dazu kommen wir später.”

Morgana sieht ihn besorgt an. „Du klingst so geheimnisvoll, dass ich anfange mir Sorgen zu machen. Worum geht es denn?“ Sie versucht, ein unbeschwertes Lächeln zu Stand zu bringen, aber es gelingt ihr nicht ganz.

„Zu allererst möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich es dir nicht schon viel früher gesagt habe. Aber du musst mir glauben, dass ich gute Gründe dafür hatte. Ich kann dir allerdings nicht sagen, welche das gewesen sind.“

Ein trauriger Ausdruck tritt auf Morganas Gesicht an. „Noch mehr Geheimnisse?“

Arthur seufzt und nickt. „Es gibt gewisse Dinge, die ich dir nicht erzählen kann, aber ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich dir irgendwann erzählen werde, was es mit der Geheimniskrämerei auf sich hat und genau das werde ich jetzt auch tun.”

Morgana sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Also gut, was ist es?”

Arthur atmet tief durch, bevor er sie geradewegs ansieht. „Merlin und ich sind aus der Zukunft. Wir sind in der Zeit zurückgereist von einem Punkt etwa fünfzehn Jahre von jetzt angerechnet. Es war Teil der Prophezeiung, dass wir unseren Weg noch einmal gehen. Ich bin der Einstige und Künftige König und die Magie hat Merlin und mich an den Anfang zurückgeschickt, nachdem wir dazu bereit waren, unsere Reise fortzusetzen. In der anderen Zeit haben wir zu viele Fehler gemacht und ich musste erneut König werden, damit wir es schaffen können die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen.”

Nachdem Arthur geendet hat, sieht Morgana ihn an, als ob sie darauf wartet, dass Arthur ihr jeden Moment eröffnet, dass er sie auf den Arm nimmt. Als er das jedoch nicht tut, runzelt sie die Stirn. „Du meinst das ernst.“

Arthur nickt. „Ja, das tue ich.“

Morgana schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. „Ihr seid in der Zeit zurückgereist?“

„Die Magie hat uns zurückgeschickt, damit wir die Prophezeiung erfüllen können, ja.“

Morgana dreht sich zurück zum Fenster und richtet ihren Blick wieder nach draußen, während sie versucht, das, was sie gerade gehört hat, zu verarbeiten. Sie scheint Arthur jedoch zu glauben, denn sie stellt seine Geschichte nicht weiter infrage. Arthur drängt sie nicht und gibt ihr die Zeit, die sie braucht. Morgause ist im Schlosshof währenddessen unablässig dabei mehrere komplizierte Schlagfolgen und Drehungen zu vollführen.

„Also wusstest du, dass ich Magie habe und dass ich eine Seherin bin”, sagt Morgana schließlich.

Arthur verzieht kurz das Gesicht, bevor er nickt. „Ja. Wir haben darauf gewartet, dass du die ersten Träume hast, aber am Anfang hast du es mir verschwiegen und so konnten wir dir erst helfen, nachdem du die Vision gehabt hattest, dass Cenred vorhatte Elyan und Guinevere zu entführen”, erklärt er entschuldigend. „Wir haben es dir vorher nicht gesagt, weil wir dich nicht beunruhigen wollten und was deine Magie angeht, konnten wir nicht wissen, wann genau sie das erste Mal erwachen würde. Manchmal ist es besser, den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf zu lassen. Es gibt noch ein paar andere Sachen, von denen wir wissen, dass sie voraussichtlich passieren werden, aber um nichts zu verändern, kann ich dir davon noch nichts erzählen. Du musst mir einfach vertrauen, dass ich weiß, was ich tue.”

Morgana antwortet nicht und eine Zeit lang herrscht erneut Stille zwischen Ihnen, während Arthur Morgana ihren Gedanken überlässt.

„Wie lange?“, fragt Morgana schließlich leise. „Ich meine, wann seid ihr in diese Zeit angekommen?”

„In der Nacht nachdem die Frau in Verkleidung von Lady Helen versucht hat alle im Schloss umzubringen und Merlin mir das Leben gerettet hat. Wir sind am nächsten Morgen zusammen in Merlins Bett aufgewacht, mit all unseren Erinnerungen und wahrscheinlich genauso verwirrt, wie du es jetzt gerade bist“, sagt Arthur und schmunzelt mitfühlend. „Als uns klar geworden ist, wo wir sind, haben wir beschlossen die Chance zu nutzen, die man uns gegeben hat und schließlich haben wir herausgefunden, dass es von Anfang an vorherbestimmt gewesen ist, dass wir noch einmal von vorne anfangen.”

„Was ist in der anderen Zeit passiert, dass ihr noch einmal von vorne anfangen musstet?”, fragt Morgana erwartungsgemäß, aber Arthur schüttelt den Kopf.

„Und das gehört zu den Dingen, die ich dir nicht erzählen kann“, antwortet er entschuldigend. „Alles, was ich dir sagen kann, ist, dass es kein gutes Ende genommen hat. Ich bin erst etwa in sechs Jahren von jetzt an gesehen König geworden, und bis dahin hatte sich alles bereits in eine Richtung entwickelt, aus der es kein Zurück mehr gab. Ich wusste nichts von Merlins Magie, bis er sich während einer großen Schlacht zu erkennen geben musste, um mir das Leben zu retten und meinen größten Feind zu töten. Ich war unglaublich wütend und enttäuscht und habe ihn aus Camelot verbannt. Ich habe fünf Jahre gebraucht, bis ich ihm vergeben konnte. Und nachdem wir uns beide eingestanden hatten, dass wir einander brauchen und dass wir trotz allem was geschehen war, versuchen wollten, alles zum Besseren zu wenden, wurden wir hierher zurückgeschickt.”

Morgana nickt kurz nachdenklich, bevor sie Arthur dann forschend ansieht. „Wer war dieser größte Feind?”

Arthur presst die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelt abermals den Kopf. „Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr.“

„Also hast du das bereits geändert”, vermutet Morgana. „Und ich nehme an, du wirst mir nicht sagen, was ihr noch alles geändert habt.“ Sie klingt nicht verärgert und dafür ist Arthur sehr dankbar.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht“, antwortet er. „Aber wir haben bereits dafür gesorgt, dass Albions Schicksal einen anderen Weg einschlägt und wir werden die Prophezeiung erfüllen.”

„Ich schätze, es ist sehr praktisch, wenn man weiß, was alles passieren wird”, meint Morgana mit einem Lächeln, aber es erreicht ihre Augen nicht ganz und ein zynischer Unterton liegt in ihrer Stimme.

„Das war es auch“, antwortet Arthur und er kann Morgana nicht verdenken, dass sie wütend auf ihn ist. „Aber inzwischen haben wir schon so viel verändert, dass viele Dinge gar nicht oder vollkommen anders passiert sind.”

Morganas Blick wandert wieder nach unten auf den Schlosshof. „Aber andere Dinge sind wieder genauso passiert. Morgause ist auch das letzte Mal schon nach Camelot gekommen, oder?”

Arthur nickt und sieht ebenfalls nach draußen, wo die Sonne gerade hinter den Wipfeln der Bäume am Horizont verschwindet. „Ja, sie hatte auch das letzte Mal schon den Plan mich zu einem Duell bis auf den Tod herauszufordern.”

„Sie hat dich zu einem Duell bis auf den Tod herausgefordert?”, fragt Morgana alarmiert und dreht ruckartig den Kopf zu ihm herum.

Arthur hebt beruhigend die Hände. „Ja, aber Leon hat den Fehdehandschuh aufgehoben, bevor ich Zeit hatte zu reagieren.”

„Gut”, antwortet Morgana nachdrücklich und sieht Arthur streng an.

„Was soll das bitte heißen? Ich kann meine eigenen Kämpfe austragen, dazu brauche meine Ritter nicht”, entgegnet Arthur etwas gekränkt.

Morgana sieht ihn jedoch tadelnd an. „Nun, aber genau dafür sind sie da. Und es ist schließlich nicht so, als ob sie Leon töten könnte.”

„Nein, das kann sie nicht, aber da dieses Duell nicht stattfinden wird, spielt das keine Rolle.”

Morgana sieht ihn überrascht an. „Willst du Leon verbieten zu kämpfen?”

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, Morgause wird ihre Herausforderung zurückziehen.“

„Ach, wird sie das?“

„Ja, das wird sie. Dafür wird Merlin später sorgen”, entgegnet Arthur entschieden und Morgana sieht ihn noch einen Moment lang an, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelt und das Thema wechselt.

„Du hast gesagt, Morgause hatte einen Plan. Was für einer war das?”

Arthur atmet tief durch. „Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Schwertkämpferin und ich habe sie damals unterschätzt, deshalb hat sie den Kampf gewonnen. Sie hat mich allerdings unter der Bedingung am Leben gelassen, dass ich zu ihrem Schloss kommen würde. Unser Vater war damals noch König und obwohl er es verboten hat, sind Merlin und ich losgeritten. Morgause hat den Geist meiner Mutter heraufbeschworen und meine Mutter hat mir gesagt, dass sie nicht von irgendeinem Zauberer getötet wurde, sondern dass Uther schuld an ihrem Tod gewesen ist. Als ich das herausgefunden habe, war ich rasend vor Wut und ich bin zurück nach Camelot geritten, um unseren Vater zu töten.”

Morgana zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Aber das hast du nicht”, entgegnet sie unsicher und Arthur schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Merlin hat mich aufgehalten, indem er mir gesagt hat, dass der Geist meiner Mutter nicht echt gewesen wäre, sondern nur eine Täuschung, und dass Morgause nur versucht hätte mich zu manipulieren.”

Morgana schweigt für einen Moment, während sie darüber nachdenkt, was Arthur gerade gesagt hat. Schließlich sieht sie Arthur mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Du hast mich angelogen. Du wusstest die ganze Zeit über, dass Morgause noch am Leben ist und du wusstest auch wo sie ist.”

Arthur weiß, dass er den vorwurfsvollen Ton in Morganas Stimme verdient hat und er nickt schuldbewusst. „Ja, aber ich habe es dir nicht gesagt, weil ich dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen wollte. Morgause will Uther tot sehen und als ich unseren Vater damals nicht getötet habe, hat sie sich mit Cenred verbündet, um Camelot zu vernichten. Sie hat schreckliche Dinge getan und am Ende ist Morgause für mich zu einem weiteren Grund geworden, warum ich Magie gehasst habe.“

Ein trauriger Ausdruck tritt in Morganas Augen. „Also hast du damals auch mich gehasst.”

Arthur schüttelt entschieden den Kopf und tritt einen Schritt näher zu ihr, um Morganas Hände in seine zu nehmen. „Nein, ich habe dich nie gehasst, Morgana. Auch nicht, nachdem damals deine Magie erwacht war und du angefangen hast mich und Uther zu verabscheuen, weil du dich davor gefürchtet hast, was er tun würde, wenn er herausfinden würde, dass du Magie besitzt.”

Morgana sieht Arthur für einen langen Augenblick an und holt schließlich zittrig Luft. „Ich war es, nicht wahr?”, sagt sie mit kaum hörbarer Stimme.

„Du warst was?”, fragt Arthur verständnislos.

Morgana beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich war dein größter Feind.”

„Morgana…”, beginnt Arthur sanft, doch Morgana seufzt erstickt, entzieht ihm ihre Hände und schlägt eine davon vor den Mund, als sie in Arthurs Verhalten die Bestätigung für ihre Vermutung sieht.

„Ich war es“, sagt sie mit erstickter Stimme und geht dann einen Schritt rückwärts. „Vermutlich habe ich mit Morgause zusammengearbeitet, um dich und Uther zu töten.”

Arthur beißt die Zähne zusammen und schließt kurz die Augen, aber es hat keinen Sinn, es noch zu leugnen. „Ja, das hast du.”

„Was habe ich getan?“, fragt Morgana daraufhin leise, aber Arthur schüttelt den Kopf.

„Das spielt keine Rolle…“

„Was habe ich getan?!“

„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen!”, entgegnet Arthur entschieden. „Denn das warst nicht du. Das war nicht der Mensch, der du jetzt bist. Und du wirst nie zu diesem Menschen werden. Ich werde dir nicht erzählen, was sie getan hat, denn nichts davon wird hier je passieren.”

Morgana schüttelt verzweifelt den Kopf. „Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?”

„Jeder ist unter den falschen Voraussetzungen in der Lage schreckliche Dinge zu tun. Das weiß ich, weil ich selbst Dinge getan habe, die ich mir nie vergeben kann, weil ich gedacht habe, dass ich keine andere Wahl hätte”, sagt Arthur eindringlich und greift wieder nach Morganas Armen. Als sie sich ihm wieder entziehen will, hält er sich fest und sieht ihr in die Augen. „Du bist kein böser Mensch. Niemand ist das. Wenn jemand die Schuld an dem trägt, was aus der Morgana in der anderen Zeit geworden ist, dann waren es Merlin, ich und Uther. Wir haben sie im Stich gelassen und ihre Angst ist in blanken Hass umgeschlagen und hat sie dazu getrieben einen Weg einzuschlagen, der ihr und ganz Camelot nichts als Schmerz und Leid gebracht hat. Nichts von all dem ist hier passiert und das wird es auch nicht. Du bist nicht sie und das wirst du auch nie werden. Ich liebe dich, Morgana und ich vertraue dir. Dir, dem Menschen, der du heute bist. Bitte versuch nicht daran zu denken, was hätte passieren können, denn es wird dir nur Kummer und Qualen bereiten.”

Morgana hält Arthurs Blick stand und Tränen treten in ihren Augen, als sie schließlich ein Nicken zustande bringt. Arthur hebt eine Hand, streicht ihr eine Strähne ihrer schwarzen Locken aus dem Gesicht und lächelt, bevor er Morgana in die Arme nimmt und sie an sich drückt. Morgana schluchzt erstickt auf und eine Zeit lang stehen sie einfach nur so da, während Arthur sie festhält und ihr sanft über den Rücken streicht. Er hofft, dass es ihm gelungen ist Morgana zu zeigen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutet und dass er sie nicht für das verurteilt, was die Morgana aus der anderen Zeit getan hat. Es stimmt, dass es ihm am Anfang nicht leicht gefallen ist sie anzusehen und in ihr nicht die Morgana zu sehen, die alles daran gesetzt hat ihn umzubringen, aber das ist schon lange vorbei.

Schließlich lässt Arthur sie wieder los und Morgana holt tief und zittrig Luft, bevor sie versucht, sich ein schmales Lächeln abzuringen. Arthur streicht ihr über den Arm und Morgana lehnt sich an ihn, bevor sie beide durch das Fenster nach unten auf den Schlosshof sehen.

„Glaubst du Morgause verfolgt denselben Plan wie damals?“, fragt Morgana nach einigen langen Momenten nachdenklich. „Dass sie versuchen will dich dazu bringen Uther zu töten?”

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht. Merlin wird es herausfinden. Aber bitte glaube mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich nichts mehr will, als Morgause zu unseren Verbündeten zu machen. Sie ist eine mächtige Zauberin, aber viel wichtiger ist, dass sie deine Halbschwester ist. Du verdienst es sie kennenzulernen und sie an deiner Seite zu haben.”

Erneut glitzern Tränen in Morganas Augen, als sie zu Arthur aufsieht und ein Lächeln tritt auf ihre Lippen. „Danke“, sagt sie leise und Arthur küsst sie sanft auf ihre dunklen Locken.

Schließlich hebt Morgana ihren Kopf wieder von Arthurs Schulter und richtet sich auf. „Wer weiß noch davon? Dass du und Merlin aus der Zukunft seid, meine ich?“

„Der Große Drache, Merlins Eltern und die Ritter der Tafelrunde, allerdings habe ich es ihnen gerade erst erzählt, nachdem sie mir meine fadenscheinigen Ausflüchte nicht mehr länger abgekauft haben“, meint Arthur mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Dann wird er wieder ernst. „Wir haben versucht es so lange wie möglich geheim zu halten, aber wir hatten immer vor, es den Rittern der Tafelrunde und dir irgendwann zu sagen. Ihr seid meine engsten Freunde und die Menschen, denen ich am meisten vertraue. Ihr hattet ein Recht, es zu erfahren.”

Morgana sieht ihn erstaunt an. „Also war es kein Zufall, dass sie alle ihren Weg hierher gefunden haben.”

„Ich würde sagen, es war Schicksal”, meint Arthur mit einem Grinsen. „Beim letzten Mal genauso wie dieses Mal.”

Morgana schweigt einen Moment lang und schüttelt dann den Kopf. „Das ist vollkommen verrückt. Wir reden über eine andere Zeit, in der alles anders gewesen ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es für dich und Merlin sein muss, Erinnerungen an ein völlig anderes Leben zu haben.”

Arthur schnaubt leise. „Am Anfang war es wirklich vollkommen verrückt, das kannst du mir glauben. Aber es ist uns vorherbestimmt unseren Weg noch einmal zu gehen. Wir werden die Prophezeiung erfüllen und wie werden Albion vereinen, damit diesem Land eine Zeit des Friedens und des Wohlstandes zu Teil wird.”

Morgana sieht ihn an, einen entschlossenen Ausdruck in ihren dunklen Augen. „Und ich werde euch dabei helfen, so gut ich kann. Und wenn Morgause tatsächlich eine Bedrohung sein sollte, dann werde ich an deiner Seite stehen und nicht an ihrer.”

„Danke, Morgana”, erwidert Arthur aufrichtig. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet.”

Morgana lächelt. „Ich will, dass du weißt, dass du mir immer vertrauen kannst. Und wenn es noch etwas gibt, das du mir bis jetzt verschwiegen hast, dann sag es mir bitte.“

Arthur mustert Morgana für einen Moment. Er hat gesagt, dass er ihr vertraut und jetzt muss beweisen, dass das nicht nur leere Worte gewesen sind.

„Es gibt da noch eine Sache”, gesteht er schließlich. „Nimueh und Balinor wissen es und Merlin wird es Morgause vermutlich sagen müssen, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass meine Absichten aufrichtig sind, aber sonst darf es nie jemand erfahren. Du musst mir versprechen, dass du es niemandem erzählen wirst.”

Morgana sieht ihn skeptisch an. „Es kann nicht schlimmer sein, als die Tatsache, dass Merlin und du aus der Zukunft kommt.”

Arthur lächelt gezwungen. „Doch, das ist es. Niemand würde glauben, dass man durch die Zeit reisen kann, aber das, was ich dir gleich sagen werde, hat die Macht alles zu zerstören, was wir bis jetzt aufgebaut haben.”

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich es niemandem sagen werde“, antwortet Morgana mit fester Stimme.

Arthur nickt. „Du erinnerst dich an den Unfall, den unser Vater hatte?“

„Ja”, antwortet Morgana mit einem Nicken.

„Nun, es war kein Unfall.”

Morgana schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf. „Was soll das heißen?”

„Ich konnte nicht danebenstehen und zusehen, wie Uther weiter vermeintliche Zauberer verfolgt und hinrichten lässt. Wir mussten etwas unternehmen“, sagt Arthur und er atmet tief durch, bevor er weiterspricht. „Und das haben wir. Wir haben einen Unfall inszeniert und Merlin hat Uther mit einem Zauber seinen freien Willen genommen, damit er nicht länger in der Lage war Camelot zu regieren, und ich zum König gekrönt wurde.”

Morganas Augenbrauen wandern nach oben und ihre Augen weiten sich. „Ihr habt ihn mit einem Zauber belegt”, wiederholt sie, doch Arthur sieht, dass sie die Worte, die aus ihrem Mund kommen, kaum glauben kann.

Arthur nickt. „Ja. Wir mussten es tun, zum Wohle Camelots und zum Wohle von ganz Albion. Solange Uther an der Macht war, konnte ich nichts tun, um die Zukunft zu verändern. Nur indem ich jetzt schon König wurde, bin ich in der Lage gewesen dafür zu sorgen, dass sich alles zum Guten wendet”, antwortet er nachdrücklich.

Morganas Blick wandert zu Boden und ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck tritt auf ihr Gesicht. Einen Moment lang sagt sie nichts, doch dann sieht sie Arthur wieder an. „Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, wie es gewesen wäre Magie zu haben, während Uther immer noch König wäre.”

Arthur lässt hörbar die Luft entweichen, erleichtert, dass Morgana ihn nicht verurteilt. Er lächelt aufmunternd und sieht sie entschieden an. „Dann denk nicht daran. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass du es nie herausfinden musst.”

Morgana nickt kaum merklich. Dann schnaubt sie leise. „Ich glaube auf eine gewisse Art und Weise hast du Uther sogar einen Gefallen getan. Ich habe ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen, wie er es jetzt ist.”

Arthur lächelt schmal. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Lady Trudith bedeutet ihm sehr viel und du kannst dir sicher sein, dass sie keine bösen Absichten hat. Das würde ich nie zulassen.”

Morgana nickt. „Das ist gut“, sagt sie, doch ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck tritt auf ihr Gesicht und ihr Blick wandert an Arthur vorbei.

Arthur sieht sie prüfend an. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt er sanft.

Morgana atmet tief ein und wieder aus, bevor sie ihn wieder ansieht und sich ein Lächeln abringt. „Ja, es ist nur etwas viel auf einmal.“

Arthur nickt verständnisvoll und fährt ihr mit einer Hand kurz über den Arm, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass er für sie da ist. Morgana lächelt dankbar, bevor sie wieder hinaus auf den Schlosshof sieht, wo Morgause unablässig mit ihrem Schwert trainiert.

Die Stille im Zimmer ist keine unangenehme Stille und Arthur spürt, dass Morgana Zeit braucht, um in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken, was er ihr gerade erzählt hat.

„Ich werde später wieder kommen“, sagt er schließlich. „Wenn Merlin mit Morgause geredet hat, wissen wir mehr. Bitte bleib solange hier und versuch nicht mit ihr zu reden.”

Morgana sieht Arthur kurz an und nickt, woraufhin Arthur dankbar lächelt, bevor er sich nach vorne beugt und sie sanft auf die Stirn küsst. Dann wirft er ihr einen letzten aufmunternden Blick zu, bevor er Morganas Zimmer wieder verlässt.

***

Als Merlin nach draußen in den Schlosshof tritt, ist die Sonne bereits untergegangen und das letzte Licht des Tages verschwindet mit jedem Augenblick ein wenig mehr. Mit der heraufziehenden Nacht kommt die Kälte, die von draußen durch die Mauern dringt und Merlin hat einen dicken Mantel über seine Robe gezogen, um nicht zu frieren. Er geht die Stufen in den Hof hinunter und bleibt am Fuß der Treppe stehen. Im Licht der Fackeln, die mit der Abenddämmerung im Hof entzündet wurden, sieht er Morgause, die in der Mitte des Hofes mit ihrem Schwert mehrere komplizierte Schlagfolgen ausführt.

Merlin nickt Sir Ector und Sir Bors kurz zu, die zu beiden Seiten der Treppe stehen, und die beiden Ritter erwidern sein Nicken, bevor sie an Merlin vorbei die Stufen hinaufsteigen und sich ins Innere des Schlosses zurückziehen.

Merlin verschränkt die Hände vor sich und wartet, während er Morgause bei ihren Bewegungen beobachtet. Sie ist sehr geschickt mit dem Schwert und nicht umsonst hat sie es damals geschafft, Arthur zu besiegen. Nach ein paar weiteren Bewegungen lässt Morgause ihr Schwert schließlich sinken und dreht sich zu ihm um.

Merlin setzt ein freundliches Lächeln auf. „Hallo.“

Morgause mustert ihn von oben bis unten und steckt dann ihr Schwert zurück in die Scheide an ihrem Gürtel. „Du bist derjenige, den sie Emrys nennen.”

Merlin zieht angesichts dieser Begrüßung die Augenbrauen zusammen und sieht Morgause überrascht an. „Du glaubst demnach nicht, dass ich Emrys bin”, schlussfolgert er. „Die Druiden scheinen sich sehr sicher zu sein, was das angeht.”

In Morgause‘ Gesicht regt sich kein Muskel, als sie antwortet. „Die Druiden haben sich schon einmal geirrt.”

Das hört Merlin zum ersten Mal. „Tatsächlich?”, fragt er verwundert.

Morgause tritt näher zu Merlin heran, sodass sie nur noch ein paar Meter auseinander stehen.

„Einige von ihnen haben geglaubt, dass eine der Neun Emrys sein müsste und dass Uther der Einstige und Künftige König sein könnte“, sagt sie und ein zynisches Lächeln tritt auf ihre Lippen. „Das war natürlich bevor er angefangen hat unseresgleichen abzuschlachten.”

Merlin sieht sie einen Moment lang unverwandt an. Sie kann nur von Nimueh reden. Nimueh war damals ausgeschickt worden, um Uther dabei zu helfen Camelot zu erobern und das Land unter einem Banner zu vereinen und es macht durchaus Sinn, dass einige der Druiden damals dachten, Nimueh und Uther könnten die Prophezeiung erfüllen. Uther hatte dem Land Frieden gebracht und Nimueh ist nach Merlin wohl die mächtigste Zauberin, die er je getroffen hat. Ygraine war als Tochter einer alten Familie sehr mit der Alten Religion verbunden und nach ihrer Heirat mit Uther respektierte er die Bräuche der Alten Religion zunächst. Als sein Freund Gorlois dann allerdings Vivienne heiraten wollte, obwohl sie schwanger war, versuchte Uther es ihm auszureden. Vivienne hatte damals an einem Ritual der Priesterinnen der Alten Religion teilgenommen und dabei ein Kind empfangen. Dieses Kind, Morgause, hatte sie wiederum den Priesterinnen versprochen und als Uther Gorlois nach seiner Heirat mit Vivienne dazu überreden konnte, das Kind nach der Geburt zu töten, griff Gaius ein. Er und Vivienne täuschten Morgause‘ Tod vor und Gaius schmuggelte sie als Baby aus dem Schloss, um sie den Priesterinnen zu übergeben. Von da begann Uther mehr und mehr die Alte Religion und damit auch Magie abzulehnen und als Ygraine bei Arthurs Geburt starb, jagte er Nimueh aus Camelot und zerstörte damit die Hoffnungen all jeder, die geglaubt hatten, Nimueh könnte Emrys sein und zusammen mit Uther die Prophezeiung erfüllen.

„Nun ich bin tatsächlich Emrys“, sagt Merlin schließlich zu Morgause.

Morgause sieht ihn jedoch nur ungerührt an. „Beweise es.“

Merlin unterdrückt ein Lächeln und nickt stattdessen. Dann breitet er seine Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben neben sich aus. Einen Moment darauf schimmern seine Augen zweifellos in einem strahlenden Gold, als er nach der Magie greift, die in allem um ihn herum existiert. Ein scharfer, eisiger Wind weht mit einem Mal über den Schlosshof und die Fackeln flackern in ihren Halterungen, bevor sie in großen Flammen nach oben zügeln. Die Luft um Merlin und Morgause beginnt zu knistern und ein tiefes Donnergrollen ertönt am Himmeln. Der Himmel verdunkelt sich über ihnen und ein einzelner Blitz erleuchtet den Schlosshof kurz darauf mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Merlin lässt seine Hände daraufhin wieder sinken und einen Augenblick darauf ist alles wieder vorbei. Die dunklen Wolken lösen sich auf, der Wind erstirbt und die Fackeln brennen wieder gemächlich vor sich hin.

Morgause starrt Merlin ungläubig an. Sie braucht einen Moment, bis sie schließlich mehrere Male blinzelt und in der Lage ist zu sprechen. „Du bist wahrhaftig Emrys”, sagt sie leise.

„Das bin ich“, antwortet Merlin. „Und Arthur ist der Einstige und Künftige König. Wir haben bereits Magie zurück in dieses Land gebracht und wir werden Albion vereinen und unsere Bestimmung erfüllen. Was ich nun von dir wissen will, ist, ob du uns dabei helfen wirst, oder ob du dich dazu entscheidest unser Feind zu werden.”

Morgause‘ Augen verengen sich. „Muss es das eine oder das andere sein?”

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, du kannst Camelot jederzeit verlassen, wenn du willst und unsere Wege müssen sich nie wieder kreuzen.“

„Das kann ich nicht tun”, antworte Morgause selbstgefällig. „Ich muss morgen bei Sonnenaufgang ein Duell bestreiten.”

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. „Sir Leon wird nicht gegen dich kämpfen.“

Morgause hebt daraufhin eine Augenbraue und sieht Merlin trotzig an. „Das muss er. Er hat meine Herausforderung angenommen.”

Merlin sieht sie spöttisch an und legt den Kopf schief. „Wir wissen beide, dass Sir Leon nach dem Kodex der Ritter nicht dazu verpflichtet ist gegen dich kämpfen.”

„Ich wollte überhaupt nicht gegen Sir Leon kämpfen“, erwidert Morgause zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Ich weiß“, antwortet Merlin. „Du wolltest Arthur zu einem Duell bis auf den Tod herausfordern, damit du ihn nach deinem Sieg verschonen kannst, um ihm das Versprechen abzunehmen, dass er zu deiner Burg nach Essetir kommt. Und dort wolltest du ihm die Wahrheit über den Tod seiner Mutter zeigen.”

Ein Muskel auf Morgause‘ Wange zuckt für einen Moment kaum merklich. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest”, sagt sie jedoch.

Merlin ignoriert sie und spricht weiter. „Ich muss schon sagen, dein Plan Arthur dazu zu bringen seinen eigenen Vater zu töten, nachdem er herausgefunden hätte, dass Uther für Ygraines Tod verantwortlich gewesen ist, war wirklich raffiniert. Es hätte nur nicht funktioniert, weil Arthur bereits weiß, dass sein Vater Nimueh damals befohlen hat ein Leben mit Magie zu erschaffen, als Ygraine nicht schwanger werden konnte. Und trotz dieses Wissens ist Uther immer noch sehr lebendig, denn Arthur hat ihm vergeben.”

Merlin sieht, wie Morgause ihn nun vollkommen entgeistert anstarrt.

„Wie kannst du all das wissen?”, zischt sie schließlich leise.

Merlin hat jedoch nicht die Absicht ihr das zu sagen und so schüttelt er den Kopf. „Das bleibt mein Geheimnis. Genauso wie es mein Geheimnis bleiben wird, woher ich weiß, dass du es gewesen bist, die den Greif nach Camelot geschickt hat, um Arthur zu töten. Wichtig ist jetzt nur, dass dein Plan nicht mehr funktionieren wird und du solltest sehr genau darüber nachdenken, was du jetzt tun willst.”

Morgause sieht Merlin wütend an und er sieht, wie ihre Hand unwillkürlich zum Griff ihres Schwertes zuckt. Sie versucht nicht abzustreiten, dass sie den Greif auf Arthur angesetzt hat und Merlin ist froh darüber, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen hat, denn sonst müsste er sich noch nach einem weiteren mächtigen Zauberer umsehen, der Camelot schaden will.

„Arthur trägt es dir nicht nach, dass du den Greif verzaubert hast, um Camelot anzugreifen, noch dass du ihn mit einer List dazu bringen wolltest, seinen Vater zu tötet“, fügt Merlin hinzu. „Solltest du jedoch versuchen Arthur, Uther oder Camelot noch einmal anzugreifen, dann werden wir nicht so nachsichtig sein.”

Morgause‘ Augen verengen sich und sie funkelt Merlin hasserfüllt an. „Uther Pendragon hat Hunderte unseresgleichen getötet! Und du verteidigst ihn?!”

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. „Das tue ich nicht. Ich werde nur nicht zulassen, dass du ihn deshalb tötest. Denn ganz gleich was er getan hat, er ist immer noch Arthurs und Morganas Vater.”

Morgause stockt daraufhin kurz und sieht Merlin verständnislos an. „Was?”

Merlin wirft ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu, aber sie sieht aufrichtig erstaunt aus. „Du wusstest es nicht”, sagt er überrascht. Er war sich sicher, dass Morgause wusste, dass Uther Morganas Vater ist, aber anscheinend hat er sich diesbezüglich geirrt. „Gorlois hat während des ersten Jahres der Großen Säuberung für Uther im Norden gekämpft, während Vivienne in Camelot zurückgeblieben ist. Sie war einsam und Uther hat immer noch um Ygraine getrauert, und eines führte zum anderen. Sie haben eine Nacht zusammen verbracht und Vivienne wurde schwanger.”

Morgause braucht einen Moment, bis sie diese Nachricht verdaut hat, aber schließlich schüttelt sie den Kopf. „Wenn dem so ist, dann sollte Morgana Uther genauso sehr hassen, wie ich es tue, weil er unsere Mutter auf diese Weise benutzt hat.”

„Gorlois zu betrügen war schändlich, aber Vivienne war für diesen Moment der Schwäche genauso verantwortlich wie Uther”, entgegnet Merlin.

Morgause sieht ihn lediglich spöttisch an. „Woher willst du das wissen? Du warst nicht dabei.”

„Nein, das war ich nicht, aber du auch nicht. Wir wissen davon, weil Uther Arthur erzählt hat, was damals passiert ist.”

Morgause schnaubt abfällig. „Aber natürlich hat er das. Und er hat gelogen!”

„Nein, das hat er nicht, denn der Mann, der Uther Pendragon jetzt ist, ist nicht in der Lage zu lügen“, antwortet Merlin. „Ich bin sicher, du hast von seinem Unfall gehört.”

Morgause nickt und ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln umspielt ihre Lippen. „Er ist von seinem Pferd gefallen und hat sich eine Kopfverletzung zugezogen.“

„Ganz recht“, antwortet Merlin ungerührt. „Das ist es zumindest, was alle glauben. Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass Uther nur deshalb von seinem Pferd gefallen ist, weil das Tier durch einen Zauber erschreckt wurde, und Uther hat sich während seines Sturzes keine Kopfverletzung zugezogen. Tatsächlich hat er sich dabei überhaupt nicht verletzt. Sein jetziger Zustand kommt davon, dass ich ihm mithilfe von Magie seinen freien Willen genommen habe.”

Morgause mustert Merlin misstrauisch und einen Moment lang herrscht Stille.

„Warum solltest du so etwas tun?“, fragt sie schließlich. „Es seid denn, du hasst ihn doch genauso sehr, wie ich es tue.”

„Ich hasse ihn nicht, das habe ich dir bereits gesagt”, entgegnet Merlin ruhig. „Ich habe es getan, weil Arthur entschieden hat, dass es nötig ist. Uther Pendragon konnte nicht länger König sein, denn Arthur konnte es nicht mehr länger ertragen zu sehen, wie Uther unschuldige Menschen der Zauberei bezichtigt und hinrichten lässt.”

Morgause schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf. „Warum erzählst du mir das? Ich könnte dieses Wissen gegen euch verwenden und Camelot in einen Bürgerkrieg stürzen.”

„Und du glaubst, dass irgendjemand dir das glauben würde?”, fragt Merlin und mustert Morgause eindringlich. „Oder vielmehr, dass ich zulassen würde, dass du es jemandem erzählst?“ Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. „Es gibt eine Sache, die du verstehen musst, Morgause. Ich werde alles tun, was nötig ist, um Arthur und Camelot zu beschützen und dafür zu sorgen, dass wir unser Schicksal erfüllen können. Und falls ich glauben sollte, dass du eine Gefahr für dieses Ziel darstellst, dann werde ich nicht zögern, deinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Es liegt ganz bei dir, wie du dich entscheidest.“

Morgause presst die Lippen aufeinander und sieht Merlin höhnisch an. „Aber es ist nicht wirklich eine Entscheidung, oder? Du wirst mich nicht einfach so gehen lassen.”

„Ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass du Camelot verlassen kannst, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du nicht erneut versuchen wirst Arthur, seinen Vater oder Camelot zu schaden.”

„Einfach so”, antwortet Morgause spöttisch, aber Merlin nickt.

„Einfach so“, bestätigt er. „Wenn auch nur um Morganas Willen, denn Arthur hat ihr versprochen, dass er dir eine Chance geben würde. Morgana weiß alles, was ich dir gerade erzählt habe und sie wünscht sich nichts mehr, als dich kennenzulernen, aber nur, wenn du bereit bist, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Du hast bis morgen Früh Zeit, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Und nun, folge mir bitte. Ich werde dich zu den Räumen bringen, die wir für dich vorbereitet haben.”

Merlin bedeutet Morgause mitzukommen und nach einem Moment des Zögerns, tut sie es. Merlin führt sie daraufhin die Stufen hinauf ins Schloss und hinauf in den Westturm, zu einem der Gästezimmer. Dort öffnet er die Tür und lässt Morgause eintreten, während er in der Türschwelle stehen bliebt.

Morgause lässt ihren Blick kurz durch das Zimmer wandern, bevor sie sich zu Merlin umdreht und ihm einen spöttischen Blick zuwirft. „Keine Wachen vor meiner Tür?“

„Nein, denn sie wären vollkommen unnötig“, antworte Merlin ungerührt. Dann macht er einen Schritt zurück und mit einer Handbewegung erscheint im Türrahmen eine golden schimmernde Wand. „Ich werde dich morgen Früh kurz vor Sonnenaufgang wieder abholen.“

Morgause presst die Lippen aufeinander, aber Merlin beachtet es nicht. „Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht“, sagt er mit einem freundlichen Kopfnicken, bevor er die Tür schließt und Morgause mit ihren Gedanken allein lässt.

Er hofft, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung treffen wird und sich dazu entschließt, als Verbündete in Camelot zu bleiben. Wenn sie nicht bleiben will, wird er sie wie versprochen gehen lassen, aber es war keine leere Drohung, dass er sie töten wird, wenn sie noch einmal versuchen sollte Camelot zu schaden.

Als Merlin sich umdreht und den Korridor entlanggehen will, findet er sich jedoch mit einem Mal Nimueh gegenüber, die mitten im Gang im schwachen Licht einer Fackel steht. Merlin zuckt unwillkürlich zusammen und hat bereits unbewusst eine Hand gehoben, bevor er Nimueh erkennt und seine Hand wieder sinken lässt. Er zwingt sich, tief durch zu atmen, und nicht zum ersten Mal fragt er sich, wie Nimueh es immer wieder schafft, sich so an ihn heranzuschleichen.

„Nimueh“, sagt er schließlich. „Was machst du hier?“

Nimueh sieht ihn unverwandt an, während sie vollkommen reglos in der Mitte des Korridors steht. „Ist es wahr?“

„Ist was wahr?“, fragt Merlin verwirrt.

Nimueh legt kaum merklich den Kopf schief. „Die Frau, die ins Schloss gekommen ist. Die Ritter haben mir gesagt, ihr Name ist Morgause.”

Merlin überlegt, was er ihr antworten soll. Es hat jedoch keinen Sinn, sie anzulügen. „Ja, das stimmt. Sie ist Morganas Halbschwester.“

Nimueh liegt die Stirn in Falten und nickt nachdenklich. „Ich erinnere mich an sie. Sie war nur ein Kind, als Uther die Insel der Gesegneten angegriffen hat, aber sie war bereits damals sehr mächtig.” Dann verengen sich ihre Augen. „Sie ist es gewesen, die Aelhearan verzaubert hat, damit er Camelot angreift.“

Merlin nickt widerstrebend. „Ja, aber sie war blind vor Hass auf Uther, genauso wie du es warst, als du den Afanc in Camelots Wasserspeicher ausgesetzt hast“, gibt er zu bedenken.

Nimueh schließt für einen Moment die Augen, bevor sie Merlin wieder ansieht. „Was will sie in Camelot?“

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht. „Sie wollte Arthur zu einem Duell bis auf den Tod herausfordern, um ihn letztendlich zu verschonen und ihm zu zeigen, dass Uther die Schuld an Ygraines Tod trägt. Ihre Absicht war es, dass Arthur daraufhin versuchen würde Uther zu töten. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du es weißt, aber Morgause ist Viviennes und Gorlois‘ Tochter und damit Morganas Halbschwester. Arthur will ihr eine Chance geben und wenn sie ihren Wunsch nach Rache ruhen lassen kann, dann steht es ihr frei Camelot wieder zu verlassen oder als Verbündete hierzubleiben. Sie hat bis morgen früh Zeit sich zu entscheiden und ihre Herausforderung zum Duell zurückzuziehen.”

Merlin mustert Nimueh aufmerksam, aber in ihrem Gesicht recht sich kein Muskel. Schließlich nickt sie knapp und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, dreht sie sich um und geht den Korridor entlang davon.


	28. Zwei Seiten derselben Münze

## V. Zwei Seiten derselben Münze

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen blitzen über die Wipfel der Bäume und werfen ihr Licht über die Mauern des Schlosses und auf die Wiese des Trainingsfeldes. Das Gras unter Merlins Füßen ist noch feucht vom Tau, der sich während der Nacht dort gebildet hat, und die Luft ist immer noch kühl und frisch.

Neben Merlin geht Morgause über das Trainingsfeld, den Kopf hoch erhoben und in ihr Kettenhemd gekleidet. An ihrer Hüfte hängt ihr Schwert, aber sie hat nicht vor es an diesem Morgen zu benutzen, denn sie hat sich dazu entschieden, ihre Herausforderung zum Duell zurückzuziehen. Trotz all ihrer Vorbehalte gegen Arthur und ihres ungebrochenen Hasses auf Uther, ist die Aussicht auf ein Camelot, in dem Frieden herrscht und Magie wieder einen Platz hat, zu verlockend für sie. Nach all den Jahren, in denen sie gezwungen gewesen ist, sich zu verstecken und ihre Magie zu verbergen, ist es verständlich, dass sie sich danach sehnt, frei zu sein, und genau darauf hat Merlin gehofft.

Arthur und Leon stehen zusammen mit Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival und Morgana in der Mitte des Trainingsfeldes und warten auf Morgause und Merlin. Die Ritter und Arthur tragen ihre roten Umhänge und Kettenhemden, samt Schulterplatten, die Schwerter an ihren Gürteln. Merlin hat Arthur bereits mittels Magie wissen lassen, wie Morgause sich entschieden hat und Arthur hat ohne Zweifel Leon und die Ritter bereits davon unterrichtet. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Förmlichkeit, dass Morgause ihre Herausforderung zurückzieht.

Als Merlin und Morgause die Ritter erreichen, stellt Merlin sich neben Arthur und Morgause bleibt vor ihnen stehen und neigt den Kopf. „Guten Morgen König Arthur, Prinzessin Morgana.“ Ihr Blick bleibt einen Moment lang auf Morgana ruhen und Morgana wirft ihr ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln zu. Morgause erwidert es für einen Augenblick, bevor sie zu Leon sieht. „Sir Leon, hiermit ziehe ich meine Herausforderung zurück.“

Leon nickt. „Ich akzeptiere.“

„Aber ich nicht”, sagt Arthur, zieht einen seiner Handschuhe aus und wirft ihn Morgause vor die Füße. „Ich fordere Euch zu einem Kampf bis zum ersten Blut heraus.“

Die Ritter werfen sich überraschte Blicke zu und Merlin kann nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hat. Er dreht ruckartig den Kopf zu Arthur herum und packt ihn einen Moment darauf am Arm, um ihn ein Stück mit sich zur Seite zu ziehen.

„Was glaubst du, was du da tust?”, fragt er mit leiser Stimme.

„Ich gebe ihr die Möglichkeit, ihr Gesicht zu wahren, und den Kampf zu bekommen, wegen dem sie hierhergekommen ist”, antwortet Arthur unbeeindruckt.

Merlin presst die Lippen zusammen. Er versteht, warum Arthur das tun will, aber es gefällt ihm ganz und gar nicht. „Du hättest mir sagen können, was du vorhast”, sagt er vorwurfsvoll.

Arthur wirft ihm einen wissenden Blick zu. „Du hättest nur versucht, es mir auszureden.”

Merlin schnaubt leise, aber Arthur hat recht. Er hätte versucht, es ihm auszureden.

Bevor er jedoch etwas erwidern kann, legt Arthur seine Finger über Merlins Hand. _„Vertrau mir“,_ sagt er in Merlins Gedanken und sieht ihn dabei eindringlich an.

Merlin mustert Arthur einen Moment lang, bevor er schließlich knapp nickt und Arthurs Arm wieder loslässt. Arthur lächelt dankbar, und tritt dann wieder vor Morgause.

„Wenn ich den Kampf gewinne, dann werdet Ihr nicht länger darauf bestehen Rache an meinem Vater oder an Camelot zu nehmen”, sagt er entschieden.

Morgause überlegt einen Moment lang und nickt dann. „Und wenn ich gewinne?”

„Wenn Ihr gewinnt, dann gebe ich Euch mein Wort, dass Ihr Rache üben könnt, wie auch immer Ihr es für angemessen erachtet, allerdings nicht an meinen Vater, sondern an mir.”

„Arthur!”, sagt Lancelot entsetzt und Leon tritt alarmiert einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Sire, das könnt Ihr nicht tun!”

Arthur hebt eine Hand, um seine Ritter zum Schweigen zu bringen, und er sieht Leon scharf an, der daraufhin den Kopf senkt und wieder zurücktritt. Dann wendet Arthur sich wieder an Morgause, die ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ansieht.

„Akzeptiert Ihr diese Bedingungen?“

Morgause zögert noch einen Moment lang, dann heb sie Arthurs Handschuh vom Boden auf. „Ja, das tue ich.“

„Gut, dann werden wir das gleich hier und jetzt klären.”

Morgause nickt, gibt Arthur seinen Handschuh zurück und dreht sich dann um, bevor sie in die Mitte des Trainingsfeldes geht. Arthur öffnet derweil die Schnalle an seinem Umhang, nimmt seine Krone vom Kopf und reicht beides an Leon weiter, der es widerstrebend entgegennimmt.

„Arthur, das könnt Ihr nicht tun“, sagt er erneut leise zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

Arthur begegnet seinem Blick mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Ich kann und ich werde.“

Leon schüttelt verzweifelt den Kopf. „Ihr wisst, dass ich ihr nicht erlauben kann Euch zu töten, wenn Ihr verliert.”

„Dazu wird es nicht kommen, Leon, vertrau mir”, antwortet Arthur zuversichtlich und Leon schnaubt, gibt es aber auf, Arthur umstimmen zu wollen.

Merlin tritt einen Schritt näher an Arthur heran. „Ich hoffe, du hast einen Plan.”

Arthur grinst, während er seinen Handschuh wieder anzieht. „Aber sicher. Er besteht darin, den Kampf zu gewinnen.”

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht und atmet schließlich tief durch. „Sieh zu, dass du das tust.”

Er hat ebenfalls nicht vor, Morgause ihren Tribut einfordern zu lassen, falls sie den Kampf gewinnen sollte, und Arthur weiß das.

Arthur wirft Merlin einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er sich umdreht, Excalibur zieht und dann ebenfalls in die Mitte des Trainingsfeldes geht, wo er sich genau wie Morgause bereitmacht, den Kampf zu beginnen.

„Kämpfer nehmt Aufstellung”, sagt Leon laut und der Unmut in seiner Stimme ist deutlich zu hören. „Beginnt.”

Arthur und Morgause setzen sich in Bewegung und beginnen sich langsam zu umkreisen, während sie sich aufmerksam gegenseitig beobachten, um ein Gefühl für ihren Gegner zu bekommen. Arthur ist jedoch im Vorteil, denn er hat bereits ein Mal gegen Morgause gekämpft. Er scheint es jedoch ihr überlassen zu wollen, den ersten Angriff auszuführen. Merlin sieht, wie Arthur bewusst seine rechte Seite ungeschützt lässt und Morgause fällt darauf herein und greift an. Arthur pariert ihren Schlag und setzt dann seinerseits zum Angriff an. Seine Schläge sind schnell und gnadenlos und Morgause versucht geschickt seine Hiebe abzulenken, da sie weiß, dass sie ihm rein kräftemäßig unterlegen ist. Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Schwertkämpferin und eine würdige Gegnerin, die Arthur seine ganze Konzentration und Geschicklichkeit abverlangt. Merlin kann nicht sagen, wie lange der Kampf bereits andauert und ein paar Mal sieht es so aus, als ob Morgause einen Treffer landen würde, doch Arthur blockt ihre Schwerthiebe jedes Mal im letzten Moment ab und holt zum Gegenschlag aus.

Ihre Schwerter treffen schließlich klirrend aufeinander und Merlin hält den Atem an, als Morgause Schwert nur Zentimeter an Arthurs rechtem Ohr vorbei schrammt. Arthur setzt daraufhin zu einer Drehung an, und Morgause macht sich bereit seinen nächsten Schlag zu parieren, doch Arthur dreht sich noch in seiner Bewegung zur anderen Seite und die Klinge seines Schwertes trifft Morgause an ihrem rechten Oberarm.

Arthur tritt zurück und lasst Excalibur sinken, während Morgause zu ihrem Arm sieht. Die Ringe des Kettenhemdes sind durchtrennt und als sie den Gambeson darunter mit den Fingern auseinanderzieht, zeichnet sich rotes Blut an dem grauen Stoff ab. Morgause presst die Lippen aufeinander und wirft ihr Schwert auf den Boden. Als sie Arthur jedoch ansieht, ist ihr Blick frei von Wut oder Verachtung.

„Ich erkenne meine Niederlage an und ich gebe Euch mein Wort, dass ich nicht länger gegen Uther Pendragon oder Camelot auf Rache sinnen werde.“

Arthur nickt. „Ich nehme Euer versprechen an und ich hoffe, dass Ihr meine Einladung annehmt und für die nächste Zeit als mein Gast in Camelot bleibt.”

Morgause sieht Arthur überrascht an und ihr Blick wandert für einen Moment zu Morgana, die ihr ein kleines Lächeln zuwirft. Dann neigt Morgause den Kopf. „Ich fühle mich geehrt, Sire.“

„Sehr gut”, entgegnet Arthur zufrieden und lächelt. „Dann hoffe ich, dass Ihr uns auch heute zum Abendessen Gesellschaft leisten werdet. Merlin, wenn du so nett wärst, Morgause‘ Wunde zu heilen?”

Merlin nickt und geht zu Morgause hinüber. „Wenn ich darf“, sagt er mit einem Lächeln und Morgause hält ihm ihren Arm hin.

Merlin hält eine Hand über die Wunde und heilt den Schnitt mit ein wenig Magie, bevor er seine Hand wieder sinken lässt.

„Morgana, wenn du unseren Gast bitte zu ihren Räumen zurückbegleiten würdest“, wendet sich Arthur anschließend an seine Schwester und Merlin sieht, wie Morgana ihrem Bruder ein Lächeln zuwirft, bevor sie Morgause bittet ihr zu folgen.

Merlin tritt wieder neben Arthur und zusammen sehen sie den beiden Schwestern nach, als sie über die Wiese in Richtung Schloss davongehen.

***

Es ist bereits dunkel draußen und nur das flackernde Feuer im Kamin und einige Kerzen spenden ein sanftes Licht im Raum. Das Knistern der Flammen ist das einzige Geräusch im Zimmer, denn angesichts der späten Stunde ist schon längst Ruhe im Schloss eingekehrt.

Arthur liegt auf einem großen, weißen Schaffellteppich vor dem Kamin in seinen Räumen auf dem Rücken, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Merlin liegt neben ihm auf der Seite auf seinen Ellbogen gestützt, während er seine Finger über Arthurs nackte Haut wandern lässt. Arthur beobachtet ihn dabei träge aus halb geschlossenen Augenlidern. Keiner von ihnen trägt noch seine Kleider, aber das Feuer hinter ihnen, spendet genügend Wärme in dem sonst kühlen Raum.

„Früher hattest du eine Narbe, genau hier“, sagt Merlin leise, als er über Arthurs Oberarm streicht. Dann bewegt er seine Finger weiter nach unten bis zu Arthurs Brustkorb.

„Und noch eine, hier.“

Seine Finger gleiten tiefer, bis zu Arthurs linkem Oberschenkel.

„Und eine weitere, genau dort.”

Merlin verharrt einen Moment an dieser Stelle, währen seine Finger sanft darüberstreichen.

„Die Wunde habe ich damals mit Magie geheilt“, sagt Merlin schließlich. „Du warst bewusstlos und die Ritter waren abgelenkt, deshalb habe ich es riskiert. Die Wunde war sehr tief und ich hatte Angst, dass du verbluten würdest, wenn ich nichts unternehme.”

„Das war während eines Angriffs von Banditen in Cenreds Gebiet, nicht wahr?”, fragt Arthur leise, als er sich daran erinnert, von welcher Verletzung die Narbe an dieser Stelle stammte.

„Ja“, sagt Merlin leise und nickt, den Blick immer noch auf Arthurs Oberschenkel gerichtet. „Du hättest an diesem Tag sterben können. Genauso wie du heute hättest sterben können, als du gegen Morgause gekämpft hast.”

Merlin hebt den Blick wieder und sieht Arthur mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Arthur schüttelt jedoch den Kopf.

„Morgause war nie auch nur nahe dran einen Treffer zu landen. Ja, das letzte Mal habe ich gegen sie verloren, aber nur, weil ich sie unterschätzt hatte. Dieses Mal wusste ich genau, wie gut sie mit dem Schwert ist, und außerdem habe ich ein paar Jahre mehr Erfahrung als damals. Sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance.“ Arthur gestattet sich ein wissendes Lächeln. „Und außerdem weiß ich, dass mindestens ein Dutzend Schutzzauber auf meiner Rüstung liegen. Selbst wenn sie mich getroffen hätte, hätte sie mein Kettenhemd wohl gar nicht durchdringen können.”

Merlin erwidert das Lächeln nicht und er weicht Arthurs Blick auch nicht verlegen aus, stattdessen hat er die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. „Versprich mir, dass du so etwas nie wieder tun wirst”, sagt er leise.

Arthur dreht sich auf die Seite und stützt seinen Kopf auf seiner aufgestellten Hand ab, um Merlin direkt anzusehen. „Das kann ich nicht und das weißt du. Ich muss tun, was nötig ist. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich mein Leben aufs Spiel setzen muss, dann werde ich genau das tun. Alles, was ich dir versprechen kann, ist, dass ich vorsichtig sein werde.“

Ein verzweifelter Ausdruck tritt in Merlins Augen, als er den Kopf schüttelt. „Aber das reicht nicht. Ich kann dich nicht verlieren. Ich kann es einfach nicht.“ Seine Stimme bricht ab und er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

Arthur sieht ihn sanft an. „Eines Tages werde ich sterben und du auch”, gibt er zu bedenken.

Merlin jedoch lächelt gequält und wendet den Blick ab. „Außer, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht sterben werde.“

„Was soll das denn heißen?”, fragt Arthur verwirrt.

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wenn es wahr ist, was die Druiden sagen, dann bin ich unsterblich und ich werde für immer leben.”

Arthur runzelt die Stirn, während er darüber nachdenkt. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass so etwas möglich ist?”, fragt er schließlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht”, antwortet Merlin mit einem weiteren Schulterzucken. „Und ich bin nicht scharf darauf diese Theorie auf die Probe zu stellen. Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass ich einige Dinge, die ich überlebt habe, nicht hätte überleben dürfen. In der anderen Zeit ist einer der Dorocha auf der Insel der Gesegneten mitten durch mich hindurch gefahren, erinnerst du dich? Ich hätte tot sein müssen, aber das war ich nicht.”

Arthur setzt sich auf und er braucht einen Moment, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er erinnert sich daran, wie Merlin ihn in der anderen Zeit zur Seite gestoßen hatte, um sich dem Geist in den Weg zu stellen und Arthur zu beschützen. Er war damals zu erleichtert gewesen, dass Merlin noch am Leben gewesen war, als dass er hinterfragt hätte, warum alle anderen Menschen bei der Berührung durch die Dorocha gestorben sind.

„Wann hattest du vor mir das zu erzählen?”, fragt Arthur schließlich vorwurfsvoll.

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht. „Ich erzähle es dir jetzt.”

Arthur schnaubt. „Und was sollen wir jetzt machen? Ich nehme an, du kannst nicht einfach einen Zauber sprechen und mich ebenfalls unsterblich machen. Andere Zauberer haben das vermutlich schon versucht. Und um mich mit einem Fluch zu belegen, wie der von Leon, müsste ein anderer Mensch freiwillig sein Leben geben und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass jemand für mich stirbt, damit ich weiterleben kann”, sagt Arthur entschieden.

„Vielleicht gibt es noch anderen einen Weg”, meint Merlin leise. „Unsere Seelen sind bereits durch das Schicksal verbunden. Ich könnte sie vollständig aneinanderbinden.”

„Und das würde mich unsterblich machen?”

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich denke schon, zumindest dann, wenn ich tatsächlich unsterblich bin. Wir würden eine Seele und ein Leben teilen und wenn du stirbst, denn sollte meine Magie deinen Tod verhindern.”

„Sollte“, wiederholt Arthur skeptisch. „Und wenn ich sterbe und du nicht unsterblich bist?”

Merlin zögert einen Moment lang. „Dann würden wir beide sterben”, sagt er schließlich.

Arthurs Augenbrauen schießen in die Höhe und er sieht Merlin fassungslos an. „Auf gar keinen Fall!“

„Arthur bitte…“, versucht Merlin und setzt sich ebenfalls auf, aber Arthur lässt ihn nicht ausreden.

„Nein! Ich werde dich nicht mitreißen, wenn irgendjemand es letztendlich doch schafft mich umzubringen.“

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht ohne dich leben will”, entgegnet Merlin trotzig.

Arthur sieht ihn spöttisch an. „Und was willst du tun? Willst du etwa einen Weg finden, dein Leben zu beenden, wenn ich gestorben bin?”

„Ja”, antwortet Merlin schlicht.

Arthur weiß für einen Moment lang nicht was er sagen soll, aber schließlich hebt er drohend einen Zeigefinger. „Ich verbiete dir, das zu tun!”

„Und ich werde mich nicht daran halten!”, entgegnet Merlin und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Und es gibt nichts, was du dagegen tun kannst, weil du dann immerhin tot sein wirst.”

Arthur schnappt nach Luft und ihm bleibt der Mund offen stehen. Die Vorstellung, dass Merlin sich das Leben nehmen könnte, wenn Arthur tot ist, ist einfach unerträglich. „Warum sagst du das?“, fragt er verzweifelt.

Merlin sieht ihn mit einem hilflosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. „Weil mein Leben dir gehört. Das hat es immer und das wird es immer. In einer Welt, in der du nicht mehr existierst, hat mein Leben keinen Sinn und keine Bedeutung. Und außerdem, wenn ich nicht unsterblich bin und tödlich verwundet werde und meine Magie nicht in der Lage ist, mich zu heilen, würdest du dein Leben dann ohne mich weiterleben wollen?”

Arthur setzt zu einer Antwort an, aber Merlin sieht ihn scharf an und Arthur lässt hörbar die Luft entweichen. Er schließt für einen Moment die Augen, als er sich eingestehen muss, dass Merlin ihn erwischt hat. Die Vorstellung ohne Merlin an seiner Seite leben zu müssen, ist schlichtweg unerträglich.

„Nein“, antwortet Arthur schließlich mit rauer Stimme.

Merlin nickt, während er Arthur eindringlich ansieht. „Ganz genau. Und jetzt stell dir vor, dass du dann für immer bis in alle Ewigkeit ohne mich weiterleben müsstest.”

Allein der Gedanke daran ist beinahe unvorstellbar und Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Das will ich nicht.“

Merlin scheint Arthurs Verzweiflung zu spüren, denn er beugt sich nach vorne um Arthurs Gesicht mit seinen Händen zu umfangen und seine Stirn gegen Arthur zu lehnen.

„Dann tun wir es?“

Arthur fährt sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe und nickt. „Ja, wir tun es.“ Entweder werden sie den Weg, der vor ihnen liegt, gemeinsam gehen, oder gar nicht.

Merlin lächelt liebevoll. „Danke.“

Sie verharren noch einen Moment lang in dieser Position, bevor Merlin Arthur wieder loslässt und Arthur tief durchatmet.

„Wie funktioniert es, unsere Seelen aneinander zu binden?”, fragt er schließlich.

„Es ist ein Zauber”, antwortet Merlin. „Ich kann ihn gleich hier und jetzt sprechen.”

„Einfach so?”, fragt Arthur überrascht.

Merlin schmunzelt und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ja, einfach so. Die Zauberformel ist nicht einmal besonders lang, die einzige Bedingung ist, dass beide Seiten ihre Seelen freiwillig und ohne jeden Vorbehalt aneinanderbinden wollen.“

Arthur nickt entschieden. „Dann tu es.”

Zu seiner Überraschung mustert Merlin ihn einen Moment lang skeptisch. „Bist du sicher?”

Arthur sieht ihn daraufhin spöttisch an. „Hast _du_ jetzt auf einmal Zweifel?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht”, antwortet Merlin mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich wollte nur sichergehen.”

Arthur rollt mit den Augen. „Tu es.”

Merlin nickt und nach einem Moment zieht er seine Füße unter sich, sodass er Arthur gegenüber auf dem weißen Schaffell kniet. Arthur tut es ihm gleich und Merlin reicht Arthur seine Hände, die er ergreift.

Arthur lächelt sanft und Merlin erwidert sein Lächeln, bevor er anfängt, eine Zauberformel zu sprechen. Wie immer, wenn Merlin Worte in der alten Sprache spricht, kommen sie Arthur vollkommen fremd und zugleich seltsam vertraut vor. Er sieht Merlin direkt in die Augen, während mit einem Mal ein unsichtbarer Windstoß durch das Zimmer bläst und das Feuer im Kamin aufflackern lässt. Die Luft zwischen ihnen beginnt zu knistern und kleine Blitze kribbeln auf Arthurs Haut, während Merlins Augen in einem strahlenden Gold aufleuchten.

Einen Moment darauf spürt Arthur eine Wärme in sich aufsteigen, die ihn ganz und gar einnimmt und plötzlich fühlt er, wie etwas am Rande seines Bewusstseins aufflackert und dann einen Platz in ihm ausfüllt, der bis dahin leer gewesen ist. Erst jetzt, da dieser Platz gefüllt ist, wird Arthur bewusst, welche unglaubliche Leere zuvor in ihm gewesen ist und er klammert sich augenblicklich an diese neue Präsenz, um sie nicht wieder zu verlieren.

Als Merlin die letzten Worte des Zaubers gesprochen hat, verschwindet das Knistern zwischen ihnen wieder, aber das Gefühl, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben vollständig zu sein, bleibt.

„Spürst du es?“, fragt Merlin voller Erstaunen und Arthur nickt, ebenfalls überwältigt.

„Ja“, haucht er. „Ich liebe dich.”

Ein strahlendes Lächeln tritt auf Merlins Gesicht. „Und ich liebe dich”, antwortet er, bevor er Arthur zu sich heranzieht und ihn leidenschaftlich küsst.

In dem Moment, als sich ihre Lippen treffen, flackert das Feuer im Kamin erneut höher und ein warmes Kribbeln breitet sich in Arthurs ganzem Körper aus. Er hat noch nie etwas Vergleichbares gespürt und der Drang Merlin noch näher zu kommen, ist unvorstellbar. Mit einem erstickten Laut umfasst Arthur Merlins Gesicht mit seinen Händen und klammert sich an ihn, während es Merlin genauso zu gehen scheint und er seine Hände in Arthurs Haaren vergräbt. Arthur zieht ihn mit sich, als er sich rückwärts auf das Fell sinken lässt und Merlin legt sich über ihn.

Von da an ist Arthur nicht mehr in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, und seine gesamten Wahrnehmungen verschwimmen in einem Rausch aus Empfindungen, während Merlin und er sich gegeneinander bewegen und Merlins Magie das Zimmer um sie herum erfüllt. Nur undeutlich nimmt Arthur die goldenen Fäden wahr, die über seine und Merlins Haut tanzen und sich schließlich zu schimmernden Bändern zwischen ihnen verbinden, als sie beinahe gleichzeitig ihren Höhepunkt erreichen.

Als die Welle der Gefühle schließlich wieder verebbt ist, öffnet Arthur die Augen, während er versucht, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er blickt direkt in Merlins Gesicht und der letzte goldene Schimmer verblasst langsam aus seinen Augen.

Merlin grinst breit und Arthur erwidert das Grinsen, bevor er Merlin wieder zu sich heranzieht, um ihn erneut zu küssen, und das Feuer neben ihnen im Kamin munter vor sich hin brennt.

***

Morgause hat das Kleid, dass sie sich am vergangenen Abend und an diesem Morgen zum Frühstück von Morgana ausgeliehen hat, wieder gegen ihr Kettenhemd eingetauscht, als sie ihre Schwester unterhalb der Treppe im Schlosshof zum Abschied umarmt.

Nachdem sie Morgana wieder losgelassen hat, ergreift Morgause die Hände ihrer Schwester und betrachtet sie mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. „Ich werde in vier Tagen zurück sein. Und dann haben wir alle Zeit der Welt, um die verlorenen Jahre aufzuholen“, verspricht sie und Morgana nickt, während sie das Lächeln ihrer Schwester ohne Vorbehalte erwidert.

Morgause lässt Morganas Hände schließlich wieder los, bevor sie sich an Arthur wendet, der neben Morgana steht und ihm respektvoll zunickt. „Sire.“

Arthur nickt ebenfalls. „Ich wünsche euch eine sichere Reise.“

Morgause geht anschließend zu Merlin hinüber, der ihre Schimmelstute und Sir Rupert am Zügel hält, und steig in den Sattel.

Morgause hat keine Einwände erhoben, als Arthur ihr beim Frühstück eröffnet hat, dass Merlin sie begleiten wird, um ihre Habseligkeiten aus der alten Burg, in der sie sich eingerichtet hat, zu holen. Ihren Erzählungen zufolge hat der alte Ritter, der einst mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn dort gelebt hat, Morgause und der Priesterin, die mit ihr von der Insel der Gesegneten geflohen war, Unterschlupf gewährt. Der Ritter, seine Frau und auch die Priesterin sind bereits vor vielen Jahren gestorben und der Sohn des Ritters war fortgegangen und nie mehr zurückgekehrt.

Arthur weiß, dass es zu einem großen Teil Morgana geschuldet ist, dass Morgause sich dazu entschlossen hat in Camelot zu bleiben. Die beiden Schwestern haben beinahe die ganze Nacht damit verbracht zu reden und erst in den frühen Morgenstunden sind die Kerze in Morganas Räumen gelöscht worden. Arthur wünscht sich von ganzem Herzen, dass Morgause zu einer wertvollen Verbündeten für Camelot und zu einer großen Schwester für Morgana wird. Für den Moment jedoch gibt es noch nicht viel Vertrauen zwischen ihnen und aus diesem Grund begleitet Merlin sie auf ihrer Reise nach Essetir. Merlin wird außerdem die magischen Artefakte, von denen er weiß, dass Morgause sie in ihrem Besitz hat, mit zurück nach Camelot bringen. Eines davon ist das Auges des Phönix und Arthur erinnert sich noch gut daran, wie es ihm in der anderen Zeit auf seiner Reise zur Burg des Fischerkönigs die Lebensenergie entzogen hatte, weswegen er es sicher in Camelot wissen will.

Merlin steigt ebenfalls in den Sattel, doch bevor er und Morgause ihre Pferde wenden und sich auf den Weg machen können, ertönt das Geräusch von beschlagenen Pferdehufen auf dem Steinboden. Arthur dreht den Kopf und entdeckt Nimueh, die mit einem schwarzen Pferd am Zügel über den Hof aus Richtung der Stallungen kommt. Sie hält ihr Pferd neben Morgause und Merlin an und steigt wie selbstverständlich in den Sattel.

Morgause sieht sie mit einem erstaunten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an und Arthur wird bewusst, dass die beiden sich noch nicht begegnet sind, und dass Morgause Nimueh wohl das letzte Mal gesehen hat, als Morgause ein Kind gewesen ist und Uther die Insel der Gesegneten angegriffen hat. Und Nimueh ist seitdem keinen Tag gealtert.

„Nimueh“, sagt Morgause ungläubig, während sie Nimueh anstarrt. Vollkommen sprachlos scheint Morgause im nächsten Moment bewusst zu werden, wem sie sich gerade gegenübersieht und sie neigt respektvoll den Kopf zu einer Verbeugung. Dann sieht sie Nimueh wieder an und mustert sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie kannst du hier sein?“

Nimueh betrachtet Morgause mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck in ihren blauen Augen. „Nachdem Uther den Tempel zerstört hat, bin ich zur Insel der Gesegneten zurückgekehrt und habe die Ruinen vorgefunden. Als ich die Insel wieder verlassen wollte, hat sie sich geweigert, mich gehen zu lassen und mich stattdessen in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt.”

Ein gequälter Ausdruck tritt auf Morgause‘ Gesicht. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann wäre ich zurückgekommen, aber wir dachten, dass alle tot seien.“

„Wenn du zurückgekommen wärst, dann wären wir beide außerhalb der Zeit gefangen gewesen”, antwortet Nimueh. Dann mustert sie Morgause eingehend und ein goldener Schimmer erscheint für einen Moment in ihre Augen.

„Ich kann große Macht in dir spüren und großes Wissen. Außerdem scheinst du sehr gut mit einem Schwert umgehen zu können”, sagt sie schließlich, aber im Grund ist es eine Frage.

Morgause lächelt wehmütig. „Schwester Betrys und ich sind dem Angriff auf den Tempel entkommen. Lord Devin von Camlann hat uns aufgenommen und versteckt. Er hat mir beigebracht, wie man mit dem Schwert umgeht und Schwester Betrys hat mich auf meine Aufgabe vorbereitet eines Tages die Schwesternschaft der Dreifaltigen Göttin wieder aufzubauen. Sie hat mir alles beigebracht was ich heute weiß und sie hat sich um mich gekümmert, als wäre ich ihre Tochter. Sie ist gestorben kurz nachdem sie mich zu einer der Neun geweiht hat. Ich dachte, ich wäre die Letzte von uns.“

„Das bist du nicht”, entgegnet Nimueh. „Aber du wirst die Aufgabe, die Schwester Betrys dir übertragen hat, nicht vollenden können.”

Morgause zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, aber bevor sie etwas sagen kann, spricht Nimueh bereits weiter. „Wir werden die Schwesternschaft nicht wieder aufbauen. Die Zeiten in denen die Hohepriesterinnen der Dreifaltigen Göttin das Gleichgewicht der Magie bewahrt haben, sind vorbei. Mit dem Erscheinen von Emrys und dem Einstigen und Künftigen König ist eine neue Zeit angebrochen. Wir sind Relikte einer alten Welt, Schwester und wir müssen nun unseren Platz in der neuen Welt finden.”

Nimueh wirft einen Blick zu Merlin hinüber, der ihr kaum merklich zunickt, aber Arthur hat den Eindruck, dass sie noch nicht vollkommen ihren Frieden mit dem gemacht hat, was sie Morgause gerade gesagt hat.

Morgause‘ Blick wandert ebenfalls zu Merlin, bevor sie zurück zu Nimueh sieht und dann den Kopf neigt. „Ich werde deiner Führung folgen, Schwester.“

Nimueh nickt und schließlich sieht sie abwartend zu Merlin. „Wir können jetzt aufbrechen“, verkündete sie.

„Dann los“, entgegnet Merlin und er sieht noch einmal kurz zu Arthur hinüber, der jedoch keine Einwände dagegen hat, dass Nimueh sie begleitet. Er nickt Merlin zu, der daraufhin Sir Rupert bittet loszugehen und Arthur blickt ihm, Morgause und Nimueh hinterher, als sie aus dem Schlosshof hinaus reiten.

***

Arthur sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch über mehreren Pergamenten, die über die gesamte Tischplatte verteilt sind. Es sind die Aufstellungen über die Saatgutvorräte für das nächste Jahr, die von den Lords in Camelot während der letzten Wochen per Boten eingetroffen sind. Arthurs Aufgabe ist es nun, die Bestände zu überprüfen, zu vermerken und schließlich zu entscheiden, welcher Teil des Saatgutes in Camelot eingelagert wird und wie die noch verbliebenen Bestände im nächsten Jahr verteilt werden.

Die Überprüfung und Verteilung des Saatguts würde in Zukunft Morganas Aufgabe sein, aber Arthur will ihr diese Pflichten erst im Laufe des nächsten Jahres mit der Aussaat übertragen. Für dieses Jahr hat er noch den besten Überblick und kann am schnellsten erkennen, ob einer seiner Lords versucht Camelot zu seinem eigenen Vorteil zu hintergehen.

Merlin sitzt derweil auf dem großen Himmelbett und spielt mit Aithusa. Das Buch, in dem er gelesen hat, liegt immer noch geöffnet auf der Bettdecke, aber Aithusa hat es wieder einmal geschafft, ihn erfolgreich abzulenken. Merlin wirft einen kleinen Lederball durch das Zimmer, dem der kleine Drache mit großer Begeisterung hinterher springt, um ihn zu fangen und dann zu Merlin zurück zu bringen. Dafür, dass Drachen eine der intelligentesten Kreaturen in ganz Albion sein sollen, lässt sich Aithusa hervorragend mit diesem kleinen Lederball beschäftigen. Für gewöhnlich schafft sie es Dagonet während des Tages von seinen Aufgaben abzulenken, um mit ihr zu spielen, seit sie vor etwa einer Woche beschlossen hat, dass das Fell vor Arthurs Kamin ein besserer Schlafplatz ist, als der Deckenhaufen vor dem Herd in der Küche. Audrey, die Köchin hatte sich am Anfang über den Drachen, der ihr in den ersten Tagen noch dazu buchstäblich die Haare vom Kopf gefressen hat, beschwert, doch nachdem Aithusa sich mit Feuereifer der Rattenplage in der Küche und den Speisekammern angenommen hatte, schlug ihre Ablehnung in Begeisterung um. Aithusas Spielgefährte Dagonet hat heute jedoch seinen freien Tag, um sich seiner zweiten Anstellung als Hofgaukler zu widmen, und so hat Aithusa für heute noch ausreichend Energie übrig um Merlin zu beschäftigen.

Arthur lässt seine Feder sinken und legt das Pergament, das er gerade in der Hand hat, auf den Rand des Schreibtisches. „Merlin, kannst du dir das bitte mal ansehen? Ich übersehe etwas. Ich kann den Grund dafür nicht finden, aber diese Zahlen passen nicht zusammen.”

„Ja, sicher”, antwortet Merlin vom Bett aus.

Arthur nimmt ein weiteres Pergament zur Hand und studiert die Zahlen darauf, doch Merlin unterbricht ihn einen Augenblick später.

„Äh, Arthur?“

Arthur stöhnt vernehmlich und hebt den Kopf. „Was ist? Du kannst unmöglich auf einen Blick gesehen haben, wo der Fehler ist.“

Merlin hat das Pergament mit der Aufstellung des Saatgutes, das Arthur zur Tischkante geschoben hat, in der Hand und er starrt Arthur mit großen Augen an. „Das habe ich auch nicht. Ich bin nicht mal aufgestanden, um die Liste von deinem Schreibtisch zu nehmen.”

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was soll das heißen? Du hast die Liste doch in der Hand.“

„Ja, weil sie mit Magie zu mir herüber geschwebt ist. Nur habe ich das nicht getan.“

Arthur schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf. „Wovon bitte redest du?“

„Ich habe meine Magie nicht eingesetzt, um die Liste von deinem Schreibtisch in meine Hand schweben zu lassen und obwohl meine Magie manchmal ein Eigenleben entwickelt und Dinge tut, bevor ich sie bewusst tun kann, bin ich mir sicher, dass es dieses Mal nicht so gewesen ist. Und da ich keine Magie benutzt habe…” Merlin bricht ab und lässt den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen.

„Was? Aithusa hat Magie benutzt? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dazu schon intelligent genug ist“, entgegnet Arthur belustigt und lässt das Pergament in seiner Hand auf die Tischplatte sinken.

Merlin sieht ihn eindringlich an. „Ich habe nicht Aithusa gemeint, sondern dich.“

Arthur ist für einen Moment vollkommen sprachlos, dann schnaubt er amüsiert und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. „Sei nicht albern. Ich habe keine Magie.“

„Soweit wir wissen nicht”, entgegnet Merlin und als Aithusa ihn mit ihrer Schnauze an der Hand anstupst, nimmt er ihr den Ball ab und wirft ihn geistesabwesend wieder durchs Zimmer.

„Aber ich habe Magie“, sagt Merlin dann, als ob ihm gerade etwas aufgefallen wäre, das ihm zuvor vollkommen entgangen ist.

Arthur hat allerdings immer noch keine Ahnung, wovon Merlin redet. „Ja, das weiß ich. Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?”

Merlin legt nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Ich habe unsere Seelen miteinander verbunden. Es ist möglich, dass du dadurch jetzt irgendwie in der Lage bist meine Magie zu benutzen.”

„Du willst damit sagen, dass ich deine Magie benutzt habe, um die Liste von meinem Schreibtisch in deine Hand fliegen zu lassen”, fasst Arthur trocken zusammen.

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ja?”

Arthur denkt einen Moment lang darüber nach und obwohl es sich plausibel anhört, ist es vollkommen abwegig. Er beschließt jedoch mitzuspielen. „Ich habe aber keinen Zauberspruch benutzt“, gibt er zu bedenken. „Ich kenne überhaupt keine Zauber.”

„Das musst du auch nicht. Ich meine, es ist meine Magie“, antwortet Merlin. „Ich benutzte sie die meiste Zeit über rein instinktiv. Ich brauche nicht unbedingt einen Zauberspruch. Du hast meine Magie vermutlich unterbewusst benutzt.”

„Huh”, antwortet Arthur immer noch skeptisch. „Und wie sollen wir herausfinden, ob ich tatsächlich deine Magie benutzt habe?“

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Du kannst einfach versuchen, noch einmal etwas zu tun. Dieses Mal absichtlich.“

„Und was?”

„Keine Ahnung“, entgegnet Merlin und er sieht sich kurz suchend im Zimmer um, bevor sein Blick auf der Kerze auf Arthurs Schreibtisch landet. „Lösch dir Flamme der Kerze auf deinem Tisch.“

Arthur sieht zu der Kerze in ihrer Halterung und nachdem er sie einen Moment lang angesehen hat, schüttelt er irritiert den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das anstellen sollte!”

„Denk nicht darüber nach. Sieh einfach die Kerze an und konzentrier dich darauf, dass du willst, dass sie ausgeht.”

Arthur mustert Merlin zweifelnd, bevor er dann jedoch tief durchatmet und seinen Blick gleichmütig wieder auf die Kerze richtet.

„Nicht, dass das tatsächlich funktionieren wird, aber gut“, murmelt er und konzentriert sich auf die Kerze, doch die kleine Flamme bewegt sich unablässig hin und her ohne auch nur im Mindesten zu flackern. Arthur schnaubt und sieht wieder zu Merlin hinüber. „Das ist vollkommen lächerlich, Merlin!“

Merlin schüttelt energisch den Kopf. „Nein, ist es nicht. Versuch nicht so viel darüber nachzudenken. Stell dir einfach vor, was passieren soll. Du willst, dass die Flamme ausgeht. Du willst, dass es dunkel im Zimmer wird. Das muss dein einziger Gedanke sein.”

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen und richtet Arthur seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal auf die Kerze. Er stellt sich vor, wie sie erlöscht und versucht, an nichts anderes zu denken, als daran, dass er will, dass die Kerze ausgeht.

Mit einem Mal wird es dunkel im Zimmer als sämtliche Kerzen und das Feuer im Kamin plötzlich erlöschen. Im nächsten Moment gehen die Kerzen jedoch bereits wieder an und auch das Feuer prasselt wieder munter vor sich hin.

Arthur sieht sich Merlin gegenüber, der ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hat. „Ich wusste es! Du kannst meine Magie benutzen!“, sagt er begeistert.

„Na ja, ich wollte nur eine Kerze zum Erlöschen bringen und nicht alle“, entgegnet Arthur skeptisch, aber Merlin macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Mit etwas Übung wirst du besser werden.”

„Übung?“, fragt Arthur ungläubig. „Ich bin der König von Camelot und du bist mein Hofzauberer. Ich brauche keine Magie zu benutzen, dafür habe ich dich.”

„Aber es könnte sehr praktisch sein“, gibt Merlin zu bedenken. „Und du brauchst nicht einmal wirklich zu üben. Du musst dir nur angewöhnen, mit aller Kraft an etwas zu denken, von dem du möchtest, dass es passiert und meine Magie wird es passieren lassen. Es ist immerhin meine Magie und sie wird tun wollen, was du möchtest. Meine Magie hat schon immer dir gehört, also macht es nur Sinn, dass du sie jetzt auch direkt benutzen kannst.”

Arthur sieht Merlin nachdenklich an und er muss zugeben, dass Merlin recht hat. „Hm, ich schätze, es kann nicht schaden, wenn ich deine Magie bewusst benutzen kann.”

Merlin nickt zustimmend. „Siehst du? Und ich wette, dass du jetzt auch mit mir in Gedanken reden kannst, ohne dass wir uns berühren.”

Arthur legt die Stirn in Falten und sieht Merlin konzentriert an. _„Merlin? Kannst du mich hören?“_

Merlin grinst breit, bevor er Arthur antwortet. _„Ja, das kann ich. Das ist großartig!“_

„Spürst du es, wenn ich deine Magie benutze?“, fragt Arthur, nun wieder mit Worten.

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Na ja, ich spüre eine Art Kribbeln. Am Anfang habe ich es gar nicht bemerkt. Ich schätze, ich spüre wie sich der Fluss meiner Magie bewegt, wie ein Echo.“

„Mmh, lass mich etwas versuchen. Ich frage mich…“ Arthur spricht den Satz nicht zu Ende, stattdessen konzentriert er sich auf die Idee, die ihm gerade gekommen ist.

Golden schimmernde Fesseln erscheinen mit einem Mal um Merlins Hand- und Fußgelenke herum und bevor Merlin reagieren kann, findet er sich auf dem Rücken liegend in der Mitte des Bettes wieder, die Arme und Beine an die Pfosten des Himmelbettes gefesselt.

Merlin hat die Augen aufgerissen und starrt Arthur ungläubig an. Arthur grinst nur und steht vom Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf. Aithusa ist jedoch schneller als er und spring mit einem Flügelschlag auf das Bett neben Merlin. Sie schnüffelt an den golden schimmernden Fesseln und als sie sie mit der Schnauze berührt, sprühen kleine Funken in alle Richtungen. Aithusa zieht den Kopf zurück und schüttelt sich kurz, aber es scheint nicht wehgetan zu haben, denn sie lässt ein begeistertes kleines Fiepen hören, bevor sie mit einem Satz auf Merlins Bauch springt.

„Aithusa, lass das!“, beschwert sich Merlin augenblicklich, doch der Drache kümmert sich nicht um ihn, sondern beginnt mit seiner Zunge Merlins Gesicht abzulecken.

Merlin versucht, den Kopf wegzudrehen und zieht an den Fesseln, doch sie geben nicht im Geringsten nach. Arthur sieht wie Merlins Augen golden aufleuchten, aber die Fesseln glühen nur kurz heller auf, bleiben jedoch vollkommen unnachgiebig, woraufhin Merlin ein ersticktes Schnauben hören lässt.

„Es sieht ganz so aus, als ob meine Magie dich wirklich lieber mag als mich.”

Arthur geht zum Bett hinüber und stellt sich daneben, während er mit einem Grinsen auf Merlin und Aithusa hinabsieht, die immer noch mit ihrer rauen Zunge Merlins Gesicht ableckt. „Nun ja, deine Magie und genau genommen auch du, wurdet für mich erschaffen. Es ist daher nur angebracht, dass deine Magie letzten Endes mir gehorcht.”

„Ja, schon gut!“, antwortet Merlin, während er sich auf dem Bett hin und her windet. „Aber nimm Aithusa von mir runter. Das kitzelt und sie ist auch nicht gerade leicht!”

Arthur erbarmt sich und greift nach Aithusa, um sie von Merlins Bauch herunter zu heben. Aithusa fügt sich ihrem Schicksal und lässt sich wie eine Katze hängen, während sie die Flügel anzieht und sich von Arthur zu dem Fell vor dem Kamin tragen lässt.

„Es ist schon längst Schlafenszeit für kleine Baby Drachen“, verkündet Arthur, als er Aithusa vor dem warmen Kaminfeuer absetzt.

Aithusa sieht Arthur für einen Moment unschlüssig an, doch dann gähnt sie und rollt sich schließlich auf dem Fell zusammen. Arthur wirft ihr noch einen liebevollen Blick zu, bevor er zurück zu Merlin geht.

„Dann wollen wir uns wieder dir zuwenden. Es sieht so aus, als ob ich es geschafft habe mir meinen eigenen Zauberer zu fangen”, meint Arthur scherzhaft.

Merlin legt spöttisch den Kopf schief. „Und noch dazu mit seiner eigenen Magie.”

Arthur grinst und zieht sich dann seine Stiefel und seine Hose aus, bevor er nur noch mit seinem roten Hemd bekleidet auf das Bett klettert und sich über Merlin setzt.

„Dann lass uns mal sehen, ob sich deine Magie zu benehmen weiß. Ich bin immerhin der König und verdiene unbedingten Gehorsam.”

Arthur beugt sich zu Merlin hinunter und streicht ihm mit seinem Zeigefinger über die Unterlippe, bevor er seine Lippen mit einem Kuss verschließt. Währenddessen bewegt Arthur sein Becken gegen die Erhebung, die sich bereits deutlich in Merlins Hose abzeichnet und als Arthur den Kuss wieder löst, schnappt Merlin erstickt nach Luft.

„Ich finde, du solltest jetzt nackt sein“, sagt Arthur mit rauer Stimme und einen Augenblick darauf verschwinden Merlins Kleider, nur um zu einem ordentlichen Stapel zusammengefaltet auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett wieder aufzutauchen.

Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Warum schaffe ich das nie so ordentlich?“

Arthur zuckt ungerührt mit den Schultern, während ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht tritt. „Tja, deine Magie mag mich anscheinend wirklich lieber als dich.”

Merlin schnaubt kurz, aber es klingt nicht wirklich verärgert. Arthur lässt währenddessen seine Hand über Merlins Brust nach unten wandern und legt dann seine Finger um ihrer beider Erektionen, während er beginnt sich hin und her zu bewegen. Merlin stöhnt laut auf und schließt die Augen, als Arthur seine Bewegungen beschleunigt und obwohl Arthur sehen kann, dass Merlin versucht sich solange wie möglich zurückzuhalten, dauert es nicht lange, bis Arthur sie beide beinahe zeitgleich zum Höhepunkt bringt.

Arthur stützt sich schwer atmend auf dem Bett neben Merlins Kopf ab und die magischen Fesseln um Merlins Arme und Beine herum verschwinden einen Moment darauf.

„Es ist wirklich eine Unverschämtheit, dass du deinen König die ganze Arbeit machen lässt“, sagt Arthur mit einem tadelnden Blick.

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern, während er bewegungslos auf dem Bett liegen bliebt. „Nun ja, Sire, es sah so aus, als ob Ihr alles unter Kontrolle hättet.“

Arthur schüttelt mit einem ungläubigen Grinsen den Kopf, bevor er sich zu Merlin hinunter beugt, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

***

Merlin öffnet die Augen, als das Geräusch eines leisen Klopfens auf Holz sein Bewusstsein erreicht. Er braucht einen Moment, bis seine Augen den dunklen Raum, der nur von einigen Kerzen spärlich erhellt wird, erfassen und er sich wieder seiner Umgebung bewusst wird. Er sitzt auf einer dünnen Decke auf dem Steinboden in seinem Turmzimmer und über die Kerzen hinweg sieht er Nimueh, Morgause, Finna und Alator, die mit ihm zusammen in einem Kreis auf dem Boden rund um die kleine Ansammlung von Kerzen in der Mitte sitzen. Sie alle haben die Augen geschlossen und sind tief in ihre Meditation versunken.

Alator ist an diesem Morgen zusammen mit Finna ins Schloss gekommen und damit Merlins Bitte gefolgt ihnen am morgigen Abend in der Nacht von Samhain dabei zu helfen auf der Insel der Gesegneten den Schleier zwischen den Welten zu öffnen. Merlin hat ihnen nach ihrer Ankunft erzählt, warum er plant, dieses Ritual durchzuführen, auch wenn Alator ihn mit keinem Wort nach dem Grund gefragt hat. Ihm scheint es zu genügen, dass Emrys ihn gerufen hat und diesem Ruf ist er ohne zu zögern gefolgt. Er ist bereit, das zu tun, was Merlin von ihm verlangt, auch wenn er bei ihrem Vorhaben womöglich sein Leben verlieren könnte.

Nachdem es an diesem Abend dunkel geworden ist, hat Alator schließlich Merlin, Nimueh und Morgause eingeladen mit ihm und Finna zusammen zu meditieren, um ihren Geist für die bevorstehende Aufgabe zu sammeln, und Merlin fand, dass es nicht schaden könne. Alator hat auch Balinor und Ruadan angeboten, sich zu ihnen zu setzen, aber Ruadan wollte den Abend mit seiner Tochter verbringen und Balinor hat nur ein Schnauben von sich gegeben und mit knappen Worten abgelehnt. Sein Vater scheint nicht viel davon zu halten sich in Meditation zu vertiefen und Merlin kann es ihm nachempfinden, aber es wäre ihm unhöflich vorgekommen Alators Angebot nicht anzunehmen.

Ein weiteres Mal hört Merlin das leise und vorsichtige Klopfen an der Tür und er macht sich daran aufzustehen. Er hat ohnehin keinen großen Nutzen aus der Meditation gezogen und er ist froh darüber, einen Vorwand zu bekommen, um den Kreis zu verlassen. Im Schein der Kerzen bemerkt er, dass Nimueh ebenfalls die Augen geöffnet hat, aber als sie sieht, dass Merlin bereits aufsteht, schließt sie ihre Augen wieder.

Merlin geht geräuschlos zur Tür, öffnet einen der Flügel so leise wie möglich einen Spalt breit und schlüpft hinaus. Draußen im Korridor steht Lancelot und er wirft Merlin einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich störe, aber ich wurde gerade darüber informiert, dass Aglain und Iseldir hier sind.”

Merlin sieht Lancelot überrascht an. „Hier im Schloss?“

Lancelot nickt. „Ja, sie sind gerade angekommen und wollen mit dir sprechen. Ich habe sie in die Ratshalle bringen lassen.”

Merlin nickt nachdenklich, bevor er sich zusammen mit Lancelot auf den Weg dorthin macht. Er fragt sich, warum die beiden Anführer der Druiden ausgerechnet am Vorabend von Samhain nach Camelot gekommen sind, aber der Zeitpunkt ist zu auffällig, um ein Zufall zu sein.

Als Lancelot und er die Ratshalle betreten, stehen Aglain und Iseldir in dicke Mäntel gehüllt vor dem runden Tisch und sie senken respektvoll die Köpfe, als Merlin eintritt.

„Aglain, Iseldir, guten Abend. Was bringt euch nach Camelot?“, fragt Merlin, als er vor ihnen stehen bleibt.

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln tritt auf Aglains Gesicht. „Wir hatten gehofft, dass du uns das sagen könntest. Rhiannon hat uns kontaktiert und uns gesagt, dass du unsere Hilfe brauchst, obwohl du nicht danach fragen würdest. Hier sind wir, Emrys und wir sind bereit, dir zu dienen, so wie es unsere Pflicht ist.”

Die beiden Druiden sehen Merlin mit gespannter Erwartung an und es dauert einen Moment, bis Merlin seine Verwunderung überwunden hat. Es ist also tatsächlich kein Zufall, dass Aglain und Iseldir gerade heute nach Camelot gekommen sind. So wie es aussieht, hat Rhiannon in einer ihrer Visionen gesehen, dass Merlin sich einer schwierigen Aufgabe gegenübersieht und die Vision hat ihr gezeigt, dass er dabei Hilfe brauchen würde. Aglain und Iseldir sind daraufhin aufgebrochen, um ihm zu helfen, ohne zu wissen, worum es eigentlich ging.

Als Merlin einen Augenblick darüber nachdenkt, wird ihm bewusst, dass sie nun neun Zauberer sind, die morgen um Mitternacht den Schleier zwischen den Welten öffnen werden. Er selbst, Nimueh, Morgause, Finna, Alator, Balinor, Ruadan und nun Aglain und Iseldir. Die Hohe Priesterinnen der Dreifaltigen Göttin hatten das Ritual ebenfalls stets zu neunt durchgeführt.

Merlin ist sich sicher gewesen, dass sie es schaffen können, das Tor zu Geisterwelt zu öffnen und genügend Energie zu sammeln, um die Schutzzauber um das Schloss zu errichten, sonst würde er niemals ihrer aller Leben riskieren, aber jetzt ist er mit einem Mal ohne jeden Zweifel davon überzeugt, dass ihr Vorhaben gelingen wird.

***

Es ist später am Abend, als Arthur zusammen mit Merlin am Tisch in ihren Räumen sitzt. Hinter Arthur im Kamin brennt das Feuer munter vor sich hin und spendet eine wohlige Wärme. Auf der Tischplatte vor ihm steht ein Krug mit dem feinsten Met aus Camelots Lagerräumen und Merlin und Arthur haben je einen Becher mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit vor sich stehen, während ein dritter Becher ebenfalls bereits gefüllt darauf wartet, dass ihr Gast eintrifft.

Als kurze Zeit darauf die Tür geöffnet wird und Leon das Zimmer betritt, winkt Arthur ihn zu sich heran. „Leon, komm setzt dich und trink mit uns.“

Leon schließt die Tür hinter sich und bleibt noch einen Moment unschlüssig stehen, bevor er zum Tisch geht und sich zwischen Merlin und Arthur mit dem Rücken zur Tür setzt, wo bereits der gefüllte Becher mit Met auf ihn wartet.

„Worauf trinken wir?”, fragt Leon und wirft einen fragenden Blick in die kleine Runde.

Arthur hebt seinen Becher an. „Auf das Leben.“

Leon nimmt den Becher vor sich zur Hand und stößt mit Merlin und Arthur an, bevor jeder von ihnen einen Schluck von dem süßen Honigwein trinkt. Leon zieht überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und sieht anerkennend auf den Inhalt seines Bechers. Arthur errät seine Gedanken und nickt mit einem wissenden Grinsen, bevor er Leon noch einmal zuprostet und sie noch einen weiteren Schluck trinken.

Anschließend dreht Leon seinen Becher auf der Tischplatte gedankenverloren hin und her. „Ich habe in letzter Zeit viel darüber nachgedacht”, sagt er und als er wieder aufsieht, begegnet er Arthurs und Merlins fragenden Blicken.

„Das Leben, meine ich“, erklärt Leon. „Wenn ich tatsächlich unsterblich bin und wir kein Heilmittel finden, dann werde ich immer noch hier sein, wenn ihr alle bereits gestorben seid.”

Arthur bemerkt wie Merlin ihm einen kurzen Blick zuwirft und er nickt kaum merklich, woraufhin Merlin den Kopf schief legt und zu Leon sieht.

„Na ja, der Name Emrys, den die Druiden für mich haben, bedeutet in der alten Sprache unsterblich. Ich habe es verständlicherweise nie darauf ankommen lassen, aber in der anderen Zeit habe ich ein paar Dinge überlebt, die ich nicht hätte überleben sollen. Und wenn ich wirklich nicht sterben kann, dann wirst du in deinem unsterblichen Leben meine und Arthurs Gesellschaft haben.”

Leon sieht Merlin verwirrt an. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz.“

„Merlin hat einen Zauber gewirkt und unsere Seelen aneinander gebunden“, erklärt Arthur. „Wir waren bereits durch das Schicksal verbunden, aber jetzt teilen wir wahrhaftig eine Seele und ein Leben. Und wenn Merlin unsterblich ist, dann sollte das ausreichen, um zu verhindern, dass ich eines Tages ebenfalls sterbe.”

Leon braucht einen Moment, bis er Arthurs Worten folgen kann und schließlich legt er die Stirn in Falten. „Aber das bedeutet, falls die Cailleach es schaffen sollte Merlin während des Rituals zu töten, dann…”

„…was nicht passieren wird, insbesondere da Aglain und Iseldir gekommen sind, um uns zu helfen”, unterbricht Merlin ihn, als er erkennt, worauf Leon hinauswill, doch Arthur beendet Leons Satz trotzdem.

„…dann wird die Cailleach es entweder nicht schaffen, Merlin zu töten, weil er unsterblich ist oder ich werde mit ihm zusammen sterben. Aber das ist ein Risiko, das wir bereit sind einzugehen, zum Wohle Camelots.”

Leon mustert die beiden für einen langen Moment mit einer unergründlichen Mine, bevor er seinen Becher hebt. „Auf die Hoffnung.”

Arthur nickt. „Auf die Hoffnung“, sagt er und Merlin wiederholt es, bevor sie erneut anstoßen und einen Schluck trinken.

„Wisst ihr, die Vorstellung ewig zu leben klingt gar nicht so schlecht, wenn ich dabei nicht alleine sein werde, sondern zwei vertraute Gesichter um mich habe“, meint Leon dann und grinst schief.

„Es freut mich, dass du so denkst”, entgegnet Arthur. „Du bist ein wahrer Freund, Leon und du bedeutest mir sehr viel. Das hast du immer.”

Merlin nickt zustimmend. „Das Gleiche gilt auch für mich. Du warst bereit, dein Leben für mich zu opfern, als du mich vor Sir Pelleas‘ Dolch gerettet hast, denn ich glaube nicht, dass ich schnell genug hätte reagieren können.”

Leon sieht Merlin etwas verlegen an. „Vermutlich hättest du noch schnell genug reagiert und wenn du unsterblich bist, dann wärst du ohnehin nicht gestorben“, meint er ausweichend.

Arthur schüttelt jedoch den Kopf. „Es gibt keinen Grund so bescheiden zu sein, Leon. Du bist einer der mutigsten Männer, die ich kenne und ich habe dich nicht aus einer Laune heraus zu meinem Ersten Ritter gemacht, oder nur deswegen, weil du bereits länger ein Ritter bist, als Lancelot.”

Leon verzieht ein wenig das Gesicht, als Arthur etwas anspricht, das er sich anscheinend schon seit längerer Zeit gefragt hat.

Arthur gestattet sich ein wissendes Lächeln. „Ich weiß, dass du dich gefragt hast, warum ich nicht Lancelot ausgewählt habe, aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass er für die Position des Ersten Ritters nie eine Konkurrenz für dich gewesen ist. Lancelot ist etwas Besonderes, aber dich und mich verbindet noch viel mehr.”

Leon sieht Arthur daraufhin an und nickt respektvoll. „Danke, Arthur. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.“

Merlin hebt daraufhin seinen Becher. „Auf gute Freunde und besondere Menschen.”

Leon und Arthur stimmen mit ein und wieder stoßen die drei an, bevor sie ihre Becher mit einem letzten Schluck leeren. Merlin schenkt ihnen nach und für einen Moment herrscht Stille im Zimmer und nur das Knistern des Feuers im Kamin ist zu hören.

Arthur sieht auf die dunkle Flüssigkeit in seinem Tonbecher und ihn überkommt das Gefühl, dass er mehr tun müsste, als Leon nur zu sagen, wie sehr er ihn schätzt. Er denkt darüber nach, bis er Merlins Stimme in seinem Kopf hört.

_„Woran denkst du gerade?“_

_„Ich weiß auch nicht“,_ meine Arthur und atmet tief durch. _„Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich etwas tun sollte, um Leon zu zeigen, wie wichtig er mir ist und wie viel mir seine Freundschaft und sein Rat bedeutet. Es kommt mir so vor, als ob Worte nicht genug sind.”_

_„Nun ja, vielleicht sollten wir ihm dasselbe Angebot machen, dass wir Lancelot und Gwaine gemacht haben.”_

Arthur sieht Merlin erstaunt an. _„Du meinst, wir sollten Leon anbieten die Nacht mit uns zu verbringen?”_

Merlin zuckt kaum merklich mit den Schultern. _„Warum nicht? So wie es aussieht, werden wir die Ewigkeit zusammen verbringen. Und unter allen Rittern der Tafelrunde waren Lancelot, Gwaine und Leon immer etwas Besonderes. Leon noch mehr als die anderen, zumindest für dich. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung.”_

Arthur denkt darüber nach und sieht wieder in seinen Becher, den er immer noch in der Hand hat, aber Leon reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wie macht ihr das?“, fragt er und als Arthur aufsieht, begegnet er Leons aufmerksamem Blick.

Arthur sieht ihn erstaunt an. „Was meinst du?“

Leon macht eine Handbewegung zwischen Arthur und Merlin hin und her. „In Gedanken miteinander zu reden, ohne Worte zu benutzen und ohne euch zu berühren. Bis jetzt, habt ihr euch immer berührt, wenn ihr so miteinander geredet habt. Ich weiß, dass die Druiden in der Lage sind auf diese Weise miteinander zu reden, ohne sich zu berühren, aber die Druiden haben jeder selbst Magie und die habt Ihr nicht, Arthur.“

Merlin und Arthur tauschen einen kurzen Blick, den Leon jedoch bemerkt und seine Augen weiten sich.

„Oder etwa doch?“

Arthur verzieht das Gesicht und trinkt einen Schluck aus seinem Becher, bevor er ihn wieder auf den Tisch stellt. „Nun ja, nicht direkt. Aber indem Merlin unsere Seelen aneinander gebunden hat, kann ich jetzt Merlins Magie benutzen. Und weil seine Magie genau genommen nur für mich existiert, tut sie alles, was ich will.”

Leon sieht ihn skeptisch an, woraufhin Arthur seine Hand nach seinem Becher auf dem Tisch ausstreckt und das kleine Gefäß schwebt einen Augenblick darauf in Arthurs ausgestreckten Finger. Arthur hebt den Becher kurz an, trinkt einen Schluck und stellt ihn dann wieder zurück auf den Tisch.

Für ein paar Augenblicke starrt Leon Arthur vollkommen perplex an, bevor er schließlich leise auflacht. „Ich schätze, das ist sehr praktisch. Ihr solltet das allerdings nicht Uther sehen lassen. Er würde einen Herzanfall bekommen, wenn er sieht, wie sein Sohn Magie benutzt.“

Arthur schnaubt leise. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht ihn das sehen zu lassen, glaub mir.”

„Gut”, antwortet Leon und sieht dann noch einmal neugierig von Arthur zu Merlin. „Also worum ging es bei eurer Unterhaltung gerade eben?“

„Es ging um dich“, entgegnet Arthur mit einem Grinsen. „Wir haben über dich geredet und darüber ob wir dir ein ganz bestimmtes Angebot machen sollen.”

Leon mustert Arthur neugierig. „Und welches wäre das?”

Arthur trinkt einen großen Schluck aus seinem Becher, bevor er ihn wieder auf den Tisch stellt und seine Entscheidung trifft. Dann sieht er Leon direkt an. „Teile heute Nacht das Bett mit uns.“

Leon braucht einen Moment, bis die Bedeutung dieser Worte bei ihm angekommen ist und dann zeigt sich unverhohlene Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht. „Ihr wollt, dass ich…“ Er bricht ab und lässt den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.

Es ist Merlin, der den Satz beendet. „…dass du mit mir und Arthur schläfst, ja.”

Leon sieht zuerst Merlin und dann Arthur erstaunt an und fährt sich anschließend durch die Haare, bevor er ungläubig den Kopf schüttelt. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“

„Du musst überhaupt nichts sagen”, antwortet Merlin. „Wenn du willst, können wir vergessen, dass diese Unterhaltung jemals stattgefunden hat.”

Arthur mustert Leon mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Ich würde dich ja fragen, ob du schon einmal mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen bist, aber die Antwort auf diese Frage kenne ich bereits. Und was mich angeht, hätte ich nichts dagegen diese Erfahrung noch einmal zu wiederholen.”

Leon schüttelt mit einem Schnauben den Kopf. „Ich kann mir allerdings nicht denken warum. Keiner von uns hat gewusst, was wir tun, und vermutlich war es schrecklich.”

Arthur verzieht kurz das Gesicht, als er sich an diese eine Nacht erinnert. „Das kann ich dir nicht einmal sagen, ich erinnere mich kaum daran. Wie waren beide ziemlich betrunken. Noch ein Grund mehr, warum wir es wiederholen sollten.”

Leon legt den Kopf schief und denkt einen Moment darüber nach. Schließlich greift er nach seinem Becher, trinkt den Inhalt mit einem großen Schluck aus und stellt ihn dann zurück auf den Tisch. „Also gut, ich bin dabei.“

Arthur nickt bestimmt, leert ebenfalls seinen Becher und steht dann von seinem Stuhl auf. Er streift sich sein rotes, gefüttertes Wams von den Schultern und legt es über die Stuhllehne. „Sehr gut. Also dann Merlin, lass uns Leon zeigen wie gut sich drei Männer in einem Bett die Zeit vertreiben können.“

Leon steht ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl auf. Er öffnet die Schnallen an seinem Lederwams und legt es auf den Tisch. „So wie ihr es auch mit Gwaine und Lancelot gemacht habt, nehme ich an“, meint er amüsiert, als er die Schnürung an seinem Hemd öffnet und als Arthur ihn überrascht ansieht, zuckt er mit den Schultern. „Gwaine kann bei so etwas seine Klappe nicht halten und er hat ein paar Andeutungen gemacht. Nur im Beisein der Ritter der Tafelrunde natürlich, aber es war nicht schwer zu erraten, von wem er redet. Und Lancelot ist eine Zeit lang jedes Mal die Schamesröte ins Gesicht geschossen, wenn jemand von eurer Beziehung gesprochen hat. Also habe ich eins und eins zusammengezählt, was nicht wirklich schwer war.”

Arthur tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit Merlin, bevor er wieder zu Leon sieht. „Ist das ein Problem?“, fragt er, aber Leon schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, das habe ich immerhin schon gewusst, bevor ich zugesagt habe die Nacht mir euch zu verbringen.”

Dann geht Leon um seinen Stuhl herum und tritt vor Arthur, bevor er ohne weitere Vorwarnung eine Hand in Arthurs blonde Haaren vergräbt und seine Lippen mit einem harten Kuss verschließt.

Arthurs Augen fallen zu, als er Leon gewähren lässt und er ist nicht im Mindesten überrascht von dieser Wendung. Auch wenn Leon manchmal etwas steif und zurückhaltend erscheint, weiß Arthur, dass das nur seiner überlegten und vernünftigen Art geschuldet ist mit Problemen umzugehen. Während der Jahre im Dienst von Camelot hat Leon gelernt, eine Situation leidenschaftslos und pragmatisch einzuschätzen. Außerdem schätzt er die Werte der Ritterschaft sehr hoch und dieser Kodex verlangt von ihm beständig, demütig und maßvoll zu sein und stets ein Vorbild für andere.

Es hat Arthur, damals als sie jung gewesen waren - Arthur war gerade fünfzehn geworden - einiges an Überredungskunst und eine ganze Flasche Wein gekostet, bis er Leon davon überzeugen konnte, mit dem Prinzen von Camelot ins Bett zu steigen. Als er Leon aber schließlich überredet hatte, war er alles andere als zurückhaltend gewesen. Arthurs Erinnerungen an diese Nacht sind allerdings aufgrund besagter Flasche Wein etwas lückenhaft.

Während Leon Arthurs Mund mit seinem Kuss plündert, fängt er an ihn rückwärts durch das Zimmer und durch den Torbogen hinüber zum Bett zu schieben. Arthur erwidert den Kuss und tut sein Bestes, um Leon Gleiches mit Gleichem zu vergelten.

Als Leon schließlich für einen Moment von ihm ablässt, um nach Luft zu schnappen, öffnet Arthur seinen Gürtel und zieht sich dann kurzerhand sein Hemd über den Kopf. Er lässt das Kleidungsstück achtlos zu Boden fallen und er sieht, wie Leon seinen Blick bewundernd über die Muskeln an Arthurs Oberkörper wandern lässt. Dann hebt Leon eine Hand, um seine Finger mit einem verlangenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen über Arthurs Brust nach unten wandern zu lassen, bevor er Arthur an den Hüften packt und ihn mit dem Rücken gegen einen Pfosten des Himmelbettes drückt. Anschließend beugt er sich erneut zu einem harten Kuss hinunter.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht Arthur gerade noch wie Merlin sich mittlerweile seine Robe, Hemd und seine Stiefel ausgezogen hat und ihm und Leon durch das Zimmer zum Bett hinüber gefolgt ist. Jetzt tritt er hinter Leon und lässt seine Finger Leons Rücken nach unten wandern.

Als Leon Merlins Berührung durch den Stoff seines Hemdes spürt, lässt er von Arthur ab und dreht sich um. Er sieht Merlin einen Moment lang an, bevor er seine rechte Hand hebt und sie unter Merlins Kinn legt. Mit seinem Daumen streicht er Merlin über die Unterlippe, bevor er sich hinunter beugt, um nun Merlin zu küssen.

Merlins Grinsen zufolge scheint ihm diese ungewohnte entschlossene Art an Leon sehr gut zu gefallen, aber er hat anscheinend nicht vor, Leon die Führung zu überlassen, denn als er Leons Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne bekommt, beißt er sanft zu, bevor er Leon von sich weg nach hinten auf das Bett schubst.

Leon fängt sich auf der roten Decke mit den Ellbogen ab und sieht dann mit einem Grinsen zu Merlin hinauf. Merlin wackelt mit den Augenbrauen und Leon lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf, bevor er sich aufsetzt und sich sein Hemd über den Kopf zieht. Er wirft es neben das Bett und streift sich dann seine Schuhe von den Füßen, bevor er seine Hose auszieht. Mit nichts mehr bekleidet, stützt er sich wieder hinter sich auf dem Bett ab.

„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter? Welche Möglichkeiten habe ich hier?”

Arthur streift sich seine Stiefel ab und entledigt sich seiner restlichen Kleider, während er sieht, wie Merlin neben ihm dasselbe tut. Dann klettert er auf das Bett und kniet sich über Leons Oberschenkel.

„Du kannst tun, was immer du willst“, sagt Arthur schließlich leise.

Leon zieht für einen Moment die Augenbrauen nach oben. Dann grinst er. „Das hättest du nicht sagen sollen.“

Bevor Arthur reagieren kann, hat Leon ihn von sich hinunter geschubst und Arthur findet sich mit einem Mal seitlich über Leons Oberschenkeln liegend wieder. Arthurs Handgelenke werden von einem unnachgiebigen Griff hinter seinem Rücken zusammengehalten und im nächsten Moment landet Leons andere Hand mit einem klatschenden Geräusch auf Arthurs Hintern. Arthur schnappt nach Luft, als Leon seine Hand daraufhin in rascher Folge auf seinen Hintern und seine Oberschenkel hinab sausen lässt.

„Das ist für all die grauen Haare, die du mir eingebracht hast, seit du König bist”, informiert Leon ihn und Arthur ist zu erstaunt von dieser Wendung, als dass er auch nur auf die Idee kommt, sich gegen Leons Griff um seine Handgelenke zu wehren.

Nach einem knappen Dutzend Schläge lässt Leon wieder von ihm ab, aber als er Arthurs Handgelenke wieder loslässt, bleibt Arthur nur schwer atmend liegen, ohne sich zu bewegen. Das Blut rauscht in seinen Ohren und er kann immer noch nicht ganz glauben, was gerade passiert ist. Leons Hand streicht über Arthurs Hintern und ein Kribbeln breitet sich von dort durch Arthurs ganzen Körper aus. Erst als Arthur die Augen wieder öffnet und etwas zu Atem gekommen ist, hört er, dass Merlin, der immer noch hinter dem Bett steht, amüsiert lacht.

„Ich glaube, das hast du mehr als verdient“, meint er schadenfroh.

Arthur schnaubt, doch bevor er etwas sagen oder sich bewegen kann, beginnt Leon seine Oberschenkel gegen Arthurs Erektion zu reiben und Arthur stöhnt unterdrückt auf, als ihm klar wird, dass er hart geworden ist.

„Und so, wie es aussieht, hat er es auch sehr genossen“, bemerkt Leon und Arthur kann das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht förmlich sehen.

Arthur lässt seine Stirn auf der Bettdecke ruhen, während er die Augen schließt. Leons Schläge auf seinen Hintern haben ihn erregt, das lässt sich nicht leugnen, er ist sich nur noch nicht ganz sicher, was er davon halten soll.

„Denk nicht zu viel darüber nach, Arthur. Es sind alles nur Empfindungen“, sagt Leon leise.

Dann lässt er seine Hand ein weiteres Mal auf Arthurs Hintern klatschen und Arthur kann nicht verhindern, dass ihm dieses Mal ein lautes Stöhnen entfährt. Einen Moment darauf reibt Leon seine ebenfalls harte Erektion an Arthurs Bauch.

„Und ich habe es auch sehr genossen“, versichert Leon und Merlin gibt einen zustimmenden Laut von sich.

Arthur beschließt nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, und als Nächstes spürt er, wie sich das Bett unter ihm bewegt und Merlins Finger durch seine Haare gleiten.

„Ich denke, du solltest versuchen wieder gut zu machen, dass du Leon all diese grauen Haare eingebracht hast“, meint Merlin, bevor er sanft an Arthurs Haaren zieht. „Komm schon, hoch mit dir.”

Arthur stützt sich auf seinen Händen nach oben und richtet sich auf, bevor er sich rittlings über Leons Oberschenkel kniet. Leon sieht ihn derweil mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht an.

Arthur zieht daraufhin spöttisch die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Dir ist klar, dass du dafür bezahlen wirst, oder?“

Leon lacht leise. „Ja, aber das war es wert.“

Merlin ist währenddessen hinter Arthur gerutscht und Arthur spürt einen Moment darauf Merlins Hände an seinen Hüften.

„Ihr redet zu viel, alle beide“, sagt er direkt neben Arthurs Ohr, bevor er einige Worte spricht, die Arthur bereits bei ihrem Klang ein Stöhnen entlocken, bevor sein Körper reagieren kann und sich seine Muskeln entspannen.

Leon mustert ihn interessiert, als Merlin Arthur bedeutet seine Hüften anzuheben und ihn dann über Leons Erektion positioniert, auf der Arthur sich einen Moment darauf hinab sinken lässt.

Leon stöhnt überrascht auf, als er ohne jeden Widerstand in Arthur gleitet und Arthur schließt für einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu beherrschen. Es ist jedes Mal wieder ein unglaubliches Gefühl, wenn Merlin diesen Zauber benutzt und Arthurs Körper es zulässt, dass Leon mit einer Bewegung vollständig in ihn gleitet.

Arthur stützt sich schließlich auf Leons Brust ab und fängt dann an sich auf und ab zu bewegen. Es dauert nicht lange, bis er einen Rhythmus gefunden hat und Leon beobachtet ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augenlidern, während er seine Finger in die Bettdecke neben sich krallt. Als Merlin kurze Zeit später um Arthurs Hüften herumgreift und eine Hand um Arthur legt, kann er sich gerade noch lange genug zurückhalten, bis Leon sich unter ihm anspannt, bevor er selbst mit einem lauten Stöhnen seinen Höhepunkt erreicht.

Arthur lässt sich nach vorne fallen und stützt sich schwer atmend neben Leon auf dem Bett ab. Als er wieder ein wenig zu Atem gekommen ist, hebt er den Kopf und sieht Leon an.

Leons Wangen sind gerötet und einige Locken seiner rot-blonden Haare kleben ihm auf der Stirn. Er erwidert Arthurs Blick und ein sanftes Lächeln erscheint auf seinen Lippen. Arthur erwidert das Lächeln und er hebt seine rechte Hand, um sie an Leons Gesicht zu legen. Sie wissen beide, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass sowohl Leon, als auch Arthur morgen sterben könnten, aber für den Moment ist der morgige Tag weit weg und die Gefahr, die über ihnen schwebt, bedeutungslos.

Arthur beugt sich zu Leon hinunter und verschließt seine Lippen mit einem Kuss, in den er all seine Gefühle legt, die er nicht in Worte fassen kann. Er will, dass Leon weiß, wie viel es ihm bedeutet, ihn an seiner Seite zu haben und wie dankbar er dafür ist, dass Leon ihm erlaubt hat, ihm auf diese Weise nahe zu sein.

Leon vergräbt seine Hände in Arthurs Haaren und zieht ihn fester an sich, während er Arthur spüren lässt, dass er ihm dieselbe Wertschätzung und Zuneigung entgegenbringt, die Arthur für ihn empfindet. Als der Kuss endet und Arthur den Kopf wieder hebt, streicht Leon ihm sanft über die Wange und was auch immer das Schicksal für sie bereithält, sie sind bereit, es anzunehmen.

Die Nacht ist jedoch noch nicht vorüber und Arthur beschließt diese Gedanken für den Moment von sich zu schieben und den Augenblick zu genießen. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln tritt auf sein Gesicht und er wackelt mit den Augenbrauen.

„Und?“, fragt er. „Habe ich dich angemessen für die grauen Haare, die du meinetwegen hast, entschädigt?“

Leon lacht leise auf. „Mehr als das“, versichert er und Arthur erlaubt sich ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen.

„Ich glaube allerdings, dass Merlin mindestens genauso viel Schuld an meinen grauen Haaren hat, wie du”, meint Leon schließlich mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen.

Arthurs Grinsen wird daraufhin noch eine Spur breiter. „Ich glaube, da hast du recht.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgause' Geschichte ist nicht näher bekannt. Deswegen habe ich mir eine passende Geschichte ausgedacht.


	29. Die Dunkelste Stunde

## VI. Die Dunkelste Stunde

Auf ihrem Weg zur Insel Avalon begleitet sie ein strenger Wind, der kurz hinter dem Brechfa-Wald aufzieht und ihnen von dort an mit eisiger Kälte unentwegt ins Gesicht bläst. Kein einziger Sonnenstrahl zeigt sich während der Reise über ihnen und die dicken, grauen Wolken hängen so tief am Himmel, dass alles trüb und neblig erscheint.

Nachdem sie bereits einen halben Tag unterwegs sind, überlegt Merlin sie mit einem Zauber vor dem Wind zu schützen, aber er darf sich nicht damit verausgaben ihnen die Reise angenehmer zu machen, wenn er weiß, dass er seine ganzen Kräfte brauchen wird, sobald sie Avalon erreichen. Und so ziehen sie ihre Mäntel enger um sich und die Schals und Kapuzen tiefer ins Gesicht, während sie beständig in Richtung Südwesten reiten.

Am späten Nachmittag machen sie Halt, um etwas zu Essen, aber sie gönnen sich nur eine kurze Rast, und schließlich erreichen sie wie geplant einige Zeit vor Mitternacht das Ufer des Sees Avalon. Sie lassen die Pferde am Waldrand zurück und im Schein von Aglains und Nimuehs kleinen blauen Lichtkugeln, die sie seit Einbruch der Dunkelheit begleiten, machen sie sich auf den Weg zur Anlegestelle. Dort finden sie zwei längliche Boote, die scheinbar nur auf sie warten, um sie zur Insel in der Mitte des Sees zu bringen und am Heck jedes der Boote hängt eine Laterne, die einen flackernden Lichtkegel wirft.

Nachdem Merlin, Nimueh, Aglain und Iseldir in das eine Boot gestiegen sind und Morgause, Balinor, Ruadan, Alator und Finna in das andere, setzen sich beide Boote von selbst in Bewegung und gleiten geräuschlos über das glatte, schwarze Wasser und in einen dichten, undurchdringlichen Nebel hinein. Merlin zieht seinen Schal höher hinauf, als der Nebel seine Kleidung bereits nach wenigen Metern kalt und klamm werden lässt. Er hört das leise Plätschern von kleinen Wellen, die gegen den Rumpf der Boote schwappen, aber er kann das andere Boot durch den Nebel hindurch nicht sehen, obwohl er weiß, dass es genau neben ihnen sein muss.

Nach einiger Zeit glaubt Merlin schließlich, die schemenhaften Umrisse der Ruinen des Tempels auf der Insel erahnen zu können, und einen Moment darauf lichtet sich der Nebel mit einem Mal und gibt den Blick auf die verfallenen Mauern und Türme frei, die nun unter einem sternenklaren Nachthimmel im schwachen Licht des Mondes zu sehen sind. Ein Schauer durchläuft ihn, als er plötzlich die Magie der Insel spürt. Es fühlt sich an wie ein Zittern, das die Luft erfüllt, aber Merlin kann nicht sagen, ob sich die Insel der Gesegneten schon immer so angefühlt hat. Als er in der anderen Zeit hier gewesen ist, hat er die Insel nicht annähernd so deutlich gespürt wie jetzt, aber damals ist er auch noch nicht so eng mit der Magie um ihn herum verbunden gewesen, wie er es jetzt ist.

Als sie die Insel erreichen, folgen die Boote einem breiten Kanal, der unter mehreren steinernen Brücken über ihren Köpfen hindurchführt und schließlich kommen sie an einer kleinen Anlegestelle zum Stehen. Nimueh erhebt sich als erste und steigt aus dem Boot auf den gepflasterten Steg. Die anderen folgen ihr und trotz des Lichts des Mondes über ihnen, erschafft Nimueh eine neue Lichtkugel und Aglain tut es ihr gleich.

Nimueh führt sie den Steg entlang, über einen kleinen Platz und dann mehrere verwitterte Steinstufen hinauf, bis sie schließlich durch ein hohes Tor eines der Gebäude des Tempels betreten. Das Dach ist zum Großteil eingestürzt und die Überreste von großen Säulen liegen auf dem Steinboden. Schlingpflanzen wuchern über die abgebrochenen Steine, während sich wilder Efeu die Wände hinauf seinen Weg gebahnt hat.

Merlin tritt neben Morgause, die stehen geblieben ist und die Ruinen um sie herum mit starrem Blick betrachtet.

„Alles in Ordnung?”, fragt er leise in die Stille hinein.

Morgause schüttelt den Kopf und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen ist hart und unendlich traurig. „Als ich ein Kind war, waren diese Korridore schöner als die Gänge jedes Palastes und die ganze Insel pulsierte vor Magie und Leben. Jetzt ist alles hier tot und nur ein Echo der einstigen Energie von damals ist übrig geblieben.”

Merlin presst die Lippen zusammen und legt ihr eine Hand durch den dicken Umhang auf die Schulter. „Das hier ist ein neuer Anfang und nicht das Ende”, erinnert er sie. „Es wird nie wieder so sein, wie es einmal war, aber die Alte Religion wird nicht vergessen werden.”

Morgause sieht Merlin kurz an und nickt dann knapp, bevor sie sich zwingt, weiter zu gehen und den anderen zu folgen.

Zwischen den Ruinen mehrerer hoher Gebäude erreichen sie schließlich einen weitläufigen Innenhof. Die Mauern, die zu den beiden langen Seiten des Hofes in die Höhe ragen und die Torbögen und Fenster sind an mehreren Stellen eingestürzt, aber man kann immer noch erkennen wir großartig und eindrucksvoll die Gebäude des Tempels einst gewesen sein müssen. Der Mond wirft sein fahles Licht zwischen vier hohen Türmen im hinteren Teil der Insel hindurch auf den Innenhof und Nimueh führt sie zu einem rechteckigen Steinblock, der am anderen Ende in der Mitte steht. Ein Stück hinter dem Altar befinden sich zwei hohe Säulen, die einst drei hohe Torbögen getragen haben, aber der mittlere Bogen ist eingestürzt und die Trümmer liegen überall auf dem Boden verstreut.

Nimueh bleibt vor dem Altar stehen und ihr Blick wandern nach oben in den Nachthimmel. „Samhain steht kurz bevor. Wir sollten uns beeilen.“

Merlin fragt, nicht woher sie weiß, dass es bald Mitternacht sein wird, er selbst spürt dieses seltsame, kalte Flüstern am Rande seines Bewusstseins, das seine Haut kribbeln und ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen lässt. Nimueh sieht sich um und nickt den anderen zu, die sich daraufhin in einem Kreis um den Altar herum aufstellen.

Leon tritt nach vorne und er atmet ein Mal tief durch, als er neben Merlin vor den Steinblock tritt.

„Also gut, dann los“, sagt er leise, bevor er sich auf den Altar setzt und seinen Umhang, sein Fell, das dicke Lederwams und die Schnürung seines Hemdes öffnet. Dann legt er sich auf den Rücken, den Blick starr nach oben in den Himmel gerichtet und die Hände neben sich zu Fäusten geballt.

***

In Camelot erhebt Arthur sich von seinem Stuhl und die Edelleute und Ritter, die vor ihm zu beiden Seiten des Thronsaals an der festlich geschmückten Tafel sitzen, tun es ihm gleich.

Arthur nimmt seinen Kelch vom Tisch vor sich und hebt ihn an, während er seinen Blick über die versammelten Menschen wandern lässt. „Meine Freunde. Dieses Jahr ist ein Jahr der Veränderungen gewesen. Wir sind viele Male auf die Probe gestellt worden, aber wir haben nie den Glauben an uns selbst verloren. Wir haben nie den Glauben an die Werte verloren, denen wir uns verschrieben haben. Wir kämpfen für den Frieden und für die Freiheit in ganz Albion.”

***

„Bist du soweit?”, fragt Merlin leise und Leon sieht ihn kurz an, bevor er seinen Blick wieder starr nach oben an den Nachthimmel richtet und nickt.

„Ja, bin ich.“

Merlin nickt ebenfalls, und murmelt dann ein paar Worte. Leons Augenlider flattern und fallen zu, als er in einen tiefen Schlaf sinkt.

Dann greift Merlin unter seinen Umhang und zieht den Dolch, aus der Scheide an seinem Gürtel. Die Klinge ist schmal, nur einen Daumen breit und nur etwas mehr als eine Handspanne lang.

Merlin dreht sich noch einmal zu Nimueh um, die ihm mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gibt, dass es Zeit ist und Merlin umfasst den Griff des Dolches mit beiden Händen, bevor er ihn über Leons Brust hebt.

***

Arthur sieht jeden seiner getreuen Ritter einen Moment lang an und sie alle erwidern seinen Blick mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Dieser Kampf wird uns alles abverlangen, aber er stellt ein nobles Unterfangen dar, das kommenden Generationen zu Gute kommen wird. Ich verspreche euch, dass ich nicht eher ruhen werde, bis jeder, ob Adliger oder Diener, Zauberer oder Ritter, Druide oder Bauer in ganz Albion in Frieden und Freiheit leben kann.”

Als Arthur geendet hat, hebt Lancelot seinen Becher an.

„Auf König Arthur!”, ruft er laut und die Menschen in der Halle stimmen mit ein, als die Glocke Camelots Schlag Mitternacht läutet.

***

Merlin spricht leise den rituellen Zauber in der alten Sprache und er spürt, wie seine Magie verstärkt von der Magie der Insel förmlich auflodert, bevor er den Dolch direkt in Leons Herz stößt.

Für einen langen Moment geschieht nichts, doch dann zieht mit einem Mal ein scharfer Wind auf, der die vertrockneten Blätter und Zweige auf dem Boden in die Höhe schleudert und mit einem unheimlichen Geräusch durch die Ruinen des Tempels heult. Merlin stemmt sich gegen die starken Böen, um nicht von den Füßen gerissen zu werden, und hält eine Hand vor sein Gesicht, während er mit der anderen Hand immer noch den Dolch umklammert, der in Leons Brust steckt.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Rauschen ertönt in der Luft um sie herum und das Geräusch von tausend Schreien erklingt und nimmt stetig zu, bis sich vor Merlin am hinteren Ende des Innenhofes der Spalt zwischen den Welten öffnet. Der klaffende schwarze Riss reicht bis hinauf zu den Mauern der umliegenden Gebäude und die Ränder wabern wie Rauch in der Luft, während in der Mitte nur undurchdringliche Schwärze zu sehen ist.

„Der Durchgang ist offen, folgt meiner Führung!“, ruft Nimueh über das Getöse hinweg und Merlin tritt nach hinten, bis er auf seinem Platz im Kreis steht.

Er holt den Kristall von Neahtid hervor und stellt ihn vor sich auf den Boden, während er die Worte murmelt, die ihn mit dem Kristall verbinden. Dann richtet er sich wieder auf und fasst Nimueh auf der einen und seinen Vater auf der anderen Seite an den Händen. Er spürt, wie die Energie aus der Schattenwelt durch den Riss hindurch strömt und die Dorocha danach lechzen die diesseitige Welt zu betreten und sie mit Chaos und Tod zu überziehen.

Merlin schließt die Augen und öffnet sich der Energie, die aus dem Riss zu ihnen strömt, um sie zu kanalisieren, und in den Kristall zu leiten. Ein Ruck geht durch seinen Körper, als die Magie zu fließen beginnt und er muss seine ganze Konzentration und Willensstärke aufwarten, um nicht von den Füßen gerissen zu werden. Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, sieht er, wie der Kristall zu seinen Füßen angefangen hat von innen heraus zu leuchten und das weiße Licht glüht schwach und gleichmäßig.

Um sich herum hört Merlin die Schreie der Dorocha, die aus der anderen Welt zu ihnen herüber hallen und den leisen Sprechgesang der anderen, die unter Nimuehs Führung die Dorocha daran hindern durch den Riss hindurch zu gelangen.

Merlin will sich Nimueh und den anderen gerade anschließen, als von einem Augenblick auf den anderen die Cailleach vor dem Riss erscheint. Sie hat erneut die Gestalt einer alten Frau, die in einen zerschlissenen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt ist und hält neben sich einen Stab in einer Hand. Unter der Kapuze sieht Merlin ihre langen, grauen Haare und sie blickt ihn aus glasige Augen heraus an. Es vergeht ein Moment, doch dann verengen sich ihre Augen in dem fahlen, runzeligen Gesicht mit einem Mal und sie verzieht ihr dünnen Lippen zu einer hässlichen Fratze.

„Du versuchst mich zu hintergehen!”, sagt sie mit kratziger Stimme. „Die Seele, die du geopfert hast, ist an diese Welt gebunden. Wie kannst du es wagen, Emrys! Dafür wirst du bezahlen. Ihr alle werdet dafür bezahlen!“

Sie stößt ihren Stab ein Mal auf dem Boden und das Geräusch hallt unnatürlich laut auf dem Innenhof wieder, bevor die Schreie der Dorocha anschwellen und der Riss beginnt sich langsam weiter zu öffnen. Nimueh erhebt ihre Stimme und die anderen folgen ihrem Beispiel, während sie versuchen den Ansturm der Dorocha zurückzudrängen.

Merlin wirft alles, was er an Magie zur Verfügung hat, und seine ganze Willenskraft gegen die Cailleach, und ihren Versuch den Riss noch weiter zu öffnen, während er sich bemüht die Verbindung zum Kristall von Neahtid aufrecht zu erhalten. Der Kristall vor ihm erstrahlt mittlerweile hell in einem kalten, weißen Licht und Merlin kann fühlen, dass der Kristall bereits eine unglaubliche Menge an Energie aufgenommen hat. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob es genug sein wird, aber er hofft es.

Merlin richtet seinen Blick wieder auf die Cailleach und sie bleckt ihre gefleckten gelben Zähne, während sie Merlin hasserfüllt anstarrt. Dann streckt sie ihre freie Hand aus und ihre spindeldürren Finger beginnen sich langsam zu schließen. Im selben Moment spürt Merlin eine eisige Kälte, die von seinen Füßen an seine Körper nach oben klettert. Er schnappt nach Luft, als die Kälte seinen Hals erreicht, wo sie sich mit eisigem Griff um seine Kehle legt und zudrückt.

Merlin beißt die Zähne zusammen und wehrt sich gegen die Taubheit in seinen Gliedern. Seine Sicht verschwimmt, als dunkle Flecken vor seinen Augen zu tanzen beginnen und gleichzeitig schnürt ihm der Zauber der Cailleach die Luft ab.

***

Arthur hat seinen Kelch erhoben und nickt seinen Rittern zu, als ihre Rufe verklingen. Die Menschen in der Halle stoßen mit ihren Freunden und Familienmitgliedern neben sich an und Arthur will sich gerade zu Morgana umdrehen, als ihm mit einem Mal schwindelig wird. Im nächsten Moment verschwimmt die Halle vor seinen Augen, als schwarze Flecken in seinem Blickfeld erscheinen. Er spürt, wie er nach vorne schwankt und um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, stützt er sich mit den Händen vor sich auf der Tischplatte ab, die Finger seiner rechten Hand noch immer um den Kelch geschlossen, der mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf der Tischplatte zum Stehen kommt.

„Arthur, was ist los?“, fragt Morgana neben ihm besorgt und Arthur spürt eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, doch ihre Stimme kommt aus weiter Ferne.

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf, außerstande etwas zu sagen. Seine Kehle ist mit einem Mal wie zugeschnürt, so als ob sich lange, dünne Finger um seinen Hals geschlossen hätten und erbarmungslos zudrücken würden. Die schwarzen Flecken vor seinen Augen rauben ihm nun gänzlich die Sicht und er bekommt keine Luft mehr. Er glaubt, jeden Moment das Bewusstsein zu verlieren und presst die Augen fest zusammen, während er gegen die Panik ankämpft, die in ihm aufsteigt.

***

Während die anderen weiterhin all ihre Kräfte einsetzen, um die Dorocha daran zu hindern in ihre Welt zu gelangen, kämpft Merlin gegen die Cailleach an, um den Riss zwischen den Welten wieder zu schließen. Er zittert vor Anstrengung und ihm wird schwarz vor Augen, doch mit einem verzweifelten Schrei schleudert er der Cailleach seine ganze Macht entgegen. Ihre Augen weiten sich, doch in dem Moment wird sie bereits von den Füßen gerissen und einen Augenblick darauf löst sie sich in Rauch auf.

Merlin taumelt vollkommen entkräftet zurück, aber der Griff um seine Kehle ist verschwunden und er schnappt gierig nach Luft. Er sieht wie sich die Ränder des Risses zu Kräuseln beginnen und der Spalt kleiner wird, bis er schließlich mit einem Letzten aufblitzen verschwindet. Die Schreie der Dorocha verklingen und Stille senkt sich wieder über den Hof.

Unfähig sich noch länger auf den Beinen zu halten sackt Merlin in sich zusammen und nur sein Vater bewahrt ihn davor zu Boden zu fallen. Er sieht, wie Nimueh sich aus ihrem Kreis löst und nach vorne zum Altar läuft, um den Dolch aus Leons Brust zu ziehen. Nur am Rande nimmt Merlin wahr, dass das Leuchten des Kristalls von Neahtid langsam schwächer wird und schließlich verblasst, während er seinen Blick starr auf Leon gerichtet hat. Für einen schrecklichen Moment glaubt Merlin, dass die Cailleach es irgendwie geschafft hat, Leons Seele mit sich auf die andere Seite hinüber zu ziehen, doch einen Augenblick darauf schnappt Leon plötzlich nach Luft und setzt sich ruckartig auf, während er sich an die Brust fasst, wo kurz zuvor noch der Dolch gesteckt hat.

Merlin atmet erleichtert auf, bevor er sich von seinem Vater gestützt zu Boden sinken lässt.

***

Der Griff um Arthurs Hals löst sich genauso plötzlich, wie er erschienen ist und mit einem Mal kann er wieder atmen. Er schnappt nach Luft und als er die Augen einen Moment darauf wieder öffnet, ist seine Sicht wieder klar.

Arthur atmet ein paar Mal tief durch, während er sich immer noch vor sich auf dem Tisch abstützt, die Finger seiner rechten Hand um den Kelch geschlossen. Dann schließt er die Augen wieder und sucht mit seinem Geist drängend nach Merlin.

_„Merlin!“_

_„Arthur.“_

Als Arthur Merlins vertraute Stimme in seinem Kopf hört, macht sich Erleichterung in ihm breit. Er kann jedoch über die weite Entfernung hinweg nicht spüren, ob es Merlin gut geht oder nicht.

_„Was ist passiert?“,_ fragt er deshalb.

_„Wir haben es geschafft, aber die Cailleach war nicht begeistert davon, dass wir sie hintergangen haben. Wir konnten sie zurückschlagen und den Riss wieder schließen. Es geht allen gut, Leon eingeschlossen”,_ fügt Merlin hinzu.

Arthur atmet erleichtert auf, als er das hört. _„Den Göttern sei Dank. Hast du bekommen, was du wolltest?“_

_„Ja, das habe ich. Wir werden morgen gegen Abend wieder in Camelot sein.“_

_„In Ordnung“,_ antwortet Arthur. _„Passt auf euch auf.“_

Dann öffnet Arthur die Augen wieder und erst jetzt, als er sich seiner Umgebung wieder bewusst wird, wird ihm klar, dass die ausgelassene Stimmung in der Halle mit einem Mal verflogen ist und beinahe vollkommene Stille herrscht. Als er aufsieht, begegnet er besorgten Gesichtern, allen voran Morganas und er überlegt schnell, wie er sein Verhalten erklären könnte. Als ihm etwas einfällt, blickt er in die Runde seines Hofstaates und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich bin euer König, aber was wir in diesem Jahr erreicht haben, das haben wir zusammen erreicht.” Er richtet sich wieder auf und hebt seinen Kelch in die Höhe. „Auf Camelot!”, sagt er laut und nach einem Moment stimmen alle im Saal begeistert mit ein.

„Auf Camelot!“

Arthur trinkt einen Schluck aus seinem Kelch und gibt den Musikern ein Zeichen, dass sie anfangen sollen zu spielen. Die Lauten erklingen und Arthur setzt sich, während Unterhaltungen in der Halle beginnen und die Diener das Essen hereintragen. Schließlich sieht er zu Morgana neben sich, die ihn immer noch mit einem fragenden und beunruhigten Blick ansieht.

Arthur legt ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. „Es ist alles in Ordnung und es geht allen gut.“

Morgana weiß, wovon er redet und sie atmet erleichtert auf, als sie das hört. Bevor die anderen aufgebrochen sind, haben Arthur und Merlin ihr davon erzählt, dass Merlin ihre Seelen aneinander gebunden hat und dass Arthur nun deshalb auch mit Merlin in Gedanken kommunizieren kann, ohne ihn zu berühren. Morgana ist von dieser Neuigkeit verständlicherweise alles andere als begeistert gewesen, denn Arthur riskiert damit in ihren Augen unnötig sein Leben, während er ihr immer einschärft, dass sie an Camelot denken muss. Sie ließ sich jedoch beschwichtigen, als sie ihr erzählten, dass Merlin allem Anschein nach unsterblich ist und Arthur damit ebenfalls so gut wie unsterblich sein müsste. Zwar stellte die Cailleach trotzdem eine Gefahr für sie dar, aber Merlin ist nicht allein und schließlich ist nichts im Leben wirklich ohne Risiko. Dass Arthur nun auch Merlins Magie benutzen kann, bleibt vorläufig allerdings noch ein Geheimnis, das nur Arthur, Merlin und Leon teilen.

Morgana schließt für einen Moment die Augen und als sie Arthur wieder ansieht, liegt ein erleichterter Ausdruck auf ihren Zügen. „Du hast mir wirklich Angst gemacht“, sagt sie leise.

Arthur sieht sie entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid.“

„Was ist passiert?“

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das, was wir erwartet haben. Die Cailleach hat es nicht gut aufgenommen, dass wir sie hintergangen haben, aber sie konnten sie zurückschlagen und den Riss zwischen den Welten wieder schließen. Die Dorocha sind dort wo sie hingehören und Merlin hat genug Energie bekommen, um die Schutzzauber über Camelots Mauern zu legen.”

Ein glückliches Lächeln erscheint auf Morganas Gesicht und sie greift nach ihrem Becher, um in kleines Stück anzuheben. „Auf Merlin“, sagt sie leise.

Arthur nickt und hebt ebenfalls seinen Becher. „Auf Merlin.“

***

Als Merlin am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, ist es bereits hell, aber wohl noch früh am Morgen. Der Tag ist trüb und die geschlossene graue Wolkendecke am Himmel lässt vermuten, dass die Sonne an diesem Tag wohl nicht hervorkommen wird. Im Wald rings herum ist es noch gespenstisch still und das einzige Geräusch ist das Knacken eines kleinen Feuers in der Nähe.

Merlin dreht sich auf seiner Bettrolle um und sieht, dass sein Vater auf einem kleinen Baumstamm hinter dem Feuer sitzt, das sie letzte Nacht noch entzündet haben. Während der Nacht hat sich Reif auf den letzten Blättern und an den Zweigen der Bäume gebildet und Merlins Atem bildet kleine Wölkchen in der Luft vor sich. Die anderen sind immer noch tief in ihre Felle und Decke gehüllt und schlafen um das Feuer herum verteilt.

Merlin zieht sich seine Decke und sein Fell um die Schultern und setzt sich auf. Er fühlt sich immer noch vollkommen erschöpft, aber er glaubt nicht, dass er noch einmal einschlafen kann. Kurz entschlossen steht er auf und als sein Blick auf das Seeufer am Rande des Waldes fällt, sieht er Nimueh dort mit dem Rücken zu ihm im reifbedeckten Gras stehen.

Merlin geht zu seinem Vater hinüber und Balinor sieht auf, als er Merlin bemerkt.

„Geht es dir besser?“, fragt er leise.

Merlin lächelt und nickt. „Ja.“ Dann nickt er in Richtung des Seeufers und zu Nimueh. „Wie lange steht sie schon da?“, fragt er ebenfalls mit leiser Stimme, um die anderen nicht zu wecken.

Balinor zuckt mit den Schultern. „Seit der Dämmerung.“

Merlin nickt nachdenklich. „Du solltest versuchen noch ein wenig zu schlagen“, sagt er dann an seinen Vater gewandt. „Es wird ein langer Ritt zurück nach Camelot.”

Balinor lächelt schief. „Mir geht es gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, mein Sohn.“

Merlin erwidert das Lächeln und legt seinem Vater eine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er an ihm vorbei zum Seeufer hinunter geht.

„Hey“, sagt er leise, als er neben Nimueh stehen bleibt.

Sie dreht kurz den Kopf und wirft ihm ein schmales Lächeln zu, bevor sie wieder hinaus auf die glatte Wasseroberfläche des Sees blickt.

Merlin mustert sie einen Augenblick lang. „Konntest du ein bisschen schlafen?”

„Nur ein wenig”, antwortet Nimueh leise und zieht ihren Mantel und ihr schwarzes Fell enger um sich.

Für einen Moment lang herrscht Stille zwischen ihnen, während Merlin überlegt, was er sagen soll. Nimuehs Miene ist verschlossen und ihre Augen starren blicklos auf den See hinaus.

„Wenn du jemandem zum Reden brauchst, ich bin ein ziemlich guter Zuhörer”, sagt Merlin schließlich.

Nimueh antwortet nicht, aber Merlin drängt sie nicht. Es dauert einige weitere lange Momente, bis sie mit leiser Stimme anfängt zu sprechen.

„Die Ruinen meiner Heimat wieder zu sehen, hat mich an alles erinnert, was ich verloren habe. Schon als Kind, war ich immer die stärkste der Schwestern und ich konnte die Magie um uns herum immer deutlicher wahrnehmen, als jede der Neun. Als ich dann eine von ihnen wurde, wusste ich, dass es meine Bestimmung ist. Es war meine Aufgabe, unsere stärksten Artefakte zu beschützen und sie weit weg von der Insel der Gesegneten zu verstecken, deshalb war ich nicht da, als Uther unter einem Vorwand auf die Insel gekommen ist und den Tempel und das Kloster zerstört hat. Ich habe den Tod meiner Schwestern gespürt, wie ein Messer, das mir mitten durchs Herz gestoßen wurde, aber ich konnte nichts tun, um ihnen zu helfen. Als ich auf die Insel zurückgekommen bin und die Zerstörung gesehen habe, schwor ich Rache, aber die Magie der Insel hat mich nicht mehr gehen lassen. Sie hat mich in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt und als ich diesen Frühling wieder aufgewacht bin, waren zwanzig Jahre vergangen.“

Merlin denkt über Nimuehs Worte nach. Sie hat bereits einmal gesagt, dass die Magie der Insel sie daran gehindert hat Avalon wieder zu verlassen, aber Merlin hat nicht weiter nachgefragt. Wenn sie allerdings tatsächlich erst in diesem Frühling wieder aufgewacht ist, dann erklärt das, warum sie nicht bereits früher versucht hat, Rache an Uther zu nehmen. Was den Grund dafür angeht, warum sie gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt wieder aufgewacht ist, so hat Merlin eine Vermutung.

„Vielleicht bist du aufgewacht, als ich Arthur das erste Mal getroffen habe und unser Schicksal begann”, meint er und Nimueh zuckt mit den Schultern, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Vielleicht. Ich weiß nur, dass sich die ganze Welt verändert hat, nur ich bin keinen Tag gealtert. Ich schwor Rache und ich habe den Afanc erschaffen, um Uther und Camelot leiden zu sehen, genauso wie er meine Schwestern hat leiden lassen.” Nimuehs Stimme bricht ab und sie schluckt schwer, bevor sie weitersprechen kann. „Jeder, den ich je geliebt habe, ist tot, nur ich bin noch hier. Ganz allein.“

Tränen schimmern in Nimuehs Augen und sie sieht so verletzlich aus, wie Merlin sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hat. Er schüttelt entschieden den Kopf und legt Nimueh sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. Nimueh schnappt zittrig nach Luft und sieht Merlin mit feuchten Augen an.

„Du bist nicht alleine, Nimueh. Nicht mehr“, sagt Merlin bestimmt.

Nimueh presst die Lippen aufeinander, während sie sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln wischt. Dann lächelt sie und es ist das erst wirkliche Lächeln, das Merlin auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen hat. Merlin erwidert das Lächeln und einen Moment darauf zieht Nimueh ihn an sich und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in dem Fell um Merlins Schultern. Merlin legt nach einem kurzen Zögern seine Arme um sie und hält sie fest an sich gedrückt, während er ihr mit einer Hand über die Haare streicht. Dann hört er Nimuehs Stimme doch an seinem Ohr.

„Ich dachte, ich könnte die Alte Religion wieder auferstehen lassen und die Hohepriesterinnen wieder zurückbringen, trotz dem, was ich dir und Morgause gesagt habe”, gesteht sie leise.

Merlin nickt sachte. „Ich weiß.“

Nimueh lacht freudlos auf. Sie löst sie wieder von Merlin und sieht ihn an. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich hintergehen wollte.”

„Es muss dir nicht leidtun“, antwortet Merlin verständnisvoll und schüttelt den Kopf. „Du bist die Letzte der Neun. Ich kann verstehen, warum du es tun wolltest.”

Nimueh nickt und ihr Blick wandert wieder hinaus auf das Wasser, über dem in der Mitte des Sees noch immer eine undurchdringliche, weiße Nebelwand liegt.

„Als ich gestern wieder zwischen den Ruinen des Tempels gestanden habe, ist mir bewusst geworden, dass die Zeit von damals nie wieder zurückkommen wird. Die Magie der Insel verschwindet langsam. Ich konnte es spüren und der Nebel, der die Insel umgibt, hat uns nur widerwillig und zögerlich Zutritt gewährt.” Nimueh sieht wieder zu Merlin hinüber und ein besorgter Ausdruck tritt auf ihr Gesicht. „Aber die Magie ist immer noch ein Teil dieser Welt und jemand muss dafür sorgen, dass die Ordnung aufrechterhalten wird.”

„Ich werde diese Aufgabe übernehmen“, antwortet Merlin entschlossen. „Und du wirst mir helfen. Du und Morgause, Morgana und Alator, mein Vater, Ruadan und die Anführer der Druiden. Wir werden die Mächtigsten von uns finden und in Camelot versammeln. Wir werden einen Rat bilden, der dafür sorgt, dass das Gleichgewicht nicht gestört wird und dass Magie nicht dazu verwendet wird, den Menschen zu schaden. Als stärkste Zauberer dieser Zeit ist es unsere Pflicht, das zu tun. Wir werden die Tempel der Alten Religion wieder aufbauen, aber wir werden es für die Menschen tun und nicht zu unserem eigenen Vorteil. Wir werden keinerlei Verehrung fordern und wir werden das Leben als höchstes Gut über alles Stellen und die Magie bewahren, solange sie in dieser Welt existiert.”

Merlin sieht Nimueh eindringlich an und sie erwidert seinen Blick für einen Moment, bevor sie schließlich nickt. Er sieht, dass es ihr schwerfällt, zu akzeptieren, dass die alten Wege nicht wieder zurückkehren werden, obwohl sie das tief in ihrem Inneren bereits gewusst hat. Aber er sieht auch Hoffnung und Zuversicht in ihren Augen und er weiß, dass er in Nimueh nun endlich wahrhaftig eine seiner stärksten Verbündeten gefunden hat.

***

Es ist die zweite Stunde nach Mitternacht, als Arthur zusammen mit Merlin in dicke Umhänge gehüllt die Mauern des Schlosses durch das kleine Westtor verlässt. Sie wenden sich nach rechts und folgen der Mauer in Richtung des Eingangs zu Camelots unterirdischem Wasserreservoir. Die Nacht ist kalt und wolkenverhangen und ihr Weg wird nur von einer kleinen Fackel erhellt, die Arthur in der Hand trägt, statt von einer magischen Lichtkugel. Merlin braucht für sein Vorhaben all seine Kräfte, und er wollte nicht riskieren, dass etwas schiefgeht, nicht nach all den Anstrengungen, die sie unternommen haben, damit er in der Lage ist, Camelots Mauern mit einem Schutzzauber zu belegen, der die Zeit überdauern wird.

Ein gutes Stück hinter dem Eingang zur Zisterne, an einem schlichten Abschnitt der Außenmauer, bleiben sie kurz darauf stehen und Arthur sieht an der dunklen Steinmauer, von der nur ein Teil vom Licht seiner Fackel erhellt wird, hinauf.

„Kannst du mir jetzt sagen, warum du den Zauber mitten in der Nacht hier draußen an diesem Teil der Mauer sprechen willst?”

Merlin seufzt und sein Blick wandert ebenfalls an der Mauer entlang hinauf. „Es ist besser, wenn niemand sieht, wie ich so viel Magie benutze. Es würde ihnen Angst machen.”

„Dem gemeinen Volk und den Adligen vielleicht“, antwortet Arthur. „Aber die Ritter der Tafelrunde und Morgana würden sich gewiss nicht vor dir fürchten.“

Merlin legt den Kopf schief und sieht Arthur im Schein der Fackel an. „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher.”

„Sie wissen, wozu du fähig bist”, gibt Arthur zu bedenken, aber Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, das wissen sie nicht. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wozu ich fähig bin. Sie haben nie wirklich gesehen, wozu ich in der Lage bin. Ich glaube, wenn sie sehen würden, wie mächtig ich tatsächlich bin, dann würden sie mich fürchten. Du hast mich gefürchtet, nachdem du das wahre Ausmaß meiner Kräfte gesehen hast.”

Arthur schweigt für einen Moment. Er weiß, dass Merlin von der Schlacht von Camlann redet und er kann nicht leugnen, dass er Merlins Macht gefürchtet hat, obwohl er tief in seinem Innersten gewusst hat, dass Merlin diese Macht niemals gegen ihn oder Camelot richten würde. Diese Tage liegen jedoch hinter ihnen und Arthur vertraut Merlin und seiner Magie bedingungslos.

„Eines Tages musst du ihnen vielleicht zeigen, wie mächtig du wirklich bist“, meint Arthur nach einem Moment.

Merlin atmet ein Mal tief durch und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Aber jetzt noch nicht.”

Dann greift er in einen kleinen Lederbeutel an seinem Gürtel und holt den Kristall von Neahtid heraus, der schwach von innen heraus leuchtet.

„Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, warum wir hier draußen sind“, fährt Merlin fort. „Der Kristall trägt eine unglaubliche Menge an Energie in sich und ich bin mir nicht sicher, was passieren wird, wenn ich diese Energie freilasse und die Worte spreche, die den Schutzzauber unmittelbar in die Struktur der Mauern einflechten. Und deshalb sind wir hier an dieser unbedeutenden Stelle der Mauer, weit weg von allen Gebäuden in denen sich Menschen aufhalten.”

Arthur zieht argwöhnisch die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Was könnte denn passieren?”

Merlin verzieht jedoch das Gesicht und zuckt erneut mit den Schultern. „Wie gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Und das lässt mich vorsichtig sein.“

„Na gut”, entgegnet Arthur und macht dann eine auffordernde Handbewegung. „Wir haben entsprechende Vorkehrungen getroffen, dann lass uns sehen was passiert.”

Merlin greift in den Lederbeutel, der um seine Schultern hängt und holt eine alte Schriftrolle heraus, die den Eindruck erweckt, als könnte sie zu Staub zerfallen, sobald man sie berührt. Die Schriftrolle stammt aus Cornelius Sigans Grab und ist vermutlich an die tausend Jahre alt. Es hat Merlin einiges an Anstrengung gekostet, die Zeilen auf dem weichen Pergament zu übersetzen, aber schließlich ist es ihm gelungen.

Merlin überfliegt ein letztes Mal die feinsäuberlichen Buchstaben auf der Schriftrolle, bevor er sie wieder in den Beutel steckt und dann Arthur bedeutet ein Stück zurück zu treten. Er selbst geht nach vorne an die Mauer und legt seine rechte Hand mit gespreizten Fingern an den kalten Stein, während er in der anderen Hand den Kristall von Neahtid hält.

Arthur sieht, wie Merlin noch einmal tief durchatmet und dann beginnt der Kristall in Merlins Hand in einem kalten, weißen Licht zu strahlen. Als Merlin anfängt, die Zauberformel zu sprechen, nimmt das Leuchten langsam zu, bis nur noch ein heller, kreisrunder Lichtschein zu sehen ist, der seine Umgebung jedoch seltsamerweise nicht erhellt. Arthur beobachtet wie sich von Merlins Fingern aus golden leuchtende Linien im Stein der Mauer bilden und sich schnell ausbreiten. Sie verzweigen sich wie Adern und pulsieren schwach, während sie sich über den gesamten Abschnitt der Mauer verteilen.

Als Merlin weiterspricht, bemerkt Arthur wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen erzittert. Ein Schauer läuft ihm den Rücken hinunter und er kann durch seine Verbindung zu Merlin spüren, welch ungeheure Menge an Magie von dem Kristall ausgehend durch Merlin hindurch in die Mauern des Schlosses und in den Felsen darunter freigesetzt wird. Er hat noch nie zuvor etwas Vergleichbares gefühlt und nicht einmal im Ansatz ist es mit der Magie zu vergleichen, die damals während der Schlacht von Camlann die Luft erfüllt hat. Diese Demonstration von roher Macht, der Arthur gerade Zeuge wird, lässt ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und das Schauspiel vor ihm ist genauso beeindruckend, wie es furchteinflößend ist.

Die magischen Adern, die sich in immer kleineren Verästelungen durch die Mauer ziehen, pulsieren nun so schnell, dass es beinahe aussieht, wie ein durchgehendes Leuchten, während Merlin die letzten Zeilen des Zaubers rezitiert. Arthurs ganzer Körper kribbelt auf eine seltsame Art und Weise und er hat seinen Blick wie gebannt auf das Schauspiel vor sich gerichtet, als ein tiefes Grollen den Felsen tief unter seinen Füßen erschüttert. Das stetig anwachsende Pulsieren der Magie um sie herum scheint unweigerlich auf einen Höhepunkt hinzusteuern und Arthur hält unbewusst die Luft an, als Merlin die letzten Worte der Zauberformel spricht. Als seine Stimme in der kalten Nachtluft verhallt, erstirbt das Beben unter ihren Füßen und die goldenen Adern in dem dunklen Stein vor ihnen schimmern für einen langen Moment heller auf als zuvor, bevor das Leuchten einen Augenblick darauf langsam verblasst und die Adern nach einem weiteren Moment vollständig verschwunden sind. Der Kristall von Neahtid verblasst ebenfalls langsam bis nicht einmal mehr das seltsame Leuchten aus dem Inneren des Kristalls heraus zurückbleibt.

Vollkommene Stille herrscht um sie herum und Merlin löst langsam seine Finger von der Mauer, während er tief und zittrig einatmet. Er dreht den Kopf zu Arthur herum und ein Lächeln breitet sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

„Hast du das gespürt?“, fragt er mit rauer Stimme.

Arthur nickt. „Ja, habe ich“, antwortet er ehrfurchtsvoll und erwidert dann Merlins Lächeln. „Es war unglaublich.“ Er versteht jetzt, warum Merlin nicht wollte, dass jemand außer Arthur Zeuge dieses Schauspiels wurde.

Sie sehen sich noch einen Moment lang an, bevor Merlin sich wieder der Mauer zuwendet und seine Hand erneut gegen den Stein legt. An der Oberfläche der Mauer schimmert um Merlins Hand herum für einen Augenblick eine Wand aus schwachem goldenem Licht. Als Merlin seine Hand wieder sinken lässt, verschwindet die Wand und im schwachen Schein der Fackel bleibt nur die dunkle Steinmauer zurück.

Merlin dreht sich zu Arthur um und ein glückliches Lächeln liegt auf seinem Gesicht.

„Kein Zauberer, wie mächtig er auch sein mag, kann Camelot nun von außerhalb dieser Mauern angreifen und der Schild, den ich erschaffen habe, wird das Schloss für über hundert Jahre gegen jeden Angriff verteidigen, ganz gleich ob magisch oder von Menschenhand geführt.”

***

„Also gut, kann mir jetzt bitte jemand sagen, wo es hingeht?“, fragt Gwaine vom Rücken seines Pferdes aus, als sie aus der Stadt hinausreiten und er sieht Arthur, der auf Hengroen neben ihm her reitet, missgelaunt an.

„Das brauchst du mich anzusehen, ich weiß nicht wo Merlin hinwill”, wehrt Arthur mit einem Kopfschütteln ab und Gwaines Blick und auch Lancelots und Leons Blicke richten sich daraufhin auf Merlin.

Merlin rollt mit den Augen. „Wir reiten zu einer Lichtung im Wald im Süden des Schlosses.”

„Und was mache wir dort?”, fragt Lancelot als Nächstes.

„Und warum haben wir unsere Trainingsschwerter dabei?”, fügt Leon hinzu.

Merlin sieht alle vier amüsiert an. „Ich werde euch alles erzählen, wenn wir auf der Lichtung sind und ich sicher gestellt habe, dass uns niemand belauschen kann. Es ist nicht mehr weit, ihr müsst euch also nur noch ein bisschen länger gedulden.”

Die drei Ritter nehmen seine Antwort widerwillig hin und wie Merlin versprochen hat, setzt er zu einer Erklärung an, nachdem sie die Lichtung erreicht haben, von ihren Pferden gestiegen sind und Merlin einige Zauber über die Lichtung gelegt hat.

„Also gut“, sagt er und beschließt am Anfang zu beginnen. „Nachdem Arthur gegen Morgause gekämpft hat, habe ich meine und Arthurs Seele mit einem uralten Zauber aneinandergebunden und zu einer vereint. Wir waren bereits durch unser gemeinsames Schicksal verbunden, also war es relativ einfach.”

Lancelot runzelt die Stirn. „Das heißt, ihr teilt euch jetzt eine Seele.”

„Ja und ein Leben”, antwortet Arthur und nickt bestätigend.

„Aber was passiert, wenn einer von euch verletzt wird? Oder stirbt?”, fragt Gwaine verwirrt und Arthur wirft einen Blick zu Merlin hinüber.

Bevor Merlin allerdings antworten kann, hat Lancelot bereits eins uns eins zusammengezählt und sieht ihn und Arthur ungläubig an. „Dann sterbt ihr beide. Und wenn einer verletzt wird, dann verletzt das auch den anderen.”

Merlin nickt und Lancelot schnaubt abfällig, während Gwaine erst Merlin und dann Arthur entsetzt anstarrt.

„Seid ihr vollkommen verrückt?”, fragt er schließlich.

„Es wird nicht dazu kommen, dass wir beide sterben, da ich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit überhaupt nicht sterben kann”, sagt Merlin beschwichtigend, aber er kommt nicht dazu weiter zu reden, da er bereits wieder unterbrochen wird.

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?”, fragt Lancelot verständnislos und während Gwaine Merlin mit demselben verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck ansieht, kann Merlin sehen, dass Leon versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er in all das bereits eingeweiht ist.

Merlin atmet tief durch und er weiß, dass er es Gwaine und Lancelot nicht verübeln kann, dass sie aufgebracht sind. Als er sich sicher ist, dass er nicht wieder unterbrochen wird, setzt er zu einer Erklärung an.

„Der Name, den die Druiden für mich haben, Emrys, bedeutet unsterblich und ich habe in der anderen Zeit ein paar Dinge überlebt, die ich nicht hätte überleben dürfen und deshalb bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich wirklich unsterblich bin“, erklärt Merlin. „Und das bedeutet, dass meine Magie mich und damit auch Arthur vor dem Tod bewahren wird, wenn einem von uns etwas zustoßen sollte.”

Gwaine wirft einen Blick zu Lancelot und dann zu Leon, um zu sehen, was sie davon halten. Als er jedoch sieht, dass Leon den Blick zu Boden gerichtet hat, verengen sich seine Augen.

„Du hast das alles schon gewusst“, schlussfolgert er und Leon zuckt verlegen nur mit den Schultern.

Gwaine schüttelt den Kopf, aber dann tritt ein widerwilliges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Na ja wenigstens könnt ihr euch dann Gesellschaft leisten.”

Lancelot braucht noch einen Moment länger, aber dann schüttelt er den Kopf, als ob er alles, was er gerade gehört hat, für den Moment von sich schieben will und sieht dann Merlin an. „Na gut, aber was hat das damit zu tun, dass wir hier auf dieser Lichtung sind? Ich nehme nicht an, dass du die Theorie, dass du unsterblich bist, testen willst, denn immerhin haben wir unsere Trainingsschwerter dabei.”

„Wir werden diese Theorie nicht testen, nein”, antwortet Merlin entschieden, denn bereits der Gedanke daran ist ziemlich verstörend. „Wir sind hier, weil Arthur, nachdem ich unsere Seelen aneinandergebunden habe, Zugang zu meiner Magie bekommen hat und sie benutzen kann, wann immer er will.”

Lancelots Augenbrauen wandern wieder nach oben und er und Gwaine starren Arthur ungläubig an. Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern, bevor er eine Hand vor sich ausstreckt und eine faustgroße Flamme über seiner Handfläche erscheint. Das rote Feuer flackert hin und her und nach einem Moment schließt Arthur die Finger wieder und die Flamme verschwindet.

Merlin rollt mit den Augen. Natürlich musste Arthur vor Lancelot und Gwaine damit angeben, dass er jetzt in der Lage ist, sich mit Feuerbällen zu verteidigen.

Einen langen Moment herrscht Stille auf der Lichtung und nur die Geräusche des Waldes um sie herum sind zu hören. Dann fängt Gwaine an zu lachen. Er schüttelt den Kopf und streicht sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

„Ich muss schon sagen Prinzessin, du bist immer für eine Überraschung gut.”

„Wie mächtig bist du?“, fragt Lancelot neugierig.

Arthur wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Merlin hinüber und zuckt dann mit den Schultern. „Es ist Merlins Magie. Ich borge sie mir nur also…“

„…ist er genauso stark, wie ich es bin”, beendet Merlin den Satz.

Lancelot sieht Arthur beeindruckt an und Gwaine lässt einen kurzen Pfiff hören. Bevor er jedoch zu einer weiteren Bemerkung ansetzen kann, ergreift Leon das Wort.

„Können wir jetzt zu dem Grund zurückkommen, warum wir hier im Wald seid?“

„Ja”, antwortet Merlin, dankbar, dass Lancelot und Gwaine diese Neuigkeit über Arthur ohne weiteres hinnehmen, auch wenn er von ihnen genau genommen nichts anderes erwartet hat. „Wir sind hier, weil meine Magie maßgeblich von meinen Instinkten beeinflusst wird und ich befürchte, dass das für Arthur während eines Kampfes zu einem Problem werden könnte.”

„Er glaubt, dass ich unbewusst seine Magie benutzen könnte, anstatt einen Angriff mit meinem Schwert zu parieren“, erklärt Arthur. „Ich hatte ohnehin keine Zeit am Training der Ritter teilzunehmen, seit ich Merlins Magie benutzen kann, aber irgendwann muss ich dem Training wieder beiwohnen und wir wollen nach Möglichkeit geheim halten, dass ich jetzt mit einem Mal in der Lage bin Magie zu verwenden. Also sind wir hier um herauszufinden, ob Merlin mit seiner Befürchtung recht hat.”

Lancelot nickt nachdenklich. „Wir sollen also Arthur angreifen, um zu sehen, ob er sich unbewusst mit Magie verteidigen wird.”

Merlin nickt. „Genau und weil Arthur ein sehr guter Schwertkämpfer ist, werde ihr ihn alle drei gleichzeitig angreifen.”

Gwaine sieht ein wenig gekränkt aus, als er das hört und Lancelot zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, aber Arthur sieht sie an und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich habe zehn Jahre mehr Kampferfahrung als ihr und ich wurde im Schwertkampf unterrichtet, seit ich sechs Jahre alt gewesen bin.”

Gwaine brummt als Antwort nur und zieht sein Trainingsschwert aus der Scheide am Sattel seines Pferdes, bevor er sein echtes Schwert ablegt. Leon und Lancelot tun es ihm gleich. Arthur tauscht Excalibur ebenfalls gegen sein Trainingsschwert und anschließen tritt er seinen Rittern in die Mitte der Lichtung gegenüber.

Merlin atmet tief durch, bevor er die Schutzzauber aufhebt, die über Arthur und über seiner Rüstung liegen, auch wenn er es nur sehr widerwillig tut.

„Dann los“, sagt er schließlich und auf ein Nicken von Arthur hin, greifen Gwaine, Lancelot und Leon ihn an.

Arthur weicht Leons Schlag aus, während er Gwaines Schlag pariert und dann Lancelot mit der Schulter bei Seite stößt, um Gwaines nächsten Schwerthieb zu blocken.

Merlin beobachtet den Kampf und Arthur hat zu Anfang keine Probleme, sich gegen seine Ritter zu behaupten. Alle drei sind noch ein wenig zurückhaltend, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit hören sie damit auf ihre Schläge abzubremsen oder zuvor anzutäuschen und behandeln den Kampf, als ob ihr Leben davon abhinge. Schließlich verlässt Arthur sein Geschick und sein Glück und als er einen Schlag von Lancelot pariert, kann er sein Schwert nicht mehr schnell genug herumreißen, um Gwaine abzuwehren, der diesen Moment ausnutzt, um sein Schwert auf Arthurs Oberschenkel hinab sausen zu lassen. Bevor Gwaine jedoch einen Treffer landen kann, leuchten Arthurs Augen golden auf und Gwaines Schwert trifft ein unsichtbares Hindernis. Im nächsten Moment wird Gwaine nach hinten geschleudert und er landet unsanft auf dem Waldboden, wobei ihm sein Schwert aus der Hand gerissen wird.

Lancelot und Leon stellen ihren Angriff ein und sehen überrascht zu Gwaine hinüber. Gwaine hat ebenfalls einen erstaunten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, so als ob er sich nicht wirklich erklären kann, warum er sich mit einem Mal auf dem Boden wiederfindet.

Arthur lässt sein Schwert sinken und verzieht das Gesicht. Dann geht er zu Gwaine hinüber und streckt ihm eine Hand entgegen, um ihm vom Boden hoch zu helfen. „Tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich mich mit Merlins Magie verteidigen würde.“

Gwaine ergreift Arthurs Hand und lässt sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen, während ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht tritt. „Aber ich hätte dich getroffen, wenn du Merlins Magie nicht eingesetzt hättest.”

„Das stimmt”, sagt Merlin. „Das hast meine Magie erst im letzten Moment verwendet. Gegen drei deiner Ritter war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis einer von ihnen einen Treffer landen würde. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass du meine Magie schon viel früher unbewusst verwenden würdest.”

Arthur klappt der Mund auf und er sieht Merlin empört an. „Was soll das denn bitte heißen? Ich habe kein Problem damit gegen drei Angreifer gleichzeitig zu kämpfen.“

Merlin sieht Arthur nachsichtig an und verkneift sich sein amüsiertes Lächeln. „Natürlich kannst du dich gegen drei Gegner behaupten, jedenfalls solange es einfache Banditen sind. Aber das hier sind deine Ritter. Sie wurde nicht nur von dir trainiert, sie kennen auch deinen Kampfstil in- und auswendig.”

Arthur scheint einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, und schließlich muss er wohl zugeben, dass Merlin recht hat und er zuckt gleichmütig mit den Schultern.

„Also gut, damit wäre Merlins Theorie, dass Arthur in einem Kampf unbewusst Magie zur Hilfe nehmen würde, bewiesen“, sagt Leon.

Merlin nickt, hebt aber einen Zeigefinger. „Aber nur, wenn er keine andere Wahl mehr hat. Ich hatte Angst, dass er schon den ersten Angriff mit Magie abwehren würde. Dann hätten wir es wohl kaum geschafft Arthurs magische Fähigkeiten geheim zu halten, zumindest nicht ohne einiges an Training, um diesen Impuls zu unterdrücken.”

„Dann reiten wir jetzt zurück zum Schloss?“, fragt Lancelot, aber Merlin schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein“, antwortet er. „Obwohl ich nicht will, dass Arthur sich daran gewöhnt, in einem Kampf Magie zu benutzen, möchte ich trotzdem, dass er sich ein wenig damit vertraut macht, meine Magie zu verwenden. Und deswegen denk ich, dass es nicht schaden kann, wenn er probiert meine Magie absichtlich einzusetzen. Ein paar Mal zumindest.“

Leon wirft einen zweifelnden Blick zu Merlin hinüber und Gwaine sieht ebenfalls nicht gerade begeistert aus, ein weiteres Mal auf den harten Boden befördert zu werden, aber Merlin wirft ihnen ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu.

„Ich werde dich das nächste Mal auffangen, Gwaine, versprochen. Das gilt für euch alle. Und wenn Arthur sich verschätzen sollte und zu viel Kraft einsetzt, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass niemand verletzt wird.”

Das scheint die drei Ritter weitestgehend zu beruhigen und Gwaine hebt sein Schwert vom Boden auf, bevor er, Leon und Lancelot sich wieder bereit machen Arthur anzugreifen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum Nimueh so lange gewartet hat, um gegen Uther vorzugehen. Der einzige plausible Grund, der mir eingefallen ist, war, dass sie nicht früher etwas unternehmen konnte und erst aufgewacht ist, als Merlin und Arthur sich das erste Mal getroffen haben.


	30. Der Einstige und Künftige Ritter

## VII. Der Einstige und Künftige Ritter

Ab Anfang Dezember kommt das Leben im Schloss und in der Stadt über Nacht zum Erliegen, als ganz Camelot unter einer dicken, weißen Schneedecke begraben wird. Der Sturm setzt mitten in der Nacht ein und als Arthur am nächsten Morgen aus dem Fenster blickt, kann er nichts als weißen Schnee auf den Zinnen der Türme, den Bäumen und den Wiesen und Feldern rund um das Schloss entdecken.

Aithusa gefällt diese neue Entwicklung überhaupt nicht und sie weigert sich von diesem Tag an standhaft auch nur eine Klaue aus den Mauern des Schlosses hinaus zu setzen. Stattdessen verbringt sie beinahe jeden freien Moment zusammengerollt auf dem Schaffell vor dem Kamin in Arthurs Räumen und schläft.

Das Training der Ritter wird bis auf Weiteres ausgesetzt und da es sonst während der kalten Jahreszeit nichts zu tun gibt, beschäftigt Arthur sich damit die Korrespondenzen für den kommenden Frühling vorzubereiten, die abgeschickt werden sollen, sobald das Wetter es zulässt. Außerdem gibt es scheinbar endlosen Sitzungen des Rates und der Ritter der Tafelrunde zusammen, bei denen über die Ereignisse des vergangenen Jahres geredet wird und Pläne für das kommende Jahr besprochen werden.

Arthur hat den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt und versucht seine Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren, während er sein Bestes tut Lady Evaines Ausführungen bezüglich der Vorbereitungen für das Julfest zu folgen. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzt und er fühlt sich elend, obwohl er weiß, dass er vollkommen gesund ist. Die Symptome, die er spürt, kommen von Merlin, der sich eine Erkältung eingefangen hat und Arthur verflucht zum ersten Mal die Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Während der ersten beiden Tage hat Merlin es noch geschafft das meiste der Auswirkungen seiner Erkältung von Arthur fern zu halten, aber seit heute Morgen gelingt ihm das nicht mehr.

Arthur schließt die Augen und versucht, das Kitzeln in seine Nase zu ignorieren, doch er scheitert und niest schließlich laut. Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, bemerkt er, dass Lady Evaine verstummt ist und dass ihm alle in der Runde besorgte Blicke zuwerfen.

„Sire, geht es Euch gut?“, fragt Gaius und anscheinend kann Arthur doch nicht so gut verbergen, wie elend er sich fühlt.

„Ja Gaius, es geht mir gut. Macht Euch keine Sorgen“, antwortet Arthur.

„Es sieht ganz so aus, als ob du dir dieselbe Erkältung eingefangen hast wie Merlin. Wahrscheinlich hat er dich angesteckt“, meint Gwaine und Arthur rollte mit Augen, bevor er ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwirft.

Gwaine sieht ihn daraufhin verständnislos an und hebt abwehrend die Hände.

„Wenn Ihr wollt, kann ich Euch etwas geben, das die Symptome lindert, Sire“, bietet Gaius an, aber Arthur schüttelt den Kopf.

Er bezweifelt, dass es irgendetwas nutzen würde, einen von Gaius Tränken einzunehmen, da er nicht derjenige ist, der die Erkältung hat, sondern nur über seine Verbindung zu Merlin die Auswirkungen davon spürt. Außerdem weiß er, dass Gaius‘ Tränke in diesem Fall ohnehin nicht viel helfen würden, denn er hat sich gerade erst heute Morgen Merlins Gejammer darüber anhören müssen, warum sie trotz Gaius‘ und Alice‘ Wissen und Merlins Magie nicht in der Lage sind ein wirksames Mittel gegen eine einfache Erkältung herzustellen.

„Es geht mir gut, Gaius. Es ist nichts, wirklich“, bekräftigt Arthur.

Gerade als Arthur noch etwas hinzufügen will, um Gaius davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihm wirklich gut geht, kitzelt es ihn erneut in der Nase und bevor er es verhindern kann, muss er erneut laut niesen. Kurz bevor er seine Augen schließen muss, sieht er jedoch zu seinem Entsetzen, wie der Becher mit gewässertem Wein, der links vor ihm auf der runden Tafel steht, sich bewegt und einen kleinen Sprung macht. Arthur presst seine Augen fest zusammen, denn er spürt das Kribbeln der Magie in sich und er weiß, dass seine Augen golden aufleuchten. Im nächsten Moment hört er das Klappern von Zinn auf Stein und als er seine Augen wieder öffnet, ist er sich sicher, dass sein Geheimnis, Merlins Magie benutzen zu können, jetzt kein Geheimnis mehr ist.

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid, Sire. Wie überaus ungeschickt von mir“, sagt Leon jedoch links neben ihm und als Arthur den Kopf dreht, sieht er, dass Leon versucht, mit seinem Umhang die kleine Pfütze aus gewässertem Wein auf der Tafel aufzuwischen.

Arthur wird klar, dass Leon geistesgegenwärtig so getan hat, als ob er den Becher, der durch Arthurs unbewussten Einsatz von Magie in Bewegung geraten ist, umgestoßen und schnell wieder aufgestellt hätte. Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde, lässt Arthur aufatmen, da niemand erstaunt zu ihm hinübersieht, sondern alle Blicke auf Leon und sein Missgeschick gerichtet sind. Allerdings war dieser Zwischenfall gerade eben für Arthurs Geschmack etwas zu knapp und wenn die Erkältung dafür sorgt, dass er spontan Magie wirkt, ohne dass er es verhindern kann, dann ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sein Geheimnis tatsächlich keines mehr ist.

Arthur schnieft etwas übertrieben und blinzelt ein paar Mal. „Also gut, vielleicht hat Merlin mich wirklich angesteckt“, lenkt er ein. „Ich denke, ich werde mich in meine Gemächer zurückziehen, bevor ich noch jemand anderen anstecke. Was das Julfest angeht, habe ich vollstes Vertrauen in Euch, Lady Evaine.”

„Vielen Dank, Sire”, antwortet Lady Evaine und Arthur steht von seinem Platz am Tisch auf. Als er den Mitgliedern seines Rates noch einmal zunickt, erhebt sich Leon ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl.

„Ich werde einem der Diener Bescheid sagen, dass sie einen Lappen bringen sollen“, sagt er in die Runde, bevor er Arthur in Richtung Tür folgt.

Nachdem sie die Ratshalle verlassen haben und ein Stück den Korridor entlang gegangen sind, wirft Arthur Leon einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und nickt vielsagend. „Danke, dass du so schnell reagiert hast.“

„Natürlich, Sire. Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass ein ganzer Becher gewässerter Wein quer über die runde Tafel verteilt wird.“

Arthur schmunzelt, während sie um eine Ecke biegen.

Leon wirft ihm schließlich einen Blick von der Seite her zu. „Geht es dir gut?“, fragt er leise und als Arthur die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme hört, seufzt er.

„Ja, und wenn ich nicht diese verdammte Verbindung zu Merlin hätte, dann würde es mir noch viel besser gehen.”

„Hat Merlins Magie ihm auch schon Probleme gemacht?”, fragt Leon erstaunt.

„Heute Morgen noch nicht. Und so etwas ist auch noch nie zuvor passiert. Ich meine, Merlin hatte schon oft eine Erkältung, aber seine Magie hat deswegen nie ein Eigenleben entwickelt.”

Leon runzelt die Stirn. „Glaubst du, dass es mehr sein könnte als eine bloße Erkältung?”

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht. Gaius hätte es bemerkt, wenn dass der Fall wäre. Ich glaube einfach, dass diese Erkältung Merlin ziemlich stark getroffen hat.”

„Dann lass uns hoffen, dass er nicht versehentlich das Schloss in Brand setzt”, meint Leon mit einem scherzhaften Tonfall, aber Arthur wirft ihm einen unheilvollen Blick zu.

***

Merlin hebt den Kopf, als die Tür geöffnet wird und er erwartet, Arthur zu sehen, doch stattdessen betritt Gwen das Zimmer. Sie hat einen kleinen Tonbecher in der Hand und schließt vorsichtig die Tür, darauf bedacht den Inhalt des Bechers nicht zu verschütten. Sie lächelt Merlin aufmunternd an, als sie durch das Vorzimmer zum Bett hinüber geht.

Merlin seufzt und lässt den Kopf wieder nach hinten in die hinter ihm aufgetürmten Kissen sinken. Sein ganzer Körper tut weh, er bekommt kaum Luft durch seine verstopfte Nase, und sein Kopf pulsiert mit einem beständigen Pochen. „Gwen, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du nicht herkommen sollst. Ich werde dich anstecken.“

Gwen schüttelt jedoch entschieden den Kopf. „Unsinn, das wirst du nicht. Und jemand muss sich schließlich um dich kümmern, wenn Arthur den ganzen Morgen mit Sitzungen des Rates beschäftigt ist. Und Gaius hat gesagt, dass du viel trinken sollst, also habe ich dir etwas gebracht, das meine Mutter mir und Elyan immer gegeben hat, wenn wir krank waren. Es ist Kamille, Rosmarin und Salbei mit heißem Wasser aufgegossen und mit ein wenig Honig versetzt.“

„Das ist wirklich nett von dir, Gwen, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob aufgebrühte Kräuter helfen werden, wenn schon Gaius‘ Tränke keine Wirkung hatten”, antwortet Merlin kläglich, als Gwen sich auf die Kante das großen Himmelbettes setzt.

„Versuch es einfach. Es ist zumindest Flüssigkeit und vielleicht wird deine Nase durch die Dämpfe wieder etwas freier.”

Gwen reicht Merlin den dampfenden Tonbecher und Merlin setzt sich wieder etwas auf, bevor er den Becher entgegennimmt. Er führt ihn an die Lippen, bläst einige Male auf die Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit und nimmt dann vorsichtige einen Schluck. Der heiße Kräuteraufguss schmeckt hauptsächlich nach Salbei und nachdem Merlin ein paar kleine Schlucke getrunken hat und ihm die Dämpfe in die Nase gestiegen sind, bekommt er tatsächlich wieder etwas mehr Luft.

„Danke, Gwen“, sagt Merlin mit einem Lächeln und Gwen strahlt ihn glücklich an. Bevor sie jedoch antworten kann, wird die Tür geöffnet und beide drehen den Kopf.

Arthur betritt seine Räume und Gwen erhebt sich von ihrem Platz an Merlins Bettkante und neigt kurz aber respektvoll den Kopf. „Guten Morgen, Arthur.“

Arthur lächelt Gwen ein wenig gezwungen an und erwidert die Begrüßung, während Merlin sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen kann und einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Becher trinkt. Arthur hat Gwen mittlerweile abgewöhnen können ihn mit seinem Titel anzusprechen, wenn sie unter sich sind, aber abgesehen davon verhält sich Gwen ihm gegenüber immer noch äußerst förmlich.

„Ist die Ratssitzung schon vorbei?“, fragt Merlin, als Arthur seinen Mantel ablegt und über eine Stuhllehne hängt.

„Nicht wirklich“, entgegnet Arthur. „Aber es sieht so aus, als ob du mich angesteckt hast, und deshalb bin ich gegangen, nachdem alles Wichtige ohnehin schon besprochen worden ist.“

Arthur wirft Merlin einen vielsagenden Blick zu und Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. An diesem Morgen ist Arthur noch vollkommen gesund gewesen. Dann wird ihm jedoch klar, dass er Arthur wohl nicht tatsächlich mit seiner Erkältung angesteckt hat, sondern dass Arthur die Auswirkungen über ihre Verbindung hinweg spürt und Merlin anscheinend nicht länger in der Lage ist ihn davon abzuschirmen.

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht und wirft Arthur einen gequälten Blick zu. „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe es nicht einmal bemerkt.“

„Schon gut, es ist nicht deine Schuld“, antwortet Arthur, während er zum Bett hinüber geht. „Aber das bedeutet, dass ich ebenfalls im Bett bleiben werde, bis es uns beiden wieder besser geht.”

Während Merlin überlegt, was er tun könnte, um die Verbindung zwischen ihnen so weit zu unterdrücken, dass Arthur nicht länger die Auswirkungen seiner Erkältung abbekommt, spürt er, wie es ihn in der Nase kitzelt. Er hebt eine Hand vors Gesicht und merkt gerade noch, wie ihm jemand, vermutlich Gwen, eilig den Becher aus der anderen Hand nimmt, bevor er die Augen schließen muss und laut niest.

„Merlin!“

Merlin öffnet die Augen wieder, blinzelt ein paar Mal und sieht überrascht auf, als er den anklagenden Ton in Gwens Stimme hört.

„Tut mir leid, ich musste niesen, ich konnte es nicht zurückhalten“, antwortet er, aber Gwen schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, das habe ich doch nicht gemeint. Sieh nur.”

Sie hält ihre flache Hand unter den Becher und dreht ihn dann auf den Kopf. Merlin will protestieren und streckt bereits die Hände aus, aber statt heißer Flüssigkeit fällt ein gefrorener Block aus dem Becher und landet in Gwens Handfläche.

Merlin sieht verwirrt auf das gefrorene Wasser. „Das war ich nicht.“

Gwen legt den Kopf schief. „Wenn es dir nicht schmeckt, hättest du es auch einfach sagen können.“

„Nein!“, erwidert Merlin bestimmt. „Es ist sehr gut, ich bekomme langsam tatsächlich wieder etwas Luft durch meine Nase.“

Gwen sieht ihn prüfend an, glaubt ihm jedoch scheinbar, denn ihr Blick wird einen Moment darauf besorgt. „Du hast das nicht getan?”

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Na ja, offensichtlich schon, aber ich wollte es nicht tun.“

Während Merlin noch versucht, zu verstehen, was gerade passiert ist, schaltet sich Arthur in das Gespräch ein. „Was war denn in dem Becher?”

„Kamille, Rosmarin und Salbei mit heißem Wasser aufgegossen und mit ein wenig Honig”, antwortet Gwen.

„Na ja, Merlin kann es einfach wieder erwärmen und flüssigmachen”, meint Arthur und wirft Gwen ein Lächeln zu. „Danke, dass du dich um ihn gekümmert hast.“

Gwen erwidert das Lächeln und lässt dann den gefrorenen Block zurück in den Becher rutschen. „Ich hoffe, es geht dir bald wieder besser, Merlin. Und Euch auch Arthur“, sagt sie dann aufmunternd und stellt den Tonbecher auf den Nachttisch, bevor sie das Zimmer durchquert und den Raum wieder verlässt.

Arthur sieht ihr noch einen Augenblick lang hinterher, setzt sich dann auf den Platz, an dem Gwen zuvor gesessen hat, und greift nach dem Becher. Er hält ihn in beiden Händen und konzentriert sich, als er nach Merlins Magie greift. Einen Moment darauf steig erneut Dampf aus dem Becher auf. Mit einem Grinsen reicht Arthur den Becher an Merlin, der auf die heiße Flüssigkeit sieht und dann den Kopf schüttelt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das passiert ist“, meint er erneut und Arthur schnaubt amüsiert.

„Aber ich. Anscheinend bringt die Erkältung deine Magie aus dem Gleichgewicht und lässt sie ein Eigenleben entwickeln. Etwas ganz Ähnliches ist mir gerade mitten unter der Ratssitzung passiert. Ich musste niesen und mein Becher mit gewässertem Wein hat plötzlich einen Satz gemacht.”

Merlin sieht ihn alarmiert an, aber Arthur redet bereits weiter. „Leon hat es bemerkt und geistesgegenwärtig so getan, als ob er den Becher versehentlich umgestoßen hätte. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass niemand mitbekommen hat, was wirklich passiert ist.”

Merlin stößt die Luft aus, die er unweigerlich angehalten hat und schüttelt dann kläglich den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe noch nie die Kontrolle über meine Magie verloren, wenn ich krank gewesen bin“, entschuldigt er sich, aber Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Tja, diese Erkältung scheint dich ziemlich schlimm erwischt zu haben, wie es aussieht“, sagt er und sieht Merlin dann kurz prüfend an. „Du bist dir sicher, dass es nur eine Erkältung ist oder?“

Merlin lächelt schmal. „Ja, ich bin sicher.”

„Also gut, dann werde ich einfach hierbleiben und so tun, als ob du mich mit deiner Erkältung angesteckt hättest. Rutsch rüber.”

Mit diesen Worten geht Arthur um das Bett herum, zieht seine Stiefel und seine Hose aus und schlägt die Decke zurück, bevor er auf seiner Seite zu Merlin ins Bett steigt und sich an ihn kuschelt.

***

In den kommenden Wochen werden die Nächte mit jedem Tag länger und die Tage zum Leidwesen aller damit immer kürzer. Gleichzeitig beginnen die Vorbereitung für die Wintersonnwende und das bevorstehende Julfest. Das ganze Schloss wird mit Winterbeeren und Efeu dekoriert, um die Natur einzuladen mit den Menschen zusammen das bevorstehende Ende der dunklen Jahreszeit und den Beginn der helleren Tage zu feiern.

Mordred, Sefa und Ruadan machen sich zusammen mit Merlin der druidischen Tradition gemäß in den Wald auf, um Mistelzweige von den Bäumen zu schneiden und sie als göttliche Saat im Schloss über die Türen und Torbögen zu hängen. Im Schlosshof und in den Straßen der Stadt werden bei Einbruch der Nacht Feuerkörbe entzündet, um ein wenig Wärme zu spenden und die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben, so gut es geht.

Einen Tag vor dem Tag der Wintersonnwende bringen die Holzfäller den traditionellen Julbaum ins Schloss, eine große Tanne, die aus dem Wald östlich des Schlosses stammt. Der Stamm des Baumes wird in viel kleine Holzscheite geschlagen und die ersten davon werden anschließend im großen Kamin im Thronsaal aufgeschichtet. Dort wird das Holz feierlich dekoriert und am Abend des Julfestes vor dem Festmahl mit einem Stück des letztjährigen Julbaums, das speziell für diesen Anlass aufbewahrt wurde, angezündet.

Zwölf Tage lang brennt das Feuer im großen Kamin des Thronsaals mit dem Holz des Julbaums weiter, und trotz des harten Winters, der Camelot immer noch fest im Griff hat, fühlt Arthur sich während dieser Tage so glücklich wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Das Julfest im Kreis seiner Ritter, seiner Freunde und mit Morgana und Merlin an seiner Seite zu feiern, erfüllt ihn mit unsagbarere Freude und tiefer Dankbarkeit.

Während der Tage der Winterfeierlichkeiten laden Hunith und Balinor Merlin und Arthur zum Abendessen in ihr neues Haus in der Stadt ein und Balinor erzählt ihnen Geschichten aus der Zeit vor Arthurs Geburt. Die Feuer der Feuerkörbe in den Straßen sind bereits fast heruntergebrannt, als sich Merlin und Arthur an diesem Abend auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss machen und Arthur träumt von Drachen, die das Land bevölkern und von Magiern und Druiden, die mit ihrer Magie erstaunliche Zauber wirken.

Nach zwölf Tagen, am Ende der Winterfeierlichkeiten, wird das Feuer im Thronsaal des Schlosses am Ende eines weiteren Festmahls wieder gelöscht und mit neuer Zuversicht sehen die Menschen den letzten Wochen des Winters entgegen, während sie darauf warten, dass der Frühling wieder Einzug im Land hält.

***

Sefa seufzt entmutigt, als der Federkiel, der vor ihr in der Luft schweben sollte, zum wiederholten Male zurück auf den Tisch fällt. „Das ist einfach nicht gerecht!“

Sie wirft einen Blick zu Mordred neben sich, der im Gegensatz zu ihr keine Probleme damit hat, seine eigene Feder ein paar handbreit über der Tischoberfläche in Merlins Turmzimmer schweben zu lassen. Selbst als Mordred den Kopf dreht und Sefa einen mitleidigen Blick zu wirft, wackelt die Feder in der Luft nicht im Geringsten.

„Du wirst es schon noch schaffen, du brauchst nur noch ein bisschen mehr Übung“, versucht Merlin sie aufzumuntern, aber Sefa zieht einen Schmollmund.

„Mordred kann es, ohne üben zu müssen“, sagt sie und Mordred lässt daraufhin seine Feder zurück auf den Tisch sinken und sieht etwas schuldbewusst drein.

Bevor Merlin jedoch etwas erwidern kann, verschränkt Sefa die Arme vor der Brust und sieht ihn trotzig an. „Ich habe keine Lust mehr.“

Merlin wirft ihr ein mildes Lächeln zu. „Aber wie willst du eine Zauberin werden, wenn du deine Magie nicht benutzen kannst?“

„Ich will überhaupt keine Zauberin mehr werden”, entgegnet Sefa und reckt ihr Kinn nach vorne.

Merlin sieht sie überrascht an. „Was möchtest du denn dann werden?”

„Ich will Heilerin werden, genauso wie Gaius und Alice.”

Ein liebevolles Lächeln tritt auf Merlins Lippen. „Na gut, aber du würdest eine noch viel bessere Heilerin sein, wenn du dazu deine Magie benutzen kannst.”

Sefa wirft ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Aber ich muss mit Sicherheit keine dumme Feder schweben lassen!”

Bevor Merlin darauf etwas erwidern kann, meldet sich Mordred zu Wort. „Ich will auch kein Zauberer mehr werden“, verkündet er.

Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Seit wann?“

„Seit jetzt“, antwortet Mordred.

Merlin sieht ihn amüsiert an. „Nun, und was willst du jetzt werden?”

„Ich will ein Ritter werden“, antwortet Mordred entschieden.

Merlin starrt den kleinen Jungen daraufhin für einen Moment lang an und er hätte sich eigentlich denken können, welche Antwort Mordred ihm geben würde. Um jedoch keine zu lange Pause entstehen zu lassen, schiebt Merlin seine Gefühle in dieser Sache vorerst bei Seite. 

„Du kannst werden, was immer du willst. Ihr beide könnt das“, sagt er. „Aber jetzt ist es erst einmal wichtig, dass ihr lernt, eure Magie zu kontrollieren und zu benutzen. Sie ist ein Teil von euch, und sie kann euch von großem Nutzen sein, ganz gleich ob ihr in der Zukunft eine Heilerin oder ein Ritter sein werdet. Du hast allerdings Recht, Sefa, du wirst vermutlich keine Federn schweben lassen müssen, das ist nur eine Übung. Je mehr ihr übt eure Magie zu benutzen, desto leicht wird es euch fallen und desto komplexere Zauber könnt ihr wirken.”

Sefa verzieht das Gesicht, als Merlin geendet hat und er sieht ihr an, dass sie weiß, dass er recht hat, es sich aber nicht eingestehen will.

Er lächelt nachsichtig. „Wie wäre es damit: Anstatt vier Mal in der Woche Magie zu üben, machen wir es nur noch drei Mal und Sefa kann Gaius und Alice zwei Mal die Woche zur Hand gehen und ich werde Arthur fragen, ob du anfangen kannst mit den Rittern zu trainieren, Mordred.”

Mordred sieht Merlin mit großen Augen an, während Sefa eifrig nickt. „Ja, bitte!“, sagt sie begeistert.

Merlin lächelt. „Also gut, aber ich möchte nicht, dass ihr eure Übungen in Magie, die ich und Nimueh euch aufgeben, vernachlässigt und genauso wenig dürfen eure Geschichts- und Lesestunden bei Geoffrey und Lady Evaine zu kurz kommen”, gibt Merlin ihnen mit einem mahnenden Blick zu verstehen und beide Kinder nicken folgsam.

Merlin sieht die Zwei noch einen Moment lang an, dann steht er von seinem Stuhl auf. Es ist schon spät und er weiß, dass er von den beiden heute keine große Konzentration mehr erwarten kann. „Ich denke, das ist genug für heute. Ihr könnt gehen.“

Sefa und Mordred sehen erleichtert aus und klettern von ihren Stühlen hinunter, bevor sie auf ein Nicken von Merlin hin eilig das Turmzimmer verlassen und die Tür hintern ihnen ins Schloss fällt.

Merlin sieht ihnen kurz nach und schüttelt den Kopf. Dann schlägt er eines der Bücher auf dem Tisch zu und bringt es zurück zu seinem Platz in einem der Regale an der Wand. Als er es zwischen die anderen Bücher stellt, hört er, wie die Tür hinter ihm wieder aufgeht.

Merlin zieht überrascht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Habt ihr eure Meinung geändert?“ Als er sich jedoch einen Moment darauf umdreht, sieht er, dass es nicht Mordred und Sefa sind, sondern Arthur, der das Turmzimmer betritt und die Tür hinter sich wieder schließt.

„Wie bitte?“, fragt er, während er den Raum durchquert.

Merlin winkt ab. „Nicht du. Sefa und Mordred. Sie haben mir gerade gesagt, dass Magie blöd ist und dass sie nicht mehr üben wollen. Sefa will Heilerin werden und Mordred möchte ein Ritter werden und anscheinend braucht man dazu keine Magie.”

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben, schließt dann jedoch für einen Moment die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf. „Damit hätten wir wohl rechnen sollen“, sagt er und damit meint er zweifellos Mordred.

Merlin lächelt ein wenig gequält. „Ja, vermutlich.“

Nach einem Augenblick zuckt Arthur jedoch gleichmütig mit den Schultern. „Na ja, wenn Mordred ein Ritter werden will, dann kann er anfangen mit Lancelot und Gwaine zu trainieren und wenn er 14 ist, kann er als Knappe anfangen.”

Merlin sieht Arthur forschend an. „Willst du wirklich, dass Mordred einer deiner Ritter wird?”

Arthur nickt, ohne zu zögern. „Sicher, warum nicht? Er war sehr geschickt mit dem Schwert und es ist bestimmt ein großer Vorteil gleichzeitig Magie im Kampf benutzen zu können. Und dieses Mal wird er nicht im Geheimen meinen Tod planen, was ich auch als positiv ansehe.”

Merlin schnaubt und schüttelt den Kopf. Arthur sieht ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen an und auf Merlins Gesicht tritt ebenfalls ein Grinsen.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch einen Lehrling für Geoffrey finden“, meint Arthur schließlich mit einem Seufzen.

Merlin sieht ihn zweifelnd an. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir jemals jemanden finden werden, der eine dermaßene Faszination für Bücher und alte Schriften hat.”

„Du magst doch auch Bücher”, bemerkt Arthur.

Merlin rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, schon. Wenn sie nützliche Informationen enthalten. Aber ich habe wirklich nicht das geringste Interesse an den Chroniken jeder noch so unbedeutenden adligen Familie in Camelot.”

Arthur versucht, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, scheitert aber. „Wir werden schon noch jemanden finden. So schwer kann es nicht sein.”

„Hoffen wir es. Aber falls Geoffrey sterben sollte, bevor wir jemanden finden, dann werde ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich prophezeit habe, dass wir niemals jemanden finden werden.“

***

Arthur stößt die Tür zu seinen Räumen mit weitaus mehr Schwung auf als nötig, aber Merlin, der nur ein paar Schritte hinter ihm ist, fängt die Tür mit einer Handbewegung und einem kurzen Zauber ab, bevor sie gegen die Steinwand krachen kann.

Während Merlin die Tür hinter ihnen schließt, geht Arthur zum Kamin hinüber und stützt sich mit einer Hand an dem Mauervorsprung ab, seinen Blick in die Flammen gerichtet und die Zähne zusammengebissen. Merlin mustert ihn schweigend, während er unweit des Tisches stehen bleibt, um Arthur die Möglichkeit zu geben, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Draußen ist es gerade einmal Nachmittag, aber dunkle Wolken hängen draußen am Himmel und es ist den ganzen Tag über nie wirklich hell geworden.

Schließlich schüttelt Arthur den Kopf und dreht sich zu Merlin um, während er die Hände in die Luft wirft. „Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Das Ganze ist vollkommen lächerlich.“

„Na ja, sie habe nicht ganz unrecht“, antwortet Merlin so neutral wie möglich. Ihnen war klar, dass dieses Thema irgendwann zur Sprache kommen würde, sie haben es nur nicht so bald erwartet.

Es geht um den Rat und um den Vorschlag, der während der Sitzung kurz zuvor in den Raum gestellt worden ist. Lord Allendale hat unterschwellig anklingen lassen, ob sie denn nicht im kommenden Jahr das Turnier in Camelot oder eine andere Feierlichkeit dazu nutzen wollten, vielleicht eine oder auch zwei Prinzessinnen der umliegenden Königreiche einzuladen. Geoffrey und Lady Odilia haben diesem Vorschlag begeistert zugestimmt, aber Arthurs eisiger Blick hat sie dazu gebracht das Thema nicht weiter zu vertiefen und es stattdessen besser noch einmal bei einer der kommenden Sitzungen aufgreifen zu wollen.

Arthur schnaubt abfällig und wirft Merlin einen missgelaunten Blick zu. „Was soll das denn bitte heißen?“

Merlin zuckt ungerührt mit den Schultern. „Es soll nur heißen, dass sie in gewisser Weise Recht haben und das weißt du.“

Arthur stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und legt den Kopf schief. „Ach, weiß ich das?”

Merlin rollt mit den Augen und er will zu einer Antwort ansetzen, aber Arthur hebt einen Zeigefinger und kommt ihm zuvor.

„Und sag jetzt nicht, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass ich mich darum kümmere, dass Camelot einen Erben bekommt. Ich bin gerade einmal seit sechs Monaten König. Mein Vater war fünf Jahre lang König von Camelot, bevor er meine Mutter geheiratet hat. Und außerdem habe ich Morgana. Sie ist Prinzessin von Camelot und wenn mir irgendetwas passieren sollte – was nicht passieren wird, weil wir miteinander verbunden sind und du vermutlich unsterblich bist - wird sie eine wunderbare Königin sein.”

Merlin nickt beschwichtigend. „Natürlich wird sie das. Und ich sage ja nicht, dass ich die Idee, dass du jetzt schon heiraten sollst, unterstütze, ich will damit nur sagen, dass dein Rat nicht unrecht hat. Morgana ist Prinzessin, aber sie ist auch nicht verheiratet und Uther hat keine Geschwister und das bedeutet, dass es außer Morgana keinen möglichen Thronfolger gibt. Die Mitglieder deines Rates machen sich einfach Sorgen, dass alles, was den Vater und du erreicht habt, wieder zerbrechen könnte. Und sie können schließlich nicht wissen, dass du und ich aller Voraussicht nach nicht sterben können.”

Arthur verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Dann sollten sie sich darüber Sorgen machen, ohne mich damit zu behelligen.“

„Du willst wirklich, dass sie hinter deinem Rücken intrigieren?”, fragt Merlin und Arthur stöhnt gequält auf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, sagt er mit einem Seufzen. „Es ist nur, dass… wir haben gewusst, dass dieses Thema irgendwann aufkommen würde. Ich dachte nur, wir hätten mehr Zeit. Ich bin gerade erst volljährig geworden.” Er sieht Merlin einen Moment lang an, bevor er zum Tisch geht und sich auf einen der Stühle fallen lässt.

Merlin setzt sich neben ihn und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Wir wussten, dass es früher oder später dazu kommen würde und wir waren uns beide einig, dass wir heiraten und Kinder bekommen müssen. Jetzt wird es eben früher als später sein. Selbst wenn wir ewig leben, kannst du nicht für immer König von Camelot bleiben und falls wir doch irgendwann sterben und die Drachen dann noch existieren, muss auch die Linie der Drachenmeister fortbestehen.”

Arthur nickt nachdenklich, seinen Blick auf die Tischplatte gerichtet.

Merlin beobachtet ihn einen Moment lang und zuckt dann mit den Schultern. „Und wenn du wirklich keine Prinzessin nach Camelot einladen möchtest, dann bist du immer noch der Könige und du kannst deinem Rat einfach sagen, dass sie dich mal kreuzweise können.”

Arthur schmunzelt leise und sieht Merlin dann mit einem schiefen Lächeln an. „Weißt du, manchmal bin ich wirklich versucht, genau das zu tun.“

„Ich würde zu gerne ihre Gesichter sehen, wenn du das wirklich machst. Vermutlich würde Lord Allendales Kopf explodieren”, meint Merlin mit einem Grinsen und sie fangen beide an zu lachen.

Schließlich schüttelt Arthur immer noch mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht den Kopf. „Das hebe ich mir allerdings für einen anderen Anlass auf. Jedenfalls solange wie sie mich nicht offen bedrängen zu heiraten. Wir brauchen tatsächlich einen Grund, um Prinzessin Elena aus Gawant bald nach Camelot einzuladen, damit du die Sidhe in ihr töten kannst.“

Merlin nickt nachdenklich. „Ja, das stimmt.” Dann setzt er einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf und sieht Arthur auffordernd an. „Aber lass uns doch einfach mal überlegen, mit welcher Prinzessin aus den benachbarten Königreichen du dir eine Ehe vorstellten könntest.”

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ich habe nicht vor einfach irgendeine Prinzessin zu heiraten. Ich muss den Rest meines Lebens – zumindest meines Lebens in Camelot - mit ihr verbringen. _Wir_ müssen den Rest unseres Lebens in Camelot mit ihr verbringen, und das heißt, dass wir eine Frau auswählen müssen, die akzeptieren kann, dass ich dich immer lieben werde und dass du immer an meiner Seite sein wirst, denn ich werde dich nicht verstecken.”

Arthur sieht Merlin entschlossen an und Merlin erwidert den Blick mit einem sanften Lächeln, bevor er eine Hand über die Ecke des Tisches zu Arthur ausstreckt. Arthur ergreift Merlins Hand und verschränkt ihre Finger ineinander, während er mit dem Daumen über Merlins Handrücken streicht.

„Das wird nicht einfach“, gibt Merlin zu bedenken, aber Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber das ist der einzige Weg, wie es funktionieren kann. Ich kann meiner zukünftigen Königin versprechen, dass ich sie niemals betrügen werde und dass ich keine andere Frau in mein Bett holen werde, aber sie wird mich mit dir teilen müssen.”

Merlin nickt. „Das Gleiche gilt für die Frau, die ich heiraten werde.”

Arthur lächelt. „Dann lass uns hoffen, dass wir beide Frauen finden, in die wir uns verlieben können und dass diese Frauen akzeptieren können, dass es immer jemanden neben ihnen geben wird.”

Ein Grinsen tritt auf Merlins Gesicht. „Na ja vielleicht finden sie das auch gar nicht so schlecht.”

Arthur sieht ihn fragend an und das Grinsen auf Merlins Gesicht wird noch eine Spur breiter. „Sie bekommen zwei für einen. Wir sind ziemlich gut darin geworden zu teilen, findest du nicht?”

Arthur zieht erstaunt die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Du willst meine zukünftige Königin in _unser_ Bett holen?“

„Warum nicht?“, antwortet Merlin und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es ist nur gerecht, würde ich sagen.“

Arthur denkt einen Moment lang darüber nach. „Vermutlich hast du recht”, meint er schließlich. „Und falls sich meine zukünftige Königin in jemand anderen verlieben sollte, dann ist es nur gerecht, wenn ich eine solche Beziehung ebenfalls erlaube. Solange es keine unehelichen Kinder gibt, natürlich.”

„Dabei kann ich mit ein wenig Magie behilflich sein. Aber vielleicht muss ich das gar nicht und sie verliebt sich ja in dich. Du bist eine sehr liebenswürdige Person, das kann ich bezeugen”, sagt Merlin und Arthur lacht leise.

Dann setzt Merlin ein gutmütiges Grinsen auf. „Also dann, in welche Prinzessin der anderen Königreiche könntest du dich verlieben?”, fragt er. „Lass uns mit Prinzessin Elena aus Gawant anfangen. Sie war nett, nachdem ich die Sidhe in ihr getötet hatte.”

Arthur legt den Kopf schief und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, spielt aber mit. „Ja, aber das war es auch schon. Ich hatte keine Gefühle für sie und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass wir je mehr als Freunde sei könnten.“

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „In Ordnung. König Olafs Tochter Vivian.“

Arthur schnaubt und verzieht das Gesicht. „Nicht einmal, wenn sie die letzte Frau auf der Welt wäre. Sie mag ja sehr schön sein, aber sie war unglaublich unhöflich und oberflächlich und arrogant und nicht zu vergessen, dass ich Olaf vermutlich mein halbes Königreich abtreten müsste, bevor er sie mir zur Frau gibt.” Arthur schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. „Die nächste.“

Merlin überlegt einen Moment lang. „Prinzessin Ingrith aus Kent.“

Arthur wirft Merlin einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Sie ist dreizehn.“

„Und in fünf Jahren wird sie achtzehn sein”, entgegnet Merlin leichthin.

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich habe sie noch nie getroffen.”

„Dazu bleibt dir ja noch genug Zeit“, meint Merlin, aber Arthur sieht nicht so aus, als ob er sich überzeugen lassen würden. „Na gut, machen wir mit der Nächsten weiter. Prinzessin Mithian aus Nemeth. Sie ist nur vier Jahre jünger als du und damals hatte es so ausgesehen, als ob du sehr von ihr angetan gewesen wärst.“

Arthur überlegt einen Moment lang und Merlin sieht, wie ein kleines Lächeln auf Arthurs Lippen erscheint, als er an seine Begegnung mit Prinzessin Mithian zurückdenkt. Damals hatte Arthur vorgehabt sie zu heiraten, um eine Grenzstreitigkeit mit ihrem Vater König Rodor beizulegen. Außerdem hatte er versucht sich von Gwens Verrat abzulenken, aber letztendlich hatte er erkannt, dass er immer noch in Gwen verliebt gewesen war und die Verlobung mit Mithian wieder gelöst.

„Es wäre wirklich schwer gewesen, nicht von ihr angetan zu sein”, meint Arthur schließlich. „Sie war wunderschön und intelligent und sie liebte die Jagd und das Reiten. Und sie war freundlich und liebenswürdig. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, dass ich am Anfang ein paar ziemlich unbeholfene und vollkommen unangebrachte Dinge getan habe und sie hat nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Ich denke, ich hätte sie lieben können, wenn ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht schon in Guinevere verliebt gewesen wäre.“

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht und sieht verlegen auf die Tischplatte vor sich, als er daran denkt, wie er damals versucht hat, Arthur in Prinzessin Mithians Augen so unattraktiv wie möglich erscheinen zu lassen, damit sie die Verlobung von sich aus wieder lösen würde.

„Was?“, fragt Arthur daraufhin misstrauisch.

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Na ja, ich wusste, dass du immer noch in Gwen verliebt warst und ich wollte, dass du glücklich bist, also konnte ich nicht zulassen, dass du Mithian heiratest. Und vielleicht habe ich versucht, es so einzurichten, dass sie von sich aus Abstand von einer Heirat nehmen würde…”

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben und sieht Merlin fassungslos an, als ihm anscheinend klar wird, dass Merlin für seine Missgeschicke in Mithians Gegenwart verantwortlich gewesen ist. „Du hast mich dazu gebracht, dass ich beim Abendessen Suppe über mich geschüttet habe und du hast mich später beim Picknick rülpsen lassen!”

„Ja, aber es hat nicht funktioniert, oder?“, verteidigt sich Merlin. „Mithian hatte kein Problem damit – sie hat sogar stolz demonstriert, dass sie noch lauter rülpsen kann als du. Vermutlich hat es ihr gezeigt, dass du auch nur ein Mensch bist und nicht der perfekte Prinz, den jeder in dir gesehen hat.”

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Das ist einfach unglaublich! Du kannst froh, dass ich dir damals nicht auf die Schliche gekommen bin, sonst hätte ich dich dafür eine ganze Woche an den Pranger stellen lassen.”

Merlin mustert Arthur zweifelnd, aber Arthur sieht ihn vielsagend an und nickt zum Zeichen dafür, dass er das tatsächlich getan hätte.

Schließlich schüttelt Arthur den Kopf und atmet ein Mal tief durch. „Also gut, dann werde ich Mithian und ihren Vater zum Turnier diesen Frühling nach Camelot einladen. Und dann werden wir sehen, ob sie immer noch dieselbe Person ist wie damals.“ Er sieht für einen Moment nachdenklich drein, bevor er Merlin mit erhobenem Zeigefinger ins Auge fasst. „Und keine faulen Tricks dieses Mal.“

Merlin legt sich eine Hand auf die Brust und nickt feierlich. „Ich verspreche es.“

Arthur sieht ihn aus schmalen Augen heraus an. „Mhm, und vergiss es ja nicht.“

„Oder was?“, fragt Merlin und ein spöttisches Grinsen tritt auf sein Gesicht. „Du stellst mich an Pranger?“

Arthur mustert ihn nachdenklich an, dann legt er den Kopf schief und grinst schelmisch. „Vielleicht mache ich das wirklich. Es war immer ein sehr schöner Anblick, musst du wissen. Du, vorne über gebeugt, unfähig wegzulaufen. Ich bin ziemlich versucht die alten Zeiten wieder aufleben zu lassen, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Und ich bin sicher Lancelot, Gwaine und Leon würden es auch sehr zu schätzen wissen, deinen Hintern derart in Szene gesetzt zu sehen.”

„Ja, aber du würdest mich nicht wirklich an den Pranger stellen, nicht wahr?”, fragt Merlin, der sich mit einem Mal nicht mehr ganz sicher ist, wie weit Arthur dieses Spiel wirklich treiben würde.

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf, aber das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht bleibt. „Nicht öffentlich auf dem Marktplatz, nein. Aber hier, in meinen Räumen, mit meinen Rittern, vielleicht schon.”

Merlin grinst schief, und nachdem er nun beruhigt ist, dass Arthur ihn nicht tatsächlich an den Pranger stellen würde, findet er die Idee eigentlich ziemlich reizvoll. „Nun ja, das könntest du auch tun, ohne, dass ich mir etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen, weißt du? Es klingt nicht wirklich nach einer Strafe.”

Arthur grinst ebenfalls. „Sei vorsichtig, Merlin. Sobald ich die Fesseln um deine Handgelenke schließen würde, könntest du dich nicht mehr befreien. Wenn du dich erinnern kannst, deine Magie wurde für mich erschaffen und sie wird dir nicht helfen, freizukommen, solange ich es nicht erlaube.”

Das Grinsen auf Merlins Gesicht wird lediglich eine Spur breiter, da das für ihn immer noch nicht nach etwas Unangenehmen klingt. „Ich glaube, ich lasse es drauf ankommen.“


	31. Das Kuckuckskind und der Fischerkönig

## VIII. Das Kuckuckskind und der Fischerkönig

Arthur steht am Fuße der Treppe im Schlosshof und blinzelt gegen die tief stehende, nachmittägliche Sonne, die jeden Moment hinter den Mauern des Schlosses verschwinden wird. Während der letzten Wochen ist der Frühling in Camelot eingekehrt und nachdem die Sonne stetig an Kraft zugenommen hat, sind an den Bäumen bereits die ersten grünen Knospen zu sehen.

Im Schlosshof haben sich bereits alle für die Ankunft von König Godwyn und seinem Gefolge am heutigen Tage versammelt und Arthur sowie sämtliche seiner anwesenden Ritter tragen ihre roten Umhänge mit dem Wappen Camelots darauf. Merlin, der neben Arthur steht, trägt ebenfalls eine seiner schönsten und prunkvollsten ärmellosen Roben und er hat für diesen Anlass die Robe ausgewählt, die Arthur ihm zum Julfest geschenkt hat. Der schwere Stoff ist von einer tiefen dunkelgrünen Farbe und die schwarze Borte am Saum und an der Vorderseite ist mit Goldfäden durchsetzt, die im letzten Licht, das über die Schlossmauern fällt, hell schimmern.

Arthur holt tief Luft und verlagert dann sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während er seinen Blick auf das Schlosstor gerichtet hat und darauf wartet, dass seine Gäste eintreffen. Er erwartet beinahe, dass Morgana, die auf Arthurs anderer Seite steht, ihn für seine Ungeduld tadelt, aber sie ist in ein Gespräch mit Leon hinter ihr vertieft und beachtet Arthur nicht.

„Welchen Grund hast du gleich noch einmal in der Einladung genannt?“, fragt Merlin in diesem Moment neben ihm und Arthur rollt mit den Augen.

„Das habe ich dir heute Morgen schon gesagt und du bist neben mir gesessen, als ich die Einladung geschrieben habe.”

„Aithusa hat mich abgelenkt”, verteidigt sich Merlin mit einem Schulterzucken. „Du weißt, wie hartnäckig sie sein kann, wenn sie will, dass man mit ihr spielt.”

Arthur weiß nur zu gut, über welch unerschöpfliche Energie der kleine Drache verfügt. Wie anscheinend jedes kleine Kind kann sie stundenlang auf den Beinen bleiben, nur um dann von einem Moment auf den anderen erschöpft umzufallen und augenblicklich einzuschlafen.

Arthur sieht zum hinteren Teil des Schlosshofes, wo Aithusa mit ihrem aktuell liebsten Spielgefährten, einem von Arthurs rotbraunen Redbone Coonhound Jagdhunden, fangen spielt. Dabei springt sie immer wieder auf den Rand des Brunnens in der Mitte des Hofes oder gegen eine der Säulen in den Gängen an den Seiten und flattert mit ein paar kurzen Flügelschlägen über Troys Kopf hinweg, der jedes Mal ein erstauntes Bellen hören lässt. Wirklich fliegen kann Aithusa aber noch nicht und Balinor hat ihm versichert, dass sie dazu auch erst in der Lage sein wird, sobald sie in etwa die Größe eines Pferdes erreicht hat. Momentan ist sie in etwa genauso groß wie Troy und nur ihre Flügel, von denen jeder noch einmal so lang ist wie ihr Körper, lassen sie größer erscheinen als der Hund.

„Ich habe König Godwyn gesagt, dass ich mit ihm über die zukünftige Freundschaft zwischen Camelot und Gawant reden möchte, und dass ich sehr erfreut wäre, wenn er seine Tochter Elena mitbringen würde”, sagt Arthur schließlich.

Merlin verzieht ein wenig das Gesicht und antwortet Arthur einen Moment darauf in Gedanken. _„Dann glaubt er mit Sicherheit, dass du ihn und Elena nach Camelot eingeladen hast, weil du beabsichtigst seine Tochter zu heiraten. Genau wie dein Rat es gerne hätte. Lady Odilia hat jedes Mal äußerst zufrieden gelächelt, wenn jemand in letzter Zeit Godwyns und Elenas Besuch erwähnt hat.”_

Arthur unterdrückt ein Schnauben. _„Du weißt, dass es mir egal ist, was mein Rat möchte, aber ich musste dafür sorgen, dass Godwyn Elena mitbringen würde und das war die einzige Möglichkeit, die mir eingefallen ist.”_

Bevor sie sich jedoch weiter darüber unterhalten können, ob es klug gewesen ist, König Godwyn Hoffnungen zu machen, ist von der anderen Seite des Schlosshofes her Hufgetrappel zu hören und mehrere Reiter kommen in diesem Moment durch das Schlosstor. An der Spitze des kleinen Gefolges reitet König Godwyn auf einem prächtigen Schimmel und neben ihm sitzt seine Tochter Elena im Sattel eines Rappen mit langer, dichter Mähne.

Prinzessin Elena sieht sich neugierig im Innenhof des Schlosses um und reckt den Kopf nach oben. Dabei fällt ihr eine Strähne ihrer blonden Haaren in die Augen, aber als sie versucht, sie wieder zurück in ihren Zopf zu stecken, fällt die Strähne nach einem Moment bereits wieder heraus. Sie sieht viel jünger aus, als Arthur sie in Erinnerung hat, obwohl sie dieses Mal nur drei Jahre eher nach Camelot kommt, als in der anderen Zeit.

Hinter Elena reitet ihre Dienerin Grunhilda, eine beleibte Frau mit kurzen, grau gelockten Haaren, die, wie Arthur weiß, in Wirklichkeit eine Elfe ist, die geschickt wurde, um die Sidhe in Elena zu beschützen. Dahinter folgen zwei weitere Diener und den Schluss bilden sechs Ritter in Kettenhemden und Rüstung.

Als die Gruppe über den Schlosshof geritten kommt, unterbricht Aithusa ihr Spiel mit Troy und beobachtet die Neuankömmlinge interessiert. Arthur ruft Troy zu sich hinüber und Aithusa sieht dem Hund kurz hinterher, bevor sie ihrem Spielgefährten einen Augenblick darauf folgt. Der Hund setzt sich gehorsam auf den Platz neben der Treppe, auf den Arthur gezeigt hat und Aithusa lässt sich neben Troy auf die Hinterbeine sinken. Sie sieht allerdings so aus, als ob sie mit dem Gedanken spielt, jeden Moment wieder aufzuspringen und sich Arthurs Gäste genauer anzusehen. Merlin scheint allerdings etwas in Gedanken zu ihr zu sagen, denn Aithusa schmiegt einen Moment darauf ihre Flügel enger an ihren Körper und rollt sich auf dem Boden zusammen, während sie weiterhin wachsam den Schlosshof im Blick behält.

Als König Godwyn sein Pferd ein Stück vor Arthur zum Stehen bringt, beobachtet er wiederum seinerseits den kleinen Drachen fasziniert und auch Elenas Blick ist mit unverwandtem Erstaunen auf Aithusa gerichtet. Früher einmal hätte sich Arthur in seiner Ehre beleidigt gefühlt, dass Aithusa sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit beinahe mühelos von ihm ablenken kann, aber jetzt lächelt Arthur lediglich freundlich und macht einen Schritt nach vorne.

„König Godwyn, willkommen in Camelot.“

Godwyn steigt von seinem Pferd, während Elenas Blick noch einen Moment länger auf Aithusa ruht, bevor sie anfängt, ihren Mantel und den Rock ihres gelben Kleides zu ordnen, um ebenfalls absteigen zu können.

„König Arthur, ich danke Euch für Eure Einladung“, sagt Godwyn, während er vor Arthur tritt und ihm die Hand schüttelt „Es ist schön wieder in Camelot zu sein. Es ist lange her. Erlaubt mir Euch meine Glückwünsche zu Eurer Krönung auszusprechen und mein Mitgefühl für den Umstand, der Euren Vater dazu gezwungen hat abzudanken. Es muss schwer gewesen sein. Ich hoffe, Uther geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut?”

Arthur nickt. „Ja, das tut es, danke der Nachfrage, König Godwyn. Ich weiß, dass Ihr und mein Vater immer gute Freunde gewesen seid und ich hoffe, dass Ihr mir das gleiche Maß an Freundschaft entgegenbringen werdet.“

„Nichts anderes ist meine Absicht”, antwortet Godwyn. „Auch, wenn sich während des vergangenen Jahres viele Dinge in Camelot geändert haben.” Er wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Aithusa und dann zu Merlin in seiner prächtigen Robe, lächelt aber nach wie vor.

„Das haben sie in der Tat“, bestätigt Arthur und macht dann eine Handbewegung zu Morgana und zu Merlin. „Ich bin sicher Ihr erinnert Euch an meine Schwester, Prinzessin Morgana und das ist mein Hofzauberer Lord Merlin Emrys.“

Godwyn nickt beiden freundlich zu, auch wenn er bei der Vorstellung von Morgana als Arthurs Schwester kurz die Stirn in Falten legt. Arthur bemerkt, dass Grunhilda Merlin einen verstohlenen Blick zuwirft, doch als Merlin König Godwyn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht begrüßt und sein Gefolge keines Blickes würdigt, entspannen sich ihre Züge wieder.

Prinzessin Elena versucht währenddessen, so elegant wie möglich von ihrem Pferd abzusteigen, und es wäre ihr auch beinahe gelungen, doch dann rutsch sie mit ihrer Hand vom Sattel ab und landet mit einem überraschten Ausruf unsanft neben ihrem Pferd auf dem Boden. Der dünne Umhang über ihrem Kleid verheddert sich dabei um ihre Arme herum und sie braucht einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder befreien kann. König Godwyn dreht den Kopf und sieht seine Tochter mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an, während Elenas Dienerin Grunhilda, die bereits abgestiegen war, eilig zu ihr kommt, um ihr zu helfen. Nachdem sie die Prinzessin wieder auf die Beine gestellt hat, zupft sie Elenas Röcke zurecht und schiebt sie dann nach vorne. Elena lächelt beschämt, als sie neben ihren Vater tritt.

„Und das ist meine Tochter, Prinzessin Elena“, stellt Godwyn sie vor und er lächelt liebevoll, während Elena eine unbeholfene Verbeugung macht.

„Willkommen in Camelot Prinzessin Elena“, sagt Arthur freundlich und Elena wirft ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln zu, bevor sie einen kleinen Knicks macht. Schließlich wendet sich Arthur wieder an Godwyn. „Bitte, folgt mir. Ihr müsst müde sein von der langen Reise und wir haben viel zu besprechen.”

Godwyn nickt und bedeutet Arthur voran zu gehen. „Das haben wir in der Tat.“

***

Nachdem Merlin am nächsten Morgen an der Tür zu Prinzessin Elenas Räumen geklopft hat, und darauf wartet, dass ihm geöffnet wird, hört er aus dem Inneren des Zimmers lautes Gepolter und dann einen unterdrückten Fluch. Einen Moment darauf wird die Tür geöffnet und die Dienerin Grunhilda in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt erscheint im Türrahmen.

„Guten Morgen Milord, was kann ich für Euch tun?”, fragt sie mit einem betont freundlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, während sie mit ihrer beleibten Gestalt den Blick ins Innere des Zimmers versperrt.

Merlin hat natürlich bemerkt, dass Grunhilda ihn immer wieder mit wachsamen Blicken mustert, wenn sie ihm begegnet, aber da Merlin keinerlei Anzeichen gezeigt hat, ihrem Verrat an Elena und Godwyn auf die Spur gekommen zu sein, wiegt sie sich scheinbar in Sicherheit.

„Ich bin hier, um mit Prinzessin Elena zu sprechen“, antwortet Merlin.

Grunhilda nickt daraufhin hastig. „Natürlich Milord. Es dauert nur noch einen Moment, bis die Prinzessin bereit ist, Euch zu empfangen.“ Dann dreht sie sich kurz um, wirft einen schnellen Blick ins Zimmer hinter sich, wartet noch einen Augenblick und öffnet dann die Tür.

Elena steht neben dem Bett und zupft sich die Röcke ihres hellblauen Kleides zu Recht. Am Fußende des Bettes in einer geöffneten Truhe liegt in einem zusammengeknüllten Haufen das abscheuliche gelbe Kleid, das sie am gestrigen Tag angehabt hat.

Vergangenen Abend hat Elena zusammen mit ihrem Vater sowie Uther, Morgana und Arthur zu Abend gegessen und Arthurs Erzählungen zufolge, ist das Ganze eine ziemlich peinliche Angelegenheit gewesen. Elena hat gezwungen versucht, mit Arthur Konversation zu betreiben, aber entweder sagte sie etwas Unpassendes oder ihr fiel nichts ein, was sie überhaupt sagen konnte und so sehr Arthur sich auch bemühte, es endete meist in betretenem Schweigen, bis Godwyn schnell versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. Spätestens seit diesem Essen gibt es keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass Godwyn den wahren Grund für ihre Einladung nach Camelot darin vermutete, dass Arthur beabsichtigt Elena zu heiraten. Überraschenderweise hat sich Uther hervorragend mit Elena verstanden und die beiden lachten ein um das andere Mal miteinander, ohne dass sich Uther auch nur im Mindesten daran störte, dass Elena dabei manchmal ein kleines Grunzen hören ließ.

Merlin muss unweigerlich schmunzeln, als er daran denkt, wie Morgana nach dem Abendessen in Arthurs Räume gekommen ist und ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick gefragt hat, ob er es tatsächlich in Erwägung ziehen würde, Elena zu heiraten. Arthur hat daraufhin mit einem Lachen den Kopf geschüttelt und ihr versichert, dass er das ganz gewiss nicht vorhat, und Morgana war über diese Antwort sichtlich erleichtert gewesen.

Merlin schenkt Elena ein freundliches Lächeln, während er das Zimmer betritt und Elena erwidert das Lächeln unsicher. Sie steht barfuß hinter dem Bett und ihre blonden Haare stehen ihr in krausen Strähnen vom Kopf ab. Grunhilda beeilt sich derweil um Merlin herum zu gehen. Sie schließt den Deckel der Kleidertruhe und versucht dann beiläufig einige im Zimmer verstreute Kleidungsstücke wegzuräumen.

Merlin tut so, als würde er sie ignorieren und macht eine kleine Verbeugung vor Elena. „Guten Morgen, Prinzessin Elena. Ihr erinnert Euch bestimmt an mich, wir wurden einander gestern vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Merlin und ich bin der Hofzauberer von Camelot.”

„Ja, natürlich erinnere ich mich an Euch. Ihr seid ziemlich jung für einen Hofzauberer. Ich meine, ich hatte mir einen Hofzauberer immer alt vorgestellt, mit langen Haaren und einem weißen Bart”, sagt sie und lacht dann kurz auf. Als ihr jedoch bewusst wird, dass Merlin das als Beleidigung auffassen könnte, rudert sie zurück. „Nicht, dass ich glauben würde, Ihr wärt nicht gut – natürlich seid Ihr das, Ihr seid immerhin Hofzauberer – ich dachte nur, dass…” Elena bricht ab und wirft einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Grunhilda, doch Merlin lächelt nachsichtig.

„Schon in Ordnung, Milady“, erwidert er. „Ich denke, viele Leute haben ein ganz bestimmtes Bild von einem Hofzauberer. Ich mag jung sein, aber ich kann Euch versichern, dass ich mehr als qualifiziert für meine Position bin.”

Elena beeilt sich hastig zu nicken. „Oh, ich bin sicher, dass Ihr das seid.”

„Nun, was können wir denn für Euch tun, Milord?”, fragt Grunhilda von der Seite, um Elena vor weiteren Peinlichkeiten zu bewahren.

„Der König schickt mich”, eröffnet Merlin. „Er und Euer Vater werden den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt sein über politische Dinge zu reden, von denen er denkt, dass sie Euch nur langweilen würden. Deshalb hat er mich gebeten Euch das Schloss zu zeigen und einen Ausritt durch die Umgebung und die Stadt zu machen, wenn Ihr Lust dazu habt.”

Elena nickt begeistert. „Ja, das wäre großartig.” Sie lächelt breit und Grunhilda kommt herbei, um Elena ein paar elegante weißer Halbschuhe mit Absatz vor die Füße zu stellen. Elena verzieht das Gesicht, als sie die Schuhe sieht und Grunhilda wirft ihr einen ungehaltenen Blick zu, woraufhin Elena widerstreben versucht, in den rechten Schuh zu steigen.

Merlin versucht, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, schafft es aber nicht ganz. „Ich denke nicht, dass Ihr für einen Ausritt so formelle und elegante Sachen braucht. Ich werde draußen warten, damit Ihr Euch etwas anziehen könnt, das besser zum Reiten geeignet ist. Es ist immer noch frisch draußen, und mit einem dünnen Umhang über Euren Sachen, wird es niemand bemerken, wenn Ihr ein einfacheres Kleid tragt.”

Elena lächelt erleichtert und zieht ihren Fuß wieder aus dem Schuh.

Merlin neigt den Kopf zu einer kurzen Verbeugung, bevor er sich wieder zum Gehen wendet und Grunhilda öffnet ihm die Tür, damit er draußen warten kann, bis Elena sich umgezogen hat.

***

„Was meint Ihr damit, eine Sidhe hat sich in meiner Tochter eingenistet und lebt in ihr?!”, fragt König Godwyn und sieht Arthur, der ihm diese Nachricht gerade mitgeteilt hat, vollkommen verstört an.

„Die Sidhe sind eine Feenrasse mit magischen Kräften aus dem Reich Avalon“, erklärt Merlin, der neben Arthurs Stuhl in der Ratshalle steht, mit ruhiger Stimme. „Sie können nur eine begrenzte Zeit lang in unserer Welt überleben. Als Elena ein Baby war, muss einer der Sidhe Ältesten sie mit einem Zauber belegt haben, um eine neugeborene Sidhe in Elenas Körper zu verstecken. Als Elena älter geworden ist, ist die Sidhe in ihr ebenfalls herangewachsen und wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wird sie die Kontrolle übernehmen und kann dann als Wechselbalg dauerhaft in unserer Welt leben.”

Godwyn sieht Merlin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und immer noch geweiteten Augen an und als er nichts sagt, sondern einfach nur dasteht und Merlin anstarrt, tauscht Merlin einen kurzen Blick mit Arthur und er hat ernsthaft Bedenken, dass Godwyns Herz diesen Schock nicht verkraften könnte. Arthur nickt und Merlin geht zum Godwyn um ihn sanft, aber bestimmt am Arm zu nehmen und ihn auf einen der Stühle an der runden Tafel zu setzen.

Godwyn lässt Merlin gewähren und schüttelt derweil verwirrt den Kopf. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Warum sollten die Sidhe so etwas tun?“

„Wir glauben, dass sie damit gerechnet haben, dass Elena und ich aufgrund der Freundschaft zwischen Euch und meinem Vater, eines Tages heiraten würden“, entgegnet Arthur. „Die Sidhe hätte danach die Kontrolle über Elena übernommen und mich mit einem Zauber belegt, damit die Sidhe über Camelots Armee verfügen könnten und schließlich in der Lage wären über ganz Albion zu herrschen.“

Merlin hat Godwyn währenddessen aus einem Krug auf der Tafel einen Becher Wasser eingeschenkt, und Godwyn ist während Arthurs Erklärung zusehends blasser geworden. Als Merlin ihm den Becher hinhält, nimmt er ihn geistesabwesend und trinkt einen Schluck daraus, bevor er zu Merlin aufsieht.

„Seid Ihr Euch sicher?“, fragt er und seine Stimme macht deutlich, dass er hofft, Merlin würde mit _Nein_ antworten und das alles könnte nur ein Missverständnis sein.

Merlin nickt jedoch mit ernster Miene. „Ja, ich bin sicher. Ich kann die Sidhe in Elena spüren. Aber Ihr müsst keine Angst um Eure Tochter haben, König Godwyn, ich kann die Fee in Elena mit diesem Trank herausholen ohne Elena dabei zu schaden.” Merlin holt ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer roten Flüssigkeit darin aus der Innentasche seiner Robe und zeigt es Godwyn, der allerdings immer noch sehr skeptisch aussieht.

„Ihr könnt meinem Hofzauberer vertrauen, König Godwyn”, versichert ihm Arthur. „Ich weiß, dass Magie in Camelot für lange Zeit verboten war. Mein Vater hat dieses Verbot aus Trauer und Hass über den Tod meiner Mutter erlassen. Aber ganz gleich wie nachdrücklich er auch versucht hat, sämtlichen Gebrauch von Magie auszumerzen, Magie war immer ein Teil dieses Landes und ich vertraue Merlin mit meinem Leben. Wenn er sagt, dass er die Sidhe aus Elena herausholen kann, ohne Eurer Tochter dabei Schaden zuzufügen, dann könnt Ihr ihm vertrauen.”

König Godwyn sieht Arthur einen Moment lang an, ohne etwas zu sagen, doch schließlich nickt er. „Na gut. Uther ist über viele Jahre hinweg ein guter Freund gewesen und ich habe seine Gesetze in Bezug auf Magie nie infrage gestellt. Mein Königreich ist klein und es gibt dort nur sehr wenig Menschen, die Magie benutzen können, deswegen hatte ich nie einen Grund Magie zu verbieten.“ Er zögert einen Moment, bevor er weiterspricht. „Ich will ehrlich mit Euch sein, Arthur. Als mich die Nachricht von Uthers Unfall und Eurer Krönung erreicht hat, war ich besorgt. Camelot hat viele Feinde und Ihr seid noch so jung. Aber wenn Ihr sagt, dass Euer Hofzauberer meine Tochter heilen kann, dann werde ich Euren Worten Glauben schenken.”

Arthur nickt. „Ich danke Euch, König Godwyn.”

„Es gibt noch etwas, dass Ihr wissen solltet, bevor wir Elena heilen können”, sagt Merlin und er wartet, bis Godwyn ihn ansieht, bevor er weiterspricht. „Elenas Dienerin Grunhilda ist eine Elfe. Sie wurde von den Sidhe Ältesten geschickt, um die Sidhe in Elena zu beschützen und sie mit kleinen Mengen Elfenstaub daran zu hindern an die Oberfläche zu gelangen, bevor der richtige Augenblick gekommen wäre. Ganz gleich wie treu Grunhilda zu Euch und Elena gestanden hat, eine Elfe dient letzten Endes immer nur ihren Sidhe Herren. Bevor wir die Sidhe aus Elena herausholen können, müssen wir uns deshalb um Grunhilda kümmern.”

Godwyn sieht erneut vollkommen verblüfft aus, doch schließlich presst er die Lippen aufeinander und nickt knapp. „Was immer Ihr für nötig haltet.“

Merlin sieht, wie viel Überwindung es Godwyn kostet, das zu sagen, aber er scheint Arthur aufgrund seiner langjährigen Freundschaft mit Uther zu vertrauen.

„Vielen Dank, König Godwyn“, antwortet Merlin mit einer kurzen Verbeugung, die Godwyn jedoch nicht zur Kenntnis nimmt, da sein Blick mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf den Boden gerichtet ist.

„Ich nehme an, Elena ist in ihren Räumen?“, fragt Merlin als Nächstes.

Godwyn sieht auf und nickt. „Ja und Grunhilda sollte ebenfalls dort sein.”

„Gut, dann sollten wir gleich dorthin gehen”, schlägt Arthur vor und Merlin sieht, wie Godwyn bei dieser Aussicht schwer schluckt. Als Arthur jedoch von seinem Stuhl aufsteht, tut Godwyn es ihm gleich.

Während sie durch die Gänge des Schlosses gehen, sagt keiner von ihnen ein Wort und Godwyn starrt mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck geradeaus. Als sie jedoch bei Elenas Räumen ankommen, klopft er ohne zu zögern an die Tür und bringt ein Lächeln zustande, als Grunhilda ihm die Tür kurz darauf öffnet. Sie tritt erstaunt zur Seite, als sie neben König Godwyn auch Merlin und Arthur entdeckt. Bevor sie jedoch irgendeinen Verdacht schöpfen kann, macht Merline eine Handbewegung und friert Grunhilda in der Zeit ein.

Elena, die auf dem Bett sitzt, zieht erstaunt die Augenbrauen zusammen und will aufstehen, doch bevor sie etwas sagen kann, versetzt Merlin sie mit einer weiteren Handbewegung in einen tiefen Schlaf und sie fällt mit geschlossenen Augen nach hinten auf das Bett, wo sie bewegungslos liegen bleibt.

Als Godwyn sieht, wie seine Tochter auf dem Bett nach hinten kippt, dreht er den Kopf zu Merlin. „Was habt Ihr mit ihr gemacht?“, fragt er aufgebracht, aber Merlin hebt beruhigend die Hände.

„Ihr braucht Euch keine Sorgen zu machen, Euer Hoheit“, versichert er Godwyn. „Elena schläft lediglich und hat noch dazu vergessen, was gerade passiert ist. Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn Elena nie erfährt, dass all die Jahre über eine Sidhe in ihr gelebt hat und dass ihre getreue Dienerin eine Elfe gewesen ist, die geschickt wurde, um der Sidhe zu helfen eines Tages ihren Körper zu übernehmen.”

Godwyn sieht einen Moment unentschlossen aus, doch dann nickt er sichtlich angespannt. „Also gut. Und jetzt befreit meine Tochter bitte von dieser Sidhe in ihr.“

Merlin nickt und zieht das kleine Fläschchen aus seiner Robe hervor. Anschließend geht er zum Bett, öffnet Elenas Mund einen Spalt breit und lässt die rote Flüssigkeit über ihre Lippen tropfen. Dann stellt er das Fläschchen auf den Nachttisch und macht sich bereit die Sidhe zu töten, sobald sie Elenas Körper verlässt. Einen Moment lang geschieht nichts, dann jedoch beginnt Elenas Körper sich zu verkrampfen und sie wirft sich auf dem Bett hin und her.

„Was ist los? Was passiert mit ihr?!“, fragt Godwyn alarmiert, aber Arthur legt ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und hält ihn zurück.

Einen Augenblick darauf sackt Elenas Körper kraftlos zurück in die Kissen zurück. Ihr Mund öffnet sich und die Sidhe, die nur als winzige, blaue Lichtkugel zu sehen ist, steigt nach oben und versucht blitzschnell die Flucht zu ergreifen. Merlin hat bereits eine Hand ausgestreckt und die kleine Fee wird mit einem hellen weißen Lichtblitz in Stücke gerissen.

König Godwyn hat das Schauspiel mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgt und für einen langen Moment herrscht absolute Stille. Dann atmet er mehrere Male tief durch, bevor er wieder in der Lage ist zu sprechen. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Ihr wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt habt. Aber jetzt, da ich es mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen habe, glaube ich Euch. Ihr habt meine Tochter befreit und ihr das Leben gerettet und dafür werde ich Euch für immer dankbar sein.”

Merlin nickt ergeben und zeigt dann auf Grunhilda, die immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen im Zimmer steht. „Wie wollt Ihr mit ihr verfahren?“

„Ihr seid Euch sicher, dass sie eine Elfe ist?“, fragt Godwyn und Merlin ruft seine Magie erneut um Grunhildas wahre Gestalt mit einer Handbewegung zu offenbaren.

Arthur und Godwyn reißen beinahe gleichzeitig die Augen auf, als die rosafarbene Haut mit den schwarzen Warzen und die langen nach unten hängenden, spitzen Ohren sichtbar werden.

„Dieses Ding war Teil meines Hofstaates und hat meiner Tochter jahrelang gedient, ohne dass ich etwas bemerkt habe! Wie ist das möglich?“, fragt Godwyn entsetzt.

„Ihr tragt keine Schuld daran”, entgegnet Merlin. „Elfen verfügen über mächtige Magie. Ihr Zauber ist stark genug, um beinahe jeden zu täuschen.”

Godwyn mustert Merlin einen Moment lang. „Aber nicht Euch.“

„Nein, nicht mich“, erwidert Merlin ungerührt und er bemerkt den nachdenklichen Blick, mit dem Godwyn ihn noch einen Augenblick lang mustert.

Schließlich nickt Godwyn jedoch entschlossen. „Ich will, dass Ihr Euch um dieses Ding kümmert”, sagt er mit einem angewiderten Blick auf Grunhilda. „Wir werden Elena sagen, dass es einen bedauernswerten Unfall gegeben hat. Grunhilda ist eine Treppenflucht hinuntergestürzt und ich wollte Elena den Anblick ersparen.”

Merlin nickt. Dann streckt er eine Hand nach Grunhilda aus und genauso wie die Sidhe zuvor, verschwindet Grunhilda in einem gleißenden Lichtblitz und nur ein kleiner Haufen Feenstaub bleibt auf dem Boden zurück. Merlin verspürt keine Skrupel deswegen, denn Grunhilda am Leben zu lassen, hätte nur dazu geführt, dass sie zu den Sidhe Ältesten zurückgegangen wäre und ihnen davon berichtet hätte, dass Emrys ihre Pläne durchkreuzt hat. Zwar können die Sidhe Avalon nur für eine sehr kurze Zeit verlassen, aber Merlin zweifelt nicht daran, dass sie dennoch einen Weg gefunden hätten Rache zu üben.

Godwyn betrachtet das Häufchen Sand auf dem Boden noch einen Augenblick lang mit gerunzelter Stirn, bevor er tief Luft holt und dann wieder aufsieht. „Würdet Ihr meine Tochter nun bitte wieder aufwecken?“

Merlin nickt und nach einem kurzen Zauber und eine Handbewegung, kommt Elena wieder zu sich. Sie setzt sich auf dem Bett auf, gähnt und streicht sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich muss eingeschlafen sein“, murmelt sie nachdenklich und als sie ihren Vater, Arthur und Merlin sieht, zieht sie die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ist etwas passiert?“

Godwyn setzt ein schmales Lächeln auf und geht zu seiner Tochter hinüber, um sich auf das Bett neben sie zu setzen. „Meine Liebe, es hat einen Unfall gegeben. Deine Dienerin Grunhilda ist eine Treppe hinuntergefallen und hat den Sturz nicht überlegt. Es gab keine Möglichkeit mehr ihr zu helfen.”

„Oh“, sagt Elena erschrocken und schnappt nach Luft, bevor sie das Gesicht verzieht. „Arme Grunhilda. Sie hat sich immer so gut um mich gekümmert“, sagt sie mitfühlend. „Sie hat es nicht verdient, so zu enden.”

Godwyn legt Elena eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ja, sie war eine gute Dienerin, mein Liebling. Aber ich bin sicher, dass du sie niemals vergessen wirst und ich werde eine noch bessere Dienerin finden, die ihren Platz einnehmen kann.“

Elena sieht immer noch etwas niedergeschlagen aus, nickt aber tapfer. „Ja, Vater.“

„Wir werden uns jetzt zurückziehen“, sagt Arthur. „Wir wollten nur sicherstellen, dass es Euch gut geht.”

Er nickt Elena noch einmal zu, bevor Merlin und er zur Tür gehen und Elena mit ihrem Vater alleine lassen.

***

Zwei Tage später sieht Arthur Elena und ihrem Vater hinterher, als sie zusammen mit ihrem Gefolge aus dem Schlosshof hinausreiten. Die Veränderung in Elena, nachdem Merlin die Sidhe aus ihr entfernt hat, ist geradezu erstaunlich. Das unbeholfene Mädchen mit den kraus abstehenden Haaren ist zu einer anmutigen jungen Frau geworden, deren blonde Locken ihr in sanften Wellen um die Schultern fallen. Ihre Bewegungen sind nicht länger unkoordiniert und schwerfällig, sondern elegant und mühelos. Elena selbst scheint zwar zu bemerken, dass etwas anders ist, da sie aber den Grund dafür nicht kennt, verschwendet sie anscheinend nicht allzu viele Gedanken daran.

„Bereust du es?“, fragt Morgana, die neben Arthur im morgendlichen Sonnenschein steht und Elena und ihren Vater mit ihm zusammen verabschiedet hat.

Arthur dreht den Kopf zu ihr und sieht sie verwirrt an. „Bereue ich was?“

„Dass du sie nicht geheiratet hast. Sie ist wirklich nett und nachdem Merlin die Sidhe aus ihr herausgeholt hat, ist sie geradezu anmutig und elegant geworden.”

Arthur lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, ich bereue es nicht, dass ich sie nicht geheiratet habe. Du hast Recht, sie ist nett und sehr schön, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie hätte lieben können.”

Morgana seufzt leise und sieht Arthur nachsichtig an. „Natürlich nicht, aber vielleicht wäre sie dazu bereit gewesen, nur dem Namen nach deine Königin zu sein.”

Arthur weiß, worauf Morgana anspielt und er schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. „So wird das aber nicht sein, Morgana. Ich werde nicht irgendeine Prinzessin zur Frau nehmen, nur damit sie mir einen Erben schenkt und sie dann nicht mehr beachten. Ich habe immer noch vor, aus Liebe zu heiraten.”

Morgana sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Das verstehe ich nicht.“

Arthur lächelt nachsichtig. „Ich werde Merlin immer lieben und er wird immer an meiner Seite sein, aber wir sind uns beide unserer Verpflichtungen diesem Land gegenüber bewusst. Ich brauche einen Erben, um die Blutlinie der Pendragons weiter zu führen und Merlin muss einen Sohn zeugen, um das Vermächtnis der Drachenmeister weiter zu geben, falls er doch nicht unsterblich ist. Das bedeutet, dass wir beide eines Tages heiraten müssen, aber das werden wir trotz allem aus Liebe tun. Man kann mehr als eine Person gleichzeitig lieben. Merlin und ich können nur hoffen, dass jeder von uns das Glück haben wird, eine Frau zu finden, die unsere Liebe versteht und sie akzeptieren kann.”

Morgana sieht Arthur einen Moment lang erstaunt an, doch dann lächelt sie schmal und nickt. „Ich hoffe, dass du alles bekommst, was du dir wünscht, Arthur. Du hast es verdient.“

„Danke“, antwortet Arthur mit einem Lächeln. „Und ich hoffe, dass du ebenfalls jemanden finden wirst, der dich von ganzem Herzen liebt.”

Morgana legt Arthur sanft eine Hand auf den Arm und sie sehen sich noch einen Moment lang an, bevor sie sich beide umdrehen und ins Schloss zurückgehen.

***

Das Geräusch seiner Stiefel auf dem Boden ist das Einzige, das Merlin hört, während er den steinernen Gang entlanggeht. Helles, rötliches Licht fällt durch die Fenster an den Wänden und Merlin muss die Augen zusammenkneifen, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Von der Decke und den Wänden hängen dicke, weiße Spinnweben und Merlin schiebt einige davon mit der Hand zur Seite, als er um eine Ecke biegt.

Wie schon zuvor, hört er eine heisere Stimme, die wie ein Flüstern durch die Gänge weht. _„Emrys.“_

Als Merlin um die Ecke vor ihm biegt, findet er sich in einem weiteren verlassenen Gang wieder.

_„Emrys.”_

Merlin geht weiter und seine Schritte hallen dumpf an den Wänden wider, als das Flüstern erneut erklingt.

_„Emrys.“_

Hinter der nächsten Biegung führt eine gewundene Steintreppe nach oben und Merlin glaubt, dass die Stimme von dort kommt. Er steigt die Stufen hinauf, die mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt sind, und findet sich kurz darauf in einer großen Halle wieder, in deren Mitte eine Gestalt auf einem hölzernen Thron sitzt. Es ist ein alter Mann mit fahler Haut, der unter mehreren Spinnweben in einer wohl einst prächtigen Kleidung und mit einer glanzlosen Krone auf dem Kopf auf Merlin wartet. Er sieht ihn aus dunklen Augen heraus mit einem schwermütigen Blick an und wieder hört Merlin die heisere Stimme und er weiß, dass sie zu dem alten Mann gehört, obwohl sich seine Lippen nicht bewegen.

_„Emrys, komm und befreie mich.“_

Die Stimme des alten Mannes hallt in Merlins Kopf wieder, als er aus seinem Traum erwacht und sich mit einer Bewegung im Bett aufsetzt. Er atmet schwer und blinzelt einige Male, bis er den Raum um sich herum klar sehen kann. Er ist in seinem und Arthurs Bett in ihren Räumen und helles Sonnenlicht fällt durch die geöffneten Vorhänge ins Zimmer.

Arthur ist nicht da und Merlin erinnert sich daran, dass er bereits mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen an diesem Morgen zum Training mit seinen Rittern aufgebrochen ist, während sich Merlin unter der Decke noch einmal umgedreht hat.

Ein leises Fiepen lässt Merlin den Kopf drehen und er sieht Aithusa, die auf ihrem Fell vor dem Kamin sitzt, in dem das Feuer heruntergebrannt ist. Sie fiept erneut und legt fragend den Kopf schief.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Aithusa. Es war nur ein Traum“, sagt Merlin mit einem Lächeln und der kleine Drache legt seinen Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere, während sie Merlin beinahe vorwurfsvoll ansieht.

Was Merlin gesehen hat, ist mehr als nur ein Traum gewesen und Aithusa hat das anscheinend auch gespürt. Der alte Mann auf dem Thron ist der Fischerkönig gewesen, der Herrscher über das Königreich Elmet. Er ist vor mehr als 100 Jahren ein mächtiger Zauberer gewesen und sein Königreich blühte und gedieh, doch dann wurde er in einer Schlacht verletzt und die Wunde entzündete sich. Um nicht zu sterben, band er sich mit einem Zauber an sein Land, damit die Magie dort ihn am Leben erhalten würde. Doch anstatt ihn zu heilen, breitete sich die Entzündung, die seinen Körper befallen hatte, über das ganze Königreich hinweg aus, bis nur noch ein kahler und unwirklicher Flecken Erde zurückblieb. Niemand lebt seit diesen Tagen in Elmet und Wyfern und Serkets treiben ihr Unwesen in dem Landstrich, der nur noch das Land der Gefahren genannt wird.

In der anderen Zeit ist Arthur dorthin aufgebrochen, um als selbst auferlegte Prüfung, mit der er sich als würdig erweisen wollte, den Thron zu besteigen, den Dreizack des Fischerkönigs nach Camelot zu bringen. Merlin und Gwaine waren ihm gefolgt und zusammen hatten sie es geschafft bis zum Schloss des Fischerkönigs zu gelangen. Dort verließen Arthur jedoch seine Kräfte, denn Morgana hatte ihm als vermeintlichen Glücksbringer einen Armreif mit dem Auge des Phönix darin mitgegeben, und der Stein hatte Arthur langsam seine Lebensenergie entzogen. Nachdem Merlin das Auge an sich genommen hatte, war er dem Fischerkönig gegenüber getreten und der alte Zauberer eröffnete ihm, dass er auf Emrys gewartet hatte, damit er ihn von seinen Qualen erlösen würde. Er warnte Merlin vor den drohenden Gefahren, die Albion erwarteten würden, und schenkte ihm eine Phiole mit Wasser aus dem See Avalon, das ihm bei seiner Aufgabe, das Land zu retten, helfen sollte. Merlin gab dem alten Zauberer als Gegenleistung den Armreif mit dem Auge des Phönix und als das Auge die Lebensenergie des Fischerkönigs absorbierte, zerfiel der alte Zauberer vor Merlins Augen zu Staub.

Nun gibt es allerdings nichts, wovor der Fischerkönig Merlin warnen könnte, denn die Zukunft hat sich bereits grundlegend verändert und Merlin würde auch das Wasser aus dem See Avalon, das der Fischerkönig all die Jahre über verwahrt hatte, dieses Mal nicht brauchen. Der Fischerkönig ist jedoch nach wie vor an sein Land gebunden und so der Möglichkeit beraubt zu sterben und Merlin ist es ihm schuldig, ihn von diesem Schicksal zu erlösen.

***

„Arthur.“

Arthur gibt Lamorak ein Zeichen kurz zu warten, bevor er sein Trainingsschwert sinken lässt und sich zu Lancelot umdreht, der seinen Namen gesagt hat.

Lancelot steht ein Stück hinter ihm am Rand des Trainingsfeldes und als Arthur ihn fragend ansieht, zeigt Lancelot auf den Weg, der von den Ställen des Schlosses am Trainingsfeld entlang führt. Arthur dreht den Kopf und entdeckt Merlin, der auf Sir Ruperts Rücken sitzt und den Weg entlang auf sie zureitet. Als Merlin näher kommt, sieht Arthur, dass Satteltaschen, sowie Merlins langer Ledermantel an Sir Ruperts Sattel befestigt sind. Außerdem trägt Merlin keiner seiner Roben, sondern ein Hemd, eine einfache Hose und sehr zu Arthurs Missfallen, ein rotes Halstuch.

Arthur legt die Stirn in Falten, während er wartet, bis Merlin das Trainingsfeld erreicht hat und Sir Rupert bittet stehen zu bleiben.

„Wo willst du hin?“, fragt Arthur, da Merlin offensichtlich nicht vorhat nur eine kurze Runde um das Schloss zu reiten, damit Sir Rupert sich die Beine vertreten kann.

Merlin sieht Arthur an und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ist ernst. „Ich muss zum Fischerkönig.“

Bevor Arthur jedoch etwas darauf erwidern kann, meldet sich Gwaine hinter ihm zu Wort. „Mitten ins Land der Gefahren? Bist du verrückt?“

Merlin lächelt schmal. „Keine Sorge, Gwaine. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Ich bin heute Abend zurück.“

„Wie willst du in ein paar Stunden ins Land der Gefahren und wieder zurück reiten? Elmet liegt in der nördlichen Ebene”, gibt Lancelot zu bedenken.

Merlin grinst schief. „Ich treffe mich mit Kilgharrah. Er wird mich nach Elmet und wieder zurückfliegen.“

Das scheint Lancelot und Gwaine zu beruhigen und Arthur muss zugeben, dass es wohl der sicherste Weg ist, auch wenn es ihm widerstrebt Merlin alleine gehen zu lassen. Er erinnert sich noch gut daran, wie er in der anderen Zeit durch das verwilderte Land gereist ist, um den Dreizack des Fischerkönigs zu finden. Neben der unwirtlichen Landschaft gibt es dort jede Menge Gefahren, die versucht haben ihn umzubringen. Allerdings versteht Arthur, warum Merlin gehen muss. Merlin hat ihm erzählt, dass der Fischerkönig nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass Merlin zu ihm kam, um ihn von seinem unnatürlich langen Leben zu befreien. Das Auge des Phönix, das Arthur am Ende seiner Reise beinahe getötet hätte, war die Erlösung für den alten Mann gewesen und Arthur ist sich sicher, dass es eine Fügung des Schicksals gewesen ist, dass Morgana es Arthur damals mitgegeben hatte, damit es ihn auf seiner Reise töten sollte.

_„Du hast das Auge des Phönix bei dir, nehme ich an?”,_ fragt Arthur in Gedanken und Merlin nickt.

_„Ja, es ist in der Satteltasche.”_

Arthur nickt und spricht dann laut weiter, damit die anderen ihn hören können. „Na gut, sei vorsichtig.“

Merlin lächelt amüsiert. „Ich reise auf dem Rücken des Großen Drachen. Nichts und niemand dort draußen ist dumm genug Kilgharrah anzugreifen.”

***

Nachdem Kilgharrah bei ihrer Ankunft zwei langsame Runden über das Schloss des Fischerkönigs mit seinem runden, hohen Turm als Hauptburg geflogen ist, landet er inmitten des großen, verwitterten Schlosshofes, der sich hinter den großen Toren in der inneren Schlossmauer befindet. Einige Wyfern sind von einem der halb eingestürzten Wehrtürme aufgeflattert, als Kilgharrah über sie hinweg geflogen ist, und suchten so schnell sie konnten das Weite. Sonst schien das Schloss jedoch vollkommen verlassen zu sein.

Kilgharrah hebt eine seiner Klauen an, um Merlin von seinem Rücken hinunter zu helfen und setzt ihn dann auf dem Boden ab.

„Ich danke dir, Kilgharrah. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Kilgharrah neigt seinen mächtigen Kopf. „Lass dir ruhig Zeit. Ich werde hier auf dich warten.“

Merlin nickt, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu einer Treppe an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Hofes macht, die nach oben in den Hauptteil des Schlosses führt. Genau wie in seinem Traum, sind die Gänge und Treppen, die nach oben führen, verwittert und voller Spinnweben und Staub. Durch die Fenster strömt helles Sonnenlicht von draußen herein, das alles in ein seltsames rötliches Licht taucht, was wohl daher kommt, dass das Licht der Sonne von dem endlosen roten Sand und den Felsen um das Schloss herum reflektiert wird.

Es dauert einige Zeit, bis Merlin den großen Turm hinaufgestiegen ist, aber schließlich betritt er den kahlen Thronsaal. Der hölzerne Thron, der sich als einziges dort befindet, steht mit der Rückenlehne zu ihm und als Merlin ihn herum geht, hallen seine Schritte auf dem staubigen Steinboden wider.

Der Fischerkönig öffnet die Augen, als Merlin schließlich vor ihm stehen bleibt und sein Blick ist müde und schwer, als er Merlin mustert. „Nun, Emrys, bist du endlich hier.“

Merlin neigt den Kopf. „Das bin ich.“

Der König lächelt bedauernd. „Du brauchst allerdings niemanden, der dir den Weg zeigt. Nicht dieses Mal.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass Ihr all die Jahre umsonst gewartet habt“, antwortet Merlin aufrichtig, aber der Fischerkönig schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Die Dinge geschehen, wie sie vorherbestimmt sind. Und es ist meine eigene Schuld gewesen. Ich habe mich an dieses Land gebunden, weil ich nicht akzeptieren konnte, dass meine Zeit gekommen war. Aber nun bist du hier, um mich zu befreien”, sagt er mit einem Seufzen.

Merlin nickt, bevor er in seine Tasche greift und den Armreif mit dem Auge des Phönix darin herausholt. Der Blick des Fischerkönigs folgt ihm, als Merlin nach vorne tritt und der alte Zauberer erhebt sich mit einem Ächzen aus seinem Thron. Merlin kniet vor ihm nieder, während der Fischerkönig eine Hand ausstreckt und Merlin streift den Armreif über sein knochiges Handgelenk.

Der alte Mann schließt die Augen und atmet mit einem hörbaren Seufzen aus, als der bernsteinfarbene Edelstein auf dem Armreif zu leuchten beginnt. Einen Augenblick darauf zieht aus dem Nichts ein scharfer Wind auf, der die staubige Kleidung des Fischerkönigs und die Spinnweben, die auf ihm liegen, herumwirbelt. Das Auge des Phönix strahlt in einem hellen Licht, als es dem alten Zauberer seine Lebensenergie entzieht und damit auch den Zauber bricht, der ihn an sein Land bindet. Dann zerfällt der alte König zu Staub und wird mit dem Wind davongetragen, bevor der Armreif klirrend zu Boden fällt. Der Wind verschwindet wieder und das Leuchten, das von dem Auge des Phönix ausgegangen ist, verblasst.

Merlin lässt seinen Blick noch einen Moment lang auf der Stelle ruhen, an der der Fischerkönig gerade noch gestanden hat. Für über 100 Jahren ist er der Herrscher über dieses Land gewesen, aber letztendlich hat er sich selbst und seinem Königreich damit nur Kummer und Leid gebracht. Er hätte es akzeptieren müssen, als seine Zeit gekommen war, aber stattdessen hat er sich an sein Leben und seinen Thron geklammert, weil er die Macht gehabt hatte, dem Tod zu entkommen. Aber der Preis dafür ist zu hoch gewesen.

Auch Arthur wird eines Tages eine ähnliche Entscheidung treffen müssen. Wenn sie tatsächlich unsterblich sind, wird er irgendwann vor der Wahl stehen, weiter über Camelot zu herrschen oder seine Macht abzugeben und seinem Land den Rücken zu kehren. Nichts kann ewig Bestand haben. Im Gegensatz zum Fischerkönig wird Arthur jedoch Merlin an seiner Seite haben und Merlin hofft, dass er ihm helfen kann die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen, wenn es so weit ist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elena hat Schuhe mit Absätzen. Es gab noch keine Schuhe mit Absätzen zu dieser Zeit, aber da die Schuhe ein wichtiger Teil der Folge waren, habe ich die Schuhe eingebaut.
> 
> Ist jemandem aufgefallen, dass in der Folge, in der Arthur mit Elana ausreitet, sich die Pferde verändern? Elena reitet los auf einem Schimmel mit hellgrauer, langer gelockert Mähne, einer braunen aufwendigen Trense, Vorderzeug, einem braunen Sattel und einer gelben Satteldecke und kommt im Wald an dem Fluss auf einem Schimmel mit schwarzer Mähne, schwarzem Sattelzeug und keiner Satteldecke an. Als sie ins Schloss zurückreiten, ist das andere Pferd dann wieder da. Arthurs Pferd ist beim losreiten mittelbraun, am Fluss ist es ein dunkelbraunes Pferd mit langer gelockert Mähne und am Schloss kommt er wieder mit dem hellbraunen Pferd an.


	32. Sir William aus Deira

## IX. Sir William aus Deira

Galahad und Gwaine geben ihren Pferden die Sporen, woraufhin beide Tiere, die bereits unruhig auf der Stelle getänzelt sind, nach vorne springen und von den beiden gegenüberliegenden Enden der Sandbahn auf dem Turniergelände aufeinander zu galoppieren.

Arthur beobachtet seine Ritter vom Rand der Bahn aus aufmerksam, als sie ihre Lanzen nach vorne ausrichten und sich bereit machen ihren Gegner damit vom Pferd zu stoßen. Galahads Lanze schwankt jedoch beträchtlich von einer Seite zur anderen und Arthur schüttelt genervt den Kopf.

„Du musst deine Lanze ruhig halten, Galahad!“, ruft Arthur laut, doch der junge Ritter schafft es nicht, seiner Anweisung zu folgen, und schließlich verfehlt er Gwaine um ein beträchtliches Stück.

Gwaine hat bereits gesehen, das Galahad Probleme hat seine Lanze in den Händen zu behalten und er hat seine eigene Lanze nach oben gezogen, sodass beide ohne einen Treffer zu landen aneinander vorbeireiten.

Arthur seufzt schwer, als beide Ritter ihre Pferde zügeln und den Knappen ihre Lanzen und Schilde übergeben. Galahad ist sichtlich froh, den langen Stab wieder los zu sein, als er mit hochgeschobenen Visier zu Arthur hinüber trabt.

„Was bitte war das?“, fragt Arthur kopfschüttelnd. „Ich dachte, du hättest den Bogen mittlerweile raus.”

Galahad macht ein entmutigtes Gesicht, antwortet aber nicht.

Gwaine pariert sein Pferd neben ihnen zum Stehen durch und schiebt sein Visier hoch. „Vielleicht ist es einfach nichts für ihn“, meint er und zuckt unter seiner Rüstung mit den Schultern. „Sieh es ein Arthur, er wird es beim Turnier niemals schaffen die Vorrunde überstehen.”

Galahad hat sich mit diesem Schicksal offenbar bereits abgefunden. Arthur atmet ein Mal tief durch und lässt dabei hörbar die Luft entweichen. Galahad ist ein ausgezeichneter junger Ritter und Arthur sieht viel von sich selbst in ihm. Mit einem Schwert gehört er mittlerweile zu den Besten, aber was den Kampf mit der Lanze angeht, ist er ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

„Na schön“, sagt Arthur resigniert. „Vielleicht kannst du es beim nächsten Mal in drei Jahren besser machen. Du bist noch jung, du hast noch Zeit.“

Galahad sieht erleichtert aus und er nickt Arthur kurz zu, bevor er sein Pferd wendet und nach hinten zu den Knappen reitet, um dort sein Pferd aufräumen zu lassen.

„Nimm es nicht zu schwer, Arthur. Ich weiß, dass du den Jungen magst, aber der Kampf zu Pferde ist einfach nichts für ihn”, sagt Gwaine.

Arthur seufzt erneut. „Ja, du hast ja recht. Es ist nur, dass…“ Arthur lässt den Satz in der Luft hängen, aber Gwaine hat ein wissendes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Es ist nur, dass es dich in den Fingern juckt selbst am Turnier teilzunehmen. Vor allem da Ritter von überall aus den umliegenden Königreichen teilnehmen werden. Deshalb willst du, dass wenigstens einer deine Ritter das Turnier für dich gewinnt.”

Es sollte Arthur ärgern, dass Gwaine ihn so leicht durchschauen kann, aber das tut es nicht. Mit jedem Tag, den das Turnier näher rückt, versucht er umso mehr sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr es ihm zusetzt, dass er selbst nicht teilnehmen kann. Er hat es immer geliebt, sich mit den anderen Rittern zu messen, und zu beweisen, dass er der Stärkste und Beste von ihnen allen ist. Als König kann er das jetzt nicht mehr. Zwar konnte er es in anderen Zeit in den letzten zehn Jahren auch nicht, aber damals hat er keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, denn es hatte echte Schlachten zu schlagen gegeben. Jetzt herrscht in Camelot Frieden und Arthur ist wieder in der Blüte seiner Jahre.

„Wer sind die nächsten?“, fragt Arthur und reißt sich aus seinen Gedanken.

Das Turnier findet in zwei Tagen statt und er lässt seine Ritter an diesem letzten Trainingstag einzeln gegeneinander antreten, um die vier Ritter auszuwählen, die Camelot bei dem Turnier vertreten werden. Gwaine hat seinen Platz bereits sicher und auch Leon wird zu denjenigen gehören, die am Turnier teilnehmen werden. Was die anderen beiden Plätze angeht, wird Arthur heute Abend eine Entscheidung treffen. Die Ritter, die Arthur letztlich auswählt, sind von da an von sämtlichen Pflichten befreit, und können den morgigen Tag nutzen sich vor dem Turnier auszuruhen.

Arthur dreht den Kopf zum rechten Ende des Trainingsfeldes, um zu sehen, wo die nächsten beiden Ritter bleiben. Er traut seinen Augen jedoch nicht, als er sieht, wer in diesem Moment in voller Rüstung auf einem schwarzen Hengst in die Arena geritten kommt.

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf und hebt drohend einen Zeigefinger, als Morgana sie erreicht hat. „Oh nein, das wirst du nicht tun!“

„Was werde ich nicht tun, Bruderherz?“, fragt Morgana, als sie ihr Pferd anhält und eine elegante Augenbraue nach oben zieht.

Arthur sieht Morgana scharf an. Er hat ihr erlaubt am Training für das Turnier teilzunehmen, weil er nicht mit ihr streiten wollte und sie hat ihre Sache dabei ausgesprochen gut gemacht, aber Arthur hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie auf die Idee kommen würde, tatsächlich am Turnier teilnehmen zu wollen.

„Du wirst nicht an dem Turnier teilnehmen“, sagt Arthur entschieden. „Selbst wenn du ein Ritter wärst und keine Frau, du bist immer noch die Prinzessin von Camelot. Also selbst wenn du teilnehmen könntest, würde ich es dir nicht erlauben!”

Morgana schnaubt verächtlich und sieht Arthur verärgert an. „Ach und ich dachte, du wolltest, dass Camelot das Turnier unter allen Umständen gewinnt. Und ich bin deine beste Chance zu gewinnen, weil ich die Beste von deinen Rittern bin.”

„Du bist nicht mal ein Ritter!”, entgegnet Arthur aufgebracht.

Morgana sieht ihn herausfordernd an. „Nun dann solltest du mich am besten noch vor dem Turnier zum Ritter schlagen.”

Arthur rollt mit den Augen und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften. „Morgana, du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. Du bist eine Frau.“

„Du hast es möglich gemacht, dass sogar Bürgerliche Ritter werden können“, erwidert Morgana. „Nichts für ungut, Gwaine.“

Gwaine hat die Hände über dem Vorderteil seines Sattels übereinander gelegt und beobachtet den Schlagabtausch zwischen Arthur und seiner Schwester interessiert. Er schüttelt mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht den Kopf. „Kein Problem.“

Arthur beachtet Gwaine nicht weiter, vor allem, da er weiß, dass Gwaine nicht einmal ein Bürgerlicher ist. Sein Vater war ein Ritter Caerleons, was Gwaine zu einem Adligen macht.

„Morgana“, sagt er stattdessen, so ruhig er kann. „Camelot musste während des letzte Jahres viele Veränderungen hinnehmen. Es nun auch Frauen zu erlauben Ritter zu werden, könnte eine Veränderung zu viel sein.”

„Aber wir können genauso gut kämpfen wie ihr Männer“, entgegnet Morgana trotzig. „Du weißt, dass sowohl ich, als auch Morgause und Isolde es mit jedem deiner Ritter aufnehmen können.”

Arthur schließt für einen Moment die Augen und sieht Morgana dann flehentlich an. „Das weiß ich, Morgana. Und die Ritter wissen es auch, weil ihr oft genug mit uns trainiert. Aber das ändert nichts. Ich kann nicht alle grundlegenden Gesetze Camelots auf einmal ändern. Und selbst wenn ich es könnte, würde ich dir trotzdem verbieten, an dem Turnier teilzunehmen, weil du die Prinzessin von Camelot bist!”

„Als du noch der Prinz warst, hast du Hunderte Male an Turnieren teilgenommen, die deinen Tod hätten bedeuten können!”

Arthur wirft die Hände in die Luft. „Das musste ich. Vater hat es von mir erwartet. Ich musste mich als Ritter beweisen, sonst hätte mich niemand ernst genommen.”

„Ja und ich bin sicher, du hast es gehasst”, antwortet Morgana sarkastisch und rollt mit den Augen.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht, wie du sehr gut weißt“, entgegnet Arthur. „Ich habe es geliebt, mich mit anderen zu messen, weil ich der Beste bin und weil ich wollte, dass Vater stolz auf mich ist. Aber du musst niemandem etwas beweisen. Ich weiß, dass du es gerne möchtest, und glaube mir, ich kann das verstehen. Aber wenn mir etwas passieren sollte, dann wirst du Königin von Camelot sein. Du musst an das Königreich denken. Du kannst dein Leben nicht in einem Turnier riskieren, nur um zu beweisen, dass du genauso gut bist wie jeder Mann.”

Morgana hat immer noch die Lippen aufeinander gepresst und sieht Arthur zerknirscht an. Sie weiß jedoch, dass er recht hat, obwohl es ihr nicht gefällt. Genauso wenig hätte es Arthur gefallen, wenn sein Vater ihm die Teilnahme an einem Turnier aus diesem Grund verboten hätte. Allerdings ist Uther immer davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Arthur der Beste ist, schließlich ist er sein Sohn und so ist er nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass Arthur bei einem Turnier womöglich verletzt oder sogar getötet werden könnte.

„Na gut, wie du willst“, sagt Morgana schließlich spitz, bevor sie ihr Pferd wendet und zurück in Richtung der Stallungen trabt.

Arthur sieht ihr nach und schüttelt mit einem leisen Seufzen den Kopf. Dann fällt sein Blick auf Gwaine, der ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hat und er legt den Kopf schief. „Was?“

Gwaine zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nichts. Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie. Sie wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Und es ist ja nicht so, als ob sie tatsächlich eine Chance gehabt hätte das Turnier zu gewinnen.”

Arthur sieht Gwaine warnend an. „Lass sie das nicht hören oder sie wird dir den Kopf abreißen und das nicht mit ihrer Magie, sie wird es mit ihren bloßen Händen tun.”

Gwaine lacht. Anscheinend hält er Arthurs Warnung für einen Scherz. „Na ja, sie ist ganz gut mit einem Schwert, das muss ich ihr lassen. Aber das Lanzenstechen ist noch einmal ein ganz andere Sache.”

„Du solltest Morgana besser nicht unterschätzen, Gwaine“, rät Arthur ihm erneut.

Gwaine grinst jedoch immer noch und zwinkert Arthur zu. „Was immer du sagst, Prinzessin. Und jetzt lass uns weiter trainieren. Leon ist schon hier und da er keinen Partner mehr hat, biete ich mich gerne an. Ich kann ohne Weiteres noch einen Durchgang machen.” Dann wendet er sein Pferd und reitet wieder zu seinem Ende des Trainingsfeldes.

Arthur sieht ihm mit einem Kopfschütteln nach, bevor er zu Leon hinüber geht, um ihm noch einige Dinge zu sagen, die ihm beim gestrigen Training aufgefallen sind.

***

Als Arthur gefolgt von Merlin später am Nachmittag die Ratshalle betritt, wartet dort neben Leon, Lancelot und Bors dem Älteren bereits der Mann auf ihn, der verlangt hat, Arthur mit einer wichtigen Nachricht zu sprechen. Arthur erkennt ihn sofort. Sein Name ist Kelda und Uther hat ihn vor vielen Jahren in König Odins Reihen nach Cornwall geschickt, um dort die Augen und Ohren offen zu halten, für den Fall, dass Odin versuchen sollte, Camelot oder die Pendragons anzugreifen, um den Tod seines Sohnes zu rächen.

Arthur hat Odins Sohn in einem Duell getötet, nachdem Prinz Balder durch die Tore Camelots geritten kam und Arthur ohne ersichtlichen Grund herausgefordert hatte. Arthur hatte keinen Streit mit Balder oder mit Odins Familie gehabt und er hat versucht, Balder dazu zu bewegen, die Herausforderung zurückzuziehen. Der junge Prinz hatte sich jedoch geweigert und auf sein Recht, einen anderen Ritter nach dem Kodex der Ritterschaft zum Kampf auf Leben und Tod herauszufordern, bestanden. Arthur glaubt immer noch, dass Odin seinem Sohn damals irgendwie das Gefühl gegeben haben muss, sich beweisen zu müssen und um das zu tun, hatte er Arthur Pendragon im Zweikampf besiegen wollen. Balder war ein hervorragender Schwertkämpfer gewesen, doch Arthur schaffte es ihn in die Knie zu zwingen. Er weigerte sich jedoch Odins Sohn zu töten und forderte ihn ein weiteres Mal auf die Herausforderung zurückzuziehen. Balder ließ Arthur allerdings kaum ausreden, sondern griff ihn erneut an und als Arthur sich verteidigen musste, führte eine unachtsame Bewegung dazu, dass sich Arthurs Schwert durch Balders Brust bohrte.

Arthur bedauert wozu es damals bekommen ist, denn vor Balders Tod waren Camelot und Cornwall Verbündete gewesen, aber er schiebt diesen Gedanken bei Seite, als er und Merlin vor Kelda stehen bleiben. Der Mann verbeugt sich vor ihnen und noch bevor er zu sprechen beginnt, weiß Arthur bereits, warum er nach Camelot gekommen ist.

„Sire, ich bringe Nachricht aus Odins Königreich. Odin hat einen Preis auf Euren Kopf ausgesetzt.”

Arthur nickt lediglich, während Leon neben ihm ungläubig schnaubt. „Das würde er doch sicherlich nicht wagen.“

Kelda sieht Leon daraufhin verärgert an. „Ich war selbst dort und habe es mit meinen eigenen Ohren gehört. Der Auftragsmörder Myror hat den Auftrag angenommen.“

Arthur und Merlin tauschen einen kurzen Blick und auch Merlin sieht nicht im Mindesten überrascht aus.

„Habt Ihr schon einmal von diesem Myror gehört, Sire?“, fragt Lancelot, der den Blick anscheinend bemerkt hat.

Arthur überlegt einen kurzen Moment, bevor er nickt. „Ja, das habe ich. Aber Ihr müsst Euch keine Sorgen machen, er wird sein Ziel nicht erreichen.”

„Ihr solltet Myror nicht unterschätzen, Sire“, sagt Kelda warnend. „Er ist gnadenlos und unerschrocken. Man sagt, er sei der gefürchtetste Auftragsmörder des Landes. Vermutlich ist er bereits auf dem Weg hierher.“

„Da bin ich mir sicher und ich unterschätze ihn keineswegs”, entgegnet Arthur gelassen. „Ich danke Euch, Kelda. Ich weiß, dass Ihr mir diese Nachricht unter großen persönlichen Risiken gebracht habt.”

Arthur nickt Sir Bors zu, der daraufhin einen kleinen Lederbeutel mit Münzen hervorholt und in Kelda zuwirft. Der Mann fängt den Beutel, bevor er sich vor Arthur verbeugt und die Kapuze seines Umhangs wieder aufsetzt. Anschließend führt Sir Bors ihn aus der Ratshalle hinaus und begleitet ihn zu den Schlosstoren.

Nachdem die Flügeltüren hinter ihnen wieder ins Schloss gefallen sind, tauscht Leon einen Blick mit Lancelot, bevor er abwartend zu Arthur sieht. „Also gut, was wissen wir hier nicht?“

„Das hier ist schon einmal passiert”, erklärt Merlin. „Ich weiß, wie dieser Myror aussieht. Er wird nicht in Arthurs Nähe kommen, dafür werde ich sorgen.”

„Und dann?”, fragt Lancelot. „Wir könnten ihm mehr bezahlen als Odin ihm angeboten hat, dann würde er den Auftrag vielleicht nicht ausführen.”

Arthur schüttelt jedoch den Kopf. „Nein, das wäre schlecht für seinen Ruf. Drauf wird er nicht eingehen.“

„Na gut, dann werde ich ihn umbringen?“, fragt Merlin vollkommen leidenschaftslos und während Arthur den Kopf schüttelt, bemerkt er den erstaunten Blick, mit dem Leon Merlin angesichts dieser Frage ansieht.

„Nein, nicht wenn wir es vermeiden können“, antwortet Arthur. „Kannst du seine Erinnerung so verändern, dass er sich dazu entschließt, nicht länger ein Auftragsmörder sein zu wollen? Vielleicht, dass er sich in einem kleinen Dorf zur Ruhe setzen, heiraten und Kinder bekommen will?”

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern und nickt gleichmütig. „Ja, sicher.”

Leon, der Merlin nicht aus den Augen gelassen hat, starrt ihn mit großen Augen an. „Das kannst du?“

Merlin lächelt, während er erneut nickt. „Ja und ich habe es auch schon getan, zwei Mal seit wir in dieser Zeit angekommen sind, um genau zu sein.“

„Wessen Gedächtnis hast du verändert?”, will Lancelot daraufhin wissen.

Merlin sieht zu Arthur und auf ein Nicken hin, antwortet er Lancelot. „Das erste Mal war es ein Zauberer namens Edwin. Er wollte Uther und Gaius töten, weil seine Eltern während der Großen Säuberung hingerichtet wurden. Sie sind allerdings tatsächlich böse Zauberer gewesen, die Verbrechen begangen hatte, also ist die Hinrichtung in diesem Fall wohl gerechtfertigt gewesen. Und das zweite Mal war es ein alter Schüler von Gaius, der davon besessen gewesen ist das Grab von Ashkanar zu öffnen und Aithusas Ei zu stehlen, um den Drachen dazu zu benutzen reich und mächtig zu werden.”

Arthur beobachtet Leon und Lancelot genau und obwohl beide immer noch nachdenklich aussehen, hat Merlins Erklärung den beabsichtigen Effekt gehabt. Merlin hat seine Kräfte beide Mal gegen Personen eingesetzt, die vorgehabt haben Camelot und Arthur zu schaden.

„Ich könnte Merlin helfen diesen Myror zu finden“, schlägt Leon schließlich vor und zuckt mit den Schultern, während er zu Merlin sieht. „Du kannst nicht überall gleichzeitig sein und zweites Paar Augen würde unsere Chancen erhöhen.”

Merlin schüttelt jedoch den Kopf. „Danke Leon, aber ich kann mit einem magischen Spiegel nach ihm suchen, also wird es kein Problem sein, ihn zu finden. Ich werde mich um Myror kümmern und du sorgst dafür, dass es während des Turniers keine anderen Zwischenfälle gibt. Da zwei Könige samt ihren Thronfolgern zu Besuch kommen, wirst du alle Hände voll zu tun haben, um ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten.”

„Er hat Recht, Leon”, sagt Arthur und Leon nickt einsichtig. Dann wendet sich Arthur an Merlin. „Aber Leon hat auch nicht unrecht. Dieser Myror ist sehr gefährlich und ich will nicht, dass du ihm alleine gegenüber trittst. Ich bin sicher, er wird eine der Wachen oder einen Diener bestechen, um herauszufinden, wie er am besten an mich herankommen kann. Und irgendjemand wird mit ihm reden, da gebe ich mich keinen falschen Illusionen hin. Und diese Person wird ihm sagen, dass er nur an mich herankommt, wenn er zuerst dich aus dem Weg räumt, was dich genauso zu einem Ziel macht wie mich. Deswegen will ich, dass Nimueh dir hilft sich um diesen Auftragsmörder zu kümmern.”

Merlin legt den Kopf schief und sieht Arthur ungläubig an. „Ich brauche Nimuehs Hilfe nicht. Myror besitzt keinerlei Magie. Ich kann ohne Probleme alleine mit ihm fertig werden.”

Arthur sieht Merlin jedoch eindringlich an. „Tu es mir zu Liebe, bitte.”

Merlin mustert ihn einen Moment lang, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckt. „Na gut.“

„Aber wie wollt ihr Nimueh erklären, woher ihr wisst, wie dieser Myror aussieht?”, fragt Lancelot einen Moment darauf nachdenklich und Arthur muss zugeben, dass Lancelot damit eine berechtigte Frage stellt.

Merlin grinst jedoch. „Das sollte kein Problem sein. Sie glaubt der Kristall von Neahtid, der in Camelots Schatzkammern liegt, zeigt mir die Zukunft.”

***

Es ist noch früh am nächsten Morgen und obwohl die Sonne erst vor Kurzem aufgegangen ist, herrscht im Schloss bereits geschäftiges Treiben. Arthur ist ebenfalls bereits auf den Beinen und auf dem Weg hinunter in die große Halle, um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern, dass alles für die Ankunft ihrer besonderen Gäste am heutigen Tag bereit ist.

Mehrere Ritter von überall aus dem Land sind bereits während der letzten Tage nach Camelot gekommen, um die Gelegenheit zu nutzen vor dem großen Turnier morgen bereits in der Arena zu trainieren. Im Laufe des Tages würden nun König Llywarch und sein Sohn Prinz Owain aus Dyfed mit einer Auswahl ihrer besten Ritter in Camelot eintreffen. Prinz Owain ist ein paar Jahre jünger als Morgana und wird deshalb nicht am Turnier teilnehmen. Er ist das jüngste von Llywarchs zwei Kindern und seine älteren Schwester Elen ist bereits mit einem Lord aus dem Süden des Königreichs verheiratet. Wenn man den Gerüchten glaubt, ist es eine rein politische Heirat gewesen, bei der es Llywarch darum ging einen Streifen Land an der Küste unter seiner Kontrolle zu behalten.

Dyfed ist ein kleines Königreich westlich von Camelot und weite Teile des Landes befinden sich direkt am Meer. Seine größte Grenze teilt sich Dyfed mit König Godwyns Königreich Gawant und Godwyn, Llywarch und Uther sind schon immer Verbündete gewesen. Arthur ist zusammen mit seinem Vater vor vielen Jahren einmal nach Dyfed gereist und er erinnert sich noch daran, wie der Wind an der rauen Küste des Landes mit ungeheurer Macht über das flache Land und die große Burg gefegt ist.

König Llywarch hat Arthur bereits wissen lassen, dass er mehrere seiner besten Ritter mitbringen wird, die Dyfed beim Turnier vertreten werden, aber Arthur ist zuversichtlich, dass einer seiner vier Ritter, die an dem Turnier teilnehmen, den Sieg davontragen wird. Gwaine ist zweifellos der beste von ihnen, aber er ist auch impulsiv und leichtsinnig, was dazu führt, dass er sich seiner Sache manchmal etwas zu sicher ist und unnötige Treffer riskiert, nur um selbst einen Treffer landen zu können. Leon ist der Besonnenste und derjenige, der stets taktisch vorgeht und neben bloßer Geschicklichkeit ist auch das in einem Wettkampf nicht zu unterschätzen. Ebenfalls große Hoffnungen setzt Arthur in Lamorak. Der Neffe von Lady Trudith hat sich als sehr geschickt mit der Lanze herausgestellt und im Gegensatz zu Lancelot, den Arthur ebenfalls ausgewählt hat, hat Lamorak keine Skrupel auch einen harten Treffer zu landen und seinen Gegner vom Pferd zu werfen. Die Ritter aus den anderen Königreichen würden es Arthurs Meinung nach sehr schwer haben sich gegen diese Vier zu behaupten und er hofft darauf, dass Camelots Ritter erst in den finalen Runden aufeinandertreffen werden, um dann den Sieg unter sich auszumachen.

Neben König Llywarch und seinem Sohn hat Arthur außerdem König Rodor und seine Tochter Prinzessin Mithian aus Nemeth, einem Königreich an der südlichen Grenze zu Camelot, eingeladen. Er hat ohnehin vorgehabt Prinzessin Mithian und ihren Vater im Laufe des Frühlings um einen Besuch in Camelot zu bitten und das Turnier gibt ihm dazu den perfekten Anlass. Zwar würde er während des Turniers nicht viel Zeit für Prinzessin Mithian haben, aber König Rodor hat bereits angekündigt, nach dem Turnier noch ein paar Tage länger in Camelot bleiben zu wollen, um mit Arthur über die Streitigkeit bezüglich des kleinen Landstriches Gedref zu verhandeln. Uther hat schon immer ältere Ansprüche auf das kleine Gebiet an der Grenze der beiden Königreiche erhoben und obwohl es seit Jahren innerhalb Camelots Grenzen liegt, leben immer noch Einwohner aus Nemeth dort. Arthur hat vor diesem Streit sehr schnell ein Ende zu setzen und Gedref an Nemeth abzutreten. König Rodor geht es hauptsächlich darum, keine Schwäche zu zeigen, weder vor Camelot noch vor seinen anderen Nachbarn. Er ist ein alter Mann und es ist sein einziger Wunsch seiner Tochter Mithian und seinem Sohn Edric ein starkes Königreich zu hinterlassen.

Das letzte Mal hat Arthur eingewilligt Prinzessin Mithian zu heiraten und Nemeth und Camelot zu vereinen, um den Streit über Gedref beizulegen und beide Königreiche zu stärken. Wenn er sich allerdings dieses Mal dazu entschließt Mithian zur Frau zu nehmen, dann wird er es aus Liebe tun und nicht um eine Jahrzehnte alte Fehde, um einen kleinen Streifen Land zu beenden. Prinzessin Mithian ist damals eine wunderschöne junge Frau gewesen, warmherzig, humorvoll, intelligent und bodenständig und Arthur glaubt, dass er sie aufrichtig hätte lieben können, wenn sein Herz damals nicht bereits Guinevere gehört hätte. Ob es auch dieses Mal so ist, wird Arthur herausfinden, wenn er in den Tagen nach dem Turnier Gelegenheit dazu hat Mithian in dieser Zeit besser kennenzulernen. In dieser Zeit ist sie gerade erst 18 Jahre alt geworden und damit um einiges jünger, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Arthur sie das letzte Mal kennengelernt hat.

Arthur biegt um eine Ecke und will gerade die Stufen einer Treppe hinuntersteigen, als er mit einem Mal eilige Schritte hinter sich auf dem Steinboden hört.

„Arthur!“

Arthur bleibt stehen und dreht sich um. Leon kommt zwischen einigen Dienern von der anderen Seite des Korridors auf ihn zugelaufen und bleibt neben ihm auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen. „Da bist du ja. Ich habe dich gesucht. Tristan und Isolde sind gerade von ihrer Patrouille zurückgekommen und sie haben Neuigkeiten, die du hören musst.”

Arthur sieht Leon erwartungsvoll an und Leon wartet, bis eine Dienerin an ihnen vorbei die Treppe hinuntergegangen ist, bevor er weiterredet. „Anscheinend haben einige Bewohner eines Dorfes ein paar Meilen entfernt ihnen erzählt, dass sie riesige schwarze Skorpione gesehen haben, die mehrere Schafe getötet haben und in der letzten Woche immer näher an das Dorf herangekommen sind.”

Arthur starrt Leon entgeistert an. „Sie haben Schafe getötet? Wie groß waren diese Skorpione dann?”, fragt er, aber Leon schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das ist alles, was mir Isolde im Schlosshof vorhin erzählt hat. Sie und Tristan warten in der Ratshalle auf dich.“

Arthur nickt und in Gedanken versunken macht er sich dann zusammen mit Leon auf den Weg die Treppe hinunter und in die Ratshalle. Dort warten bereits Tristan und Isolde auf ihn und Leon, und sie berichten in knappen Worten, was die Dorfbewohner ihnen erzählt haben. Schließlich verschränkt Arthur die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass diese Berichte verlässlich sind?“, fragt er misstrauisch.

Isolde nickt jedoch entschlossen. „Ja, und aus diesem Grund müssen wir schnell handeln, bevor diese Kreaturen beschließen, dass die Dorfbewohner eine bessere Mahlzeit abgeben als ihre Schafe.”

Arthur sieht Isolde noch einen Moment lang skeptisch an, aber die Nachricht von rieshaften Skorpionen, die so groß sind wie Pferde, ist nicht das Seltsamste, was er je gehört hat, und niemand würde sich wohl so etwas ausdenken. Damit ein Skorpion allerdings so groß werden kann, muss Magie im Spiel sein. Entweder diese Biester sind magische Kreaturen und bekommen von Natur aus diese Größe oder das Experiment eines Zauberers ist unglaublich schief gegangen. Arthur hofft, dass es sich um Ersteres handelt.

„Verdammt“, flucht er leise. Er kann die Dorfbewohner nicht sich selbst überlassen, er kann aber auch nicht seine Ritter und Merlin zusammentrommeln und losreiten, um Jagd auf diese riesenhaften Skorpione zu machen - nicht während er König Rodor, König Llywarch, Prinzessin Mithian, Prinz Owain und über ein Dutzend Ritter anlässlich des Turniers in Camelot beherbergt.

Tristan scheint seine Gedanken zu erraten. „Macht Euch keine Sorgen, Arthur. Lasst uns das übernehmen. Nicht alle Ritter nehmen am Turnier teil.“

Tristan meint unter anderem Isolde und sich selbst. Er hat sich rundheraus geweigert, an dem Turnier teilzunehmen, mit der Begründung, dass er für solche Ritterspiele kein Verständnis hat. Isolde ist eine Frau und kann damit von vorneherein nicht teilnehmen, da sie offiziell nicht einmal Teil der Ritterschaft werden kann. Arthur weiß, dass er auf jeden seiner Ritter zählen kann, aber damit ist es in diesem Fall nicht getan.

„Das weiß ich“, antwortet er. „Aber wir brauchen Magie, um diesen Biestern beizukommen. Bei Skorpionen in der Größe von Pferden muss es sich um magische Kreaturen handeln. Ich kann Merlin allerdings im Moment nicht entbehren. Er ist mein Hofzauberer und im Laufe des Tages werden zwei Könige der benachbarten Länder eintreffen, die Camelot wegen der Veränderungen im letzten Jahr argwöhnisch beobachten.”

„Wir haben noch andere mächtige Zauberer hier in Camelot”, gibt Isolde zu bedenken und zuckt mit den Schultern.

Damit hat sie natürlich Recht, aber genau genommen hat keiner von ihnen Arthur je zugesagt, dass sie für ihn kämpfen würden. Sie alle haben jedoch bereits ihr Leben riskiert, um Camelot zu beschützen, als sie an Samhain mit Merlin zusammen nach Avalon geritten sind, um den Schleier zwischen den Welten zu öffnen. Eine Handvoll riesenhafter Skorpione sollte im Gegensatz dazu keine große Sache sein. Arthur würde allerdings keinem von ihnen befehlen, sich dieser Unternehmung anzuschließen. Balinor hat in Arthurs Augen seine Schuldigkeit gegenüber Camelot mehr als getan und was Ruadan angeht, muss Arthur an Sefa denken, da Ruadan es wegen des Zaubers, der ihn an Merlins Befehle bindet, nicht selbst tun kann. Und da Arthur Nimueh hierbehalten will, um nach Myror zu suchen, bleibt nur Morgause, denn Arthur braucht Morgana während des Turniers genauso an seiner Seite, wie er Merlin braucht.

Kurze Zeit darauf finden sich Morgause, Merlin und zu Arthurs Überraschung auch Morgana in der Ratshalle ein und nachdem Tristan und Isolde ihnen von den Berichten über die riesigen Skorpione erzählt haben, verfinstert sich Merlins Blick.

„Sie werden Serkets genannt. Ihr Stachel ist hochgiftig und normalerweise leben sie tief in den Wäldern. Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass sie einem der Dörfer so nahe kommen. Normalerweise verlassen sie ihr Territorium nicht.”

„Das stimmt“, pflichtet ihm Morgause bei. „Wir müssen herausfinden, was sie dazu gebracht hat, in die Nähe dieses Dorfes zu kommen.”

Arthur nickt und atmet dann ein Mal tief durch. „Also gut, da ich Camelot im Moment nicht verlassen kann und ich Merlin hier brauche, möchte ich, dass Ihr Euch darum kümmert Morgause. Tristan, Isolde und Galahad werden Euch begleitet.”

Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelt Morgause den Kopf. „Es gibt keinen Grund für Galahad uns zu begleiten. Schwerter sind vollkommen nutzlos gegen Serkets. Ich möchte allerdings Morgana mitnehmen.”

Nun ist es an Arthur entschieden den Kopf zu schütteln. „Ich habe zwei der benachbarten Könige zum Turnier eingeladen. Ich brauche Morgana her in Camelot.”

Morgause wirft ihm einen harten Blick zu. „Morgana ist abgesehen von Nimueh und Merlin die mächtigste von uns und wenn es tatsächlich Serkets sind, die dieses Dorf belagern, dann werde ich ihre Hilfe brauchen.”

Bevor Arthur etwas erwidern kann, sieht Merlin ihn eindringlich an. „Sie hat recht, Arthur“, sagt er und in Gedanken fügt er hinzu: _„Ich hatte schon mit diesen Kreaturen zu tun. Und ich habe damals Kilgharrahs Hilfe gebraucht, um aus der Situation lebend wieder herauszukommen. Ich muss hierbleiben, weil wir König Llywarch und König Rodor zeigen müssen, dass ich kein wahnsinniger Zauberer bin, der dich unter seine Kontrolle gebracht hat und nun in Camelot die Fäden zieht. Aber wenn Morgause sagt, dass sie Morganas Hilfe brauchen wird, dann solltest du sie mit ihr gehen lassen. Ich bin sicher, uns fällt etwas ein, um ihre Abwesenheit zu erklären.“_

Arthur unterdrückt den Impuls das Gesicht zu verziehen, als Merlin so treffend auf den Punkt bringt, warum er in Camelot bleiben muss. Natürlich ist das der wahre Grund, aber Arthur möchte es lieber so sehen, dass Merlin den beiden Königen zeigen soll, dass er als Hofzauberer in der Lage ist, dafür zu sorgen, dass Camelot ein friedliches und stabiles Königreich bleibt, auch wenn Magie von nun an offen praktiziert werden kann. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Myror während des Turniers versuchen wird Arthur zu töten.

Arthur seufzt. „In Ordnung“, sagt er schließlich. „Wenn ihr euch gleich auf den Weg macht, dann seid ihr vielleicht zum Festmahl am Ende des Turniers wieder da. Ich werde König Llywarch und König Rodor erzählen, dass Morgana sich um eine dringliche Angelegenheit kümmern muss, die… einen der Lords im Süden betrifft.”

Morgana zieht amüsiert eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Eine dringliche Angelegenheit?“

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern, da ihm im Moment nichts Besseres einfällt, aber ihm bleibt schließlich noch ein wenig Zeit, um sich etwas auszudenken. Dann sieht er Tristan, Isolde, Morgana und Morgause noch einmal eindringlich an.

„Bitte seid vorsichtig da draußen.“

„Das sind wir“, verspricht ihm Morgana und Arthur nickt, bevor er sie, Morgause, Tristan und Isolde entlässt, um sich einem echten Kampf zu stellen, während die Ritter von Camelot des Ruhmes und der Ehre wegen an dem bevorstehenden Turnier teilnehmen werden.

Als die Tür der Halle hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen wird, sieht Arthur ihnen noch einen Moment lang hinterher, bevor er sich zu Merlin umdreht, um sich ihrem anderen Problem zu widmen.

„Ist Myror schon hier in Camelot?“

Merlin schüttelt jedoch den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe heute Morgen nach ihm gesucht, aber er ist immer noch ein paar Meilen außerhalb des Schlosses in einem kleinen Dorf. Vielleicht braucht er mehr Zeit, um sich auf den Auftrag vorzubereiten, als Kelda angenommen hat.”

Arthur nickt nachdenklich, zuckt dann aber mit den Schultern. „Also gut. Behalte ihn im Auge. Sobald er einen Fuß in die Stadt setzt, will ich, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst.”

Merlin nickt grimmig. „Das werde ich.”

***

Lancelot überprüft vor den Stallungen im Schlosshof die Schnallen am Zaumzeug seiner stämmigen Fuchsstute, die diese weitere Verzögerung gelassen über sich ergehen lässt. Sein neuer Knappe Thomas steht daneben und beobachtet mit einem besorgten Blick, wie sein Herr seine Arbeit überprüft. Lancelot sieht sich als Nächstes die Schnallen am Vorderzeug des Sattels an und macht den Riemen nach kurzem Überlegen ein Loch enger. Er wirft einen Blick zu Thomas hinüber, lächelt aber. Der Junge hat keinen Fehler gemacht.

„Das Leder ist vom Gebrauch weicher geworden, deshalb sollten wir diesen Riemen in Zukunft ein Loch enger schnallen“, erklärt er geduldig und er sieht, wie der Junge erleichtert aufatmet und nickt, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hat.

Gwaine steht ein Stück neben ihnen und wartet darauf, dass sein eigener Knappe damit fertig wird, sein Pferd zu satteln und es aus dem Stall heraus zu bringen, damit sie sich auf den Weg zur Arena hinunter machen können und vor dem Beginn der Vorrunde noch genug Zeit haben ihre Pferde aufzuwärmen. Als Lancelot ihm einen kurzen Blick zuwirft, sieht er, wie Gwaine ihn mit einem amüsierten Lächeln ansieht und den Kopf schüttelt.

„Du bist zu nachsichtig mit dem Jungen, Lancelot.“

Lancelot schnaubt amüsiert. Er weiß, dass Gwaine diese Bemerkung nicht ernst meint. Sein neuer Knappe weiß das jedoch nicht und der Junge wirft einen besorgten Blick zwischen ihm und Gwaine hin und her.

„Thomas, bitte geh und sieh nach warum Gwaines Knappe solange braucht.”

Der Junge nickt und läuft in den Stall hinein, dankbar der Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Ritter entkommen zu sein.

„Hör auf, meinem Knappen Angst zu machen“, sagt Lancelot mit einem tadelnden Blick.

Gwaine grinst. „Aber es macht so viel Spaß ihnen Angst zu machen. Sie bekommen diese großen runden Augen, wenn sie mich ansehen und dann fühle ich mich richtig gewichtig und erwachsen. Und wenn sie Ritter werden wollen, müssen sie irgendwann aufhören, sich wie kleine verängstigte Mädchen zu benehmen.“

Lancelot schüttelt missbilligend den Kopf, kann sich aber selbst ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er will gerade etwas antworten, als er eine Stimme hinter sich hört.

„Guten Morgen Sir Lancelot, Sir Gwaine.“

Lancelot dreht sich um und entdeckt Guinevere, die auf sie zukommt. Mit einer hastigen Geste verbeugt er sich vor ihr, als sie vor ihm stehen bleibt.

Hinter sich hört er Gwaine amüsiert schnauben. „Ich werde gehen und nachsehen, wo unsere Knappen abgeblieben sind. Guten Morgen, Gwen.”

Lancelot hört, wie sich Gwaines Schritte entfernen und Guinevere hat ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als sie Gwaine einen Moment lang nachsieht.

Lancelot kommt sich augenblicklich seltsam vor, dass er sich vor Guinevere verbeugt hat, aber er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass Guinevere es verdient wie eine echte Lady behandelt zu werden.

„Guten Morgen, Guinevere“, sagt er schließlich.

Guinevere sieht ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln an. Sie haben über die Wintermonate hinweg sehr viel Zeit zusammen verbracht und sind sich währenddessen Stück für Stück näher gekommen. Lancelot ist immer noch überglücklich, dass Guinevere seine Gefühle erwidert, doch mit einem Mal erinnert er sich wieder an den gestrigen Abend. Er ist zu ihrem Haus gegangen, um den Abend mit ihr zu verbringen, aber Guinevere hat sich sehr wortkarg gegeben und ihn an der Tür abgewiesen. Er ist sich jedoch sicher, dass er sich die langen Stunden im Schein des Kaminfeuers, während Camelot um sie herum im Schnee versunken ist, nicht eingebildet haben kann.

Seine Gedanken müssen sich auf seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben, denn Guinevere sieht kurz zu Boden und ein schuldbewusster Ausdruck tritt in ihre Augen. „Ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten gestern Abend entschuldigen, Lancelot. Es ist nur so, dass ich dich nicht erwartet hatte und…” Guinevere bricht ab und verzieht das Gesicht.

Lancelot presst die Lippen aufeinander, als er glaubt, zu begreifen, was sie ihm sagen will und nickt ernst. „Ich verstehe”, sagt er knapp.

Guinevere schüttelt jedoch eilig den Kopf und tritt nach vorne, um ihm eine Hand auf den Arm zu legen. „Nein, tust du nicht. Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Es gibt keinen anderen. Es gibt nur dich. Ich will dich nicht anlügen, aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum ich dich gestern nicht reinlassen konnte.”

Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen ist flehentlich und Lancelot spürt, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt. Er ist überglücklich, dass sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen nicht bewahrheitet haben und er kommt sich augenblicklich schuldig vor, dass er sie verdächtigt hat ihn zu betrügen.

Lancelot greift nach Guineveres Hand an seinem Arm und führt sie zu seinen Lippen. Er küsst sanft ihren Handrücken, während er Guinevere zärtlich ansieht. „Für mich gibt es auch nur dich und das wird immer so sein.“

Guinevere lächelt glücklich und nachdem Lancelot ihre Hand wieder losgelassen hat, greift sie in die Tasche ihres Kleides nach etwas zu suchen. Sie zieht ein längliches weißes Band heraus, das an den Ecken mit filigraner Spitze und einer roten Stickerei besetzt ist und sieht Lancelot dann etwas verlegen an, als sie es hochhält. „Ich dachte, du könntest es beim Turnier tragen. Als Glücksbringer.“

Lancelot nimmt das Band behutsam entgegen und ein warmes, glückliches Gefühl steigt in ihm auf, während er sich das Turnierband ansieht. „Danke, Guinevere“, sagt er und befestigt es an seinem Gürtel über seinem Waffenrock, damit es während des Turniers gut sichtbar ist. „Ich werde das Turnier gewinnen. Für dich.”

Guinevere lächelt liebevoll. „Es ist mir nicht wichtig, ob du gewinnst oder nicht. Ich weiß bereits, dass du der mutigste und ehrenhafteste Ritter im ganzen Land bist.”

Lancelot erwidert ihr Lächeln, bevor er sich zu ihr hinunter beugt und sie sanft auf die Lippen küsst. Guinevere gibt ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich und streckt sich ihm entgegen, während Lancelot eine Hand an ihre Wange legt. Er hätte sich in diesem Kuss verlieren können, doch das Geräusch von Hufgetrappel bringt die beiden dazu, sich allzu schnell wieder voneinander zu lösen.

Als er sich umdreht, sieht er Gwaine mit seinem Pferd und den beiden Knappen wieder aus dem Stall herauskommen und als Gwaine entdeckt, wobei er Lancelot und Guinevere gerade gestört hat, wackelt er mit den Augenbrauen.

Guinevere lässt Lancelot wieder los und tritt einen Schritt zurück. Nachdem Gwaine mit seinem Pferd am Zügel neben Lancelot stehen geblieben ist, klopft er ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Komm schon, lass uns gehen. Wir müssen ein Turnier bestreiten.“ Dann fällt sein Blick anscheinend auf das Turnierband an Lancelots Gürtel, und er gibt ein übertriebenes Seufzen zu Besten, während er Guinevere ansieht. „Ich würde dir ja zu gerne sagen, dass Lancelot das Turnier für dich gewinnen wird, Gwen, aber das kann ich leider nicht zulassen. Er hat schließlich schon dich bekommen und er muss lernen, dass er nicht alles haben kann.”

Lancelot rollt mit den Augen, aber Guinevere lacht. „Wir werden sehen, wer am Ende das Turnier gewinnt“, sagt sie großmütig. „Ihr seid sehr geschickt mit Eurer Lanze, Sir Gwaine, aber ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass Sir Lancelot in dieser Beziehung ein wahrer Meister ist.”

Sie sieht Gwaine mit einem Grinsen an, während Lancelot spürt, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schießt. Dann tritt Guinevere noch einmal zu ihm, stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsst Lancelot kurz auf die Lippen, bevor sie in Richtung der großen Treppe davon geht.

***

Merlin steigt hinter Arthur die Holzstufen zur Tribüne hinauf, während die Fanfaren unten in der Arena ihre hellen Klänge hören lassen. Hinter Merlin folgen Uther und Lady Trudith und dahinter König Rodor und Prinzessin Mithian, sowie König Llywarch und sein Sohn Prinz Owain. Den Schluss bilden die Mitglieder von Arthurs Rat sowie einige der Ritter.

Von den hohen Stangen zu beiden Seiten der Tribüne wehen die Fahnen Camelots im hellen Sonnenschein dieses Morgens und die Arena ist bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt. Sämtliche Ritter, die an dem Turnier teilnehmen, sind bereits in ihren bunten Waffenröcken unten in der Arena versammelt. Sie stehen in einer langen Reihe nebeneinander und vor jedem von ihnen steht ein Knappe, der einen kleinen Schild mit dem Wappen der jeweiligen Familie des Ritters in den Händen hält. Die Pferde neben den Rittern scharren hin und wieder unruhig mit den Hufen oder schütteln die Köpfe, während sie darauf warten, dass es losgeht.

Merlin bleibt vor seinem Stuhl zu Arthurs Linken stehen, während alle ihre Plätze einnehmen. Uther und Lady Trudith sitzen hinter Arthur, während der Stuhl rechts neben Arthur, auf dem Morgana sitzen sollte, leer bleibt. Die Fanfaren verstummen wieder und Arthur lässt seinen Blick über die versammelten Menschen und die Ritter in der Arena wandern.

„Ritter der Reiche“, beginnt er. „Willkommen in Camelot. Ihr habt lange für diesen Tag trainiert. Heute werdet ihr für Ruhm und Ehre kämpfen und ihr bekommt die Gelegenheit euer Können unter Beweis zu stellen. Doch dieses Turnier ist vor allen Dingen eine Mutprobe und es wird euren Wert als Ritter bezeugen. Denn nur der Geschickteste und Furchtloseste unter euch wird sich als Sieger erweisen. Möge das Turnier beginnen!”

***

Arthur sieht aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Merlin seinen Blick über die Zuschauer auf der gegenüberliegenden Tribüne wandern lässt, die gespannt verfolgen, wie sich die nächsten beiden Ritter unten in der Arena bereit machen gegeneinander anzutreten. Genau wie Merlin ist sich auch Arthur sicher, dass Myror die Vorrundenkämpfe an diesem Vormittag dazu nutzen wird, sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen und einen Plan zu entwerfen, wie er am besten an ihn herankommen könnte.

Als Merlin an diesem Morgen mit seiner Magie nach dem Auftragsmörder gesucht hat, ist Myror gerade zusammen mit den Menschen, die zur Arena geströmt sind, um das Turnier zu verfolgen, durch die Tore der Stadt gekommen.

Auf der Tribüne auf der anderen Seite der Arena kann Merlin Myror jedoch anscheinend nicht entdecken und sich jetzt auf den Rängen den Adligen neben ihnen umzusehen, wäre zu auffällig, sodass Merlin schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Ritter in der Arena richtet. Arthur tut es ihm gleich und die beiden Ritter geben in diesem Moment ihren Pferden die Sporen und preschen nach vorne.

Der Ritter auf der rechten Seite, der einen grünen Waffenrock trägt und auf einem prächtigen Schimmel sitzt, kommt aus dem Königreich Kent und macht kurzen Prozess mit seinem Gegner. Er lehnt sich geschickt zur Seite und weicht der Lanze des anderen Ritters, der im Sattel eines schwarzen Pferdes sitzt, aus, während er ihn gleichzeitig mit seiner eigenen Lanze an dessen gelb und schwarzem Schild trifft. Der Ritter auf dem Rappen wird von der Wucht des Treffers nach hinten geworfen, schafft es aber, sich auf seinem Pferd zu halten und das Tier wieder zu zügeln. Das dünne, leichte Holz der Lanzenspitze hat bei dem Aufprall, genau wie für diesen Fall konzipiert, nachgegeben und ist aufgeplatzt und geborsten, sodass der Ritter keine ernsthaften Verletzungen davontragen sollte.

Die Menge jubelt und während die beiden Ritter am einen Ende der Arena kurz verschwinden und ihre Lanzen und Pferde an ihre Knappen übergeben, betreten die nächsten beiden Ritter auf der anderen Seite bereits die Bahn.

„Der Gewinner dieser Begegnung ist Sir Richard von Canterbury!”, verkündet Dagonet unten in der Arena und die Menge jubelt vor Begeisterung, als der siegreiche Ritter aus Kent nun ohne seinen Helm und sein weißes Pferd noch einmal in die Bahn kommt, um sich von der Menge feiern zu lassen.

Sir Richard ist ein Mann mittleren Alters mit schwarzen Haaren und einem schwarzen Bart an Kinn und Oberlippe und er winkt dem Publikum gemessen zu. Währenddessen hängt Dagonet eine kleine schwarze Plakette neben das rote-grüne Wappen des Ritters auf die große Tafel, die anzeigt, wer bereits einen Sieg in seiner Vorrundengruppe errungen hat.

Arthur spürt Merlins Bewusstsein an seinem, als sich die nächsten beiden Ritter in der Arena bereit machen gegeneinander anzutreten. Er spürt Merlin genau genommen immer als warme Präsenz am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung, ohne sich dessen mittlerweile noch bewusst zu sein.

 _„Ich kann Myror nirgends entdecken, aber ich bin sicher, dass er hier irgendwo sein muss”,_ sagt Merlin, während Dagonet in der Arena die nächsten beiden Ritter ankündigt.

Arthur denkt darüber nach, während er den Rittern unten in der Arena kurz zunickt, ohne ihre Namen jedoch wirklich gehört zu haben. Er beobachtet das Duell, um nicht respektlos zu erscheinen, aber mit seinen Gedanken ist er woanders.

_„Such weiter. Ich werde dich heute Abend eher vom Bankett entschuldigen, damit du dich um Myror kümmern kannst. Aber bitte sei vorsichtig.“_

Arthur spürt die Andeutung eines Lächelns von Merlin begleitet von einem beschwichtigenden Gefühl.

_„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich vorsichtig sein werden. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Myror ist keine wirkliche Gefahr für mich.“_

Arthur will gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als Dagonets Stimme mit einem Mal an seine Ohren dringt. „Der Gewinner dieser Begegnung ist Sir William aus Deira!”

Arthur richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit schlagartig wieder auf das Geschehen in der Arena, als er diesen Namen hört.

„Was?!“, entfährt es ihm ungläubig und er starrt nach unten auf den Ritter mit dem blauen Waffenrock, der mit seinem Helm unter dem Arm am Rande der Bahn steht und dem Publikum unsicher zuwinkt.

Arthur traut seinen Augen nicht, als der den Mann erkennt. „Das soll doch wohl ein Scherz sein!“, sagt er leise.

Er dreht den Kopf zu Merlin und starrt ihn entgeistert an, aber Arthur hat ihn anscheinend gerade erst aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, denn Merlin erwidert seinen Blick nur verwirrt.

„Was ist los?“

Arthur will zu einer Antwort ansetzen, aber er erinnert sich gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, dass sie dieses Gespräch wohl besser nicht mit Worten führen sollten.

„ _Dieser Kerl, Sir William aus Deira ist mit absoluter Sicherheit kein Ritter!”_

Merlins Blick wandert nach unten in die Bahn und als er den Mann sieht, weiten sich seine Augen. _„Moment mal, ist das nicht…?”_

 _„Ja!”,_ antwortet Arthur. _„Es ist dieser Bauer, den wir in der anderen Zeit angeheuert haben, um mich in genau diesem Turnier zu spielen, damit mich niemand anders behandeln würde, weil ich der Prinz war!”_

 _„Aber was macht er hier?”_ , fragt Merlin verwirrt. _„Er kann dieses Mal nicht tatsächlich ein Ritter sein. Oder etwa doch?”_

Arthur schnaubt verächtlich, als er sich an den Mann erinnert. Erst nachdem sie ihn gründlich gewaschen und ihn in anständige Kleider gesteckt hatten, hatte er halbwegs passabel ausgesehen. Das konnte aber noch lange nichts daran ändern, dass er nicht die hellste Kerze am Kronleuchter gewesen ist. Außerdem war er nichts weiter als ein armer Bauer, den sie dafür bezahlt hatten, sich bei dem Turnier als Ritter auszugeben und den ganzen Ruhm einzustreichen, während Arthur derjenige gewesen ist, der tatsächlich im Turnier gekämpft hatte. Arthur schüttelt den Kopf, bevor er seine Überlegung mit Merlin teilt.

 _„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er tatsächlich ein Ritter sein könnte. Ich meine…”,_ doch Arthur bricht ab, als ihm mit einem Mal eine unheilvolle Ahnung kommt. _„Oh nein.”_

Merlin sieht ihn besorgt an. _„Was ist los?”_

Arthur schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf, während er kaum glauben kann, zu welcher Schlussfolgerung er gerade gekommen ist. Gleichzeitig ist er sich sicher, dass es genau so sein muss.

 _„Morgana”,_ sagt er und selbst seine gedankliche Stimme klingt tonlos. _„Sie hat genau das Gleiche getan, wie wir damals. Es gab nie irgendwelche Serkets, die in der Nähe eines Dorfes Schafe gerissen haben. Sie, Isolde und Morgause haben das alles nur erfunden! Tristan muss eingeweiht gewesen sein und ich wette Guinevere weiß ebenfalls Bescheid. Und sie haben denselben Bauern engagiert wie wir damals, um die öffentlichen Auftritte zu übernehmen. Wahrscheinlich schlafen sie auch in Guineveres Haus, genau wie wir es getan haben!”_

 _„Du meinst, Morgana nimmt als Sir William aus Deira am Turnier teil?”,_ fragt Merlin entgeistert und Arthur nickt den nächsten beiden Rittern in der Arena geistesabwesend zu, bevor er den Kopf zu Merlin dreht und ihn grimmig ansieht.

 _„Ich verwette meine Krone darauf.“_ Er schnaubt fassungslos und schüttelt den Kopf. _„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Wenn sie tatsächlich gewinnt, wird sie sich vermutlich allen zu erkennen geben und versuchen mich dazu zu zwingen Frauen als Ritter zuzulassen. Sie ist die Prinzessin von Camelot, was hat sie sich bloß dabei gedacht?!”_

Merlin sieht ihn skeptisch an. _„Aber ist sie denn so gut, dass sie tatsächlich gewinnen könnte?”_

Arthur schnaubt leise. _„Ja, das ist sie. Sie hat es damals als wir noch Kinder waren geschafft Leon zu überreden mit ihr im Geheimen zu trainieren, weil sie beweisen wollte, dass sie mich auch im Lanzenstechen schlagen kann. Uther war außer sich, als er es herausbekommen hat und von da an hat er dafür gesorgt, dass keiner der Ritter sich mehr von Morgana überreden lassen würde, mit ihr zu üben, sei es mit einer Lanze oder mit einem Schwert. Obwohl Ritter wie Leon oder Ector in Sachen Erfahrung weit überlegen sein sollten, war sie beim Training für das Turnier während der letzten Woche ziemlich gut. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie nicht einfach klein beigeben würde, als sie zur finalen Auswahl der Ritter in die Arena geritten ist. Und jetzt nimmt sie hinter meinem Rücken am Turnier teil, um allen zu beweisen, dass sie genauso gut ist wie jeder Mann!”_

Merlin wirft Arthur einen prüfenden Blick zu. _„Na ja, das ist sie ja auch, oder nicht?”_

 _„Darum geht es aber nicht!”,_ erwidert Arthur aufgebracht. _„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich Camelot keine weitere Veränderung in diesem Ausmaß zumuten kann. Nicht nachdem ich bereits so viel in so kurzer Zeit verändert habe.“_

Merlin sagt einen Moment lang nichts, bis Arthur schließlich seine Stimme wieder in seinem Kopf hört. _„Und was tun wir jetzt?”_

 _„Nichts“,_ entgegnet er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. _„Es gibt nichts, was wir tun könnten, ohne einen Skandal zu verursachen.”_

 _„Ich schätze nicht, nein”,_ gibt Merlin nachdenklich zu und Arthur richtet seinen Blick wieder nach unten auf das Geschehen in der Arena.

_„Den Göttern sei Dank, dass du bereits Schutzzauber auf alle Ritter, ihre Schilde und ihre Rüstungen gelegt hast. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass Morgana unvorsichtig genug wäre, ohne einen Schutzzauber am Turnier teilzunehmen, aber sicher ist sicher.“_

_„Soll ich die Zauber noch einmal verstärken?“,_ bietet Merlin an.

Arthur schüttelt jedoch kaum merklich den Kopf. _„Oh nein. Wenn sie getroffen wird, dann geschieht es ihr nur Recht, wenn sie ein paar Prellungen davon trägt.“_

***

Während der Vorrundenkämpfe an diesem Vormittag ist Morgana noch ein weiteres Mal an der Reihe, und zwar gegen einen Ritter aus Nemeth, den sie im ersten Lanzengang aus dem Sattel wirft. Da dieser Ritter damit bereits seinen zweiten Kampf in der Vorrunde verloren hat, stehen seine Chancen schlecht, es als Sieger seiner Gruppe in die nächste Runde zu schaffen.

In jeder der vier Vorrundengruppen sind fünf Ritter, die alle gegeneinander antreten. Sobald in der Begegnung mindestens ein Punkt erreicht wird, das heißt, sobald man einen Treffer an Kopf oder Schild landet, oder seinen Gegner aus dem Sattel wirft, gewinnt man den Kampf.

Während des Mittagessens im Schloss entbrennt eine leidenschaftliche Diskussion zwischen Arthur, Prinz Owain und König Rodor darüber, welche der Teilnehmer, die sie bereits gesehen haben, wohl die größten Aussichten darauf haben könnten, das Turnier zu gewinnen. Prinz Owain vertritt die Ansicht, dass Sir William aus Deira beachtliches Geschick an den Tag gelegt hat, auch wenn er nicht aus seinem eigenen Königreich Dyfed stammt. Arthur setzt seine Hoffnungen nach wie vor in Gwaine und Lamorak, muss aber zugeben, dass Sir William aus Deira bis jetzt zwei hervorragende Kämpfe bestritten hat.

Am Nachmittag schafft Morgana es dann mit zwei weiteren überlegen Kämpfen als Siegerin in ihrer Gruppe in die nächste Runde einzuziehen. Leon, der ebenfalls in ihrer Gruppe ist, schaffte es zwar, seinen Kampf gegen Morgana zu gewinnen, aber da er selbst zuvor bereits zwei seiner Kämpfe verloren hat, konnte Morgana mit vier Siegen die meisten Punkte erringen.

Merlin dreht den Kopf zu Arthur, während die Menge Sir William aus Deira nach seinem vierten Sieg und seinem Einzug in die nächste Runde zujubelt. „Das war sehr gut.”

Arthur antwortet nicht und mustert den Bauern, der mit seinem Helm unter dem Arm am Rand der Arena steht und den Menschen auf den Tribünen zuwinkt. Er ist während der letzten Male zunehmend selbstbewusster geworden, das muss Arthur ihm lassen.

 _„Glaubst du, dass sie das Turnier tatsächlich gewinnen könnte?“,_ fragt Merlin nach einem Moment in Gedanken.

 _„Wir werden sehen“,_ antwortet Arthur vage und wendet sich dann den nächsten beiden Rittern zu, die sich in der Arena bereit machen gegeneinander anzutreten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odins Sohn hatte keinen Namen. Balder war laut der Wikipedia in der Edda ein Sohn des Odin. 
> 
> Edric als Sohn von Rodor habe ich mir ausgedacht, damit jemand das Königreich später regieren kann.


	33. Eine Lektion in Sachen Täuschung

## X. Eine Lektion in Sachen Täuschung

Merlin zieht die Kapuze seines Umhangs ein wenig tiefer ins Gesicht, als ein Mann aus der Tür einer Taverne hinaus auf die Straße tritt und in seine Richtung kommt. Der Mann geht jedoch an Merlin vorbei, ohne ihn zu beachten, was zum einen daran liegt, dass der Mann es wohl eilige hat zu dieser späten Stunde nach Hause zu kommen und zum anderen dem Zauber geschuldet ist, der Merlin unscheinbar und harmlos wirken lässt. Es ist bereits weit nach Mitternacht und auf der Straße zwischen den Häusern sind nur noch wenige Menschen unterwegs, aber Merlin wollte kein Risiko eingehen erkannt zu werden.

Nach den Vorrundenkämpfen an diesem Nachmittag, in denen sowohl Morgana, als auch Gwaine und Lamorak als Sieger ihrer Gruppen hervorgegangen und zusammen mit Sir Richard von Canterbury in die nächste Runde eingezogen sind, ist Merlin zurück zum Schloss gegangen und hat erneut mithilfe seiner Magie und einer kleinen Schale Wasser nach Myror gesucht. Dabei hat er überraschendes Glück gehabt, denn der Auftragsmörder bezahlte gerade in diesem Moment ein Zimmer in einer der Herbergen in der Stadt. Es handelt sich um die Taverne und Herberge zum Goldenen Krug, denn Merlin erkannte den Wirt, der von Myror einige Münzen entgegen genommen hat. Merlin beobachtete daraufhin wie Myror mit seinem spärlichen Gepäck nach oben in den ersten Stock des Hauses ging und eines der Zimmer bezog.

Bevor er sich jedoch auf den Weg machen konnte, um den Auftragsmörder auszuschalten, musste er zumindest eine Zeit lang dem Bankett an diesem Abend beiwohnen und obwohl Arthur Merlin sobald es ihm möglich war, entschuldigen ließ, ist es trotzdem ziemlich spät geworden.

Merlin biegt in eine schmale Straße zu seiner rechten ein und sieht von dort aus bereits das Schild der Taverne, das über einer unscheinbaren Holztür hängt. Als er den Schankraum betritt, sind dort nur noch wenige Gäste und obwohl ein paar von ihnen die Köpfe drehen, als die Tür aufgeht, wenden sie sich bereits im nächsten Moment wieder ab, ohne Merlin bewusst wahrzunehmen. Der Blick des Wirtes, der hinter dem Tresen steht und ein Glas poliert, wandert ebenfalls einfach über Merlin hinweg, als er kurz aufsieht.

Niemand hält Merlin auf, als er zur Treppe im hinteren Teil des Schrankraumes geht. Er steigt die Stufen nach oben und betritt einen schmalen Gang, der nur von einer einzigen, beinahe heruntergebrannten Kerze in einer Halterung an der Wand spärlich erhellt wird. Auf dem Treppenabsatz angekommen, streift Merlin die Kapuze seines Mantels ab, um seine Umgebung besser einsehen zu können. Die Türen zu den Gästezimmern auf beiden Seiten des Ganges sind alle geschlossen und Merlin wirkt einen Zauber, der dafür sorgt, dass seine Schritte auf dem Holzboden keine Geräusche verursachen. Mit einer Handbewegung löscht er anschließend die Kerze an der Wand und im Gang wird es dunkel. Aufgrund seiner Magie kann Merlin jedoch problemlos in der Dunkelheit sehen und er geht zu der zweiten Tür auf der linken Seites, bevor er sie langsam und mithilfe eines weiteren Zaubers vollkommen geräuschlos öffnet.

Schwaches Mondlicht fällt durch die Scheibe eines winzigen Fensters gegenüber der Tür und Merlin betritt das kleinen Zimmer. Er sieht ein schmales Bett an der hinteren Wand und unter der Wolldecke zeichnen sich die Umrisse eines Körpers ab. Merlin schließt die Tür hinter sich, ohne seinen Blick von dem Bett an der rechten hinteren Wand des Zimmers abzuwenden. Gerade als er jedoch den Kopf drehen will, um das gesamte Zimmer in Augenschein zu nehmen, spürt er plötzlich, wie sich eine Hand von hinten über seinen Mund legt und im selben Moment spürt er einen Stich an der rechten Seite seines Halses. Mit Entsetzen wird Merlin klar, dass Myror hinter der Tür gestanden haben muss; die Erhebung unter der Bettdecke war nur eine Ablenkung.

Mit einem Mal wird das Zimmer vor Merlins Augen schlagartig wieder dunkel und nur das fahle Mondlicht, das durch die trübe Scheibe fällt, erhellt noch den Raum, als Merlins Zauber von einem Augenblick auf den anderen seine Wirkung verliert. Merlin versucht, sich zu bewegen, um sich gegen Myror zu wehren, doch seine Muskeln gehorchen ihm nicht mehr und kalte Panik steigt in ihm auf, als seine Arme und Beine taub werden. Wenn er nicht von hinten gestützt würde, wäre er einen Augenblick darauf zu Boden gesunken.

Die Schwielen besetzten Finger über seinem Mund lockern sich wieder etwas, und einen Moment darauf hört Merlin eine leise Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr.

„Ich hatte eigentlich vorgehabt mich morgen um dich zu kümmern, Hofzauberer. Es war bereits alles vorbereitet um dich aus dem Spiel zu nehmen, damit ich mich in Ruhe um den König hätte kümmern können. Aber ich beschwere mich nicht über diese Entwicklung. Es macht alles um so viel leichter für mich.”

Ohne dass Merlin etwas dagegen tun kann, lässt Myror ihn langsam auf den Holzfußboden sinken, wo er mit dem Kopf zur Seite gedreht liegen bleibt. Sein Blick ist starr auf den Boden und einen Teil der Wand an der anderen Seite des Zimmers gerichtet und er kann weder den Kopf drehen, noch irgendwo anders hinsehen. Die Reflexe zu atmen und zu blinzeln, sind das Einzige, wozu sein Körper noch fähig ist.

„Erstaunlich, nicht wahr?“, sagt Myror über ihm leise und ein paar Füße in Lederstiefeln treten von der Seite in Merlins Blickfeld. „Dieses Gift stammt aus einem fernen Land und mir wurde versichert, dass es nicht nur stark genug ist, um einen Mann mit einem einzigen Tropfen bewegungsunfähig zu machen, sondern dass es auch in der Lage ist, einem Zauberer seine Magie zu nehmen. Und es wirkt hervorragend, wie ich sehe.”

Mit Entsetzen muss Merlin feststellen, dass Myror recht hat. Er kann sich weder bewegen, noch seine Magie erreichen. Es fühlt sich an wie eine dicke Schicht klebriger Honig, die alles bedeckt und die es ihm nicht erlaubt einen Zauber zu wirken. Allerdings kann er nicht vollkommen von seiner Magie abgeschnitten sein, wie es damals bei den magischen Fesseln der Fall gewesen ist, denn sonst wäre er bereits tot.

Myror geht neben ihm in die Knie und Merlin sieht das Blitzen einer Klinge vor sich, als ein Dolch vor ihm erscheint. Wenn Myror ihn jetzt tötet, dann würden sie herausfinden, ob Merlin tatsächlich unsterblich ist. In einem Augenblick könnte alles verloren sein. Hätte er doch nur Nimueh mitgenommen, oder zumindest Arthur gesagt, wo er hingegangen ist.

Merlin versucht seinen Geist auszusenden, um Arthur zu warnen, aber obwohl er die Verbindung, die sie beide vereint, spüren kann, hindert eine undurchdringliche, dicke und klebrige Masse ihn daran Arthur zu erreichen. Merlin wappnet sich innerlich, doch Myror greift lediglich nach Merlins Hand und schneidet ihm dann in den Finger.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht töten“, sagt er leise, als ob er Merlins Gedanken erraten hätte. „Immerhin hat mich niemand für deinen Tod bezahlt. Aber vielleicht will dich jemand zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt tot sehen, deswegen wäre es dumm, von mir, dich jetzt zu töten.”

Myrors Hand verschwindet für einen Moment und als sie wieder in Merlins Blickfeld kommt, hält er einen durchsichtigen Kristall an einer silbernen Kette und reibt dann das Blut von Merlins Finger auf die glatte, harte Oberfläche des Kristalls. Merlin hat genau so einen Kristall schon einmal gesehen. Damals in der anderen Zeit haben zwei Banditen sich mit solchen Kristallen in Ritter verwandelt, um an einem Turnier im Schwertkampf Mann gegen Mann in Camelot teilzunehmen. Mit einem Schlag wird Merlin klar, was für einen Plan Myror verfolgt und er schreit innerlich auf, ohne dass jedoch auch nur ein Laut aus seiner Kehle dringt. Der Kristall wird Myror in Merlins Ebenbild verwandeln und auf diese Weise kann er unmittelbar in Arthurs Nähe gelangen, um ihn zu töten. Und Merlin hat keine Chance Arthur zu warnen oder Myror aufzuhalten.

Nach einem Moment hört Merlin das Rascheln von Kleidung, als Myror wieder aufsteht. „Dein König wird die Nacht bedauerlicherweise nicht überleben. Und die Menge an Gold, die ich für seinen Tod bekommen werde, wird mich für all meine Ausgaben und die Vorbereitungen, die ich treffen musste, um mich um dich zu kümmern, mehr als entschädigen”, sagt er zufrieden.

Einen Moment darauf hört Merlin Schritte auf den Boden und dann das Geräusch der Tür, die leise geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wird, während er nichts tun kann, außer bewegungslos und seiner Magie beraubt, auf dem Holzfußboden der Herberge liegen zu bleiben.

***

Als Arthur den beiden Wachen vor seiner Tür zunickt und seine Räume betritt, ist es bereits weit nach Mitternacht. Er ist müde und reibt sich mit einer Hand über die Muskeln an seinen Schultern, die von den langen Stunden, die er heute sitzend, zuerst auf der Tribüne in der Arena und dann während des Abendessens, verbracht hat, angespannt sind und schmerzen. In seinem Zimmer sind bereits die Kerzen entzündet worden und Merlin steht neben dem Kamin, in dem ein kleines Feuer brennt.

Arthur streift sein prunkvolles, rotes Lederwams ab und legt es über die Lehne eines der Stühle am Tisch, bevor er seine Krone vom Kopf nimmt und sie auf die Tischplatte legt. Dann reibt er sich über die Stirn, wo der schwere Ring mit Sicherheit Abdrücke hinterlassen hat.

„Hast du dich um Myror gekümmert?“, fragt er schließlich und sieht zu Merlin hinüber.

Merlin nickt. „Ja, das habe ich.“

„Warum bist du dann nicht zurück ins Speisezimmer gekommen? Anstatt hier zu warten und mich mit König Rodor und König Llywarch alleine zu lassen?”, fragt Arthur missmutig.

Das Abendessen ist keinesfalls unangenehm gewesen, aber es war ein langer Tag und Arthur hat beinahe vergessen, wie anstrengend es sein kann die Rolle des aufmerksamen und zuvorkommenden Gastgebers zu verkörpern.

„Tut mir leid“, antwortet Merlin, aber es klingt irgendwie seltsam und Arthur sieht ihn prüfend an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Merlin bringt ein Lächeln zu stand und nickt unbeschwert. „Ja, natürlich.”

Arthur mustert ihn zweifelnd, denn irgendetwas an dieser Geste stimmt nicht. Es klingt wie eine Lüge, nur dass Merlin ihn niemals anlügt und seine wahren Gedanken auch nicht vor Arthur verbirgt. Das muss er nicht mehr und das kann er auch gar nicht - nicht mit der Verbindung, die zwischen ihnen besteht. Unwillkürlich sendet Arthur seinen Geist aus, um Merlins Gedanken zu berühren, aber er stutzt, als er eine träge und dickflüssige Masse spürt, die ihm den Weg versperrt.

Merlin hat immer noch dieses seltsame Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er von seinem Stuhl aufsteht und um den Tisch herum zu Arthur geht.

Arthur ist sich mittlerweile sicher, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt und er ruft in Gedanken Merlins Namen, so laut er kann, doch Merlin reagiert nicht. Bevor Arthur sich jedoch überlegen kann, was er jetzt tun soll, macht Merlin blitzschnell einen Satz nach vorne und Arthur wirft sich instinktiv zur Seite. Der Dolch, der sich plötzlich mit der Spitze nach unten in Merlins Hand befindet, verfehlt ihn nur um Haaresbreite. Im nächsten Augenblick setzt Merlin bereits zu einem weiteren Angriff an und Arthur bleibt kaum Zeit zu reagieren. Er schafft es erneut auszuweichen, stößt dabei jedoch mit dem Tisch zusammen und gerät ins Taumeln. Mit beiden Händen greift er nach dem Stuhl, der direkt neben ihm steht, findet sein Gleichgewicht wieder und stößt den Stuhl dann in Merlins Richtung. Merlin tritt den Stuhl mit einem unbewegten und entschlossenen Ausdruck in den Augen aus dem Weg und Arthur stolpert weiter rückwärts, während Merlin ihm unbeirrt nachsetzt.

Mit einem schnellen Blick sieht Arthur sich nach etwas um, mit dem er sich verteidigen kann, und sein Blick fällt auf Excalibur, das in seiner Scheide auf dem Tisch unter dem Fenster liegt. Arthur streckt seine Hand danach aus, um es mit Magie zu sich zu rufen, aber er stößt mit seinem Geist wieder gegen diesen dicken, klebrigen Widerstand und nichts passiert. Er kann Merlins Magie nicht erreichen und Merlin anscheinend auch nicht, denn sonst würde er ihn nicht mit einem Dolch angreifen.

Arthur wehrt den nächsten Hieb mit einem Schlag gegen Merlins Unterarm ab, bevor er Merlin einen harten Stoß versetzt und dann einen Sprung in Richtung des Tisches am Fenster macht. Arthur greift nach Excalibur und zieht es aus seiner Scheide, um im nächsten Moment bereits Merlins nächsten Angriff zu parieren. Die Klinge des gebogenen und reich verzierten Dolches prallt klirrend auf das Schwert und Arthur verflucht in diesem Moment den Zauber, den Merlin über das Zimmer gelegt hat, um zu verhindern, dass Geräusche nach draußen dringen können, denn sonst hätten die Wachen das Klirren von Metall auf Metall mit Sicherheit gehört.

Jeglicher anderen Möglichkeit zur Verteidigung beraubt, setzt Arthur nun seinerseits zum Angriff an und obwohl er Merlin keinesfalls verletzen will, muss er ihn irgendwie aufhalten. Die Spitze von Excalibur trifft Merlin an der Brust, als er nicht schnell genug nach hinten ausweichen kann und das Schwert bleibt dabei an Merlins Robe und seinem Hemd hängen. Der Stoff reißt auf und hinterlässt einen dünnen Schnitt auf Merlins Brust, der sich augenblicklich mit dünnen Blutstropfen füllt.

Seltsamerweise spürt Arthur kein Echo der Verletzung und im nächsten Moment wird ihm auch klar warum. Um Merlins Hals an einer dünnen, silbernen Kette hängt ein durchsichtiger Kristall und Arthur hat einen Kristall genau wie diesen vor vielen Jahren schon einmal gesehen. Zwei Banditen hatten damals in der anderen Zeit mithilfe solcher Kristalle die Gestalt von Rittern angenommen, um an einem Turnier in Camelot teilzunehmen. Gwaine hatte Arthur damals gerettet, als die beiden falschen Ritter versucht hatten ihn umzubringen.

Dieser Kristall um Merlins Hals lässt für Arthur damit nur einen Schluss zu: Dieser Mann vor ihm ist nicht Merlin.

Nach dieser Erkenntnis hat Arthur keinen Grund mehr, sich zurückzuhalten und er geht nun entschlossen zum Angriff über. Sein Gegner greift nach Arthurs Schwertarm und drückt ihn zur Seite, während er versucht, mit dem Dolch in seiner anderen Hand, Arthurs Hals zu treffen. Arthur weicht mit dem Oberkörper nach hinten aus und dreht sich dann, während er mit seiner Hand, die Excalibur hält, nach unten nachgibt, nur um im nächsten Moment einen Streich nach oben auszuführen. Die Klinge trifft seinen Angreifer am Oberschenkel und er stolpert zurück. Arthur nutzt diese Bewegung, um sich geschickt aus dem Griff um sein Handgelenk zu befreien, bevor er sich unter dem nächsten Dolchstoß wegduckt und seinem Angreifer schließlich Excalibur von unten durch den Bauch stößt.

Ein ersticktes Röcheln entfährt dem Mann vor Arthur und obwohl er weiß, dass es nicht Merlin ist, ist es dennoch kaum zu ertragen, mit anzusehen wie sich Merlins blaue Augen vor Entsetzen weiten. Arthur zieht sein Schwert zurück und beißt die Zähne zusammen, als der Mann zu Boden sinkt. Der reich verzierte, gebogene Dolch gleitet ihm aus den Fingern und fällt klirrend auf den Steinboden, bevor der Mann zur Seite kippt und schließlich mit weit geöffneten Augen bewegungslos liegen bleibt.

Arthur starrt auf den Toten hinunter und für einen schrecklichen Moment glaubt er, dass er sich geirrt hat, doch dann verschwimmen die Konturen von Merlins Gestalt und zurück bleibt ein Mann mit dunkelbrauner Hautfarbe, einem kurzen Bart und einer Glatze. Arthur atmet erleichtert auf und lässt Excalibur sinken, als er den Mann, der tot zu seinen Füßen liegt, als den Auftragsmörder Myror aus Merlins Erinnerungen erkennt.

Im selben Moment ergreift jedoch wieder kalte Angst von ihm Besitz, als ihm klar wird, dass Myror Merlins Blut gebraucht hat, um mithilfe des Kristalls dessen Gestalt anzunehmen. Das wiederum bedeutet, dass er Merlin scheinbar überwältigt hat. Arthur versucht erneut mit seinem Geist nach Merlin zu suchen, doch obwohl er die Verbindung spüren kann, ist dort nur diese dickflüssige zähe Masse, die er nicht durchdringen kann. Das jedoch sagt ihm, dass Merlin noch am Leben ist, er scheint nur auf irgendeine Art und Weise betäubt zu sein und kann seine Magie nicht benutzen.

Arthur hat jedoch nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo Merlin hingegangen ist, nachdem er sich beim Abendessen entschuldigt hat. Und er hat anscheinend weder Nimueh mitgenommen, noch Arthur über seine Pläne unterrichtet, obwohl das über ihre Verbindung hinweg ein Leichtes gewesen wäre.

Arthur nimmt sich vor, darüber mit Merlin ein ernstes Wort zu reden, doch dazu muss er ihn zuerst finden; und das so schnell wie möglich. Mit schnellen Schritten eilt er zur Tür, um die Wachen loszuschicken, Leon, Gaius und Nimueh zu holen.

***

Merlin hat keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, als er mit einem Mal Schritte draußen auf dem Gang hört und einen Moment darauf wird die Tür hinter ihm geöffnet. Wenn es Myror ist, der zurückkommt, dann gibt es dafür nur zwei mögliche Gründe: Entweder er hat sein Ziel erreicht und Arthur ist tot, oder er ist bei seinem Vorhaben gestört worden und hat keine Gelegenheit gehabt seinen Plan umzusetzen. Merlin betet zu den Göttern, dass es Letzteres ist, während er sich gleichzeitig an die Hoffnung klammert, dass Arthur nicht tot sein kann. Er ist sich sicher, dass er es gespürt hätte, obwohl er seine Magie immer noch nicht wieder erreichen kann. Diese dicke, zähe Masse versperrt ihm nach wie vor den Weg und er kann immer noch keinen Muskel bewegen.

Die Schritte kommen näher und schließlich wird die Tür aufgestoßen.

„Merlin! Den Göttern sei Dank!“

Es ist Arthurs Stimme und Merlin hat sich noch nie in seinem Leben so unendlich erleichtert gefühlt, als in diesem Moment. Er spürt Hände an seinen Schultern, die ihn auf den Rücken drehen und er sieht einen Augenblick darauf Arthurs Gesicht über sich, obwohl ihm Tränen der Erleichterung in die Augen treten und es schwer machen etwas zu erkennen.

„Was ist los mit ihm?“, fragt Arthur besorgt und Gaius‘ Gestalt erscheint in Merlins Blickfeld. Er hat sich anscheinend neben ihn gekniet und Merlin spürt Finger an seinem Hals, die seinen Puls fühlen.

„Es sieht aus, als ob er paralysiert wurde, Sire“, antwortet Gaius nach einem Moment. „Sein Puls ist stark und er atmet.“

„Nimueh, könnt Ihr versuchen ihn mit Eurem Geist zu erreichen?“, fragt Arthurs als Nächstes.

Merlin spürt kurz darauf Nimuehs Bewusstsein an seinem und er versucht ihr begreiflich zu machen, was passiert ist, obwohl alles langsam und schwerfällig ist.

„Er hat durch einen magischen Spiegel gesehen, dass der Auftragsmörder sich in dieser Taverne aufgehalten hat”, erzählt Nimueh langsam. „Als Merlin das Zimmer betrat, hat Myror ihn überrascht und überwältigt. Anschließend hat er Merlin mit einer vergifteten Nadel paralysiert und sein Blut dazu verwendet sich mit einem magischen Kristall in Merlins Ebenbild zu verwandeln.”

„Myror ist tot, Merlin. Ich habe ihn getötet“, sagt Arthur in beruhigender Stimme und Merlin atmet innerlich ein weiteres Mal auf. „Weißt du, was für ein Gift er benutzt hat?“

„Nein, das weiß er nicht”, antwortet Nimueh nach einem Moment, als sie Merlins Gedanken weitergibt. „Der Auftragsmörder hat nur gesagt, dass es aus einem fernen Land kommt. Er hat gesagt, es würde ihn nicht töten, also sollte es mit der Zeit schwächer werden.”

Merlin spürt Arthurs Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Also gut. Leon, Gwaine, hebt ihn hoch. Wir bringen ihn zurück zum Schloss. Und Merlin, wenn du wieder sprechen kannst, dann werden wir eine lange Unterhaltung führen, warum du einfach ohne Rückendeckung und ohne mir zu sagen wo du hingehst, losgezogen bist.”

***

Die großen Holztribünen der Arena sind bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt und selbst auf den Treppen, die hinauf führen, haben noch mehrere Menschen versucht, einen Platz zu ergattern, um zumindest einen kleinen Blick auf das Geschehen unten in der Bahn werfen zu können.

Die hellen Klänge der Fanfaren ertönen und die beiden Ritter, die es bis ins Finale des Turniers geschafft haben, reiten in die Arena. Vor jedem der beiden geht ein Knappe, der die Fahne des Ritters trägt und obwohl keine der Fahnen das Wappen von Camelot zeigt, hat es dennoch gewissermaßen einer von Arthurs Rittern ins Finale geschafft. Unter der Rüstung von Sir William aus Deira verbirgt sich schließlich Morgana, die in einem der beiden Halbfinalkämpfe in einer spektakulären Darbietung Gwaine geschlagen hat.

Anders als in der Vorrunde, in der ein Ritter zum Sieg über seinen Gegner nur einen einzigen Treffer benötigt, braucht man in den nächsten Runden drei Punkte, um den Kampf für sich zu entscheiden. Ein Treffer auf den Schild oder die Rüstung des Gegners geben dabei einen Punkt und wenn man seinen Gegner vom Pferd wirft, erhält man zwei Punkte. Gibt der Gegner auf, weil er nicht weiterreiten kann, hat man automatisch gewonnen.

Morgana und Gwaine haben verbittert vier Runden lang gegeneinander gekämpft, bis es Morgana schließlich gelungen ist, den entscheidenden Stoß zu setzen und Gwaine sich nach dem harten Aufprall der Lanze auf seinem Schild nicht mehr im Sattel halten konnte und zu Boden gestürzt ist. Nach einem Treffer von Morgana in der ersten Runde, gewann sie damit den Kampf. Gaius ist sofort an Gwaines Seite geeilt, aber Arthur wusste bereits, dass dank der Schutzzauber, die Merlin über alle Teilnehmer gelegt hat, nicht mehr als Gwaines Ehre ernsthaft verletzt sein würde. Nachdem Gwaine wieder auf den Füßen gestanden und sich den Helm vom Kopf gezogen hat, nickte er dem vermeintlichen Sir William aus Deira respektvoll zu und zollte ihm seinen Respekt und seinen Glückwunsch für den verdient gewonnen Kampf. Es ist ein wahrhaft großartiger Kampf gewesen und Gwaine hat alles gegeben. Er muss sich nicht schämen, verloren zu haben und er gönnte Sir William aus Deira den Sieg.

Morganas Gegner im Finale ist Sir Richard von Canterbury, der sich seinen Platz in einem spannenden Duell gegen Lamorak erkämpft hat. Arthur hätte es Lamorak wirklich gegönnt ins Finale einzuziehen, aber Sir Richard von Canterbury aus dem Königreich Kent ist am Ende als verdienter Sieger aus der Begegnung hervorgegangen.

Während die beiden Ritter nun unten in der Arena unter dem tosenden Beifall des Publikums und den hellen Klängen der Fanfaren eine Runde um die Bahn reiten, haben Gwaine und Lamorak auf der Tribüne hinter Arthur und seinem Vater Platz genommen. Die Klänge der Fanfaren verstummen schließlich und die beiden Knappen reichen den Rittern ihre Lanzen und Schilde. Dann machen sich Sir Richard und Morgana bereit, den Kampf zu beginnen.

Das Publikum auf den Tribünen jubelt und klatscht, als das Startsignal gegeben wird und die beiden Ritter ihren Pferden die Sporen geben. Die Tiere, Morganas brauner Hengst und Sir Richards Schimmel, die bereits unruhig auf der Stelle getänzelt sind, springen nach vorne und galoppieren aufeinander zu, während ihre Reiter die Lanzen nach vorne ausrichten.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später ist die erste Runde auch schon wieder vorbei und Morgana wurde von Sir Richard am Rand ihres blau- gelben Schildes getroffen. Sie drehte sich jedoch geschickt zur Seite und lenkte die Lanze ab, sodass der Aufprall sie nicht aus dem Sattel werfen konnte.

Am Ende der Bahn zügeln beide Ritter ihre Pferde und Sir Richard bekommt eine neue Lanze, da seine Spitze gebrochen ist und Morgana wird ein neuer Schild gereicht. Kurz darauf nehmen sie ihre Plätze wieder ein. Das Startsignal wird erneut gegeben und beide Pferde preschen wieder aufeinander zu.

Dieses Mal ist es Morgana, die einen Treffer landet und der vordere Teil ihrer Lanze zersplittert in ihre Einzelteile, als die Spitze frontal auf Sir Richards rot-grünes Schild trifft. Der Ritter in dem grünen Waffenrock wird von dem Stoß nach hinten geworfen und schafft es nicht, sich auf seinem Pferd zu halten, als er einen Steigbügel verliert und seine Lanze nach oben gerissen wird. Das zusätzliche Gewicht bringt ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht und kippt hinten über, bevor er von seinem Pferd fällt.

Morgana zügelt ihren braunen Hengst, während der Knappe von Sir Richard das Pferd seines Herren einfängt und wieder beruhigt. Die Menge jubelt laut und Gaius, der am Rand der Arena bereitsteht, eilt zu Sir Richard. Der Ritter hat sich jedoch bereits wieder aufgesetzt und als Gaius ihn erreicht, steht Sir Richard bereits wieder auf den Beinen und weist Gaius‘ Hilfe ab, der sich daraufhin mit einem missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck wieder entfernt.

Die Menge jubelt nur noch lauter, nachdem Sir Richard wieder aufgestanden ist, denn das bedeutet, dass der Kampf weitergeht. Momentan hat Sir Richard mit seinem ersten Treffer einen Punkt erzielt, während Morgana dafür, dass sie Sir Richard von seinem Pferd geworfen hat, zwei Punkte bekommt.

Sir Richard geht zum Ende der Bahn und steigt von einem Podest aus wieder in den Sattel seines Schimmels, der für ihn von seinem Knappen gehalten wird, während Morgana eine neue Lanze gereicht bekommt. Nachdem auch Sir Richard wieder ausgerüstet ist, machen sie sich bereit, ein weiteres Mal gegeneinander anzutreten.

Arthur hält den Atem an, als die beiden Pferde aufeinander zu galoppieren. Wenn es Morgana gelingt, Sir Richard ein weiteres Mal zu treffen, oder ihn sogar noch einmal aus dem Sattel zu werfen, dann würde sie das Turnier gewinnen. Diesem Ausgang sieht Arthur jedoch mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Einerseits will er, dass ein Ritter aus Camelot das Turnier gewinnt, aber andererseits ist Morgana überhaupt kein Ritter und er würde eine Entscheidung treffen müssen, sobald sie ihren Helm absetzen und alle sehen würden, dass eine Frau das Turnier gewonnen hätte.

Als sich Morgana und Sir Richard mit nach vorne gerichteten Lanzen in der Mitte der Bahn begegnen, wirft Morgana sich zur Seite und versucht, mit ihrer Lanze einen Treffer gegen Sir Richards Schulter zu landen, und gleichzeitig auszuweichen, doch sie ist zu langsam und Sir Richard schafft es, seine Lanze gegen Morganas Schild zu richten und seinerseits einen Treffer zu landen. Der vordere Teil der Lanze splittert, als er auf Morganas Schild trifft, der Aufprall bringt sie allerdings nur kurz ins Wanken. Die Menge jubelt und klatscht Beifall, als die Kontrahenten ihre Pferde zügeln und Sir Richard seine Lanze gegen eine Neue eintauscht. Damit steht es zwei zu zwei und der nächste Treffer wird über den Sieg entscheiden.

Sir Richard und Morgana machen sich für die nächste und vielleicht letzte Runde bereit und das Startsignal wird gegeben. Die Pferde preschen wieder nach vorne und Sir Richard und Morgana richten ihre Lanzen aus. Für einen Moment sieht es so aus, als ob keiner der beiden einen Treffer landen würde, doch dann bewegt Morgana ihre Lanze im letzten Moment gerade weit genug zur Seite und zieht sie ein Stück nach oben, um Sir Richard am Hals zu treffen, während sie selbst außer Reichweite der Lanze ihres Gegners bleibt. Die Menge bricht in laute Begeisterungsrufe aus, als Morganas Lanze mit einem lauten Knacken seitlich an Sir Richards Helm zersplittert. Der Ritter schwankt kurz, hält sich jedoch an seinem Sattel fest, während sein Pferd bis zum Ende der Bahn galoppiert.

Arthur löst seine Finger von der Armlehne des Stuhls, als die Anspannung von ihm abfällt. Morgana hat gewonnen. Im nächsten Moment verkündet Dagonet, immer noch unter den lauten Jubelrufen der Zuschauer, dass Sir William aus Deira der Sieger des Turniers ist. Morgana zügelt ihr Pferd, während Sir Richards Knappe das Pferd seines Herren am Ende er Bahn abbremst. Sir Richard schwankt beträchtlich, hält sich aber im Sattel und der Knappe nimmt ihm seinen Schild und seine Lanze ab. Als Gaius jedoch vom Rand der Arena zu Sir Richard hinübergeht, schiebt dieser sein Visier nach oben und winkt erneut ab.

Morgana, die ebenfalls ihre Lanze und ihren Schild abgegeben hat, reitet derweil auf ihrem braunen Hengst eine Ehrenrunde rund um die Bahn und winkt dem jubelnden Publikum zu. Arthur beobachtet sie dabei mit widerwilliger Freude und Begeisterung.

 _„Was wirst du jetzt tun?“,_ hört er Merlins Stimme in seinen Gedanken.

Arthur antwortet ihm, ohne den Blick von Morgana abzuwenden. _„Das Einzige, was ich tun kann. Nicht, dass ich es nicht ohnehin tun möchte, aber sie hat mich in eine unmögliche Position gebracht und ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich ihr dafür später noch eine Standpauke halten werde.”_

Morgana bleibt mit ihrem Pferd schließlich vor der Tribüne und vor Arthur stehen und nickt Sir Richard, der am Rand der Arena steht, respektvoll zu. Sir Richard hat seinen Helm mittlerweile abgesetzt und nickt ebenfalls höflich, wenn auch etwas zerknirscht über seine Niederlage.

Arthur erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl und der Jubel der Menge verstummt. „Sir William aus Deira, ich beglückwünsche Euch zu Eurem Sieg des diesjährigen Turniers. Ihr werdet der Ehrengast beim Bankett heute Abend sein und Ihr erhaltet als Belohnung für Euren Mut und Eure herausragenden Fähigkeiten 100 Goldstücke.”

Die Menge beginnt erneut zu klatschen, während Morgana schließlich ihren Helm öffnet und ihn absetzt. Darunter kommen ihre langen, schwarzen Locken zum Vorschein und sie schüttelt sie kurz aus, bevor sie Arthur mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht herausfordernd ansieht. „Viele Dank, mein König.“

Arthur begegnet ihrem Blick ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, während das Klatschen und die Jubelrufe des Publikums abrupt abbrechen und ein Raunen durch die Menge geht. Morgana scheint angesichts vom Arthurs Gesichtsausdruck klar zu werden, dass er die ganze Zeit über gewusst hat, wer sich unter der Rüstung von Sir William aus Deira verborgen hat und der entschlossene Ausdruck in ihren Augen gerät für einen Moment ein wenig ins Wanken, bevor sie sich wieder fängt.

„Ich habe als Sir William aus Deira im Turnier gekämpft, um allen zu beweisen, dass eine Frau genauso gut ein Ritter sein kann, wie ein Mann”, sagt Morgana mit lauter Stimme und sieht dabei trotzig zur Tribüne nach oben.

„Moment mal, ich habe gegen Morgana verloren?”, hört Arthur Gwaines Stimme hinter sich, der anscheinend der Erste ist, der seinen Schock überwinden kann.

Merlin schnaubt neben Arthur leise und einen Augenblick darauf findet auch Sir Richard seine Stimme wieder.

„Das ist ungeheuerlich!”, ruft er erzürnt und geht mit eiligen Schritten auf Morgana zu. „Sie ist kein Ritter! Eine Frau kann nicht am Turnier teilnehmen! Ich verlange, dass ich zum Sieger erklärt werde!”

Zwei Wachen, die an einem Aufgang zur Tribüne stehen, treten geistesgegenwärtig einen Schritt nach vorne und positionieren sich mit erhobenen Speeren zwischen Morgana und Sir Richard, der daraufhin wutschäumend stehen bleibt.

Morgana betrachtet ihn mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. „Ihr habt verloren. Ich rate Euch, es wie ein Mann zu ertragen.”

Die Menge redet mittlerweile wild durcheinander und zwischen vereinzelten entrüsteten Rufen, wird energisch Beifall geklatscht. Arthur schließt für einen Moment die Augen und atmet ein Mal tief durch, bevor er sich ein wenig von Merlins Magie zur Hilfe nimmt.

„Ruhe!“, sagt er entschieden und seine Stimme übertönt den Lärm in der Arena und bringt alle augenblicklich zum Schweigen. „Prinzessin Morgana, Ihr habt mutig und ehrenhaft gekämpft und Ihr habt die stärksten Ritter der Reiche besiegt. Ihr seid jedoch kein Ritter und damit hattet Ihr kein Recht, an diesem Turnier teilzunehmen. Ich erkläre hiermit Sir Richard von Canterbury zum Sieger.”

Morgana funkelt Arthur nach dieser Ansprache wütend an und aus der Menge erheben sich laute Protestrufen, sowie zustimmender Jubel. Sir Richard verneigt sich kurz und ein triumphierender Ausdruck tritt auf sein Gesicht.

Arthur hebt eine Hand, bevor er weiterredet. „Wie dem auch sei“, fügt er mit magischer Unterstützung seiner Stimme hinzu. „Prinzessin Morgana hat heute jedem Mann und jedem Ritter gezeigt, dass eine Frau in der Tat eine unerschrockene Kämpferin und eine hervorragende Gegnerin sein kann, und deshalb verkünde ich hiermit, dass es vom heutigen Tage an auch Frauen erlaubt sein wird in die Gemeinschaft der Ritter von Camelot aufgenommen zu werden.”

Wieder werden Rufe aus dem Publikum laut und hinter Arthur beginnen die Adligen wild durcheinander zu reden. Arthur sieht derweil zu Morgana hinunter, die ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hat und Arthur zunickt. Arthur erwidert das Nicken kaum merklich, während er sie vielsagend ansieht und den Menschen dann noch einen Moment Zeit lässt, um die eben verkündete Neuigkeit zu verdauen. Anschließend hebt er seine Stimme erneut an, damit die Menge ihm wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkt.

„Ritter der Reiche. Jeder einzelne von Euch hat seinen Mut und sein Können unter Beweis gestellt und Ihr habt ehrenhaft für Eure Familie, Euren König und Eurer Land gekämpft. Heute Abend werden wir das Ende des diesjährigen Turniers und den Sieger, Sir Richard von Canterbury, mit einem Festessen im Thronsaal des Schlosses ehren.“

Es dauert einen Moment, bis die Menge reagiert, doch dann beginnen die Ritter von Camelot hinter Arthur zu klatschen und einen Augenblick darauf stimmen die Menschen mit ein. Der Applaus und der Jubel der Menge ist immer noch ein wenig unentschlossen, aber als Sir Richard den Menschen zuwinkt, feiern sie ihn gebührend mit lautem Beifall.

Morgana steigt von ihrem Pferd und eine der Wachen nimmt es ihr ab, als sie zu Sir Richard hinüber geht. Sie sagt etwas, das Arthur nicht verstehen kann und streckt ihm die Hand entgegen. Sir Richard zögert einen Augenblick lang, doch dann ergreift er ihre Hand. Dann nimmt Morgana ihr Pferd wieder entgegen und verlässt die Arena.

Arthur dreht sich um und wirft einen Blick zu seinem Vater, der zusammen mit Lady Trudith hinter Arthurs Thron sitzt. Uther hat die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und sieht nach unten in die Arena, den Blick starr auf einen Punkt gerichtet. Arthur weiß, dass er in den Augen seines Vaters gerade den ersten Kodex von Camelot endgültig zerschlagen hat, nachdem Arthur ihn bereits mit Füßen getreten hatte, indem er es Männern aus dem gemeinen Volk erlaubt hat, Ritter zu werden. Allerdings ist der Kodex der Ritter Uthers Vermächtnis und Arthur muss seinen eigenen Weg gehen. Von den Mitgliedern seines Rates, die auf der Tribüne neben dem Pavillon sitzen, sieht er dagegen nur auf Lord Allendales und Geoffreys Gesicht einen besorgten Ausdruck. Lady Odilia lächelt zufrieden und Lady Evaine ebenfalls. Ihr Mann, Bors der Ältere, der nicht am Turnier teilgenommen hat, scheint derweil noch unschlüssig zu sein, was er von dieser Entwicklung halten soll.

Arthur dreht sich auf die andere Seite und lässt seinen Blick über seine Gäste wandern. König Rodor sieht skeptisch aus und König Llywarch begegnet Arthur mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und schüttelt beinahe erheitert den Kopf. Arthur wird ihnen heute Abend beim Festessen im Vertrauen versichern müssen, dass er nicht ernsthaft vorhat, Frauen zu Rittern von Camelot zu machen, um ihn zu beruhigen. Sein Blick wandert zu Prinzessin Mithian hinüber, die Arthur erstaunt beobachtet, jedoch eilig zu Boden sieht, als sich ihre Blicke treffen. Einen Moment darauf wendet sich Arthur an König Rodor, um trotz der unerwarteten Ereignisse an seinem Vorhaben festzuhalten, Prinzessin Mithian während ihres Aufenthalts in Camelot besser kennenzulernen.

„König Rodor, würdet Ihr mir die Erlaubnis geben Eure Tochter zu fragen, ob sie beim Festessen heute Abend meine Begleitung sein möchte?", fragt er und Rodor sieht überrascht aus, bevor er jedoch zufrieden lächelt und nickt. „Aber sicher, König Arthur.”

Arthur bedankt sich mit einem Kopfnicken bei Rodor und wendet sich dann an Mithian. „Prinzessin Mithian, würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen?“

Mithian sieht ihn für einen Moment erstaunt an, dann lächelt sie und neigt den Kopf zu einer kleinen Verbeugung. „Sehr gerne, Sire. Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Euch zum Fest zu begleiten.”

„Hervorragend“, entgegnet Arthur. „Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, ich muss ein paar Worte mit meiner Schwester wechseln.“

Mithian unterdrückt ein Grinsen und König Rodor schnaubt leise, während Arthur an ihnen vorbeigeht und die Tribüne schließlich über die Treppe am hinteren Ende verlässt. Er macht sich auf den Weg zu den Zelten der Ritter außerhalb der Arena und die Ritter und Knappen, die Ihre Pferde versorgen und sich über ihre Leistungen beim Turnier unterhalten, neigen respektvoll die Köpfe.

Als Arthur das Zelt von Sir William aus Deira erreicht, sieht er den Jungen, der als Morganas Knappe aufgetreten ist, bei dem braunen Hengst stehen. Das Tier wiederum scheint bei genauerer Betrachtung Tristans Pferd zu sein, aber vollkommen sicher ist Arthur sich da nicht. Schließlich schlägt er die Stoffbahn des Zelts zur Seite und tritt ein.

Morgause und Isolde sind gerade dabei die Riemen an Morganas Rüstung zu öffnen und ihr die schweren Plattenteile abzunehmen. Morganas Gesicht ist immer noch gerötet von der Hitze und der Anstrengung des Kampfes zuvor, aber ihre Augen leuchten. Im hinteren Teil des Zeltes steht der Bauer, der sich als Sir William aus Deira ausgegeben hat und Arthur wirft ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Der Mann ist noch ganz in seiner Rolle, denn er erwidert Arthurs Blick mit einem arroganten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Als Arthur jedoch spöttisch die Augenbrauen hochzieht, erinnert er sich scheinbar wieder an seinen tatsächlichen Stand und sieht eilig zu Boden. Von Tristan fehlt hingegen jede Spur.

Als Morgana Arthur sieht, strafft sie die Schultern und wirft ihm einen herausfordernden Blick zu. „Also los. Du kannst anfangen, mich anzuschreien. Ich werde dich nicht unterbrechen.“

Arthur sieht sie mit einem milden Lächeln an und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, Morgana. Sicher, ich war wütend, als ich herausgefunden habe, dass du Sir William aus Deira bist, aber ich kann dir für diese Täuschung nicht wirklich böse sein.“ Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern und Morgana starrt ihn vollkommen erstaunt an.

„Du bist nicht wütend?“, fragt sie zögerlich.

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein“, sagt er schlicht.

Morgause und Isolde haben Morgana mittlerweile ihre Rüstung und das Kettenhemd, das sich mit mehreren Schnallen vorne öffnen lässt, ausgezogen, sodass sie nur noch einen blauen Gambeson trägt.

„Morgause, Isolde, würdet Ihr uns bitte alleine lassen?“

Morgause und Morgana tauschen einen kurzen Blick, bevor Morgause und Isolde dann ohne ein Wort das Zelt verlassen. Isolde packt dabei noch den ehemaligen Sir William aus Deira am Kragen und zieht ihn mit sich, als er sich nicht sofort angesprochen fühlt ihnen zu folgen.

Morgana öffnet die Schnüre an ihrem Gambeson und streift sich die schwere Polsterung dann von den Schultern. Das schwarze Hemd, das sie darunter trägt, ist beinahe komplett nass geschwitzt.

„Was willst du mir sagen, dass du nicht vor meiner Schwester und Isolde sagen kannst?“, fragt Morgana und geht dann zu einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke, um sich aus einem Krug, der darauf steht, einen Becher Wasser einzuschenken. Sie trinkt den Becher in einem Zug aus und füllt ihn dann sofort ein weiteres Mal.

Arthur geht zu ihr hinüber und stellt sich neben sie an den Tisch. „Der Grund, warum ich dir nicht wirklich böse sein kann, dass du am Turnier teilgenommen und diesen Bauern engagiert hast, um als Sir William aus Deira aufzutreten, ist, dass ich damals in der anderen Zeit genau dasselbe gemacht habe.“

Morgana stellt den Becher, den sie gerade ein weiteres Mal geleert hat zurück auf den Tisch und sieht Arthur vollkommen entgeistert an.

„Was?“, fragt sie schließlich verständnislos. „Warum?“

Arthur schmunzelt, als er sich daran erinnert. „Ich hatte herausgefunden, dass einige der Ritter, oder genauer gesagt alle von ihnen, mich während des Trainings für das Lanzenstechen gewinnen ließen, weil sie Angst hatten, den zukünftigen König von Camelot versehentlich zu verletzen. Ich wollte keine Sonderbehandlung und deswegen bin ich auf die Idee gekommen, jemand anderen beim Turnier auftreten zu lassen, während ich derjenige wäre, der tatsächlich kämpft. Ich habe meinem Vater gesagt, dass es Berichte über eine magische Kreatur gäbe, die in den Wäldern unweit von Camelot ihr Unwesen treibt und ganz wie ich es beabsichtigt hatte, schickte er mich los, um das Monster zu töten. Ich habe die Ritter, die mich begleiten sollten, für ein paar Tage in eine Taverne in ein kleines Dorf in der Nähe geschickt und bin zurück in die Stadt geschlichen. Merlin hat genau denselben Bauern gefunden, den ihr euch ausgesucht habt, und wir haben ihn als Sir William aus Deira am Turnier teilnehmen lassen. Ich habe am Ende gewonnen, aber ich hatte meine Lektion gelernt. Der Wert eines Ritters wird daran gemessen, dass er mutig und selbstlos anderen hilft und nicht daran, ein Turnier zu gewinnen, also habe mich am Ende nicht zu erkennen gegeben.“

Morgana starrt Arthur einen Moment lang vollkommen sprachlos an, bevor sie schließlich anfängt zu lachen. Arthur stimmt mit ein und Morgana schüttelt schließlich den Kopf.

„Also wusstest du die ganze Zeit über, dass ich Sir William aus Deira bin.“

Arthur nickt grinsend. „Ja. Stell dir meine Überraschung vor, als ein Ritter, von dem ich wusste, dass er ganz bestimmt kein Ritter ist, am Turnier teilgenommen hat. Es war nicht schwer, danach eins und eins zusammen zu zählen.“

Morgana mustert ihn daraufhin verwirrt. „Aber warum hast du nichts gesagt? Du hättest mich aufhalten können.“

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte sehen, ob du tatsächlich gewinnen würdest. Und das hast du.“

Morgana sieht ihn verständnislos an und Arthur seufzt. „Morgana, ich habe kein Problem, damit Frauen zu erlauben, Ritter zu werden. Ich weiß, dass du, Morgause und Isolde genauso gut mit dem Schwert umgehen könnt und dass ihr genauso mutig seid, wie jeder meiner Ritter. Aber ich konnte keine weitere Änderung am Kodex der Ritter rechtfertigen, nicht nachdem ich bereits etwas so Grundlegendes wie das Erfordernis einer adligen Abstammung geändert habe. Die Menschen können nur eine gewisse Anzahl an Veränderungen auf einmal verkraften. Aber indem du das Turnier gewonnen hast, hast du allen gezeigt, dass Frauen genauso gute Kämpferinnen sind wie Männer und das hat es mir erlaubt, das Gesetz zu ändern. Deshalb muss ich dir im Grunde dafür danken, dass du mir eine Gelegenheit gegeben hast, etwas zu tun, dass ich ohnehin tun wollte, aber nicht alleine tun konnte.“

Morgana schüttelt den Kopf und schmunzelt. „Ich wette du und Merlin habt ein Dutzend Schutzzauber auf ich gelegt, nachdem ihr herausgefunden habt, dass ich unter der Rüstung von Sir William aus Deira stecke.“

„Ja, das hätte ich getan, wenn es erforderlich gewesen wäre“, antwortet Arthur. „Ich bin froh, dass du vernünftig genug warst, deine eigenen Schutzzauber auf deine Rüstung zu legen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich Merlin während der Ansprache, als alle Ritter anwesend waren, Schutzzauber auf jeden der Ritter legen lassen. Das hier war ein Turnier. Ich wollte keine ernsthaften Verletzungen oder sogar Todesfälle.“

Morgana sieht ihn überrascht an. Sie weiß genauso gut wie Arthur, dass es während eines Turniers, vor allem mit Lanzen zu Pferde, immer Verletzte und sogar in den meisten Fällen Tote gibt. „Niemand ist ernsthaft verletzt worden?“

Arthur grinst zufrieden. „Nein. Es gab ein paar Beulen und Blutergüsse, eine ausgekugelte Schulter, aber nicht einmal einen gebrochenen Knochen.” Dann wird seine Miene jedoch wieder ernster. „Es wird immer echte Schlachten zu schlagen geben. Niemand muss während eines Turniers eine Verletzung davontragen, die ihn zum Krüppel macht.“

Morgana nickt zustimmend und füllt ihren Becher noch ein weiteres Mal. Sie trinkt ihn in ein paar Schlucken aus, bevor sie Arthur abwartend ansieht. „Und was passiert jetzt?“

„Ich werde Geoffrey beauftragen die Änderungen am Kodex der Ritter vorzunehmen. Wir werden ein paar Tage warten und dann werde ich gegen dich, Morgause und Isolde auf dem Trainingsfeld kämpfen und wenn ihr besteht – wovon ich ausgehen – dann werde ich euch zu Rittern schlagen”, erklärt Arthur und sieht Morgana dann eindringlich an. „Das ändert allerdings nichts an der Tatsache, dass du die Prinzessin von Camelot bist. Du wirst nicht mit mir und den anderen Rittern in die Schlacht reiten.”

Morgana presst die Lippen aufeinander, nickt aber. „Ich weiß. Diese Diskussion hatten wir schon.“

„Gut“, entgegnet Arthur zufrieden. „Es freut mich, das zu hören.“

Sie sehen sich einen Moment lang an, bis Arthur schließlich entschlossen nickt. „Ich werde jetzt gehen und mich wieder um meine Gäste kümmern. Und ich muss mir noch etwas einfallen lassen, wie ich erkläre, dass du die ganze Zeit über hier warst, obwohl ich allen gesagt habe, dass du im Süden mit einer wichtigen Angelegenheit beschäftigt bist, ohne wie ein Idiot dazustehen. Du solltest zurück zum Schloss gehen, ein Bad nehmen und dich für das Fest heute Abend fertigmachen. Was mich zu einem anderen Punkt bringt.” Morgana sieht ihn fragend an und Arthur gestattet sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen. „Nun ja, du bist die Prinzessin von Camelot und ist es der Brauch, dass du den Sieger des Turniers zum Fest begleitest.“

Morganas Augen weiten sich und ihr Mund klappt auf, als ihr klar wird, dass sie den ganzen Abend mit Sir Richard von Canterbury verbringen muss. Sie will zu einem Protest ansetzen, aber als Arthur sie warnend ansieht, verkneift sie sich einen Kommentar, seufzt schwer und nickt schließlich.

„Und ich will, dass du dich von deiner charmantesten Seite zeigst”, sagt Arthur nachdrücklich. „Sieh es einfach als Strafe dafür an, dass du mich angelogen und entgegen meinem ausdrücklichen Verbot am Turnier teilgenommen hast. Und ich schwöre dir, wenn du auch nur daran denkst Sir Richard mit deiner Magie zu beeinflussen, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du es bereust jemals daran gedacht zu haben, an diesem Turnier teilzunehmen. Haben wir uns verstanden?”

Morgana stöhnt leise und nickt dann zerknirscht. „Ja, haben wird.“

„Gut“, entgegnet Arthur ebenfalls mit einem Nicken. Er wendet er sich zum Gehen, dreht sich dann aber noch einmal um. „Und was ich noch sagen wollte: Ich bin unglaublich stolz auf dich, dass du das Turnier für Camelot gewonnen hast.“

Ein Grinsen breitet sich langsam auf Morganas Gesicht aus und sie sieht Arthur freudestrahlend an, als er ihr Grinsen kurz erwidert und dann das Zelt verlässt. 


	34. Liebe in Zeiten des Friedens

## XI. Liebe in Zeiten des Friedens

Arthur steht am Eingang der Stallgasse hinter den Toren, während er darauf wartet, dass die Stallburschen Hengroen für ihn aufsatteln. Dabei mustert er Merlin, der auf der anderen Seite des Säulengangs im Schlosshof steht, mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

Merlin ist gerade dabei die Decke von Sir Ruperts Sattel zu richten, obwohl sie vollkommen gerade liegt, während er an Sir Rupert gewandt halblaut vor sich hin schimpft.

„Das ist einfach lächerlich! Als ob der Wald rund um das Schloss voller Banditen und böser Zauberer wäre, die nur darauf warten eine Gelegenheit zu bekommen ihn umzubringen. Ich meine, ernsthaft. Man sollte meinen, der König von Camelot wäre im Herzen seines Landes sicher. Und es ist ja nicht so, als ob er nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen könnte. Aber nein ich muss Arthur und Mithian zu ihrem Picknick begleiten. Denn, wie wir gerade festgestellt haben, ist absolut jeder da draußen hinter ihm her und alleine ist er schließlich vollkommen hilflos. Und natürlich habe ich auch nichts Besseres zu tun, als mit den beiden einen Ausritt zu unternehmen”, endet Merlin sarkastisch, scheinbar immer noch vollkommen ahnungslos, dass Arthur nur ein Stück weit von ihm entfernt steht.

Merlin ist kurz zuvor mit einem mürrischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht die Treppe hinunter gekommen und geradewegs zu Sir Rupert gegangen, der bereits für ihn gesattelt worden ist und im Schlosshof auf ihn gewartet hat. Anscheinend hat Merlin dabei nicht bemerkt, dass Arthur im Eingang zu den Stallungen darauf wartet, dass ihm sein Pferd gebracht wird.

Der Stallbursche, der Mithians dunkelbraunen Hengst mit der langen schwarzen Mähne am Zügel hält und im Schlosshof bereits auf die Prinzessin wartet, wirft einen ängstlichen Blick von Merlin zu seinem König und wieder zurück, doch bevor Arthur etwas sagen kann, hört er Schritte und Mithian kommt einen Moment darauf die Treppe hinunter. Ihre Haare sind zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopf geflochten und sie trägt ein zweiteiliges Kleid bestehend aus einem weinroten Unterkleid mit weiten Rock und Mieder, sowie einem dunkelgrün und weinrot gemusterten und vorne offenen Überkleid mit aufwendigen Ärmeln. Das Überkleid ist geschnitten wie eine Art Mantel, vorne offen, mit einem hohen Kragen und wird von einem Gürtel um Mithians Hüften zusammengehalten. Da geplant gewesen ist, dass König Rodor und seine Tochter nach dem Turnier noch ein paar Tage in Camelot bleiben würde, wundert es Arthur nicht, dass Mithian neben ihren Kleidern für das Turnier und die Festessen auch Kleidung für einen Ausritt oder eine Jagd mit nach Camelot gebracht hat. [12]

König Llywarch und sein Sohn Owain sind zusammen mit den Rittern aus ihrem Königreich an diesem Morgen bereits wieder abgereist. Arthur hat sich danach mit König Rodor in der Ratshalle zu Verhandlungen über Gedref zusammengesetzt. Die Verhandlungen sind allerdings sehr schnell beendet gewesen, als Arthur Rodor eröffnete, dass er die Streitigkeit damit beilegen wollte, dass Gedref vollständig zurück an Nemeth fiel. Anschließend hat Arthur einem überraschten Rodor noch seine Einwilligung abgenommen, trotzdem noch ein paar Tage länger in Camelot zu bleiben, damit Arthur Zeit haben würde, Prinzessin Mithian besser kennenzulernen und Mithian für den Nachmittag zu einem Ausritt mit einem Picknick eingeladen.

Arthur beschließt, draußen auf den Stallburschen und Hengroen zu warten, und tritt aus dem Eingang der Stallungen auf den Schlosshof hinaus.

Mithian geht gerade zu ihrem Pferd hinüber und als sie Arthur entdeckt, wirft sie ihm ein Lächeln zu. „Bitte entschuldigt, dass ich Euch habe warten lassen, Sire, Lord Emrys.“

Arthur schüttelt jedoch den Kopf. „Das habt Ihr keineswegs“, versichert er und Mithians Lächeln wird daraufhin noch eine Spur breiter.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht Arthur, wie Merlin sich kurz mit einem finsteren Blick zu ihm umdreht, bevor er auf Sir Ruperts Rücken steigt. Der Stallbursche hilft Mithian währenddessen mit ihrem Kleid in den Sattel zu steigen. Einen Moment darauf wird schließlich auch Arthurs Hengst nach draußen gebracht und Arthur steigt ebenfalls in den Sattel.

Nachdem Mithian die Zügel ihres Pferdes aufgenommen hat, wendet sie sich an Merlin. „Lord Emrys, es ist sehr nett von Euch, dass Ihr uns zu unserem Schutz begleitet. Ich bin sicher, es gibt viele wichtige Dinge, die Eurer Aufmerksamkeit bedürfen.”

Merlin versucht, ein höfliches Lächeln zustande zu bringen, aber bevor er etwas sagen kann, antwortet Sir Rupert für ihn. _„Oh, die gibt es in der Tat, das versichere ich Euch, Milady. Die Pflichten eines Hofzauberers sind mannigfaltig und schier endlos.“_

Mithian sieht Sir Rupert mit großen Augen an und blinzelt ein paar Mal, als ihr klar wird, dass tatsächlich gerade das Pferd mit ihr gesprochen hat.

„Prinzessin Mithian, darf ich Euch Sir Rupert vorstellen”, sagt Arthur mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln. „Er ist eines von Camelots feinsten Streitrössern und bei einem Zwischenfall im letzten Jahr kam er mit einer beträchtlichen Menge Magie in Berührung und nun ist er genauso intelligent wie Ihr und ich.”

Mithian lächelt unsicher, aber sie versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Es freut mich Euch kennenzulernen, Sir Rupert.“

 _„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite“,_ antwortet das Pferd und neigt den Kopf, wie zu einer Verbeugung.

Arthur wirft einen Seitenblick auf Merlin, der jedoch nicht so aussieht, als ob er noch etwas sagen würde, und so treibt Arthur sein Pferd an. Kurz darauf reitet er neben Mithian durch die Schlosstore und in Richtung der oberen Stadt, während Merlin ihnen mit ein paar Metern Abstand folgt.

Die Menschen auf der Straße machen ihnen Platz und neigen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln die Köpfe zu einer Verbeugung, als sie ihren König sehen, bevor sie weiter ihren Arbeiten nachgehen. Arthur nickt dem einen oder anderen kurz zu, während er mit seinem Geist Merlins sucht.

_„Was ist los mit dir? Wenn du mir gesagt hättest, dass du nicht mitkommen willst, dann hätte ich Lancelot oder Galahad mitgenommen. Ich dachte nur, dass es schön wäre, wenn du und Mithian euch auch besser kennenlernen könntet.”_

Arthur glaubt, Merlin in Gedanken schnauben zu hören. _„Wenn du es genau wissen willst, es gibt tatsächlich wichtige Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern müsste, anstatt durch den Wald zu reiten und ein Picknick zu machen.”_

 _„Wirklich? Das ist der Grund?”,_ fragt Arthur, denn er kann nicht glauben, dass das tatsächlich der Grund für Merlins schlechte Laune sein soll.

 _„Ja, natürlich“,_ antwortet Merlin schnippisch. _„Was hast du denn erwartet? Es ist schließlich nicht so, als ob ich eifersüchtig wäre oder etwas in der Art, denn das wäre vollkommen lächerlich.”_

Arthurs zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und er muss sich zusammenreißen sich nicht zu Merlin umzudrehen. _„Du kannst nicht allen Ernstes eifersüchtig sein. Es gibt absolut keinen Grund für dich eifersüchtig auf Mithian zu sein.”_

 _„Natürlich nicht. Warum sollte ich eifersüchtig auf deine zukünftige Königin sein?”,_ meint Merlin und er versucht, es ungerührt klingen zu lassen.

Das Problem mit einer Unterhaltung in Gedanken ist, dass man es nie ganz schafft, seine Gefühle dabei zu verbergen und Arthur spürt, dass Merlin tatsächlich eifersüchtig auf Mithian ist.

_„Merlin, du warst derjenige, der gesagt hat, dass sie die perfekte Wahl ist, weil ich sie immerhin beim letzten Mal schon sehr mochte. Und du mochtest sie auch, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.”_

_„Ich weiß”,_ entgegnet Merlin gereizt. _„Aber jetzt wo ich euch tatsächlich zusammen sehe, gefällt mir die Aussicht, dich mit ihr teilen zu müssen, überhaupt nicht mehr.”_

Arthur überlegt einen Moment lang, was er darauf antworten soll. Ihm fällt jedoch nichts ein. _„Und was soll ich jetzt tun?”,_ fragt er schließlich.

_„Das weiß ich auch nicht! Es war meine Idee, aber da war mir noch nicht wirklich klar, dass ich dich schon so bald nicht mehr für mich alleine haben würde.”_

_„Ich muss sie nicht gleich heiraten, Merlin”,_ entgegnet Arthur sanft. _„Ich hatte auch gar nicht die Absicht ihren Vater gleich um ihre Hand zu bitten. Nach Camelots alten Gesetzen wäre sie noch nicht einmal volljährig gewesen und ich hätte sie erst in drei Jahren zur Königin krönen können. Wir können uns noch ein paar Jahre Zeit lassen.”_

 _„Das würdest du tun?”,_ fragt Merlin überrascht.

Arthur lächelt liebevoll und auch wenn Merlin es nicht sehen kann, weiß Arthur doch, dass Merlin seine Gefühle spüren kann.

_„Ja, natürlich. Sie könnte noch ein paar Mal nach Camelot kommen oder ich könnte Nemeth besuchen. Und in einem Jahr oder zwei kann ich sie dann fragen, ob sie meine Frau werden will. Ich bin immer noch jung in dieser Zeit und Mithian ist es auch. Wir müssen nicht sofort heiraten. Das hier ist nur eine Gelegenheit, damit wir uns besser kennenlernen können. Und mit wir meine ich uns drei. Deshalb wollte ich auch, dass du bei diesem Picknick dabei bist.”_

Arthur spürt, dass Merlins Ärger sich in Luft aufgelöst hat und er sich stattdessen vorkommt wie ein Idiot.

 _„Es tut mir leid”,_ sagt Merlin zerknirscht. _„Ich weiß nicht, was plötzlich in mich gefahren ist.”_

 _„Schon gut. Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen. Ich schätze, es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte mit dir darüber reden sollen”,_ antwortet Arthur nachdenklich.

_„Nein, es nicht allein deine Schuld. Ich hätte auch etwas sagen können.”_

Arthur schmunzelt leise. _„Na gut, einigen wir uns darauf, dass wir beide Schuld sind und dann lass uns ein wunderbares Picknick mit meiner womöglich zukünftigen Frau genießen. Ich verspreche dir sogar, dass ich dich dieses Mal nicht alle Körbe alleine tragen lasse“,_ schlägt Arthur vor und er spürt, wie Merlin Mühe hat sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

***

„Nun wie hat Euch das Turnier gefallen, Prinzessin Mithian?“, fragt Arthur, bevor er einen weiteren Schluck Wein aus seinem Becher trinkt.

Arthur liegt, seinen Ellbogen auf einem Kissen abgestützt, auf einer weinroten Decke, die sie auf einer kleinen, schattigen Lichtung ausgebreitet haben und Merlin hat das seltsame Gefühl, das es dieselbe Lichtung ist, auf der sie in der anderen Zeit auch gewesen sind.

Mithian sitzt Arthur gegenüber und am anderen Ende der Decke sitzt Merlin, ebenfalls mit einem Becher Wein in der Hand. Das Essen, das Arthur aus der Küche für sie hat einpacken lassen, ist vorzüglich und wenn Mithian es seltsam findet, dass Merlin bei ihnen sitzt, so lässt sie es sich nicht anmerken.

Mithian überlegt einen Moment lang und schluckt einen Bissen Pastete hinunter, bevor sie auf Arthurs Frage antwortet. „Es war eine eindrucksvolle Demonstration ritterlicher Fähigkeiten, Sire.”

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Also hat es Euch nicht gefallen? Und Ihr könnt mich Arthur nennen. Wir sind hier ganz unter uns. Na ja, Merlin ist hier, aber er zählt nicht.“

Mithian lächelt etwas verlegen und Merlin überlegt, ob es davon kommt, dass Arthur ihre sehr diplomatische Antwort durchschaut hat, dass er einen Witz auf Merlins Kosten gemacht hat, oder dass er ihr angeboten hat, ihn Arthur zu nennen. Mithian wirft einen Moment darauf einen kurzen Blick zu Merlin hinüber, um einzuschätzen, ob er sich durch Arthurs Kommentar verärgert fühlt, aber Merlin setzt ein gutmütiges Grinsen auf.

Mithian lächelt daraufhin kurz, bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzt. „Ich kann den Wunsch verstehen, die eigenen Fähigkeiten im Kampf gegen die Besten zu beweisen”, sagt sie überlegt. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das Lanzenstechen dazu der beste Weg ist. Der Kampf zu Pferde ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Trainings eines Ritters, aber es gibt andere Möglichkeiten, um herauszufinden, welcher Ritter der Beste ist, anstatt gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Das Lanzenstechen ist ein gefährliches Unterfangen, das nur allzu oft mit schweren Verletzungen endet.“

Mithian sieht Arthur abwartend und ein klein wenig herausfordernd an, aber Arthur nickt zustimmend. „Ich stimme Euch vollkommen zu.“

„Das tut Ihr?“, fragt Mithian daraufhin erstaunt.

„Ja und aus diesem Grund habe ich Merlin Schutzzauber auf sämtliche Rüstungen und Schilde der Ritter legen lassen.”

Mithian bleibt der Mund offenstehen, als sie das hört und sie sieht zuerst zu Merlin, der ihrem Blick mit einem Grinsen begegnet und dann wieder zu Arthur, der mit den Schultern zuckt.

„Die Teilnahme an einem Turnier, das dazu gedacht ist den Besten zu ermitteln, ist das Risiko nicht wert dabei für den Rest seines Lebens zum Krüppel zu werden”, sagt Arthur.

„Und deshalb habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass niemand bei dem Turnier ernsthaft verletzt wird”, fügt Merlin hinzu.

„Ist das der Grund, warum Ihr Eurer Schwester erlaubt habt, bis zum Ende im Turnier zu bleiben?”, fragt Mithian gerade heraus und Merlin stellt erfreut fest, dass sie immer noch genauso direkt ist, wie es die Mithian in der anderen Zeit gewesen ist.

Arthur setzt einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr redet.”

Mithian mustert ihn einen Moment lang forschend, bevor ein wissendes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erscheint und sie einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher trinkt. „Ich denke, was Prinzessin Morgana getan hat, war sehr mutig“, sagt sie dann.

Arthur schnaubt. „Ja, aber auch sehr riskant und überheblich.”

„Vielleicht”, entgegnet Mithian unbeeindruckt. „Aber sie hat gewonnen.”

Arthur nickt. „Das hat sie. Und ich bin sehr stolz auf sie.”

Mithian sieht ihn zweifelnd an. „Ich habe Euch während des Festes mit König Llywarch reden hören. Ihr habt gesagt, dass Ihr nicht die Absichten hättet den Kodex der Ritter zu ändern und Prinzessin Morgana zum einem Ritter zu schlagen.”

Arthur seufzt und verzieht kurz das Gesicht, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckt. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, was er hören wollte. Ich habe sehr wohl die Absicht, das Gesetz zu ändern. Und ich werde Morgana offiziell in den Stand eines Ritters erheben, wenn sie denselben Test besteht, den jeder andere Ritter auch bestehen muss: eine Umdrehung des Stundenglases gegen mich im Zweikampf durchzuhalten. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es schaffen wird, sie hat mich immerhin das erste Mal in einem Zweikampf besiegt, als ich sieben Jahre alt war.”

Mithian lacht leise und Arthur grinst amüsiert, bevor er weiterredet. „Und Morganas Halbschwester Morgause und Lady Isolde werden den Test ebenfalls bestellen und Ihr könnt Euch sicher sein, dass ich sie dabei nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen werde.”

Mithian grinst und schüttelt dann staunend den Kopf. „Und dann wird es weibliche Ritter in Camelot geben.“

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es ist eine schöne neue Welt. Aber Männer wie mein Vater oder Eurer, oder König Llywarch sind in der alten Welt, in der sie aufgewachsen sind, gefangen. Ich verurteile sie nicht dafür, aber ich denke, dass es an der Zeit ist neue Wege zu gehen.”

„Und dazu gehört es auch die Benutzung von Magie wieder zu erlauben und einen Hofzauberer zu ernennen”, stellt Mithian fest.

Arthur nickt mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Ganz genau.”

Mithian sieht einen Moment lang nachdenklich aus, und schließlich wandert ihr Blick zu Merlin hinüber, bevor sie ein wenig zögerlich sprechen beginnt. „Ich habe gehört, dass Ihr der persönliche Diener des Prinzen und dann des Königs gewesen seid, bevor Ihr Hofzauberer wurdet, stimmt das, Lord Emrys?“

Merlin nickt freimütig. „Ja, das stimmt.”

„Ihr solltet ihn besser Merlin nennen, er mag seinen Titel nicht besonders”, sagt Arthur mit einem Grinsen.

Mithian mustert Merlin erstaunt, der daraufhin etwas verlegen mit den Schultern zuckt. „Es klingt irgendwie seltsam, wenn man mich einen Lord nennt.“

„Aber es ist gut, dass er jetzt Hofzauberer ist, denn als persönlicher Diener war er eine wahre Schande”, meint Arthur hinter vorgehaltener Hand und mit gesenkter Stimme, aber Merlin kann natürlich trotzdem jedes Wort verstehen.

„Hey!”, beschwert er sich augenblicklich, aber er ist natürlich nicht wirklich verärgert.

„Wie dem auch sei, wir haben uns kennengelernt, nachdem Merlin nach Camelot kam, um der Lehrling unseres Hofarztes Gaius zu werden”, erzählt Arthur. „Am nächsten Tag hat er einen Streit mit mir angefangen und mich beleidigt, ohne zu wissen, wer ich war, und dafür hat er die Nacht in einer Zelle verbracht und dann den ganzen nächsten Vormittag am Pranger gestanden.”

„Ja”, antwortet Merlin und ein schadenfrohes Grinsen tritt auf sein Gesicht. „Und am nächsten Tag habe ich dich zum Zweikampf herausgefordert dafür gesorgt, dass du auf deinem Hintern gelandet bist.”

Arthur hebt einen Zeigefinger. „Weil du mit Magie betrogen hast! Glaub nicht, dass mir das mittlerweile nicht klar geworden ist.”

Merlin grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Tja, ich musste dich ja schließlich irgendwie von deinem hohen Ross herunterholen. Du warst damals ein ziemlich arroganter Arsch.”

Arthur setzt einen betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck auf, der allerdings von seinem Grinsen zu Nichte gemacht wird und Mithian neben ihm lacht leise. Arthur lacht ebenfalls und wirft Merlin einen liebevollen Blick zu. „Ein paar Tage später hat er mir das Leben gerettet, als eine Zauberin versucht hat, mich und meinen Vater umzubringen, und mein Vater hat ihm als Belohnung dafür die Anstellung als mein persönlicher Diener gegeben.”

Merlin schnaubt. „Ja und wie geehrt ich mich gefühlt habe den Boden deiner Räume zu wischen und deine Socken zu waschen.”

Mithin lacht daraufhin lauter und hält sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Immer noch mit einem Grinsen greift sie schließlich nach ihrem Becher, um einen Schluck Wein zu trinken, und mustert Merlin und Arthur dabei einen Moment lang, bevor sie kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelt.

Arthur bemerkt ihren Blick und sieht sie fragend an. „Was ist?“

Mithian wirkt überrascht und lächelt höflich, während sie den Kopf schüttelt. „Nichts”, beteuert sie, aber Arthur legt den Kopf schief.

„Kommt schon. Ich habe den Blick auf Eurem Gesicht gerade eben gesehen“, sagt er.

Mithian sieht verlegen auf die Decke, auf der sie sitzen und sie scheint sich eine Antwort zu überlegen, bevor sie den Blick wieder hebt und Arthur direkt ansieht. „Ihr seid nur so vertraut miteinander, als ob ihr bereits seit Jahren enge Freunde wärt, und ihr streitet euch wie ein altes Ehepaar. Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass Merlin noch vor einem halben Jahr Eurer Diener gewesen ist.”

Dann wendet Mithian ihren Blick wieder ab, als ihr bewusst wird, dass sie gerade sehr frei und offen mit dem König von Camelot gesprochen hat.

Arthur tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit Merlin. Ihnen ist nicht bewusst gewesen, wie vertraut sie miteinander umgehen, auch wenn sie nicht alleine sind, denn niemand hat sie natürlich bisher darauf angesprochen. In Gegenwart der Ritter oder Morgana ist das etwas anderes, aber in der Öffentlichkeit sind sie immer darauf bedacht gewesen zumindest den Schein zu wahren. In ihren Rollen als Prinz oder König und Diener haben sie sehr viel Übung gehabt, aber seitdem Merlin Hofzauberer ist, scheint auch die letzte Grenze zwischen ihnen immer mehr verblasst zu sein. Andererseits haben Arthur und Merlin auch nie versucht, ihre Vertrautheit wirklich zu verbergen.

„Ist schon gut, Mithian. Ihr habt nichts Unhöfliches gesagt“, antwortet Arthur. „Ich war nur überrascht, dass Ihr so aufmerksam seid, aber ich schätze, damit hätte ich rechnen müssen. Ihr seid sehr klug und sehr einfühlsam. Und Ihr habt recht, Merlin und ich waren uns schon immer sehr vertraut, von dem Moment an, als wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben. Wir haben eine besondere Verbindung zueinander und es war leicht, zu vergessen, dass er eigentlich ein Bürgerlicher ist. Ich hatte zuvor nie einen richtigen Freund, jemanden dem ich alles anvertrauen kann und bei dem ich keine Angst haben muss, dass er mich nur zu seinem eigenen Vorteil benutzt. Und als ich Merlin zum Hofzauberer gemacht habe, ist er schließlich jemand geworden, mit dem ich auch in den Augen der Gesellschaft befreundet sein kann und es gibt seither keinen Grund mehr, dass wir uns verstellen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hat es mich auch vorher nie gekümmert, was andere über mich und Merlin denken. Ich bin der König. Sie haben kein Recht, eine Meinung zu äußern, solange Camelot durch unser Verhalten keine Gefahr droht.”

Mithians Blick ist immer noch auf die Decke gerichtet und als sie Arthur und Merlin wieder ansieht, weiß Merlin, dass sie selbst nie jemanden gehabt hat, der ihr so nahe stand. Genau wie Arthur ist sie die Thronerbin eines großen Königreiches und diese Position kann sehr einsam sein.

„Ich freue mich für Euch. Für euch beide“, sagt Mithian schließlich aufrichtig. Sie lächelt und Merlin glaubt, dass sie ahnt, dass er und Arthur sich noch viel näher stehen, als das selbst bei engen Freunden der Fall ist.

***

Als sich Arthur, Mithian und Merlin nach dem Picknick zurück in Richtung Schloss aufmachen, erzählt Mithian Arthur von ihrem Hengst Arion, auf dem sie reitet. Das dunkelbraune Tier mit der langen schwarzen, gewellten Mähne ist der ganze Stolz von Nemeths Zucht. König Rodor hat schon vor mehreren Jahren unter einigen Anstrengungen mehrere Pferde vom Festland über das Meer bringen lassen, um seine eigenen Tiere eleganter und anmutiger zu machen. Als Mithian davon erzählt, welch unglaubliches Tempo der Hengst auf kurzen Strecken erreichen kann, weckte sie damit augenblicklich Arthurs Neugier und er fordert sie zu einem Wettrennen heraus. Sir Rupert ist davon ebenfalls begeistert und auf ein Signal von Arthur hin, preschen sie los. Am Anfang sieht es noch so aus, als ob Hengroen und Sir Rupert Mithians Hengst bis zum vereinbarten Ziel einholen könnten, aber als Mithian Arion noch einmal antreibt, gewinnt sie mühelos ein gutes Stück an Vorsprung, das weder Sir Rupert noch Hengroen wieder aufholen können. Mithian wartet bereits mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als Merlin und Arthur ihre Pferde neben ihr wieder durchparieren. Ihr Hengst tänzelt noch ein wenig auf der Stelle hin und her, die Nüstern gebläht und die Ohren gespannt nach hinten gelegt.

Als sie schließlich durch die Tore zurück ins Schloss reiten, sind alle drei Pferde noch immer verschwitzt. Mithian besteh darauf das Fell ihres Pferdes selbst zu waschen und glatt zu bürsten, anstatt diese Aufgabe einem der Stallburschen zu überlassen. Sir Rupert wiederum hält das ebenfalls für eine hervorragende Idee und da der junge William an diesem Nachmittag frei hat und Sir Rupert was seine Stallburschen angeht, sehr speziell ist, findet Merlin sich kurz darauf mit einer Bürste in der Hand an einer der Putzstangen in der nachmittäglichen Sonne hinter dem Stall wieder.

Arthur hat König Rodor versprochen mit ihm an diesem Tag noch einige weitere Punkte zu besprechen, nachdem die Streitigkeit um Gedref beigelegt ist und so sind es nur Merlin und Mithian, die ihre Pferde mit einem Eimer Wasser abwaschen, sie anschließend in der Sonne trocknen lassen und nun das Fell der Tiere mit einer Bürste wieder glatt streichen.

Merlin fährt mit seiner Bürste an Sir Ruperts Hals entlang, während er über dessen Rücken hinweg zu Mithian hinübersieht.

„Und wie gefällt Euch Camelot bis jetzt?“, fragt er schließlich, um eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen.

Mithian lächelt höflich. „Es ist beeindruckend und sehr schön.“

Merlin nickt, aber Mithian sagt nichts weiter und so herrscht wieder Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Kann ich Euch etwas fragen?“, fragt Mithian schließlich nach einer Weile und sie klingt ein wenig zurückhaltend.

Merlin sieht sie neugierig an und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ja, natürlich.“

Mithian fährt mit der Bürste in ihrer Hand über Arions Rücken. „Mein Vater glaubt, Arthur würde um meine Hand anhalten.” Sie lässt die Frage in dem Satz unausgesprochen und wirft Merlin stattdessen einen fragenden Blick zu.

Merlin überlegt, was er antworten soll, aber je länger er nachdenkt, desto verwirrter wird Mithians Gesichtsausdruck und so beeilt er sich etwas zu erwidern. „Ähm, nun ja, Arthur ist immer noch ein sehr junger König. Ich meine, er herrscht noch nicht einmal seit einem Jahr. Natürlich würde sein Rat es gerne sehen, wenn er heiratet und Camelot so bald wie möglich einen Erben schenkt, aber er wird nicht irgendeine Prinzessin heiraten, um seinen Rat zufriedenzustellen“, sagt er spöttisch, doch dann wird ihm klar, wie sich das gerade angehört haben muss und er beeilt sich, es richtigzustellen. „Ähm, das hat sich falsch angehört. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…”

„Nein. Nein, schon in Ordnung”, unterbricht Mithian sein Gestammel mit einem Lächeln. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was Ihr mir sagen wollt.“

„Ach ja?“, fragt Merlin überrascht. Er ist sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er selbst verstanden hat, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, aber Mithian nickt zufrieden.

„Ja. Vielen Dank, Merlin.“

Merlin sieht nachdenklich auf Sir Ruperts graues Fell, während er überlegt, was Mithian wohl aus seinem unzusammenhängenden Gestammel heraus gehört hat.

„Nur aus Neugier“, fragt er dann nach einiger Zeit. „Wäre Arthur denn jemand, den Ihr Euch vorstellen könntet zu heiraten? Nur theoretisch, meine ich.“

Merlin sieht wie Mithian versucht sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. „Ich denk, dass sich jede Prinzessin bei der Aussicht Arthur Pendragon zu heiraten glücklich schätzen würde. Besonders seit er König von Camelot geworden ist.”

Merlin legt den Kopf schief, während er das Gefühl hat, dass sie beide vollkommen unterschiedliche Unterhaltungen führen. „Das war nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage“, sagte er schließlich.

Mithian sieht kurz zu Boden. „Ich weiß. Aber es ist die einzige Antwort, die ich Euch geben kann.” Sie sieht wieder auf und wirft Merlin ein schmales Lächeln zu. „Ich bin die Prinzessin von Nemeth. Ich habe schon vor langer Zeit akzeptiert, dass der Mann, den mein Vater als meinen Ehemann aussucht, aus politischer Sicht die beste Wahl für unser Königreich sein wird.”

„Aber, wenn Ihr mehr haben könntet als das? Wenn Ihr aus Liebe heiraten könntet? Denn genau das hat Arthur vor, ganz gleich wie sehr sein Rat versucht, ihn zu drängen.”

Mithin lächelt, doch das Lächeln erreicht ihre Augen nicht. Sie schüttelt sachte den Kopf, während sie mit der Bürste weiter über den Hals ihres Pferdes streicht. „Das ist ein sehr schöner Gedanke, Merlin. Aber auch ein sehr gefährlicher.”

Merlin presst die Lippen aufeinander, nickt aber, als er versteht, was sie damit sagen will. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Euch nicht zu nahe treten.“

Er widmet sich wieder Sir Ruperts Fell und sieht erst wieder auf, als Mithian nach einiger Zeit unvermittelt wieder zu sprechen beginnt.

„Um Eure Frage jedoch zu beantworten, ich denke, Arthur Pendragon ist nicht nur der König von Camelot, und zudem sehr attraktiv, er scheint auch ein guter Mensch zu sein. Gerecht und gütig und loyal seinen Freunden gegenüber. Ich kenne ihn erst seit ein paar Tagen, aber das sind alles Eigenschaften, die ich an einem Mann sehr schätze.”

Merlin kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er das hört. „Nun, dann ist es gut, dass Ihr noch ein paar Tage länger in Camelot sein werdet und die Gelegenheit bekommt Arthur noch ein wenig besser kennenzulernen.”

Mithian sieht auf und erwidert Merlins Grinsen mit einem Lächeln.

***

Nachdem auch König Rodor und Prinzessin Mithian abgereist sind, kehrt schließlich wieder Ruhe in Camelot ein.

An einem sonnigen Nachmittag kommen Arthur und Merlin von einer Ratssitzung zurück in Arthurs Gemächer und Merlin ist mit seinen Gedanken immer noch bei dem, was in der Ratshalle kurz zuvor diskutiert wurde. Er schließt die Tür hinter Arthur und als er zum Tisch hinüber gehen will und gerade dazu ansetzt, weiter auszuführen, warum er der Meinung ist, dass Lord Allendale unrecht hat, fällt sein Blick auf etwas, das mitten im hinteren Teil des Zimmers steht und er bleibt abrupt stehen. Dann zieht er die Augenbrauen zusammen und dreht sich zu Arthur um, der in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen geblieben ist und ihn aufmerksam beobachtet.

„Was ist das?“, fragt Merlin und macht eine Handbewegung hin zu dem Pranger, der ein Stück hinter dem Fußende von Arthurs Bett steht.

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ich glaube du weißt ganz genau, was das ist.“

Merlin legt den Kopf schief. „Na ja schon“, antwortet er gedehnt. „Aber was macht der Pranger in unseren Räumen?“

Arthur grinst selbstzufrieden. „Ich habe ihn hier herauf bringen lassen.”

„Und warum solltest du so etwas tun?“

„Nun vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatten wir eine Unterhaltung darüber, wie ich dich ganz für mich alleine an den Pranger stellen würde und deswegen habe ich Leon befohlen, den Pranger hier herauf bringen zu lassen”, sagt Arthur, während er hinter Merlin tritt und seine Hände von hinten um Merlins Hüften legt. Einen Moment darauf hört Merlin Arthurs leise Stimme direkt an seinem Ohr. „Ich verspreche dir, dass du es nicht bereuen wirst.“

Ein Schauer läuft Merlin den Rücken hinunter und auch er erinnert sich noch sehr gut an ihr Gespräch, bei dem Arthur ihm eröffnet hat, dass er all die Jahre über die gleichen Fantasien in Bezug auf diesen Pranger gehabt hat, wie Merlin.

„Aber ich habe nichts getan, wofür du mich bestrafen könntest“, gibt Merlin zu bedenken und versucht sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

Arthur gibt einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich. „Ich bin sicher, da fällt mir schon etwas ein“, meint er.

Anschließend löst sich Arthur von ihm und geht auf den Pranger zu, bevor er daneben stehen bleibt und Merlin auffordernd ansieht. „Also dann, du weißt sicher noch, wie das geht.“

Merlin rollt mit den Augen, bevor er sich hinter den Pranger stellt und Arthur zieht die Keile aus dem oberen Brett.

„Ich denke allerdings, du solltest zuerst deine Robe und dein Hemd ausziehen”, mein Arthur und Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„An diesen Teil erinnere ich mich nicht“, antwortet er, während er so tut, als ob er angestrengt darüber nachdenken würde.

Arthur grinst. „Nun Merlin, wir können schließlich nicht zulassen, dass du dich langweilst, deswegen dachte ich mir, dass ich ein paar Dinge ändern sollte.“

Merlin schmunzelt amüsiert und während er seine Robe ablegt und dann sein Hemd über den Kopf zieht, fällt ihm auf, dass das untere Brett des Prangers ziemlich tief angebracht ist. Damals auf dem Marktplatz musste er nur etwas nach vorne gebeugt stehen, aber dieses Mal wird er sich viel weiter nach unten beugen müssen.

Nachdem Merlin sein Hemd bei Seite gelegt hat, hebt Arthur das obere Brett an und Merlin beugt sich nach vorne und legt seine Handgelenke und seinen Kopf in die dafür vorgesehenen Vertiefungen. Arthur lässt das Brett wieder herunter und steckt die Keile durch die Öffnungen, um das obere Brett zu fixieren. Dann schließt er die eisernen Handfesseln um Merlins Handgelenke, damit er seine Hände nicht wieder herausziehen kann und anschließend geht Arthur um den Pranger herum und stellt sich hinter Merlin. Seine Finger bewegen um Merlins Hüften herum und öffnen die Schnürung von Merlins Hose. Dann zieht Arthur sie ihm nach unten, bis sie als zusätzliche Fessel um Merlins Knöchel hängt. Als Nächstes spürt Merlin eine Hand in der Mitte seines Rückens, bevor Arthur seine Finger über Merlins Seite bis zu seinem Hintern hinunter wandern lässt.

„Genau wie ich dachte, ein hervorragender Anblick. Es ist eine Schande, dass keiner der Ritter hier ist, um das zu sehen.”

Merlin lacht erstickt auf und rollt mit den Augen. „Du bist so ein Arsch.”

„Oh, ich denke, wir sollten uns lieber um deinen Arsch kümmern”, meint Arthur amüsiert. „Ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass es eine viel zu geringe Strafe für dich gewesen ist nur mit fauligem Gemüse beworfen zu werden. Ein paar Schläge auf den Hintern schienen mir da immer viel angebrachter. Und ich erinnere mich daran, dass du vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ziemlich leichtsinnig gewesen bist, obwohl du mir versprochen hattest, dir von Nimueh helfen zu lassen. Ich denke, dafür hast du eine Strafe verdient.“

Arthurs Hand verschwindet und einen Moment darauf zuckt Merlin zusammen und keucht dann erstickt auf, als Arthurs Handfläche mit einem lauten Klatschen auf seinen Hintern trifft. Es ist jedoch mehr die Überraschung, als wirklicher Schmerz, der Merlin hat aufkeuchen lassen. Arthur gibt ihm kaum Gelegenheit das Gefühl zu verarbeiten, denn bereits im nächsten Moment trifft seine Hand Merlin erneut.

Merlin beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, während Arthur seine Handfläche gegen Merlins Hintern und seine Oberschenkel klatschen lässt, und Arthurs Worte kommen ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis. Er denkt daran, wie er Arthur versprochen hatte sich von Nimueh dabei helfen zu lassen Myror während des Turniers in Camelot unschädlich zu machen und wie er dieses Versprechen gebrochen hat. Tiefe Schuldgefühle ergreifen von ihm Besitz und durch seine Verbindung zu Arthur hindurch spürt er, wie viel Angst Arthur gehabt hat, als er Merlin in Gedanken nicht mehr hatte erreichen können; als er Myror in Merlins Gestalt sein Schwert durch den Bauch gestoßen hat und als er Merlin schließlich bewegungslos auf dem Boden der Taverne gefunden hat. Lähmende Furcht, Wut und Enttäuschung brechen mit einem Mal über Arthur herein und Merlin kann spüren, dass Arthur nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass diese Gefühle noch immer so stark in ihm sind.

Als die Ritter und Arthur Merlin in dieser Nacht zum Schloss zurückgebracht hatten, sind sie beide zu erleichtert gewesen, dass der andere noch am Leben war und als die Wirkung des Giftes am nächsten Morgen vollständig nachgelassen hatte, hat Merlin sich bei Arthur entschuldigt und Arthur hat ihm vergeben. Anschließend haben sie sich wieder auf das Turnier konzentriert in dem Glauben, dass die Sache damit erledigt gewesen wäre.

Merlin schnappt nach Luft, als ihm mit einem Mal wirklich klar wird, was er getan hat. Seine Überheblichkeit hatte Arthur glauben lassen, Merlin könnte tot sein und Merlin erinnert sich noch mit erschreckender Klarheit daran, wie er in der anderen Zeit in Camlann für einen Moment ebenfalls gedacht hatte, Arthur wäre tot und wie schrecklich dieses Gefühl gewesen ist.

Die Schläge auf seinen Hintern hören mit einem Mal auf und als Merlin die Augen öffnet, wird ihm bewusst, dass Tränen seine Wangen hinunter laufen. Arthur taucht vor ihm auf und Merlin hebt den Kopf, als Arthur vor ihm in die Hocke geht.

Merlin blinzelt, um klar sehen zu können, und schluckt schwer. „Es tut mir leid“, sagt er mit erstickter Stimme.

Arthur presst die Lippen aufeinander, während er eine Hand hebt und Merlin die Tränen von der Wange streicht. „Ich weiß“, sagt er leise. „Und mir tut es auch leid.”

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf und blinzelt die Tränen weg. „Nein, ich schätze, das haben wir beide gebraucht.“

Arthur sieht ihn mit einem gequälten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Merlin nickt und bringt ein schmales Lächeln zustande. „Ja, alles in Ordnung.“

Arthur mustert Merlin noch einem Augenblick lang, bevor er Merlins Gesicht mit seinen Händen umfängt und ihn zärtlich küsst. Merlin drückt sich Arthur entgegen, so gut er kann, um ihm noch näher zu kommen, und er spürt, wie sie beide ein Gefühl der Leichtigkeit umfängt, als sie diese Sache nun hinter sich lassen können. Der Kuss wir daraufhin schnell leidenschaftlicher und härter und als sich Arthur schließlich schwer atmend von Merlin löst, bemerkt Merlin, dass seine Körper wieder angefangen hat Interesse zu zeigen.

Arthur bemerkt es durch ihre Verbindung hindurch ebenfalls und er sieht Merlin forschend an. Merlin nickt jedoch nur und das scheint Arthur zu genügen, denn ein Lächeln umspielt seine Mundwinkel.

„Ich denk, ich sollte es ausnutzen, dich in dieser Position zu haben, immerhin haben die Wachen den Pranger extra den ganzen Weg hier herauf getragen”, sagt er und steht dann wieder auf.

Merlin sieht zu ihm hoch und beobachtet Arthur dabei wie er seine Hose öffnet. Dann macht Arthur einen Schritt nach vorne und Merlin weiß genau was Arthur vorhat. Merlin öffnet den Mund und Arthur schiebt sich zwischen seine geöffneten Lippen, bevor er mit einer Hand in Merlins Haar greift, um ihn festzuhalten.

Merlin schließt die Augen und stöhnt leise, als Arthur anfängt sich zu bewegen, und das Gefühl, dass Arthur sich nehmen kann, was er will, und Merlin nichts weiter tun muss, als ihn gewähren zu lassen, ist unglaublich befreiend. Außerdem hat er das seltsame Gefühl Arthur auf diese Weise etwas geben zu können, als Wiedergutmachung dafür, dass er ihm solche Sorgen bereitet hat.

Merlin verliert sich ganz in seiner Aufgabe und er hat die Augen geschlossen, während er sich auf nichts anderes konzentriert, als Arthur mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen. Arthur lässt ihn zwischen seinen Bewegungen immer wieder gewähren und Arthurs leises Stöhnen ist Musik in Merlins Ohren.

Nach einiger Zeit zieht Arthur sich wieder zurück und streicht Merlin mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe, bevor er wieder um den Pranger herumgeht und hinter Merlin tritt. Kurz darauf spürt Merlin Arthurs Finger, die sich mit Öl benetzt in ihn schieben. Er lässt den Kopf nach vorne fallen und stöhnt leise, während Arthur seine Finger in ihm bewegt.

„Stell dir vor ich hätte das getan, als du eines Nachts am Pranger gestanden hättest“, sagt Arthur leise und Merlin stöhnt laut auf, als die Szene unweigerlich vor seinem inneren Auge Gestalt annimmt. Er selbst hat sich genau das mehr als nur ein Mal vorgestellt.

Arthur lässt seine Finger währenddessen immer wieder über diesen Punkt in ihm gleiten, der Merlin wahnsinnig macht und Merlin stöhnt jedes Mal laut auf. Schließlich zieht Arthur seine Finger wieder zurück und einen Moment darauf dringt er bereits mit einem langen Stoß in Merlin ein.

Merlin schnappt nach Luft und lässt den Kopf nach vorne fallen. Arthur hält einen Moment lang still, bevor er Merlin an den Hüften festhält, und dann anfängt sich zu bewegen. Seine Stöße sind hart und schnell und wieder kann Merlin nichts anderes tun, als sich Arthur entgegen zu drücken und bei jedem Stoß erstickt aufzustöhnen. Die Vorstellung, dass Arthur das hier tatsächlich getan hätte, als Merlin des Nachts am Pranger auf dem Marktplatz gestanden hat, zusammen mit Arthurs harten Stößen, wird schnell zu viel für Merlin und als Arthur seine Finger um Merlins Erektion schließt und sich im Rhythmus seiner Stöße auf und ab bewegt, kommt Merlin mit einem heiseren Stöhnen zum Höhepunkt.

Arthurs Bewegungen hinter ihm werden daraufhin schneller und seine Finger krallen sich fester in Merlins Hüften, bevor er ebenfalls mit einem lauten Stöhnen seinen Höhepunkt erreicht.

Schweißnass und immer noch schwer atmend, stehen sie einen Moment lang bewegungslos da, bevor Arthur eine Hand über Merlins Rücken hinunter wandern lässt und sich dann aus ihm zurückzieht. Einen Augenblick später öffnen sich die eisernen Handfesseln um Merlins Handgelenke mit Magie und die Keile ziehen sich von selbst aus dem oberen Brett, bevor Arthur schließlich das Brett anhebt.

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht, als er sich aufrichtet und sein Körper protestiert, aber das war es wert.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragt Arthur leise und sieht Merlin dabei forschend an.

Merlin lächelt. „Ja, alles gut. Mehr als gut sogar“, antwortet er und zieht Arthur dann zu einem Kuss zu sich heran.

Als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösen, legt Merline seine Stirn gegen Arthurs und fährt ihm mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Ich liebe dich“, sagt er leise und gleichzeitig lässt er Arthur durch ihre Verbindung spüren, dass Worte nicht einmal im Ansatz ausdrücken können, was er für Arthur empfindet.

„Und ich liebe dich“, antwortet Arthur, während er Merlin ebenfalls zeigt wie unglaublich viel er ihm bedeutet und ihn dann zu seinem weiteren Kuss zu sich zieht.

***

Es ist noch früh am Morgen, als Arthur die Treppen zu Morganas Turmzimmer hinaufsteigt. Die Sonne wirft bereits ihre hellen Strahlen durch die schmalen Fenster und alles sieht danach aus, dass es ein sonniger und warmer Frühlingstag wird.

Eigentlich sollte Arthur wie jeden Montagmorgen um diese Zeit mit Merlin und Morgana in seinen Räumen beim Frühstück sitzen, aber Morgana ist an diesem Morgen nicht erschienen und nachdem Arthur und Merlin eine Zeit lang gewartet haben, hat Arthur sich auf den Weg gemacht, um nachzusehen, was sie aufhält.

Als Arthur schließlich die Tür zu Morganas Räumen erreicht, klopft er und es dauert einige Zeit, bis die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet wird und Morgana den Kopf herausstreckt.

„Arthur, was machst du hier?“, fragt sie erstaunt.

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. Morgana sieht aus, als ob sie gerade eben erst aus dem Bett gestiegen wäre und ihre schwarzen Locken fallen ihr wild und ungeordnet über die Schultern. Allerdings hat sie die Vorhänge bereits aufgezogen, den immer Zimmer hinter ihr ist es hell.

„Ich bin hier, um nachzusehen, warum du nicht zum Frühstück gekommen bist. Es ist Montag”, antwortet Arthur.

Morgana stöhnt gequält auf, während sie für einen Moment die Augen schließt. „Es tut mir leid, Arthur. Heute ist Gwens freier Tag. Ich muss verschlafen haben.” Sie lächelt entschuldigend. „Ich werde mich schnell anziehen. Warum gehst du nicht zurück zu Merlin, ich komme dann zu euch”, schlägt sie vor.

Arthur kommt jedoch irgendetwas an dem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen seltsam vor und außerdem bemerkt er, dass Morgana sich anscheinend ihre Bettdecke um den nackten Körper geschlungen hat, bevor sie zur Tür gegangen ist, denn sie trägt kein Nachthemd.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt er deshalb.

Morgana sieht Arthur jedoch amüsiert an und schüttelt den Kopf, während sie leise lacht. „Aber sicher.“

In dem Moment ertönt ein dumpfes Geräusch aus dem Inneren des Zimmers und einen Augenblick darauf hört Arthur jemanden unterdrückt fluchen. Morganas Augen weiten sich alarmiert, als Arthur den Kopf schief legt und ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zuwirft. Dann schiebt er die Tür auf und drängt sich an Morgana vorbei ins Zimmer.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bietet, lässt Arthur jedoch bereits nach ein paar Schritten abrupt wieder stehen bleiben, denn was auch immer er erwartet hat, nichts hätte ihn darauf vorbereiten können Gwaine mitten in Morgans Zimmer stehen zu sehen – vollkommen nackt. Er hat einen schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und hält sich mit beiden Händen sein rechtes Knie, mit dem er anscheinend gerade gegen das Tischbein von Morganas Schreibtisch gelaufen ist.

„Gwaine?!“, fragt Arthur entgeistert.

Gwaine richtet sich auf und hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Ah… ich kann das erklären.“

Arthur wirft einen kurzen Blick durch das Zimmer. Auf dem Fußboden liegen verschiedene Kleidungsstücke und am Fußende des Bettes stehen ein Paar Stiefel, das eindeutig nicht Morgana gehört. Außerdem sind die Decken des Bettes vollkommen zerwühlt und Arthur verdrängt eilig die Bilder, die vor seinem inneren Auge entstehen, als ihm klar wird, was hier los ist.

„Oh, wirklich?“, fragt er spitz und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften, während er Gwaine herausfordernd ansieht.

Gwaine verzieht das Gesicht. „Vielleicht auch nicht.“

Arthur schnaubt, bevor er sich zu Morgana umdreht. „Du und Gwaine?“, fragt er ungläubig und Morgana verschränkt demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Wie lange geht das schon?”

„Ein paar Wochen. Seit dem Turnier”, antwortet Morgana knapp.

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben und sieht dann wieder zu Gwaine hinüber. „Seit dem Turnier? Soll das heißen, ihr habt angefangen miteinander zu schlafen, nachdem sie dich im Halbfinale besiegt hat?”

Gwaine zuckt mit den Schultern und ein verzücktes Grinsen erscheint auf seinem Gesicht.

Arthur rollt mit den Augen und stöhnt vernehmlich auf, bevor er sich wieder zu Morgana umdreht. „Und wann hattest du vor mir davon zu erzählen?”

„Oh, bitte!”, entgegnet Morgana gereizt. „Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will und mit wem ich es will.”

Arthur verzieht das Gesicht und lässt seine Hände wieder sinken. „Ja schon, aber muss es denn unbedingt Gwaine sein?”

„Hey!”, beschwert Gwaine sich augenblicklich. „Was soll das bitte heißen?” Er stemmt nun seinerseits die Hände in die Hüften, während er immer noch vollkommen nackt mitten im Zimmer steht.

Morgana stöhnt genervt auf. „Oh ihr Götter! Hört auf damit, alle beide! Und Gwaine könntest du bitte…?” Sie macht eine vielsagende Handbewegung, aber Gwaine sieht sie unbeeindruckt an.

„Was? Das hier ist schließlich nichts, was die Prinzessin noch nicht gesehen hätte.”

Im Zimmer herrscht für einen Moment vollkommene Stille, während Arthur den Impuls unterdrückt sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn zu schlagen.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?”, fragt Morgana einen Augenblick darauf gefährlich leise.

Gwaine versucht, eine unschuldige Miene aufzusetzen. „Ähm… nichts?”

„Morgana, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst…”, beginnt Arthur zu erklären, aber Morgana lässt ihn nicht ausreden.

„Oh, ich glaube das einfach nicht!“, sagt sie und wirft die Hände in die Luft, während sie zuerst Arthur und dann Gwaine mit einem entrüsteten Blick betrachtet. „Du warst mit Arthur im Bett?”

„Äh… vielleicht?”, antwortet Gwaine, sichtlich überfordert mit der ganzen Situation und wirft dann einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Arthur.

Arthur überlegt, was er sagen könnte, aber bevor er sich etwas überlegen kann, schnaubt Morgana abfällig.

„Das ist einfach unglaublich“, sagt sie. „Weiß Merlin davon?”

Wieder kommt Arthur nicht zu Wort, nicht, dass er wüsste, was er darauf erwidern sollte, doch Gwaine antwortet bereits.

„Das will ich doch wohl hoffen, er war immerhin dabei.“

Arthur unterdrückt ein gequältes Stöhnen, während er für einen Moment lang die Augen schließt. Was auch immer die richtige Antwort auf Morganas Frage gewesen wäre, das war es nicht.

„Was?“, fragt Morgana und dieses Mal hat ihre Stimme einen derart gefährlichen Unterton angenommen, dass Gwaine anfängt, den Ernst der Situation zu verstehen. „Du warst mit Merlin und Arthur im Bett und du hast nicht gedacht, dass das etwas wäre, das ich wissen sollte?“

Gwaine sieht Morgana mit großen Augen an und zuckt dann mit den Schultern. „Na ja …”, entgegnet er unsicher, aber Morgana hat scheinbar bereits genug gehört, denn sie schnaubt und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Morgana, bitte”, sagt Arthur schließlich in dem Bemühen die Situation zu entschärfen. „Es war nur eine Nacht und es ist schon Monate her.”

Morgana zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben und wendet ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit nun Arthur zu. „Und das soll es besser machen?”, fragt sie ungläubig.

Arthur hat erneut keine Ahnung, was er darauf antworten soll und schließlich zuckt er genauso wie Gwaine zuvor mit den Schultern. „Na ja, irgendwie schon?”

Morgana schnaubt erneut, bevor sie Arthur und Gwaine einen wütenden Blick zuwirft. „Männer! Ich habe jetzt wirklich keinen Kopf für so etwas”, sagt sie schließlich, bevor sie sich umdreht, zu ihrem Kleiderschrank geht und ihren Morgenmantel herausnimmt. Mit ihrem Rücken zu Gwaine und Arthur lässt sie die Bettdecke zu Boden fallen - Arthur beeilt sich, eilig den Blick anzuwenden - und zieht ihren Morgenmantel und ein paar Stiefel an, bevor sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Tür hinaus verschwindet.

Nachdem die Tür hinter Morgana ins Schloss gefallen ist, hört Arthur Gwaines Stimme hinter sich.

„Das hätte besser laufen können.“

Arthur schnaubt und dreht sich wieder zu Gwaine um. „Ach, glaubst du?”, fragt er spöttisch.

Gwaine zuckt mit den Schultern. Dann zieht er allerdings die Augenbrauen zusammen und mustert Arthur abschätzend. „Also, nur um sicherzugehen, du hast nicht vor mich jetzt auf der Stelle niederzustrecken, oder?”

Arthur legt den Kopf schief. „Das kommt darauf an.”

„Worauf?”, fragt Gwaine, ohne Arthur dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Darauf, ob Morgana nur ein netter Zeitvertreib für dich ist”, entgegnet Arthur und sieht Gwaine eindringlich an.

Gwaine schüttelt den Kopf und sein Blick wird ernst. „Das ist sie nicht”, antwortet er, ohne zu zögern, während er Arthur geradewegs ansieht. „Das schwöre ich.”

Arthur kennt Gwaine lange genug, um zu wissen, wann er tatsächlich etwas ernst meint und nach einem Moment nickt er zufrieden. „Also gut. Dann viel Glück mit ihr.”

Arthur kann sich ein schmales Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sich umdreht und zur Tür geht. Kurz bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm wieder schließt, hört er noch Gwaines Stimme aus Morganas Zimmer, als Gwaine scheinbar bewusst wird, dass er derjenige ist, dem die Aufgabe zukommt, Morgana wieder zu besänftigen.

„Oh, komm schon. Das ist nicht fair!” 

***

Als sich die Tür öffnet und Arthur das Zimmer wieder betritt, ist das erste, was Merlin auffällt, dass Arthur alleine zurückgekommen ist. Gerade als er fragen will, warum Morgana nicht bei ihm ist, sieht er den seltsamen Ausdruck auf Arthurs Gesicht. Außerdem geht Arthur zielstrebig auf den Tisch zu und als er ihn erreicht, greift er nach dem Krug mit Wein, der dort steht. Er schenkt sich einen Becher ein und trinkt ihn in einem Zug aus, bevor er dasselbe mit einem zweiten Becher noch einmal macht. Dann stützt er sich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte ab und atmet ein Mal tief durch.

Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt er vorsichtig.

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf, als er sich wieder aufrichtet und Merlin ansieht. „Nein”, antwortet er gefasst. „Gib mir noch einen Moment.“

Merlin mustert Arthur verwirrt. „Was ist denn passiert?”

„Ich habe gerade Morgana und Gwaine zusammen im Bett erwischt.”

Merlin starrt Arthur einen Moment lang an, bevor er in der Lage ist zu antworten. „Oh”, sagt er schließlich unintelligent. Nun ergibt auch Arthurs seltsames Benehmen einen Sinn.

„Ja, oh”, antwortet Arthur bestätigend.

Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, während er sich diese Entwicklung durch den Kopf gehen lässt. „Das habe ich nicht kommen sehen”, gesteht er.

Arthur schnaubt. „Nein, ich auch nicht.”

Schließlich zuckt Merlin mit den Schultern. „Na ja, beim letzten Mal hat sie ihn bei zwei Gelegenheiten gefoltert und ihn dann umgebracht. Ich schätze, das ist eine deutliche Verbesserung.”

Arthur wirft ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu und Merlin wird mit einem Mal bewusst, welche offensichtliche Frage er bisher noch nicht gestellt hat. „Geht es Gwaine gut?”

Arthur rollt mit den Augen. „Ja, natürlich geht es Gwaine gut. Er hat mir versichert, dass seine Absichten in Bezug auf Morgana ehrbar und aufrichtig sind. Offensichtlich schlafen die beiden schon seit dem Turnier in Camelot zusammen, kurz nachdem Morgana Gwaine im Halbfinale besiegt hat.”

Merlin kann ein kurzes Auflachen nicht unterdrücken, als er das hört und er grinst. „Irgendwie macht das erschreckend viel Sinn. Also ist alles gut, oder?”

„Ja klar”, entgegnet Arthur spöttisch. „Bis auf die Tatsache, dass meine Schwester und ich und du auch mit demselben Mann im Bett waren und seltsamerweise findet Morgana das gar nicht lustig.”

Merlin legt die Stirn in Falten. „Woher weiß sie das denn?”

„Gwaine kann seine Klappe nicht halten und Morgana hat eins und eins zusammengezählt”, erklärt Arthur knappt.

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht. „Oh.”

„Ja, oh.”

Arthur schenkt sich aus dem Weinkrug noch einen weiteren Becher ein und trinkt einen Schluck, während er auf die Tischplatte starrt.

„Glaubest du, dass das funktionieren wird?“, fragt Merlin schließlich nachdenklich. „Morgana und Gwaine, meine ich?”

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wir werden sehen. Noch ist es zu früh, um das zu sagen. Aber Morgana kann jemanden brauchen, der ihr hilft etwas lockerer zu werden und Gwaine braucht eindeutig eine Frau, die ihm die Stirn bieten kann. Anscheinend hat es ihm ziemlich gut gefallen, dass Morgana ihn beim Lanzenstechen geschlagen hat - nachdem er darüber hinweggekommen ist, dass er von einer Frau besiegt worden ist, natürlich.”

Merlin schnaubt amüsiert und grinst, während er zu Arthur an den Tisch hinüber geht. „Es ist schon witzig, wie einige Dinge genauso bleiben,wie sie waren und andere Dinge sich so drastisch verändern”, meint er und Arthur seufzt, bevor er nachdenklich nickt und einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Becher trinkt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [12] Mithians Kleid für den Ausritt, allerdings ist es tatsächlich ein Kleid gewesen. https://www.pinterest.de/pin/AdkiRTAlf7EZMr_I_HewvT8mUWZlnxVMJlqk2BQDaLRHkYOfz1_uITY/


	35. Der Prinz von Gwynedd

## XII. Der Prinz von Gwynedd

Merlin beobachtet durch die Zweige und Blätter mehrerer Büsche und Sträucher hindurch, wie sieben Männer die Senke am Fuße des Abhangs unter ihm betreten. Sie sind in Lederrüstungen und Felle gekleidet und haben ihre Schwerter und Äxte gezogen, während sie den Ritter von Camelot mit seinem roten Umhang auf seinem Pferd vor sich hertreiben. Merlin erkennt König Caerleon von Gwynedd, der seine Männer anführt und sie verlangsamen ihre Schritte, als sie glauben ihre Beute zwischen den Felswänden in die Enge getrieben zu haben.

Der Ritter auf Sir Ruperts Rücken sieht aus wie Leon, doch tatsächlich ist Leon wohl behalten in Camelot und es handelt sich nur um eine Illusion. In der anderen Zeit, als Caerleon nach Uthers Tod ebenfalls damit begonnen hatte, Dörfer an der Grenze zwischen Camelot und Gwynedd zu überfallen und er sich dabei zunehmend weiter ins Herz von Camelot vorwagt hatte, war Merlin verkleidet als Ritter der Köder für Arthurs Falle gewesen. Dieses Mal erfüllt die täuschend echt aussehende Illusion von Leon diese Aufgabe und Caerleon und seine Männer sind ohne Verdacht zu schöpfen auf den Trick hineingefallen.

Die Illusion von Leon unten in der Senke wendet Sir Rupert, als er in diesem Moment scheinbar erkennt, dass er in eine Sackgasse geflüchtet ist und zieht sein Schwert aus der Scheide, um sich seinen Verfolgern zu stellen.

Caerleon grinst ihn höhnisch an. „Gefangen in der Falle.“

Neben Merlin gibt Arthur den Rittern auf ihrer und auf der anderen Seite der Böschung ein Zeichen, bevor sie einen Moment darauf aus ihrem Versteck kommen.

„Das war der Plan“, sagt Arthur mit lauter Stimme.

Caerleon und seine Männer richten überrascht ihre Blicke nach oben. Als sie sehen, dass sie selbst es sind, die in eine Falle gegangen sind, versuchen sie die Flucht zu ergreifen, doch Percival feuert von der anderen Seite der Böschung seine Armbrust ab und der Bolzen trifft einen von Caerleons Männern ins Bein. Der nächste Bolzen aus Tristans Armbrust landet genau vor Caerleons Füßen und Arthur, Isolde, Lamorak und Elyan kommen mit erhobenen Schwertern den kleinen Abhang hinunter, während Gwaine, Galahad und Lancelot zusammen mit Bors dem Jüngeren, seinem Vater und Ector Caerleon und seinen Männern bereits ihren Fluchtweg nach hinten aus der Senke heraus abschneiden.

„Lasst die Waffen fallen“, befiehlt Arthur und für einen Moment sieht es so aus, als ob Caerleon es auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen würde, doch dann wirft er sein Schwert auf den Boden und funkelt Arthur hasserfüllt an, während seine Männer ebenfalls ihre Waffen fallen lassen.

Gwaine und die anderen nehmen die Waffen an sich und beginnen den Männern die Hände hinter dem Rücken zu fesseln. Merlin hält derweil die Illusion von Leon auf Sir Ruperts Rücken aufrecht und lässt ihn sein Schwert wieder in die Scheide an seinem Gürtel stecken. Arthur wird einen von Caerleons Männern zurück zu Königin Annis schicken, um ihr zu berichten, dass Arthur ihren Mann gefangen genommen hat. Dabei wollen sie Annis allerdings nicht wissen lassen, wie mühelos Merlin sie an der Nase herumgeführt hat. Es ist etwas ganz anderes zu wissen, dass der König von Camelot einen Hofzauberer ernannt hat, anstatt zu sehen über welche Zauberkräfte dieser Hofzauberer tatsächlich verfügt. Merlin ist deshalb auch nicht in seine Robe gekleidet, sondern trägt wie die Ritter und Isolde ein Kettenhemd und einen roten Umhang mit dem Emblem von Camelot darauf.

Als Merlin neben Arthur in der Senke stehen bleibt, gibt Lancelot Anweisungen die Gefangenen wegzubringen, doch Arthur hält ihn auf. „Diesen hier nicht“, sagt er und zeigt auf Caerleon.

Caerleon hat bisher versucht, nicht aus seinen Männern herauszustechen, was ihm auch beinahe gelungen wäre. Mit seinen schwarzen Haaren und seinem kurzen, grau durchzogenen Bart, scheint er zwar der Älteste unter ihnen zu sein, aber wie seine Männer auch trägt er ein einfaches beschlagenes Lederwams.

„Ich dachte, Ihr wolltet Euch erst in Camelot um die Gefangenen kümmern”, entgegnet Lancelot überrascht.

Arthur nickt, während er Caerleon nicht aus den Augen lässt. „Und das werde ich auch. Aber das hier ist kein einfacher Gefangener.”

Arthur tritt einen Schritt nach vorne und greift nach der Kette mit dem breiten, halbmondförmigen Anhänger aus Silber, der um Caerleons Hals hängt. Mit einem Ruck hat er das Lederband von Caerleons Hals gerissen und hält es in die Höhe. „Das ist das Emblem des Königshauses Caerleon. Ist es nicht so, Euer Hoheit?”

Arthur sieht Caerleon abwartend an und der König bedenkt Arthur mit einem vernichtenden Blick, ohne sich jedoch zu einer Antwort herabzulassen.

Lancelot starrt Caerleon einen Moment lang an, bevor er Anweisungen gibt, Caerleon auf ein Pferd zu setzen und ihm die Hände an den Sattel zu fesseln.

Arthur winkt derweil Percival zu sich heran, der gerade dabei ist einem hochgewachsenen Mann mit langen blonden Haaren und einem geflochtenen Bart die Hände zu fesseln.

„Den da auch nicht“, sagt Arthur, während er auf Percival und den Mann zugeht. Als er sie erreicht hat, hält er dem Mann Caerleons Kette entgegen. „Bring das hier zurück zu deiner Königin und sage ihr, dass Arthur Pendragon ihren Gemahl und den Rest seiner Männer gefangen genommen hat. Ich gebe ihr mein Wort, dass den Gefangenen kein Leid geschehen wird, solange sie nichts tut, was mich dieses Versprechen noch einmal überdenken lässt.”

Arthur drückt dem Mann Caerleons Anhänger in die Hand und weist anschließend Percival an ihn wegzubringen und dann freizulassen.

Als die Ritter die Gefangenen aus der Senke hinausführen, kommt Sir Rupert zu Merlin und Arthur hinüber und bleibt neben ihnen stehen, die Illusion von Leon immer noch auf dem Rücken.

Arthur dreht sich zu ihm um und nickt. „Das war hervorragende Arbeit, Sir Rupert.“

Merlin versucht, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Für Caerleon und seine Männer muss es so aussehen, als ob Arthur dem Ritter, der in Sir Ruperts Sattel sitzt, für seinen Mut, den Köder zu spielen, seine Anerkennung zollt.

Sir Rupert schnaubt zufrieden. _„Vielen Dank, mein König“,_ antwortet er in Merlins und Arthurs Gedanken und Merlin hebt eine Hand, um Sir Rupert am Hals zu streicheln, bevor sie den anderen folgen, um ihre Gefangenen zurück nach Camelot zu bringen.

***

Als Arthur am nächsten Tag gegen Nachmittag im Schlosshof aus dem Sattel seines Hengstes Hengroen steigt, kommt Morgana die Treppen hinunter und begrüßt ihn mit einem Lächeln. „Arthur. Es ist schön, zu sehen, dass du wohlbehalten wieder zurück bist.“

Arthur übergibt sein Pferd an einen der Stallburschen und sieht Morgana misstrauisch an. „Hast du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht?”

Morgana bleibt vor ihm stehen und schüttelt mit einem Schnauben den Kopf. „Sei nicht albern. Natürlich nicht“, antwortet sie herablassend.

Arthur legt mit einem wissenden Grinsen den Kopf schief. Er durchschaut sie und er weiß, dass sie sich tatsächlich Sorgen gemacht hat.

Morgana wiederum weiß, dass Arthur sie ertappt hat, und beeilt sich das Thema zu wechseln. „Ist alles nach Plan gelaufen?“

Arthur verkneift sich ein Grinsen und nickt stattdessen. „Ja. Es ist sogar noch besser gelaufen als geplant. Wir haben nicht nur Caerleons Männer festgesetzt, wir haben sogar Caerleon selbst gefangen genommen.” Arthur nickt zu König Caerleon hinüber, der von Percival gerade an ihnen vorbei in Richtung Kerker geführt wird.

Morgana sieht ihnen kurz nach, bevor sie Arthur erstaunt ansieht. „Er war selbst dort?“

„Ja, das war er. Und das gibt uns das perfekte Druckmittel an die Hand um Königin Annis zu Friedensverhandlungen zu bewegen. Ich werde dir und den anderen erzählen, was ich vorhaben, sobald wir alle Gefangenen in den Kerker gebracht haben.”

***

„Auf gar keinen Fall!“, sagt Morgana entschieden.

Leon schüttelt bekräftigend den Kopf. „Arthur, das ist viel zu gefährlich“, sagt er in beschwörendem Tonfall.

Arthur wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Merlin, der ihm an der runden Tafel in der Ratshalle schräg gegenübersitzt. Merlin legt den Kopf schief und versucht sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, während der Rat der Tafelrunde, bestehend aus Morgana und den Rittern weiter durcheinanderreden.

 _„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass das passieren wird“,_ sagt Merlin in Arthurs Gedanken.

Arthur rollt mit den Augen. _„Ja, ja schon gut. Sie sind alle übervorsichtige Glucken.“_

 _„Besonders Morgana“,_ entgegnet Merlin und Arthur nickt kaum merklich.

_„Ganz besonders Morgana.“_

_„Und sie haben keinerlei Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten,”_ merkt Merlin an, obwohl er nicht wirklich überrascht ist. _„Ich fühle mich ein wenig gekränkt, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“_

 _„Du kannst ihnen deswegen aber nicht wirklich Vorwürfe machen”,_ entgegnet Arthur. _„Sie haben nie gesehen, wozu du im Stande bist. Ich habe es gesehen, und es hat trotzdem noch einige Zeit gedauert, bis ich wirklich begriffen habe, dass deinen Fähigkeiten kaum Grenzen gesetzt sind.”_

„Arthur! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?”, beschwert sich Morgana in diesem Moment und bringt Arthurs Aufmerksamkeit damit wieder zurück zu der Unterhaltung, die er tatsächlich nicht im Mindesten verfolgt hat. „Ich kann sehen, wie du dich mit Merlin unterhältst, auch wenn ich es nicht hören kann. Das hier ist eine ernste Sache. Du kannst nicht einfach mit einer Handvoll Männer mitten ins Herz von Caerleons Königreich reiten und von König Annis verlangen, dass sie Friedensgespräche mit dir führt, während du ihren Mann und König im Kerker von Camelot festhältst!”

Arthur begegnet Morganas Blick ernsthaft interessiert. „Warum nicht?”

Morgana klappt der Mund auf und sie sieht Arthur vollkommen entgeistert an. „Was?”

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich habe beinahe das Gleiche bereits letzten Herbst getan, als ich mit nur einer Handvoll Ritter und Merlin an meiner Seite in Lots Burg hineingeritten bin und ihm die Krone von Essetir angeboten habe. Warum ist das hier etwas anderes?“

„Arthur, bitte sei vernünftig”, sagt Leon eindringlich, aber Arthur sieht ihn ungerührt an.

„Aber das bin ich. Das hier ist die beste Gelegenheit, die wir bekommen werden, um Frieden mit Gwynedd zu schließen.”

„Falls Annis dir nicht den Kopf abschlagen lässt, weil du ihren Mann gefangen genommen hast”, wirft Morgana spöttisch ein.

Arthur sieht sie gelassen an. „Das wird nicht passieren.”

„Und wer wird sie davon abhalten?”, fragt Morgana spitz und dieses Mal ist es Merlin, der ihr antwortet.

„Ich werde sie davon abhalten.“

Sämtliche Blicke richten sich auf Merlin, der mit einem amüsierten Lächeln in die erstaunten Gesichter in der Runde blickt. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es euch bewusst ist, aber ich bin der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten. Niemand kommt auch nur in Arthurs Nähe, ob mit einem Schwert oder einem Pfeil, wenn ich es nicht erlaube. Ich vermeide es mit meinen Kräften anzugeben, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass es nur sehr wenig gibt, was ich nicht tun kann. Arthur wird vollkommen sicher sein und dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob Annis einhundert Männer in ihrer Burg hat oder eintausend. Ich bin nicht allmächtig und es ist möglich, mich unvorbereitet zu erwischen, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich nicht abgelenkt sein werde, wenn wir mitten in eine Burg voll mit feindlichen Soldaten hineinreiten.”

Die Ritter sehen sich untereinander an und während Percival amüsiert aussieht, liegt auf Lancelots und Elyans Gesicht ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck. Gwaine hat ebenfalls die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Sie sind es nicht gewohnt, Merlin als diesen mächtigen Zauberer zu sehen, der er in Wahrheit ist. Arthur weiß, dass Merlin sich selbst nicht so sieht, obwohl er sich seiner Kräfte natürlich immer bewusst ist. Seine unbeschwerte und manchmal etwas tollpatschige Art scheint die Menschen um ihn herum bisweilen vergessen zu lassen, dass er alleine mit seinem Willen eine ganze Armee in die Knie zwingen könnte. Arthur hat genau das damals bei der Schlacht von Camlann mit angesehen und obwohl er und Merlin zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits seit zehn Jahren Freunde gewesen sind, war kalte Angst in ihm aufgestiegen, die ihm das Blut in den Adern hatte gefrieren lassen, als er Zeuge wurde, wie mächtig Merlin tatsächlich ist.

Arthur wirft einen Blick zu Leons neben sich, auf dessen Gesicht ebenfalls ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck liegt und Arthur kann sich denken, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf geht. Leon und Lancelot gegenüber haben er und Merlin erwähnt, wie leicht Merlin einen Menschen seinem Willen unterwerfen und seine Erinnerungen verändern kann.

Morgana hat die Stirn in Falten gelegt, während ihr Blick auf Merlin ruht. Sie selbst verfügt über mächtige Magie und sie wird von Tag zu Tag stärker, aber auch ihr sind Grenzen gesetzt und im Gegensatz zu Merlin kann sie nicht spüren über welche Kräfte ein anderer Zauberer verfügt.

„Du bist davon überzeugt, dass Arthur nichts passieren kann, ganz gleich was Annis tun wird?”, fragt sie an Merlin gewandt.

Merlin hält ihrem Blick stand und nickt. „Ja, das bin ich“, antwortet er. „Und du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich der Erste wäre, der Arthur verbieten würde diesen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, wenn ich nicht davon überzeugt wäre.“

Morgana mustert Merlin noch einen Moment lang, dann nickt sie schließlich und wendet sich an Arthur. „Also gut. Da ich es dir nicht ausreden kann und Merlin sich sicher ist, dass er dich und deine Ritter beschützen kann, gibt es für mich nichts weiter zu sagen. Wann reitet ihr los?”

Arthur lächelt und er ist dankbar, dass sie nicht weiter versucht ihn von seinem Plan abzubringen. Schließlich lässt er seinen Blick noch einmal rings um über die Gesichter seiner Ritter wandern.

„Wir brechen morgen früh auf, sobald es hell wird. Nehmt nur das Nötigste mit. Ich möchte Annis nicht die Gelegenheit geben, ihre Armee zu sammeln, und in Richtung Camelot zu marschieren, bevor wir ihre Burg erreichen. Ich will, dass dieser Krieg beendet ist, noch bevor er überhaupt begonnen hat.”

***

Arthur sieht von den Karten auf, die er auf seinem Schreibtisch ausgebreitet hat, als es an der Tür klopft und eine der Karten rollt sich augenblicklich wieder zusammen, als er sie loslässt.

Er hat sich von Geoffrey alle Karten heraussuchen lassen, die die Grenzen von Camelot und Gwynedd über die letzten Jahrzehnte hinweg zeigen. Daneben hat Arthur die alten Friedensverträge zwischen den beiden Ländern gelegt, zusammen mit der Chronik von Camelot, die festhält, wann sich die Grenzen aufgrund von kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen verändert haben.

Es ist Arthur ein Rätsel, wie Geoffrey es geschafft hat auf Arthurs Anfrage hin zielstrebig die richtigen Karten und Dokumente herbei zu holen und Arthur muss unbedingt dafür sorgen, dass der alte Bibliothekar und Chronist einen Lehrling bekommt. Oder besser noch zwei Lehrlinge. Es gibt aber scheinbar immer etwas, das Arthurs vordringlichere Aufmerksamkeit erfordert.

„Herein“, sagt Arthur laut, während er von seinem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch aufsteht.

Als sich die Tür öffnet, betritt Gwaine das Zimmer. Er trägt jedoch nicht sein Kettenhemd und seinen roten Umhang, sondern nur ein weißes Hemd und ein offenes Lederwams.

Arthur geht um seinen Schreibtisch herum und in den vorderen Teil des Zimmers, während Gwaine die Tür hinter sich schließt. Er hat einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und als Arthur ihn fragend ansieht, beißt Gwaine sich auf die Unterlippen und begegnet er Arthurs Blick mit sichtlicher Unentschlossenheit.

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja, aber es gibt etwas, worüber ich mit dir reden muss”, antwortet Gwaine und seine Stimme klingt ungewohnt ernst.

Arthur wartet einen Moment lang und Gwaine bleibt neben dem Tisch im Vorzimmer stehen, spricht jedoch nicht weiter. Dann dreht er sich zu Arthur um, und er wirkt immer noch zögerlich, was sonst gar nicht seine Art ist.

„Also, was gibt es?“, fragt Arthur schließlich, während er Gwaine aufmerksam mustert. Was immer Gwaine ihm sagen möchte, es muss etwas Unangenehmes sein, sonst würde es ihm nicht so schwerfallen mit der Sprache heraus zu rücken.

Gwaine holt ein Mal tief Luft und sieht Arthur dann geradewegs an. „Es wäre das Beste, wenn ich nicht mit euch nach Gwynedd reite.“

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Warum das?”, fragt er verwirrt.

Gwaine verzieht das Gesicht. „Ich habe dort eine Vergangenheit.”

Arthur denkt einen Moment lang über diese Worte nach und er glaubt zu wissen, wovon Gwaine redet. „Wenn es deswegen ist, dass dein Vater ein Ritter in Caerleons Armee war, das weiß ich bereits.”

Gwaine sieht ihn überrascht an, doch dann wird ihm klar woher Arthur das weiß. „Ich schätze, das habe ich dir in der anderen Zeit erzählt.”

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Du hast es Merlin erzählt. Und du trägst ein walisisches Familienwappen um den Hals.“

Gwaines Finger wandern unwillkürlich zu dem Anhänger an seiner Kette und nachdem er ihn wieder losgelassen hat, fährt er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Ich habe dir nicht zufällig noch etwas anderes über meinen Vater erzählt, oder?“

„Was meinst du?”

Gwaine verzieht erneut das Gesicht und grinst dann gequält. „Nun ich war nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir, was meine Herkunft angeht. Weder letztes Mal noch dieses Mal, wie es scheint”, antwortet er vage.

Arthur sieht ihn verständnislos und mit wachsender Besorgnis an. „Gwaine, was versuchst du mir zu sagen?”

Gwaine holt ein weiteres Mal tief Luft. „Mein Vater war ein Ritter in Caerleons Armee, aber er war auch Caerleons jüngerer Bruder Gareth.”

Arthurs Augenbrauen wandern in die Höhe und er starrt Gwaine an, zu überrascht, um etwas erwidern zu können. Gwaine nimmt derweil seine Kette ab und dreht den halbmondförmigen Anhänger, der neben einem goldenen Ring an der Kette hängt, um, sodass die Spitzen nach oben zeigen. Arthur weiß, dass es das Wappen von Gwaines Familie ist, aber erst jetzt, da er es aus dieser Position sieht, erkennt er einen Teil davon und er fragt sich, warum ihm das noch nie aufgefallen ist.

Bei Familien in Gwynedd und auch im Nachbarreich Dyfed ist es Tradition nach einer Heirat zwischen zwei Familien die beide Wappen dieser Familien zu einem Neuen zu verbinden und dieses in einen halbmondförmigen Anhänger zu gravieren, der an den ältesten Sohn weitergegeben wird. Die Wappen werden nach unten gewölbt an einer Kette getragen, während es dem König vorbehalten ist, den Anhänger mit den Spitzen nach oben zu tragen. Und auf dem unteren Teil des Wappens auf Gwaines Anhänger sind deutlich die Symbole von Caerleons Familie zu sehen.

„Du bist Caerleons Neffe”, sagt Arthur ungläubig und Gwaine nickt kaum merklich.

„Ja, das bin ich”, antwortet er. Dann schnaubt er und schüttelt den Kopf. „Caerleon und mein Vater haben sich jedoch nicht besonders gemocht, und als mein Vater in der Schlacht von Denaria getötet wurde, kam Caerleon das gerade Recht, obwohl mein Vater nie irgendwelche Ambitionen gehabt hat Caerleon den Thron streitig zu machen.”

Arthurs Gedanken bewegen sich rasend schnell, als ihm langsam klar wird, was das bedeutet. Er weiß, dass Caerleon keine weiteren Geschwister hat und er und Königin Annis haben keine Kinder. Annis selbst hat ihm in der anderen Zeit erzählt, dass sie nie Kinder bekommen konnte, wie sehr sie es auch versucht hatte.

„Bist du der älteste Sohn deines Vaters?“, fragt Arthur und er kennt die Antwort bereits, noch bevor Gwaine nickt.

„Ja. Meine kleine Schwester war zwei Jahre jünger als ich.”

Arthur sieht Gwaine an und obwohl er auf seinem Gesicht ablesen kann, dass Gwaine genau weiß, was das bedeutet, spricht er es laut aus. „Das bedeutet, dass du der rechtmäßige Erbe des Königreiches Gwynedd bist.”

Gwaine nickt erneut knapp und Arthur fragt sich, wie es möglich ist, dass er bis jetzt nichts davon gewusst hat. „Warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?“, fragt er vorwurfsvoll.

Gwaine legt den Kopf schief, während er Arthur spöttisch ansieht. „Es kam seltsamerweise nie zur Sprache. Und ich kann nichts dafür, dass mein anderes ich es dir in der anderen Zeit nicht gesagt hat.“

Arthur fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und er weiß, dass Gwaine recht hat. Im Grunde macht er nicht diesem Gwaine, sondern dem anderen Gwaine, der beinahe sechs Jahre lang sein Ritter und Freund gewesen ist, Vorwürfe.

„Tut mir leid. Das war nicht fair“, entschuldigt sich Arthur schließlich.

Gwaine nickt nach einem Augenblick lediglich. Währenddessen überlegt Arthur, was er tatsächlich über Gwaines Vergangenheit weiß und ihm wird bewusst, dass es nicht viel ist. Obwohl Gwaine scheinbar immer eine Meinung zu allem hat und damit auch nicht hinter dem Berg hält, genauso wie er es auch in der anderen Zeit nie getan hat, erzählt er nie wirklich etwas über sich.

„Wie alt warst du, als dein Vater gestorben ist?“, fragt Arthur nach einem Moment.

„Ich war fünf Jahre alt. Meine Mutter hat Gwynedd kurz nach dem Tod meines Vaters mit uns verlassen. Ich denke nicht, dass mich jemand an Caerleons Hof erkennen würde, aber es ist möglich.” Gwaine zuckt mit den Schultern und schüttelt dann entschieden den Kopf. „Ich will das Erbe meines Vaters nicht. Ich wurde nicht als Adliger erzogen und ich will auch keiner sein. Meine Mutter stammte aus einfachen Verhältnissen und sie war noch sehr jung, als mein Vater sie aus Liebe geheiratet hat. Nachdem er tot war, hat Caerleon versucht meine Mutter zu zwingen irgendeinen Lord aus Dyfed zu heiraten und ihr damit gedroht andernfalls ihre Kinder zu töten. Annis hat keinen Finger gerührt, um ihr zu helfen, obwohl meine Mutter gesagt hat, dass sie Freundinnen gewesen sind, und ich erinnere mich sogar daran, wie Annis mir und meiner Schwester kleine Geschenke gebracht hat. Meine Mutter ist mitten in der Nacht mit uns aus Gwynedd geflohen und hat in einem kleinen Dorf in Gawant Arbeit als Näherin gefunden. Es war gerade genug um uns über den Winter zu bringen und als ich zehn war und meine Mutter krank wurde, habe ich angefangen für den Müller zu arbeiten, um uns versorgen zu können.”

Arthur schließt für einen Moment die Augen, als ihm klar wird, was damals tatsächlich passiert sein musste. Er erinnert sich an ein Gespräch, dass er mit Annis in der anderen Zeit spät in der Nacht an einem Kaminfeuer in ihrer Burg geführt hat, aber erst jetzt kann er mit der Geschichte, die sie ihm erzählt hat, etwas anfangen.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Annis überhaupt nicht wusste, dass Caerleon deine Mutter bedroht hat, nachdem dein Vater gestorben ist.”

Gwaine sieht Arthur verwirrt an. „Warum glaubst du das?”

„Nun ja, in der Zeit aus der Merlin und ich kommen, gab es Krieg mit Caerleon. Nachdem mein Vater gestorben war, hat Caerleon angefangen, unsere Grenzen anzugreifen und um Stärke zu demonstrieren, nachdem ich gerade erst zum König gekrönt worden war, habe ich Caerleon damals kaltblütig getötet. Ich habe es später allerdings geschafft, Frieden mit Annis zu schließen und wir sind Verbündete geworden. Wir sind eines Abends bis spät in die Nacht zusammengesessen und sie hat mir von einer Frau namens Carys erzählt, der Ehefrau von Caerleons Bruder. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie enge Freundinnen gewesen waren, weil Carys keine Familie mehr gehabt hatte und jeder war ganz vernarrt in ihre Kinder gewesen. Als ich sie gefragt habe, was aus ihrer Freundin geworden sei, sagte sie mir, dass Carys Gwynedd erfüllt von Trauer verlassen hatte, nachdem Caerleons Bruder in einer Schlacht getötet worden war.”

Gwaine schnaubt verächtlich und schüttelt verärgert den Kopf. „Also ist der Plan meine Mutter wieder zu verheiraten ganz allein Caerleons Einfall gewesen.”

„Es sieht ganz danach aus”, entgegnet Arthur. „Er wollte vermutlich dafür sorgen, dass die Kinder seines Bruders niemals eine Gefahr für seine eigenen Kinder darstellen würden. Nur, dass Annis ihm nie den Erben geben konnte, und das wird sie auch nicht, denn Annis kann keine Kinder bekommen.”

Gwaine sagt nichts und Arthur mustert ihn nachdenklich. Eine Idee beginnt in ihm Gestalt anzunehmen und er ist sich bereits jetzt sicher, dass seine Idee Gwaine ganz und gar nicht gefallen wird. Bevor er so etwas jedoch ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen kann, braucht er noch mehr Informationen.

„Wenn ich dich mit nach Gwynedd nehme und Königin Annis von deiner Herkunft erzähle, wärst du dann in der Lage zu beweisen, dass du tatsächlich der Sohn von Caerleons Bruder bist?”, fragt er schließlich.

Gwaine nickt. „Ja, ich habe diese Narbe in meinem Nacken, ich bin sicher, du weißt, welche ich meine.”

Arthur nickt. Er hat die gezackte blass rosafarbene Narbe, die normalerweise von Gwaines Haaren verdeckt wird, gesehen, als er mit ihm und Merlin im Bett gewesen ist. Arthur hat seine Finger in Gwaines Haare vergraben und die Narbe mit seinen Fingerspitzen ertastet. Als er ihn danach gefragt hat, meinte Gwaine, es sei eine Verletzung aus Kindertagen.

„Als ich gerade vier Jahre alt war, bin ich in einen Brunnen gefallen und habe mir den Kopf gestoßen. Meine Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass ich an diesem Tag fast ertrunken wäre und dass ich anschließend für drei Tage bewusstlos gewesen bin.”

Arthur nickt nachdenklich. „Wenn deine Mutter die Wahrheit gesagt hat und sie und Annis gute Freundinnen gewesen sind, dann weiß Annis von dieser Narbe”, vermutet er und Gwaine nickt, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckt.

„Vermutlich, ja“, antwortet er. „Aber warum ist das wichtig? Glaubst du, sie wird mich einfach so zum Prinzen von Gwynedd krönen und zum Erben ihres Königreiches erklären?”

Arthur legt den Kopf schief. „Du solltest niemals die Bedeutung von Familie unterschätzen. Wir versuchen alle etwas aufzubauen, das länger Bestand haben wird, als wir selbst.”

Gwaine sieht ihn verständnislos an. „Du meinst das tatsächlich ernst?”, fragt er erstaunt und als Arthur nickt, schnaubt Gwaine verächtlich. „Du willst mich wirklich vor ihnen zur Schau stellen? Der lang verloren geglaubte Sohn von Caerleons jüngerem Bruder? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich das nicht will! Ich will nichts davon.”

Arthur verschränkt die Hände vor der Brust und sieht Gwaine ungerührt an. „Nun das hättest du dir früher überlegen müssen.”

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?”, entgegnet Gwaine verwirrt.

Arthur sieht ihn eindringlich an. „Ich rede von Morgana. Wenn du ihr öffentlich den Hof machst und sie dann letztendlich heiratest, dann wirst du der Gemahl der Prinzessin von Camelot sein.”

Gwaines Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, hat er darüber noch gar nicht nachgedacht.

Arthur fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, bevor er Gwaine wieder ansieht. „Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen, Gwaine. Aber du hast mir gerade eine Möglichkeit gegeben, wie ich Gwynedd enger an Camelot binden kann, als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Wenn ich recht habe und Annis dich zum Prinzen von Gwynedd erklärt und du Morgana heiratest, dann wäre das die Grundlage für einen lang anhaltenden Frieden zwischen Camelot und Gwynedd. Es würde sich nicht einmal etwas für dich ändern. Du kannst Prinz von Gwynedd sein, ohne Thronerbe zu werden.”

Gwaine sieht Arthur mit einem nicht zu deutenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. „Woher willst du wissen, dass es so kommen wird?”

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich hoffe es.”

Gwaine sieht zu Boden und Arthur kann sehen, dass er mit sich ringt.

„Ich weiß, dass ich viel von dir verlange“, sagt Arthur eindringlich. „Aber Gwynedd war für über zwei Jahrzehnte Camelots Feind und ich werde alles tun, was ich kann, um das zu ändern. Ich kann es alleine tun oder du kannst mir dabei helfen. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Du kannst entweder weiterhin davonlaufen, oder du kannst deine Herkunft akzeptieren und mir dabei helfen Gwynedd zu einem Teil des Albions zu machen, das ich errichten will und in dem Frieden für alle herrschen wird.”

Gwaine dreht sich um und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, während er aus dem Fenster nach draußen starrt. Arthur bedrängt ihn nicht, sondern gibt ihm die Zeit, die er braucht, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Schließlich atmet Gwaine tief durch, bevor er sich wieder zu Arthur umdreht und ihn zerknirscht ansieht. „Also gut, ich tue es. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung.“

„Welche?“, fragt Arthur, ohne zu zögern, doch was immer er erwartet hat, es war nicht das selbstzufriedene Grinsen, das auf Gwaines Gesicht erscheint.

„Du wirst Morgana sagen, dass du nun doch vorhast, sie zum Wohle des Königreichs mit einem Prinzen zu verheiraten.”

***

Arthurs Kopf liegt auf Merlins nackter Schulter, während Merlin mit seinen Fingern gemächlich durch Arthurs Haare streicht. Sie sind beide noch außer Atem von ihren vorhergehenden Aktivitäten und ein dünner Schweißfilm bedeckt ihre Körper. Die rote Bettdecke liegt in einem Haufen am Fußende des Bettes, aber im Zimmer ist es angenehm warm. Draußen ist es bereits dunkel und da der Mond sich hinter dicken Wolken versteckt hat, ist das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin die einzige Lichtquelle.

„Wie kommt es, dass wir es nicht gewusst haben?“, fragt Arthur leise und Merlin muss nicht fragen, was er meint. Arthur spricht von Gwaines Vergangenheit und davon, dass Gwaine ihnen damals nie etwas davon erzählt hat.

„Er war sechs Jahre lang mein Ritter und er hat nie etwas gesagt“, fährt Arthur fort. „Ich schätze du und Percival wart seine engsten Freunde, aber dir hat er auch nie etwas davon erzählt. Glaubst du, Percival hat es gewusst?”

Merlin schüttelt nachdenklich den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube, niemand hat es gewusst. Gwaine hatte immer eine Meinung zu allem, aber er hat dabei nie etwas von sich selbst preisgegeben. Ich denke, das ist uns bei all seinem Gerede nur einfach nie aufgefallen.”

Arthur brummt unzufrieden. „Ich frage mich, wie es für ihn gewesen sein muss, als wir das letzte Mal nach Gwynedd geritten sind und Annis uns in ihrer Burg beherbergt hat.”

„Du meinst, als du mich dazu gezwungen hast alle mit meinen Jonglierkünsten zu unterhalten?”, meint Merlin amüsiert.

Arthur lacht, als er sich daran erinnert. „Ja und da warst überraschend gut.”

„Nun ja, ich habe mit ein wenig Magie geschummelt”, gibt Merlin zu.

Arthur hebt kurz den Kopf und sieht Merlin entrüstet an. „Ich hätte es wissen sollen!“

Merlin grinst nur und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte gar keine andere Wahl. Du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten Annis zu korrigieren, als sich mich ‚deinen Narren‘ genannt hat und die Idee, dass ich die anwesenden Adligen unterhalten sollte, hat dir auch ziemlich gut gefallen.”

Arthur sieht etwas schuldbewusst aus, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder auf Merlins Schulter legt. „Ja du hast ja recht“, grummelt er.

Merlin grinst, bevor er mit seiner Hand wieder durch Arthurs Haare streicht. „Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich glaube nicht, dass es wirklich schwer für Gwaine gewesen ist, wieder in Caerleons Burg zu sein. Er war noch ein kleiner Junge, als seine Mutter mit ihm und seiner Schwester fortgegangen ist. Er hat die Burg nie bewusst sein zu Hause genannt und er hat sich selbst auch nie als Adliger oder als Prinz gesehen.”

„Ja, das stimmt”, antwortet Arthur. „Das hat er ziemlich deutlich gemacht.”

„Und trotzdem wird er die Rolle des Prinzen von Gwynedd für dich und für ganz Albion spielen.”

Arthur schweigt einen Moment lang. „Verlange ich zu viel von ihm?”, fragt er dann leise, aber Merlin schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, du verlangst gar nichts von ihm. Du hast ihn darum gebeten. Du solltest dir keine Vorwürfe machen, sondern vielmehr Gwaines Entscheidung respektieren.”

„Das tue ich und ich bin ihm sehr dankbar dafür. Ich will nur nicht, dass er mich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt dafür hasst”, entgegnet Arthur nachdenklich.

„Das wird er nicht”, antwortet Merlin zuversichtlich. „Für ihn wird sich nicht einmal etwas ändern, wenn Annis ihn als Prinzen von Gwynedd anerkennt. Er wird immer noch dein Ritter sein und er liebt Morgana aufrichtig. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihm klar geworden wäre, dass er Morgana irgendwann heiraten muss.”

Arthur antwortet eine Zeit lang nicht und Merlin überlässt ihm seinen Gedanken. Schließlich atmet Arthur tief durch und sieht dann zu Merlin hinauf. „Glaubst du, ich bin zu sehr davon überzeugt, dass alles so laufen wird, wie ich es will?“

Merlin lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, du konntest Menschen schon immer gut einschätzen. Und Annis hat nicht den Anschein gemacht, als ob sie gelogen hätte, als sie dir von ihrer Freundin Carys und ihren beiden Kindern erzählt hat, oder?”

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Aber wir wissen nicht, wie der Rest von Gwynedds Adligen darauf reagieren wird.“

Merlin lacht freudlos. „Daran werden wir uns wohl wieder gewöhnen müssen; nicht zu wissen, wie die Dinge sich tatsächlich entwickeln. Aber wir haben immer noch all unsere Erfahrungen und unser Wissen von früher auf das wir zurückgreifen können, wie zum Beispiel, dass Annis keine Kinder bekommen kann, sich aber immer welche gewünscht hat.”

„Ich weiß”, entgegnet Arthur mit einem Seufzen. „Es war nur so beruhigend genau zu wissen, was passieren wird.”

Merlin schmunzelt leise und dreht den Kopf ein Stück, um Arthur auf die Haare zu küssen. „Wir werden es schaffen. Das weiß ich. Und wir werden eine glorreiche Zukunft erschaffen, für jeden in Albion.“

***

Arthur sieht nach oben zu den Mauern der Burg, die über ihnen auf dem Felsplateau aufragt. Zu allen Seiten führen steile, Felswände in die Höhe, die zum Teil mit sattem grünem Gras bewachsen sind und der einzige Zugang zu der Burg, ist der schmale Weg, der sich zwischen den Felsen hindurch nach oben windet. Von allen anderen Seiten ist das Plateau vom Meer umgeben und die grauen Wellen schlagen mit aufspritzender Gischt gegen die Felsen, während dunkle Wolken am Himmel entlang ziehen.

Arthur hat sich keiner Illusion hingegeben, dass sie unbemerkt in die Nähe der Burg gelangen würden und als sie auf dem schmalen Weg das stark befestigte Torhaus erreichen, das den einzigen Eingang zur Burg darstellt, sieht er mehrere Bogenschützen auf den Mauern stehen, die sie bereits erwarten.

„Hat noch jemand das seltsame Gefühl, dass wir in genau dieser Situation erst letzten Herbst gewesen sind?”, fragt Gwaine hinter Arthur gerade laut genug, dass man ihn über den Wind hinweg hören kann.

„Halt die Klappe, Gwaine“, antwortet Lancelot einen Moment darauf und Gwaine grummelt eine Antwort, die Arthur jedoch nicht verstehen kann.

Der Weg hinauf zur Burg ist so eng, dass sie gerade einmal zu zweit nebeneinander reiten können und Arthur hebt eine Hand, um den anderen zu signalisieren, dass sie stehen bleiben sollen, während er an Hengroens Zügeln zieht und der Hengst etwas widerwillig auf dem steilen Kiesweg anhält. Rechts von ihnen ragt eine senkrechte Felswand in die Höhe und auf der anderen Seite führt ein steiler, grasbewachsener Abhang nach unten an einen Kiesstrand unterhalb der Felsen. Das schwere Holztor vor ihnen ist verschlossen und Arthur kann durch die Scharten des Torhauses mehrere Gestalten erkennen. Der einzige Grund, weshalb noch niemand auf sie geschossen hat, ist vermutlich der, dass sie nicht glauben können, wie Arthur Pendragon so töricht sein kann, sich mit einer Handvoll Männer direkt vor die Tore von Caerleons Burg zu stellen, während er den König in Camelot gefangen hält. [13]

Arthur weiß, dass Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan und Galahad hinter ihm die Bogenschützen auf der Mauer angespannt beobachten, und dass sie nur deshalb keine Einwände gegen Arthurs Plan erhoben haben, weil sie auf Merlin vertrauen, der in seiner prächtigsten Robe unter seinem ledernen Reisemantel neben Arthur auf Sir Ruperts Rücken sitzt.

„Ich bin Arthur Pendragon, König von Camelot und ich bin hier, um mit Königin Annis zu verhandeln”, sagt Arthur mit lauter Stimme, die den Wind durchdringt und an den Felsen um sie herum widerhallt.

Es dauert einige Zeit, bis etwas passiert, doch schließlich öffnen sich die großen Tore vor ihnen, um sie hindurch zu lassen. Das Torhaus ist förmlich in den Felsen hinein gehauen und ein Stück darüber hinaus gebaut worden und nach einigen Metern führt ein höhlenartiger Gang das letzte Stück nach oben in die Burg. Das Tor am anderen Ende des Ganges ist ebenfalls geöffnet worden und Arthur überkommt ein beklemmendes Gefühl, als er Hengroen antreibt, denn die grob behauene Decke ist nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Kopf entfernt.

Als sie das Tor auf der anderen Seite passieren und in einen großen Burghof hinein reiten, werden sie dort bereits von mehreren Männern mit Schwertern und Äxten erwartet, die ihnen allesamt grimmige Blicke zuwerfen. Hinter sich hört Arthur wie die Tore mit einem Knarzen wieder geschlossen werden, doch er lässt sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr es ihm trotz Merlin an seiner Seite missfällt, in der Falle zu sitzen.

Schließlich entdeckt Arthur Königin Annis, die unterhalb eines hölzernen Vorbaus vor einem gemauerten Durchgang steht, der wohl ins Innere der Burg führt. Ihre kupferne, lange Haare mit den vereinzelten grauen Strähnen, werden von einem silbernen Stirnreif gehalten, der verhindert, dass der Wind auf dem Plateau ihre Haare zu sehr zerzausen kann. Sie trägt ein braunes Fell über ihrem blauen Kleid und auch die Männer, die neben ihr stehen, tragen Felle über ihren Lederrüstungen.

Als Arthur sein Pferd anhält und sie ansieht, begegnet Annis ihm mit einem hasserfüllten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Dass Ihr es wagt, in meine Burg zu kommen, nachdem Ihr meinen Ehemann gefangen genommen habt, ist einfach ungeheuerlich”, sagt sie mit mühsam kontrollierter Stimme.

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich habe das hier nicht begonnen, Eure Hoheit. König Caerleon hat die Dörfer an der Grenze zu Camelot angegriffen. Ich will keinen Krieg mit Gwynedd und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich nur mit einer Handvoll meiner Männer hier bin, und nicht mit meiner Armee. Lasst uns darüber reden.”

Annis schnaubt verächtlich, während sie Arthur ungläubig mustert. „Und was macht Euch glauben, dass ich Euch und Eure Männer nicht auf der Stelle ergreifen und in den Kerker werfen lasse, um mit Eurer Schwester über die Freilassung meines Mannes im Gegenzug für Euer Leben zu verhandeln?”

„Ihr könntet es selbstverständlich versuchen, aber das wäre ein Fehler. Glaubt Ihr wirklich, ich würde hierherkommen, in Eure Burg mit nur einer Handvoll Männer, während ich Euren Mann in meinem Schloss gefangen halte, wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre, dass ich wohlbehalten wieder nach Hause zurückkehren könnte? Ich bin jung, Königin Annis, aber ich bin kein Narr.”

Annis’ Züge verdüstern sich. „Ich werde es mir nicht gefallen lassen, dass Ihr in meine Burg kommt und mich bedroht, Arthur Pendragon! Ergreift sie!”

Die Männer, die ringsherum stehen, heben Ihre Schwerter und Speere und setzen sich in Bewegung, um den Befehl ihrer Königin auszuführen. Arthur spürt wie sich seine Ritter hinter ihm bereit machen sich selbst und Arthur zu verteidigen, aber Arthur hebt eine Hand.

„Merlin“, sagt er leise, ohne Annis dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

Er weiß, dass Merlins Augen einen Moment darauf strahlend golden aufleuchten, als Merlin eine Hand vor sich ausstreckt und mehrere Worte in der alten Sprache spricht, von denen Arthur jedoch weiß, dass er sie nicht hätte sprechen müssen. Ein golden leuchtendes Band aus ineinander verschlungenen Linie erscheint auf dem Boden in einem großen Kreis um Arthur und die Ritter herum und die Schwerter und Äxte der Männer, die den Kreis bereits betreten haben, um Arthur und seine Ritter anzugreifen, zerfallen mit einem Mal zu schwarzem Sand, der ihnen durch die Finger zu Boden rieselt. Die Männer bleiben erschrocken stehen und einige von ihnen Keuchen erstickt auf, als sich die Waffen in ihren Händen von einem Moment auf den anderen auflösen. Andere weichen sofort zurück und die Männer, die von weiter hinten ihre Plätze einnehmen, müssen ebenfalls hilflos dabei zu sehen, wie ihre Waffen vor ihren Augen zu Staub zerfallen. Von etwas weiter hinten wird ein Pfeil abgeschossen und dann noch weitere und noch einer, doch sie alle lösen sich auf, sobald sie die leuchtende Linie auf dem Boden überfliegen.

Arthur sieht Annis abwartend an und die Königin hat die Zähne zusammengebissen. Sie sieht, dass Merlin seine Hände wieder hat sinken lassen und dass es ihn scheinbar keinerlei Anstrengung kostet den Zauber aufrecht zu halten.

„Bleibt zurück!“, ruft sie ihren Männern schließlich zu und diejenigen, die sich noch immer innerhalb des goldenen Kreises befinden, ziehen sich zurück, während weitere Männer mit Waffen Position außerhalb der Linie beziehen.

Arthur begegnet Annis wütendem Blick gelassen aber ernst und hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich bin nicht hier, um Euch zu bedrohen und ich bin nicht hier um Euch anzugreifen, aber ich werde mich und meine Männer verteidigen, wenn ich es muss.”

Annis funkelt Arthur feindselig an, aber Arthur sieht die Furcht in ihren Augen.

„Was wollt Ihr?“, fragt sie gepresst und Arthur rechnet es ihr hoch an, dass ihre Stimme nicht zittert.

„Frieden.“

Das Wort hallt in der angespannten Stille des Burghofes nach und Arthur weiß, dass seine Aufrichtigkeit und sein tiefer Wunsch nach diesem Ziel in seiner Stimme zu hören waren. Annis starrt ihn für einen Moment vollkommen verblüfft an, bevor sie es schafft ihre Überraschung zu verbergen und ein misstrauischer Ausdruck in ihre Augen tritt.

Arthur nickt zuerst Merlin und dann den anderen zu und steigt schließlich von Hengroens Rücken. Seine Ritter tun es ihm gleich, und während Galahad, Elyan und Percival ihre Pferde halten, geht Arthur gefolgt von Merlin, Lancelot und Gwaine nach vorne bis an den Rand der goldenen Linie. Dann macht Arthur einen Schritt aus dem leuchtenden Kreis hinaus, sodass er nur noch ein paar Meter von Annis und ihren Leuten entfernt steht.

„Warum setzen wir dieses Gespräch nicht drinnen fort, Eure Hoheit? Ich gebe Euch mein Wort, dass ich Euch und Euren Männern kein Leid zufügen werde, solange ihr uns nicht angreift.”

Annis hat die Lippen aufeinander gepresst und sie mustert Arthur und Merlin misstrauisch. Nachdem Merlin so eindrucksvoll und beinahe spielend seine Macht demonstriert hat, ist sie sich bewusst, dass es im Grunde keine Frage war. Wenn Arthur sie angreifen wollte, dann müsste er nur den Befehl dazu geben und weder Annis noch ihre Männer könnten Merlin etwas entgegensetzen.

Es dauert noch einen Moment, doch schließlich nickt Annis knapp und bedeutet Arthur ihr zu folgen. Dann dreht sie sich um und geht ihnen voran in die Burg hinein, während Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot und Gwaine von mehreren ihrer Männer flankiert werden. Annis führt sie durch einige lange Gänge aus dunklem Stein, bis sie schließlich eine hohe Halle erreichen. Am hinteren Ende der Halle vor einem großen Kamin, in dem ein kleines Feuer brennt, stehen zwei Stühle mit hohen Lehnen und Polstern auf den Sitzflächen und den Armlehnen und Annis nimmt mit geradem Rücken auf einem der Stühle Platz, während sich einige ihrer Männer an den Seiten der Halle aufstellen. Eine junge blonde Frau und zwei ältere Männer stellen sich hinter Annis und Annis legt ihre Arme auf die Armlehnen, bevor sie Arthur herausfordernd ansieht.

Arthur lässt seinen Blick kurz über die beiden Männer und die Frau hinter Annis‘ Thron wandern, bevor er zu sprechen beginnt. „Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, ich will Frieden zwischen Gwynedd und Camelot und letztendlich zwischen allen Königreichen in Albion. Einen Frieden, der auf gegenseitigem Respekt und Vertrauen beruht. Euer Mann hat mehrere Dörfer auf Camelot Hoheitsgebiet angegriffen ohne in irgendeiner Weise dazu provoziert worden zu sein.”

Der Mann auf der rechten Seite hinter Annis, der mehrere silberne Perlen in seinen grauen Bart eingeflochten hat, schnaubt unterdrückt. „Diese Dörfer gehören uns! Sie sind Jahrhunderte lang Teil von Gwynedd gewesen”, zischt er und Annis unterbricht ihn nicht, als er weiterredet. „Uther hat sie nach der Schlacht von Denaria gestohlen und er hat jeden getötet, der dagegen Einwände erhoben hat!”

Der Mann sieht Arthur kalt an und Arthur hält seinem Blick stand, bevor er nickt. „In Ordnung. Ich bin bereit dazu diese Gebiete an Gwynedd zurückzugeben, wenn Ihr mir versprecht, dass den Menschen, die jetzt dort leben, kein Schaden zugefügt wird.”

„Ohne als etwas als Gegenleistung zu fordern?”, fragt die Frau mit den blonden Haaren, die oben zu mehreren Zöpfen an ihrem Kopf entlang geflochten sind. „Ihr seid ein Pendragon. Ich glaube Euch kein Wort.“

Sie funkelt Arthur an, doch Arthur lässt sich nicht provozieren. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich nichts als Gegenleistung fordern würden, denn das tue ich. Ich werde nicht mit König Caerleon über dieses Angebot verhandeln. Er hat mein Königreich angegriffen und ich habe keinen Grund davon auszugehen, dass man sich bei Friedensverhandlungen auf sein Wort verlassen kann. Ich bin allerdings bereit dazu, mit Königin Annis zu verhandeln, unter der Bedingung, dass sie von jetzt an die alleinige Herrscherin über das Königreich Gwynedd sein wird.”

Sämtliche Zurückhaltung, zu der sich Annis‘ Berater angesichts von Merlins Fähigkeiten bis jetzt gezwungen haben, ist mit einem Mal vergessen. Die Frau hinter Annis schnaubt abfällig und die beiden Männer beginnen Arthur wüst zu beschimpfen, nachdem er solch eine ungeheure Bedingung gestellt hat. Auch die Männer, die an den Seiten der Halle stehen, protestieren lautstark und Arthur lässt sie einen Moment lang gewähren, bevor er mit seinem Geist nach Merlins sucht.

 _„Tu es“,_ sagt er resigniert und im nächsten Augenblick herrscht wieder Stille in der Halle, als Merlin sämtliche Anwesenden, ausgenommen ihn und Arthur sowie Annis, Gwaine und Lancelot in der Zeit einfriert.

Annis sieht sich erschrocken um und steht ruckartig von ihrem Thron auf, als das Stimmengewirr plötzlich abbricht. Als sie sieht, dass sämtliche ihrer Leute in der Halle wie versteinert und mit geöffneten Augen dastehen, zeigt sich blankes Entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht. Arthur kann nachempfinden, wie sie sich gerade fühlen muss. Bis jetzt hat sie Merlins Kräfte nur erahnen können, aber nun sieht sie, wozu Merlin wirklich im Stande ist.

„Wie macht Ihr das?“, fragt Königin Annis kaum hörbar und ihr Blick ist mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Merlin gerichtet.

„Mit Magie“, antwortet Merlin gelassen. „Ihr braucht Euch allerdings keine Sorgen zu machen, Euren Leuten geht es gut, sie sind lediglich für den Moment in der Zeit eingefroren.”

Annis starrt Merlin an, bis Arthur ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich lenkt. „Ich möchte, dass Ihr mir zuhört, Euer Hoheit. Ich will nicht Euer Feind sein, aber wir wissen beide, dass Euer Ehemann sich nicht auf einen Friedensvertrag einlassen wird, ganz gleich, was ich ihm gebe. Es gibt zu viel Hass zwischen ihm und meinem Vater. Aber Ihr seid eine weise Königin, Annis. Und ich weiß, dass Ihr nur das Beste für Euer Volk wollt.”

Annis mustert Arthur mit einem Ausdruck widerwilliger Faszination auf ihrem Gesicht. „Warum nehmt Ihr Euch dieses Königreich nicht einfach mit Gewalt und beendet diese Farce? Es würde Euch nur einen Befehl kosten und Eurer Zauberer könntet uns in die Knie zwingen.”

„Das stimmt”, antwortet Arthur ruhig. „Aber wie lange würde es dauern, bis Eure Leute sich gegen mich auflehnen? Ich kann Aufstände nicht für immer unterdrücken und es würde niemals wirklich Frieden zwischen Camelot und Gwynedd geben. Bitte, Königin Annis, helft mir für Frieden zwischen unseren beiden Ländern zu sorgen, denn ich kann es nicht alleine tun.”

Arthur sieht Annis geradewegs in die Augen und sie erwidert seinen Blick, während er sehen kann, dass sie mit sich ringt. Schließlich wendet Arthur den Blick ab und gibt Merlin mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass er den Zauber, der Annis‘ Männer in der Zeit eingefroren hat, wieder aufheben soll. Das aufgebrachte Stimmengewirr erfüllt mit einem Mal erneut die Halle und Arthur richtet seinen Blick wieder auf Annis, als einige der Männer von der Seite wütende Gesten machen und ihre Waffen ziehen wollen.

Es dauert noch einen Moment und Arthur spürt wie Gwaine und Lancelot hinter ihm nach ihren Schwertern greifen wollen, doch dann macht Annis einen Schritt nach vorne und ihre Stimme durchschneidet das Stimmengewirr. „Das reicht!“

Die Männer an den Seiten verstummen und richten ihre Blicke verwirrt auf ihre Königin. Der Mann mit dem dunkelgrauen Bart, der neben Annis‘ Thron steht, dreht sich erstaunt zu ihr um.

„Meine Königin, Ihr könnte doch nicht…“, beginnt er, doch Annis unterbricht ihn.

„Ich sagte, es reicht!“, wiederholt sie in einem Tonfall, der keine Widerrede duldet und sie fasst ihn mit einem scharfen Blick ins Auge, bis er den Kopf senkt und einen Schritt zurücktritt.

Annis sieht auch die Frau und den anderen Mann, die neben ihr stehen, an, bis sie ebenfalls die Köpfe senken und anschließend lässt sie ihren Blick über den Rest ihrer Leute wandern. Als sie sich schließlich wieder Arthur zuwendet, ist es totenstill in der Halle. „Wenn ich darauf eingehe, was geschieht dann mit meinem Mann?“

„Ihm wird gestattet nach Gwynedd zurückzukehren als Euer Gemahl, aber er wird nicht länger König sein”, antwortet Arthur. „Als Gegenleistung und als Grundlage unseres Friedensvertrages, werde ich dem Prinzen von Gwynedd die Hand meiner Schwester Prinzessin Morgana geben.”

Annis zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf. „Es gibt keinen Prinzen von Gwynedd. Ich habe keine Kinder.”

Der Ausdruck, der bei diesen Worten auf ihr Gesicht tritt, spricht von tiefem Bedauern und Arthur nickt höflich. „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Euer Hoheit. Aber Caerleons jüngerer Bruder, Gareth, der mit Carys vom Clan Beynon verheiratet gewesen ist, hatte zwei Kinder, einen Sohn und eine Tochter. Dieser Sohn ist der rechtmäßige Prinz von Gwynedd.”

„Der Bruder meines Mannes ist vor vielen Jahren in der Schlacht von Denaria gestorben und Carys hat Gwynedd zusammen mit ihren Kindern verlassen, weil sie den Schmerz über den Tod ihres Mannes nicht verkraften konnte”, antwortet Annis. „Wir haben nie wieder etwa von ihr oder ihren Kindern gehört.”

„Das wollte Euer Mann Euch glauben machen. Aber so ist es nicht gewesen”, sagt Arthur und sieht zu Gwaine hinüber.

Gwaine zögert noch einen Augenblick lang, dann tritt er nach vorne. Zwei Männer an den Seiten der Halle machen augenblicklich einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch Annis bedeutet ihnen stehen zu bleiben, ohne ihren Blick von Gwaine zu nehmen, der sich vor ihr auf ein Knie sinken lässt. „Meine Königin. Mein Name ist Gwaine, Sohn von Gareth vom Clan Gruffydd und von Carys vom Clan Beynon. Nachdem mein Vater in der Schlacht von Denaria gefallen ist, hat König Caerleon meiner Mutter befohlen einen Lord aus Dyfed zu heiraten, um eine Allianz zu stärken. Er drohte ihr damit ihre Kinder zu töten, falls sie sich weigern sollte. Meine Mutter war jung und sie hatte Angst und so ist sie mit mir und meiner kleinen Schwester mitten in der Nacht nach Gawant geflohen, wo sie fortan als Näherin in einem kleinen Dorf gelebt hat.”

Leises Gemurmel erhebt sich in der Halle, während die Frau mit den blonden Haaren abfällig schnaubt. „Und jetzt seid Ihr ein Ritter von Camelot, was für ein außerordentlicher Zufall.”

„Könnt Ihr das irgendwie beweisen?”, fragt der Mann mit den grauen Haaren spöttisch und Gwaine sieht auf.

„Alles, was ich noch habe, ist der Ehering meiner Mutter, diesen Anhänger, der das vereinte Familienwappen trägt und das Schwert meines Vaters”, antwortet Gwaine, wie Arthur und er es besprochen haben.

„Was Ihr gestohlen haben könntet”, entgegnet der andere Mann hinter Annis geringschätzig. Er hat schwarze lange Haare, die im Nacken zusammengebunden sind, und er setzt an, weiter zu reden, tut es jedoch nicht, als Annis, die ihren Blick nicht von Gwaine abgewandt hat, nach vorne tritt. Sie geht auf ihn zu und bleibt direkt vor Gwaine stehen.

„Gareths und Carys’ Sohn hatte eine Narbe in seinem Nacken. Als er vier Jahre alt war, hatte er einen Unfall.”

Gwaine nickt. „Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, aber meine Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass ich in einen Brunnen gefallen bin und mir den Hinterkopf angeschlagen habe. Sie hat gesagt, dass ich an diesem Tag beinahe gestorben wäre.” Dann streicht Gwaine sich die Haare im Nacken nach oben, bevor er seinen Kopf nach vorne beugt, um Annis die alte Narbe zu zeigen.

Annis sieht einen Moment lang auf Gwaine hinunter und ein weicher Ausdruck tritt auf ihr Gesicht. „Es ist, wer er sagt, zu sein. Das hier ist Gareths und Carys’ Sohn.“

In der Halle hebt sich leises Gemurmel und die Frau mit den blonden Haaren tritt hinter Annis‘ Thron hervor. „Was ist mit Eurer Mutter passiert?”

„Sie ist in dem Winter, als ich zwanzig Jahre alt wurde, sehr krank geworden und kurz darauf gestorben”, antwortet Gwaine und die harten Züge der Frau werden weicher, als sie Gwaine voller Mitgefühl ansieht.

Arthur lässt seinen Blick über die Gesichter der andere schweifen. Er sieht Empörung und Wut über Caerleons Verhalten gegenüber der Frau seines Bruders, und er sieht Mitgefühl für Gwaine.

„Es tut mir leid, das zu hören”, entgegnet die Frau bedauernd und Gwaine nickt knapp.

„Was ist mit Eurer Schwester?”, fragt Annis als Nächstes und Gwaine richtet seinen Blick wieder auf sie.

„Sie ist vor fünf Jahren bei der Geburt ihres ersten Kindes gestorben. Es war ein Junge, aber er hat ebenfalls nicht überlebt.”

Annis nickt und sie sieht einen Moment lang nachdenklich zu Boden, bevor sie Arthur direkt in die Augen sieht. „Ihr gebt mir Euer Wort, dass Ihr nicht versucht, mich zu täuschen und dass Ihr meinen Mann wohlbehalten zu mir zurückbringt?”

Arthur nickt. „Ja, das tue ich.“

Annis mustert ihn noch für einen weiteren langen Moment, dann nickt sie schließlich. „Also gut. Ich biete Euch und Euren Männern während Eures Aufenthaltes für die Verhandlungen meine Gastfreundschaft an und ich verspreche Euch, dass Euch kein Leid geschehen wird, solange Ihr keine bösen Absichten verfolgt.”

Arthur neigt den Kopf zu einer Verbeugung. „Ich danke Euch, Euer Hoheit.“

„Und nun entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich muss mit meinen Beratern über die Bedingungen, die ihr vorgeschlagen habt, reden. Ihr und Eure Männer werdet zu Gästequartieren gebracht, wo Ihr Euch von Eurer langen Reise ausruhen könnt.”

Annis nickt einer Frau mit roten Haaren, die an der Seite der Halle steht, kurz zu und sie und drei Männer treten nach vorne, um Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine und Lancelot aus der Halle zu begleiten.

 _„Glaubst du, Annis kann ihren Rat davon überzeugen deinen Bedingungen zuzustimmen?“,_ fragt Merlin Arthur in Gedanken und Arthur nickt im Gehen kaum merklich.

_„Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihr das gelingen wird. Sie entstammt einer alten und sehr einflussreichen Familie in Gwynedd und Caerleon hat sie geheiratet, noch bevor er den Thron bestiegen hat. Sie ist genauso sehr Gwynedds Königin, wie Caerleon König dieses Landes ist. Und hast du die Gesichter der Anwesenden gesehen, als Gwaine ihnen erzählt hat, was Caerleon seiner Mutter angetan hat? Sie verachten Caerleon für den Verrat an einer der ihren. Außerdem sind meine Bedingungen mehr als großzügig und nachdem sie gesehen haben, was du mit ein paar Worten ausrichten kannst, bezweifle ich sehr, dass einer von Annis Beratern tatsächlich in Erwägung zieht gegen Camelot zu kämpfen, ganz gleich wie viele Männer sie in die Schlacht führen könnten.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [13] Caerleons und Annis‘ Burg: https://pt.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ficheiro:Dunnottar_Castle_2.jpg 
> 
> Die Geschichte der walisischen Familienwappen habe ich mir ausgedacht. Genauso Gwaines Familiengeschichte und die Unterhaltung, die Arthur mit Annis über Gwaines Mutter gehabt hat. Der Anhänger, den Gwaine an seiner Kette trägt, ist zwar ein Halbmond, sieht aber anders aus, als Caerleons Anhänger. Ich fand die ganze Sache aber einfach zu verlockend.


	36. Nicht wie der Vater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [14] Morganas Hochzeitskleid: https://www.pinterest.de/pin/447404544209898416/

## XIII. Nicht wie der Vater

„Also bist du letzten Endes doch ein Adliger”, sagt Percival und schüttelt mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht den Kopf. Er sitzt zusammen mit Elyan und Galahad an einem runden Holztisch, der in einem der Zimmer steht, die Königin Annis den Rittern zur Verfügung gestellt hat.

Gwaine sieht Percival verständnislos an. „Ich habe euch doch erzählt, dass mein Vater ein Ritter in Caerleons Armee gewesen ist.”

Percival zuckt mit den Schultern und trinkt einen Schluck aus dem Becher, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch steht, während Elyan etwas schuldbewusst dreinschaut.

„Ja schon, aber wir haben dir das nicht wirklich geglaubt, weil… naja, weil du du bist”, sagt Elyan mit einer vagen Handbewegung.

Gwaine, der neben dem Tisch steht, stemmt die Hände in die Hüften. „Was soll das denn bitte heißen?“, fragt er empört.

Lancelot kann sich ein Schmunzeln nicht länger verkneifen, während er die Szene vor sich beobachtet. Er hat sich gegen einen Tisch an der Wand gelehnt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während er selbst ebenfalls noch nicht ganze glauben kann, was er kurz zuvor im Thronsaal der Burg über Gwaine erfahren hat. Auch er ist sich sicher gewesen, dass Gwaine sich einen Scherz mit ihnen erlaubt hatte, als er ihnen von seinem Vater erzählt hat. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, hätte er es wohl besser wissen müssen. Gwaine schert sich nicht darum, was andere von ihm denken und soweit Lancelot weiß, hat er es nur ihrem kleinen Kreis erzählt und nicht den älteren Rittern, von denen es immer noch einige gibt, die keine Gelegenheit auslassen Percival, Elyan, Tristan, Isolde und Gwaine spüren zu lassen, dass sie es in ihren Augen nicht verdienen Ritter zu sein. Es sind Blicke oder Worte mit denen sie ihre Verachtung kundtun, nie etwas, das man als offen feindselig bezeichnen könnte, denn Arthur hat klargestellt, dass er die Ritter der Tafelrunde und auch Tristan und Isolde über alle Maßen schätzt. 

Lancelots sieht zu Boden, als in ihm wieder das Gefühl von Schuld aufsteigt, weil er bis jetzt alle in dem Glauben gelassen hat, dass er ein Adliger sei. Er würde gerne sagen, dass er es getan hat, um geheim zu halten, dass Arthur das Gesetz für ihn gebrochen hat, als er ihn zum Ritter geschlagen hat, aber im Grunde hat Lancelot es getan, weil er ein Feigling ist, und er die Achtung, die er bei den älteren Rittern genießt, nicht verlieren wollte. Er weiß, dass es ihren kleinen Kreis, der aus den Rittern der Tafelrunde und einigen anderen besteht, nicht kümmern würde zu erfahren, dass er in Wirklichkeit ein Bürgerlicher ist, aber bis jetzt hat er nicht den Mut aufbringen können ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Naja du bist einfach nicht besonders… adlig“, sagt Galahad auf Gwaines Frage hin und er zuckt mit den Schulten, als ob das erklären würde, warum alle seine Geschichte für einen Scherz gehalten haben.

Gwaine schnaubt. „Ich wurde nicht als Adliger erzogen, ich hatte nur zufällig einen Vater, der von adligem Blut war.”

„Und der der Bruder von König Caerleon gewesen ist, was dich zu einem Prinzen macht”, sagt Lancelot stellvertretend für die anderen, denn genau das ist es, um das es hier geht.

Gwaine rollt mit den Augen. „Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Ich bin immer noch ich. Und du bist auch von adliger Herkunft, Lancelot, also was soll das ganze überhaupt?”

Lancelot zögert noch einen Augenblick lang, bevor er antwortet. „Ja, nur dass ich das nicht bin.“

Die andere sehen ihn überrascht an.

„Was bist du nicht?“, fragt Elyan schließlich verwirrt und Lancelot atmet ein Mal tief durch.

„Ich bin kein Adliger, weil ich nicht der fünfte Sohn von Lord Morian von Daventry bin. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht wer das ist. Arthur hat sich das ausgedacht und Merlin hat die Dokumente gefälscht, damit ich ein Ritter werden konnte, ohne dass Arthur damals schon so kurz nach seiner Krönung den Kodex der Ritter hatte ändern müssen.”

Lancelot sieht argwöhnisch in die Runde seiner Freunde, aber auf ihren Gesichtern sieht er, dass keiner ihn für seine Lüge verurteilt. Ihnen ist es egal, ob er ein Adliger ist oder nicht und sie verstehen, warum Lancelot seine wahre Herkunft bis jetzt geheim gehalten hat, sei es um Arthur zu beschützen, oder weil er einfach bisher nicht den Mut aufgebracht hat es ihnen zu erzählen.

„Wo kommst du dann her?”, fragt Percival neugierig.

Lancelot zuckt mit den Schultern. „Aus einem kleinen Dorf an der Grenze zu Mercia. Meine Eltern sind Bauern. Ich habe von einem alten Söldner, der mit seiner Frau und seiner Tochter in unserem Dorf gelebt hat, gelernt wie man mit dem Schwert umgeht.”

Elyan schnaubt und schüttelt dann mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht den Kopf. „Der, von dem wir dachten, er sei ein Adliger, ist ein Bürgerlicher und der, von dem wir dachten, er ist ein Bürgerlicher, ist in Wahrheit ein Prinz. Hat noch jemand hier eine geheime Herkunft, die er bis jetzt verschwiegen hat?” Er sieht erwartungsvoll in die Runde, aber Galahad und Percival schütteln den Kopf.

„Mein Vater ist Bauer“, sagt Percival. „Und wir alle kennen Galahads Tante, also gibt es auch da keine Überraschungen.”

Für einen Moment herrscht Stille im Zimmer, während alle ihren Gedanken nachhängen, bis Elyan Gwaine ansieht. „Warum hast du Arthur jetzt die Wahrheit erzählt?”

Gwaine seufzt schwer. „Ich musste es tun. Es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass mich hier jemand erkennen würde, auch wenn es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich gewesen ist. Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass er es auf diese Weise herausfindet. Das hätte er nicht verdient.” Gwaine schnaubt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Und dann ist er auf die Idee gekommen, dass mich Annis als Prinz von Gwynedd anerkennen könnte und ich als Fundament für den Friedensvertrag zwischen Gwynedd und Camelot Morgana heiraten soll.”

„Morgana hat sich damit einverstanden erklärt, hoffe ich doch?”, fragt Galahad misstrauisch.

Gwaine rollt mit den Augen. „Ja, natürlich hat sie das. Arthur hegt genauso wenig einen Todeswunsch wie ich.”

Percival lacht leise und trinkt einen Schluck aus seinem Becher, während Elyan sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen kann.

„Und außerdem“, fährt Gwaine fort und ein Grinsen tritt auf sein Gesicht. „Morgana und ich treffen uns seit einiger Zeit.”

Lancelot sieht ihn überrascht an. „Also ist sie die Dame von der du uns nichts erzählen wolltest? Aber das hat kurz nach dem Turnier diesen Frühling angefangen, als sie dich im Halbfinale besiegt hat.”

Gwaine zuckt mit den Schultern und sein Grinsen wird noch eine Spur breiter. „Was soll ich sagen? Ich mag Frauen, die stark und wild sind, so wird es nie langweilig im Bett, wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine.“ Er wackelt mit den Augenbrauen und Lancelot spürt wie er rot im Gesicht wird, während Elyan und Percival anfangen zu lachen.

„Es wundert mich, dass Arthur dir nicht den Kopf abgeschlagen hat, als du ihm gesagt hast, dass du mit Morgana schläfst“, meint Elyan mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Gwaine verzieht das Gesicht. „Er wusste es bereits. Er hat uns… naja vor einige Zeit zusammen im Bett erwischt. Und es war ziemlich knapp; dass er mir nicht den Kopf abgeschlagen hat, meine ich.”

Lancelot und die anderen sehen Gwaine ungläubig an, bis Percival schallend anfängt zu lachen.

„Nur du, mein Freund“, sagt er und prostet Gwaine mit seinem Becher zu.

Gwaine grinst verlegen und fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Also wirst du jetzt der Prinz von Gwynedd und der Gemahl der Prinzessin von Camelot”, fasst Lancelot schließlich zusammen.

Gwaine nickt. „Sieht ganz so aus. Es sei denn einer von euch hat ein Problem damit?”, fragt er herausfordernd und sieht in die Runde seiner Freunde.

Percival leert seinen Becher mit einem letzten Zug und zuckt dann mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus. Aber ich denke ich spreche für uns alle, wenn ich sage, dass wir dich nicht _Sire_ oder _Eure Hoheit_ nennen werden.” 

***

Annis‘ Männer führen Merlin, Arthur und Gwaine zu der Halle, in der sie bereits zuvor gewesen sind. Es ist mittlerweile dunkel draußen und Arthur, Merlin und die Ritter haben die vergangenen Stunden in den Räumen, die Königin Annis ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt hat, verbracht, während sie darauf gewartet haben, dass Annis und ihre Berater eine Entscheidung treffen.

Nun scheint diese Entscheidung gefallen zu sein und daraus, dass Annis nur ihn, Merlin und Gwaine zu sich gebeten hat, schließt Arthur, dass sie ihren Rat davon überzeugen konnte, auf Arthurs Bedingungen einzugehen. Annis ist eine kluge Frau, der das Schicksal ihres Volkes sehr am Herzen liegt und genau deswegen weiß Arthur, dass sie Gwynedd besser regieren wird, als Caerleon es bisher getan hat.

Als die Türen der großen Halle geöffnet werden, sieht Arthur, dass in der Mitte ein großer Tisch aufgestellt worden ist, auf dem sich mehrere Teller und Schalen mit Speisen befinden. Annis sitzt am Kopfende des Tisches und außer ihr ist nur ein Diener, ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren, im Raum.

Die Männer, die Arthur, Merlin und Gwaine hierher gebracht haben, bleiben am Eingang zur Halle stehen und schließen die großen Holztüren hinter ihnen.

„Bitte, nehmt Platz“, fordert Annis sie auf und Arthur, Merlin und Gwaine nehmen auf den Stühlen zu beiden Seiten des Tisches Platz.

Der Diener, der hinter Annis steht, tritt heran und schenkt ihnen allen ein dünnes Bier aus einem Krug ein, bevor er den Krug auf den Tisch stellt und dann die Halle durch eine kleine Tür an der Seite verlässt.

„Ich hoffe, die Räume, die ich Euch zur Verfügung gestellt habe, sind zu Eurer Zufriedenheit“, erkundigt sich Annis höflich und nimmt als erste einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher.

Arthur nickt und trinkt ebenfalls einen Schluck. „Das sind sie. Habt viele Dank. Ich nehme an, Ihr und Eure Berater seid zu einer Entscheidung gelangt, die darin besteht, dass Gwynedd und Camelot in Zukunft Verbündete sein werden.“

Annis stellt den Becher bei Seite und sieht Arthur geradewegs an. „Das Stimmt. Ganz gleich was mein Ehemann in der Vergangenheit getan hat“, sagt sie und ihr Blick wandert bei diesen Worten zu Gwaine hinüber. „Ich liebe ihn und ich möchte, dass er wohlbehalten an meine Seite zurückkehrt. Er wird nicht länger König von Gwynedd sein und Ihr werdet im Gegenzug dafür Euren Anspruch auf die Gebiete zwischen den Dörfern Stonedown und Everwick westlich des Flusses aufgeben.”

„So wie ich es versprochen habe”, entgegnet Arthur mit einem Nicken.

„Es gibt allerdings noch eine Sache, die der Klärung bedarf”, fährt Annis fort und der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ist ernst. „Ich habe keine Kinder und es ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sich das in den kommenden Jahren ändern wird. Und obwohl ich es zu schätzen weiß, dass Ihr Gareths Sohn zu uns zurückgebracht habt und ich ihn als Prinzen von Gwynedd anerkennen werde, so wie es sein Recht ist, werde ich Gwaine nicht zum Thronfolger krönen.”

„Den Göttern sei Dank”, stößt Gwaine erleichtert hervor und Annis dreht den Kopf zu ihm, um ihn mit einem erstaunten Blick anzusehen.

Merlin kann sich ein leises Schnauben nicht verkneifen und Arthur bleibt nichts Anderes übrig, als mit einem Seufzen den Kopf zu schütteln. Zwar spielt es im Grund keine Rolle, da er ohnehin nicht vorgehabt hat, darauf zu bestehen, dass Gwaine als Thronfolger von Gwynedd eingesetzt wird, aber er nimmt sich fest vor Lady Evaine und Lord Allendale zu bitten, Gwaine für die Zukunft in höfischer Etikette und Verhandlungstaktiken zu unterweisen.

Gwaine, dem bewusstwird, dass er seine Reaktion besser hätte verbergen sollen, verzieht das Gesicht und er hat den Anstand verlegen den Blick auf die Tischplatte zu richten. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…“, beginnt er, aber Arthur unterbricht ihn.

„Schon gut”, sagt er, bevor er sich wieder an Annis wendet. „Euer Hoheit, ich hatte nie die Absicht die Thronfolge Eures Reiches zu kontrollieren und Gwaine hat kein Verlangen danach König zu werden. Ich weiß wie wichtig Familie ist und die Heirat zwischen Gwaine und Morgana soll ein Zeichen für Euer Volk sein, dass wir die aufrichtige Absicht haben, unsere beiden Länder zu Verbündeten zu machen, indem wir unsere Familien vereinen. Ich bin sicher, Ihr werdet mit weiser Überlegungen einen Nachfolger für den Thron von Gwynedd auswählen.”

Annis sieht Arthur mit einem nicht zu deutenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an und der Moment zieht sich in die Länge, bis sie schließlich kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelt. „Ihr seid nicht was ich erwartet habe, Arthur Pendragon. Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber Ihr seid sehr weise für Euer junges Alter.”

Arthur lächelt schmal und gibt Annis die Antwort, die er auf diese Feststellung hin bereits einige Male gegeben hat. „Ich bin nicht mein Vater“, sagt er bestimmt. „Und ich will Frieden für ganz Albion.“

Annis sieht ihn prüfend an. „Ich habe über die Jahre hinweg viele Männer von Frieden sprechen hören, aber sie alle wollten dieses Ziel erreichen, indem sie der Herrscher über ein gewaltiges Reichen werden und versucht haben jeden zu töten, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt.”

Arthur begegnet Annis Blick gelassen. „Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, ich habe nicht den Wunsch Euer Königreich zu übernehmen und die Tatsache, dass ich es könnte, ohne das Leben eines einzigen meiner Soldaten zu gefährden, sollte Euch Beweis genug dafür sein.”

Annis mustert Arthur für einen weiteren langen Moment und Arthur glaubt, dass sie langsam beginnt seinen Worten tatsächlich Glauben zu schenken. Dann ist der Augenblick vorüber und Annis macht eine einladende Geste zu den Speisen auf dem Tisch vor ihnen. „Bitte, esst.”

Arthur greift nach einer der Platten mit kaltem Braten und nimmt einige Scheiben herunter, bevor er nach einem Stück Brot greift. Merlin und Gwaine greifen ebenfalls zu und nachdem sie alle zu essen begonnen haben, ist es Annis, die eine Unterhaltung beginnt und das Wort an Gwaine richtet.

„Also Gwaine, wie kam es, dass Ihr ein Ritter von Camelot geworden seid?”

Gwaine beeilt sich hastig den Bissen Käse, den er gerade im Mund hat, hinunter zu schlucken und ein verlegenes Grinsen tritt auf sein Gesicht. Statt einer Antwort wirft er Arthur jedoch einen fragenden Blick zu.

Arthur lächelt schmal und überlegt einen Moment lang, ob er Annis diese Geschichte erzählen soll, aber er beschließt, dass es wohl nicht schaden kann.

„Er hat mir in einer Tavernenschlägerei das Leben gerettet“, antwortet Arthur schließlich.

Was auch immer Annis für eine Antwort erwartet hat, ihr Gesichtsausdruck macht deutlich, dass es das mit Sicherheit nicht gewesen ist.

Arthur erlaubt sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln, als er an den Tag zurückdenkt, an dem er und Merlin Gwaine in dieser Zeit zum ersten Mal getroffen haben. „Eine Gruppe von Banditen hat in einem kleinen Dorf, in dem Merlin und ich auf einem Jagdausflug Raste gemacht haben, Geld von der Besitzerin der Taverne erpresst. Ich beschloss einzugreifen und da ich und Merlin an diesem Tag allein und unerkannt unterwegs waren, fanden wir uns schnell in der Unterzahl wieder. Gwaine hat uns seine Hilfe angeboten ohne zu wissen, wer ich war und am Ende hat er mir das Leben gerettet, indem er ein Messer abgefangen hat, das mich ansonsten in den Bauch getroffen hätte.“

Annis sieht erstaunt zu Gwaine hinüber, der verlegen grinst und mit den Schultern zuckt. „Was soll ich sagen? Ich verabscheue Rüpel, die andere Menschen tyrannisieren und ich habe eine Schwäche dafür scheinbar aussichtslose Situationen ins Gegenteil umzukehren.”

Annis schmunzelt amüsiert und schüttelt den Kopf, während sie Gwaine anerkennend ansieht. „Was habt Ihr in dem Dorf gemacht?“

Gwaine zuckt erneut mit den Schultern. „Nichts von Bedeutung. Ich war nur auf der Durchreise. Nachdem meine Schwester gestorben ist, habe ich Gawant verlassen und mich für ein paar Jahre einer Söldnertruppe angeschlossen. Sie haben mir alles beigebracht, was ich über das Kämpfen weiß. Später bin ich dann alleine durch Camelot und Mercia gereist auf der Suche nach Arbeit.”

Annis mustert ihn eindringlich. „Warum seid Ihr nie nach Gwynedd zurückgekehrt?”

Gwaine schiebt für einen Augenblick mit seiner Gabel ein Stück Fleisch auf seinem Teller von einer Seite zur anderen, bevor er antwortet. „Ich wollte kein Adliger sein, ich hatte alles was ich brauchte: Mein Schwert und meine Freiheit um überall hinzugehen wo ich wollte und das zu tun was mir gerade in den Sinn kam.”

„Bis Ihr Arthur nach Camelot gefolgt seid und ein Ritter wurdet”, stellt Annis fest und Gwaine nickt.

„Ja, aber um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, als er mir gesagt hat, dass er der König von Camelot ist, dachte ich, er wäre verrückt und ich bin Merlin und ihm nur aus dem Grund nach Camelot gefolgt, weil ich sehen wollte, ob sie Arthur für seine Dreistigkeit aufknüpfen würden.”

Annis sieht zu Arthur hinüber und als Arthur diese Geschichte mit einem Nicken bestätigt, beginnt sie amüsiert zu lachen, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelt. „Ich mag Euch, Gwaine. Euer Herz ist am rechten Fleck und Ihr kümmert Euch nicht darum, was andere von Euch denken. Carys und Gareth wären stolz auf den Mann, der aus Euch geworden ist.”

Gwaine sieht erstaunt aus, als Annis das sagt, und er versucht seine Verlegenheit damit zu überspielen, dass er seinen Becher vom Tisch nimmt und in die Höhe hält. „Auf meine Eltern, Gareth und Carys.“

Annis, Arthur und Merlin heben ebenfalls ihre Becher an und Annis tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit Arthur, als sie auf Gwaines Eltern anstoßen und ihre Becher dann wieder zurück auf dem Tisch stellen.

***

„Ich muss sagen, ich bin erstaunt, dass Ihr Euren Zauberer zusammen mit Gwaine weggeschickt habt. Habt ihr denn keine Angst, dass ich mich dazu entschließen könnte, Euch doch noch in den Kerker werfen zu lassen?”

Annis sieht Arthur im Schein der herunterbrennenden Kerzen auf dem Tisch interessiert an.

Arthur schmunzelt leise. „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Und Merlin genauso wenig, sonst wäre er nicht gegangen.“

Es ist bereits spät und Annis und Arthur sitzen alleine am Tisch in der großen Halle. Das Essen ist schon vor einiger Zeit von den Dienern abgeräumt worden und Gwaine und Merlin haben sich zurückgezogen, um Arthur und Annis von Herrscher zu Herrscher reden zu lassen.

Annis lächelt schmal und trinkt einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher. „Ich habe Uther nie gemocht. Er mag seinem Volk ein guter König gewesen sein, aber er war halsstarrig und arrogant.”

Wieder mustert Annis Arthur aufmerksam, so als ob sie darauf warten würde, dass Arthur seinen Vater verteidigt.

Arthur jedoch nickt lediglich knapp. „Da habt Ihr Recht. Und das sind Charakterzüge, die sich bei vielen Herrscher wiederfinden lassen. Euer Ehemann ist diesbezüglich keine Ausnahme.”

„Aber Ihr schon“, antwortet Annis mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Arthur schüttelt mit einem amüsierten Lächeln den Kopf. „Oh, gewiss nicht. Ich bin nur klug genug, um auf meine Freunde und Berater zu hören, wenn sie mir sagen, dass ich mich wie ein aufgeblasener Arsch benehme, anstatt ihnen die Köpfe für ihre Direktheit abschlagen zu lassen.”

Annis sieht ihn erneut mit diesem Blick an, als ob sie versuchen würde sich einen Reim auf ihn zu machen, es ihr aber nicht ganz gelingen würde. Arthur kann es ihr nicht verdenken, denn sie kann schließlich nicht wissen, dass seine Besonnenheit daraus resultiert, dass er alle seine Fehler in einer anderen Zeit bereits gemacht und schmerzlich aus ihnen gelernt hat.

„Ich war überrascht, als mich die Nachricht erreicht hat, dass Ihr nach Eurer Krönung die Strafen auf Magie in Eurem Königreich aufgehoben und einen Hofzauberer ernannt hattet”, sagt Annis als nächstes. „Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre eine List, um auch noch den letzten Zauberer in Camelot aus seinem Versteck zu locken.”

Arthur erwidert Annis‘ Blick unverwandt, denn er ist nicht im mindesten verwundet, dass sie diesen Gedanken gehabt hat. Nachdem Uther damit begonnen hatte die Alte Religion abzulehnen und die Druiden aus Camelot zu vertreiben, war es damals zum Streit mit Caerleons Vater gekommen, der sich geweigert hatte, Magie auch in seinem Königreich unter Todesstrafe zu stellen. Camelot brauchte Gwynedd zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch noch zu sehr um einen Krieg zu riskieren und so herrschte eine Zeit lang ein angespannter Frieden. Erst als Uther mit der großen Säuberung begann und Caerleon nach dem Tod seiner Vaters König wurde, wiederholte Uther seine Forderung und drohte damit Caerleon gewaltsam dazu zu zwingen Magie in Gwynedd zu verbieten. Caerleon erklärte ihm daraufhin den Krieg und obwohl Uther es schaffte Caerleon zu besiegen, fügte Caerleons Armee Camelots in der Schlacht von Denaria erhebliche Verluste zu und so blieb Uther nichts Anderes übrig, als sich schließlich zurück zu ziehen und Caerleons Widerstand zu dulden.

Annis dreht ihren Becher in den Fingern und schüttelt nachdenklich und ein wenig verwundert den Kopf. „Ich war davon überzeugt, dass es eine List sein musste, um Magie in Eurem Königreich ein für alle Mal auszurotten, aber jetzt, da ich Euch mit Eurem Hofzauberer gesehen habe, weiß ich es besser. Ihr vertraut ihm mit Eurem Leben und dem Leben Eurer Ritter.”

Arthur nickt. „Das tue ich, weil ich mir seiner Loyalität sicher sein kann.“

Die Gewissheit mit der Arthur diese Worte sagt, scheint Annis zu überraschen, denn sie zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Niemand kann sich der Loyalität eines anderen Menschen je wirklich vollkommen sicher sein.”

„In diesem Fall jedoch kann ich es”, entgegnet Arthur mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Er hat mir öfter das Leben gerettet, als ich zählen kann. Und das bereits zu der Zeit als er noch mein Diener gewesen ist und er hat nie etwas dafür verlangt, obwohl ich ihn am Anfang furchtbar behandelt habe. Er teilt meine Vision von einem friedlichen Albion und er wird mich dabei unterstützen diese Ziel zu erreichen.”

Annis sieht ihn ungläubig an. „Euer Vater hat Magie mit jeder Faser seines Körpers gehasst und er hat hunderte von Zauberern getötet. Wie kann ein Zauber so großes Vertrauen in einen Pendragon setzen?”

Arthur schmunzelt. „Diese Frage habe ich mir früher auch gestellt, das könnt Ihr mir glauben. Merlin hat sich einfach zu entschlossen an mich zu glauben und dieser Glaube hat mich zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht.”

„Was er heute getan hat, war keine gewöhnliche Magie”, sagt Annis nach einem Moment und mustert Arthur mit einem eindringlichen Blick.

„Nein, das war es nicht”, antwortet er, doch dabei lässt er es bewenden, ohne zu einer weiteren Erklärung anzusetzen.

Annis sieht ihn nachdenklich an, und schließlich stellt sie ihren Becher bei Seite. „Es ist schon spät und es war ein ereignisreicher Tag.”

Arthur nickt und erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl. „Dann werde ich mich jetzt in die Gemächer zurückziehen, die Ihr uns zur Verfügung gestellt habt. Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht Königin Annis.“

Arthur neigt den Kopf und Annis erwidert die Geste, bevor er sich umdreht und die Halle verlässt, um Annis ihren Gedanken zu überlassen.

***

Am nächsten Morgen kontaktiert Merlin Morgana mit einem Zauber, der es ihm erlaubt durch den Spiegel auf Morganas Spiegeltisch mit ihr zu sprechen. Morgana hat an jedem Morgen, seitdem Arthur, Merlin und die Ritter Camelot verlassen haben, auf eine Nachricht gewartet und als Merlin ihr mitteilt, dass Annis bereit ist, Arthurs Forderungen zu akzeptieren, brechen Tristan, Isolde, Ector und Morgause auf, um Caerleon nach Gwynedd zu eskortieren. Caerleons Männer, die Arthur gefangen genommen hat, werden zur gleichen Zeit freigelassen und mit etwas Proviant versorgt, damit sie sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zurück nach Gwynedd machen können.

Währenddessen beginnen Arthur und Annis die Einzelheiten des Friedensvertrages zwischen Camelot und Gwynedd festzulegen und es dauert keinen Tag, bis die Schreiber das endgültige Dokument aufsetzen können. Der Grund dafür ist, dass Arthur die Bedingungen des Vertrages diktiert und Annis nur wenig Spielraum für Verhandlungen lässt, aber da der Vertrag für beide Seiten gleichermaßen vorteilhaft ist und niemand als Verlierer dasteht, hat Arthur keine Bedenken deswegen.

Die Abende und die Nächte verbringen Arthur, Gwaine und Merlin damit zusammen mit Annis bis tief in die Nacht am Feuer des Kamins in der großen Halle zu sitzen und zu reden. Arthur hat Annis immer sehr geschätzt und er erzählt ihr von seinem Plan eine Zeit des Friedens und des Wohlstandes für ganz Albion zu schaffen. Zwar hat sie gesehen über welche Macht Merlin verfügt und wie bedingungslos er Arthur ergeben ist, aber sie hält Arthurs Vorhaben noch immer für Wunschdenken, auch wenn sie zu höflich ist, um es ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen.

Annis versucht außerdem Gwaine besser kennen zu lernen und eine von Annis‘ Vertrauten, die Frau mit den blonden, am Kopf entlang geflochtenen Haaren, setzt sich an einem Abend zu ihnen und erzählt, dass sie damals eine Freundin von Gwaines Mutter gewesen ist.

Während des Abendessens am dritten Tag nach Arthurs Ankunft in Annis‘ Burg, geht die Tür auf und eine Wache tritt mit einer Verbeugung vor sie. „Meine Königin, die Wachposten haben Reiter im Osten ausgemacht. Sie sind in Camelots Farben gekleidet und der… Eurer Gemahl ist bei Ihnen.”

Annis übergeht die Tatsache, dass der Mann beinahe ‚der König‘ gesagt hätte und nickt. „Viele Dank, ich werde in Kürze da sein.“

Der Mann verbeugt sich und verlässt den Raum wieder, während Annis überrascht zu Arthur hinüber sieht. „Sie sind schneller hier, als ich erwartet hatte.”

Arthur nickt. „Ich habe meiner Schwester gesagt, dass Ihr Euren Mann so schnell wie möglich wieder an Eurer Seite haben wollt. Ich bin sicher meine Ritter sind so schnell geritten wie sie konnten, ohne die Pferde zu überanstrengen.”

Annis richtet ihren Blick auf den Tisch und nickt, tief in Gedanken versunken, bevor sie wieder aufsieht. „Mit Eurer Zustimmung würde ich gerne zunächst alleine mit meinem Mann sprechen, wenn er hier eintrifft.”

„Natürlich, Euer Hoheit”, antwortet Arthur ohne zu zögern. „Wir werden uns derweil in unsere Gemächer zurückziehen.” Er steht von seinem Stuhl auf und Merlin und die Ritter tun es ihm gleich, bevor sie die Halle verlassen und in Arthurs und Merlins Zimmer gehen. 

Während Lancelot die Tür hinter ihnen schließt, lässt sich Gwaine auf einen Stuhl fallen und mustert Arthur neugierig. „Du siehst nicht sehr besorgt darüber aus, dass Caerleon wieder in Gwynedd ist.”

„Stimmt, das bin auch nicht”, entgegnet Arthur gelassen.

Gwaine hebt die Augenbrauen. „Huh. Und warum ist das so?”

„Weil wir von Caerleon nichts zu befürchten haben”, antwortet Merlin. „Wir haben ihn mit demselben Zauber belegt, den wir schon bei Lot und beim Sarrum von Amata benutzt haben.”

Die andere tauschen erstaunte Blicke und Elyan macht eine Handbewegung. „Warum dann all das hier? Warum verhandelt Ihr mit Annis und sorgt dafür, dass sie die alleinige Herrscherin über Gwynedd wird und dass Gwaine und Morgana heiraten, wenn Ihr Caerleon einfach hättet befehlen können den Friedensvertrag zu unterzeichnen?”

Bevor Arthur jedoch antworten kann, ergreift Galahad das Wort. „Weil das nicht besonders glaubhaft gewesen wäre.”

Alle Blicke richten sich auf ihn und Galahad zieht ein wenig verlegen den Kopf ein, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckt. „Jeder weiß, dass Caerleon die Pendragons und Arthur hasst. Wenn er sich urplötzlich dazu bereiterklärt hätte einen Friedensvertrag zu unterzeichnen, nachdem er mehrere Angriffe auf Camelots Grenze geführt hat, wäre das sehr schwer zu erklären gewesen. Vielleicht hätten sich seine Leute sogar gegen ihn aufgelehnt, weil sie gelglaubt hätte, er wäre schwach.”

Arthur mustert Galahad einen Moment lang. Der junge Ritter ist nicht nur ein ernst zu nehmender Schwertkämpfer geworden, aufgrund seiner Adligen Herkunft hat er auch das nötige Verständnis für die Ränkespiele bei Hof.

„Galahad hat vollkommen Recht“, sagt Arthur schließlich. „Wir mussten Caerleon aber dennoch mit dem Zauber belegen, um zu verhindern, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens versucht würde gegen mich zu intrigieren und eine Rebellion anzuzetteln. Er wird selbstverständlich außer sich sein, wenn Annis ihm eröffnet, was genau meine Bedingungen für den Friedensvertrag gewesen sind, aber er wird nicht versuchen seine verbliebenen Unterstützer aufzuhetzen und die Macht wieder an sich zu reißen.”

Lancelot zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und er sieht zuerst Arthur und dann Merlin forschend an. „Was ist mit Annis? Steht sie auch unter diesem Zauber?”

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, das war nicht nötig. Ich wusste, dass sie meinen Forderungen höchstwahrscheinlich nachkommen würde. Sie ist eine kluge Frau und ihr Volk liegt ihr sehr am Herzen. Ich hätte jedoch nicht gezögert auch sie mit dem Zauber zu belegen, wenn ich keine andere Wahl gehabt hätte.”

Er lässt seinen Blick über seine Ritter wandern und er sieht jeden einzelnen von ihnen noch einmal eindringlich an. „Die Zeit des Friedens, zu der ich Albion führen will, ist zu wichtig, als dass ich Risiken eingehen könnte.”

***

„Kann ich sie jetzt wieder absetzen?“, fragt Gwaine mit einem flehentlichen Blick an Arthur gewandt, nachdem die letzten Türme der Burg und die Klippen auf denen sie erbaut wurde, hinter einem Hügel verschwunden sind.

Arthur rollt mit den Augen. Gwaine redet von seiner Krone, die er, seitdem Königin Annis sie ihm bei der Zeremonie heute Morgen auf den Kopf gesetzt hat, trägt. Der Ring aus Gold ist gerade einmal so breit wie zwei Finger, mit filigranen Ornamenten und verhältnismäßig schlicht, aber der bloße Gedanken daran, eine Krone auf dem Kopf zu tragen, bereitet Gwaine sichtlich Unbehagen.

„Ja, das kannst du. Aber sobald wir in Camelot ankommen, wirst du sie wieder aufsetzen, damit die Menschen wissen, dass du jetzt der Prinz von Gwynedd bist. Und bis zur Hochzeit in drei Wochen wirst du die Krone ununterbrochen tragen, damit sich alle an deinen neuen Status gewöhnen können“, teilt Arthur ihm entschieden mit.

Gwaine verzieht das Gesicht, während er die Krone abnimmt und in seine Satteltasche steckt. „Das ist ungerecht!”

„Oh ja, dein Leben ist wirklich unerträglich hart“, meint Percival mitfühlend, doch das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht macht seinen Tonfall vollkommen zu Nichte.

Elyan hat ebenfalls ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Es ist eine wahre Zumutung zum Prinzen ernannt zu werden und dann auch noch eine Prinzessin heiraten zu müssen.”

Lancelot prustet los, als er es nicht mehr schafft sich zusammen zu reißen und Gwaine versucht daraufhin sich zu ihm hinüber zu beugen und ihm einen Schlag auf die Schulter zu versetzen. Lancelot lenkt sein Pferd eilig zur Seite, sodass er außer Reichweite ist und Elyan hält Gwaine von der anderen Seite her fest.

„Hey, du bist jetzt ein Prinz. Du kannst nicht einfach deine Untertanen schlagen, das gehört sich nicht”, verkündet Elyan und Merlin schnaubt, als er das hört.

Arthur versucht sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, scheitert aber kläglich.

Lancelot hebt derweil mahnend einen Finger. „Damit eins vollkommen klar ist”, sagt er an Gwaine und auch an Elyan gewandt. „Ich bin ganz gewisse nicht dein Untertan. Du bist der Prinz von Gwynedd und ich bin ein Ritter von Camelot und selbst wenn du in drei Wochen Morgana heiratest, kannst du es dir gleich aus dem Kopf schlagen uns Befehle erteilen zu wollen.”

Percival nickt bekräftigend. „Da stimme ich Lancelot voll und ganz zu. Und wir haben dir schon gesagt, dass wir dich nicht _Sire_ nennen werden, also…”

Gwaine stöhnt leidgeplagt auf und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich sehe schon wie es ist. Ich trage all die Verpflichtungen eines Prinzen ohne den Vorteil zu haben jemanden herumkommandieren zu können.”

„Oh, du kannst herumkommandieren wen immer du willst, nur uns nicht ”, meint Percival amüsiert.

Gwaine schlägt sich eine Hand auf die Brust, als ob er davon tief getroffen wäre, während er den Kopf zu Percival herumdreht. „Das ist Hochverrat!”

Arthur schnaubt, während die anderen Lachen. Dann lenkt er Hengroen neben Gwaine und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nimm es nicht so schwer, Gwaine. Du bist jetzt zwar der Prinz von Gwynedd, aber bis auf offizielle Empfänge hast du keinerlei Verpflichtungen. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du dich darauf vorbereiten müsstest ein Königreich zu regieren, weder Gwynedd noch Camelot. Das ist Morgans Aufgabe. Du wirst ein paar Wochen jedes Jahr zusammen mit Morgana in Gwynedd verbringen, aber ansonsten wird sich für dich nichts ändern. Du bist immer noch ein Ritter von Camelot und sobald du Morgana geheiratet hast, wird alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang gehen. Und selbst wenn dich einige Leute von jetzt an anders behandeln, bin ich mir sicher, dass die anderen Ritter eine Ausnahme machen werden und dafür sorgen, dass dir dein neuer Status nicht zu Kopf steigt. Und ich und Morgana werden dir nach wie vor beim Training in den Arsch treten.“

***

Die Tür zu Morganas Räumen wird von Innen ein Stück weit geöffnet und Guineveres Kopf erscheint im Türspalt. Sie wirft einen prüfenden Blick nach draußen und auf Arthur, der vor der Tür steht.

Arthur hebt die Hände und grinst. „Ich bin nicht Gwaine“, versichert er.

Guinevere erwidert sein Grinsen. „Dann dürft Ihr wohl reinkommen.“ Sie tritt bei Seite und lässt Arthur hinein, bevor sie die Tür hinter ihm wieder schließt.

Morgana steht am Fenster, als Arthur den Raum betritt und er bleibt für einen Moment stehen, als sie sich zu ihm umdreht. Morgana sieht atemberaubend schön aus. Das Kleid, das sie trägt, ist in schlichtem Weiß gehalten und fällt von der Taille abwärts in weichen Wellen bis zum Boden hinunter. Die Ärmel sind an den Schultern gerafft und an den Oberarmen ist ein handbreiter Streifen mit einer goldenen Stickerei im Muster sich rankender Blumen verziert, zwischen denen rote Edelsteine eingenäht sind. Kurz darunter sind die Ärmel geschlitzt und reichen noch beinahe bis zum Saum des Kleides hinunter. Der Ausschnitt vorne ist rechteckig und über Morganas Busen befindet sich ebenfalls eine Stickerei aus Gold mit weiteren roten Edelsteinen. Um Morganas Hüften liegt ein schmaler y-förmiger Stoffgürtel ganz mit Gold durchwebt, der bis zum Saum des Kleides reicht und in gleichmäßigen Abständen vor drei großen, in Gold eingefassten und ebenfalls roten Edelsteinen beschwert wird. [14]

„Du siehst atemberaubend aus“, sagt Arthur, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hat und Morgana lächelt.

Guinevere ist derweil zu dem kleinen Spiegeltisch hinübergegangen und greift nach einem dünnen Kamm und einigen Haarnadeln, die dort liegen. Anscheinend war sie mit Morganas Frisur noch nicht ganz fertig, als Arthur an der Tür geklopft hat. Morgana geht zu dem Tisch hinüber und setzt sich auf den Hocker, damit Guinevere sich wieder um ihre Haare kümmern kann.

„Das halbe Königreich ist hier“, sagt Morgana dann mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln und sieht durch den Spiegel zu Arthur, der hinter ihr steht.

Arthur lacht leise. Er hat die Menschen gesehen, die draußen auf dem Schlosshof stehen und darauf warten nach der Trauung im Thronsaal einen Blick auf Prinzessin Morgana und ihren Ehemann Prinz Gwaine von Gwynedd werfen zu können.

„Bist du nervös?“, fragt er scherzhaft und Morgana rollt mit den Augen, bevor sie jedoch kurz ihren Blick sinken lässt und Arthur dann verlegen ansieht.

„Vielleicht ein bisschen“, gibt sie zu.

Arthur lächelt aufmunternd. „Dafür gibt es keinen Grund. Du siehst absolut hinreißend aus und Gwaine verehrt dich ohnehin bereits wie eine Göttin.”

Morgana lächelt verschmitzt, während Guinevere damit beginnt, kleine weiße Blüten in den Teil von Morganas Haaren zu stecken, der zu kunstvollen Zöpfen geflochten ist.

Morgana beobachtet Guinevere einen Moment lang dabei, dann sucht sie durch den Spiegel wieder Arthurs Blick und sieht ihn eindringlich an. „Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dir das niemals verzeihen werde.”

Arthur sieht sie überrascht an. „Was denn?“

„Dass du mich aus politischen Gründen mit einem Prinzen verheiratest, obwohl du versprochen hattest, genau das nicht zu tun.” Nach einem Moment zucken ihre Mundwinkle jedoch und Arthur lacht amüsiert, als ihm klar wird, dass Morgana ihm nicht wirklich Vorwürfe macht.

„Na schön”, antwortet er. „Wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, den Mann, den du liebst zu heiraten, dann werde ich mit Freuden die Schuld für diese Hochzeit auf mich nehmen.”

Morgana nickt knapp, während Guinevere hinter ihr versucht sich ein Grinsen verkneift.

„Gut. Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt”, entgegnet Morgana.

Arthur grinst und nickt nachsichtig. „Ich habe es zur Kenntnis genommen.“

Guinevere steckt die letzte Blume in Morganas Haare, bevor sie nach einem goldenen Diadem greift, das ebenfalls mit mehreren roten Edelsteinen besetzt ist und es Morgana auf den Kopf setzt. Sie sieht Morgana noch einmal prüfend an, zupft eine von Morganas Locken zu Recht und nickt dann, bevor sie einen Schritt nach hinten macht. „Das war‘s. Ihr seid fertig.“

Morgana betrachtet sich noch einen Moment lang im Spiegel und atmet dann ein Mal tief durch, bevor sie aufsteht. Sie dreht sich zu Arthur und Guinevere um und nickt entschieden. „Also gut. Dann los.“

Arthur lächelt und bietet ihr seinen Arm an, den Morgana ergreift und zusammen mit Guinevere machen sie sich auf den Weg nach unten in den Thronsaal.

Die großen Türen der Halle sind geöffnet und als Morgana und Arthur im Eingang des Thronsaals erscheinen, beginnen die Fanfarenbläser neben der Tür zu spielen, um die Braut anzukündigen. Die wartenden Menschen, die zu beiden Seite der festlich geschmückten Halle stehen, drehen die Köpfe und Morgana lächelt, als sich alle Blicke auf sie richten. Arthur führt sie nach vorne zum Kopfende der Halle, wo Gwaine und Geoffrey auf sie warten. Gemeinsam steigen Arthur und Morgana die Stufen nach oben und Arthur übergibt seine Schwester an Gwaine, bevor er sich zu Uther und Merlin in die erste Reihe der versammelten Menschen stellt.

Die Klänge der Fanfaren verstummen, während Morgana und Gwaine sich an den Händen nehmen und einander im Schein, der durch die Fenster fallenden Sonnenstrahlen, ein glückliches Lächeln zuwerfen.

„Milords, Ladies und Gentlemen von Camelot und Gwynedd, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um durch den uralten Ritus zwei Menschen aneinander zu binden und die Vereinigung von Prinz Gwaine von Gwynedd und Prinzessin Morgana von Camelot zu zelebrieren”, sagt Geoffrey für alle Anwesenden gut hörbar, bevor er sich an Gwaine wendet. „Ist es Euer Wunsch, Prinz Gwaine, Eins mit dieser Frau zu werden?”

Gwaine nickt, ohne seinen Blick von Morgana abzuwenden. „Das ist es.”

Morgana lächelt strahlend.

„Und ist es Euer Wunsch, Prinzessin Morgana, Eins mit diesem Mann zu werden?”, fragt Geoffrey und Morgana nickt ebenfalls.

„Das ist es.”

„Widerspricht jemand in diesem Saal?“, fragt Geoffrey schließlich die versammelten Menschen, doch niemand sagt etwas und Arthur kann auf allen Gesichtern in der Menge nur Glück und Freude sehen.

Geoffrey nickt schließlich und ein Diener tritt zu ihm, der ihm ein rotes, besticktes Kissen entgegenhält. Darauf liegt eine Ranke aus Efeu mit weißen Blüten, die zwischen die grünen Blätter gebunden wurden und Geoffrey wickelt die Ranke um Gwaines und Morganas Hände. „Indem ich diese Ranke um eure Hände binde, verbinde ich damit auch eure Herzen für alle Ewigkeit.”

„Ich, Gwaine, Sohn von Gareth aus dem Clan Gruffydd und von Carys aus dem Clan Baynon, Prinz von Gwynedd”, beginnt Gwaine, „werde nicht versuchen, dich in irgendeiner Weise zu verändern und ich werde dich respektieren, so wie ich mich selbst respektiere.”

Morgana lächelt, bevor sie die Worte ebenfalls spricht. „Ich, Morgana, Tochter von Uther Pendragon und Vivienne von Hereford, Prinzessin von Camelot werde nicht versuchen, dich in irgendeiner Weise zu verändern und ich werde dich respektieren, so wie ich mich selbst respektiere.”

Geoffrey nickt und breitet dann seine Arme aus. „Ich erkläre euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau.“

Gwaine und Morgana beugen sich zueinander nach vorne und küssen sich, während die Menge zu klatschen beginnt.

Arthur wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Merlin neben sich, der ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hat und anschließend sieht Arthur zu Königin Annis auf der anderen Seite der Halle hinüber. Sie bemerkt seinen Blick und auch auf ihrem Gesicht liegt ein glücklicher Ausdruck, während sie kaum merklich nickt. Arthur erwidert das Nicken, bevor er Morgana und Gwaine nachsieht, die zum Ausgang der Halle gehen, um sich auf dem Balkon den Menschen zu zeigen, die bereits im Schlosshof gespannt darauf warten die Prinzessin und ihren Ehemann nach der Trauung bejubeln zu dürfen.


	37. Schatten der Magie

## XIV. Schatten der Magie

Die großen Beltanefeuer, die überall auf der Wiese brennen, werfen ihre hellen Funken in den Himmel, während die Sonne langsam untergeht. Ein prächtiges Farbenspiel aus rot, orange und lila ist am Horizont hinter den Türmen des Schlosses zu sehen, während sich die kühle Luft der anbrechenden Nacht über Camelot legt. Neben den großen Feuern, die erst jetzt entzündet werden, brennen bereits mehrere kleinere Kochfeuer, über denen den ganzen Tag schon mehrere Ochsen und Wildscheine gebraten wurden.

Die Menschen, die um die Feuerstöße für die großen Beltanefeuer herumsitzen, sind zum größten Teil Bewohner des Schlosses und der Stadt, doch zwischen ihnen sitzen auch Druiden aus verschiedenen Siedlungen. Sie alle sind zusammen mit Iseldir und Aglain Arthurs Einladung gefolgt Beltane, das Fest der dreifaltigen Göttin, das für Neuanfang und Fruchtbarkeit steht, in Camelot zu feiern. Zu Beginn der Feierlichkeiten sind die Menschen noch etwas zurückhaltend gewesen, vor allem was die Anwesenheit der Druiden anging, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit habe sie ihre Vorbehalte vergessen. Dieses Jahr wird das erste Mal seit der Großen Säuberung wieder das Beltanefest in Camelot gefeiert und besonders die Jüngeren, für die es das erste Beltanefest überhaupt ist, sind neugierig und gespannt auf die Feierlichkeiten.

Nachdem die Sonne untergegangen ist und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont verschwunden sind, erhebt sich Aglain, der ein Stück rechts von Arthur sitzt. An ihrem Beltanefeuer, das am höchsten in den Himmel züngelt, sitzen die meisten der Druiden, die zu Besuch in Camelot sind und es befindet sich genau in der Mitte der Wiese.

„Meine Freunde“, sagt Aglain und obwohl er nicht besonders laut spricht, spürt Arthur die Magie in seiner Stimme, die seine Worte über die ganze Wiese trägt. Aglain breitet die Arme aus und die Gespräche rund herum verstummen nach und nach, bis nur noch das Knistern der Flammen zu hören ist. Erst dann spricht er weiter. „Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, um diese Nacht als eine Nacht der Freude und der Erneuerung zu feiern. Wir huldigen der Dreifaltigen Göttin und beten dafür, dass sie unsere Ernte, unsere Tiere und unser Leben für das neue Jahr mit Fruchtbarkeit segnen möge. Dieses Jahr ist ein neuer Anfang für die Bewohner von Camelot und die Druiden gleichermaßen und wir sind erfreut darüber, dass die frühere Hohepriesterin der Dreifaltigen Göttin, Nimueh und der große Emrys dieses besondere Fest mit uns begehen.”

Aglain hebt erneut die Arme und Merlin, Nimueh, Iseldir und Rhiannon stehen von ihren Plätzen rund um das Feuer herum auf. Zusammen mit Aglain heben sich ihre Hände auf Brusthöhe mit den Handflächen nach oben und beginnen einen Moment darauf in der alten Sprache zu sprechen. Auch ihre Stimmen werden mit Magie über die Wiese getragen und ihre Augen leuchten mit der Magie, die sie durchströmt, golden auf. Eine leichte Brise zieht auf und die hellen Funken der Feuer werden weiter in die Luft geschleudert, als die Flammen sämtlicher Beltanefeuer höher züngeln.

Arthur spürt die Magie, die um sie herum zu Knistern beginnt und ein erwartungsvoller Schauer läuft ihm den Rücken hinunter. Dann lodern die großen Beltanefeuer ein weiteres Mal hell auf, als Merlin, Nimueh, Iseldir, Rhiannon und Aglain die letzten Worte des Rituals sprechen und ihre Stimmen schließlich verklingen. Die Brise, die aufgezogen ist, streicht über Arthurs Haut und er spürt ein warmes Gefühl tief in sich. Ein Blick in die Gesichter der anderen sagt Arthur, dass es ihnen ebenso geht, auch wenn die meisten von ihnen die Magie nicht bewusst spüren können.

Merlin, Nimueh, Rhiannon, Iseldir und Aglain setzen sich wieder und kurz darauf beginnen einige der Druiden um das Feuer herum auf ihren Trommeln einen schnellen Takt anzuschlagen. Mehrere junge Männer erheben sich daraufhin von ihren Plätzen und streifen ihren Roben ab. Ihre Oberkörper sind mit Runen bemalt und sie tragen nur einen ledernen Lendenschurz, während sie sich Masken mit Fell und Hörnern aufsetzen. Die Männer treten näher an das Feuer heran und der Takt der Trommeln wird schneller, als die Männer zu tanzen beginnen. Sie bewegen sich um das große Feuer in ihrer Mitte herum und simulieren mit ihren ausladenden Bewegungen Kämpfe untereinander ohne sich jedoch zu berühren.

Arthur verfolgt fasziniert die Darbietung, die zugleich anmutig und doch fremdartig ist. Die übrigen Druiden um das Feuer herum beginnen im Takt zu klatschen und zu jubeln und binnen kurzer Zeit stimmen die Bewohner von Camelot, die zwischen Ihnen sitzen, mit ein. Schließlich scheint sich einer der Männer als Sieger hervor getan zu haben und er geht zu einem Druidenmädchen mit langen schwarzen Locken. Sie trägt wie einige der anderen auch ein kurzes, ledernes Kleid und in ihre Haare wurden Blumen und Zweige geflochten. Der junge Mann zieht das Mädchen auf die Beine und die beiden tanzen aufreizend miteinander, während die übrigen Männer ebenfalls eine Partnerin wählen. Dann beginnen die Paarungen über die kleineren Stellen des Beltanefeuers zu springen und die übrigen Druiden klatschen ihnen begeistert Beifall.

Arthur wirft einen Blick zu Merlin hinüber, der gerade mit Iseldir spricht. Er scheint Arthurs Blick jedoch zu spüren, denn er hebt den Kopf und sieht zu Arthur hinüber.

 _„Willst du auch über das Feuer springen?“,_ fragt Merlin in Gedanken und ein verschmitztes Grinsen erscheint auf seine Lippen.

Arthur schmunzelt amüsiert. _„Nein, ich denke, das überlasse ich den Druiden.”_

Merlin zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben. _„Ich könnte dafür sorgen, dass das Feuer nicht auflodert, während wir darüber springen.”_

 _„Du scheinst da etwas zu vergessen, Merlin“,_ antwortet Arthur und legt den Kopf schief. Dann bedient er sich Merlins Magie und lässt die Flammen an der höchsten Stelle des Feuers für einen Moment lang scharf in den Nachthimmeln empor züngeln. Er grinst zufrieden und Merlin erwidert das Grinsen, bevor Merlin sich wieder seinem Gespräch mit Iseldir zuwendet.

Als Arthur seinen Blick ein Stück nach rechts wandern lässt, entdeckt er jedoch Aglain, der ihn mit einem erstaunten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht anstarrt. Anscheinend hat er das goldene Aufleuchten in Arthurs Augen trotz des hellen Scheins des Feuers gesehen und Arthur ärgert sich augenblicklich über seine Nachlässigkeit. Aglain sieht kurz zu Merlin und dann wieder zu Arthur, als ob er die magische Verbindung zwischen ihnen spüren könnte, und vielleicht kann er das tatsächlich. Merlin hat gesagt, dass Aglain sehr mächtig ist. Schließlich sieht er Arthur direkt an, während er kaum merklich den Kopf neigt und Arthur weiß, dass sein Geheimnis bei Aglain sicher ist. Er erwidert das Nicken und lässt seinen Blick dann über die Wiese und die Beltanefeuer wandern, während er die Wärme der Flammen vor sich und die ausgelassene Stimmung genießt.

***

Merlin hebt kurz seinen Blick von dem Buch, das vor ihm auf seinem Schreibtisch liegt, als die Tür zu seinem Studierzimmer geöffnet wird. Nimueh betritt den runden Raum und Merlin richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Zeile, die er gerade gelesen hat. Er hört wie Nimueh die Tür hinter sich schließt, bevor ihre Schritte auf dem Steinboden widerhallen, als sie das Turmzimmer durchquert.

„Nimueh, was kann ich für dich tun?”, fragt Merlin ohne aufzusehen. Einen Moment später, klappt er das Buch vor sich zu und steht auf, um es wegzuräumen.

„Du hast mich angelogen.“

Merlin, der das Buch gerade von der Tischplatte hochheben wollte, lässt es wieder sinken und hebt den Kopf. Erst jetzt sieht er Nimueh wirklich an und der Ausdruck in ihren blauen Augen ist hart, während sich in ihrem Gesicht kein Muskel regt.

„Wovon redest du?“, fragt Merlin überrascht.

„Der Kristall von Neahtid. Du hast mir gesagt, dass er dir die Zukunft zeigt, aber der Kristall ist nicht in der Lage das zu tun. Zumindest nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie du behauptest, die Zukunft gesehen zu haben.” Nimueh sieht Merlin mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. „Ich habe gestern nach dem Beltanefest mit Iseldir gesprochen. Der Kristall von Neahtid ist über viele Generation hinweg

im Besitz der Druiden gewesen, bevor Uther ihn gestohlen hat. Es gibt niemanden, der mehr über die Kräfte des Kristalls weiß, als die Druiden.”

Merlin überlegt, was er darauf erwidern soll. Nimueh hat vollkommen Recht und er glaubt kaum, dass sie sich mit weiteren Ausflüchten zufriedengeben wird, vorausgesetzt natürlich ihm würde auf die Schnelle etwas einfallen. Er beschließt auf Zeit zu spielen. 

„Du hast Recht. Der Kristall von Neahtid hat mir nicht die Zukunft gezeigt, aber das habe ich auch nie behauptet.“

Nimueh sieht ihn ungerührt an. „Ich will wissen, woher du von dem Afanc wissen konntest und woher du wusstest, dass ich verkleidet als eine von Bayards Dienerinnen nach Camelot kommen würde, um Arthur zu vergiften. Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich dir vertrauen soll, dass Arthur der Einstige und Künftige König ist und dass er ganz Albion Frieden bringen und Magie in das Land zurückbringen wird. Nur deshalb habe ich davon abgesehen Rache an Uther für das zu nehmen, was er meinen Schwestern angetan hat.”

„Arthur ist der Einstige und Künftige König”, antwortet Merlin bestimmt. „Und ich bin Emrys.”

„Und ich möchte dir glauben”, entgegnet Nimueh und Verzweiflung schwingt in ihrer Stimme mit. „Das möchte ich wirklich, denn wenn auch das nicht die Wahrheit gewesen ist, dann habe ich die vergangenen sechs Monate mit meinem Feind zusammengearbeitet, während ich dachte, er sei mein Freund.”

Merlin mustert Nimueh einen Moment lang und obwohl sie versucht es zu verbergen, sieht er die Angst in ihren Augen. Eine Angst, für die es keinen Grund gibt, doch der einzige Weg sie davon zu überzeugen, ist ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es ist ein Risiko Nimueh zu erzählen, woher er und Arthur kommen und warum Merlin so genau über eintretende Ereignisse Bescheid wissen konnte, aber er spürt, dass er keine andere Wahl hat. Seit ihrem Gespräch am Ufer des Sees Avalon am Morgen nach Samhain, hat Nimueh begonnen ihm wirklich zu vertrauen. Sie hat Merlin versprochen, ihr Vorhaben, den Orden der Hohepriesterinnen der Dreifaltigen Göttin wieder erstehen zu lassen, aufzugeben und Merlin weiß, dass er dieses Vertrauen wieder verlieren wird, wenn er ihr jetzt nicht die Wahrheit sagt.

„Also gut”, antwortet Merlin schließlich und holt tief Luft, bevor er zu erklären beginnt. „Arthur und ich kommen aus der Zukunft. Wir haben dieses Leben schon einmal gelegt, zumindest einen Teil davon. Die nächsten vierzehn Jahre, um genau zu sein. Ich wusste, was passieren würde, weil ich es bereits erlebt habe.”

Nimueh zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und mustert Merlin für einen langen Moment, bevor sie kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelt. „Wie?“

„Die Magie hat uns zurück an den Anfang geschickt, nachdem wir dazu bereit waren, unsere Reise fortzusetzen und die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Es war von Anfang an vorherbestimmt, dass wir den Weg, den wir bereits gegangen sind, noch einmal gehen und dass Arthur erneut König wird, so wie er es bereits gewesen ist.”

Merlin sieht wie sich Nimuehs Augen weiten, bevor sich ihr Mund zu einem lautlosen Ausdruck von Erstaunen öffnet. „Der Einstige und Künftige König“, sagt sie leise und es liegt ein ehrfürchtiger Ton in ihrer Stimme, nachdem ihr klar geworden ist, was die Prophezeiung tatsächlich bedeutet.

Merlin nickt bestätigend. „Ganz genau. Erst mit unserem Wissen aus der anderen Zeit und nachdem wir aus unseren Fehlern gelernt haben, sind wir jetzt in der Lage die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen.“

Nimueh blinzelt mehrere Male und für einige lange Momente sieht sie Merlin einfach nur an, doch dann ändert sich etwas in ihrem Blick.

„Welche Rolle habe ich in der anderen Zeit gespielt?“, fragt sie argwöhnisch. „Ich nehme an mein Plan, Camelots Wasserspeicher zu vergiften, ist auch damals fehlgeschlagen, sonst wäre ich nicht mit Bayards Delegation nach Camelot gekommen und du wusstest, dass das passieren würde.”

Merlin antwortet nicht sofort, sondern überlegt, wie viel er Nimueh sagen soll. Sie hat bereits erkannt, dass er nur von ihren Plänen, Camelot und Arthur zu schaden, wissen konnte, wenn sie diese Pläne in der anderen Zeit in die Tat umgesetzt hatte. Merlin seufzt, bevor er weiterspricht.

„Arthur und ich haben den Afanc auch in der anderen Zeit zerstört, allerdings hat es viel länger gedauert als dieses Mal. Als du mit Bayards Gefolge nach Camelot gekommen bist, wusste ich nicht wer du warst und nachdem du die Kelche vertauscht hattest, hast du mich während der Feierlichkeit gewarnt, dass Bayard etwas im Schilde führen würde. Du hast gesagt, er hätte den Kelch vergiftet und ich habe versucht Arthur davon abzuhalten aus dem Kelch zu trinken. Damals war ich allerdings nur ein Diener und niemand hat mir geglaubt, also habe ich selbst aus dem Kelch getrunken, um meine Worte zu beweisen.”

Nimueh schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. „Du hast dein Leben für Arthur riskiert, obwohl er dir nicht geglaubt hat?”

Merlin muss unweigerlich schmunzeln, als er daran denkt, was er damals alles für Arthur getan hat und wie oft er sein Leben riskiert hat, um Arthur zu beschützen. „Ich wusste damals schon, dass es sein Schicksal sein würde große Taten zu vollbringen und dass wir dazu bestimmt sind die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen.”

„Wie hast du überlebt?”, fragt Nimueh neugierig.

„Arthur hatte sich gegen den ausdrücklichen Befehl seines Vaters auf die Suche nach der Mortaeus Blume gemacht. Uther hat ihn dafür in den Kerker geworfen, aber Gaius konnte noch rechtzeitig ein Gegenmittel herstellen und mir das Leben retten.“

Nimueh sagt einen Moment lang nichts, während ihr Blick nachdenklich zu Boden gerichtet ist. Schließlich hebt sie ihren Blick wieder und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen ist gequält. „Was habe ich noch getan?”

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht. Er hat gewusst, dass Nimueh von ihm verlangen würde ihr alles zu erzählen, was in der anderen Zeit passiert ist, zumal er ihr bis jetzt nur Dinge erzählt hat, die sie bereits weiß.

„Sag es mir”, verlangt Nimueh, als Merlin nicht antwortet. Sie sieht ihn eindringlich an und Merlin zieht für einen Moment in Erwägung, sich zu weigern ihr noch mehr zu erzählen. Er kann jedoch in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie sich damit nicht zufriedengeben wird. Wenn er ihr nicht ganze Wahrheit sagt, dann wäre das für sie gleichbedeutend mit einer weiteren Lüge.

„Nachdem wir es geschafft hatten einen weiteren Krieg mit Mercia zu verhindern, ist Arthur etwa ein halbes Jahr später während eines Jagdausfluges von dem Glatisant gebissen worden. Ich bin daraufhin zur Insel der Gesegneten gereist, um mein Leben für seines einzutauschen.”

Nimueh schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf. „So funktioniert das nicht.”

„Ja, ich weiß“, antwortet Merlin mit einem Seufzen. „Aber damals wusste ich es noch nicht und du hast es mir nicht gesagt. Statt Arthur, wäre beinahe jemand anderer gestorben und ich war davon überzeugt, dass es deine Schuld gewesen ist, und dass du mich hintergangen hättest. Wir haben gekämpft und ich habe dich getötet. Du warst die Erste, die ich mit meiner Magie getötet habe, nicht, weil ich es musste, um mich oder Arthur zu verteidigen, sondern weil ich wütend gewesen bin und weil ich es konnte.”

Nimueh sieht zu Boden und der Blick in ihren Augen ist leer. Zweifellos sieht sie die Bilder der Ereignisse, von denen Merlin ihr gerade erzählt hat, vor sich.

„Ich habe mich immer gefragt, ob du mich tatsächlich töten würdest, falls ich eine Gefahr für Arthur oder Camelot darstellen sollte“, sagt sie und schnaubt leise, bevor sie Merlin wieder ansieht. „Ich schätze, jetzt kenne ich die Antwort.”

„Ich werde tun, was nötig ist, um Arthur und Camelot zu beschützen“, antwortet Merlin ungerührt. „Es hat lang gedauert, bis auf gehört habe zu zögern, das zu tun, was ich tun muss, aber jetzt zögere ich nicht mehr.“

„Warum bin ich dann noch am Leben?“, fragt Nimueh mit einem spöttischen Ton in ihrer Stimme. „Du konntest nicht wissen, dass ich mich nicht doch noch gegen euch stellen würde.“

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nein, das konnte ich nicht, aber als ich dich vor die Wahl gestellt habe, an deinem Hass auf Uther festzuhalten oder deine Hoffnung in eine bessere Zukunft zu setzen, hast du deine Entscheidung getroffen. Wir werden alle durch unsere Entscheidungen geprägt und diese Entscheidungen werden durch die Welt, in der wir leben und die Menschen um uns herum, beeinflusst. Die Zukunft ist nur in den seltensten Fällen vorherbestimmt und dort, wo sie es nicht ist, gibt es immer die Möglichkeit einen anderen Weg zu wählen. Du hast dich gegen die Vergangenheit und für die Zukunft entschieden und seitdem hast du mir keinen Grund gegeben, an dir zu zweifeln. Stattdessen hast du an Samhain dein Leben für Camelot riskiert und mir damit bewiesen, dass ich mich nicht in dir getäuscht habe.”

Nimueh mustert Merlin nachdenklich und er gibt ihr Zeit über seine Worte nachzudenken. Schließlich tritt ein entschlossener Ausdruck in ihren blauen Augen. „Ich will, dass du es mir zeigst.“

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Nimueh“, sagt er, doch Nimueh lässt ihn kaum ausreden.

„Bitte”, sagt sie leise. „Ich muss es mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen. Ich muss sehen, was aus mir hätte werden können.”

Es widerstrebt Merlin ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, denn er weiß, dass es ihr nur Kummer und Schmerz bringen wird, zu sehen, wohin sie der Weg, der vor ihr gelegen hatte, hätte führen können. Irgendetwas in ihrem Blick bringt ihn jedoch dazu noch einmal darüber nachzudenken und schließlich lenkt er ein und nickt.

Merlin geht um seinen Schreibtisch herum und bleibt dann neben Nimueh stehen. Nimueh dreht sich zu ihm, bis sie sich gegenüberstehen und Merlin streckt ihr seine Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben entgegen. Nimueh legt ihre Hände in seine und sie schließen beiden die Augen.

Einen Moment darauf spürt Merlin bereits ihr Bewusstsein an seinem Geist. Er greift nach ihr und zieht sie in seine Gedanken hinüber, bevor er ihr die Erinnerungen zeigt, die sie sehen will. Er zeigt ihr ihre Begegnung auf der Insel der Gesegneten, das hämische, selbstgefällige Grinsen, als sie Merlins offensichtliche Unwissenheit ausgenutzt hat, die Arroganz und Überheblichkeit mit der sie ihn glauben ließ, dass er sein Leben gegen das von Arthur eintauschen könnte. Die anschließende Genugtuung Gaius beinahe sterben zu sehen und schließlich ihr Entsetzen, als sie feststellen musste, dass Merlin ihr überlegen war. In dem Moment, als Merlin in seiner Erinnerung den Blitz auf Nimueh herabsausen ließ, endet die Szene abrupt.

Nimueh zieht ihre Hände zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Sie schnappt nach Luft und während sie ihre Augen öffnet, weicht sie unwillkürlichen einen Schritt zurück. Merlin kann den Ausdruck blanken Entsetzens in ihren Augen sehen, der sich kurz darauf in Abscheu verwandelt. Abscheu darüber, was in der anderen Zeit aus ihr geworden ist. Eine Träne löst sich aus ihrem rechten Auge und läuft ihr die Wange hinunter, während sie ihren Blick jedoch nicht von Merlin abwendet.

„Ich war so von Hass und Wut zerfressen, dass es mich nicht gekümmert hat, ob die Welt um mich herum brennt, solange ich nur meine Rache bekommen hätte.” Ihre Stimme ist rau und als sie die Träne auf ihrer Wange bemerkt, wischt sie sie eilig bei Seite.

Merlin greift nach ihren Händen und als Nimueh versucht sie ihm zu entziehen, hält er sie fest und sieht ihr fest in die Augen.

„Diese Version von dir, die du in meinen Erinnerungen gesehen hast, ist nicht die Person, die du heute bist, Nimueh. Uther hat schreckliche Dinge getan und du hattest allen Grund, Rache zu fordern, aber du hast dich dieses Mal nicht von deinem Hass verzehren lassen. Stattdessen hast du einen anderen Weg gewählt und ich bin stolz darauf, dich in dieser Zeit eine Verbündete Camelots und eine Freundin nennen zu dürfen.”

Nimueh presst die Lippen aufeinander und lächelt schmal und in ihren Augen schimmern erneut Tränen, doch dieses Mal sind es Tränen der Dankbarkeit. Merlin erwidert ihr Lächeln und drückt sanft ihre Hände. Dann wird sein Lächeln breiter und er zwinkert ihr zu.

„Und außerdem, ich und Arthur werden die für immer dankbar dafür sein, dass du uns das Leben gerettet hast.”

Nimueh zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Wann habe ich euch das Leben gerettet?“

„Als Arthur und ich auf die Jagd gegangen sind, ohne jemandem zu sagen, wohin wir gehen und du mit dem magischen Spiegel nach uns gesucht hast. Wenn du Leon nicht gesagt hättest, dass es uns gut geht, dann hätte er Camelots gesamte Armee mobilisiert um uns zu suchen und am Ende hätte er uns für die ganze Sache einen Kopf kürzer gemacht.”

Nimueh lacht unweigerlich auf und schüttelt dann amüsiert den Kopf. „Ich schätze, das hätte er wirklich getan.“

Merlin grinst, froh darüber, dass er Nimueh für den Moment von ihren Gedanken ablenken konnte. Einen Moment darauf wird ihm bewusst, dass er immer noch ihre Hände in seinen hält und er lässt sie eilig wieder los.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…“, beginnt er, aber Nimueh schüttelt sachte den Kopf.

„Nein, du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich habe ganz vergessen, wie es ist, jemandem nahe zu sein“, sagt sie und ein Lächeln erscheint auf ihren Lippen. „Danke.“

Merlin nickt und ihm wird klar, dass Nimueh, obwohl sie nun schon seit beinahe einem Jahr im Schloss ist, keine Freundschaften geschlossen hat. Die Ritter beäugen sie immer noch wachsam, auch wenn die Bewohner des Schlosses sich mittlerweile an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt haben. Morgana und Lady Evaine sind stets offen und freundlich zu ihr und sie verbringt viel Zeit mit Morgause, aber ansonsten bleibt Nimueh oft für sich. Merlin wird bewusst, dass sie vermutlich deshalb versucht hat von allen Abstand zu halten, weil sie sich immer noch nicht sicher gewesen ist, ob sie Merlin und Arthur tatsächlich vertrauen kann.

„Wer weiß noch davon?“, fragt Nimueh und holt Merlin damit wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Was die Nimueh in der anderen Zeit getan hat? Niemand, nur Arthur und ich“, antwortet Merlin und Nimueh nickt nachdenklich.

„Gut. Und wer weiß, dass ihr aus einer anderen Zeit kommt?“

„Kilgharrah, die Ritter der Tafelrunde, meine Eltern und Morgana wissen davon“, sagt Merlin und wirft Nimueh dann einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Und dabei möchten wir es belassen.“

Nimueh nickt, ohne zu zögern. „Ich werde es niemandem erzählen“, verspricht sie.

Merlin nickt dankbar, bevor er sie aufmerksam ansieht. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Nimueh fragt nicht, was er meint, sondern lächelt nur schmal. „Nein, aber das wird es bald wieder sein. Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit.“

Merlin nickt verständnisvoll. „Wenn du jemandem zum Reden brauchst, dann weißt du, wo du mich findest”, sagt er und einer Eingebung folgend fügt er hinzu: „Oder du könntest es mit Percival versuchen, er ist ein sehr guter Zuhörer.“

Nimueh lacht leise und Merlin kann sehen, dass sie weiß, was er mit diesem Vorschlag bezweckt. Sie lächelt jedoch dankbar und es ist ein offenes und ehrliches Lächeln.

„Danke”, sagt sie und Merlin nickt als Antwort lediglich.

Dann dreht Nimueh sich um und geht zur Tür. Als sie den Raum verlässt, sieht Merlin ihr nach und er glaubt, dass es durchaus möglich sein könnte, dass sich Nimueh seinen Rat in Bezug auf Percival zu Herzen nehmen wird.

***

Eine Woche nach dem Beltanefest finden sich Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, die Ritter der Tafelrunde und Guineveres Vater Tom an einem klaren und warmen Morgen in der Ratshalle ein, um der Heirat von Lancelot und Guinevere beizuwohnen. Lancelot hat am Rande der Feuer an Beltane um Guineveres Hand angehalten und Guinevere hat überglücklich zugestimmt seine Frau zu werden.

Die Sonne wirft ihre hellen Strahlen durch die Fenster der Ratshalle, während Guinevere und Lancelot sich an den Händen halten und einander liebevoll ansehen. Arthur steht vor ihnen und legt das dunkelblaue Tuch über ihre Hände, bevor er sie zu Mann und Frau erklärt und Lancelot seine Guinevere daraufhin unter dem Beifall der versammelten Freunde und Guineveres Familie leidenschaftlich küsst.

Arthur hat ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen und er gönnt Lancelot und Guinevere ihr Glück von ganzem Herzen. Seine Liebe für seine Guinevere ist echt gewesen und auch Guinevere hat Arthur aufrichtig geliebt, aber Lancelot ist trotz allem immer ihre wahre Liebe gewesen. Sein Schatten schwebte während ihrer Ehe stets über ihnen, egal wie sehr sie auch versuchten es zu ignorieren. Letztendlich ist ihm seine Guinevere durch eine Laune des Schicksals genommen worden und Arthur trauert immer noch um sie und ihren gemeinsamen Sohn, der mit ihr zusammen gestorben ist.

Die Guinevere aus dieser Zeit jedoch heute so strahlend vor Glück zusammen mit Lancelot vor sich zu sehen, erfüllt Arthurs Herz mit Freude und lindert der Schmerz, der die letzten Jahre über sein ständiger Begleiter gewesen ist. Dies hier ist eine glücklichere Zeit und vor ihnen liegt eine bessere Zukunft. Dafür haben Arthur und Merlin gesorgt und werden es auch weiterhin tun.

***

Arthur öffnet die Augen, als er Schritte auf den grasbewachsenen Boden auf sich zukommen hört. Er sitzt an Aithusas Bauch gelehnt - was mittlerweile möglich ist, da sie die Größe eines stattlichen Ponys erreicht hat - und Aithusa hat sich wie eine Schlange um ihn zusammengerollt. Arthur streichelt abwesend mit einer Hand über ihre seidigen Schuppen, während sie beide unter der großen Eiche am Rande des Trainingsfeldes den warmen Tag und die Sonnenstrahlen genießen, die durch die Blätter fallen. Es sieht jedoch ganz so aus, als ob ihre kleine Auszeit nun vorbei wäre.

Als Arthur aufsieht, entdeckt er Merlin, der mit einem ersten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht über die Wiese auf ihn und Aithusa zukommt und schließlich vor Arthur stehen bleibt.

„Wir haben ein Problem“, verkündet er.

„Dann löse es“, entgegnet Arthur träge. Er ist noch nicht bereit dazu sich wieder seinen Pflichten als König zu widmen und er krault Aithusa an einer Stelle an ihrem Kiefer, der sie mit ihrer Schwanzspitze zucken lässt.

Merlin sieht Arthur einen Moment lang unbewegt an, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckt. „Also gut, gib mir 30 Ritter, Morgause und Nimueh und ich werde das Problem innerhalb von 3 Tagen aus der Welt schaffen.“

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „In Ordnung. Du hast meine Aufmerksamkeit. Was ist das für ein Problem?”

Merlin grinst selbstgefällig, aber das Grinsen erreicht seine Augen nicht. „Die Patrouille, die du nach Elmet geschickt hast, ist gerade zurückgekommen und anscheinend hat Hengist das ehemalige Gebiet des Landes der Gefahren für sich beansprucht, nachdem der Landstreifen wieder bewohnbar geworden ist und er hat angefangen Männer um sich zu scharen, um Mercia anzugreifen, nachdem Bayard ihn aus seinem Königreich gejagt hat.”

Arthur denkt einen Moment lang darüber nach. „Bayard sollte alleine mit Hengist und seinen Männern fertig werden können.“

„Vermutlich, aber er würde dabei aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach empfindliche Verluste hinnehmen müssen“, antwortet Merlin. „Ector hat berichtet, dass Hengist zwei Zauberer unter seinen Leuten hat und einer davon kann Feuerbälle in der Größe eines Bierfasses werfen. Bayard wiederum hat keinen einzigen Zauberer in seinen Diensten und er toleriert es geradeso, dass Camelot seine Gesetze in Bezug auf Magie geändert hat.”

Arthur flucht leise, was Aithusa dazu veranlasst eines ihrer Augenlider zu heben und ihn argwöhnisch anzusehen. Er lächelt daraufhin liebevoll und streicht ihr über den Hals. „Nicht du, Aithusa. Schlaf weiter, du kannst uns ohnehin nicht helfen, solange du noch kein Feuer spucken kannst.“

Aithusa stößt eine kleine Rauchwolke aus, wie um zu demonstrieren, dass sie sehr wohl Feuer spucken kann, wenn sie es will, auch wenn es kaum mehr als kleine Flämmchen begleitet von sehr viel Rauch sind, und Arthur lächelt amüsiert. „Deine Zeit wird kommen. Warte noch ein paar Jahre.“

Aithusa sieht Arthur an und blinzelt dann ein paar Mal, bevor sie gähnt, ihren Kopf wieder auf den Boden sinken lässt und die Augen schließt. Sie versteht mittlerweile beinahe alles, was man zu ihr sagt, auch wenn sie bisher noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen hat, weder laut, noch in Gedanken, aber Balinor hat gesagt, dass sie sich darüber keine Sorgen machen sollen. Sie ist immerhin gerade einmal etwas mehr als ein halbes Jahr alt. Arthur streichelt Aithusa noch einmal über den Hals, bevor er aufsteht.

„Wir müssen Bayard berichten, was wir in Erfahrung gebracht haben und ihm unsere Hilfe anbieten“, sagt er.

Merlin legt nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten, während sie über die Wiese zurück in Richtung des Schlosses gehen. „Glaubst du, er wird sich dazu bereit erklären Seite an Seite mit Camelots Zauberern zu kämpfen?“

„Oh ja, das wird er“, antwortet Arthur zuversichtlich und wirft Merlin einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Gleich nachdem du ihm gezeigt hast, welchen Schaden ein Feuerball in der Größe eines Bierfasses anrichten kann.”

***

Wie Arthur es vorhergesagt hat, brauchte es tatsächlich nicht mehr als einen Feuerball in der Größe eines Bierfasses, um Bayard davon zu überzeugen, dass es töricht wäre, sich Hengist alleine und ohne magische Unterstützung in den Weg zu stellen. Bayard begann daraufhin seine Truppen zusammen zu ziehen und Arthur stieß wenige Tage später mit 30 seiner Ritter, Merlin, Morgause und Nimueh zu ihnen.

Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen an diesem Morgen würden sie nun von ihrem Lager an der Grenze zu Mercia aus nach Elmet reiten, um Hengists Festung, die einst dem Fischerkönig gehört hat, anzugreifen.

Der Eingang zu Arthurs Zelt ist geöffnet und im fahlen Licht draußen auf der grasbewachsenen Ebene sind die letzten Rauchwölkchen der Feuerstellen zu sehen, die nach und nach gelöscht werden. Im Lager herrscht reges Treiben, um den Aufbruch vorzubereiten, während Merlin konzentriert und mit gesenktem Kopf die letzten Schnallen an Arthurs Plattenschultern schließt.

Arthur spürt die Magie, die dabei in kleinen Wellen über seine Rüstung läuft und er lächelt liebevoll.

„Ich kann fühlen, wie du neue Schutzzauber über meine Rüstung legst, weißt du”, sagt er und Merlin sieht auf. Für einen Augenblick sieht er erstaunt aus, doch dann grinst er verlegen und zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Alte Gewohnheit“, meint er.

Arthur schnaubt amüsiert und schüttelt den Kopf. „Das hast du jedes Mal gemacht, wenn ich in die Schlacht geritten bin, nicht wahr?”

„Ja, jedes einzelne Mal”, antwortet Merlin. „Mit dem Unterschied, dass ich damals nicht stark genug gewesen bin, um dich tatsächlich vor ernsthaften Verletzung zu schützen.“ Er grinst zufrieden. „Jetzt bin ich es.”

„Das bist du, aber du hast etwas vergessen”, antwortet Arthur, bevor er eine Hand hebt und sie auf das rote Wildleder von Merlins wattierter langer Jacke direkt über sein Herz legt. Arthurs Augen leuchten golden auf, als er mithilfe von Merlins Magie einen Schutzzauber in das Leder der Jacke und in Merlins dunkelblaues Halstuch webt. „Ich kann dich jetzt ebenfalls mit Magie beschützen.“

Merlin beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und sieht Arthur mit einem hungrigen Blick an. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was es mit mir macht, wenn du Magie benutzt und deine Augen golden aufleuchten”, sagt er mit rauer Stimme und legt seine Finger über Arthurs Hand, bevor er sich nach vorne beugt und Arthur verlangend küsst.

„Ahem.“

Arthur löst sich widerwillig aus dem Kuss und dreht den Kopf zum Eingang des Zeltes, wo er Gwaine entdeckt.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich störe“, sagt Gwaine, während er sie mit einem Grinsen beobachtet.

Arthur schnaubt. „Nein, tut es nicht.”

„Nein, tut es nicht”, bestätigt Gwaine und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. „Aber nachdem ich jetzt ein verheirateter Mann bin, muss ich so etwas sagen.”

Arthur schnaubt erneut, aber er weiß, dass Gwaine Morgana niemals betrügen würde, schon allein deshalb nicht, weil sie ihn dafür umbringen würde.

„Was willst du?”, fragt Merlin und Gwaines Gesichtsausdruck wird einen Moment darauf ernst.

„Es gibt da etwas, das ihr euch ansehen müsst“, antwortet er vage und bedeutet Arthur und Merlin mit einem Kopfnicken ihm zu folgen.

Arthur greift nach seiner Krone und setzt sie sich auf den Kopf, während er und Merlin das Zelt verlassen und Gwaine im trüben Licht des Morgens durch das Lager folgen. Die Männer, die sich dazu bereit machen aufzubrechen, neigen die Köpfe, als die drei sie passieren und Gwaine führt sie in Richtung von Bayards Zelt, das auf einem kleinen Hügel steht. Die Zeltplanen aufgeschlagen und die beiden Soldaten, die vor dem Eingang stehen, treten bei Seite, als Arthur, Merlin und Gwaine sich ihnen nähern. Als sie das Zelt betreten, sieht Arthur, dass Bayard neben zwei seiner Lords im hinteren Teil des Zeltes steht. Einer davon ist Sir Barclay, ein stämmiger Mann mit kurzen blonden Haaren von dem Arthur weiß, dass er Bayards erster Ritter ist. Der andere Mann ist älter, mit langen grauen Haaren, die zu einem Zopf geflochten sind und er ist Arthur als Lord Leland vorgestellt worden. Zwei Soldaten stehen innen am Eingang des Zeltes und auf dem Boden zwischen zwei Rittern kniet ein Mann in einem braunen Lederwams, dessen Hände hinter dem Rücken mit einem Seil gefesselt sind.

Bayards Gespräch mit seinen Beratern verstummt, als er Arthur sieht und er nickt ihm nur kurz zur Begrüßung zu.

„Wir haben diesen Mann gefunden, als er versucht hat in unser Lager zu gelangen“, berichtet Bayard knapp. „Als wir ihn gefangen nehmen wollten, hat er zwei Soldaten mit Magie angegriffen, bevor er mit einem Schlag auf den Kopf unschädlich gemacht werden konnte. Wir glauben, dass er einer von Hengists Spionen ist. Was meint Ihr sollen wir mit ihm tun, König Arthur?”

Der Mann auf dem Boden hebt den Kopf und sieht sich um, doch bevor Arthur etwas auf Bayards Frage hin erwidern kann, hört er Merlins überrascht Stimme neben sich.

„Gilli?“

Der Mann auf dem Boden, der im Grunde nur ein Junge und kaum älter als Arthur und Merlin ist, starrt Merlin erstaunt an. „Woher wisst Ihr meinen Namen?“, stammelt er.

Arthur wirft einen interessierten Blick zu Merlin hinüber und als er sich den Jungen genauer ansieht, glaubt Arthur ihn ebenfalls schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

Merlin stock kurz, doch dann verschränkt er die Arme hinter dem Rücken und sieht den jungen Mann von oben herab an. „Ich bin Emrys. Ich weiß alles.“

Arthur muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht mit den Augen zu rollen als er das hört und Gwaine neben ihm schafft es gerade noch ein Schnauben zu unterdrücken.

Bayard wirft Merlin einen unbeeindruckten Blick zu. „Kennt Ihr diesen Mann?“

„Nein, das tue ich nicht“, antwortet Merlin und schüttelt den Kopf. „Aber ich weiß von ihm.“

Bayard betrachtet ihn geringschätzig. „Wollt Ihr das näher erläutern?”, fragt er, aber auch wenn es genau genommen keine Frage ist, nickt Merlin entgegenkommend.

„Ich habe mithilfe eines Zaubers nach Menschen gesucht, die über magische Fähigkeiten verfügen und bin dabei auf Gilli aufmerksam geworden. Er lebte damals mit seinem Vater in einem kleinen Dorf und da er seine Magie nicht für unmoralische oder gefährliche Zwecke eingesetzt hat, habe ich ihm keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt.”

Gilli sieht Merlin mit großen Augen an und Merlins Blick wandert zu Gillis Händen hinunter, bevor er sich wieder an Bayard wendet. „Habt Ihr etwas bei ihm gefunden? Einen Ring vielleicht?“

Bayard mustert Merlin einen Moment lang, dann nickt er Sir Barclay neben sich zu, der daraufhin einen silbernen Ring hervorholt und Merlin übergibt.

„Den haben wir ihm abgenommen. Einer meiner Männer hat gesehen, wie der Ring geleuchtet hat, als er der Junge Magie benutzt hat.“

„Woher wusstet Ihr von dem Ring?“, fragt Bayard und sein Blick macht deutlich, dass er Merlin misstraut.

Merlin betrachtet den Ring kurz und lächelt dann bereitwillig. „Dieser Ring ist der Grund dafür, dass ich überhaupt auf Gilli aufmerksam geworden bin. Er trägt das Symbol der alten Religion und er erlaubt es Gilli Magie zu benutzen, ohne darin unterwiesen worden zu sein.”

Lord Leland zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Soll das heißen er ist kein Zauberer?”

„Doch, er ist ein Zauberer,” antwortet Merlin. „Der Ring bündelt seine Kräfte und macht ihn um ein Vielfaches stärker. Ohne ihn stellt Gilli keine Gefahr für Euch dar.”

Arthur beobachtet Bayard und seine Berater, während er mit seinem Geist nach Merlin sucht. _„Wie viel von dem, was du ihnen gerade erzählt hast, ist tatsächlich wahr?”,_ fragt er neugierig.

_„Das meiste davon. Allerdings habe ich nicht mit einem Zauber nach Gilli gesucht. Er ist in der anderen Zeit nach Camelot gekommen, um an dem Turnier teilzunehmen, in dem die einzige Regel ist, dass es keine Regeln gibt. Er hat tapfer gekämpft, aber er hat mit Magie betrogen. Er wollte Uther im Finale töten, weil sein Vater ihm aus Angst davor, entdeckt zu werden, immer verboten hat Magie zu benutzen und am Ende sogar gestorben ist, anstatt sich selbst mit Magie zu verteidigen. Gilli hat jedoch eingesehen, dass es seinen Vater nicht wieder lebendig machen würde, wenn er Uther tötet und so hat er ihn schließlich gewinnen lassen.”_

_„Ich wusste, dass er mir irgendwie bekannt vorkommt”,_ sagt Arthur, als ihm klar wird, wo er Gilli schon einmal gesehen hat. Er vergisst normalerweise nie ein Gesicht.

 _„Mach dir nichts draus, es ist immerhin schon ziemlich lange her“,_ meint Merlin.

Bayard und seine Berater tauschen unterdessen einen kurzen Blick. Dann richtet Bayard seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Gilli und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ist kalt. „Warum bist du in unser Lager gekommen?”

Gilli schluckt schwer, bevor er antwortet. „Ich bin gekommen, um euch zu warnen”, sagt er schließlich zögerlich. „Hengist weiß, dass ihr kommt. Er weiß von dem bevorstehenden Angriff.”

Sir Barclay mustert den Jungen skeptisch. „Woher weißt du das?”

Gilli sieht zu Boden, als er antwortet. „Ich war einer von Hengists Männern.“

„Du hast dich Hengist angeschlossen?“, fragt Merlin ungläubig.

Arthur sieht, wie Bayard Merlin einen geringschätzigen Blick zuwirft. Merlin, der Gilli ansieht, bemerkt es jedoch nicht und Gillis hat den Blick weiterhin vor sich auf den Boden gerichtet, als er stumm nickt.

„Warum wolltest du uns dann warnen?“, fragt Arthur, um eine Antwort von Gilli zu bekommen, bevor Bayard die Geduld verlieren würde.

Ein gequälter Ausdruck tritt auf Gillis Gesicht. „Ich konnte nicht tun, was er von mir verlangt hat“, sagt er mit leiser Stimme. „Ich wollte weggelaufen, aber dann ist mir klar geworden, dass ihr direkt in seine Falle laufen würdet, wenn ich euch nicht warne.”

„Woher sollen wir wissen, dass du uns nicht anlügst?”, fragt Lord Leland, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hat und Gilli anscheinend kein Wort glaubt.

Gilli sieht ihn flehentlich an. „Das tue ich nicht! Ich sage die Wahrheit. Ich schwöre es!”

„Er könnte versuchen, uns überhaupt erst in eine Falle zu locken”, gibt Sir Barclay an Bayard gewandt zu bedenken. „Ich sage, wir lassen ihn hinrichten und kümmern uns um andere Dinge.”

„Bitte, ich schwöre es, ich versuche nicht euch hereinzulegen”, ruft Gilli entsetzt und versucht sich nach vorne zu werfen, aber die Ritter neben ihm halten ihn unnachgiebig an den Schultern fest. „Ich wollte doch nur, dass jemand meine Fähigkeiten würdigt, aber Hengist ist nichts weiter als ein niederträchtiger Lügner und ich habe einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht, als ich mich ihm angeschlossen habe. Bitte, ihr müsst mir glauben!”

„Er sagt die Wahrheit”, versichert Merlin, aber Bayard, Sir Barclay und Lord Leland sehen keineswegs überzeugt aus.

„Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?“, fragt Sir Barclay und Merlin erwidert seinen Blick hochmütig.

„Weil ich es spüren kann”, sagt Merlin und seine Augen leuchten für einen Moment golden auf.

Obwohl Camelot und Mercia Verbündete sind, kann Arthur deutlich das Misstrauen in den Gesichtern von Lord Leland und Sir Barclay sehen und Bayards erster Ritter bewegt unbewusst seine Hand zu seinem Schwert. Bayard selbst lässt sich jedoch nichts anmerken und Sir Barclay ist nicht töricht genug Merlin ohne einen Befehl seines Königs oder eine unmittelbare Bedrohung anzugreifen.

 _„Kannst du wirklich spüren, ob Gilli die Wahrheit sagt?_ “, fragt Arthur Merlin in Gedanken, bevor er es verhindern kann und er spürt augenblicklich Merlins Belustigung.

_„Nein, nicht ohne in seinen Geist einzudringen, aber Gilli hat ein gutes Herz. Er sagt die Wahrheit.“_

„Was sollen wir jetzt also mit ihm tun, König Arthur?“, fragt Bayard schließlich.

„Ich bin sicher, dass uns Gilli wichtige Informationen über Hengists Männer und seine Verteidigung geben kann”, sagt Arthur mit Bedacht.

Merlin sieht erwartungsvoll zu Gilli hinunter, der sofort bereitwillig nickt. „Ja, natürlich. Ich werde euch alles sagen, was ich weiß.”

Bayard überlegt einen Moment lang, doch schließlich nickt er. „Also schön. Dann werde ich dich am Leben lassen.”

Ein erleichterter Ausdruck tritt auf Gillis Gesicht. „Ich danke Euch, Sire. Ich werde alles tun, was ich kann, um euch zu helfen.”

„Du kannst damit anfangen uns von dem anderen Zauberer zu erzählen”, verlangt Sir Barclay. „Unsere Spione haben berichtet, dass Hengist zwei Zauberer hat.”

Gilli nickt bestätigend. „Der andere Zauberer heißt Cylferth. Er weiß sehr viel über Magie und er ist sehr mächtig. Er hat mich unterrichtet, während ich bei Hengist und seinen Männern gewesen bin. Die Falle, die er sich ausgedacht hat, funktioniert allerdings nur mit zwei Zauberern und ich glaube nicht, dass sie schon bemerkt haben, dass ich nicht mehr da bin. Wenn ihr Hengist jetzt angreift, könnt ihr ihn unvorbereitet treffen.”

 _„Kennst du diesen Cylferth?”,_ fragt Arthur in Gedanken an Merlin gewandt und er spürt Merlins Unbehagen, noch bevor er ihm antwortet.

_„Nein, ich habe noch nie von ihm gehört.”_

Bayard wirft einen fragenden Blick zu Merlin und Merlin nickt, als Bestätigung dafür, dass Gilli immer noch die Wahrheit sagt.

Daraufhin wendet sich Bayard an Sir Barclay. „Nehmt ihn mit und bringt alles in Erfahrung, was für uns von Vorteil sein könnte. Lord Emrys wird Euch begleiten, damit wir uns sicher sein können, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Danach sperrt ihn ein und sammelt Eure Männer. Wir werden entscheiden, was mit ihm passiert, sobald wir uns um Hengist gekümmert haben.”

Der Ritter nickt und will sich in Bewegung setzen, aber Gilli schüttelt den Kopf. „Bitte, ich kann Euch helfen! Ich weiß wie man Magie im Kampf einsetzt, und will wiedergutmachen, was ich getan habe.”

Sir Barclay sieht ihn erstaunt an, während Lord Leland schnaubt. „Du hast gerade Hengist verraten. Was lässt dich glauben, dass wir dir vertrauen würden?”

„Weil ihr nicht viel Zeit habt“, antwortet Gilli und ein entschlossener Ton liegt in seiner Stimme. „Ich kann mit euch kommen und euch alles sagen, was ich weiß. Das Schloss, das Hengist für sich beansprucht hat, ist alt und die Mauern sind an vielen Stellen eingestürzt. Hengist hat nicht genug Männer, um alle diese Stellen zu bewachen. Ich kann euch zeigen, wie ihr ihm in den Rücken fallen könnt, aber wir müssen schnell handeln, bevor er merkt, dass ich weg bin.”

Bayard sieht Gilli nachdenklich an und Arthur nutzt den Moment, um mit seinem Geist Merlin zu berühren.

_„Was denkst du?”_

_„Ich denke, wir sollten ihm eine Chance geben”,_ antwortet Merlin. _„Er ist kein schlechter Mensch, er hat nur eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen, weil er sich Anerkennung gewünscht hat. Deswegen hat er damals auch an dem Turnier teilgenommen. Seine Magie ist das einzige, das ihn zu etwas Besonderem macht und mit dem Ring ist er ein ziemlich starker Zauberer. Er hat einen Fehler gemacht, indem er sich Hengist angeschlossen hat, aber er hat sich letzten Endes gegen ihn gestellt und das richtige getan, genau wie in der anderen Zeit auch und das ist es, was zählt.”_

Arthur lässt seinen Blick noch einen Moment lang auf Gilli ruhen, aber er vertraut Merlins Urteil. _„Also gut.”_

„König Bayard“, sagt Arthur als Nächstes laut. „Ich denke, er verdient eine Chance seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Ich werde die Verantwortung für ihn übernehmen und Lord Emrys wird dafür sorgen, dass er uns nicht hintergeht.”

Bayard mustert Arthur für einen langen Augenblick, aber er scheint zu dem Schluss zu gelangen, dass es das Risiko wert ist. „Wie Ihr wollt“, sagt er und macht eine Handbewegung, woraufhin die beiden Ritter Gilli auf die Füße ziehen und das Seil um seine Handgelenke herum losbinden.

Gilli sieht erstaunt von Arthur zu Bayard und wieder zurück und schließlich fällt er vor beiden auf die Knie und verbeugt sich tief. „Ich danke Euch, König Bayard, König Arthur. Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen. Das schwöre ich.“

Bayard wirft noch einmal einen kurzen Blick auf Gilli, bevor er sich wieder an Arthur wendet. „Wir werden wie geplant aufbrechen. Unterrichtet Sir Barclay über sämtliche neuen Erkenntnisse in Bezug auf Hengists Verteidigung, damit wie entscheiden können wie wir unser Vorgehen anpassen. Sir Barclay, gebt Lord Emrys den Ring, den ihr bei dem Jungen gefunden habt.”

Sir Barclay hat einen starren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und es ist offensichtlich, dass er von diesem Vorgehen nicht begeistert ist, aber er stellt die Entscheidung seines Königs nicht infrage und händigt Merlin den Ring aus. Merlin steckt ihn in seine Tasche und anschließend verlassen er, Arthur, Gwaine und Gilli das Zelt, wobei Gwaine Gilli an der Schulter packt und ihn mit sich zieht.

Während sie sich auf den Weg durch das betriebsame Lager machen, wirft Arthur Merlin einen Blick von der Seite zu _._ Sie habe nicht viel Zeit, um eine neue Angriffsstrategie zu entwickeln, und wenn Merlin sich in Gilli irrt, dann werden sie dafür teuer bezahlen.

_„Ich hoffe du weißt, was du tust“, sagt Arthur in Gedanken. „Wenn das hier schiefgeht, dann wird es eine ganze Zeit lang dauern, bis Bayard mir wieder vertraut.”_

_„Ich weiß, was ich tue”,_ entgegnet Merlin. _„Indem Gilli uns hilft, können wir viele Leben retten.”_

Arthur überlegt einen Moment lang. _„Du hast gesagt, dass Gilli ohne den Ring kein besonders starker Zauberer ist, und dass der Ring seine Magie bündelt und sie um ein Vielfaches verstärkt. Warum geben wir den Ring dann nicht Morgause oder Nimueh?”_

Arthur spürt, wie Merlin kurz zögert. _„Ich habe gesagt, dass Gilli ohne den Ring keine Gefahr darstellt. Er ist tatsächlich ein ziemlich mächtiger Zauberer, nur vollkommen untrainiert. Der Ring bündelt seine Magie so stark, dass er sie benutzen kann, ohne dafür einen Zauberspruch zu benötigen, der die Magie für ihn bündeln würde. Er muss sogar relativ mächtig sein, um den Ring überhaupt benutzen zu können. Was deine Frage angeht: Ich befürchte, dass der Ring Nimueh oder Morgause überwältigen könnte, und dass sie Zeit brauchen würden, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Zeit, die wir nicht haben. Wir können also entweder Gilli den Ring geben, oder wir haben einen Zauberer weniger.”_

Arthur denkt kurz darüber nach, aber er ist bereit Merlin, was diese Einschätzung angeht, zu vertrauen. _„Na gut, dann geben wir den Ring Gilli“,_ sagt er und er spürt durch ihre Verbindung hindurch Merlins Dankbarkeit, bevor Merlin ihm kurz zunickt.

Kurz darauf erreichen sie Arthurs Zelt und als sie davor stehen bleiben, sieht Gwaine mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick zwischen Arthur und Merlin hin und her.

„Also, wie machen wir es?“

Arthur wird bewusst, dass Gwaine mittlerweile anscheinend genug Übung hat, um Merlin und Arthurs wortlose Unterhaltungen zu bemerken.

„Sorg dafür, dass Gilli ein Schwert bekommt“, sagt Merlin. „Abgesehen davon wirst du an seiner Seite bleiben. Was auch immer passiert, du wirst ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen und ihm nicht von der Seite weichen. Wenn er irgendetwas Verdächtiges oder Dummes tut, dann kannst du mit ihm verfahren, wie du es für richtig hältst.”

Gwaine nickt ohne zu zögern und Arthur sieht, wie sich Gillis Augen weiten, als er zuerst Merlin und dann Gwaine erschrocken ansieht. Er fasst sich jedoch ziemlich schnell wieder und Entschlossenheit tritt in seinen Blick.

„Ich werde euch nicht hintergehen, das schwöre ich“, sagt er.

„Das solltest du auch besser nicht tun“, antwortet Merlin, während er den Ring aus seiner Tasche holt und ihn Gilli zurückgibt. Gilli sieht Merlin mit großen Augen an und steckt den Ring dann wieder an seinen Finger.

„Also dann, auf geht‘s“, sagt Gwaine und schlägt Gilli eine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er ihn mit sich in Richtung der Zelte der Ritter schiebt, während Merlin und Arthur sich auf den Weg zu ihren Pferden machen.

***

Wenn ihm an diesem Morgen, als er die Schnallen von Arthurs Plattenschultern geschlossen hat, jemand gesagt hätte, dass Gilli als Zauberer für Hengist gearbeitet hätte, dann hätte Merlin ihn mit einem mehr als nur zweifelnden Blick bedacht. Und wenn diese Person ihm dann noch erzählt hätte, dass Gilli am Ende dieses Tages König Bayard das Leben retten und von ihm zum Hofzauberer von Mercia ernannt werden würde, dann hätte Merlin endgültig am Geisteszustand des Überbringers dieser Nachrichten gezweifelt. Gilli erwies sich jedoch als überraschend fähiger Zauberer und dank seiner Informationen blieb die Falle, die Hengist für sie vorbereitet hatte, wirkungslos, da Cylferth, wie Gilli es vorhergesagt hatte, nicht in der Lage war, den Zauber allein zu wirken.

Als sie Cylferth schließlich in die Enge getrieben hatten, warf er, in einem verzweifelten Versuch sich den Weg frei zu kämpfen, einen Feuerball geradewegs auf Bayard, der sich umringt von seinen treuesten Rittern an den Kämpfen beteiligte. Merlins Aufmerksamkeit war gerade in diesem Moment auf die andere Seite der Kämpfe gerichtet gewesen, sodass er nicht schnell genug hatte eingreifen können. Er verfolgte die Bahn des Feuerballs mit Entsetzen, doch kurz bevor das Geschoss Bayard getroffen hätte, errichtete sich vor dem König von Mercia eine golden schimmernde Wand, und der Feuerball zerbarst daran mit einem hellen Funkenregen.

Als Merlin danach suchte, wer den Schutzzauber gewirkt hat, fiel sein Blick auf Gilli, der mit einem goldenen Leuchten in den Augen und einer ausgestreckten Hand dastand. Bayard sah Gilli ebenfalls und betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, bevor er sein Pferd antrieb und sich wieder in den Kampf stürzte.

Mit einer Handbewegung machte Merlin Cylferth unschädlich und als er kurz darauf das halb verfallene Schloss über Hengist und einem Teil seiner Männer einstürzen ließ, ergaben sich die Restlichen von ihnen und legten ihre Waffen nieder.

Der ganze Kampf dauerte kaum mehr als eine halbe Stunde und keiner von Bayards oder Arthurs Rittern wurde ernsthaft verletzt, was an den Schutzzaubern lag, die Merlin über sämtliche Männer gelegt hatte. Natürlich hätte er dafür sorgen können, dass es gar keinen Kampf gab und Hengists Männer allesamt in der Zeit einfrieren, einschlafen lassen oder ihre Waffen zu Staub zerfallen lassen, aber damit hätte Merlin demonstrieren müssen, über welche unglaublichen Kräfte er verfügt und dann hätte Bayard ihn und damit auch Arthur gefürchtet. Das hätte dazu geführt, dass sie Bayard ebenfalls mittels Blutmagie unter einen Zauber hätten stellen müssen, oder seine Erinnerungen und die aller Anwesenden verändern, denn Furcht konnte nur allzu schnell in Angst und Hass umschlagen. Es hätte alles nur unnötig kompliziert gemacht und Merlin hätte mehr und mehr Magie einsetzen müssen. So jedoch ist Bayard Arthur zu Dank verpflichtet, dass er ihm geholfen hat Hengist zu besiegen und Magie wird fortan einen Platz im Königreich Mercia haben in Gestalt des neues Hofzauberers Gilli.

Als Merlin am Ende dieses Tages in ihrem kleinen Lager alleine am Feuer sitzt, hat er das Gefühl, dass seit den Morgenstunden eine kleine Ewigkeit vergangen ist. Sie haben sich mit Camelots Rittern gegen Nachmittag auf den Rückweg nach Camelot gemacht und es Bayard überlassen mit Hengists Männern zu Verfahren wie er es für angemessen erachtet. Hengist selbst würde zweifellos seinen Kopf verlieren.

Merlin sieht auf, als Gwaine sich neben ihn auf einen der Baumstämme setzt, in deren Mitte sie das Feuer entzündet haben. Gwaine schlägt die Füße übereinander und streckt sich kurz, während das kleine Feuer vor ihnen leise knistert und helle Funken in die kühle Nachtluft wirft.

„Warum sitzt du immer noch hier?“, fragt Gwaine schließlich. „Die anderen schlafen schon alle. Ich bin sicher Arthur vermisst dich neben sich und wir wollen die Prinzessin doch nicht um ihren Schönheitsschlaf bringen oder?”

Gwaine grinst und Merlin lacht leise und rempelt ihn mit der Schulter an, woraufhin Gwaines Grinsen nur noch breiter wird.

„Nein, ernsthaft“, sagt Gwaine und sieht Merlin eindringlich an. „Ector und ich halten Wache. Schlaf. Sonst wird die Prinzessin morgen unausstehlich sein.“

Merlin bringt ein schmales Lächeln zustande. „Danke, aber ich bin nicht müde”, meint er und zuckt dann mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß, ich sollte müde sein, aber vielleicht bin ich einfach noch zu angespannt von dem heutigen Tag.”

„Solltest du daran nicht gewöhn sein? Arthur schläft wie ein Stein“, sagt Gwaine und wirft einen Blick zu Arthur hinüber, der eingerollt in seine Decken leise schnarcht.

Merlin schmunzelt. „Manchmal hat sogar Arthur Probleme damit nach einer Schlacht zu schlafen.“

Gwaine gibt einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich, bevor er Merlin aufmerksam ansieht. „Dieses Mal bist du es aber, der kein Auge zubekommt. Also, was hält dich wach?“

Merlin seufzt. „Ich muss immer noch an Gilli denken.”

„Was ist die Geschichte dahinter?“, fragt Gwaine, während er sich nach vorne beugt und sich mit seinen Armen auf den Oberschenkeln abstützt. „Ich habe gesehen wie du und Arthur euch in Gedanken unterhalten habt. Ich nehme an, du kennst ihn aus der anderen Zeit?”

Merlin nickt und beginnt dann zu erzählen. „Gilli ist damals nach Camelot gekommen und hat bei einem Turnier gekämpft. Allerdings hat er mit Magie betrogen. Er wollte Uther im Finale töten, aber am Ende hat er es nicht getan. Er war voller Wut, weil sein Vater, aus Angst entdeckt zu werden, seine Magie nie benutzt hat und Gilli verboten hat, es ebenfalls zu tun. Sie waren einfache Bauern und Gilli war nie etwas Besonderes. Sein Vater ist gestorben, weil er sich geweigert hat, sich mit Magie zu verteidigen, und Gilli hat ihn dafür immer für einen Feigling gehalten. Später hat Gilli dann jedoch eingesehen, dass sein Vater nur versucht hat ihn zu beschützen, denn wenn bekannt geworden wäre, dass er ein Zauberer ist, dann hätte man auch seinen Sohn verdächtigt. Manchmal verlangt es Stärke, seine Kräfte nicht zu benutzen. Diese Lektion muss jeder lernen, der darin unterrichtet wird zu kämpfen und sich zu verteidigen.“

Gwaine überlegt einen Moment lang. „Ich nehme an, Gillis Vater ist auch dieses Mal gestorben, weil er sich nicht mit Magie verteidigt hat?“

Merlin nickt. „Ja, aber ich verstehe nicht warum. Magie steht nicht länger unter Strafe, Gillis Vater hätte nichts zu befürchten gehabt, wenn er seine Magie eingesetzt hätte. Ich bin mir immer sicher gewesen, dass es Gilli besser ergangen wäre, wenn Magie frei gewesen wäre, aber anscheinend hat es nichts geändert.”

„Magie ist noch nicht lange wieder erlaubt”, gibt Gwaine zu bedenken. „Die Menschen haben immer noch Angst vor allem, was magisch ist. Uther hat ihnen jahrelang eingebläut, dass alle Zauberer Ungeheuer sind und viele haben es ihm geglaubt. Nur wenige wissen noch, wie viel Gutes man mit Magie tun kann.”

Merlins Blick ist in die Flammen des kleinen Feuers vor ihm gerichtet und ihm wird bewusst, dass Gwaine Recht an. „Das stimmt“, sagt er schließlich. „Gilli kennt bestimmt nicht mehr als eine Handvoll Zaubersprüche und während der Großen Säuberung ist sehr viel Wissen verloren gegangen.”

Gwaine nickt und macht eine auffordernde Handbewegung. „Dann weißt du ja, was du zu tun hast. Du musst einen Weg finden, um den Zauberern beizubringen, wie sie sich nützlich machen können, um den Menschen zu zeigen, wie ihnen Magie in ihrem täglichen Leben helfen kann.”

Merlin nickt nachdenklich. Alator und Finna versuchen bereits den Menschen zu zeigen, dass sie Magie nicht fürchten müssen, aber es braucht mehr als das, damit Magie wieder Einzug in Camelot halten kann. Eine Zeit lang herrscht Stille, während Merlin darüber nachdenkt, wie er diejenigen mit magischen Kräften darin unterrichten könnte ihre Magie zum Wohle der Menschen einzusetzen.

Schließlich gähnt Gwaine herzhaft. „Wenn du vorhast hier zu sitzen zu bleiben und über dieses Problem nachzudenken, dann könnte ich mich hinlegen und noch etwas Schlaf bekommen. Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich hundemüde. Percival ist als nächster mit Wache halten an der Reihe.”

Merlin wirft Gwaine ein schiefes Lächeln zu, nickt aber. „Klar. Ich werde Percival wecken, wenn ich müde werde. Es wird genauso sein wie in den alten Zeiten. Ich halte Wache, und versuche die Probleme des Königreichs zu lösen, während ihr seelenruhig schlaft und von all dem nicht das Geringste mitbekommt.”

„Aller klar, das Gewicht der Welt lastete auf deinen Schultern, schon verstanden“, entgegnet Gwaine, während er aufsteht und ein weiteres Mal gähnt. Dann legt er Merline eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückt sie sanft. „Aber du musst es jetzt nicht mehr alleine tragen. Versuch das im Hinterkopf zu behalten.“

Er sieht Merlin mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln an und Merlin nickt, bevor Gwaine zu seiner Bettrolle hinübergeht, um sich hinzulegen.

Merlin sieht ihm kurz nach, bevor sein Blick für einen Moment zu Arthur wandert, der tief und fest schläft und dabei immer wieder ein leises Schnarchen hören lässt. Dann sieht Merlin wieder in die Flammen und überlegt, wie er es fertig bringen kann Magie nicht nur nach Camelot, sondern auch in jedes Dorf im ganzen Land zurückzubringen.


	38. Lothars Grab, Arthurs Falle

## XV. Lothars Grab, Arthurs Falle

Arthur sitzt am Tisch im vorderen Teil seiner Räume, einen Brief von König Bayard vor sich, während er mit einer Feder in der Hand auf einem Pergament seine Antwort verfasst. Morgana sitzt neben ihm, die Beine übereinander geschlagen und sie schneidet sich immer wieder ein Stück Käse von einem kleinen Laib ab, der ein Teil von Arthurs Mittagessen ist. Hinter ihnen scheint die warme Mittagssonne durch die Fenster und Arthur schreibt einen weiteren Satz, bevor er gedankenverloren nach einem Stück Braten von der Platte mit Speisen greift. Er überlegt, wie er sein nächstes Anliegen formulieren soll, und er will Morgana gerade nach ihrer Meinung dazu fragen, als Morganas Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken reißt.

„Sag mir Bruderherz, hat Merlin in letzter Zeit mit dir über Nimueh gesprochen?”

Arthur sieht erstaunt auf. „Was? Warum?“

Morgana zuckt betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Oh, ich weiß nicht. Die zwei verbringen viel Zeit miteinander seit Beltane und seit Merlin ihr die Wahrheit über euch beide gesagt hat.”

Arthur legt die Feder bei Seite und sieht seine Schwester mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Der Tonfall in ihrer Stimme verwirrt ihn und er schüttelt den Kopf. „Was willst du damit sagen?“

Morgana hebt eine Augenbraue und ein Ausdruck von Besorgnis tritt auf ihr Gesicht. „Du hast es wirklich nicht bemerkt?“

Arthur mustert sie einen Moment lang, bis ihm klar wird, worauf Morgana anspielt und er starrt sie ungläubig an. „Willst du allen Ernstes andeuten, dass Merlin an Nimueh interessiert wäre?”

Morgana lächelt unsicher, doch bevor sie etwas sagen kann, lacht Arthur amüsiert auf und schüttelt den Kopf. „Sie verbringen viel Zeit zusammen, weil sie versuchen herauszufinden, was all die magischen Artefakte, die wir in Cornelius Sigans Grab gefunden haben und die Gegenstände, die unser Vater über die Jahre hinweg beschlagnahmt hat, wirklich sind. Und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann frag deine Schwester. Wenn Merlin anderweitig beschäftigt ist, dann helfen Morgause oder Ruadan Nimueh bei ihrer Aufgabe.”

Morgana legt die Stirn in Falten. „Und du bist sicher, dass da nicht mehr ist?“

Arthur nickt immer noch mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ja, ich bin sicher. Wenn da mehr wäre, dann hätte Merlin es mir gesagt und außerdem wüsste ich es ohnehin. Durch unsere Verbindung hindurch kann er keine Geheimnisse vor mir haben, selbst wenn er es wollte. Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, wenn Merlin beschließen würde Nimueh den Hof zu machen, aber so ist es nicht. Außerdem weiß ich aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass Nimueh gestern schon zum zweiten Mal in dieser Woche einen Spaziergang mit Percival unternommen hat.”

Arthur nimmt seiner Feder wieder zur Hand und liest die letzten Sätze, die er geschrieben hat, noch einmal durch, um den Brief an Bayard weiter zu schreiben.

„Mit Percival? Bist du dir sicher?“, fragt Morgana neugierig. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass…“

Sie bricht mitten im Satz ab und Arthur wartet darauf, dass sie weiterredet, als sie das jedoch nicht tut, rollt er mit den Augen.

„Du hättest was nicht gedacht?“, fragt er und hebt schließlich den Blick erneut von seinem Brief, um seine Schwester anzusehen.

Morgana sitzt jedoch vollkommen reglos auf ihrem Stuhl und sie scheint mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt zu sein. Ihr Mund ist leicht geöffnet und ihr Blick ist vollkommen leer auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet.

„Morgana?“, fragt Arthur alarmiert, aber Morgana reagiert nicht. Unwillkürlich sendet Arthur Merlins Magie aus, um sicherzugehen, dass Morgana nicht unter seinem Zauber steht, doch er kann nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken.

„Morgana, kannst du mich hören?“, fragt er als Nächstes und streckt eine Hand aus, um sie am Arm zu berühren.

In dem Moment, als Arthurs Fingerspitzen den Stoff ihres Kleides berühren, zuckt Morgana zusammen. Sie dreht den Kopf zu ihm und blinzelt mehrere Male schnell hintereinander, doch erst nach einem langen Augenblick scheint sie Arthur wirklich zu sehen.

„Tut mir leid“, sagt sie leise und es klingt, wie aus weiter Ferne. „Ich hatte gerade eine Vision.“

Sie schüttelt sachte den Kopf und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, so als ob sie versuchen würden, die Bilder ihrer Vision festzuhalten, um sie nicht zu vergessen.

„Worum ging es?“, fragt Arthur behutsam, aber Morgana steht abrupt auf und streicht ihr Kleid glatt.

„Ich muss gehen“, sagt sie unvermittelt.

Arthur mustert sie besorgt. „Geht es dir gut? Was hast du gesehen?“

„Ich habe Mithian gesehen, aber es ergibt alles noch keinen Sinn”, antwortet Morgana. „Ich muss versuchen, die Vision noch einmal zu sehen. Wenn ich mehr weiß, sage ich es dir.” Sie lächelt Arthur kurz an, bevor sie sich umdreht und mit zügigen Schritten und ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer verlässt.

Arthur starrt noch einen Moment lang auf die Tür, die Morgana gerade hinter sich geschlossen hat. Alle Gedanken an den Brief für Bayard sind vergessen, während er überlegt, was Morgana wohl gesehen haben könnte. Das Einzige, das ihm in den Sinn kommt, und das Mithian betrifft, ist König Odins Versuch Nemeth zu besetzen, um Arthurs Beziehung zu Mithian dazu zu benutzen Arthur in eine Falle zu locken und zu töten. Aber mit Gewissheit würde er das erst wissen, wenn Morgana ihre Vision noch einmal herauf beschwören kann. 

***

Es ist noch früh am Abend und draußen ist es noch hell, als Arthur mit den Rittern der Tafelrunde in der Ratskammer die Korrespondenz von König Bayard und König Lot bespricht, als die Tür aufgeht und Morgana die Halle betritt. Sie hat einen harten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und ihre Lippen sind zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst.

„Es ist Odin, er hat Nemeth angegriffen“, sagt sie, während die Türen hinter ihr geschlossen werden.

„Was?“, fragt Leon verwirrt, bevor er verständnislos zu Arthur hinübersieht.

Arthur setzt daraufhin zu einer Erklärung an. „Morgana hatte heute Nachmittag eine Vision, aber sie konnte keine Einzelheiten erkennen.”

Leons Augen weiten sich. „Wir müssen etwas tun, so schnell wie möglich”, sagt er entschieden, aber Morgana, die bei ihnen angekommen ist, schüttelt den Kopf.

„Es ist zu spät“, sagt sie mit belegter Stimme. „Es ist bereits passiert. Odin und seine Armee sind in Nemeth einmarschiert und haben das Schloss besetzt. Er hat König Rodor und Prinzessin Mithian gefangen genommen, während Mithians kleiner Bruder Edric mit einigen von Rodors loyalsten Rittern zu Lord Cromwell flüchten konnte. Odin hat sich nicht für ihn interessiert, er wollte nur Mithian und ihren Vater.”

Gwaine zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was bezweckt Odin denn damit?“

„Er will Rache dafür, dass ich seinen Sohn getötet habe und er wird Mithian dazu benutzen, um mich in eine Falle zu locken”, antwortet Arthur, während er bereits überlegt, was sie als Nächstes tun sollen.

„Das ist in der anderen Zeit auch schon passiert, oder nicht?“, schlussfolgert Lancelot und als Arthur den Kopf hebt, sieht er, dass seine Ritter ihn aufmerksam beobachten.

„Ja, ist es”, bestätigt er mit einem Nicken. „Odin wird Mithian nach Camelot schicken, wahrscheinlich mit einem seiner Männer als Aufpasser und sie wird mir erzählen, dass Odin in Nemeth einmarschiert ist und obwohl ihr Bruder in Sicherheit gebracht wurde und sie und ihr Vater entkommen konnten, ist Rodor verletzt worden und er war nicht mehr in der Lage weiter zu gehen, kurz nachdem sie die Grenze überquert hatten. Sie wird mir sagen, dass ihr Vater sich in Lothars altem Grabgewölbe versteckt hält und mich bitten, ihr zu helfen, bevor Odins Männer Rodor entdecken können.”

Arthur sieht, wie die Ritter sich untereinander kurze Blicke zuwerfen, aber er ignoriert es. Es ist eine Sache zu wissen, dass jemand die Zukunft kennt, aber etwas ganz anderes sie in allen Einzelheiten vorherzusagen.

„Und was tun wir jetzt?”, fragt Elyan schließlich.

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wir werden Mithian helfen”, antwortet er, als ob das auf der Hand liegen würde.

„Oh, du meinst wir werden geradewegs in Odins Falle laufen,“ meint Gwaine grinsend und Arthur erwidert sein Grinsen und nickt.

„Ganz genau.”

Gwaine klatscht in die Hände. „Gut, dann hätten wir das geklärt.“

„Bitte sag mir, dass du einen Plan hast, der nicht nur darin besteht direkt in Odins Falle zu laufen“, sagt Leon beinahe flehentlich.

Arthur legt ein wenig gekränkt den Kopf schief. „Natürlich habe ich einen Plan. Wir werden Odin in dem Glauben lassen, dass wir in seine Falle laufen, Merlin wird ihn überwältigen und dann werden wir Mithians Vater befreien und Odin dazu zu bringen Nemeth wieder freizugeben.”

Leon atmet ein Mal tief durch und sieht dann Arthur zweifelnd an. „Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es nicht ganz so einfach werden wird.”

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass es einfach werden wird”, entgegnet Arthur grinsend. „Odin will mich töten, aber wenn wir es geschickt anstellen, dann wird es am Ende keinen Krieg geben, sondern Frieden. Und ich werde natürlich noch am Leben sein. Ich habe es schon einmal geschafft, diesen Ausgang herbeizuführen, und ich werde es noch ein weiteres Mal schaffen.”

Leon sieht jedoch immer noch nachdenklich aus. „Dann lass uns hoffen, dass es keine unvorhergesehenen Zwischenfälle gibt.”

Percival schnaubt amüsiert und schüttelt den Kopf. „Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Leon”, meint er und klopft Leon auf die Schulter.

Leon legt den Kopf schief und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Jemand muss es schließlich tun.“

„Oh, Merlin und ich machen uns mehr als genug Sorgen, das kannst du mir glauben”, antwortet Arthur. „Aber bis jetzt ist alles gut gegangen und es wird auch dieses Mal alles nach Plan laufen.”

***

Merlin verlässt das Zimmer, in das Leon kurz zuvor Mithian getragen hat, und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Gaius ist noch bei ihr und Leon ist bereits nach unten gegangen, um Arthur zu informieren.

Es ist ein paar Stunden nach Mitternacht und Merlin macht sich im Schein der Fackeln an den Wänden auf den Weg zu Arthurs Räumen.

Mithian ist zusammen mit einer Frau, die sich als ihre Dienerin Kayla vorgestellt hat, kurz zuvor in den Schlosshof geritten. Nachdem Mithian von ihrem Pferd gestiegen ist, brachte sie gerade noch heraus, dass sie sich freuen würde Leon zu sehen, bevor sie vollkomm entkräftet zusammengebrochen ist. Leon hat augenblicklich Gaius und Merlin holen lassen und Gaius wies ihn an, Mithian in eines der Gästezimmer zu bringen, damit er sie untersuchen konnte. Die Dienerin Kayla hat sich geweigert von Mithians Seite zu weichen und Gaius hat ihr schließlich stirnrunzelnd erlaubt zu bleiben.

Als Merlin seine und Arthurs Räume betritt, sieht er, dass neben Arthur und Leon auch Gwaine, Percival, Elyan und Lancelot anwesend sind. Bis auf Leon und Elyan, die ihre Kettenhemden tragen, haben alle anderen nur eine Hose und Stiefel angezogen und sich ein Hemd übergeworfen.

„Geht es Mithian gut?”, fragt Arthur sofort, als Merlin ins Zimmer kommt. Er sitzt mit dem Rücken zum Kamin am Tisch und ein besorgter Ausdruck liegt in seinem Blick.

„Ja, sie ist lediglich erschöpft“, antwortet Merlin. „Gaius hat ihr einen Schlaftrank gegeben, dessen Wirkung bis Mittag anhalten sollte, damit sie sich ausruhen kann.”

„Hat sie noch etwas gesagt?“, fragt Leon, der Artur gegenüber sitzt, aber Merlin schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Sie hat etwas gemurmelt, aber sie war zu entkräftet. Ich kann euch allerdings sagen, dass die Frau, die behauptet Mithians Dienerin zu sein, über Magie verfügt.”

Arthur sieht ihn erstaunt an, aber Merlin hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. „Sie verfügt gerade über genug Magie um einfache Zauber zu wirken und Mithian genügend einzuschüchtern.“

„Magie ist in Odins Königreich immer erlaubt gewesen”, gibt Gwaine von seinem Platz, an eine der Säulen gelehnt, zu bedenken und Arthur nickt nachdenklich.

„Ist es ein Problem, dass sie Magie hat?”, fragt Percival, der mit dem Rücken zu Merlin sitzt und sich auf seinem Stuhl umgedreht hat, um Merlin anzusehen.

Merlin schmunzelt leise und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, es ist kein Problem. Wir wussten, dass Odin jemanden schicken würde, um Mithian zu bewachen, und Kayla wird es genauso wenig merken, wie jeder andere, wenn ich sie in der Zeit einfriere.“

Leon zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und sieht zu Arthur hinüber. „Ich dachte, du wolltest dich erst um Mithians Begleitung kümmern, nachdem sie uns zu Odin gebracht hat.“

„Ja und das immer noch der Plan. Aber ich werde Mithian nicht länger als absolut nötig in dem Glauben lassen, dass sie mich tatsächlich in eine Falle lockt, die damit enden wird, dass Odin mich umbringt”, sagt Arthur entschieden. „Ich bin sicher, sie kann ihre Rolle überzeugend spielen.”

„Also gut”, meint Gwaine und stößt sich von der Säule in seinem Rücken ab. „Gibt es noch etwas, das wir wissen müssen? Wenn nicht, dann lege ich mich jetzt wieder aufs Ohr.“

„Ja, niemand rührt Odin an.” Arthur sieht in die Runde seiner Ritter und fasst jeden von ihnen mit einem eindringlichen Blick ins Auge. „Er wird nicht getötet, ganz gleich was er tut. Ich kann ihn davon überzeugen sich zurückzuziehen und wir brauchen ihn als König von Cornwall, wenn wir eine Chance auf Frieden in ganz Albion haben wollen. Er wird dafür bezahlen, was er getan hat, aber nicht mit seinem Leben.”

Die Ritter nicken und für einen Moment herrscht Stille, bis Leon das Wort ergreift. „Was wirst du tun, wenn Odin nicht einlenkt?”

Merlin weiß, worauf Leon hinauswill und Arthur weiß es ebenfalls. Leon möchte wissen, ob Arthur Odin ebenfalls unter einen Zauber stellen wird, um ihn gefügig zu machen, so wie er es bei Lot und Caerleon getan hat.

„Ich muss darauf vertrauen, dass ich Odin dazu bringen kann Vernunft anzunehmen. Andernfalls ist alles wofür wir kämpfen, der Frieden, den ich Albion bringen will, dazu verdammt zu scheitern“, antwortet Arthur, während er Leon unverwandt ansieht. „Es wird immer jemanden geben, der versuchen wird andere zu seinem eigenen Vorteil auszunutzen, aber Menschen können sich ändern. Ich kann nicht jeden dazu bringen, das zu tun, was ich will, denn das wäre kein Frieden, sondern Tyrannei - auch wenn niemand den Unterschied bemerken würde.”

Leon presst die Lippen aufeinander und senkt seinen Blick auf die Tischplatte vor ihm. „Vergebt mir, Sire, ich wollte nicht…”, beginnt er, doch Arthur schüttelt den Kopf und unterbricht ihn.

„Nein, Leon. Es ist deine Pflicht als mein erster Ritter und mein Freund meine Entscheidungen infrage zu stellen. Nur weil man die Macht hat etwas zu tun, heißt das nicht, dass man es tun sollte, nur weil es der bequemste Weg ist.” Arthur lässt seinen Blick über jeden seiner Ritter im Raum wandern und Merlin spürt, wie wichtig es für Arthur ist, dass seine Ritter verstehen, welche Aufgabe ihnen zukommt.

„Ihr alle seid mein Gewissen“, fährt Arthur schließlich fort. „Ihr Ritter der Tafelrunde, Merlin und Morgana, damit ich die Macht, die ich habe, niemals missbrauche.“

***

Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen der späten Nachmittagssonne fallen durch die hohen Fenster der Ratshalle, als Arthur Mithian auffordert zu erzählen, warum sie heute in den frühen Morgenstunden nach Camelot gekommen, und nach ihrer Ankunft im Schlosshof vollkommen entkräftet zusammengebrochen ist.

Mithian trägt nur das beige Hemd und die dunkle Hose in der sie nach Camelot gekommen ist und ihre Haare fallen ihr offen um die Schultern. Sie sitzt auf einem Stuhl gegenüber von Arthurs und Morganas Thron und die Ritter der Tafelrunde stehen zusammen mit Merlin zu beiden Seiten, als Mithian mit rauer Stimme zu erzählen beginnt. Die Frau mit den langen blonden Haaren, die zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten sind, und die Mithian als Kayla vorgestellt hat, steht neben ihr und ihre Anwesenheit sorgt dafür, dass Mithian Arthur und den Rittern der Tafelrunde genau die Geschichte erzählt, die sie bereits erwartet haben. Schließlich wirft Mithian einen Blick zu Kayla hinüber, bevor sie mit stockender Stimme weiterspricht.

„Mein Vater ist ein alter Mann. Er kann sich nicht mehr wehren. Ich kann mich an keinen anderen wenden, als an Euch Arthur. Ihr seid meine einzige Hoffnung.”

„Mithian, ich verstehe, wie Ihr Euch fühlt, und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um Euch zu helfen”, verspricht Arthur und Mithian versucht ein erleichtertes Lächeln zustande zu bringen, doch sie sieht gequält aus und eine Träne löst sich aus ihren Augen und rinnt ihre Wange hinunter.

„Danke Milord“, antwortet sie und Arthur nickt.

 _„Jetzt Merlin, bitte“,_ sagt er einen Augenblick darauf in Gedanken zu Merlin und er spürt das Echo von Merlins Magie, als er Mithians angebliche Dienerin in der Zeit einfriert.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung Mithian, Ihr müsst Euch keine Sorgen machen, wir wissen von der Falle, die Odin mir stellen will“, sagt Arthur beruhigend, während er sich von seinem Thron erhebt.

Mithians Augen weiten sich vor Entsetzen und sie dreht eilig den Kopf zu Kayla hinüber, während sie von ihrem Stuhl aufsteht und bereits vor Kayla zurückweicht. Als sie jedoch sieht, dass Kayla nicht reagiert und mit starrem Blick bewegungslos geradeaus starrt, sieht sie erstaunt zu Arthur zurück. „Was geht hier vor?“

„Merlin hat sie in der Zeit eingefroren. Sie kann nichts sehen oder hören und wird sich an nichts erinnern. Ihr müsst keine Angst mehr vor ihr haben“, erklärt Arthur und als Mithians Blick zu Merlin wandert, wirft Merlin ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu.

Mithian starrt Arthur anschließend noch einen Moment lang an und schüttelt dann ungläubig den Kopf. „Woher wisst Ihr von Odins Plan Euch zu töten?”, fragt sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Morgana wirf ihr ein gezwungenes Lächeln zu, bevor sie ihr antwortet. „Ich hatte eine Vision. in der ich gesehen habe, wie Odin Nemeth angegriffen hat, aber es war bereits zu spät, um ihn aufzuhalten. Wir wissen, dass er Euren Vater gefangen hält und dass ihr nicht wirklich entkommen seid.”

Weitere Tränen laufen Mithians Wangen hinunter und Arthur geht zu ihr und legt ihr seine Hände auf die Oberarme. „Wir werden Euren Vater retten. Alles wird gut, ich verspreche es.“

Mithian sieht Arthur noch für einen Augenblick an, als ob sie es kaum glauben könnte, dann schluchzt sie erstickt auf und fällt ihm um den Hals. Arthur hält sie fest und streicht ihr mit einer Hand über die Haare. Ihr ganzer Körper bebt unter seinen Händen und Arthur versucht ihr mit seiner Umarmung so viel Trost und Zuversicht zu spenden wie er kann.

Als er sie wieder loslässt, lächelt Mithian dankbar und blinzelt die Tränen weg, während ein entschlossener Ausdruck in ihre Augen tritt. „Was werdet Ihr jetzt tun?“

Die Mithian, die Arthur damals gekannt hat, war eine unglaublich starke Frau und diese Mithian, die jetzt vor ihm steht, ist es ebenfalls. Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf Arthurs Lippen aus, bevor er Mithian mit einem Zwinkern antwortet. „Wir werden geradewegs in Odins Falle laufen.“

Das scheint das Letzte zu sein, was Mithian erwartet hat, denn sie sieht Arthur entgeistert an und schüttelt alarmiert den Kopf. „Das könnt Ihr nicht tun! Er wird Euch töten!“

Arthur legt Mithian beruhigend seine Hände auf die Schultern und sieht sie mit festen Blick an. „Dazu wird es nicht kommen. Das verspreche ich Euch. Wir werden Odin glauben lassen, dass ich ihm genau in die Hände spiele und dann werden wir Euren Vater retten und Odin gefangen nehmen, damit er seine Truppen aus Nemeth abzieht.”

Arthur kann sehen, dass Mithian sich immer noch Sorgen macht, aber sie versucht nach einem Moment ein zuversichtliches Lächeln zustande zu bringen.

Arthur ist dankbar für ihr Vertrauen und er nickt, bevor er sie ernst ansieht. „Ihr müsst so tun, als ob das hier nie passiert wäre und Eure Rolle weiterspielen. Könnt ihr das?”

„Ja, das kann ich“, antwortet Mithian mit fester Stimme. Dann wirft sie einen Blick zu Kayla hinüber. „Was passiert mit ihr?“

„Ich werde mich um sie kümmern, wenn es so weit ist“, antwortet Merlin. „Aber für den Moment brauchen wir sie noch. Sie hat vermutlich die Anweisung von Odin erhalten ihn darüber zu informieren, ob alles nach Plan läuft.”

Mithian nickt nachdenklich und Arthur sieht sie noch einmal eindringlich an. „Ich will, dass Ihr vorsichtig seid, Mithian. Ihr müsst Euch ganz normal verhalten und ich weiß, dass Ihr versuchen würdet einen Weg zu finden, uns zu warnen, nicht wahr?“ Er grinst schief. „Aber bitte, versucht nichts dergleichen. Gebt ihr keine Chance Euch wehzutun.“

„Ich verspreche es”, antwortet Mithian und Arthur sieht ihr an, dass es ihr viel bedeutet, dass er glaubt, sie würde versuchen ihn unter Gefahr für ihr eigenes Leben zu warnen. Arthur wirft ihr noch einmal ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, bevor er sie schließlich loslässt und wieder zurück zu seinem Thron geht, um sich wie zuvor hinzusetzen. Mithian tut es ihm gleich und setzt sich ebenfalls wieder auf ihren Stuhl.

„Seid Ihr soweit?“, fragt Arthur und Mithian atmet ein Mal tief ein und wieder aus, bevor sie nickt.

Arthur gibt Merlin mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass er den Zauber beenden soll und Merlins Augen leuchten für einen Moment golden auf, als er Kayla wieder frei lässt.

„Fühlt Ihr Euch stark genug, um uns zu dorthin zu bringen, wo sich Euer Vater versteckt hält?”, fragt Arthur schließlich, als ob die Unterhaltung ohne Unterbrechung weitergegangen wäre.

Mithian versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, und nickt. „Ja, das tue ich.“

„Gut, dann werden wir morgen bei Sonnenaufgang aufbrechen. Ihr solltet versuchen, Euch bis dahin noch etwas auszuruhen.”

***

Draußen beginnt es gerade hell zu werden, als Arthur in sein Kettenhemd und seinen roten Umhang gekleidet an die Tür zu Mithians Gemächern klopft. Merlin steht neben ihm und er trägt seine rote wattierte Wildlederjacke und sein blaues Halstuch, anstatt eine seiner langen, verzierten Roben.

Die Tür wird ihnen von Kayla geöffnet, die den Blick senkt und sich verbeugt, als sie Arthur sieht. „Guten Morgen, Sire, Milord.“

„Guten Morgen, ich möchte mit Prinzessin Mithian sprechen. Wir werden bald aufbrechen”, sagt Arthur und Kayla nickt.

„Natürlich, Sire”, antwortet sie und tritt bei Seite, um Arthur und Merlin herein zu lassen.

Als sie das Zimmer betreten, steht Mithian von dem Stuhl vor dem kleinen Spiegeltisch auf und verbeugt sich ebenfalls vor Arthur. „Guten Morgen, Milords.“

Sie trägt bereits wieder ihre einfache Reisekleidung vom Vortag, zusammen mit einem schwarzen Umhang, und Arthur wirft ihr ein höfliches Lächeln zu. „Fühlt Ihr Euch heute Morgen schon wieder kräftiger?“

Mithian nickt und bemüht sich ebenfalls um ein Lächeln. „Ja und das verdanke ich dem Trank, den mir Euer Hofarzt gegeben hat.”

„Es freut mich das zu hören“, antwortet Arthur. „Gaius wird uns nicht begleiten, aber ich versichere Euch, dass Merlin sich sehr gut um Euren Vater kümmern wird, sobald wir bei ihm sind.”

Mithian nickt erneut und Arthur wirft dann einen Seitenblick zu Merlin, der daraufhin Kayla wieder in der Zeit einfriert.

„Wir sind wieder unter uns“, sagt Merlin mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln an Mithian gewandt und sie atmet ein Mal tief durch, bevor ein Teil ihrer Anspannung für den Moment von ihr abfällt.

Arthur geht zu ihr und legt ihr wie am gestrigen Tag auch seine Hände auf die Arme, um ihr durch seine Berührung Kraft zu geben und ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht alleine ist.

„Geht es Euch gut?“, fragt er sanft, während er sie eingehend mustert. Ihre Haut ist blass und unter ihren Augen sind dunkle Ringe zu sehen, was Arthur daran zweifeln lässt, dass sie in der vergangenen Nacht viel geschlafen hat.

Mithian bringt jedoch ein tapferes Lächeln zustande. „Ja“, antwortet sie. „Macht Euch keine Sorgen um mich.“

„Ist gestern noch etwas passiert?“, erkundigt sich Merlin und Mithian dreht den Kopf, während sie nickt.

„Ja, Kayla hat einen Raben mit einer Nachricht zu Odin geschickt und ihn davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass alles nach Plan läuft. Er wird uns erwarten.”

„Gut, das ist genau das, was wir wollen”, erwidert Arthur mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, aber Mithian presst die Lippen aufeinander und sieht zu Boden.

Arthur hebt eine Hand und streicht ihr über die Wange. „Was ist los?“, fragt er sanft. „Was immer es ist, Ihr könnt es mir sagen.”

„Ich fühle mich so schuldig”, gesteht Mithian mit schwacher Stimme, während sie Arthurs Blick ausweicht. „Als ich nach Camelot gekommen bin, war ich bereit Euch zu belügen und Euch in eine Falle zu locken…”, sagt sie, aber Arthur schüttelt den Kopf und unterbricht sie sanft.

„Nein, Mithian. Euch trifft keine Schuld. Das ist Odins Werk. Natürlich musstet Ihr tun, was er von Euch verlangt hat, um Euren Vater zu beschützen. Ich hätte dasselbe getan.”

Mithian lächelt schwach und Arthur zieht sie an sich, um sie für einen Moment in die Arme zu schließen. Sie lehnt sich an seine Brust und Arthur spürt, wie sie tief und zittrig einatmet. Nach einigen langen Momenten lässt er sie wieder los und tritt dann einen Schritt zurück, bevor er Merlin zunickt.

Merlin geht zu Kayla hinüber und bleibt vor ihr stehen. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was Odin für uns geplant hat.“

Er hebt die Hände und legt seine Handflächen zu beiden Seiten an Kaylas Kopf. In dieser Position verharrt er einen Moment lang, während er Kaylas Gedanken liest, und dann seine Hände wieder sinken lässt.

„Odin hat ihr befohlen mich zu vergiften, kurz bevor wie Lothars Grabstätte erreichen“, sagt Merlin und als er die Besorgnis auf Mithians Gesicht sieht, grinst er. „Keine Sorge. Ich werde mich nicht vergiften lassen. Das verspreche ich“, sagt er und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen.

Mithians Mundwinkel zucken unweigerlich, doch sie sieht noch nicht vollständig überzeugt aus. Arthur streicht ihr noch einmal über den Arm und Mithian dreht den Kopf zu ihm.

„Alles wird gut“, versichert er ihr und als Mithian dieses Mal nickt, sieht sie ein wenig zuversichtlicher aus als zuvor.

Arthur lässt seine Hand wieder sinken. „Seid Ihr soweit?“, fragt er dann und Mithian atmet noch ein Mal tief durch, bevor sie entschlossen nickt und Arthur geht wieder einen Schritt zurück.

Merlin wartet, bis sie alle wieder ihre vorherigen Positionen eingenommen haben, dann leuchten seine Augen golden auf und er entlässt Kayla aus dem Zauber.

„Wir werden im Schlosshof auch Euch warten”, sagt Arthur. „Es wurde bereits alles für unsere Abreise vorbereitet.”

„Wie werden in Kürze bei euch sein“, verspricht Mithian und Arthur nickt, bevor er Mithian einen letzten Blick zuwirft und dann zusammen mit Merlin das Zimmer verlässt.

Draußen machen sie sich im fahlen Licht, das durch die Fenster des Korridors fällt, auf den Weg in den Schlosshof hinunter. Arthurs Gedanken sind immer noch bei Mithian, die ihre Rolle mit Bravour spielt. Er hat allerdings nichts anderes von ihr erwartet.

„Mithian ist unglaublich stark, nicht wahr?”, sagt er schließlich, als er und Merlin um eine Ecke biegen.

„Ja, das ist sie“, antwortet Merlin. „Und sie wird eine hervorragende Königin sein.“

Arthur gestattet sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln. „Ja, das wird sie.“

„Und deshalb du solltest sie so bald wie möglich zu deiner Königin machen.”

Arthur bleibt stehen, als er das hört und er dreht den Kopf zu Merlin, um ihn überrascht anzusehen. „Ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt damit noch zu warten?”

Merlin, der ebenfalls stehen geblieben ist, wirft ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Wenn man bedenkt, wie leicht es Odin gefallen ist Nemeth einzunehmen, dann lässt das nur den Schluss zu, dass König Rodor nicht mehr so stark ist, wie er einst war und Mithian wird ihm als Frau nicht auf den Thron folgen können. Nemeth ist nicht Gwynedd. Aber wenn du Mithian jetzt heiratest, dann kann Rodor seine Herrschaft mit Camelots Unterstützung fortsetzen, so lange bis sein Sohn Edric alt genug ist, um den Thron zu besteigen. In Nemeth kann er schon mit sechzehn Jahren König werden und das sind nur noch vier Jahre.”

Merlin sieht Arthur nachdrücklich an, aber Arthur widerspricht ihm nicht, denn Merlin hat mit dem, was er gesagt hat, vollkommen recht. Arthur mustert ihn einen Moment lang, bevor ein schmales Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheint.

„Wann bist du so gut in Politik geworden?“

Merlin schnaubt, aber er grinst. „Ich war schon immer gut darin, du hast nur nie auf mich gehört.”

„Manchmal habe ich auf dich gehört“, widerspricht Arthur und Merlin rollt gutmütig mit den Augen.

„In Ordnung. Manchmal hast du tatsächlich auf mich gehört, das stimmt. Und dieses Mal wirst du auch auf mich hören, allein schon deswegen, weil ich dir nichts erzähle, was du nicht bereits selbst weißt.”

Arthur atmet ein Mal tief durch. „Nein, das tust du nicht. Eine Heirat mit Mithian würde Rodors Position stärken und Camelot Nemeths fortdauernde Unterstützung sichern, aber es gibt noch andere Wege um das zu erreichen.”

Merlin legt den Kopf schief. „Keiner davon ist genauso gut wie eine Heirat und da du ohnehin vorhast Mithian zu heiraten, wäre es dumm es nicht jetzt schon zu tun.“

Arthur seufzt, bevor er nickt, denn Merlin hat auch damit vollkommen recht. Sie haben gedacht, dass sie noch mehr Zeit haben würden, aber es wäre töricht, diese Gelegenheit verstreichen zu lassen. Arthur muss an sein Königreich und an das Schicksal von ganz Albion denken. Er kann es sich nicht leisten, seinen eigenen Wünschen und seiner Beziehung zu Merlin den Vorzug zu geben.

„Also gut“, sagt er schließlich. „Sobald wir Frieden mit Odin geschlossen haben, werde ich bei König Rodor um die Hand seiner Tochter anhalten.”

***

Als sie an diesem Abend ihr Lager aufschlagen, hat die Dämmerung bereits eingesetzt und das letzte Licht des Tages schwindet rasch. Sie sind nicht mehr weit von der Grenze zu Nemeth entfernt und Arthur hat als Lagerplatz dieselbe Ruine am Rande des Waldes von Gedref gewählt, wie beim letzten Mal. Die zerfallenen Mauern in der Nähe des kleinen Baches sind eine strategisch gute Stelle, um das Lager aufzuschlagen, und auch wenn sie nicht mit einem Angriff von Odin rechnen müssen, will Arthur kein Risiko eingehen.

Während sich Elyan und Galahad um die Pferde kümmern, entfacht Merlin ein kleines Feuer. Als Arthur und Lancelot kurz darauf von ihrem Rundgang um das kleine Lager zurückkommen, und sich an das Feuer setzen, ist es bereits fast dunkel.

Merlin hat einen einfachen Eintopf aus getrocknetem Fleisch und etwas Gemüse zubereitet und alle sind dankbar für das warme Essen, als die Kühle der Nacht heraufzieht. Der Sommer hat noch nicht wirklich Einzug in Camelot gehalten und Merlin sieht, wie Mithian auf der anderen Seite des Feuers ihren Umhang enger um sich zieht, während sie mit leerem Blick die kleine Holzschale mit dem warmen Eintopf umklammert. Arthur scheint es ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben, denn er steht auf und nimmt eine Decke von seiner Bettrolle, um sie Mithian über die Schultern zu legen. Mithian hebt erstaunt den Kopf, als sie das Gewicht der Decke auf sich spürt, lächelt dann jedoch dankbar, als sie Arthur entdeckt. Arthur erwidert das Lächeln und setzt sich wieder auf einen der umgestürzten Felsbrocken. Niemand sagt etwas, während sie den Eintopf essen und nachdem alle Schalen eingesammelt wurden, legen sie sich schlafen, um für den nächsten Tag ausgeruht zu sein.

Als Merlin eine Berührung an seiner Schulter spürt, erwacht er aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. Er öffnet die Augen und entdeckt im fahlen Licht des Morgens Percival neben sich, der ihn gerade aufgeweckt hat. Merlin lässt seinen Blick durch das Lager wandern und stellt fest, dass die anderen bereits auf den Beinen sind. Er sieht Arthur, der leise mit Mithian redet und Elyan und Lancelot, die gerade ihre Bettrollen zusammenpacken.

Merlin schlägt seine Decke zurück und reibt sich kurz die Augen, bevor er ebenfalls aufsteht. Er entdeckt Kayla, die ein Stück neben Mithian ebenfalls ihre Decken zusammenrollt und das Gespräch zwischen Arthur und Mithian aufmerksam verfolgt. Arthur sieht zu Merlin hinüber und Merlin tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit ihm, bevor Arthur ihm kaum merklich zunickt. Es ist Zeit, sich um Kayla zu kümmern.

Merlin steht auf und streckt sich kurz, bevor er nach seinem Wasserschlauch greift und sich zu Percival umdreht. „Ich werde zum Fluss hinunter gehen und meinen Wasserschlauch auffüllen. Soll ich deinen auch mitnehmen?”

Percival schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, meiner ist noch fast voll. Soll ich dich begleiten?“

„Nein, danke. Ich werde es schon alleine schaffen“, antwortet Merlin mit einem Grinsen, bevor er sich auf den Weg durch die Bäume macht.

Als er den kleinen Bach erreicht, geht er in die Knie und öffnet den Wasserschlauch, bevor er ihn in das klare Wasser taucht. Ganz wie er erwartet hat, hört er Schritte hinter sich auf dem Waldboden und als er sich umdreht, entdeckt er Kayla, die auf ihn zukommt. Sie hat ebenfalls einen Wasserschlauch, vermutlich den von Mithian, in der Hand.

„Du hättest etwas sagen können, dann hätte ich deinen Wasserschlauch auch mitgenommen“, sagt Merlin, als er sich wieder aufrichtet.

Kayla lächelt schmal, während sie unschlüssig stehen bleibt. Merlin hängt den Wasserschlauch an seinen Gürtel und nimmt Kayla ihre Entscheidung ab, als er die junge Frau mit einem Gedanken mitten in der Bewegung erstarren lässt. Er sieht, wie Kaylas Augen sich weiten, während sie ansonsten keinen Muskel mehr bewegen kann.

Merlin geht auf sie zu und bleibt schließlich vor ihr stehen.

„Wir wissen, dass du nicht Mithians Dienerin bist und dass Odin dich geschickt hat, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Mithian keine Dummheiten macht, wie zum Beispiel Arthur zu warnen, dass er geradewegs in eine Falle läuft”, sagt Merlin und Kayla blinzelt mehrere Male schnell hintereinander, als zweifellos ihr Puls in die Höhe schnellt. „Und du hast deine Aufgabe wirklich sehr gut gemacht”, gesteht Merlin ihr zu. „Dein Fehler war nur, dass du geglaubt hast, mich täuschen zu können.”

Auch wenn sich kein Muskel in Kaylas Gesicht regt, sieht Merlin die Angst in ihren Augen und obwohl sie versucht hat Arthur in eine Falle zu locken, damit Odin ihn umbringen kann, hat er Mitleid mit ihr.

„Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich werde dich nicht töten. Ich werde dir nicht einmal wehtun”, verspricht Merlin. „Und wenn alles nach Plan läuft, wovon ich ausgehe, dann wird auch Odin nicht zu Schaden kommen.”

Merlin greift in die kleine Beuteltasche an seinem Gürtel und holt ein Medaillon mit einem darin eingelassenen roten Edelstein heraus. Er wickelt sich die goldene Kette um die Hand und zieht anschließend mit der anderen Hand ein kleines Messer aus der Scheide an seinem Gürtel.

„Das wird nur kurz ein wenig brennen“, sagt er, bevor er nach Kaylas Hand greift und sie mit der Spitze der Klinge in den Zeigefinger sticht. Er murmelt die Worte, die den Zauber aktivieren und der Edelstein beginnt sanft zu schimmern, woraufhin Merlin einen Tropfen von Kaylas Blut darauf fallen lässt. Die rote Flüssigkeit wird in den Kristall hineingezogen und für einen Augenblick färbt sich der Stein schwarz, bevor er wieder seine ursprüngliche rote Farbe annimmt.

Merlin hängt sich die Kette um den Hals und schiebt das Medaillon unter den Stoff seiner Kleider. Er sieht, wie Kaylas Augen sich abermals weiten, als er sich in ein perfektes Abbild von ihr verwandelt. Merlin beachtet Kayla jedoch nicht weiter und holt stattdessen das zweite Medaillon aus seiner Tasche. Nachdem er die Klinge seines Messers mit einem Zauber gereinigt hat, sticht er sich selbst in den Zeigefinger, spricht leise die Zauberformel und benetzt den blau schimmernden Edelstein in der Mitte des zweiten Medaillons mit seinem eigenen Blut. Nachdem der Edelstein wieder seine blaue Farbe angenommen hat, streift Merlin die Kette über Kaylas Hals und schiebt das Medaillon unter ihren Umhang und unter ihr Kleid.

Die Konturen von Kaylas Gestalt verschwimmen vor Merlins Augen und einen Moment darauf sieht er sich einem exakten Abbild von sich selbst gegenüber. Es ist mehr als nur seltsamer sich selbst gegenüber zu stehen und Merlin schüttelt für einen Moment den Kopf, um diesen verstörenden Anblick auszublenden, bevor er sein Messer wieder wegsteckt.

„Also gut. Wenn du aufwachst, wird aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Frieden zwischen Nemeth, Cornwall und Camelot herrschen“, sagt er mit Kaylas Stimme und nimmt die Kayla dann den Wasserschlauch aus der Hand, um ihn zu einem eigenen Wasserschlauch an seinen Gürtel zu hängen. Anschließend macht er eine kurze Handbewegung vor Kaylas Gesicht und ihre Augen fallen zu, als er sie in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt und ihre Beine unter ihr nachgeben. Merlin fängt sie auf und hebt sie in seine Arme, bevor er sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Lager macht.

Auch wenn Merlin sich vergewissert hat, dass Odins Späher weit genug von ihnen entfernt sind, um sie nicht beobachten zu können, will Arthur kein Risiko eingehen. Falls jemand in der Zeit, die sie noch zu Lothars Grab unterwegs sein werden, nah genug kommen sollte, um Gwaine, Galahad und Kayla zu entdecken, dann sollten sie denken, dass alles nach Plan gelaufen ist und dass Arthur zwei von Camelots Rittern mit dem vergifteten Hofzauberer hier zurückgelassen hat, um auf ihre Rückkehr zu warten.

Als Merlin zwischen den Bäumen zu ihrem kleinen Lager zurückkommt, greifen die Ritter unwillkürlich zu ihren Schwertern, als sie Kayla sehen, die einen bewusstlosen Merlin in den Armen trägt, und Merlin muss leise schmunzeln.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin es“, sagt er ihnen. „Ihr solltet langsam etwas mehr Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten haben.”

Die anderen entspannen sich wieder und Arthur rollt mit den Augen, während sie sich bereitmachen aufzubrechen. Merlin setzt Kayla in seiner Gestalt mit dem Rücken an eine der umgestürzten Mauern und nickt Gwaine zu, der zusammen mit Galahad zu ihm hinüber kommt.

„Sie wird nicht aufwachen, dafür habe ich mit einem Zauber gesorgt“, verspricht er den beiden und Gwaine nickt, bevor er Merlin ein Mal von oben bis unten mustert und dann mit den Augenbrauen wackelt.

„Diese Illusion ist nicht so hübsch wie die von Gwen, aber auch nicht zu verachten.“

Merlin verdreht mit einem Grinsen die Augen und lässt Gwaine und Galahad bei Kayla zurück, während er mit den anderen zu den Pferden geht, damit sie aufbrechen können. Er verstaut seinen Wasserschlauch am Sattel von Kaylas brauner Stute und übergibt den anderen Wasserschlauch an Mithian, die ihn entgegennimmt und Merlin dabei mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen mustert.

„Das ist wirklich mehr als seltsam“, sagt sie schließlich leise.

Merlin grinst zur Antwort. „Stellt Euch nur mal vor, wie es für mich ist“, sagt er und wirft einen vielsagenden Blick auf Kaylas Brüste, die sich unter ihrem Umhang und dem blauen Hemd, das Kayla trägt abzeichnen.

Mithian kann sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und Merlin lächelt ihr aufmunternd zu. „Alles wird gut“, verspricht er ihr.

Mithian atmet tief durch und nickt dann entschlossen, bevor sie wie die anderen in den Sattel ihres Pferdes steigt und sie sich auf dem Weg zu Lothars Grab machen.

***

Nachdem sie die Grenze zu Nemeth überquert haben, reitet Mithian voran und führt sie in Richtung Osten durch einen dichten Wald. Merlin, der auf Kaylas Pferd sitzt, sieht wie Arthur ein Stück neben ihm den Impuls unterdrückt einen kurzen Blick zu ihm hinüber zu werfen.

 _„Beobachten Odins Männer uns?“,_ fragt er Merlin in Gedanken, während er sich weiterhin aufmerksam umsieht.

Merlin schließt für einen Moment die Augen und sendet seine Magie nach allen Seiten hin aus und ganz, wie er erwartet hat, entdeckt er in einiger Entfernung mehrere Späher, die ihnen folgen.

_„Mhm. Genau wie wir erwartet haben.“_

_„Gut. Behalte sie im Auge. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl“_ , antwortet Arthur grimmig.

_„Es wird alles gut gehen, dafür werde ich sorgen. Genauso wie beim letzten Mal auch.”_

Arthur dreht nun doch den Kopf zu Merlin in Kaylas Gestalt hinüber und sieht ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Im nächsten Moment besinnt er sich jedoch eines Besseren, und lässt es so aussehen, als ob er sich lediglich nach allen Seiten umgesehen hätte.

Merlin gestattet sich ein leises Schmunzeln. _„Erinnerst du dich noch an das äußerst günstige Erdbeben, das Odins Männer genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt abgelenkt hat? Das war ich.”_

 _„Natürlich warst du das”,_ entgegnet Arthur und schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf. _„Weißt du, man sollte meinen, dass mich solche Offenbarungen, nach allem, was ich jetzt weiß, nicht mehr überraschen würden.“_

 _„So bin ich eben“,_ antwortet Merlin. _„Immer für eine Überraschung gut.”_

Arthur kann sich ein schmales Grinsen nicht verkneifen. _„Na schön. Wir werden Lothars Grabstätte bald erreichen. Denk daran, dich nicht zu verraten, bis Odin auftaucht.“_

_„Das werde ich nicht, aber wenn einer von Odins Männern dir, Mithian oder Percival zu nahe kommt, dann behalte ich mir das Recht vor ihn mit einem Zauber kampfunfähig zu machen.”_

Merlin lässt seinen Blick unverwandt durch die dicht beieinanderstehenden Bäume wandern und auch wenn er es nicht sehen kann, spürt er förmlich, wie Arthur mit den Augen rollt.

_„Percival und ich können sehr gut auf uns aufpassen, aber wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann kannst du gerne ein paar der Angreifer abwehren.”_

Es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis sie den Eingang zu der Höhle, in der sich Lothars Grab befindet, erreichen und sie halten ihre ein Stück davor Pferde an. Arthur sieht sich wachsam um, bevor er sich zu Mithian umdreht.

„Ist es das?“, fragt er, obwohl er natürlich genau weiß, dass sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen sind.

Mithian nickt, genauso wie sie es abgesprochen haben und spielt ihre Rolle glaubhaft weiter. „Ja, wir sollten meinen Vater im Inneren finden.“

„Also gut, lasst uns reingehen“, sagt Arthur. „Lancelot, Elyan, ihr haltet Wache. Percival du kommst mit mir.”

Arthur steigt von seinem Pferd und Percival, Mithian und Merlin in Kaylas Gestalt tun es ihm gleich. Während Elyan und Lancelot ihre Schwerter ziehen, um den Eingang zu bewachen, holt Percival eine Fackel aus seiner Satteltasche und übergib sie an Mithian. Nachdem Percival die Fackeln mit einem Feuerstein entzündet hat, geht Mithian voran in die Höhle. Merlin geht dicht hinter ihr, während Arthur und Percival ihnen mit ein paar Schritten Entfernung folgen. Ein schmaler Gang führt sie tiefer in die Höhle hinein und schließlich erreichen sie die Grabkammer. Mithian steckt ihre Fackel in eine Halterung neben dem Eingang, bevor sie unschlüssig am Rand der Kammer stehenbleibt. Arthur betritt hinter Mithian und Merlin den Raum mit dem Sarkophag in der Mitte und sieht sich um, bevor er sich mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu Mithian umdreht.

„Das verstehe ich nicht, wo ist Euer Vater?“

„Er ist nicht hier“, antwortet Mithian mit schwacher Stimme und Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Und wo ist er?“

„Arthur, ich…“, beginnt Mithian, doch sie bricht ab, als Schritte auf dem steinernen Boden zu hören sind.

Arthur bedeutet Mithian mit einem schnellen Blick zur Seite zu gehen und einen Moment darauf betreten mehrere bewaffnete Männer in Kettenhemden und Lederrüstungen die Kammer, ihre Schwerter und Speere erhoben. Arthur verharrt noch einen Moment lang bewegungslos, so als ob er nicht glauben könnte, dass Mithian ihn in eine Falle gelockt hat, bevor er schließlich mit einer schnellen Bewegung Excalibur zieht und zum Angriff ansetzt. Percival greift ebenfalls nach seinem Schwert und wirbelt herum, um einen weiteren von Odins Männern anzugreifen.

Mit einem Blick vergewissert sich Merlin, dass Mithian sich wie besprochen an die Wand der Kammer drückt, während er selbst am Eingang stehen bleibt. Die Kammer ist klein und der steinerne Sarkophag, der in der Mitte der Kammer steht, bietet Arthur und Percival nicht viel Platz, um sich gegen ihre Angreifer zur Wehr zur setzen. Da sich Odins Männer zudem deutlich in der Überzahl befinden, dauert es nicht lange, bis Arthurs und Percivals ohnehin nur halbherzigen Versuchen sich zu verteidigen, ein Ende gesetzt wird. Je drei der Männer packen Arthur und Percival an den Armen, und zwei weitere Männer nehmen ihnen die Schwerter ab, während die übrigen Männer ihre Speere auf sie richten.

Arthur hat die Zähne zusammengebissen, wehrt sich aber nicht mehr, als die Männer ihn und Percival auf die Knie drücken. Einen Moment darauf sind erneut Schritte auf dem steinernen Boden zu hören und Odin betritt zusammen mit weiteren seiner Männer die Kammer. Hinter ihm kommt Mithians Vater, König Rodor, durch die Öffnung und Mithian läuft zu ihm, um ihn in die Arme zu schließen. Odin hat seinen Blick auf Arthur gerichtet und beachtet Mithian und ihren Vater nicht im Geringsten.

„Arthur Pendragon. Na endlich“, sagt Odin zufrieden. „Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet. Ihr habt meinen Sohn getötet. Ihr habt mir genommen, was für mich das Kostbarste war, aber jetzt werdet Ihr dafür bezahlen.” Ein grimmiger Ausdruck tritt auf Odins Gesicht, bevor sein Blick zu Merlin in Kaylas Gestalt hinüber wandert.

Merlin macht einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Kayla“, sagt Odin anerkennend. „Ich wusste, dass du deine Sache gut machen würdest und du hast mich nicht enttäuscht.“

„Danke“, antwortet Merlin. „Aber ich bin nicht Kayla.“

Merlin greift nach seiner Magie und sämtliche von Odins Männern in der Kammer und im Gang dahinter fallen mit einem Mal bewusstlos in sich zusammen.

Odins Augen weiten sich ungläubig, doch bevor er reagieren kann, zerfällt das Schwert in seiner Hand zu Staub, der zu Boden rieselt.

Merlin zieht das Medaillon unter seinen Kleidern hervor und verwandelt sich wieder in sich selbst zurück, während Percival und Arthur vom Boden aufstehen. Odin starrt Arthur hasserfüllt an, als er erkennt, dass er in seiner eigenen Falle gefangen ist.

Arthur hebt Excalibur zusammen mit dem Schwert des Mannes, der er es ihm zuvor abgenommen hat, vom Boden auf und macht einen Schritt auf Odin zu, bevor er ihm das andere Schwert vor die Füße wirft. Die Klinge macht ein lautes, klirrendes Geräusch, als sie auf dem Steinboden landet.

Arthur sieht Odin auffordernd an. „Lasst und das hier beenden. Ein für alle Mal. Nur Ihr und ich.“

Odin bleckt die Zähne, dann hebt er das Schwert vom Boden auf und greift Arthur noch in derselben Bewegung an. Arthur pariert den Schlag und setzt seinerseits zum Angriff an. Bereits nach ein paar Schlägen ist klar, dass Arthur Odin deutlich überlegen ist, doch der andere König kämpft verbissen und legt all seine Stärke in seine Hiebe. Schließlich lenkt Arthur Odins Schwert ab und versetzt Odin einen Tritt in die Kniekehle, der ihn zu Boden gehen lässt. Als Odin versucht, Arthur erneut anzugreifen, schlägt Arthur ihm das Schwert aus der Hand und setzt ihm schließlich die Spitze von Excalibur an die Kehle.

Odin atmet schwer, aber als Arthur keine Anstalten macht, ihn zu töten, sieht er mit einem verächtlichen Ausdruck in den Augen zu Arthur hinauf. „Na los, bringt es zu Ende.“

Arthur betrachtet ihn und zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Und was dann? Eure Männer werden sich rächen wollen und der Krieg wird nie ein Ende nehmen.”

„Aber es geht nicht anders“, entgegnet Odin mit gebleckten Zähnen.

Arthur schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. „Doch es geht anders. Ich schenke Euch das Leben, dafür setzt Ihr Rodor wieder als König von Nemeth ein und zieht Eure Armee ab.”

Odin schnaubt leise. „Selbst wenn ich dem zustimmen würde, ändert das nichts. Was wäre mit uns, Pendragon?“, fragt er spöttisch.

„Waffenstillstand, der beide Königreiche zum Frieden verpflichtet“, entgegnet Arthur.

„Niemals“, stößt Odin hervor.

Arthur schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf. „Ist es das, was Ihr wollt? Hier sterben, in dem Wissen, dass Ihr dieses Land zu einem vielleicht jahrzehntelangen Krieg verurteilt?” Arthur sieht Odin einen Moment lang eindringlich an. „Odin, so könnt Ihr das nicht enden lassen. Das Blut Hunderter würde für immer an Euren Händen kleben.“

„Ihr seid der Mörder meines Sohnes”, entgegnet Odin grimmig.

„Er hat mich zu einem Duell herausgefordert“, antwortet Arthur. „Ich hatte keinen Streit mit ihm und ich habe ihm angeboten, seine Herausforderung zurückzuziehen, aber er hat sich geweigert. Ich wollte ihn nicht töten, aber er hat mir keine andere Wahl gelassen. Der Kampf war vorbei und ich war bereit, ihn zu verschonen, als er noch einmal nach seinem Schwert gegriffen hat. Ich habe mich verteidigt und er war tot, bevor ich wusste, was passiert ist.” Arthur sieht Odin geradewegs an und der andere König hat die Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst. „Wir waren kaum mehr als Jungen, die verzweifelt versucht haben uns in den Augen unserer Väter zu beweisen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Euer Sohn nicht gewollt hätte, dass Ihr in seinem Namen Krieg führt und ich biete Euch die Gelegenheit, es hier und heute zu beenden. Ergreift sie.“

Arthur lässt Excalibur sinken und streckt Odin seine Hand entgegen. Odin sieht zu ihm hinauf, und Merlin kann sehen, wie Odin mit sich ringt. Dennoch macht Merlin sich bereit, jeden Moment die Zeit anzuhalten, um Odin auf anderem Weg dazu zu bringen, Frieden mit Camelot zu schließen. Er wartet jedoch ab und er hofft, vor allem um Arthurs Willen, dass Odin die richtige Entscheidung treffen wird.

Einige lange Momente vergehen, bis Odin schließlich kaum merklich nickt. „Dann möge es so sein“, sagt er leise und ergreift Arthurs Hand. „Waffenstillstand.“

Arthur zieht ihn auf die Füße und Merlin sieht, wie Odin schwer schluckt, als er zum Wohle des Landes seinen Wunsch nach Rache für den Tod seines Sohnes aufgibt.

***

König Odin lässt seinen Blick noch einmal über den Friedensvertrag auf dem Tisch wandern, dessen Tinte noch nicht gänzlich getrocknet ist. Zwei Tage lang haben sie in Rodors Schloss in Nemeth hinter verschlossenen Türen verhandelt, nachdem Odin seinen Truppen befohlen hat, abzuziehen und mehr als ein Mal hat es danach ausgesehen, als ob es doch noch zu einem Krieg kommen würde.

Schließlich nimmt Odin den weißen Federkiel aus dem Tintenfass, beugt sich nach vorne und setzt in kantigen Buchstaben als letzter von ihnen seinen Namen unter das Dokument. Er legt die Feder bei Seite und richtet sich wieder auf, bevor er zuerst Arthur ansieht und dann König Rodor mit einem abfälligen Blick betrachtet.

„Arthur, Rodor. Damit werde ich mich verabschieden.“ Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken dreht Odin sich um und verlässt die Halle, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Arthur sieht ihm nach, aber trotz Odins offensichtlicher Verachtung für Rodor, hat Arthur keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Friedensvertrag auch zwischen Cornwall und Nemeth Bestand haben wird. Keine der beiden Seiten ist als Sieger aus diesem Konflikt hervorgegangen, aber sie können dennoch beide ihr Gesicht wahren. Odin hat zwar einen beträchtlichen Streifen Land an Nemeth abtreten müssen, um Ausgleich für den unprovozierten Angriff zu leisten, aber es handelt sich dabei nur um Wald und Gras bewachsenes Gebiet, in dem sich keine Dörfer befinden.

Als die Tür hinter Odin zufällt, bleibt Rodor noch einen Moment lang stehen, dann geht er um den Tisch herum und setzt sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Seine Bewegungen sind langsam, so als ob ihn jeder Schritt einiges an Anstrengung kosten würde. Sein Blick wandert zu Arthur und ruht einen Augenblick lang auf ihm, bevor ein müdes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht tritt.

„Ihr habt mein Leben gerettet, das meines Sohnes und meiner Tochter und außerdem mein ganzes Königreich. Welche Gegenleistung kann ich Euch dafür jemals anbieten?”

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich erwarte keine Gegenleistung von Euch, König Rodor“, antwortet er. „Ich möchte Euch vielmehr um Vergebung bitten.”

Rodor hebt fragend eine Augenbraue und Arthur spricht weiter. „Der Angriff auf Euer Königreich hat nur deswegen stattgefunden, weil Ihr ein Verbündeter von Camelot seid und weil Odin dachte, er könnte Prinzessin Mithian dazu benutzen, um Rache an mir zu üben.”

„Es war nie eine Bürde ein Verbündeter von Camelot zu sein”, antwortet Rodor. „Und das wird es auch in Zukunft nicht sein.“

Arthur nickt dankbar und Rodor erwidert das Nicken, bevor er tief Luft holt. „Und ich möchte Euch um Vergebung bitten, dass Odins Plan beinahe Erfolg gehabt hätte.“

„Ich bin sicher, Eure Männer haben tapfer gekämpft“, entgegnet Arthur.

Rodor nickt nachdenklich und prasst dann die Lippen aufeinander. „Das haben sie. Aber lasst uns den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen. Ich bin ein alter Mann und mein Königreich ist nicht mehr so stark, wie es einst gewesen ist. Mein Sohn ist noch nicht alt genug, um den Thron zu besteigen und obwohl meine Tochter eine starke Frau geworden ist, weiß ich, dass ihr die adligen Familien Nemeths nicht die nötige Unterstützung gewähren würden, um das Land zu regieren.” Er legt den Kopf kaum merklich zur Seite und mustert Arthur eindringlich. „Ich habe während unseres Besuches in Camelot anlässlich des Turniers diesen Frühling den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Ihr meiner Tochter sehr zugetan seid.”

Es verwundert Arthur nicht, dass Rodor die Möglichkeit einer Heirat zwischen Mithian und Arthur zur Sprache bringt. Er ist ein intelligenter Mann und er weiß, dass seine Tage als König von Nemeth gezählt sind. Odins Angriff auf sein Königreich hat ihm das nur zu deutlich vor Augen geführt.

„Prinzessin Mithian ist eine wunderschöne junge Frau und ich konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sie ein gutes Herz und einen scharfen Verstand hat”, antwortet Arthur höflich.

Rodor lächelt amüsiert. „Schmeicheleien sind nicht nötig, obwohl das, was Ihr sagt, sicherlich wahr ist. Ich liebe meine Tochter von ganzem Herzen und Ihr wisst, was ich Euch anbiete, nicht wahr?”

Arthur nickt und begegnet Rodors Blick mit ernster Miene. „Ja, das tue ich und ich würde mich geehrt fühlen Mithian zu heiraten. Und ich kann Euch versprechen, dass ich sie als meine Königin respektieren und schätzen werde.”

Rodor sieht Arthur einen Moment lang an, dann seufzt er schwer. „Als König von Nemeth muss ich an die Vorteile denken, die eine solche Heirat für mein Königreich mit sich bringt, aber als Vater möchte ich wissen, dass Ihr meine Tochter so behandeln werdet, wie sie es verdient hat.”

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Habe ich Euch einen Grund gegeben, mein Wort infrage zu stellen, wenn ich Euch verspreche, dass ich Mithian als meine Frau gebührend ehren werde?”

Rodor schüttelt unbeeindruckt den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass Ihr ein Mann seid, der zu seinem Wort steht, Arthur Pendragon“, versichert er. „Aber ich habe Euch und Euren Hofzauberer zusammen gesehen. Vergebt mir meine Direktheit im Angesicht einer politisch vorteilhaften Verbindung, aber ich bin ein sentimentaler alter Narr, der seine Tochter mehr liebt als sein Königreich.”

Arthur begegnet Rodors Blick vollkommen offen „Ihr seid ein weiser Mann, König Rodor und ich will Euch nicht beleidigen, indem ich Eure Andeutung abstreite. Aber ich schwöre Euch, bei meinem Leben und meiner Ehre, dass ich Eure Tochter als meine Frau und meine Königin ehren und schätzen werde so lange wir beide leben. Ich verspreche Euch, dass ich ihr gegenüber immer aufrichtig sein werde, was meine Gefühle angeht. Mithian ist eine außergewöhnliche Frau und es entspricht der Wahrheit, dass ich ihr bereits nach der kurzen Zeit, die wir uns kennen, sehr zugetan bin, aber letztendlich muss die Entscheidung, ob sie mich heiraten will, bei ihr liegen.”

Rodor nickt nachdenklich, bevor er die Augenbrauen hebt. „Würdet ihr meiner Tochter dieselben Freiheiten zugestehen, die Ihr für Euch selbst beansprucht?”

Arthur weiß, dass Odin damit fragen will, ob er es Mithian erlauben würde, das Bett mit jemanden anderem zu teilen, falls sie sich in jemanden anderen als Arthur verlieben sollte.

„Ja, selbstverständlich“, antwortet Arthur. „Unter der Bedingung, dass sie mir die gleiche Ehrlichkeit und Aufrichtigkeit zukommen lässt, wie ich ihr und dadurch keine Zweifel an Camelots Thronfolge aufkommen kann.”

Arthur ist sich sicher, dass Rodor weiß, was er damit sagen will. Er hat bereits bewiesen, dass er kein Dummkopf ist, nur ein Vater, der sich das Beste für seine Tochter wünscht.

Rodor mustert Arthur noch einen Moment lang, dann nickt er. „In Anbetracht der Umstände ist das nur vernünftig. Ich werde mit Mithian über das Angebot, das ich Euch gemacht habe und die Antwort, die Ihr mir gegeben habt, reden. Ich lasse Euch wissen, wie sie sich entschieden hat.”

Damit ist das Gespräch beendet und Arthur erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl. Er respektiert Rodors Wunsch allein mit seiner Tochter zu reden und er wird Mithian so viel Zeit zum Nachdenken geben, wie sie braucht.

„Ich danke Euch, König Rodor“, sagt Arthur und neigt den Kopf zu einer kleinen Verbeugung, bevor er sich umdreht und die Halle verlässt.

***

Arthur dreht sich überrascht um, als er ein leises Klopfen an der Tür hört und er zieht sein rotes Hemd, das er gerade ausziehen wollte, wieder herunter. Es ist bereits weit nach Mitternacht und als er kurz zuvor von Merlins zugewiesenen Gemächern ein Stück den Korridor hinunter zu seinen eigenen Gemächern zurückgegangen ist, war es im ganzen Schloss bereits still.

Arthur überlegt, ob er sich verhört haben könnte, doch da ertönt erneut ein sanftes Klopfen und im Schein der kleinen Kerze auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett, geht Arthur zur Tür hinüber. Als er die Tür öffnet, findet er sich Mithian gegenüber, die auf dem spärlich erhellten Korridor steht.

„Mithian?”, fragt Arthur erstaunt, während er sie mustert. Sie trägt einen dunkelgrünen Morgenmantel, den sie über ein weißes Nachthemd gezogen hat und ihre Haare hängen ihr offen um die Schultern.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. „Ich weiß, es ist später, aber ich konnte nicht schlafen und ich wollte mit Euch reden.”

Arthur starrt sie einen Moment lang an, bevor ihm einfällt zu antworten. „Sicher, ich bin auch gerade erst in meine Räume zurückgekommen.“

Mithian sieht Arthur abwartend an und schließlich zieht sie die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Darf ich reinkommen?“

„Oh, ja, natürlich“, antwortet Arthur unbeholfen und tritt bei Seite, um sie ins Zimmer zu lassen.

Mithian betritt den Raum und Arthur schließt die Tür hinter ihr. Als er sich wieder umdreht, sieht er, dass Mithian in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen geblieben ist und ihn ansieht. Nicht recht wissend, was er tun soll, bleibt Arthur ebenfalls mitten im Zimmer stehen und einen Moment lang sehen sie sich einfach nur an. Dann lächelt Mithian wieder und Arthur kann sehen, dass sie versucht, selbstsicher zu wirken.

„Mein Vater hat mich vorhin aufgesucht und mir erzählt, dass er Euch meine Hand angeboten hat.”

Arthur räuspert sich. „Ja, das hat er”, antwortet er. „Und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich mich glücklich schätzen würde, Euch zur Frau zu nehmen, aber die Entscheidung liegt bei Euch.“

Ein schmales Lächeln tritt auf Mithians Lippen. „Warum setzen wir uns nicht hin?”, schlägt sie vor und Arthur nickt gleichmütig, woraufhin Mithian zum Bett hinüber geht und auf die Matratze klettert.

Arthur folgt ihr und setzt sich auf die andere Seite, während er Mithian abwartend ansieht. Ihre langen dunkelbraunen Haare fallen ihr in großen, weichen Wellen um die Schultern und der Schein der Kerze wirft flackernde Schatten auf ihr Gesicht. Mithian sieht einen Moment lang auf die dunkle Bettdecke, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder hebt.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich zum Wohle meines Königreiches heiraten würde”, sagt sie leise. „Ich weiß, dass mein Vater mich sehr liebt, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu hoffen, dass ich trotz einer politischen Heirat glücklich werden könnte.” Sie lächelt schmal. „Odins Angriff auf Nemeth hat die Position meines Vaters sehr geschwächt. Mein Bruder ist noch nicht alt genug um den Thron zu besteigen und ich weiß, dass die adligen Familien in Nemeth mich nicht als ihre Königin akzeptieren würden. Die einzige Möglichkeit unser Königreich zu stärken ist eine Heirat.”

Arthur glaubt zu verstehen, was sie ihm sagen will und wirft ihr ein verständnisvolles Lächeln zu. „Wir könnten einen anderen Weg finden, Mithian. Nemeth und Camelot sind Verbündete und ich verspreche Euch, dass ich alles tun werde, um Euren Vater zu unterstützen, ohne dass Ihr mich dafür heiraten müsst.”

Mithian schüttelt jedoch den Kopf. „Nein, Arthur. Das ist unglaublich großzügig von Euch, aber ich habe nicht versucht, Euch meine Zurückweisung schonend beizubringen.” Sie lächelt warm, als sie Arthurs zweifellos vollkommen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sieht. „Was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass, obwohl mir klar war, dass ich aus politischen Gründen heiraten würde, ich immer die Hoffnung gehabt habe, trotz der Verpflichtung meinem Königreich gegenüber, jemanden zu heiraten, den ich lieben könnte.” Sie zögert einen Moment, aber Arthur sagt nichts und schließlich spricht Mithian weiter. „Wir kennen uns noch nicht sehr lange, aber Ihr seid ein unglaublicher Mensch und Ihr habt ein gutes Herz und je besser ich Euch kennen lernen, desto mehr denke ich, dass ich Euch lieben könnte, Artur Pendragon. Was ich also eigentlich sagen wollte, ist, dass ich damit einverstanden bin Eure Frau und Eure Königin zu werden.”

Arthur mustert Mithian eindringlich. „Seid Ihr Euch sicher?“, fragt er sanft, aber bestimmt. „Ihr werdet mich nicht für Euch alleine haben. Ich fühle mich sehr zu Euch hingezogen und ich verspreche Euch, dass ich Euch als meine Frau schätzen und lieben und als meine Königin respektieren werde, solange wir leben, aber mein Herz wird dennoch immer auch Merlin gehören.”

„Ich weiß”, antwortet Mithian mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Und ich wusste es bereits, bevor mein Vater es mir heute gesagt hat. Abgesehen davon, dass es nicht schwer ist zu erkennen, wie viel ihr einander bedeutet, und dass es wohl das am schlechtesten gehütete Geheimnis in ganz Camelot ist, hat mich Eure Schwester nach dem Turnier diesen Frühling gebeten in ihre Räume zu kommen und sie hat mir gesagt, worauf ich mich einlassen würde, wenn die Sprache auf eine Heirat zwischen mir und Euch kommen sollte”, gesteht Mithian.

Arthur schmunzelt amüsiert und schüttelt den Kopf. Er hätte sich denken können, dass Morgana etwas dergleichen tun würde.

„Sie liebt Euch wirklich sehr“, sagt Mithian. „Und sie will nur das Beste für Euch und Euer Königreich.”

„Das weiß ich”, entgegnet Arthur. „Und es wundert mich nicht, dass sie mit Euch geredet hat.”

Schließlich sieht er Mithian noch einmal eindringlich an. „Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass Ihr akzeptieren könnt, dass Merlin ein Teil unseres Lebens sein wird?”

Mithian nickt ohne zu zögern. „Ja, das bin ich. Ich mag Merlin, sehr sogar. Er hat etwas an sich, das man einfach mögen muss“, meint sie mit einem Grinsen und zuckt mit den Schultern.

Arthur grinst ebenfalls. „Das stimmt“, bestätigt er. „Und er mag Euch auch, nur damit Ihr es wisst.“ Arthur sieht Mithian vielsagend an, was dazu führt, dass sie rot im Gesicht wird, als ihr klar wird, worauf Arthur hinaus will.

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf sagen soll“, meint sie verlegen.

Arthur lacht leise. „Ihr müsst gar nichts sagen. Ich wollte nur, dass Ihr es wisst. Und ich will, dass Ihr wisst, dass Ihr meine Erlaubnis habt, glücklich zu sein, wenn Ihr Euch in jemand anderen verlieben solltet, so lange Ihr mir gegenüber diesbezüglich ehrlich und respektvoll seid.”

Mithian nickt mit ernster Miene. „Das werde ich, darauf gebe ich Euch mein Wort.“

Arthur nickt und atmet dann noch ein Mal tief durch. „Also gut. Ich nehme an, Euer Vater wird unsere Heirat auf dem Fest morgen Abend bekannt geben.”

Mithian nickt. „Ja, das wird er.”

Arthur nickt ebenfalls und sie sehen sich noch einen Moment lang an, bis Mithian den Blick abwendet.

„Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt zurück in meine Gemächer gehen“, sagt sie und Arthur nickt.

„Ja, natürlich.” Er steht vom Bett auf und nachdem Mithian ebenfalls aufgestanden ist, bringt er sie zur Tür.

„Dann sehe ich Euch morgen“, sagt sie, als sie vor der Tür stehen bleiben.

„Ja, morgen“, antwortet Arthur und neigt dann den Kopf zu einer höflichen Verbeugung. „Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht.“

„Vielen Dank. Ich wünsche Euch auch eine gute Nacht.“ Mit einem letzten Lächeln an Arthur gewandt öffnet Mithian die Tür und schlüpft nach draußen.

Arthur bleibt noch einen Moment lang vor der geschlossenen Tür stehen, bevor er zurück zum Bett geht und sich sein Hemd über den Kopf zieht. Er wirft es achtlos auf eine Truhe am Fuße des Bettes, streift seine Stiefel ab und schlägt die Decke zurück, bevor er ins Bett steigt. Mit einem flüchtigen Gedanken und etwas Magie löscht er die kleine Kerze auf dem Nachttisch, während er die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und über all das nachdenkt, was Mithian ihm gerade gesagt hat.


	39. Tavernengeschichten

## XVI. Tavernengeschichten

Als Merlin die Straße aus der Stadt zum Schloss hinauf geht, ist es kurz nach Mittag und die warme Sommersonne steht hoch am Himmel. Er hat mit seinen Eltern in ihrem Haus in der oberen Stadt zu Mittag gegessen und ist nun auf der betriebsamen Straße zurück auf dem Weg ins Schloss. Als er die Zugbrücke erreicht, hört er Hufgetrappel und die Menschen gehen bei Seite, um die Reiter, die aus dem Schlosshof kommen, passieren zu lassen. Es sind jedoch keine Ritter auf Patrouille, sondern mehrere Botenreiten, genau genommen zehn an der Zahl, die das Schloss verlassen und Merlin weiß genau, wohin jeder Einzelne von ihnen unterwegs ist.

Kurz darauf betritt Merlin den Schlosshof und sieht Arthur am Fuße der Treppe stehen. Er unterhält sich mit Morgana, die einen Moment darauf nickt und dann die Stufen der Treppe ins Schloss hinauf geht.

Merlin durchquert den Schlosshof und bleibt schließlich neben Arthur stehen, der ihn bereits gesehen und auf ihn gewartet hat.

„Also tun wir das tatsächlich“, sagt Merlin und Arthur legt den Kopf schief.

„Natürlich tun wir es. Wir haben diese ganzen Briefe schließlich nicht umsonst geschrieben“, antwortet er.

Merlin lässt seinen Blick zum Tor wandern, das die Reiter zuvor auf ihrem Weg in die umliegenden Königreiche passiert haben, und er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Anscheinend nicht.“

„Wir haben darüber geredet und entschieden, dass es die beste Vorgehensweise ist, oder nicht?”

Merlin dreht sich wieder zu Arthur um und nickt, während er tief durchatmet. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe nur irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache.”

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was meinst du?“

Merlin zuckt erneut mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Vermutlich ist es nichts. Aber zehn Könige zu Friedensverhandlungen nach Camelot einzuladen, kommt mir so vor, als würden wir das Schicksal geradezu herausfordern. Wenigstens haben wir uns darauf geeinigt, den Sarrum von Amata nicht einzuladen. Er mag ein mächtiger Kriegsherr sein, der ein großes Gebiet regiert, aber die anderen Könige sehen ihn nicht als Gleichgestellten.”

„Machst du dir Sorgen, dass jemand einen Angriff auf die Friedensverhandlungen planen könnte?”, fragt Arthur und Merlin überlegt einen Moment lang.

„Nicht unbedingt“, meint er schließlich. „Es wäre schon schlimm genug, wenn einer der Könige mit einer versteckten Absicht zu den Verhandlungen kommt und versucht alles zu Nichte zu machen, was wir erreichen wollen. Und es besteht immer die Möglichkeit, dass sie anfangen sich über irgendetwas zu streiten und uns die ganzen Verhandlungen um die Ohren fliegen.”

Arthur legt den Kopf schief und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Oder alles läuft nach Plan und am Ende der Gespräche werden wir ein vereintes Albion haben.”

Merlin sieht ihn skeptisch an. „Wie kannst du so zuversichtlich sein, wenn du zehn arrogante, selbstverliebte und aggressive Individuen nach Camelot eingeladen hast, um über die Zukunft dieses Landes zu entscheiden? Jeder von ihnen ist es gewohnt, dass ihm alle nach dem Mund reden und seine Entscheidungen nicht infrage stellen. Ein falsches Wort, und das Ganze endet damit, dass sie versuchen, sich gegenseitig mit ihren bloßen Händen umzubringen.”

„Du hast wirklich ein beachtliches Vertrauen in die Herrscher der umliegenden Königreiche“, bemerkt Arthur spöttisch.

Merlin schnaubt. „Nun ja wir haben nicht gerade die besten Erfahrungen mit ihnen gemacht.”

„Wer bereitet dir die meisten Sorgen?”, fragt Arthur schließlich gerade heraus.

Merlin sieht ihn an, als ob das nicht auf der Hand liegen würde. „Jeder von ihnen.“

Arthur rollt mit den Augen. „Such dir einen aus.“

„Alined“, antwortet Merlin ohne zu zögern.

Arthur macht den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, denkt dann aber noch einmal darüber nach und nickt schließlich. „Na gut, was ihn angeht, hast du vermutlich recht.“

„Danke“, antwortet Merlin spitz.

„Aber nur, weil er beim letzten Mal versucht hat, die Friedensverhandlungen zunichte zu machen, muss das nicht heißen, dass er es auch dieses Mal versuchen wird”, gibt Arthur zu bedenken, aber Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben und sieht ihn abschätzig an, bis Arthur einlenkt. „Na gut, vielleicht doch, aber dieses Mal werden wir es kommen sehen. Wer bereitet dir noch Kopfzerbrechen?“

Merlin braucht nicht lange über diese Frage nachzudenken, denn ihm fallen sofort zwei weitere Namen ein. „Was ist mit Olaf und Odin? Sie sind beide jähzornig und unbeherrscht.”

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Odin hat begriffen, dass es ihm seinen Sohn nicht zurückbringen wird, wenn er mich umbringt und er will genauso Frieden für sein Königreich wie ich. Und Olaf ist bereits seit über zwanzig Jahren Camelots Verbündeter.”

„Bündnisse können sich ändern”, antwortet Merlin knapp und Arthur wirft die Hände in die Luft.

„Was soll ich dann deiner Meinung nach tun? Hm? Warten, bis wir jeden von ihnen unter Kontrolle haben? Wo wird das enden? Und wie lange wird es andauern? Bis ihre Kinder den Thron besteigen?” Arthur schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. „Nein. Der einzige Weg, um Frieden in Albion zu schaffen, besteht darin, jedem Königreich und jedem Herrscher bewusst zu machen, dass es möglich ist, ihre Streitigkeiten friedlich und ohne Waffengewalt beizulegen, und dass ein Königreich nur in Zeiten des Friedens wirklich wachsen und gedeihen kann.”

„Du hast ja recht”, antwortet Merlin versöhnlich. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die andere Könige in der Lage sein werden, es genauso zu sehen.”

„Dann werde ich sie dazu bringen, es genauso zu sehen”, entgegnet Arthur entschlossen. „Es wird etwas dauern, aber ich weiß, dass wir es schaffen können.”

Merlin atmet tief durch und nickt dann. „Und ich werde dir dabei helfen dieses Ziel zu erreichen, aber ich werde auch dafür sorgen, dass du dabei die nötige Vorsicht walten lässt. Und das bedeutet, dass entweder ich oder Nimueh während der gesamten Friedensverhandlungen an deiner Seite sein werden und du wirst sämtlichen Vorkehrungen, die ich für nötig halte, zustimmen, damit diese Friedensverhandlungen genau das sein werden: friedlich.”

Merlin sieht Arthur eindringlich an, aber Arthur hält seinem Blick stand. „Solange diese Vorkehrungen vernünftig sind, die Verhandlungen nicht stören und nicht darin bestehen, die anderen Könige mit Magie zu beeinflussen, werde ich allem, was du vorschlägst, zustimmen.”

Merlin schützt die Lippen, nickt aber schließlich, während Arthur ihn mit einem wissenden Grinsen ansieht.

***

„Hast du das Gefühl, dass Mithian irgendwie unglücklich wirkt?”

Merlin sieht überrascht von seinem Buch auf, als er Arthurs Stimme über sich hört. Er sitzt an den Stamm der alten Eiche am Rande des Trainingsfeldes gelehnt und bemerkt erstaunt, dass Arthur genau vor ihm steht.

„Was?“

Arthur trägt sein Kettenhemd und seine Plattenschultern und er hat die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Seine blonden Haare sind verschwitzt und Merlin lässt seinen Blick über das Trainingsfeld wandern, auf dem jedoch niemand mehr zu sehen ist. Er war anscheinend so vertieft in sein Buch, dass er nicht bemerkt hat, dass das Training der Ritter schon vorbei ist.

„Mithian – kommt sie dir unglücklich vor?“, wiederholt Arthur seine Frage.

Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und überlegt kurz. „Ähm, nein“, sagt er schließlich. „Nicht, dass es mir aufgefallen wäre. Warum fragst du?“

Arthur seufzt und fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Ich weiß nicht, sie ist irgendwie so zurückhaltend. Und manchmal sieht sie etwas und dann tritt ein abwesender Ausdruck in ihre Augen.” Er zuckt mit den Schultern und schüttelt den Kopf. „Vielleicht bilde ich es mir auch nur ein.“

Merlin klappt sein Buch zu und legt es neben sich ins Gras. „Na ja, es ist verständlich, dass sie Nemeth vermisst. Sie ist in dieser Zeit noch ziemlich jung und sie kennt hier noch nicht wirklich jemanden. Stell dir vor, wie du dich fühlen würdest, wenn du dein zu Hause verlassen müsstest, um plötzlich irgendwo anders zu leben.”

Arthur nickt nachdenklich. „Ich schätze, du hast recht. Ich möchte nur, dass sie hier glücklich ist, das ist alles”, sagt er und zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Es wird vermutlich etwas dauern, bis sie Camelot als ihr neues zu Hause sieht”, meint Merlin. „Sie und Isolde verbringen viel Zeit miteinander und sie werden sicher bald gute Freundinnen sein, du wirst sehen.”

Arthur nickt, aber er sieht noch nicht vollständig überzeugt aus. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Aber es muss etwas geben, das ich tun kann, um es einfacher für sie zu machen und sie von ihrem Heimweh abzulenken. Etwas Vertrautes, das sie gern tut.”

Merlin grinst, als ihm eine Idee kommt. „Na ja, ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern, dass sie gerne auf die Jagd geht.”

Arthur sieht Merlin interessiert an und nickt dann begeistert. „Ja genau! Sie liebt die Jagd. Das hat sie mir letztes Mal erzählt und ich war ziemlich überrascht, als ich es gehört habe.”

„Na also”, antwortet Merlin. „Mach mit ihr einen Jagdausflug.”

Arthur nickt entschlossen. „Genau das werde ich tun. Vielleicht in den Brechfa Wald, dort gibt es immer viele Rehe und Hasen. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Mithian sehr gut mit einer Armbrust umgehen kann.”

Merlin schnaubt. „Oh ja, das kann sie.” Seine Miene verdunkelt sich unweigerlich, als er an die Jagd in der anderen Zeit zurückdenkt, bei der Morgana Gwen in ein Reh verwandelt hatte. Merlin hatte es gerade noch geschafft, Arthurs Armbrustbolzen abzulenken, aber er war nicht schnell genug gewesen, um auch zu verhindern, dass Mithians Schuss sein Ziel getroffen hat.

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und sieht Merlin verwirrt an. „Was soll das heißen? Verwechsle ich etwas?“

Merlin seufzt, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt. „Nein. Nein, tust du nicht.“ Dann sieht er Arthur jedoch forschend an. „Hat Gwen dir nie erzählt, was in der anderen Zeit im Wald wirklich passiert ist? Während du auf der Jagd mit Mithian gewesen bist?”

Arthur schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf. „Was meinst du? Was wirklich passiert ist?”

Merlin seufzt erneut, bevor er zu einer Erklärung ansetzt. „Erinnerst du dich noch daran, dass du Gwens Ring auf dem Waldboden gefunden hast?“ Als Arthur nickt, spricht Merlin weiter. „Sie war an diesem Tag dort. Helios und Morgana hatten sie gefangen genommen und Morgana hat sie mit einem Zauber in ein Reh verwandelt. Das Reh, das du verfehlt hast, aber das Mithian mit ihrem Armbrustbolzen getroffen hat.”

Arthurs Augen weiten sich und er sieht Merlin schockiert an. „Das war Guinevere?!”

Merlin nickt. „Ja, ich bin in der Nacht losgeritten, um nach ihr zu suchen, und als ich sie gefunden habe, habe ich ihre Wunde geheilt. Weißt du noch, dass ich dir anschließend erzählt habe, dass Agravaine die Pläne der Belagerungstunnel von Camelot gestohlen hat, und dass er mit Morgana zusammenarbeiten würde? Du hast mir nicht geglaubt, da die Pläne immer noch in deinem Schrank gewesen sind. Gwen war diejenige, die mir davon erzählt hat, dass Agravaine sich mit Morgana verbündet hat, um Camelot anzugreifen, und dass er ihr die Pläne gebracht hatte. Morgana muss die Pläne damals mit Magie kopiert haben, damit Agravaine sie zurückbringen konnte und du nichts gemerkt hast.”

Arthur ist noch einen Moment lang vollkommen sprachlos, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt und dann freudlos auflacht. „Wir sind seit über einem Jahr hier und es gibt immer noch Dinge, von denen ich nichts weiß.”

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Na ja wir sind seit einem Jahr hier, aber damals waren es zehn Jahre, die wir zusammen verbracht haben und währenddessen ist viel passiert.”

Arthur atmet tief durch und nickt schließlich zerknirscht. „Ich weiß. Es ist nur so, dass mir jedes Mal, wenn du mir so etwas erzählst, wieder bewusst wird, wie wenig ich damals tatsächlich gewusst habe. So viele Dinge sind passiert, von denen ich keine Ahnung hatte. Wichtige Dinge. Und du hast dich um all diese Dinge alleine gekümmert und ich habe dir nicht zugehört, wenn du versucht hast mir etwas zu sagen.” Ein gequälter Ausdruck tritt auf Arthurs Gesicht. „Du hast so viel getan. Du hast mich und Camelot Hunderte von Malen gerettet und ich habe nie etwas davon gewusst, geschweige denn dich dafür belohnt.”

Merlin lächelt nachsichtig. „Ich habe es nicht für Anerkennung oder für eine Belohnung getan.”

„Das weiß ich”, entgegnet Arthur. „Aber du hättest eine Belohnung verdient.”

Merlin sieht Arthur einen Moment lang an, bevor er aufsteht und sich direkt vor ihn stellt. Dann beugt sich nach vorne und küsst Arthur sanft auf die Lippen. Als Arthur immer noch gequält dreinschaut, küsst er ihn erneut und dann noch einmal und schließlich erwidert Arthur den Kuss.

Merlin löst sich wieder von ihm und sieht ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen an. „Das hier – du und ich – genau hier. Das ist Belohnung genug für mich und es ist mehr, als ich je zu hoffen gewagt habe.”

Arthur lächelt ebenfalls und legt seine Hände auf Merlins Hüften, um ihn an sich zu ziehen. „Dann werde ich dich, solange wir leben, für alles belohnen, was du getan hast.”

Merlin grinst. „Das könnte eine ziemlich lange Zeit sein”, gibt er zu bedenken und Arthur erwidert sein Grinsen.

„Das hoffe ich.“

***

Mithian lacht ausgelassen, als sie ihr Pferd an dem Lagerplatz, den Lancelot ausgesucht hat, zum Halten durchpariert. Sie stützt sich mit den Händen auf dem vorderen Teil ihres Sattels ab und sieht Arthur kopfschüttelnd an.

„Und du hast ihm gesagt, dass du der König von Camelot bist”, fragt sie noch einmal nach und Arthur nickt übertrieben.

„Ja, das habe ich, aber er hat mir einfach nicht geglaubt! Und ich habe ihm sogar versprochen, dass er mit nach Camelot kommen könnte und ich ihn als Belohnung dafür, dass er mir das Leben gerettet hat, zum Ritter schlagen würde.”

Mithian lacht kopfschüttelnd, bevor sie einen Fuß über den Sattel schwingt und absteigt.

Arthur tut es ihr gleich und nachdem er abgestiegen ist, hält er Hengroen locker am Zügel und dreht sich wieder zu Mithian um.

„Als wir am nächsten Morgen zum Schloss zurück geritten sind, hat er uns begleitet“, erzählt Arthur weiter. „Als die Leute auf der Straße in der Stadt sich dann vor mir verbeugt haben, ist ihm langsam klar geworden, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat, und wirklich begriffen hat er es dann, als mich eine der Wachen ‚Sire‘ genannt hat.”

„Warum ist er überhaupt mit euch nach Camelot geritten, wenn er dir nicht geglaubt hat, dass du der König bist?”, fragt Mithian amüsiert. „Was hat er geglaubt, was passieren würde?”

„Na ja, er hat gesagt, er wollte herausfinden, ob ich als Betrüger hingerichtet werde.”

Mithian lacht wieder und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich glaube kaum, dass jemand dumm genug wäre, sich als König von Camelot auszugeben und dann tatsächlich mitten in den Schlosshof hinein zu reiten”, mein sie.

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Anscheinend dachte er, dass ich tatsächlich so dumm wäre.”

Elyan nimmt Arthur und Mithian ihre Pferde ab, um sie zu den anderen zu bringen, und Arthur hält zwischen den Bäumen Ausschau nach Merlin und Sir Rupert. Da Merlin kein Interesse daran hat, sich an der Jagd zu beteiligen, er aber Arthur und Mithian auch nicht alleine mit den Rittern auf die Jagd gehen lassen wollte, folgt er ihrer kleinen Jagdgesellschaft mit etwas Abstand.

Mithian stemmt derweil demonstrativ die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich glaube dir kein Wort! Du versuchst, mich an der Nase herumzuführen”, beschuldigt sie Arthur schließlich.

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf und legt sich eine Hand auf die Brust. „Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich sage dir die Wahrheit“, versichert er und als Merlin auf Sir Ruperts Rücken einen Moment darauf auf die Lichtung trabt, winkt Arthur ihn zu sich und Mithian hinüber. „Merlin, komm her. Sag Mithian, dass ich nicht versuche, sie an der Nase herum zu führen.”

„Sicher”, antwortet Merlin bereitwillig, als Sir Rupert neben Arthur und Mithian zum Stehen kommt. Dann sieht er zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Worum geht es überhaupt?“

Arthur rollt mit den Augen. „Darum, dass wir Gwaine in einer Taverne getroffen haben und er nicht geglaubt hat, dass ich der König von Camelot bin, bis wir am nächsten Tag in den Schlosshof geritten sind.“

Merlin grinst, als er sich zweifellos an diesen Tag erinnert und nickt dann. „Es stimmt. Er hat uns wirklich nicht geglaubt”, sagt er und steigt dann von Sir Ruperts Rücken.

Mithian lacht erneut und schüttelt den Kopf. Dann dreht sie sich wieder zu Arthur und sieht ihn prüfend an. „Und du hast ihn mit nach Camelot genommen und wolltest ihn zum Ritter schlagen, obwohl er dir nicht geglaubt hat?“, fragt sie ungläubig.

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ja. Er sah aus wie ein anständiger Kerl. Und er hatte mir das Leben gerettet.”

„Und es war einfach zu gut, dass er uns nicht geglaubt hat”, ergänzt Merlin immer noch grinsend. „Wir wollten sein Gesicht sehen, wenn ihm klar wird, dass Arthur tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt hat.”

„Und jetzt ist er der Prinz von Gwynedd und der Gemahl von Prinzessin Morgana”, meint Mithian amüsiert und schüttelt noch einmal den Kopf, als ob sie die ganze Geschichte immer noch nicht wirklich glauben könnte.

Merlin lockert Sir Ruperts Sattelgurt und verknotet die Zügel, damit sie Sir Rupert nicht versehentlich herunter fallen. Sir Rupert bedankt sich bei ihm und geht dann gemächlich zum Waldrand hinüber, um dort zu grasen. Danach machen sich Arthur, Mithian und Merlin auf den Weg in die Mitte der kleinen Lichtung, auf der die Ritter bereits dabei sind, ihr Lager für die Nacht aufzubauen. In einem kleinen Kreis aus mehreren Steinen versucht Galahad gerade mit zwei kleinen Stöcken und einem Stück Schnur, das an einem der Stöcke befestigt ist, ein Feuer zu entfachen.

Arthur bleibt stehen und beobachtet ihn einen Moment lang stirnrunzelnd, bevor er verständnislos den Kopf schüttelt. „Galahad, was machst du da?“

Galahad sieht überrascht auf, als er Arthurs Stimme neben sich hört. „Ich versuche, ein Feuer zu machen, Milord”, antwortet er pflichtbewusst.

„Ja, das sehe ich“, antwortet Arthur trocken. „Die Frage ist, warum du es mit einem Stock und einer Schnur versuchst, anstatt Feuerstein und Zunder zu benutzen.”

„Ector und Percival haben gesagt, dass ich als jüngster Ritter bei meinem ersten Jagdausflug versuchen müsste, auch ohne Feuerstein und Zunder ein Feuer zu machen“, antwortet Galahad.

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Haben sie das gesagt?“, fragt er und schüttelt dann mit einem Grinsen den Kopf. „Na schön, aber ich möchte irgendwann heute noch mein Abendessen bekommen. Merlin würdest du Galahad also bitte erlösen?”

Merlin grinst und er weiß genauso gut wie Arthur, dass es selbstverständlich keine Tradition gibt, die besagt, dass der jüngste Ritter bei seinem ersten Jagdausflug ohne Feuerstein und Zunder ein Feuer entfachen muss.

„Natürlich“, antwortet Merlin und nachdem er sich kurz konzentriert, beginnt ein kleines Feuer auf den aufgeschichteten Zweigen zu brennen.

Galahad betrachtet das Feuer, das nun munter vor sich hin brennt, ein wenig niedergeschlagen, wirft dann aber einen dankbaren Blick zu Merlin. „Danke, Merlin.“

„Gern geschehen“, antwortet Merlin und Arthur sieht, wie er ihm von der Seite her einen Blick zuwirft.

_„Sollen wir ihm sagen, dass es keine solche Tradition gibt?“_

Arthur versucht, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. _„Nein, ich denke nicht. Sollen Ector und Percival ruhig ihren Spaß haben, und ich will sehen, was Galahad sich ausdenkt, wenn er ihnen schließlich auf die Schliche kommt.“_

Merlin schmunzelt und schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf, bevor er das Thema wechselt. „Also, was gibt es zum Abendessen?”

„Was auch immer du für uns kochst“, antwortet Arthur mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen.

Merlin legt daraufhin skeptisch den Kopf schief. „Warum ich?“

Arthur sieht ihn an, als ob das auf der Hand liegen würde. „Weil du der Einzige bist, der etwas kochen kann, was tatsächlich essbar ist.”

„Na ja, das stimmt“, gibt Merlin zu. „Aber wir haben Verpflegung mitgebracht und ich weiß, dass du sehr wohl in der Lage bist einen Hasen über dem Feuer zu braten.”

Arthur nickt, während er Merlin mit einem nachsichtigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ansieht. „Natürlich weiß ich wie das geht, aber ich habe den ganzen Tag damit verbracht unsere Beute zu jagen, während du nur hinter uns her geritten bist und nichts getan hast. Deswegen kannst du das Abendessen zubereiten.”

Er sieht Merlin auffordernd an, doch bevor Merlin antworten kann, schaltet sich Mithian ein wenig zaghaft in das Gespräch ein.

„Ich kann dir helfen, das Abendessen zu machen, Merlin”, meint sie und lächelt. „Das macht mir nichts aus.”

Merlin sieht Mithian amüsiert an. „Danke, das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen, aber du musst mir nicht helfen. Es geht nicht darum, dass ich es nicht machen will, es geht darum, dass dieser Haufen hier“, er zeigt auf Arthur und andeutungsweise auf den Rest der Ritter auf der Lichtung, „ruhig lernen könnte, wie man sich sein eigenes Abendessen zubereitet.”

Arthur verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir können sehr wohl unser eigenes Abendessen zubereiten, aber wenn du für uns kochst, schmeckt es viel besser.”

Merlin sieht ihn ungläubig an. „Nun dann hättest du diese ganze Unterhaltung damit beginnen sollen, dass du mir sagst, wie gut ich kochen kann und mich anschließend fragst, ob es mir etwas ausmachen würde das Abendessen für euch zuzubereiten.”

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und mustert Merlin betont nachdenklich. „Ich dachte, das hätte ich getan.”

„Oh nein”, antwortet Merlin gedehnt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Das ist tatsächlich genau das Gegenteil davon, was du getan hast.”

Gerade als Arthur zu einer Antwort ansetzen will, fällt sein Blick auf Mithian, die etwas unbehaglich neben ihm und Merlin steht und ihnen unsichere Blicke zuwirft. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen kann, taucht Isolde neben Mithian auf und legt ihr freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Beachtet die beiden einfach gar nicht”, sagt sie gut gelaunt, ohne Arthur und Merlin anzusehen. „Und lasst Euch nicht in eine ihrer Streitereien hineinziehen. Und was auch immer Ihr tut, versucht ja nicht, Merlin zu verteidigen. Dafür gibt es nämlich überhaupt keinen Grund. Die beiden lieben es, sich zu streiten, und wenn sie einmal in Fahrt gekommen sind, dann können sie stundenlang so weitermachen. Meistens ist es ziemlich unterhaltsam, aber irgendwann fängt es an, einem auf die Nerven zu gehen. Ihr werdet bald lernen, es einfach auszublenden, genau wie wir es auch tun.” Sie klopft Mithian noch einmal auf die Schulter und grinst, bevor sie ihren Weg durch den kleinen Lagerplatz fortsetzt.

Mithian lächelt etwas unsicher, als sie Isolde nachsieht und schließlich fällt ihr Blick wieder auf Arthur und Merlin.

Arthur kann sehen, dass sie sich jetzt beinahe noch unbehaglicher fühlt als zuvor und er wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Merlin hinüber, bevor er Mithian mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln ansieht.

„Sie hat recht“, sagt er und Merlin nickt zustimmend, während er mit den Schultern zuckt.

„Ja, wie lieben es wirklich uns zu streiten.“

Mithian mustert sie beide einen Moment lang, bevor ihr klar wird, dass Merlin und er tatsächlich nicht ernsthaft miteinander gestritten haben. Sie lächelt amüsierte und schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf über sie beide.

Arthur grinst. „Für gewöhnlich bin ich derjenige, der unsere Streitereien gewinnt.“

Merlin klappt der Mund auf, als er das hört. „Nein, das bist du nicht!“, antwortet er entrüstet.

Arthur sieht ihn selbstgefällig an. „Doch, bin ich.“

„Ganz bestimmt nicht,“ entgegnet Merlin, aber keiner von ihnen schafft es noch länger sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

Sie sehen sich noch einen Moment lang an, bevor Arthur sich zu Mithian hinüber beugt. „Und wie ich das bin“, flüstert er hinter vorgehaltener Hand gut hörbar und Mithian lacht leise, bevor sie erneut den Kopf über Arthur und Merlin schüttelt.

In dem Moment kommt Lancelot zu ihnen hinüber. Er zieht seine Handschuhe aus und sieht dann erwartungsvoll in die Runde. „Also, wer kümmert sich um das Abendessen?“

Mithian, Merlin und Arthur fangen daraufhin gleichzeitig schallend an zu lachen, was dazu führt, dass Lancelot sie mit einem verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck ansieht.

***

Die drei Kaninchen, die am Spieß über dem kleinen Feuer braten, sind fast gar, als es langsam anfängt zu dämmern. Arthur, Mithian, Merlin und die Ritter, bestehend aus Galahad, Lancelot, Tristan, Isolde, Elyan, Percival und Ector sitzen in einer entspannten Runde um das Feuer herum und teilen die letzten Reste des mitgebrachten Proviants unter sich auf, während sie Mithian mit amüsanten Geschichten unterhalten.

„Ich schwöre, ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass jemand so viel trinken kann und anschließend immer noch aufrecht steht. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er beinahe alle drei Angreifer alleine ausgeschaltet hat”, erzählt Merlin und macht eine ratlose Geste.

Er sitzt neben Arthur auf einer Decke und die anderen in der Runde lachen, während das Feuer in ihrer Mitte in der warmen Abendluft knistert.

Elyan, der Merlin gegenüber sitzt, schnaubt amüsiert und schüttelt den Kopf, als er sich ebenfalls an diesen Abend erinnert. „Und am Ende war er der Einzige von uns, der noch auf seinen Beinen stand. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er das gemacht hat. Jedes Mal, wenn die Bardame an unserem Tisch vorbei gekommen ist, hat er eine neue Runde bestellt. Ich weiß nicht mal wie ich es geschafft habe, an dem Abend überhaupt noch geradeaus zu laufen.”

„Das hattest du mir zu verdanken”, meint Merlin mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

Elyan sieht ihn erstaunt an und Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Na ja, nachdem ich mich zu euch gesetzt hatte, habe ich dir in jeden neuen Becher einen Tropfen eines ganz bestimmten Trankes getan. Die Flüssigkeit ist geschmacklos und farblos und neutralisiert jedes Gift. Und da Alkohol so etwas wie ein Gift ist, hast du die letzten zwei Stunden an diesem Abend das Äquivalent zu Wasser getrunken.”

Während die anderen anfangen zu lachen und Percival Elyan auf die Schulter klopft, sieht Elyan noch einen Moment lang erstaunt aus, doch dann stimmt er ebenfalls mit ein.

„Dann sollte ich dir wohl danken, Merlin“, meint er schließlich. „Du hast mir wahrscheinlich an diesem Abend das Leben gerettet. Andernfalls wäre ich wohl vollkommen betrunken von meinem Stuhl gefallen und hätte mir den Hals gebrochen.” Er blickt in die Runde und sieht die anderen fragend an. „Wie macht Gwaine das überhaupt? Wie kann er so viel trinken und immer noch laufen?”

„Jahrelange Übung”, antwortet Percival mit einem Grinsen und die anderen lachen wieder.

„Gwaine scheint der Hauptcharakter in den meisten eurer Geschichten zu sein“, bemerkt Mithian von ihrem Platz neben Elyan aus interessiert.

„Natürlich ist er das“, antwortet Isolde neben Tristan mit einem Grinsen. „Er hat sich vor seiner Heirat mit Morgana ständig in irgendwelchen Tavernen herumgetrieben und genau wie unser König scheint er Ärger geradezu magisch anzuziehen.”

„Ich war noch nie wirklich in einer Taverne”, antwortet Mithian und sie lächelt verlegen, als sich alle Blicke in der Runde daraufhin auf sie richten.

„Du warst noch nie in einer Taverne?“, fragt Arthur erstaunt.

Mithian schüttelt mit einem amüsierten Lachen den Kopf. „Nein, mein Vater hätte mir niemals erlaubt, in eine Taverne zu gehen. Und auf unseren Jagdausflügen oder auf Reisen haben wir immer irgendwo unser Lager aufgeschlagen.”

Ein Grinsen, das Merlin nur allzu gut kennt, erscheint auf Arthurs Gesicht. „Das müssen wir unbedingt ändern und ich schlage vor, dass wir das sofort in Angriff nehmen.”

Lancelot, der auf Arthurs anderer Seite sitzt, wirft Arthur einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Du willst, dass wir zu einer Taverne reiten? Jetzt? Wir haben schon unser Lager aufgeschlagen und die Hasen sind beinahe fertig.”

„Und aus diesem Grund wirst du zusammen mit den anderen hier bleiben, während ich, Merlin und Mithian zur nächsten Taverne reiten”, entgegnet Arthur, sichtlich zufrieden mit sich und seinem Einfall.

Ein Ausdruck blanken Entsetzens tritt auf Lancelots Gesicht, als er das hört. „Nein, Arthur. Das kannst du nicht tun.”

Arthur betrachtet Lancelot jedoch mit einem überlegenen Grinsen. „Du wirst sehen, dass ich das sehr wohl kann. Ich bin immerhin der König.”

„Ja, aber – Arthur bitte!”, sagt Lancelot verzweifelt. „Du kannst nicht einfach ganz alleine nur mit deiner zukünftigen Königin zu einer Taverne mitten im nirgendwo reiten!”

„Wir sind nicht alleine. Merlin kommt mit uns”, entgegnet Arthur leichthin.

„Das ändert nichts und das weißt du!“, widerspricht Lancelot und wirft einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu den anderen Rittern hinüber. Keiner von ihnen scheint jedoch ein Interesse daran zu haben sich einzumischen und auch wenn Galahad noch unschlüssig aussieht, sagt er nichts.

Lancelot stöhnt gequält. „Leon wird mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich euch drei ganz alleine ohne uns Ritter zu irgendeiner Taverne habe reiten lassen. Und er wird es herausfinden. Du weißt, dass er Nimueh mit diesem magischen Spiegel nach dir suchen lässt, wenn du nicht im Schloss bist und er in Camelot bleiben muss.”

Merlin sieht aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Arthur ihm einen Blick zu wirft.

 _„Würdest du mir freundlicherweise helfen?“,_ fragt Arthur ihn in Gedanken.

Merlin überlegt einen Moment lang und obwohl er durchaus Mitleid mit Lancelot hat, spürt er durch seine Verbindung mit Arthur hindurch, wie gerne er Mithian das ausgelassene Treiben einer Taverne zeigen möchte. In Camelot kann er das nur bedingt tun, er ist immerhin der König und jeder kennt dort sein Gesicht, aber in einer kleinen Taverne mitten im nirgendwo, wie Lancelot es so treffend formuliert hat, könnten sie vollkommen unerkannt ein paar Becher Met trinken. Außerdem hofft Arthur, Mithian damit weiter von ihrem Heimweh ablenken zu können und Merlin glaubt, dass das eine gute Idee ist. 

„Ich kann Nimueh blockieren”, sagt er deshalb und er sieht, wie Arthur ihm einen dankbaren Blick zuwirft.

Lancelot hingegen funkelt Merlin betrogen an und hebt einen Zeigefinger. „Wenn Nimueh euch nicht finden kann, dann wird Leon Camelots gesamt Armee mobilisieren und losziehen, um euch zu suchen, und dann bin ich ein toter Mann.”

„Ich will ja kein Spielverderber sein“, meldet sich Percival zu Wort. „Aber damit hat Lancelot nicht ganz unrecht. Wir alle kennen Leon.“

Ector schnaubt amüsiert und Isolde grinst, während Tristan nur abfällig den Kopf schüttelt.

Arthur rollt mit den Augen. „In Ordnung, Merlin wird Nimueh nicht blockieren. Aber wir werden trotzdem zu der Taverne reiten. Und wenn Leon dich dafür bestrafen will, dass du uns nicht aufgehalten hast, Lancelot, dann nehme ich das auf mich, in Ordnung?”

Lancelot sieht Arthur flehentlich an und gibt einen gequälten Laut von sich, aber er scheint einzusehen, dass er Arthur nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen kann. Schließlich seufzt er und stützt den Kopf in seine Hände.

Arthur nickt daraufhin zufrieden, bevor er von seinem Platz aufsteht und Lancelot auf die Schulter klopft. „Gut. Dann lasst uns losreiten. Wir sind für einen Jagdausflug gekleidet, also nicht zu edel, was bedeutet, dass wir nicht zu sehr auffallen sollten. Östlich von hier gibt es ein Dorf, das wir im Handumdrehen erreichen können.”

Arthur sieht Mithian und Merlin auffordernd an und während Merlin ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hat, sieht Mithian noch etwas zurückhaltend aus, erhebt sich aber ebenfalls von ihrem Platz und folgt Arthur und Merlin zu ihren Pferden.

***

Das kleine Dorf, das westlich des Brechfa Waldes liegt, ist eine Ansammlung von etwa zwei Dutzend Häusern und etwa halb so vielen Ställen, in deren Mitte sich ein kleiner Marktplatz mit einem Brunnen befindet. Die Gebäude sind aus Holz und Stein gebaut und die hohen, spitzen Dächer sind mit Reet gedeckt, um ihre Bewohner vor den Elementen zu schützen.

Als Merlin hinter Arthur und Mithian auf der staubigen Straße in das Dorf hineinreitet, ist die Nacht bereits hereingebrochen und der runde Mond wirft sein helles Licht durch vereinzelt vorbeiziehende Wolkenfetzen. Auf der Straße ist niemand mehr unterwegs und die Tiere sind für die Nacht bereits in ihre Ställe gebracht worden. Obwohl in den meisten der Häuser noch Licht brennt, ist es still auf der Straße und nur aus der Taverne, einem hell erleuchteten Gebäude am Ende des Platzes, ist das Geräusch von Stimmen und Gelächter zu hören.

Arthur, Mithian und Merlin binden ihre Pferde an einem Balken neben der Taverne an und Arthur geht voraus und öffnet die Tür. Aus dem Inneren schlägt ihnen lautes Stimmengewirr und der Geruch von Alkohol entgegen und Merlin sieht wie einige der Gäste kurz aufsehen, als er, Arthur und Mithian die Taverne betreten, aber einen Moment später wenden sie sich wieder ihren Getränken, Mahlzeiten oder ihren Würfelspielen zu.

Die Taverne scheint an diesem Abend gut besucht zu sein und Merlin lässt seinen Blick durch den rechteckigen Raum wandern. Ein großer Leuchter, der in der Mitte des Raumes von den dunklen Holzbalken unter der hohen Decke hängt, sowie einige Kerzen an den Wänden spenden ein warmes Licht und über einer Kochstelle auf der rechten Seite des Raumes hängt ein großer Kessel über einem kleinen Feuer. Etwas weiter hinten in der Nähe des Tresens entdeckt Merlin einen freien Tisch an einem der Stützbalken und Arthur hat den Tisch anscheinend ebenfalls gesehen, denn er geht bereits darauf zu. Von den Holzstühlen, die um den runden Tisch herumstehen, passt keiner zum anderen und Merlins Stuhl wackelt beträchtlich, als er sich darauf setzt, bricht jedoch nicht unter ihm zusammen.

Ein junges Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren und einer Schürze um die Hüften kommt einen Moment darauf bereits an ihren Tisch und Arthur bestellt einen Becher Met für jeden von ihnen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht Merlin, wie der graubärtige Wirt hinter dem Tresen – vermutlich der Vater des Mädchens – sie aufmerksam beobachtet und Merlin vermutet, dass er jedem, der versuchen sollte, seine Tochter unsittlich zu berühren, den Hals umdrehen würde. Mit seiner kräftigen Statur und dem breiten Kreuz zweifelt Merlin auch nicht daran, dass er dazu in der Lage ist und sämtliche Gäste der Taverne, die bei dem Mädchen etwas bestellen, behandeln sie respektvoll.

Während Merlin die Menschen an den Tischen einen Moment lang beobachtet, sendet er seine Magie aus, um die oberflächlichen Gefühle und Absichten der Gäste zu streifen. Zwar ist die Stimmung in der Taverne auf den ersten Blick friedlich und heiter, aber er möchte kein Risiko eingehen und er hat keine Lust auf unliebsame Überraschungen. Er kann jedoch keine Unruhestifter ausmachen und so lehnt er sich schließlich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, um den Abend zu genießen.

Nachdem das Mädchen drei Tonbecher mit Met auf einem kleinen Tablett herüber gebracht hat, stößt Merlin mit Mithian und Arthur an und der honigfarbene Met schmeckt überraschend süß und fruchtig. Merlin trinkt noch einen weiteren Schluck, während er Mithian dabei beobachtet, wie sie ihren Blick durch die Taverne wandern lässt.

„Nicht, dass ich enttäuscht wäre“, sagt sie schließlich. „Aber mit einem Becher in der Hand in einer Taverne zu sitzen ist bis jetzt noch nicht sonderlich ereignisreich.“

Arthur schnaubt belustigt und Merlin schmunzelt, während er seinen Becher hin und her dreht. „Na ja meistens passiert tatsächlich nichts wirklich Ereignisreiches“, meint er. „Man trinkt und redet und wenn man Glück hat, ist das Bier nicht allzu dünn oder der Met schmeckt nur ein wenig nach Essig. Tavernenschlägereien sind eigentlich eher selten und ich glaube auch nicht, dass der Großteil der Tavernenbesitzer von Banditen auf Schutzgeld erpresst wird, es ist nur einfach so, dass Arthur und Gwaine, wo auch immer sie auftauchen, Ärger geradezu magisch anziehen.“

„Das ist nicht fair“, beschwert sich Arthur augenblicklich. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich irgendetwas dagegen tun könnte. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass sich sämtliche Banditen in Camelot immer gerade die Taverne aussuchen, in der ich gerade sitze.“

Merlin wiegt den Kopf hin und her, als ob er darüber erst eingehender nachdenken müsse, während Mithian hinter vorgehaltener Hand anfängt zu lachen. Bevor Arthur jedoch etwas erwidern kann, taucht eine Gestalt neben ihrem Tisch auf.

„Merlin, bist du das?“

Merlin dreht erstaunt den Kopf, als er eine vertraute Stimme neben sich hört und findet sich mit einem Mal seinem alten besten Freund Will aus Ealdor gegenüber. Will steht neben ihrem Tisch und er sieht genauso aus, wie Merlin ihn in Erinnerung hat.

Merlin starrt ihn einen Moment lang einfach nur an und es kommt ihm vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, dass der Will aus der anderen Zeit in Ealdor in seinen Armen gestorben ist. Will hatte Arthur damals bei einem Angriff des Banditen Kanen auf Ealdor vor einem tödlichen Treffer gerettet und dabei selbst sein Leben verloren. Mit seinen letzten Worten hatte er Arthur erzählt, er sei der Zauberer gewesen, der ihnen im Kampf gegen Kanens Männer geholfen hatte und damit Merlins Geheimnis bewahrt. Will ist der Einzige neben Merlins Mutter gewesen, der von Merlins Magie gewusst hatte und ohne ihn wäre Merlins Kindheit sehr einsam gewesen.

„Ja, ich bin es“, antwortet Merlin schließlich, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hat und als er realisiert, dass tatsächlich sein alter Freund Will vor ihm steht, tritt ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen.“

Merlin steht von seinem Stuhl auf und zieht Will kurzerhand in eine Umarmung. Will erwidert die Umarmung und wenn Merlin ihn ein wenig fester drückt und ein wenig länger in seinen Armen hält, als es für eine kurze Begrüßung üblich gewesen wäre, scheint es Will nicht aufzufallen.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen, ist Merlin klar, dass er wie ein Idiot grinst, aber er kann einfach nicht anders. „Was machst du hier?“, fragt er Will, denn es ist das Erste, was ihm einfällt.

Will zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen“, erwidert er und mustert Merlin in den braunen Lederstiefeln, der schwarzen Hose, und seinem dünnen Wildlederwams über einem dunkelblauen Hemd. Will hingegen trägt einfache Schuhe, eine braune Hose, die schon an mehreren Stellen geflickt wurde und ein ausgewaschenes Hemd und Merlin wird sich mit einem Mal des Unterschiedes zwischen ihnen nur allzu deutlich bewusst.

Für Will ist ihre letzte Begegnung gerade mal eineinhalb Jahre her, aber in dieser Zeit ist so viel passiert. Zweifellos hat Merlins Mutter allen in Ealdor erzählt, dass Merlin zuerst der persönliche Diener des Prinzen von Camelot geworden ist und kurz nach Arthurs Krönung und der geänderten Gesetze in Bezug auf Magie, offiziell den Titel des Hofzauberers von Camelot verliehen bekommen hat.

Will zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, und als Merlin bewusst wird, dass er auf eine Antwort wartet, räuspert er sich. „Ähm, wir sind auf einem Jagdausflug“, sagt er ein wenig unbeholfen. „Und Arthur wollte Mithian zeigen, wie es ist einen Abend in einer Taverne zu verbringen, weil sie vorher noch nie in einer Taverne gewesen ist.”

Als Merlin Arthur erwähnt, wandert Wills Blick zuerst zu Arthur und dann zu Mithian hinüber und erst jetzt scheint er sich Merlins Begleiter genauer anzusehen. Wills Augen weiten sich, als ihm klar wird, dass Arthur in seinem braunen Hemd und seiner Lederweste niemand anderer als König Arthur Pendragon sein muss.

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht, als ihm sein Fehler bewusst wird, denn er erinnert sich noch gut daran, dass Will keine besonders hohe Meinung von Adligen hat. Ganz zu schweigen von Königen. Zumindest ist es in der Taverne laut genug und alle anderen Gäste sind weit genug entfernt, dass niemand sonst etwas von ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekommt.

„Ihr seid König Arthur?“, fragt Will skeptisch und Arthur nickt freundlich, bevor er von seinem Stuhl aufsteht und Will eine Hand entgegenstreckt.

„Ja, der bin ich. Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Will. Merlin hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt.“

Will mustert Arthur noch einen Moment lang verdutzt und wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Merlin, der ihm zunickt. Schließlich zuckt Will mit den Schultern und schüttelt Arthurs Hand.

„Ähm ja, es freut mich auch Euch kennenzulernen“, antwortet er, sichtlich amüsiert und immer noch ein wenig überfordert von der ganzen Situation in der er sich mit einem Mal wiederfindet.

„Bitte, setz dich zu uns“, bietet Arthur Will einen Moment darauf an und deutet auf den freien Stuhl an ihrem Tisch.

Will sieht wieder zu Merlin, der ihm erneut bestätigend zunickt. „Ja, komm schon, setz dich. Wir haben uns immerhin ewig nicht gesehen.“

„Ewig ist etwas übertrieben“, entgegnet Will mit einem gutmütigen Schnauben. „Es ist gerade einmal etwas mehr als ein Jahr vergangen, seit du Ealdor verlassen hast.”

Will setzt sich jedoch auf den freien Stuhl neben Merlin, und Merlin und Arthur nehmen ebenfalls wieder auf ihren Stühlen Platz. Schließlich fällt Wills Blick auf Mithian, die bisher noch nichts gesagt hat und sie lächelt freundlich, als Will sie interessiert ansieht.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Mithian. Es ist schön einen von Merlins alten Freunden kennenzulernen.“

Will nickt und erwidert die Begrüßung, aber Merlin kann sehen, dass er sich nicht ganz sicher ist, wie er Mithian behandeln soll. Sie hat sich ihm nicht mit einem Titel vorgestellt, aber ihre Kleidung, bestehend aus einem dunkelgrünen langen Wildledermieder über ihrem hellen Hemd und ihrer Hose sowie ihre ganze Erscheinung sagen ihm, dass sie von hohem Stand ist. Dass sie jedoch nicht darauf besteht, auch diesem Stand gemäß behandelt zu werden, verwirrt Will offensichtlich. Er mustert Mithian noch einen Moment lang, bevor er seinen Blick zurück zu Arthur wandern lässt und dann die Augenbrauen nach oben zieht.

„Ihr seid ganz allein hier? Wo sind Eure Ritter?“, fragt er und ein spöttischer Tonfall begleitet seine Stimme.

„Sie sind an unserem Lagerplatz geblieben”, antwortet Arthur, ohne auf Wills Unterton einzugehen. „Wir wollten keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen und wir haben Merlin hier bei uns, also sind wir vollkommen sicher.”

„Dann bleibt ihr nicht lange“, schlussfolgert Will und Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Nein, nicht allzu lange“, antwortet er. „Aber wir haben trotzdem genug Zeit die letzten Neuigkeiten auszutauschen.“

Will lacht amüsiert. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es da viele Neuigkeiten auszutauschen gibt. In Ealdor passiert nie etwas und deine Mutter hat jedem, der es hören wollte – und auch jedem, der es nicht hören wollte – alles über dein Leben in Camelot erzählt, bevor sie gegangen ist. Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass es viel gibt, was ich noch nicht weiß.”

Arthur lacht leise und Merlin will dazu ansetzen, Will zu sagen, dass im letzten halben Jahr, seit seine Mutter in Camelot wohnt, einiges passiert ist, von dem er noch nichts wissen kann, aber er stockt, als ihm nicht so Recht etwas einfallen will, dass Will tatsächlich interessieren könnte.

„Wir haben jetzt einen Drachen in Camelot”, sagt er schließlich, als ihm Aithusa einfällt.

Will zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben und sieht Merlin mit großen Augen an. „Ihr habt was?”

„Einen Drachen”, wiederholt Merlin. „Ähm, einen kleinen Drachen. Ich meine, sie ist noch ein Baby und noch nicht größer als ein Pony. Ihr Name ist Aithusa.“

Will scheint sich nicht ganz sicher zu sein, ob er diese Geschichte glauben soll und er sieht zweifelnd zu Arthur und Mithian hinüber.

Arthur nickt bestätigend. „Das stimmt. Wir haben das Drachenei letzten Herbst gefunden. Ein Zauberer hat es vor Hunderten von Jahren in einem Turm versteckt.”

Mithian nickt ebenfalls und Will schüttelt mit einem verblüfften Schnauben den Kopf. „Also gut, diese Geschichte hat es noch nicht bis nach Ealdor geschafft. Ich dachte, es gäbe keine Drachen mehr.”

„Nun ja, sie ist der letzte weibliche Drache, aber es gibt noch einen weiteren Drachen, einen männlichen, also hoffen wir, dass es irgendwann wieder Drachen in Albion geben wird.”

Will sieht Merlin daraufhin skeptisch an. „Großartig, damit sie Jungfrauen fressen und Dörfer niederbrennen können”, meint er abfällig.

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. „Das sind alles nur dumme Geschichten“, antwortet er. „Drachen sind keine wilden Bestien, sie sind sehr intelligent und sie sprechen unsere Sprache. Und mit einem Drachenlord, der sie unter Kontrolle hält, stellen sie keine Gefahr dar.”

Merlin sieht Will gespannt an, aber Will schüttelt nur verständnislos den Kopf.

„Was ist ein Drachenlord?”, fragt er misstrauisch.

Das ist nicht die Antwort, die Merlin erwartet hat und er versucht seine Enttäuschung darüber zu verbergen, dass Will von der Aussicht, wieder Drachen in Camelot zu haben, nicht ebenso begeistert ist wie er selbst. Es führt ihm nur ein weiteres Mal deutlich vor Augen, wie weit er und Will sich voneinander entfernt haben. In Wills Welt gibt es keine Drachen, sondern nur das einfache Leben eines Bauern. Merlin schluckt schwer und versucht dann ein unbeschwertes Lächeln zustande zu bringen, während er abwinkt.

„Das ist jemand, der den Drachen mit Magie Befehle erteilen kann“, antwortet er betont beiläufig. „Aber das ist jetzt nicht weiter wichtig. Warum erzählst du mir stattdessen nicht, warum du hier bist? Ealdor ist einen ganzen Tagesritt von hier entfernt”, fragt er dann, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Will zuckt gleichmütig mit den Schultern. „Ich bin gerade auf dem Rückweg nach Ealdor. Die alte Gilda ist letzte Woche gestorben und sie wollte vor ihrem Tod, dass jemand Philip die Nachricht überbringen würde”, antwortet Will und Merlin nickt verständnisvoll, bevor er kurz zu Arthur und Mithian hinübersieht.

„Philip ist Gildas Sohn“, erklärt er. „Er ist vor drei Jahren nach Aeston gegangen, um dort das Schmiedehandwerk zu erlernen.”

Will nickt bekräftigend. „Ja und er hat in Aeston die Tochter des Müllers geheiratet. Sie bekommen bald ihr erstes Kind. Er war ziemlich niedergeschlagen, als ich ihm die Nachricht überbracht habe, dass seine Mutter gestorben ist.”

„Wenigstens hat ihn jemand benachrichtigt”, meint Merlin.

Will nickt. „Wir waren gute Freunde, deswegen habe ich mich bereit erklärt, nach Aeston zu gehen, um es ihm zu sagen. Alle haben zusammengelegt damit ich hier übernachten kann und Warner hat mir seinen Esel gegeben, damit ich nicht den ganzen Weg über laufen muss“, sagt er, bevor mit einem Mal ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht tritt. „Hey, weißt du noch damals, als Philip in dieses Schlammloch gefallen ist, und du dachtest, du hättest ein Schlammmonster erschaffen und angefangen hast zu schreien wie ein kleines Mädchen?”

Merlin stöhnt gequält auf und vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen, als Will ihn daran erinnert.

„Du hast geschrien wie ein kleines Mädchen? Wirklich, Merlin?”, fragt Arthur augenblicklich mit hämischer Freude und Merlin rollt mit den Augen.

„Ich war acht Jahre alt”, verteidigt er sich, aber Arthur ignoriert ihn gekonnt und wendet sich an Will.

„Warum erzählst du uns nicht noch mehr von Merlins Kindheit in Ealdor und ich lade dich dafür zu ein paar Bechern Met und einem Abendessen ein?”

Der Rest des Abends vergeht wie im Flug, während Will Geschichten erzählt, wie Merlins Magie sie ein ums andere Mal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, ihnen aber mindestens auch genauso oft den Hals gerettet hat. Zu Merlins Leidwesen hat Arthur großes Interesse an jeder dieser Geschichten und nachdem Will seine anfängliche Skepsis Arthur gegenüber überwunden hat, beantwortet er bereitwillig jede Frage, die Arthur ihm stellt. Merlins Einwände, dass Wills Erzählungen maßlos übertrieben seien und man ihm kein Wort glauben dürfe, werden von Arthur gekonnt ignoriert.

Mithian amüsiert sich ebenfalls köstlich und während sie ausgelassen lachen und scherzen, sorgt Arthur dafür, dass ihre Becher stets gefüllt bleiben. Merlin hat die trüben Gedanken von vorher schnell vergessen und keinem von Ihnen fällt auf, wie die Zeit vergeht, bis die Tochter des Wirts neben ihrem Tisch auftaucht und ihnen ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zuwirft.

„Es tut mir leid, aber wir würden die Schankstube jetzt gerne schließen.”

Merlin sieht sich in der Taverne um und stellt überrascht fest, dass sie bis auf einen alten Mann, der auf seinem Tisch eingeschlafen ist und gerade von dem Wirt geweckt wird, die einzigen Gäste sind, die noch in der Taverne sitzen.

„Natürlich”, antwortet Arthur höflich. „Wir haben anscheinend ganz übersehen, wie spät es schon ist. Wir machen uns gleich auf den Weg.” Dann greift er in seine Gürteltasche und gibt dem Mädchen eine großzügige Menge Silber für ihre Getränke und das Essen.

Das Mädchen macht für einen Moment große Augen, bevor sie sich bei Arthur bedankt und dann davongeht, um einem der anderen Tische abzuräumen.

Merlin trinkt den letzten Schluck aus seinem Becher, während Arthur und Mithian von ihren Stühlen aufstehen. Als er seinen eigenen Stuhl zurück schiebt und aufsteht, wird ihm bewusst, dass es schon weit nach Mitternacht sein muss und er verzieht das Gesicht.

„Lancelot macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen, weil wir noch nicht zurück sind”, vermutet er, aber Arthur rollt nur mit den Augen.

Will ist ebenfalls aufgestanden und er presst kurz die Lippen aufeinander, bevor er seinen Blick über Arthur, Mithian und Merlin wandern lässt. „Dann nehme ich an, verabschieden wir uns hier.”

Arthur nickt und reicht Will seine Hand. „Gute Heimreise, Will. Und danke für die Geschichten über Merlin und seine Abenteuer.”

Arthur wackelt mit den Augenbrauen und Will grinst, als er Arthurs Hand schüttelt. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen.”

„Auf Wiedersehen Will, es war schön dich kennenzulernen”, verabschiedet sich Mithian ebenfalls und schließlich ist Merlin an der Reihe.

Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, unsicher was er sagen soll und Will zieht ihn kurzerhand in eine feste Umarmung.

„Pass auf dich auf, Merlin. Und vergiss niemals, wo du herkommst.”

Merlin nickt abgehackt, während er Will an sich drückt. „Das werde ich nicht, versprochen”, sagt er leise, bevor er Will wieder loslässt, und entschieden die Tränen weg blinzelt, die ihm in die Augen gestiegen sind.

Will grinst ihn noch einmal an, bevor er zu einer Tür im hinteren Teil der Taverne geht und Merlin sieht ihm noch einen Moment lang hinterher. Dann macht er sich mit Arthur und Mithian auf den Weg nach draußen.

Die Nacht ist klar und die Luft ist kühl, als sie die Taverne verlassen und auf den kleinen Marktplatz hinaustreten. Merlin fühlt sich, als ob er gerade aus einer anderen Welt wieder in die Wirklichkeit treten würde. Es hat gut getan Will wieder zu sehen und die Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit und Jugend in Ealdor, haben Erinnerungen in Merlin geweckt, an die er gerne zurückdenkt. Was für Will jedoch erst wenige Jahre zurückliegt, ist für Merlin bereits fast zwanzig Jahre her. Es war eine schöne Zeit, in der die Dinge einfacher und unbeschwerter waren, aber Merlin kommt es vor, wie ein anderes Leben.

Ein wenig melancholisch schließt er die Tür der Taverne hinter sich, während Arthur vor ihm stehen geblieben ist, um sich kurz zu strecken und herzhaft zu gähnen.

Mithian zieht derweil ihren Umhang enger um den Körper. „Obwohl es keine Tavernenschlägerei gegeben hat und auch sonst nichts von dem passiert ist, was in euren Geschichten über Gwaine vorgekommen ist, fand ich den Abend in der Taverne sehr unterhaltsam.”

„Nun, dann sollten wir das öfter machen”, entgegnet Arthur grinsend und Merlin kann sich ein Schnauben nicht verkneifen.

„Lass das nicht Leon hören“, sagt er. „Er bekommt einen Herzanfall, wenn du dich mit deiner zukünftigen Königin in regelmäßigen Abständen aus dem Staub machst, um einen Abend in einer Taverne zu verbringen.“

Mithian lacht, aber Arthur rollt mit den Augen. „Leon ist eine alte Glucke. Er ist sogar noch schlimmer als Morgana. Aber genug davon. Ich will jetzt nicht an die Standpauke denken, die ich mir anhören muss, wenn wir zurück ins Schloss kommen. Die ganzen Geschichten, die Will über dich erzählt hat, waren einfach zu komisch. Mir persönlich hat die Geschichte mit der Ziege und dem gestohlenen Korb am besten gefallen, und dir Mithian?”

Merlin stöhnt hörbar auf, aber zu seiner endlosen Dankbarkeit hat Mithian die Güte Arthur nicht zu antworten, sondern lediglich zu grinsen, während sie zu ihren Pferden gehen, um sie loszubinden und zurück zu ihrem Lagerplatz zu reiten.

***

Als sie am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages begleitet von ein paar Regentropfen durch die Tore in den Schlosshof hineinreiten, rechnet Arthur fest damit, dass Leon bereits mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck am Absatz der Treppe steht. Zu seiner Überraschung ist Leon jedoch nicht dort und auch sonst ist niemand im Schlosshof, um sie zu empfangen.

„Huh”, sagt Arthur stirnrunzelnd, als er Hengroen anhält und den Blick durch den leeren Schlosshof wandern lässt.

Merlin bleibt auf Sir Ruperts Rücken neben Arthur stehen und wirft ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, woraufhin Arthur mit den Schultern zuckt.

„Ich hätte meine Krone darauf verwettet, dass Leon hier stehen und auf uns warten würde”, sagt er.

„Vielleicht hat er Nimueh gestern ja überhaupt nicht mit dem magischen Spiegel nach uns suchen lassen”, meint Merlin und Arthur legt den Kopf schief, während er darüber nachdenkt.

„Oder vielleicht ist er gar nicht wütend auf dich”, schlägt Mithian vor, die ihren dunkelbraunen Hengst auf Arthurs anderer Seite angehalten hat.

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Du kennst Leon nicht so gut wie ich. Er ist über die Maßen um meine Sicherheit besorgt“, antwortet er und schnaubt dann. „Als ob mir irgendetwas passieren könnte, wenn Merlin bei mir ist.”

„Ganz genau”, entgegnet Mithian daraufhin.

Arthur betrachtet sie einen Moment lang zweifelnd, bevor er einen Blick zu Merlin hinüberwirft.

Merlin legt den Kopf schief. „Sie könnte recht haben”, meint er nachdenklich. „Leon weiß mittlerweile wie mächtig ich wirklich bin und er weiß, dass du sehr gut auf dich aufpassen kannst.”

Arthur denkt einen Moment lang darüber nach. Es stimmt, dass Leon genauso wie Lancelot und Gwaine am ehesten erahnen können, über welche Kräfte Merlin verfügt. Sie alle wissen, dass Merlin seine und Arthurs Seele aneinandergebunden hat und Arthur damit auf Merlins Magie zugreifen kann, um sich zu verteidigen - immerhin haben sie lange genug blaue Flecken von ihrem Trainingskampf auf der Lichtung im Wald gehabt. Leon hatte jedoch früher bereits gesehen, wie Merlin mühelos die Elemente kontrollieren konnte und das hat ihn nicht davon abgehalten Arthur das letzte Mal, als er und Merlin alleine losgezogen sind, eine Standpauke zu halten.

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, du kennst Leon, du weißt, wie er ist. Vermutlich ist er nur deswegen nicht hier, weil irgendetwas Wichtiges passiert ist, um das er sich kümmern muss. Sobald ihm jemand berichtet, dass wir wieder da sind, wird er sich zuerst Lancelot vorknöpfen und dann mir eine Predigt halten.”

Hinter sich hört Arthur ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen und als er sich umdreht, sieht er Lancelot, dessen Gesichtsausdruck deutlich macht, dass er die Situation genauso einschätzt wie Arthur.

Die übrigen Ritter sind bereits abgestiegen und Merlin, Arthur und Mithian sitzen ebenfalls ab. Sie bringen ihre Pferde zurück zu den Stallungen, während die Ritter sich um das erlegte Wild kümmern und Arthur die Augen offenhält, für den Fall, dass Leon doch noch auftauchen sollte. Das tut er jedoch nicht und nachdem die Stallburschen ihnen die Pferde abgenommen haben und Mithian, Arthur und Merlin zurück zur Treppe gehen, betritt Morgana aus einem der Seitengänge den Schlosshof.

Als sie sie entdeckt, wirft sie einen kurzen Blick zu den dunklen Wolken am Himmel, bevor sie Arthur ein Lächeln zuwirft. „Oh gut. Ihr seid wieder da. Es sieht aus, als ob es bald anfangen würde stärker zu regnen. War eure Jagd erfolgreich?”

„Ja, das war sie“, antwortet Arthur, während er seine Handschuhe auszieht. „Wo ist Leon?”

Morgana zuckt mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Warum? Brauchst du ihn für irgendetwas?”

Arthur stockt kurz. „Nein”, antwortet er schließlich. „Ich habe mich nur gewundert, dass er nicht hier war, um uns zu empfangen. Ist irgendetwas passiert, während wir weg waren?”

Morgana sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Nein, alles ist in bester Ordnung. Warum hast du gedacht, dass Leon kommen würde, um euch zu empfangen? Ihr wart doch nur auf der Jagd.”

„Ja, schon”, antwortet Arthur, während er überlegt, warum Morgana nichts davon weiß, dass er, Merlin und Mithian ohne die Ritter einen kleinen Ausflug unternommen haben. Anscheinend hat Leon es ihr nicht erzählt und Arthur beschließt es dabei zu belassen, denn Morgana kann, was seine Sicherheit angeht, ebenso starrköpfig sein, wie Leon. Schließlich schüttelt er den Kopf und versucht ein unbeschwertes Lächeln aufzusetzen. „Du hast natürlich recht.”

Morgana mustert ihn noch einen Moment lang, scheint dann jedoch zu dem Schluss zu gelangen, dass sie darauf verzichten kann, Arthurs seltsamen Verhalten auf den Grund zu gehen, und nickt, bevor sie den Schlosshof durchquert in ihren Weg fortsetzt.

Arthur sieht Morgana noch kurz hinterher, bevor er mit Merlin und Mithian die Treppe hinauf geht und das Schloss betritt. Merlin öffnet seinen Reisemantel und streckt die Schultern nach hinten durch.

„Wenn wir jetzt also keine Standpauke von Leon bekommen, dann werde ich ein heißes Bad nehmen”, verkündet er mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

Mithian nickt zustimmend. „Das ist eine hervorragende Idee. Wir können etwas essen, während die Diener das Wasser erhitzen.”

Arthur wirft ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu und als Merlin sie ebenfalls von der Seite her ansieht, zieht Mithian fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Was ist?”

„Du musst nicht warten, bis das Wasser erhitzt wird”, antwortet Merlin amüsiert. „Ich kann das übernehmen.”

Mithian sieht Merlin einen Moment lang erstaunt an, aber dann schüttelt sie den Kopf und lacht über sich selbst. „Natürlich kannst du das. Ich schätze, ich habe mich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass so etwas mit Magie viel schneller geht.”

Merlin gibt eine übertriebene Verbeugung zum Besten. „Ich stehe stets zu Diensten, Milady.”

„Wie überaus zuvorkommend von Euch, Milord”, antwortet Mithian und macht ihrerseits einen kleinen Knicks.

„Die Diener sollen deine Wanne zuerst füllen, dann werde ich das Wasser für dich erwärmen, während sie das Wasser für Arthurs Wanne bringen”, sagt Merlin. „Und sag Tilda, dass die Diener die Eimer mit den kleinen Kupferringen an den Griffen benutzen sollen. Ich habe die Ringe mit einem Zauber belegt, der den Inhalt der Eimer so gut wie schwerelos macht.“

Mithian zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Wann hast du das denn gemacht?”

„Kurz bevor wir losgeritten sind”, antwortet Merlin. „Du kannst mir glauben, dass ich genau weiß wie schwer diese Eimer werden können, wenn sie bis zum Rand mit Wasser gefüllt sind und man sie durch das ganze Schloss schleppen muss. Ich habe es nur noch nicht geschafft, den Zauber permanent zu machen, was bedeutet, dass ich ihn immer wieder erneuern muss.”

Arthur beobachtet, wie Mithian Merlin noch einen Moment lang mit einem Ausdruck voller Erstaunen und Bewunderung ansieht.

„Das ist wirklich unglaublich, Merlin“, sagt sie schließlich. „Ich bin sicher, die Diener wissen es sehr zu schätzen, dass du ihnen ihre Arbeit mit Magie erleichterst.“

Ein Lächeln erscheint auf Merlins Gesicht und er sieht sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. Dazu hat er auch allen Grund und Arthur weiß, wie viel es Merlin bedeutet, dass Mithian ihm ihre Anerkennung für seine letzten Bemühungen, Magie in das Leben aller Menschen in Camelot zurückzubringen, zollt. Im Moment experimentiert noch mit verschiedenen Zaubern herum, aber sein Plan ist es in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft Menschen mit magischen Kräften von überall aus dem Reich darin zu unterrichten, wie sie mit einfache Zaubern den Menschen in ihren Dörfern das Leben erleichtern können. 

Als Merlin, Arthur und Mithian schließlich die Treppe erreichen, die zu Mithians Gemächern in eines der Turmzimmer führt, verabschiedet sie sich von ihnen und steigt dann die Treppe nach oben, während Arthur und Merlin ihren Weg zu Arthurs Räumen fortsetzen.

Kurz darauf öffnet Arthur die Tür zu seinen Gemächern und als er eintritt, sieht er eine Bewegung im hinteren Teil des Zimmers. Für einen Moment denkt er, dass es Leon sein könnte, doch dann entdeckt er Dagonet, der vor dem großen Schrank steht und gerade dabei ist, eines von Merlins Hemden zusammenzulegen.

„Oh, Milords, ihr seid zurück“, sagt Dagonet und nachdem er das Hemd in den Schrank gelegt hat, kommt er zu ihnen in den vorderen Teil des Raumes. „Wie war die Jagd?”

„Gut“, antwortet Arthur abwesend, während er immer noch versucht zu verstehen, warum Leon ihn bis jetzt noch nicht abgefangen hat. „Wir haben viel erlegt.“

„Das freut mich, Sire“, entgegnet Dagonet. „Soll ich ein Bad für Euch und Lord Emrys vorbereiten lassen, oder wollt ihr zuerst etwas essen?”

Merlin streift sich seinen Reisemantel von den Schultern und lässt ihn über die Lehne eines der Stühle am Tisch fallen. „Nein, ein Bad ist genau das, was wir jetzt brauchen.“

Dagonet nickt eifrig und er will sich bereits zum Gehen wenden, aber Arthur hält ihn kurz entschlossen auf. 

„Zuerst möchte ich, dass du Leon suchst und ihm sagst, dass ich ihn sehen will. Dann kannst du dich um das Wasser für das Bad kümmern.“

Dagonet nickt erneut. „Natürlich, Sire. Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern.”

Er geht zur Tür und legt eine Hand auf die Klinge, als Arthur Merlins Stimme neben sich hört.

„Und vergiss nicht den Dienern zu sagen…”

„… dass sie die Eimer mit den Kupferringen nehmen sollen, um das Wasser zu tragen, selbstverständlich, Milord”, beendet Dagonet Merlins Satz mit einem Grinsen. Dann verbeugt er sich und verschwindet zur Tür hinaus.

Merlin sieht ihm noch einen Moment lang hinterher, dann schnaubt er amüsiert und schüttelt den Kopf. Schließlich sieht er zu Arthur hinüber und mustert ihn kritisch. „Warum willst du, dass Dagonet Leon hierher bringt? Ich dachte, du würdest die nächsten Tage damit verbringen, ihm so gut du kannst aus dem Weg zu gehen.”

„Ich kann ihm nicht für immer aus dem Weg gehen, so groß ist das Schloss auch nicht. Und wenn ich ihm irgendwann gegenübertreten muss, dann kann ich das genauso gut auch gleich tun”, entgegnet Arthur. „Außerdem will ich wissen, warum er nicht schon im Schlosshof auf uns gewartet hat.”

Merlin gibt einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich, bevor er sich auf einen der Stühle setzt und seine Stiefel auszieht. Er ist gerade damit fertig und Arthur überlegt, ob er doch einen der Diener schicken soll, um ihnen etwas zu Essen aus der Küche zu holen, während sie warten, als es bereits an der Tür klopft.

Arthur runzelt die Stirn. „Herein“, sagt er laut und als die Tür geöffnet wird, betritt Leon das Zimmer. Er trägt sein Kettenhemd und seinen Umhang und verschränkt abwartend die Hände hinter dem Rücken, während er vor Arthur stehen bleibt und ihn erwartungsvoll ansieht.

„Du wolltest mich sehen?”

„Ja”, antwortet Arthur, während er Leon skeptisch ansieht. „Wie konntest du so schnell hier sein?”

Leon lächelt amüsiert. „Ich habe Dagonet auf dem Gang ein Stockwerk tiefer getroffen. Was gibt es denn?”

Arthur antwortet nicht, sondern mustert Leon lediglich nachdenklich. Anscheinend weiß er nicht, warum Arthur ihn hat rufen lassen. Arthur wirft einen Blick zu Merlin hinüber, der jedoch abwehrend die Hände hebt und Arthur damit zu verstehen gibt, dass er sich aus diesem Gespräche heraushalten wird.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt Leon besorgt, während er zwischen Merlin und Arthur hin und her sieh.

Arthur räuspert sich. „Ja, alles in Ordnung”, antwortet er. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, warum du nicht im Schlosshof warst, um uns zu empfangen.”

Leon sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Warum sollte ich das tun? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du wichtige Neuigkeiten von einer Jagd mitbringen würdest. Oder etwa doch?”

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, aber ...” Er macht eine Pause und sieht Leon forschend an, bevor er verständnislos den Kopf schüttelt. „Bist du denn überhaupt nicht wütend?”

Leon starrt Arthur einen Moment lang an, bis ihm schließlich klar zu werden scheint, worauf Arthur hinaus will und er die Augenbrauen nach oben zieht. „Du glaubst, ich bin wütend auf dich, weil du mit Mithian und Merlin zu dieser Taverne geritten bist, ohne deine Ritter mitzunehmen?”

Arthur nickt und hebt die Hände zu einer vielsagenden Geste. „Ja! Das letzte Mal, als wir etwas Vergleichbares getan haben, hast du mir fast den Kopf angerissen.”

Zu Arthurs Überraschen lacht Leon leise und schüttelt belustigt den Kopf. „Nun beim letzten Mal hatte ich noch nicht begriffen, was es bedeutet, dass Merlin der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten ist. Jetzt weiß ich es und obwohl es mich schmerzt es zu sagen, ist Merlin besser dazu in der Lage dich und Mithian zu beschützen, als alle deine Ritter zusammen. Und du hast jetzt auch Magie, also nein, ich bin nicht wütend auf dich und ich bin auch nicht wütend auf Lancelot. Ich bin sicher er hat sein Bestes gegeben, um dich von dieser Idee abzubringen, aber ich weiß, wie du bist, wenn du dir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hast. Und wir wissen beide, dass Lancelot niemals einen direkten Befehl von dir verweigern würde.”

„Huh”, antwortet Arthur und er weiß nicht recht, was er dazu sagen soll. Es stimmt natürlich, dass Merlin für Arthurs Schutz sorgen kann, wie niemand sonst es könnte, und Arthur selbst kann sich neben seinem Schwert nun auch mit Magie verteidigen, aber Arthur hätte nicht gedacht, dass Leon das genügen würde.

Leon wiederum scheint es sehr amüsant zu finden, dass Arthurs der Meinung gewesen ist, Leon wäre wütend auf ihn, denn er versucht, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. „Gibt es noch etwas, worüber du mit mir reden willst?”

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, das war alles”, antwortet er.

Leon nickt immer noch sichtlich amüsiert. „Gut.“

Damit dreht Leon sich um und verlässt das Zimmer, wobei er Arthur zurücklässt, der immer noch ungläubig dreinblickt und Merlin, der anfängt zu lachen, als die Tür hinter Leon ins Schloss fällt.


	40. Die Künftige Königin

## XVII. Die Künftige Königin

„Kraft der heiligen Gesetze, kröne ich dich, Mithian, zur Königin von Camelot“, verkündet Arthur feierlich.

Er sieht auf Mithian hinunter, die in ihrem atemberaubenden weißen Kleid, das in verschiedenen Mustern vollständig mit goldenen Stickereien durchwoben ist, vor ihm auf den Stufen vor dem Thron kniet. Das Kleid ist über ihren Ausschnitt verhältnismäßig hoch geschlossen und mit einem geraden, engen Mieder versehen, an den sich ein weit ausgestellter Rock anschließt. Es wurde eigens für sie angefertigt und sie ist darin der Inbegriff von Tugend und Anmut. [15]

Arthur setzt die zeremonielle Krone auf ihren Kopf und Mithian blickt mit einem glücklichen Lächeln zu ihm auf. Er hält ihr seine Hände entgegen, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen, und Mithian erhebt sich als Königin von Camelot. Sie tritt Arthur gegenüber, immer noch mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen und Arthur beugt sich nach vorne, um sie kurz aber innig zu küssen.

Unmittelbar zuvor hat Geoffrey sie und Arthur unter den Augen der versammelten Edelleute und Ritter von Camelot und Nemeth im Bund der Ehe vereint und mit der anschließenden Krönung ist Mithian nun nicht nur Arthurs Frau, sondern auch die Königin von Camelot.

Als sich Mithian und Arthur wieder voneinander gelöst haben, hält Arthur sie weiterhin an einer Hand fest, während Mithian ihren Platz neben Arthur vor dem Thron einnimmt.

„Lang lebe die Königin“, sagt Arthur laut und die versammelten Menschen im Thronsaal wiederholen seine Worte, bevor sie zu klatschen und zu jubeln beginnen.

Arthurs Blick wandert über die Menschen in der festlich geschmückten Halle und schließlich zu seinem Vater. Ein glückliches Lächeln liegt auf Uthers Gesicht und obwohl sich Uther in seinem aktuellen Geisteszustand vermutlich über jede Frau gefreut hätte, die Arthur zu seiner Königin krönt, weiß Arthur doch, dass sein Vater auch im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Fähigkeiten mit Mithian äußerst zufrieden gewesen wäre und das nicht nur, wegen des politischen Vorteils dieser Ehe. Mithian ist eine wunderbare Frau und sie wird eine großartige Königin sein, daran besteht kein Zweifel.

Neben Uther steht König Rodor und sein Blick ruht überglücklich aber gleichzeitig auch etwas wehmütig auf seiner Tochter. Arthur wird alles tun, um Mithian glücklich zu machen, aber als Königin von Camelot ist ihr Platz ab jetzt an seiner Seite, weit weg von ihrer Heimat Nemeth.

Arthurs Blick streift als Nächstes Merlin, der neben Morgana und Gwaine steht. Merlin grinst breit und Arthur spürt durch Ihre Verbindung hindurch, wie glücklich er ist, dass Mithian all das ist, was sie sich erhofft haben.

Kurze Zeit später stehen Arthur und Mithian auf der steinernen Brüstung des Balkons über dem Schlosshof und sehen auf die Menschen hinunter, die sich dort versammelt haben, um ihre neue Königin bejubeln. Mithian winkt ihnen zu und ohne damit aufzuhören, beugt sie sich unauffällig zu Arthur hinüber.

„Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass der Kuss im Thronsaal vorhin unser erster Kuss überhaupt gewesen ist“, sagt sie leise.

Arthur überlegt, ob das ein Vorwurf sein soll, aber als er einen kurzen Blick zu Mithian hinüber wirft, funkeln ihre Augen amüsiert.

Er grinst und bemüht eine unschuldige Miene aufzusetzen. „Und war es ein guter Kuss?“

Mithian zuckt mit den Schultern und legt den Kopf ein wenig schief, ganz so, als ob sie darüber erst nachdenken müsse. „Nun ja, ich bin nicht sicher. Ich denke, ich brauche noch ein paar Mal, bis ich das wirklich beurteilen kann.”

Ein schiefes Grinsen tritt auf ihr Gesicht und Arthur schmunzelt leise. Sie ist unglaublich und er mag ihre zwanglose und spielerische Art, sehr sogar.

„Wenn das so ist, dann sollte ich dich gleich noch einmal küssen, damit du möglichst bald eine fundierte Entscheidung treffen kannst.”

„Dagegen hätte ich nichts einzuwenden”, antwortet Mithian immer noch grinsend und Arthur beugt sich zu ihr hinüber, um ihre Lippen ein weiteres Mal mit einem Kuss zu verschließen.

***

Es ist bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als Arthur Mithian im Schein der Fackeln in den Wandhalterungen zu ihren Gemächern begleitet. Er spürt den Alkohol in seinem Blut, der alles ein wenig leichter macht, auch wenn er dank des üppigen Festmahls, das anlässlich seiner Vermählung mit Mithian und ihrer Krönung zur Königin von Camelot aufgetischt wurde, keineswegs betrunken ist.

Die Feierlichkeiten im Thronsaal dauern noch immer an, auch nachdem sich Arthur und Mithian kurz zuvor zurückgezogen haben. Arthurs dementsprechende Ankündigung wurde von mehreren Rufen seiner Ritter und einigen lauten Pfiffen von Gwaine und Percival begleitet, und der Gedanke daran lässt Arthur schmunzeln. Er erinnert sich noch, dass er damals in der anderen Zeit bei seiner Hochzeit mit Guinevere in genau der gleichen Situation knallrot geworden war. Dieses Mal ist es an Mithian gewesen, verlegen den Kopf zu senken und rot zu werden und Arthur hat versucht seinen Rittern einen strengen Blick zuzuwerfen. Er glaubt allerdings nicht, dass es ihm sonderlich gut gelungen ist. Den gewünschten Effekt hat er jedenfalls nicht erzielt, denn die Pfiffe begleiteten sie bis zur Tür hinaus.

Vor der Tür zu Mithians Räumen bleibt Arthur schließlich stehen und seine Mundwinkel zucken amüsiert. „Wir sind da, meine Königin“, verkündet er mit einer kleinen Verbeugung.

Mithian lächelt verschmitzt. „Ich danke Euch, mein König.“ Sie macht einen kleinen Knicks und sieht Arthur dann amüsiert an. „Und was werdet Ihr jetzt tun, da Ihr mich zu meinen Gemächern zurückgebracht habt?”

Über diese Frage hat sich Arthur den gesamten Weg bis hierher bereits Gedanken gemacht, aber er hat beschlossen, das zu tun, was er sich vorgenommen hat. Er räuspert sich und neigt in einer übertriebenen Geste den Kopf. „Nun Milady, das bleibt ganz Euch überlassen, obwohl es meinem Rat zweifellos sehr gefallen würde, wenn ich mit Euch zusammen Eure Gemächer betrete und nicht vor dem Morgengrauen wieder herauskomme.” Er schnaubt, als ihm diesbezüglich einige Anspielungen von Lady Odilia und Lord Allendale bei der letzten Sitzung des Rates wieder einfallen. Da Mithian erst jetzt nach ihrer Krönung ebenfalls einen Platz im Rat innehaben wird, werden solche Anspielung von nun an jedoch der Vergangenheit angehören.

Mithian mustert Arthur einen Augenblick lang. „Und wir wollen Euren Rat unter gar keinen Umständen enttäuschen, nicht wahr?“ Damit öffnet sie die Tür zu ihren Gemächern und sieht Arthur auffordernd an.

„Nein selbstverständlich nicht”, antwortet er, bevor er hinter Mithian den Raum betritt.

Er hat jedoch nicht vor, sich von seinem Rat bedrängen zu lassen und genauso wenig wird er zulassen, dass sich Mithian aus Pflichtgefühl zu etwas hinreißen lässt, dass sie im Grunde ihres Herzens gar nicht will.

Im Zimmer sind bereits mehrere Kerzen entzündet worden und ein kleines Feuer brennt munter im Kamin vor sich hin. Mithian schließt die Tür hinter ihnen und Arthur dreht sich zu ihr um, bevor er sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick ansieht.

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass zwischen uns irgendetwas passieren muss. Du bist nicht dazu verpflichtet, mit mir zu schlafen und ich erwarte es nicht von dir.“

Zu Arthurs Überraschung tritt ein weiches Lächeln auf Mithians Lippen. „Das ist sehr nett von dir, Arthur, aber unnötig. Ich weiß, dass das hier zu allererst eine politische Heirat ist, aber ich mag dich. Sehr sogar. Und ich habe mich schon darauf gefreut meine Hochzeitsnacht mit meinem Gemahl zu verbringen.”

Arthur wirft ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Bist du sicher?“

„Ja, das bin ich”, antwortet Mithian mit fester Stimme, doch dann tritt ein unsicherer Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht. „Außer du möchtest nicht ...” Sie bricht ab und sieht zu Boden.

Arthur starrt sie kurz ungläubig an und er fragt sich, ob er ihr während der letzten Wochen jemals das Gefühl gegeben haben könnte, sie nicht zu wollen.

„Doch, das tue ich”, versichert er ihr und das Lächeln kehrt einen Moment darauf wieder auf Mithians Lippen zurück.

Sie hat versucht, ihm einen Ausweg zu geben, auch wenn Sie ihre eigenen Wünsche dabei hätte zurückstellen müssen. Es zeigt Arthur nur einmal mehr, was für ein wunderbarer Menschen Mithian ist und er möchte nichts mehr, als sie glücklich zu machen. Und aus diesem Grund werden sie sich Zeit lassen und nichts überstürzen.

„Aber bevor wir weitermachen, gibt es noch eine Sache, um die wir uns kümmern müssen”, gibt Arthur zu bedenken.

Mithian zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was meinst du?”

Arthur legt den Kopf schief. „Nun ja, obwohl wir meinen Rat zufriedenstellen wollen, denke ich nicht, dass wir es damit jetzt schon übertreiben sollten.”

Mithian sieht einen Moment lang verwirrt aus, doch dann wird ihr bewusst, dass Arthur davon redet, dass sie schwanger werden könnte, wenn sie miteinander schlafen. Sie weicht Arthurs Blick aus und sieht zu Boden.

„Mir ist klar, dass von mir erwartet wird, dir einen Erben zu schenken, aber…” Sie bricht ab, doch Arthur nickt verständnisvoll.

„Das hat noch Zeit”, versichert er ihr.

Sie sind beide noch jung, viel jünger, als sie es damals gewesen sind, als Arthur das letzte Mal den Entschluss gefasst hatte, Mithian zu heiraten. Sie haben genug Zeit sich besser kennen, und wie Arthur hofft, lieben zu lernen, bevor sie sich Gedanken um einen Erben für Camelot machen müssen.

Mithian sieht mit einem dankbaren Lächeln zu Arthur auf und er weiß, dass er das Richtige getan hat.

„In Ordnung“, sagt er dann. „Du musst mir nur deine Hände geben und ich werde mich darum kümmern.”

Mithian zieht verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen, aber als Arthur ihr seine Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben entgegenhält, legt sie ihre Hände, ohne zu zögern, in seine. Arthur hält sie sanft fest, während er nach Merlins Magie greift und den Zauber murmelt, den Merlin ihm beigebracht hat und der verhindern wird, dass Mithian schwanger werden kann.

Mithians Augen weiten sich, als sie das Aufleuchten von Magie in Arthurs Augen sieht. „Wie hast du das gemacht?”, fragt sie erstaunt.

Arthur lässt Mithians Hände wieder los und sieht sie eindringlich an. „Nur eine Handvoll Leute wissen, dass ich Magie benutzen kann. Merlin und ich haben unsere Seelen mit einem Zauber aneinandergebunden und als Folge davon kann ich seitdem auf Merlins Magie zugreifen, wann immer ich will.”

Als Arthur geendet hat, mustert er Mithian aufmerksam, während er auf ihre Reaktion wartet. Er glaubt nicht, dass Mithian ablehnend reagieren wird, immerhin ist sie Merlin gegenüber immer freundlich und offen, aber es ist dennoch ein beklemmendes Gefühl jemandem in Camelot ein Geheimnis wie dieses anzuvertrauen und Arthur kann nachvollziehen, wie sich Merlin gefühlt haben muss, als sie allen erzählt haben, dass er Magie hat.

Mithian enttäuscht Arthur jedoch nicht. „Das ist ja großartig!”, sagt sie begeistert.

Arthur lächelt erleichtert. „Ich versuche, Merlins Magie nicht allzu oft zu benutzen, damit ich mich nicht zu sehr daran gewöhne, aber manchmal reagiert sie einfach schneller, als ich denken kann. Trotz allem soll es ein Geheimnis bleiben.”

Mithian nickt, ohne zu zögern. „Ich werde es niemandem erzählen, versprochen.”

„Danke”, antwortet Arthur mit einem Lächeln und wieder fragt er sich, womit er es verdient hat, Mithian als seine Königin an seiner Seite zu haben.

Sie sehen sich einen Moment lang an, bevor Mithian den Kopf schief legt und ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf ihre Lippen tritt. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas? Irgendwelche anderen Geheimnisse, die du mir erzählen möchtest?“

Arthur verzieht bei dieser Frage unweigerlich das Gesicht und Mithians scherzhaftes Grinsen verblasst augenblicklich.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht…”, sagt sie stockend, aber Arthur schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, schon gut“, sagt er sanft. „Es gibt da noch ein paar Dinge, von denen ich dir nichts erzählt habe. Ich will dich nicht belügen, aber ich kann dir nicht alles sagen. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Es tut mir leid.”

„Nein, Arthur”, entgegnet Mithian mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln. „Das verstehe ich. Natürlich hast du Geheimnisse, von denen du mir noch nichts erzählen kannst. Wir kennen uns immerhin noch nicht sehr lange.”

Arthur sieht sie an und schüttelt bewundernd den Kopf. Mithian überrascht ihn jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue.

„Du bist einfach großartig“, sagt er und Mithian lacht leise, während sie rot im Gesicht wird und zu Boden sieht.

„Nein, das bin ich nicht“, antwortet sie bescheiden, aber Arthur tritt einen Schritt näher zu ihr und legt einen Finger unter das Kinn, damit sie ihn wieder ansieht.

„Doch, das bist du“, entgegnet er bestimmt. „Lass dir niemals von jemandem etwas anderes einreden.“

Mithian lächelt verlegen. „Na gut. Aber du bist auch ziemlich großartig.”

Arthur lacht leise, bevor er seine Hand an ihre Wange legt und ihr mit dem Daumen sanft darüber streicht. Dann beugt er sich langsam zu ihr hinunter, um sie zu küssen.

Mithian streckt sich ihm entgegen und sie seufzt leise, als sich ihre Lippen treffen. Der Kuss ist sanft und Arthur legt seine andere Hand an Mithians Hüfte, während Mithian bereitwillig ihre Lippen unter seinen öffnet. Mithians Lippen sind warm und weich und Arthur lässt sich Zeit herauszufinden, was ihr ein kleines Seufzen entlockt und was sie dazu bringt, sich enger an ihn zu schmiegen. Schließlich lässt Arthur seine Hand von Mithians Wange bis in ihre Haare gleiten und der Kuss wird leidenschaftlicher. Seine andere Hand wandert derweil zur Schnürung ihres Kleides und Merlins Magie reagiert auf seinen Wunsch, Mithian das Kleid auszuziehen, noch bevor seine Finger die Schnüre erreichen. Es dauert nur einen Augenblick, bis das Kleid vollständig offen ist und Mithian bei ihrer nächsten Bewegung ein Stück von den Schultern gleitet.

Mithian unterbricht den Kuss und sieht Arthur erstaunt an und als sie zweifellos den Rest des goldenen Schimmers aus seinen Augen verschwinden sieht, grinst sie. „Ich muss schon sagen, Merlins Magie ist wirklich überaus zuvorkommend.“

Arthur erwidert ihr Grinsen und verschließt ihre Lippen mit einem weiteren Kuss, während seine Hände ihr das Kleid vollends von den Schultern streifen und der schwere, golddurchwebte Stoff einen Moment darauf an ihrem Körper hinunter zu Boden gleitet. Arthur lässt seine Hände über den dünnen Stoff ihres ärmellosen Unterkleides wieder nach oben wandern, und als Mithian daraufhin nach Luft schnappt und den Kuss löst, macht sich Arthur stattdessen an ihrem Hals zu schaffen.

„Arthur“, seufzt Mithian leise, während sie sich ihm entgegen drückt. Dann vergräbt sie eine Hand in seinen Haaren und zieht sanft daran, woraufhin Arthur den Kopf hebt.

„Lass uns das auf dem Bett fortsetzen“, schlägt Mithian ein wenig atemlos vor und Arthur grinst.

Kurzerhand hebt er sie in seine Arme und aus dem Haufen ihres Kleides zu ihren Füßen heraus und trägt sie zum Bett hinüber. Er legt sie auf die dunkelroten Decken des Himmelbettes und streift seine Stiefel und seine schwere rote Jacke ab, bevor er zu ihr auf das Bett klettert und sich über sie kniet. Ihre Brüste heben und senken sich unter dem Stoff ihres weißen Unterkleides und Arthur nimmt sich einen Moment Zeit, sie zu betrachten. Sie ist wunderschön und er kann es kaum erwarten, ihr auch das Unterkleid auszuziehen, und seine Finger über ihre weiche Haut wandern zu lassen.

Er beugt er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsst sie noch einmal, bevor sich seine Lippen und Zähne dieses Mal an der anderen Seite ihres Halses zu schaffen machen. Seine freie Hand lässt er währenddessen an ihrem Körper über das Unterkleid nach unten gleiten und rafft den Stoff, bis zu ihrem Oberschenkel, bevor er seine Hand darunter gleiten lässt.

„Arthur… warte.”

Mithians leise Worten lassen Arthur augenblicklich innehalten und er hebt den Kopf. „Was ist?“

Mithian hat die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und sie sieht unentschlossen aus. „Das hier fühlt sich nicht richtig an”, sagt sie schließlich.

Arthur nimmt augenblicklich seine Hände von ihr, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung setzt er sich neben sie auf das Bett, um Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

Das war allerdings wohl nicht das, was Mithian mit ihren Worten beabsichtigt hat, denn sie schüttelt den Kopf, setzt sich auf und greift nach Arthurs Händen. „Nein, nein so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Es ist nur so, dass…“, sie bricht ab und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Was ist mit Merlin?“

Arthur stößt die Luft aus, die er unweigerlich angehalten hat und seufzt erleichtert. Er dachte, dass er zu forsch gewesen sei, aber Mithian hat ihn anscheinend gestoppt, weil sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hat. Dafür gibt es jedoch keinen Grund und Arthur lächelt liebevoll.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen“, sagt er sanft. „Merlin versteht das und wir haben akzeptiert, dass es so sein muss. Er weiß, dass ich ihn liebe und er wird nicht eifersüchtig auf dich sein.”

„Ja, ich weiß, aber es fühlt sich trotzdem so an, als ob wir ihn betrügen würden”, antwortet Mithian leise.

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. „Aber das tun wir nicht.“

Mithian zuckt mit den Schultern und sieht auf die Bettdecke hinunter. Sie antwortet nicht und Arthur mustert sie nachdenklich. Er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, damit Mithian versteht, dass sie sich nicht schuldig fühlen muss, weil sie mit ihm schläft.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?“, fragt er schließlich, als ihm nichts anderes einfällt.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortet Mithian etwas verlegen und zuckt wieder unentschlossen mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn… nun ja, wenn Merlin auch hier wäre.”

Arthur klappt der Mund auf und er sieht Mithian ungläubig an. „Schlägst du etwa vor, dass Merlin unsere Hochzeitsnacht mit uns verbringen soll?”, fragt er und in seiner Stimme liegt ein hoffnungsvoller Unterton.

Mithian sieht ihn prüfend an und schließlich lächelt sie verlegen. „Vielleicht? Wenn ihm das gefallen würde?”

Arthur spürt, wie sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet und er kann sein Glück kaum fassen.

„Ich versichere dir, dass ihm das sehr gefallen würde“, antwortet Arthur. „Du bist wunderschön und ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass Merlin und ich wissen, wie man teilt.”

Mithian beißt sich erneut auf Unterlippen. „Ja, aber mag er mich denn auf diese Weise?”

„Merlin mag dich sehr und er findet dich genauso attraktiv, wie ich es tue“, versichert Arthur ihr. „Wir würden uns beide sehr glücklich schätzen, dir das zu geben, vorausgesetzt du bist dir sicher, dass du es wirklich willst.”

Mithian nickt und ein entschlossener Ausdruck tritt in ihre Augen. „Ich bin sicher. Also du könntest… jemanden schicken, um Merlin zu holen?”

Arthur grinst. „Ich habe eine bessere Idee.”

Einen Moment darauf berührt er mit seinem Geist durch ihre Verbindung hinweg Merlins Bewusstsein, ohne Mithian dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

_„Merlin, bist du immer noch im Thronsaal?“_

_„Ja, warum? Ist alles in Ordnung?”,_ antwortet Merlin, augenblicklich besorgt.

Arthur schmunzelt. _„Alles ist gut”,_ versichert er beschwichtigend. _„Meine wunderschöne Königin wünscht sich lediglich, dass wir beide heute Nacht ihr Bett teilen.”_

Arthur spürt Merlins Überraschung, gefolgt von einem Gefühl gespannter Erwartung. _„Oh, ist das so? Nun, wer bin ich meiner Königin diesen Wunsch zu verwehren. Ich werde gleich bei euch sein.”_

Mithian hat Arthur während seiner kurzen Unterhaltung mit Merlin aufmerksam beobachtet und als Arthur grinst,schüttelt sie verwirrt den Kopf.

„Was hast du gerade gemacht?“

„Diejenigen, die über Magie verfügen, können in Gedanken miteinander reden, auch über weite Entfernungen hinweg. Sir Rupert benutzt seine Magie auf diese Weise, um mit uns zu sprechen. Ich habe Merlin gerade gesagt, dass du dich darüber freuen würdest, wenn er heute Nacht unser Bett teilt und genau, wie ich es dir bereits gesagt habe, gefällt ihm dieser Vorschlag außerordentlich gut. Er ist bereits auf dem Weg hierher.”

Mithian lächelt und kurz darauf tritt ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. „Nun dann solltest du die Zeit vielleicht dazu nutzen, um noch ein paar deiner Kleider auszuziehen, bis er hier ist. Ich denke, es ist ziemlich ungerecht, dass ich nur noch mein Unterkleid trage und du noch fast vollständig angezogen bist.”

Arthur lacht leise, steht aber einen Moment darauf vom Bett auf und beginnt seine Kleider auszuziehen. Wenn seine wunderschöne Königin es wünscht, dann wird er ihr diesen Wunsch nur zu gerne erfüllen und nachdem er sich seine Socken ausgezogen hat, zieht er sich langsam sein Hemd über den Kopf. Er lässt es achtlos neben sich auf das Bett fallen, während er Mithian nicht aus den Augen lässt. Nur noch mit seiner Hose bekleidet, klettert er anschließend wieder zu Mithian auf das Bett. Er lächelt, als er sieht, wie sie seinen nackten Oberkörper und seinen Muskeln betrachtet und er lässt ihr einen Moment Zeit um ihn anzusehen. Gerade, als er sich wieder zu Mithian hinunter beugen will, um sie erneut zu küssen, geht die Tür auf und Arthur dreht sich um.

Merlin schlüpft ins Zimmer und nachdem er die Tür hinter sich wieder geschlossen hat, macht er eine kurze Handbewegung. Das Schloss klickt hörbar und ein schwacher goldener Schimmer flackert für einen Moment über die Holztür, als er sie mit Magie absperrt. Dann dreht Merlin sich um und lässt seinen Blick über Arthur und Mithian wandern. Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht durchquert er das Zimmer und bleibt schließlich vor dem Bett stehen.

„Hier bin ich, meine Königin. Wie es Euer Wunsch gewesen ist”, sagt er und gibt eine übertriebene Verbeugung zum Besten, die Mithian ein amüsiertes Lachen entlockt.

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass du uns auf dem Bett Gesellschaft leistest“, antwortet sie spielerisch. „Vorher solltest du allerdings deine Robe und dein Hemd ausziehen. Das ist nur gerecht, wenn man bedenkt, dass Arthur und ich schon einen Großteil unserer Kleider ausgezogen haben.“

Merlin sieht für einen kurzen Augenblick erstaunt aus, doch dann grinst er und während er um das Bett herumgeht, öffnet er die Schnallen an seiner ärmellosen Robe. Er streift sich den schweren Stoff von den Schultern und lässt die Robe über die Lehne eines Stuhls fallen, der an der Wand steht. Anschließend öffnete er die Schnürung seines Hemdes und zieht es sich über den Kopf ohne Mithian und Arthur dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

Arthur beobachtet das Ganze mit einem Grinsen und er sieht, wie Mithian sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fährt, als sie Merlin betrachtet. Natürlich ist Merlin nicht annähernd so muskulös und breitschultrig wie Arthur es ist, aber seine schmalen Hüften und seine drahtige Gestalt verfehlen ihre Wirkung auf Mithian genauso wenig, wie es bei Arthur für gewöhnlich der Fall ist.

Neben dem Bett entledigt sich Merlin seiner Stiefel und Socken, bevor er sich dann nur noch mit seiner Hose bekleidet neben Mithian auf die andere Seite des Bettes legt. Mit seinem linken Ellbogen stützt er sich auf der Matratze auf und hebt dann seine rechte Hand, um Mithian sanft über die Wange zu streichen. Er lässt ihr einen Moment Zeit, falls sie es sich doch noch anders überlegen will, aber Mithian lächelt kühn und selbstsicher und Merlin beugt sich daraufhin zu ihr hinunter, um sie zärtlich zu küssen.

Mithian seufzt leise, als Merlins Lippen auf ihre treffen, und Arthur lächelt, während er die beiden beobachtet. Mithians Augen sind geschlossen und nach einem kurzen Augenblick vergräbt sie ihre Hände in Merlins Haaren, um ihn näher zu sich heran zu ziehen. Merlin küsst sie währenddessen langsam und gefühlvoll, sodass für Mithian kein Zweifel mehr daran bestehen kann, dass er sie begehrenswert findet.

Als Merlin den Kuss schließlich wieder löst, streicht er Mithian eine Strähne ihrer Haare aus dem Gesicht und mustert sie eindringlich.

„Hast du das schon einmal gemacht?“, fragt er sanft.

Mithian stockt kurz und weicht Merlins Blick aus. „So etwas solltest du mich nicht fragen.”

„Das heißt also ja”, schlussfolgert Arthur und als Mithian daraufhin puterrot anläuft, lacht er leise und legt ihr eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. „Schon gut. Wir machen dir deswegen keine Vorwürfe. Merlin hat nur versucht herauszufinden, wie vorsichtig wir mit dir sein müssen.“

Mithian hebt ihren Blick wieder und sieht Arthur und Merlin beinahe trotzig an. „Ich bin nicht aus Glas”, versichert sie.

Merlin schmunzelt leise und streicht ihr mit seiner freien Hand über den Arm. „Das ist alles, was wir wissen wollten.” Dann beugt er sich wieder zu ihr hinunter und dieses Mal macht er sich mit seinen Lippen an ihrem Hals zu schaffen.

Arthur legt währenddessen eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und lässt seine Finger an ihrem Körper nach oben wandern. Mithian stöhnt leise, als er durch den Stoff ihres Unterkleides über ihre Brüste fährt. Als er schließlich den Träger ihres Unterkleides erreicht, schiebt er ihn über ihre Schulter.

„Nun bist du diejenige, die noch zu viel anhat“, sagt er leise und mit ein wenig magischer Hilfe verschwindet Mithians Unterkleid und taucht einen Augenblick darauf am anderen Ende des Zimmers über dem Wandschirm wieder auf.

Mithian schnappt nach Luft, als der Stoff mit einem Mal nicht mehr da ist und die kühle Luft des Zimmers über ihre nackte Haut streicht. Ihr bleibt jedoch keine Zeit lange darüber nachzudenken, dass sie jetzt völlig nackt auf dem Bett vor Arthur und Merlin liegt, denn Arthur beugt sich bereits über sie und küsst ihre Brüste. Mithian stöhnt leise und der Laut zieht sich in die Länge, als Arthur aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sieht, dass Merlin seine Hand zwischen Mithians Beine bewegt hat.

 _„Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich?“,_ hört Arthur Merlins Stimme in seinem Kopf und Bilder von Merlins schwarzen Haaren zwischen Mithians geöffneten Beinen tauchen in seinen Gedanken auf.

Arthur muss sich beherrschen, um nicht selbst laut aufzustöhnen. „Spreiz die Beine“, flüstert er Mithian leise ins Ohr.

Mithian tut wie ihr geheißen und Merlin kniet sich einen Moment darauf vor sie. Er legt seine Handflächen auf ihre Knie und fährt Mithians Oberschenkel hinauf und wieder hinab, woraufhin sie ihre Beine noch ein wenig weiter öffnet, um Merlin mehr Platz zu bieten. Dann senkt Merlin langsam den Kopf und als er beginnt Mithian mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen, schnappt sie nach Luft, nur um im nächsten Moment lang gezogen zu stöhnen.

Arthur betrachtet währenddessen Mithians Gesicht. Sie hat die Augen geschlossen und ihre Unterlippen zwischen die Zähne gezogen. Dann stöhnt sie erstickt auf und Arthur sieht, dass Merlin seine Finger zur Hilfe genommen hat. Mithian bietet einen atemberaubenden Anblick und Arthur umfasst mit einer Hand ihre Brust, um sie noch weiter um den Verstand zu bringen. Unter ihren gemeinsamen Berührungen dauert es nicht lange bis Merlin und Arthur ihr Ziel erreichen und Mithian mit einem erstickten Seufzen ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Arthur lässt sie keinen Moment aus den Augen, während sie sich anspannt und ein Zittern durch ihren Körper läuft. Einen Moment darauf sinkt sie auf das Bett zurück, wo sie schwer atmend und mit geschlossenen Augen liegen bliebt.

Merlin hebt seinen Kopf und richtet sich auf, während er darauf wartet, dass Mithian wieder zu Atem kommt. Als sie die Augen schließlich wieder öffnet, sind ihre Pupillen geweitet und ihr Blick ist immer noch glasig.

„Das war unglaublich“, sagt sie und Merlin grinst zufrieden.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen.“

Mithian lächelt träge und Arthur streicht ihr mit einer Hand über den Hals. „Und das war erst der Anfang“, verspricht er ihr mit rauer Stimme.

Mithian dreht den Kopf zu ihm und sie zögert einen Moment lang, doch dann tritt ein entschlossener Ausdruck in ihre Augen. „Ich will euch beide zusammen sehen”, sagt sie schließlich.

Arthur sieht sie erstaunt an, aber er sollte sich wohl nicht über diesen Wunsch wundern, nachdem sie es immerhin gewesen ist, die Merlin in ihr Bett eingeladen hat.

„Was sollen wir tun?”, fragt Merlin bereits und als Arthur ihm einen Blick zuwirft, grinst er breit.

Mithian überlegt kurz und setzt sich dann auf, bevor sie nach hinten rutscht und sich gegen die Kissen in ihrem Rücken lehnt. Ihre Augen funkeln, während die Kerzen flackernd Schatten auf ihre nackte Haut werfen. „Ich will, dass ihr euch küsst.”

Arthur, der seine Verwunderung überwunden hat, grinst nun ebenfalls, bevor er sich aufsetzt und auf den Knien näher zu Merlin heran rutscht. Er beschließt, Mithian genau die Vorstellung zu geben, die sie sich wünscht und als sich seine und Merlins Lippen treffen, vergräbt Arthur eine Hand in Merlins Haaren um seinen Kopf festzuhalten. Er küsst ihn stürmisch und leidenschaftlich und Merlin drückt sich ihm entgegen, während er nicht zulässt, dass Arthur den Kuss dominiert. Als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösen, wirft Arthur einen Blick zu Mithian hinüber und sieht, dass sie ihn und Merlin nicht aus den Augen lässt und erneut ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gezogen hat. Arthur grinst.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich Merlin auch an einer anderen Stelle küssen würde?“, fragt er leise und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schubst er Merlin im nächsten Moment nach hinten.

Merlin stützt sich unwillkürlich mit Ellbogen hinter sich auf dem Bett ab und Arthur beugt sich nach vorne, um seine Lippen über Merlins Oberkörper und über seinen Bauch nach untern wandern lassen. Mit einer Handbewegung öffnet er die Schnürung an Merlins Hose und schiebt den Stoff zur Seite, bevor er Merlin mit einer Hand umfasst. Dann legt er seine Lippen um ihn und bewegt seinen Kopf nach unten.

Arthur weiß genau, womit er Merlin in den Wahnsinn treiben kann und er nutzt dieses Wissen, um ihm ein lautes Stöhnen nach dem anderen zu entlocken. Sein Blick wandert währenddessen zu Mithian und er sieht, dass sie ihn und Merlin gebannt beobachtet. Ihr Atem geht schneller und ihre Augen sind dunkel vor Lust. Arthur weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, was für einen atemberaubenden Anblick Merlin bietet und er bewegt seinen Kopf schneller auf und ab, während er seine Lippen fester um Merlin schließt. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Merlin mit einem erstickten Stöhnen zum Höhepunkt kommt und Arthur muss sich beherrschen, um nicht ebenfalls die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hat, atmet er ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich wieder zu beruhigen, bevor er sich wieder an Mithian wendet.

„Ich schätze, jetzt bist du an der Reihe“, sagt er leise und Mithians Augen blitzen auf.

Einen Moment darauf bewegt sie sich bereits nach vorne auf ihn zu und als sie Arthur erreicht, verschließt sie seine Lippen mit einem heißen Kuss und vergräbt ihre Hände in seinen Haaren. Arthur ist kurz überrascht, doch dann öffnete er seine Lippen unter ihren und zieht sie an sich. Nach einem Moment drückt Mithian Arthur sanft aber bestimmt nach hinten und Arthur lässt sie gewähren, während er sie an den Hüften festhält. Schließlich findet er sich auf dem Rücken liegend mit Mithian über sich wieder. Sie löst den Kuss und richtet sich dann auf, während sie rittlings über ihm kniet.

Erst jetzt wird Arthur bewusst, dass er immer noch seine Hose anhat, aber bevor er einen Gedanken daran verschwenden kann, wie er das Kleidungsstück am schnellsten ausziehen könnte, reagiert Merlins Magie bereits und der störende Stoff verschwindet.

Mithian sieht Arthur daraufhin mit einem breiten Grinsen an. Dann stützt sie sich mit den Händen auf seiner Brust ab, hebt ihr Becken an und lässt sich auf ihn sinken.

„Bei den Göttern, Mithian“, stößt Arthur erstickt hervor und schließt die Augen, um sich zu beherrschen.

Neben sich hört er Merlin leise lachen, aber Arthur beachtet ihn nicht und einen Moment darauf, beginnt Mithian sich bereits auf ihm zu bewegen. Arthur hält sie an den Hüften fest und jedes Mal, wenn sie sich auf ihn sinken lässt, bewegt er sich ihr entgegen. Aus halb geschlossenen Augen beobachtet er Mithian über sich und ihr Anblick ist atemberaubend. Ihre Lippen sind geöffnet und sie stöhnt immer wieder leise, während sie ihr Becken auf und ab bewegt.

Als Arthur es schließlich kaum noch länger aushält, richtet er sich mit ihr auf und hebt sie hoch, um sie einen Moment darauf mit dem Rücken auf das Bett zu legen. Er kniet sich zwischen ihre Beine und dringt mit einem Stoß wieder in sie ein.

Mithian schnappt überrascht nach Luft angesichts des plötzlichen Positionswechsels, aber bereits einen Augenblick darauf stöhnt sie laut auf und greift nach Arthurs Kopf. Sie vergräbt ihre Finger in seinen Haaren und zieht ihn zu einem stürmischen Kuss zu sich hinunter. Arthur küsst sie voller Leidenschaft und ihre heißen Lippen unter seinen lassen ihn den letzten Rest seiner Kontrolle verlieren. Seine Bewegungen werden schneller und nach ein paar harten, tiefen Stößen erreicht er mit einem lauten Stöhnen seinen Höhepunkt.

Es dauert einen Augenblick, bis er wieder so weit zu Atem gekommen ist, dass er sich wieder aufrichten kann, und als er auf Mithian hinunter sieht, blickt sie ihn mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an. Arthur erwidert das Lächeln, bevor er sich aus ihr zurückzieht und sich nach hinten auf die Knie sinken lässt. Einen Moment darauf dringt er mit seinen Fingern wieder in Mithian ein und sie stöhnt überrascht auf. Arthur erlaubt sich ein breites Grinsen. Anscheinend hat sie gedacht, dass es vorbei wäre, nachdem Arthur seinen Höhepunkt erreich hat.

Zusammen mit den Fingern seiner anderen Hand macht Arthur sich daran Mithian ein weiteres Mal zum Höhepunkt zu bringen und angetrieben von ihrem immer lauter werdenden Stöhnen, bewegt er seiner Finger schneller, bis Mithian schließlich kurz darauf erneut kommt. Anschließend bleibt sie erschöpft und mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett liegen.

Arthur beugt sich zu Mithian hinunter und küsst sie sanft auf ihren Hals, bevor er sich neben sie auf das Bett fallen lässt.

Merlin liegt auf Mithians anderer Seite, den Kopf auf einem Arm aufgestützt und sein und Arthurs Blick begegnen sich. Merlin betrachtet Mithian liebevoll und lächelt. Arthur erwidert das Lächeln und durch ihre Verbindung hindurch spürt er, dass Merlin, genau wie er selbst, immer noch kaum glauben kann, welch überaus großes Glück sie haben.

Schließlich öffnet Mithian die Augen und auch auf ihren Lippen liegt ein glückliches Lächeln, während sie zuerst Arthur und dann Merlin ansieht. Arthur dreht sich auf die Seite und streicht ihr mit einer Hand über die Wange, während Merlin sich zu ihr hinunter beugt und sie sanft auf die Schulter küsst.

Einen Moment lang herrscht Stille zwischen ihnen, bis Arthur sieht, wie im schwachen Licht der Kerzen in den Wandhalterungen ein Funkeln in Mithians Augen tritt.

„Wie lange dauert es normalerweise bis einer von euch wieder…“, Mithian lässt den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen und wirft einen verstohlenen Blick von Arthur zu Merlin.

Merlin sieht Mithian überrascht an, aber Arthur lacht leise auf und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Keine Sorge, diese Nacht muss noch lange nicht vorbei sein, wenn du es nicht willst”, sagt er, denn er weiß genau, worauf Mithian anspielt.

Mithian beißt sich auf die Unterlippen. „Ich will nicht, dass sie schon vorbei ist“, antwortet sie leise.

Arthur sieht daraufhin, wie Merlin Mithian voller Hingabe und Bewunderung ansieht.

„Dann ist sie auch noch nicht vorbei“, verspricht Merlin ihr, bevor er sanft über die Wange streicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [15] Mithians Kleid: https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/627830004284105414/


	41. Frieden in Albion

## XVIII. Frieden in Albion

Nachdem Arthur die Tür zu seinen Gemächern hinter ihnen geschlossen hat, bleibt er stehen und beobachtet Merlin dabei wie er damit anfängt, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen - einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und die Stirn in Falten gelegt.

Als Merlin bemerkt, dass Arthur ihn beobachtet, wirft er ihm einen auffordernd an. „Also, was tun wir jetzt?“

Arthur muss nicht fragen, was Merlin meint und er presst die Lippen aufeinander, während er nachdenkt.

Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht und sie kommen gerade von dem Bankett im Thronsaal, bei dem alle zehn Herrscher der umliegenden Königreiche, die Arthur zu den Friedensgesprächen eingeladen hat, feierlich begrüßt wurden. Die Feierlichkeiten anlässlich Mithians Krönung zur Königin von Camelot, liegen nun bereits einen Monat zurück und die Bewohner des Schlosses hatten nach der Abreise der Delegation aus Nemeth gerade lange genug Zeit, um wieder ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen, bevor die Vorbereitungen für die Friedensgespräche das alltägliche Leben am Ende des Sommers wieder durcheinanderbrachten.

Nach dem Festessen und Arthurs Rede, in der er die Bedeutung dieser Gespräche für ganz Albion noch einmal betonte, bot König Alined seinen Diener, Hofzauberer und Gaukler Trickler an, um die versammelten Edelleute und Ritter mit einer Darbietung zu unterhalten. Arthur ist kein plausibler Grund eingefallen, um dieses Angebot abzulehnen, und genau genommen hat es auch keine solchen Grund gegeben. Sie wussten nicht, ob König Alined auch dieses Mal versuchen würde einen Keil zwischen die Königreiche zu treiben und einen Krieg anzuzetteln, auch wenn Merlin genau das vermutet hat.

Und so sahen die versammelten Könige auch dieses Mal Trickler dabei zu, wie er seine Kunststücke vollführte, Feuer aus dem Nichts aus seinem Mund spuckte und schließlich mehrere blaue Schmetterlinge erscheinen ließ, die durch die Halle flatterten. Prinzessin Vivian klatschte begeistert Beifall und auch Mithian, Morgana und die anderen Gäste zollten der Darbietung ihren Respekt. Einen Moment darauf machte Trickler jedoch große Augen und ging zu Prinzessin Vivian hinüber. Er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus und holte einen weiteren blauen Schmetterling hinter ihrem Ohr hervor, bevor er verkündete, dass der Schmetterling Vivian wohl mit einer wunderschönen Blume verwechselt haben müsse. Die Anwesenden lachten und applaudierten und Vivian sah angesichts dieses Kompliments höchst zufrieden aus.

Weder Arthur noch Merlin entging es jedoch, dass Trickler Vivian dabei unbemerkt eine Locke ihrer hellblonden Haare abgeschnitten hat, genau wie er es in der andern Zeit während genau derselben Darbietung auch getan hatte. Alineds Plan damals hatte darin bestanden die Haarsträhne dazu zu verwenden Trickler einen Liebestrank brauen zu lassen, woraufhin sich Arthur unsterblich in Prinzessin Vivian verliebt hatte. Anschließend hatte Trickler eine von Arthurs Haarsträhnen benutzt, um mit einem weiteren Liebestrank auch Vivian glauben zu lassen, sie sei ihrerseits unsterblich in Arthur verliebt.

Arthur erschaudert, als er daran zurückdenkt. Vivian ist eine fürchterliche Person gewesen, herablassend, selbstverliebt und oberflächlich und nach allem, was Arthur während des Festmahls in dieser Zeit von ihr gesehen hat, ist sie das noch immer. Alined hatte es damals so arrangiert, dass König Olaf, Vivians Vater, aus dem Königreich Deira, seine Tochter und Arthur beinahe in flagranti erwischte und Arthur zu einem Duell auf Leben und Tod herausforderte, um die Ehre seiner Tochter wiederherzustellen. Erst nachdem Guinevere Arthur durch einen Kuss wahrer Liebe von dem Liebeszauber befreit hatte und Arthur sich geweigert hatte Olaf am Ende ihres Zweikampfes zu töten, konnte ein Krieg zwischen Deira und Camelot verhindert werden.

Arthur atmet ein Mal tief durch und geht zum Tisch hinüber, wo er seine Krone vom Kopf nimmt und sie auf die Tischplatte legt. Dann fährt er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und sein Blick ruht noch einen Moment lang auf dem goldenen Reifen. Als kleiner Junge hat er die Krone seines Vaters immer mit großen Augen angesehen und sich vorgestellt, wie großartig es sein würde, diese Krone eines Tages selbst tragen zu dürfen und über ganz Camelot zu herrschen. Jetzt kann Arthur es gar nicht erwarten, sie nach einem langen Tag endlich wieder abzusetzen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir etwas tun sollten”, sagt er schließlich um Merlins Frage zu beantworten.

Merlin, der unablässig im Zimmer auf und ab gegangen ist, bleibt mit einem Mal stehen.

„Ist das dein Ernst?”, fragt er ungläubig. „Alined verfolgt denselben Plan wie letztes Mal, nur dass die Auswirkungen dieses Mal noch viel schlimmer wären, weil du mit Mithian verheiratet bist. Abgesehen davon, dass Olaf darauf bestehen würde, die Ehre seiner Tochter zu verteidigen, würde Rodor Camelot den Krieg erklären, weil du Mithian betrügen würdest und wenn deine Verbündeten zu ihrem Wort stehen, dann wird ganz Albion in einen Krieg gestürzt.”

Mit dieser Einschätzung hat Merlin vollkommen Recht, aber Arthur sieht ihn lediglich gelassen an. „Dazu wird es aber nicht kommen.”

Merlin schnaubt abfällig. „Natürlich nicht. Es ist völlig ausgeschlossen, dass Trickler mit dem Zaubertrank in deine Nähe kommt und selbst falls er es doch irgendwie schaffen sollte, kann ich den Zauber mit einem Kuss brechen, bevor du anfängst, Vivian anzuhimmeln. Aber darum geht es nicht. Alined will Krieg und wenn sein Plan fehlschlägt, dann wird er sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen.”

Arthur sieht Merlin ungerührt an. „Diese Unterhaltung haben wie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit schon einmal geführt”, erinnert er ihn. „Der einzige Weg dafür zu sorgen, dass Frieden in Albion herrscht, besteht darin, jedem König klar zu machen, dass es möglich ist, Streitigkeiten ohne Waffengewalt zu lösen.”

„Und darin stimme ich dir zu”, antwortet Merlin mit einem Nicken. „Aber Alined hat gerade bewiesen, dass er keinen Frieden will.”

Arthur zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf. Er versteht nicht, was für eine Antwort Merlin von ihm erwartet. „Worauf willst du hinaus?“

„Darauf, dass wir gewusst haben, dass uns Alined Schwierigkeiten machen würde und dass wir trotzdem nichts getan haben, um es zu verhindern.”

„Wir haben es nicht mit Bestimmtheit gewusst”, gibt Arthur zu bedenken, aber Merlin sieht ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.

„Es war sehr wahrscheinlich.“

Arthur seufzt und rollt mit den Augen. „Na gut, von mir aus. Aber wir können nicht auf eine bloße Ahnung hin handeln.“

Merlin seufzt schwer, bevor er zum Tisch hinüber geht, einen der Stühle am Tisch ein Stück heraus zieht und sich darauf fallen lässt. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir das. Es fühlt sich so an, als ob jedes Mal, wenn wir eine Gefahr für den Frieden in Albion aus dem Weg geräumt haben, etwas Neues passiert, das all unsere Anstrengungen aufs Neue bedroht.”

Arthur lächelt traurig. Genau dasselbe Gefühl hat er in letzter Zeit auch gehabt und mit einem Mal spürt er das Gewicht seiner Krone noch deutlicher als zuvor, obwohl er sie gar nicht mehr aufhat. Er geht zu Merlin an den Tisch hinüber und setzt sich ebenfalls auf einen der Stühle.

„Ich fürchte, so wird es immer sein“, sagt er und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es wird immer jemanden geben, der glaubt aus einem Krieg mehr Vorteile ziehen zu können, als aus einer Zeit des Friedens.”

Arthur sieht, wie die Krone auf dem Tisch schwach im Schein des Feuers im Kamin schimmert, aber er wendet seinen Blick ab und greift nach dem Krug auf dem Tisch und einem Becher. Er gießt den gewässerten Wein in den Becher und trinkt einen Schluck, bevor er den Becher wieder abstellt und einen Moment lang betrachtet.

„Das letzte Mal, als wir Alineds Plan durchkreuzt haben, hat er keine weiteren Versuche unternommen die Friedensverhandlungen zu boykottieren”, gibt Arthur schließlich zu bedenken.

Merlin wirft ihm einen geringschätzigen Blick zu. „Die Verhandlungen waren ohnehin schon fast vorbei, es gab nichts, was er noch hätte tun können.”

„Das stimmt“, antwortet Arthur. „Aber auch im Nachhinein, hat er keinen Versuch mehr unternommen einen Krieg anzuzetteln.”

Merlin legt den Kopf schief und überlegt einen Moment lang, bevor er ein unentschlossenes Brummen von sich gibt. „Mir gefällt das Ganze trotzdem nicht.“

Arthur schmunzelt widerwillig, denn er weiß genau, was Merlin meint. „Es gefällt dir nicht, keine Kontrolle über die Situation zu haben, weil du dich daran gewöhnt hast, genau zu wissen, was passieren wird.”

Merlin verzieht das Gesicht. „Wir sind so nahe dran die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen und eine Zeit des Friedens in Albion zu schaffen.” Er wirft Arthur einen beinahe flehentlichen Blick zu und Arthur lächelt müde.

„Das sind wir“, antwortet er. „Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass der Frieden zwischen den Königreichen zwangsläufig andauern muss. Die Prophezeiung sagt nichts darüber wie lange diese Zeit des Friedens, die wir einläuten sollen, bestehen wird. Vermutlich nicht für immer.”

Merlin sieht Arthur für einen Moment lang so an, als ob er daran noch nie einen Gedanken verschwendet hat, bevor er die Augen schließt und den Kopf über seine eigene Kurzsichtigkeit schüttelt. „Vermutlich nicht“, sagt er resigniert. „Aber ich würde mir wünschen, dass wir dafür sorgen könnten, dass der Frieden für immer bestehen bleibt.”

Arthur lächelt schmal. „Vielleicht müssen wir nur unseren Teil dazu beitragen, dass er lange genug bestehen bleibt.”

„Lange genug wofür?”, fragt Merlin, aber Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Was immer das Schicksal im Sinn gehabt hat, als es jemanden diese Prophezeiung hat aussprechen lassen.”

Ein unbefriedigter Ausdruck tritt auf Merlins Gesicht. „Also tun wir einfach, was wir für richtig halten und hoffen auf das Beste?“

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ja, wahrscheinlich. Das ist alles, was wir tun können. Das ist alles, was irgendjemand überhaupt tun kann. Wir hatten die letzten eineinhalb Jahre nur einen kleinen Vorteil.”

Als die Worte seinen Mund verlassen haben, schüttelt Arthur mit einem kleinen Schnauben den Kopf. Er kann kaum glauben, dass bereits eineinhalb Jahre vergangen sind, seit er und Merlin zusammen in dem Bett in Gaius‘ Kammer aufgewacht sind. So viel ist seitdem passiert.

„Ich schätze wir müssen einfach darauf vertrauen, dass das Schicksal es uns wissen lassen wird, wenn es anderen Pläne für uns hat“, fährt Arthur schließlich fort. „Vielleicht gibt es einen Grund, warum du unsterblich bist, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich bezweifle, dass wir es jemals herausfinden werden. Wenn wir allerdings ewig leben, dann wird eines Tages der Tag kommen, an dem wir Camelot verlassen müssen.”

Merlin sieht ihn eindringlich an. „Aber wann wird das sein?”

Arthur schmunzelt traurig und schüttelt den Kopf, während er die Hände ausbreitet. „Ich weiß es nicht, Merlin. Ich habe nicht mehr Antworten, als du. Ohne die Prophezeiung wüssten wir nicht einmal, warum wir in der Zeit zurückgeschickt wurden. Ich denke wir müssen einfach abwarten, was die Zukunft bringt.”

„Also tun wir das, was wir für richtig halten, ohne dabei überheblich oder größenwahnsinnig zu werden. Klingt doch ganz einfach.” Merlin grinst gezwungen und Arthur schnaubt daraufhin leise.

„Ja genau, ganz einfach.”

Arthur sieht Merlin an und er versucht ein zuversichtliches Lächeln zustande zu bringen, was ihm sogar gelingt. Trotzdem kann Arthur seine wahren Gefühle und die Ungewissheit, die ebenfalls schwer auf ihm lastet, nicht vor Merlin verbergen, nicht, dass er es denn überhaupt gewollt hätte.

***

„Sie ist eine fürchterliche Person!”, verkündet Mithian, nachdem sie die Tür zu Arthurs Gemächern mit etwas mehr Schwung als nötig hinter sich zugeworfen hat.

Mithian trägt bereits ihr Nachtgewand über das sie einen roten Morgenmantel gezogen hat. Sie durchquert das Zimmer, das nur vom Schein des Feuers im Kamin und mehreren Kerzen an den Wänden erhellt wird und als sie das große Himmelbett erreicht, wirft sie sich mit dem Gesicht voraus neben Merlin in die Kissen.

Arthur, der an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt, sieht erstaunt auf und wirft dann einen kurzen Blick zu Merlin, der an das Kopfteil des Bettes gelehnt sitzt und Mithian über den Rand seines Buches hinweg mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtet.

Arthur muss nicht fragen, wen Mithian meint und Merlins Blick zufolge weiß er es auch ganz genau. Während Arthur nämlich an diesem ersten Tag der Friedensgespräche mit den Herrschern der anderen Königreiche und deren engsten Beratern verhandelt hat, ist es Mithians und Morganas Aufgabe gewesen Prinzessin Vivian zu unterhalten, während Gwaine sich, soweit es seine Pflichten zuließen, um Prinz Owain gekümmert hat. Mit einem unweigerlichen Schmunzeln erinnert sich Arthur daran, dass er damals, nach seinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Prinzessin Vivian, etwas ganz Ähnliches zu Merlin gesagt hat.

Merlin legt sein Buch bei Seite und beugt sich zu Mithian hinüber, um ihre einige Strähnen ihrer offenen Haare, die ihr übers Gesicht gefallen sind, bei Seite zu streichen. Einen Moment darauf dreht Mithian sich um und seufzt schwer, bevor sie sich an Merlins Seite schmiegt und einen Arm über seinen Bauch legt.

Arthur betrachtet die beiden und lächelt liebevoll. Merlin und Mithian haben eine ganz besondere Beziehung zueinander entwickelt, seit Mithian Merlin in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht dazu eingeladen hat das Bett mit ihr und Arthur zu teilen. Da Mithian bewusst ist, dass Merlin immer ein Teil ihrer Beziehung zu Arthur sein wird, scheint sie beschlossen zu haben, diese Tatsache nicht nur zu akzeptieren, sondern Merlin vielmehr von sich aus zu einem Teil ihrer Beziehung zu machen. Merlin und Mithian verbindet seitdem eine stetig wachsende Freundschaft und Vertrautheit. Die Art wie sie miteinander umgehen, hätte Arthur eifersüchtig gemacht, wenn er sich Merlins Gefühlen nicht vollkommen sicher sein könnte und Mithians Zuneigung für sie beide nicht so ehrlich und aufrichtig gewesen wäre.

„Du hast Recht, sie ist eine fürchterliche Person“, bestätigt Arthur schließlich, während er von seinem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch aufsteht.

Mithian verzieht das Gesicht und schnaubt abfällig. „Sie mag ja schön sein, aber sie ist unglaublich unhöflich und arrogant und sie hat Gwen beleidigt. Ihr hättet hören sollen, was sie gesagt hat: Sie würde um Camelot fürchten, nachdem er Dienstmädchen es geschafft habe, Hofmeisterin des Schlosses zu werden. Morgana hat für einen Moment lang so ausgesehen, als ob sie Vivian in irgendeinen Käfer verwandeln würde.”

Merlin streicht Mithian mit einer Hand über den Rücken und Arthur geht zum Bett hinüber, wo er sich auf Mithians andere Seite auf die Bettkante setzt. Seine Königin hat ein großes Herz und ein freundliches Wesen und gerade deshalb ist es schwer für Mithian, nachzuvollziehen, wie manche Menschen andere verletzen können, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.

„Wenn die Friedensverhandlungen vorbei sind, ist Vivian wieder weg und mit etwas Glück wirst du sie nie wiedersehen”, meinte Arthur aufmunternd. „Bis dahin würde ich es allerdings sehr begrüßen, wenn du weiterhin versuchen könntest, nett zu ihr zu sein.”

Mithian gibt ein Brummen von sich und Arthur beugt sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie sanft auf die Wange zu küssen. Daraufhin dreht Mithian den Kopf und reckt demonstrativ das Kinn empor. Arthur schmunzelt, bevor er ihrer Aufforderung folgt und sie auf die Lippen küsst.

Schließlich schmiegt Mithian sich wieder an Merlins Seite. „Ich werde mein Bestes geben“, verspricht sie und ergibt sich ihrem Schicksal. „Ich werde sie einfach so oft wie möglich mit Prinz Owain alleine lassen. Er scheint sehr von ihr angetan zu sein, vermutlich deshalb, weil er noch ein halbes Kind ist.”

Arthur verzieht das Gesicht. „Wenn das so ist, dann solltest du die beiden besser nicht allzu oft alleine lassen”, sagt er.

Mithian sieht ihn daraufhin verwirrt an, und es ist Merlin, der ihr einen eindringlichen Blick zuwirft und ihr antwortet.

„Olaf ist sehr empfindlich, was die Tugendhaftigkeit seiner Tochter angeht“, erklärt er. „Wenn Owain Vivian zu nahekommt, wird Olaf ihm den Kopf abreißen und ich meine das nicht im übertragenen Sinn.”

Mithian stöhnt und schließt die Augen, als sich ihre Idee in Luft auflöst.

„Tut mir leid“, sagt Arthur mitfühlend.

Mithian zieht einen Schmollmund. Einen Moment darauf wandert ihr Blick zu Merlin hinauf. „Merlin, kannst du nicht irgendetwas tun, damit ich sie während der nächsten drei Tages ein wenig besser leiden kann?”

Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Willst du das wirklich?“, fragt er skeptisch und nachdem Mithian einen Augenblick lang darüber nachgedacht hat, schüttelt sie den Kopf.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht.“

Merlin schmunzelt und streicht ihr über die Haare. „Warum bleibst du heute Nacht nicht hier? Morgen ist wieder ein neuer Tag.”

Mithian gibt ein zweifelndes Brummen von sich und schmiegt sich enger an Merlin, der sie mit einem sanften Lächeln betrachtet.

„Ich sollte allerdings langsam besser zurück in meine Gemächer gehen“, sagt Merlin einen Moment darauf. „Wir wollen zumindest versuchen den Schein zu wahren, also müsst ihr ohne mich auskommen.”

Mithian brummt erneut, dieses Mal missbilligend, reckt aber den Kopf, um einen Abschiedskuss zu bekommen. Merlin beugt sich zu ihr hinunter und küsst sie kurz auf die Lippen, bevor er schließlich aus dem Bett steigt. Er greift nach seinem Buch und geht anschließend zu Arthurs Schreibtisch hinüber, wo er die Pergamente einsammelt, über denen Arthur zuvor gesessen hat. Auf seinem Weg Richtung Tür macht er einen Umweg zurück zu Arthur, der immer noch auf dem Bett neben Mithian sitzt und gibt ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss.

„Schlaf“, sagt Merlin bestimmt. „Es ist spät. Ich werde das hier fertigmachen.“

Arthur lächelt, dankbar, dass er sich nicht länger durch die Aufzeichnungen der heutigen Gespräche quälen muss, um heraus zu finden, welche Könige sich am ehesten auf bestimmte Themen einigen könnten. Das einzig Positive an den Aufzeichnungen ist, dass man die Schrift der magischen Feder, die alles aufgeschrieben hat, was gesprochen wurde, klar und deutlich lesen kann. Der erste Tag der Verhandlungen ist jedoch alles in allem anstrengender gewesen, als Arthur es erwartet hat und er hat das Gefühl, dass es morgen nur noch schlimmer werden wird.

Während Merlin zur Tür geht, zieht Arthur sein Hemd und seine Stiefel aus und als Merlin die Tür hinter sich schließt und die Kerzen mit Magie löscht, hat Arthur bereits die Decke über sich und Mithian gezogen.

***

Nur ein paar Stunden später wird Arthur durch ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür zu seinen Räumen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Als er die Augen öffnet, sieht er durch die immer noch geöffneten Vorhänge, dass es draußen gerade begonnen hat zu dämmern und er stöhnt vernehmlich, bevor er sich aufsetzt. Mit einer unbewussten Handbewegung entzündet er mithilfe von Merlins Magie einige Kerzen in den Wandhalterungen, bevor er die Decke zurückschlägt.

„Was ist?“, fragt er laut, während er sich bereits daran macht, aufzustehen. Wenn ihn jemand zu dieser frühen Stunde aus dem Bett holt, dann muss es etwas Wichtiges sein.

Die Tür geht auf und Leon betritt das Zimmer. Er ist in sein Kettenhemd und den roten Umhang der Ritter gekleidet und er lässt die Tür hinter sich offenstehen, als er den Vorraum durchquert und schließlich kurz hinter dem Tisch stehen bleibt.

„Es gab einen Zwischenfall, um den du dich am besten selbst kümmern solltest“, sagt er. „Einer von Bayards Rittern bezichtigt eine von Lots Dienerinnen in der Nähe von Bayards Gemächern herumgeschlichen zu sein.“

Arthur braucht einen Moment, bis die Worte bei ihm angekommen sind und er starrt Leon ungläubig an. Obwohl er mehrere Stunden geschlafen hat, fühlt er sich immer noch ausgelaugt und es sieht ganz danach aus, als ob der neue Tag genauso weitergeht, wie der gestrige Tag aufgehört hat.

Leon zuckt entschuldigend mit den Schultern und Arthur seufzt schwer, bevor er sich auf den Rand der Matratze setzt, um seine Stiefel anzuziehen.

Hinter sich spürt er wie sich die Matratze bewegt, als Mithian sich ebenfalls aufsetzt und Arthur bemerkt Leons überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, als er Mithian entdeckt. Vermutlich hat er Merlin dort erwartet, auch wenn er eigentlich wissen sollte, dass Merlin während der Friedensgespräche in seinen eigenen Gemächern schläft.

Leon starrt Mithian einen Moment lang an, bevor er seinen Blick auf den Boden richtet und den Kopf zu einer Verbeugung neigt. „Meine Königin.“

„Guten Morgen, Sir Leon“, antwortet Mithian freundlich, ohne auf Leons Verlegenheit einzugehen.

Arthur dreht sich zu ihr um und als er die Besorgnis in ihrem Blick sieht, lächelt er schwach. „Schlaf weiter. Das Ganze ist vermutlich nur ein Missverständnis. Ich bin bald wieder da“, sagt er leise und Mithian nickt, bevor Arthur aufsteht, nach seinem Hemd greift, es überstreift und Leon aus dem Zimmer folgt.

***

Arthur unterbricht die Gespräche im Laufe des Tages gegen Mittag, nachdem sich König Llywarch und Königin Annis über die territoriale Zugehörigkeit eines kleinen Waldes am Rande eines Flusses, der laut König Llywarch eindeutig die Grenze zu seinem Königreich Dyfed markiert, zu streiten beginnen. Arthur musste sich zusammenreißen um seinen Kopf nicht auf die Steinplatte der runden Tafel zu schlagen und schließlich hielt er es für das Beste, die Gespräche zu unterbrechen, damit sich König Llywarch und Königin Annis wieder ein wenig beruhigen konnten.

Er hat geglaubt, dass es länger dauern würde, bis sich die einzelnen Herrscher an Camelots Tafel wegen unbedeutender Kleinigkeiten in die Haare bekommen würden, aber anscheinend ist dieser Punkt bereits nach nur einem Tag erreicht. Etwas Ähnliches ist auch an diesem Morgen passiert, als Leon ihn geweckt hat. Einer von Bayards Rittern ist fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass eine von Lots Dienerinnen sich absichtlich in der Nähe von Bayards Gemächern herumgetrieben habe und dabei irgendetwas im Schilde geführt hätte. Das Mädchen hat beteuert, dass es reiner Zufall gewesen sei und dass sie etwas vergessen habe und schließlich waren Bayard und Lot hinzugekommen und fingen an sich gegenseitig zu beschuldigen dem anderen Schaden zu wollen. Am Ende hat es so lange gedauert, die beiden wieder zu beschwichtigen, dass Arthur nur noch Zeit gehabt hat, sich schnell in seinen Gemächern etwas anderes anzuziehen, bevor die Gespräche in der Ratshalle an diesem Morgen bereits weitergingen.

Jetzt sitzt Arthur auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch in Merlins rundem Arbeitszimmer und fährt sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht, bevor er seine Krone abnimmt und sie vor sich auf die Tischplatte legt. War ihm der goldene Reif vorgestern noch schwer vorgekommen, erdrückte er ihn nun förmlich.

„Vielleicht hattest du recht“, sagt Arthur mit einem Seufzen. „Vielleicht war das hier wirklich eine dumme Idee.“

„Unter anderen Umständen würde ich dir nur zu gerne sagen, dass ich es dir ja gesagt habe, aber wir brauchen diese Friedensverhandlungen”, antwortet Merlin, der Arthur gegenüber am Tisch sitzt. „Der einzige Weg, um für Frieden in ganz Albion zu sorgen, besteht darin, alle Könige an einen Tisch zu bekommen, damit sie ihre Streitigkeiten beilegen können, ohne gegeneinander in den Krieg zu ziehen. Und sieh es mal so: bis jetzt hat noch keiner versucht, einen der anderen umzubringen.”

Als Arthur alarmiert aufsieht, findet er sich Merlins aufmunterndem Grinsen gegenüber und er kann nicht glauben, dass Merlin das gerade wirklich gesagt hat. Er wartet förmlich darauf, dass jemand in genau diesem Moment die Tür aufreißt und verkündet, dass es einen Mordanschlag gegeben hat.

Doch der Augenblick verstreicht und die Tür bleibt geschlossen, und Arthur ist unendlich dankbar dafür. Er atmet ein Mal tief durch und hebt dann drohend seinen Zeigefinger.

„Fordere das Schicksal ja nicht noch einmal auf diese Weise heraus, hörst du?“

Merlin wirft ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass du so abergläubisch bist.”

„Das bin ich auch nicht”, verteidigt sich Arthur. „Es ist nur so, dass immer dann, wenn man glaubt, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, irgendetwas passiert, das die ganze Situation noch viel schlimmer macht.” Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und sieht Merlin herausfordernd an, aber Merlin widerspricht ihm nicht.

„Wenn etwas passieren sollte, dann kümmern wir uns darum“, sagt Merlin stattdessen zuversichtlich. „Meine größte Sorge im Moment ist eigentlich, dass Dagonet während seiner Darbietung heute Abend beim Bankett das Schloss niederbrennt. Ich bin immer noch davon überzeugt, dass es keine gute Idee ist, auf Aithusa und ihre Fähigkeiten im Feuerspucken zu vertrauen. Sie bringt zwar normalerweise noch kaum mehr als ein paar Funken zustande, aber wer weiß, ob sich das nicht gerade heute Abend ändert.”

Arthur schmunzelt unweigerlich und schüttelt den Kopf. Dagonets Vorstellung an diesem Abend bereitet ihm im Vergleichen zu den Friedensgesprächen keinerlei Kopfzerbrechen.

„Wir haben vier Zauberer am Tisch sitzen, mich nicht eingeschlossen“, sagt er. „Wenn etwas in Flammen aufgehen sollte, dann bin ich sicher, dass wir es löschen können, bevor wichtige Teile des Schlosses anfangen zu brennen.“

Merlin grinst, sichtlich zufrieden mit Arthurs Antwort. „Das ist die richtige Einstellung.“

Gerade als Arthur etwas darauf erwidern will, klopft es jedoch mehrere Male schnell hintereinander an der Tür. Für einen Moment fragt er sich, ob sie nun doch nicht ungeschoren davonkommen würden, was den Mordanschlag angeht, aber das Klopfen klingt nicht nach Leon oder einem der Ritter, der seinen König in höchster Eile über einen Mord informieren will.

Merlin und Arthur werfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Herein“, sagt Merlin schließlich laut und als die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet wird, streckt Mithian ihren Kopf hindurch.

„Hallo Merlin, hast du zufällig – Oh, da bist du ja.“ Ein erfreutes Grinsen tritt auf Mithians Gesicht, als sie Arthur auf der anderen Seite von Merlins Schreibtisch sitzen sieht. Sie betritt das Zimmer und schließt die Tür hinter sich, bevor sie mit beschwingten Schritten den runden Raum durchquert. Anscheinend hat sie an diesem Morgen ausgesprochen gute Laune.

„Arthur, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was gerade passiert ist!“, sagt sie begeistert und Mithians Augen glänzen förmlich. Bevor Arthur jedoch etwas erwidern kann, redet sie bereits weiter. „Vivian hat mich angelächelt, ist das zu glauben?“

Arthur wartet darauf, dass Mithian dem noch etwas hinzufügt, aber sie sieht ihn und Merlin lediglich freudestrahlend an und Arthur schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf. „Was soll das heißen?“

„Es ist unglaublich, ich weiß“, entgegnet Mithian und ein träumerischer Ausdruck tritt auf ihr Gesicht. „Ihr Lächeln ist einfach atemberaubend schön.”

Arthur tauscht einen verwirrten Blick mit Merlin, der ebenfalls die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen hat und Mithian ungläubig anstarrt.

„Mithian, geht es dir gut?“, fragt Merlin skeptisch, aber Mithian nickt, scheinbar ohne seinen Tonfall zu bemerken.

„Ja, natürlich. Mir geht es hervorragend!“, verkündet sie. „Wem würde es nicht hervorragend gehen, wenn er ein Lächeln von Vivian geschenkt bekommt.”

Mithian strahlt über das ganze Gesicht und Arthur hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht. Während er noch überlegt, was er auf Mithians seltsames Verhalten hin sagen soll, weiten sich ihre Augen mit einem Mal und ein begeisterter Ausdruck tritt auf ihr Gesicht.

„Oh, Merlin! Du hast nicht zufällig ein Buch über Liebesgedichte hier oder?”

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. „Nein, das habe ich nicht.“

Mithian sieht enttäuscht aus, doch dann zuckt sie gleichmütig mit den Schultern. „Nun ja, dann werde ich eben Geoffrey fragen. In der Bibliothek gibt es mit Sicherheit haufenweise Gedichtbände, oder?”

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze schon”, antwortet er vage, aber Mithian nickt bereits voller Tatendrang.

„Ganz bestimmt. Ich werde mich gleich auf den Weg dorthin machen“, verkündet sie und bevor Merlin oder Arthur noch etwas sagen können, verschwindet Mithian auch schon wieder zur Tür hinaus.

Arthur starrt auf die Holztür, bevor er sich wieder zu Merlin dreht und verständnislos den Kopf schüttelt. „Was ist hier gerade passiert?“

„Ich habe nicht die geringste… Oh nein”, sagt Merlin und ein unheilvoller Unterton schwingt in seiner Stimme mit. „Ich glaube ich weiß, was hier los ist.”

Merlin sieht Arthur mit einem gequälten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an und Arthur bedeutet ihm mit einer ungeduldigen Geste weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich glaube, Alined hat Trickler wie beim letzten Mal den Liebestrank mit Vivians Haarsträhne brauen lassen, aber anstatt dich damit zu treffen, hat er irgendwie versehentlich Mithian erwischt.“

Arthur kann kaum glauben, was Merlin gerade gesagt hat. „Soll das etwa heißen Mithian glaubt jetzt, dass sie unsterblich in Vivian verliebt ist?“

„Sieht ganz danach aus.“

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Aber wie ist Mithian mit dem Trank in Berührung gekommen?“

„Keine Ahnung“, antwortet Merlin mit einem Schulterzucken. „Das müssen wir noch herausfinden. Aber das Gute daran ist, dass sich der Zauber durch einen Kuss wahrer Liebe aufheben lässt, also musst du nur deine Frau finden und sie küssen.”

Merlin grinst, als ob das selbstverständlich wäre, aber Arthur sieht ihn skeptisch an. „Du glaubst, dass ich Mithians wahre Liebe bin?”

„Nein - na ja schon – vielleicht. Aber darum geht es gar nicht”, antwortet Merlin. „Das letzte Mal hat Gwen den Zauber gebrochen, als sie dich geküsst hat. Ich hätte es aber ganz genauso tun können, nur dass du mich anschließend vermutlich in den Kerker geworfen hättest. Die Sache ist die, du musst nicht Mithians einzig wahre Liebe sein, du musst Mithian nur wahrhaftig und aufrichtig lieben, um den Zauber zu brechen.”

Arthur beginnt zu verstehen, worauf Merlin hinaus will. „Und man kann mehr als eine Person aufrichtig lieben”, stellt er fest.

Merlin nickt bestätigend. „Ja, ganz genau. Es heißt ‚Kuss der wahren Liebe‘, nicht ‚Kuss der einzig wahren Liebe‘. Es gibt viele Formen von Liebe und jede davon kann wahrhaftig und aufrichtig sein. Eine Mutter kann ihr Kind und ihren Ehemann gleichzeitig lieben. Du zum Beispiel liebst mich und du liebst Morgana und deinen Vater und du liebst Mithian.”

Arthur sieht auf die Tischplatte, während er über diese Worte nachdenkt. „Mithian bedeutet mir sehr viel, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es bereits Liebe ist“, sagt er nach einem Moment.

„Na ja, wenn es noch nicht reichen sollte, dann müssen wir ihren Vater dazu bringen, dass er sie küsst”, entgegnet Merlin leichthin. „Es gibt immerhin keinen Zweifel daran, dass Rodor seine Tochter aufrichtig liebt.”

Das stimmt und Arthur ist in diesem Moment sehr froh darüber, dass König Rodor in Camelot ist und den Zauber brechen könnte, falls Arthur es nicht schaffen sollte. Gleichzeitig fühlt er sich jedoch schuldig, denn er hat Rodor versprochen, dass er Mithian als seine Frau lieben und ehren wird.

„Du musst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, wenn du es nicht schaffen solltest den Zauber zu brechen“, sagt Merlin leise, denn er kann Arthurs Unsicherheit durch ihre Verbindung hinweg zweifellos spüren. „Es braucht Zeit jemanden aufrichtig lieben zu lernen.”

Arthur verzieht das Gesicht. „Ich weiß. Ich habe nur irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich es Mithian schuldig bin sie aufrichtig zu lieben. Sie verdient es aufrichtig geliebt zu werden.“

„Es war trotz allem eine politische Heirat”, ruft Merlin ihm ins Gedächtnis. „Mithian war sich darüber im Klaren und du schuldest ihr nur deinen Respekt und deine Achtung. Trotzdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ein Kuss von dir genügen wird, um den Zauber zu brechen.”

Arthur lächelt schmal und nickt, auch wenn er noch nicht vollständig überzeugt ist. „Ich sollte jetzt zurück in die Ratshalle gehen“, sagt er schließlich, auch wenn es ihm widerstrebt nicht sofort etwas zu unternehmen, um Mithian von dem Zauber zu befreien.

„Das solltest du”, antwortet Merlin. „Ich denke nicht, dass es schaden wird, wenn Mithian Vivian noch bis heute Abend anhimmelt. Wir können den Zauber brechen, nachdem die Gespräche für heute beendet sind. Als du damals unter dem Liebeszauber gestanden hast, hast du den ersten Tag über nichts anders getan, als nach Möglichkeiten zu suchen wie du Vivian am besten zeigen könntest, dass du unsterblich in sie verliebt bist. Erst nachdem Trickler auch Vivian mit dem Liebestrank erwischt hat, wurde es wirklich ernst. Wenn Geoffrey Mithian ein paar Bücher mit Liebesgedichten gibt, wird sie den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt sein das perfekte Gedicht für ihre große Liebe Vivian auszuwählen.”

***

Arthur reibt sich die Augen, während er an der Wand des Korridors zu Mithians Räumen lehnt und darauf wartet, dass Merlin die Treppe hinauf kommt. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen lässt er seine Hand wieder sinken und lehnt seinen Kopf hinter sich an die Steinmauer, während er die Augen schließt.

Es ist ein langer Tag gewesen und auch wenn er erleichtert ist, dass die Gespräche für heute beendet sind, graut es ihm schon vor den kommenden zwei Tagen, die er noch mit den Königen Albions an Camelots runder Tafel verbringen wird. Wenn diese Gespräche jedoch tatsächlich dazu führen, dass in Albion nachhaltig Frieden herrscht, dann wäre das letzten Endes jedoch sämtliche Anstrengungen wert gewesen. Und genau danach sieht es bisher aus. Zwar gibt es eine Menge Reibungspunkte und Unstimmigkeiten, aber niemand ist bereit, deswegen in den Krieg zu ziehen. Damit hat Arthur bereits genau das erreicht, was er beabsichtigt hat: Es wird miteinander gesprochen, um auf friedlichem Weg Lösungen zu finden.

Als Arthur Schritte hört, öffnet er die Augen und sieht einen Moment darauf Merlin, auf dem Absatz der Treppe erscheinen.

„Wie lange stehst du schon da?“, fragt Merlin mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, während er kurz stehen bleibt und Arthur mustert.

Arthur spürt Merlins Besorgnis durch ihre Verbindung hindurch mehr, als dass er sie Merlins Tonfall entnehmen kann, aber er weiß bereits, dass Merlin sich Sorgen um ihn macht. Es stimmt, dass die Gespräche an der runden Tafel Arthur viel Kraft kosten, aber es ist nichts, womit er nicht fertig wird und Merlin vertraut letztendlich darauf, dass Arthur seine Grenzen kennt.

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern, während er sich von der Wand abstößt. „Nicht lange.”

Merlin sieht ihn noch einen Moment lang prüfend an, belässt es aber dabei. „Also gut, dann lass uns diesen Zauber brechen, damit wir Mithian nicht während des ganzen Abendessens dabei zusehen müssen wie sie Vivian anschmachtet.”

Arthur und Merlin gehen das letzte Stück den Korridor entlang und bleiben schließlich vor der Tür zu Mithians Räumen stehen. Merlin klopft an und einen Moment darauf ertönt Mithians helle Stimme, die sie hereinbittet. Als Arthur hinter Merlin das Zimmer betritt, entdeckt er Mithian, die mit einem kleinen, in Leder gebundenen Buch in der Hand auf und ab geht. Als ihr Blick auf Arthur fällt, bleibt sie stehen und ein erfreutes Lächeln tritt auf ihr Gesicht.

„Arthur, du kommst gerade richtig“, sagt sie. „Ich habe den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht Liebesgedichte zu lesen, aber ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden, welches Vivian wohl am besten gefallen würde.”

Erst jetzt entdeckt Arthur den kleinen Stapel verschieden großer Bücher auf Mithians Schreibtisch und als er zu Merlin hinüber sieht, wirft dieser ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Anscheinend hat Mithian tatsächlich, genau wie von Merlin vorhergesagt, den gesamten Nachmittag damit verbracht, nach dem perfekten Liebesgedicht zu suchen, während Morgana mit Vivian und Prinz Owain in Begleitung von mehreren Rittern und Morgause einen Ausritt um das Schloss herum unternommen hat.

Mithian blättert in dem kleinen Buch in ihrer Hand ein paar Seiten nach vorne. „Wie gefällt dir das hier?“ Sie holt Luft, um eines der Gedichte vorzulesen, aber Arthur ist mit ein paar Schritten bei ihr.

„Mithian, ich bin sicher, die Gedichte sind alle sehr schön, aber wir müssen zuerst noch etwas Wichtiges mit dir besprechen“, sagt Arthur, bevor er ihr sanft das Buch aus der Hand nimmt und es auf den Tisch legt.

Mithian sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz.“

„Das wirst du gleich, zumindest hoffe ich das.“ Dann umfängt Arthur Mithians Gesicht mit seinen Händen und beugt sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie zu küssen.

Mithian versteift sich, als Arthurs Lippen auf ihre treffen und er befürchtet schon, dass es nicht funktionieren wird, doch dann beginnt Mithian den Kuss zu erwidern. Arthur atmet innerlich auf und die Anspannung, die ihn seit heute Nachmittag begleitet hat, verschwindet mit einem Mal. Er küsst Mithian noch einen Moment länger, bevor er sich wieder von ihr löst.

Mithian blinzelt mehrere Male und schüttelt den Kopf. Dann wird ihr Blick wieder klar, so als ob sie aus einem Traum aufwachen würde, und sie starrt Arthur verwirrt an.

„Arthur was…?“ Sie bricht ab und sieht sich im Zimmer um, bis ihr Blick auf das Buch auf dem Tisch fällt und sie legt die Stirn in Falten. „Warum habe ich ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht Liebesgedichte zu lesen, um sie Vivian vorzutragen?”

Arthur grinst erleichtert. Mithian ist wieder sie selbst.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es funktionieren wird”, sagt Merlin zufrieden und Arthur nickt, bevor er eine immer noch verwirrte Mithian in seine Arme zieht und sie auf die Haare küsst.

„Was ist hier los?“, fragt Mithian misstrauisch, und Arthur lässt sie schließlich wieder los.

„Du hast unter einem Liebeszauber gestanden, der dich seit heute Morgen hat glauben lassen, dass du unsterblich in Vivian verliebt bist“, erklärt Merlin. „Wir glauben, dass der Liebestrank eigentlich für Arthur bestimmt gewesen ist und dass Alined dahintersteckt. Er wollte, dass Arthur sich unsterblich in Vivian verliebt und dass König Olaf und dein Vater Camelot den Krieg erklären würden, weil Arthur dich betrügen und Vivian in Olafs Augen ihre Unschuld rauben würde. Und damit wäre dann ganz Albion in einen Krieg gezogen worden.”

Mithian starrt Merlin einen Moment lang an, während sie das alles verarbeitet. „Huh”, sagt sie schließlich und schüttelt langsam den Kopf. „Ich erinnere mich daran, wie glücklich ich gewesen bin, als Vivian mich heute Morgen angelächelt hat, und ich wollte euch unbedingt sofort davon erzählen. Das ist so seltsam.”

„Du kannst uns glauben, dass es für uns auch ziemlich seltsam war“, entgegnet Arthur und Merlin nickt bekräftigend, bevor er wieder ernst wird.

„Hast du irgendeine Ahnung wie du versehentlich mit dem Liebestrank in Berührung gekommen sein könntest?”, fragt er. „Hat Trickler heute Morgen mit dir geredet oder hat er dir etwas gegeben?”

Mithian sieht ihn verständnislos an. „Trickler? Alineds Diener?“

Merlin nickt. „Ja. Er hat während seiner Vorstellung am ersten Abend eine Locke von Mithians Haaren abgeschnitten und damit den Liebestrank gebraut.”

Mithian schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich hatte nie etwas mit Alineds Diener zu tun. Ich würde nicht einmal seinen Namen kennen, wenn Alined sich nicht ständig darüber beschweren würde, wie faul und ungeschickt er ist.”

„Sag uns einfach, was du den Vormittag über gemacht hast, seit du heute Morgen aufgewacht bist“, schlägt Arthur vor und Mithian nickt gleichmütig.

„Na gut“, antwortet sie und denkt kurz nach. „Ich bin heute Morgen in deinen Gemächern aufgewacht, als Sir Leon gekommen ist, um dich zu wecken. Nachdem ihr gegangen seid, habe ich weitergeschlafen. Dann ist Dagonet gekommen und ich bin aufgestanden und zurück in meine Gemächer gegangen. Tilda hat mir beim Anziehen geholfen und meine Haare geflochten. Dann bin ich zum Frühstück mit Morgana, Gwaine, Owain und Vivian in das Speisezimmer neben der Ratshalle gegangen. Und anschließend haben wir beim Training der Ritter zugesehen, wobei Morgana in ihrer Rüstung dafür gesorgt hat, dass Vivian genau weiß, was sie erwartet, wenn sie Gwaine noch länger schöne Augen macht, was mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur recht war.”

Arthur schnaubt kurz amüsiert und er hat sich, was das angeht, bereits von Morgana anhören müssen, dass sie Vivian einen Kopf kürzer machen würde, wenn sie nicht damit aufhören sollte, Gwaine anzuschmachten.

„Etwas im Essen?”, überlegt Arthur schließlich laut, nachdem er noch einmal über Mithians Tagesablauf nachgedacht hat.

Merlin schüttelt jedoch den Kopf. „Nein. Der Zaubertrank war für dich bestimmt, nicht für Mithian. Es muss irgendetwas in deinen Gemächern gewesen sein.”

„Hast du in meinen Räumen etwas gegessen oder getrunken, bevor du gegangen bist?”, fragt Arthur, nachdenklich.

Mithian überlegt angestrengt, bis sich ihre Augen mit einem Mal weiten. „Ja, das habe ich. Ich habe einen Becher Most getrunken. Dagonet hat den Krug mitgebracht, als er in deine Räume gekommen ist, um mich zu wecken.”

„Das ist es”, sagt Arthur überzeugt. „Trickler muss den Liebestrank in den Krug geschüttet haben, als Dagonet nicht hingesehen hat. Das ist die einzige plausible Erklärung dafür, wie der Liebestrank versehentlich Mithian treffen konnte.“

Merlin nickt nachdenklich. „Alined ist vermutlich klar gewesen, dass Trickler nicht an dich herankommen würde, also hat er den Umweg über Dagonet in Kauf genommen.”

„Das ist alles schön und gut”, wirft Mithian ein. „Aber wie konnte ein Kuss von Arthur den Zauber brechen?“

Sie sieht zuerst Arthur und dann Merlin fragend an, woraufhin Merlin Arthur einen auffordernden Blick zu wirft.

Arthur zögert einen Moment lang, bevor er Luft holt, und dann zu einer Erklärung ansetzt. „Na ja, ein Liebeszauber kann nur durch eine Sache gebrochen werden: einen Kuss der wahren Liebe.“

Es dauert einen Augenblick, bis sich Erkenntnis in Mithians Augen zeigt. „Das heißt, du liebst mich?”, fragt sie schließlich erstaunt.

Arthur lächelt sanft. „Ja, das tue ich.”

Er weiß, dass es keine Rolle spielen sollte, ob Mithian ebenfalls Gefühle für ihn hat, aber er kann die Hoffnung, die in ihm aufsteigt, nicht ganz unterdrücken.

Es dauert noch einen Moment, doch dann tritt ein strahlendes Lächeln auf Mithians Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich auch“, sagt sie sanft.

Arthur spürt, wie sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihm ausbreitet und ein glückliches Lächeln tritt auf sein Gesicht. Er weiß, dass er vermutlich aussieht wie ein Idiot, aber das ist ihm egal. Mithian ist eine einzigartige Frau und Arthur könnte nicht glücklicher darüber sein, sie als seine Königin an seiner Seite zu haben. Die Liebe zwischen ihnen ist noch neu und zart, aber Arthurs glaubt fest daran, dass sie mit den Jahren immer stärker werden wird.

Mithian sieht Arthur noch einen Moment lang glücklich an, bevor ihr Blick zu Merlin hinüber wandert. „Und dich habe ich auch sehr gerne, Merlin.“ Ein verlegener Ausdruck tritt auf ihr Gesicht, so als ob sie sich schuldig fühlen würde, weil sie nicht die gleichen Gefühle für Merlin hat wie für Arthur.

Merlin begegnet ihr jedoch mit einem verständnisvollen und zufriedenen Lächeln. „Ich habe dich auch sehr gerne Mithian.”

Mithian lächelt erleichtert und Arthur beobachtet die beiden überglücklich. Er weiß, dass Mithian und Merlin keine romantische Liebe verbindet und das wird vermutlich auch nie der Fall sein, aber das ist in Ordnung. Jede Form von Zuneigung ist auf ihrer eigenen Art und Weise etwas Besonderes.

Dann ist der Moment, den sie zusammen teilen, vorüber und Mithian wendet sich wieder an Arthur.

„Also, was tun wir jetzt?“, fragt sie schließlich.

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nichts”, sagt er und wirft einen Blick zu Merlin hinüber. Merlin sieht ihn einen Moment lang an und Arthur weiß, dass er an das Gespräch denkt, dass sie vor einiger Zeit im Schlosshof und erst vor ein paar Tagen in ihren Gemächern geführt haben und bei dem Arthur gute Gründe dargelegt hat, warum sie nicht alle Könige Albions unter ihre Kontrolle bringen können.

„Nichts?”, fragt Mithian ungläubig.

„Nichts“, bestätigt Merlin schließlich mit einem Nicken.

Mithian starrt zuerst Merlin und dann Arthur verständnislos an. „Aber wir müssen etwas tun“, sagt sie schließlich entschlossen. „Was ist, wenn Alined es doch noch schafft, Arthur den Zaubertrank zu verabreichen, und er sich daraufhin in Vivian verliebt?“

„Dann kann einer von uns beiden den Zauber mit einem Kuss wieder brechen“, antwortet Merlin leichthin.

Mithian schüttelt jedoch entschieden den Kopf. „Wir können Alined nicht einfach damit durchkommen lassen. Außerdem wird es vermutlich nicht allzu lange dauern, bis er sich etwas Neues einfallen lässt, um den Krieg zu bekommen, den er haben will.”

„Eher nicht”, antwortet Arthur und auf Mithians zweifelnden Blick hin, spricht er weiter. „Alined ist ein Feigling. Er will, dass jemand Krieg führt, damit er Waffen an beide Seite verkaufen kann, aber er wird es nicht riskieren selbst in diesen Krieg mit hinein gezogen zu werden. Er wird nichts tun, das man zu ihm zurückverfolgen könnte.”

„Na schön, aber wir können ihn trotzdem nicht damit durchkommen lassen”, entgegnet Mithian und verschränkt demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir sollten wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass er Tricklers Magie nicht noch einmal dazu benutzen kann die anderen Königreiche gegeneinander auszuspielen.” Ihr Blick wandert zu Merlin hinüber. „Kannst du nicht, ich weiß auch nicht, ihm irgendwie seine Magie nehmen, damit er niemandem mehr damit Schaden kann?”

Merlin macht den Mund auf, um ihr zweifellos zu antworten, dass er das nicht kann, doch dann tritt ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht und schließlich zuckt er mit den Schultern. „Doch, das könnte ich.“

Arthur sieht ihn erstaunt an. „Das kannst du?”

„Ja, ich schätze schon”, antwortet Merlin. „Ich meine, es gibt Artefakte um die Magie eines Zauberers zu beschränken. Wie die magischen Fesseln zum Beispiel, die auf der Insel der Gesegneten geschmiedet wurden.“

„Haben wir so ein Artefakt?“, fragt Mithian augenblicklich interessiert. „Oder vielleicht ein Artefakt, dass Trickler nur noch Magie benutzen lässt, wenn er keine bösen Absichten verfolgt? Und wenn wir so etwas nicht haben, könntest du so ein Artefakt machen?”

Merlin legt den Kopf schief und denkt kurz darüber nach. „Mit Nimuehs Hilfe müsste das machbar sein. Vermutlich wäre es nicht so mächtig wie die Fesseln, die wir bereits haben, aber für Trickler sollte es reichen.”

Arthur sieht, wie sich Merlins Blick erwartungsvoll auf ihn richtet und er muss zugeben, dass Mithians Vorschlag etwas für sich hat. Zwar gibt es auch andere Wege einen Krieg anzuzetteln als mit Magie, aber es ist wohl der Einfachste und vor allem der unauffälligste Weg dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Wenn sie Trickler jedoch seine Magie nehmen, dann wird Alined es kaum riskieren einen Krieg auf andere Weise heraufzubeschwören, und er wird es schwer haben, einen weiteren Magier mit vergleichbaren Fähigkeiten wie Trickler zu finden. Außerdem gefällt auch ihm die Vorstellung nicht, Alined ungeschoren davon kommen zu lassen.

„Na gut“, sagt er schließlich. „Sobald Merlin etwas einfällt, wie wir Tricklers Magie einschränken können, werden wir Alined zur Rede stellen und dafür sorgen, dass er nicht noch einmal versuchen kann, mit Magie einen Krieg auszulösen.”

Merlin nickt und Mithian sieht sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. Arthur mustert die beiden noch einen Moment lang und atmet dann ein Mal tief durch.

„Und jetzt sollten wir zum Abendessen in den Thronsaal gehen. Wir wollen unsere Gäste schließlich nicht warten lassen.” Er setzt ein betont fröhliches Lächeln auf und Merlin schnaubt daraufhin nur abfällig.

Dann gehen sie zur Tür, um sich auf den Weg in den Thronsaal hinunter zu machen, doch Merlin bleibt mit der Hand auf der Türklinke noch einmal stehen und dreht sich zu Arthur um. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verheißt dabei nichts Gutes.

„Und vergiss nicht Arthur, du musst Vivian während des Abendessens unentwegt anschmachten. Wir wollen schließlich, dass Alined glaubt, dass sein Plan funktioniert hat, damit er nicht misstrauisch wird.“

Arthur wirft Merlin einen geringschätzigen Blick zu, während Mithian amüsiert schnaubt und ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schultern legt, als sie nach draußen auf den Gang treten.

***

Arthurs Theorie, nach der Trickler den Krug mit Most, den Dagonet in Arthurs Gemächer gebracht hat, mit dem Liebestrank versetzt haben musste, bestätigt sich am nächsten Tag. Dagonet erzählt ihnen, dass er Alineds Diener an diesem Morgen auf seinem Weg durch das Schloss in einem der Korridore getroffen hat. Er erinnert sich deswegen noch so genau daran, weil er aus unerfindlichen Gründen gestolpert ist und mit dem Krug in der Hand um ein Haar der Länge nach hingefallen wäre, wenn Trickler ihn nicht am Arm festgehalten hätte. Arthur ist sich sicher, dass Trickler dabei den Liebestrank in den Krug geschüttet haben muss.

Bei ihrem Gespräch mit Nimueh stellt sich kurz darauf heraus, dass Merlin sich nicht erst etwas einfallen lassen muss, wie sie Trickler seine Magie nehmen können, denn ein Artefakt, was genau das bewerkstelligen kann, befindet sich bereits in Camelot.

„Wie konntest du das nicht wissen?“, fragt Arthur und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf, während er und Merlin einen Korridor entlanggehen. „Als Hofzauberer ist es deine Aufgabe zu wissen, welche magischen Artefakte wir in Camelots Verliesen aufbewahren.“

Es ist kurz nach Mittag, aber statt der Sonne sind nur dicke Wolken am Himmel zu sehen, die alles in ein trübes Grau tauchen. Die Gespräche an diesem Tag dritten Tag der Friedensverhandlungen sind genauso zäh und kräftezehrend weitergegangen, wie sie am Abend zuvor aufgehört haben. Kurz vor Mittag haben sich alle in ihre Gemächer zurückgezogen, um etwas zu essen und sich mit ihren engsten Vertrauten zu beratschlagen, ehe die Gespräche am Nachmittag weitergehen.

„Ich bin aber nicht derjenige, der jeden Tag dort unten ist”, verteidigt sich Merlin. „Die meiste Zeit über ist es an Nimueh, meinem Vater und Ruadan herauszufinden, wofür die Artefakte verwendet werden, wenn es denn überhaupt magische Artefakte sind. Ich bin für gewöhnlich zu beschäftigt damit deinen königlichen Hintern zu retten, um ihnen zu helfen.”

Arthur rollt mit den Augen. „Wir haben bereits festgestellt, dass du meinen königlichen Hintern liebst, also hör auf dich zu beschweren.”

Merlin gibt ein unterdrücktes Prusten von sich und versetzt Arthur mit Gehen einen Stoß mit seinem Ellbogen, woraufhin Arthur ihn mit der Schulter anrempelt. Dann grinsen sie beide.

„Wie geht es eigentlich mit den Artefakten voran?“, fragt Arthur, als sie weiter den Korridor entlanggehen. „Nimueh ist nicht gerade ausführlich, was ihre Berichte angeht und dein Vater auch nicht. Erzählen sie dir mehr als mir?“

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Na ja, oft gibt es nicht viel zu berichten. Wie gesagt, manche der Gegenstände dort unten sind nicht einmal magisch. Nimueh hat mir erzählt, dass Ruadan einen ganzen Tag damit verbracht hat ein kleines Kästchen zu untersuchen, nur um dann festzustellen, dass es eine ganz gewöhnliche Schmuckschatulle ist. Sigan hat keine Gebrauchsanweisungen auf den Gegenständen hinterlassen, die er als Vorbereitung für seine Rückkehr von den Toten gesammelt hat, und dein Vater hatte meistens keine Ahnung, wofür die Artefakte, die er beschlagnahmt hat, tatsächlich gut sind, nur dass es Gerüchten zufolge magisch Artefakte gewesen sein sollen. Es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, bis wir uns alles dort unten angesehen haben. Es besteht schließlich immer die Gefahr, dass ein Gegenstand mit einem Abwehrzauber oder einer Falle versehen ist, also geht es nur sehr langsam voran.”

Arthur gibt nur ein nachdenkliches Brummen von sich und als sie um die nächste Ecke biegen, sieht er bereits Mithian, die am Ende des Ganges steht und auf sie wartet. Mithian begrüßt sie mit einem schmalen Lächeln, bevor sie sich ihnen anschließt und sie gemeinsam die Stufen zu dem Teil des Schlosses hinaufsteigen, in dem König Alined und sein Gefolge untergebracht sind.

Arthur beobachtet Mithian aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, während sie einen weiteren Korridor entlang gehen. Sie hat darauf bestanden dabei zu sein, wenn sie Alined konfrontieren und Arthur ist kein guter Grund eingefallen es ihr zu verbieten. Immerhin ist sie das Opfer des Liebeszaubers gewesen.

Als Arthur, Merlin und Mithian schließlich Alineds Gemächer erreichen, öffnet ihnen Trickler auf ein Klopfen hin die Tür. Seine Augen weiten sich, als er sieht, wer gekommen ist, um mit seinem Herrn zu sprechen, doch bevor er etwas sagen kann, um Alined zu warnen, leuchten Merlins Augen bereits golden auf und Trickler greift sich an die Kehle, als ihm die Stimme wegbleibt. Arthur schiebt ihn bei Seite und betritt gefolgt von Mithian das Zimmer, während Merlin hinter ihnen die Tür schließt und mit Magie verriegelt. Dann packt er Trickler am Kragen und zieht ihn mit sich, als er neben Arthur und Mithian tritt.

Alined starrt sie überrascht an und erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl hinter dem Tisch, auf dem sein Mittagessen steht. Er wirft einen raschen Blick zu Merlin und Trickler, ignoriert Mithian und funkelt schließlich Arthur ungehalten an. „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Ich verlange eine Erklärung!“

„Und die werdet Ihr bekommen, König Alined, gleich nachdem Ihr mir sagt, warum Ihr Euren Diener angewiesen habt einen Liebestrank zu brauen, der bewirken sollte, dass ich mich in König Olafs Tochter Vivian verliebe”, antwortet Arthur und sieht Alined dabei mit offenem Interesse an.

Alined beißt die Zähne zusammen und wirft Trickler, der immer noch von Merlin festgehalten wird, einen verärgerten Blick zu.

„Gebt nicht Trickler die Schuld daran, dass Euer Plan fehlgeschlagen ist“, sagt Arthur. „Er hat Eure Anweisungen äußerst gewissenhaft umgesetzt. Es war Euer Fehler, dass Ihr geglaubt habt, so etwas direkt unter den wachsamen Augen meines Hofzauberers tun zu können.“

Alined schweigt und er besitzt nicht die Frechheit, Arthurs Anschuldigung abzustreiten. Schließlich schnaubt er verächtlich und sieht Arthur mit einem abfälligen Blick an. „Eure Vision von Frieden in Albion ist ohnehin vollkommen lächerlich. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis jemand den Frieden, den Ihr aushandeln wollt, wieder bricht. Kriege sind viel profitabler als Frieden.”

Arthur mustert Alined unverwandt, denn er hat nichts anderes von ihm erwartet. Arthur weiß auch, dass Alined mit dieser Einschätzung der Menschen durchaus recht hat, aber er hofft, dass die übrigen Herrscher der Königreiche in Albion ein wenig mehr Weitsicht an den Tag legen werden.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Ihr das so seht“, sagt Arthur schließlich leidenschaftslos. „Denn damit werdet Ihr zu einem Hindernis für meine Pläne ein geeintes und friedliches Albion zu erschaffen.”

Alined verzieht seine Lippen zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. „Ihr könnt mich nicht töten. Nicht während der Friedensverhandlungen.”

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht, Euch zu töten. Und Ihr habt recht. Ich brauche Euch als König von Deorham, um den Friedensvertrag zu unterzeichnen. Ich habe niemanden, den ich über Nacht als König einsetzen könnte.”

Jeder der Könige, die Arthur eingeladen hat, weiß darüber Bescheid, dass Lot es nur mit Arthurs Hilfe geschafft hat, König von Essetir zu werden. Zwar weiß niemand genau, wie es Arthur gelungen ist, Cenred in seinem eigenen Schloss inmitten seiner gesamten Armee zu töten und Lot die Tore zu öffnen, aber das ist auch gar nicht nötig. Der Umstand, dass es Arthur gelungen ist und das nur mit einer Handvoll Männer, hat ausgereicht, damit jeder König des Landes Arthurs Aufruf, zu Friedensverhandlungen nach Camelot zu kommen, gefolgt ist. Arthur wollte nie jemand sein, der von anderen gefürchtet wird, aber in seinen langen Jahren als König von Camelot hat er einsehen müssen, dass Furcht ein sehr wertvoller Verbündeter sein kann.

„Ihr werdet daher also König von Deorham bleiben”, gesteht Arthur Alined zu. „Ihr werdet am Ende der Gespräche den Friedensvertrag unterzeichnen und Ihr werdet Eure Versuche, einen Krieg heraufzubeschwören, aus dem Ihr Profit schlagen könnt, einstellen.”

Alined funkelt Arthur wütend an und entweder ist er noch arroganter, als Arthur gedacht hat, oder einfach nur ein Narr.

„Ich werde mich nicht von Euch einschüchtern lassen, Arthur Pendragon!“, zischt Alined. „Ich habe keine Angst vor Camelots Armee.“

Arthur schmunzelt amüsiert und schüttelt den Kopf. „Es ist nicht Camelots Armee, vor der Ihr Angst haben solltet.”

 _„Wenn du ihn bitte bewegungsunfähig machen würdest“,_ sagt er in Gedanken zu Merlin und er hätte es liebend gern selbst getan, aber das goldene Aufleuchten in seinen Augen hätte verraten, dass er nun ebenfalls Magie wirken kann. Als Arthur einen Moment darauf spürt, wie Merlin den Zauber wirkt, geht er langsam auf Alined zu.

Alineds Augen weiten sich, als er bemerkt, dass er seine Gliedmaßen mit einem Mal nicht mehr bewegen kann und blankes Entsetzen tritt auf seine Züge. Sein Blick wandert angstvoll zu Merlin hinüber und Arthur gibt Alined einen Moment Zeit um zu realisieren, dass er mit Magie daran gehindert wird sich zu bewegen. Schließlich bleibt Arthur direkt vor ihm stehen.

„Und jetzt stellt Euch vor, ich würde Merlin befehlen das hier mit Euren gesamten Truppen zu machen. Und ich versichere Euch, dass er dazu sehr wohl in der Lage ist“, sagt Arthur leise, doch Alined hat keine Probleme damit ihn zu verstehen.

Schließlich entfernt Arthur sich wieder von Alined und gibt Merlin mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass er den Zauber wieder auflösen soll. Im nächsten Augenblick gehorcht Alined sein Körper wieder und er stolpert unwillkürlich einen Schritt rückwärts, wobei er fast das Gleichgewicht verliert und sich an der Lehne eines Stuhls festhält, um nicht umzufallen.

„Kommen wir noch einmal auf das zurück, was ich zuvor gesagt habe”, fährt Arthur ungerührt fort. „Ihr werdet damit aufhören zu versuchen die Könige Albions gegeneinander aufzuhetzen. Und damit es Euch leichter fällt, Euch daran zu halten, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass es von nun an nicht mehr so einfach sein wird.”

Arthur hält seinen Blick auf Alined gerichtet, während Merlin Trickler loslässt und dann in die Innentasche seiner Robe greift. Er holt eine Manschette aus Gold hervor, die aus mehreren ineinander geflochtenen Strängen besteht.

„Streck deinen rechten Arm aus“, fordert Merlin Trickler auf und Trickler wirft einen verängstigten Blick zu Alined hinüber, der ihm jedoch unwirsch zunickt.

„Na los, tu es!“, zischt er und Trickler streckt zögerlich seinen rechten Arm aus.

Merlins Augen leuchten golden auf, bevor er die Manschette um Tricklers Handgelenk legt. In dem Moment, als das Metall Tricklers Haut berührt, erwacht die Manschette zum Leben und wickelt sich um Tricklers Arm. Dabei verschmelzen die Enden der Metallstränge miteinander, sodass kein Übergang in der geflochtenen Struktur zurückbleibt und die Manschette eng an Tricklers Handgelenk anliegt.

„Diese Manschette wird verhindern, dass du Magie benutzt, wenn deine Absichten nicht aufrichtig und ehrbar sind“, informiert Merlin Trickler anschließend. „Nur ich kann sie wieder abnehmen, und jeder Versuch sie mit einem Zauber zu entfernen, wird dazu führen, dass du für mehrere Stunden das Bewusstsein verlierst, also versucht es gar nicht erst.”

Trickler starrt die Manschette einen Moment lang an, bevor er ungläubig zuerst zu Merlin und dann mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck in den Augen zu Alined hinüber sieht. „Bitte Herr, bitte schickt mich nicht weg. Ich kann Euch immer noch nützlich sein, das verspreche ich!“, fleht er Alined an und fällt vor ihm auf die Knie.

Alined antwortet nicht, aber sein Gesicht ist zu einem grimmigen Ausdruck verzogen.

„Ihr solltet auf ihn hören, Alined“, rät Arthur. „Und falls Ihr daran denken solltet Trickler den Arm abzuhacken, versichere ich Euch, dass ich es erfahren werde. Genauso wie ich es erfahren werde, wenn Ihr versuchen solltet, einen anderen Zauberer in Eure Dienste zu stellen, damit er die Drecksarbeit für Euch erledigt.”

Arthur sieht Alined noch einmal eindringlich an, und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Demonstration von Merlins Fähigkeiten den gewünschten Effekt gehabt hat. Wie Arthur schon zu Mithian gesagt hat, ist Alined im Grunde seines Herzens ein Feigling.

Dann dreht Arthur sich um und verlässt ohne ein weiteres Wort zusammen mit Merlin und Mithian den Raum.

Als sie sich nach rechts wenden und den Korridor entlanggehen, beobachtet Arthur Mithian aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Alined hat sie keines Blickes gewürdigt und sie hat die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt. Arthur fragt sich, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf geht, doch bevor er sich überlegen kann, was er sagen könnte, wendet Mithian sich an Merlin.

„Merlin, kannst du das wirklich?“, fragt sie zögerlich. „Eine ganze Armee einfach so erstarren lassen?“

Merlin sieht sie mit Bedacht an und schließlich nickt er. „Ja, das kann ich. Es gibt tatsächlich nur sehr wenig, was ich nicht tun kann.“

Er lächelt schief und Mithian nickt nachdenklich. Arthur fragt sich für einen Augenblick, ob es nicht vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen ist, Mithian zu erlauben sie zu begleiten, doch dann tritt ein schmales Lächeln auf Mithians Lippen.

„Dann bin ich sehr froh darüber, dass du und Arthur über diese Kräfte verfügt und niemand sonst”, sagt sie leise und Arthur weiß, dass er sich keine Sorgen hätte machen müssen.

***

Arthur beißt die Zähne zusammen und er muss sich beherrschen, um nicht mit der Faust auf die runde Tafel zu schlagen und seinem Zorn darüber Luft zu machen, dass die versammelten Könige sich mit belanglosen Streitereien aufhalten, anstatt zu versuchen Gemeinsamkeiten zu finden und Kompromisse zu schließen, um Frieden in Albion zu ermöglichen. Gerade jetzt ist König Edmund dabei König Rodor zu beschuldigen es seit Jahren auf einen Landstrich im Süden an der Grenze zwischen Kent und Nemeth abgesehen zu haben. Jeder der Anwesenden weiß allerdings genau, dass König Edmund König Rodor nur deshalb nicht ausstehen kann, weil seine Schwester einen von Rodors Ritter geheiratet hat, anstatt seinen Wünschen entsprechend einen Lord zu ehelichen, den Edmund bereits für sie ausgesucht hatte.

Mit jedem neuen tatsächlichen oder vorgeschobenen Streit, der über die runde Tafel hinweg ausgetragen wird, sieht Arthur seine Vision von einem geeinten und friedlichen Albion mehr und mehr in weite Ferne rücken. Ihm ist von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass es nicht einfach sein würde und er weigert sich einfach zu glauben, dass der einzige Weg zu einem geeinten Albion darin bestehen soll, sämtliche Herrscher unter seine Kontrolle zu stellen und sie dazu zu zwingen sich miteinander zu verbünden. Denn wie er zu seinen Rittern bereits gesagt hat, das wäre kein Frieden, sondern Tyrannei.

Arthur versucht, König Edmunds vollkommen haltlose Anschuldigungen und König Rodors abfälliges Schnauben auszublenden, während er sich fragt, wie er es bis zum Ende der Gespräche an diesem Abend, dem nunmehr vierten Tag der Verhandlungen, doch noch schaffen könnte, alle versammelten Herrscher dazu zu bringen ihre Streitigkeiten zum Wohle Albions beizulegen. Andernfalls würde es vor dem Festmahl morgen Abend keinen Friedensvertrag geben, den sie als Abschluss der Gespräche feierlich unterzeichnen könnten.

Arthur wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er sieht, wie die Tür der Ratshalle geöffnet wird und Leon so unauffällig wie möglich hereinkommt. Er geht um die Tafel herum und tritt schließlich hinter Arthur, wo er sich zu ihm hinunter beugt.

„Eine Gruppe von Bayards Rittern kam gerade in den Schlosshof geritten”, sagt er leise. „Sie haben einen Gefangenen bei sich und wollen unverzüglich mit ihrem König sprechen.”

Arthur sieht Leon überrascht an. Er kann sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was so wichtig sein könnte, dass Bayards Ritter mit einem Gefangenen den ganzen Weg nach Camelot auf sich genommen haben. Leon zuckt jedoch nur mit den Schultern, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtet.

Arthur zögert einen Moment, bevor er sich von seinem Platz erhebt. Die anderen Könige drehen ihre Köpfe zu ihm und König Edmund verstummt schließlich ebenfalls, als er bemerkt, dass er nicht länger die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen hat.

„Darf ich vorschlagen, eine kurze Pause einzulegen und eine Erfrischung zu uns zu nehmen. Wir haben noch einen langen Tag vor uns. König Bayard, wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen würdet. Ich wurde gerade darüber informiert, dass eine Gruppe Eurer Ritter eingetroffen ist.”

Bayards Miene verdüstert sich augenblicklich, als er diese Neuigkeiten hört und er steht von seinem Stuhl auf. Während einige der anderen Könige ebenfalls aufstehen, bleibt Lot jedoch sitzen und sieht Bayard neugierig an. „Ihr seht aus, als ob Ihr jemandem den Kopf abschlagen wollt, Bayard. Habt Ihr auf schlechte Neuigkeiten gewartet?”

Bayard bedenkt Lot mit einem kalten Blick. „Das geht Euch nichts an und ich möchte Euch nahelegen, Euch um Eure eigenen Angelegenheiten zu kümmern, König Lot.”

Lot zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben, ohne sich von Bayards abfälligem Tonfall beirren zu lassen. „Nun, jetzt bin ich aber neugierig. Welche dringenden Angelegenheiten wollen Eure Ritter denn mit Euch besprechen? Sie sind immerhin den ganzen Weg von Mercia hierher geritten. Warum empfangt Ihr sie nicht hier? Es sei denn natürlich, Ihr habt etwas zu verbergen.“

Lot grinst selbstgefällig. Er hat es erfolgreich geschafft, dass die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Herrscher nun einzig Bayard gilt und Arthur sieht, wie Bayard die Zähne zusammenbeißt. Beinahe erwartet er, dass Bayard sein Schwert zieht, doch dann wendet er seinen Blick von Lot ab und wendet sich an Arthur.

„Ich möchte ohne weitere Verzögerungen mit meinen Rittern sprechen. Lasst sie hierher bringen.”

Arthur nickt und wirft Leon einen kurzen Blick zu, der sich daraufhin auf den Weg macht, um Bayards Ritter in die Ratshalle bringen zu lassen.

Als Leon gegangen ist, richtet Bayard das Wort an die versammelten Könige. „Ich wollte diese Angelegenheit nicht ohne weitere Informationen zur Sprache bringen. Ein paar Tage vor meiner Abreise nach Camelot habe ich Berichte darüber erhalten, dass die Sachsen Dörfer an der Grenze zwischen Mercia und Anglia angegriffen haben. Ich habe eine Gruppe meiner Ritter losgeschickt, um dem nachzugehen, und anscheinend bringen sie wichtige Neuigkeiten.”

Erwartungsvolle Stille herrscht in der Halle und Arthur sucht mit seinem Geist nach Merlin. _„Merlin, du solltest besser herkommen.“_

Er berichtet Merlin kurz was er soeben erfahren hat, was in Gedanken sehr viel schneller geht, als mit tatsächlichen Worten und Merlin macht sich daraufhin sofort auf den Weg.

Als die Tür der Ratshalle das nächste Mal geöffnet wird, betreten Leon, Percival und Lancelot zusammen mit vier von Bayards Rittern in blauen Waffenröcken den Raum. Zwei der Ritter eskortieren einen Mann, dessen Hände vor dem Körper mit einem Seil zusammengebunden sind. Der Gefangene trägt einen Lederharnisch unter einem Fellüberwurf und sein Schädel ist kahl rasiert bis auf einen blonden Bart an seinem Kinn, der zu einem Zopf geflochten ist.

Die Ritter bleiben mit einigem Abstand vor Bayard stehen und drücken ihren Gefangenen auf die Knie. Einer der Ritter tritt nach vorne und wirft einen kurzen Blick zu den umstehenden Königen, bevor er sich vor Bayard verbeugt. Er sieht Bayard unsicher an und Bayard gibt ihm mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass er sprechen soll.

„Sire, die Patrouille, die Ihr ausgeschickt hattet, um Informationen über die Umtriebe der Sachsen einzuholen, wurde angegriffen, aber die Männer konnten die Angreifer überwältigen. Dieser Mann hat sich gefangen nehmen lassen, nachdem die anderen Sachsen tot waren und er behauptet, dass er eine wichtige Nachricht hat, die er nur an Euch übermitteln wird, mein König.”

Bayard betrachten den gefangen genommenen Sachsen mit offener Verachtung. „Ich bin König Bayard von Mercia. Sprich.“

Der Mann sieht Bayard an und verzieht dann sein Gesicht zu einem gehässigen Lächeln. „Die Angriffe auf Mercia waren nur der Anfang. Ihr habt unseren großen Anführer Hengist getötet und dafür werdet Ihr mit Eurem Blut bezahlen!“ Der Mann spuckt Bayard vor die Füße und funkelt sämtliche der versammelten Könige hasserfüllt an. „Ihr alle! Wir werden eure Städte plündern, eure Dörfer niederbrennen und eure Söhne vor Euren Augen töten, bevor wir jedes eurer Länder für uns beanspruchen!”

Arthur bemerkt, wie sich mehrere der Umstehenden, vor allem die Herrscher der kleineren Länder, besorgte Blicke zuwerfen. Ganz gleich wie unbeeindruckt Bayard sich gezeigt hat, die Sachsen haben ihm bereits Verluste zugefügt, sonst hätten seine Ritter nicht wegen eines einzelnen gefangen genommenen Sachsen den weiten Weg bis nach Camelot auf sich genommen, anstatt noch zwei weitere Tage auf die Rückkehr ihres Königs zu warten.

Die Sachsen sind in ganz Albion für ihre Stärke im Kampf berüchtigt und gefürchtet und ihre Anzahl ist in den letzten zehn Jahren stetig angewachsen, während sie ganz Anglia und Tír-Mòr unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht haben. Mercia verfügt abgesehen von Camelot über die größte stehende Armee und aufgrund des Bündnisses zwischen den beiden Ländern würde Arthur Seite an Seite mit Bayard kämpfen. Wenn es die Sachsen schaffen sollten, Camelot und Mercia zu durchqueren, dann stünde nichts mehr zwischen ihnen und den restlichen Ländern Albions. Zwar können die versammelten Könige erahnen über welche Kräfte Merlin verfügt, aber ein einzelner Zauberer kann nur etwas gegen eine Armee ausrichten, die geschlossen angreift. Wenn die Strategie der Sachen jedoch darin bestehen sollte, sich aufzuteilen und an mehreren Stellen gleichzeitig anzugreifen, dann würde Camelot in Bedrängnis geraten. Davon gehen die versammelten Herrscher zumindest aus. Dass Arthur sich auch auf die Unterstützung von sechs weiteren mächtigen Zauberern, sowie auf die Hilfe der Druiden und noch dazu auf das Eingreifen eines ausgewachsenen Drachen verlassen kann, können sie schließlich nicht ahnen.

Bayard hat einen starren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als er den Sachsen vor sich fixiert. Arthur beobachtet derweil die anderen Könige, und sein Blick bleibt an Lot hängen, der aussieht, als ob er nicht weit davon entfernt ist, dem Sachen mit bloßen Händen das Genick zu brechen. Arthur kann es ihm angesichts des höhnischen Grinsens auf dem Gesicht des Mannes nicht einmal verdenken. Essetir grenzt direkt an Anglia und im gesamten Südosten an Tír-Mòr und Blutmagie oder nicht, Lot wird seine Krone bis zum letzten Atemzug verteidigen.

Die Sachsen rechnen zweifellos damit, dass jedes Königreich versuchen wird sich selbst zu retten. Arthur hat es jedoch bereits geschafft, alle Herrscher zu Friedensgesprächen an einem Tisch zu versammeln und obwohl die Gespräche an der runden Tafel bisher von Uneinigkeit geprägt waren, stellt die Bedrohung durch die Sachen die einmalige Gelegenheit dar, alle Königreiche gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind zu vereinen. Zwar würden die alten Streitereien zwischen ihnen zweifellos wieder aufflammen, wenn die Sachen besiegt wären, aber bis dahin würden sie zusammen kämpfen. Und kaum etwas schafft mehr Vertrauen, als Seite an Seite in die Schlacht zu ziehen.

„König Bayard, wenn Ihr erlaubt“, sagt Arthur und Bayard sieht auf. Er mustert Arthur einen Moment lang, bevor er kaum merklich nickt und Arthur fährt fort. „Sir Leon würdet Ihr diesen Mann bitte in den Kerker bringen und ihn in eine Zelle sperren.“

Leon wartet noch einen Augenblick lang ab und gibt Bayard die Möglichkeit zu widersprechen, doch Bayard tut es nicht und schließlich nickt Leon. „Ja, Sire.“ Er bedeutet Bayards Rittern, den Sachsen auf die Beine zu ziehen, und nach einem kurzen Blick auf Bayard, der ihnen mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gibt, dass sie Leon folgen sollen, ziehen sie den Sachsen hoch.

„Mich in eine Zelle zu werfen wird euch nichts nützen!“, stößt der Mann hervor. „Ich werde euch nichts erzählen, ganz gleich was ihr mir antut und sobald meine Brüder und Schwestern die Mauern dieses Schlosses niederreißen und mich befreien, wird jeder von euch tot sein!“ Seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, bevor einer von Bayards Ritter ihm einen Stoß in den Rücken versetzt. Dann schleifen sie den Mann zur Tür und als Lancelot und Percival die Tür öffnen, entdeckt Arthur, dass Merlin gerade den Korridor entlang kommt.

 _„Geh mit Leon in den Kerker und versuch, ein paar Informationen aus dem Sachsen heraus zu bekommen”_ , sagt Arthur in Gedanken. _„Ich glaube ich weiß, wie ich diese Friedensverhandlungen doch noch retten kann.”_

Merlin nickt, bevor er sich umdreht und dann Leon und den anderen folgt.

Die Tür der Ratshalle wird wieder geschlossen und für einen langen Moment herrscht Stille, bis Lot ein Schnauben von sich gibt.

„Wenn die Sachsen wirklich glauben, dass sie Essetirs Armee besiegen können, dann sollten sie sich auf eine Überraschung gefasst machen“, meint er, aber Bayard wirft ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

„Ihr solltet die Sachsen nicht unterschätzen. Sie sind furchtlos und kämpfen ohne jeden Skrupel.“

Lot zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben und er will etwas erwidern, aber Arthur kommt ihm zuvor, bevor Lot Bayard gegen sich aufbringen kann.

„König Bayard hat Recht, König Lot. Man sollte seinen Feind niemals unterschätzen. Ganz gleich wie unzivilisiert er erscheinen mag“, gibt Arthur zu bedenken. „Der einzige Weg, die Sachsen zu besiegen, bevor sie unsere Königreiche verwüsten können, besteht darin, uns zu verbünden, und Seite an Seite zu kämpfen.“

Arthur lässt seinen Blick über die anderen Könige wandern und er sieht jeden von ihnen einen Moment lang an. Zu Arthurs Überraschung ist es Königin Annis, die das Wort ergreift.

„König Arthur hat recht. Wir müssen die Sachsen zusammen bekämpfen, um zu verhindern, dass sie ganz Albion einnehmen. Sie haben bereits Siedlungen in Tír-Mòr und Anglia. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass es ihnen nicht gelingt, in die benachbarten Königreiche einzufallen.“

Annis‘ Worte bringen mehrere der anderen Könige dazu, zustimmend zu nicken. Sie alle sind derselben Ansicht, doch Annis ist die Erste gewesen, die es ausgesprochen hat. Arthur weiß, dass der Großteil der Sachsen, die über das Meer auf die Insel gekommen sind, bisher mit den Menschen an der Küste friedlich zusammengelebt hat, aber einzelne Fraktionen, wie Hengist und seine Männer, haben immer wieder Dörfer geplündert und gebrandschatzt. Dennoch wurde Handel mit den Sachsen getrieben, genauso wie mit den misstrauisch beäugten dänischen Wikingern im nördlichen Teil von Northumbria. Außerdem ist sich Arthur sicher, dass man mit den Sachsen und den anderen Volksgruppen, die in den kommenden Jahren noch auf die Insel kommen werden, unter den richtigen Umständen durchaus Frieden schließen kann. Beim letzten Mal ist ihm das jedoch durch Morganas Zutun und den Sarrum von Amata, der sich mit den Sachsen gegen Camelot verbündet hatte, nicht möglich gewesen.

„Ich danke Euch, Königin Annis“, sagt Arthur nach einem Moment. „Angesichts dieser neuen Entwicklungen schlage ich vor, dass wir uns wieder zusammen setzen um zu besprechen, wie wir auf diese Bedrohung reagieren wollen.“

Arthur geht zum Tisch zurück und setzt sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Die anderen Könige und Königin Annis tun es ihm gleich und Arthur holt einmal tief Luft, bevor die Gespräche weitergehen.

***

Als Arthur spät an diesem Abend seine Gemächer betritt, wartet Merlin dort bereits auf ihn. Er sitzt mit einem Buch in der Hand auf dem Bett und sieht auf, als Arthur die Tür hinter sich schließt. Ihre Blicke treffen sich und Merlin lächelt sanft, während er das Buch bei Seite legt. Worte sind nicht nötig und Arthur muss Merlin nicht erst erzählen, was während der Verhandlungen, die bis jetzt angedauert haben, geschehen ist. Seit die Gespräche nach der Unterbrechung durch die Ankunft von Bayards Rittern und dem gefangen genommenen Sachsen, weiter gegangen sind, hat er Merlin in Gedanken immer wieder über die Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden gehalten.

Arthur geht im Schein der Kerzen im Zimmer zum Bett hinüber, streift sein dunkelblaues, verziertes Lederwams und seine Stiefel ab und klettert auf das Bett. Merlin stellt die Füße vor sich auf die Matratze und Arthur folgt der Aufforderung und setzt sich zwischen Merlins Beine. Er lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an Merlins Brust und Merlin umfängt ihn mit seinen Armen.

Die Anspannung des Tages fällt von Arthur ab und er atmet tief durch, schließt die Augen und lässt seinen Kopf gegen Merlins Schulter fallen. Es ist ein langer Tag gewesen. Merlin hebt eine Hand und streicht Arthur sanft durch die Haare und Arthur wünscht sich für den Rest seines Lebens hier sitzen zu können und der Welt dort draußen keine Beachtung schenken zu müssen.

Einige Zeit vergeht, während sie einfach nur so dasitzen, ohne dass einer von ihnen ein Wort sagt. Irgendwann hört Arthur jedoch Merlins leise Stimme an seinem Ohr.

„Haben wir es geschafft?“

Arthur atmet tief ein und lässt die Luft dann wieder entweichen, während er die Augen öffnet und den Kopf wieder etwas hebt. Er sieht die vertrauten Umrisse seines Zimmers im Schein der Kerzen vor sich und der Rest der Welt schiebt sich wieder an seinen angestammten Platz in den Vordergrund seines Bewusstseins. Merlin spricht von der Prophezeiung und davon, ob sie es geschafft haben, sie zu erfüllen, und Arthur denkt einen Moment lang über diese Frage nach.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortet er schließlich. „Wir haben es geschafft alle Herrscher Albions zu einen, aber die Sachsen bedrohen unsere Grenzen im Osten und es wird Krieg geben. Noch herrscht also nicht überall Frieden und ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob es überhaupt möglich ist, dass in allen Teilen Albions zur gleichen Zeit Frieden herrscht.“

Merlin gibt nur ein nachdenkliches Brummen von sich, aber Arthur weiß, was er meint. Sie haben in den vergangenen eineinhalb Jahren auf ein Ziel hingearbeitet, von dem sie nicht genau wissen, wann sie es erreicht haben würden. Sie haben bereits darüber gesprochen, wie lange diese Zeit des Friedens, die von der Prophezeiung vorhergesagt wurde, andauern soll und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie es nicht wissen. Sie müssen darauf vertrauen, das Richtige zu tun und hoffen, dass sich ihnen der Weg, dem sie folgen sollen, rechtzeitig offenbart. Genauso wenig wissen sie, ab wann sie tatsächlich von einer Zeit des Friedens in Albion sprechen können, und wann sie es damit geschafft haben würden, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen.

Arthur seufzt vernehmlich und er fragt sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie Merlin es all die Jahre über geschafft hat, das Schicksal von ganz Albion auf seinen Schultern zu tragen, ohne darunter zusammenzubrechen.

Schließlich spürt er, wie Merlin hinter sich mit den Schultern zuckt. „Dann lass uns einfach beschließen, dass wir es geschafft haben”, sagt Merlin entschieden. „Wenn morgen Abend der Friedensvertrag zwischen allen Herrschern Albions unterzeichnet worden ist, haben wir die Prophezeiung erfüllt.”

Arthur schmunzelt leise. Es klingt so einfach. Er denkt einen Moment lang über Merlins Vorschlag nach und darüber, dass sie mit der Unterzeichnung des Friedensvertrages die Prophezeiung erfüllen würden und es fühlt sich richtig an. Außerdem bedeutet es nicht, dass sie damit am Ende ihrer Reise angelangt sind, vielmehr ist es erst der Anfang.

Arthur nickt bestimmt. „Du hast recht“, antwortet er. „Und wir werden weiterhin unser Bestes tun, um dafür zu sorgen, dass dieser Frieden in Albion Bestand hat.”

„Natürlich werden wir das”, stimmt Merlin ihm zu. „Du bist der König von Camelot und deine Regentschaft hat gerade erst begonnen. Und Camelot wird immer unsere Heimat bleiben, ganz gleich was auch passiert.”

„Ja, das wird es“, antwortet Arthur. „Und wir werden dieses Land beschützen, so lange wir können.”

„Das werden wir“, sagt Merlin leise und zieht Arthur fester an sich.

Arthur lässt einen Kopf wieder nach hinten auf Merlins Schultern fallen und ganz gleich was die Zukunft auch bringen mag, für den Moment sind sie beide hier, zusammen und das ist das Einzige, was zählt.

***

Arthur taucht den langen, dunkelbraun gemusterten Federkiel in das Tintenfass vor sich auf dem Tisch und streift die Spitze sorgfältig am Rand ab. Dann setzt er als letzter der Elf Könige seinen Namen unter den ausgearbeiteten Friedensvertrag.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtet und die Feder bei Seite legt, blickt er in die Gesichter der andere neun Könige und Königin Annis, die um den großen, runden Holztisch in der Mitte des Thronsaals herum versammelt sind. Anschließend lässt er seinen Blick über die Menschen in der Halle, bestehend aus seinen treuesten Rittern, den Mitglieder seines Rates und den Berater der anderen Könige wandern. Er spürt die Bedeutung dieses Augenblicks und er hält für einen Moment inne, um sich noch einmal bewusst zu machen, was sie erreicht haben. Dann greift er nach dem silbernen Kelch, den einer der Diener für ihn auf einem Tablett bereithält, und hebt ihn in die Höhe.

„Möge das der Beginn einer neuen Ära sein”, sagt er laut. Noch einmal betrachtet er jeden einzelnen der anderen Herrscher kurz, während sie ebenfalls ihre Kelche heben. „Auf Frieden in Albion!“

„Auf Frieden in Albion!“, antworten die neun Könige und Königin Annis zusammen, bevor jeder von ihnen seinen Kelch an die Lippen führt und einen Schluck daraus trinkt.

Die versammelten Menschen in der Halle applaudieren und Arthur lässt seinen Kelch wieder sinken. Sein Blick wandert zu Morgana, die neben Gwaine steht und ein breites Lächeln liegt auf ihren Lippen. Anschließend sieht Arthur zu Mithian und auch sie lächelt glücklich und nickt Arthur kurz zu.

Einen Moment darauf hört Arthur Merlins Stimme in seinem Kopf. _„Auf Frieden in Albion.“_

Arthur lässt seinen Blick einen Platz weiter zu Merlin wandern und Merlin nickt ihm mit einem überglücklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu.

Ein breites Lächeln erscheint auf Arthurs Lippen, als er das Nicken erwidert und seinen Kelch ein weiteres Mal kaum merklich anhebt. _„Auf Frieden in Albion.“_

***

Auf den Tag genau vier Monate später an einem sonnigen, aber klirrend kalten Wintertag, beugt Horsa, der Anführer der Sachen, nach einer weiteren Niederlage gegen die vereinten Armeen der Königreiche von Albion unterstützt von Merlin, Nimueh und Morgause auf einer schneebedeckten Kuppe am Rande des Schlachtfelds, das rot vom Blut der Gefallenen gefärbt ist, das Knie vor Arthur und die verbliebenen Krieger der Sachsen legen ihre Waffen nieder.


	42. Epilog

## Epilog

Arthur trinkt den letzten Schluck seines Espressos, bevor er die aktuelle Ausgabe der Times zuschlägt und damit noch einmal einen Blick auf die Titelseite wirft. Mit einem Kopfschütteln stellt er die kleine Espressotasse vor sich zurück auf den Tisch.

Er und Merlin sitzen draußen in einem kleinen Café nicht weit der St. Pauls Kathedrale in London entfernt. Die Sonne scheint und ein kurzer Blick auf seine Omega Armbanduhr sagt Arthur, dass es kurz nach 8 Uhr in der Früh ist.

„Wenigstens ist sie intelligent“, sagt er, bevor er die Times in der Mitte faltet und auf den Tisch legt.

Merlin wirft ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Für eine Bürgerliche meinst du.“

„Was?”, fragt Arthur erstaunt, bevor er entschieden den Kopf schüttelt. „Nein, es interessiert mich nicht, dass sie eine Bürgerliche ist. Vielleicht ist es dir in den letzten eintausend Jahren entgangen, aber ich mache mir nichts aus Klassenunterschieden. Ich habe in der anderen Zeit immerhin Guinevere geheiratet.”

Merlin grinst. „Ich wollte nur sichergehen.“

Arthur rollt daraufhin mit den Augen. Merlin schafft es immer noch, ihn an der Nase herum zu führen, und daran wird sich, so wie es aussieht, auch nie etwas ändern.

„Was hast du dann für ein Problem mit ihr?“, fragt Merlin schließlich.

Arthur macht eine vielsagende Handbewegung. „Sie ist Amerikanerin.”

Merlin schnaubt belustigt und schüttelt den Kopf, bevor er einen Schluck von seinem Cappuccino trinkt. „Du wolltest für die Hochzeit nach London kommen.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Nenn mich sentimental.”

„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass kein Angehöriger der britischen Königsfamilie tatsächlich mit dir verwandt ist, oder?”

Arthur zuckt als Antwort lediglich mit den Schultern. Natürlich weiß er das. Die Herrscher über Großbritannien haben in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten viel zu oft gewechselt, als das auch nur noch ein Tropfen von seinem und Mithians Blut in der britischen Königsfamilie fließen könnte.

Merlins Galaxy S9 vibriert auf dem Tisch vor ihnen und Merlin greift danach und entsperrt den Bildschirm. Er liest die Textnachricht, die er gerade bekommen hat und grinst, bevor er das Smartphone wieder zurück auf den Tisch legt. „Es ist Leon. Er hat gerade den neuesten König Arthur Film auf Blu-ray gekauft und er will wissen, ob wir ihn zusammen anschauen wollen.”

Arthur schnaubt verächtlich. „Nein danke, ich passe.“

„Er soll aber ziemlich gut sein“, meint Merlin mit einem unschuldigen Grinsen.

Arthur legt den Kopf schief. „Ach wirklich? Sie stellen mich als Straßenschläger dar, der in einem Bordell aufgewachsen ist. In dem Film davor war ich wenigsten noch ein römischer Soldat. Der einzige Film, der es bis jetzt halbwegs richtig hinbekommen hat, war der Merlin Film mit Sam Neill aus den 90ern.”

Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Sie haben Mordred zu deinem Sohn gemacht, der gezeugt wurde, als du während eines Beltane Rituals mit Morgana geschlafen hast.”

„Ich sagte halbwegs”, entgegnet Arthur missmutig und schüttelt dann den Kopf. „Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, warum wir den alten Geoffrey von Monmouth als Chronisten beschäftigt haben. Er hat sich bei seiner Historia Regum Britanniae ziemlich viele Freiheiten herausgenommen. Vielleicht hätten wir einfach alles selbst aufschreiben sollen.”

Merlin lacht amüsiert. „Niemand hätte uns geglaubt, was wirklich passiert ist. Besonders den Teil mit der Zeitreise hätte man für komplett erfunden gehalten.”

Arthur seufzt und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ja, da hast du vermutlich recht”, gibt er zu.

„Ich habe immer recht”, erwidert Merlin daraufhin und Arthur legt den Kopf schief.

„Nein, das hast du wirklich nicht. Du hast in den letzten eintausend Jahren ziemlich oft falsch gelegen. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du dir absolut sicher warst, dass Großbritannien niemals dafür stimmen würde die Europäische Union zu verlassen und sieh dir an, was passiert ist.”

Merlin macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Was zählt, ist, dass ich die meiste Zeit über recht habe.“

Arthur nickt nicht sonderlich überzeugt, lässt es aber auf sich beruhen. Sein Blick fällt wieder auf die Titelseite der Times und er sieht einen Moment nachdenklich auf die Zeitung.

„Was glaubst du, wie lange es dauern wird, bis die nächste Überschrift auf der Titelseite verkündet, dass die Monarchie in Großbritannien abgeschafft wird, so wie es im Rest von Europa schon passiert ist?”, fragt er, aber Merlin schüttelt den Kopf, noch bevor Arthur zu Ende gesprochen hat.

„Großbritannien wird die Monarchie niemals abschaffen. Das Volk liebt ihre Könige und Königinnen. Die königliche Familie hat die richtige Entscheidung getroffen nur noch eine zeremonielle und repräsentative Funktion einzunehmen, anstatt das Land tatsächlich zu regieren. Es ist sehr viel leichter, ein neues Parlament zu wählen, als einen schlechten König abzusetzen. Zwar haben viele Herrscher, die nach dir kamen, schrecklich Entscheidungen getroffen und Kriege und Not verschuldet, aber am Ende hat sich alles zum Guten gewendet, würde ich sagen.”

Merlin sieht mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen nach links zum Gehweg und Arthur folgt seinem Blick. Drei junge Frauen gehen an ihnen vorbei und jede von ihnen hat eine kleine Union Jack Fahne in der Hand und einen überdimensionalen blauen Samtzylinder mit der Landesfahne auf dem Kopf, während sie vergnügt ihres Weges gehen.

„Das ist dein Vermächtnis“, sagt Merlin leise. „Du warst der Erste, der dieses Land vereint hat und auch wenn es jetzt Großbritannien heißt und nicht mehr Albion, hat es bis heute überdauert und es wird auch noch für viele Hundert Jahre bestehen bleiben.”

Arthurs Blick bleibt noch einen Moment lang auf die drei Frauen gerichtet und auch wenn es ihm nach all den Dingen, die er über die unzähligen Jahre hinweg gesehen hat, manchmal schwer fällt, weiß er, dass Merlin Recht hat.

Schließlich greift Arthur nach seiner Lederjacke, die über dem Stuhl neben ihm hängt und steht auf, bevor er Merlin auffordernd ansieht.

„Also dann. Lass uns gehen und einer königlichen Hochzeit beiwohnen.“

**The End**


End file.
